


Трансформеры: Возрождение Прайма/Transformers: Rebirth Of A Prime (Original Russian Version)

by XJaneShepardX



Series: Transformers: Rebirth Of A Prime (Russian/English) [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers: Prime
Genre: Action/Adventure, Character Death, Character Development, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Flashbacks, Friendship, Gen, Good Desepticons, Good Megatron, Hurt/Comfort, Matrix of Leadership (Transformers), Megatron Prime, Megatron The Hero, Megatron The Matrix Bearer, Megatronus Prime - Freeform, Not Beta Read, Other, Outer Space, Platonic Relationships, Point One Percenter, Psychological Trauma, Science Fiction, Siblings, Space Battles, Space Bridge, Space Flight, The Key To Vector Sigma, Time machine, Violence, War
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 39
Words: 230,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29101689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XJaneShepardX/pseuds/XJaneShepardX
Summary: This is the original text of my fanfic (Russian)English version of this fanfic is here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22230814/chapters/53080864(!)All pictures and soundtracks belong to their owners(!)Действие происходит после фильма "Месть Падших", во время "TF Animated".Потерявший память Мегатрон знакомится с человеческой девушкой, которая хранит у себя осколок Великой Искры.Война трансформеров закончится, но придет новый враг; теперь кибертронцы и земляне должны объединиться и выяснить причину нападения. Мегатрону придется столкнуться с призраками прошлого и спасти человеческую планету.
Relationships: Carly Spencer/Sam Witwicky, Jack Darby/Original Female Character(s), Megatron & Optimus Prime, Megatron (Transformers)/Original Character(s), Megatron (Transformers)/Original Female Character(s), Mikaela Banes/Sam Witwicky, Miko Nakadai/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Transformers: Rebirth Of A Prime (Russian/English) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135271
Kudos: 3





	1. Представление (главные герои)

**Имя:** Мегатронус (Мегатрон) Прайм

**Псевдонимы:** Черный Вихрь, Мститель, Агент D-16

**Раса:** кибертронец

**Фракция:** Десептиконы

**Альформы:** винтокрыл (TF Animated) и сверхзвуковой истребитель (фильм 2007)

**Альфы (родители):** Титанус Прайм (автобот, мех, правитель Кибетрона) и Лайтнин Прайм (десептикон, фемм, соузница Титануса)

**Брат:** Оптимус Прайм

**Первый учитель:** Джетфайр Прайм

**Новый учитель:** Фоллен (настоящее имя в этой истории Рэд Арроу Прайм)

**Основная информация:** Лидер десептиконов, военачальник, ученый (инженер астрофизик), писатель

**Особая способность:** Персентер (Point One Percenter), может воспринимать сигналы других кибертронцев и преобразовывать их в зрительные образы, иными словами, Мегатрон способен "видеть" воспоминания других, когда они рассказывают о чем-то

**Имя:** Ялариана Элизабет Старшайн

**Раса:** Человек

**Отличительные черты:** левша, синие волосы, зеленые глаза

**Мечта:** стать художником, а позже - инженером и пилотом

**Характер:** Ялара добрая и преданная друзьям, в то же время очень стеснительная (до дружбы с Мегатроном :D)

**  
[&Музыкальная тема Мегатрона и Ялары](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aNQhcbOIZdA&feature=emb_logo)  
**

  
(Искра и сердце, брат и сестра. Вместе отныне и навсегда)

**A / n:** В этом фике будут персонажи из фильмов, Transformer Prime и Transformers Animated. Мегатрон выглядит как в Animated, только он и Оптимус одного роста, как в фильмах, также у лидера десептиконов есть две альтернативные формы, мне больше нравится его альтформа из фильма 2007, но в Animated он также превращается в винтокрыл. Так что будут обе формы. 

**На этой иллюстрации (слева) Мегатрон в настоящее время, а справа - в своих воспоминаниях**

****

**Изначально Ялара - название планеты в игре Star Wars Jedi Knights: Jedi Academy, оно мне понравилось, решила так и назвать героиню.**

****

  
_**Megatron and Yalara by Sany_Super** _

**(Ну и ради прикола фоток, где я в образе гуманизированной ФемМегз, так сказать)**

  


А так я... то есть, она летяет :)  
  
**[Video (Энергокрылья, версия 1)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RqX42bkF7X4&feature=emb_logo)**

  
  
**[Video (Энергокрылья, версия 2)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=adgaKUl5VeE&t=24s) **


	2. Часть 1. Глава 1. Начало.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lVaIubv6uDs) **

Их представили в таком свете... Скорее или скорее во тьме. Никто не желал даже думать иначе. Кто прав? Кто виноват? Где кроются истоки этой вражды? Ради чего? Вопросов много, а ответов нет. Великая Искра разбита, остались только осколки. Хранилище знаний потеряно, а история великой расы трансформеров скрылась за тайнами времени.

Предводитель воинственного клана десептиконов, Мегатрон, стоял на вершине утеса и смотрел, как в небе собираются грозовые облака. По метеорологическим прогнозам людей сегодня как раз ожидалась гроза и довольно сильная. Что ж, это люди из-за дождичка могут откладывать свои дела, поскольку боятся промокнуть. Десептиконам же не страшны ни вода, ни ветер, ни молнии. А сегодня Мегатрон как раз планировал возглавить небольшую группу для поиска очередного фрагмента Великой Искры. Один из осколков удалось обнаружить три дня назад, и теперь десептиконы охотились за следующим.

Плохо то, что автоботы тоже их собирают. Мегатрон скривился, вспомнив последнюю стычку с этими трансформерами совсем недавно. Как им удается одерживать верх, размышлял он, несмотря на ограниченные возможности? Автоботы не летают, в отличие от нас. И тем не менее...

\- Повелитель, - раздался за спиной Мегатрона неуверенный голос заместителя, - Миксмастер просил сообщить, что они готовы.

\- Хорошо, - коротко ответил Мегатрон и вместе с крылатым помощником направился вглубь базы.

\- Повелитель, а вы уверены, что... – заместитель дрогнул под ледяным взглядом вождя, - ну, что это получится... с ними?

\- Более чем уверен, Старскрим, - в алой оптике лидера читалось крайнее презрение к этому крылатому трансформеру, но Мегатрон решил на этот раз сдержаться. Не стоит выходить из себя по пустякам. Хотя в случае со Старскримом каждый “пустяк” превращался в гигантскую проблему. – Если со мной получилось, то и с ними тоже.

Сейчас их задумка была в том, чтобы вернуть к жизни двоих павших в бою с автоботами десептиконов: Бэррикейда и Блэкаута. Потребовалось много времени, чтобы разыскать их тела и более-менее восстановить. Работа над этим шла примерно пять земных месяцев с перерывами на битвы с автоботами и людьми, и теперь лишь оставалось снова вдохнуть в них жизнь. Многие не верили, что такое возможно, но Мегатрон знал - Великая Искра способна на все. Ведь именно благодаря одному из ее фрагментов ему и самому удалось возродиться. Что касается этих двоих, война с автоботами, которым еще помогают земляне, в самом разгаре, и десептиконам приходится порой очень нелегко, так что нужны все возможные силы для одержания победы. А Бэррикейд и Блэкаут оба не только сильные воины, но еще и очень преданы своему повелителю. В отличии от Старскрима, который спит и видит, как он свергает Мегатрона и становится во главе клана десептиконов. Он уже предпринимал сотни попыток, но все неудачные. И сам Старскрим никак не может найти этому объяснения.

Двери лифта со скрежетом раздвинулись, и лидер с помощником вошли внутрь.

\- Уровень IV, - велел Мегатрон, и лифт тут же поехал вниз. Спустя где-то минуту, оба десептикона шагали по широкому и хорошо освещенному коридору. Старскрим то и дело поглядывал на повелителя, но тот упорно его игнорировал. Вернее делал вид. С такими личностями, как Старскрим, всегда надо быть настороже – иначе можно получить лазерный заряд в спину. Но зачем держать рядом кого-то, кто в любой момент может тебя предать? Мегатрон и сам не мог найти ответ. Их семьи дружили, когда на Кибертроне еще царили мир и спокойствие. Сейчас же идет война, эти двое вместе прошли не одно сражение. И потом, десептиконы должны держаться вместе. Даже если некоторых из них надо было ликвидировать еще при рождении.

С шипением и лязгом отворились двери в главную лабораторию базы, где повелителя уже ждал весь передовой отряд десептиконов в составе десяти персон, среди которых были два недавно присоединившихся к его клану конструктикона: Скрэппер и Миксмастер. А еще землянин, толстый темнокожий мужчина, в голубом халате, с начинающими седеть торчащими волосами и усиками – ученый, которого десептиконы захватили в одной из битв, хороший друг автоботов – человек по имени Айзаак Самдак. Человек, когда-то поверивший Мегатрону, которого посчитал одним из автоботов.

У дальней стены на двух широких платформах лежали тела тех самых десептиконов, ради которых и было устроено это собрание. Их грудные пластины, защищающие камеры Искр, были раздвинуты, а над самими камерами расположено по огромной длинной игле, каждая из которых оканчивалась большим синим шаром и была обвита металлической спиралью. Эти антеноподобные устройства под потолком соединялись крепежными элементами и переходили в систему зеркал в центре помещения, а рядом находилось устройство концентрации энергии, состоящее из двух причудливых конструкций, направленных друг к другу из потолка и пола, как сталактит к сталагмиту, между ними примерно посередине находилось свободное пространство.

Мегатрон встал в центре помещения рядом с зеркальной системой и обратился к собравшимся, которые умолкли сразу же при его появлении:

\- Собратья десептиконы, сегодня особенный день – мы станем свидетелями возрождения двоих наших братьев, геройски павших в войне с теми, кто ненавидит и презирает нас, кто желает полностью истребить нас как вид. Потому что мы отличаемся от них. Они считают нас угрозой, но в то же время и боятся, хотя стараются скрывать свой страх. Они нашли союзников на этой жалкой планете, в надежде искоренить нас. Но неужели, я спрашиваю вас, мы станем терпеть лишения, а тем, кто осмелился изгнать нас из нашего родного мира, праздновать победу?

\- НЕТ!!! – одновременно гаркнули собравшиеся в полную силу своих голосовых модуляторов.

\- Позволим ли мы врагам нашим оклеветать себя и создать для них историю победителей?

\- НЕТ!!!

\- Мы будем сражаться! Мы сделаем все, чтобы заставить их считаться с нами! Мы уничтожим их, если это потребуется!

\- ДА-А-А!!! – радостно взвыли присутствующие. – Ура-а-а!!! Слава Мегатрону!!!

Мегатрон подождал, пока утихнет радостный гомон подчиненных, и продолжил:

\- Как я уже говорил, сегодня особенный день, когда к нам вернутся два наших собрата, павших в жестокой битве с этими ничтожествами, автоботами, которые ТАК проявляют свое милосердие к жизни. Блэкаут и Бэррикейд – великие воины, преданные клану десептиконов снова восстанут и присоединятся к нам в столь нелегком деле на нашем трудном пути. И такой шанс получит любой, кто проявит себя героем в глазах клана, а трус – не вернется никогда. – Мегатрон повернул голову в сторону сидящего за пультом управления человеческого ученого и приказал: - Включайте, профессор.

Самдак вздохнул от безысходности и нажал необходимые кнопки. Машина заурчала и зашумела, между труб генерирующего устройства, направленных друг к другу из потолка и пола, возникло слабое, почти незримое белое сияние, куда лидер десептиконов поместил переданный ему одним из конструктиконов фрагмент Великой Искры, найденный совсем недавно. Осколок этот не упал, а плавно завис, засветившись сначала слегка, потом все ярче и ярче, пока не раскалился совсем добела, из него вырвался направленный луч, угодивший в одно из зеркал, от него отразился на другое и так далее, пока не добрался до генератора над потолком, после чего сфокусированный поток энергии разделился надвое и пошел по трубам, оканчивающимся теми обвитыми спиралями иглами с большими шарами на концах. Одновременно сгенерировавшись в шарах, два луча вырвались, угодив прямо в камеры Искр лежащих на платформах тел, которые тут же окружило золотоватое сияние.

Присутствующие отпрянули – все, кроме Мегатрона, неотрывно следившего за процессом “оживления” и продолжающего ухмыляться. Точный расчет, на этот раз конструктиконы не напортачили.

\- Увеличить мощность, - велел Мегатрон.

Самдак снова вздохнул и перевел нужный рычаг до максимума. Энергетический поток обоих лучей возрос в два раза, а тела на платформах вспыхнули практически малиновым... И вот, под раскрытыми грудными пластинами – внутри камер Искр – полыхнул белый свет, а конечности начали слабо дергаться. Мегатрон тут же взмахом руки приказал ученому выключать машину. Лучи из генератора тут же исчезли, а тела на платформах зашевелились. За спиной повелителя послышался удивленный коллективный вздох, а сам Мегатрон усмехнулся. У них получилось.

Первым окончательно пришел в себя Блэкаут. Серый металлический гигант с длинными плоскими железками на “горбу” сел, сканируя незнакомое помещение, потом заметил присутствующих, среди которых моментально опознал своего вождя:

\- Лорд Мегатрон...

От этого пронзительно-низкого голоса второй, черно-белый трансформер с напоминающими крылья автомобильными дверями, на каждой из которых красовалась надпись: “Десептиконская полиция”, соскочил с платформы, оба подошли к своему лидеру и почтительно опустились на одно колено.

\- Лорд Мегатрон... – произнес “полицейский”, опустив голову.

\- Повелитель... – трансформер с вертолетным винтом так же не смел глядеть в окуляры повелителя. – Мы подвели вас...

Однако Мегатрон был иного мнения:

\- Встаньте, десептиконы. Нам еще многое предстоит сделать.

* * *

На базе автоботов дела шли как обычно. Никто даже не мог предположить, чем сейчас занимаются их враги. Черт, да ни один из присутствующих на Земле автоботов даже не знает, где расположена база противника. Столько поисков, но все безрезультатно – десептиконы изобрели особые устройства, которые глушат энергонные следы, поэтому отследить их местонахождение не представляется возможным. Они наносят удар, а потом, получив хорошую взбучку от автоботов, скрываются в неизвестном направлении. Вот что для автоботов самое и обидное...

Праул, сидя в кресле перед монитором компьютера, по-человечески потянулся и даже изобразил зевок, неизвестно кому демонстрируя, насколько ему скучно. Он по спутниковой карте города и окрестных территорий вел поиск очередного фрагмента Великой Искры. Автоботы придумали способ их обнаружения не покидая базы. Удобно, хотя десептиконы, а ниндзя-бот готов был поспорить, что так оно и есть, пользуются теми же средствами. А как иначе объяснить, что “плохие ребята” так оперативно прибывают в нужное место – где находится очередной фрагмент Великой Искры. Конечно, если бы не... определенные обстоятельства и некоторые их участники... Оллспарк осталась бы целой и невредимой. Но этого не произошло – спасибо Мегатрону. Нет, не так... Спасибо Мегатрону и Сэму Уитуики. В конце концов, это была его инициатива. Но с другой стороны... Выхода-то иного не было...

\- Да, да! Вперед! – раздался в соседнем помещении радостный визг маленькой Сари, от которого Праул едва до потолка не подскочил. Великий Праймус, эти люди такие шумные! Особенно эта. Понятия “тишина” для этой девчонки вообще не существует. Она сейчас с Балкхедом и Бамблби вовсю смотрит эти... гонки Формулы 1. И, похоже, у нее есть любимый гонщик, который, судя по крику, идет на опережение своих соперников. Бамблби с Балкхедом тоже хороши – только дай лишний повод или лишнюю минуту посидеть перед экраном. Пялиться в телек они всегда горазды. А уж когда к ним переселилась эта человеческая девчонка...

Но автоботы не могли отказать. Отец Сари, профессор Айзаак Самдак, исчез во время очередной битвы с десептиконами совершенно неожиданно. Возможно, он погиб, но пока для спокойствия девочки, его приняли считать пропавшим без вести. А еще отец Сари управлял огромной компанией по производству робототехники – корпорации “Самдак Индастрис”. А в “отсутствии” главы компании, все обязанности должны были перейти к его дочери, несмотря на возраст. Однако, бывший заместитель мистера Самдака навел справки о девочке и выяснил, что никакой информации о ней вообще нет. Сари была в глубоком шоке, узнав об этом, однако отсутствие подтверждения того, что она дочь Айзаака Самдака, к сожалению, лишало ее каких-либо прав на компанию ее отца. По словам Сари, матери у нее никогда не было, возможно она умерла при рождении дочери, а возможно просто ушла – отец ей никогда об этом не рассказывал. Со своими сверстниками девочка общалась мало, а вот автоботы стали для нее настоящей семьей, особенно Бамблби, который в основном живет у парня по имени Сэм Уитуики в гараже и выполняет роль не только его автомобиля, но и практически личного телохранителя. Вот чем Сари была действительно полезна, так это тем, что у нее был особый ключ, заряженный энергией Великой Искры, благодаря которому, можно было запустить абсолютно любой механизм.

\- Во-во! Это было круто! – снова раздалось в соседнем помещении. Балкхед. Этот бугай тоже подсел на гонки. А уж про Бамблби и говорить-то нечего – вообразил себя круче и быстрее всех. Как же... Ниндзя-бот скрестил манипуляторы на груди и откинулся на спинку кресла. Сколько еще можно слушать эти радостные вопли? И как назло...

\- Стоп! – Праул резко выпрямился и подвинулся ближе к монитору компьютера. Недалеко от загородной трассы в восточном направлении зафиксирована странная аномалия, довольно похожая на... Автобот увеличил необходимый квадрат. Да, это он! Найден новый фрагмент Великой Искры! Отлично. Надо сообщить лидеру – он сейчас патрулирует город вместе с Айронхайдом и Рэтчетом. Ниндзя-бот включил комлинк:

\- Праул вызывает Оптимуса Прайма, ответьте!

\- Слушаю тебя, - раздался низкий, но мягкий голос.

\- Я засек еще один фрагмент Оллспарка. Восьмой квадрат к востоку от города у пятнадцатого шоссе – рядом с мостом через каньон.

\- Понял вас. Мы выдвигаемся в указанное место. Праул, бери с собой Бамблби с Балкхедом и следуйте туда же. Если встретим десептиконов, нам может понадобиться помощь.

\- Слушаюсь! – обрадованный ниндзя-бот отключил связь и помчался к выше указанным автоботам. Ну вот, хоть какое-то дело появилось.

А в это время ничего не подозревающие Бамблби, Балкхед и Сари в соседнем помещении смотрели по телевизору гоночные соревнования.

\- Ох, ну кто так ездит! – выругался желтый автобот, с лязгом хлопнув себя по колену.

\- Верно, - буркнула Сари. – Аэрогонки и то интереснее. А еще учитывая, что это новшество...

\- Аэрогонки скорее для десептиконов, - прогудел Балкхед. – Они же летают.

Тут к ним ворвался радостный Праул.

\- Эй, лентяи, вставайте! У нас появилась работа.

\- В чем дело? – не понял Бамблби. – Что такое?

\- Найден новый фрагмент Оллспарка. Прайм велел нам выдвигаться, встретимся с ними на месте.

\- А без нас никак? – на всякий случай уточнил Бамблби. – Я хочу посмотреть, чем же закончится...

\- Сари тебе расскажет, - оборвал его Праул. – Ну, вперед!

\- Эй, я с вами! – тут же воскликнула рыжеволосая девчонка. – Я хочу...

\- Нет, - тут же возразил ниндзя-бот. – Там могут быть десептиконы. Мы сами справимся. А ты жди здесь, может Сэм или Микаэла появятся.

\- Но...

\- И никаких “но”.

\- Прости, Сари, но Праул верно говорит, - согласился Балкхед.

\- Но... но... но я... Бамблби! – рыжеволосая девочка обратилась к последнему автоботу, еще не вынесшему решения. Но тот лишь отрицательно покачал головой. – Но...

\- Не-а.

И все трое автоботов отправились к выходу с базы.

\- Гадкие ходячие железки! – надулась Сари, обиженно глядя, как мотоцикл, желтый легковой автомобиль и зеленый броневик удаляются прочь, спеша добраться. А ее не взяли, впрочем, почти как и всегда...

* * *

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9mFFCiuDM2k) **

Если бы Праул знал и был готов с кем-либо поспорить, то этот спор несомненно был бы им выигран – десептиконы так же обнаружили излучение осколка Великой Искры. Саундвейв немедленно сообщил об этом повелителю, и Мегатрон решил, что больше ждать не стоит – пора действовать. Всех с собой лидер десептиконов брать не стал, лишь только самых опытных – на случай, если появятся автоботы. В число боевого отряда, естественно, вошли и два новоприбывших, точнее новооживленных, десептикона. Оба рвались в бой, желая расквитаться с врагами за то, в чем потерпели поражение. Прошло много времени, а память осталась. И Мегатрон их прекрасно понимал – он сам так давно мечтал сбросить безжизненный корпус Оптимуса Прайма в Марианскую впадину, что...

Так же в команду вошли огромный десептикон-циклоп, с одним единственным окуляром во лбу, по имени Лагнет, трехликий или скорее трехличностный Блитцвинг и, разумеется, Старскрим. А как же без него? Оставить этого “выскочку” на базе, так он революцию устроит в отсутствие лидера. Или нет, скорее придумает очередную гадость своему господину, например ядерную гранату или кислотную ванну. А что он совсем недавно выкинул – это же просто песня. Мегатрон до сих пор в тишине от каждого шороха вздрагивает. А так, по крайней мере у Старскрима будет задание.

И вот, базу десептиконов покинули шестеро: три истребителя (Лагнет, Блитцвинг и Старскрим), Блэкаут в форме вертолета, и, естественно, сам Мегатрон в форме вертолета с двумя винтами по бокам, возглавляющий эту эскадру. Среди темных грозовых туч летели они красивой галочкой, держа ровный строй, а где-то внизу на земле раздавался вой серены и виднлся свет мигалок Бэррикейда, который, выбрав форму полицейской машины, летать не имел никакой возможности. Но это ничего, в конце концов, там дорога, а не какие-нибудь ухабы.

Время полета до места назначения заняло приблизительно минут пять-семь. Десептиконы не особо торопились, давая возможность двоим оживленным собратьям освоиться. А как оказалось – зря...

Переданные Саундвейвом координаты, указывали на загородный довольно глубокий каньон, через который было построено два моста: один для автомобилей, а другой для железнодорожного транспорта. И вот, на съезде с дороги, Мегатрон сразу еще с довольно приличного расстояния различил шесть механоидов, ведущих поисковые работы или что-то вроде этого. Автоботы. Как всегда...

\- Десептиконы! В атаку! В атаку!!! – Мегатрон устремился вниз, дав по противнику предупредительный залп из своей пушки. Автоботы тут же их заметили и открыли ответный огонь.

* * *

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NrpbT7TIWNA) **

\- Ха! А вот и они! Точно по расписанию! – хихикнул Бамблби, уворачиваясь от сделанного Блитцвингом выстрела. – Промахнулся, тупица!

Далее события развивались как по сценарию крутого боевика. Автоботы и десептиконы сошлись “стенка на стенку”, стреляя друг в друга, ударяя кулаками, валяя друг друга по земле. Так еще и не обнаруженный фрагмент Великой Искры был тут же забыт. Куда там? У всех сейчас более важная задача - полная ликвидация противника, а уж все остальное потом.

Едва начавшийся дождь набрал такую силу, что за его пеленой трудно было что-то разглядеть, в черном небе то и дело происходили яркие всполохи, сопровождающиеся громовыми раскатами. Неподалеку взорвался бензовоз от случайно угодившего в него лазерного заряда, люди повыскакивали из машин, спеша укрыться в безопасных местах. Грязевые потоки стекали с наклонных холмов, а ветер усиливался.

Бэррикейд с корнем вырвал вековую сосну и стал размахивать ею как шестом, иногда все же попадая по своему противнику, Бамблби. Блэкаут с Айронхайдом сошлись в нешуточном сражении, махая кулаками. Что касается Лагнета с Балкхедом, по своим размерам этих двоих можно было бы сравнить с борцами сумо, и бой их, соответственно, походил на спарринг. Блитцвингу приходилось отражать атаку сразу двоих автоботов (Рэтчета и Праула), и этому десептикону приходилось труднее, чем остальным: нужно было не только с помощью энергетического щита отражать атаки магнитных генераторов медика-автобота, но еще и не дать себя задеть взрывающимся сюрикенам, которые метал в него ниндзя-бот; да плюс ко всему, еще он должен был успевать дать сдачи обоим. И никто не заметил, куда исчез Старскрим.

А сам вечный предатель и подхалим еще во время приказа вождя атаковать свернул в сторону и скрылся за деревьями. Теперь же он с ехидной ухмылкой наблюдал за яростным сражением лидеров кланов десептиконов и автоботов. Он уже все продумал, и теперь выжидал подходящий момент.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода (до времени 3:30)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Vo9pPP8-Fc) **

Мегатрон и Оптимус сошлись в нешуточном поединке, где каждый противник намеревался уничтожить другого. Оптимус просто не видел альтернативы, а Мегатрон годами, столетиями, тысячелетиями мечтал отомстить лидеру автоботов за то предательство... Он никогда его не простит. Никогда.

\- Что ж, великий Мегатрон, - Старскрим из-за деревьев злобно хихикал, держа своего вождя на прицеле, - похоже, теперь настал мой черед встать во главе клана десептиконов. Но ты не волнуйся, я обязательно приведу нас к победе. Даже жаль, ведь ты был хорошим учителем для меня – лучшим из учителей. Но довольно. Прощай, мой повелитель. - И в тот момент, когда лидеры автоботов и десептиконов оказались на краю каньона рядом с железнодорожным мостом, Старскрим выстрелил.

Мегатрон так и не успел понять, что произошло. Он увидел лишь яркую вспышку, мгновение спустя сконцентрированный сгусток энергии угодил ему в правую плечевую накладку. Особого вреда от этого не произошло, но вот толчок оказался сильным, и повелитель десептиконов, не удержавшись, сорвался, падая на железнодорожный мост. Плохо было то, что над ним проходили высоковольтные электрокабели, на которые и упал Мегатрон. Провода, не выдержав нагрузки, стали рваться, искря электричеством и обвивая руки и ноги повелителя десептиконов...

\- Великий Праймус! – донесся до него испуганный голос злейшего врага.

Это было больно, невероятно больно. Ток проходил по его нейросетям, магистральным системам, ударил по камере Искры. Трудно было соображать, придумать способ освободиться, прекратить эти адские муки. Мегатрону казалось, будто он сгорает заживо. Скачки напряжения, сбои в работе систем... Он кричал... и не было возможности что-то сделать...

Поможет ли ему кто? Или же десептиконы побоятся сунуться в электрическое поле... Он не звал на помощь, он не молил о спасении. И если есть какой-то шанс выбраться из этого живым, Мегатрон сделает это самостоятельно. Еще находясь на краю сознания, повелитель десептиконов стал разрывать высоковольтные кабели, опутавшие его тело. Он уже не надеялся на спасение, его оптика начала мутнеть. Еще несколько секунд, или минут, или часов невыносимой боли... Он сорвал с себя последний электропровод и, не удержавшись, рухнул с моста. Однако, находясь на грани, Мегатрон, благодаря вовремя сработавшему инстинкту самосохранения, сумел зацепиться за металлическую конструкцию моста.

\- Мегатронус!

Он поднял голову – на мосту, стоя на коленях и протягивая ему манипулятор, находился Оптимус Прайм. Его забрало сложено в пазы, а лицо было очень напуганным. Таких эмоций на лице Прайма Мегатрон никогда не видел. А уж чтобы тот помогал ему... после того... Поэтому-то Мегатрон и ненавидел его. За то предательство...

\- Дай руку! – прокричал Оптимус, нагибаясь ниже, чтобы Мегатрон мог ухватиться за него. – Пожалуйста!

Все остальные прекратили сражения и теперь стояли рядом, на краю обрыва в полном шоке. И лишь Старскрим показался где-то вдалеке. Предатель, подумал Мегатрон, я убью тебя за это...

\- Ну же, Мегатрон! – Оптимус был так убедителен, будто бы на самом деле хочет спасти жизнь предводителю десептиконов. Или это обман? Возможно, но... Мегатрон в ответ протянул Оптимусу манипулятор, принимая помощь...

\- Держись, брат!

Услышав это, Мегатрон резко отдернул руку, в его оптике отразился гнев. Он смеет так говорить... после того... После того, как сам же... Я никогда не приму от него помощь. Ненавижу.

\- Мегатрон, давай же! – Оптимус уже сам собирался схватить его за манипулятор, но в этот момент повелитель десептиконов, презрительно глядя на лидера автоботов, слабо, но четко произнес:

\- Предатель... Ты никогда... не был моим... моим братом...

И разжал пальцы.

Он летел вниз, на дно глубокого каньона, не в силах трансформироваться и подняться вверх. Где-то, далеко или близко, раздался вопль раненного зверя, и лишь через секунду он понял, что это кричал Оптимус. Но этот крик скорее напоминал боль потери, страшную муку... однако Мегатрону было все равно. Состояние свободного падения... Десептикон целиком отдался этому, чувствуя, как его системы отключаются одна за другой. Значит, падать не страшно – он не почувствует удара. Он не почувствует ничего. Единственное, о чем он сожалел, так это о том, что Старскрим, все-таки получивший, что хотел, так и останется безнаказанным, а Оптимус... Предатель Оптимус, которого Мегатрон когда-то считал своим братом... не ощутит его мести, не испытает того, что пережил он. Жизнь Мегатрона - вечная битва, которая так нелепо оборвалась. Учитель, простите... Я не справился...

Корпус повелителя десептиконов, в груди которого еще теплилась Искра, достиг дна каньона. Сверху обрушился поток камней. Вероятно, здесь и останется тело великого воина, который так и не добрался до своей цели. Правильным был его путь или нет, это уже вряд ли будет иметь значение...

Саундтреки (с указанием эпизодов главы):

1) Tomb Raider Last Revelation OST - Main Theme (начало)

2) Twister - Dorothy IV; (десептиконы вылетают)

3) Two Steps From Hell – Sun Goddes; (сражение)

4) The Rock OST - Hummel Gets The Rockets; (Мегатрон по ударом, Оптимус пытается помочь)


	3. Часть 1. Глава 2. Ялара. В нужное время, в нужном месте.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RMKjBaZ_RGg) **

Спустя три месяца...

\- Внимание, класс, до конца урока десять минут, - объявил пожилой преподаватель, усаживаясь за стол и протирая очки. – Заканчивайте свои рисунки и можете быть свободны.

Ученики зашевелились, и еще усерднее заработали кисточками. Все-таки из их картин отберут лучшие и отправят на городскую выставку, а затем, если повезет, и на конкурс работ штата. Победитель получит не только денежное вознаграждение, но и большую известность. Хотя с одной стороны, зачем детям членов правительства быть еще более знаменитыми, если их родителей знает вся страна. Но для некоторых это шанс проявить себя, показать свои таланты – “выйти из тени”. Но только если есть желание и... талант к рисованию...

\- На кой нам это? – сквозь зубы прошипела первая красавица школы для детей членов правительства, Тифани Фензон, неуклюже водя кисточкой по холсту. Ваза с цветами, которую она задумала, получалась несколько кривой и смазанной. – Да разве кто-либо может что-то нарисовать... Такими красками и на Такой бумаге?

\- Плохому танцору, Тиф, мешает пол, - как бы невзначай заметила сидящая рядом подруга. – Вон, глянь, что у Ялары получается. Красота!

Тифани в ответ сердито фыркнула, но все же выглянула из-за своего мольберта и подалась вперед, дабы выцепить глазом выше упомянутую девушку и ее рисунок. Ялара Старшайн сидела чуть впереди и слева от Тифани, не обращая внимания ни на что, кроме своей работы. Поскольку эта девушка была левшой, то и кисть держала в соответствующей руке, так что обзор с ее правого плеча открывался превосходный. Тифани невольно открыла рот при виде картины девчонки, которую она всегда любила дразнить и злостно разыгрывать. Да, многие знали, что у Ялары талант к рисованию, но чтоб настолько...

На своем рисунке та изобразила двоих гигантских боевых роботов, сцепившихся в нешуточной схватке в центре крупно населенного города. Причем выглядело это все так реалистично, словно то была не картина, а фотография. Рисованные противники-роботы несколько отличались от тех, которых показывали по телевизору, но и сходство тоже было. Вот красно-синий робот, скорее всего, представляет собой некоторую интерпретацию Оптимуса Прайма – лидера автоботов и главы NEST (Network Elements: Supporters and Transformers) – объединенной организации трансформеров-автоботов и людей в войне против десептиконов. Этих ребят Тифани видела только по телевизору и всегда желала познакомиться с ними. Но, хотя и будучи дочерью сенатора, не имела такой возможности. Это скорее Яларе повезло – отец у нее министр обороны, а мать – советник президента. Следовательно, при случае... Нет, Тифани помотала головой, так не годится...

Тиффани Фензон и Ялара Старшайн враждовали чуть ли не с первого класса. Тифани уже тогда была красивой, общительной и умела заводить друзей. Ялара же пришла в школу словно из дикого леса – всего боялась, на всех оглядывалась, всех сторонилась. Она не любила компании, но старалась соответствовать другим ученикам и не выделяться из коллектива. Но это было не просто, многие смотрели на нее с удивлением, а кто-то даже назвал “Мальвиной”. А все потому, что у Ялары голубые волосы. Ну, не совсем голубые, а темные с легкой синевой. Причем это никакая не краска, а настоящий естественный цвет. Светловолосая Тифани тогда решила посмеяться и сказала, что это от того, что эту девчонку в детстве инопланетяне похитили. Ялара, которой за все время существования, уже так приелась тема ее волос, разозлилась и резко толкнула обидчицу в грудь. Та потеряла равновесие и упала в лужу – было-то это на улице. Ну вот с тех пор и пообещала Яларе, что припомнит ей это. Были и серьезные разговоры с родителями, но Тифани тогда решила для себя, что такую “выскочку” она терпеть не собирается, и с того рокового дня не дает Яларе прохода, всячески издеваясь над ней. Многие ученики уже называли дочь министра обороны “вечной жертвой”, из-за того, что у Ялары никогда не хватало смелости возразить и дать сдачи.

Вот и сейчас уже шестнадцатилетние Тифани и Ялара никак не могут ужиться вместе...

\- Эй, Старшайн! Что это за батальная сцена? – ядовитым шепотом поинтересовалась Тифани так, чтобы учитель не слышал. – Неужели домашняя техника сошла с ума? Или у тебя в синеволосой башке гайки отвинтились?

Ялара насупилась и стиснула зубы, но головы не повернула. Сказать, что она обиделась – значит ничего не сказать. В груди синеволосой девушки вскипела такая ярость, какой Ялара не испытывала ни к кому другому. А ты на себя посмотри, бездарность! “Сушка” крашенная! Да я тебя... Да я... Да ты просто подлая стерва! Но все это были лишь мысли, Ялара была слишком стеснительной и пугливой, чтобы ответить на грубость. Зато в голове у нее сложилась о-о-очень приятная картина, где она избивает Тифани и пинает ее ногами.

Тут прозвенел звонок.

\- Прошу всех подписать свои работы и оставить их как есть, - попросил учитель у собравшихся было уже уходить школьников. – Я посмотрю и завтра дам вам знать, какие рисунки отправятся на выставку.

\- Но, мистер Питерсон, - поднял руку один из учеников, - у нас завтра экскурсия по предмету “гражданская оборона”. На весь день.

\- А, да-да-да... Верно. Тогда послезавтра. На сегодня все. Свободны.

Класс загалдел, зашумел сумками, собирая вещи, потом ученики спокойно покинули помещение. Благо урок этот был сегодня последним. Гарольд Питерсон, еще не дождавшись, пока класс опустеет, тоже начал складывать папки в сумку – у него сегодня тоже уроков больше не было.

\- Профессор Питерсон, извините... Сэр? – обратилась к нему синеволосая девушка с большими зелеными глазами, подойдя прямо к преподавательскому столу. – Можно спросить?

\- Да, Ялара? – профессор застегнул сумку, уделяя все внимание ученице.

\- Я... спросить хотела... – девушка оглянулась на последнего вышедшего ученика и шепотом продолжила: - А... вы не могли бы... Ну... Посмотреть мою картину прямо сейчас?

\- Ялара, девочка, я же сказал – послезавтра оглашу список работ для...

\- Я знаю, - она нервно взмахнула руками, - просто мне нужно ваше мнение... Вдруг что-то не так? Или тема неподходящая? Если что – перерисую до послезавтра. Правда-правда!

\- Не стоит, - мягко произнес учитель. – Я же знаю, что ты очень талантливая, так что не сомневаюсь...

\- Ну пожалуйста! Это же просто взглянуть... на одну картину... А не на все сразу... – упрашивала Ялара. Эх, если бы не злобный комментарий Тифани, ей не пришлось бы сейчас уговаривать его сделать исключение из общего правила. Но профессор был непреклонен:

\- Ялариана Элизабет Старшайн! Даже не пытайтесь. К тому же, учебный день закончился. Вас, – он специально выглянул в окно, - вас уже ждет машина.

\- Но...

\- И никаких “но”, я сказал! – отрезал преподаватель рисования, строго смотря на девочку. – Идите.

\- Да, сэр, - Ялара тяжело вздохнула и медленно покинула класс рисования, слегка хлопнув дверью.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CzBYx2XyG5o&feature=emb_logo) **

Вот несправедливость, сердито думала она, идя по коридорам школы сквозь толпу учеников. Ну что ему стоит прямо сейчас взглянуть на мою Катрину хоть одним глазком, а? Ничего же страшного не произойдет ведь! Но нет, профессор Питерсон ни для кого не делает исключений – должно быть боится, что другие подумают, будто бы у него завелись любимчики. Ялара не переживала бы так, если бы не колкое замечание Тифани. С чего бы? Эта напыщенная глупая девчонка ничего не умеет, кроме как скакать в группе поддержки и размахивать помпонами. Да-а... Но... а с другой стороны, вдруг она права? И что тогда делать? Может, битва трансформеров – несколько неподходящая тема для этой выставки? Вдруг судьям нужна точность изображения? Ялара же ничего этого не знает.

Самих трансформеров она никогда вживую не видела, только по телевизору. Но ее отец пару раз встречался с ними, хотя дочери мало об этом рассказывал. Да, от силы раз в неделю видятся, а с матерью и того меньше. Заседания там всякие, чтения, принятия законов, обсуждения... И всякое такое. Единственная, кто всегда дома, не считая разной прислуги и охраны, - это ее бабушка. Дедушка у Ялары тоже есть, однако он находится в больнице из-за случившегося не так давно инфаркта. Бабушка говорит, что скоро навсегда простится со своим мужем. Она знает вещи, и многое из того, что она говорит, сбывается. Этого Ялара и боялась. Она привыкла верить бабушке, но все же не всегда – предсказание самой девушке вызвало у нее крайне недоверие. Ладно хоть кто-то дома есть, с кем можно поговорить. С обслуживающим дом персоналом Ялара не делилась секретами – не потому, что считала себя вые по рангу, а просто это чужие люди. Только и всего.

\- Добрый день, мисс Старшайн, - улыбаясь, поздоровался с ней водитель, открывая дверь машины. – Как прошел сегодняшний день?

\- Привет, Роджер, да все как обычно, спасибо, - улыбнулась Ялара, залезая в машину на заднее сидение. Он садится за руль, и машина едет до самой резиденции Старшайнов. По дороге практически ни слова – она молчит, а он не пристает. Смысла нет. Все знают, что Ялара не из тех, кто много болтает с посторонними, точнее даже с нечленами семьи. С бабушкой – да. Она любит говорить с бабушкой, еще с родителями, но они так редко приезжают...

Друг у Ялары только один – его зовут Андрей Маков – восемнадцатилетний парень из России. Приехал он сюда в гости к дяде два месяца назад. Познакомились они в городском парке: он шел по дороге, она вся в слезах из-за очередной насмешки Тифани сидела на лавочке и все не могла успокоиться. Андрей сначала обратил внимание на необычный цвет волос девушки, а уж потом на ее эмоциональное состояние. Они разговорились, ему удалось ее утешить. Ну, с тех пор они и общаются – точнее, если что, Ялара прибегает к нему поплакаться, когда ей плохо, а Андрей хорошо чувствует людей и очень умный, поэтому всегда находит подходящие слова для поднятия настроения. Но сегодня парень на работе, так что утешать ее не кому. И родителей тоже нет – как всегда на заседаниях разных. Остается только бабушка – она как раз сейчас дома. Должна быть, по крайней мере.

Машина быстро доехала до резиденции Старшайнов. Это был довольно большой двухэтажный особняк с бассейном и красивым садом, где миссис Старшайн, мать Ялары, в свободное время любила заниматься цветоводством, что было довольно редко, поэтому растения были предоставлены в попечительство садовника. Ялара вышла из машины, не дожидаясь, пока ей откроют дверь. Девушка очень не любила столь чрезмерное внимание к себе, сводящееся даже к открыванию дверей в машину. Что она, безрукая какая-нибудь? Или еще что? Нет, Ялара не из таких – ее больше привлекало более скромное существование, но она никогда не смела ляпнуть нечто подобное родителям, дабы не расстроить их.

\- Спасибо, Роджер, - благодарно бросила Ялара водителю и, поудобнее закинув на плечо сумку с учебниками, потопала в дом.

Открыв входную дверь, девушка зашла в прихожую и, бросив сумку на пол, тяжело вздохнула. Скука. Опять весь вечер дома сидеть и пялиться в телевизор. Может, Кайле позвонить? С этой девушкой у Ялары нормальные отношения. Хотя нет, отпадает – ведь Кайла, как и большинство девчонок из класса идут ночевать в дом Тифани. Пижамная вечеринка. Долгие девчачьи разговоры о мальчиках, моде, погоде и всякой ерунде, драки подушками, смех, радость... А Ялару не пригласили. Как обычно. Там, где Тифани Фензон, Яларе просто нет места.

\- Здравствуйте, мисс Старшайн, - вежливо улыбаясь, к Яларе вышел дворецкий. – Как прошел день?

\- Здравствуйте, Бенджамин, - Ялара поджала губы, демонстрируя вымученную ответную улыбку. – Да все как обычно. Бабушка дома?

\- Ваша бабушка отправилась в цветочный магазин по просьбе Вашей матери, мисс Старшайн. Вернется через пару часов.

\- Ясно, - буркнула Ялара себе под нос, проводя рукой по собранным в пучок волосам. Ну вот, даже бабушки нет дома. У всех какие-то срочные дела. И это как раз тогда, когда Ялара испытывает небывалое желание выговориться. – Пойду к себе.

\- Не забудьте, скоро обед, - снова заговорил дворецкий, - не желаете ли пока чего-нибудь, мисс Старшайн?

\- Умереть, - пробормотала Ялара, едва сдерживая слезы. Дворецкий остолбенел. И девушке после необдуманно ляпнутого пришлось разъяснить: - Я устала, Бенджамин. Простите. Мне нужно пойти наверх и поспать – день сегодня тяжелый был, я вымоталась. Извините. – И, подобрав школьную сумку, она вяло побрела наверх, волоча ношу по ступенькам. Дворецкий удивленно смотрел ей вслед.

Зайдя в свою комнату, Ялара раздраженно швырнула школьную сумку в дальний угол комнаты, распустила волосы и повалилась на кровать, уткнувшись лицом в подушки. Тошно, аж плакать хочется. Скучно. Не с кем поговорить. Удивительно, насколько несчастен может быть человек, если ему недостает общения. Это единственное, чего Яларе не хватало в жизни. Многие позавидовали бы, насколько богато она живет, в какой школе учится, кто ее родители (сразу оба – члены правительства). А сама девушка была готова отдать все это за лишнюю минуту с родителями, или же ради того, чтобы научиться заводить друзей. Но, как говорится, чего нет, того нет.

Спустя примерно полтора часа вернулась ее бабушка аж с пятью горшками разных цветов. И куда столько? Дом-то и так уже хоть в ботанический сад превращай...

\- Привет, бабуль, - Ялара поцеловала бабушку в щеку.

\- Здравствуй, дорогая моя, - улыбнулась та, обнимая внучку. – Я такие цветы выбрала, загляденье просто!

Через полчаса они вдвоем сидели в просторной столовой с большими окнами и обедали. Да, только Ялара и ее бабушка. Когда вся семья собиралась вместе... Это происходит довольно редко.

\- Как день прошел? – как бы невзначай поинтересовалась бабушка.

\- Паршиво, - вздохнула Ялара, ковыряя вилкой в тарелке. – По физике очередная контрольная, на физкультуре Тифани снова утащила мои кроссовки, а профессор Питерсон, ну тот, который по рисованию, отказался взглянуть на мою картину сегодня – мол, что результат о выбранных для выставки работах будет известен только послезавтра, а...

\- А ты как всегда на все подряд жалуешься.

\- В смысле? – девчонка удивленно подняла голову.

\- Ялара, Ялара, - бабушка покачала головой, - ну когда же это все-таки кончится? Ты же молодая красивая девушка, а проводишь время одна. Подружилась бы с кем-нибудь?

\- Я дружу... с Андреем. И Кайлой.

\- И где же они?

\- Ну, Андрей сегодня занят, а Кайла... она и другие девочки сегодня к Тифани пошли ночевать.

\- А ты как же?

\- А что я? Я, скорее, поцелую унитаз, чем... – Ялара шумно выдохнула и откинулась на спинку стула, сложив руки на груди. – Они не пригласили меня. Все ко мне как-то странно относятся. Я бесполезна...

\- Не говори так, внучка! – бабушка неожиданно стукнула кулаком по столу так, что Ялара вздрогнула. – Разве ты не помнишь, что я тебе не так давно говорила?

\- Ах, да, какую-то ерунду о том, что я сыграю важную роль в примирении инопланетных народов... - Ялара отхлебнула соку, встала из-за стола и пошла к двери, ведущей в гостиную, и, на ходу обернувшись, равнодушно бросила: - Извини, но я перестала верить в сказки с девяти лет.

\- Это не сказка, Ял, - тихо произнесла бабушка, обращаясь к закрывшейся двери, за которой только что исчезла внучка. – Скоро ты сама все поймешь.

Ялара снова зашла в свою комнату и села на пол, прислонившись спиной к закрытой двери. Она нисколько не обиделась на бабушку, просто ей было досадно, ведь в душе Ялара сама ожидала, что когда-нибудь случится так, что произойдет нечто настолько важное, которое будет иметь значение аж для всего мира. И она, Ялара, окажется в центре бурных событий. И когда бабушка, по просьбе внучки, один единственный раз предсказала ей дальнейшую ее судьбу, то фигурировало там столь значимое событие... Ялара дождаться не могла, когда же это случится. Но потом жизнь снова стала, как и раньше, скучной и однообразной. Ну да, ведь предсказание бабушки начиналось с того, что в жизни Ялары появится некто очень важный, который и будет причиной... И этому кому-то никак не обойтись без помощи Ялары. Но как и где эти двое должны встретиться, об этом бабушка не сообщила. Ровно как и то, кем же будет этот таинственный Мистер Х.

\- Она говорила, что и ты мне поможешь, - тихо произнесла Ялара, теребя маленький камешек в металлической позолоченной оправе, который весел у нее на шее.

Нашла его девушка около полугода назад, когда им было дано задание по биологии об изучении минералов. Этот камень привлек внимание Ялары своей необычной формой и прочностью. А еще он светился. Да, слабый такой свет, словно стекло, отражающее лучи солнца. Но как только девушка взяла камень в руку, светить он тут же перестал. Показалось – ведь камень светиться не может, подумала тогда Ялара, но избавляться от находки не спешила. Сначала думала показать его в школе: а вдруг это фрагмент метеорита какого-нибудь? Но все-таки решила оставить его у себя. Еще одной отличительной особенностью необычного камешка, которая проявилась почти сразу, было то, что он каким-то образом реагировал на любые изменения настроения Ялары. Когда она злилась, камень становился темным, почти черным, а в моменты радости девушки наоборот светлел почти до прозрачности. Не долго думая, девушка попросила дворецкого заказать для него цепочку, и с тех пор носила на шее постоянно.

Бабушка, когда Ялара продемонстрировала ей свою находку, сказала тогда, что этот непонятный камешек приведет девушку к “своей судьбе”. Ялара терпеливо ждала, когда это случится, но спустя месяца два интерес к важным жизненным событиям будущего постепенно сошел на нет. Однако камешек этот Ялара по-прежнему носит хотя бы потому, что он ей очень нравится.

Остаток дня прошел как обычно спокойно. Ялара за вечер сделала все заданные на послезавтра уроки, посмотрела телевизор, потом легла спать. Вернее пыталась – заснуть не получалось совершенно. Она думала о завтрашней “экскурсии”. Поезхать на военную базу – это все-таки не в музей сходить. Так хочется увидеть современные самолеты, танки, может быть даже ракеты. И хотя бы понять, с чем приходится иметь дело военным.

Сама Ялара не одобряла вооруженные конфликты, но в последнее время люди воюют не друг против друга, а с инопланетными интервентами, которые ни в какую не желают договориться мирно. А с другой стороны, им кто-нибудь это предлагал? Нет. По какой-то причине две враждующие друг с другом фракции с другой совершенно планеты прилетели сюда и продолжили свою борьбу уже на Земле. Кто из них прав, кто виноват – не известно. Просто один из кланов сумел убедить людей сотрудничать, ну и объединиться. Но что, если именно они начали эту войну? Или хотя бы почему не пытаются ее прекратить? Если они хорошие, защищают жизнь и творят добро, то почему убивают себе подобных? Почему не желают договориться?

\- И жаль, что я не могу их об этом спросить, - вздохнула Ялара, глядя в звездное небо. – Хотела бы я с ними встретиться...

Это была ее давняя мечта, с тех пор, как ей довелось наблюдать их в новостях по телевизору. Оптимус Прайм, предводитель клана автоботов, сразу произвел на нее впечатление. Не могла она еще забыть и других, кто защищал город в первый раз. Среди них были и два человека, еще такие молодые, но столь смелые... Сэм Уитуики и Микаэла Бэйнс – так их зовут. С этими людьми она так же хотела бы встретиться, но где они живут, Яларе не известно. Как неизвестно и то, повезет ли ей когда-нибудь лицезреть трансформера вблизи и поговорить с ним. Может быть, она смогла бы убедить их задуматься над своими действиями...

Яларе так запала в душу эта мысль, что девушка полночи ворочалась, но заснуть не могла. Еще она думала о девчонках, которые пошли ночевать к Тифани. Сейчас еще не спят наверняка... Болтают о том, о сем... смеются. Найдет ли она когда-нибудь такого друга, который научит ее быть более общительной? Сможет ли она измениться? Об этом Ялара мечтала. Но как можно хотеть быть в центре внимания, если стесняешься и боишься заводить новые знакомства?

* * *

Вот и наступил новый день. День экскурсии. Этого Ялара, с одной стороны очень ждала, а с другой – не желала вовсе. А все из-за того, что ехать на базу придется на школьном автобусе и слушать, как замечательно Тифани с подругами провели вечер у нее дома. И завидовать. Потому что у самой Ялары остаток дня прошел как всегда нудно.

Водитель довез Ялару до школы, где уже стоял готовый к отправке автобус, а рядом уже собрались одноклассники. Не все еще, конечно, так что надо было ждать остальных.

\- Ялара! Эй, Ялара! – позвала ее темнокожая девушка в джинсовом костюме.

\- Привет, Кайла, - улыбнулась Ялара. – Как дела?

\- Ох, волнуюсь до безобразия! – честно призналась подруга. – Как-никак все же на военную базу отправляемся. А ты? Неужели ни капельки не волнуешься?

\- А то, - Ялара выдавила улыбку. – Жду не дождусь. Папа ни разу не брал меня с собой на всякие там военные полигоны вообще ни разу. А так хочется...

\- Понимаю. Ну, сегодня тебе повезло, разве нет? Гляди веселей! – Кайла легонько пихнула Ялару в плечо и улыбнулась.

Минут через пять весь класс был в сборе, и классная руководительница властным голосом велела ученикам занять места в автобусе. Ребята заторопились. Мимо Ялары прошел Макс Форест в сопровождении Тифани Фэнзон. И даже не обернулся. Самый красивый мальчик в классе. Он дружит с этой девчонкой-пустышкой и даже не догадывается, что совсем рядом та, кому он действительно небезразличен...

\- Эгей! Ты что, заснула? – перед лицом Ялары помахала чья-то рука. Девушка заморгала и недовольно уставилась на ее обладательницу:

\- Что?!

\- Я говорю, может, вместе сядем? – повторила Кайла.

\- А... да... – Ялара напряженно кивнула. – Да... это можно.

\- Да что с тобой такое? – недоумевала Кайла, вместе с подругой и остальными одноклассниками садясь в автобус.

\- Не выспалась. А как прошла пижамная вечеринка у Тифани? – Ялара вовсе не желала спрашивать об этом, но все же хотела знать.

\- Не особо клево, - буркнула Кайла, плюхаясь на сидение у окошка, Ялара села рядом. – Хочешь, расскажу почему?

\- М-м-м... ну-у-у...

\- Значит слушай. Дело было так...

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-1lgHHNCCKU) **

Тут в салон зашел последний ученик, двери закрылись, и автобус направился на военную базу, расположенную в ста сорока километрах от города.

Спустя примерно час, они добрались до места назначения. Ученики вышли из автобуса и построились парами. К ним вышли несколько человек военных, сначала объяснили правила поведения на объекте, а потом, разделив класс на две подгруппы, стали водить их по базе, рассказывая в общих чертах, что и где. Ялара с большим интересом рассматривала самолеты, вертолеты и танки. Кошмар, подумала она, для чего нужно все это? Ладно, для защиты, но... И все же, у людей сейчас иная проблема – захватчики из космоса. Что им надо? А кто-нибудь спрашивал? Эти мысли давно не оставляют Ялару, и она боится – за себя и свою семью.

Вот осмотр полигона был закончен, и ребят повели внутрь базы, где им стали показывать ангары, в которых находились модели новых экспериментальных самолетов. Все это, по словам военных, должно было помогать людям и их союзникам, автоботам в борьбе с десептиконами.

Ученики вертели головами и задавали вопросы. Интересно было всем, кроме Тифани, предпочитавшей таким экскурсиям походы по магазинам. А еще Ялары, которая в это время отвлеклась на свое “украшение”. Камешек на цепочке почему-то изменил цвет с обычно темного или кристально-белого, в зависимости от настроения девушки, на бледно-голубой, и будто бы начал слегка звенеть. Показалось? Ялара приложила его к уху – действительно, слабый звон доносится из маленького камешка.

\- Черт знает что... – пробормотала Ялара, уже забыв обо всем остальном. – Что это?

\- В чем дело? – шепотом поинтересовалась Кайла, стараясь не привлекать внимания остальных.

\- Послушай. – Ялара сняла цепочку с камешком и сунула его к уху подруги. – Ну?

\- Ну - что? – нахмурилась Кайла.

\- Звенит. Ты слышишь?

\- Что именно звенит? Я не понимаю.

\- Как?! Я тебе говорю... – Ялара была крайне удивлена, что подруга не может уловить этот звон. – Ну а цвет! Он никогда таким не был.

Кайла смотрела на подругу крайне настороженно, и та поняла, что еще чуть-чуть, и ее посчитают сумасшедшей. Поэтому она лишь махнула рукой:

\- Ладно, забудь. Ничего. – Ялара поспешила пройти к самому началу группы, поближе к “гиду”. Похоже, это у нее в ушах звенит просто, а что касается камня... Освещение такое.

Она почти решила не вспоминать об этом, но камень стал не просто звенеть, но еще и нагреваться – это Ялару уже насторожило. А когда они проходили мимо одного из длинных коридоров, ведущего куда-то вправо, “украшение” девушки засветилось голубым, и она, быстро сняв цепочку с шеи, зажала ее в кулаке.

\- Извините! – Ялара подскочила к рассказывающему военному и указала в сторону бокового коридора. – А что там?

\- Запретная зона, - коротко ответил он. – Извините, мисс, но туда посторонним вход строго воспрещен.

\- А что там? – быстро спросил один из учеников. Но классная руководительница быстро шикнула на него, и парень заткнулся, так и не получив ответ.

\- Что ж, а теперь давайте пройдем...

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mk3PREcotj0) **

Яларе теперь уже никуда не хотелось – что бы ни было в той запретной зоне, именно на это реагирует ее камешек. Она уверена в этом на все сто процентов. Хотя она и понимала, что ходить туда не стоит, и какие могут быть последствия, если ее поймают. Но все же... Поэтому она остановилась, делая вид, что завязывает шнурок, потом незаметно отделилась от своей группы и шмыгнула в боковой коридор. К счастью, поблизости не было никого.

Она медленно шла, держа свой камешек с цепочкой, который уже не просто светился, но еще и начал мерцать, на раскрытой ладони. Сердце в груди девушки выбивало барабанную дробь. Что там такое? Куда этот камень ведет ее?

Он находился здесь давно, где бы это здесь ни было. И сколько бы времени ни прошло с тех пор. Но теперь он медленно восстанавливался, как после долгого сна. В его груди постепенно зарождалось что-то... дающее ему энергию. Жизнь. Он постепенно оживал.

_Повреждения систем - восемьдесят пять процентов._

_Повреждения нейронных связей - девяносто два процента._

_Повреждения процессорных мощностей - данные отсутствуют._

_Поиск дополнительных источников энергии..._

_Поиск..._

_Поиск..._

_Поиск..._

Камень в руке Ялары уже пылал ослепительной голубизной и приятно грел руку. Девушка ускорила шаг. Теперь она понимала, что просто обязана дойти до конца. Что бы там впереди не поджидало.

_Восстановление систем завершено на шестьдесят процентов._

_Восстановление нейронных связей завершено на восемьдесят пять процентов._

_Поиск дополнительных источников энергии..._

_Поиск..._

_Поиск..._

_Поиск..._

Это живительное ощущение… Он пошевелил пальцами, включил оптику…

Дверь перед Яларой раскрылась сама собой, и девушка с “фонариком” в руке, робко шагнула внутрь. Помещение, занятое разными запасными деталями боевых машин было довольно большим и с высокими потолками, но темным, однако благодаря светящемуся камню, девушка могла сразу разглядеть самое главное... У дальней стены напротив двери находился огромный робот высотой где-то около двенадцати метров. Очень похож на тех, что Ялара видела по телевизору... Темная броня, шлем с выступающими с двух сторон сегментами и почти человеческое лицо. Плечи – огромные накладки с красной окантовой на вершинах, и в каждой по два красных отверстия. Широкая грудь с фиолетовым знаком, похожим на лисью голову, красная броня на руках и более толстая темно-серая на предплечьях. Длинные ноги, утолщающиеся к ступням, броня на них черная. Выглядел этот робот весьма внушительно... и очень красиво.

_Дополнительный источник энергии обнаружен._

_Регенерация систем в ускоренном режиме._

_Регенерация нейронных связей в ускоренном режиме._

_Разблокировка процессорных мощностей._

_Запуск самоидентификации..._

_Данные отсутствуют. Блоки памяти повреждены на девяносто три процента. Запуск самоидентификации невозможен._

Он повторил попытку идентифицировать себя, но безрезультатно. Где он находится? Источник энергии совсем близко, что от наличия оного, Искра в его груди зажглась настолько, что позволило ему почти полностью “прийти в себя”. Красные окуляры вспыхнули, он повертел головой, сканируя помещение в поисках того, что его “разбудило”.

У Ялары душа в пятки ушла – робот смотрел прямо на нее. Неожиданно взвыла сигнализация, и помещение стало наполняться вооруженными людьми в военной форме. Металлический гигант тут же оказался на прицеле сотен автоматов и пулеметов.

Он не понимал, что происходит. Неизвестно откуда повыползало столько маленьких созданий... Из сохранившейся части памяти он вспомнил, что существа эти называются “люди”. Агрессивные, или ожидающие... Однако как он сюда к ним попал и откуда... И было здесь еще кое-что знакомое. У одной из них... Дающая жизнь...

\- Allspark... – хрипло произнес он, определив, что находится в руке одной из них. Он смотрел на нее, она – на него. И никто, даже военные, не знали, что предпринять...

Саундтреки (с указанием эпизодов главы):

1) Neverwinter Nights OST - Docks Night Theme; (ученики в школе, знакомимся с Яларой)

2) Pillars of Eternity OST - Title Theme; (поездка до дома)

3) Transformers 2 Revenge Of The Fallen OST - Pentagon to Air Force One; (путь до военной базы)

4) Flight of the Navigator OST – Transporting the Ship; (Ялара идет за "зов" камешка, пробуждение Мегатрона)


	4. Часть 1. Глава 3. Очень непростое решение.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MjAtKIbvClw) **

Люди с автоматами ждали приказа командира. А металлический гигант пытался понять, что от него нужно этим “букашкам”. Он мог перетоптать их всех, однако не исключено, что таких за пределами этого помещения гораздо больше, да и вдруг, хоть они и кажутся крошечными, у них есть оружие... Очень сильное оружие. Ведь если они смогли заточить его здесь... Если это сделали они. К тому же, он не знает даже, кто он такой и стоит ли нападать вообще? И у той, что поменьше остальных, все же есть нечто, ему знакомое...

\- Allspark... – снова повторил он. – Che shetanse Allspark!

\- Командир, что прикажете? – шепотом спросил близстоящий солдат.

\- Попробуем поговорить с ним. Если что – открывайте огонь.

\- Для такого бугая наши пули, что укус комара.

\- Тогда тем более без приказа не стрелять! – настойчиво повторил командующий, делая небольшой шаг вперед. Очень хотелось обойтись без жертв, если это возможно. Иначе, если робот начнет бесноваться, большая часть людей не покинет этой базы. Поэтому нужно постараться...

\- Я майор Митчелл, ВВС Соединенных Штатов Америки, - произнес он, не сводя глаз с лица огромного робота. – Прошу вас оставаться на месте, иначе мои люди будут вынуждены применить силу. Вы понимаете?

Он прищурено смотрел на вышедшего из толпы человека, сканируя и сверяя данные.

_Языковой анализ..._

_Поиск..._

_Сравнение параметров..._

_Соответствие обнаружено. Языковой уровень установлен._

\- Где Оллспарк, - произнесло механизированное создание уже по-человечески.

\- О чем вы?

\- Я чувствую ее... Где она?

Ведущий с ним переговоры майор только собирался уточнить, что именно хочет это существо, но рядом неожиданно появилась молодая девушка с темно-синими волосами и большими зелеными глазами.

\- Вы говорите об этом? – она показала ему светящийся голубизной маленький камешек на цепочке.

\- Оллспарк?

\- Я не знаю, как это называется, но...

\- Что ты такое несешь, девчонка? – удивился майор.

\- Простите, сэр, но... – ей было очень стыдно и страшно, но другого объяснения произошедшему она найти не могла: - Похоже, это я его разбудила...

\- ЧТО?!!

\- Когда я приехала, этот камешек начал почему-то светиться и звенеть, - начала объяснять девушка. – Причем звон слышала только я... Так вот, а рядом с этим местом он начал светиться еще сильнее, словно реагируя на что-то. Я пошла на этот сигнал и... – Она перевела взгляд на трансформера. – И тут я нашла вас.

\- Нашла меня? – удивился в ответ он. – Как я здесь оказался?

\- Не знаю, - честно призналась она, до сих пор не веря, что говорит с одним из Них. А то, что этот механоид не является созданием людей, девушка была уверена на все сто процентов. – Но главное – вы не должны бояться нас, а мы – вас. Так?

\- Как я сюда попал? – механического гиганта сейчас интересовало это больше всего остального.

\- Вы... Вас нашли в зоне военных учений примерно три месяца назад, - объяснил майор Митчелл, - доставили сюда. К сожалению никто не знал, что вы еще живы. Как ваше имя?

\- Что?..

\- Имя, - девушка дрожащей рукой показала на себя и представилась: - Меня зовут Ялара. А вас?

\- Я... – механоид повторил попытку самоидентификации, но безрезультатно. – Имя... мое имя... – Он схватился за голову, снова сделав запрос на распознание себя, но в своих базах данных ничего не обнаружил. – Данные отсутствуют. Блоки памяти повреждены на девяносто три процента. Я... не знаю... Кто я?

\- Не представляю, - призналась девушка, назвавшаяся Яларой, и взглянула на майора. – Как такое возможно? Что теперь?

\- Я сообщу начальству, - тут же решил майор. – А вам, юная леди, стоит немедленно покинуть базу. Сержант Дэвис, проследите, чтобы экскурсанты срочно уехали.

\- Нетушки! – замотала головой Ялара, неожиданно осмелев. – Это меня камешек привел сюда, что я уверена, не просто так. А если хотите сообщить начальству, звоните сразу в Пентагон министру обороны или в Белый дом.

\- С чего бы это? – тут же удивился майор Митчелл.

\- Меня зовут Ялариана Элизабет Старшайн. Ричард Кристофер Старшайн – министр обороны – мой отец. Элеонора Анджела Старшайн – первый советник президента – моя мать.

\- Ага, - не поверил майор. – А я английская королева.

\- Вот и сообщите им об этом. В любом случае, даже президенту стоит э-э-э... – Девушка снова подняла взгляд на механоида. – Следует знать...

У майора не было выхода. Существо, которое содержалось здесь в строжайшей секретности, неожиданно для всех пробудилось, и надо было срочно принимать решение. Но это не было в компетенции одного человека. А теперь здесь еще оказалась замешана дочь таких важных людей...

Министр обороны, как только узнал об этом, сразу вылетел на место, а в Белом доме вовсю шло заседание по поводу случившегося, где решался вопрос, как поступить в этой ситуации. Ни президент, ни кто-либо из министров и сенаторов даже не догадывались, что на одном из военных объектов держали пришельца из космоса, которого, как признались работавшие на базе ученые, в скором времени должны были переправить в Зону-51 для дальнейшего изучения. Предполагали и раньше, что этот механоид является одним из трансформеров, прибывших на Землю. Но кто он – хороший или плохой?

Поскольку в правительстве только сейчас об этом узнали, следовательно автоботы так же ни о чем не подозревали, а признание, что люди тайно изучают одного из их расы, могло подорвать доверие и сильно испортить союзнические отношения. Все могло быть проще, если бы трансформер смог вспомнить хотя бы свою принадлежность к тому или иному клану, тогда можно было бы хоть как-то определить дальнейшие действия. Но он забыл даже собственное имя.

Во всяком случае, люди пришли к выводу, что не могут насильно удерживать разумное существо, интеллект которого в тысячи, возможно даже в миллионы раз превышает ум обычного человека. Поэтому его нужно было отпустить. Ялара Старшайн, узнав об этом от родителей, тут же заявила, что нельзя бросать того, кто ничего не помнит, на произвол судьбы, будь то человек или кто-то другой. К тому же, призналась она, этот трансформер ей симпатизирует. Разумеется, он этого не слышал.

Тогда было принято другое решение – оставить страдающего амнезией трансформера с предварительного его согласия на той военной базе, пока не будет найдено другое место для его “проживания”. Разумеется, без всяких там исследований. А Яларе было разрешено посещать его в любое время. Девчонка была на седьмом небе от счастья. Что же касается самого трансформера... Лучшей альтернативы он пока не видел.

* * *

На базе автоботов дела шли как обычно. Вернее, как последние три месяца. После смерти Мегатрона десептиконы несколько стушевались. А может все потому, что ими теперь руководит Старскрим? Ну было несколько атак, однако все они были удачно отбиты силами НЕСТ. Некоторые автоботы уже скучать начали. К примеру Бамблби, который опять “присосался” к телевизору. На этот раз на гонки, а футбол. Сейчас на базе больше никого, поэтому посмотреть можно. Все остальные где-то на заданиях. Снова в патруль. Это Прайм настаивал – мол, вдруг десептиконы снова атакуют? Всегда надо быть наготове. Но атаки противника были уже не столь сильными, как раньше, видимо без Мегатрона десептиконы уже не столь опасны. Айронхайд обмолвился однажды, что радоваться надо – скоро совместными с людьми усилиями десептиконам скоро придет конец, их всех ожидает судьба Мегатрона. Оптимус Прайм при этом странно дернулся, будто собирался ударить друга, но сказал, что всем это просто показалось.

Он вообще стал таким странным в последнее время. В патруль чаще уходил один, отправляя остальных парами. Вот, как и сейчас... И почему он так себя ведет? Странно...

* * *

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c5JWLnMfOZY) **

Солнце уже клонилось к закату, погода стояла сухая и теплая. Лето. В вечернем небе иногда проносятся крикливые птички, преследующие зазевавшихся или еще не успевших попрятаться дневных насекомых. Где-то высоко над облаками пролетел самолет, оставив за собой прямую белую полосу. Машины по черной как уголь, дороге мелькают туда-сюда, точно спешат куда-то. Мир живет своей обычной жизнью, несмотря на то, какие трудности приходится выдерживать людям из-за вторжения инопланетных существ.

Большой красно-синий тягач пересек загородный мост, свернул с дороги, заехал за деревья, дабы никто из проезжающих не заметил его, и трансформировался. Хорошо, что здесь практически никто не останавливается, чтобы отдохнуть и полюбоваться видом – Оптимусу ни к чему было привлекать к себе лишнее внимание. Он хотел побыть один. Пусть с виду они кажутся громадными непробиваемыми роботами, все же они умеют сопереживать, радоваться, грустить... Они, как и люди, умеют чувствовать.

Прайм медленно подошел к краю обрыва, с тоской глядя вниз. Железнодорожный мост уже починили, будто ничего и не происходило. Жаль, того же нельзя было сказать о самом Оптимусе. В памяти автобота снова всплыли события трехмесячной давности. Он помнил все так, будто это случилось только вчера.

_Гроза... всполохи электричества... боль, которую он испытывал..._

_\- Мегатрон! Дай руку! Пожалуйста!_

Его взгляд, в котором читаются ненависть и презрение, но в то же время и страх. А еще просьба о помощи – то, чего Мегатрон никогда не позволил бы себе произнести вслух. Оптимус хочет помочь, но не может дотянуться. Нужно лишь чуть-чуть...

_\- Держись, брат!_

И этот ледяной взгляд, отвращение, исказившее лицо десептикона...

_\- Ты никогда не был моим братом! – Он разжимает пальцы... он падает... Оптимус мучительно кричит от бессилия, потому что ничего не может уже предпринять..._

Он выбрал смерть вместо того, чтобы принять помощь. Неужели его эгоизм так далеко зашел? Исчез при загадочных обстоятельствах, два года не появлялся на Кибертроне... А потом... Потом все и началось. Война, расколовшая население планеты на две враждующие стороны. Почему? Зачем? Как? А предсказание Всевидящего Оракула, названное Пророчеством Возрождения? “Трансформируйте свою судьбу... Трансформируйте и улучшайте... Через боль и страдания ведет путь к новому расцвету...” Оптимус помнил эти слова, но все ни мог понять их смысл. Раньше он считал, что все на планете будут жить в мире друг с другом, а сейчас... Самое страшное, что мог предположить Оптимус – выживание одних и полное уничтожение других. Все идет к этому, но все же лидер автоботов так не хочет в это верить...

Знали все на Кибертроне, что когда-нибудь среди рода Праймов на свет появятся двое, которые будут относиться к разным кланам. И все же они - два брата-близнеца, каждый из которых будет носителем особой матрицы лидерства того клана, к которому они принадлежат. Два будущих соправителя, их вступление в эту должность и будет ознаменоваться началом Новой Эры Кибертрона... Оптимус так мечтал об этом...

Но в один день все рухнуло. Его брат исчез бесследно. Общество взволновалось, появилась версия, что автоботы специально избавились от юного Прайма-десептикона, чтобы не допустить возвышения этого клана. Этой идеей прониклись и некоторые десептиконы среди самой правящей династии. Назревал нешуточный конфликт... Но вот он вернулся, однако стал совсем другим. Обвинения в предательстве и обмане... Он даже каким-то образом отключил свою матрицу, служащую к тому же и поисковым маячком, когда один Прайм мог определить местонахождение другого.

А еще с ним был тот, кого среди Праймов называли Падшим. Когда и где эти двое встретились? Что произошло? Почему вдруг Мегатрон даже заговорил с предателем собственной расы, собственного рода?

Столько всего осталось тайной... Ответов нет, хотя предположений много. Оптимус уже не был тем, что раньше. Его брата больше нет, и Прайм не мог понять, хорошо это или плохо. Странно, один раз Мегатрон уже умирал, но вернулся, как и сам Оптимус. Но то были сражения, где каждый стремился выжить. А тогда... Не смотря ни на что, автобот пытался его спасти... Но не смог.

\- Прости меня, брат... – по лицу Оптимуса покатились струйки омывателя. – Прости...

Лидер автоботов еще долго стоял на краю обрыва, глядя, как вечернее солнце медленно сползает за горизонт.

* * *

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G-0xR1KMgwk) **

Ялара проснулась от того, что весь дом сотрясается. Девушка вскочила с постели и стала дико озираться по сторонам. Землетрясение? Надо бежать! Встать в дверной проем, или... Или же это что-то другое? При землетрясении, пусть даже при слабом, все дрожит не переставая, а сейчас... Все вздрагивает с интервалом в секунду, словно от чьих-то очень тяжелых шагов, становящихся все ближе... Ялара только метнулась к выключателю у двери, как вдруг увидела в окне что-то очень странное. В свете уличных фонарей ей удалось разглядеть огромное металлическое лицо с ярко-алыми окулярами. Девчонка с визгом отпрыгнула к стене. Ох, нет, только не он...

\- Привет.

\- Ты?! – напрочь забыв о том, что собиралась включить свет, Ялара молниеносно подскочила к самому окну, пошире открывая раму. – С ума сошел! Да если тебя кто увидит...

\- В темное время суток людей на улицах становится меньше, - как бы невзначай заметил трансформер.

\- Да неужели? – деланно удивилась Ялара, хлопнув себя по бедрам. – Вот так новости! Ты вообще как сюда попал, а?!

\- Пришел.

\- Нормально! – Ялара всплеснула руками. – Как тебя никто не заметил? А охрана? А сигнализация?!

\- Защита в смысле? – уточнил трансформер. – Она очень проста – отключил дистанционно, а ваша охрана... меня не видела.

\- Ты на что намекаешь? – тут же испугалась Ялара. – Как это они могли тебя НЕ увидеть?

\- Я отключил три камеры в дальнем конце периметра. Они направились туда. А потом еще несколько сбоев системы устроил. В общем, погонял вашу охрану туда-сюда. Это было очень забавно.

Девушка хотела что-то сказать, но передумала. Если бы он проявил враждебность, тут же раздалась бы стрельба, громыхали бы взрывы, бушевал огонь. Ведь такому огромному роботу ни малейшей сложности не представляется, чтобы стереть в порошок весь дом и не только. Однако он не ведет себя агрессивно, хотя проявляет не дюжее любопытство, как маленький ребенок. Но все же он всегда знает, что нужно делать. Ну, почти всегда...

\- Зачем приперся в три часа ночи?

Это должно быть что-то очень важное, если он проделал такой путь, рискуя вызвать агрессию уличных стражей правопорядка. И еще, как ему удалось миновать охрану дома, не говоря уже о защитных системах военной базы, Яларе все-таки не верилось. Люди уже начали привыкать, к инопланетным механизированным живым существам, но все же их война ведется на Земле уже несколько лет. К какому же клану относится новый знакомый Ялары, пока так и не удалось выяснить – он вспомнить не мог, а знаки обеих фракций схожи друг с другом. Да и этот, вроде бы не проявляет агрессию, в противном случае, от базы, где его держали, тоже ничего бы уже не осталось.

\- Вопрос один задать хотел.

\- Тогда спрашивай, и живо марш на базу – спать! Если ты перебудишь всех в доме... Если там узнают, что ты здесь... – Ялара тревожно закусила губу. – Боюсь даже подумать...

\- Я хотел узнать, почему вы, люди, смеетесь.

\- Что?! – Ялара подумала, что ослышалась. – Ты серьезно?

\- Ну да, - кивнул он, не понимая ее реакцию. – Мне стало скучно и надоело притворяться спящим, да и никто за мной не наблюдал, ну я стал просматривать информацию в тамошних компьютерах... Вы, люди, вроде бы называете это “ходить в библиотеку”.

\- Ты... ЧТО сделал?!! – обалдела Ялара, вовремя схватившись за оконную раму, чтобы не упасть. – Ты читал секретную информацию?! А как же... – Из рассказов отца она знала, что современные правительственные сети взломать практически невозможно, а любого хакера сразу бы засекли. - А защита от взлома и...

\- Какая защита? – не понял он. – Я проник туда за пять секунд. В сети Пентагона есть очень интересные вещи, например о войне трансформеров... Десептиконы и автоботы, вроде как... Да там полно всего. Вот например... И между вами, людьми...

\- Ты взломал сеть Пентагона?.. – у Ялары аж голос сел.

\- Хакнул, так это, вроде, называется, - подтвердил трансформер, оставаясь на удивление спокойным, будто бы действительно не понимал, ЧТО натворил. – Думал, будет сложнее... Эй, ты чего?

В предобморочном состоянии девушка села на пол, махнув трансформеру, чтобы тот помолчал, а она смогла отдышаться. Что же теперь будет...

\- Ну ты... Ты... У меня нет слов!

\- Ялара? – раздался за дверью голос мамы.

Девушка вскочила с пола и резко метнулась к двери, намереваясь закрыть ее на ключ, но не успела – на пороге показались оба родителя.

\- Мама? Папа?

\- Кто у тебя здесь? Что ты делаешь? – потребовал ответа отец.

\- Я... – она оглянулась на окна, но никого там не было. Ушел...

\- Мы слышали голоса.

\- Это я... э-э-э... Сама с собой говорила, - быстро ответила Ялара. – Я проснулась от землетрясения и... – Она в спешке пыталась что-то придумать, то и дело оглядываясь на окна. – И мне тут же позвонила... моя подруга... Тифани. Да. Она жуть как боится землетрясений. Пришлось успокаивать. – На самом же деле Тифани Фэнзон была злейшим врагом Ялары и никогда не стала бы ей звонить ни при каких обстоятельствах. Да и потом у каждого человека есть близкие люди, и беспокоить посторонних он не станет. Ялара понимала, что это полный бред. И родители ей не верили.

Но от объяснений девушку избавил срочный вызов охраны со всех постов. И дело было вовсе не в землетрясении. Оказалось, что нечто очень большое незаметно проникло на территорию резиденции, миновав защитные системы, потоптало сад, а потом так же неожиданно скрылось, как и появилось. Причем нарушителя НИКТО не засек. Хозяин дома вкатил охране по полной программе, приняв решение тут же уволить весь старый персонал и нанять новый. Его жена устроила истерику по поводу испорченного сада, в котором она в редкие свободные от работы часы любила проводить время, занимаясь окультуриванием растений. Сама Ялара изо всех сил старалась изображать удивление, но ведь только ей одной было известно, что сейчас произошло, и почему вторжение двенадцатиметрового механического великана осталось незаметным.

\- Ты точно ничего не хочешь нам объяснить, Ялара? – министр обороны строго посмотрел на дочь, сидящую в кресле напротив него.

\- Что именно? – девчонка по-прежнему хоть и не слишком убедительно изображала непричастность.

\- Мне кажется, ты что-то скрываешь.

\- М-м-м...

\- Ялариана Элизабет Старшайн, что здесь произошло? – строго вопросила мама. – Ответь честно. Ты не умеешь врать.

\- Это что, допрос? – нахмурилась Ялара.

\- Нет. Мы хотим выяснить, что только что случилось.

\- Как будто я знаю, - фыркнула девушка, скрестив руки на груди.

\- Думаю, знаешь, - заявил папа.

\- Ну... Все так, как я и сказала. У меня зазвонил телефон, ну я успокоила подругу, и тут началось... – Ялара закусила губу, как всегда делала в растерянности, потом справилась с собой и вызывающе уставилась на родителей: - Что?! Вы так смотрите на меня, будто это я разгромила участок!

\- Ладно, ты сама этого захотела, - министр обороны шумно выдохнул и направился к телефону.

\- Что ты...

\- Сидеть! – приказал он собравшейся подняться с кресла дочери и набрал номер: - Алло. Да. Это министр обороны – Ричард Старшайн. Да. Объект не покидал базу?

У Ялары сердце екнуло. Объект. Трансформер. Как он догадался так быстро?.. А если увидят, что его не было, что же тогда будет?.. Ужас...

\- Да. Ясно, спасибо. – Министр обороны положил трубку.

\- Ну что там? – тут же спросила жена.

\- Все в порядке, как ни странно, - задумчиво произнес он. – Трансформер на месте. Запись видеонаблюдения говорит о том, что пределов базы он не покидал.

\- Следовательно?

\- Ох, не знаю... Будем выяснять.

\- Ну, я могу идти дальше спать? – перебила их Ялара.

\- Да... да, иди, - отец дозволительно махнул рукой.

Ялара оскорблено фыркнула, поднялась с кресла и пошла на второй этаж в свою комнату. У нее в голове все не укладывалось, как ему удалось? Значит, как сообщили ее отцу по телефону, записи с камер видеонаблюдения не засекли того, что трансформер куда-то уходил. Странно. Пришел, задал дурацкий вопрос, на который Ялара так и не ответила, и ушел, попутно довольно сильно испортив приусадебный участок. М-да, при случае надо будет провести в этим металлическим переростком серьезную воспитательную работу. А еще непременно узнать, КАК ему удается при его-то размерах быть незаметным.

Саундтреки (с указанием эпизодов главы):

1) Transformers: The Last Knight OST - We Have To Go; (появляются военные, главный герой пытается понять, что к чему)

2) Transformers 3 Dark of the Moon OST - There is no Plan; (сожаления Оптимуса)

3) Flight Of The Navigator OST - Have To Help A Friend; (герой ночью приходит к новой человеческой подруге)


	5. Часть 1. Глава 4. Герои из ниоткуда.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YZeW6wmsZhY) **

На следующий день, придя в школу, Ялара поняла, что о произошедшем ночью стало известно практически всем. Весть о том, что на территории резиденции министра обороны случилось нечто, облетела всю школу. Версий было много: упавший метеорит, нашествие инопланетян, поломанная газонокосилка... От последнего предположения Ялара едва сдерживала смех. Да было еще много других мнений. Но правильного ни одного. Сами слухи распускали Тифани Фензон и ее подружки, одна из которых как раз живет неподалеку от дома Ялары и наутро видела там кучу охраны и полицейских машин.

\- Что, Старшайн, вечеринка удалась? – ядовито хихикнула Тифани, как только Ялара успела войти в класс. Естественно, в ответ она не проронила ни слова и молча села за парту, доставая нужные учебники. Первый по расписанию был урок математики. Проходили новую тему, но Ялара не слушала. Мыслями она пребывала где-то очень далеко. Точнее, она думала о нем. Его странный вопрос о том, зачем людям нужен смех... Да-а-а... Угораздило же его задать этот вопрос человеку, который совршенно ничего в этом не понимает. Спросите ее, что такое радость – Ялара не ответит, но вот что такое грусть – об этом она знает практически все.

\- Мисс Старшайн? Эй, мисс Старшайн!

\- Ялара! – кто-то толкнул ее в плечо.

\- Ась?! – девчонка резко подскочила на стуле. – Что?

Сидящая рядом Кайла кивком головы указала в сторону преподавателя. Он стоял у доски, держа в руках указку, и смотрел на Ялару поверх своих очков с толстыми стеклами.

\- Пожалуйста, повторите, что я сейчас сказал, - профессор Дэвис серьезно сдвинул брови. Ялара открыла рот, но не выдавила ни звука, поскольку совершенно не знала, о чем речь. Учитель математики разочарованно покачал головой: - Прошу вас не отвлекаться, мисс Старшайн. Эта тема, между прочим, войдет в контрольную работу.

\- Простите, сэр, - Ялара виновато опустила глаза в тетрадь. Ох, скорее бы уроки кончились... Сегодня она опять собиралась наведаться к нему, как делала все четыре дня подряд с того времени, как ему позволили пока что пребывать на военной базе. Он все время ворчал, что ему там не нравится, а уж всю информацию в тамошних компьютерах он успел изучить вдоль и попрек. Может, поэтому влез в сеть Пентагона? От скуки, возможно... Ведь, как Ялара, к сожалению, уже заметила, ее новый знакомый совершенно не понимает слово “нельзя”. А она даже не знает его имени. Он тоже...

Это должно быть так ужасно, думала Ялара, не знать, кто ты, что ты и зачем ты. А уж забыть собственное имя – то, что обозначает отдельную личность и данное ей в индивидуальном порядке для того, чтобы иметь возможность к ней обращаться, а также говорить о ней с другими. Не знать, кто ты – должно быть так ужасно... Может, стоит как-нибудь назвать его хотя бы временно, чтобы хоть как-то к нему обращаться. Вот только как?

Это стало главной мыслью Ялары, которую она думала на протяжении всего дня в школе. Не так-то это просто, как ей казалось в начале. Имя должно соответствовать характеру, или наоборот. В любом случае, нельзя называть его, к примеру, “пушистым котенком”, на которого он явно не тянет. Грубо тоже нельзя – обидится. Нужно что-то нейтральное и в то же время красивое и звучное. Как зовут этих автоботов, о которых девушка столько слышала... Оптимус Прайм, Айронхайд, Рэтчет и другие. Возможно, на их языке это что-то да и значит, еще и звучит красиво. Ее новому другу тоже нужно нечто подобное.

Последним в этот день у Ялары был урок философии. Как раз можно подумать, пока учитель бубнит какую-то ерунду насчет представлений древних людей о строении мира. Этот предмет Ялара всегда воспринимала с трудом, в отличии от астрономии и рисования, которые были для нее самыми любимыми дисциплинами. Поэтому, пока другие ученики записывали лекцию, она в это время на отдельном листе бумаги составляла список вероятных имен для своего нового приятеля из космоса. И снова, уйдя полностью в свои мысли, едва не подпрыгнула от неожиданности, когда над ее ухом раздался кашель преподавателя философии.

\- Мисс Старшайн?

\- Что?! – Ялара, вздрогнув, подняла глаза. – Да, сэр, древние считали Землю плоским центром вселенского планетаризма, стоящего на хвостах трех китов с переходом в черепаший панцирь.

Класс одновременно захохотал, а учитель философии аж поперхнулся, его глаза за толстыми стеклами очков стали еще больше.

\- Что, простите?.. – хрипло переспросил пожилой профессор, откашлявшись. – Чем-чем они считали Землю? Мисс Старшайн, у нас тема “Философия Древней Греции”. При чем здесь... Как вы сказали?

По аудитории снова прокатился радостный гогот.

\- Я... – девушка вовсе не собиралась говорить эту чушь, но язык выскочил вперед мысли.

\- Что это такое? – учитель поднял со стола лист бумаги, исписанный аккуратным подчерком девушки, по мере просмотра, лицо его вытягивалось, рот все больше открывался, а глаза практически сравнялись с размером стекол его очков – по крайней мере, так казалось. – Объясните, ради бога, что все это значит? “Громила”, “Броневик” “Разрушитель”... э-э-э... “Дарк Сентинел”?!

\- Я... это... Это просто... – девушке хотелось провалиться сквозь землю. Не могла же она признаться, чем в действительности занималась. Она никому ничего не рассказывала о событиях, произошедших во время экскурсии на военной базе четыре дня назад, и почему автобус со школьниками уехал без нее. Придумать что-либо сейчас ей не представлялось возможным.

С боку послышался тихий ехидный хохот Тифани Фэнзон. Вот еще один пример человеческого смеха. Преподаватель философии тоже был не склонен шутить:

\- Останетесь после урока, мисс Старшайн. Я с вами отдельно побеседую. – Он снова вернулся к доске, на которой до этого уже написал несколько дат и продолжил объяснение темы. А Ялара еще никогда не чувствовала себя глупее.

И вот, наконец, прозвенел звонок, и ученики, собирая сумки и учебники, повалили из класса. Яларе же пришлось остаться по просьбе учителя, точнее по его требованию. Она медленно подошла к его столу, виновато опустив глаза в пол.

\- Сэр?

\- Мисс Старшайн, сядьте, пожалуйста, - велел преподаватель философии. Девушка послушно взяла один из стульев и разместилась напротив учителя, дико волнуясь.

Он выпрямился в кресле, снял очки и устало потер глаза.

\- Я не понимаю, что с тобой происходит, Ялара, - вздохнул учитель. – Ты и раньше не проявляла к моему предмету особого интереса, но это уже слишком. Что происходит? Это... из-за какого-нибудь парня?

\- Вроде того, - кивнула она, нервно сглотнув. – Из-за друга.

\- У него какие-то проблемы?

\- Можно и так говорить, - неуверенно согласилась Ялара. – Извините, я весь день сосредоточиться не могу. Простите... Этого больше не повторится.

\- Что ж, надеюсь, - кивнул он. – Ладно, идите. Надеюсь, у вашего друга все будет хорошо.

\- Спасибо, сэр. Я тоже. – Ялара взяла свою сумку, подошла к двери и потом вдруг обернулась: - Профессор Миллер, извините... Можно вопрос?

\- Спрашивайте, мисс Старшайн. – Он уже начал собирать свой портфель. Ялара шагнула ближе.

\- Только вы н-не удивляйтесь, ладно? У меня самой это тоже кто-то спросил. Вы... – девушка набрала в грудь воздуха и выпалила: - Если, предположим, вы встретили человека, лишившегося памяти, как бы вы стали к нему обращаться – ведь он не знает своего имени?

Преподаватель аж задохнулся от подобного вопроса.

\- Мисс Старшайн, вы меня пугаете. С чего вдруг такие расспросы?

\- Чисто философский интерес, - как можно более убедительно попыталась соврать девушка. – Меня тоже об этом спрашивали, не помню, правда, кто... Так... какое бы имя вы дали этому человеку?

\- Уж явно не одно из тех, которые вы писали во время занятия. Имя дается человеку при рождении. И тот, кто, хоть и, к примеру, не по собственной вине, забывает его – забывает себя. Однако имя должно быть у любого человека, даже у страдающего амнезией. Такие люди могут выбрать себе любое имя, которое им нравится. Я бы для начала спросил у него, кем он хочет быть.

\- О-о-о... ясно...

\- Я ответил на ваш вопрос, мисс Старшайн?

\- Да, спасибо, сэр. Вы здорово мне помогли.

\- Да что вы? Ну раз так, на здоровье.

Ялара вышла из школы, села в ожидающую ее машину и поехала домой. Надо сначала школьные вещи дома оставить, прежде чем отправляться на военную базу. По пути она размышляла над словами преподавателя философии. Стоит ему самому выбрать себе имя. Это же не собачка какая-нибудь, а высокоразвитое инопланетное существо, с которым нужно считаться.

Дома, к немалому удивлению Ялары, оказался ее отец, принесший радостные новости – наконец-таки для ее нового знакомого был найден “дом”. По объяснениям отца, Ялара поняла, что это скорее не дом, а заброшенное складское помещение ближе к окраине города, которое как раз закончили приводить в порядок. То есть, механоид мог хоть сегодня покинуть базу. Ялара заметила, что он будет счастлив.

Ричард Старшайн лично решил сопроводить дочь до базы, а вечером ему снова надо было улетать по важным делам. Так что, чем быстрее они разберутся с этим, тем лучше. К тому же, по словам военных, с тех пор, как “робот” ожил, на базе все время что-то странное происходит: то пожарная сигнализация завоет, то техника с ума начнет сходить, а вчера, при испытаниях нового беспилотника случилось что-то совершенно невразумительное - самолет ни с того ни с его стал описывать в воздухе такие невероятные фигуры высшего пилотажа, на которые рассчитан не был, а потом красиво самоликвидировался, головокружительным штопором врезавшись в землю. Механоид, разумеется, утверждал, что понятия не имеет, о чем речь, однако Ялара сразу заподозрила неладное. Но доказать ничего было нельзя. По крайней мере, скучать по нему точно никто не будет.

Узнав о переселении, он обрадовался, сославшись на то, что здесь, на военной базе, жутко скучно, а город – более интересное место. И теперь встал вопрос о транспортировке. В грузовик такого гиганта не запихнешь, а самолету приземляться не где. Но сам робот, оказавшись на улице, тут же нашел решение.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IwjOXjq5W64) **

\- Я кое-что покажу вам. – Он усмехнулся и начал трансформироваться. Присутствующие, разинув рты, наблюдали за тем, как сегменты брони механоида меняются, переставляясь местами, как части кубика Рубика, образуя крылья, на которых неизвестно откуда вылезли вертолетные пропеллеры, и выстраивая хвост самолета... Сам процесс трансформации занял всего пару секунд, и вот, на месте робота уже стоит блестящий в свете солнечных лучей вертолет с двумя пропеллерами по бокам, расположенными на длинных крыльях, и большой пушкой на носу – той, что прикреплена к его правому предплечью, отсоединить которую люди так и не могли, пока трансформер находился в стазисе.

\- Немыслимо... – прошептал кто-то из наблюдавших.

\- Класс! – призналась Ялара, подходя ближе. – А я-то все гадала, какая у тебя другая форма. Так значит, ты можешь летать?

Винты самолето-вертолета пришли в движение, закрутились в противоположные стороны, создавая мощный вихревой поток, после чего он поднялся в воздух на десяток метров, завис на пару секунд и снова опустился, приняв форму робота.

\- Как видишь, могу, - усмехнулся трансформер, убирая руки в бока. Он был необычайно горд собой, вспомнить свои возможности, хотя бы часть из них, – уже большой прогресс. До этого девчонка говорила ему, что люди тоже теряют память, но потом постепенно вспоминают, кто они есть. Очевидно, он тоже может. – Я только сегодня сумел вспомнить это.

\- Потрясающе, - раздалось за спиной Ялары. – Какая мощь, какой вихревой поток...

\- Вихревой поток... – девушка наморщила лоб, а потом ее лицо просияло: - Точно! Ветер! Черный Вихрь!

\- Что-что? – удивились присутствующие.

Ялара подскочила ближе к трансформеру, радостно улыбаясь:

\- Как тебе это? По-моему, такое имя тебе вполне подойдет, а? Пропеллеры, ветер, полеты... Броня у тебя серо-черная, хоть и с красными элементами. А? Что скажешь? Черный Торнадо – Черный Вихрь!

\- М-да? – он серьезно задумался. – Хм, неплохо... Черный Вихрь... А что, мне нравится.

\- Серьезно? – радостно переспросила Ялара. – В самом деле?

\- Да.

\- Здорово! – девушка радостно вскинула вверх кулак, улыбаясь во весь рот. Трансформер не мог понять причину ее радости. А вот министр обороны был крайне удивлен – таких эмоций его дочь не проявляла никогда раньше. Вероятно, этим двоим стоит лучше узнать друг друга.

Вопрос о дополнительном транспорте отпал сам собой, трансформеру просто требовалось лететь следом за машиной министра обороны до самого города. Отец Ялары сразу преисполнился подозрений, что, только оказавшись в воздухе, механоид смотается куда подальше, но Ялара уверила его, что этого не произойдет, показав папе свой камешек на цепочке. Это было очень нужно трансформеру, только он сам не мог вспомнить зачем, однако знал, что это невероятно важно. Тогда Ялара обещала отдать ему свою находку полугодовой давности, как только он вспомнит, для чего это нужно. Так что “сматываться” трансформеру было пока некуда – Ялара убедила его пока не искать своих собратьев, пока он не вспомнит, к какому клану относится, а то может попасть к врагам. После некоторых споров он все же признал правоту девушки.

По дороге обратно в город, Ялара очень нервничала, ведь теперь военные не будут “следить” за механизированным пришельцем, который, девушка могла поспорить, и устраивал из-под тишка все беспорядки на базе, так что одна она бы с ним просто не справилась. На ум Яларе пришел только один человек, к которому она могла бы обратиться за помощью. Не долго думая, девушка достала сотовый телефон и набрала номер своего русского друга.

\- Да, Ял? – после нескольких гудков ответила трубка, потом раздался звук падающего железа, и голос по-русски выругался: - Во блин!.

\- Э-э-э... Андрей? – Ялара теснее прижала трубку к уху, напряженно прислушиваясь к доносящимся из нее звукам.

Опять что-то бухнуло, и снова заговорил тот же голос уже по-английски:

\- Да, извини. Я с мотоциклом в гараже вожусь.

\- М-м-м... Ясно. Ты сейчас очень занят?

\- Смотря чем, - проворчал Андрей Маков, который только что объяснял ей, какие у него дела. – А что?

\- Слушай, нам надо встретиться. Можешь подъехать к... – Ялара назвала ему адрес. – Это очень важно.

\- Но там же заброшенные склады.

\- Да. Пожалуйста, приезжай. Очень прошу!

\- Ладно. Минут через сорок буду.

\- Замечательно! До встречи. – Ялара выключила телефон, оглядываясь на отца. Тот уже не возражал, зная Андрея Макова достаточно долго, как не по годам развитого юношу и хорошего приятеля Ялары. Жаль только, что он из другой страны.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2v9K98RzbHI) **

Вот они все же добрались до места, представляющего собой довольно просторное складское помещение, высотой около метров двадцати. Массивные металлические двери, с дверцей поменьше, через которую раньше заезжали грузовые и легковые автомобили – ее трансформер, имя которого теперь значилось как Черный Вихрь, обозвал “собачьей”. Пройти в большие ворота он мог, слегка пригнувшись, зато в самом помещении без проблем стоял в полный рост. Оказавшись внутри, Черный Вихрь пришел в крайне недоумение: складское помещение было хорошо вычищено, у одной из стен находилось большое возвышение, вероятно место сна, на другой стене огромный плоский телевизор со стереозвуковыми колонками, чуть дальше музыкальный центр, а еще несколько книжных шкафов и письменный стол с компьютером.

\- Это зачем? – непонимающий трансформер обвел манипулятором все эти земные предметы. Он уже знал, для чего они, но для него все это было явно маловато.

\- Чтобы скучно не было, - пожала плечами Ялара. – Нам обоим. Чем я, по-твоему, буду заниматься?

Он не знал, что ей ответить.

Отец Ялары через некоторое время уехал по государственным делам, оставив дочь с ее новым другом при одном условии – к вечеру девушка должна быть дома. Черный Вихрь обещал проследить за этим и лично доставить ее домой, умолчав, что уже знает ее адрес. Стоило ли говорить, что мать девушки совершенно не одобряла подобной затеи.

\- Ты мне так и не сказал, - слегка обиженно произнесла Ялара, когда машина ее отца скрылась за поворотом.

\- Что именно?

\- Как узнал, где я живу, и каким образом незаметно покинул базу.

\- Ах, это... Это очень просто. Я поставил систему видеонаблюдения на запись, а вот чтобы отвлечь людей, пришлось немножко поиграться с самолетами. Импровизация прошла на ура. Я ведь еще не знаю всех своих возможностей.

\- Ох, боже мой...

\- В чем дело? – Черный Вихрь удивленно сверкнул оптикой.

\- В чем дело?!! – взвилась Ялара, подступая к нему. – Да ты что, не понимаешь?! Это не игрушки! Прикольно, что ты можешь управлять техникой на расстоянии, но... Черный Вихрь... Не надо.

\- Им все равно не доказать, что это я сделал, - усмехнулся трансформер.

\- Рано или поздно кто-нибудь догадается. Поэтому пообещай. Черный Вихрь, пообещай, что не станешь больше шутить с техникой.

\- Много хочешь, - обиделся он.

\- Обещай! – Ялара вытащила из-под ворота кофты светящийся камешек. – И никакого хакерства.

Он собирался ей ответить, но тут раздался звук приближающегося мотоцикла, и Ялара сразу позабыла свое требование.

\- Это Андрей!

\- Кто?

\- Мой друг, Андрей Маков. Я хотела вас познакомить, поэтому попросила его приехать сюда. Быстро, прячься внутрь! – Ялара махнула на двери нового дома трансформера.

\- Зачем? – удивился он.

\- Устроим ему сюрприз. Ну же, прячься!

Так ничего и не поняв, Черный Вихрь все же скрылся за дверями склада. Странные люди. Зачем при встрече нужно прятаться? Может, это какой-то неизвестный обычай? “Сюрприз”. Хм...

Судя по реву, мотоцикл подъехал к складу и остановился. Снаружи раздались голоса, один из которых принадлежал Яларе, а другой, с легким акцентом, – судя по всему, молодому человеку.

\- Привет. Извини, что так долго – никак не мог найти...

\- Ничего, рада, что сумел добраться.

\- Так... В чем дело? Что это за место?

\- Идем, я хочу тебя кое с кем познакомить. Только не бойся его.

\- Уже настораживает. Собаку завела?

\- Ш-ш-ш! Не смей так говорить.

Голоса приблизились уже к самым дверям, которые начали открываться в стороны. На пороге оказалась Ялара, а рядом с ней стоял светловолосый парень с серыми глазами и правильными чертами лица, одетый в синие джинсы, черную куртку и черные сапоги со стразами. Он был на голову выше Ялары.

Андрей Маков мог ожидать всего, что угодно, но только не того, что оказалось на складе. Вернее, кто там оказался. Вытаращив глаза, он стоял как вкопанный, снизу вверх оглядывая двенадцатиметрового робота с красно-серо-черной броней, оценивающе взирающего на него красными окулярами. Такого он никогда прежде близко не видел.

Ялара улыбалась:

\- Знакомься, это Черный Вихрь. Черный Вихрь, это Андрей Маков.

\- Здравствуй, - кивнул трансформер, сканируя нового человека.

\- Ерш твою медь! Ни фига себе... – пробормотал Андрей по-русски, делая шаг назад. – Он говорит.

Далее потрясение было у Ялары, поскольку Черный Вихрь перешел на русский:

\- Ты тоже разговариваешь. И что? Язык — знаковая система, соотносящая понятийное содержание и типовое звучание. Коммуникация является основной функцией языка, использование его для передачи информации. Вы, люди, так общаетесь.

\- Ты знаешь русский? – поразился Андрей. – Обалдеть можно!

\- Я могу говорить на разных языках. Учу земные формы общения через вашу всемирную сеть.

\- Через Интернет? Здорово! – Андрей был просто в восторге.

\- Эй-эй! Извините! – вмещалась Ялара, не понявшая ни слова. – Давайте как-нибудь все-таки будем общаться, чтобы всем понятно было, а?

\- Ладно, - согласился Андрей уже по-английски. – Твой друг мне уже нравится. Как вы познакомились?

И Ялара с Черным Вихрем начали рассказывать, при каких обстоятельствах они познакомились. Когда девушка показала русскому другу свой камешек на цепочке, Андрей как-то странно отреагировал, будто узнал его, но вида не подал. Так же не обошлось и без упоминания, что трансформер ничего не помнит, и Черный Вихрь – не его настоящее имя.

Андрей и Черный Вихрь быстро нашли общий язык, что несколько злило Ялару, поскольку оба то и дело переходили с английского на русский и наоборот, так же употребляя разные термины, не известные девушке. Ялара аж слезу пустила – от обиды.

Спустя пару часов, у Андрея зазвонил мобильник – это его тетя, которой он не сообщил, что исчезнет так надолго. А уже незаметно подкрался вечер.

\- Что ж, ладно, мне пора, - заторопился парень, а то дядя с тетей ругаться начнут.

\- Да, Ялара, тебя тоже дома искать будут, - напомнил Черный Вихрь.

\- Подвезти? – предложил Андрей, залезая на свой мотоцикл.

\- Может, я вас обоих до дома доставлю?

\- Ты? – удивилась Ялара. – Ну...

\- А?

\- Ну...

На самом деле ему больше хотелось летать, а еще увидеть ночной город. Пассажиры уж так, заодно. К тому же, он обещал.

\- Донесемся быстрее ветра.

\- А мой мотоцикл? – тут же забеспокоился Андрей.

Черный Вихрь, словно пушинку, поднял двухколесный транспорт парня и трансформировался в двухпропеллерный вертолет, причем мотоцикл оказался сверху.

\- Вопросы есть?

\- Ексель-моксель... – потрясенно прошептал Андрей.

\- Не ежкин кот. - Черный Вихрь открыл двери. – Садитесь.

Ялара и Андрей, несколько побаиваясь, залезли внутрь, трансформер запустил пропеллеры и поднялся в воздух над крышами, постепенно поднимаясь в сумеречные облака.

\- Блин! – восхитился Андрей, глядя через красное стекло на ночной город с высоты птичьего полета. – Еще ни разу так не летал. Круто!

\- Куда тебя доставить? – поинтересовался Черный Вихрь, очевидно так же довольный собой. Андрей сообщил ему адрес, и они направились туда. Долетели довольно быстро, по счастью, на улицах уже никого не было. Приземлившись, Черный Вихрь трансформировался, вручил парню мотоцикл, а затем, снова перейдя в форму вертолета, с Яларой на борту отправился к ней домой. Андрей проводил их взглядом, оживленно махая рукой.

Черный Вихрь с Яларой летели над городом, погружающимся в ночную жизнь. Никто и предположить не мог, что пролетавший в вышине вертолет на самом деле - живое существо.

\- Этот Андрей Маков очень образованный человек.

\- У тебя с ним столько общего... Мальчишки.

\- Ялариана Старшайн, ты ревнуешь?

\- Еще чего! – оскорблено фыркнула Ялара. – Просто не люблю, когда при мне болтают на языке, который мне не знаком.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ecuzKG0GXn0) **

Тут совсем недалеко от них раздался взрыв, полыхнула вспышка огня, вслед за чем раздался вой сигнализации.

\- Что это? – удивилась Ялара, и, оглядевшись, заметила среди высотных зданий не слишком большой дом, пылающий словно свечка в темной комнате. – Ох, нет...

\- Это был большой бум, - хмыкнул Черный Вихрь, оставаясь на расстоянии более внимательно изучая горящее строение. – Ты глянь, как огромный факел.

\- Там может быть много раненых... Черный Вихрь, летим!

\- Зачем?

\- Как... Как зачем?! – недоумевала Ялара. – Там люди в беде! Нельзя же просто улететь! Помоги, пожалуйста.

С одной стороны Черному Вихрю было бы все равно, однако его просит та, кто уже помог ему. Да и потом, это дочь значимых людей, и она обещала когда-нибудь отдать ему важное для него, когда он вспомнит, зачем ему это нужно.

\- Ладно. Однако учти, я не пожарный и не спасатель. Но попробую что-нибудь сделать.

\- Ох, спасибо тебе...

Черный Вихрь резко изменил направление и начал снижаться к горящему дому. Кругом кричали люди, в панике выбегая наружу, собиралась еще толпа любопытных. Трансформировавшись, Черный Вихрь спустил девушку на землю. К ним тут же подбежала растрепанная и напуганная женщина с маленькой девочкой.

\- Прошу вас, помогите! – кричала она. – Мой сын остался внутри! Спасите его, умоляю!

\- Где? – тут же уточнила Ялара.

\- Сорок пятый этаж! – женщину трясло от страха. – Южная сторона, окна справа!

Это был один из этажей, объятых пламенем. Сложно было распознать, где находится оконная рама, а где стена. Может ли там остаться кто-то живой? Однако терять надежду нельзя. Пожарные еще едут, а времени нет.

\- Черный Вихрь, ты можешь забраться наверх по стене? Мы должны вытащить ребенка!

\- Забраться могу, но окна слишком маленькие – внутрь лезть придется тебе.

\- ЧТО?!!

\- Есть другие предложения? – он был на удивление серьезен. – Или ждать приезда пожарных.

У Ялары ноги подкосились. Но все же Черный Вихрь прав – его размеры не позволят ему войти в горящую квартиру, так что выхода ни остается.

\- Инициатива наказуема, - тяжело вздохнула девушка. – Ладно, согласна.

Черный Вихрь велел ей залезть на свою ладонь, после чего перенес девушку себе на правое плечо, посадив между огромной плечевой накладкой и своим шлемом, затем, посоветовав держаться крепче, подошел к стене дома и, легко цепляясь металлическими пальцами, словно паук начал восхождение до нужного окна. Ялара едва не сорвалась при этом, ведь держаться практически было не за что. Где-то снизу уже слышались звуки пожарной сирены, но эти двое были уже слишком высоко.

\- Ох, поверить не могу, что все это на самом деле, - тихо прошептала Ялара, глядя, как уровень горящих этажей становится все ближе.

\- Еще не все, - ответил Черный Вихрь, продолжая карабкаться вверх. – Ты, главное, вниз не смотри.

Специально ли он сказал это или нет, но Ялара сразу обернулась, и у нее закружилась голова. Девушка почувствовала, что начинает сползать, и запаниковала.

\- Черный Вихрь! Я смотрю вниз! А-а-а!!!

\- Я же сказал, НЕ смотреть вниз, - он уже лез по горящей стене, и его броня ощутимо нагрелась. Ялара со стоном заслонила от огня лицо рукой.

И вот они добрались до нужного окна. Трансформер пересадил девушку на подоконник, продолжая висеть на стене. Пожарные внизу уже вовсю боролись с огнем. Ялара, все еще не веря в то, что она это делает, пролезла в окно и стала звать мальчика, но никто не откликался, а пройти дальше девчонка боялась.

\- Черный Вихрь, я его не вижу!

\- Там! Слева от тебя, под столом! – тут же подсказал он.

Кашляя и задыхаясь, Ялара пригнулась и осторожно стала пробираться в указанном направлении.

\- Мальчик! Кхе-кхе!! КХЕ!!! Где ты?..

\- Мама?.. – раздался вдруг тихий голос, и Ялара таки сумела вытащить за руку маленького светловолосого мальчика с чумазым лицом. – Где моя мама? – плакал он.

\- Идем, я отведу тебя к ней, - мягко произнесла Ялара, ведя его к окну.

\- Я боюсь! – плакал мальчик.

\- Не надо, все хорошо. Черный Вихрь! Мы здесь!

В этот момент потолок над ними начал обваливаться, но трансформер вовремя втиснул манипулятор в окно, заслоняя подругу и ребенка.

\- Скорее, пол может обвалиться! – он схватил людей и, снова посадив себе на плечо, начал спускаться вниз.

\- Ты Оптимус Прайм? – успел по дороге спросить мальчишка.

\- Я – спасатель-доброволец, - мимоходом ответил трансформер.

Когда они слезли, Черный Вихрь передал мальчика плачущей от радости женщине. Ялара отошла в сторону и присела на землю, держась за фонарный столб, пытаясь отдышаться.

\- Мы не справляемся – огня слишком много! Нужна помощь! – раздался крик одного из пожарных, который, судя по всему, вызывал подмогу по рации. Трансформер понял все несколько иначе.

\- Ну что за беспомощные существа... – с этими словами он подошел к одной из пожарных машин, велев всем, включая людей в форме, отойти подальше. После чего схватил эту пожарную машину и взлетел без трансформации, держа свою ношу высоко над головой. Оказавшись прямо над горящей крышей, Черный Вихрь выдвижным когтем прорезал большую дыру в резервуаре с водой, после чего вылил все его содержимое на крышу горящего дома. То же самое он проделал и с другими пожарными машинами, таким образом, полностью “убив Красного петуха”.

\- Так быстрее, - приземлившись, спокойно объяснил он вылупившим глаза пожарникам.

\- Ага... – слабо кивнул кто-то.

Народ аплодировал и ликовал. К нему сбежались не только жители пострадавшего дома, но и так же те, кто наблюдал за происходящим. А он... Он чувствовал странное удовлетворение, столь чуждое ему, казалось бы ранее. Но все же быть в центре внимания ему нравилось.

\- Вы настоящий герой, - возвестила женщина, чьего ребенка они с Яларой вытащили из горящей квартиры. – Вы оба герои.

Ялара подошла к нему, тепло улыбаясь.

\- Кто вы? – спросил уже мужчина, тоже оказавшийся близко к трансформеру.

Он взглянул на Ялару в свете окрестных фонарей, потом обвел взглядом толпу этих маленьких, по сравнению с ним, существ и тихо, но четко произнес довольным голосом:

\- Да, у меня есть имя. Меня зовут Черный Вихрь.

Саундтреки (с указанием эпизодов главы):

1) TES 4 Oblivion OST - The Road Ahead; (день в школе, Ялара думает, какое имя подошло бы ее новому другу)

2) Flight of the Navigator OST - Ship Drop; (тренсформация Мегатрона)

3) The Elder Scrolls IV Oblivion OST - Harvest Dawn; (новый дом героя, встреча с Андреем)

4) Xena Warrior Princess OST – Barn Blazers (Мегатрон и Ялара спасают ребенка из пожара)


	6. Часть 1. Глава 5. Легенда о Черном Ветре.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y9uDFQX_9Ds) **

Был уже поздний вечер, и клиенты в магазине мистера Бэйнса постепенно уходили. Микаэла только что закончила помывку машины одного из заказчиков. День сегодня выдался трудный, зато народу сегодня посетило магазин ее отца достаточно много. Девушка сложила тяпку и средства для мытья машин, после чего умылась и спустилась к отцу.

\- Готово, пап.

\- Ты у меня просто молодец, - улыбнулся тот.

Тут у девушки зазвонил мобильник, на экране высветилась надпись: “Сэм Уитуики”.

\- Извини, - улыбнулась Микаэла, показывая на телефон, и шепотом добавила: - Это Сэм.

\- Понимаю, - с легкой усмешкой покивал ее отец. Девушка вышла в соседнюю комнату и, улыбаясь, нажала кнопку приема.

\- Привет.

\- Микаэла! Ты где?! – раздался в трубке встревоженный голос Сэма. – Смотришь новости?

\- Что?.. – не поняла девушка. – Да что случилось-то?

\- В новостях сейчас ТАКОЕ сообщили! Быстро включай телевизор! Я уже сообщил нашим друзьям – автоботам!

\- Сейчас включу... – с замиранием сердца Микаэла подошла к телевизору и выбрала названный Сэмом канал. Господи, что там опять случилось, думала она, неужели очередная крупная кампаний десептиконов? Они так ничему и не учатся...

По телевизору шел очередной выпуск вечерних новостей. Вступительное слово диктора уже прошло, и сейчас было уже само действо. Около жилого дома стояло много пожарных машин, а так же машин скорой помощи. Женщина-репортер в кадре брала интервью у какого-то мужчины.

\- Это случилось так внезапно, - рассказывал он. – Я вышел на балкон, подышать воздухом, как вдруг заметил, что по стене лезет нечто маленькое, похожее на паука. Я удивился, хотел позвать жену, но эта штука скрылась из виду. А потом сверху прогремел взрыв!

\- Как вы думаете, что это могло быть? – поинтересовалась репортерша.

\- Черт его знает, - честно ответил мужчина. – Быть может опять подлянка десептиконов... Уж не на каких других террористов не подумаешь. Чтоб этим железякам ходячим провалиться!

Репортерша поблагодарила его за интервью и снова повернулась в камеру:

\- По мнениям очевидцев, причиной взрыва стало маленькое механическое устройство. Подтверждения этому пока нет. Три человека погибли, девять ранены. Жертв могло быть еще больше, если бы не своевременное вмешательство автоботов, благодаря действиям которых, пожар удалось ликвидировать довольно быстро. К сожалению, сам герой вечера не стал дожидаться нашу съемочную группу и покинул место катастрофы. Но вот, что нам рассказывают очевидцы...

\- Они появились из ниоткуда! Спустились с неба и вытащили моего сына из огня, - говорила растрепанная женщина, держа на руках маленького светловолосого мальчика.

\- Они?

\- Да! Трансформер и девочка! Они прилетели, и я попросила их помочь. Он влез по стене вместе с ней, а потом оба спустились вместе с моим сыном.

\- Как вы думаете, кто это был? – репортерша снова сунула потерпевшей микрофон.

\- Не знаю. Он сказал только свое имя – Черный Вихрь. Девочка не представилась. Не знаю, кто они, но я обоим до конца жизни буду благодарна!

Женщина-репортер криво улыбнулась ей и снова развернулась в камеру:

\- Нам так же были предоставлены видеозаписи, сделанные с мобильных телефонов. Сейчас, дорогие телезрители, вы сами сможете увидеть, что именно произошло...

На экране появилась запись довольно плохого качества, где огромный, ростом около десяти-двенадцати метров, темный гигант сначала карабкается по стене дома, а потом и тушит пожар столь необычным способом – с воздуха вытряхивает воду из пожарных машин прямо на бушующее пламя. Разобрать, кто это, не представлялось возможным из-за низкого качества съемки, да еще и с плохого ракурса, но все же... Эти очертания корпуса неизвестного показались Микаэле очень знакомыми.

\- Неужели это...

\- Я тоже не поверил, - сообщил Сэм, оставаясь “на проводе”. – Это не может быть он. Кто угодно, только не он...

* * *

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EsXGDHcbW1o) **

Черный Вихрь отвез девушку домой, где ей до-о-олго пришлось объяснять служащим и бабушке, почему она вернулась так поздно и пахнет хуже пепельницы. Но ее “прикрыл” Бенджамин, дворецкий, который уже мельком успел увидеть прямую трансляцию новостей. По другой причине девушка просто бы не могла близко даже к огню подойти, к тому же она не курила. Бабушка тоже сильно особо не ругалась, хотя и напускала на себя строгий вид.

Ялара поняла, что все обошлось более-менее удачно, к тому же и она сама не пострадала, если не считать слабого отравления дымом. А ведь все могло быть хуже, если бы не Черный Вихрь – он спас и ее. Из этого трансформера может получиться хороший защитник и добропорядочный член человеческого общества.

И теперь перед девушкой стояла очень непростая задача, а уж учитывая некоторую агрессивную направленность в поведении друга... Однажды после школы, Ялара спросила его, как бы он повел себя, если бы его кто-то сильно изводил. Черный Вихрь честно сразу заявил, что наглец не прожил бы долго. Яларе такой ответ очень не понравился. Она крайне насторожилась и обратилась за помощью к своему другу, Андрею Макову, которого уговорила иногда оказывать помощь и давать советы. Однако все должно было оставаться в тайне ото всех.

Через несколько дней все трое вылетели в город на очередную прогулку, где, стоя на крыше высокого здания, парень с девушкой объясняли Черному Вихрю правила дорожного движения. Уже потом, пройдя по одной из улиц, где не работал светофор, и какая-то пожилая женщина все не могла перейти дорогу, Черный Вихрь вышел на середину проезжей части, от чего тут же образовалась довольно нехорошая аварийная ситуация. А бабушка, которая оказалась еще и слабо видевшей, поблагодарила “молодого человека” и благополучно пересекла дорогу по пешеходному переходу. А человек, повысивший голос на Черного Вихря, мгновенно оказался в мусорном контейнере. Пришлось трансформеру и его друзьям срочно улетать, чтобы не было неприятностей.

А потом к Яларе на одну ночь приехали родители. Ее мать, доселе не видевшая трансформера, очень хотела познакомиться с ним, дабы точно выяснить, не вляпалась ли дочь во что-то нехорошее. Ялара обещала устроить встречу перед отъездом родителей и заранее предупредила Черного Вихря, чтобы тот вел себя прилично.

Это должна была быть особая встреча, и ничто не должно было омрачить сей день. Но, как известно, все идет не всегда по плану. В этот день у Ялары в школе была танцевальная репетиция, где опять отличилась вечная забияка, Тифани. Когда учитель отвернулся, она сделала Яларе подножку, и девчонка с криком упала со сцены. Доведенная до ручки Ялара не выдержала и напялила обидчице мусорное ведро на голову, по счастью пустое. Тифани устроила истерику, а Ялару спасло то, что Кайла все же сказала, кто это начал. Обе девочки были у директора, сделавшего им для начала устное порицание, ведь за тихой и вежливой Яларой Старшайн никогда подобного не наблюдалось. Отпустив Тифани, директор предупредил Ялару, что в следующий раз подобного не потерпит, однако намекнул, что ответить лучше словами, а не кулаками. Девушка кивнула, но про себя заметила, что словами от нападения не всегда можно защититься.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7mxtY8ytEO0) **

Ялара вышла на крыльцо школы, оскорбленная до глубины души. Конечно, на репетиции она выступила не ахти как, и она сама это прекрасно понимала, но... То, что сделала Тифани... Подставить незаметно подножку, чтобы Ялара шлепнулась на сцене, а потом еще и ничего ей за это не было! Ну да, Ялара перестаралась – надела обидчице мусорное ведро на голову прямо у всех на виду... Да... и после этого она еще пытается учить Черного Вихря хорошим манерам? Какой она подает пример агрессивному трансформеру, потерявшему память? Видел бы он ее... Надо бы извиниться... О, а вон и девчонки! Что-то обсуждают... Ялара подбежала к ним и встала рядом; те пока даже не заметили ее приближения и продолжали дискуссию.

\- Да уж, Старшайн сегодня устроила! – говорила рыжая девчонка. – Нет, Тифани заслужила, никто не спорит, но...

\- Я заслужила?! – вскинулась в ответ Тифани. – Ты на что намекаешь, Нара?! Эта Ялариана Старшайн просто идиотка! И... и танцует погано! А уж это... Да она чокнутая! И она... – тут Тифани запнулась, заметив, что взгляды подруг устремлены куда-то за ее спину. - Она стоит позади меня? - повернувшись, Тифани чуть не вскрикнула, столкнувшись нос к носу объектом обсуждения. – Что тебе надо, синеволосая?! – Злобно прошипела она, делая в страхе шаг назад.

\- Извини, что я сегодня на тебя помойку надела, - произнесла Ялара с сердитым выражением лица. Девочки улыбнулись, Тифани же наоборот – еще больше взбесилась:

\- Извинения не принимаются! А теперь брысь отсюда, пока я тебе не врезала! Тебе еще повезло, что я не скажу об этом маме с папой! Думаешь, раз у тебя оба родителя в правительстве, но можно и руки распускать? Таким, как ты, все разрешается что ли?!

Ялара задохнулась от обиды и возмущения – Тифани все это начала, а теперь еще она, Ялара, виновата! Несправедливость! Так и не найдя, что ответить, девушка резко развернулась и пошла прочь, проклиная Тифани. Ха, ничего она не скажет – строит из себя такую всепрощающую, злилась Ялара, да она просто боится, что ее тоже отругают, ничего более! А самой Яларе от такого было вдвойне досадно, настолько, что она совершенно забыла, что ее друг обещал забрать ее сегодня после учебы.

* * *

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jLbULEiuFgo) **

Спустя минут десять, во дворе школы приземлился красно-серый вертолет с двумя огромными пропеллерами по бокам и трансформировался в двенадцатиметрового робота. Черный Вихрь оглядел пустынный школьный двор, но никого не обнаружил – занятия уже закончились. Но где же...

\- Ялара? Ялара! – позвал он, однако же, она так и не появилась. Тогда трансформер подошел и заглянул в окна пустынного здания, но и там никого не было. – Ялара? - Он просканировал местность – пусто. - Ох, только не это... – С этими словами робот помчался от школы в сторону складских построек, где он жил. Наверняка она там. А если нет?.. Черный Вихрь так разозлился, что забыл о трансформации и о том, что можно было бы искать девчонку с воздуха.

\- Ну, если ты не дома... – прорычал он, несясь по городу, едва не снося все на своем пути, но в то же время и ничего и никого не задевая. Родители девочки скоро приедут! Вот черт! Если я не найду ее, на бегу думал он. Черный Вихрь так погрузился в свои мысли, что, пробегая очередной перекресток, едва не столкнулся с зеленым военным броневиком...

\- Эй! – рявкнул он на предполагаемого водителя. – Смотри, куда прешь! Дурья башка! – И понесся дальше, даже не заметив, как этот зеленый броневик мгновенно превратился в огромного робота, проводившего его потрясенно-удивленным взглядом.

Подбежав к складу, Черный Вихрь услышал оттуда довольно громкую музыку. Ага, значит, ты там, злобно оскалился он, подскакивая к металлической двери, но та оказалась заперта.

\- Р-р-р... шлак! Ялара? ЯЛАРА!!! – трансформер ударил кулаком по металлической стене, образовав на ней вмятину. – Открой дверь, Ялара!!!

\- Уйди, - несколько приглушенно, но довольно четко раздалось из гаража. Черный Вихрь грозно зарычал, после чего совершенно несильным толчком вышиб дверь, через которую обычно туда могли заехать легковые автомобили. Естественно, трансформер такого размера, как он сам, не мог протиснуться в столь маленький проход, который ассоциировался у него с собачьей дверцей, поэтому, он только просунул туда голову – хотел и плечи, но мешали здоровенные накладки, поэтому удалось протиснуть только одно. Девушка лежала на полу и буравила глазами потолок, а рядом с ней находился радиоприемник, из которого раздавалась громкая душераздирающая музыка. Видно, что девчонка в глубокой депрессии, но приезд ее родителей никто не отменял.

\- Ялара! Ялара, не до этого сейчас! – попытался убедить ее трансформер, продолжая торчать в проходе.

\- Дай мне спокойно умереть, - девушка скользнула по нему невидящим взглядом и снова уставилась в потолок.

\- Ялара, перестань – твои родители приедут с минуты на минуту!

Девушка нажала кнопку увеличения громкости радио, но больше никаких действий с ее стороны не последовало. Отчасти ей было совестно перед торчащим на улице другом, но уж невероятно жутко ей испортили сегодня настроение.

Черный Вихрь от такого еще больше взбесился и собрался было просто выбить огромные злосчастные двери, как вдруг заметил на полу валяющийся лазер – очевидно, с его помощью Ялара и заблокировала двери. Чего только не валяется на этих складах... Трансформер протянул руку, взял его, кое-как повернулся в узком проеме и направил лазерный луч на верхние дверные крепежи.

\- Ох, ну и попадет же тебе, когда я, наконец, войду! – гневно рычал он. Ялара, словно ничего не слыша, стала напевать под музыку, игнорируя его угрозы – она прекрасно знала, что, как бы сильно он не злился, ничего очень уж такого жуткого с ней не будет. Да и сейчас ей было все совершенно по барабану.

А угрозы тем временем все крепчали:

\- Да, я тебя этим же лазером на кусочки разрежу, потом пройдусь несколько раз, после чего запихну тебя в мусорный мешок и выкину на свалку! А когда твои родители спросят: “Черный Вихрь, не видел ли ты нашу дочь?”, я им отвечу...

Тут снаружи раздался сигнал автомобильного клаксона, и трансформер, мгновенно прервав сразу оба дела (запугивание и “снятие” дверей), быстро выполз из прохода. Да, так и есть, судя по всему, это и есть родители Ялары. Ну вот, хмуро подумал он, начинается...

* * *

Балкхед на пределе своей скорости торопился на базу автоботов, спеша рассказать всем, что с ним только что приключилось. Связавшись по комлинку с каждым из них, автобот только заявил, что дело чрезвычайно важное и не терпящее отлагательств. Но подробности он сообщит при встрече в “главном штабе”. Так что все автоботы срочно направились туда, Бамблби прихватил с собой Сэма и Микаэлу. Сари в это время была где-то с капитаном Фэнзоном по просьбе Праула. Полицейский согласился, хоть и с большой неохотой.

Балкхед очень торопился, едва несколько раз не проскочив на красный сигнал светофора...

\- Ребята! Ребята! – докатив до базы автоботов он трансформировался и понесся внутрь с таким грохотом, что если бы не его возгласы, все, кто был на базе могли подумать, что на них прет Годзилла. – Ребята, у меня важные новости! – Большой зеленый автобот едва не снес входные двери.

\- В чем дело? – тут же спросил Оптимус. – Объясни, зачем ты вдруг сдернул нас всех с постов и позвал сюда?

\- Ты что, приведение увидел? – пошутила Микаэла, на всякий случай, отходя подальше.

\- Вроде того, - подтвердил Балкхед. – Я видел его...

\- Кого? – Бамблби заерзал от нетерпения на месте. – Да скажи!

\- Ну... – большой зеленый автобот на секунду замялся, а потом начал рассказывать: - Я сегодня как обычно по заданию НЕСТ патрулировал восточный сектор города и тут свернул на Восьмую Авеню, дабы обойти дорожную пробку. Хотя обычно я езжу по основному маршруту и не сворачиваю без надобности, а в этот раз из-за пробки пришлось свернуть, и...

\- Так, Балкхед, короче! – не выдержал Праул. – Что произошло?!

\- Ну я и пытаюсь вам сказать! – обиженно надулся “броневик”. – Выезжая снова на главную дорогу, я нос к носу столкнулся с Мегатроном!

Повисла долгая тишина, можно было бы слышать жужжание мухи, если бы она пролетала рядом. Все присутствующие (автоботы и люди) застыли с одинаковыми выражениями лиц, видно пытаясь понять, шутка это или правда.

\- Что ты сказал?.. – все же нарушил общее молчание Оптимус. – Балкхед, это не смешно...

\- Я и не шучу, Прайм, - большой зеленый автобот был очень серьезен. – Еду себе, никого не трогаю, и тут нате вам – выскакивает прямо из-за угла! Наорал на меня и побежал куда-то.

\- Он... что сделал? – не поверил Бамблби.

\- Э-э-э... точнее обозвал меня “дурьей башкой” и посоветовал... э-э-э... смотреть, куда я еду.

\- А дальше? – поинтересовался Сэм.

\- Дальше... – Балкхед серьезно задумался. – Ну, дальше он просто убежал.

\- И все? – удивился Рэтчет. – Убежал... Не улетел, а убежал, значит. Почему же он тогда не напал на тебя?

\- Ага, я и сам так до конца и не понял. Да вот только он... Похоже, не узнал меня, или... Или же куда-то очень торопился.

Балкхеду стало не по себе - он видел, друзья не верят в эту историю. Да и он сам до конца не понимал, что, в самом деле, случилось. Все видели, как Мегатрон сорвался с моста и провалился в глубокий каньон, а теперь вдруг он свободно разгуливает по городу... Связан ли с этим тот неизвестный, которого они видели по телевизору в плохом качестве? Будь то повелитель десептиконов, он не стал бы спасать жителей этой планеты. Ерунда какая-то получается...

\- Полный бред, - согласился с его мыслями Айронхайд. – Мегатрон мертв, мы сами это видели. Кто мог выжить после такого?

\- А вы видели его тело? – перебил Сэм, чем тут же привлек к себе всеобщее внимание. – Есть подтверждения, что Мегатрона действительно больше нет?

\- То есть, спускались ли мы в тот каньон и имели ли счастье лицезреть безжизненный корпус повелителя десептиконов? – уточнил Айронхайд, и тут же признал: - Нет. Десептиконы тут же отступили, Прайм велел их преследовать, но... Эти трусы как всегда скрылись. Хочешь сказать, что... – договаривать не пришлось, все и так поняли. Сам Айронхайд безусловно понимал причину беспокойства Сэма – человек совсем недавно много натерпелся от Мегатрона и его учителя. Но теперь Жнец - машина, собирающая энергию звезд, больше не действует, и десептиконам нет смысла охотиться за парнем. Но мысль о том, что повелитель десептиконов может быть жив, пугала всех. Требовалось все выяснить.

\- Прайм? – Рэтчет окликнул лидера автоботов, но тот молчал. – Эй, Оптимус!

Тот не хотел этого говорить, но остальные ждали приказа своего лидера, и поэтому красно-синему трансформеру ничего не оставалось:

\- Мы вернемся туда и все выясним.

* * *

И вот, спустя пару часов, министр обороны и первая советница президента отбыли по государственным делам. Для трансформера это было большим облегчением, для Ялары тоже, ведь ни один из них так и не признался, что на самом деле происходило, когда родители девушки приехали. Отец Ялары совершенно справедливо задал вопрос: “Что тут происходит?”. Черный Вихрь доходчиво объяснил, что двери на склад заклинило и пришлось их чинить. Наигранно бодрая Ялара все подтвердила, хоть и не слишком убедительно. Потом в доказательство, трансформер без видимых усилий просто “снял” одну из дверей, дабы все, включая его, смогли пройти внутрь.

И вот, в течение двух часов Черный Вихрь и Ялара, не глядя друг на друга, рассказывали ее родителям, как у них все замечательно, перевирая половину событий. Ялара утверждала, что в школе у нее все превосходно, искренне надеясь, что учителя не станут звонить ее родителям, рассказывая правду. А Черный Вихрь говорил, что многое начинает узнавать о людях и о том, как полагается вести себя в обществе. Без особых подробностей, хотя и заметил, что водители на дорогах иногда ведут себя... хм... “неправильно”, в чем он сегодня сам убедился. Мать Ялары все еще опасалась нового “приятеля” дочери, но все же не могла не заметить, что ее девочка стала гораздо чаще улыбаться, чем раньше.

И вот, машина родителей девушки уехала, и притворство закончилось. Красные окуляры трансформера злобно полыхнули, что означало только одно: “Продолжаем разговор”. Или же: “Ну-с, на чем мы остановились?”. Выражение лица Черного Вихря не сулило ничего хорошего, с этим трудно было поспорить. Так же энергетическое поле трансформера резко возросло, воздух наэлектризовался так, что длинные волосы девчонки начали вставать дыбом.

\- А-А-А-А-А-А!!!!!!

Завопившая во все горло Ялара помчалась прочь, слыша за спиной лязг и громкий топот. Черный Вихрь мог догнать ее в один прыжок, однако делать этого не спешил, словно кот, от которого улепетывал маленький мышонок.

\- Шлак! Ялара!!!

Дико визжа, девчонка неслась от преследовавшего ее громилы, который, девушка была почему-то уверена, не может поймать ее, потому что она быстро бегает. Как же Ялара ошибалась...

Трансформеру довольно быстро наскучила эта игра, и он, перескочив через бегущую девушку, ловко ухватил ее за шиворот, поднимая в воздух. Обозленная Ялара замахала руками и ногами, силясь ударить его хоть куда-нибудь, но это было крайне проблематично, если возможно вообще.

\- Почему ты не дождалась меня в школе?! – закричал на нее Черный Вихрь. – Я велел тебе ждать! Что, решила меня идиотом выставить?! ОТВЕЧАЙ!!!

\- Нет! – вскрикнула девушка, зажмурившись.

\- Нет – не понимаешь?!

\- Нет!

\- Что – нет?!

\- Не-е-ет!!!

Понимая, что внятного ответа Черный Вихрь сейчас не получит, он опустил девушку на землю. Та спрятала лицо в ладонях и промычала что-то нечленораздельное.

\- Ох, какая же ты заноза! – раздраженно рыкнул Черный Вихрь.

\- Тогда улетай! Тебя здесь никто не держит! – крикнула в ответ раскрасневшаяся Ялара.

\- Отличная идея! – не замедлил с ответом трансформер. – Может все же стоит поискать своих!

\- Смотри не попади к врагам!

\- По крайней мере, не буду слушать твои вопли!!!

\- Давай-давай, если тебя еще кто-то кроме меня сможет вытерпеть!

\- А НУ ЗАТКНИ-И-И-ИСЬ!!!!! – проорал он так, что задребезжали стекла, а где-то вдалеке залаяли собаки и завыли автомобильные сигнализации.

Ялара остолбенела от страха. Ей показалось, что он сейчас бросится на нее. Черный Вихрь сам не ожидал подобного эффекта и тут же замолчал, понимая, что перегнул палку.

\- Сам бы последовал собственному совету, - дрожащими губами произнесла девушка и тут же бросилась за угол складской постройки, откуда до Черного Вихря донеслись громкие рыдания.

Трансформер лишь хмыкнул и направился в свой “дом”. Извиняться он и не думал, в конце концов, Ялара сама во всем виновата.

* * *

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0rOYcwAusCw) **

Выехать автоботы решили немедленно, поскольку дело являлось чрезвычайно важным, и откладывать его было нельзя. Разумеется, отправились не всей командой, поскольку присутствие автоботов требовалось и в другом месте – небольшая группа десептиконов атаковала нефтеперерабатывающий завод, расположенный в нескольких километрах от города. Оптимус велел Айронхайду, Рэтчету и Балкхеду с Бамблби срочно отправиться туда, а сам вместе с Праулом и напросившимися с ними за компанию Сэмом и Микаэлой направился к месту, которое желал посетить меньше всего. Как бы он хотел отправиться с командой к тому заводу и помочь отбить атаку десептиконов, но Айронхадй уверил его, что вчетвером они и сами справятся.

Дорога заняла относительно немного времени, и вот Оптимус, Праул, Микаэла и Сэм уже у обрыва, через который проходят автомобильный и железнодорожный мосты.

\- Значит, здесь это случилось? – Сэм взглянул вниз. – М-да... высоковато. Как будем спускаться? Прайм?

\- Что?.. – Оптимус тряхнул головой, поворачиваясь к мальчику. – Просто слезем.

\- Слезем? – с сомнением повторила Микаэла.

\- Вы двое останетесь здесь, на всякий случай. Праул, за мной.

\- К-как это останемся? – аж растерялся Сэм.

\- Вашего присутствия никто не требовал. – Оптимус кивнул ниндзя-боту, и оба начали спускаться вниз, держась за отвесную стену каньона.

\- Не, ты подумай, взяли и бросили нас здесь, - обиделся Сэм, упирая руки в бока.

\- Может, оно и к лучшему? – Микаэла очень волновалась, она тоже все не могла забыть последнюю серьезную “стычку” с десептиконами. – Очень надеюсь, что Балкхед ошибся.

\- Я тоже...

Оптимус и Праул продолжали спускаться вниз. Над ними прогромыхал товарный поезд.

\- Осторожно, - на всякий случай предупредил Прайм, когда его друга по шлему задел маленький булыжник.

\- Просто камешек. Интересно, как там дела у наших? Справятся?

\- Более чем уверен, - ответил Оптимус. – Если что, нам сообщат.

\- Да, но ведь придется еще лезть наверх.

\- Сначала давай спустимся вниз.

Оказавшись на дне каньона, Праул вздохнул с облегчением:

\- Да, надо было больше заниматься скалолазанием. Ты посмотри, опять придется чиститься, а ведь мы даже не дрались.

Они прошли низом, оказавшись практически под самым мостом. Камней было навалено достаточно много, странный, хотя и не слишком глубокий кратер, но вот ничего похожего на...

\- Мои сенсоры ничего не улавливают, - в голосе ниндзя-бота послышались нотки тревоги. – Это ведь то место?

\- Да, - подтвердил Оптимус. – Но я тоже ничего не нахожу, только минеральные породы. Стоп! Очень слабые следы колес и человеческих ног.

\- Да, - Праул повнимательнее вгляделся в землю. – Следы шин... И человеческих ног. Прайм! Уж не думаешь ли ты, что кто-то забрал тело Мегатрона отсюда? Оптимус?

Лидер автоботов молчал, задумчиво разглядывая камни. Если это правда, тогда получается, что...

\- Айронхайд вызывает Оптимуса Прайма! – неожиданно раздалось в комлинке.

\- Оптимус на связи, - лидер автоботов мгновенно опомнился. – Говори.

\- Все в порядке. Атака десептиконов благополучно отбита, - отчитался предводитель посланной команды. – А как у вас?

\- Не очень, - низким голосом ответил Праул. – Мы не обнаружили тело Мегатрона...

Его собеседник замолчал всерьез и надолго.

* * *

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=03izegf1niI) **

Некоторое время Черный Вихрь выдерживал бойкот, но время уже было позднее, и девчонку надо было доставить домой. После сегодняшнего разговора с ее родителями, он решил, что пока не стоит портить отношения с людьми. Следовательно, надо найти девчонку. А хотя зачем ее искать? Зная характер Ялары, он понимал, что уйти она никуда не могла, кроме того, она явно не желала этой ссоры. На всякий случай, Черный Вихрь просканировал местность на предмет живых объектов. Ну да, так и есть – она на крыше. Лестница как раз привинчена неподалеку от входа.

Черный Вихрь вышел наружу. Уже темнело, на небе загорались первые звезды. Вскарабкавшись по стене, он увидел ее, Ялара сидела на краю крыши спиной к нему и смотрела в небо. Сожалеет, все-таки, хочет помериться. Правда, не знает, как это сделать. Он-то выпустил пар, а вот она... Неужели всерьез боится, что Черный Вихрь улетит от нее?

\- Эй? – тихо начал он, подойдя ближе. – Ты обиделась?

\- Нет... – Ялара шмыгнула носом и быстро стерла выступившие слезы. – Все нормально...

\- Послушай, я... – Черный Вихрь замолчал, пытаясь подобрать слова – просить прощения ему казалось столь неестественным, но все же он решился: - Это... Извини, что я на тебя накричал... Просто...

\- Ничего, - девушка подняла на него покрасневшие глаза, - семейные ссоры – дело обычное.

\- То семейные, а не...

\- Ты мне больше нравишься, как старший брат, а не как воспитатель.

\- Правда? – на лице Черного Вихря застыло странное выражение, напоминающее смесь удивления и недоумения. Что она имеет в виду? Он ее и не воспитывает, вроде бы. Да и причем здесь вообще семья и... Стоп. Так вот оно что! Почему он не догадался сразу? Семья... старший брат... Вот как Ялара к нему относится! Неужели он ей настолько небезразличен, что... она считает его членом своей семьи? Тогда ясно... Ведь она сразу пошла ему навстречу. – Ты это серьезно?

Ялара кивнула, и глаза ее снова наполнились слезами:

\- Черный Вихрь... ты... Ты ведь не оставишь меня, да?

\- Ну что ты... – мягко произнес он, легонько проведя двумя пальцами по ее волосам. – Конечно, нет.

\- П-правда? – сквозь слезы улыбнулась Ялара. – Обещаешь?

\- Куда мне деваться, - усмехнулся он в ответ. И это было правдой – кроме Ялары у него не было абсолютно никого. Эта девушка сразу начала к нему хорошо относится с самого первого дня. Разумеется, здесь большую роль сыграло ее любопытство, а так же необычное стечение обстоятельств, но все же...

Ялара повеселела, после чего с ехидным смешком призналась:

\- А я сегодня Тифани Фэнзон треснула.

\- Эм-м-м... В смысле?

\- В прямом. А потом еще и помойку ей на башку напялила.

Он рассмеялся. Трудно было поверить, что правильная и пугливая Ялара, которая еще не так давно читала ему лекции на тему “хорошо и плохо”, способна сделать нечто подобное. Хотя он сам говорил, что обидчику надо давать сдачи, но уж никак не думал, что она последует его совету. Ребенок начинает “портиться” на глазах или же наоборот - растет. По каким-то своим соображениям Черный Вихрь был уверен, что если тебя кто-то обидел, нужно непременно дать сдачи, и мнение подруги о том, что не стоит обращать внимания, было ему просто непонятно.

\- Эй, смотри! Звезда упала! – вдруг воскликнула Ялара, тыча пальцем в темное небо.

\- Это был метеор.

\- Знаю, - девушка раздраженно махнула рукой. – Быстрее, загадывай желание!

\- Для чего? – удивился Черный Вихрь.

\- Просто загадай! – настаивала Ялара. – Трудно, что ли?

\- Ну загадал, - буркнул он и усмехнулся: – Говорить не буду, а то не сбудется.

\- И не надо. Я тоже загадала.

\- Неужели вы, люди, верите в эту чушь?

\- Представь себе, многие верят. – Ялара снова посмотрела в небо. – Особенно моя бабушка. Она считает, что у каждого из нас в жизни есть предназначение, но все же человек волен сам выбирать свою судьбу. А уж исполнится ли человеком то, что должно... Хм, кто знает – ведь путей бесконечно много.

\- Что-то я не разберу. Если выбрать наиболее подходящий путь, то сумеешь найти то, к чему стремишься?

\- Возможно. Я не всегда понимаю... Но в детстве она часто рассказывала мне всякие мистические сказки перед сном, - Ялара задумчиво улыбнулась, глядя в звездное небо. – Я всегда любила ее рассказы... Но один запомнился особенно. Я часто просила бабушку снова и снова рассказывать мне именно эту сказку. Хочешь послушать?

\- Конечно. – Черному Вихрю не хотелось, чтобы разгорелся новый скандал, ведь они только помирились. А если он откажется, “сестренка” снова обидится. Поэтому он и согласился.

Ялара его мыслей прочесть не могла и восприняла согласие как действительное желание услышать эту историю. Поэтому, сделав глубокий вдох, она начала:

\- Эта история о сбившемся с пути страннике по имени Фускус Вентус. Он спустился в наш мир с небес, следуя за падающей звездой, неся с собой хаос, смерть и разрушения. Потерянный скиталец, изгнанник родного мира, пытающийся найти смысл собственного существования.

\- А на других он, так сказать, вымещал злобу, да? – ехидно перебил Черный Вихрь.

Ялара усмехнулась, убирая за ухо прядку волос.

\- А кто знает, может и так. Он был несчастлив, пока на его нелегком пути не появилась Нова Спес – Новая Надежда – показавшая ему, что в жизни есть не только Тьма. И это заставило его задуматься, почему столь долгое время он не мог понять, что жить можно не одной лишь ненавистью... Он захотел измениться, узнать другую сторону жизни, но для этого он должен был сойти с пути разрушений и жажды власти. Перейти, так сказать, на новый уровень.

\- И как же?

\- Фускусу Вентусу предстояло выдержать три испытания: признать другом злейшего врага, защитить слабых в момент страшной опасности, ну и третье – самое сложное – проявить свое истинное “я”.

\- То есть?

\- Не знаю, но только так, справившись со всеми тремя задачами, он сможет узнать правду и найти свой путь.

\- Сильно, - признал трансформер. – И что... Кукусвинус все же обрел свое счастье?

\- Фускус Вентус, - хихикнув, поправила Ялара, ее глаза расширились, губы тронула легкая улыбка: - Что в переводе означает – Черный Ветер.

Он удивленно уставился на девушку, та улыбалась. Теперь трансформеру стало понятно, почему она решила дать ему такое имя...

Саундтреки (с указанием эпизодов главы):

1) Transformers OST - Deciphering The Signal; (Сэм звонит Микаэле и сообщает про новостной репортаж)

2) Final Fantasy 13 OST - Lake Bresha; (герой привыкает к жизни среди людей)

3) Final Fantasy 13 OST - Promised Eternity; (ссора Ялары и Тиффани)

4) Final Fantasy 13 OST - Saber's Edge; (Мегатрон бежит до склада, надеясь найти там подругу)

5) Mass Effect Andromeda OST - Khi Tasira; (автоботы в каньоне)

6) Avatar OST – The Bioluminescence of the Night (Ялара рассказывает Мегатрону легенду о Черном Ветре)


	7. Часть 1. Глава 6. Большие гонки.

Автоботы все пытались выяснить, действительно ли секретные правительственные организации людей тайно держат у себя одного из трансформеров – кого именно, человеческие защитники пока уточнять не стали, чтобы не сеять панику среди людей. Но все было напрасно – большинство только разводило руками, а те, кто знал об этом, усердно молчали по приказам свыше. Люди дали промашку – изучать одного из трансформеров в тайне от тех, кто стремится их оберегать. Боялись, что защитники могли тогда бы снять с себя всю ответственность и оставить человечество на десептиконский произвол. В конце концов, Айронхайд не выдержал и открыто заявил, что если люди у себя кого-то прячут, то это никакой не автобот, а ужасный Мегатрон, предводитель злобных десептиконов. Но соответствующие инстанции так же были предупреждены на этот счет, а то вдруг это хитрость. Стило л говорить, что не все люди доверяли даже хорошим автоботам. Поэтому поиски ничего особенного пока что не дали.

* * *

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HEf_xrgmuRI) **

Черный Вихрь благодаря совместным стараниям Ялары Андрея все больше привыкал к жизни среди людей и отчасти научился быть вежливым и, по крайней мере, уяснил, что кидать пусть даже грубиянов в мусорные баки - по меньшей мере, некрасиво. Он больше узнавал о человеческих обычаях и даже начал понимать юмор некоторых телевизионных передач. Однажды он увидел по телевизору странную рекламу: летящие в небе строем реактивные истребители и призыв приходить на некие аэрогонки, которые состоятся через несколько дней.

\- Как раз в мой день рождения! – радовалась Ялара. – Давайте все втроем сходим туда! Это будет событие.

\- Не могу, - вздохнул Андрей. – Я уже неделю назад обещал тете отвести свою шестилетнюю кузину в зоопарк. Хотя... для такой оторвы больше подошел бы серпентарий.

\- А ты возьми ее с нами на гонки, - тут же предложила Ялара. – Это всяко поинтереснее!

\- Угу, а как я объясню дяде с тетей, каким образом отправлюсь за двести километров от города? Да еще с маленькой девочкой!

\- Ну-у...

\- Вот именно.

\- А что такое эти “аэрогонки”? – перебил их Черный Вихрь.

\- О-о-о! Это самое потрясающее авиашоу на свете! – Ялара закрыла глаза, блаженно улыбаясь.- Ну, это почти как соревнования Формулы 1, только в воздухе.

\- М-м-м?

\- Мечтай и не отвлекайся, - Андрей махнул рукой на девушку и стал объяснять трансформеру понятнее: - Есть некая воздушная трасса, которую пилоты определяют по данным навигационных компьютеров. Все самолеты двигаются в определенном направлении, как машины по дороге, но стараются обойти своих соперников. Три круга по двадцать километров в диаметре, а расстояние между летящими не должно оказаться больше десяти метров. Побеждает тот, кто приходит к финишу первым.

\- А где находятся зрители?

\- Зрители располагаются на трибунах неподалеку от взлетно-посадочной полосы и смотрят на происходящее по большущему экрану, где видны близко все участники. Лично я не понимаю, зачем тащиться куда-то, если то же самое можно увидеть по телеку. Ну, разве что поприветствовать победителя...

\- Когда-нибудь победителем стану я, - прервала его Ялара, говоря сама с собой.

Андрей бросил в сторону подруги сочувствующий взгляд, а потом тихо произнес на русском:

\- Не обращай внимания, она задвинулась на полетах.

\- На полетах... – Черный Вихрь улыбнулся.

* * *

И вот наступил день начала гонок и в тоже время день рождения Ялары. После долгих уговоров Черный Вихрь все же согласился доставить девушку к месту назначения, а чтобы не шокировать народ внезапным приближением вертолета, они решили большую часть пути проделать воздухом, а уж ближе можно было бы и пешком дойти.

Погода стояла просто замечательная, так что аэрогонки должны состояться. Ялара со вчерашнего дня была жутко возбужденной – этого шоу она ожидала целый год. Сегодняшние гонки должны стать открытием сезона. Отец купил Яларе билет на это представление еще месяц назад, и девушка бережно хранила его в шкатулке под подушкой. Она всегда любила смотреть аэрогонки, всегда поражалась мастерству пилотов и мечтала, что когда-нибудь будет в них участвовать и победит. Она даже представила себя, прилетевшей к финишу первой, а потом ей вручают медаль и кубок победителя...

\- Можно вопрос, а? – прервал ее мечтания Черный Вихрь, пока они направлялись к месту проведения гонок.

\- Валяй, - махнула рукой Ялара, потягивая из бутылочки лимонад через соломинку. Она довольно удобно устроилась на левом плече своего друга и теперь, поскольку он шел пешком, с довольным видом обозревала окрестности с приличной высоты. Друзья, если бы видели ее сейчас, умерли бы от зависти.

\- Что в этих гонках такого особенного, из-за чего ты мне о них все слуховые датчики прожужжала?

Ялара от такого аж поперхнулась.

\- Как это?..

\- Ну, я могу трансформироваться, да мы и так можем полететь куда угодно!

\- Знаю я, как ты летаешь, - хмыкнула Ялара, неожиданно признавая его правоту, однако, все же решая стоять на своем. – Не обижайся, приятель, но это не совсем то...

\- В смысле?!!

\- Я только хочу сказать... – Ялара поняла, что сморозила глупость, и поспешила исправить ситуацию, пока еще есть возможность: - То есть... ну... Нет, ты не так меня понял... Я ничего плохого не имела в виду, просто... Не надо на меня так смотреть! Просто одно дело, когда ты просто летаешь, а совсем другое – выступления на публике. Мы же по телеку смотрели помнишь?

\- Показуха?

\- Это не показуха, а мастерство, - возразила Ялара. - Ну, когда увидишь их, то поймешь. Тут дело в чем, лучшие пилоты штата собираются, чтобы продемонстрировать свои умения. Это не просто авиашоу, понимаешь?

\- Нет.

\- Даже не всякого допускают к таким соревнованиям! – Ялара словно говорила сама с собой. - Это высшая лига! И они делают это для показа, а не летают в тайне ото всех. Ну, ты все поймешь, когда сам увидишь. – Девушка закатила глаза, и на ее лице расплылась блаженная улыбка. – Вот вырасту, так сама буду участвовать в таких гонках. Все узнают Ялару Старшайн как первоклассного пилота. А потом, возможно, и в космос полечу... С детства мечтаю.

\- Удачи, - хмыкнул в ответ трансформер. Рассказ девушки его нисколько не впечатлил. Рожденный летать не поймет того, кто не может оторваться от земли. Хотя он больше ерничал в основном от зависти. На самом деле ему было обидно наблюдать по телевизору, какие потрясающие фигуры высшего пилотажа вытворяют пилоты реактивных самолетов. А он, в силу некоторой непредназначенности своей вертолетно-самолетной альтформы, делать не может. Вот Черный Вихрь и ворчал, когда заходил разговор об авиашоу или аэрогонках. Однако все же он согласился пойти с ней на открытие летного сезона в качестве подарка на ее день рождения. Поэтому хоть раз надо пересилить собственное самолюбие и потерпеть, хотя Черный Вихрь не был уверен, что такое возможно.

* * *

Сидя перед телевизором, Сари была вне себя от ярости.

\- Подумать только! Заграбастали компанию моего отца, а меня даже на гонки не пускают! Хотят побольше денег получить с народа за такие выступления! Новшество, блин... Мистер Джефферс полный болван. Трудно поверить, что когда-то он был первым заместителем моего отца.

\- А ты посмотри на это с другой стороны, - утешал девочку Балкхед, - там будет толпа народу, много шума, да и потом, им всем придется лицезреть все тоже только по экрану. А у нас тут... И Бамблби с Сэмом скоро подъедут.

\- И все равно, - буркнула Сари, тяжело вздохнув.

\- А мне даже не хотелось бы туда тащиться, - признался Балкхед. – На базе лучше. Эй, Прайм! – окликнул он проходившего мимо лидера. – Не хочешь с нами аэрогонки посмотреть?

\- Что-то не тянет, - коротко бросил Оптимус и скрылся в своем отсеке. Даже хорошо, что люди не просили у них помощи на это мероприятие. Хотя автоботы и предлагали. Однако новый глава Самдак Индастис не питал особой любви к трансформерам, посему гордо отказался. На двадцатое “нет” ведший с ним переговоры Айронхайд махнул манипулятором, мол, не хотите как хотите, только если что – не бегите жаловаться.

* * *

Народу было очень много, прямо яблоку негде упасть. Естественно, подобные мероприятия проводятся не каждый день. Этот необычный вид гонок был создан для того, чтобы более тщательно проверять новые модели реактивных самолетов, для пилотов это отличный шанс показать себя, ну еще и развлечение людям. Компания “Самдак Индастрис” взяла на себя финансирование этого проекта, который стал гораздо более популярен, чем простые авиашоу. Ведь здесь надо не просто вовремя выполнять фигуры высшего пилотажа, но так же и успевать делать это быстрее, ем соперники. Своеобразная воздушная трасса, не видимая для зрителей, где пилоты могли ориентироваться только по навигационным приборам, а расстояние между соревнующимися не должно превышать десять метров. Стоит ли говорить, что это крайне опасно. Но пилоты соглашаются, дабы показать, насколько они хороши в летном деле. И смотрится это невероятно красиво.

Когда Черный Вихрь и Ялара прибыли на место, вовсю шло авиашоу, устроенное для разогрева публики, в это время гуляющей по парку аттракционов. Появление трансформера на столь значимом событии не могло пройти бесследно, и вокруг него тут же собралась толпа любопытных, однако находчивая Ялара, следуя совету Андрея, всем и каждому сообщала, чтобы не приставали – у него задание – следить за порядком и охранять прохождение мероприятия от возможных нападения. От кого именно – не известно. Но техника Андрея работала, жалко, что он сам не мог присутствовать там.

До начала главного шоу оставалось около пятнадцати минут. Черный Вихрь смотрел, как в небе профессиональные пилоты вытворяют фигуры высшего пилотажа, и в тайне завидовал им. Он отслеживал каждое движения, каждый вираж, каждую мертвую петлю, понимая, как это можно сделать. Будь у него другая альтформа, Черный Вихрь мог бы выделывать и не такое. Что же будет, когда начнутся сами гонки? Смотреть не хочется, но ведь обещал Яларе не портить ее день рождения.

\- Черный Вихрь, ты не мог бы подождать пока здесь, - попросила Ялара, указывая на палатку, где продавали прохладительные напитки, - я схожу куплю себе минералки, а то пить очень хочется.

\- Опять? – удивился он. – Ты же только что вылакала бутылку...

\- Не вылакала, а выпила, - сердито поправила девушка, - и не только что, а давно. Жарко ведь, хоть тебе-то разницы особой и нет.

\- Я тоже чувствую тепло солнечных лучей.

\- Ты можешь подождать меня две минуты?! – рассердилась Ялара и поспешила за газировкой. На самом же деле ей не столько хотелось пить, сколько побеседовать с мельком увиденным в толпе человеком – своим одноклассником по имени Макс Форест, по которому Ялара “сохла” уже давно.

\- Эгей, Макс! Макс Форест!

Парень обернулся на голос и, вот чудо, помахал Яларе рукой, после чего пошел в ее направлении.

\- Какие люди! – заулыбался он. – Уж тебя-то я не ожидал увидеть.

\- П-почему?.. – удивилась Ялара, заметно нервничая. – Авиашоу меня всегда привлекали.

\- Ясно, - он выдавил кривую улыбку. - Хотя я представлял тебя несколько иначе. К примеру, картины, цветоводство или же... Ну, просто спокойная жизнь. Ты полна сюрпризов.

\- Хм... – девушка выдавила улыбку, пытаясь понять, было ли это комплиментом или же оскорблением. – Ну, я...

\- Эй, Старшайн! – окликнул девушку до омерзения знакомый голос Тифани Фэнзон. Ялара недовольно поджала губы, мысленно напоминая себе, что при Черном Вихре стоит сдерживать себя – не показывать плохой пример.

\- Привет-привет, - буркнула она, нервно сжимая кулаки. – Пришла гонки посмотреть?

\- Не просто посмотреть, а поддержать моего дядю, - с ехидной улыбкой сообщила Тифани. – Привет, Макс!

\- Привет.

\- М-м-м??? В каком смысле, поддержать твоего дядю? – не уловила Ялара.

\- А ты не знаешь? – деланно удивилась блондинка. – Мой дядя тоже участвует. И победит – это я тебе гарантирую.

\- Шансы каждого участника приблизительно один к десяти, - возразила Ялара, а Тифани обиделась:

\- Ты возьмешь свои слова назад, синеволосая, когда при всех мой дядя, финишировав первым, позовет меня к себе и передаст кубок победителя. Я посмотрю тогда на твое лицо.

Все это время Черный Вихрь оставался в стороне, позволяя подруге самой во всем разобраться, но теперь, похоже, без его помощи не обойтись. А этот парень, стоящий рядом, даже и не думает вмешаться. В его сторону не смотрят - очевидно, эти двое его не заметили. Пока что нет.

\- Проблемы?

Приятели Ялары аж синхронно подпрыгнули от неожиданности, одинаково разинув рты. Оба, так же как и многие, первый раз в жизни видели трансформера так близко. Тифани Фэнзон хватала ртом воздух, пытаясь успокоиться, что было непросто, и сейчас ее можно было сравнить с неистовой фанаткой, к которой подошел кумир и попросил, к примеру, закурить, а сигарет у нее при себе не оказалось.

\- Я... я... Я. Тифани... – она дрожащей рукой показала на себя. – Тифани Фэнзон. Дочь сенатора Фэнзона.

\- И что? – Черный Вихрь напустил на себя строгий вид, от которого девчонка практически втянула голову в плечи. – Мне не чего тебе сказать, Тифани Фэнзон. Из того, что рассказывала мне Ялара, я понял – ты нехороший человек.

Девушка аж закашлялась, глядя на Ялару так, будто бы первый раз в жизни увидела. Та ухмыльнулась, кивнув головой:

\- Да, это мой друг. И он очень не любит грубиянов. Я бы на твоем месте тихо ушла.

Тифани понимала, что складывается все не в ее пользу, да и потом, почему этой идиотке Старшайн так повезло? С чего инопланетному существу дружить с такой... С такой дурой? И Тифани не могла просто уйти, не сказав на прощание какой-нибудь гадости, что она и решила сделать:

\- Я твоего приятеля не боюсь, а ты скоро с ума сойдешь от зависти, когда мой дядя выиграет эти гонки. Сомневаюсь, что твой друг мог бы сделать то же самое. – И Тифани, вздернув нос, гордо удалилась. Макс тоже ушел, очевидно, испугавшись.

Ялара раздраженно стиснула зубы. Интересно, как Тифани узнала, что она очень любит аэрогонки? Неужели Кайла проболталась? В любом случае после такого весь день был испорчен окончательно. Если дядя Тифани участвует в этих гонках... А вдруг он еще и выиграет? И тогда ему вручат награду победителя, он позовет к себе Тифани и передаст кубок ей... Ялара замотала головой, дабы прогнать из головы эту тошнотворную картину, которую услужливо подбросило девушке ее бурное воображение. Нет, лучше уйти отсюда. И прямо сейчас.

\- Черный Вихрь, пойдем. Мне что-то уже не хочется смотреть эти тупые аэрогонки. Да кому они вообще нужны... – Но тут Ялара поняла, что говорит сама с собой, поскольку трансформера рядом не оказалось. То есть совсем! Кругом только толпа людей, идущих занять свои места, ведь до начала оставалось всего лишь несколько минут.

Обалдевшая Ялара вертела головой во все стороны, пытаясь разыскать его, звала, хотя и понимала, что будь он где-то поблизости, то заметила бы его сразу же. Можно упустить из виду в толпе человека, но не двенадцатиметрового робота!

\- Черный Вихрь! – кричала она, идя в толпе против движения. – Черный Вихрь!!! Ох, да куда же он делся?..

После пяти минут безуспешных “поисков”, Ялара обреченно сникла. Действительно, будь он здесь где-то, она бы сразу его увидела. Значит ушел. Ну да, а чего удивляться? Он же с самого начала не выказывал особого интереса к этому делу даже из солидарности. Друг называется...

\- Итак, убедительная просьба зрителей занять свои места, аэрогонка начнется через несколько минут, - объявил по громкоговорителям мужской голос.

Народ зашевелился и поспешил к трибунам, расположенным на достаточно безопасном расстоянии от предполагаемой воздушной полосы препятствий. Блеск, раздраженно подумала Ялара, пиннув подвернувшийся под ногу камень, гонка сейчас начнется, в ней участвует дядя Тифани, Андрей не смог составить девушке компанию, еще Черный Вихрь куда-то свалил... Неужели все меня кинули в мой же день рождения?!!

\- Участники уже у стартовой черты, - снова начал вещать громкоговоритель, - остается всего несколько минут, и... О, неужели на взлетной полосе трансформер?!!

Ялара так и замерла, услышав это, сначала не поверив собственным ушам, но вряд ли поблизости мог быть еще какой-нибудь трансформер, который рискнет пойти на такое. Да и... зачем? А что, если...

\- Ох, нет, только не это... – с этими словами девушка со всех ног рванула в направлении взлетной полосы. Господи, что он задумал, вопрошала она себя на бегу, пару раз наткнулась на кого-то, однако даже не остановилась, чтобы извиниться – не до этого. Ведь если Черный Вихрь сорвет гонки, последствия будут гораздо хуже.

\- Извините, мисс, сюда нельзя, - охранник попытался задержать ее, но Ялара легко проскользнула мимо и понеслась дальше, начисто его проигнорировав. – Эй, ты! Стой! – Он схватился за рацию: - Тревога! Посторонний бежит в направлении взлетной полосы!

Но Ялара уже выскочила к готовящимся взлетать самолетам, и тут она увидела его чуть позади выстроенных в линейку “стальных птиц”.

\- Черный Вихрь!!! – заорала она, со всех ног бросаясь к трансформеру. – Эй, Черный Вихрь!!!

\- А я уж думал, ты не появишься, - усмехнулся он, когда девушка оказалась рядом.

\- Черный Вихрь, что ты делаешь?!! – проорала запыхавшаяся Ялара в шуме двигателей готовящихся к старту самолетов.

\- Доказываю, что могу перегнать любой земной самолет. Твоя подруга, кажется, сказала, что я не смог бы победить... Что ж, посмотрим.

У Ялары земля начала уходить из-под ног. Вечная проблема, когда задето его самолюбие, то все – пиши пропало. Она до сих пор не может забыть возмущенные вопли мужчины, который, благодаря Черному Вихрю оказался в уличном мусорном контейнере, да было еще несколько случаев, безобидных, но все же неприятных.

\- Но... Слушай, - девушка быстро обернулась на спешащую к ним охрану. По громкоговорителям уже пронеслось предупреждение о временной задержке и просьба с извинениями. Дело дрянь... – Черный Вихрь, пойми, ты не обязан кому-либо что-либо доказывать, к тому же Тифани мне не подруга. Давай просто уйдем пока еще не поздно. Забудь о гордости, прошу тебя!

\- Стоять! Не двигаться! – гаркнул первый из подбежавшей службы безопасности. Охранников было не менее двадцати – все с оружием, да плюс еще технический персонал и покинувшие свои самолеты участники гонки. И все с вытаращенными глазами взирали на огромного двенадцатиметрового робота.

\- Слушайте, мы... – начала Ялара, но ее перебил уже другой охранник:

\- Посторонним запрещен вход на взлетную полосу. Вы... – он снова обалдело глянул на трансформера, просвечивающего их всех по очереди своими красными окулярами, но справился с собой: - Пожалуйста, вы должны немедленно покинуть... э-э-э...

\- Но мы не можем, - возразил трансформер, - ведь мы здесь для того, чтобы участвовать в гонке.

\- Вы что?..

\- Мы что?.. – удивленно повторила Ялара. – Черный Вихрь...

\- Разве ты не этого хотела? – как бы издеваясь, уточнил он.

У Ялары не было слов. С одной стороны девушка была крайне возмущена такой подставой, но все же он прав. Она сама проболталась, да и он всегда знал, чего она на самом деле хочет, даже если Ялара тщательно скрывает это за посторонними эмоциями. И в этот раз Черный Вихрь тоже все понимал. Но... это неожиданно... И кто им позволит?

\- Я... хотела... – тихо прошептала она, подняв глаза на него. – Но...

\- Но что?

\- Ну... – Ялара кивком головы указала на собравшихся вокруг них людей. Черный Вихрь вздернул металлическими бровями, мол, это не проблема, и, сделав небольшой шаг вперед, прилюдно объявил:

\- Мы хотим участвовать в аэрогонке.

* * *

\- Ну что там происходит?! – раздраженно воскликнула Сари, стукая себя ладонями по коленям. – Прошло уже целых двадцать минут, а гонки так и не начались!

\- Какие-то технические проблемы, - предположил Сэм, глядя, как по телевизору уже сколько времени подряд крутят рекламные ролики. – Не поступало сигналов об атаке десептиконов?

\- Не-а! – Праул отрицательно покачал головой. – Все спокойно, как это ни странно.

И вот, на экране телевизора снова появился человек с микрофоном, ведший репортаж с места проведения аэрогонок.

\- И так, дорогие телезрители, - заговорил он, - мы продолжаем наш прямой репортаж с места, где вот-вот должны начаться соревнования, участники который продемонстрируют свои умения в пилотировании, ловкости и скорости. Просим прощения за некоторые неудобства, но нам только что стало известно, что в этих авиационных соревнованиях среди пилотов окажется очень необычный участник. И сейчас вы все увидите сами...

Оператор за кадром переключил камеру на взлетную полосу. И от увиденного автоботы повскакивали со своих мест, Сари тихо пискнула, а Сэм, вытаращив глаза, застыл замороженным столбом.

\- Пра-а-а-айм!!! – во весь голос завопил Бамблби. – Иди сюда! БЫСТРО!!!

\- Что? – на крик прибежал ни только лидер, но еще и Рэтчет с Аронхайдом, которые по началу тоже не слишком-то хотели смотреть передачу про авиационные соревнования.

\- По какому поводу крики?.. – начал медик, но так и не договорил, оставшись с открытым ртом. – Великий Праймус...

\- Чтоб тебя Юникрон побрал! – тихо выругался Айронхайд, сжимая манипуляторы в кулаки.

\- Так это действительно ты... – прошептал Оптимус, не отрывая взгляда от телевизионного экрана, его окуляры начали тускнеть. – Не может этого быть...

Сэм схватился за сотовый телефон и набрал номер своей девушки:

\- Алло, Микаэла! Да, это я. Срочно включай телевизор!

* * *

Сначала мистер Джефферс, которому тут же доложили о случившемся, был против нового участника, и примерно полчаса решался вопрос, допускать или нет трансформера к соревнованиям. Однако все же, глава “Самдак Индастрис” решил уступить ввиду пары веских доводов: в правилах не указано, что участвовать могут только люди; и, если позволить трансформеру войти в соревнования, то рейтинг этих гонок станет еще выше, а сама корпорация получит значительную прибыль.

И мистер Джефферс сообщил трансформеру следующее:

\- Аэрогонки придуманы нашей компанией для демонстрации моделей новых боевых самолетов, пилотируемых людьми, а в случае с вами это окажется... хм... не совсем честно. Но все же, в правилах, к сожалению, не написано, что к аэрогонкам допускаются ТОЛЬКО люди. Так что, если вы хотите, вы можете участвовать в соревнованиях, помешать вам мы не можем. Так что вы будете делать?

Черный Вихрь взглянул на растерянную Ялару, но тут же понял, что сейчас она внятно ничего не ответит. Поэтому он сам принял решение:

\- Да. Мы согласны.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AMa-0wVsrPo) **

В этом случае “мы” было слишком сильно сказано, если бы Ялара была в состоянии возразить своему самоуверенному металлическому другу. Ох и попадет ей от родителей, когда те увидят это... Хуже того, Черный Вихрь не знает правил! Но, так или иначе, отступать было уже поздно.

И вот, десять реактивных самолетов выстроились на широкой взлетно-посадочной полосе, а позади них, поскольку места на основной линии уже не было, вышел Черный Вихрь и перешел в альтернативную форму, взяв Ялару “на борт”.

\- Дамы и господа! – прокричал по громкоговорителям голос комментатора. – Сегодня у нас особая гонка, в которой принимает участие не просто человек и хорошо обученный пилот, а один из механизированных космических существ! Его имя – Черный Вихрь! Судя по всему, соревнование обещает быть крайне жестким и интересным!

Ялара не могла усидеть на месте, то вертя головой по сторонам, то нервно сжимая пальцы, то кусая губы и тяжело дыша, одновременно поглядывая на табло справа, где уже шел обратный отсчет – до старта меньше минуты.

\- Черный Вихрь, ты уверен, что нам стоит это делать?

\- А ты как думаешь? – вопросом на вопрос ответил он. – Сама хотела, неужели струсила?

\- Не в этом дело, а просто...

\- Тогда не ной. Нас допустили к соревнованиям, чего тебе еще надо?

Девушка поняла в данный момент только одно – бесполезно пытаться что-либо объяснять ему сейчас. Черный Вихрь все равно сделает по-своему, как бы Ялара не старалась убеждать его в обратном.

\- Ну, надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь. Но вот лично у меня сомнения, более того, я в шоке!

\- У тебя есть другие идеи? – насмешливо поинтересовался он.

\- Да! Есть – выпусти меня!

Но тут отсчет времени завершился, и был дан зеленый свет. Истребители, шумя турбинами, один за другим начали взлетать, поднимаясь в синее небо.

\- Уже поздно, - ехидно заметил Черный Вихрь, включая двигатели, и, запустив пропеллеры, устремился за остальными. Большая аэрогонка началась.

\- Итак, участники стартовали и сейчас направляются к исходной воздушной точке, откуда и начнется захватывающий головокружительный полет! – объявил комментатор.

На больших экранах зрители видели, как реактивные самолеты практически гуськом уходят в облака и на определенной высоте выстраиваются в практически правильный “цветочек” - два истребителя в центре, а остальные образуют почти идеальный вертикальный круг. Общий строй нарушал только двухпропеллерный вертолет, пристроившийся сбоку.

\- Значит так, слушай внимательно, - объясняла Ялара, пока они выходили на позицию, - с определенного уровня высоты они начнут разгоняться, когда настанет момент, который, главное, не пропустить.

\- Спокойно, - отозвался Черный Вихрь, - не пропустим. Прямо сейчас я считываю информацию с их бортовых компьютеров. Когда эти ребята стартуют, мы не прозеваем.

\- Что ж, очень хорошо.

Теперь поворачивать назад было поздно. Страх уступил место бурному волнению, хотя Ялара и пыталась убедить себя, что происходящее ей только снится. И девушка лишь надеялась, что ее друг сумеет справиться с этой задачей и умудрится хотя бы не покалечить ни себя, ни ее. От Ялары здесь не зависело совершенно ничего – он взял ее с собой “за компанию”. И девушка, зажмурившись мысленно готовилась к предстоящим “русским горкам”. Андрей такие называл “американскими”.

\- Господи, помоги нам, умоляю... – шептала Ялара, молитвенно сложив руки и не открывая глаз. – Помоги...

Черный Вихрь неотрывно следил за временем, которого до старта оставалось все меньше. Три секунды... две... одна... И вот самолеты ринулись в пике, выравниваясь почти у самой земли, после чего, с креном вправо, резко сменили направление...

\- Пилоты стартовали! – возвестил комментатор. – На первую позицию тут же вырывается седьмой номер! Да, это Камерон Фэнзон, который бесспорно является мастером летного дела! Посмотрите, как он “подныривает” под своих соперников! Двигатели его самолета выдают потрясающе мощный залп.

\- Давай, дядя, вперед! – радостно кричала Тифани, подпрыгивая на месте и специально привлекая этим к себе внимание. Надо было, чтобы все вокруг понимали, что сразу выбившийся в лидеры пилот – ЕЕ дядя.

\- Та-а-ак, его пытается обойти Дориан Бокснер под номером четыре, но Фэнзон, похоже, уступать не собирается. Остальные их настигают. Новичок по-прежнему остается в конце – еще бы, ведь пропеллеры для подобных соревнований – не самое подходящее решение.

Им все никак не удавалось обойти даже хотя бы одного соперника, несмотря на колоссальные усилия. Истребители гораздо маневреннее, и они исполняют столь сложные фигуры высшего пилотажа... А все, что мог сделать Черный Вихрь, так это небольшие крены.

\- Черный Вихрь! А-а-ах! Не получается! – воскликнула Ялара после первого неудачного круга. Возможно, он понял, что все было пустой затеей, и есть еще шанс выйти из этого как минимум живыми и невредимыми. – Не сходи с ума! Давай улетим отсюда, пока еще можно!

\- Ялара, сделай одолжение, ЗАМОЛКНИ!!! – резко осадил ее трансформер. - Я сам знаю, что делаю!

\- Ты уверен? Я тоже хочу победить, но не стоит бросаться в крайности! Остальные сейчас уйдут в отрыв, и мы их не догоним.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o4-ArCEx5XQ) **

\- Возможно, ты права, - неожиданно согласился он. – Эта альтформа не слишком эффективна. Перехожу во вторую.

\- Эй, какого черта...

И прямо в воздухе на пределе своей вертолетной скорости Черный Вихрь начал превращаться. Фюзеляж сузился и слегка вытянулся, пропеллеры втянулись в крылья, а те в свою очередь повернулись в горизонтальной плоскости на сто восемьдесят градусов, у его носа с каждого боку выдвинулось по одному небольшому сегменту, создавая эффект “носовой вилки”, а вертолетный хвост раздвинулся, переходя в турбореактивные сопла. Теперь это был уже не вертолет необычного вида, а настоящий сверхскоростной истребитель. И Черный Вихрь знал, чего он может добиться с подобной альтформой.

\- Ну все, сейчас мы их сделаем! – азартно завопил он. – Держись!

И он понесся за успевшими уйти вперед соперниками, повторяя все их движения и перевороты с невероятной легкостью. И теперь Черный Вихрь ощутил всю прелесть полета, будто раньше он уже делал нечто подобное. Разумеется, выходя на старт с человеческими реактивными самолетами, он совершенно не знал о своей второй альтернативной форме – неожиданное просветление наступило только сейчас. Но Яларе об этом знать не полагалось.

\- Итак, похоже, у Черного Вихря открылось второе дыхание, вернее, другая форма! – кричал комментатор аэрогонок. – Какой необычный истребитель! Вы посмотрите только! Лично я никогда таких не встречал, а вы, дорогие зрители?

* * *

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P_ywM-Q_UGI) **

\- Зато мы встречали, - рыкнул Айронхайд, обращаясь к телевизору. – Что все это значит? Этот десептикон просто смеется над нами!

\- Может, это их новая стратегия? – предположил Сэм. – Войти в доверие к людям, хотя... После всего, что они натворили...

\- Кто этих десептиконов разберет, - согласился Рэтчет. – Но подобное поведение крайне не характерно для Мегатрона. Сами посудите, спасение людей из горящего дома, теперь это...

\- А ты уверен, что тогда это тоже был Мегатрон? – осведомился Бамблби.

\- Черный Вихрь, Би! Сомневаюсь, что поблизости бродит два таких.

Оптимус молчал, не сводя глаз с экрана и не слушая перебранку товарищей. По идее надо было бы срочно отправляться на место проведения гонок, но это слишком далеко и все уже закончится к их приезду. А еще шокированный Прайм не мог найти объяснений действиям врага. Мегатрон не погиб, с одной стороны это ужасно, но с другой... его брат выжил...

* * *

Гонка продолжалась, участники выходили уже на последний круг. Теперь-то Черному Вихрю не нужно было следить за действиями соперников, и он уверенно выполнял все фигуры высшего пилотажа. Пике, мертвые петли, вращения, бочки. Один раз он даже совершил “кобру”, отклонившись даже на несколько градусов больше нормы. За это уже борющаяся с тошнотой Ялара обозвала его показушником. Она не испытывала особой перегрузки, из-за его конструкционных особенностей, но вот все же ощущение безумных каруселей никуда не исчезло.

На последнем этапе ему удалось обойти еще троих, и теперь впереди был только один – истребитель под номером семь, пилотируемый Камероном Фэнзоном, которого Черный Вихрь желал обогнать по двум причинам: личный интерес и желание поставить на место обидчицу Ялары.

После очередного пике, истребители стали набирать высоту для последнего витка – поворота Иммельмана, который завершал выступление.

\- Эй, ты как? – осведомился Черный Вихрь у своей пассажирки, ответившей ему неопределенным мычанием. – Держись, уже почти все.

Они совершили набор высоты в вертикальной плоскости, представляющий собой половину восходящей петли, а затем выполнили переворот на сто восемьдесят градусов, выходя в нормальный горизонтальный полет. И тут-то началось самое веселое, поскольку по наклонной нужно было разогнаться, чтобы раньше других достичь финиша.

Лишь один соперник в лидерах, остальные позади. Но этот сдаваться не собирается, то и дело виляя перед Черным Вихрем, не позволяя ему обогнать себя.

Финишная полоса совсем близко, а впереди лишь один самолет... Остальные уже далеко позади. Несколько пришедшая в себя Ялара с силой вцепилась в сидение, на ее лице застыла гримаса напряжения. Вот-вот, уже почти... Но последний соперник не собирается сдаваться...

\- И так, истребители на финишном векторе! – прокричал комментатор. – Фэнзон впереди, но Черный Вихрь не отстает. Удастся ли ему обойти лидера на оставшихся секундах соревнования?

И тут Черный Вихрь без всякого предупреждения, будто бы из последних сил, совершил резкий рывок, обходя впереди летящего по восходящей спирали, а затем, двойным переворотом обогнал своего оппонента практически перед посадкой, всего в паре десятков метров от земли. И, едва коснувшись твердой поверхности, тут же трансформировался в обычную форму, опуская девушку на землю. Другой самолет финишировал вторым. Следом приземлились и остальные.

Зрители повскакивали с трибун и, радостно вопя и аплодируя, бежали поздравить победителей. Комментатор по громкоговорителям, охрипшим от волнения голосом, объявил имя чемпиона, и лишь теперь Ялара, находящаяся в глубоком шоке, поняла, что все происходит не во сне, а наяву.

Неиствующая публика окружила высокого трансформера, восторженно хлопая и вопя до хрипоты. Ялару тоже не обделяли вниманием, многие хотели даже расцеловать ее или даже затискать. Поэтому Черный Вихрь услужливо подставил ей ладонь и поднял девушку над ревущей толпой, дескать, смотреть – смотрите, но руками не трогайте. А потом, когда руководитель “Самдак Индастрис” передал ей ослепительно сверкающий на солнце кубок победителя. Ялара дрожащими руками приняла награду, с трудом веря, что все это происходит на самом деле. Победа в столь необычном виде спорта, мечта, казавшаяся еще сегодня столь далекой и недосягаемой... Но не теперь. Разумеется, это все благодаря Черному Вихрю, который решил просто покрасоваться... Ялара не верила в это. Да, говорить он может все, что угодно, однако девушка сердцем чувствовала, что пошел он на такое именно для нее, возможно, сам того не понимая. В любом случае, Ялара была ему безмерно благодарна за осуществление своей, казалось бы, недостижимой мечты.

Трансформер поднял манипулятор с девушкой вверх, одновременно с этим безумно радостная Ялара резко вскинула кубок над головой под новые аплодисменты толпы. Сегодня, в день своего семнадцатилетия, она была счастлива, как никогда.

\- С днем рождения, Ял, - произнес Черный Вихрь так, чтобы она этого не слышала.

\- Немыслимо, - прошептал Айронхайд, глядя, как по телевизору зрители восторженно приветствуют победителей, а выигравший соревнования трансформер поднимает над ними девочку с кубком. Этого не может быть, какая-то другая реальность... И почему никто не замечает, что у него на груди неавтоботский знак? Может, этот Черный Вихрь лишь похож на главаря их врагов? Может, это другой десептикон, являющийся точной копией Мегатрона? Так относиться к человеку... Это не может быть он...

\- Эй, смотрите! – Бамблби резко указал пальцем на экран.

\- Прочисть оптику, приятель, - прогудел в ответ Балкхед. – Неужели ты только сейчас увидел Мегатрона?

\- Я не про него! У девчонки на шее! Это похоже на...

\- Фрагмент Великой Искры, - мгновенно опознал Оптимус. – Теперь я, кажется, понимаю, в чем дело.

\- Молодцы, ребята, - улыбался Андрей, наблюдавший за этим шоу по экрану телевизора в витрине магазина. – У меня слов нет.

\- Кто они? – тихим голоском поинтересовалась его маленькая шестилетняя двоюродная сестренка.

\- Мои друзья, Анют, - Андрей погладил девочку по голове. – Это мои друзья.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kr398CSvrFM) **

На базе десептиконов такое событие, как аэрогонки, тоже не могло остаться без внимания. У Старскрима, нового предводителя десептиконов, началась настоящая истерика. При виде на мониторе своего бывшего господина, сикер сполз с трона и с досады начал бить кулаками по полу.

\- Чертов Мегатрон! Когда ж ты, наконец, сдохнешь! Юникрон тебя подери! Чтоб тебя... Чтоб ты провалился!!!

Три с половиной месяца спокойной жизни и постепенного привыкания к посту лидера. А теперь выясняется, что все это время прежний повелитель десептиконов был рядом... Чтоб тебя сплющило, Мегаидиот!!! Но на этом потрясения для Старскрима не кончились, так как в тронный зал тут же явился весь передовой отряд десептиконов с мрачными лицами.

\- Тебе надо объясниться! – резко припечатала нового главу десептиконов Черная Арахния.

\- Почему ты соврал, что повелитель Мегатрон мертв?! – навис над ним Лагнет.

\- Я... – Старскрим в спешке старался что-то придумать. – Он... Это был его личный приказ.

\- Что-что? – переспросил Блэкаут, напирая на “вождя” с другого боку. – Я что-то не понял...

\- Он... э-э... Лично просил меня никому не говорить, - продолжал выкручиваться Старскрим. – Это был личный план владыки Мегатрона – разыграть собственную кончину и на время уйти в подполье, дабы автоботы подумали, что его в самом деле больше нет, и перешли в открытые действия. И никто, даже вы, ничего не должны были знать об этом! Чтобы план удался.

\- Но теперь автоботы так же узнают о нашем лидере...

\- Значит, пришло время действовать, - Старскриму до глубины Искры было обидно, что десептиконы по-прежнему считают повелителем этого самонадеянного идиота. – А теперь вон отсюда! Когда придет время, вы все узнаете лично из уст нашего вождя.

Десептиконы, удовлетворившись ответом, покинули тронный зал, а Старскрим, наконец-таки оставшись в одиночестве, лихорадочно начал соображать, что ему делать. Нужно как-то избавиться от этого “надоедливого болта в теле” и быстро, причем сделать это нужно так, чтобы остальные ничего не узнали.

* * *

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8DSeZji2x-Y) **

Ялара с Черным Вихрем вернулись к нему домой на складскую постройку, где их уже ждал Андрей Маков. Он позвонил девушке после их победы, поздравив одновременно и с этим и с днем рождения, а так же просил прилететь прямо “домой”, где их встретит.

Но неожиданности для девушки еще в этот день не закончились – только все трое вошли внутрь, как с громким криком “Сюрприз!” появились ее родители и бабушка, приехавшие поздравить Ялару с днем рождения. Разумеется, все члены семьи уже наслышаны о сегодняшнем выступлении девушки и ее друга, так что не обошлось и без лекции на тему “Можно и нельзя”, хоть и не в очень резкой форме, дабы не портить Яларе радость в день рождения. А потом мама с папой поднесли дочери торт с семнадцатью свечами и попросили загадать желание.

Ялара задумалась, потом с улыбкой призналась:

\- Но у меня уже все есть, и рядом со мной все самые мои близкие – семья и лучшие друзья. Так что, не знаю даже, что можно загадать. А хотя... – Она улыбнулась Черному Вихрю и задула свечи, под аплодисменты присутствующих.

\- Ну что, теперь пойдемте на улицу – пускать фейерверки! – предложила мама Ялары.

\- Здорово! – обрадовалась именинница, первой выходя под открытое небо. К ней подошла бабушка:

\- Твой дедушка очень впечатлен, - призналась она. – Он бы тоже хотел познакомиться с твоим другом.

\- Здорово! – обрадовалась Ялара. – Как только его выпишут из больницы – обязательно их познакомлю!

Министр обороны с женой несколько помедлили, пока дочка с бабушкой и русским парнем покинут склад, потом отец Ялары окликнул Черного Вихря.

\- Знаешь, я не мог сказать этого при Яларе...

\- Чего не могли? – удивился трансформер.

\- С одной стороны мы, - он посмотрел на жену и снова повернулся к трансформеру, - мы очень недовольны вашей сегодняшней выходкой! Но с другой... хотим тебя поблагодарить.

\- За что? – искренне удивился Черный Вихрь.

\- За нашу дочь, - первая советница президента улыбнулась. – Тебе удалось сделать то, с чем не могли справиться лучшие приглашенные нами психологи.

\- Эй! Ну где вы там! – раздался снаружи веселый возглас Ялары. – Идите сюда!

\- Да-да! – отозвался отец. И все трое так же пошли на улицу.

* * *

В это время на базе автоботов полным ходом шло заседание, где обсуждался всего один единственный вопрос – как быть дальше. Больше никаких догадок и предположений. Карты раскрыты, осталось только решить, что делать теперь. Сэм с Микаэлой тоже решили остаться, предупредив родителей по телефону, что сегодня переночуют у друзей. Но спать этой ночью никому из них не придется.

Саундтреки (с указанием эпизодов главы):

1) Most Epic Music Ever: "The Wolf And The Moon" by BrunuhVille; (аэрогонки по телевизору, Мегатрон и Ялара прилетают посмотреть состязания)

2) Transformers the Game OST – Hoover Int. Bumblebee; (Мегатрон и Ялара на старте с остальными)

3) Transformers the Game OST – Tran. 2 Boss Autobot; (Мегатрон трансформируется в реактивный истребитель)

4) Transformers the Movie OST - Bumblebee; (окончание полета, финиш, Мегатрон побеждает)

5) Mass Effect OST - Eden Prime; (на базе десептиконов)

6) Most Emotional Music Ever: "Nightsky" by Tracey Chattaway (празднование дня родения Ялары)


	8. Часть 1. Глава 7. Пора действовать.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UBLOvSb56Vc) **

Всю следующую неделю автоботы патрулировали город в усиленном режиме, но их цель будто бы специально решила залечь на дно и не светиться в бескрайнем синем небе. Десептиконы совершили еще одну атаку на человеческий объект, но были выдворены оттуда своими противниками. Видимо после того, как воинственным кланом начал руководить Старскрим, боевая дисциплина десептиконов несколько ослабла. При Мегатроне они были гораздо собраннее.

День “восстания из мертвых” прежнего десептиконского лидера автоботы запомнили довольно хорошо, особенно то, как он себя вел. Вот если бы члены клана Красного знака не представляли, как выглядит Мегатрон, то ни за что бы не поверили, что виденный ими по телевизору трансформер, который так мастерски выступил на авиационных соревнованиях – на самом деле их злейший враг. Еще та девочка, которую Айронхайд окрестил как “его подружка”, носит на шее осколок “хранилища знаний Кибертронской истории”... Сэм был несколько напуган – он хорошо помнил, что было, когда один из таких фрагментов остался у него. Микаэла так же предположила, что Мегатрон специально каким-то образом вошел в доверие к “несчастной”, дабы завладеть осколком Великой Искры. Однако Рэтчет слегка опроверг ее теорию тем фактом, что повелитель десептиконов мог сразу убить девочку и не церемониться с ней. Праул на основе внешности девчонки произвел поиск по базе данных, тут же выяснив, кем она является. И тогда Бамблби, основываясь на версии Микаэлы, предположил следующее: Мегатрон специально вошел в доверия к девочке, дабы через нее влиять на ее родителей, а уж когда настанет момент, завладеть и осколком Оллспарка. Вывод: дочь министра обороны и советницы президента в серьезной опасности.

Чтобы все выяснить более детально, у Сэма появилась идея, но требовалось обязательное участие его девушки, поэтому он решил сначала обсудить это с ней, а потом уже и с автоботами. Для этого Сэм пригласил Микаэлу на свидание, где, пока они гуляли по городской улице, поведал ей свой план, который девушке сразу не понравился.

\- То есть, ты хочешь, чтобы я набилась в друзья к дочке министра обороны и выведала у нее все секреты?

\- Э-э-э... Я не стал бы именно так говорить, - несколько смутился Сэм. – Звучит жестковато.

\- Но суть та же!

\- Микаэла...

\- Сэм, ты хоть понимаешь, о чем просишь?!

\- Я... – парень не мог не признать, насколько опасным это задание может оказаться для его подруги. – Но если за дело сразу возьмутся автоботы... Знаешь, что тогда будет?! Прошу тебя, подумай еще.

\- Почему ты сам не можешь?! – Микаэла всплеснула руками. – Если такой сообразительный!

\- Думаю, девушка лучше поймет девушку, а парень – парня. Тебе она быстрее расскажет.

\- А с чего бы это?! – Микаэла недоверчиво изогнула бровь. – Почему вдруг ты решил, что мы с ней можем подружиться? Дочь министра обороны и дочь механика. К тому же, она младше меня лет на пять! О чем нам говорить? О куклах?

\- Можете, к примеру, - Сэм деловито кашлянул, - о машинах и самолетах...

\- Очень смешно! – фыркнула девушка. – Ох, ладно, надеюсь, хоть с Мегатроном мне встречаться не надо будет?

\- Упаси господи! – воскликнул Сэм, уже не совсем радостный, что его подруга согласилась осуществить этот бредовый замысел. – Я бы никогда не попросил тебя, если бы ситуация была не настолько серьезной.

\- Да я все понимаю. Но если он все же узнает...

\- Этого не будет, - с некоторым сомнением пообещал Сэм. – Мы с Би все время будем неподалеку, да и остальные прикроют...

\- Если согласятся. Думаю, им твоя задумка не понравится, так же как и мне.

\- Согласятся, - уверенно заявил Сэм. – Прайм не захочет бездействовать, поэтому разрешит. Наверняка.

\- Нет. – Оптимус мгновенно вынес вердикт, как только друзья-люди поведали о своем плане. – Слишком опасно.

\- Прайм...

\- Сэм, ты не понаслышке знаешь, как опасен Мегатрон. Я не могу позволить вам так рисковать.

\- А та девочка? – Микаэла на сей раз, все хорошенько обдумав, решила принять сторону своего парня. – Когда Мегатрон решит нанести удар, она будет первой жертвой! К тому же у нее осколок Великой Искры, и не думаю, что она догадывается о значимости камешка, который носит в качестве украшения. Оптимус, прошу, позволь мне. Быть может, я сумею ее хотя бы предупредить.

Оптимусу крайне не понравилась вся эта идея, ведь риск слишком велик. Лидер автоботов не мог позволить своим друзьям пойти на такие жертвы. Слишком опасно, слишком необдуманно. С другой стороны, если действовать открыто, десептиконы сразу поймут, что их план - какой именно, автоботы еще точно предположить не успели – провалился, и перейдут к наступательным действиям. А что это такое, Оптимус Прайм знал, как никто. Поэтому здесь Сэм Уитуики прав, и хорошо, что Микаэла Бэйнс уже дала согласие, хоть и была против этой затеи. Как и все остальные.

* * *

После блестящей победы на авиационных соревнованиях Ялара стала первой школьной знаменитостью. На следующий день одноклассники встретили ее бурными овациями, а кто-то даже презентовал букет цветов, искусственных – настоящие девушка никогда не любила в сорванном виде. Все это было для Ялары так непривычно, раньше она всегда была незаметной “серой мышкой”, а теперь оказалась в центре внимания. Ее расспрашивали о соревнованиях, о ее друге-трансформере, о том, как она решилась на такой шаг. Ялара отвечала неопределенно, особенно когда речь заходила о Черном Вихре, а уж насчет того, что участие в аэрогонках было вообще не ее идеей, так и вовсе решила умолчать. Так или иначе, общения девушке теперь хватало выше крыши.

Но самое неожиданное случилось два дня спустя, после окончания последнего урока, когда на выходе из класса биологи Ялару догнал Макс Форест.

\- Ял, постой!

\- А? – она обернулась, и едва не выронила сумку с учебниками. Неужели это он... – Ох. П-привет, Макс... – Девушка смущенно отвела взгляд.

\- Привет, - улыбнулся он. – Слушай, я... Хм, ты в следующую субботу занята?

\- М-м-м... Нет, - быстро выпалила она. – А что?

\- У меня день рождения, хочу собрать друзей, и... И если ты... если у тебя нет планов, может быть... Ну, по-дружески.

\- Стой, ты меня приглашаешь? – Ялара округлила глаза.

\- Ну да, - Максу было непонятно ее удивление. Хотя это первый раз, когда он зовет ее на свой праздник. – А почему нет?

\- М-м-м?

\- Ну, я подумал, нам с тобой стоит лучше узнать друг друга, в конце концов, у нас есть общие интересы – мы оба увлекаемся самолетами... Так, ты придешь?

Девушка улыбнулась. Похоже, светлая полоса в ее жизни только начинается. У нее появился необычный друг, потом широкая известность благодаря опять же этому другу в победе на авиагонках, а теперь еще и парень, к которому Ялара всегда неровно дышала, приглашает ее к себе на день рождения. Это какой-то сказочный сон.

\- Народ собирается у меня в семь вечера, - сообщил ей Макс. – Так, ты не ответила, придешь?

\- Конечно, - радостно ответила Ялара.

\- Здорово, - обрадовался Макс. – Ну, до встречи тогда?

\- Пока, - Ялара не удержалась, чтобы не помахать ему рукой, и пошла к выходу.

Она вышла на школьный двор, все еще не веря в то, что произошло. Макс Форест пригласил ее к себе на день рождения! О таком девушка даже и мечтать не смела. Конечно, после того, как их с Черным Вихрем победу на аэрогонках транслировали по всем каналам, популярность Ялары взлетела до небес. Многие в школе так и тянутся с ней общаться, не раз говоря, что хотели бы познакомиться и с ее другом. Сама-то Ялара прекрасно понимала, что ее известность расширилась именно из-за Черного Вихря, который в последнее время днем не особо часть вылетал в город, чтобы не привлекать к себе внимания фанатов, но все же была рада, что часть внимания достается и ей. Ну а сегодня даже Макс Форест... Сам Макс Форест пригласил ее к себе. Разумеется, там будут и другие ребята, но все же... Макс... Ах, Макс...

\- Старшайн!!! – резкий вопль за спиной прервал разыгравшуюся фантазию Ялары. Ну кто бы это мог быть? Да, только она, Тифани Фензон. После тех аэрогонок она несколько поутихла, но все же старалась не упустить лишней возможности подразнить свою жертву. Однако если раньше Ялара ее боялась, то теперь...

\- Тифани? Привет. – Ялара криво улыбнулась, стараясь не показывать отвращения.

\- Ты что себе позволяешь?! – разозлилась та, подступая к Яларе.

\- Что именно?

\- Ты знаешь, что! Макс – мой парень! Запомни это, синеволосая!

\- Твой парень? – Ялара удивленно подняла брови. – А он об этом знает? Хотя нет, конечно, нет. Тебя же нет в списке приглашенных к нему на день рождения, а?

\- Ну знаешь... – Тифани занесла руку, намереваясь толкнуть Ялару, но не успела... Вздернув вверх указательный палец, потенциальная жертва резко шагнула к ней практически вплотную:

\- Пошла вон, драная курица! Пока я... Пока я не сказала твоим родителям, что ты с другими учениками обращаешься как со своими слугами! Сомневаюсь, что сенатор Фэнзон будет в восторге от новости, что его дочь такая оторва! Уверена, ты в семье не хвастаешься этим. Или мы вызовем сюда твоего дядю – другого, который полицейский Я уверена, свидетелей будет очень много!

Глаза Тифани остекленели – Ялара ударила ее в самое уязвимое место. Но вот откуда она узнала? И как вообще посмела? Сути фразы Тифани не поняла, но вот общий смысл уловила. Да, объясняться с отцом ей ни капельки не хотелось. И с дядей тоже.

\- Вопросов нет, Старшайн... – хрипло выдавила Тифани, продолжая стоять столбом.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IptZFNSlplk) **

Ялара медленно повернулась и зашагала прочь. Сказать, что она была довольна, значит ничего не сказать. Девушка была в глубоком шоке. Она была потрясена. Она просто не верила... Неужели тихоня Ялара таки дала отпор Тифани Фензон? Девчонке, которая уже несколько лет “травила” ее и унижала перед всеми? Но никто не вступался за нее, ведь Тифани поставила себя как безоговорочный лидер. И редко кто мог ей что-то возразить. А теперь все поменялось. Теперь Тифани будет вести себя гораздо тише. И она, Ялара, стала этому причиной. Кто бы мог подумать? Да, общение с таким индивидуумом, как Черный Вихрь, явно приносит свои плоды...

Ялара шла летящей походкой к машине, улыбаясь во весь рот. Встретивший ее водитель сначала даже не поверил своим глазам – на его памяти Ялара никогда еще не возвращалась из школы в столь прекрасном настроении.

\- Привет, Роджер! – она весело помахала водителю.

\- Мисс Старшайн, - улыбнулся он, открывая дверь заднего пассажирского сидения. Но Ялара только лишь ухмыльнулась и уселась вперед рядом с водительским креслом.

\- Я сегодня тут поеду, - заявила она, захлопывая дверь. Удивленный водитель помедлил пару секунд, после чего сел за руль, и машина покатила от школы.

\- Э-э... Как прошел день, мисс Старшайн? – нерешительно осведомился он, спустя несколько минут.

\- Замечательно, - Ялара нажала кнопку опускания стекол и подставила лицо и грудь задувающему ветру, приятно играющему в ее длинных волосах. – А что?

\- Нет, просто... Вы... чем-то довольны?

\- А это разве плохо? – тихо поинтересовалась Ялара, прикрывая глаза от солнечных лучей. – У меня сегодня хорошее настроение.

Мир для девушки предстал в новом, более ярком цвете. Небо стало голубее, трава зеленее, а люди приветливее. Кто бы мог подумать, победа на аэрогонках, которая являлась Яларе только в мечтах, а теперь еще и это... Всему причиной, разумеется, стало знакомство с Черным Вихрем, а до того еще и странный камешек, найденный ею несколько месяцев назад – он-то и свел друг с другом этих столь непохожих личностей. Ялара еще не так давно и предположить не могла, что совсем скоро в ее жизни произойдут такие перемены. И, возможно, это еще только начало чего-то... Чего-то значимого. И еще Ялара уверена – Черный Вихрь будет в восторге, узнав, на что она сегодня решилась.

Добравшись до гигантского гаража, первым, что девушка услышала еще с улицы, был громкий лязг, повторяющийся где-то с периодичностью в пару секунд. А еще недовольное ворчание, разве что не ругань.

\- Черный Вихрь?! – с замирающим сердцем Ялара со всех ног припустила к гаражным дверям. Что там творится? Уж слишком странные звуки... – Черный Вихрь!

Но, войдя внутрь, она, поняв, что происходит, едва не расхохоталась. Ее друг занимался тем, что менял форму с обычной на вертолетную и назад. Он был так увлечен, что даже не обратил внимания на появление девушки, и продолжал трансформироваться. Ялара где-то несколько минут наблюдала за этим представлением, снова отслеживая восхищенным взглядом сам процесс превращения, но, в конечном счете, не выдержала и, в очередном промежутке между сменами Черным Вихрем формы, громко кашлянула.

\- Ой! Неожиданно. – Он, приняв обычную форму, обернулся к ней. – Давно ты здесь стоишь?

\- Какое-то время.

\- Я не заметил, как ты вошла.

\- Не удивительно, - вздохнула Ялара, проходя вглубь помещения. – Зато ты так шумел, что я тебя и на улице услышала. Кстати, чем занимаешься? Это какой-то вид спортивной гимнастики для трансформеров?

\- Если бы, - Черный Вихрь недовольно скривился. – Нет, я пытаюсь вспомнить.

\- Что?

Он раздраженно выпустил воздух и отвернулся. Можно ли сказать ей правду? Не будет ли это признаком проявления слабости? Хотя, если не Яларе рассказать, тогда молчать все время. И гадать, почему не может он осуществить то, что хочет. А ему это крайне важно.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xqoC9X3iNJI) **

\- Так что? – не отставала девушка.

\- Во время аэрогонок, - неуверенно начал он, - я неожиданно понял, что могу перейти в другую альформу. Это произошло спонтанно, и в то же время я знал, как это можно сделать. Но теперь...

\- Погоди, - Ялара выставила руку вперед, подходя к нему почти вплотную, - хочешь сказать, что ты не... Не можешь принять форму истребителя?

\- Не выходит, - сердито подтвердил Черный Вихрь. – Сколько уже пытался, но все впустую! – Он сердито ударил кулаком по стене.

\- Как так?

\- Да вот так!!! – рявкнул трансформер. – Не знаю! Просто не могу вспомнить, как перестроить сегменты... Столько уже пытался... - Он опять трансформировался в вертолет, после чего снова перейдя в обычную форму, обиженно заявил: - Все без толку!

Яларе было жаль своего друга – в момент он что-то важное вспомнил, а теперь снова забыл. Будто этого и не было... Как ужасно – не помнить, кто ты, что ты, свою жизнь и даже собственное имя. Яларе, как и ему, очень хотелось узнать, как зовут его на самом деле.

\- Не переживай... То, что ты хотя бы на мгновения вспомнил что-то – уже прогресс, - попыталась утешить его девушка. – Крики еще никому не помогали. Просто попытайся успокоиться и не мучить себя. Все со временем образуется.

\- Тебе легко говорить, - буркнул он, скрещивая манипуляторы на груди. – Ты знаешь, кто ты есть, поэтому так рассуждаешь. По-твоему, легко находиться среди непохожих на тебя существ, когда не знаешь даже собственного имени и места, откуда ты родом! Я, должно быть, кажусь странным.

\- Мой друг странный?! – Ялара аж закашлялась от неожиданности. – Что за глупости?!

\- Да так... – Черный Вихрь замолчал, но потом решил поделиться с ней мыслями, возникшими у него после выступления на аэрогонках: - Просто в последнее время кажется, что мне как-то здесь не место, я ни с кем не могу поговорить...

\- ЧЕГО?!! – обалдела Ялара, подскакивая на месте. – Привет, а меня уже за собеседника не считаешь?!

\- Ты человек, а я имею в виду мне подобных, - объяснил он. – Представь, что ты долго-долго находишься далеко на острове посреди океана, а вокруг тебя только мартышки, к примеру.

\- Спасибо за сравнение, - обиделась девушка. – Не думала, что ты к людям так относишься. Не ожидала.

\- Я не про людей, - Черный Вихрь понял, что перегнул палку. – Я хочу сказать, что...

\- Да ладно. – Ялара нервно покивала головой.

Она уже почти не обижалась на трансформера за подобные фразы. Такой уж у него характер, и с этим ничего не поделаешь, по крайней мере, он не старается. Но все же девушка его прекрасно понимала.

\- А меня сегодня, представляешь, Макс Форест пригласил к себе на день рождения в следующую субботу, - похвасталась Ялара, решив сменить тему. – А еще я таки решилась и послала Тифани на... хм... По адресу.

\- Ого, - удивился он второй части фразы, а вот первая требовала уточнения: - Макс Форест... Случайно не тот, которого мы видели на аэрогонках?

\- Да, именно. Самый симпатичный парень в классе...

\- И самый молчун. Не поздоровался даже при первой встрече, зато выглядел так, словно вот-вот обделается!

\- Не обижайся, Черный Вихрь, но не каждый сумеет сохранять спокойствие при виде двенадцатиметрового механоида. У Макса был шок.

\- Ну-у-у-у, да. А потом он решил завести с тобой дружбу...

\- Это ты о чем?! – Ялара нахмурилась и уперла руки в бока.

\- Раньше он с тобой общался? – Черный Вихрь изогнул металлическую бровь. - Или это только после победы на аэрогонках? Ты сама говорила, что многие теперь за тобой хвостом ходят.

\- Да, но он... – Ялара все пыталась оправдать первого красавца в классе. – Макс не такой! Он... он...

\- Посоветовал тебе заниматься цветоводством.

\- Да не посоветовал, а... – Тут Ялара поняла, что его не переспорит, и раздраженно махнула рукой. Блин, вот характер у него, а?! Все умудрится испортить! А ведь Черный Вихрь лишь высказывает свое мнение.

Как бы там ни было, Яларе все же не хотелось верить в то, что парень, который ей так давно нравится, решил завести с ней дружбу именно после той блестящей победы, а может и потому, что видел Черного Вихря и знает, что эти двое в хороших отношениях. Андрей тоже не удержался и заявил, что приглашение на “тусовку” еще не означает желание встречаться. Но Ялара упорно игнорировала мнения друзей, заявляя, что не нужно ее поучать, хотя ни русский парень, ни инопланетный трансформер к этому не стремились. Поэтому еще за неделю она стала готовиться ко дню рождения Макса, ездя по магазинам и выбирая подарок, а так же и новое праздничное платье, в котором она явится к нему на праздник. И вот в один из дней девушку ожидала неожиданная встреча…

Уже четыре дня автоботы тайно наблюдали за дочерью министра обороны и советницы президента, чтобы выяснить, в каких общественных местах она чаще бывает, дабы больше узнать о ее интересах, чтобы их добровольному тайному агенту, Микаэле Бэйнс, было бы проще приступить к выполнению задания.

Праул, благодаря своим навыкам ниндзя и стремлению начать шпионить за “подружкой Мегатрона”, приступил к миссии почти сразу. Он-то и вызвался быть добровольным помощником Микаэлы. Для начала решив разведать обстановку самостоятельно. И вот, он уже четыре дня подряд в форме мотоцикла проводил неподалеку от школы, где учились дети членов правительства, прослушивая их разговоры и выслеживая нужного человека. Ялариану Элизабет Старшайн ниндзя-бот засек практически сразу и теперь не выпускал ее из поля зрения, даже запомнил номер машины, каждый день приезжающей за ней, однако преследовать пока не решался, ведь самостоятельно ездящий мотоцикл без байкера смотрится, по меньшей мере, настораживающе. И часто за время слежки он слышал это имя - “Черный Вихрь” – о котором девушку постоянно спрашивали другие ученики. И все труднее было вести себя спокойно.

Праул узнал про день рождения одноклассника этой девушки, и что в течение уже двух дней она постоянно посещает различные дорогие магазины, очевидно ища подарок. Как раз подходящий момент, чтобы начать действовать.

И вот, выслушав все наставления Оптимуса Прайма, поблагодарив остальных автоботов за пожелание удачи, а так же в тысячный раз пообещав Сэму быть осторожной, Микаэла, приодевшись, как настоящая стильная модница и надев на голову шлем, села на мотоцикл, в который трансформировался ниндзя-бот, покатила на “случайную” встречу с дочерью министра обороны.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P5GHQNnPUuo) **

Девушка была просто пассажиром – Праул, в отличии, к примеру, от Бамблби, ни в какую не передал бы управление человеку, но и это было даже неплохо, когда можно было только лишь сидеть и обозревать окрестности, не следя за дорогой. Что и хорошо даже, поскольку Микаэла жутко волновалась, сжав ручки мотоцикла так, что пальцы побелели.

\- Переживаешь? – как бы невзначай поинтересовался ниндзя-бот.

\- А то! – Микаэла не стала отрицать очевидное. – Как бы ты себя вел на моем месте?

\- Шпионские задания – моя работа, уже давно привык. Ниндзя ничего не боится!

\- Везет тебе, а? – искренне позавидовала Микаэла.

\- Ну... Это моя работа. Вот Бамблби реже занимается подобным.

\- А при чем здесь...

\- За нами хвост. На расстоянии полутора километров. Бамблби и твой парень – решили, видимо, обеспечить прикрытие. Великий Праймус, как будто мы собрались на встречу с самим Мегатроном, а не с человеком.

\- Это дочь министра обороны и первой советницы президента, - напомнила Микаэла, но все же ей было очень приятно, что Сэм так беспокоится за нее. Ладно, пусть пока они с Бамблби посидят в засаде – мало ли что...

И вот, спустя некоторое время, Микаэла с Праулом оказались у самого престижного магазина города, являющегося и самым дорогим. По сведениям, полученным Бамблби, который вчера нес вахту неподалеку от дома выслеживаемой девушки, именно этот магазин одежды собиралась дочь министра обороны сегодня. Время автоботы просчитали точно, и когда девушка на “мотоцикле” подъехала к магазину, у его дверей уже стояла дорогая черная машина с уже известными номерами.

\- Что ж, видимо она уже здесь, - Микаэла сняла с головы мотоциклетный шлем и поправила на ухе маленький микрофон, замаскированный под Bluetooth. – Что ж, ладно. Я пошла.

Она решительным шагом направилась к центральным дверям, где, то входили потенциальные, то выходили уже состоявшиеся покупатели. Внутри огляделась по сторонам, высматривая девушку с темными слегка синеватыми волосами, но народу было слишком много, чтобы сразу кого-то отыскать.

\- Ну, и где она? – шепотом спросила Микаэла у Праула через микрофон на правом ухе.

\- Иди на второй этаж в отдел вечерней одежды, - посоветовал голос ожидающего снаружи автобота.

Микаэла сразу зашагала туда, ощущая себя настоящим секретным агентом, преследующим довольно важную цель, упустить которую просто нельзя. Еще надо умудриться не попасться охране, которая наверняка за этой девочкой хвостом ходит в целях безопасности. Хотя, опять же по сведениям Бамблби, она предпочитает ходить без охраны, а то уж сильно ей это мешает.

И действительно, спустя где-то минут пять, Микаэла увидела ее в полном одиночестве (в смысле без сопровождения), спокойно рассматривающую одежду на вешалках. Мимо ходили другие покупатели, совершенно не обращая внимания на эту девушку и даже не догадываясь, кто она такая. Ну что ж, тогда можно начать действовать. Шаг первый – установка первого контакта общения... Может и не совсем правильная, но пока ничего другого Микаэле в голову не приходило.

Ялара все никак не могла решить, какой наряд подошел бы для нее на день рождения Макса. Выбор огромный, но вот что ей больше подойдет? Она не знала. Андрей с Черным Вихрем – те еще советчики. Поэтому приходится самой. Может быть вот...

\- Ой! – Ялара почувствовала легкий толчок в плечо и обернулась.

\- Ох, простите... Не знаю, как это я... - виновато произнесла причинившая беспокойство девушка. Она была повыше и несколько старше Ялары, темные длинные волосы, серые глаза и очень симпатичное лицо, и одежда довольно приличная, хотя и несколько отдающая крутизной. – Извините еще раз...

\- Не страшно, - улыбнулась Ялара, махнув рукой.

\- Да, но все же... Эй, я, кажется, вас знаю. Вы победительница больших авиационных соревнований, верно? Вас по телевизору показывали.

\- Ну да, громкое событие, - подтвердила Ялара, несколько удивившись и даже обрадовавшись, что незнакомка не догадывается, кто она на самом деле.

\- Да. Я сама всегда любила смотреть экстремальные соревнования, - кивнула темноволосая девушка. - Меня, кстати, Микаэла зовут.

\- Ялара. Очень приятно.

\- Мне тоже. Что ж, ладно, - темноволосая девушка взглянула на часы, - мне пора. Может, еще увидимся. – Она отошла шагов на десять, потом развернулась и как бы невзначай заметила: - Между прочим, тебе пошло бы вон то белое платье с красными ромбиками. Сочетается с цветом твоих волос. – И, не сказав больше ни слова, быстрым шагом покинула отдел вечерней одежды.

Ялара удивленно похлопала глазами, пытаясь понять, что все это только что значило. Какая странная девушка. Ну да ладно, решила она, разные люди бывают. И все же, Ялара таки решила последовать совету незнакомки, сняла с вешалки выше указанное платье и побежала в примерочную. Результат девушке очень понравился. Кем бы ни была эта красивая случайная прохожая, она здорово решила проблему Ялары с выбором одежды на день рождения друга.

На выходе из магазина Микаэлу ожидал не только Праул, но так же еще и подкативший Бамблби с Сэмом. Всем троим пришлось объяснять, что это был еще только первый контакт установления общения, и если бы она задержалась с “целью” подольше, та непременно заподозрила бы неладное. Но по крайней мере они обе уже друг друга знают, следовательно, можно работать дальше.

Второй раз девушки “случайно” встретились на следующий день, когда Ялара выходила из школы. На вопрос: “Что ты здесь делаешь?” – Микаэла ответила, что просто проходила мимо. И так на протяжении нескольких дней они сталкивались друг с другом, общаясь все дольше. Как выяснилось, Микаэла тоже “увлекается” рисованием, хотя художник из нее никакой, а так же и различной техникой (чем Ялара стала интересоваться после знакомства со своим механизированным другом). Спустя где-то еще пару дней Ялара познакомила Микаэлу со своим другом, Андреем Маковым, который тут же узнал ее, как участницу первой битвы с трансформерами за город. И Ялара тогда поняла, почему лицо новой подруги казалось ей знакомым.

И вот, когда разговор как бы “случайно” вернулся к недавним аэрогонкам, тут-то Ялара и сболтнула лишку о своем друге-трансформере, включая и то, что он не знает, кто он такой на самом деле. Поэтому-то она и зовет его Черным Вихрем – из-за вертолетной альтформы и того, что броня его в темноте приобретает более темный, почти черный, оттенок.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vb5XxFPpdZE) **

Потрясенная полученными сведениями Микаэла в этот же вечер сообщила обо всем Оптимусу Прайму и остальным автоботам. И те снова устроили большое заседание, где опять же присутствовали все их друзья-люди. Теперь все по-другому, и предположение по поводу того, что новой стратегией десептиконов является вхождение в доверие к людям, могло просто оказаться неверным. Но вот, например, Айронхайд ни в какую не желал сдавать позиции.

\- Я в это не верю! – упрямо заявил он. – Есть хоть одна причина, по которой мы должны поверить в это? Девчонка могла быть просто обманута Мегатроном или сама соврала.

\- Возможно, Айронхайд прав, - согласился Праул. - Неужели вы всерьез думаете, что предводитель десептиконов в самом деле мог лишиться памяти?

\- Все его действия говорят об этом, - возразил Балкхед. – Да и потом, девчонке вряд ли есть смысл врать...

\- Рэтчет, что думаешь? – обратился Оптимус к медику, желая узнать мнение специалиста.

\- Хм... После того, что случилось, я удивлен, что он вообще жив, - задумчиво пробормотал тот. – Учитывая мощность разряда... что могло вызвать перегрузку всех его систем, перенапряжение нейросетей и... Да. Думаю, это вероятно. К тому же это вполне объясняет его поведение – спасение людей, дружба с той девчонкой, участие в авиагонках... И никаких нападений. Ведь у Мегатрона нет памяти, а значит, нет и прежней цели.

\- Это лишь предположение, – недоверчиво хмыкнул Айронхайд. – По твоей теории получается, даже десептиконы не догадываются, что их прежний повелитель все еще жив.

\- Как и мы, совсем недавно, - подтвердил Оптимус. Получается, что если предположение Рэтчета верно, то Мегатрон действительно лишился памяти. И если так, тогда он не признает в автоботах своих врагов, а для десептиконов, в частности для Старскрима, это подходящий случай избавиться от бывшего господина. С другой стороны, если остальные десептиконы узнают, что их повелитель жив... К тому же, если сам Мегатрон вспомнит, кто он есть, его новая подруга по имени Ялара может серьезно пострадать. Со всем этим надо что-то делать. И немедленно.

\- Мы должны привести его сюда. – Оптимус крайне серьезно посмотрел на своих товарищей, у которых одинаково отпали челюсти и округлились линзы. Повисла долгая и нехорошая тишина.

\- Ч... что ты сказал?.. – тоненьким голоском пискнул Бамблби по прошествии пары минут. – Босс-бот... Вы... рехнулись?!!

Балкхед, Праул и Сэм с Микаэлой и Сари не могли вымолвить ни слова.

\- Прайм, ты серьезно, или у тебя контакты закоротило? – хриплый голос Айронхайда практически упал до шепота.

\- Похоже, что второе, - хмыкнул, упирая руки в бока, медик. – Прайм, ты, как говорят люди, не здоров. Или же это шутка такая?

\- Вовсе нет, - Оптимус по-прежнему оставался серьезным. – Если Мегатрон лишился памяти, то это нам только на руку, ведь пока не будет серьезных нападений, а все атаки десептиконов под предводительством Старскрима были нами успешно отбиты. А узнай они, что повелитель жив, тогда они решат, будто люди насильно удерживают его. Нужно ли говорить, что произойдет в этом случае? И еще, если к Мегатрону вернется память, то первой его жертвой будет эта девочка. К тому же, нам нужен хранящийся у нее фрагмент Великой Искры.

\- Веские доводы, Прайм, - вынужденно признал Айронхайд. – Ладно, предположим, Мегатрон окажется под нашим контролем... Но где гарантии, что он не нападет на нас?

\- Их нет. Но только так мы может защитить людей от возможной угрозы.

\- И получить еще один осколок Оллспарка, - добавил Бамблби. – Если девочка поверит в наши хорошие намерения, то сама добровольно отдаст его нам.

\- Верно, мой друг, - Прайм хлопнул его по плечу.

Сам Оптимус не был уверен в том, что это хорошая идея, однако другого выбора просто не было. Но с другой стороны, это ведь его брат... Если Прайм не сумел помочь ему тогда, быть может, сейчас удастся...

Микаэла Бэйнс предложила дать ей возможность через свою новую подругу, Ялару, побольше разузнать об этом Черном Вихре, и Оптимус все же нехотя дал свое разрешение. Сэм был категорически против, однако девушка напомнила ему, чья это была изначальная идея, и парень обреченно заткнулся. А что делать? Сам ведь предложил...

И вот, через день, Микаэла сообщила друзьям, что Ялара согласна таки познакомить ее со своим другом. Видимо момент все же настал, и пора переходить к активным действиям. Автоботы на это задание отправились всей командой, дабы защитить девушку если что. Но об их присутствии никто не должен был догадываться до определенного времени. Микаэла и Андрей Маков должны были встретить Ялару в шесть вечера у главного торгового центра, откуда на машине все трое отправятся к месту, где живет Черный Вихрь. Следуя за сигнальным маяком Бэйнс, автоботы без проблем отследили их местонахождение.

Машина остановилась у знакомых складов, и парень с двумя девушками вышли из нее.

\- Хочу тебя предупредить на всякий случай, - говорила Микаэле Ялара, - Черный Вихрь порой может казаться не очень-то вежливым, но это ничего. Главное, ты его не бойся, хорошо?

\- Постараюсь, - нервно кивнула Микаэла, совершенно точно понимая, что этого трансформера все же стоит бояться. Девушка все же очень надеялась, что он действительно потерял память, ведь если он ее узнает...

Двери открылись, однако к немалому удивлению всех троих внутри никого не оказалось! Пусто. Разумеется, все веши вроде телевизора, компьютера и всего прочего, что Ялара в основном просила отца установить для нее, было на месте, а вот самого жильца и хозяина не оказалось. Странно. Обычно он ждет появления Ялары.

\- Ну и где он? – Андрей вопросительно глянул на дочь министра обороны.

\- Не знаю... – честно ответила та. – Он...

\- Что такое? – недоумевала Микаэла. – Твой... Хм, твой друг исчез куда-то?

Ялара сама не знала, что сказать, чувствуя себя растерянной и даже брошенной. Неужели Черный Вихрь ее покинул? Совсем недавно жаловался, что ему чего-то не хватает, а теперь еще и...

Но не успела Ялара даже расстроиться, как с неба раздался звук пропеллеров, а парой минут позже рядом со складскими постройками в свете уже включившихся фонарей на землю опустился серо-красный вертолет с двумя винтами по бокам и трансформировался в двенадцатиметрового механоида с красными окулярами и огромной пушкой на правой руке. Микаэла тихо ойкнула. Это он...

\- Я увидел твою машину с неба, - обратился трансформер к Яларе.

\- Где ты был, Черный Вихрь? – она тут же кинулась к нему.

\- Тренировался, - ответил он. – Думал, что хоть в этот раз получится сменить альтформу, если опять представлю себя на гонках по совету Андрея.

\- Ну и как? Удачно? – на этот раз спросил парень.

\- Шлак! Если бы... – окуляры трансформера гневно полыхнули, выражая все, что он думает по этому поводу.

\- Понятно, - быстро произнес Андрей, пока Черный Вихрь не перешел на более сильные выражения, для которых у него была совершенно веская причина. – А то Ял подумала, что ты улетел вообще.

\- Что, серьезно? Глупышка...

\- А что я могла подумать?! – тут же взвилась она. – Я приехала, а тебя нет! Что я могла решить? Сам же говорил, что...

\- В следующий раз составлю подробный отчет о своих действиях, нянюшка! – не удержавшись, съязвил Черный Вихрь.

Наблюдавшая за ними Микаэла с трудом верила в происходящее. Так неожиданно было даже смотреть и слушать эти препирания. Так неестественно... и странно, причем ни Ялара, ни Андрей совершенно его не боятся – не знают, на что этот трансформер может быть способен.

Тут Ялара, наконец, вспомнила о четвертом члене компании и решила представить ее трансформеру:

\- Черный Вихрь, хочу тебя еще кое с кем познакомить, - она протянула руку в сторону стоящей чуть позади темноволосой девушки, - это Микаэла Бэйнс. Мы познакомились в магазине, я тебе рассказывала.

\- Ах да, - кивнул он, сканируя девушку и дополняя информацию в своей базе данных. – Это ты помогла Яларе решить проблему с одеждой на праздник к ее новому ухажеру?

\- Другу, - сквозь зубы процедила Ялара.

\- Э... н-ну... м-м-м... я... – Микаэла уже мелко дрожала с головы до ног. – Это... я...

\- Типичная человеческая реакция? – Черный Вихрь вопросительно глянул на Андрея.

\- Волнуется, - шепотом подсказал тот.

\- У Ялары все друзья такие, за исключением тебя.

\- Я все слышала! – фыркнула она и уже обратилась к Микаэле: - Не бойся, он не обидит. Разве что словами. Да, Черный Вихрь?

\- Разве я сказал что-то нехорошее?

Судя по поведению трансформера, он действительно ее не узнает. И это даже хорошо, как и предполагали автоботы. Микаэла только открыла рот для вопроса, как вдруг в темном небе раздался шум, и все четверо заметили в вышине черную точку, быстро увеличивающуюся в размерах. Потом рядом что-то вспыхнуло и...

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fQ85wcGdTn8) **

\- Что это?.. – Андрей прищурился.

\- Ракетный залп!!! – Черный Вихрь тут же схватил всех троих и нырнул за одну из складских построек. Что оказалось очень вовремя, ибо в следующую секунду там, где они четверо только что стояли, громыхнул взрыв. Черное облако взметнулось на тридцать метров ввысь, начался пожар.

\- Что... ч-что такое? – Ялара похлопала глазами. – В чем дело?

\- Кто-то пальнул в нас ракетой, - Андрей протер глаза. – Но кто?

\- Тихо! – шикнул на них Черный Вихрь. – Кто бы это ни был, он приближается. Ни звука! – Он теперь опустил людей на землю и приказал: - Спрячьтесь где-нибудь!

\- А ты?

\- Не спорь со мной, Ялара!

\- Идем. - Андрей потянул ее за руку, отступая назад. Микаэле то же самое дважды повторять не пришлось.

\- Не понимаю, он спас нас... Почему? – недоумевала она.

\- Я бы удивилась, если бы Черный Вихрь этого не сделал, - откликнулась Ялара.

Шум турбин раздался совсем рядом, и практически над крышами пролетел реактивный истребитель, поливая окрестности пулеметной очередью. Черный Вихрь едва не попал под удар, но вовремя нырнул за другую постройку. Истребитель развернулся и повторил атаку, в ответ Черный Вихрь пару раз выстрелил довольно большими зарядами из плазменной пушки на правой руке. Странно, до этого он не пользовался своим оружием, оказавшимся довольно мощным. Истребитель уклонился, потом спикировал на землю и... трансформировался! Роста он был такого же, как и Черный Вихрь, но несколько иной конструкции, броня малиново-фиолетовая, вместо плечевых накладок за спиной торчали два длинных острых крыла, красные окуляры зловеще светились в темноте, а вот само лицо было скрыто за серой железной маской, на каждой руке по бластеру.

\- Юникрон тебя подери... – пробормотал при виде незнакомца Черный Вихрь, даже не задумываясь над тем, кто или что этот самый “Юникрон”. Сейчас гораздо важнее этот странный трансформер с явно агрессивными намерениями. И если Черный Вихрь не разберется с незнакомцем, тогда тот разберется с ним, ведь, судя по всему, он здесь именно за этим. Ладно, Ялара с друзьями спрятались, значит, никто мешать не будет.

Черный Вихрь чувствовал, что энергетическое поле напавшего гораздо слабее его собственного, но подавлять неизвестного не решался, боясь подвоха. Пока атаковавший оглядывал местность, он поднял с земли камешек и бросил подальше от себя. Крылатый в маске тут же резко обернулся к месту шума, зарядив бластеры, а Черный Вихрь в это время быстро забрался на крышу и, подойдя к ее краю, оказался прямо над стоящим внизу трансформером с крыльями. Секундой позже в красивом прыжке соскочил ему на спину. Огромные механоиды с грохотом и лязгом покатились по земле. Оказавшись сверху, Черный Вихрь прижал нападавшего к земле одной рукой, а второй только собрался сдернуть с него маску, как вдруг в свете фонарей заметил на его крыльях точно такие же фиолетовые знаки, как и тот, что у самого Черного Вихря на груди. Абсолютно такие же.

\- Кто... ох... кто ты?.. Кто?!

Воспользовавшись тем, что Черный Вихрь ослабил хватку, незнакомец скинул его с себя и отскочил на десяток метров, наставив на него бластеры. В ответ Черный Вихрь направил на него свою пушку. Оба были готовы к решительным действиям, но тут где-то рядом раздался звук сирены и гудок довольно большого грузовика, тогда крылатый, моментально превратившись в истребитель, без каких-либо слов тут же исчез в ночном небе. Потрясенный Черный Вихрь так и остался стоять на месте. У напавшего трансформера точно такие же эмблемы, как и у него... Что, черт возьми, творится?..

\- Черный Вихрь! Ты в порядке? – к нему тут же подскочила обеспокоенная Ялара.

\- Кто это был? – удивлялся Андрей. – Он тоже трансформер? Что ему было нужно?

\- Я... не знаю... – тихо ответил Черный Вихрь, мотнув головой. – Не знаю...

\- Может, это был кто-то из противоположной... Вражеской стороны... – предположила Ялара. – Но как они узнали о тебе?

Черный Вихрь молчал. Судя по фиолетовой эмблеме, этот неизвестный относится к тому же клану, что и он сам. Но почему нападение? Непонятно...

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LbarkSfz7Do) **

Дальше произошли еще более удивительные вещи, поскольку к трансформеру и стоящим рядом людям с разных сторон подъехало шесть совершенно разных автомобилей, причем все без водителей: огромный красно-синий тягач без прицепа, зеленый броневик, машина скорой помощи, желтый спортивный легковой автомобиль, черный внедорожник и мотоцикл. Странные машины остановились, взяв всех четверых в кольцо, и тут же начали менять форму, перестраивая сегменты и превращаясь двуногих механоидов. Все шестеро были разных размеров, самыми маленькими из них, где-то метров по пять-шесть были те, что образовались из мотоцикла и желтого автомобиля, который тут же опустил на землю молодого парня с кучерявыми темными волосами и довольно симпатичным лицом. Самым высоким, самым огромным был большущий темно-зеленый бугай, а возглавлял отряд красно-синий трансформер с остроконечными антеннами на шлеме и красной эмблемой на левом плече, ростом он был с самого Черного Вихря, как и тот, с кем он только что сражался.

\- Меня зовут Оптимус Прайм, - представился красно-синий трансформер. – Я лидер клана автоботов, а это мои товарищи, включая и Микаэлу Бэйнс.

Ялара, нахмурив брови, посмотрела на Микаэлу, Андрей, раскрыв рот, оглядывал других окруживших их механических гигантов, а Черный Вихрь смотрел на их лидера, который тоже не сводил с него взгляда.

Саундтреки (с указанием эпизодов главы):

1) Mass Effect 2 OST - The Illusive Man; (автоботы пытаются выяснить, что и как)

2) Transformers the Movie OST – Sam at the lake; (Ялара дала отпор Тиффани)

3) Mass Effect 2 OST - Romance Theme - Reflections (Extended) (разговор Мегатрона и ялары)

4) Mass Effect OST - Noveria; (встреча Микаэлы и Ялары)

5) Mass Effect 3 OST - Squad Selection; (автоботы решают, как поступить)

6) Transformers the Movie OST – Frenzy; (атака Старскрима)

7) Transformers the Movie OST – Autobots (прибытие автоботов)


	9. Часть 1. Глава 8. То, что скрыто от глаз...

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w2LV2fH3EVg) **

\- Так... откуда вы знаете мое имя? – боязливо спросила Ялара, отступая ближе к Черному Вихрю и подальше от красно-синего трансформера.

\- И что вам надо? – резко вопросил ее друг. – Вы заодно с тем трусом?

\- С каким? – удивился желтый, который прибыл с человеком.

Догадываясь, к чему все идет, Микаэла поспешила как-то направить ситуацию в мирное русло:

\- Нас неожиданно атаковали. Уверена, это был десептикон, возможно Старскрим. Но Ме... э-э-э... Черный Вихрь спас нас всех.

\- Спас?.. – прошептал самый большой из них, зеленый, похожий на самовар. - Постойте, так это... был Старскрим? Чей сигнал мы засекли.

\- Вероятно, - подтвердила все еще не отошедшая от шока темноволосая девушка. Они все уже не обращали внимания на все еще горевший ангар неподалеку.

\- Ты знаешь того, кто нас атаковал?! – воскликнула Ялара, обращаясь к Микаэле. – И что он хотел от Черного Вихря?!

\- У нас с десептиконами, - начал большой трансформер, представившийся как Айронхайд, - с ними... Очень непростые отношения. Вот они и атакуют всех, кто не с ними. - Он взглянул на красно-серо-черного летуна: - Включая тебя.

\- Но мы здесь не за этим, - красно-синий трансформер снова взял слово. – Мы хотим помочь. Микаэла сообщила, что ты, Черный Вихрь, не можешь вспомнить свое прошлое.

\- Шпионка! – шикнула Ялара. Другая девушка виновато опустила взгляд в землю.

\- Прекрати, - Андрей толкнул ее в бок. – Сейчас речь не об этом. Помолчи, пожалуйста.

\- Но...

\- Тихо, я сказал! - взгляд и тон голоса парня не допускали возражений. Их окружают огромные механоиды, а девчонка думает совершенно не об этом.

\- Почему же я должен вам поверить? – нахмурился Черный Вихрь, игнорируя препирания внизу.

\- Если бы мы хотели напасть, то давно бы это сделали, - заявил механоид, преобразовавшийся из мотоцикла.

\- Праул, не надо, - построжел красно-синий трансформер по имени Оптимус Прайм и снова обратился к Черному Вихрю: - Наша задача - задача автоботов – помогать тем, кто в этом нуждается. Мы предлагаем тебе пойти с нами. Все вместе, я уверен, мы сможем разобраться в... этой непростой ситуации.

\- Хм...

\- Разумеется, никто тебя насильно не заставит, - снова повторил Оптимус, - и ты сможешь уйти, когда захочешь. Так что выбор за тобой.

Красно-серо-черный трансформер не знал, как реагировать. Он чувствовал, что энергетическое поле предводителя этой группы, излучающее силу, уверенность и необъяснимую заботу гораздо мощнее, чем у остальных неизвестных механоидов. Более того, поле их лидера такое же сильное, как и у самого Черного Вихря. До этого времени ему не с чем было сравнивать, это первый раз, когда красно-серо-черный трансформер оказался в кругу таких же, как он. И Черный Вихрь не знал, как быть.

\- Так, что скажешь? - снова спросил у него трансформер по имени Оптимус Прайм.

Черный Вихрь опустил взгляд на Андрея, потом на Ялару, все выражение лица которой говорило о крайнем недоверии. Но ему особо не нужно разрешение, к тому же совсем недавно он считал, что каждому лучше среди ему подобных. Но эти ребята кажутся несколько подозрительными, к тому же у них другие эмблемы – красные и несколько отличающиеся от его знака. И почему-то они предлагают помощь, хотя собрат по Знаку, кем бы он ни был, атаковал его... Черный Вихрь сделал что-то плохое в прошлом? Если бы он помнил... Быть может, притворившись, что он играет незнакомцам на руку, Черный Вихрь сумеет больше разузнать не только о себе, но и про оба клана трансформеров. Поэтому, едва заметно подмигнув Яларе левой линзой, он спокойно произнес, обращаясь к Оптимусу Прайму:

\- Можно попытаться.

После чего они быстро сумели устранить возгорание от пущенной враждебным трансформером ракеты, и все вместе отправились на базу автоботов, являвшуюся заброшенным заводом в центральной части города. Пожарные, прибывшие на место спустя несколько минут, уже никого не застали. По дороге Черный Вихрь, пока летел над движущимися по дороге внизу автоботами, объяснил Андрею и Яларе, которых он взял к себе в кабину, пришедший ему в голову план. Парень не мог осуждать его за это, а девушка очень надеялась, что трансформер не попадет в беду.

Как только команда прибыла на базу, автоботский медик тут же велел красно-серо-черному трансформеру пойти с ним в медотсек, и в присутствии всей группы провел проверку всех систем Черного Вихря. А когда закончил, то его лицевую пластину исказил ужас. Медик быстро справился с собой, но послал мысленный сигнал Прайму, что им позднее надо будет серьезно поговорить. Вслух он озвучил, что фиксирует у их гостя некоторые незначительные признаки энергетического голодания от недостатка энергона, на что Черный Вихрь возразил, что не наблюдает никаких изменений в собственном состоянии, он чувствовал себя так с момента пробуждения и считал, что все так и должно быть.

\- Ресурсы Праймов куда выше, чем у остальных... - пробормотал на это Рэтчет, особо ни к кому не обращаясь.

Однако же, когда медик передал Черному Вихрю прозрачный куб с розовой жидкостью, которую назвал "энергон", и велел ему выпить, тот сразу почувствовал, как живительные заряды приятно распространяются по всем его системам, давая новые силы. Это было неожиданно для Черного Вихря, он не думал, что может быть как-то еще. Потом же, когда Балкхед с Бамблби, Сэмом и Микаэлой стали показывать новому трансформеру и его человеческим друзьям базу (медик уверенно заявил, что сейчас их гость не опасен), Рэтчет собрал всех остальных и рассказал им, что именно его напугало. Новость удивила всех, особенно потрясла лидера автоботов.

\- Отключена... Отключена?! - Он провел правым манипулятором по собственной груди, чувствуя, как внутри поднимается гнев. - Я предполагал, но... Праймус... нужно было догадаться.

\- Такое же не возможно... - вмешался Праул, секунду подумал и недоверчиво уточнил: - Или возможно? - И тут же замолчал под удивленно-сердитыми взглядами товарищей. Повисла тишина, каждый пытался осмыслить полученную информацию. Мог ли Мегатрон стать таким именно из-за...

\- Кто мог это сделать с ним? - наконец нарушил молчание Айронхайд.

\- Без понятия... - медик развел манипуляторами. Он знал о загадочном исчезновении брата Оптимуса еще до войны. Могло ли это произойти именно тогда? Последний раз он проводил сканирование систем юного Мегатрона именно в тот роковой день, за несколько часом до того, как стало известно о его исчезновении. Тогда все было хорошо, а сейчас...

\- Можно ли ее снова активировать? - Прайм изо всех сил старался думать логически, хотя внутри него все так и горело яростью. Кого сейчас в этом винить? Надо спасать Мегатронуса, помочь ему вновь стать собой. Тогда и война закончится, все десептиконы в разных частях галактики послушают его. Точно так же, как и все автоботы - самого Оптимуса.

\- Так сразу и не сказать... - Медик снова нахмуренно посмотрел на экраны терминалов. - Во всяком случае на данном этапе.

Оптимус опустил голову и снова провел правым манипулятором по груди. Отключена... Отключена, но не изъята. Хорошо, шанс еще есть, хоть и небольшой. Поэтому Прайм не чувствовал сигнал брата, поэтому лидер десептиконов заявлял, что Оптимус не его брат... Что же с тобой случилось, Мегатронус, обратился Прайм сам к себе, что с тобой произошло...

А в это время Черный Вихрь вместе с другой компанией осматривали базу и не догадывались, о чем ведется разговор в медотсеке. А Ялара совершенно забыла, что день рождения одноклассника, к которому она готовилась так долго, на самом деле сегодня.

* * *

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RySRFsX1SUA) **

Разумеется, на следующий день Макс Форест пристал к Яларе с вопросом, почему она не пришла. Девушке пришлось выкручиваться, ведь сказать правду она не могла. Теперь после школы она ездила уже не к складским постройкам, а к заводу в центре города. Черный Вихрь поделился с ней своими впечатлениями о новом месте, что, мол, в принципе неплохо, да вот только хозяева какие-то... дерганные. И смотрят на него как-то странно. Хотя все равно больше времени эти двое проводили друг с другом, как раньше.

Яларе так же объяснили, чем именно является камешек, который она носит у себя на шее. Девушка была очень удивлена, но слишком уж много фактов, свидетельствующих о том, что камешек этот на самом деле из космоса.

\- Так значит, эта штука неземного происхождения? – Ялара потеребила свой камешек на цепочке. – Надо было догадаться. Он очень странный...

\- Сколько ты его уже носишь? – тут же спросил Сэм.

\- Не знаю... Где-то чуть больше полугода, вроде... А что?

\- И за это время с тобой ничего странного не случалось? Какие-нибудь видения, потери сознания или что-либо в таком роде? – Сэму было крайне важно получить ответ, ведь он знал, какое воздействие на человека может оказать такая вещь, как осколок Оллспарка, кибертронского Хранилища Знаний. Хотя пока Великая Искра была целой, никакого воздействия на парня она не оказывала... И теперь он хочет знать, происходило ли что-нибудь подобное с Яларой.

\- Нет, вроде... – девушка помотала головой. – Ничего. Хотя... сколько я не держала у себя этот ка... Этот... м-м-м... осколок Великой Искры, да? Так вот, он всегда реагировал на изменение моего настроения, то и дело меняя цвет с почти прозрачного на черный и наоборот. А потом он привел меня к Черному Вихрю... Вот.

\- Ясно, - Праул покачал головой. Судя по всему, именно благодаря этому осколку трансформер с фиолетовым знаком и вернулся к жизни. Понятно теперь... Случайно ли это произошло? Не окажись рядом в тот момент девчонки, автоботам не пришлось бы держать у себя на базе “бомбу замедленного действия”. Странно, что Прайм так решил. На что он вообще надеется? Ниндзя-бот решил промолчать, помня, что девочке нельзя говорить об истинных намерениях автоботов.

Поэтому им пришлось изображать гостеприимство, с трудом удерживаясь от вздрагиваний и ужаса на лицах при появлении Черного Вихря. Рэтчет то и дело вызывал его к себе в лабораторию, проверяя его нейросети и блоки памяти, говоря, что таким образом можно будет узнать, какова вероятность восстановления его памяти, а сам постоянно докладывал Оптимусу о результатах. Еще, по инициативе Праула, медик надел Черному Вихрю на левое запястье странного вида браслет, который, как Рэтчет сказал, передавал данные о работе его систем. А на самом же деле являлся сигнальным устройством. Это было единственным, что они могли пока сделать в данной ситуации. Автоботы вздохнули с облегчением, когда Черный Вихрь не опознал в этом браслете следящее устройство.

Самого Черного Вихря больше беспокоило восстановление его памяти, в частности превращение в сверхзвуковой реактивный истребитель, как неожиданно получилось тогда, на аэрогонках. Это казалось ему почему-то чрезвычайно важным.

Андрей как-то ляпнул, что пробуждению памяти могут способствовать экстремальные условия. Не успела Ялара возразить, как трансформер поднялся высоко в облака в виде двухпропеллерного вертолета, перешел в обычную форму и понесся с высоты в четыре с половиной километра прямо на городской проспект. Он падал вниз, мысленно воссоздавая те события на соревнованиях... Земля все ближе... ближе... и...

И тут неожиданно для него самого и для наблюдавших Андрея и Ялары (последняя едва не свалилась в обморок), он трансформировался! И не в винтокрыл, а в тот самый реактивный истребитель с длинными крыльями и “носовой вилкой”. Произошло это всего в нескольких десятках метров от земли. В последний момент Черный Вихрь резко изменил направление, набирая высоту. Взлет по вертикали, резкий крен, бочка, пике, поднятие по спирали, очередной поворот, видимые потоки воздуха окружают весь его корпус... Он словно птица, хозяин неба, кажущийся более темным в солнечных лучах. Черный Вихрь был счастлив.

Ялара после этого закатила ему и Андрею жуткий скандал, на тему, что нельзя так людей пугать. А сам Черный Вихрь в тайне от “истерички” сказал Андрею спасибо за этот совет.

Прошло некоторое время, Ялара уже свыклась с тем, что ее друг переселился к себе подобным, к тому же у нее наладились отношения с Сэмом, Микаэлой и Сари, однако девушку не покидала мысль, что происходит что-то, о чем она не знает. У Черного Вихря были такие же опасения, он даже несколько жалел о своем решении.

Оптимус Прайм, глядя, как “новичок” общается со своими друзьями-людьми и показывает свое отношение, все не мог поверить, что это может быть тот, с кем он воюет на протяжении многих тысяч лет. Это какой-то сон, другая реальность, или же воедино слились настоящее и когда-то хорошее прошлое. И однажды Оптимус не выдержал:

\- Я так больше не могу. Я должен ему рассказать.

\- Кому что рассказать, Прайм? – не понял Айронхайд.

\- Я должен рассказать Черному Вихрю правду.

Позади них раздался громкий удар, сопровождающийся металлическим лязгом. Это проходивший мимо Бамблби услышал фразу лидера и, потеряв равновесие, свалился на пол.

\- Я не ослышался?.. – тихо уточнил желтый автобот, поднимаясь на ноги. – Ты серьезно хочешь рассказать Мегатрону, кто он на самом деле?

\- Так больше не может продолжаться, - Оптимус сжал правый манипулятор в кулак. – Сначала я думал, что будет лучше, если мы будем держать его рядом на всякий случай, но теперь... Теперь меня не оставляет ощущение, что я просто обманываю его, да и Ялару тоже. Автоботы должны быть честными.

\- Только если это не угрожает жизни, - возразил Айронхайд. – Тогда можно пойти на хитрость. Особенно когда имеешь дело с десептиконами.

\- Он прав, Оптимус, - согласился Бамблби. – Чем дольше Мегатрон не будет знать правду, тем лучше. По крайней мере пока мы не получим осколок Великой Искры от его подружки.

\- Вы себя-то слышите?! – Прайм резко повысил голос. – Честь для автобота должна стоять на первом месте! А то, что мы делаем...

Они еще долго спорили на эту тему. Оптимус Прайм не мог отрицать, что его друзья безоговорочно правы, однако с появлением своего брата на базе, он несколько утратил здравомыслие, учитывая столь “неестественное” поведение трансформера, которого автоботы считали своим злейшим врагом. Оптимус верил, что будет лучше, если рассказать Мегатрону все, как есть, пока тот еще не дошел до истины самостоятельно. Остальным эта идея не особо нравилась.

* * *

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qZpy9_bceQM) **

Для Ялары наступило удивительное время: появилось много новых друзей, большая часть из которых – инопланетяне, отношения с одноклассниками улучшились, даже Тифани заметно притихла, благодаря помощи друзей значительно повысились успехи в учебе. Все это казалось сказкой, пока однажды не случилось очень печальное событие. В этот день она как обычно приехала на базу автоботов для встречи с Черным Вихрем, который обещал слетать с ней за город и помочь подготовиться к контрольной по математике. Они занимались пару часов, пока не село солнце, за это время Черный Вихрь уже успел откровенно извести девушку различными формулами, константами и переменными. Но тут у девушки зазвонил мобильник...

\- Привет, мам, - Ялара приложила трубку к уху. – Нет, я за городом с Черным Вихрем. Да. Математику повторяю – он со мной занимается. Что?.. – неожиданно ее лицо вытянулось, а глаза округлились. – Что... ЧТО?! Да, ясно, сейчас буду. – Дрожащей рукой она положила телефон в карман и повлажневшими глазами посмотрела на трансформера: - Черный Вихрь, мне срочно нужна твоя помощь...

* * *

Оптимус ехал по улице, раздумывая над тем, что же теперь делать. Его друзья безоговорочно правы, но все же... Мегатрон постепенно вспомнит, кто он есть, и что тогда? Как он себя поведет, узнав правду? Совершенно запутанная ситуация, из которой пока выхода не видать. Оптимус Прайм всегда был безоговорочным лидером, мог найти решение почти ко всему, а вот теперь... Теперь это не так просто, если возможно...

В уже сумеречном небе над лидером автоботов пролетел темный винтокрыл. Это он. Но почему? Сейчас он должен быть на базе... Прайм тут же решил оставить маршрут патрулирования и проследить за ним. Долго искать не пришлось, Оптимус увидел его у здания главной городской больницы, стоящего неподвижно и напряжено вглядывающегося в светящиеся окна. Черный Вихрь не обратил особого внимания на приближение красно-синего трансформера. Изменив форму, Оптимус подошел ближе.

\- Черный Вихрь... м-м-м... Эй?

\- Оптимус? – красно-серо-черный трансформер мельком глянул на него. – Я... Хм... Привет. - Он даже не стал интересоваться, как лидер автоботов оказался поблизости. Какая разница.

\- Привет, - несколько растерянно улыбнулся Прайм, чувствуя, что вот сейчас и есть подходящий момент все рассказать, пока они одни. И не важно, что бы этот трансформер делал здесь и сейчас в городе, вместо того, чтобы быть на базе. – Слушай, я... Мне нужно с тобой серьезно поговорить... Это крайне важно. – Но тут Оптимус понял, что собеседник его совсем не слушает. – Черный Вихрь? Что такое?

\- Там Ялара, - глухо отозвался он, продолжая смотреть на окна центрального городского госпиталя.

\- В больнице? – удивился Оптимус. – Но почему?

\- Ее дедушке стало плохо. Судя по всему, ситуация очень серьезная. – Черный Вихрь перевел взгляд на Прайма. – И Ялара боится, что... – вслух говорить он этого не стал. Но красно-синий и так все понял.

Они еще какое-то время ждали, что девочка скоро выйдет и скажет, что все обошлось, и угрозы для жизни ее дедушки нет, но никто не появлялся. Оптимус, так же волнуясь за Ялару, решил, что сейчас не лучшее время говорить с Черным Вихрем о том, что он хотел. Главное, что сейчас он был рядом со своим братом, их объединяло нечто общее – переживание за друга. Потом Оптимус отправился на базу, а Черный Вихрь, несмотря на все уговоры, остался, заявив, что вернется позже, однако и ночью не появился. А на следующее утро автоботы узнали, что дедушка Ялары умер...

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ioBtJzPZN5s) **

Из-за этого она и не пошла в школу на следующее утро, весь день просидев в своей комнате, плача и ни с кем не разговаривая. Для всей семьи это было сильное потрясение, хотя бабушка и говорила, что это вскоре может случиться. Ялара не верила, точнее не хотела верить в слова своей бабушки, но... Теперь уже поздно было о чем-то сожалеть. А ведь она совсем еще недавно навещала его, взахлеб рассказывая про своих новых друзей, и дедушка говорил внучке, что очень хотел бы с ними познакомиться... Но этого так и не случилось.

Потом были похороны. В мрачный дождливый день, будто бы погода горевала вместе с родственниками умершего. Черный Вихрь, чтобы его никто не заметил, наблюдал за церемонией прощания издалека, прекрасно видя и слыша все. Его очень тронули прощальные речи присутствовавших людей, и хоть трансформер не был знаком с дедушкой Ялары лично, он все же понимал, насколько это человек был важен для тех, кто пришел проводить его в последний путь. Андрей потом объяснил Черному Вихрю, зачем люди так делают, и тот впервые действительно всерьез задумался об отношении людей к друг другу. В частности даже об отношении Ялары к нему...

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KBl00b9QUyc&feature=emb_logo) **

А тем же вечером Андрей приехал на базу автоботов на своем мотоцикле и сообщил, что только что получил звонок от министра обороны – Ялара пропала.

\- Я думал, она у вас. Ее телефон выключен, и родители не знают, где она.

\- Нет, - растерянно ответил Праул. – Сегодня она не появлялась.

\- Совсем, - подтвердила Сари.

\- Вот черт! – Андрей сердито взмахнул кулаком.

\- Что случилось? – раздался вдруг голос Черного Вихря, при появлении которого Праул и Сари застыли на месте. Андрей – единственный, кто вел себя как обычно.

\- Отец Ялары позвонил мне. Они не могут найти дочь.

\- Что?!

\- Похоже, она убежала, - хмыкнул Андрей. – И это на ночь глядя. Хотя... понятно почему... Уже в полицию хотят обращаться.

\- Пока не надо. - Черный Вихрь тут же направился к выходу с базы.

\- Ты куда? – окликнул его Праул.

\- Искать Ялару.

\- Каким образом?

\- Как все обычно ищут! – и, не проронив больше ни слова, он вышел на улицу, трансформировался в истребитель и взлетел в темное небо.

\- Ох, нет... – ниндзя-бот нервно дернулся. – Прайму это не понравится...

У Черного Вихря было предположение, что его подруга вряд ли отправилась к канадской границе, поэтому стоит полетать над городом, высматривая ее сверху. Это могло быть трудно, если бы он не мог видеть город “насквозь”. Летая в вышине, он сканировал здания, людей, проводил голосовой анализ, выискивая нужного субъекта. И вот, спустя где-то минут пять, оказавшись над центральным городским парком, уже пустующим в темное время суток, Черный Вихрь засек человека, внешние характеристики которого полностью совпадали с характеристиками Ялары.

Черный Вихрь тут же спикировал вниз и трансформировался в обычную форму. Хорошо, что отдыхающих в то время в парке уже не было, иначе все люди разбежались бы с криками. Но эта... Даже головы не повернула, продолжая сидеть, уткнув лицо в колени, под раскидистым деревом на берегу широкого пруда.

\- Тебя дома потеряли, - начал он, подходя к ней.

В ответ молчание.

\- А я вот уже сам без проблем трансформируюсь в истребитель.

Снова тишина. Черный Вихрь сел рядом, задумчиво глядя на воду, а спустя пару минут, не выдержал:

\- Ну и долго мы будем молчать?

\- Я так не хотела в это верить... – Ялара всхлипнула, поднимая голову. – Бабушка говорила, но я...

\- Иногда все происходит не так, как нам хочется. Готов спорить, мне тоже не хотелось терять память. Но... тогда бы я вряд ли встретил тебя...

\- А я - тебя... – девушка судорожно вздохнула, вытирая слезы. – Дедушка так хотел с тобой познакомиться... – Она снова заплакала. – Когда мы выиграли аэрогонки...

\- Ну, ну, тш-ш-ш... Все будет хорошо, когда-нибудь... - Он понимал, что говорит полную ерунду, но почему-то чувствовал необходимость как-то подбодрить ее.

\- Я скучаю... – Ялара шмыгнула носом. – Мне его очень не хватает...

\- Понимаю, - кивнул Черный Вихрь. – Но ты не одинока: у тебя есть родители, бабушка и... И еще у тебя есть... я...

\- Да. Я знаю.

Ялара была очень благодарна ему за поддержку. Черный Вихрь сильно изменился со дня их первой встречи. Раньше она думала, что ему на всех наплевать, и он будет делать только то, что хочет, а вот теперь... Он осуществил ее мечту, победив на авиационных соревнованиях, он спас ее от первой пущенной неизвестным трансформером ракеты, а теперь он старается поддерживать ее в трудную минуту...

\- Скажи, а вы, трансформеры, скучаете по тем, кого больше нет с вами? – тихо спросила она.

\- Мы тоже умеем чувствовать. Но я не могу вспомнить, кто члены моей настоящей семьи, поэтому крайне проблематично грустить о том, кого не знаешь.

\- Вот мы верим, что после смерти душа человека попадает либо в Рай, либо в Ад. В зависимости от того, как он ведет себя в течение жизни. – Ялара и сама не понимала, зачем говорит это, но язык сам вырывается вперед мысли. – А как у вас, ты помнишь?

\- Наши Искры... – Черный Вихрь на мгновение задумался, напряженно вспоминая. – После полного отключения Искра устремляется туда, что называется Колодцем Искр. Больше я ничего не знаю. Вернуться могут лишь немногие, однако они ничего не помнят и не могут рассказать об этом. - Черный Вихрь задумался: откуда ему это известно? Может, это какие-то знания из прошлого... Ведь явно не от людей.

\- А на что похожи эти ваши Искры?

\- Ты действительно хочешь это знать? – неожиданно сам для себя спросил трансформер.

\- Хочу... – тихо ответила девушка.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CJcW21cte_U&feature=emb_logo) **

Черный Вихрь протянул руку, и Ялара перелезла в его ладонь, которую он поднял на уровень груди, вставая на ноги. Сначала трансформер не был уверен в правильности своего решения, но теперь все сомнения почему-то улетучились, уступая место спокойствию и легкому волнению. Как бы он порой не кричал на эту девушку, но все же Черный Вихрь испытывает к ней дружеские чувства, или даже братскую любовь. То первое существо, которое трансформер увидел, когда после долгого времени в его груди снова забилась жизнь... Несмотря на все свои принципы и показушное желание вести себя грубо и заносчиво, он доверяет этому человеку, как никому больше.

Его грудные пластины слегка подались вперед и расползлись в стороны, пополам разделив фиолетовый знак, напоминающий голову лисы, а внутри было... Свет, выбившийся из груди Черного Вихря, разогнал ночную темноту, словно солнце, выходящее из-за туч после сильной грозы. Ялара тут же заслонила лицо руками и зажмурилась, но даже сквозь закрытые веки могла видеть ослепительное сияние, от которого стало светло, как днем. Когда глаза немного привыкли, девушка слегка приоткрыла их, едва сумев разглядеть в ярчайшем свете сам его источник, находящийся в груди Черного Вихря. Так вот что такое Искра... Это совсем не то, часть чего Ялара носила на шее в качестве украшения, какое бы великое значение не давали ему трансформеры. Это куда больше... Нечто, которое нельзя описать простыми словами... Это маленькое солнце, почти такое же теплое, как и лучи настоящего, которое светит высоко в небе, давая жизнь всему живому на нашей планете...

Девушка подняла голову, и ее глаза встретились с едва различимыми за светом красными окулярами трансформера.

\- Господи... Она... она прекрасна... – Яларе так хотелось протянуть руку и коснуться этого чуда, но в уголках ее сознания все еще оставались здравые мысли. Ведь это могло быть опасно не только для нее, но и так же для Черного Вихря. Однако постепенно разум девушки опустошался; желая лишь раствориться в этом бесконечном свете, она ничего не слышала и не замечала, в то время как частица Великой Искры у нее на шее разгоралась все ярче и ярче...

На это не обращал внимания и Черный Вихрь, чувствуя лишь некоторую радость и удовольствие от восхищения Ялары, никогда прежде не видевшей ничего подобного. Она поражена, это естественно, да и сам трансформер тоже, но эта девочка заслужила его доверие настолько, что он открыл ей Искру. Черный Вихрь даже не догадывался, насколько это может быть приятно, когда рядом есть кто-то, кто никогда от тебя не отвернется, с кем ты можешь поделиться своими самыми сокровенными мыслями, переступив через свое самолюбие и свои принципы. Так Ялара к нему относится. Это чувство было совершенно внове для Черного Вихря, и ему оно нравилось...

Осколок Великой Искры на шее Ялары разгорелся так же ярко, как Искра трансформера, и было ощущение, словно оба они оказались в пустоте, где нет ничего, только свет... Бесконечный чистый свет. Золотистые потоки энергии кружили вокруг трансформера и девушки, время словно остановилось, и нет ничего, кроме желания остаться друг с другом. Они внешне столь разные, но в то же время в душе такие одинаковые... хотя и с разных планет, находящихся в противоположных частях галактики...

Ялара, в голове которой уже не осталось никаких мыслей, медленно протянула руку к камере Искры в груди Черного Вихря, чувствуя только приятное тепло. Трансформер так же не останавливал ее, возможно из любопытства, а возможно его системы уже входили в блокировку. И вот, когда пальцы девушки уже почти достигли цели, Черный Вихрь почувствовал легкое напряжение в груди, вслед за которым последовал электрический разряд, от которого Ялара испуганно отдернула руку, фрагмент Оллспарка у нее на шее начал меркнуть, а Искра трансформера угасала до своего нормального сияния...

* * *

О том, что этой ночью случилось нечто необъяснимое, знали многие, очевидцы утверждали, что видели в темном небе огромный луч света,направленный к самим звездам, он вспыхнул где-то на полминуты, от чего на это время электротехника во всем городе начала сходить с ума. Праул по своим поисковым приборам уловил аномальный выброс энергии, а Оптимус, когда это началось, по необъяснимым причинам впал во временную блокировку и пришел в себя лишь спустя полчаса в медотсеке Рэтчета. Отвезший подругу домой и потом вернувшийся на базу автоботов Черный Вихрь довольно убедительно изображал непричастность, мысленно обещая себе НИКОГДА больше подобного не делать вновь. Минутное проявление слабости, но больше такого повторяться не будет, уж он не позволит себе. Ялару же дома встретили разгневанные и переволновавшиеся родители, требовавшие у девушки объяснений относительно ее побега, и почему она выглядит так, словно несколько часов находилась под палящим солнцем. И лишь ее бабушка загадочно улыбалась. На следующий день Яларе пришлось врать, что она пересидела в солярии. Полный бред, но народ отваливал, удовлетворившись ответом. И лишь Тифани Фэнзон иногда подхихикивала Яларе в спину, однако если девушку раньше бесило такое отношение, то сейчас глупые выходки Тифани ее абсолютно не тревожат.

Довольно многих интересовало произошедшее той ночью, по телевидению это явление описали как выброс газа, по другой версии это был пожар, по третьей - неизвестный выброс энергии из-за вмешательства инопланетян. Предположений было много, но ни одного верного. Правду знали только двое, но ни разу они об этом не заговорили – ведь все и так было ясно без слов... О случившемся Ялара не рассказала даже Андрею, оставив это тайной, которая принадлежала только двоим во всей Вселенной - ей и Черному Вихрю. Последний в случившемся видел только один хороший момент – его подруга слегка успокоилась, а ведь трансформер знал, насколько Ялара эмоциональна.

Через несколько дней Рэтчет снова настоял на проверке, которые Черному Вихрю уже откровенно приелись, о чем он не помедлил сообщить автоботу-медику. Однако Рэтчет напомнил, что ведь так можно понять, насколько быстро идет процесс восстановления памяти. И Черный Вихрь все же согласился пройти обследование снова. Закончив сканирование систем “пациента”, Рэтчет взглянул на полученные данные, и его лицо исказила странная гримаса, которую можно было бы сравнить с ощущением человека, выпившего бензин вместо сока...

\- В чем дело? – удивился Черный Вихрь. – У тебя лицо такое...

\- Эм-м-м... нет... Все... все нормально... – Рэтчту потребовалось неимоверное усилие, чтобы справиться с собой. – Нормально. Сдвиги есть, но пока, к сожалению, незначительные. Извини.

\- Ясно. – Черный Вихрь встал с платформы и направился к выходу. – Можно было и не проверять.

\- Работа такая, - медик развел руками. – Слушай, ты не мог бы Оптимуса позвать? У меня дел полно – исследования разные... Сам понимаешь...

\- Ну хорошо. Я позову.

Черный Вихрь вышел, покинув медотсек. Как только двери закрылись, Рэтчет еще раз спешно проверил полученные данные. Все подтвердилось.

\- Праймус... – медик упер руки в бока, качая головой. – Дело дрянь...

Черный Вихрь прошелся по коридорам базы, но лидера автоботов нигде не наблюдалось. Может, он сейчас у себя? Надо проверить. Дойдя до личного отсека Прайма, Черный Вихрь постучал, но никто не ответил.

\- Оптимус? Оптимус, ты здесь?

Ответа опять нет. Но красно-серый трансформер всегда отличался чрезмерной настойчивостью, поэтому нажал кнопку открывания дверей и вошел в жилой отсек Оптимуса Прайма. Как ни странно, внутри действительно никого не было, о чем можно было догадаться сразу после того, как на стук никто не отреагировал. Однако природа Черного Вихря и его привычки не позволили бы ему просто так уйти. Рэтчет просил позвать Оптимуса. Зачем – не известно. Но Черный Вихрь отыщет красно-синего трансформера, где бы тот ни был. И не ради кого-то, а просто из принципа.

Поскольку в жилом отсеке Прайма никого не было, можно было просто развернуться и уйти, но что-то его остановило. Автоботы сюда не заходят просто так. Но Черный Вихрь из другого клана, поэтому такие правила на него не распространялись. Да и потом, ему было интересно, чем же занимается в свободное время лидер клана Красного знака. И он решил осмотреться.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y9uDFQX_9Ds) **

Комната Оптимуса довольно большая. Интересно, что производили раньше в этом цеху заброшенного завода, пока сюда не переселились автоботы? Конвейер до сих пор в центре стоит. В дальнем правом углу большая горизонтальная платформа – то, что у людей принято называть кроватями. Еще громадный металлический стол, а по углам несколько больших шкафов, в которых стояли стопки дисков и еще всякая всячина. Вот компьютер был только один, хоть и с большим дисплеем. Да, это не медотсек Рэтчета, в котором полно всякой аппаратуры. Но здесь много всего и не нужно.

Компьютер. Да, тут может быть что-то полезное. Возможно. Он не был уверен в том, стоит ли это делать, но этот трансформер был из тех, кто любил доводить дело до конца. А раз уж зашел... Да и потом, интересно ведь.

Из левого манипулятора Черного Вихря вылез тонкий провод, который тут же подсоединился к разъему блока питания.

\- Вход в систему, - произнес он, в то время, как перед его окулярами понеслись столбы цифровых кодов и комбинации разных неизвестных знаков. Но Черный Вихрь понимал все. – Доступ к основным функциям.

По экрану пошли разноцветные полосы, образовывающие виртуальный коридор, а потом неожиданно возникла странная надпись: “Добро пожаловать, Оптимус Прайм”. После чего на синем экране появилось множество белых квадратиков, подписанных такими же неземными знаками.

\- Оптимус Прайм? – Черный Вихрь не смог сдержать возглас удивления – его, мягко говоря, поразило, что компьютер принял его за Оптимуса. С чего бы? Хотя... это очень даже удачно.

Но что теперь делать? Черный Вихрь даже не знал, что хочет найти. Трудно было объяснить, зачем он вообще полез в компьютер лидера автоботов. Но все же он так легко обошел защиту... как и с компьютерами людей. Возможно раньше, в той настоящей жизни, он был компьютерным хакером?

\- “Запуск программы поиска”, - велел он, послав компьютеру команду ультразвуковым сигналом. Один из белых квадратиков на синем экране увеличился, снова выстроились столбики цифр и знаков, и в центре появилась строка поиска с надписью так же из странных иероглифов. Но Черный Вихрь прочитал и ее: “Пожалуйста, выберете тему”.

\- “Десептиконы”, - снова высокочастотным сигналом произнес Черный Вихрь. Компьютер тут же выдал имеющуюся информацию, опять же нечеловеческими буквами. Должно быть, подумал Черный Вихрь, это и есть язык трансформеров. Его родной язык. А информация содержалась следующая:

“Десептиконы - боевые роботы-трансформеры, созданные Праймусом, которые эволюционировали из Автоботов. По другой версии, они, как и прочие Трансформеры, были созданы квинтессонами. Родина десептиконов — планета Кибертрон. Десептиконы стали силой, противодействующей Автоботам и проводимой ими политике мира и благоденствия на Кибертроне. Ведомые железной волей Мегатрона, Десептиконы сделали своей навязчивой идеей ненависть к Автоботам и ввергли Кибертрон в пучину Великой Войны, продолжавшейся миллионы лет…”

\- Что?.. – ахнул Черный Вихрь. И тут же потребовал: “Десептиконы: расширенный поиск.”

“Других данный не обнаружено”, - сообщил компьютер.

\- “Повторить!” – велел Черный Вихрь, сжимая кулаки.

“Других данных не обнаружено”, - снова ответил компьютер.

\- Юникрон тебя подери! – выругался Черный Вихрь, даже не потрудившись опустить голос до шепота. Неужели это все, что известно об этом клане? Враги, ввергшие родную планету “в пучину Великой Войны, продолжавшейся миллионы лет...” И это все? А стало быть, автоботы – гарант стабильности, мира и справедливости?! Но Черному Вихрю не хотелось копаться в их биографии – он уже выстроил себе представление об этих трансформерах. Поэтому нужно было больше разузнать о других...

\- “Компьютер, вернуться к исходной программе”, - с трудом сдерживая себя, скомандовал Черный Вихрь.

“Пожалуйста, выберете тему”.

\- “Мегатрон”, - решительно приказал трансформер. Спустя пару секунд компьютер выдал ему следующую информацию:

“Мегатрон - полное имя Мегатронус - чрезвычайно умный, жестокий и решительный лидер десептиконов. Мгновенно ориентируется в сложных ситуациях. Милосердие и сострадание для него - пустые слова, но он в состоянии оценить великодушие, проявленное противником, и сделать ответный жест доброй воли. Обладает таким необходимым для хорошего руководителя качеством, как умение с максимальным эффектом использовать способности своих подчинённых, какими бы незначительными они ни казались.”

Иной информации по этим двум запросам в компьютере Оптимуса Прайма не содержалось. Черный Вихрь дрожащим манипулятором провел по фиолетовому знаку на своей груди – знаку десептиконов. Неужели он такой же? Неужели он... зло? Но почему автоботы не убили его? Почему Оптимус Прайм настаивает на том, чтобы Черный Вихрь оставался среди них? Кто такой этот Оптимус Прайм?.. Это был последний запрос, который решил сделать Черный Вихрь, прежде чем уйдет отсюда – с базы автоботов. Навсегда.

“Оптимус Прайм — “рыцарь без страха и упрёка”, идеальный командир. Он лишён недостатков. Подчинённые преданы ему и горды тем, что действуют и сражаются под его руководством. Даже враги воздают ему должное. Его можно обвинить разве что в слишком сильном сострадании к другим и тревоге за их безопасность, которые порождают в нём постоянную готовность к самопожертвованию.”

\- М-да, так я и думал, - Черный Вихрь нервно покивал головой. Ничего удивительного. Автоботы не только “добрые”, но еще и самовлюбленные. Они хорошие, мы – плохие. Чего следовало ожидать? Да и потом, разве можно в компьютере противника найти что-либо положительное о своем враге. Вот она – правда.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FGwYZjh3Tks) **

Он уже собрался отсоединиться от блока питания, но тут неожиданно его внимание привлек один файл с изображенным на нем красным крестиком, настолько мелким, что никто другой не смог бы его заметить. Но от Черного Вихря ничего не скроешь. Вроде бы мало интересного, но этот файл находится в биографии Оптимуса, а значит...

Не долго думая, Черный Вихрь дал команду открыть этот файл, и что он там увидел, повергло его в сильный шок. Открывшийся файл содержал электронную фотографию, развернувшуюся на весь экран монитора: здесь был изображен Оптимус, положивший манипулятор на плечо красно-серо-черного трансформера с ярко-алыми окулярами, красивой конфигурацией шлема, острыми изогнутыми плечевыми накладками и, что самое неожиданное, фиолетовым десептиконским знаком на груди! Этот трансформер довольно сильно был похож на самого Черного Вихря, различия между ними были минимальными. Оба трансформера на фотографии улыбались, а на заднем плане огромными символами было написано: “Высшая Военная Академия Кибертрона”.

\- Ого... – потрясенно прошептал Черный Вихрь, невольно залюбовавшись фотографией. Выходит, Оптимус когда-то дружил с десептиконом? Черный Вихрь не мог найти слов.

\- Это мой брат, - раздался за его спиной низкий, но мягкий голос. Резко обернувшись, Черный Вихрь увидел позади себя самого Оптимуса. Прайм подошел ближе и с легкой улыбкой стал смотреть на эту фотографию. Черный Вихрь в оцепенении не двигался с места, он даже не мог придумать отговорку на тему, зачем залез в чужой компьютер. Но и Оптимус не спешил с расспросами.

\- Твой брат? – алая оптика Черного Вихря недоверчиво полыхнула.

Автобот кивнул.

\- Да. Мой брат-близнец – Мегатронус Прайм. О нем ты уже узнал, как я полагаю.

\- Не слишком много, но хотел бы больше, как и обо всем клане. Оптимус, почему ты врал мне? Теперь я знаю, что я – десептикон. Значит, мы враги? Так здесь сказано?

\- Врать и не сказать все, Черный Вихрь, - это большая разница, - мудро изрек лидер автоботов. – Я не хочу быть тебе врагом, как не хотел быть врагом Мегатронусу.

\- Странно, он твой брат-близнец? – Черный Вихрь переводил взгляд с фотографии на Оптимуса и обратно. – Но вы не похожи, к тому же вы из разных кланов.

\- Но у нас одинаковые Искры, и мы оба Праймы – потомки древней династии правителей Кибертрона. На этой фотографии мы только поступили в Военную Академию. Наши альфы так гордились нами. В будущем мой брат и я должны были стать соправителями Кибертрона. Можешь себе представить, что бы это означало для планеты и ее жителей? Общие права, конец раздорам и...

\- Однако все пошло не так, я прав?

\- Да... – голос Оптимуса дрогнул. – Через три кибертронских года Мегатронус исчез. Пропал без вести. На его поиски были брошены все силы. Мы искали на Кибертроне, других планетах, даже в других звездных системах – везде, где у династии Праймов были полномочия. Но все было напрасно. Спустя еще два года он снова вернулся, но это был не тот Мегатронус, которого я знал. Он изменился, он привел армию, он хотел свергнуть Праймов...

\- Зачем? – удивился Черный Вихрь. – Если Мегатронус сам один из них... То есть – один из вас.

\- Не знаю, - Оптимус покачал головой. – Он говорил такие ужасные вещи, будто Праймы обманывали его, а я... вовсе не его брат. Мегатрон сказал, что я предал его, и он отомстит. Но я не знаю почему... С тех пор мы и воюем. Автоботы и десептиконы – вечное противостояние.

\- Об этом ваша история умалчивает? – Черный Вихрь кивнул на монитор компьютера. – Здесь про эти события ни слова.

\- Не многие знают об этом, да и записи эти не... Не совсем достоверны. – Оптимус вздохнул. – К сожалению, их делал не я. Я лишь храню эту фотографию в память о своем брате, о том, каким он мог бы стать, и чего бы мы могли добиться вместе. Я любил его, Черный Вихрь. Даже был готов отдать жизнь за него.

\- Ну... А где твой брат сейчас?

Оптимус как-то странно посмотрел на него, будто увидел первый раз в жизни, а потом тихо ответил:

\- Да я и сам хотел бы это знать.

Черный Вихрь задумчиво хмыкнул, отведя глаза, потом снова взглянул на Оптимуса:

\- Знаешь, это все, конечно, очень трагично, но... Почему ты мне об этом рассказал?

\- Дежа вю, так вроде говорят люди? – автобот горько усмехнулся и, заметив недоумение на лице собеседника, пояснил: - Ты так на него похож... Увидев тебя, я стал задумываться... А нужна ли эта война? К чему это приведет? Что мы делаем? Да и потом, мне нужно было кому-то рассказать... Я слишком устал хранить это в тайне. Не знаю, сколько еще смогу выдержать.

\- Мне трудно об этом судить, - честно признался Черный Вихрь. – Я свою-то жизнь не могу вспомнить. Возможно, я тоже себя об этом спрашивал, может быть, я даже знал твоего брата, но... Прости – ничем помочь не могу.

\- И, тем не менее, спасибо, что выслушал, - искренне поблагодарил Оптимус.

\- Ничего, - отмахнулся Черный Вихрь, наконец-таки отсоединяясь от компьютера лидера автоботов. – Если бы ты знал, сколько мне приходилось слышать жалоб от Ялары... – Он собрался было уйти, но Оптимус окликнул его:

\- Черный Вихрь.

\- Что?

Прайм подошел ближе, осуждающе глядя на него:

\- Больше не лазай без разрешения в чужие компьютеры. Мало ли что? Твое стремление найти ответы понятно, на твоем месте я поступил бы так же. Но все-таки...

\- Постараюсь запомнить, - без капли угрызения совести ответил он, сделал несколько шагов к двери, потом обернулся и сообщил: - Да, я, собственно, зачем заходил – Рэтчет просил тебя найти зачем-то. – И на этой оптимистической ноте Черный Вихрь покинул отсек лидера автоботов

Он был в недоумении. Если все, что рассказал ему сейчас Оптимус – правда, тогда... Тогда лидер автоботов довольно хорошо скрывает свои эмоции за маской добродетели. Интересно, знают ли его друзья об этом? Одно из двух: либо да, но стараются молчать; либо нет, и знают о десептиконах лишь то же самое, что содержится в этом компьютере. Он похож на брата Оптимуса – с этим спорить может только слепой. Да, сходство сильное. Поэтому ли Прайм так к нему относится? Но вот остальные... Еще бы, привести на свою базу врага... Зачем?..

\- Эй! Ты что, заснул? – раздавшийся снизу недовольный женский голос прервал его мысли.

\- М-м-м? А, это ты... – растерянно ответил Черный Вихрь, вымученно улыбаясь. – Уже занятия в школе закончились?

\- Минут десять как тут тебя жду, - фыркнула Ялара, поудобнее закидывая на плечо школьный рюкзак. – Что с тобой? Прошел мимо. Ни тебе здрасте, ни до свидания.

\- Просто задумался. Так... Что в школе нового?

\- Да вроде ничего особенного, - Ялара пожала плечами. – Тифани больше не пристает, слава богу. А так... Слушай, я тут пару рисунков хотела сделать... Ты не мог бы меня загород свозить? Точнее слетать?

\- Хоть сейчас, - хмыкнул он, и оба направились на улицу.

\- Слушай, - Ялара замялась, но, поняв, что больше не может держать это в себе, выдавила: - Я тут... ну, пока тебя ждала... Ну... слышала ваш с Оптимусом разговор... Случайно...

\- Подслушивала? – с усмешкой уточнил Черный Вихрь, когда они вышли через огромные раздвижные ворота под открытое небо.

\- Нет... – Ялара запнулась. – Ну, то есть не совсем... Так... это...

\- Ближе к делу, - раздраженно перебил трансформер. Он очень не любил этих заиканий.

\- Ладно, - Ялара вздохнула. – Он сказал, что ты очень похож на его брата...

\- И что?

\- И то. А может быть так... Что ты... В смысле... Ну, что ты и есть его брат?

\- Я бы так не сказал.

\- Почему?

\- Будь я братом Оптимуса, он бы сразу узнал меня, верно? А тебе не нужно было бы задавать этот вопрос.

\- Да... – девушка разочарованно поникла. – А было бы хорошо... Если бы ты нашел свою семью и вспомнишь...

\- Может когда-нибудь, - Черный Вихрь искренне на это надеялся, но эта тема была слишком неприятна для него, так что лучше было бы забыть об этом сейчас. – Ну так мы полетим, или ты уже передумала? – Он протянул ей руку.

\- Летим, конечно, - Ялара забралась в его раскрытую ладонь. – Вперед!

Черный Вихрь трансформировался в двухвинтовый вертолет и устремился в синее небо. Его пропеллеры отражали лучи солнца, начинающего клониться к закату.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uuL8k_WtxJk) **

Грустно смотрящий улетающему трансформеру вслед Оптимус Прайм тяжело вздохнул. Он слышал весь их разговор. И от этого его Искра мучительно сжималась. Ведь он здесь, рядом. Оптимус так хочет рассказать ему все, но не может на это решиться. Неизвестны последствия, которые повлечет за собой эта правда, поэтому лидеру автоботов приходится только терпеливо ждать. Ждать и надеяться....

\- Вот ты где! – раздался за спиной лидера автоботов голос Рэтчета. – Видимо, просить Мегатрона о чем-то – пустая трата времени.

\- Вообще-то он сказал, чтобы я зашел к тебе... – Оптимус тряхнул головой. – Просто я... м-м-м... Так в чем дело?

\- Ты должен увидеть кое-что. Идем.

Вдвоем они направились в медицинскую лабораторию. Рэтчет сразу же включил главный терминал и вывел на монитор данные о работе систем Мегатрона:

\- Полюбуйся. Как тебе это нравится?

Оптимус взглянул на монитор и лишь покачал головой:

\- Не понимаю... Ты ведь у нас врач, не я. Объясни, что случилось? С Мегзом... с Мегатронусом что-то не так?

\- “Что-то не так!” – с сарказмом передразнил Рэтчет, хлопнув в ладоши. – Браво, Прайм! У меня слов нет!

\- Да объясни же толком! – резко потребовал Оптимус, и медик понял, что перегибает палку.

\- В общем, я только что проводил сканирование его систем, и... Не знаю, как сказать... Может из-за того аномального выброса энергии, источник которого мы так пока и не установили, или еще из-за чего-то... - Рэтчет не верил собственным оптическим сенсорам: - Она вновь активизировалась, Прайм. Уровень энергии еще достаточно слабый, поэтому Мегатронус пока ничего не чувствует, но...

Прайм поставил манипуляторы на пояс и уставился в пол. Мегатронус не чувствует, но Оптимус может. Может, но пока не станет проверять, посылая пробный импульс. Рискованно. Источник... Выброс энергии... Он и тогда это ощутил...

\- Но есть и еще кое-что, - продолжил медик, не догадываясь, о чем думает лидер. - Его нейросети вошли в режим укоренной регенерации. Ты понимаешь, что это значит, Оптимус?

Лидер автоботов молча кивнул, чувствуя довольно неприятную пульсацию Искры в груди. Что будет, если к его брату вернется память… Прайм так хотел ему помочь, а может получиться, что он даст Мегатрону еще одну причину для ненависти. К тому же его друзья подвергаются опасности... А ведь он даже был готов рассказать…

\- Как скоро он может вспомнить?

\- Не могу знать, - медик неопределенно пожал плечами. – Быть может через час, или день, а возможно и неделю. Важно то…

\- Я знаю, Рэтчет, - Оптимус Прайм тяжело вздохнул. – Я знаю.

Саундтреки (с указанием эпизодов главы):

1) Transformers OST - Cybertron; (встреча с неизвестными мехами)

2) Avatar OST – Jake's first flight; (новая жизнь)

3) Balto OST – Rosy goes to the doctor; (разговор около больницы)

4) Xena Warrior Princess OST - Burial; (похороны дедушки Ялары)

5) X-MEN OST - Cerebro Theme; (Мегатрон ищет Ялару)

6) Притяжение OST – Triangle; (Мегатрон раскрывает Ялаер искру)

7) Transformers OST - Deciphering The Signal; (Мегатрон просматривает компьютер Оптимуса)

8) Transformers OST - Optimus; (Оптимус рассказывает Мегатрону... о нем же)

9) Mass Effect 3 OST - The fate of the Galaxy (разговор Оптимуса и Рэтчета)


	10. Часть 1. Глава 9. Оглядываясь назад.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=diMq9L6WW34) **

Следующие три дня прошли в сильном напряжении. Понимая, что такую новость нельзя скрывать от товарищей, Оптимусу пришлось рассказать им все. Известие, как и предполагал лидер автоботов, было воспринято крайне негативно.

\- И что нам теперь делать? – поинтересовался Бамблби, сгибая и разгибая пальцы, словно ожидая от них подсказки.

\- Мегатрону не место среди нас! – вынес свой вердикт Айронхайд.

\- Ага, но как мы ему это скажем? – не выдержал Рэтчет. – Мол, Черный Вихрь, извини, но ты больше не можешь быть с нами, поскольку на самом деле ты никакой нам не друг, а предводитель вражеского клана! Мы тебя обманули, надеясь заполучить от твоей подруги осколок Великой Искры, который она использует как украшение. Так что ли?

\- Ты передергиваешь, - тут же возразил Праул.

\- Считаешь? – медик упрямо стоял на своем. – Между прочим, это ты не уследил за ним.

\- А при чем тут я?! – ниндзя-бот подступил к Рэтчету. – Его следящее устройство показало, что Мегатрон находился тогда в центре энергетического выброса, хотя он довольно убедительно отрицает свою причастность, но что было причиной и источником... Без Оллспарка, разумеется, не обошлось, смею предположить, но еще...

\- Сам Мегатрон и был источником, а так же причиной, - неожиданно для всех уверенным голосом заявил Оптимус.

\- Почему ты так думаешь, Прайм? – тут же спросил доселе молчавший Сэм, который вместе со своей девушкой так же присутствовал на этом собрании.

Оптимус не ответил, пытаясь детально вспомнить тот вечер, по какой причине он оказался в состоянии блокировки. Рэтчет предположил, что произошел скачок напряжения, но опасности никакой не было. Сам Оптимус понимал, что дело несколько в другом, и только потом они с Рэтчетом осознали, в чем именно дело. Этот сигнал прошел от его матрицы лидерства, и как раз в тот момент, когда возникла та вспышка... Вероятно ли, что с его братом произошло то же самое? Проверить свою теорию однако лидер автоботов не решался, ведь иначе его брат ощутил бы это и тут же преисполнился подозрений. Рэтчет сказал, что уровень энергии еще достаточно слабый, чтобы Мегатронус мог почувствовать какие-то изменения. Но когда это случится... Он ведь не знает, не помнит себя, не осознает собственной силы и не догадывается о своем происхождении.

\- Так... Оптимус, - Сэм снова напомнил о себе, - почему ты так думаешь?

\- Я не уверен... – быстро пробормотал Прайм и тут же обратился к медику: - Рэтчет, насколько уже восстановились нейронные сети Мегатронуса?

\- Хм... Изначально блоки памяти были повреждены на девяносто три процента, постепенно снижаясь до восьмидесяти девяти... Но вот результат последнего сканирования показал восемьдесят один с половиной процент.

Вероятно, от того он так легко разобрался с защитой в моем компьютере, подумал про себя Прайм. О том, что Черный Вихрь залез в главный компьютер базы, лидер автоботов решил промолчать. Он и так уже сожалел о многом.

\- Но есть еще кое-что, - продолжал медик, держа на себе всеобщее внимание, - полученный Мегатроном электроудар вызвал не только повреждение его нейросети, но так же и блокировку некоторых участков памяти.

\- И что это значит? – уточнил Бамблби.

\- То, что не возможно так легко получить доступ к его памяти, и вспомнит он не все, а только основные события и главные факты. Разблокировку провести крайне сложно и... опасно.

\- Хм, всего-то током ударило...

\- Поверь, Айронхайд, ты на его месте давно бы умер от подобного электроразряда.

Большой автобот сердито замолчал, явно обидевшись на заявление Рэтчета.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kwhe5FJw-K4) **

Судя по реакции друзей, Айронхайд понял, что в настоящее время четкого плана действий ни у кого из них нет, поэтому он решил действовать самостоятельно. Сейчас главной задачей он считал не наблюдение за Мегатроном – мол пусть этим занимаются другие – а добычу очередного фрагмента Великой Искры, который хранился у Ялары. Силой отобрать этот осколок у девчонки нельзя по трем причинам: с одной стороны Мегатрон, с другой – влиятельные родители, с третьей – его же друзья; поэтому Айронхайд решил пойти другим путем. Зная, что после школы девушка сразу отправится к ним на базу, автобот решил встретить ее у школы.

Выйдя с толпой других учеников на улицу, Ялара сразу узнала большой черный внедорожник с двумя “трубами” по бокам от лобового стекла.

\- Айронхайд? Что ты здесь делаешь?

\- Мой маршрут патрулирования проходил в этом секторе, и я решил заодно довести тебя до базы.

\- Правда? Не стоило...

\- Специально приезжать, конечно, не стоило, - тут же вывернулся автобот, - но как я сказал, что просто патрулировал сектор. Так мы поедем, или как?

\- Ну-у-у... Ладно.

\- Мисс Старшайн, - к Яларе подошел ее водитель, который несколько удивился, увидев, что девушка стоит у другой машины, вместо того, чтобы идти к своей.

\- Э-э-э... Роджер, - Ялара мельком обернулась на терпеливо ожидающего Айронхайда, остающегося в альтернативной форме, и заявила: - Я сегодня с другом прокачусь, вы не против? А вы на сегодня можете быть свободны. Родителей я предупрежу.

\- С каким другом? – тут же переспросил водитель, оглядываясь в поисках названного человека, но кругом только люди, идущие мимо и по своим делам.

\- Вот с этим. – Ялара махнула рукой на большой черный автомобиль рядом с ними, и прежде чем Роджер успел что-либо сказать, села на пассажирское сидение рядом с водительским, и автомобиль сам по себе поехал, оставив второго человека стоять столбом, раскрыв рот и выпучив глаза.

\- Ты видела лицо своего водителя? – в голосе Айронхайда проскальзывали нотки веселья. – Вот это выражение лица...

\- Да уж, не каждый день встретишь машину, которая ездит сама по себе, - Ялара хихикнула. – Только в кино такое было...

\- О, ради Праймуса! – перебил автобот. – Мне хватает и того, что Бамблби и Сари вечно смотрят на базе эти ваши “кино”, да еще комментируют их.

\- О-о-о, ясно... – Ялара несколько смутилась, узнавая себя в их поступках. – Тебя это раздражает, верно?

\- У вас, людей, довольно богатое воображение, это факт. Но, Великий Праймус, эти двое порой слишком шумят, особенно когда фильм интересный.

\- А кто такой этот Праймус? – наконец решилась спросить Ялара. Она часто слышала от автоботов выражение “Великий Праймус”, что могло бы сравниться с человеческим “О боже”. Вероятно, трансформеры придают этому большое значение.

\- Кто такой Праймус?! – удивленно переспросил Айронхайд. – А это же... Это... Ах, да, ты же ничего не знаешь о нашей истории. Сейчас, цитату вспомню, как там говорилось более точно?.. “Праймус - великий создатель расы Трансформеров. Автоботы и десептиконы в долгу перед ним, и обязаны ему своей жизнью и честью, будучи его детьми. Он стар, как и сама Вселенная, а по силе ему равен только его злой брат - Юникрон. Праймус - лорд света, его можно расценивать как блюстителя порядка и мира, цель которого противостоять постоянно увеличивающейся силе Юникрона.”

\- Кого? – нахмурилась Ялара.

\- Неужели ты не слыхала легенду о “Двух Планетах”?

\- М-м-м...

\- Так, понятно... Как все запущено... – разумеется, Айронхайд понимал, что изучать историю трансформеров девочке было не где, в школе такой предмет не преподают, а “Черный Вихрь” просто не помнит. – У нас есть такая легенда о происхождении нашего мира, что когда-то давным-давно существовали две огромные живые планеты, которые летали по Вселенной, когда в ней только зарождалась жизнь. Вас, людей, тогда еще и в помине не было. Так вот, одна планета олицетворяла зло - Юникорн, другая добро - Праймус. Две противоположности, как два полюса одного магнита. Однажды они сошлись в грандиозной битве. Праймус одержал победу и решил навсегда остаться планетой. Сейчас ее называют Кибертроном – нашей родной планетой.

\- То есть, Праймус – ваше божество?

\- Наш прародитель и великий защитник. Все трансформеры являются частичкой Праймуса, а Великая Искра – хранилище нашей истории – наше самое большое достояние. Но ты об этом уже знаешь.

\- Ага, - девушка повертела в руках камешек на цепочке. – Но это все, что от вашей Великой Искры осталось? Жаль...

\- Да уж. Но мы не оставляем надежд на то, чтобы однажды собрать воедино все осколки Оллспарка, чтобы она опять стала целой. Мы собираем фрагменты Великой Искры, где бы они не находились, и твой осколок нам так же нужен, как и все остальные.

\- Я уже знаю. Когда я повстречала Черного Вихря, он тоже говорил мне о важности этой штуки, и я пообещала отдать его, когда он вспомнит, зачем ему эта вещь нужна.

\- Ты можешь отдать ее нам, - Айронхайд уже решил, что “клиент созрел” и можно “брать быка за рога”. – В этом у нас всех общая цель – снова восстановить Великую Искру.

\- Да. Но если я отдам ее сейчас, Черный Вихрь меня не поймет. – Отчасти это было правдой, к тому же Яларе и самой не слишком-то хотелось расставаться со столь необычной вещью, и она старалась придумать отговорку: - Праул и Сэм рассказывали мне, что части Оллспарка реагируют друг на друга, так?

\- Ну да...

\- Быть может, я помогу вам с поисками других осколков при помощи своего.

\- Это вовсе не обязательно. Думаешь, твой приятель тебе спасибо скажет?

\- О чем ты?.. – Ялара аж поперхнулась от такого заявления.

\- Как хорошо ты знаешь своего дружка, Черного Вихря?

\- Объяснись!

\- С чего ты взяла, что он на твоей стороне? Да, без памяти может и так, но, а что, если на самом деле он не тот, кем хочет казаться?

\- Так, остановись и высади меня немедленно! – воскликнула девчонка, задергав дверную ручку автомобиля. Айронхайд резко затормозил, когда девушка распахнула дверь, после чего вышла и довольно быстро зашагала пешком вдоль дороги.

\- Эй! Ты куда?! – автобот покатил следом.

\- Тебя забыла спросить! – огрызнулась Ялара, потом вдруг резко остановилась, обращаясь к нему: - Объясни, что все это значит?! Почему ты говоришь так о Черном Вихре?!

\- Я... – Айронхайд быстро старался что-то придумать: - Просто я знал одного бота, который тоже подружился с больным амнезией. Ну а потом второй вспомнил, кто он есть - как оказалось, он был злейшим врагом родителей моего знакомого.

\- Чего?.. – Ялара похлопала глазами, потом заметила наблюдающую за ней молодую пару и сердито бросила: - На что уставились? Никогда не видели, как человек с машиной разговаривает?

Парень с девушкой поспешили убраться подальше, видимо посчитав Ялару сумасшедшей. Но ее это не особо волновало.

\- Так все же к чему ты клонишь, Айронхайд?

\- Просто... Ты полностью доверяешь Черному Вихрю?

\- Как никому другому. – Ялара ответила честно, хотя и не поняла, зачем все это.

Тут Айронхайд понял, что попытка предостеречь девчонку, окончилась полной неудачей, как и то, что не получилось убедить ее расстаться с фрагментом Оллспарка. Можно было, конечно, без проблем отобрать его силой, но это противоречит натуре автоботов, да и как бы Айронхайд объяснил Прайму и остальным свой поступок, особенно могли возникнуть проблемы с “Черным Вихрем”. Поэтому автобот решил как-то изменить ситуацию:

\- Ну, прости... Я не хотел тебя обидеть. Просто... Я всегда привык быть готовым ко всему. Не сердись, пожалуйста.

\- Ладно. – После некоторой паузы согласилась Ялара и снова села в салон черного автомобиля. Они поехали дальше.

\- Слушай, могу я попросить тебя кое о чем? – снова неуверенно начал Айронхайд.

\- Ну можно...

\- Не рассказывай никому об этом разговоре, ладно? Я сболтнул лишнего, у тебя ведь тоже наверняка бывает, разве нет?

\- К сожалению...

\- Так... Мы договорились?

Ялара задумалась. Какой-то странной получилась вся эта беседа, но ведь и у нее самой бывает так, что она ляпнет лишнего, а потом сама об этом пожалеет. С Черным Вихрем уже не раз такое было... И все же, скрывать от него что-то... Нет, действительно, лучше забыть про это, на у если она что-то и расскажет своему другу, автоботам-то в этом точно не признается.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lvcHat4t2Uc) **

Следующий день был у Ялары выходным, и в школу идти не надо. Родители как всегда заняты важными делами и не появлялись почти полторы недели, поэтому Ялара с самого утра приехала на базу автоботов, намереваясь весь день провести с Черным Вихрем. Она уговорила его слетать за город, где сама сможет в спокойной обстановке сделать еще какой-нибудь рисунок, а то ведь выставка скоро. По правде говоря, самому трансформеру хотелось выбраться куда-нибудь, а то автоботы в последнее время ведут себя уж слишком странно. К тому же, большинство из них как обычно отправилось в патруль, куда Черного Вихря не хотели брать принципиально, Сэм и Микаэла вместе с Бамблби поехали в какой-то магазин автомобильных запчастей в центральном районе города, которые девушку просил купить ее отец. Андрей со своими дядей, тетей и маленькой кузиной отправился куда-то на природу. В целом день обещал быть спокойным.

Ярко светит солнце, щебечут пролетающие мимо птицы, ветер шевелит над головой листья всего одного раскидистого дерева, растущего на холме, где хорошо виден город...

\- Так... какова тема вашей выставки? – полюбопытствовал Черный Вихрь, заглядывая через правое плечо подруги на ее рисунок.

\- Полет фантазии, - улыбнулась она, вовсе не пряча свою картину, где уже была изображена девушка, похожая на саму Ялару, раскинувшая руки в стороны. – Теперь у меня к тебе просьба есть... Не знаю, как ты к этому отнесешься...

\- Только не надо опять “пык-мык”. Изъясняйся прямо. Сколько раз повторять...

\- Ладно... Ты не мог бы попозировать мне... Ну, в форме истребителя?

\- Это зачем?

\- Для картины. Я потом покажу.

\- Ладно.

Черный Вихрь трансформировался в реактивный самолет, теперь он делал это без всяких проблем, и, надо сказать, эта форма нравилась ему куда больше, чем винтокрыловая. Ялара обошла истребитель со всех сторон, отмечая наиболее важные части его конструкции, и приступила к работе, рисуя пока все простым карандашом. В своем “полете фантазии” девушка видела себя, стоящую на крыле летящего реактивного истребителя. Естественно, в реальности такое не возможно, однако на картине Ялара хотела передать все так, будто подобное не только может быть, но еще и насколько это еще и зрелищно.

В небе над ними с шумом пролетело три реактивных самолета и вертолет, которые направлялись в сторону города.

\- О, смотри! – удивилась Ялара, уставившись вверх. – Они что, готовятся к новому аэрошоу?

\- Ты говорила, - Черный Вихрь трансформировался в обычную форму, - что эти соревнования проводят раз в год, разве нет?

\- Да, но быть может...

Тут неожиданно в городе раздался взрыв прямо в центральной его части. В небо взметнулись клубы черного дыма, а затем раздались звуки, довольно похожие на перестрелку. Над зоной бедствия пронесся один из замеченных ранее истребителей.

\- Это явно не авиашоу, - задумчиво констатировал Черный Вихрь.

\- Центральный район... – Ялара застыла в глубоком шоке. – Там же Сэм и Микаэла!

И тут у нее зазвонил мобильник...

\- Алло? Сэм?! – Ялара прижала трубку к уху, стараясь расслышать слова парня.

\- Ялара! Ты где сейчас? Где Черный Вихрь? – сквозь шум услышала она.

\- Мы за городом... Что происходит? Сэм, ты слышишь меня?!

\- Оставайтесь... где... летите... Ял...

\- Алло! Ял! – Сэм затащим Микаэлу за угол одного из зданий, чтобы не попасть под удар. – Оставайтесь, где есть! Не летите сюда! Ты слышишь?..

\- Сэм?.. – в трубке пошли помехи, и связь оборвалась. – Сэм, ответь! Сэм!!! – Но ответа не последовало. Ялара выключила телефон и подняла глаза на Черного Вихря: - Ты все слышал...

Тот согласно кивнул головой:

\- Летим.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cis2rkQzEgQ) **

Черный Вихрь трансформировался в реактивный самолет и взлетел в небо, предварительно взяв Ялару “на борт”. Вдвоем они тут же устремились к месту бедствия. Что бы сейчас в городе ни происходило, день уже испорчен.

Прибыв на место, еще сверху они увидели нешуточную схватку своих знакомых, автоботов, и неизвестных крылатых трансформеров. Вернее крылья были только у двоих, один вообще был с винтами, а тот, размером с самого крупного в компании автоботов, Балкхеда, вообще не имел крыльев, но тоже превращался в самолет.

Спикировав вниз и стараясь не попасть под случайный удар, Черный Вихрь спустил Ялару на землю и велел где-нибудь спрятаться, а сам, заметив неподалеку Оптимуса Прайма, стреляющего в пролетавший над ним истребитель, подскочил к лидеру автоботов.

\- Нужна помощь?

\- Зачем ты здесь?!!

\- Угадай с одного раза! Эй, это же... - Черный Вихрь пригляделся и тут же узнал в одном из противников того, кто не так давно в ночной темноте атаковал его без всякой на то причины и даже без предупреждения. В прошлый раз мерзавцу удалось скрыться, сейчас же этому ни бывать!

И, не обращая внимания на оклики со стороны Ялары и Оптимуса, Черный Вихрь трансформировался в истребитель и помчался за другим реактивным самолетом, в который уже превратился его потенциальный противник, сначала не заметивший приближения своей еще недавно вероятной жертвы. Но, увидев быстро летящий на него несколько необычный длиннокрылый самолет, сразу открывший огонь, другой трансформер моментально опознал его и рванул прочь, вовсе не желая устраивать разборку прямо здесь и сейчас. Черный Вихрь наоборот жаждал надрать неизвестному задницу, а так же выяснить причину нападения – все то, чего он так хотел в прошлый раз. И для начала сделать это вежливо - ограничившись лишь небольшим избиением, а уж потом...

Внизу продолжалась битва, но двоим, летающим в вышине трансформерам не было до этого совсем никакого дела – у них была совершенно иная цель. Один хотел скрыться и выжить, другой – найти и уничтожить. Хотя эти желания у обоих в некотором смысле переплетались, ведь незнакомый трансформер так же хорошо маневрировал и стрелял, поэтому Черному Вихрь приходилось вспоминать все свои навыки авиационных соревнований. В принципе ситуация была похожей, если бы только “соперник” не пытался его убить.

В погоне за своим неведомым противником Черный Вихрь едва не столкнулся с большим вертолетом, появившемся совершенно неожиданно. Тот на секунду завис в воздухе, а потом на сверхвысокой сигнальной частоте обратился ко всем своим собратьям...

\- Что происходит? – удивился Бамблби, глядя, как все десептиконы неожиданно трансформировались и спешно стали покидать поле боя. – Смотрите, они отступают!

\- Струсили, - предположил Айронхайд.

\- Не думаю, - возразил ниндзя-бот.- На десептиконов это не похоже...

\- Эй, а где Черный Вихрь? – Ялара огляделась, но своего друга среди трансформеров не заметила. Остальные тоже... Странно, должен был вернуться, когда враг стал отступать.

\- Вот черт, а?! – выругался Праул. – Он же направился за Старскримом!

\- Великий Праймус! – ужаснулся Бамблби.

\- За кем? – удивилась Ялара, но ее никто не слушал.

\- Срочно едем за ними! – велел Оптимус. – Ялара, ты со мной. Автоботы, трансформировались и поехали!

\- Я велел вам обоим не прилетать! – крикнул Сэм, вместе с Микаэлой подбегая к Бамблби.

\- Было плохо слышно! – объяснилась она, залезая в кабину красно-синего тягача, в который только что превратился Оптимус Прайм. И вся команда автоботов рванула в том же направлении, что и улетевшие вражеские истребители.

Черный Вихрь старался не упускать преследуемого из виду, что было довольно непросто, поскольку противник отличался потрясающей маневренностью, и если бы он тоже участвовал тогда в аэрогонках, еще не известно, кто бы из них был победителем. Второй трансформер резко спикировал вниз, надеясь сбросить надоедливый “хвост”, однако Черный Вихрь просчитал его траекторию и повторять эту фигуру высшего пилотажа не стал, сообразив, что враг потом начнет взмывать вверх. Так и случилось, и теперь Черный Вихрь значительно сократил расстояние. Оба истребителя неслись вертикально вверх, и тут Черный Вихрь, вспомнив свой коронный переворот, с помощью которого обошел последнего соперника на аэрогонках, точно так же обогнал и своего теперешнего противника. Оказавшись перед ним и все еще продолжая подниматься вертикально, Черный Вихрь трансформировался в обычную форму и вцепился в настигший его реактивный самолет. Тот от неожиданности или от страха тоже сменил форму на обычную, и оба с высоты в несколько километров в состоянии свободного падения понеслись на расположенный внизу город...

\- Отпусти меня, Мегапсих! – воскликнул крылатый трансформер, но Черный Вихрь держал его мертвой хваткой. Довольно знакомый голос... Очень знакомый... Без всяких колебаний Черный Вихрь стащил с его лица серую металлическую маску...

\- Старскрим?..

\- Мегатрон.

Они были уже на расстоянии всего лишь в несколько десятков метров от земли, когда у обоих рефлекторно включились двигатели малой тяги, и оба трансформера, находясь в своих обычных формах, относительно мягко опустились на городской асфальт. К ним подлетели ищи два истребителя и один вертолет, и все трое тоже трансформировались.

\- Лорд Мегатрон... – все трое почтительно опустились перед Черным Вихрем на одно колено. Видя поведение остальных, крылатый трансформер, с которого он стащил маску, последовал их примеру.

\- Лорд Мегатрон...

Черный Вихрь стоял столбом, не в силах пошевелиться. Он знал всех этих трансформеров... Он вспомнил свое имя... Ведь он есть Мегатрон, повелитель великого и могущественного клана десептиконов, или же клана Фиолетового знака.

_Неожиданно в памяти всплыли странные события. Космос. Корабль. Безжизненная холодная и темная планета. Он стоит на мостике корабля и наблюдает сверху на этот пустой мрачный мир..._

_\- Добро пожаловать на Тоганор-5, мой ученик, - говорит ему стоящий рядом красно-черный шипастый трансформер с вытянутой головой и двумя парами окуляров. – Это наш новый дом. Кибертрон сейчас нам не принадлежит, но однажды мы покончим с деспотией рода Праймов, и все изгнанные десептиконы обретут свободу._

_\- Я с вами, Учитель... – тихо отвечает он, не глядя на стоящего рядом._

Он смотрел на склонившихся в почтительных позах десептиконах, не зная, что ему делать дальше. Все случилось так неожиданно... И теперь он знает, кто он есть...

Не известно, как пошло бы дело дальше, если бы в эту секунду не появилась команда автоботов, появившаяся словно из ниоткуда. Шесть автомобилей разных моделей подъехали к ним и трансформировались, зарядив оружие. В ответ десептиконы тоже вскочили, наведя бластеры на своих врагов. И лишь один не двигался с места, оказавшись по середине меж двух огней...

\- Повелитель, только прикажите, и от них мокрого места не останется! – заявил огромный десептикон с одним единственным, но довольно большим, окуляром во лбу.

\- Подожди, Лагнет, - тихо ответил он, оглядывая прибывших автоботов.

\- Повелитель? – удивилась Ялара. – Черный Вихрь, о чем он? Ты их знаешь?

Он молчал, не зная, что ей ответить. Лишь только увидев представителей вражеского клана, в нем поднялась безудержная ярость, но теперь, когда появилась она... Разве мог он отдать такой приказ не подумав? И он не знал, как все объяснить этой девушке.

\- Значит, ты вспомнил, - тихо с некоторой болью в голосе произнес Оптимус.

\- Да. Теперь я все знаю. – Он отвернулся, сжимая манипуляторы, а потом снова перевел взгляд на лидера автоботов: - Как ты мог, Прайм? Как ты мог так со мной поступить?!

\- Мегатронус, послушай... Все не так, как ты думаешь, я...

\- И подумать только, я тебе верил... – слова давались ему крайне тяжело. – Не думал, что ты способен совершить такое. И ради чего? Чтобы через меня найти путь к победе над нами? Ну не молчи же!

\- Мегз... я... Я, правда, хотел помочь тебе.

\- Мегатронус?.. – ахнула Ялара, с ужасом глядя на лидера автоботов. – Так он и есть твой брат? И ты ему не сказал?

\- Приехали... – раздался позади голос Бамблби.

\- Замолчи! - прогудел Балкхед. - Не разболтай теперь еще про ее фрагмент Оллспарка.

\- Что?.. - ахнула Ялара, вытаращив глаза. - Так все это для...

\- Нет! - перебил Оптимус. - Ял, это не правда. Я хотел помочь брату, а не... Мегатронус, послушай...

Но тот перебил его:

\- Не смей меня так называть! Ты мне противен. Ты, и все твои солдаты. Я думал, что вы достойные противники, но теперь сомневаюсь. – Он повернулся к своим: - Мы уходим. Сейчас.

\- Но повелитель?..

\- Никаких “но”! Взлетаем.

\- Черный Вихрь!

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u9dkEfNKe4E&feature=emb_logo) **

Он обернулся, совершенно не желая этого. Гораздо проще было бы улететь далеко-далеко, бежать не оглядываясь, лишь бы не смотреть ей в глаза. Но нет, что-то удерживало его от подобного поступка. Он так мечтал вспомнить свое прошлое, свою настоящую личность, свое имя. Однако теперь... ему снова хотелось впасть в беспамятство, проснуться от жуткого кошмара, или наоборот – уйти в мир грез, чтобы спастись от страшной реальности. Но как бы там ни было, настоящая действительность не позволит ему сбежать от своего истинного “я”. И придется с этим смериться, хотя так не хочется...

\- Забудь о нем, Ялара, - тихо произнес он, стараясь не смотреть в глаза несчастной девушки. Ему было больно произносить эти слова, но пути назад уже нет. – Забудь о нем... Обо мне... Черного Вихря больше нет... Есть только Мегатрон – тот, кем я на самом деле являюсь.

\- Но... – дыхание девушки сбилось, она не могла подобрать слов, чтобы удержать его рядом.

\- Прощай, Ялара. Десептиконы! Уходим...

Он трансформировался в истребитель и молниеносно устремился в закатное небо. Остальные десептиконы последовали за своим лидером, в глубине Искр довольные его возвращением, хотя и несколько раздосадованные – могла получиться хорошая драка с уже столь надоевшими им автоботами. Но Мегатрон приказал отступать. А приказы повелителя не обсуждаются.

Оставшиеся на земле автоботы и люди молча провожали взглядами удаляющейся десептиконскую эскадру. Вот все и закончилось, Мегатрон вернулся, и не известно, что теперь десептиконы предпримут дальше. Сейчас, однако, автоботам сильно повезло, ведь избежать жестокой схватки удалось практически чудом, что, безусловно, понимали все. Свою роль сыграла неожиданность, а так же и длительное общение Мегатрона с дочерью министра обороны и ее русским другом. Если бы этого не было, события могли развиваться совсем по-другому, как и последствия... Теперь случиться может все, что угодно, и никто не может предугадать грядущее.

Почему же Мегатрон не отдал приказ атаковать прямо сейчас? В самом деле из-за нее? Быть может, в глубине своей Искры повелитель десептиконов способен дружить... По крайней мере, был, до сего момента.

Она опустила голову, глядя на асфальт, но даже не видела его, не замечала, что происходит вокруг, чувствуя лишь, будто мир вокруг начал рушиться, исчезая во всепоглощающей черной бездне, куда вот-вот затянет и ее. В сердце девушки, там, где был Черный Вихрь, осталась лишь пустота...

\- Как ты? - обратился Оптимус к стоящей столбом Яларе. Но совершенно не знал, что ей сказать в данный момент, хотя чувствовал, что как лидер, он обязан поддержать ее особенно сейчас.

\- Знаешь, - бесцветным голосом произнесла она, подняв на Прайма пустые глаза, - ведь Черный Вихрь и я... У нас все было отлично... Но вмешались вы... – Поджав губы и нервно кивнув головой, девушка медленно неторопливо направилась прочь, куда глаза глядят.

Бамблби окликнул ее, но Ялара не обернулась, продолжая удаляться от них. Никто не решался бежать за ней и объяснять что-либо. Да она все равно слушать бы не стала тех, кто так долго и жестоко обманывал ее. Ялара злилась на всех. На автоботов за обман, на Сэма и Микаэлу за идею довериться “подозрительным” трансформерам, на Черного Вихря за то, что он покинул ее, на себя за беспечность и игнорирование собственной интуиции... Так плохо ей не было даже после самых злостных шуток Тифани. Нет, на этот раз Ялара чувствовала себя так, словно ее откровенно полили грязью, отмыться от которой она сможет ой как нескоро, если это вообще получится.

Больше говорить было нечего. Все кончено. Тайны раскрыты. И не осталось ничего, что связывало бы ее с трансформерами. И он улетел. Теперь Ялара снова одна, и за это благодарить надо именно автоботов и их друзей. Мегатрон... Мегатронус... предводитель клана десептиконов. Сильное и красивое имя, ему подходит гораздо больше, чем Черный Вихрь. Он всегда вел себя высокомерно, он выглядел в некотором смысле как принц... И ведь он не был злым, нет. Он был другом. Другом, которого она любила, как члена семьи... Другом, который научил ее, как стать увереннее в себе... просто своим поведением и влиянием. Другом, с которым можно было поделиться своими печалями и радостями, с которым можно было посмеяться от души. Да, он был заносчивым и порой грубым, но в то же время умным и честным... Она знала, что этот гигант никогда ее не обидит. И еще сегодня ведь, буквально час назад все было хорошо... Им не стоило кидаться в эту схватку, им нужно было остаться в стороне.

Сейчас девушка не могла даже заплакать или хотя бы выдавить слово. Она думала, автоботы помогут ее другу, а вышло все совсем наоборот. И оставаться рядом с ними больше нет желания. Поэтому Ялара решила уйти. Чтобы больше никогда их не видеть, не слышать и не знать. Подумать только, ее обманули те, с кем она уже успела подружиться. Но если нельзя верить друзьям, то кому вообще можно?

Она шла домой пешком, невзирая на расстояние. Думать о чем-либо не хотелось совершенно, а все попытки мысленной деятельности сводились к одному и тому же – она потеряла самого близкого друга. Более того, он оказался врагом, чего Ялара в принципе вообразить не могла после всего, через что они прошли вместе. Все самые яркие воспоминания, особенно то последнее, о котором не знает больше никто. Черный Вихрь показал, насколько их дружба значима для него, как близки они стали, словно родные брат и сестра. А теперь все рухнуло в один миг... Да и хуже того, что Ялара теперь скажет своим родителям? Как будет смотреть им в глаза после всего этого?

На базе десептиконов царила атмосфера праздника, что выражалось не в бурном гулянии или красочном убранстве, а в радостных эмоциях по поводу возвращения настоящего лидера. Десептиконы порядком устали от руководства Старскрима, с которым при боевых наступлениях терпели одну неудачу за другой, чем солдаты были крайне недовольны. Единственными, кто был совершенно не рад возвращению повелителя десептиконов, были профессор Айзаак Самдак, который мечтал о том, чтобы все десептиконское племя было истреблено, а так же и Старскрим, снова ставший заместителем. А план был так хорош...

\- Мой лорд, - Саундвэйв вышел вперед, - от имени всех ваших подданных позвольте сообщить, что мы очень рады вашему возвращению.

Его поддержал радостный гомон остальных десептиконов.

\- Хотя мог бы и предупредить нас о своей затее, - попеняла лидеру Черная Арахния.

\- Могли бы во время моего отсутствия не разевать рты, а делом заниматься! – огрызнулся Мегатрон и скрылся в своем жилом отсеке, не желая больше никого видеть.

\- Что пристали?! – Старскрим понял, что надо как-то разрядить ситуацию. - Повелитель очень устал! Ему столько пришлось пережить за последние месяцы.

\- Но ты говорил, что это был приказ! – возразил Бэррикейд. – Разве не так?

\- Да, - сикер старался держаться уверенно, припоминая свою версию, которую объяснял солдатам. – А ты смеешь сомневаться в словах самого Мегатрона?!

\- Никак нет.

\- Тогда без вопросов! Главное, что теперь наш лидер снова с нами, и теперь автоботам точно придет конец!

\- ДА-А-А-А!!! – радостно загомонили все. А Старскрим сделал для себя вывод, что в следующий раз бить нужно сразу и наверняка при самом первом удобном случае, потому что это может оказаться последняя попытка. На сей раз он выкрутился, но если подобное снова повторится, тогда ему несдобровать.

На базе автоботов страсти были накалены до предела.

\- Ну и чего мы добились?! – злился Айронхайд, расхаживая взад и вперед по комнате совещаний. – Осколок Великой Искры не получили, к Мегатрону вернулись воспоминания, хуже того, теперь он знает местонахождение нашей базы, в то время как мы ни на йоту не продвинулись с поисками их секретного центра! - Он резко взмахнул манипулятором, случайно задев Бамблби по носу.

\- Эй, осторожно! – желтый автобот демонстративно потер пострадавшую часть лица.

\- Успокойся, приятель, - попытался урезонить друга Праул. – Нам нужен план, а не констатация уже имеющихся довольно неприятных фактов.

\- И что теперь скажет Ялара... – задумчиво протянул Балкхед.

\- Что скажет?! – снова начал распаляться Айронхайд. – Да эта избалованная девчонка должна быть благодарна за то, что мы раскрыли ей глаза! Недавно я старался убедить ее добровольно отдать нам осколок Великой Искры, но все напрасно. А когда я предпринял попытку намекнуть ей о ее дружке, то даже слушать не захотела!

\- Естественно, - Рэтчет кивнул, - ведь Ялара видит его совсем другим.

\- А что в итоге?! Или ты думаешь, что...

\- Не смей повышать на меня голос! – резко перебил его медик, резко подступив к боевому автоботу. – Не все смотрят на мир так, как ты!

\- ХВАТИТ!!! – рявкнул на них Оптимус Прайм, и ребята поняли, что зашли слишком далеко – лидер еще никогда не позволял себе подобного поведения. Да и сам Оптимус несколько испугался, но виду не подал: - Вы еще подеритесь! Да, у нас возникла новая проблема, но крики никогда не доводят до хорошего. Можете ненавидеть друг друга, но не забывайте, что у нас есть общее дело, ради которого мы и ведем эту войну с десептиконами. А стычки между собой нас ни к чему не приведут, и я удивлен, если вы этого еще до сих пор не понимаете!

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-Z9-Df27aH4) **

Оптимус резко повернулся и направился в свой жилой отсек. Он чувствовал пристальные взгляды друзей себе в спину, и с трудом сдержался, чтобы не обернуться. Обычно Прайм никогда не позволял себе повысить голос на кого бы то ни было из своих друзей, но сегодня был такой день, что нервы сдали даже у всегда спокойного и невозмутимого лидера автоботов. Айронхайд прав, теперь Мегатрону известно, где находится база автоботов, а они не могут выследить противника, следящее устройство, что было на манипуляторе десептикона, должно быть, упало во время битвы. И это именно вина Оптимуса – мысль о том, что брат снова может быть рядом и станет таким, как раньше, затуманила разум лидера автоботов. Но сегодняшние события показали, что это вряд ли когда-нибудь произойдет. Он не чувствует, не верит в свое происхождение. Что бы с ним тогда ни сделали, настоящий Мегатрон может никогда не вернуться. Поэтому Оптимус Прайм должен найти в себе силы и навсегда подавить в себе это чувство. Это чрезвычайно тяжело, но постараться нужно ради того, за что сражаются автоботы. “Без жертв нет и победы...” - этот девиз Оптимус хорошо знал, как помнил он слова Оракула – великого предсказателя Кибертрона, гласящие: “ Трансформируйте свою судьбу... Трансформируйте и улучшайте... Через боль и страдания ведет путь к новому расцвету...”. Но неужели он должен снова принести в жертву только начавшееся возрождаться чувство любви к своему брату? Мегатронус мог отдать приказ об атаке, но не сделал этого... даже сейчас. Может ли это, все-таки, быть влиянием его истинной натуры... или дело в девочке... Вряд ли он сумеет простить... хотя лидер автоботов изо всех сил хотел помочь ему.

\- Великий Праймус... за что мне все это?.. – едва слышно прошептал Оптимус Прайм, проводя манипулятором по лицу и стирая только что выступившие капельки омывающей жидкости. – За что...

Ялара заявилась домой только под вечер, мысленно радуясь, что родителей дома нет. Рассказать все кому-либо сейчас у нее просто не было ни сил, ни желания. Поэтому после ужина девушка сразу отправилась спать, заявив всем, включая бабушку, что просто очень сегодня устала, а, зайдя к себе в комнату, рухнула на кровать, заливаясь горючими слезами. Больше сдерживаться она не могла. Сперва она потеряла дедушку, а теперь и того, кого считала своим старшим братом. Ялара с самого начала сомневалась в решении Черного Вихря принять помощь автоботов, но потом решила, что так будет лучше. Об этих трансформерах девушка слышала столько хорошего и в принципе не могла подумать, что они способны на подобное. И все ради чего? Ради этого камешка, который она случайно нашла? Да, эта штучка важна для автоботов, и Ялара согласилась бы расстаться с ней, но теперь они ее не получат. Ни за что! Для этого им придется сначала убить девушку, однако на такое они вряд ли решатся. А добровольно Ялара не отдаст фрагмент Оллспарка тем, кто так долго обманывал ее.

\- Этого никогда не будет... – тихо прошипела она, сжимая камешек в руке. – Никогда...

Выключив в комнате свет, Ялара уселась напротив открытого окна и стала смотреть на звездное небо. Черный Вихрь где-то там... Ялара судорожно вздохнула, чувствуя, как по щекам катятся новые слезы – еще сегодня днем она и не предполагала, что все так обернется.

Мегатрон стоял на вершине скалы, внутри которой была расположена десептиконская база. Вот он и дома после столь долгого времени. Остальные уже наверняка по своим жилым отсекам разошлись и перевели системы в режим сна, ну за исключением дежурных. Мегатрону в перезарядку уходить не хотелось совершенно, несмотря на столь позднее время. Десептикон смотрел на звездное небо, пытаясь привести свои мысли в порядок. Его разрывали противоречивые чувства: с одной стороны теперь он знает, кто он есть – правда, к которой он так давно стремился, но с другой стороны не слишком-то был рад этому. Ведь он, Мегатрон, повелитель могущественного клана десептиконов, великий воин и безоговорочный лидер, вдруг завел дружбу с представительницей расы, которую всегда презирал, он спас человека из горящего дома и даже помог потушить пожар. Хуже того, он жил под одной крышей с автоботами! Ниже падать уже просто некуда. Хотя нет, есть еще кое-что – он раскрыл Искру человеку... Мегатрон даже не мог понять, что хуже: это или то, что он позволял автоботам так долго обманывать себя...

Он вспомнил разговор с Яларой...

_\- А может быть так... Что ты... В смысле... Ну, что ты и есть его брат?_

_\- Я бы так не сказал._

_\- Почему?_

_\- Будь я братом Оптимуса, он бы сразу узнал меня, верно? А тебе не нужно было бы задавать этот вопрос._

И Прайм скрывал от него принадлежность к другому клану, несмотря ни на что, усыпив бдительность Мегатрона, хотя тот прекрасно видел различия двух Знаков. Даже когда он почти узнал правду, Оптимус ни в чем не признался, хоть и намекнул на что-то...

_\- Почему ты врал мне? Теперь я знаю, что я – десептикон. Значит, мы враги?_

_\- Врать и не сказать все, Черный Вихрь, - это большая разница. Я не хочу быть тебе врагом, как не хотел быть врагом Мегатронусу._

Не хотел быть врагом. И, тем не менее, война между автоботами и десептиконами до сих пор продолжается не только на Земле. Но почему? Кто ее начал? И... ради чего? Этого повелитель десептиконов никак вспомнить не мог. Он знал только, что противостояние идет уже давно, однако каковы его предпосылки и причины... Когда-то вождь десептиконов наверняка это знал, но теперь... Память к нему вернулась, но не полностью, так и оставив довольно большую часть его прошлого за пеленой истории, включая его настоящую семью. Может ли Оптимус на самом деле быть его братом? Стопроцентную гарантию повелитель десептиконов дать не мог, несмотря на тот разговор с Праймом. Ведь автоботам доверять нельзя, и Мегатрон это прекрасно понимает.

Но все попытки вспомнить своих настоящих родных оканчивались неудачно, а мысли сразу возвращались к Яларе, для которой он стал членом ее семьи...

_\- Ты мне больше нравишься как старший брат, а не как воспитатель... – сказала она когда-то._

И он обещал, что никогда ее не бросит... но не сдержал свое слово. Потому что теперь он знает правду, и вряд ли Ялара захочет вновь заговорить с ним. Их столько связывало друг с другом, и в один день все рухнуло...

_\- Меня зовут Ялара. А вас?_

_\- Я... Имя... мое имя... Данные отсутствуют. Блоки памяти повреждены на девяносто три процента. Я... не знаю... Кто я?_

Чем дольше Мегатрон раздумывал над этим, тем труднее было заставить прогнать от себя мысль, что, будучи Черным Вихрем, он действительно начал новую жизнь, и был действительно счастлив. Будто бы настоящая жизнь там, а здесь лишь страшный кошмарный сон, и так хочется проснуться... Если бы это было возможно... Однако реальность такова, что назад дороги уже нет, и остается только жить дальше, оставаясь на Темной стороне, убив в себе все светлые начала. Что ж ты делаешь, Мегатрон, мысленно укорил он сам себя, что же ты делаешь...

Саундтреки:

1) Interstellar OST - Dust Storm; (Автоботы решают, как быть)

2) Interstellar OST - Murph; (разговор Айронхаяда и Ялары

3) Enderal OST - Ocean of Sand/Sandmeer; (Мегатрон и Ялара за городом)

4) Transformers (Expanded Score) OST - When Feds Attack; (атака десептиконов, Мегатрон против Старскрима)

5) Притяжение OST - Outter Space; (Мегатрон и десептиконы улетают, Ялара уходит от автоботов)

6) Interstellar OST - Our World (размышления Оптимуса, Ялары и Мегатрона о случившемся)


	11. Часть 1. Глава 10. Секрет Мегатрона.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rN4sXqnHZoI) **

Прошло несколько дней с момента возвращения повелителя десептиконов к своему клану. Приспосабливаться заново было непросто, учитывая, что тот, кем Мегатрон был еще совсем недавно, являлся полной противоположностью его настоящего “я”. Или же нет? Что если Черный Вихрь и есть истинная сущность главы десептиконского клана? Мегатрон все время ловил себя на мысли, что ему перестало нравиться строить планы по захвату Земли. Как можно желать поработить и уничтожить того, кто совсем недавно был для тебя лучшим другом? Снова погрузиться в мир жестокости ему совершенно не хотелось, но Мегатрон не показывал, насколько ему тяжело, хотя кое-что и проявлялось в его поступках. Например, он позволил профессору Самдаку свободно перемещаться по базе, однако предупредил, что если кто-то из десептиконов заподозрит “человеческую букашку” в подозрительной деятельности, профессору не жить. Внешне повелитель десептиконов был непробиваем, и никто из десептиконов не догадывался, насколько ему плохо. А теперь в работе его систем начались странные сбои, выражающиеся в пульсации Искры, от чего кратковременные приступы электрической боли на секунды парализовывали его тело. А еще возросшая агрессивность. Неоправданные вспышки злости даже по самым пустяковым ситуациям: кто-то слишком громко говорит, или оказался не в том месте не в то время. Мегатрону становилось страшно, ведь никогда подобного с ним не происходило.

Еще вождю десептиконов помогала держаться ненависть к автоботам и в частности к Оптимусу Прайму. Дважды обманут. Что было в первый раз, Мегатрон так и не мог вспомнить, несмотря на все свои усилия – память так и не желала давать ответ. Знал он лишь только, что это есть то, из-за чего два клана одной планеты так отдалились друг от друга. Теперь и Ялара наверняка больше не хочет его видеть. Кто знает, чего автоботы ей наговорили? Истинной причины отсрочки новых нападений повелитель не хотел называть, а чтобы десептиконы не приставали с вопросами, Мегатрон решил отвлечь их на продолжение строительства Космического Моста, откроющего прямую дорогу на родной Кибертрон.

К тому же дополнительной головной болью был Старскрим. Надоедливый подлиза теперь буквально по пятам следует за лидером и смотрит на него как-то подозрительно. Хоть он и сказал Мегатрону, что все случилось именно так, как сам повелитель задумывал, дабы обмануть врагов, тот ничего из этого вспомнить не мог. Что было единственной причиной, по которой Старскрим до сих пор сохранил голову на плечах. Но Мегатрона очень злило чрезвычайное внимание к себе со стороны Старскрима, будто тот снова замышляет определенную пакость. Поэтому все время приходилось быть настороже. Постоянно.

И вот однажды в главный зал базы вступил Бэррикейд. Несколько поколебавшись, он подошел к своему господину и сообщил:

\- Миксмастер говорит, что им снова нужны детали.

\- Что произошло на сей раз? – хмыкнул Мегатрон, уже не особо удивляясь – конструктиконы вечно что-то путали. Специалиста по строительству Космических Мостов так трудно найти особенно на этой жалкой планетке... А сам Мегатрон не может делать все за всех.

\- Вторая установка дала сбой – кто-то перепутал переключатели, и произошла перегрузка. Теперь несколько земных недель восстанавливать придется.

\- И кого благодарить за это? – прорычал повелитель десептиконов, угрожающе сверкнув оптикой.

\- Н... ну-у-у... вы понимаете, гадать даже не приходится, - Бэррикейд явно намекал на очень известную всем персону. И Мегатрон это понял.

\- Ох, чтоб тебя Юникрон побрал! СТАРСКРИ-И-ИМ!!!

Находясь в своем жилом отсеке, Старскрим наслаждался тишиной. Хорошо, что никто не пристает, не шепчется за спиной, что он, мол, снова заместитель (а ведь сколько времени прошло – все никак не успокоится народ!), а не лидер. Да и лидер-то из него так себе. Но сам истребитель был с этим не согласен – они не дали ему шанса показать, каким он может быть лидером! И он может им стать. Если только избавиться от Мегатрона раз и навсегда. Нужно придумать план. Такой, что его повелитель навсегда исчезнет с лица этой планеты и уже НИКОГДА не вернется. Старскрим потер манипуляторы и злобно похихикал, уже воображая себя королем десептиконов. Но его столь горячо любимая фантазия мгновенно улетучилась, испугавшись выбитых пинком ноги металлических дверей его отсека.

Старскрим чуть ли не до потолка подскочил от такого. Это кто же из солдат настолько оборзел, что позволяет себе так вот врываться в личный отсек заместителя лидера десептиконов?!

Но увидев, КТО его “побеспокоил”, истребитель раззявил пасть и встал столбом – в его отсек шагнул злющий Мегатрон. Окуляры вождя пылали ярко-алым огнем. И его взгляд Старскриму о-о-очень не понравился.

\- Мой повелитель! – подлиза Старскрим улыбнулся во всю ширину рта, с трудом удерживая дрожь в коленях. – Какими судьбами! Э-э-э… То есть… Входите! Чем могу быть полезен?

\- Второй генератор Космического Моста, - ровным голосом начал Мегатрон, насквозь просвечивая взглядом своего зама, - был выведен из строя. Твоя работа?

\- Что вы, мой лорд! – воскликнул Старскрим, отступая ближе к столу, на котором у него валялась куча бумажных листов. – Как вы могли подумать… А что, Космический Мост сломался? Как?

\- Это я у тебя хочу спросить.

\- Но я… Я не при чем…

\- Да ну? – Мегатрон подступил к нему еще на шаг. – А свидетели утверждают обратное.

\- К… какие свидетели? – икнул Старскрим, мельком успев глянуть на стоящего позади вождя Бэррикейда. – Я не… А-а-ах!!! – Мегатрон с силой сжал правое крыло заместителя. Так повелитель любил наказывать его больше всего. Может действительно стоит потаскать его за крылья по всей базе? Подмести им пол, скинуть с обрыва или же...

Тут взгляд повелителя упал на ворох бумажных листов на столе. Это что-то новенькое (что крайне подозрительно – трансформеры обычно пользуются компьютерами)...

\- А бумага зачем? – коротко вопросил он, не отпуская крыла сикера.

\- Б... бумага?.. – промямлил испуганно Старскрим. – К-какая еще...

\- Да вон та, что на столе позади тебя. Для чего она? Только не говори, что задницу вытирать! – Мегатрон столько земных выражений успел нахватать, что применял бы их направо и налево, если бы не сдерживал себя.

От такого заявления Старскрим наверняка бы хихикнул, если бы ситуация была несколько иной, и если бы проклятый Мегатрон не сжимал так сильно его крыло!

\- Да я тут... – Старскрим в спешке пытался что-то придумать, - на досуге рисованием увлекся...

Мегатрон вздрогнул, его оптика полыхнула – а это не сулило ничего хорошего. Рисованием увлекся. Кого он обманывает? Художник, Юникрон бы его побрал! Художник... Рисунки... Ялара. Мысли вождя десептиконов снова вернулись к ней. Она красиво рисовала. Красиво – одно из слов, непонятных Мегатрону, по крайней мере, раньше. А теперь она далеко. Она не захочет его видеть. Искру в его груди неприятно закололо, от чего секундная боль распространилась по всему телу. Мегатрон дернулся и охнул, левый манипулятор практически смял правое крыло Старскрима, взвывшего от боли во весь голос. Резко подавшись вперед, лидер десептиконов схватил листок со стола заместителя. И то, что он увидел, его, мягко говоря, не порадовало...

\- Это что? – Мегатрон ткнул почти в самое лицо Старскрима листок бумаги, на котором был коряво нарисован сам заместитель, сидящий на троне, а у его ног почтительно склонилась толпа трансформеров. Самого “великого” нарисованного сикера было не узнать, если бы над ним не значилась надпись: “Старскрим”.

Окуляры Мегатрона побагровели, все мысли тут же переключились с Ялары на помощника. Он не удовлетворился прошлой подлянкой, прошлой попыткой убить своего вождя. Мегатрон выжил назло всем. Назло ему.

\- Это... это шутка, хозяин... – попытался оправдаться истребитель, высвободив таки свое поврежденное крыло из мощных пальцев господина (Мегатрон просто отвлекся и ослабил хватку). – Я пошутил...

\- Ах, пошутил... – ледяным голосом медленно произнес лидер десептиконов. В прошлый раз он тоже “пошутил”?! Из-за его прошлой так называемой шутки, Мегатрон до сих пор не может вспомнить большую часть своей жизни. Старскриму тогда почти удалось. Вот именно, “почти”... И он повторит попытку, в этом Мегатрон не сомневался. Значит, есть только один способ разрешить ситуацию, избавить себя от мучений и заодно отомстить Старскриму. Тем более что сейчас сам Мегатрон испытывал потенциальную потребность в разрушениях и хорошей драке.

Пару секунд повелитель прожигал своего помощника злобным взглядом, а потом спокойно приказал:

\- Жди здесь, я сейчас вернусь. – И направился по коридору прочь из отсека зама.

Для Старскрима наступил решающий момент – беги или погибни. Инстинкт самосохранения все-таки подсказал трусоватому трансформеру первый вариант, и он рванул в противоположную сторону как перепуганный заяц. Он прекрасно знал, что повелитель его по головке не погладит. Да будет просто чудом, если крылатый вообще сохранит голову на плечах.

Тем временем, дойдя до главного зала, Мегатрон поднял прислоненную к трону его огромную плазменную пушку, прикрепил к правой руке и отправился на поиски своей жертвы, которая уже совершенно точно поспешила смыться, а не дожидаться того, когда с ней разделаются. Ничего, поищем. Это даже весело.

Старскрим ураганом несся по базе и вовсю истерил, что его хотят убить. Но для других десептиконов это было не ново, так что никто особо внимания на это не обращал. Раньше они с повелителем постоянно в это “играли”. Вот только теперь это уже не игра, но никто об этом не догадывался...

\- Где Мегатрон? – спрашивал истребитель у каждого встречного. Он был перепуган до глубины Искры. Нужно было сбежать. Спрятаться где-то, пока хозяин не остынет или не отыграется на ком-нибудь другом. Старскрим пробежал пару лестниц, свернул по нескольким коридорам и...

...Как раз тут-то они встретились на расстоянии метров двадцати. Последнее время Мегатрон был сам на себя не похож. Трудности в адаптации на родной базе после длительного отсутствия? Неполадки? Системные сбои? Все десептиконы терялись в догадках. В любом случае беседовать с оружием повелителя Старскрим желанием не горел, поэтому он попытался все решить мирно:

\- Мой лорд, послушайте, я понимаю – вы злитесь. Я сглупил, но...

Мегатрон навел на него пушку.

\- Он тебя пристрелит, - констатировал наблюдающий за этим всем Френзи.

\- Не глупи, он не станет...

БУМ!!! Плазменный заряд пролетел всего в полуметре от крыла десептикона, образовав огромную дырищу в стене. Старскрим едва успел бухнуться на пол.

\- Не стреляй!!! А-а-а-а!!!

\- Повелитель! – крикнули в один голос Френзи и прибежавшие на шум Саундвейв и Нокаут.

\- Хватит! Это не смешно! - заорала Черная Арахния.

Мегатрон, не обращая на них никакого внимания, спокойным шагом продолжал преследовать свою цель, истеричные вопли которой разносились по всей базе. Повелитель десептиконов пальнул в мелькнувшее крыло Старскрима, но промахнулся. И это его еще больше разозлило. Или раззадорило?

\- Мегатрон, остановись! – вопил несчастный. - Нокаут, усмири этого психа!

\- Помолись напоследок Сигма-компьютеру, Старскрим! – вслед удирающему истребителю полетела еще пара зарядов.

\- Он палит по мне!!! – крылатый десептикон в панике несся по лестницам и коридорам базы. Теперь всем стало понятно, что здесь нет никаких шуток. Речь уже не о наказании, а о полной ликвидации. И те, кто был уже в курсе того, что происходит, пытались как-то урезонить своего господина. Нокаут принес из медотсека шокер, но пока не мог добраться до вышедшего из себя предводителя.

\- Мегатрон, успокойся! – взывала к нему Черная Арахния, держась на приличном расстоянии, чтобы упаси Праймус, самой не попасть под горячую руку. – Это уже чересчур! Хватит!

\- Мегатрон, послушайте! Давайте разберемся! – на бегу вопил, не оборачиваясь, Старскрим.

\- Значит, вы это серьезно? – осведомился Блэкаут, пристроившись к повелителю с боку.

\- Да, весьма серьезно, - Мегатрон не повышал голоса, но всем своим видом показывая, насколько он взбешен.

Старскрим улепетывал прочь с максимальной скоростью, на какую был способен в режиме робота. Превратиться в истребитель не представлялось возможным, поскольку для масштабных маневров не хватило бы места. Значит, быстро рассуждал он, надо добраться до выхода с базы и взмыть в небо. Хотя не факт, что Мегатрон его и в воздухе не достанет. Хотя нет, даже вариант с трансформацией отпадает из-за поврежденного крыла. Надо придумать что-то еще... Старскрима так поглотила мысль о собственном спасении, что столкновение с громадным десептиконом с одним единственным окуляром во лбу и экскаваторными челюстями стало для него крайне неожиданным. Однако от этой встречи крылатый жутко обрадовался, схватил собрата за манипулятор и в панике прокричал:

\- Лагнет, дружище! Он палит по мне! Если увидишь Мегатрона – врежь ему! – и помчался дальше.

\- Я вас понимаю, - продолжал рассуждать Блэкаут, стараясь не отставать от своего лидера. Он уже получил сигнал от спешащего в их сторону Нокаута, и был готов действовать по команде. Здесь простых уговоров уже не достаточно, однако боевой вертолет все же не терял надежды: – Старскрим – подлый тип, но разнести на части своего заместителя – это, по-моему, перебор.

Перебор... А его очередная попытка свергнуть вождя? А жизнь среди белковых? А потерянные воспоминания? Это ли не перебор? Это ли не ужас? Но подчиненным бесполезно что-то доказывать, поскольку думать им не полагается – они слепо верят лидеру и подчиняются его приказам. Правда, есть некоторые исключения – одно из которых сейчас носится по базе и вопит на пределе своих голосовых возможностей... Сам виноват. Обо всем этом Мегатрон решил не распространяться и лишь пообещал:

\- Я только башку ему отстрелю. Он ей все равно не пользуется.

Тут перед ними горой вырос крупный Лагнет, сжимая в руках-манипуляторах огромную железку (больше для самозащиты, если придется):

\- Остановитесь, босс. Оружие здесь ни к чему.

\- Не лезь, Лагнет, уйди с дороги. - Мегатрон навел на него дуло пушки, и большущий десептикон-циклоп поспешно ретировался, робко предложив:

\- Хотя бы дайте ему фору.

Мегатрон только хмыкнул на это. Если бы Старскрим был умным, то не стал бы ломать Космический Мост, чтобы лишний раз позлить своего лидера. Или хотя бы уже смотался с базы от греха подальше. Сам виноват.

После некоторого времени повелителю все же удалось загнать своего зама в угол, и он, прижавшись к стене и не сводя глаз с пушки повелителя, слезно начал умолять его о пощаде. Мегатрон пристрелил бы его не задумываясь, однако внутренний голос почему-то говорил повелителю, что не подобает себя так вести лидеру целого могущественного клана, жизнь надо уважать в любом ее проявлении. Мегатрон сам удивился таким мыслям, явно не свойственным ему раньше. Что-то останавливало его. Нечто необъяснимое. Это даже не эмоции Черного Вихря, а то, что заставляет его поступать совершенно по-другому... Они когда-то были лучшими друзьями... Он, Старскрим и Саундвейв - учились на одном курсе Военной Академии, были командой. И Мегатрон снова пощадил Старскрима, хотя и пообещал, что следующая диверсия станет для его заместителя последней. Сикеру и прежде доводилось это слышать, но все выражение Мегатрона говорило о приведении угрозы в исполнение, поэтому Старскрим только слабо кивнул и, когда повелитель удалился, сполз по стене, с трудом веря, что выжил. Подоспевший Нокаут с облегчением убрал шокер. Лидера успокаивать уже не нужно, а вот восстанавливать крыло Старскрима да и вообще приводить сикера в чувства, все же, придется.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C9TWHxy8Xdw) **

На следующий день Мегатрон решил устроить своим десептиконам настоящую боевую тренировку. Такое было и раньше, но теперь задача “небесных” воинов усложнилась. Тренировочный комплекс десептиконов располагался в паре километров от главной базы и представлял собой нечто вроде человеческого военного объекта, оборудованного мощными защитными орудиями и боевыми дронами, имитировавшими врагов. Иногда десептиконы проводили тренировки для подготовки предстоящих битв с автоботами, и теперь вновь вернувшийся повелитель решил проверить, не разучились ли его солдаты сражаться. К тому же все поголовно рвались в бой, желая отомстить клану Красного знака за то, что удерживали у себя их лидера. Рано или поздно придется сражаться, и Мегатрон желал знать, в какой форме находятся десептиконы.

И вот, едва солнце показалось над горизонтом, двенадцать истребителей взмыли в небо и отправились к тренировочной площадке, а те, что не могли оторваться от земли, соответственно передвигались в своих альтернативных транспортных формах. Боевая зона была защищена специальными маскировочными устройствами, поэтому войска людей вместе с автоботами никак не могли ее отыскать, так же как и основную десептиконскую базу. Конструктиконы Скрэппер и Миксмастер управляли орудиями с компьютеров главной базы, точнее следили за правильной их работой. Боевой группе во главе с Мегатроном предстояло взять базу штурмом, уничтожив все враждебные цели. На отработку разных схем атак у них ушел почти весь день.

Поначалу все шло довольно сносно, и десептиконы послушно выполняли поставленные задачи, уклоняясь от пуль и ракет. Они практически прорвали “вражескую” линию обороны, однако по необъяснимой причине Старскрим оставил свой боевой сектор и с криком: “Кто так стреляет?!!” – начал уничтожать дронов, предназначенных для его товарища. Мегатрон пытался доораться до него, но сикера, похоже, охватил энтузиазм, и он не обращал внимания на ругань вождя. Трехликий Блитцвинг начал спорить сам с собой, как лучше бить врага, и в итоге, непроизвольно сменив альтформу с истребителя на танк, с довольно сильным грохотом рухнул вниз. Благо высота была небольшой. Кто-то из десептиконов засмеялся, увидев это, и тоже оказался на земле, задетый вражеским орудием. Последняя волна атак прошла совсем неудачно, и вот уже ближе к вечеру взбешенный Мегатрон приказал всем возвращаться на базу. Десептиконы поняли, что сейчас им ввалят по первое число...

\- И что же все-таки это значило?! – начал злиться Мегатрон, когда они опустились на землю и трансформировались в роботов. – Какого черта вы устроили?! Если бы это был настоящий бой, вас бы всех давно превратили в кучи металлолома! Отличились. Боевые десептиконы, называется! Лагнет.

\- Я! – отозвался огромный десептикон с единственным огромным окуляром на лбу.

\- Объясни, идиот, на кой ты понесся на те турели штопором?!

\- Это... ну... – замялся громила. - Повелитель, это же... - Лагнет понимал, что напрасно выпендривался, но еще после того, когда он увидел полет своего предводителя по телевизору во время авиационных соревнований, в тайне от других усиленно тренировался. Лидер всегда был для него примером, но десептикон-циклоп так разволновался, что не мог объяснить свои действия.

Мегатрон яростно сжимал кулаки, прохаживая взад-вперед перед бойцами и с трудом удерживаясь, чтобы не расстрелять всех из своей плазменной пушки. Во что превратился передовой отряд боевых трансформеров во время его отсутствия? Кошмар! Вождь десептиконов понял, что от этого, как говорят люди, дуболома, ждать внятного ответа более чем бесполезно, поэтому перешел к следующей жертве.

\- Старскрим!

\- Да, мой господин! – елейным голосом пропел вечный предатель и подхалим.

Мегатрон подступил к нему, угрожающе сверкая оптикой:

\- У других проблем со связью не возникало. Выходит, глухота – твоя личная проблема?! Твоим заданием было - защищать СВОЙ сектор!

\- Но повелитель... – попытался оправдаться Старскрим, - в секторе Лагнета вражеские дроны так и кишили... Что я, по-вашему, должен был делать?

\- Меня не волнует твое мнение по поводу сектора Лагнета!!! – взвился Мегатрон, так что его главный помощник испуганно сжался в комок. – Жестянка бесполезная, и ты еще смеешь со мной огрызаться?!! Сколько повторять, что у каждого СВОЕ задание и СВОЙ сектор ведения боевых действий!!!

\- Но повелитель...

\- МОЛЧАТЬ!!! – Мегатрон замахнулся и ударил своего зама плазменной пушкой так, что тот с грохотом рухнул на пол. Все остолбенели. - Из-за тебя все могли погибнуть!!!

\- Простите... – всхлипнул Старскрим. Это было уже не похоже на то поведение, что раньше. Ведь прежде повелитель еще НИКОГДА так не был разгневан, как сейчас. И Старскрим на всякий случай решил, что не стоит играть с огнем – уж слишком свежи в памяти были воспоминания о том, как повелитель гонял его по всей базе, угрожая расстрелять на месте. Мегатрон сильно изменился, когда вернулся к своим. Он и раньше порой переходил черту, но теперь... Теперь он был совершенно неадекватен. И никто не мог понять причину столь жутких перемен в характере их лидера.

\- А ты, Блитцвинг, - алые окуляры лидера десептикотов разгорелись настолько, что стали оранжевыми, рычащий голос перешел в шипение (трехликий трансформер задрожал): - Чтоб тебя Юникрон побрал, еще одна подобная выходка – ликвидирую на месте!

\- Да, господин. Ясно. Поняли. – Поочередно сменяя друг друга ответили все три лица крылатого десептикона.

\- Свободны. – Мегатрон ровным шагом удалился. Все так молча и смотрели ему в след. Перепуганный Старскрим остался сидеть, приложив руку к вмятине на щеке.

В замешательстве были все. Однако большинству толпы пришлось по вкусу мнение начальника, и они со злорадными смешками указывали пальцем на побитого сикера. Как делали всегда, когда кого-то наказывали у них на глазах. Они гордились жестокостью Мегатрона — их родного, нормального Мегатрона, который, оказывается, никуда не делся, и снова проявляет присущие ему качества. Лишь некоторые сикеры помрачнели: кто по инерции, а кто и осознанно испытывал сочувствие к собрату.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l2NBVjj8HkQ) **

Мегатрон зашел в свой жилой отсек и прислонился к стене. Снова эта боль в груди, снова электрические импульсы, снова эта странная пульсация Искры. Раздражение. Гнев. Ярость. Но раньше ничего из этого не вызывало сбоев системы. Но что бы это ни значило, вождь с этим справится, обязан справиться. И без посторонней помощи. Нужно только успокоиться. Пересилить себя и...

\- А-а-ах!.. – Мегатрон содрогнулся от нового приступа электрической боли, опершись левой рукой о стену, а правую приложив к груди.

\- Что такое? – раздался сзади удивленный голос – в открывшихся дверях стоял профессор Самдак.

\- Как ты смеешь, человечешка?! – резко повернувшись, десептикон едва не упал на колени. – Кто... кто позволил тебе входить сюда?..

\- Я проходил мимо и услышал шум, - объяснил профессор Самдак. – Так, что случилось?

\- Уходи. – Мегатрон стиснул зубы и отвернулся, чтобы человек не увидел гримасу боли, исказившую его лицо. – Пошел вон, пока жив.

\- Ладно, - профессор развернулся и сделал шаг за двери.

\- Самдак! – вдруг окликнул его Мегатрон.

\- Что?

\- Р-р-р... Нет. Ничего. Уходи.

Но профессор неожиданно для Мегатрона вместо того, чтобы последовать “совету” трансформера, шагнул снова в жилой отсек и подошел к нему. Лидер десептиконов удивленно сверкнул окулярами. Да, в прежние времена он за такое, не задумываясь, испепелил нахального белкового одним единственным выстрелом пушки, но теперь... Что-то останавливало его, будто внутренний голос, говорящий, что так будет неправильно. Возможно, стоит для начала припугнуть?

\- Немедленно убирайся! – Мегатрон угрожающе вздернул пушкой. – Это последнее предупреждение.

Но Самдак нисколько не испугался. Интуиция подсказывала человеку, что как бы этот трансформер ни выражался, как бы себя не вел, все равно сейчас он ничего не сделает. Профессор видел, что Мегатрон после возвращения стал совсем другим, хотя и пытался это тщательно скрыть. Возможно, для начала эти перемены в характере десептикона стоит повернуть в хорошую сторону, а уж потом...

\- Я вижу, что с тобой что-то не так, - уверенно заявил Самдак, делая еще шаг ближе. – Позволь, я помогу.

\- ЧЕГО??? – У Мегатрона аж голос сел. – Что ты хочешь?..

\- Помочь, - твердо повторил профессор Самдак, сам себе удивляясь. Странно, Мегатрон был одним из тех, кого профессор ненавидел больше всего. Но теперь он предлагает помощь своему врагу. Это неожиданно...

Мегатрон думал так же.

\- Мне не нужна твоя помощь, букашка! – огрызнулся он, однако новый приступ электрической боли, от которого лидер десептиконов содрогнулся, говорил об обратном. И Самдак это прекрасно понимал. Но пытаться убедить Мегатрона в чем-либо – пустая трата времени (в лучшем случае), поэтому профессор решил зайти с другой стороны:

\- Все равно с тобой что-то не так. Если уж я это вижу, то будь уверен, другие тоже заметят. Ты ведь не хочешь, чтобы они подумали, что их предводитель... – тут Самдак запнулся, осознав, что если он произнесет это вслух, то быть ему уничтоженным, как пить дать, поэтому высказался иначе: - Э-э... Слегка не в форме. Я предлагаю тебе пойти со мной в медлабораторию и все проверить. И только.

\- Нет.

\- Никто не узнает, - Самдак сразу догадался, чем вызван столь резкий отказ, - я буду молчать. А остальные... Ты их так загонял сегодня, что наверняка в офф-лайн уйдут раньше, чем обычно.

\- Да. И поверь, человечек, воинам такие тренировки только на пользу.

\- Как и проверять системы время от времени, - добавил профессор. – Идем, или мне сообщить Нокауту о твоем состоянии?

Мегатрон недовольно поджал губы. Стоило ли говорить, что медиков-техников он с самого детства терпеть не мог. Или мог? Эх, как много еще предстоит вспоминать. Но Самдак отчасти прав – так не может больше продолжаться. Лидер на то и лидер, чтобы подавать пример другим. А если этот самый лидер не способен на то, чтобы вести за собой, зачем он тогда вообще нужен? Но с другой стороны, доверить проведение диагностики систем... человеку? Хотя, Ялара тоже человек, и очень даже неплохой... Стоит ли так рисковать? Нокаут справится лучше, но... десептиконский лидер не хочет, чтобы кто-то знал.

\- Ладно, - несколько секунд спустя все же согласился Мегатрон. – Но учти, если кто узнает...

\- Этого не будет, - пообещал профессор, - даю слово.

Они вышли из жилого отсека Мегатрона и направились по коридору к лифту на нижний уровень, где находилась медицинская лаборатория. Всю дорогу повелитель десептиконов напрядено размышлял, стоит ли ему это делать. Но каждый раз, когда он подумывал повернуть назад, внутренний голос снова и снова толкал его вперед. В коридорах базы никого не было, так что никому повелитель, сопровождающийся человечком, не мог показаться странным. О таком Мегатрон не смел даже подумать, учитывая, что вернулся он совсем недавно. Он старался снова пытаться быть страшным, угрожающим, но... Но что-то было не так... Уж слишком долго повелитель десептиконов был на другой стороне, и увидел то, чего никогда бы себе не позволил. Но сейчас...

Он даже не заметил, как быстро они с Самдаком дошли до медицинской лаборатории. Нажать кнопку открывания дверей пришлось трансформеру, ибо низкорослый человек не физически не смог бы до него дотянуться. Свет включился автоматически, когда они зашли.

Мегатрон редко бывал в этом месте, учитывая, что даже при интенсивных сражениях, он практически не получал повреждений (однако не в последнее время). Но отметил, что медблок автоботов рядом не стоит с этим местом. Да, Рэтчету, учитывая его профессию, понравилось бы здесь. А Нокаут же наоборот - оказался бы крайне против присутствия постороннего, тем более автобота. Довольно приличных размеров помещение (как и все на десептиконской базе), пол и стены цвета алюминия, в центре медицинская платформа с встроенным над ней в потолок сканером, одновременно служащим лампой, вдоль стен расставлена разная аппаратура, компьютеры с большими экранами, ну и многое другое.

\- Ложись, пожалуйста, - профессор кивнул в сторону платформы, а сам направился к одному из терминалов. Мегатрон с кислой миной лег на платформу, над ним тут же вспыхнула лампа, выпустившая красный луч, который начал перемещаться по телу десептикона от головы до ног и обратно.

\- Сколько времени это займет? - нетерпеливо поинтересовался Мегатрон, сжимая кулаки. Ему это все очень не нравилось. Поверить трудно, что он позволил человеку уговорить себя...

\- Сканирование может занять пару минут, - неопределенно ответил Самдак. – Это не от меня зависит. И лежи спокойно.

\- От тебя вообще мало что зависит, человеческая букашка! – рыкнул повелитель десептиконов, не поднимая головы. – Я могу в любой момент прихлопнуть тебя как муху!

\- Что же тебя останавливает? – Айзаак Самдак уже не первый раз слышал подобные угрозы, так что уже привык. Но все это было до того, как лидер десептиконов вернулся после долгого отсутствия.

Мегатрон на это промолчал. Ум профессора Самдака десептиконам был крайне полезен. Именно этот человек восстановил тело их лидера после падения из космоса при очередной стычке с автоботами, думая, что он сам один из этих. Как и те тупицы, что держали его на военной базе второй раз, как и глупая девчонка, которая... Нет! Никаких мыслей о ней! Мегатрон всячески старался вытереть ее образ из своей памяти, но он то и дело снова появляется. И это убивает в нем стремления стать прежним. Добро и зло ведут в нем борьбу, должно быть эта боль – наказание за все, что он совершил...

Терминал подал сигнал, что сканирование закончено, и человек, а заодно и трансформер, могут ознакомиться с результатом. Профессор Самдак взглянул на монитор слева, на котором высветился список данных о работе систем Мегатрона, потом снова перевел взгляд на центральный экран, где схематично был показан корпус десептикона и едва сдержался, чтобы не присвистнуть от удивления.

\- Ничего себе...

\- Что? – Мегатрон привстал с платформы. – Что ты видишь?

Самдак молчал, не зная, какие слова подобрать. Сказать Мегатрону все, как есть – не поверит, или уничтожит. А может и то и другое. Сначала взбесится, а потом уничтожит. Или сначала уничтожит, а потом разнесет от переизбытка эмоций всю десептиконскую базу. Как бы там ни было, если аппаратура не врет, то...

\- Ты оглох? – от раздавшегося над самым ухом недовольного голоса Самдак аж подпрыгнул. Мегатрон стоял рядом, пытаясь разобраться в том, что показывали мониторы, но безрезультатно. Он был боевым командиром, инженером, ученым, но не профессиональным медиком. – Ну, чего молчишь?

\- Я... – Самдак смотрел на него так, будто впервые в жизни увидел.

\- Ну?!!

\- Э-э... Кажется, я понял, да...

\- Так говори! – властно потребовал Мегатрон. – Что со мной не так?

Профессор Самдак открыл рот, собираясь все рассказать, но потом решил, что делать этого не стоит. Пока. Неизвестно, как Мегатрон поведет себя, узнав об этом. Поэтому профессор решил пока лишь объяснить десептикону причину его недомогания, хотя он не был уверен, что это не связано со вторым открытием.

\- Меня беспокоит твоя Искра, - человек серьезно посмотрел в глаза десептикону. – Она ведет себя очень странно – напряжение то и дело возрастает, твои основные системы перегружаются и дают сбои. Поэтому ты чувствуешь боль.

\- Что это значит?

\- Мне нужно провести больше исследований, но сразу могу сказать, что ничего хорошего. Твои нейронные сети постоянно сбоят – отсюда и резкие перепады настроения, неоправданная агрессия и...

\- Неоправданная?! – Мегатрон полыхнул оптикой, нависая над человеком. – Что значит “неоправданная”?! Если эти кретины все кругом делают наперекосяк, я что, радоваться должен?!!

\- Ну вот опять.

\- Что?!!

\- Ты опять выходишь из себя на ровном месте.

\- Ничего подобного! – запротестовал десептикон, гордо отворачиваясь.

\- Да ну?

\- Ну да!!!

\- Как знаешь, - Самдак поспешил пойти на попятную, пока повелитель десептиконов не взбесился окончательно. – Я говорю о том, что рано или поздно твои нейронные сети этого не выдержат – это слишком даже для повелителя. Ты в лучшем случае сойдешь с ума или... Или более прогнозируемый вариант – полное отключение...

\- Что можно сделать? – тут же спросил Мегатрон. Такая перспектива его совсем не радовала. – Скажи, Самдак, скажи!

\- Я... – после того, что профессор только что обнаружил, но решил пока умолчать, в нем проснулось сочувствие к Мегатрону. – Я буду работать над поиском решения, а ты пока должен держать себя в руках.

\- И это все? – не поверил десептикон, сжав левый манипулятор в кулак. – Все, что ты можешь мне сказать?

\- Я пока не уверен... – Самдак постарался сдержать эмоции. – Мне нужно больше времени на исследования. Если позволишь... Но пока могу лишь провести процедуру по сбросу излишнего напряжения.

\- В смысле?

\- В прямом. Убрать избыточную энергию из твоей Искры. Тебе это не повредит, и к тому же снизит боль. – Самдак на секунду замолчал, видя сомнение на лице десептикона, но потом твердо заявил: - Иначе все будет становиться хуже с каждым днем, пока не... Я уже говорил...

\- Ладно, - процедил вождь десептиконов сквозь зубы.

Профессор Самдак кивнул и стал настраивать необходимое оборудование. Он до сих пор поверить не мог, хотя и предполагал нечто подобное. А теперь все подтвердилось. Интересно, знают ли об этом остальные десептиконы? Вероятно, Мегатрон и сам ни о чем не догадывается...

* * *

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=01hxJsK4Z0c&feature=emb_logo) **

Был уже вечер, когда к базе автоботов подъехала машина. Ялара не была уверена, стоит ли это делать, но все же мысли о Черном Вихре не давали ей покоя. Кем бы его не считали, она точно знает, что из себя представляет этот трансформер, и отвернуться от друга девушка не может. Поэтому все же надо попытаться поговорить с автоботами. Если удастся убедить их лидера, то с остальными не должно быть проблем.

\- Роджер, пожалуйста, подождите меня здесь, - попросила она водителя, - я не долго.

\- Хорошо, мисс Старшайн.

Ялара кивнула и, выйди из машины, не слишком уверенно зашагала к базе автоботов. Если бы не Черный Вихрь, ее вообще бы здесь не было, и она все еще злилась на автоботов, но очень надеялась, что сможет сохранять спокойствие независимо от того, как пойдут дела. Ялара мысленно настраивала себя на положительные эмоции, но чем дальше заходили ее мысли, тем чаще в ее голове возникала сцена скандала. Но поворачивать назад уже поздно – она пришла.

Встретивший ее практически у самых ворот Праул был несказанно удивлен:

\- Ялара? Рад тебя видеть... – ниндзя-бот растерялся, меньше всего он мог ожидать появления девушки здесь снова, поэтому, заметив на мониторе по камерам слежения подъехавшую машину, сам вышел встречать гостью. – Я могу тебе чем-нибудь помочь?

\- Мне надо поговорить с Оптимусом, - процедила Ялара, чувствуя начинающие бурить в ней негативные эмоции. Несмотря на все старания, она так пока их и не простила. – Это очень важно.

\- Конечно. – Праул отошел в сторону, пропуская девушку на территорию базы, и пошел за ней следом. Но неожиданно Ялара остановилась и, подняв взгляд на ниндзя-бота, неожиданно попросила:

\- А ты не мог бы попросить его выйти сюда?

\- Почему ты не хочешь зайти? – искренне удивился автобот.

\- Я... – на самом деле Яларе просто не хотелось снова там появляться. Уж слишком много воспоминаний, да и автоботов полно кругом. Она этим трансформерам больше не доверяла. – Я обещала долго не задерживаться – меня за углом машина ждет. Так, позови, пожалуйста, Оптимуса, если можно, а?

\- Хорошо. Подожди здесь.

Праул ушел, а спустя пару минут к воротам базы вышел сам Оптимус Прайм.

\- Здравствуй, Ял, - мягко произнес лидер автоботов, - очень рад тебя видеть. Праул сообщил, что ты хотела видеть меня.

\- Привет. - Ялара в ответ выдавила натянутую улыбку, хотя внутри у нее все так и кипело. – Да, хотела.

\- Может быть, внутрь зайдем? – Оптимус пытался изображать гостеприимного хозяина. Ему было очень жаль, что дружба с этой девушкой рухнула под откос.

\- Нет, - тут же отказалась она. – Не нужно, чтобы нас услышали. Особенно Айронхайд. Да, хочу сразу предупредить, осколка этой вашей Великой Искры у меня при себе нет – он в безопасном месте, о котором знаю только я.

Ну вот, подумал про себя Оптимус Прайм, теперь она не только не доверяет нам, но еще и боится.

\- Никто из нас не желает тебе зла.

\- Черному Вихрю ты говорил так же? – Ялара чувствовала, что уже начинает злиться. Она не за этим приехала, но уже начала поддаваться чувствам. Большая ошибка. – Ты говорил, что не хочешь быть ему врагом!

\- Я не врал. Но у нас с Мегатронусом очень сложные отношения. Да, я признаю, что совершил ошибку. – Прайм резко мотнул головой. – Не знаю, на что я вообще надеялся – десептиконы не могут быть хорошими.

\- ЧТО?!!

Прайм понял, что перегнул палку, но сдавать позиции не собирался. У него было время подумать над сложившейся ситуацией, и он пришел именно к такому решению. Это было ему нужно, чтобы хоть как-то держаться.

\- Ты, конечно, можешь злиться и ненавидеть нас, но я знаю Мегатронуса гораздо лучше тебя. Ты не видела, на что могут быть способны десептиконы. Атака на вашу планету – ничто, по сравнению с тем, через что пришлось пройти мне и моим товарищам. Они жестоко и беспощадно убивали нас...

\- Ага, а вы просто столбом стояли и позволяли им делать это с собой, да? Чушь!

\- Что, прости?..

Ялару нисколько не смущало, что ее собеседник являлся двенадцатиметровым механоидом, Черный Вихрь такой же высокий, а благодаря ему, она смело научилась отстаивать свою точку зрения.

\- Поправь меня, если ошибаюсь, но разве война не ведется с обеих сторон? Вы тоже убивали десептиконов, разве нет?! Достаточно вспомнить ваши битвы уже здесь, на Земле. Добивание уже смертельно раненного врага – это, значит, миролюбивость автоботов? У меня такое чувство, что вам тоже нравится воевать.

\- Это неправда!

\- Да? – Ялара смотрела на лидера автоботов с явным осуждением. – Когда вы, автоботы, в последний раз задумывались о ведении переговоров хотя бы когда оказались здесь, на Земле? Вспомни хоть раз, и я возьму свои слова обратно.

Прайм не знал, что сказать. Безусловно, Ялара, ну, в некоторой степени права. Возможно. В самом деле, было и такое, когда войска автоботов жестоко подавляли десептиконские восстания.

\- Ага, то-то и оно, - тихо шепнула девушка. Похоже, переговоры зашли в тупик.

Оптимус думал о том же. Эта девчонка просто не хочет ничего понимать. Она никогда не была на войне, ей не доводилось видеть зверств... с обеих сторон. И она еще смеет упрекать его и весь клан автоботов, несмотря на то, что они уже несколько лет пытаются защитить человеческую расу.

\- Они не станут вести с нами переговоры, - ледяным голосом заявил Прайм, который зачем-то направился к выходу с территории базы. Ялара не отставала, хотя ей пришлось ускорить шаг.

\- Откуда ты знаешь? Нет, конечно, он злится на тебя. Я тоже, но ведь... Ты же сам говорил ему...

\- Это было ошибкой. - Они уже были у главных ворот.

\- Ну да, конечно, - девчонка встала перед Праймом, оказавшись уже за территорией, - теперь ты отвернешься от брата, хотя еще совсем недавно был готов протянуть ему руку помощи, так что ли?

Это было обидно, она ударила лидера автоботов по самому больному месту.

\- Ялара, ты уж прости, но все кончено. Мне очень жаль. – Оптимус нажал кнопку на внутренней стене забора, после чего большая металлическая дверь с шипением закрыла проход на автоботскую базу, отгородив трансформера от девушки, оставшейся снаружи...

* * *

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Xu_WZW_nME) **

Мегатрон возвращался из медицинской лаборатории в свой отсек, все еще думая над тем, что узнал. Ему грозит полное отключение, или, как говорят люди, смерть. Такое уже было, но сейчас... уже без возможности восстановления. У него в голове не укладывалось, как такое могло произойти? Все было нормально и вдруг... С чего это вдруг его Искра... Он же не повреждал ее и не подвергал никаким воздействиям... Только один раз... По просьбе Ялары... Слияние энергии Оллспарка и его собственной Искры... Нет... Может ли это быть причиной?

\- Как всегда ищешь виноватых, когда таковых и нет, - неожиданно из ниоткуда раздался насмешливый голос.

Мегатрон резко остановился, моментально приняв боевую стойку и выставив правую руку с прикрепленной на ней пушкой перед собой. Но в хорошо освещенном коридоре никого не было. Показалось. Ну вот, подумал десептикон, опуская пушку, Самдак прав – я уже начинаю сходить с ума. Процедура, проведенная профессором, снизила боль в груди практически до нуля, зато неполадки проявляются уже в другом... Или это кто-то из его подчиненных шалит? Если так, идиоту не сносить головы! Нет, нужно просто уйти в перезарядку, решил трансформер, утром все станет как обычно. И никаких неполадок, никаких сбоев не будет. Все это окажется неправдой...

Войдя в свой отсек, лидер уселся на пол, прислонившись спиной к стене. Шлак! Ну почему? Великий Праймус, почему это происходит? Разве я недостаточно настрадался? Пережил такое унижение, а теперь еще и... Ох, и где справедливость?

\- А справедливость у каждого своя, потому что нельзя угодить всем сразу, - снова произнес неизвестный голос.

Мегатрон в астросекунду принял стоячее положение и снова стал дико озираться по сторонам. Кто может быть в ЕГО личном отсеке? Какой нахал? Или это спрятанный голосовой передатчик? А может еще и установленные камеры скрытого наблюдения? Во всяком случае сенсоры повелителя не могли обнаружить никого.

\- Кто здесь?! – рявкнул Мегатрон, выставив перед собой пушку. – Покажись!!!

\- А иначе что? – осведомился ехидный голос, исходивший, казалось, отовсюду и в то же время из ниоткуда. Он казался десептикону странно знакомым. – Будешь палить из пушки во все стороны? Подумать только, машет оружием в пустоту и гавкает! Ой, боюсь-боюсь!

\- Я сказал, ПОКАЖИСЬ!!! – гаркнул Мегатрон во весь голос. Разумеется, от такого шума все обитатели базы мгновенно пришли бы в он-лайн и повыскакивали из своих отсеков, но звукоизоляция делала свое дело. Поэтому крик трансформера повлиял лишь на неизвестный голос, который тут же возмущенно заявил:

\- Умерь децибелы, дружок! Речевой центр посадишь – не доорешься потом до подчиненных-то. Из десептикона превратишься в, ха-ха, дефептикона!

Мегатрон так и замер на месте – он знал только одного трансформера, позволившего бы себе сказать ТАКОЕ! Но этот десептикон, перебежавший на сторону автоботов уже давно мертв... По крайней мере должен быть.

\- Джетфайр...

\- А ты не так глуп, как можно было бы подумать, - тут перед Мегатроном в нескольких шагах появился черно-белый трансформер с большой тростью в манипуляторах, за спиной у него крылья-ракеты, шлем в форме треугольника, на лице много плоских металлических лент, означающих то ли бороду, то ли длинные усы... Только трансформер этот выглядел как-то странно – будто присутствовал здесь не лично, а только в виде голограммы.

\- Что вылупился, сынок? – деланно удивился он, глядя на обалдевшего Мегатрона. – Не ожидал вновь увидеть старого друга и наставника? После того, как ты лично вонзил в меня меч.

\- Ты... – Мегатрон с трудом пытался подобрать слова, - ты не можешь быть здесь... Ты мертв!

\- И, тем не менее, я здесь, - возразил Джетфайр. – И тебе не удастся отвязаться от меня так просто.

\- Я спятил... – тихо произнес Мегатрон и, вспомнив рассказы Ялары о том, как люди заставляют исчезать свои видения, закрыл манипуляторами лицо и забормотал: - Это неправда, тебя здесь нет... Это глюк.

\- Мегатрон...

\- Глюки-глюки-глюки...

\- Мегатрон!

\- Нет-нет-нет! Ты мертв, тебя не может быть здесь... Не может.

\- Мегатронус!!! Юникрон тебя подери! – повысил голос Джетфайр. – Хватит ерундой заниматься! Видели бы тебя десептиконы сейчас... Позорище, а не лидер!

\- Чего?!! – моментально вскинулся Мегатрон, на шаг подступив к голограммному трансформеру. – Да как ты смеешь?! Да я тебя... Да я...

\- Ну, договаривай! Что ты мне сделаешь? – голос призрачного трансформера звучал довольно насмешливо. – Что...

Закончить фразу трансформеру-голограмме не удалось, поскольку кулак повелителя десептиконов со свистом ударил его в грудь... и прошел насквозь, словно преграды никакой и не было.

\- Впечатляет, - хмыкнул Джетфайр, оставаясь на месте. – Что дальше?

Мегатрон снова нанес удар, и опять его кулак прошел насквозь, словно другого трансформера здесь и рядом-то не было. Повелитель десептиконов замахнулся в третий раз, но его призрачный гость выставил вперед манипулятор:

\- Ну и долго это будет продолжаться? Имей в виду, все бесполезно, ведь как такового меня здесь нет.

\- Что?.. – Мегатрон непроизвольно опустил кулак.

\- Я не настоящий Джетфайр, а лишь его образ со всеми сохранившимися воспоминаниями.

\- Как такое может быть?! Как вообще ты здесь оказался?!

\- В некотором смысле ты сам привел меня сюда.

\- Что?.. – Мегатрон совсем растерялся. Мысль о том, что сам он лично мог привести врага на свою базу, была просто недопустима. – Я не...

\- Неужели ты до сих пор не догадался? – Джетфайр явно на что-то намекал. – После всего, что случилось, ты ничего так и не понял? Печально...

\- Что ты несешь?! – рыкнул Мегатрон, собравшись снова ударить незваного гостя, но вспомнил, что это бесполезно, и опустил сжатый в кулак манипулятор.

\- Не старайся, - Джетфайр просек его жест, - результат будет тем же. Видишь ли, Мегз, на самом деле меня здесь нет. Ну, так как ты думаешь меня представить. Настоящий Джетфайр погиб при хорошо известных тебе обстоятельствах. Я – его образ, сохраненный в твоей памяти, записанный лично им перед гибелью.

\- Что?.. – предводитель десептиконов прислонился к стене, чувствуя, как пол начал уходить у него из-под ног. Не может этого быть... Юникрон подери... Сначала сбои систем, потом вероятность отключения, а теперь еще это... Что профессор Самдак с ним сделал?.. Стоп! Наверняка это он! Вождь десептиконов подозревал, что нельзя доверять этому человечишке. Он не помог, а сделал только хуже... И он ответит за это!!!

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V7e1IEfXLH4) **

Лидер десептиконов мгновенно метнулся из своего жилого отсека на поиски профессора.

\- Мегатронус, вернись! – призрачный Джетфайр бежал за ним, явно догадываясь о намерениях вспыльчивого десептикона. – Самдак не имеет к этому никакого отношения!

Но тот не слушал. Быстро определив местонахождение человека, Мегатрон меньше чем через минуту уже стоял перед испугавшимся профессором.

\- Что ты со мной сделал?! – прошипел повелитель десептиконов, угрожающе наступая на человека.

\- О чем ты? – недоумевал Самдак, пятясь назад.

\- Не притворяйся, жалкий человечишка! Как ты объяснишь это?! – Мегатрон указал в сторону Джетфайра.

\- Объясню что? – профессор смотрел сквозь призрачного трансформера, словно вовсе не видел его.

\- Р-р-р!!! Ну все, с меня хватит!!! – повелитель десептиконов ухватил человека за воротник и поднял высоко над полом. – Он стоит здесь! Не ври, что не понимаешь!

\- Мегатронус! Отпусти его! – закричал Джетфайр, подступая ближе. – Самдак не врет, меня видишь только ты!

\- Что?.. – ахнул вождь десептиконов, его окуляры полыхнули, а в груди снова вспыхнула секундная боль.

\- Отпусти! – взмолился Самдак. – Я не знаю, что ты видишь, знаю только, чем это может быть вызвано! Аномальные пульсации Искры – лишь следствие! Настоящая причина в другом!

\- И в чем же?!! – десептикон поднес человека почти к самому своему лицу

Профессор зажмурился, понимая, что деваться уже некуда:

\- Твоя матрица! Матрица лидерства десептиконов!

\- Что... – Мегатрон непроизвольно разжал пальцы, и человек грохнулся на пол. – Что ты сказал?..

\- Я должен был сразу все объяснить, - Айзаак Самдак, кряхтя, поднялся с пола. – Сканируя твои системы, я обнаружил необычный блок, странный источник энергии, которого нет у других трансформеров, кроме Оптимуса Прайма. Он является носителем матрицы лидерства автоботов, а ты - десептиконов. Сотрудничая с автоботами, я несколько более детально изучил ее свойства, да и что они сами мне рассказывали. Ваши матрицы практически идентичны, из чего я сделал только один вывод....

Мегатрон не мог поверить в услышанное. Это бред. Полный бред сумасшедшего человечка. Носителем матрицы лидерства может быть только представитель рода Праймов. Но ведь Учитель... Он говорил, что...

\- Я пытался тебе об этом сказать, - вмешался Джетфайр. – Во время последней битвы я записал свой образ на твою матрицу лидерства в надежде, что ты когда-нибудь все поймешь.

\- Не может этого быть... – Мегатрон схватился за стену, чтобы не упасть. – Это все неправда... Я не могу быть...

\- Праймом? – закончил за него профессор Самдак. – Я тоже сначала не поверил, но все указывает на это. Оптимус Прайм – твой родной брат.

\- Человек говорит правду, Мегатронус, - Джетфайр понизил голос, - уж я-то знаю об этом, как никто другой. Что бы Фоллен тогда с тобой не сделал, и кем бы ты не считал себя после этого, факт остается фактом.

\- Нет... – Мегатрон перевел взгляд на Джетфайра, которого человек почему-то не видел - Не может быть... Такого просто не может быть...

Саундтреки (с указанием эпизодов главы):

1) Mass Effect 2 OST - Tali; (начало, Мегатрон преследует Старскрима)

2 ) X-men Origins Wolverine OST – Logan through Time; (боевая тренировка десептиконов)

3) Total Recall OST - Secret Agent; (Самдак предлагает Мегатрону помощь)

4 ) Daylight OST - Latura's Theme; (разговор Оптимуса и Ялары)

5) Total Recall OST - Remembering; (появление Джетфайра)

6) Tron Evolution OST - Track 24 (Мегатрон говорит Самдаку о Джетфайре и узнает правду о себе)


	12. Часть 1. Глава 11. Друг спешит на помощь.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YyAJXeI9yQ0&feature=emb_logo) **

Мегатрон не мог поверить в услышанное. Это открытие не просто шокировало его, но и практически парализовало. Он не мог двигаться, не мог смотреть на что-либо, не мог думать. Правда ли то, что говорят ему сейчас профессор Самдак и не видимый ни кем, кроме самого Мегатрона, Джетфайр. Неожиданно в памяти всплыли не столь отдаленные события, когда он, будучи еще Черным Вихрем тайно влез в компьютер Оптимуса, пока того не было рядом. И та фотография, где лидер автоботов и он сам стоят перед парадным входом Высшей Военной Академии Кибертрона и радостно улыбаются...

_\- Это мой брат, - сказал ему тогда неожиданно появившийся Оптимус. – Мой брат-близнец – Мегатронус Прайм._

_\- Брат-близнец? Но вы не похожи, к тому же из разных кланов._

_\- Но у нас одинаковые Искры, и мы оба Праймы – потомки древней династии правителей Кибертрона._

Если бы Оптимус соврал ему тогда, зачем Самдаку повторять то же самое? Сговориться эти двое никак не могли. Да еще этот Джетфайр... Но если Оптимус действительно его брат, то почему десептиконы и автоботы воюют друг с другом? Что-то случилось тогда, о чем Мегатрон до сих пор никак не может вспомнить. По возвращении повелителя на базу, Нокаут провел сканирование его систем и отметил, что блоки памяти повреждены невероятно сильно. Десептиконский медик сделал предположение, что часть воспоминаний может так и остаться забытой. И неужели к этим событиям относится и причина кибертронской войны? И еще образы того, кого величали Фолленом или Падшим. Сам Мегатрон в обрывках своих воспоминаний называл его Учителем. Что же все это значит...

\- Ты в этом уверен? – еще раз уточнил Мегатрон у человеческого ученого.

\- Более чем на сто процентов, - уверенно кивнул Самдак, - Мегатронус Прайм.

Следующая реакция повелителя десептиконов была неожиданной для человека. Десептикон резко рванулся вперед, снова схватил профессора за шиворот и поднял на уровень своего лица.

\- Если ты хоть кому-то проболтаешься...

\- Обещаю молчать! – тут же перепугался ученый. Десептикон поставил его на пол и резко мотнул головой в сторону Джетфайра:

\- На что уставился?!

\- Да нет, - тут же улыбнулся он, - ничего. Совершенно ничего.

\- Мегатрон, - Самдак удивленно вглядывался туда, куда смотрел повелитель десептиконов, - с кем ты говоришь?

\- Неужели ты его не видишь? – все еще не верил повелитель десептиконов. – Он же стоит прямо здесь!

\- Кто?

\- Джетфайр! Он же вот прямо здесь! Стоит и ухмыляется!

\- Мегатрон, - профессор постарался воззвать к его здравому смыслу, - здесь нет никого, кроме нас.

\- Есть, - гнул свое вождь десептиконов. – По его словам только я могу его видеть.

\- Понятно… - профессор закатил глаза, а потом посмотрел на повелителя десептиконов крайне серьезно: - Мегатрон, послушай, вероятно, образ, который ты, якобы, видишь, вызван сбоями, происходящими потому, что твоя матрица лидерства действует не синхронно с другими системами из-за отрицания твоей истинной сущности – сущности Прайма.

\- О чем ты?

\- Ты борешься с собой, и это тебя убивает. Раздвоение личности…

\- Какое еще раздвоение?!! – Мегатрон гневно сверкнул оптикой.

\- Я говорю о Черном Вихре – о том, кем ты считал себя до того, как к тебе вернулась память. Может, он и есть твоя настоящая сущность, которую ты упорно скрываешь за маской жестокости?

В другое время повелитель десептиконов за такие слова, не задумываясь, сделал бы человечку больно, однако с другой стороны понимал, что отчасти Самдак прав. Отчасти.

\- Что же ты мне предлагаешь?

\- Понять, кто ты есть. Мегатрон – жестокий вождь десептиконского клана, или же Черный Вихрь, который... Ну, сам понимаешь.

Как только Мегатрон услышал это имя, его мысли сразу вернулись к одной семнадцатилетней девочке с изумрудно-зелеными глазами, симпатичным лицом и длинными темно-синими волосами. Она была первой, кто принял его, кто доверял ему. Самый близкий и даже единственный друг на всем свете. Как будто вчера они встретились... Но теперь Ялара не захочет его видеть. Наверняка она боится его, как и другие люди... И Мегатрону становится страшно от этой мысли.

\- Ни за что! – десептикон мотнул головой и направился к выходу в коридор.

\- Мегатрон! – крикнул ему в спину Самдак. – Если ничего не предпринять, твоя матрица лидерства убьет тебя! Ты должен пойти к Оптимусу. Он поможет.

Десептикон рванулся к человеку с явным намерением уничтожить, но путь ему преградил призрачный Джетфайр, поэтому пришлось отступить. С громким рыком повелитель десептиконов развернулся и покинул помещение.

В нем так и кипели злость и отчаяние. От безысходности хотелось кричать. Но Мегатрон не станет бесноваться и буянить, он сохранит чувство собственного достоинства, подавит гнев, как всегда это делал. Как учил его Фоллен. Хотя именно сейчас повелитель десептиконов жалел, что поблизости не было Старскрима...

\- Человек прав, Мегатронус, - не отставал от него призрачный Джетфайр. – Ты в большой опасности. Матрица лидерства – это не шутки.

\- Я не разговариваю с теми, кого не существует, - гневно бросил вождь десептиконов, ускоряя шаг.

\- Но я реален! – возразил “призрак”. – Я существую как образ настоящего Джетфайра, у меня вся его память, его внешность. Я – это он. Хотя люди бы назвали меня привидением.

\- Тем более.

\- Мегз, да пойми ты! – Джетфайр выскочил на пути Мегатрона, заставив того остановиться. – Самдак не мог понять, что с тобой на самом деле творится, но я-то знаю! Твоя матрица лидерства по необъяснимым причинам долгое время была неактивна, потому Праймы не могли тебя найти, когда ты исчез...

\- О чем, Юникрон подери, ты говоришь?.. – растерялся Мегатрон.

\- Выслушай меня, хорошо?

Заявление “призрака” крайне насторожило повелителя десептиконов. Когда он исчез? После чего? Нет, он помнил свою жизнь лишь небольшими обрывками, но... В чем же была причина? Оптимус говорил Мегатрону, когда тот был еще Черным Вихрем об исчезновении своего брата. Его исчезновении. А потом началась война... И Джетфайру известно нечто важное…

\- Так я могу продолжить? – прервал его размышления призрачный десептикон.

\- Не здесь. Если кто-то увидит, что я говорю сам с собой… - Мегатрон оглядел пустынный коридор. – Идем.

Войдя в свой жилой отсек, Мегатрон закрыл дверь и прислонился к ней.

\- Ну, выкладывай, - приказал он Джетфайру, стоящему в центре помещения. – Что ты имел в виду, говоря о матрице лидерства и моем исчезновении?

\- Насчет того, где ты был столь долго и потом вдруг вернулся вместе с Фолленом, мне не ведомо. Догадываюсь, что он сделал с тобой нечто... Каким-то образом отключил твою матрицу. Поэтому мы и не могли тебя отыскать.

\- А при чем здесь это?

\- Матрица лидерства, носителем которой является каждый представитель династии Праймов, является еще неким подобием маяка, благодаря которому один Прайм способен найти другого, - начал объяснять Джетфайр. – Не знаю, помнишь ты это или нет, поэтому на всякий случай напоминаю. Через матрицы лидерства Праймы способны общаться друг с другом, находясь на очень больших расстояниях. А умирая, один Прайм способен передать свой образ на матрицу лидерства другого. Как это сделал я. Но до этого времени установить с тобой визуальный контакт я не мог. Твоя матрица, вероятно, активизировалась после воздействия фрагмента Оллспарка, когда ты раскрыл Искру той девочке, Яларе Старшайн.

При упоминании этого имени, повелитель десептиконов непроизвольно вздрогнул. Тогда она лишь задала вопрос, а это было полностью его инициативой…

\- И что теперь? К Оптимусу я лететь не собираюсь. Нет уж, увольте!

\- Я и не говорил о твоем брате, - возразил Джетфайр. – Я хочу сказать о Яларе. Эта девочка может быть ключом к твоему спасению. Иначе… Человек уже говорил, что с тобой может произойти.

\- Ну и пусть. – Мегатрон сердито отвернулся. – Мне уже все равно.

* * *

Минуло несколько дней с момента разговора между Яларой и Оптимусом. Прайм не переставал думать над словами девушки, и чем дальше, тем все больше он понимал, что она в некотором смысле права. С другой стороны, хоть он не признавался никому, Оптимус скучал по своему брату. Тогда он просто разозлился, ему нужно было вылить на кого-то свои негативные эмоции, но теперь... Теперь его начали терзать сомнения и мучить угрызения совести. Автоботы обманывали Мегатронуса, обманывали Ялару. И все ради осколка Великой Искры, который хранит у себя эта девочка. Он решил еще раз все обдумать и поговорить с Яларой. Возможно, она поможет ему сделать шаг навстречу Мегатрону и его десептиконам. Кто знает, может быть есть какой-то малюсенький шанс завершить эту войну заключением мира. И если такая возможность все же есть, Оптимус Прайм постарается ее не упустить.

Но все оказалось не так просто, как можно было бы подумать. Ялара очень сильно обиделась на автоботов, после того, как их лидер “послал ее подальше”. Андрей Маков сообщил, что Ялара предъявила ему ультиматум: он ей больше не друг, если и дальше будет поддерживать отношения с трансформерами Красного знака. Когда Праул попытался поговорить с Яларой, устетив ее у школы в форме мотоцикла, девчонка пригрозила, что будет кричать, и тогда все в округе узнают, что автоботы вовсе не такие хорошие, как о них думают. А еще обещала все рассказать родителям, если члены Красного знака не оставят ее в покое.

Но поговорить обязательно было надо. Оптимус очень хотел, чтобы Ялара перестала считать автоботов врагами. Нужно было убедить девушку, что у них одна цель и они на одной стороне. Однако встречаться на улице девушка не желала. Поэтому по просьбе Оптимуса, Сэм и Микаэла, вместе с Бамблби, на следующий день поехали к ней домой. А оказавшись на месте, так и обомлели, увидев, где живет их бывшая подруга...

\- Вот это да, - поразилась Микаэла, разглядывая гигантский особняк семьи Старшайн.

\- Здорово, - неуверенно подхватил Сэм. – Би, ты уверен, что Ялара здесь живет?

\- Согласно моей базе данных, это резиденция министра обороны, следовательно, да – здесь, - ответил Бамблби, замедляя ход. – По периметру сада полно охраны. Что делать?

\- Езжай дальше, - велел Сэм. – Возможно, нас пропустят.

\- Надеюсь, - Микаэла скрестила руки на груди. – Хорошо, что Сари не поехала с нами.

\- И то верно, - хмуро согласился Сэм.

Машина подъехала к главным воротам, Сэм опустил стекло и обратился к тут же подошедшему охраннику в дорогом костюме и черных очках:

\- Э-э... добрый день... я... Мы здесь, чтобы увидеться с Яларианой Старшайн. Мы ее друзья.

\- Ваши имена? – без всяких эмоций поинтересовался охранник.

\- М-м-м... Сэм Уитуики и Микаэла Бэйнс.

\- Подождите, пожалуйста, - охранник отошел и связался с кем-то по рации.

\- Мне это не нравится, - нервно пробормотала Микаэла. – Сэм, у них оружие...

\- Естественно, - беспокойно ответил парень шепотом. – Это же охрана государственного уровня.

\- Похоже, все в порядке, - произнес охранник, получив ответ с главного поста. – Вас ждут. Проезжайте.

\- Видите? – Сэм улыбнулся, обращаясь к Микаэле и Бамблби. – Я же говорил.

Ворота раздвинулись, и желтая машина въехала на территорию резиденции. Докатив до главного входа, Би остановился, и парень с девушкой вышли наружу.

\- Жди здесь, - велел Сэм автоботу, вместе с Микаэлой направляясь к главному входу.

\- А куда я отсюда денусь, - буркнул Бамблби, оставаясь в форме автомобиля.

Сэм с Микаэлой подошли к парадным дверям, и парень нажал кнопку звонка. Через пару секунд на пороге возник пожилой человек в дорогом черном костюме и белой рубашке с черным галстуком. Очевидно дворецкий.

>

\- Добрый день, чем я могу помочь? – вежливо поинтересовался он.

\- Э-э... Здравствуйте, я Сэм, - представился парень, потом показал на свою спутницу: - Это Микаэла.

\- Здрасте... – смущенно улыбнулась девушка.

\- А... Ялара дома? – снова заговорил Сэм. - Мы ее друзья.

\- Да, конечно, проходите, - дворецкий отступил, пропуская гостей внутрь.

\- Кто это, Бенджамин? – раздался с широкой лестницы голос, принадлежащий пожилой женщине в очках и домашнем платье.

\- Друзья вашей внучки, миссис Старшайн, - обернувшись к ней, ответил дворецкий.

\- Правда? – женщина довольно быстро для своего возраста сбежала с лестницы. – Очень рада познакомиться. Я Каролина Старшайн – бабушка Ялары.

\- Очень приятно, - улыбнулся Сэм.

\- Мне тоже, - кивнула Микаэла.

\- Пойдемте, - она направилась в гостиную, - знаете, Ялара много о вас рассказывала. И про ваших друзей, автоботов, тоже. Хорошо, что Черный Вихрь, наконец, нашел представителей своей расы.

В довольно широкой и светлой гостиной женщина уселась в кресло, а Сэму и Микаэле указала на стоящий рядом диван.

\- А больше Ялара ничего не сказала? – с опаской поинтересовалась Микаэла, сжимая одну руку на другой.

\- Нет. Внучка в последнее время мало говорит. И не ходит никуда. Я пыталась выяснить причину, но бесполезно. Если Ялара решила о чем-то не говорить, значит, будет молчать как рыба. Как и всегда.

\- Правда? – Микаэла с Сэмом обменялись тревожными взглядами.

\- К сожалению, такова ее натура, - женщина вздохнула, после чего снова улыбнулась: - Но ладно. Это хорошо, что вы пришли. Думаю, она будет рада.

\- Да? – Сэм неуверенно потупился.

\- Разумеется, - бабушка была просто уверена. – Я сейчас ее позову. Может, пока чаю хотите?

\- Нет, не хотят! – прервал их сердитый голос, и в гостиную с другого входа резко шагнула Ялара. – Чай для званых гостей, для незваных – дверь!

\- Привет, Ял, - Сэм поджал губы и легонько помахал ей рукой. Так, судя по голосу, девушка не только не пыталась их простить, но и вовсе не хочет этого делать. – А мы как раз о тебе говорили...

\- Не сомневаюсь, - холодно ответила она и тут же повернулась к бабушке: - Что все это значит?

\- К тебе друзья пришли, - спокойно ответила та. – А что?

\- А? Нет, ничего, - быстро выпалила Ялара, снова взглянув на Микаэлу с Сэмом. – Мои друзья, значит? Бабуль, если ты не против, мы поднимемся ко мне, ладно?

\- Разумеется, - удивилась она. – Думаю, вам есть, о чем поговорить.

\- Без сомнения, - тихо сквозь зубы выдавила Микаэла, поднимаясь вместе с Сэмом за Яларой на второй этаж.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=whnDU45-AL4&feature=emb_logo) **

Последняя отворила дверь в свою комнату, сначала пропустив гостей, а потом и сама вошла, защелкнув дверь на задвижку. Комната Ялары была невероятно огромной и светлой. Двуспальная кровать справа от входа, просторный гардероб рядом, у одного из окон длинный стол с компьютером, еще большой настенный телевизор напротив кровати.

\- Здорово... – поразился Сэм, оглядывая комнату. Но Яларе было глубоко плевать на его мнение относительно интерьера своей спальни. Девушку больше интересовало другое...

\- Какого черта? – сердито прошипела она, яростно сжимая кулаки и переводя взгляд с одного гостя на другого. – Я спрашиваю, какого черта вам тут понадобилось?

\- Ну-у-у... Ты сама нас позвала сюда... – Сэм неуверенно развел руками.

\- Очень смешно! Это чтобы моя бабушка ничего не узнала, да и никто не подслушал. Я хочу знать, зачем вы вообще сюда пришли? Если автоботы снова хотят мой фрагмент Оллспарка – пусть поцелуют меня в зад! – от этой фразы она сама вздрогнула, но сдержалась. - А если вы не за этим, тогда зачем?

\- Поговорить с тобой, - тихо ответила Микаэла.

\- О чем? Оптимус мне вроде бы ясно дал понять, что разговор окончен!

\- Именно Оптимус и просил нас найти тебя! – повысил голос Сэм. – Если ты хоть на секунду оставишь свои нападки и выслушаешь нас, то все поймешь!

\- Две минуты, - Ялара демонстративно взглянула на наручные часы на правом запястье. – Время пошло.

\- Ладно, - Сэм сделал глубокий вдох, - знай, нам действительно очень жаль, что так случилось...

\- Минута и сорок пять секунд, - напомнила Ялара, сдвигая брови.

\- Оптимус много думал о вашем разговоре, - быстро начала Микаэла, пока ее друг собирался с мыслями. – И он сказал, что ты в чем-то права. Прайм считает, что можно попробовать поговорить с десептиконами, но... С автоботами они вряд ли сразу согласятся вести диалог.

\- Но может быть, Мегатрон послушает тебя? – Сэм посмотрел в глаза Яларе.

\- Почему вы так решили? – нахмурилась она.

\- Это не мы решили, это – автоботы, - тихо произнес Сэм, подходя к двери и открывая защелку. – И учитывая ваши с Мегатроном отношения, я их понимаю. Хотя и до сих пор сам удивляюсь, как вам удалось подружиться друг с другом.

\- Как нам удалось подружиться с вами, - процедила Ялара, злобно прищурившись.

\- Так... что передать Оптимусу? – перебила Микаэла, подходя к Сэму.

\- Я... мне... Мне нужно подумать, - Ялара закусила губу, чувствуя, как у нее начинает щипать глаза.

\- Подумай, - согласился Сэм. – Только думай, как следует. Если примешь положительное решение – приходи на базу автоботов завтра вечером. Тогда все и обсудим. Не провожай нас. – Оба вышли за дверь.

\- Стойте! – Ялара выбежала в коридор вслед за ними. – А где находится база десептиконов? Вы знаете?

\- Нет, - оба отрицательно покачали головами. – Автоботам возможно известно, но не факт.

\- Ясно, - Ялара нервно дернула головой и снова скрылась в своей комнате. А Сэм с Микаэлой направились к выходу из дома.

\- Думаешь, она согласится? – неуверенно осведомилась Микаэла, по дороге к “машине”.

\- Уверен, - кивнул Сэм. – Ты глаза ее видела? Она скучает и хочет снова увидеть его. Поэтому придет. Точно.

\- Ну, как прошло? – поинтересовался Бамблби, когда парень с девушкой сели в салон.

\- Она потрясена, но согласна, - ответил Сэм и признался: - Честно говоря, я думал, что все будет гораздо сложнее.

\- Ялара может и передумать, - опасливо предположила Микаэла.

Наблюдая из окна своей комнаты, Ялара проводила взглядом уехавшую машину и занавесила шторы. Странно, что автоботы все же решились пойти на переговоры. Или это очередной фокус? Им ведь по-прежнему нужен фрагмент Оллспарка, хранящийся у нее. Так что ради этого они могут пойти на все, кроме открытого конфликта с людьми – это противоречит их натуре. По крайней мере, большинству из них. Оптимус не допустит подобного. Но стремиться снова наладить отношения с кланом трансформеров Красного знака Ялара тоже пока не станет. Нет, сначала она все выяснит сама.

Ведь если автоботы без каких-либо предупреждений попытаются приблизиться к базе десептиконов, где бы она ни находилась, те сразу воспримут это как агрессию и нападут. Чтобы понять кого-то, нужно начать думать, как он. Ялара хорошо знала Черного Вихря, знала его нрав и манеру поведения. Но с другой стороны то был Черный Вихрь, а не Мегатронус, предводитель клана десептиконов, которого, получается, она не знала совсем. Хотя по сути это один и тот же трансформер, одна и та же личность... Наверное... Может быть, если Ялара с ним встретится, он узнает ее и снова станет таким, как раньше? Или же нет. Тогда дело дрянь... Но нельзя сидеть, сложа руки.

* * *

В этот вечер Ялара перерыла все хранящиеся в ее доме атласы и карты местности, коих, к сожалению, дома было немного, а уж подробной карты окрестных городских территорий – ни одной. Можно, конечно, через Интернет ее найти, но вот чтобы распечатать... Одна Ялара за город никогда не ходила, так что ориентировалась в тех местах довольно посредственно. И карта ей нужна очень подробная. Но где таковую взять? Родители до сих пор не появлялись, следовательно, не знают, что Ялара с Черным Вихрем больше не общаются, по вине “третьей стороны”. И единственным местом, где можно добыть самую подробную карту местности, была база автоботов...

На следующий день водитель отвез Ялару в школу, девушка сделала вид, что торопится на занятия, и как только ее машина скрылась из виду, тут же побежала прочь со школьного двора, плотнее застегивая черный плащ и нахлобучив на голову капюшон – чтобы никто не узнал ее. К тому же обещанная синоптиками на сегодня сильная гроза уже начиналась, уже сгущались черные тучи, и ветер усиливался. Быстро добежав до остановки, Ялара запрыгнула на подошедший автобус и поехала в центральную часть города. Так совестно девушке еще никогда не было, ведь это первый раз, когда она действительно осознанно прогуливает учебу. Как потом с родителями объясняться? Но с другой стороны это куда важнее школьных занятий. Теперь еще надо придумать какую-нибудь правдивую историю, чтобы автоботы поверили и не догадались об истинных мотивах действий Ялары.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vZlIX7hzcTE) **

Выйдя на остановке, ближе всего располагающейся к бывшему заводу “Самдак Индастрис”, а ныне штаб-квартире трансформеров Красного знака, Ялара в тысячу первый раз мысленно повторяла свою легенду, которую успела придумать по дороге, и теперь искренне надеялась, что сейчас на базе автоботов не будет Оптимуса, Праула и Айронхайда – иначе вся ее затея пойдет насмарку. С остальными хотя бы можно договориться. По временным подсчетам, сколько раз девушка ни была в гостях у автоботов, она знала, что в это время большинство из них совершают объезд города, так сказать патрулируют территорию. Хорошо, если так.

Ялара выдохнула с глубоким облегчением, когда поняла, что ее худшие опасения не оправдались – большинство автоботов и в самом деле отбыли патрулировать город, а “дома” был только Балкхед, который был несказанно удивлен, когда на территорию завода ступила их бывшая подруга.

\- Ялара? Рад тебя видеть! – броневик вышел ей навстречу. – Что привело тебя сюда... сейчас? Сэм говорил про встречу вечером. Остальных пока нет.

\- Когда вернутся?

\- Где-то через час, приблизительно.

\- Хорошо. Я все равно не к ним, - девушка сняла с головы капюшон и тряхнула длинными темно-голубыми волосами. – Фу, блин, ну и ветер там. К счастью, штормового предупреждения не было.

\- Гроза будет сильной, - согласился Балкхед. – Возможен небольшой ураган и... Постой, ты же в школе сейчас должна быть, разве нет?

\- Вот поэтому-то я и забежала, - Ялара сделала глубокий вдох и принялась врать так откровенно, как была способна: - Видишь ли, нам в школе задание велели сделать по географии. Для этого нужна подробная карта города с окрестными территориями. У вас же полно супернавороченных штуковин. Не поможешь мне, а?

\- Ну... конечно, - Балкхед согласился, отчасти тоже чувствуя себя виноватым перед ней. Теперь Ялара потеряла друга, и Балкхед хотел как-то изменить ее отношение к автоботам после того, что они сделали...

\- Здорово! – обрадовалась Ялара. – Мне нужно подробное строение рельефа городских окрестностей в трехмерном изображении. Я доклад пишу на эту тему, и хочу собрать побольше материала.

\- Ладно, идем.

Они зашли в главный зал, напичканный всякой дорогой и непонятной аппаратурой. Балкхед подошел к одному из терминалов и подсоединил к нему тонкий проводок, вылезший из его правого манипулятора. Консоль включилась, и на большом экране появилась компьютерная модель планеты Земля.

\- Ого! Круто! – поразилась Ялара. – Как это делается? Система спутникового слежения?

\- Плюс компьютерное моделирование. Как там говорилось... Начальной объективной информацией являются результаты аэро- или космической фотосъемки, которые передают в системы компьютерной фотограмметрической обработки и создают цифровую трехмерную модель объекта. Затем на основе 3D-информации о местности методом лазерной стереолитографии создается реальный объемный макет выбранной земной поверхности. Или планеты в целом.

\- Э-э-эм... – девушка округляла глаза, пытаясь переварить полученную информацию, потом честно призналась: - Я поняла только последнюю фразу про планету

\- Прости. Ты спросила, я ответил. Так тебе нужна подробная информация об окрестностях города? Какой радиус поиска?

Ялара и сама не знала точно. Найденную дома карту она с собой захватила, но там все довольно мелко, и она не могла признаться Балкхеду, что ищет на самом деле.

\- Холмистые возвышенности, может даже каменистые. Попробуй на два-три километра от городской границы.

\- Легко.

Трансформер потыкал кнопками, выводя на экран трехмерную модель загородного ландшафта. Скорее всего, это должно быть какое-нибудь ущелье. Есть один каньон неподалеку от города. А за ним в полутора километрах скальные образования и пещеры... Идеальное место для замаскированной базы.

\- Кажется, есть! – радостно воскликнула девушка после просмотра на компьютере трехмерной модели этого участка территории. – А что здесь находится?

\- Да ничего особенного, - Балкхед пожал плечами. – Раньше мы предполагали, что в этом районе находится срытая база десептиконов, но никакого энергонного излучения наши приборы не фиксировали. Так... а зачем тебе все это?

\- Говорю же, я пишу доклад о скалистых горных породах, - тут же выкрутилась Ялара. – Нам в школе это задали. Ладно, спасибо, Балкхед. Ты очень помог. А теперь... теперь я побегу, пока гроза не началась.

\- Тебя подвезти?

\- Нет! Ну, просто... Поездка на броневике до школы – несколько странновато выглядит. К тому же меня Роджер подбросит, как обычно.

\- Ну ладно тогда. Слушай, я... По поводу Мегатрона... Сожалею, что так вышло.

\- Я приеду вечером, тогда все и выясним, - быстро ответила Ялара и бегом направилась к выходу. – Спасибо еще раз!

Балкхед проводил ее недоуменным взглядом. Девчонка вела себя крайне странно А если добавить к этому еще и сильное волнение... На всякий случай трансформер решил еще раз просканировать участок местности, так сильно заинтересовавший девушку.

На улице уже начался дождь, сопровождаемый пока еще слабыми всполохами молний и далекими громовыми раскатами. Спрятавшись под ближайшую крышу, Ялара еще раз проверила свою карту. М-да, далековато получается. Автобусы в том направлении не ходят, поэтому придется ехать на такси, а потом еще и пешком топать. Но трудности девушку уже не пугали. Она слишком долго ждала, а вмешательство автоботов может только все испортить. Она лишь надеялась, что Черный Вихрь ее не забыл...

Спустя примерно полчаса Оптимус Прайм и Бамблби с Сэмом, Андреем и Микаэлой возвратились на базу, завершив свой маршрут патрулирования.

\- Фух, ну и дождик! – Микаэла стащила с себя мокрый плащ.

\- Во погодка, а? – согласился Андрей. – Остальные все еще не приехали?

\- Пока нет, - ответил Балкхед. – Хотя... Пока вас не было, Ялара заходила.

\- Что?!! – одновременно воскликнули все пятеро. Оптимус почти вплотную шагнул к большому зеленому автоботу:

\- Что ты сказал?

\- Ну... она забегала не так давно. Просила дать ей какую-то информацию о строении рельефа вокруг города. Сказала, что пишет какой-то доклад, и ей нужны подробные сведения.

\- Ну а ты?

\- Я показал ей окрестности через наш главный компьютер. А потом она ушла.

\- И все?

\- Ну да. Странно только она себя вела, однако... Как будто бы и не злится на нас вовсе. Обещала, что вечером обязательно придет.

\- Довольно странно... – Микаэла наморщила лоб. – Когда мы к ней вчера ездили, Ялара не была настроена на дружеские беседы.

\- Верно, - подтвердил Сэм. – Мы насилу уговорили ее выслушать нас.

\- Может быть, Ялара поняла, что надо здраво смотреть на вещи? – предположил Бамблби.

\- Если только... О нет! – Андрей хлопнул себя ладонью по лбу. – Неужели она решила это сделать?..

\- Что сделать? – удивились присутствующие.

\- Пару дней назад Ялара сказала мне, что не хочет больше ждать и перейдет к решительным действиям. Она хочет найти базу десептиконов.

\- ЧТО-О-О-О?!!!!

\- Она спятила, - тихо прошептал Бамблби.

\- Может быть, - согласился Андрей. – Но я знаю Ялару. Под влиянием этого Черного Вихря или как там его... Мегатрона, она сильно изменилась, и теперь не захочет останавливаться на полпути. Особенно, Оптимус, после вашего с не последнего разговора.

\- Мы должны ее остановить, - твердо решил Прайм. – Балкхед, куда она направилась?

Балкхед на компьютере показал им тот участок загородной местности, которым заинтересовалась Ялара. Оптимус и Бамблби переглянулись.

\- Прайм?

\- Тот самый каньон, - кивнул лидер автоботов. – А неподалеку скальные возвышения.

\- Думаешь, база десептиконов именно там? Сомневаюсь, что Ялара могла это знать. Просто предположила, наверное. Не факт.

\- Возможно. – Прайм сощурился. – Но если это так... Мы должны найти Ялару до того как это сделают десептиконы. – Он связался с остальным автоботами, находящимися в патруле: - Праул, Рэтчет, Айронхайд, внимание! У нас проблема. Передаю вам координаты, срочно выезжайте туда. Встретимся на месте. – И уже обратился к присутствующим: - Едем. Нужно торопиться.

Оптимус трансформировался, посадив в свою кабину Андрея. Сэм и Микаэла отправились с Бамблби. Чтобы скорее обнаружить девушку, Андрей посоветовал Оптимусу настроиться на поиск осколка Великой Искры. Он очень надеялся, что Ялара по-прежнему с ним не расстается.

\- Здесь вас высадить? – спросил Ялару водитель такси, остановив свою машину у въезда в каньон.

\- Да, спасибо. – Девушка кивнула, надевая на голову капюшон.

\- Знаю, это не мое дело, мисс, но все же, зачем вам понадобилось за город в такую грозу?

\- Вы правы – это не ваше дело. – Ялара вышла из машины, хлопнув дверью.

\- Ну как знаешь. – Водитель завел мотор и поехал обратно в город.

Гроза уже разразилась не на шутку, но Ялара все равно не была намерена отступать. Снова проверив уже отсыревшую карту, она пошла по выбранному направлению, для защиты от дождя и ветра сильнее натягивая на голову капюшон черного плаща. Если дома кто-нибудь узнает о ее намерениях... Но поздно уже поворачивать назад.

Спустя где-то минут семь, девушка услышала в шуме дождя звуки моторов, потом низкий шумный гудок, а обернувшись, заметила приближающихся к ней на высокой скорости автоботов. Вся команда. Только не это...

* * *

Саундвэйв как обычно был в центре управления и вел поиск очередного фрагмента Великой Искры, когда засек на радарах непонятную аномалию. Один из осколков находился там, где раньше его не было. Более того, он перемещался! Кроме этого главный связист десептиконов уловил еще кое-что...

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lv06j48KC7o&feature=emb_logo) **

\- Лорд Мегатрон, - Саундвэйв включил связь. – Думаю, вам следует взглянуть на это. Похоже, к нашей базе приближаются автоботы.

Не прошло и полминуты, как повелитель десептиконов ворвался в главный центр связи. Саундвэйв через спутник вывел на экран изображение. Мегатрон грозно зарычал, чувствуя закипающую ярость и одновременно с этим нарастающую боль в груди.

\- Как они догадались?! – угрожающе прошипел он.

\- Не знаю, мой лорд. Наши маскирующие поля не позволяют засечь энергонное излучение. Но у автоботов с собой, похоже, один из осколков Великой Искры.

\- ЧТО?!! – Мегатрон тут же рванулся к терминалу и включил громкую связь: - Десептиконы! Срочная мобилизация! Враг движется в нашу сторону, Ударной группе собраться в главном ангаре и приготовиться к вылету. На этот раз мы их уничтожим!

* * *

\- Что вы здесь делаете?! – сердито спросила Ялара, когда ее окружила команда автоботов, включая еще и троих людей.

\- Это мы тебя хотели спросить, - с вызовом ответил Айронхайд. – Ты серьезно решила искать десептиконов одна? Что, жить надоело?

\- Не надо, - попросил друга Оптимус и обратился к Яларе: - Я-то как раз просил тебя прийти сегодня вечером, чтобы обсудить возможности начать переговоры.

\- Ты могла сказать нам, а не врать про доклад или что там еще... – обиженно поддержал Балкхед.

\- Вот поэтому и не сказала, - вздохнула девушка, глядя себе под ноги. – Не думаю, что Черный Вихрь простил вас за обман, поэтому решила сама сначала поговорить с ним. У меня появилось предположение, где должна быть их база... но я не знаю, так ли это, и...

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gNZR4NgBbEE&feature=emb_logo) **

Ялара не успела договорить – в поле зрения появились три боевых машины, а прямо из темных туч на них неслось семь реактивных самолетов, которые тут же открыли огонь. Автоботы кинулись врассыпную, стараясь не попасть под вражеский удар. Три истребителя, едва коснувшись земли, трансформировались и ринулись в бой вместе со своими наземными друзьями, остальные кружили в воздухе. И лишь один кибертронский длиннокрылый красно-серо-черный истребитель, совершив крутой вираж, скрылся за поворотом каньона. Ялара сразу узнала его...

\- Черный Вихрь! Эй, Черный Вихрь!

\- Ялара, берегись! – Оптимус выпрыгнул вперед, защищая девушку от пущенной Старскримом ракеты, после чего велел людям прятаться. Завязалась нешуточная схватка. Судя по поведению десептиконов, можно было предположить, что Ялара не ошиблась. Их база где-то рядом.

Андрей и Сэм потащили Ялару в сторону от места боевых действия, но, несмотря на происходящее вокруг, девушка упорно сопротивлялась.

\- Пустите! Там Черный Вихрь! Нет!

Оптимус трансформировался и поехал за скрывшимся истребителем, пока остальные члены его команды не уступали позиции. Прайм не хотел этой драки, просто очевидно автоботы ступили не на свою территорию. И это может им дорого обойтись...

\- Где же ты... Знаю, где-то здесь...

Миновав поворот, Оптимус перешел в обычную форму и огляделся. В этом месте ущелье значительно расширялось, а скалы могли служить хорошим прикрытием. В очередной вспышке молнии, озарившей небо, на мгновение промелькнуло крыло красно-серо-черного истребителя. Потом совершенно с другой стороны тот же реактивный самолет возник на секунду и снова пропал из виду.

\- Что ты задумал, Мегатронус? – пробормотал Оптимус, чувствуя, что может угодить в ловушку. И он не ошибся.

Оставаясь в форме истребителя, повелитель десептиконов серебристой молнией обрушился на красно-синего трансформера. Еще в воздухе, Мегатрон перешел в обычную форму и нанес удар точно в забрало Оптимуса. Оба упали, потом снова вскочили и ринулись друг на друга с удвоенной силой. Прайм старался больше защищаться, надеясь, что ему удастся как-то уговорить противника остановиться. Но у Мегатрона в этот раз была лишь одна цель – он прилетел убить, и намеревался покончить со своим злейшим врагом во что бы это ни стало. Механические гиганты катались в грязи и воде. Кулак Мегатрона с лязгом впечатался в забрало Оптимуса, отшвыривая того к каменной стене, а сверху на автобота рухнул поток камней. Подойдя ближе, пылающий гневом десептикон рывком вытащил автобота из-под завала, и Оптимус ничком плюхнулся в грязь. Мегатрон снова начал наступать. Вот и все, враг перед ним, осталось только добить. Теперь или никогда...

\- Мегатронус... – едва слышно прошептал Оптимус. – Брат... не надо...

\- Сдохни, тварь! НЕНАВИЖУ-У-У!!! - Крик Мегатрона разлетелся по всему ущелью. Его оптика безумно вспыхнула, он вытащил огромный меч, намереваясь проткнуть тело ненавистного автобота, в то же время родного старшего брата... Нет, он не может быть моим братом... Не может!!!

\- Брат... – лицо лидера автоботов исказил ужас. Мегатрон при виде этого почувствовал новый приступ ярости, грозно зарычал, его меч взлетел над Оптимусом...

\- НЕ-Е-ЕТ!!! – прокричал кто-то в шуме дождя и завывании ветра.

Мегатрон так и замер с поднятым мечом. Он помнил этот голос. Он помнил этот голос слишком хорошо, хотя давно его и не слышал. Трансформер медленно повернул голову влево. Уж не обманывают ли его его собственные окуляры? Ялара стояла всего в метрах двадцати от него, ее глаза были полны боли и сострадания. Завывающий ветер трепал ее волосы, с черного плаща лились потоки воды, а слезы на мокром лице смешивались с каплями неутихающего дождя. Они смотрели друг другу в глаза, не замечая больше ничего вокруг; левая рука десептикона, в которой он держал меч, непроизвольно опустилась. Обуревавшие им волны неудержимого гнева неожиданно схлынули, уступив место страху, какого он давно не испытывал.

Глядя в большие зеленые глаза Ялары, он словно вернулся на тысячи лет назад, в свое давнее детство, воспоминания о котором почти вытерлись из его памяти... Он не всегда был таким жестоким и злым – просто жизнь заставила быть готовым дать сдачи. Но рядом всегда были его альфы, был старший брат, всегда готовый защитить, прийти на помощь. А он только что его чуть не убил... Почему началась эта война? Что послужило причиной? Мегатрон вспомнить не мог – этот переломный момент в его жизни бесследно исчез в той части памяти, восстановить которую было невозможно. Теперь он неожиданно это понял. Он повернул голову в сторону лежащего в грязи Оптимуса. О, Великий Праймус! Я ведь мог убить его... Да и убил бы, убил бы, не задумываясь... Если бы не она... Что останавливает меня?.. Что происходит?!

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6KAjTuaK4Mg&feature=emb_logo) **

\- Черный Вихрь... – Ялара медленно и осторожно приближалась к нему, неотрывно смотря в красные окуляры. Мегатрон видел, как трясутся ее колени, но она продолжает идти. Все ближе и ближе. И тут ему стало по-настоящему страшно. Терзаемый сомнениями он вздрогнул, сделал несколько шагов назад; он хотел убежать, но уперся спиной в каменную стену каньона. Ялара и не думала останавливаться, а ему отступать было некуда.

Зачем она здесь? Это все ложь! Обман! Не верю!!! Десептикон принял боевую стойку. Его обезумевший взгляд сканировал идущую к нему девушку, определяя вероятность возможной угрозы. Угроза от человека? От нее – невозможно! Не может быть! Или может? Нет, только не от нее... Он хотел ей поверить, но что-то мешало ему. Сбои в системе, мучительно отзывающиеся во всей нейросети. Замыкания в логических цепях. Потеря чувства реальности. Опасность.

\- Olsil! Ishara toron! – прошипел Мегатрон на кибертронском языке, трясущейся рукой наведя на Ялару пушку. Сверкнула молния, ударил гром. Девушка вздрогнула и замерла на месте всего в нескольких метрах от него.

\- Черный Вихрь, это я! Ялара! Ты меня помнишь? – девушка дрожала от страха и холодного ветра, но отступать не намеревалась. – Прошу тебя... Я – твой друг! Я хочу тебе помочь. Пожалуйста, опусти оружие.

Мегатрон чувствовал болезненную пульсацию Искры, посылающей во все его системы электрические импульсы, вызывающие новые сбои. Он трясся уже словно наркоман, испытывающий ломку, но продолжал держать Ялару на прицеле.

Девушка очень хорошо понимала всю опасность ситуации, прекрасно осознавала, что одно неверное движение – и ей конец, но все равно сдаваться не собиралась. Да и поздно было отступать. В душе она понимала, что этот десептикон с наведенной на нее пушкой и безумным взглядом – ее самый лучший друг, которого она любила как брата, хоть он и принадлежал другой расе, другой цивилизации.

\- Ялара, осторожно... – прошептал пришедший в себя Оптимус Прайм. Он хотел заслонить ее от возможного нападения, хотел защитить, но с трудом мог передвигаться – Мегатрон врезал ему достаточно сильно. Поэтому в тот момент лидер автоботов был способен лишь смотреть, но ничего не мог сделать, только пытаться предупредить: – Не... не делай этого... Он не узнает... Уходи...

\- Нет! – отказалась Ялара, с замиранием сердца взглянув на поврежденного Оптимуса и понимая, что ему она пока ничем помочь не может. – Он не в себе. Но я... смогу помочь. Я уверена, он очнется. – И уже обратилась к Мегатрону: - Не бойся, это я – Ялара. Помнишь? Я здесь. Все хорошо.

\- Chedasey hatysash aka? – нахмурился Мегатрон, слегка отодвинув пушку.

\- Ты не понимаешь то, что я говорю тебе? - Глаза Ялары расширились, а голос дрогнул. Да, а она сначала и не сообразила, что имел в виду Оптимус. Но может, еще есть надежда, что он узнает ее. – Все в порядке, Черный Вихрь. – Она с улыбкой протянула ему правую руку. – Все хорошо. Ты ведь не причинишь мне вреда, правда?

Мегатрон молча смотрел на тянущиеся к его броне пальцы. Медальон Ялары ярко вспыхнул, освещая темное ущелье, и Мегатрон вдруг осознал, что больше не чувствует этой столь мучительной боли в груди, которая сводила его с ума уже несколько недель подряд, разрывая на две противоположные сущности. Энергия Оллспарка остановила это. Неожиданно, хотя видимо это и пытался сказать ему Джетфайр... В памяти всплыли не столь давние события: ночь, природа, эта девочка дотрагивается до его Искры... Как и тогда вокруг них сейчас кружили потоки чистой энергии, затмевая все кругом. Те приятные ощущения от знания того, что рядом есть кто-то, кому можно полностью довериться... Луч света в непроглядной тьме... Я открыл ей Искру... все было на самом деле... Да... И ничего не случилось плохого – потому что это Ялара. Мой друг. Я доверяю ей, а она – мне. Что же я делаю?.. Я же чуть не... Праймус! Я же мог убить ее... Что происходит со мной?!!

\- Ты узнаешь меня? – с надеждой спросила Ялара.

Окуляры десептикона угасли до нормального сияния, он опустил пушку, в ответ протягивая свой левый манипулятор. Их пальцы соприкоснулись; Мегатрон вздрогнул. Ялара погладила металлические пальцы трансформера, забралась в его ладонь, которую он поднес почти к самому своему лицу.

\- Ты меня освободила. Спасла от самого себя. – Мегатрон прошептал это уже на земном языке. Теперь он улыбался, улыбался искренне, глядя на лицо девушки, мокрое от дождя и слез. Ялара плакала, но уже от радости. Она провела рукой по его щеке, всхлипнув от счастья.

Саундтреки (с указанием эпизодов главы):

1) Метод OST - Zara; (разговор Мегатрона с Самдаком и Джетфайром)

2) Метод OST - Bm; (Сэм и Микаэла приходят к Яларе)

3) Tron- Evolution OST - Track 14; (Ялара приходит а автоботам)

4) Transformers (The Complex Expanded Score) – Speaker Phone; (десептиконы обнаружили врага)

5) Transformers (The Complex Expanded Score) – Sam and Statues/Sam On The Roof; (атака десептиконов, Мегатрон против Оптимуса)

6) Притяжение OST - No Regrets (пробуждение Мегатронуса Прайма)


	13. Часть 1. Глава 12. Падение Красной Стрелы.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2MJ_DQyHsXs&vl=en-GB) **

Дождь медленно утихал. Погода словно чувствовала, что ситуация постепенно разрешалась, и ветер гнал темные грозовые тучи прочь. Совсем рядом еще продолжается битва, в нескольких метрах лежит поврежденный трансформер, которому требуется помощь... Но оба смотрят только друг на друга. Медальон на шее девушки постепенно гаснет, забирая всю боль, которая так долго сводила с ума повелителя десептиконов. Ялара... Она здесь... рядом... И она его не боится. Как долго он мечтал об этом...

\- Я... я скучала...

\- Я тоже, - тихо произнес Мегатрон, не задумываясь о том, что творится вокруг. – Ты даже не представляешь, насколько...

\- Чего же не прилетал?

\- Я боялся, - честно признался Мегатрон и вздрогнул. Он... признался ей? Признался в страхе? Какой позор, лидеру нельзя так себя вести. И все же... – Думал, что ты не захочешь меня видеть...

\- Глупый... - тихо прошептала Ялара сквозь слезы. – Я каждый день ждала... что ты прилетишь ко мне... Но этого не происходило. Поэтому я сама решила найти тебя...

Оптика Мегатрона полыхнула. Он ей поверил бы, если не...

\- И ты привела их?! – он мотнул головой в сторону поверженного автобота.

\- Не специально! Но они хотят помочь, - попыталась убедить его Ялара. – Оптимус не желает тебе зла...

\- Неужели? – Мегатрон резко выпрямился, ссаживая девушку со своей руки на землю. – Это новости!

\- Черный Вихрь, пожалуйста... – Яларе снова стало страшно. - Выслушай меня, хорошо? Оптимус хотел начать с вами переговоры о... О заключении мира...

Повелитель десептиконов рассмеялся. В словах Ялары не было никакого смысла. Автоботы вторглись на их территорию только для того, чтобы... Поговорить? Мегатрон в это не верил. Вот версия, что они взяли ее с собой для прикрытия, больше походила на правду. После того, через что ему пришлось пройти...

Неожиданно Мегатрон вспомнил произошедшее на мосту. То, из-за чего он потерял память...

Он из последних сил держится за металлическую конструкцию. Оптимус тянет к нему руку в надежде ухватить, не дать упасть...

_\- Держись, Мегатронус!_

_Голубая оптика лидера автоботов, в которой плещется страх... Страх за жизнь того, кого он пытается спасти... Но Мегатрон не принимает помощь. Он разжимает пальцы... падает... Он слышит мучительный крик Оптимуса..._

Неужели лидер автоботов пытался спасти его тогда... Старший брат... брат-близнец, хоть и представитель другого клана. Мегатрон не мог найти слов.

Вдруг из-за поворота выскакивает Айронхайд. Увидев лежащего в грязи Оптимуса и стоящего рядом Мегатрона, он наводит оружие на повелителя десептиконов.

\- Мегатрон! Стоять!

Тот в ответ резко вскидывает пушку.

\- НЕ-Е-ЕТ!!! – Ялара выскакивает перед ним. – Айронхайд, не смей! Черный Вихрь, не вздумай!

Перестрелка была бы неизбежна, однако лидер автоботов с некоторым трудом, но все же поднялся на ноги.

\- Остановитесь!

Другой автобот и лидер десептиконов повернули головы в его сторону.

\- Прайм? – Айронхайд удивленно сверкнул оптикой.

\- Хватит... хватит враждовать... - говорить Оптимусу было тяжело, ровно как и держаться на ногах. – Мегз... Ялара сказала правду. Пора остановиться...

Мегатрон замер. Неужели это слова его самого злейшего врага? Казалось бы, вот он, момент покончить с ними. Но нет. Вождь десептиконов не может... или же не хочет этого делать. Но автоботы не должны знать о его истинных мотивах. Он опустил оружие и кивнул Айронхайду, мол, помоги своему лидеру. Тот подбежал к еле держащемуся на ногах Прайму и подставил плечо для опоры.

\- Уходите отсюда.

\- Но Мегатрон!

\- Послушай его, Черный Вихрь! – вмешалась Ялара. – Умоляю... Сделай это для меня... Пожалуйста...

\- Увидим... – Мегатрон хмыкнул. – Я не могу доверять автоботам, однако дам им возможность уйти и зализать раны. Если все действительно так, как ты говоришь, я подумаю над тем, чтобы начать переговоры. А сейчас уходите. – Мегатрон включил встроенный в шлем комлинк и обратился к своим: - Десептиконы, отходим.

\- Но повелитель! – услышал он голос Старскрима. – Мы их почти... АЙ!!!

\- Уходим, я сказал!

По команде вождя все десептиконы трансформировались и взлетели в небо. Мегатрон проследил за ними, потом кивнул автоботам:

\- Сообщите, когда вы действительно будете готовы говорить. Ял... – Он перевел взгляд в сторону девушки. – Спасибо.

Мегатрон трансформировался и последовал за своими собратьями в начинающее светлеть небо. Ялара проводила его тоскливым взглядом. Похоже, все пошло несколько не так, как она рассчитывала. Но все же он согласился начать диалог. А это уже кое-что.

* * *

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i7VbKySgdak) **

Мегатрон и Ялара встретились на следующий день после случившегося. Вернее, повелитель десептиконов сам прилетел за ней после школы. Всех крайне насторожило появление винтокрыла перед зданием школы. Но одноклассники Ялары вспомнили, что именно с ним тогда видели ее по телевизору – сам победитель авиагонок, имеющий аж две альтернативных формы: винтокрыл и потрясающий реактивный истребитель... Ялара была невероятно удивлена снова увидеть его, но безумно счастлива. Мегатрон же не рискнул признаваться, что на этот поступок его толкнул Джетфайр.

О нем вождь десептиконов все-таки рассказал подруге, как и о том, что узнал о себе за последние дни. Девушка была испугана и потрясена. В тот же вечер она все рассказала Рэтчету. Тот крайне озадачился и заинтересовался. Мегатронус – просто ходячая тайна. Нужно узнать все лично у него, быть может удастся понять, что с ним происходит. О происхождении Мегатрона Рэтчет знал очень давно, еще будучи придворным врачом его семьи. Но вот чтобы такое... Он попросил Ялару устроить им встречу. Убедить Мегатрона было крайне непросто, но все же девушке это удалось. И вот через два дня они с Яларой встретились с Оптимусом и Рэтчетом за городом, на нейтральной территории. Мегатрон, хоть и с некоторой неприязнью рассказал о произошедших с ним неожиданностях.

\- Что очень странно, - пробормотал Рэтчет, о чем-то напряженно размышляя. – Говоришь, все это началось после того, как память к тебе вернулась?

\- Да, - подтвердил Мегатрон. – Самдак говорил что-то о...

\- О чем? – не утерпел Оптимус. Вождь десептиконов поджал губы и отвернулся:

\- Нет. Ничего.

\- Мегз? - не отступал Рэтчет. Повелитель десептиконов недовольно скривился, но стерпел. Отдаленно он помнил, что автобот-медик тоже так его называл, когда младший бета правителя Кибертрона был еще юным спарклингом. Крайне редко теперь кто-то позволяет себе произносить вслух его совсем сокращенное имя. Ровно как и практически никто не упоминал вслух его полное. Но речь сейчас о другом.

\- Он говорил что-то, как люди это называют, раздвоении личности, - сдался Мегатрон. – Еще о двух разных сущностях... – Про дальнейшее он решил умолчать. Но Рэтчет и на основе услышанного смог сделать выводы:

\- Я понял. Все это не две разные сущности. Это значит две крайности одного и того же, в зависимости от того, какие эмоции ты в себе подавлял.

\- А если выражаться нормальным языком? – нахмурился повелитель десептиконов.

\- А если выражаться нормальным языком, объясняю: обычно ты подавляешь в себе хорошее, а будучи Черным Вихрем ты показал себя совершенно с другой стороны. Вспомнив же все заново...

\- Не все, а только часть, - поправил Мегатрон.

\- Ну, часть, - не стал спорить Рэтчет, - ты снова стал подавлять в себе добро, подавлять в себе Черного Вихря. Он был тебе ненавистен, потому что олицетворял прямую твою противоположность. Что, кстати, вполне могло отразиться на твоей недавно реактивировавшейся матрице. Но это не объясняет столь серьезных сбоев, если только не... – Взгляд Рэтчета стал прямым и пронизывающим: - Мегатрон, ты ничего не хочешь нам сказать?

\- Нет.

\- Расскажи им, - встрял призрачный Джетфайр, от появления которого повелитель десептиконов скорчил болезненную гримасу.

\- Тебя, кажется, вообще здесь никто не видит, - огрызнулся он в сторону прозрачного трансформера, - так что не лезь.

\- Ты меня видишь, - поправил “призрак”. – Я бы на твоем месте не держал это в секрете. Может, ты этого и не помнишь, но Рэтчет и Айронхайд еще до начала войны принадлежали к семьям, входящим в Высший Совет Кибертрона. Они хорошо знали и тебя, и Оптимуса. Они оба знают, что ты один из Праймов, хотя теперь-то молчат об этом... И твоя подруга, Черная Арахния, тоже. А еще Старскрим, Блэкаут и Саундвейв...

\- Мегатрон?

Отвернувшись от прозрачного Джетфайра, вождь десептиконов обнаружил, что все присутствующие с удивлением смотрят на него.

\- С кем ты говоришь? – голос Оптимуса упал практически до шепота.

Снова здорово. Как он может им признаться, что здесь присутствует кто-то, кого видит только он? Сам Мегатрон, скажи ему такое кто-то другой, никогда бы не поверил, и он не знал, как объяснить все остальным. Но зная, что Оптимус помнит о Праймах куда больше, чем он сам, Мегатрон решил начать издалека:

\- Может ли один Прайм перед смертью сохранить свой образ на матрицу лидерства другого?

\- Крайне редко, но вероятно, - тут же ответил Рэтчет.

\- Наш отец, если ты его помнишь, - перебил Оптимус, - говорил мне, что хранил в своей матрице образ самого Новы Прайма – одного из величайших защитников нашей родной планеты. О нем столько легенд слагалось... А что?

\- Я... – Мегатрон покосился в сторону “призрака” и вздохнул: - Кажется, внутри меня живет Джетфайр…

Повисла долгая и напряженная тишина… Мегатрон понял, что без объяснений не обойтись...

* * *

С момента драки в ущелье прошло несколько дней. Десептиконы и автоботы пока держались на расстоянии друг от друга, то и дело ожидая подвоха с противоположной стороны. Некоторые десептиконы были от этого не в восторге, но не могли осмелиться пойти против решения лидера, особенно когда новость о происхождении Мегатрона быстро облетела обе базы. Профессору Самдаку лидер десептиконов все же позволил уйти, сказав ему, что у него “хорошая дочь и ей нужен папа”. Сам же Мегатрон впервые за долгое время мог снова быть рядом с Яларой, как раньше. Сначала им обоим было непросто вновь привыкать друг к другу, но постепенно их отношения налаживались.

Автоботы, особенно Оптимус Прайм, надеялись, что этот “худой мир” с кланом Фиолетового Знака станет началом разрешения конфликта, который длится уже не одну тысячу лет. Мегатрон тоже думал об этом. Скорее не о мире, а о причинах начала войны. Как он не старался, так и не мог вспомнить свою жизнь еще на Кибертроне. Иногда перед его внутренним взором всплывали только лишь некоторые обрывки совершенно несвязанных друг с другом воспоминаний, и это очень злило его.

Рэтчет предложил решение, хотя не скрыл, что это может быть крайне опасно. Еще в годы учебы на медицинском факультете в Военной Академии Кибертрона он слышал, как помогают трансформерам, лишившимся памяти, даже один раз присутствовал на этой процедуре в роли ассистента. При помощи специального оборудования возможно подсоединиться к головному процессору и пробудить когда-то забытые воспоминания. Однако это крайне опасно, может вызвать перегрузку всех систем. Бывали случаи и с летальным исходом, трансформеры так и не просыпались от своих воспоминаний. Но ведь отпрыск династии Праймов гораздо сильнее обычного трансформера, поэтому Мегатрон вполне мог бы это выдержать. Однако правду о риске скрывать было нельзя, и медик все рассказал обоим Праймам о своей идее. Для этой процедуры требовалось согласие самого трансформера и хотя бы одного члена его семьи.

Оптимус не был в восторге от идеи Рэтчета, опасаясь за жизнь брата. Мегатрон же, после некоторых раздумий, дал добро. Желание узнать правду оказалось сильнее страха за свою жизнь. Однако было одно условие: при этом должен был присутствовать хотя бы один из десептиконов и как можно меньше автоботов. Все же сошлись на том, что обязательно рядом должны быть Рэтчет и Нокаут, которые будут проводить эту процедуру, и Оптимус. А Мегатрон для своей защиты решил позвать Блэкаута и Лагнета, на случай, если автоботы вдруг решат атаковать.

Пару дней заняла подготовка. Некоторое оборудование Рэтчет сумел найти на их корабле, а кое-то на складе базы. Самдак и Нокаут помогали ему в этом, кое-что предоставил и сам десептиконский врач. И вот, все было готово. Остальных Оптимус отправил на поиски очередного фрагмента Великой Искры всех остальных автоботов совместно с десептиконами – по новой договоренности оба клана решили восстановить Оллспарк вместе, а уж потом и все решать. Ялара, Андрей, Сэм с Микаэлой и Сари тоже им помогали.

Мегатрон с Нокаутом, Лагнетом и Блэкаутом прибыли через десять минут после того, как по видеоканалу Рэтчет сообщил, что они готовы начать. Повелитель десептиконов был крайне недоволен.

\- Вообще-то я был очень занят, - сердито заявил он, едва коснувшись земли и трансформировавшись.

\- Опять строил планы по захвату Вселенной? – пошутил медик-автобот.

\- Нет. Шугал Старскрима. Всегда есть за что.

Сопровождавшие его десептиконы обменялись недовольными взглядами, полностью соглашаясь со своим вождем.

\- Ах, понимаю. - Рэтчет покачал головой.

Все шестеро проследовали в медицинскую лабораторию. Рэтчет велел Мегатрону лечь на платформу и стал подсоединять к нему датчики и провода. Нокаут вводил в терминал нужные команды

\- Повелитель, вы точно этого хотите? – Лагнет сделал последнюю попытку отговорить своего вождя от этой глупости. Он с самого начала не одобрял этой затеи. Оптимус тоже был не в восторге, но его брат никогда не отступал, и сейчас не станет. С другой стороны это может быть единственный способ докопаться до сути. Память Мегатрона скрывает много секретов, и это нельзя так просто оставлять.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wfMlJIEod0o) **

\- Готово, - сообщил Рэтчет, отходя от десептикона, и повернулся к Нокауту: – Начинаем?

\- По моей команде, - объявил он и обеспокоенно посмотрел на своего вождя.

\- Подождите! – остановил их Мегатрон, слегка приподнявшись с платформы. – А куда я попаду и что буду делать?

\- Если все пройдет как надо, а я на это надеюсь, - Рэтчет старался говорить уверенно, - ты будешь видеть и переживать события, произошедшие с тобой в то время, однако не сможешь ни во что вмешаться. Ты будешь вести себя именно так же, как и тогда.

\- Ясно.

\- Мегз... ты уверен?

\- Уверен, Оптимус, уверен. – Мегатрон опустил голову и обратился к Рэтчету: - Включай свою машину, автобот.

\- Надеюсь, ты вспомнишь, как следует ко мне обращаться, - фыркнул медик, запуская терминалы. На нескольких включенных экранах высветились данные о работе систем десептикона, на еще одном пошли столбики цифр.

Мегатрон вздрогнул, почувствовав в головном процессоре электрический импульс.

\- Соединение 10%, - произнес Нокаут. – Пока все идет хорошо.

Оптика повелителя десептиконов начала мутнеть.

\- Соединение 45%.

Конечности словно отнялись, биение Искры замедлялось.

\- Соединение 78%.

Окружающая действительность начала расплываться, переходя в длинный светящийся коридор. Блики сменяют друг друга все быстрее и быстрее...

\- Соединение 100%.

Яркая вспышка... Падение... Темнота...

_Древний забытый храм первой цивилизации, начавшей войну против тех, кто был не похож на них, кто в их глазах был угрозой. Против трансформеров. Когда-то квинтессоны, построившие этот храм, называли его Домом Вечного Сражения. Именно здесь молодые воины обучались искусству боя без правил. Запретные техники, жестокие битвы, выживание сильнейших... Все начиналось здесь._

_Именно поэтому династия Праймов строго-настрого запрещала кому-либо даже близко приближаться к подобным местам. Таких храмов было немного на всем Кибертроне, но нынешним его жителям было известно всего лишь об одном-двух. Ведь строили их под землей, подальше от любопытных глаз. Но один был найден при раскопках в черте, точнее на окраине, столицы всей планеты. Мало кому из жителей было известно об этой находке, поэтому, чтобы, на всякий случай обезопасить население, решением правительства это место было названо Темной территорией. Все в радиусе километра было заброшено. Слухов о причине закрытия этого района было много, но ни одного правдивого. Ведь никто не смел ходить туда. Ну, или почти никто..._

_К сожалению все, что происходило внутри храма, было скрыто от ока правящей династии. Как не ведали они, что существовал и узкий круг тех, кто жаждал знаний и силы. И именно здесь два раза в неделю проводились боевые тренировки юных десептиконов, под предводительством одного из Праймов, которого уже тогда среди властвующей династии называли Фолленом, или Падшим..._

_В главном зале сейчас присутствовало около двух десятков трансформеров, расположившихся на небольших каменных скамьях по краям круглой в диаметре около ста метров боевой арены, освещенной множеством факелов. У стены напротив входа на высоком троне восседал красно-черный трансформер с двумя парами окуляров, корпус его был достаточно вытянутым, на длинной шее короткие шипы, манипуляторы словно составлены из большого количества труб, на локтях длинные (в половину предплечья) острые шипы, на бедрах и коленках такие же, но в половину короче. По бокам от него стояли два черных крылатых трансформера с фиолетовыми десептиконскими знаками на крыльях - охрана._

_На середину освещенной факелами арены вышли двое, одним из которых был сам Мегатрон, а другой напоминал бронзового дракона с растопыренными крыльями, длинным хвостом и стоящего на задних лапах. Драконофус – один из первых учеников Фоллена и “хороший друг” самого Мегатрона. Они с трудом терпели друг друга с самого первого дня знакомства, но в присутствии учителя старались скрывать взаимную неприязнь._

_Оба сначала поклонились сидящему на троне Фоллену, затем и друг другу. После чего по кивку наставника блеснули клинки мечей, и трансформеры начали поединок... Это было не первое их сражение, с того дня, как они начали ходить в этот заброшенный подземный храм, и такие спарринги помогали обоим хорошенько выпустить пар, да и Фоллен часто в качестве противников друг против друга ставил их в пару. Драконофус более опытный, Мегатрон, учитывая его происхождение, подавал большие надежды. Наблюдать за их сражениями было одно удовольствие._

_Вот, как и обычно, эти двое сейчас демонстрируют прекрасное владение боевыми навыками и оружием ближнего боя. Клинки, от соприкосновения которых, летят искры, так и мелькают серебряными полосами, со свистом разрезая воздух. Прыжки, удары, уклоны, скрытые атаки... Присутствующие трансформеры смотрят на них, не сводя окуляров, сам Фоллен довольно ухмыляется._

_Битва продолжается, темп ударов с каждой стороны становится более активным, а противники двигаются все быстрее, постепенно подходя к использованию техники увеличения скорости. Драконофус овладел этим приемом быстрее всех, Мегатрон еще только учился, как и остальные. Но ему уже удавалось отслеживать сверхскоростные движения противника. Меч Мегза стремительно рассекает воздух, но противник в этот момент словно исчез, мгновенно оказавшись у него за спиной. Мегатрон резко поворачивается, но хвост Драконофуса оказывается быстрее, и десептикон, теряя равновесие, с грохотом падает. И сразу над его грудью зависает меч противника._

_\- Вставай! – велит Драконофус, отходя от десептикона на несколько шагов. – Разве Праймы так быстро сдаются?_

_Мегатрон грозно зарычал и в мгновение ока снова вскочил на ноги, крепко сжимая меч в левом манипуляторе. Схватка продолжилась. Поражение еще больше разозлило десептикона, придавая ему сил для новых атак. Он желал одержать верх над Драконофусом, стереть эту наглую ухмылку с его морды, раз и навсегда показать, кто здесь главный! Это желание стало таким сильным, что на астросекунду десептикону показалось, будто движения Драконофуса стали медленнее... Или это он наоборот ускорился? Даже удалось уклониться от резкого удара хвоста. Как там говорил Фоллен: “Техника скорости может быть применена, если целиком отдаться желанию победы, если позволить энергии внутри Вас высвободиться, а не сдерживать ее. Искра в груди каждого из Вас – великая сила. Но запомните, мои юные ученики, что чем дольше Вы пользуетесь этой техникой, тем больше вероятность разрушения Ваших же внутренних систем. Даже тело трансформера не в состоянии слишком долго выдерживать такую нагрузку”._

_Подумаешь, хмыкнул про себя Мегатрон, я уж точно сумею с этим справиться. Он резко прыгнул вперед, замахиваясь мечом... Драконофус успел уйти в сторону, но клинку десептикона таки удалось царапнуть его по левому крылу. В тот же момент противник ударил Мегза кулаком в спину с такой силой, что десептикон снова оказался на земле, выпустив оружие. Трансформер перевернулся на спину, и снова над ним застыл меч противника._

_\- Ты очень быстро учишься, Мегатронус, - ухмыльнулся Драконофус, делая шаг назад и убирая меч, - мне нужно быть осторожнее._

_\- О да, - прорычал в ответ десептикон, отмечая довольно приличную царапину на крыле своего спарринг-партнера. – А я буду тоже поосторожнее._

_Оптика Драконофуса угрожающе полыхнула, однако он справился с собой и промолчал, протягивая Мегатрону манипулятор, чтобы помочь встать на ноги. Десептикон этот жест проигнорировал и поднялся самостоятельно. Оба снова обменялись обжигающими взглядами._

_\- Браво, браво! – Фоллен, хлопая в ладоши, поднялся с трона и спустился в арену к своим ученикам. – Великолепное выступление! Я потрясен! Драконофус как всегда на высоте. – Его речь была прервана металлическим лязгом захлопавших в ладоши трансформеров. Фоллен продолжил: - И мой новый ученик – Мегатронус – за столь короткое время успел овладеть боевыми навыками на таком хорошем уровне. Замечательно! Не перестаешь меня удивлять. – Теперь аплодисменты раздались в адрес Мегатрона. – Прекрасно. Оба просто молодцы сегодня. Так, теперь следующая пара участников: Уинджет, Брейкер! На исходную._

_\- Учитель! – негромко перебил его Мегатрон. – Я... Вы не могли бы позволить мне сегодня уйти пораньше? Я говорил Вам..._

_\- Ах, да, - Фоллен недовольно скривился. – Прием в честь вхождения еще одной планеты в состав империи..._

_\- Скорее объединение, - поправил Мегатрон, отряхивая пыль с брони на руках. – Дипломатическое соглашение по установлению союзнических отношений между Кибертроном и..._

_\- Я тебя умоляю, Мегз, избавь меня от ненужных разъяснений, - небрежно отмахнулся Фоллен. – Твои альфы требуют вашего с братом присутствия – это я знаю. Иди._

_\- Благодарю, Учитель, - Мегатрон почтительно поклонился и направился к выходу из главного зала._

_\- Праймовский выродок, папенькин сынуля, - кто-то хихикнул ему в спину. Мегатрон мгновенно повернулся на голос. Трансформер, вякнувший это, тут же изобразил непричастность, но десептикон и по голосу моментально вычислил нахала._

_\- Что ты там пищишь, Кронтарус?! – Мегатрон, выставив меч острием вперед, быстро подошел к большому бело-синему трансформеру с двумя парами крыльев, рогатым шлемом и ярким десептиконским знаком на груди._

_\- Что слышал, - тут же прошипел обидчик. – Думаешь, если у тебя есть матрица лидерства, если ты Прайм, то ты круче всех?_

_Ответ "да" был очевиден. Однако Мегатронус не любил хвастаться своим происхождением, хотя даже внешний вид выдавал в нем Высшего. Молодой десептикон предпочитал добиваться уважения за свой ум и действия, а не благодаря принадлежности к роду Праймов. И он очень не любил несправедливость, ложь, обман, попытки унижения слабых.. а еще терпеть не мог нахалов._

_\- Может быть, ты дерзнешь бросить мне вызов?_

_\- Довольно! – вмешался в назревающий конфликт Фоллен. – Лучше бы ваши разногласия помогали вам становиться сильнее на боевой арене, а за ее пределами драки мне не нужны._

_\- Но учитель!_

_\- Я сказал, хватит! – Фоллен смерил Мегатрона строгим взглядом, а потом повернулся к четырехкрылому десептикону: - А ты, Кронтарус, еще одно слово в адрес правящей династии... – Учитель одним лишь взглядом дал ученику понять, что тогда будет, и потом объявил на весь зал: – Не забывайте, что ваш Наставник тоже один из них. А кто не принимает это, тот против нас._

_\- Простите, Учитель, - Кронтарус невольно содрогнулся. – Я... этого больше не повторится._

_Мегатрон надменно усмехнулся и под одобрительный кивок Фоллена покинул главный зал и направился к лифту на поверхность планеты. Да, Учитель умеет убеждать даже без применения силы. Последователи боятся его и в то же время уважают. В чем же секрет? Никто и не знает. Известно только, что Фоллен, как и Мегатрон, родом из династии Праймов. Но это все. Наставник мало говорит о себе, но пообещал, что когда-нибудь он раскроет Мегатрону свою тайну – когда придет время. А пока НИКТО, даже Оптимус, с которым Мегатрон делился своими самыми большими секретами, не должен знать, о присутствии Фоллена на Кибертроне. Того же просил Учитель и у других своих последователей, ссылаясь на то, что правительство, возможно, нет, скорее всего, решит, что этот Прайм собирает армию. И, соответственно, прикроют их маленьких клуб. А этого никому из юных десептиконов не хотелось._

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nq7NMoHen2Q&feature=emb_logo) **

_\- И так не должно быть, - вслух подвел Мегатрон итог своей мысли. Он возвращался, летел домой, раздумывая над очередной отговоркой на тему: “Где, Юникрон подери, тебя носит?!!”. Альфы уже достали этим вопросом, да еще Оптимус со своей братской заботой... Бр-р-р. Что бы Фоллен сказал? А с другой стороны, причем здесь Учитель вообще? Мегатрон в последнее время все больше ловил себя на мысли, что мнение наставника для него важнее, чем точки зрения членов семьи. С ними он старается вести себя как обычно, делая вид, будто бы ничего не происходит. Но когда Мегатрон появляется в том обществе, где правят грубая сила и непрощение слабости, в его характере происходят сильные перемены. И эта новая, темная, сущность с каждым днем все сильнее подавляет настоящую. Но по необъяснимой причине Мегатрон не хочет этому сопротивляться._

_Вот впереди и Цитадель Праймов. Да, прекрасное белоснежное сооружение с длинными узкими окнами, уходящее в облака. Многие мечтали побывать внутри, узнать, как живет правящая династия, ведь большая часть населения Кибертрона могла видеть Праймов только на голографических телевизионных экранах, а попасть во дворец имели право только трансформеры, входящие в планетарную элиту._

_Мозолить окуляры дворцовой страже Мегатрон не стал, а посему сразу приземлился на балконе своего жилого отсека и принял обычную форму. Он надеялся, что, по крайней мере, хотя бы некоторое время его беспокоить не будут, так как его появления никто не заметил. Однако он ошибся._

_\- А я все гадал, когда ты соизволишь появиться, брат, - раздался голос Оптимуса у него за спиной. – Где ты был весь день?_

_\- Объясни, как это может тебя касаться, - огрызнулся Мегатрон, входя в помещение с балкона. – Могут у меня быть свои дела и свои интересы?_

_Окуляры автобота удивленно сузились._

_\- Я просто спросил. Ты постоянно где-то пропадаешь, ведешь себя странно... А сегодня пропустил даже урок полета! Что происходит, Мегз? За тобой такого никогда не наблюдалось. Мастер Джетфайр в крайнем недоумении..._

_\- Ничего, - отмахнулся Мегатрон, - поворчит и перестанет. Мне не впервой его нудные лекции слушать. Сам знаешь, какой он в Академии._

_\- О, да, - Оптимус хихикнул. – Помнишь, как я тогда отключился на его лекции? А потом еще с ректором объясняться пришлось, как это получилось..._

_\- “Мастер Джетфайр бубнил, спать мешал”, - процитировал брата Мегатрон, и оба засмеялись. От недавнего раздражения у десептикона не осталось и следа. – Поверить не могу, как ты до такого додумался?_

_\- А я спросил себя, как отреагировал бы мой брат? Ну и ляпнул первое, что в голову пришло._

_\- Не нужно меня копировать, - Мегатрон уселся на подоконник, - тебе не идет._

_\- В смысле?! – Оптимус подошел к брату почти вплотную, недовольно сверкая оптикой. – Думаешь, ты единственный бунтарь в нашей семье? Ошибочка, братец!_

_\- Да я боюсь, как бы тебя из Академии не турнули за такое поведение._

_\- Но тебя-то до сих пор не... хм... выгнали. Хотя это странно, - автобот покачал указательным пальцем, - как и то, что после всех твоих выходок Академия до сих пор стоит. Особенно если вспомнить последний инцидент..._

_\- Кое-кто обещал не вспоминать, - буркнул Мегатрон, нахмурившись. – До сих пор помню, как мне за это влетело. Не один раз пришлось облететь всю планету по экватору... Опять же Джетфайр, злюка, появился так не вовремя..._

_\- Ладно, прости, но ты ведь сам его спровоцировал, - Оптимус положил руку на плечо брата и улыбнулся. – Хотя... Если бы не он, дело между теми двумя громилами точно бы дошло до драки._

_Братья поглядели друг на друга с глупыми улыбками и засмеялись в голос._

На лице “заснувшего” Мегатрона появилась довольная улыбка. Очевидно, воспоминание, в которое он провалился, оказалось довольно приятным.

\- Как он, Рэтчет? – обеспокоенный Оптимус вопросительно глянул на медика.

\- Хм, пока неплохо, - задумчиво ответил тот. - Нокаут, подними импульсную активность на три десятых процента.

Десептиконский медик кивнул и что-то начал вводить в консоль, котом левым указательным пальцем провел по голографическому экрану, сдвигая какой-то ползунок чуть влево. Блэкаут и Лагнет нервно топтались у стены. Оптимус вновь перевел взгляд на брата.

_Невероятно огромный богато украшенный главный зал, вмещающий до полутысячи персон, сотни светящихся огоньков рассыпаны по потолку, играет спокойная музыка. Здесь присутствовал весь Высший Совет, правитель Кибертрона со своей семьей, а так же еще немало привилегированных трансформеров. Мегатрон с самого начала не желал присутствовать на этом так называемом празднике. У него всегда были иные интересы, а сегодня и другие планы. Однако отец настоял на присутствии своих обоих бет на этом торжестве. Быть сыном правителя – не всегда означает делать то, что хочется. И Мегатрон это прекрасно понимал. Оба альфы твердили, что когда-нибудь им с Оптимусом придется управлять целой планетой, и от их решений будет зависеть судьба целого народа. Мегатрон не особо стремился к власти, ему больше нравилось развивать собственные таланты, летать, изучать новое... Научные исследования, боевая практика, полеты, собственное воображение... Вот, что занимало его мысли._

_Многие трансформеры завидовали его альтернативной форме истребителя, а еще тому, с какой легкостью и изяществом юному Прайму удается “скользить” в воздушных потоках. Особым его поклонником являлся Старскрим, чья семья была довольно в близких отношениях с правящей династией. К тому же, Мегатрон учился с ним на одном курсе в Военной Академии. Этот Старскрим откровенно восторгался Праймом-десептиконом, несмотря на то, что “объект поклонения” был этим крайне недоволен. Мегатрона больше тянуло к неизвестному, таинственному. Быть может, поэтому он так быстро сошелся с Фолленом... Учитель никогда не делал исключений, для него все последователи были равны, и Мегатрону больше нравилось, что в той компании он достигает уважения за счет своих личных качеств, а не своего происхождения. И сейчас он больше хотел оказаться рядом с Учителем, нежели стоять здесь и вынужденно улыбаться всем высокопоставленным чинам, приглашенным на этот праздничный прием._

_Тут двери открылись, и в зал вошла делегация трансформеров - особых гостей с планеты Дакарус из соседней солнечной системы. У Кибертрона были довольно большие интересы в этом регионе, и пришлось потратить немало времени и сил для достижения союза с трансформерами, населявшими этот сектор космоса. И теперь это удалось._

__

___ _

__

___Глава прибывшей делегации, посол Кардорун с планеты Дакарус, подошел к сидящему на троне правителю Кибертрона и почтительно поклонился. Титанус Прайм, нынешний глава принимающей планеты, поднялся со своего трона и громко возвестил:_ _ _

___\- От имени всех жителей Кибертрона я приветствую вас, друзья._ _ _

___\- Это большая честь для нас, Верховный Правитель, - искренне поблагодарил посол Кардорун. – Позвольте представить, моя супруга, Силиана, - фиолетовая фемка с красными окулярами, стоящая слева от посла, почтительно склонила голову, - и наша бета – Элита, - молодая фемка, находящаяся по другую руку посла, так же поклонилась._ _ _

___\- Очень рад нашему знакомству, - важно кивнул Титанус Прайм и представил свою семью: - А это моя супруга – Лайтнин Прайм, и наши беты – Оптимус и Мегатронус._ _ _

___Последний едва удержался, чтобы не фыркнуть. Почему так получается, что его всегда представляют вторым? Они же близнецы! Ну и пусть Оптимус несколько старше, что с того? Суть от этого ведь не меняется. Однако нет, в династии Праймов всегда особо уделяли внимание тому, кто же из ее представителей старше. Это всегда имело большое значение, несмотря на принадлежность к главной или побочной ветви семьи Праймов. Старших уважают за мудрость и авторитет, и молодым всегда должно было быть чему у них поучиться._ _ _

___После церемонии приветствий был торжественный прием, который Мегатрон с трудом выдержал. Отец поручил ему и Оптимусу развлекать дочь посла, что десептикону было совершенно неинтересно. Элита довольно мила, но сейчас мысленно Мегатрон пребывал где-то далеко. Ему хотелось вернуться к Фоллену, снова выйти на боевую арену против Драконофуса и как следует начистить ему рожу, а не изображать примерного сыночка перед высокопоставленными лицами._ _ _

__

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gG9kW7jgIV8&feature=emb_logo) **

__

___Оставив Элиту на попечение Оптимуса, Мегатрон вышел на балкон и с тоской уставился в усыпанное звездами темное небо. Казалось бы, ничего не мешает ему трансформироваться и взлететь высоко-высоко, отправиться на поиски чего-то неизведанного... Но нет, если он так поступит... Не может же он бросить семью и Кибертрон. Когда-нибудь он должен будет вместе с братом управлять не только всей планетой, но и подвластными Кибертрону планетарными системами. Оптимус на вещи смотрит более реально, в отличие от брата, который постоянно витает в облаках. Может быть, дело в их альтернативных формах? Истребитель и наземный транспортник. Мечтатель и реалист. Десептикон и автобот. Два брата-близнеца, два Прайма, два будущих соправителя... Два предвестника Пророчества Возрождения, о котором говорил Оракул..._ _ _

___\- Вот ты где, - раздался за спиной Мегатрона низкий до боли знакомый голос Джетфайра. – А я весь вечер хотел с тобой поговорить. Полагаю, ты знаешь, о чем._ _ _

___\- Да, сэр, - недовольно процедил в ответ Мегатрон, виновато опуская голову. Кажется, сейчас ему устроят серьезный нагоняй. Джетфайр – близкий родственник и первый Советник его отца, представитель клана десептиконов и одной из побочных ветвей династии Праймов, преподаватель боевых искусств и летной практики в Высшей Военной Академии Кибертрона, к тому же еще и главный наставник Оптимуса и Мегатрона. Трансформер, которого все уважают. Кроме самого Мегатрона, считающего его чрезвычайным занудой. Впрочем, юный десептикон не скрывал своего отношения к нему, и Джетфайр это прекрасно знал, но не понимал, что с этим делать._ _ _

___\- Так я жду от тебя подробный отчет, – наставник, скрестив манипуляторы на груди, важно прошелся взад-вперед перед Мегатроном. – Или хотя бы новую отговорку._ _ _

___\- У меня было важное дело, сэр, - попытался объясниться ученик, но прекрасно понимал, что после двадцатого раза Джетфайр просто перестал ему верить. Альфы всегда больше занимались политическими вопросами, решали проблемы всей планеты. Мегатрон и Оптимус больше находились на попечении Джетфайра. Оптимус всегда был более спокойным и послушным, с Мегатроном же всегда были проблемы. Альфа-мать все время повторяла, что у ее младшего беты вздорный характер, и в этом она была абсолютно права._ _ _

___\- Это “дело” было настолько важным, что ты пропустил летную практику? – ехидно заметил Джетфайр. – Полагаю, бесполезно выяснять, чем именно ты занимался, юный Прайм._ _ _

___\- Чего вы от меня добиваетесь?! – не выдержал Мегатрон, сжимая кулаки. – Извинений?! Ну хорошо, простите! Я виноват! Довольны?!_ _ _

__

___ _

__

___\- Дерзкий и вспыльчивый, как и все десептиконы, - Джетфайр предпочел не обращать внимания на вспышку ярости своего ученика._ _ _

___\- Вы тоже десептикон, сэр, - брякнул в ответ Мегатрон, с явным намеком._ _ _

___\- Как ты разговариваешь со старшими?! – тут же рассердился Джетфайр, но вспомнив, кто он есть, все же сумел успокоиться. Кричать на Мегатрона бесполезно – скандал неизбежен. Это они уже не раз проходили. Джетфайру было очень жаль, что с младшим бетой правителя Кибертрона так непросто найти общий язык. Наставник лишь покачал головой и сочувственно вздохнул: - Что же с тобой происходит, Мегатронус..._ _ _

___\- Да ничего особенного! - попытался возразить Мегатрон, однако Джетфайр перебил его:_ _ _

___\- Когда-нибудь тебе придется принять то, что вам с братом предстоит повести за собой всю планету. Скажи, в чем разница между Праймом и обычным жителем Кибертрона?_ _ _

___\- Хм... – молодой десептикон нахмурился. – Прайм – это лидер, он ставит интересы других куда выше своих собственных. Прайм никогда не откажет в помощи, он обладает смелостью и пойдет на любой риск, ради защиты тех, кто окажется в опасности._ _ _

___\- Так написано в “Истории Правящей Династии”. – Взгляд Джетфайра стал холодным и пронизывающим: - Но понимаешь ли ты смысл этих слов? Веришь ли ты?_ _ _

___\- Я... я не знаю... – честно признался Мегатрон._ _ _

___\- Ну, разумеется, нет. Ты еще слишком молод и не можешь постичь истинный смысл. Я боюсь, что ты можешь сбиться с верного пути, как Рэд Арроу._ _ _

___\- Кто? – искренне удивился Мегатрон. Это имя он слышал впервые._ _ _

___Джетфайр вздрогнул. Он сказал то имя не специально, и теперь признал сам себе, что придется рассказать, иначе Мегатрон так просто не отстанет. И лучше он услышит эту историю сейчас, чем произнесет это имя, пусть даже случайно, в присутствии своих альф._ _ _

___\- Когда-то, еще задолго до того, как вы с братом появились на свет, Рэд Арроу Прайм и еще двенадцать наших братьев отправились в неизведанный и далекий сектор космоса, желая исследовать непознанные миры. Их миссия состояла в том, чтобы устанавливать мирные отношения с новыми расами. И на планете под названием Земля произошел конфликт..._ _ _

__

___ _

__

___\- Тамошние жители были агрессивны? - Мегатрон уже заинтересовался. Он любил приключенческие истории, особенно если они были настоящими._ _ _

___\- Нет... – Джетфайр усмехнулся. – Органические формы жизни – люди – еще не достигли такого уровня развития, когда были бы готовы к межцивилизационному общению. Все произошло из-за Рэд Арроу. Он посчитал этих созданий слишком примитивными и предложил уничтожить их, а ресурсы планеты использовать для нужд Кибертрона._ _ _

___\- Что?! Так он нарушил главный принцип Кодекса династии! Уважать жизнь в любом ее проявлении!_ _ _

___\- Верно подмечено. Рэд Арроу предал нас. Почти все, кто пытался помешать ему, погибли. Однако Земля была спасена, хотя и дорогой ценой._ _ _

__

___ _

__

___\- А откуда вы это знаете? – недоумевал Мегатрон. - И что стало с Рэд Арроу?_ _ _

___\- Откуда знаю? – голос Джетфайра дрогнул. – Веришь или нет, но я был одним из тех двенадцати, что отправились с ним в неизвестность. Я – единственный, кто пережил тогда его предательство. Рэд Арроу сбежал, его так и не удалось найти. Он был моим хорошим другом и... И родным братом твоего отца._ _ _

___\- Моего отца?.. – ужаснулся Мегз, хватаясь за перила балкона, дабы не свалиться. – Я не... Почему же он никогда не рассказывал мне этого?_ _ _

___\- А как бы ты поступил на его месте? Никто не ожидал такого от одного из Нас. После этого для Праймов Рэд Арроу перестал быть. И лишь немногие знают его, но уже под другим именем - Падший..._ _ _

___\- Нет... Этого не может быть..._ _ _

___Окружающая действительность постепенно начала расплываться, и Мегатрон почувствовал, словно проваливается куда-то..._ _ _

__

__Но вот темноту пронзил ослепительный свет, в котором постепенно выделились отдельные знакомые лица и окружающая обстановка медицинской лаборатории._ _

__

___ _

__

__\- Спокойно, спокойно, - говорил ему Рэтчет каким-то странным приглушенным голосом. – Не делай резких движений._ _

__\- Где я... – пробормотал Мегатрон, с трудом осознавая происходящее. Он чувствовал себя так, словно все его внутренние системы перегрелись. Сесть удалось с немалым трудом._ _

__\- Ты на нашей базе, - раздался с другого боку голос Оптимуса. – Не вставай пока. Рэтчет говорит, что с непривычки могут быть довольно неприятные ощущения._ _

__Медики молча стали проводить диагностику систем десептикона, пока Оптимус встревожено наблюдал за братом. Мегатрон потер лицо, постепенно приходя в себя. Тогда он прилетел на базу автоботов и согласился на попытку сканирования памяти. Значит, все, что он только что увидел, не было сном..._ _

__\- Мой лорд, как вы себя чувствуете? - подошедший Нокаут направил на него собственное портативное сканирующее устройство. Ему нужно было убедиться лично, что показания стационарных консолей правильные._ _

__\- Я видел что-то... – тихо произнес Мегатрон, ни к кому, в сущности, не обращаясь. – Не знаю точно... м-м-м..._ _

__\- Не торопись, - остановил его Рэтчет. – Чтобы детально воссоздать события, может понадобиться время._ _

__На самом деле Мегатрон лишь делал вид, что с трудом вспоминает события, будто бы все это оказалось лишь сном. Как раз наоборот – он помнил каждый момент, каждое слово, каждое действие неожиданно открывшегося воспоминания. Однако повелитель десептиконов не хотел рассказывать автоботам ни о разговоре с Джетфайром, ни о Падшем, ни о чем-то другом. Только не сейчас. Сначала ему нужно было подумать..._ _

__\- Так... что ты видел? – все же решился спросить Оптимус._ _

__\- Помните визит посла Кардоруна с планеты Дакарус? – спросил Мегатрон, вставая с платформы._ _

__\- А, да... – Оптимус едва заметно улыбнулся. Ведь именно тогда он впервые в жизни встретил Элиту._ _

__\- Конечно. – Рэтчет кивнул. – Соглашение с Дакарусом сулило большую пользу Кибертрону. Добиться с ними сотрудничества было непросто._ _

__\- Я почему-то вспомнил это и... – Тут неожиданно вождя десептиконов повело в сторону, в его оптике помутнело, а в следующую секунду его уже поддерживал Оптимус._ _

__\- Мегз, ты как?_ _

__\- Повелитель? – тревожно пробасил Лагнет, кидаясь к лидеру вместе с Блэкаутом._ _

__\- М-м-м? Что... Да отпусти ты... – десептикон попытался отпихнуть брата, но Оптимус устоял. – В чем дело?_ _

__\- Перенапряжение систем, - уверенно заявил Рэтчет. – Я говорил, что это опасно. Пожалуй, тебе стоит провести ночь здесь на всякий случай. Я должен удостовериться, что твои системы работают как надо._ _

__\- Ни за что! – Мегатрон отошел от брата. – Я не смогу здесь нормально все обдумать._ _

__\- А на твоей базе, считаешь, Старскрим позволит? – ехидно уточнил медик. На самом деле ему было тревожно за Мегатрона._ _

__\- С ним я и сам разберусь. – Повелитель десептиконов резко развернулся, вышел за пределы базы автоботом и взлетел в небо. Хоть когда-то они друг с другом и не воевали, Мегатрон все же не доверяет автоботам._ _

__\- Я сам присмотрю за нашим лидером, - заверил Нокаут. - Но если что, сообщу._ _

__\- Думаешь, мы правильно поступили? – поинтересовался Оптимус, проводив взглядом уносящиеся вдаль два истребителя и вертолет, а так же уезжающий с базы красный автомобиль._ _

__

___ _

__

__\- А у нас был выбор? – пожал плечами тот. – Сильно сомневаюсь. Что-то подсказывает мне, что Мегатрон просто не хотел сейчас говорить о том, что вспомнил. Хотя... его можно понять..._ _

__

__* * *_ _

__**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_rkn2koSIVc&feature=emb_logo) ** _ _

__

__Ночь. Темное небо усыпано тысячами звезд. Тишина. Мегатрон, стоя на вершине скалы, где находилась база десептиконов, задумчиво смотрел на яркий желтый диск единственного спутника планеты Земля. Выходит, об этой планете он слышал и раньше, когда-то очень-очень давно. Эти неожиданные воспоминания, открывшиеся сегодня, не давали ему покоя. Выходит, когда-то он был совсем другим, он чтил Кодекс династии Праймов. Но что-то изменилось. Когда? Почему? И какую роль в его судьбе сыграл Фоллен, когда-то известный под именем Рэд Арроу? Его тайный учитель..._ _

__\- Почему так произошло? – вопросил Мегатрон сам себя. – Из-за чего?_ _

__\- Болтовня с самим собой – признак сумасшествия, - неожиданно раздался женский голос. Позади Мегатрона стояла Черная Арахния._ _

__\- Спасибо, учтем, - буркнул повелитель десептиконов, отворачиваясь. Он хотел побыть один, однако Черная Арахния не спешила уходить._ _

__\- Нокаут тебя ищет зачем-то. Где вы с ним были весь день? – она подошла ближе._ _

__\- А тебе-то что за дело? – неожиданно Мегатрон поймал себя на мысли, что говорит с ней почти как с Оптимусом, после возвращения от Фоллена. Нокаут говорил ему обязательно зайти к нему вечером для еще одной системной проверки. Одну он провел после возвращения на базу, и все никак не успокоится. Мегатрон так надеялся избежать нового визита к медику, чувствовал он себя гораздо лучше, но все равно еще некоторая усталость присутствовала._ _

__

___ _

__

__\- Да ничего... - развела руками паучиха, но уходить не спешила. - Просто любопытно, в чем дело._ _

__\- Ни в чем. - С задумчивым видом Мегатрон несколько раз сжал левый кулак и снова посмотрел в ночное небо. Сначала он хотел промолчать, но потом решил, что поговорить ему надо. Хоть с кем-то. А раз Ялары все равно поблизости нет... – Помнишь нашу первую встречу? Ну, когда ты еще была Элитой?_ _

__\- Конечно, - Черная Арахния невольно улыбнулась. – А почему ты спрашиваешь?_ _

__\- Я... да нет. Просто... Я только начал вспоминать..._ _

__\- Что, неужели хочешь извиниться и наконец-таки сказать мне то, что я хотела услышать от тебя со дня самой первой нашей встречи?_ _

__\- Что-что? – Мегатрон в ответ удивленно нахмурился._ _

__\- Значит, нет... – Черная Арахния разочарованно поджала губы. – Дурак! Да и я такая же..._ _

__\- Да о чем ты говоришь?! – Мегатрон все не мог понять, чего она добивается. Элита-1 всегда была подругой Оптимуса, пока тот не бросил ее среди тех паукообразных тварей, считая ее погибшей. Но все же она выжила, хотя и изменилась, став Черной Арахнией и перейдя в клан десептиконов._ _

__\- О том! – крикнула Черная Арахния, взмахнув руками у него перед самым лицом. – Мегатронус, я хотела быть с тобой! Но ты всегда больше был увлечен своими мечтами и стремлениями к неизвестному! А потом исчез при загадочных обстоятельствах... Ты никогда меня не замечал... Мегатронус.... а может... Может, просто не хотел замечать... – Черная Арахния развернулась и отправилась на базу._ _

__Мегатрон недоуменно смотрел ей вслед. Что все это означает? То есть, она всегда была к нему неравнодушна, а с Оптимусом осталась, поскольку была тому небезразлична... И она тоже говорит, что он исчез, а потом вернулся, и началась война... Что произошло тогда? Удастся ли Мегатрону выяснить это, если он снова окунется в свои забытые воспоминания... Повелитель десептиконов мог только надеяться..._ _

__

__Саундтреки (с указанием эпизодов главы):_ _

__1) Stargate SG-1 - Hathor Theme; (Мегатронус и Ялара, десептиконы уходят)_ _

__2) Celtic Music - Journey's End by Adrian von Ziegler; (перемирие, Мегатрон рассказывает о Джетфайре)_ _

__3) Stargate SG-1 OST – Suit from Thor's Hammer; (бой Мегатрона с Драконофусом)_ _

__4) Stargate OST - Atlantis Takes Flight; (Мегатрон возвращается домой из темного храма)_ _

__5) Stargate Atlantis - Altantis Wakes; (рассказ Джетфайра о Падшем)_ _

__6) Balto OST - Depressed Balto (разговор Мегатрона с Черной Арахнией)_ _


	14. Часть 1. Глава 13. Предательство.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4lqpMUkt8DM&feature=emb_logo) **

Со дня первого столь яркого и неожиданного воспоминания прошел почти месяц. Еще два раза повелитель десептиконов посещал базу автоботов, где получал новую порцию давних воспоминаний. В основном все было о Фоллене - как он тренировал своих последователей, учил их таким техникам, какие даже не думали преподавать в Академии. Мегатрон долго смеялся, вспоминая, как они осваивали телепортацию, и его занесло аж на случайно пролетавший мимо астероид. Правда в тот момент ему было совершенно не весело. После этого молодой десептикон решил оставить эту идею. Слишком испугался, не знал, что делать, как вернуться... Пока не появился Учитель, и они не перенеслись обратно на Кибертрон вместе. Фоллен признал, что его ученик обладает огромным потенциалом... только не умеет направлять свою силу в нужное русло.

Видеть своих альф для него было так же неожиданно. Однажды он говорил Яларе, что трудно скучать по тем, кого не помнишь... Эти трансформеры были его семьей. Так же у него были и друзья из Академии: Старскрим, Саундвейв и другие. Если бы не поврежденная память, он бы знал. В своих воспоминаниях Мегатрон чувствовал, какая сильная связь была у него с родными... с альфами и братом... Тем самым братом, с которым он так долго вел войну. Почему? Это было полностью противоположным его отношению с тайным Учителем и его другим последователями... Но тому Мегатрону темное общество нравилось гораздо больше...

(Титанус и Лайтнин Праймы)

Еще вспоминались их постоянные стычки с Драконофусом, в сравнении с которым Старскрим просто рядом не стоит. Если нынешний помощник повелителя десептиконов просто мечтает о том, чтобы свергнуть своего лидера, то с тем драконоподобным трансформером, не относящимся ни к десептиконам, ни к автоботам, постоянно шла борьба за первенство, и оба они ненавидели друг друга, хотя именно Драконофус был тем, кто привел Мегатрона к его нынешнему учителю. Фоллен только поощрял их рвение проявить себя, то и дело, повторяя другим, что у этих двоих есть чему поучиться.

Об этом, разумеется, Мегатрон не рассказывал никому, даже Яларе. А уж с ней-то очень хотелось поделиться своими воспоминаниями. Но та случайно могла проговориться кому-нибудь. А уж автоботам точно знать о личной жизни Мегатрона, пусть даже и в прошлом, не полагалось. На откровенно уже приевшийся вопрос: “Что ты вспомнил?” – Мегатрону приходилось придумывать что-нибудь о жизни в Академии. Оптимум удивлялся, что он этого не помнит, на что Мегз ему отвечал: “А тебя тогда рядом не было”.

И вот на четвертый раз Мегатрона посетило очень необычное воспоминание...

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Be-FXlAliYw&feature=emb_logo) **

__

_Солнце постепенно сползало за горизонт, и столица Кибертрона медленно погружалась в ночную жизнь. Трансформеры жили своей привычной жизнью и занимались повседневными делами. Ну... почти все._

_\- Ха! Догоните, если сумеете, Учитель! – азартный крик потонул в реве реактивных турбин._

_С невероятной скоростью два истребителя неслись меж довольно высоких зданий, то взмывая ввысь, то падая в пике, когда пролетали переходы между зданиями и мосты. Серебристо-серый истребитель с красными и черными элементами то и дело вилял впереди, не давая красно-черному вырваться вперед. Мегатрон в Военной Академии среди десептиконов был одним из лучших авиаторов, и лишь Старскрим мог бы составить ему конкуренцию. В этом он был уверен, когда Фоллен предложил ему посоревноваться. По началу Мегатрон даже испугался, но потом решил, что это его шанс подняться в глазах Учителя. В конце концов, сам Джетфайр, лучший летун среди десептиконов, был его тренером._

_Два сверхзвуковых истребителя разогнались настолько, что окружающая действительность слилась в единый коридор, а со стороны авиагонщиков невозможно было бы разглядеть невооруженной линзой. Мегатрон с трудом мог не пускать наставника вперед, что на такой скорости становилось довольно непросто. Но учитель, казалось бы, даже и не слишком торопится обогнать заносчивого подопечного, вообразившего себя, похоже, королем неба._

_Фоллен сам предложил “поиграть в догонялки”, что было само по себе неожиданно, впрочем, как и его появление._

_Получив днем на летной практике очередной нагоняй от Джетфайра, рассерженный Мегатрон “сбежал” из Академии и теперь стоял на крыше одного из самых высоких зданий столицы Кибертрона, задумчиво обозревая вечерний город. И тут появился он... Учитель будто ждал подходящего момента и возник словно из ниоткуда, когда обиженный на весь свет ученик меньше всего этого ожидал._

_Оказалось, Фоллен иногда тайно наблюдает за своими учениками, и сегодня на летной тренировке в Академии Мегатрон его сильно впечатлил. Тот лишь обиженно фыркнул, ведь Джетфайр публично отчитал его за попытку исполнить сложную фигуру высшего пилотажа, одну из которых курсанты еще не изучали. Это могло обернуться для юного десептикона серьезными травмами, и Джетфайр был крайне взбешен таким своеволием одного из своих курсантов, а тем более Прайма. Фоллен же смотрел на это иначе и решил предоставить Мегатрону шанс проявить себя._

_И вот они оба в формах сверхзвуковых истребителей неслись меж высотных зданий, то и дело меняя направление. Задуманный Фолленом путь был довольно извилистым и сложным, но Мегатрон не боялся трудностей. Где до этого он, кроме как в Академии, мог бы продемонстрировать свое летное мастерство..._

_Они приближались к финишу, который знаменовался двумя пиковыми возвышениями крыши одного здания, расстояние между которыми было всего чуть более десяти метров. И это было самым трудным. Хотя Мегатрону и раньше доводилось преодолевать препятствия в воздухе, так что это не должно было составить для него большого труда. Он прибавил скорости и накренился влево, собираясь пройти в вертикальной плоскости точно по центру, как вдруг летящий за ним красно-черный истребитель совершено неожиданно обошел Мегатрона по восходящей спирали параллельно земле и в красивом перевороте оказался прямо перед ним, затем, резко накренившись на бок, пролетел между пиковыми возвышениями, первым завершая эту гонку._

_Мегатрон от неожиданности аж вышел из альтернативной формы и с возгласом рухнул на эту самую крышу, со скрежетом “пропахав” лицом металлическое покрытие. Фоллен трансформировался еще в воздухе и довольно плавно приземлился перед своим учеником._

_\- У тебя хорошая маневренность, - довольно произнес Учитель, наслаждаясь своей победой. – Твоя сила и твое рвение впечатляют меня._

_Мегатрон пропустил его слова мимо аудиосенсоров. Он больше хотел знать, каким образом Учителю так мгновенно удалось обойти его. Все произошло практически за доли секунды. Как техника скорости, которой Фоллен обучал своих рекрутов на боевых тренировках, только Мегатрон и понятия не имел, что подобное может применяться и в полетах._

_\- Как... как вы это сделали?.. – потрясенно прошептал молодой десептикон, неуклюже поднимаясь на ноги. Полученные им царапины остались без внимания. – Это же... это... Научите меня! – И спохватившись, добавил: - Пожалуйста..._

_\- А разве Джетфайр и другие инструкторы в Академии вас такому не учат? – как бы невзначай осведомился Фоллен._

_\- Нет! – тут же выкрикнул Мегатрон, мысленно вернувшись к сегодняшней тренировке и вспоминая то унижение, которое он ощущал, когда Джетфайр его отчитывал. – Он даже не думал об этом никогда! Он... он... – десептикон шумно выдохнул и отвернулся._

_\- Он тебя раздражает, не так ли? – тут же догадался Фоллен._

_\- Ну... – Мегатрон запнулся. – Раздражает – несколько сильно сказано... Учитель... Понимаете... я..._

_\- Может, расскажешь, в чем дело? Мы ведь здесь одни, так что никто не узнает. Ты ведь помнишь, что я говорил вам всем – в нашем обществе не должно быть секретов, которые..._

_\- ...могут посеять раздор и настроить друг против друга сторонников в самый неподходящий момент? – закончил за него Мегатрон и слегка улыбнулся под одобрительный кивок Учителя. – Да, я помню..._

_\- Что же тогда тебе мешает?_

_\- Ну-у-у..._

_Сначала Мегатрон ничего не хотел рассказывать – боялся, что Фоллен посчитает его нытиком и недостойным входить в тайную элитную команду, но отказать Учителю Мегатрон все же опасался, а после услышанного от Джетфайра очень хотел разузнать о Фоллене побольше. К тому же ему действительно надо было выговориться. Но перед кем? Альфы встали бы на сторону Джетфайра, поскольку не могли принять от своих бет ничего, кроме совершенства. Оптимус тоже отпадает – слишком правильный. Что касается Старскрима и других десептиконов с курса Академии, которые за ним буквально хвостом ходят... Ну не станет же лидер жаловаться им на свои проблемы. А Учитель не осудит, тем более что Мегатронус Прайм всегда был для него несколько... особенным. Даже несмотря на то, что Фоллен относился ко всем своим ученикам одинаково. Хотя, если они оба из рода Праймов. Может ли быть так, что Фоллен его... дядя? И Мегатрон рассказал. Рассказал, как тяжело ему бывает, все от него ждут чего-то и заставляют делать то, чего ему совсем не хочется. Да, безусловно, Мегатрон Прайм – прирожденный лидер, но… Ему всегда казалось, что он мог проявить себя сам, без помощи и надзора своих альф, Высшего Совета и всех прочих важных шишек._

_\- Нелегко тебе приходится, - сочувственно вздохнул Фоллен и усмехнулся: – Особенно под покровительством Джетфайра._

_\- Вы знаете его, да? – тихо спросил Мегатрон, чувствуя, что сейчас есть подходящий момент задать Учителю тот самый вопрос, который так давно его мучает._

_\- Почему ты спрашиваешь? – Фоллен тут же резко дернул головой._

_\- Я..._

_\- Мегатронус?_

_\- Он... я... – молодой десептикон сделал шаг назад. – Учитель, вы... Ваше настоящее имя – Рэд Арроу Прайм?_

_Оптика Фоллена полыхнула, он сжал манипуляторы и отвернулся. Мегатрон замер, ему показалось, что Учитель сейчас его ударит. Но вопреки всем ожиданиям этого не произошло._

_\- Джетфайр тебе рассказал? – неожиданно тихо вопросил Фоллен и, не дожидаясь ответа, признался: - Да, это мое имя. Вернее было когда-то. Очень давно._

_\- Так это правда... – Мегатрон нерешительно взглянул на учителя. По словам Джетфайра стоящий рядом с ним трансформер хладнокровно убил одиннадцать своих братьев, а выжил только один..._

_\- Что именно рассказал тебе Джетфайр? – спросил Фоллен до того, как молодой десептикон успел принять решение о дальнейших действиях._

_\- Что вы, он и еще одиннадцать Праймов были посланы исследовать дальние рубежи космоса, - Мегатрон понял, что деваться уже некуда. – А потом... потом..._

_\- Ясно. – Фоллен лишь фыркнул. – Джетфайр убедил тебя, что я предатель своего рода, стало быть? Он сочинил страшную сказку с ужасающим концом, и ты решил, что я некий монстр?_

_\- Я этого не говорил, - Мегатрон покачал головой. – Иначе бы не спросил вас об этом. Я хочу знать правду._

_\- Похвально, - Фоллен одобрительно кивнул. – Этого я и добиваюсь от всех вас. Хорошо, Мегатрон, я расскажу тебе свою историю, но поклянись, что никому не расскажешь об этом._

_\- Клянусь, Учитель, - прошептал в ответ молодой десептикон._

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6gB3QZR3iWk&feature=emb_logo) **

_\- Что ж. Нас было тринадцать. Космические Искатели – так мы себя величали. Путешествуя по Галактике на звездном корабле “Неустрашимый”, мы вели наблюдения, мы изучали, мы оценивали. Как тебе известно из истории Кибертрона, до Великой Войны с квинтессонами, которая случилась чуть менее пятисот тысяч лет назад, наша цивилизация когда-то была настолько развита, что развивала союзнические отношения с другими расами, живущими на удаленных планетах. А связь с ними осуществлялась через Космические Мосты. Наша задача была найти следы пребывания кибертронцев на других планетах._

_\- Но Мастер Джетфайр говорил, что миссия заключалась в установлении дипломатических отношений с другими расами! – вспомнил Мегатрон._

_\- Это он тебе так сказал, - знающе кивнул Фоллен. – Поиск союзников был крайне второстепенной задачей. Истинная же цель нашего путешествия должна была оставаться в тайне._

_\- А что же случилось на Земле? – не утерпел Мегатрон, вспоминая рассказ Джетфайра._

_\- Земля... – оптика Фоллена притухла. – Прилетев туда, мы установили, что когда-то населяющие ее органические создания – люди – были довольно развитой цивилизацией и, поверишь или нет, нашими союзниками._

_\- А-а-а?_

_\- Да, юный Мегатронус, это правда. Земляне оказывали Кибертрону поддержку во время войны с квинтессонами. Но те сумели обернуть их оружие против них, как почти сделали с нами. Скажу честно, нам повезло больше. Когда наша команда прибыла на Землю, то мы обнаружили, что люди уже не те, что были раньше. Ничего не осталось от той цивилизации – они забыли, кем были их предки._

_\- Мастер Джетфайр сказал, что люди не были готовы к общению с нами, - пробормотал Мегатрон, уже окончательно сбитый с толку._

_\- Джетфайр тебе много чего не говорил, - покачал головой Фоллен. – В том числе и то, что нами было обнаружено на этой планете. Древнее оружие, способное гасить небесные светила._

_\- Гасить... солнца?.. – потрясенно прошептал Мегатрон, уже строя в голове возможные варианты термоядерных реакций. – Как это?_

_\- Я тоже в начале не поверил. Но это правда. Планета Земля хранит великую тайну и по сей день. “Жнец” – так называется эта машина. Мои браться испугались мощи этого древнего оружия, и пожелали уничтожить его. Я был против. “Жнеца” необходимо было изучить, чтобы узнать больше о нашей истории. И тогда они подумали, что я способен на то, чтобы привести это оружие в действие. – Фоллен посмотрел прямо в окуляры Мегатрона: - Знай, не я предал их, а они – меня. Я лишь защищался, все против одного._

_\- Быть не может... – Мегатрон в замешательстве подошел к краю крыши, глянул вниз, затем снова посмотрел на учителя: - Неужели нельзя было решить все по-другому?_

_\- Мегатрон, ты еще узнаешь, что порой не все зависит от наших желаний, - мудро изрек Фоллен. – Я не хотел этого, но иначе было нельзя. За время, проведенное на Земле, я успел узнать, что там спрятано еще кое-что. Нечто даже более опасное, чем “Жнец”. Но рисковать я не мог. Узнай остальные Праймы, что мне известно, все могло бы обернуться куда хуже._

_\- Для них? Или для вас?- в голосе Мегатрона мелькнуло осуждение._

_\- Для всех, - Фоллен вздохнул и неожиданно спросил: - Скажи, насколько хорошо ты знаешь свою семью?_

_\- В смысле?- Мегатрон удивленно сверкнул оптикой._

_\- Если уж ты хотел правду, позволь мне быть честным до конца. Хотя... не знаю, готов ли ты узнать все как есть..._

_\- О чем вы, Учитель? – насторожился Мегатрон._

_\- Титанус и Лайтнин – не твои настоящие альфы._

_Мегатрону показалось, что средь ясного неба ударил гром. Оптика молодого десептикона помутнела, ему показалось, что здание, на крыше которого они стоят, сейчас развалится и исчезнет в черной зияющей пустоте, куда вот-вот утащит и его..._

_\- Что-что?.. – хрипло переспросил Мегатрон, с трудом взглянув на учителя._

_\- Они не твои настоящие альфы, - ровным холодным голосом повторил Фоллен._

_\- Что за бред?! – вскричал ученик, пылающей оптикой глядя на старшего десептикона._

_\- Это не бред, Мегатронус._

_\- Не верю! Ха, еще скажите, что я не десептикон!_

_\- Десептикон, конечно, - Фоллен покачал головой, - но не Прайм. Ты даже не иаконец... ты - тарниец, мех, появившийся на свет в городе Тарн. – Мегатрон хотел что-то сказать, но наставник поднял на уровень своей груди раскрытый манипулятор, призывая ученика помолчать, и продолжил: - Видишь ли, отношения между автоботами и десептиконами всегда были, ну скажем так, чуточку натянутыми. В последнее время особенно. Десептиконы в главной ветви династии Праймов – не редкость, однако чтобы родились близнецы, относящиеся к разным кланам... Такое случается нечасто. - Он самодовольно усмехнулся, - Титанус понимал, к чему может привести напряженная ситуация между представителями разных кланов, а чтобы как-то подчинить себе десептиконов... Вот здесь-то и должен был появиться ты._

_\- Я не понимаю..._

_\- Чего тут не понимать?! – повысил голос Фоллен. – Они использовали тебя. Они хотят сделать тебя правителем, чтобы влиять на всех десептиконов Кибертрона. Да, ты получишь власть, но ты не Прайм, Мегатронус. У тебя нет матрицы лидерства, делающей тебя одним из нас._

_\- Нет... – Мегатрону очень хотелось, чтобы все это было неправдой, но в оптике Фоллена не было ни единого намека на обратное. Молодой десептикон провел правым манипулятором по грудной пластине. Его родители... его брат... остальные члены семьи... Все они... чужие? Но как... Мегатрон не мог вымолвить ни слова._

_\- Прости, - сочувственно вздохнул Фоллен. – Мне даже жаль тебя._

_Мегатрон вздрогнул. Учитель никогда не говорил таких слов, обычно он всегда надменный и требовательный, а теперь... Неужели он не... Не обманывает?_

_\- Откуда вы это знаете? – наконец решился спросить молодой десептикон._

_\- У меня свои источники информации. Но могу сказать одно, что они не позволят тебе стать тем лидером, каким ты мог бы стать, родившись Праймом. Для них ты будешь марионеткой, которую всегда можно будет свергнуть, чем непременно воспользуется Оптимус, который, кстати, все знает._

_\- Это как понимать?! – Мегатрон окончательно вышел из себя. Мало услышать, что якобы всю жизнь он провел в неродной семье, так еще его хотят использовать для чего-то. Нет. Этого он так просто не оставит. Десептикон решительным шагом направился к краю крыши, готовясь взлетать._

_\- Стой! – окликнул его Фоллен. – Куда ты?_

_\- Я хочу посмотреть в окуляры “альфам”, сказать пару слов “брату” и заявить решительное “нет” всем Праймам, которых встречу на своем пути, - сдержанно процедил Мегатрон, гневно сжимая кулаки. – Они меня еще узнают._

_\- Плохая идея, - не одобрил Фоллен, подходя к ученику. – Если ты скажешь им это в лоб, Праймы будут все отрицать. А потом последует роковой удар, когда ты будешь меньше всего этого ожидать._

_Но Мегатрон не внял совету тайного наставника. Гнев затмил его разум, а здравый смысл не мог докричаться до него. С другой стороны, что может быть хуже его приятеля, Драконофуса._

_\- Не посмеют, Учитель, - уверенно пообещал Мегатрон. – Я многому научился у вас, и могу постоять за себя при необходимости._

_\- Только не говори потом, что я тебя не предупреждал, - последовал ответ._

_Мегатрон трансформировался в сверхзвуковой истребитель и устремился в небо, держа курс ко дворцу правящей династии. Он не был уверен, как поведет себя, увидев членов “своей” семьи._

Оптика Мегатрона постепенно вспыхнула до нормального сияния, и повелитель десептиконов медленно сел на платформе. Великий Праймус, как же это мерзко! Рэтчет и Нокаут не раз говорили, что такого рода “путешествия в прошлое” сильно нагружают системы любого трансформера, и Мегатрону казалось, будто все его внутренние механизмы перегрелись. Ялара говорила что у людей это называется “повышенная температура”. Это могло вызвать серьезную перегрузку систем, поэтому оба медика настаивали на том, что такие процедуры нужно проводить не чаще одного раза в неделю.

\- С возвращением, - улыбнулся ему Рэтчет, что показалось вождю десептиконов столь неестественным. Хотя сейчас между кланами все же заключено перемирие.

\- Повелитель, как вы себя чувствуете? – встревожено пробасил наблюдавший Блэкаут.

\- Паршиво, - признался Мегатрон, понимая, что врать бессмысленно, у него на лице все написано. Десептикон неуклюже поднялся с платформы.

\- Мой лорд, нет! – остановил его Нокаут. Им с Рэтчетом требовалось провести полную проверку систем Мегатрона, а так же выяснить, что тому удалось вспомнить. Мегатрон, понимая это, мучительно скривился, и пока медики проводил полное сканирование его систем, напряженно думал, что же ему рассказать на этот раз.

В последние два визита на базу автоботов десептикон вдохновенно врал о том, что с ним, якобы, происходило в то время, поскольку никому не хотел рассказывать правду о Фоллене. Ни тогда, ни сейчас. Однако теперь, после того, что рассказал ему Учитель... Воспоминания Мегатрона прервались прежде, чем он успел поговорить со своими альфами, как собирался...

\- Расскажи, что ты вспомнил, - услышал Мегатрон голос Оптимуса. Брат как всегда присутствовал рядом в это время, и все время жаждал узнать, что удалось вспомнить Мегатрону. Вот только... Сам Мегатрон не был уверен, стоит ли говорить при всех. Да и нужно ли вообще. Это было бы все равно что обнажить Искру, как тогда перед Яларой. Но вот ей-то он мог доверять, чего нельзя сказать об автоботах. То, что в его груди находится матрица лидерства десептиконов, Мегатрон точно знал, иначе нельзя было объяснить почти постоянное присутствие рядом Джетфайра, которого больше никто кроме него не видел, да и Самдак с Рэтчетом и Нокаутом это подтвердили. Почему же Фоллен врал ему тогда? С какой целью?

\- Мегз, ты слышишь меня? – встревожился Оптимус, глядя на брата, сидящего неподвижно и задумчиво глядя куда-то в одну точку.

\- Что? – Мегатрон дернулся. – А, нет... ничего.

И снова ему пришлось врать о своих воспоминаниях. Рассказывать правду Мегатрон не желал, во всяком случае, пока сам все не выяснит сам. Он так решил, и никто не смог бы его переубедить. Даже Ялара, которая так же не осталась в неведении, относительно затеи с возвращением памяти.

Весь вечер на базе десептиконов Мегатрон провел в раздумьях над истинными мотивами своего бывшего учителя. Во-первых, с какой целью Фоллен соврал ему и пытался настроить против семьи? А если все это правда? Действительно ли он был рожден в Тарне, а не в Иаконе? И в то же время Матрица... Не сходится. Во-вторых, в своих воспоминаниях Мегатрон услышал два совершенно разных мнения о цели путешествия тринадцати Праймов в далекий космос. Хотя после длительного разговора с призраком Джетфайра выяснилось, что версия Фоллена была более точная, за исключением концовки с изменой. В-третьих, по словам Фоллена, “Жнец”, который уже давно не действовал, был даже не самым важным для Прайма-предателя. Эти тайны скрываются в темных уголках его памяти, Мегатрон был в этом уверен. Поэтому на следующий день снова отправился на базу автоботов. На сей раз без сопровождения, даже не известил об этом Нокаута.

\- Я не могу этого сделать, - категорично заявил Рэтчет, когда узнал, зачем прибыл повелитель десептиконов.

\- Почему? – не уступал Мегатрон.

\- Да все по той же причине! – медик уже начал злиться, забывая, с кем разговаривает. – Я говорил о риске, который несет в себе процедура возвращения памяти. Это опасно даже для Прайма – для тебя. Не чаще одного раза в неделю, Мегатронус. Если ты уже забыл, мы делали это вчера.

\- Это важно! – гнул свое Мегатрон.

\- А я, прежде всего, врач! – парировал Рэтчет - Я должен заботиться о здоровье пациентов, будь то автоботы или десептиконы. Хотя порой мне так хочется сделать тебе очень больно.

\- Раз так!!! – Мегатрон резко вскинул пушку в направлении медика, но его рука была тут же перехвачена Оптимусом.

\- Сделай это, Мегз, и пожалеешь! – пригрозил лидер автоботов.

Мегатрон злобно оскалился и выдернул манипулятор из сильных пальцев Оптимуса. Нет, угроз лидера автоботов он нисколечко не боялся, но если сейчас перемирие окончится, Мегатрон так никогда и не узнает о причинах, по которым Фоллен так поступил. А это было важно. Его тайный учитель открыто признавался, что довольно неприязненно относится к автоботам. Но в правящую династию входили представители обоих кланов, кто знает, быть может, он все это начал. Мегатрону были нужны ответы. А единственный способ их получить...

\- Если я расскажу вам правду, вы согласитесь сделать, что я прошу? – все же решился спросить он.

Оба автобота удивленно вытаращили окуляры.

\- Что-что?.. – хрипло переспросил Оптимус.

\- Ну я... – Мегатрон отвернулся, потом снова взглянул на автоботов и неуверенно выдавил: - Я соврал, ясно? Обо всем, что вспоминал. Возвращаясь в свою память, я видел Фоллена и...

\- Фоллена?! – в один голос переспросили автоботы.

\- Я все объясню, если ты, Рэтчет, дашь свое согласие и вернешь меня в мою память.

\- Это опасно... – снова попытался возразить медик.

\- Сделай это, - решительно заявил Оптимус. Его взгляд Рэтчету очень не понравился. Казалось, в Искре лидера автоботов проснулась нешуточная обида, а еще злость. Он-то начал доверять своему брату, а тот снова обманывал его.

Теперь Рэтчет оказался один против двоих, и переубедить лидеров кланов не представлялось никакой возможности.

\- Ладно, - медик кивнул. – Но учтите, я делаю это под нажимом! Если с тобой, Мегатрон, что-нибудь случится, виноваты будете оба.

Они снова вошли в медицинскую лабораторию, Мегатрон лег на платформу, а Рэтчет подключил к нему провода и датчики систем наблюдения и главного устройства для проникновения в память. Знал бы Нокаут, что за бредовая идея у его лидера, ни за что не отпустил бы его одного. Все это время Оптимус стоял в стороне и наблюдал за действиями медика, прислонившись к стене и скрестив манипуляторы на груди.

\- Даю тебе ровно один земной час, - говорил Рэтчет Мегатрону, уже стоя у терминала и включая приборы. – А после ты все нам расскажешь и не заикаешься о следующей процедуре минимум две недели. Ясно? Я так же должен буду сообщить обо всем Нокауту.

\- Как будто мне все это нравится, - буркнул вождь десептиконов. – Я просто хочу знать правду.

\- Я тоже, - Оптимус нервно покивал головой. – Учти, брат, когда ты вернешься, у нас будет очень серьезный разговор.

\- Жду с нетерпением, - огрызнулся в ответ Мегатрон.

\- Включаю! – объявил Рэтчет.

Мегатрон снова почувствовал резкое напряжение систем, перед его оптикой все стало мутнеть, потом яркий светящийся коридор и...

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NL3n2co-bVQ&feature=emb_logo) **

_...Он не просто летел, он стремительно несся среди небоскребов, вершины которых исчезали в облаках. По дороге Мегатрон все думал, как же он поведет себя, увидев своих так называемых родителей. Нужно вести себя спокойно, говорил он себе, если буду кричать, не получу нужные мне ответы. Это важно. Они... они... Шлак! Мерзавцы! Когда в его поле зрения показалась Цитадель Праймов, Мегатрон словно обезумел и совершенно забыл о том, что только что уговаривал себя быть спокойнее. На бешеной скорости десептикон спикировал к парадному входу и трансформировался, едва не задев охрану. Однако те даже не шелохнулись. Свободно во дворец они пропускали только Праймов, а все остальные о своем визите должны были предупреждать заранее, иначе разговор с такими нарушителями короткий._

_Мегатрон взбежал по парадной лестнице и практически сразу налетел на десептикона по имени Файрболл – одного из помощников его отца._

_\- Мегатронус Прайм? – удивился он. – Что случилось? Куда вы так спешите? Вы же должны быть в Академии._

_\- Где мои... мои альфы?! – быстро задал вопрос молодой десептикон._

_\- Ваша альфа-мать отбыла на планету Торсорон в соседней солнечной системе по важным политическим вопросам. А ваш альфа-отец в зале заседаний Совета и... – договорить Файрболлу не удалось, поскольку Мегатрона уже рядом не было._

_Серебристо-серой молнией пронесясь по коридору, Мегатрон едва ли не снес двери, за которыми проходило заседание Высшего Совета Кибертрона. Присутствующие, мягко говоря, удивились при виде влетевшего в зал и дико озирающегося по сторонам младшего беты правителя Кибертрона, броня которого была покрыта царапинами и мелкими вмятинками. Зато последний прекрасно понимал, с какой целью заявился сюда._

_\- Мегатронус? – Титанус Прайм в изумлении поднялся с трона. – Что ты здесь делаешь? - Тут он заметил, как выглядит его сын. - Что с тобой случилось?_

_\- Поговорить надо, - гневно сверкнув оптикой, процедил ворвавшийся. Один только его вид уже внушал подозрения, не говоря уже о его поведении. Мегатрон всегда был “трудным ребенком”, но никогда прежде не позволял себе прерывать столь серьезные дела, как заседание Совета._

_\- Сын, это не может подождать? – голос альфы-отца звучал крайне растерянно. – У нас важное дело..._

_\- Мое дело гораздо важнее, отец! – повысил голос Мегатрон и добавил: - Если, конечно, я могу тебя так называть._

_Повисла напряженная тишина. Если до этого некоторые члены Совета, глядя на правителя и его бету, могли переброситься парой фраз, типа вопрос-ответ, то теперь замолчали абсолютно все. Оптика Титануса Прайма полыхнула. Он медленно оглядел присутствовавших в зале трансформеров, потом тихо произнес:_

_\- Прошу прощения. Я скоро вернусь. - И после этого правитель быстрым шагом покинул зал заседаний, попутно прихватив с собой Мегатрона._

_Однако вернуться быстро правителю не удалось – младший бета закатил ему жуткий скандал, из чего Титанус сделал вывод, что некий “камикадзе” решил то ли подшутить над Мегатроном, то ли еще что похуже. Все попытки спокойно поговорить были обречены на неудачу. И тогда Титанус Прайм силком притащил упирающегося Мегатрона к их придворному доктору, Рэтчету, который тут же провел анализ на соответствие Искр, а потом просканировал системы Мегатрона на наличие матрицы лидерства. Титанус Прайм лично ткнул молодого десептикона лицом в монитор, на котором отобразились данные о его матрице. Он так же послал сигнал от собственной матрицы, чтобы тот почувствовал... и устыдился своих сомнений. После чего правитель пообещал, что так просто этого не оставит, и резко ушел, оставив младшего бету на попечении Рэтчета, занявшегося его повреждениями, полученными при падении. В силу юного возраста его собственная броня была еще не такой прочной, как у взрослых трансформеров и тем более Праймов._

_О случившемся было запрещено говорить кому-либо. Супруга Титануса, Лайтнин Прайм, в тот же день ввернулась на Кибертрон, чтобы помочь расследованию дела. Мегатрон по требованию альфы-отца составил неопределенный фоторобот трансформера, который сказал ему такую ерунду. Фоллен под описание никак не подходил. Все городские стражи порядка были приведены в полную боевую готовность, охрана Военной Академии тоже усилилась, на случай, если неизвестный, которому Оптимус обещал лично оторвать башку, снова решит подобраться к Мегатрону. Джетфайр намекнул ему еще, что нельзя доверять всяким посторонним. И лишь теперь молодой десептикон всерьез начал задумываться о правильности своего пути. Получается, что не альфы врали ему, а тот, кому Мегатрон действительно доверял. И тогда он принял решение._

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HitDB-Be_74&feature=emb_logo) **

_На следующий день Мегатрон собрал несколько своих однокурсников-десептиконов и попросил их “прикрыть” его во время отсутствия. Раньше он без труда мог сбегать с занятий, обманывая охранную систему, хотя делал это крайне редко. Сейчас ему просто необходимо было поговорить с Фолленом. Он надеялся, что успеет вернуться до начала занятий. И благодаря помощи друзей ему удалось незаметно покинуть Академию._

_Где искать Фоллена, Мегатрон прекрасно знал, поэтому сразу направился к подземному храму на “Темной территории”. Он очень спешил, ведь до начала занятий в Академии оставалось всего ничего._

_Заброшенный квинтессонский храм не пустовал. Некоторые ученики по наставлению Фоллена проводили самостоятельные тренировки. В число присутствовавших в основном входили те, кто по каким-то причинам не был принят в Высшую Военную Академию Кибертрона, так что им торопиться было некуда._

_Заметив Фоллена в дальнем конце полумрачного тренировочного зала, Мегатрон поспешил к нему._

_\- Учитель!_

_\- А, вот и ты, - обрадовался он. – А я уж начал беспокоиться._

_\- Напрасно, - возразил Мегатрон. – Я поговорил с альфами, но о вас ни слова не сказал._

_\- О чем ты?_

_\- О том обмане! Я знаю, что вы лгали мне. Я – Прайм, в этом нет сомнений._

_\- Ты так в этом уверен? – с нажимом переспросил Фоллен. – Я знал, что так все и случится._

_\- Что?.. – ахнул Мегатрон. – Вы... знали?.. Тогда зачем..._

_\- Затем, что это было испытание, и ты его провалил. Врагов надо уметь распознавать всегда и везде. Титанусу удалось убедить тебя, что ты его бета, как я и говорил._

_\- Не смейте так говорить о моих альфах! – прошипел Мегатрон, сжимая кулаки. – Вы сами дали им повод лишить вас вашего истинного имени. Со мной такого не произойдет._

_\- Да как ты смеешь?!! – голос Фоллена понизился до зловещего свиста, от чего молодой десептикон внутренне дрогнул, но справился с собой._

_\- Я ухожу, - заявил он. – Я больше не буду вашим учеником._

_Мегатрон думал, Падший сейчас его ударит или велит всем своим ученикам напасть, но вопреки всем ожиданиям ни того ни другого не произошло._

_\- Что ж, поступай как знаешь, Мегатрон, - неожиданно спокойно произнес Фоллен. – Но знай же, что самым опасным врагом станет тот, который притворяется другом. Я тебя предупредил. Остальное поймешь сам, боюсь, уже очень скоро. – Он взмахнул манипулятором, подзывая кого-то, и в следующую секунду к ним подошел Драконофус._

_\- Вы звали меня, Учитель? – преданно спросил он._

_\- Пойдем со мной, - сказал ему Фоллен. – Есть важный разговор._

_\- Как скажете, Учитель._

_Вдвоем они зашагали прочь. Несколько секунд Мегатрон удивленно смотрел им вслед, а потом медленно развернулся и покинул древний подземный храм. Ему было жаль покидать это место, как и тайное общество и своего тайного наставника. Ведь именно здесь Мегатрон впервые почувствовал себя настоящим лидером. Но после случившегося он больше не может здесь находиться. Поэтому, поднявшись на поверхность планеты, Мегатрон трансформировался и полетел в сторону Военной Академии. Вести двойную жизнь довольно непросто, рано или поздно ему пришлось бы выбрать. И он решил. Теперь, как ему казалось, он был свободен._

_Гроза только еще начиналась и по прогнозам должна была быть достаточно сильной. Может быть, Джетфайр отменит летную практику сегодня? Все-таки ветер, дождь, молнии... Летную, возможно, отменит, но вот все остальное... Разумеется, нет. К тому же у Мегатрона сегодня не только занятия с Джетфайром, на первый урок к которому десептикон уже опоздал. Не будь он из правящей династии, давно бы красиво “вылетел” из Военной Академии, несмотря на все свои таланты и умственные способности... Но сегодня-то он задержался не по собственному желанию._

_Хорошо, Фоллен все же отнесся к его решению с “пониманием”. Мегатрон думал, что будет гораздо хуже, да он и сам жалел о том, что пришлось уйти от Учителя, но так не могло продолжаться вечно. Ему пришлось бы сделать выбор рано или поздно. Мегатрон даже не злился на Фоллена за ту ложь, просто понял, что лучше доверять тем, кто никогда от тебя не отвернется. Но ему было жаль, и очень обидно, что его предал тот, кому Мегатронус еще недавно безоговорочно доверял, кого он действительно уважал._

_Ладно, на первое занятие он уже опоздал, так что торопиться пока некуда. Мегатрон спикировал на крышу одного из высотных зданий, трансформировался в свою обычную форму и задумчиво стал смотреть в темное небо, где все чаще вспыхивали молнии, и рокочущий грохот прокатывался над столицей Кибертрона._

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ksxugtxXXk0&feature=emb_logo) **

_Мегатрон любил грозы. Раньше он постоянно улетал из Цитадели Праймов, чтобы полюбоваться на это природное явление с какой-нибудь высокой крыши, за что ему потом часто попадало от родственников, не устающих повторять, что во время грозы нельзя стоять на открытом пространстве, и как он, гений, мог не понимать этого. Мегатрон понимал, но все равно не мог оставаться равнодушным. Никогда. Вероятно потому, что это природное явление очень напоминало характер самого Мегатрона. Он как-то шутки ради сравнил себя и Оптимуса с погодой. Причем брат оказался ясным солнечным днем, а сам Мегатрон – разбушевавшейся стихией. Две противоположности, идеально дополняющие друг друга – два брата, два будущих соправителя целой планеты..._

_\- Брат! - Мегатрон обернулся на голос – позади него стоял крайне сердитый Оптимус Прайм. Как он забрался сюда? И почему он здесь, а не в Академии? И, судя по виду, автобот очень недоволен чем-то._

_\- В чем дело? - насторожился Мегз, ведь такое даже выражение лица было крайне несвойственно добродушному Оптимусу. – Почему ты здесь?_

_\- Ты обманул нас всех. – Ледяным голосом отрезал автобот, делая шаг ближе и убирая правый манипулятор за спину. А далее..._

_Далее произошло то, чего Мегатрон мог ожидать меньше всего на свете... Вытащив из-за спины небольшую черную коробочку с большей красной кнопкой, Оптимус швырнул ее в Мегатрона так, что она угодила десептикону в грудную пластину. Мгновенно возникшие из этого неизвестного маленького устройства металлические путы обвили грудь Мегатрона, а следом за этим последовал сильный электрический разряд. Десептикон вскрикнул от боли и с грохотом свалился на пол, а быстро подошедший автобот с силой ударил его ногой в лицо. Мегатрон прокатился с десяток метров по крыше, а затем свалился на другую, чуть более низкого здания, едва не сорвавшись вниз. Оптимус, легко перемахнув туда же, снова начал наступать._

_\- Что ты... – начал Мегатрон, но в ответ последовал очередной удар ногой. А потом еще, и еще..._

_Мегатрон не мог даже сопротивляться – обвившее его устройство практически полностью парализовало все его системы. Он не мог даже позвать на помощь или просить Оптимуса прекратить это неоправданное зверство. Нападение без причины... со стороны старшего брата... Нет..._

_Оптимус поднял Мегатрона на ноги, а потом нанес удар ему в лицо так, что линзы десептикона треснули, по лицу потек омыватель. Далее последовала новая серия жутких ударов в грудь, в живот, в ноги, в голову. На костяшках пальцев Оптимуса были насажены странные изогнутые лезвия, короткие, но очень острые и причиняющие достаточно много повреждений: красно-серо-черная броня десептикона во многих местах была исполосована, кое-где торчали искрящиеся провода, энергон лился потоками, конечности практически не слушались, а внутренние системы сбоили не переставая._

Мегатрон вскрикнул и заметался на медицинской платформе, на панелях подключенных к нему устройств поддерживающих систем взвыли сигналы тревоги.

\- Квинт! Перегрузка! – Рэтчет метнулся к главному терминалу и стал щелкать клавишами и рычагами.

\- В чем дело? – встревожился Оптимус Прайм. – Что случилось?

\- То, чего я боялся! Нужно быстро вывести его из этого состояния, а иначе... – Рэтчет включил громкую связь: - Айронхайд! Праул! Срочно в лабораторию! – медик повернул голову к лидеру автоботов: - Оптимус, держи его! Я постараюсь отключить прибор!

В медицинскую лабораторию с лязгом вбежали вызванные медиком автоботы. По приказу Рэтчета Айронхайд бросился на помощь Оптимусу, пытающемуся удержать мечущегося Мегатрона на платформе, а Праул по команде Рэтчета, занимающегося в это время системами поддержки, стал вводить в один из терминалов программу прерывания связи.

\- Что происходит? – удивился Айронхайд, прижимая Мегатрона к платформе.

\- Похоже, мы задели поврежденный участок памяти, - предположил Рэтчет. – Не могу сказать точно, но...

Мегатрон в этот момент снова мучительно вскрикнул, провода, подсоединенные к его голове, заискрились, по всем терминалам прокатилась волна электрических разрядов.

\- Рэтчет, отключай! Немедленно! Праймус, - перепуганный Оптимус схватил брата за плечи и закричал ему прямо в слуховой датчик: - Ну же, Мегатронус! Очнись, слышишь?! Очнись!!!

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yei3Z1A9vRU&feature=emb_logo) **

_Полыхнула очередная вспышка, затем последовал громовой раскат. Автобот поднял тело Мегатрона над головой, а потом с силой швырнул на соседнюю крышу, От сильного удара, десептикон ничком прокатился по ней. Он понимал, что нет никакой возможности справиться с подобным врагом. Нельзя защититься от кого-то, если не можешь двигаться, точно так же как нельзя надеяться на то, что удастся убежать. Это не может быть реально, это должно быть дурной сон… возможно кошмар! Оптимус... Что, Юникрон подери, творится?_

_Гроза в это время разразилась не на шутку, и дождь хлестал не переставая. Мегатрон с трудом поднял голову на стоящего над ним ухмыляющегося брата. Оптимуса явно забавляла его беспомощность. Он подтащил Мегатрона к самому краю крыши, поднял его за правую плечевую накладку, другой рукой вытаскивая меч... Полыхнула молния, ударил гром... И теперь лишь Мегатрон осознал, что задумал его брат..._

_\- Почему?.. – едва слышно прошептал Мегатрон, глядя в горящие гневом синие окуляры Оптимуса. Он никогда не видел брата таким..._

_\- За чистоту Искр династии Праймов, - прошипел автобот голосом, столь непохожим на его собственный. Его меч по самую рукоять пронзил грудную пластину десептикона в том месте, где броня была особо сильно повреждена. Вылившийся из раны поток энергона брызнул на Оптимуса, а вибрирующий вопль Мегатрона потонул в очередном раскате грома. – Ты никогда не был моим братом!_

_И это было последним, что слышал Мегатрон, прежде чем Оптимус сбросил его тело с крыши в черную пустоту кибертронского дна..._

\- НЕ-Е-Е-ЕТ!!!!! – Мегатрон резко подскочил на платформе, не соображая, где он находится. Перед его внутренним взором до сих пор стояла эта жуткая картина. Теперь он вспомнил, почему так сильно ненавидел Оптимуса Прайма.

\- Тише, тише! – раздался совсем рядом голос Рэтчета. - Лежи спокойно, не двигайся. - Мегатрон прояснил оптику и понял, что он в медицинской лаборатории на базе автоботов. Они снова проводили процедуру по восстановлению его памяти. И то, что он увидел...

\- Как ты, Мегз? – Оптимус положил манипулятор ему на грудь, не давая встать. – Успокойся, брат, все хорошо, ты в безопасности.

Реакция Мегатрона была совершенно неожиданной: резко оттолкнув автобота, повелитель десептиконов метнулся с платформы, сбив на пол подсоединенные к его телу установки, отскочил на несколько метров назад и навел на него пушку.

\- Мегатронус?

\- Это был ты... – хрипло прошептал Мегатрон, с ненавистью глядя на Оптимуса. – Это ты напал на меня!

Саундтреки (с указанием эпизодов главы):

1) City Of The Fallen - Forgiven (Volume 3 - Revelations); (начало, новые воспоминания)

2) Stargate Atlantis OST - Opening / The Rising; (гонка Фоллена и Мегатрона)

3) Stargate SG-1 S3 Unreleased Music - 12: The Asgard Theme; (история Фоллена)

4) Stargate Universe OST - Light; (Разговор с Титанусом, Мегатрон принимает решение уйти от Фоллена)

5) Tron Legacy OST - Armory; (Мегатрон решает уйти от Фоллена)

6) Stargate OST - Camelot; (атака Оптимуса)

7) Tomb Raider Underworld OST – Draining the blue (решающий удар)


	15. Часть 1. Глава 14. Поворотный момент.

Он не желал слушать никого из них. То, что произошло, никто не мог объяснить. Но Мегатрон видел и вновь пережил то, что так долго пытался вспомнить, когда лишился памяти. Когда-то он действительно хотел узнать, в чем кроется причина войны с автоботами. Однако теперь... Мегатрон категорически отказывался внимать убеждениям, что Оптимус не мог сделать этого – не мог и не хотел его убить. Но факты были неопровержимы. Падший предупреждал, но Мегатрон тогда сделал все по-своему. Главной ошибкой, по его мнению, было то, что он отказался поверить учителю, и жестоко поплатился за это. Праймы врали. Все время врали. Но зачем... Хотя это теперь уже и не важно, Мегатрон знает правду, и сделает все, чтобы заставить лидера автоботов ответить за свои действия.

Вернувшись на свою базу, он велел привести всю охранную систему в полную боевую готовность. Автоботам надо дать решающий бой. Но если он атакует город, что же будет с его друзьями-людьми? С другой стороны, десептиконам не должно быть совершенно никакого дела до судьбы человеческих букашек. Нет!

Запершись в своем жилом отсеке, Мегатрон расхаживал туда-сюда, пытаясь заставить себя рассуждать здраво. Но мысли повелителя десептиконов были беспорядочными и нечеткими. Сейчас он не мог принять нужное решение.

Снова мысленно представив перед собой Оптимуса с поднятым над ним зазубренным мечом, Мегатрон схватился за голову, застонал и упал на колени.

_“Ты никогда не был моим братом!”_

Те же слова он сам произнес, когда падал с моста в глубокий каньон. Но почему Оптимус тогда хотел ему помочь?.. Мегатрон совершенно не знал, что и думать...

\- За что... – едва слышно прошептал он, подняв голову к потолку. – Великий Праймус... за что...

* * *

Приехав на следующий день на базу автоботов, первое, что Ялара увидела, была огромная дыра в стене. Разинув рот от потрясения, девушка на нетвердых ногах подошла ближе и осторожно заглянула внутрь. Вся лаборатория Рэтчета была перевернута, словно тут произошла серьезная потасовка. Наводившие порядок Айронхайд, Бамблби и Сари, которая помогала им чем могла, не сразу заметили гостью, так что Яларе пришлось кашлянуть, чтобы объявить о своем присутствии.

\- А, вот и ты, - укоризненно произнес Айронхайд, поднимая собранную кучу бетона.

\- Что... – Ялара трясущимися руками обвела весь беспорядок. – Что тут у вас произошло?..

\- А ты не знаешь? – ехидно уточнила Сари. – Это все твой дорогой друг, Черный Вихрь. Это он все устроил.

\- Нет... – от этого заявления Ялара почувствовала, будто пол уходит у нее из-под ног. – Когда... Как... Черный Вихрь не мог...

\- Еще как мог! – Бамблби отряхнул манипуляторы. – Вчера прилетел к нам, дескать вспомнил нечто важное из своего прошлого и хочет это проверить. Ну, что-то вроде того. Рэтчет предупреждал его, что это опасно и все такое... Но разве Мегатрон хоть кого-нибудь слушать станет? Не-е-е-ет. Он убедил Рэтчета снова погрузить его в воспоминания. А когда очнулся, стал сыпать обвинения в адрес Оптимуса, дескать тот хотел его убить и все прочее. Вот, а потом это все и случилось. Праул в общих попытках его урезонить получил травмы. Прайм пытался связаться в их базой, но они упорно молчат. Теперь, боюсь, бой с десептиконами неизбежен.

\- Нет... – потрясенно прошептала Ялара, с трудом веря в слова желтого автобота. – Не может этого быть...

* * *

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bv66O1aGrjI&feature=emb_logo) **

Мегатрон стоял на вершине скалы, внутри которой находилась десептконская база. Слегка успокоившись, он теперь мог нормально рассуждать. После этого страшного воспоминания к нему пришли новые, о том, что было после. Теперь ему не нужна была помощь Рэтчета и Нокаута, Мегатрон прекрасно помнил последующие события так, словно это произошло только вчера. Образы были обрывистыми, но довольно четкими. Мегатрон теперь знал, каким образом ему удалось выжить. Притушив алую оптику и чуть закрыв металлические веки, повелитель десептиконов начал вспоминать...

_Он не понимал, где находится, лишь отчасти осознавая, что происходит. Огромный светлый коридор, платформу, на которой он лежит, куда-то спешно везут четыре трансформера. Боль... И еще на мгновение в поле зрения Мегатрона мелькнул Фоллен. Или то был не он, из-за бесконечных сбоев оптики Мегатрону трудно было определить..._

_\- Срочно в медицинский центр! Команду медиков сюда, живо!_

_\- Он теряет энергон!_

_\- Повелитель, что произошло?_

_\- Не могу знать, - голос Фоллена был крайне серьезен. - Я нашел его в таком состоянии._

_\- Мегатронус едва жив. Мы теряем его!_

_\- Доктор, - снова раздался в общем шуме голос Учителя, - нельзя допустить, чтобы Праймы его отыскали. Вы знаете, что нужно делать._

_Праймы... Семья... брат... нападение... Последнее, что Мегатрон помнил – как длинный зазубренный меч пронзает его грудь... Как ты мог... Я верил тебе, как никому другому. Мегатрон дернулся, его оптика начала гаснуть, из груди вырвался слабый хрип... Один из везущих платформу трансформеров склонился над ним, и на мгновение Мегатрону показалось..._

_\- Оп... ти... мус-с-с..._

_Окружающая действительность померкла, боль отступила, и Мегатрон провалился в темноту..._

_До него долетали чьи-то голоса, звуки, пиканье приборов и еще странный и непонятный шум. Что происходит? Где он? Откуда эта странная слабость? Мегатрон попытался пошевелиться, но тело категорически отказывалось подчиняться._

_\- Он гораздо сильнее, чем мы думали. Другой бы уже давно отправился к Праймусу... Истинный Персентер._

_\- Он будет жить?_

_\- Да. Потребуется немало времени и сил на восстановление, но опасность миновала._

_\- Хорошо. Вы сделали все, что нужно?_

_\- Да, господин, матрица отключена... Рискованно было проводить эту операцию сейчас, учитывая его состояние. Но все прошло хорошо. То, что Мегатронус выжил – почти чудо!_

_\- Вы хорошо потрудились, доктор._

_Эти голоса... Один из них кажется Мегатрону таким знакомым... Ощущение боли постепенно усиливалось, разливаясь по всему телу, пока не переросло в нестерпимое..._

_\- А-а-ах!.._

_\- Великий Праймус! – услышал Мегатрон совсем рядом чей-то встревоженный голос. – Господин! Он приходит в себя..._

_\- Мегатрон. Мегатронус, ты слышишь меня?_

_\- Учи... учитель... – молодой десептикон худо-бедно все же сумел сфокусировать оптику и разглядеть стоящего над ним красно-черного шипастого трансформера._

_\- Рад, что ты узнал меня, - Фоллен ухмыльнулся. – Ты всех нас очень напугал, мой ученик._

_\- Что... – Мегатрон с трудом приподнял голову и обнаружил себя лежащим на платформе под яркими лампами, а к его телу подсоединено множество проводов, датчиков и трубок, по которым течет энергон. – Что со мной случилось?_

_\- А ты не помнишь?_

_Мегатрон только собрался задать вопрос, но тут вмешался стоящий рядом медик:_

_\- Повелитель, сейчас не время. Мегатронус еще слишком слаб. Вам лучше уйти._

_\- Ну хорошо, - после короткой паузы согласился тот. – Сообщите, когда ему станет лучше._

_\- Непременно, господин._

_\- Учитель... – Мегатрон вовсе не желал, чтобы Фоллен уходил. Несмотря на все ощущение слабости, боли и странной пустоты в груди, он желал знать, что с ним произошло, что это за место, и как он здесь оказался. И знать он хотел это прямо сейчас._

_\- Позже, Мегатрон. – Возразил наставник. - Я все объясню, но не сейчас. Отдыхай. – Фоллен перевел взгляд на медика и едва заметно кивнул. Трансформер-врач подошел к одному из терминалов и нажал какие-то кнопки. Тут же по проводам, подсоединенным к голове Мегатрона, пошли импульсы, и десептикон почувствовал, как его системы входят в режим сна. Сопротивляться этому у Мегатрона совершенно не было сил, он мог лишь отдаться чувству легкости и снова провалиться в темноту, где нет ни боли, ни страха, ничего..._

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vb5XxFPpdZE&feature=emb_logo) **

_Когда он очнулся в следующий раз, то чувствовал себя несколько лучше, но двигаться было все равно трудно. С некоторым трудом приподнявшись на платформе, Мегатрон смог более внимательно разглядеть помещение, в котором он находился. Это был довольно большой медицинский центр, напичканный разным оборудованием. Платформы, на одной из которых он лежал, находились вдоль длинной стены, над каждой из них горела яркая лампа. В противоположной стене широкие раздвижные двери, в данный момент закрытые._

_Мегатрон попытался сесть, но в оптике тут же начало мутнеть, а подключенные к нему приборы начали издавать возмущенное пиканье. Парой секунд позже двери медицинского центра открылись, и внутрь вбежали сразу три трансформера-медика. Два крылатых десептикона, а вот третий показался Мегатрону крайне необычным. У него было аж восемь окуляров! Располагающиеся в два ряда на его лицевой пластине, они огрели ровным желтым светом. Это как раз больше всего и удивило Мегатрона, учитывая, что у десептиконов окуляры красные. Шлем увенчан множеством рогов, на плечах тоже по рогу, каждый из которых загнут вверх, тело напоминает большую коробку, на руках по восемь пальцев, напоминающих щупальца, верхние и нижние конечности окантованы желтой броней. На груди его был изображен совершенно не известный Мегатрону доселе знак: круг с расходящимися шипами. Ничего общего с десептиконским символом, напоминающим голову лисы._

_\- Рад, что ты пришел в себя. Повелитель будет очень доволен. Не думаю, что стоит говорить лишний раз о том, что тебе лучше пока не пытаться встать. Сам понимаешь..._

_Его голос показался Мегатрону очень знакомым._

_\- Я вас помню..._

_\- Да, - кивнул странный трансформер, - я был рядом, когда ты последний раз приходил в сознание. Я Октавиус, глава медицинского корпуса корабля “Предвестник”._

_\- Корабль? – ахнул Мегатрон, чувствуя, будто бы платформа под ним поплыла прочь. – Мы на корабле?_

_Но прежде чем глава медицинского центра успел ответить, входные двери с шипением отворились, и на пороге появился Фоллен._

_\- Рад, что ты снова в сознании, Мегатрон. Как ты себя чувствуешь? - красно-черный десептикон подошел к платформе, на которой лежал его ученик. Молодой десептикон снова попытался сесть, но необычного вида трансформер по имени Октавиус властно надавил ему на плечо, прижимая к платформе и недовольно полыхнув всеми восьмью окулярами._

_\- Учитель, объясните..._

_\- Само собой, - кивнул Фоллен и обратился к Октавиусу: - Доктор, я должен поговорить с Мегатронусом без посторонних. Вы можете на время отключить системы поддержки?_

_\- Возражаю, повелитель. Раны Мегатронуса были слишком серьезными... Сейчас не следует даже..._

_\- Это важно. – Фоллен голоса не повышал, но и отступать был не намерен. – Обещаю после этого сразу же привести его назад._

_\- Десять минут, - сдался медик. – Не более._

_\- Обязательно, - кивнул Фоллен._

_Октавиус подал знак своим помощникам, и те быстро и аккуратно отсоединили от тела Мегатрона провода, датчики и энергонные трубки. С помощью главного медика молодой десептикон неуклюже встал с платформы и сделал несколько неуверенных шагов. Это оказалось довольно непросто, но Фоллен, очевидно, признал Мегатрона вполне дееспособным, поэтому холодным голосом приказал:_

_\- Иди за мной._

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8koDWQ60yOI) **

_Слегка пошатываясь, Мегатрон последовал за своим наставником. Они прошли по нескольким коридорам, по которым туда-сюда ходили другие десептиконы, при встрече отдававшие Фоллену честь._

_\- Куда мы, Учитель? – с подозрением спросил Мегатрон._

_\- Туда, где нас не услышат, - откликнулся старший десептикон. – На боевом корабле никогда нельзя быть уверенным, что тебя не подслушают._

_\- На корабле? – снова повторил Мегатрон. Но Фоллен промолчал. Они остановились у закрытой двери, Фоллен набрал код на настенной панели рядом, после чего отступил назад, пропуская Мегатрона в открывшийся проход._

_Внутри было довольно темно и пусто. Единственное, что сразу привлекало внимание – огромное панорамное окно, из которого открывается вид на темные космические просторы. Мегатрон замер, открыв рот от изумления. Вошедший следом Фоллен слегка подтолкнул его в спину. Дверь с тихим шипением закрылась. Они стояли друг напротив друга. В темноте оптика Фоллена угрожающе полыхнула._

_\- Учитель... – Мегатрон в замешательстве отступил назад._

_\- Ты отказался меня слушать, - ледяным голосом произнес наставник._

_\- Но..._

_\- Я тебя предупреждал._

_\- Я..._

_\- Не окажись я в тот момент поблизости, тебя бы сейчас здесь не было. – Фоллен, казалось, не считал нужным дать Мегатрону вставить хоть слово. – Я предупреждал тебя, что Праймы жестоки и беспощадны! Но ты не верил._

_При упоминании семьи, Мегатрону показалось, что пол уходит у него из-под ног. В памяти сразу непроизвольно всплыли зловещие картины... Огненные всполохи в темном небе, завывание ветра, нависшая над ним грозная тень, острый зазубренный клинок, боль, падение... и те слова... Оптимус почти убил его... Так все это было на самом деле, а не в его воображении. Вот, что с ним произошло. Его предал родной брат... Или тот, кого Мегатрон считал своим братом. Сейчас уже он не мог сказать, кем является на самом деле. Фоллен продолжал говорить что-то осуждающее, но Мегатрон не слушал его. Он думал о тех, кого считал своей семьей. Обидно было даже не только то, что он может и не быть Праймом и даже быть по происхождению совсем из другого города, но и то, что его предали близкие... Но если он не Прайм, то кто же он?.._

_\- Я хочу знать... почему... – сорвавшимся голосом произнес Мегатрон, опуская взгляд в пол. – Они ответят... Ответят за все!!!_

_\- Ты хочешь отомстить? – вопрос Фоллена как таковым вопросом и не являлся. Лишь констатацией факта, требующей подтверждения._

_Хочет ли Мегатрон отомстить... Это значит заставить страдать или даже убить... Кодекс династии Праймов гласит, что месть – самая крайняя мера. Прайм может пойти на это, чтобы наказать тех, кто причинил боль его близким или заставил страдать невиновных. Прежде Мегатрон даже не задумывался об этом, мысленно умоляя Праймуса, чтобы ему никогда не довелось пережить это._

_Каждому Прайму еще в очень юном возрасте Великий Оракул предсказывал, что суждено ему сделать в жизни. Мегатрону и Оптимусу было предначертано повести Кибертрон в новую эру, но перед этим им обоим предстоит “познать страх потери, пройти испытание огнем, через боль и страдания обрести цель и найти путь в новую жизнь, ибо они – предвестники Пророчества Возрождения”. Эти слова сильно напугали тогда юного Оптимуса. Мегатрон и сам был не рад такое услышать, но старался не подавать вида. Непонимание между кланами Красного и Фиолетового знаков существовало всегда. В большей части из-за того, что у власти в основном среди Праймов стояли автоботы. Десептиконы же отходили на второй план, что их крайне раздражало. Они были сильнее, способнее и, в отличии от автоботов, могли летать. Кибертрон уже был на грани войны, конфликты между представителями разных кланов возникали и внутри самой правящей династии, и предотвратить их было все труднее и труднее. И тогда Великий Оракул заглянул в будущее и предсказал появление двоих особенных Праймов, которые станут соправителями планеты, и на Кибертроне наконец-то настанет мир..._

_Но, видимо, этому не суждено было сбыться. Оракул оказался прав лишь в одном... Мегатрону уже пришлось пройти через боль и потерять... Потерять всех и все... Ничего больше не осталось, только черная пустота... Бездна, падение в которую началось с предательства того, кого Мегатрон считал своим старшим братом..._

_Кодекс Праймов... Пророчество Возрождения... Все это ложь... Очередная глупая ложь, наверняка придуманная автоботами, чтобы подчинить себе десептиконов, убить их надежды и мечты, сделать их рабами - тех, кто сильнее... Нет, Фоллен прав... Праймы-автоботы жестоки... Это надо остановить. Раз и навсегда! Праймы-десептконы должны знать..._

_Мегатрон сжал дрожащие манипуляторы и повернулся в сторону панорамного окна, где в бесконечном мраке космоса алмазной пылью рассыпаны миллиарды звезд..._

__“За чистоту Искр династии Праймов... Ты никогда не был моим братом...”_ _

_По щекам Мегатрона потек омыватель. Гроза... острие зазубренного меча... ненависть и презрение в голубых окулярах Оптимуса... падение... Было страшно, но все же он выжил. Быть может именно для того, чтобы отомстить..._

_Постепенно страх перерос в гнев, усилившийся мысленным представлением перед собой предателя. Такой ненависти Мегатрон не испытывал еще ни к кому в жизни. Он не позволит автоботам наслаждаться победой, он вернется и отберет у них власть, чтобы заставить их ощутить хотя бы маленькую толику тех эмоций, которые сейчас испытывал он сам. От ненависти Искра в его груди забилась чаще, оптика вспыхнула, а рот скривился в злобной ухмылке. Он пронзит грудь Оптимуса тем же мечом, без сожаления, без раздумий. Он не отступит._

_На мгновение Мегатрон испугался собственного отражения в панорамном окне. Эти горящие гневом красные окуляры, это злое выражение лица... Лишь сейчас он понял, прежний Мегатронус погиб от руки того, кого считал своим братом. Его больше нет. Теперь есть совершенно новый Мегатронус, который видит своей целью лишь победу над ненавистными ему автоботами и намерен осуществить задуманное. Любой ценой._

_\- Так, что ты решил?_

_Обернувшись на голос, Мегатрон с удивлением обнаружил, что Фоллен до сих пор стоит рядом и ждет решения._

_\- Присоединись ко мне. - Фоллен подошел к нему практически вплотную, их горящие взгляды встретились. – Вместе мы добьемся нашей общей цели, спасем Кибертрон и заставим заплатить тех, кто так жестоко предал нас обоих. Десептиконы должны получить то, что они заслуживают. Наш клан достоин большего._

_\- Вы... вы правы, Учитель... – уже находясь на грани безумства в попытке обуздать рвущуюся наружу ярость, Мегатрон почтительно опустился перед красно-черным десептиконом на одно колено. – Я верю Вам и клянусь служить Вам, пока Кибертрон не будет освобожден... Я ваш покорный слуга..._

_\- Чудно... – Фоллен был невероятно доволен. – Славно... Я рад, что ты сделал правильный выбор, мой ученик. Вместе мы одолеем автоботов и принесем мир на нашу родную планету. – Он захохотал._

_Мегатрон встал на ноги и подошел к панорамному окну. Того мечтателя, желающего когда-нибудь отправиться в неизведанные миры, больше нет. Он станет воином, таким же сильным, как его учитель. Однажды он вернется на Кибертрон и обрушит на автоботов весь свой гнев. Мегатрон яростно сжал манипуляторы. Не он начал эту войну, однако он ее закончит._

_\- Я с вами, Учитель..._

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5HvVkmyJAIg&feature=emb_logo) **

\- Я с вами, Учитель... – тихо повторил Мегатрон, сжимая левый манипулятор в кулак. Теперь ему все было ясно. Тот день, когда он так и не вернулся в Военную Академию... Вот о чем говорили ему Оптимус и Джетфайр. Да только они не сказали, что сами были в этом замешаны... Они притворялись, что ничего не знают, Джетфайр говорил, что Ред Арроу, он же Падший, предал своих. Но почему же тогда именно Фоллен спас его, когда другие Праймы так хотели его смерти?

Теперь Мегатрон ничего не мог понять. Фоллен говорил ему, что тот не является Праймом, откуда же тогда в его груди появилась матрица лидерства? Как это возможно? А если Мегатрон в действительности все же Прайм, то почему Оптимус пытался его убить? Теперь, вероятно, только Фоллен мог бы ответить на этот вопрос... Но его больше нет. Как нет и той самой истины, которая послужила причиной войны.

\- Значит, это все затеял Рэд Арроу? – рядом с Мегатроном появился призрачный Джетфайр. Он возникал всегда неожиданно, и раньше всегда заставал Мегатрона врасплох, но теперь повелитель десептиконов уже привык к этому.

\- А, это ты... Сгинь отсюда... – вяло огрызнулся он, не оборачиваясь на как всегда незваного гостя.

\- Интересно, как ты себе это представляешь? – ехидно уточнил Джетфайр. – Разве забыл, кто я? Отвлечемся на секунду от твоего хамства и того факта, что я твой учитель? Хоть и в прошлом.

\- Прошу тебя, скройся... учитель... – Мегатрон уже начал терять терпение, хотя понимал, что кричать на Джетфайра – все равно, что орать в пустоту.

\- Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь, - призрак прошелся взад-вперед за спиной Мегатрона. – Честно говоря, я и сам не раз задавал себе этот вопрос: “Почему?”.

\- Потому что Праймы врут. Я помню, что произошло, - холодно отозвался Мегатрон. – Теперь я все знаю.

\- Ты знаешь? – с явным намеком на обратное уточнил Джетфайр. – Тогда ответь, что он с тобой сделал? Зачем ему нужно было, чтобы ты не считал себя Праймом?

На мгновение Мегатрон даже растерялся, но потом нашел, чем возразить на это:

\- Оптимус хотел меня убить! А учитель... Фоллен... спас мне жизнь!

\- Бред, - категорично заявил призрачный трансформер. - Твой брат не мог...

\- Ничего не бред! – рявкнул Мегатрон. – Фоллен раскрыл мне правду!

\- Ах вот как... И какого же рода правду он тебе раскрыл? Я знаю Рэд Арроу гораздо лучше тебя, хотя в глубине Искры ты можешь верить в обратное. Смею предположить, что он хотел отомстить всей нашей семье, в частности своему брату – твоему альфе-отцу, который и объявил его изгнанником рода Праймов, и мне – ведь я был последним выжившим из команды. Затеять войну и таким хитрым образом настроить тебя против нас – вполне в его стиле. Рэд Арроу и раньше твердил, что мы, десептиконы, боле развитая ступень жителей Кибертрона. Он вполне мог затеять войну.

\- Да откуда ты это знаешь... – Мегатрон с явным недоверием взглянул на призрака.

Джетфайр снова несколько раз прошелся перед Мегатроном, словно о чем-то размышляя, а потом остановился перед обрывом и, глядя куда-то далеко в одну точку, тихо произнес:

\- В день твоего исчезновения разразилась довольно сильная гроза...

Мегатрон вздрогнул. Да, эта гроза теперь навсегда останется в его памяти...

\- Летную практику у десептиконов отменили, - задумчиво продолжал Джетфайр, - и я проводил вместо нее совместное с автоботами занятие по тактике ведения боя. – Он резко повернулся, глядя Мегатрону прямо в окуляры: - Оптимус был на занятии.

\- Что... – Мегатрон застыл словно громом пораженный. – Нет... Он же... – Повелитель десептиконов так и не закончил фразу, но и призрак, оказывается, не договорил:

\- А потом вдруг мы оба внезапно почувствовали это: резкую почти нестерпимую боль в районе Искры, твою боль, Мегатрон. Мы почувствовали, что ты в серьезной опасности, но не знали точно, что происходит. То же самое ощутили и твои альфы, и все Праймы на Кибертроне. Однако мы опоздали - Рэд Арроу забрал тебя раньше. Видимо, он все знал с самого начала.

Мегатрону в это практически не верилось. Слова Джетфайра не имели совершенно никакого смысла. Если только... Ну конечно! Десептикон, принявший сторону автоботов. Ясно, почему он так хочет вступиться за Оптимуса, который всегда был его любимчиком. В отличие от вспыльчивого Мегатрона – почти каждый день новый скандал.

– Ты лжешь! - Мегатрону было даже страшно думать, что бывший призрачный учитель может говорить правду. Напал на него Оптимус, и Мегатрон это знал.

\- Неужели?! – резко парировал Джетфайр, подступая к Мегатрону. – А может быть это ты живешь во лжи?! Для тебя Рэд Арроу был вождем, но ты не видел обратную сторону медали. Он показал тебе только то, что хотел, но каковы были его истинные намерения? Затеять войну, обратить будущего правителя Кибертрона против собственного народа. Рэд Арроу и твой отец тоже были соправителями когда-то... Я ведь об этом тебе рассказывал когда-то, верно?

\- Д-да...

\- Ты всегда от части напоминал мне его. Рэд Арроу тоже был гением и мечтателем, и по характеру таким же дерзким и вспыльчивым. А наше путешествие в неизведанные части космоса окончательно изменило его. Рэд Арроу жаждал найти что-то. И одним “Жнецом” это не ограничивалось. Да вот теперь только мы этого никогда не узнаем.

\- А как же то, что я тарниец, а не иаконец? - Мегатрон попытался отбиться последним заявлением учителя в защиту их обоих.

\- Да, это так, - вдруг неожиданно согласился Джетфайр. Мегатрон вскинулся и открыл рот для продолжения, но призрак не дал ему сказать: - Тарниец, Прайм, Персентер... Три в одном. Как и Оптимус. Твой брат тоже появился в том городе, представь себе.

\- Чего?.. - из всего сказанного Мегатрон отчетливо услышал только последнюю часть фразы.

\- Правитель и его соузница в то время действительно находились в Тарне, когда пришло время вашей с Оптимусом активации. А домой они вернулись уже с двумя спарклинками: с тобой и твоим братом. Вы были рождены в Тарне, ну и что? Это ничего не меняет. Старскрим из Воса, я появился на свет в Каоне. Полагаю, ты просто никогда не задавал Альфам этот вопрос, иначе все могло бы быть по-другому. Рэд Арроу ухватился за этот факт и... слегка исказил информацию.

Предводитель десептиконов не мог поверить в услышанное... То, что рассказал ему Джетфайр, казалось таким логичным, и в то же время... Мегатрону не хотелось это признавать. Одну и ту же информацию можно передать так, что собеседник воспримет все совсем иначе, чем есть... Но Оптимус... Как объяснить то нападение? Кто это был, если не лидер автоботов?

\- И что теперь? – Мегатрон искоса глянул на призрака, но тот лишь покачал головой:

\- А теперь мы так ни к чему и не пришли, верно? Война до сих пор продолжается, Великая Искра разбита, наша раса близка к тому, чтобы уничтожить сама себя. Полагаю, Рэд Арроу не думал, что все так обернется. А ты?

Мегатрон ничего не ответил. Да, все вышло не совсем так, как обещал ему Падший, вернее даже все вышло совсем не так. Сам Фоллен погиб, война не закончена, Кибертрон в руинах, а выхода из сложившегося тупика нет. Когда-то у Мегатрона была цель, а теперь выясняется, что все это могло оказаться зря... Если он, вопреки словам Фоллена, действительно Прайм, тогда как истолковать то, что случилось в тот день? Джетфайр сказал, что в момент нападения Оптимус был совершенно в другом месте. Как же объяснить тогда...

\- Боюсь, что никак, - вздохнул Джетфайр, уловив мысли Мегатрона. – Однако ситуация все же не безвыходная.

\- Я не собираюсь этого делать! – оптика повелителя десептиконов угрожающе полыхнула. Он знал, о чем ему пытается сказать Джетфайр, и от одной только мысли об этом становилось тошно. Повернуть назад – означает признать, что все это было напрасно, поверить Фоллену и пойти за ним было ошибкой... И повелитель десептиконов не желает с этим мириться.

\- Мегатронус, пойми, - снова начал мастер Джетфайр, - эта война никому пользы не принесет! Многие погибли, еще больше - страдают. А если это ни прекратить, потери будут еще куда значительнее с обеих сторон! Разве ты хочешь, чтобы твои человеческие друзья, Андрей и Ялара, попали под удар?

\- Не обвиняй во всем меня! – рявкнул на призрака вождь десептиконов, невольно осознавая, что поддается на провокацию. Джетфайр использовал запрещенный прием. – Ты не знаешь, через что мне пришлось пройти, что пережить! Не я начал эту войну!

\- Да, не ты ее начал, - согласился Джетфайр. – Но именно ты можешь положить ей конец. Остановить жестокость и предотвратить новые жертвы. Можешь защитить своих друзей и последователей.

Мегатрон отвернулся от призрачного десептикона и стал смотреть на солнце, уже начинающее клониться к закату. Упоминание о друзьях заставило его задуматься. Да, не совсем так он собирался закончить войну. Он всегда представлял, что это будет грандиозная битва, в которой именно он окажется победителем и проткнет грудь предателя тем же самым мечом. Теперь же может оказаться, что все это время Мегатрон мстил совершенно не тому, кто атаковал его в тот роковой день. По крайней мере, так говорит Джетфайр. С другой стороны, он всего лишь образ того десептикона, который когда-то был его учителем. Следовательно, верить его словам нельзя. Однако Мегатрон решил для себя, что непременно нужно в этом разобраться.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZdVnFaf-UAY&feature=emb_logo) **

Никому не объяснив причину своих действий, Мегатрон связался с базой автоботов и сообщил Оптимусу, что они обязательно должны встретиться, чтобы раз и навсегда разобраться в случившемся. Лидер автоботов желал того же, поскольку искренне не понимал, почему его брат ведет себя подобным образом. И вот через час передовые отряды автоботов и десептиконов стояли друг напротив друга на загородном пустыре, недалеко от злосчастного каньона, где произошла их последняя битва.. Ялара, Андрей, а так же Сэм с Микаэлой и Сари тоже присутствовали. Ни один из них не желал находиться в стороне, когда, можно сказать, решается будущее трансформеров. Однако Мегатрон почему-то был уверен, что автоботы взяли с собой Ялару, чтобы ослабить его решительность. Но желание Мегатрона выяснить правду было куда сильнее, поэтому он старался не смотреть на подругу, целиком и полностью сосредоточив свое внимание на лидере автоботов. Он пытался сдерживать гнев, мысленно продумывал, как должен себя повести, когда они встретятся, но вновь увидев Оптимуса, вскипевшая в нем ярость мгновенно стерла из процессора весь план действий.

\- Так я жду ответа, на поставленный мною вопрос, - холодно произнес Мегатрон, не сводя взгляда с голубых окуляров брата, пытаясь поймать хоть один из них на лжи. – Где ты был, когда на меня напал некто, подозрительно похожий на тебя?

\- В Академии, - честно ответил Оптимус, понимая, что сейчас от Мегатрона можно ожидать всего, что угодно. А лидер автоботов хотел договориться мирно. Быть может, именно сейчас им выпала возможность понять, из-за чего началась эта война. – Когда начались занятия, а ты не появился, я сразу заподозрил неладное... Искрой и Матрицей почувствовал...

\- Не ври мне! – Мегатрон подступил к нему на шаг, с трудом удерживаясь, чтобы не наставить на лидера автоботов пушку. Зато автоботы и десептиконы, стеной стоящие позади своих лидеров, были готовы открыть огонь в любую секунду, но не делали этого, терпеливо ожидая команды своих вождей.

\- Это правда, Мегз. Твои воспоминания повреждены, но мои - нет. Я помню, как все было, и Праймусом клянусь, я тебе не вру.

\- Ну еще бы! – Мегатрон картинно всплеснул манипуляторами. – Это сейчас ты утверждаешь!

\- Он действительно не делал этого, послушай, - рядом с повелителем десептиконов появился не видимый ни для кого другого Джетфайр.

\- Заткнись! – рявкнул на него Мегатрон и снова повернулся к Оптимусу: - Я тебе не верю. Похоже, даже твои преданные солдаты не знают, кто ты есть на самом деле. Может признаешься, как ты почти убил меня тогда?

\- Я не пытался тебя убить, - терпеливо повторил Оптимус. – Брат, ты очень ошибаешься, если думаешь обратное. Фоллен что-то сделал с тобой и...

При упоминании наставника оптика лидера десептиконов угрожающе сверкнула, затем последовала вспышка энергетического поля. После всего произошедшего он не мог так быстро поверить в слова Оптимуса даже несмотря на все убеждения Джетфайра. Слишком много гнева, страха и ненависти. Джетфайр мог быть заодно с Праймами-автоботами. Ведь еще когда только началась война, некоторые десептиконы из правящей династии встали на сторону трансформеров Красного знака. И даже сейчас Оптимус не желает признавать, что же он совершил...

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O-cM5kXXwnY&feature=emb_logo) **

\- Что ж, - из левого манипулятора Мегатрона вылез длинный узкий серебристый клинок. – Если ты не желаешь признаваться сам, я заставлю тебя это сделать!

Резко замахнувшись мечом, повелитель десептиконов замахнулся и бросился на лидера автоботов. Тот едва успел отскочить в сторону и отвести клинок противника Ялара и Сари вскрикнули, десептиконы и автоботы одновременно вскинули оружие, но...

\- Нет! Стойте! – крикнул автоботам Оптимус, уклоняясь от очередного удара.

\- Отставить! – велел Мегатрон своим. – Это наше личное дело!

Как это ни удивительно, кланы все же послушались приказов своих вождей и не сдвинулись с места, лишь наблюдая за поединком предводителей. Что-то было здесь не так. Эта драка не походила на прежние сражения, когда каждый стремился убить другого. Автоботы поняли это по поведению своего лидера – в отличии от Мегатрона, Оптимус больше старался уклоняться, чем нападать. А это значило, что он не желает драться. Если они раньше не побоялись привести Мегатрона на свою базу, то теперь решили предоставить лидеру возможность самому выяснить отношения со своим братом. Десептиконы не вмешивались несколько по другой причине – приказы вождя не обсуждаются. Пусть лидер сам разбирается с врагом, если у ему так хочется. К тому же всем было крайне любопытно, что именно имеет в виду Мегатрон, обвиняя Оптимуса в предательстве. Даже присутствовавшие люди понимали, что бесполезно что-либо предпринимать. Все, кроме Ялары.

\- Что вы делаете?! – кричала она, вырываясь из рук Андрея и Сэма, пытавшихся удержать ее. – Хватит! Прекратите! Да отстаньте вы...

\- Ял, пойми, - пытался урезонить ее Андрей, - они тебя зашибут и не заметят!

\- Но нельзя же... – девчонка все же вырвалась из рук друзей и обернулась к автоботам: - Может быть, вы вмешаетесь?

\- Сами разберутся, - почему-то решил Рэтчет. – У меня предчувствие, что эти двое в этот раз друг друга не убьют.

У Ялары такого предчувствия не было, более того, девушка была уверена, что лишь ей одной не безразлично, чем завершится разборка между лидерами кланов десептиконов и автоботов. Она во весь голос пыталась доораться до них, однако близко подходить не решалась, понимая, что Андрей все же прав.

\- Прекратите! – кричала Ялара на пределе своих голосовых возможностей. – Хватит! Остановитесь!

Но Мегатрон и Оптимус даже не слышали. Лидеры дрались яростно, издавая невероятно громкий лязг. Меч Мегатрона так и мелькал в воздухе серебристой молнией, и лидер автоботов едва успевал парировать удары своей огромной секирой. Мегатрон уже однажды практически убил его, когда Оптимус пытался защитить Сэма. И теперь это могло повториться, тем более что теперь целью обезумевшего десептикона был совершенно не земной парень.

\- Ты пожалеешь о том, что сделал со мной!

\- Я не знаю, о чем ты!

\- Лжешь!

Резкий выпад... уклон... прыжок... блок... атака... Им было все равно, что творится вокруг. Они забыли обо всем, полностью сосредоточив внимание друг на друге.

\- Ах! Тоже мне лидеры! – вопила Ялара, швыряя в них подобранные с земли камни, но добросить, естественно, не могла. – Праймы, называется! Дети малые, вот вы кто! Хватит! Довольно!

Окончательно разозлившись, десептикон ударил клинком по противнику, однако был так взбешен, что промахнулся. Оптимус отскочил, а потом резко прыгнул на Мегатрона, повалив его на землю. Сцепившись, они несколько десятков метров прокатились по каменистой поверхности. Оказавшись сверху, Оптимус изо всех сил прижал Мегатрона к земле, стремясь не давать ему освободиться.

\- Выслушай меня, Мегз!

\- Нет!

\- Не нет, а да! Ты сильно ошибаешься, если думаешь, что я мог так вот без предупреждения и без причины напасть на тебя!

\- Не верю! – Мегатрон снова дернулся, пытаясь скинуть лидера автоботов.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a-xpj9DXhvk&feature=emb_logo) **

\- Можешь не верить мне, но не своей матрице. - Красно-синий трансформер послал сигнал от матрицы в собственной груди, и почувствовал, как отреагировало энергетическое поле брата.

Внезапно Мегатрона охватило странное чувство защищенности, спокойствия и… доверия. Сигналы в груди, но это были не собственные эмоции самого десептикона, они исходили от красно-синего трансформера, его старшего брата, брата-близнеца… Того самого брата, с которым он не раз сталкивался в смертельных поединках, оба были готовы убить друг друга без колебаний, но то вмешивались обстоятельства, то победитель отступал… А сейчас… Что это, что происходит? Мегатрон запаниковал, он вдруг вновь почувствовал себя спарклингом. Эти эмоции… Оптимус не забыл, он по-прежнему считает Мегатрона семьей, хотя и столько раз в приступах отчаяния думал, что брата уже не вернуть…

 _"Не сопротивляйся, Мегатронус,"_ \- услышал он голос Оптимуса в собственной голове, - _"доверься матрице… Доверься мне… Доверься самому себе."_

\- Что... – ошарашенный Мегатрон перестал вырываться, и Оптимус отпустил его. - Что ты сделал?

\- То, что нужно было, чтобы заставить моего брата проснуться. - Оптимус выдержал паузу, глядя на шокированного Мегатрона, и продолжил: - Когда мы первый раз встретились на поле боя... Ты сказал, что не являешься одним из нас, - произнес лидер автоботов, поднимаясь на ноги. Мегатрон так и оставался лежать на земле. – Но как ты объяснишь наличие в своей груди матрицы лидерства? Это знак принадлежности к роду Праймов. Это факт, Мегатрон. Я не знаю, зачем Падший соврал тебе о твоем происхождении. Я только жалею, что не был рядом с тобой, когда это случилось... Поверь, я не нападал на тебя, наоборот, я бы помог тебе в тот момент.

Повелитель десептиконов отвел взгляд, и тут же встретился с опять появившимся из ниоткуда призрачным Джетфайром. На его лицевой пластине застыло укоризненное выражение, будто бы он едва сдерживался, чтобы не сказать что-нибудь вроде: “Я же тебе говорил!”. Но по необъяснимой причине повелитель десептиконов Искрой чувствует, что Оптимус не врет ему сейчас.

_“Я не хочу быть тебе врагом, как не хотел быть врагом Мегатронусу”_

Будучи Черным Вихрем, он совершенно не задумывался о смысле этих слов. Война разделила братьев. Оптимус много раз пытался поговорить с Мегатроном, но тот не слушал. Он слепо верил своему повелителю и лишь в мыслях изредка осмеливался оспорить его решение, но всегда подчинялся. Теперь Фоллена больше нет. И Мегатрону самому нужно принимать решения. Как ни паршиво было признавать, но Джетфайр все же прав – война не привела к желанным результатам. Это понимал и сам Мегатрон, и лидер автоботов, и представители обоих кланов...

\- Так, что скажешь, брат, - Оптимус протянул ему манипулятор, чтобы помочь подняться на ноги. – Может, пора все это прекратить?

Мегатрон удивленно смотрел на раскрытую ладонь Оптимуса. Он сам предлагает мир, после того, что сделал... Как? Почему? Может ли это быть обман, а может и правда. Мир... Не так-то это просто в действительности, как может показаться на словах. Война не окончена, другие десептиконы и автоботы по-прежнему ведут бои друг с другом на Кибертроне и в других звездных системах. И Мегатрон боится, что если он примет предложение Оптимуса, то его посчитают слабым и никудышным лидером... Хотя, многие старейшины из Высшего Совета Кибертрона повторяли, что сильнее будет ни тот, кто действует жестокостью, а тот, кто может уйти от конфликта. У людей тоже есть похожие поговорки, как он знал от Ялары. И если он так поступит...

Глядя в голубые окуляры лидера автоботов и улавливая его эмоции, передаваемые через энергетическое поле, Мегатрон в ответ протянул манипулятор, и Оптимус помог ему встать с земли. И что-то произошло в этот момент. Оба трансформера почувствовали, каждый в своей груди, странное тепло матрицы. Лидеры посмотрели друг на друга и непроизвольно улыбнулись.

\- Я не нападал на тебя тогда, Мегз, - мягко произнес Оптимус, - поверь.

И Мегатрон поверил. От потрясения не сумев произнести ни слова, он просто кивнул, до сих пор не до конца осознавая, что происходит. Подошли остальные. От увиденного все одновременно разинули рты. Предводители двух кланов так и стояли, держа друг друга за правый манипулятор. Тишина, нарушаемая лишь криками птиц, изредка проносящихся в сумеречном небе, подкрашенном лучами заходящего солнца. И сейчас решилось будущее планеты Кибертрон, так долго страдавшей из-за многовековой войны, которой должен был быть положен конец.

Все были настолько потрясены, что не решались спугнуть это волнующее вечернее безмолвие. И лишь Джетфайр, невидимый и неслышимый ни для кого, кроме лидера десептиконов, тихо произнес:

\- Я горжусь тобой, Мегатронус Прайм.

Саундтреки (с указанием эпизодов главы):

1) Tron Legacy OST - Nocturne; (Мегатрон вспоминает, что было с ним после нападения Оптимуса)

2) Mass effect 3 Soundtrack - Squad selection; (знакомство Мегатрона с Октавиусом)

3) Mass Effect 2: Arrival OST - Arrival On Aratoht; (предложение Фоллена)

4) Mass Effect 3 Citadel Score - Liara's Vigil; (Мегатрон и Джетфайр обсуждают ситуацию)

5) Tron Legacy OST - Reflections; (встреча с автоботами, Мегатрон требует ответ)

6) Stargate Atlantis OST - Rogue Drone; (поединок Мегатрона и Оптимуса)

7) Stargate Atlantis OST - Messages (решение о заключении мира)


	16. Часть 1. Глава 15. От войны к миру (часть 1)

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LfCYu1CnXAs&feature=emb_logo) **

Через пару дней после событий, произошедших в каньоне, новость о том, что война окончена, облетела всю планету. Это было грандиозное событие. В течение последней пары лет вся Земля жила в постоянном напряжении, люди только и ждали очередного удара. Некоторые фанатики горячо утверждали, что наступит Конец Света – если врагу из космоса придет помощь. Схватки происходили в разных частях планеты, поэтому война коснулась очень многих. А теперь трансформеры собираются заключить мир... Неожиданное и радостное событие.

Так думали люди. Сами трансформеры из обоих кланов относились к этому весьма скептически. Что вполне естественно, ведь нельзя же заставить тех, кто в течение тысяч лет воевал друг с другом, в мгновение ока обняться и начать водить хороводы. Это противоестественно. К тому же, новость о том, что война окончена, никак не могла вылететь за пределы третьей по счету планеты от звезды, именуемой Солнцем. Все десептиконы и автоботы должны узнать об этом и прекратить бессмысленные сражения. Мирное соглашение на глазах трансформеров, находящихся в разных частях Галактики... Это стоило как следует продумать.

Старскрим больше всех был не рад идее мира в автоботами, мол сколько воевали, а теперь... Повелитель Мегатрон сошел с ума. Эту фразу сикер повторял в последнее время все чаще, но не осмеливался произнести ее громко. Хотя то и дело с кем-нибудь из собратьев по клану постоянно шептался об этом за спиной предводителя.

\- Куда катится Вселенная... – жаловался он как-то Блэкауту. – мир с этими низшими трансформерами... Здесь Мегатрон явно не прав.

\- Жили же мы когда-то без войны, так почему же сейчас не сможем? – пожимал плечами собеседник. - Помню еще времена, когда я был командиром элитной гвардии десептиконов, вы с повелителем были тогда маленькими спарклингами. То было хорошее время, но я десептикон, и всегда на стороне нашего клана, поэтому и выбрал сторону без каких-либо колебаний. Но мирное соглашение я поддерживаю – Кибертрон уже и так достаточно настрадался.

\- Я что, единственный, кто видит во всем этом крах десептиконских идеалов?! – возмутился Старскрим. – С тех пор, как Мегатрону отшибло память, он сильно изменился.

\- А ты не помнишь, кто этому способствовал? – ехидно уточнил Блэкаут. – Он стал таким благодаря тебе. Хоть сам лорд Мегатрон и не верил в свое происхождение, но ты ведь всегда знал, кто он на самом деле.

Старскрим лишь оскорблено фыркнул и удалился, понимая, что разговор зашел в тупик. Еще в Военной Академии Мегатронус Прайм был для сикера идеалом настоящего десептикона, и Старскрим во всем стремился быть на него похожим. Пока в один прекрасный день не решил, что он сам гораздо лучше Мегатрона. А произошло это, когда повелитель стал отрицать свое происхождение и даже отверг свое второе имя, которым называл себя в начале войны. Но теперь Скрим понял, что ему никогда не стать таким же, как его повелитель. Он всегда осознавал это инстинктивно, возможно поэтому все время и хотел свергнуть своего вождя... Да, не на такой исход он надеялся, затевая этот разговор с Блэкаутом.

* * *

Пока автоботы и десептиконы постепенно привыкали друг к другу, и последним довольно непросто было стараться вести себя не как обычно. Ведь они привыкли нападать и разрушать. Мегатрону в этом отношении было несколько проще, поскольку, будучи Черным Вихрем, он, благодаря Яларе и Андрею уже относительно знал, как стоит вести себя среди людей. Хотя подруга до сих пор припоминает ему случай с дорожной аварией, которую повелитель десептиконов создал, преграждая путь потоку машин, что позволило плохо видящей пожилой даме благополучно пересечь улицу. Не забывала Ялара еще и про человека, которого Мегз запихнул в мусорный бак... Нередко напоминал лидеру десептиконов об этих случаях и Джетфайр. Сам Мегатрон только фыркал на это, не считая подобное такой уж большой трагедией.

Вот его ощущения, связанные с матрицей лидерства, были несколько непонятными. Когда она только активировалась, а это случилось под воздействием фрагмента Оллспарка, изначально Мегатрон не почувствовал никакой разницы. Эта "штука", защищающая Искру, всегда была у него в груди, но даже Нокаут не знал, что это такое, а раз вреда от нее не было никакого, то лидер десептиконов не уделял этому особого внимания. Теперь все изменилось, Мегатрон будто чувствовал, как в его груди пульсирует невероятная жизненная сила, его энергетическое поле возросло, а доселе привычная необъяснимая пустота в груди исчезла. Оптимус обещал научить брата снова прислушиваться к матрице и контролировать мощность поля. Десептиконскому лидеру предстояло заново узнать, что значит быть Праймом, высшим кибертронцем. А этого красно-серо-черный трансформер немного боялся, хоть и надеялся, что никто не поймет. Но Оптимус мог чувствовать все.

Сам Мегатрон хотя бы начал немного терпимее относиться к обществу Джетфайра, которого мог видеть только он, а с другой стороны повелителю десептиконов никак от него нельзя было избавиться. Но его довольно частые разговоры с пустотой все же несколько настораживали других, особенно Ялару, которая бывала с Мегатроном чаще, чем все остальные. Он рассказал ей все, что сам знал о нападении и о Джетфайре тоже.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iVMqXCEg31M) **

Однажды, когда они вдвоем поздним вечером прогуливались по крышам городских зданий, Ялара, сидя на плече своего механического друга, снова подняла эту тему:

\- Не понимаю я... Как может в тебе жить образ кого-то другого? Это что, раздвоение личности, что ли?

\- Не совсем... – Мегатрон и сам не знал, как ей более понятно объяснить. – Он просто появляется время от времени и начинает ворчать и надоедать своими нравоучениями. Ничуть не изменился...

\- Я все слышу! – обиделся появившийся из ниоткуда призрачный трансформер.

\- Вот как раз сейчас он здесь, - Мегатрон скосил на Джетфайра недовольный взгляд и снова повернул голову к подруге: - Я и сам до конца этого не понимаю, поэтому объяснить не могу. Другие хоть и делают вид, что не обращают внимания, что я как бы сам с собой иногда говорю, но это не так. И они мне не верят. Да я и сам себе не верю.

\- Я тебе верю, Черный Вихрь, - Ялара улыбнулась. – Ты ведь не против, если я тебя так называю? У тебя довольно красивое имя, просто я все никак не избавлюсь от привычки... – Она смущенно отвернулась.

\- Для тебя я по-прежнему Черный Вихрь... – тихо ответил он и тут же огляделся по сторонам: уж не слышал ли его кто-нибудь... кроме нее и призрака. Ялара была единственным человеком, рядом с которым повелитель десептиконов не стеснялся вести себя как раньше, будучи без памяти. Десептиконскому лидеру трудно быть самим собой, когда постоянно ожидаешь удара в спину, причем не только от автоботов. Фоллен сильно повлиял на Мегатрона, однако ведь не таким нынешний глава клана Фиолетового знака был раньше...

Ялара подняла голову к звездному небу и тихо спросила:

\- Что же будет теперь? Как ты поступишь?

\- Не знаю, - честно признался Мегатрон. – Я не представляю, что теперь делать... Даже сейчас, отчасти поверив в искренность Оптимуса, я все еще сомневаюсь... Прошло много веков с того дня, ставшего для меня началом войны...

Яларе трудно было представить, что такое много веков лет даже при всем ее воображении. А уж если добавить к этому объяснения Мегатрона про уже известные людям, открытые их учеными, общую теорию относительности или теорию квантового поля в искривленном пространстве... От этих разговоров у девушки быстро закипали мозги. Ялара знала об относительности из фильмов, мол в одной точке время идет быстрее, чем в другой, и так далее... Но стоило это попытаться представить... А десептиконский лидер еще и воодушевленно говорил об этом, приводя в пример конкретные расчеты... Девчонка знала, что интеллект ее друга невероятно высок, и воспоминания, как сей гений вел себя только в начале их дружбы, невольно заставляли ее улыбаться.

Одно Ялара понимала точно: срок жизни трансформеров исчисляется миллионами лет, они исследовали космос, когда на Земле еще обитали динозавры, может даже еще до образования солнечной системы. По человеческим меркам повелителю десептиконов невероятно много лет, но что такой возраст означает для трансформера... Бабушка Ялары как-то говорила с ним, и когда он стал возражать, она осадила его одной фразой: “Послушайте меня, огромный металлический юноша, хоть вы живете на свете гораздо дольше меня, но уверена, если перевести ваш возраст в человеческий, вы моложе Ялары окажетесь”. Опять относительность... Но девушка тогда запомнила эту фразу очень хорошо и даже как-то себя увереннее почувствовала. И вот сейчас Ялара сама пыталась представить, как бы поступила она на месте своего инопланетного друга... Смогла бы она простить Тифани, которая издевалась над ней с первого класса, если бы выяснилось, что это была не она, а ее сестра-близнец? Но кто бы ни был тот нападавший в обличье Оптимуса... Ответа на этот вопрос как не было, так и нет.

\- А если все же попытаться? – тихо спросила она. – Ну, прекратить войну официально?

\- Мне такая идея нравится, - вставил свое слово Джетфайр. Мегатрон сердито дернул головой в его сторону.

\- Что? – насторожилась девушка.

\- И он одобрил, – процедил в ответ повелитель десептиконов.

\- Кто? Невидимый трансформер, который сейчас наблюдает за нами? А ты можешь сказать, где он?

\- Справа от нас.

Ялара повернула голову, но никого не обнаружила. На всякий случай она улыбнулась и помахала рукой невидимке, несколько смутившись.

\- Он с тобой поздоровался, - усмехнулся Мегатрон.

\- Э-э-э... Ну да, здрасте... – Яларе стало не по себе. Настораживает уже, когда человек начинает говорить сам с собой, а тут механический гигант, способный трансформироваться в сверхзвуковой истребитель и винтокрыл.

Ялара поерзала на плече Мегатрона и неуверенно произнесла:

\- Послушай, Черный Вихрь... Я тебе верю. Верю, что ты его видишь, но... Остальных в этом не убедить.

\- А какое мне до них дело? – фыркнул Мегатрон, пытаясь скрыть за этим равнодушием собственные мысли. На самом деле ему так хотелось, чтобы другие поверили, что он не сошел с ума, но... Мегатрон не знал, как это сделать...

\- Есть один способ, - произнес Джетфайр, словно прочитав его мысли.

\- Что? – повелитель десептиконов резко повернул голову в его сторону. – О чем ты?

\- Э-э-э... Черный Вихрь?..

\- Подожди, Ял... – перебил Мегатрон и снова обратился к Джетфайру: - Что ты сейчас сказал?

\- Я знаю способ, который позволит, вероятно и не всем, но хотя бы твоему брату позволить меня увидеть.

\- Как?.. – опешил Мегатрон. – То есть ты... Ты все время знал, как стать видимым для всех и... ничего не говорил?

\- Я не был уверен, что ты согласишься...

\- Что еще за...

\- Мегз, послушай! – резко повысил голос Джетфайр. – Ты еще не знаешь, что я собираюсь сказать, а уже злишься! Чтобы меня увидел хотя бы Оптимус, вы с ним должны синхронизировать энергию своих матриц лидерства. Когда связь установится, твой брат получит доступ к образу в твоей Матрице и увидит меня.

\- Ты шутишь, да? – севшим голосом произнес повелитель десептиконов. В ответ Джетфайр отрицательно покачал головой:

\- Нисколько.

\- Нет, это шутка...

\- Мегатронус, если бы я хотел пошутить, то вел бы себя совершенно по-другому. Я знал, как ты к этому отнесешься, поэтому не говорил ни слова... до сего дня...

\- Что он говорит, Черный Вихрь? – напомнила о себе Ялара.

\- Он... он хочет, чтобы я синхронизировал свою матрицу с матрицей Оптимуса, - сердито проворчал Мегатрон. – Мол так его можно увидеть. Кошмар...

\- Почему же?

\- Не стану я этого делать!!! – запротестовал лидер десептиконов. – Еще чего!

\- Это опасно?

Мегатрон вопросительно глянул на призрачного трансформера и фыркнул:

\- Джетфайр говорит, что нет, но...

\- Тогда в чем проблема?

\- Неужели нужно объяснять?!

\- Черный Вихрь...

\- Что “Черный Вихрь”?! – рассердился Мегатрон. – Ну что опять “Черный Вихрь”, а?!

\- “Бэ”! – парировала Ялара. – Если этот... мастер Джетфайр действительно живет в твоей матрице лидерства, то есть шанс доказать всем и в первую очередь себе самому, что у тебя нет никаких сбоев в работе систем и... - Он только поднял вверх левый указательный палец, но Ялара резко рассекла ладонями воздух, призывая трансформера молчать: - Не перебивай! Попробуй поставить себя на место Джетфайра! Каково это – являться невидимым для окружающих и быть привязанным лишь к кому-то одному? Хотя и понять не могу, как такое возможно, однако... – Она вздохнула. - Когда тебя не замечают, это так ужасно... В некотором смысле я раньше была невидимкой почти для всех... Но потом в моей жизни появился ты, и я... я... – Тут Ялара замолчала, понимая, что сейчас может сказать лишнее.

Алая оптика Мегатрона удивленно полыхнула. Он и сам не понимал, почему слова Ялары так подействовали на него. Поставить себя на место Джетфайра... Мегатрон никогда не задумывался, что ощущает этот призрачный десептикон, да и чувствует ли он что-либо вообще. Джетфайр когда-то был его учителем, советником правителя и преподавателем в Военной Академии. Великий и уважаемый всеми Прайм был убит своим же учеником... И все же он не кричит на Мегатрона, не обвиняет его в ошибочности выбранного пути... Скорее даже наоборот, бывший наставник верит, что Мегатрон еще может стать таким, как прежде. Быть может и Мегатрону пора перестать злиться на Оптимуса за то, что тот не совершал... Кто бы это ни был, повелитель десептиконов не был уверен даже, что он еще жив... Как неизвестно и то, где бы он смог разгадать эту тайну... Фоллена больше нет, и теперь быть может настала пора Мегатрону отпустить это чувство ненависти, которое помогало ему держаться и выживать на протяжении всей войны...

\- Я... – Мегатрон задумчиво смотрел на светящиеся ночные улицы, по дорогам которых с шумом проносятся автомобили, на людей, неспешно разгуливающих по тротуарам, но даже не видел всего этого. Он размышлял, пытался снова взглянуть на все с разных сторон... – Мне нужно подумать...

\- Спасибо, сынок... – тихо произнес Джетфайр.

\- Эй, я не сказал еще, что согласен! – тут же возмутился повелитель десептиконов. – Сказал, что подумаю!

\- И, тем не менее, я тебе благодарен...

\- М-м-м? – нахмурилась Ялара. – Что такое?

\- Опять мастер Джетфайр, - фыркнул Мегатрон и тут же решил сменить тему: - Знали бы твои родители, что ты гуляешь со мной по крышам...

\- Так я и предупредила их, что сегодня у нас с тобой запланирована прогулка по крышам городских зданий, - засмеялась Ялара. – Чтобы, так сказать, проверить их надежность... Нет, на самом деле они только знают, что я с тобой, и для них этого достаточно. Я очень рада, что мы теперь, как и раньше, можем бывать вместе...

\- Я тоже, Ял... я тоже...

Они посмотрели друг другу в глаза и улыбнулись. Неожиданно небо озарили всполохи фейерверка неподалеку. Залпы происходили из одного места, почти у самого берега реки, но всполохи взмывали высоко-высоко, ярко озаряя ночное небо.

\- Ого! - Ялара удивленно вытаращила глаза. - Что за повод?

Мегатрон в доли секунд сделал запрос в поисковой базе, но не обнаружил никаких данных о потенциальных торжествах в городе. Видимо, это чья-то частная инициатива.

\- У кого-то праздник? - предположил он.

\- Возможно... - Ялара усмехнулась. - Я даже знаю, у кого. - Они с трансформером одновременно посмотрели друг другу в глаза: - У нас. - На секунду в его оптике отразилось полное непонимание, но девочку это ничуть не смутило. Она искренне улыбнулась и тихо выдавила: - Я... очень скучала по тебе, Черный Вихрь.

Лицевая пластина десептикона смягчилась, он тоже не сумел сдержать улыбку:

\- Я тоже скучал по тебе, Ял.

Девочка почувствовала, что сейчас рискует заплакать от счастья, поэтому смущенно отвернулась. Она не знала, что Мегатрон успел сохранить несколько скриншотов ее радостного лица. Первый такой снимок он сделал неосознанно, когда только пробудился на человеческой военной базе в момент их первой встречи. сначала он обратил внимание на источник живительной энергии, а затем и на нее... Как и остальные, девчонка боялась, но любопытство влекло ее к нему, а его, соответственно, к ней. Первое существо, принявшее его таким, какой он есть... Он не чувствовал себя потерянным и одиноким, если рядом был один человек...

Снова поймав на себе ее взгляд, трансформер переключил все свое внимание на вспышки салюта в небе. Сейчас ему было спокойно и хорошо, Мегатрон даже не думал, как в спину ему смотрит улыбающийся Джетфайр, не знал, о чем думает сидящая на его плече Ялара, он просто был здесь и сейчас, он просто наслаждался моментом.

* * *

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2wZ_AmV_8YI&feature=emb_logo) **

На следующий день после уроков, выйдя на школьный двор, Ялара как обычно собиралась сначала ехать домой, оставить вещи и переодеться, после чего сразу на бывший завод, где сейчас располагалась база автоботов. Ей было жутко любопытно, говорил ли Мегатрон с Оптимусом по-поводу Джетфайра или еще нет. Половину ночи эта мысль не давала девушке уснуть, и с самого утра с нетерпением ждала окончания учебного дня.

Машины, что должна приехать за ней, пока не видно. Роджер только что звонил и сообщил, что появится через несколько минут. Ялара только собралась сесть на одну из свободных лавочек на школьном дворе, как вдруг...

\- Ял! Эгей!

Обернувшись на голос, Ялара увидела приближающихся к ней Сари и Микаэлу.

\- Девчонки? Что вы здесь делаете? – искренне удивилась она.

\- Мы должны сообщить тебе кое-что важное, - Микаэла явно волновалась. – Это касается заключения мира между автоботами и десептиконами.

У Ялары словно земля ушла из-под ног. Неужели Мегатрон опять что-то натворил? Передумал?

\- Что случилось?.. – хрипло спросила она.

\- Скоро на Землю прилетят новые трансформеры! – воскликнула Сари. – Чтобы засвидетельствовать официальное заключение мира! Представляешь? Чтобы все кибертронцы в галактике увидели это!

\- Стоп-стоп-стоп! – Ялара замотала головой. – А теперь еще раз... Кто куда летит?

Сари открыла рот, чтобы повторить сказанное, но Микаэла попросила:

\- Давай лучше я.

Сари Самдак молча кивнула.

\- Так вот, - продолжила Микаэла, - сегодня утром мы узнали, что ночью Оптимус послал сообщение на Кибертрон с призывом прекратить боевые действия. Был установлен визуальный контакт с членами Совета их планеты, оказывается, некоторые еще живы... Но не важно, в общем, разговор был долгим, Оптимус приложил немало усилий, чтобы убедить их в том, что десептиконы не станут больше угрозой. Представители Совета прибудут на Землю, чтобы официально засвидетельствовать заключение мира!

\- Что... – ахнула Ялара. – На Землю прилетят еще трансформеры?

\- Похоже, что так, - кивнула Сари. - Мы не могли тебе не рассказать.

\- Черный Вихрь... В смысле... Мегатрон... уже знает?

\- Оптимус отправился поговорить с ним... – Микаэла нахмурилась и почесала нос. – Очень надеюсь, что проблем не будет.

Ялару интересовало другое. Она была уверена, что Черный Вихрь будет держать себя в руках, а вот что касается всего остального...

\- Боже... Вы представляете, что нас ждет? – взволнованно произнесла она, переводя взгляд с одной подруги на другую. - Такие вещи, как мирное соглашение представителей инопланетного народа не может пройти за закрытыми дверями! Это будет касаться всей нашей планеты!

\- Да уж... – Микаэла присвистнула. – Их война велась на территории всего мира... Люди имеют право знать... И не только они...

\- Но как другие трансформеры, находящиеся далеко от Земли, поверят? – перебила Сари. - Нужно какое-то доказательство. Не знаю, нечто важное для них... Символ...

\- Символ... – тихо повторила Ялара, непроизвольно нащупав на груди осколок Великой Искры. С тех пор, как она узнала о важности этого необычного камешка, то почти все время носила его под одеждой для большей сохранности. – Кажется, я знаю... – Ялара извлекла из-под кофты свой камешек на цепочке, почему-то изменивший свой цвет на практически ослепительно-белый, но девушку это не особо удивило, поскольку именно так этот инопланетный осколок реагировал на ее хорошее настроение. Но сейчас он практически светился в руках Ялары.

\- Что это? – Сари настороженно уставилась на висящий у нее на шее ключ, когда-то получивший заряд Великой Искры, который словно копировал поведение осколка в руках Ялары.

Два маленьких объекта вспыхнули, озарив все кругом ослепительно ярким сиянием... Все оказавшиеся неподалеку люди застыли в безмолвии, наблюдая, как в облака взметнулся узкий луч света, образовавшийся в результате слияния двух свечений...

\- Символ... – снова тихо прошептала Ялара. - Теперь я знаю...

\- Вы с ума сошли! – воскликнула Микаэла. – Спрячьте их сейчас же!

Ялара и Сари опомнились, и дочь министра обороны быстро спрятала в карман осколок Великой Искры, и световой луч мгновенно исчез, ключ Сари тоже перестал сиять. Несколько секунд девушки удивленно смотрели друг на друга, потом голос Микаэлы вернул их к реальности:

\- Уходим отсюда, - процедила она сквозь зубы, оглядываясь по сторонам. – Быстро!

И подруги одновременно дали деру, пока все те, кто наблюдал это необычное явление, приходили в себя и пытались понять, что же случилось.

Пробежав два уличных перекрестка, девчонки свернули в безлюдный двор. Ялара прислонилась к стене дома, пытаясь отдышаться. Микаэла осторожно выглянула за угол, чтобы проверить, не видел ли их кто-нибудь, потом повернулась к подругам:

\- И что все это значило? Что вы устроили?

\- Я – ничего! – Сари развела руками. – Мой ключ так реагирует на фрагменты Оллспарка, ты же знаешь. Я просто раньше его не часто носила.

\- Тогда почему он среагировал не сразу? Ой... – У Микаэлы зазвонил телефон. – Алло? Да, Сэм. Да, я тоже видела, более того, знаю, из-за чего. Ключ Сари и осколок Ялары. Что? В новостях говорят? Здорово... – Она выключила телефон и медленно положила его в карман. – Поздравляю. Об этом уже по телевизору сообщили.

\- Это явно не случайно, - тихо произнесла Ялара. – Это знак...

\- Знак? – удивились подруги. – Какой еще знак?

\- Сари, ты сама сказала про символ... Я теперь знаю, что нужно делать! Два клана воссоединятся, если Великая Искра снова станет целой!

Повисла тишина. Микаэла и Сари смотрели на Ялару как на спятившую.

* * *

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tLmcqBdLxLk&feature=emb_logo) **

Стоя на краю обрыва, Оптимус неотрывно следил за красно-серо-черным истребителем, показавшимся из облаков. Описав небольшой круг, Мегатрон приземлился рядом с лидером автоботов и трансформировался в обычную форму.

\- Ну, я здесь, - заявил лидер десептиконов, подходя ближе. – Любопытно, о чем же ты хотел со мной поговорить, что не решился сделать этого по каналу связи? Не доверяешь нам, как я понимаю.

\- Раз уж речь зашла о доверии, брат, - лидер автоботов упер руки в бока и усмехнулся, слегка осуждающе глядя на собеседника, - где твои охранники? Я-то пришел один, как договаривались.

Мегатрон прищурился:

\- С чего ты взял, что я привел с собой кого-то?

Оптимус в ответ лишь слегка притушил голубую оптику, мол, я тебя слишком хорошо знаю, чтобы поверить в такое. Мегатрон лишь оскорблено фыркнул и, приложив два пальца к левому виску, спокойно приказал:

\- Без подвохов. Отбой.

На мгновение в небе мелькнули три истребителя и тут же снова исчезли. Мегатрон вопросительно уставился на брата, мол, что больше нет вопросов. Лидер автоботов лишь укоризненно покачал головой.

\- Я думал, мы уже все решили, Мегз.

\- А я ожидал новую западню, - парировал Мегатрон. – И хватит называть меня этим детским именем, мы уже давно не спарлинги.

\- И все равно я старший близнец, - Оптимус с довольной улыбкой упер манипуляторы в бока.

\- Подумаешь, - фыркнул Мегатрон, оглядывавший в этот момент плазменную пушку на своем правом предплечье. - Хоть Джетфайр и подтверждает твои слова, это не значит, что я вам обоим верю. Нет никаких доказательств, опровергающих, что это не ты хотел убить меня.

\- Ты опять начинаешь...

\- А как бы ты вел себя на моем месте, Оптимус?! – повысил голос Мегатрон.

Лидер автоботов открыл рот, но не произнес ни слова. Лишь сейчас он понял причину... Как бы он вел себя на месте Мегатрона... Это довольно сложный вопрос. Если бы его пытался убить кто-то, как две капли воды похожий на его брата... Он никогда не думал взглянуть на мир с точки зрения лидера десептиконов, и только совсем недавно понял, в чем дело. Хотя сейчас они уже выяснили все, Фоллена больше нет, как нет и смысла дальше злиться друг на друга. Скорее всего когда-нибудь Мегатрон сможет смотреть на брата без страха и недоверия, но от самого Оптимуса тоже зависит многое, даже большая часть.

\- Так, что тебе нужно? – повторил Мегатрон свой вопрос.

Лидер автоботом нерешительно отвернулся, потом снова перевел взгляд на брата:

\- Ты помнишь Ультра Магнуса?

\- Капитана элитной гвардии и главу Военной Академии? – уточнил повелитель десептиконов. - Еще бы. Стычку на Терронаре-3 тоже помню, он тогда задал жару моим солдатам. Шлак! Это была команда Старскрима, так что ничего удивительного.

\- Пока ты был без памяти, Старскрим тоже командовал твоими ребятами. Мы им тоже не раз трепку задали. – Оптимус усмехнулся. – Из твоего помощника никудышный командир.

\- Не удивительно, - хмыкнул Мегатрон, эта тема была ему достаточно неприятна. – А с чего ты вдруг заговорил об этом... Магнусе?

\- Я воспользовался передатчиком с корабля и смог послать сигнал на Кибертрон, - начал объяснять Оптимус. – Те немногие члены Высшего Совета, кто еще живы, узнали о нашем решении заключить мир.

\- И ты не говорил мне об этом?!! – тут же вскрикнул Мегатрон. – Сам заикнулся о мире, а теперь уже действуешь за моей спиной!

\- Я не хотел тебе говорить, не удостоверившись наверняка, - объяснился Оптимус.- Они бы не поверили сразу, и мне было необходимо убедить их, что это не хитрый ход десептиконов, не обижайся.

\- Хм...

\- Обещаю, Мегатронус, такого больше не повторится. – И прежде чем Мегатрон успел усомниться в словах брата, Оптимус продолжил: - Они сказали, что поверят, только когда увидят сами. Ультра Магнус послан сюда в качестве представителя Совета. По нашим подсчетам, его корабль достигнет земли приблизительно через восемь с половиной дней.

\- Чудесно, - саркастически фыркнул Мегатрон. – Что-нибудь еще?

\- Ну...

\- Что?

\- Нам потребуется довольно мощный усилитель визуального сигнала, чтобы ретранслировать сообщение не только на Кибертрон, но и на все планеты, где сейчас находятся трансформеры. Конец войны – это ведь самое важное событие за всю историю нашей планеты.

Генераторы у десептиконов были, Мегатрон сам их проектировал при участии профессора Самдака. Все-таки их ресурсы здесь довольно ограничены, приходится импровизировать.

\- И не все воспримут эту новость одинаково, - задумчиво хмыкнул предводитель десептиконов.

\- Как не все были рады началу войны, - мудро изрек Оптимус. – Включая меня... Знаешь, я ведь... – договорить ему не удалось, поскольку внимание обоих лидеров привлекла неожиданная вспышка яркого света в центре города. Несколько секунд луч света пронизывал облака, а потом все прекратилось.

Праймы удивленно переглянулись.

\- Ты видел? – тихо произнес Оптимус.

\- Оллспарк... – догадался Мегатрон. – Эпицентр вспышки как раз там, где расположена школа, в которой учится Ялара... Я посмотрю.

\- Постой! – Оптимус включил комлинк. – Айронхайд, прием! Активность фрагмента Великой Искры в центре города.

\- Да, Прайм, мы засекли, - ответил ему голос заместителя. – Подожди... Я получил сообщение от Бамблби и Сэма Уитуики. Судя по всему, причиной произошедшему стало случайное взаимодействие фрагмента Оллспарка Яларианы Старшайн и ключа Сари Самдак.

\- Понял. Отбой. – Оптимус выключил комлинк и взглянул на Мегатрона. Тот лишь хмыкнул и отвернулся, тут же встретившись лицом к лицу с призрачным Джетфайром.

\- Опять ты...

\- А я думал, ты уже ко мне привык, - призрак усмехнулся, уперев манипуляторы в бока.

\- Я? Привык? Разве такое возможно? – язвительно вопросил Мегатрон.

\- Мегз? – удивился Оптимус, понимая, что его брат сейчас говорит явно не с ним.

\- Что?! – повелитель десептиконов сердито повернулся к нему. – Не смотри на меня так! Я же говорил, что это все Джетфайр! Он... его образ могу видеть только я... Сколько мне еще повторять! И почему ты мне не веришь?

\- Я слышал о подобном, - вспомнил лидер автоботов. – Наш альфа-отец рассказывал мне... Будто бы наш прадед хранил в своей матрице лидерства образ самого Новы Прайма! Но я не думал...

\- То есть, ты мне не веришь, - заключил Мегатрон, укоризненно взглянув на брата. – А если я докажу, что Джетфайр до сих пор существует... во мне?

\- Каким образом? – Оптимуса заявление брата крайне заинтересовало.

\- Он... – повелитель десептиконов недовольно сверкнул оптикой в сторону призрака. – Он знает только один способ...

* * *

\- Синхронизировать матрицы? – Рэтчет серьезно задумался. – Теоретически возможно, однако...

\- Однако – что? – перебил Мегатрон.

\- Я не могу дать стопроцентную гарантию, что все выйдет именно так, как ты говоришь.

\- Не я, - возразил повелитель десептиконов. – Джетфайр. Что? – он отвернулся от автоботов и снова посмотрел в пустоту. - Замечательно! Раньше сказать не мог?! Какие еще сюрпризы?

\- Мегатрон?

\- Джетфайр говорит, что если наши матрицы соединить с фрагментом Оллспарка, то есть вероятность, что не только Оптимус, но и все, кто будет находиться рядом в данный момент, смогут увидеть его так же, как и я. Пока связь будет продолжаться.

Все присутствующие были в шоке от услышанного. Никто не мог понять, откуда у Мегатрона такие знания, учитывая, что не один век он отрицал свое происхождение. Если только действительно ему подсказал сам Джетфайр, один из величайших Праймов Кибертрона и заклятый враг самого Падшего. Просчитав все в уме, Рэтчет заключил:

\- Осколок у нас есть и к тому же не один. Мегатронус, мне будет нужна твоя помощь, чтобы все подготовить. Надеюсь, Джетфайр даст тебе необходимые инструкции.

\- Несомненно, - с уверенностью кивнул повелитель десептиконов. – Ему это нужно гораздо больше, чем мне, уж поверь.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R8cVrrNy2FY&feature=emb_logo) **

Через несколько часов представители обоих кланов, а так же их пятеро друзей-землян собрались на базе автоботов. Мегатрон твердо настоял, чтобы все десептиконы при этом присутствовали, так же как и автоботы, однако на свою базу приглашать членов клана Красного знака он категорически отказывался. Повелитель десептиконов не был уверен в правильности решения синхронизировать свою матрицу с матрицей лидера автоботов, но что если это может быть единственный способ доказать, что он не сошел с ума?

\- Кажется, все готово, - сообщил Рэтчет, в последний раз проверив установку, которую они с Нокаутом построили по указаниям, переданным призрачным Джетфайром через Мегатрона. Терминал, подсоединенный к специальному накопителю энергии, от которого исходило нечто, напоминающее лазер. По словам самого Джетфайра такие штуки древние Праймы использовали именно для общения с образами своих предков. Однако, как призрак сообщил Мегатрону, что если только синхронизировать их с Оптимусом матрицы, то лишь лидер автоботов сможет его увидеть. Сейчас синхронизация нужна была лишь для поддержки, поскольку совсем недавно активизировавшаяся матрица лидерства повелителя десептиконов еще не вошла в полную силу, и Мегатрону могла грозить перегрузка систем, подсоединись он к установке один.

\- Тогда за дело, - решил Мегатрон. – Чем скорее мы покончим с этим, тем лучше.

Ялара согласилась одолжить им на время свой осколок Великой Искры. Нокаут поместил его в установку, а Мегатрон с Оптимусом раскрыли грудные пластины и подсоединили каждый по одному проводу к своей камере Искры. Присутствующие замерли, Рэтчет начал нажимать определенные кнопки на терминале, вводя в компьютер нужные команды.

Мегатрон и Оптимус одновременно вздрогнули, почувствовав электрический импульс, прошедший по присоединенным проводам. Осколок Великой Искры, помещенный в установку, начал светиться все ярче и ярче, пока не вспыхнул серебристым светом. Исходящий от него направленный пучок энергии осветил огромную прозрачную фигуру до боли знакомую всем присутствовавшим десептиконам и автоботам.

\- Это... это... это... – Бамблби был так потрясен, что не мог произнести фразу до конца.

\- Это он... – едва слышно прошептал Оптимус. – Мегз, так ты... Ты был прав с самого начала...

\- Да, - произнес призрак. – Я действительно Джетфайр. Точнее его образ, сохранившийся в матрице лидерства Мегатронуса Прайма. Слушайте же и внимайте словам Древнего...

Мегатрон так и не сдержал гримасы: с ним Джетфайр ведет себя совсем по-другому, противный старый ворчун. Ладно, подумал он, пусть, это его звездный час. Никто из присутствующих не обратил внимания на реакцию лидера десептиконов, поскольку все смотрели на прозрачного Прайма-десептикона. Они не смели даже пошевелиться, ни то, что хоть слово произнести, хотя некоторым десептиконам все еще не верилось, что они видят перед собой дух одного из великих Праймов.

\- Эта бессмысленная война, - проникновенно продолжал Джетфайр, - не принесла ничего, кроме боли и разрушений. Кибертрон в руинах, некогда единая и сильная раса расколота на две враждующие стороны. Если это не остановить, трансформеры исчезнут, что даст преимущество нашим недругам и оставит свой отпечаток на всей Галактике. Единственный шанс спасти нашу расу – объединение кланов. Только так мы обеспечим Кибертрону светлое будущее.

\- Заключить мир? – удивился Лагнет, указывая манипулятором в сторону стоящих неподалеку близко друг к другу Бамблби, Рэтчета и Праула. – С этими?..

\- Мы - автоботы, десептиконский хлам! – рыкнул на него Айронхайд.

\- Да пошел ты! – фыркнул на него в ответ гигант.

\- Что?!!

\- Заткнитесь! – рявкнул на них Мегатрон, и оба трансформера тут же умолкли, вспомнив, где они находятся.

\- Вот такие мелкие ссоры в будущем рождают большие проблемы, - мудро изрек прозрачный Джетфайр. – Кибертронцы никогда не возродятся, как единая раса, если вы и дальше продолжите воевать.

\- Что же нам делать, Учитель? – тихо спросил Оптимус, собственной Искрой чувствуя, что сейчас он наконец-то получит ответ на вопрос, который мучает его уже не одно тысячелетие. – Мы так долго существовали отдельными кланами... Возможно ли... – Он замолчал и посмотрел на Мегатрона.

\- Никогда не поздно начать сначала, юный Прайм... – призрак Древнего улыбнулся Оптимусу, его силуэт начал постепенно таять наряду с тем, как стал угасать осколок Великой Искры.

\- Связь ослабевает, - сообщил Нокаут.

\- Скажите! – Ялара выскочила вперед. – Возможно ли снова восстановить Оллспарк?

Присутствующие откровенно удивились этому неожиданному вопросу со стороны человека, и лишь только Сари и Микаэла знали, о чем идет речь. Но Джетфайр, очевидно, также понимал, что имеет в виду эта девочка. Древний слегка улыбнулся, сверкнув красными окулярами и тихим слегка дрогнувшим от радости голосом произнес:

\- Символ единства... Да-а-а-а... – И исчез во вспышке света. Все трансформеры и люди еще какое-то время смотрели туда, где только что находился дух древнего Прайма...

Саундтреки (с указанием эпизодов главы):

1) Transformers Prime OST - Optimus Prime Returns; (начало)

2) The Last Naruto The Movie OST - Naruto and Hinata; (Мегатрон и Ялара гуляют по крышам)

3) Transformers Prime OST - Always Welcome; (встреча Ялары, Сари и Микаэлы)

4) X2. X-Men United OST - Finding Faith; (разговор Оптимуса и Мегатрона)

5) Tomb Raider: The Cradle Of Life OST - Orb Transmission (проекция Джетфайра)


	17. Часть 1. Глава 16. От войны к миру (часть 2)

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yRvVyMuWbpM&feature=emb_logo) **

Идея восстановления Оллспарка и раньше рассматривалась трансформерами, однако, лишь теоретически. После раскола Великой Искры ее фрагменты разлетелись чуть ли не по всему миру, это во-первых. Во-вторых – сама идея восстановления хранилища знаний Кибертрона. Каким образом это возможно, да и возможно ли вообще? В мечтах возможно все, а вот в реальности? В разговоре с Джетфайром Мегатрон выразил свои сомнения на этот счет, что, мол, никто еще не пытался сделать нечто подобное, на что призрак загадочно ответил, что никто не разбивал Оллспарк ранее, так же невзначай упомянув, что Древние мягко говоря бы не обрадовались, увидев такое. Повелитель десептиконов был готов поспорить, что его невольный и не видимый другими спутник что-то знает, но пока ни слова не говорит по какой-то известной лишь ему одному причине. Однако же совместные поиски фрагментов Оллспарка могут значительно наладить отношения между двумя кланами.

Но не все были так оптимистично настроены. К примеру, опять же Старскрим раньше просто думал, что его лидер сошел с ума, то сейчас сикер твердо был в этом уверен. Однако теперь крылатый десептикон заметно притих, поскольку понимал, что уже вряд ли кто из десептиконов за ним последует, особенно после разговора с призраком Древнего. Хотя Мегатрон теперь стал относиться к сикеру несколько иначе: перестал раздражаться и, как Старскриму казалось, в оптике вождя проскальзывал некий огонек снисхождения и еще что-то знакомое, дружеское... Когда-то в Военной Академии эти двое были хорошими друзьями, и такой взгляд довольно часто напоминал Старскриму о временах без войны. Порой крылатого десептикона это раздражало, но против Прайма шансов у него точно никаких.

Как бы там ни было, было решено общими усилиями сделать все возможное, чтобы отыскать пропавшие осколки Великой Искры, а затем уже и думать, что делать дальше. Оптимусу очень хотелось, чтобы это удалось сделать пока не прилетели парламентеры с Кибертрона, до прибытия которых оставалось около недели.

И вот, операция “Воссоединение” началась. Праул и Саундвэйв, каждый на своей базе, целыми сутками просиживали перед главными компьютерами, по всему земному шару пытаясь выявить аномальные энергетические всплески, в то время как остальные трансформеры, объединившись в пары или тройки, летали и ездили по самым разным уголкам мира. Автоботы, из-за их неспособности преодолевать большие расстояния за короткое время, вели поиски на близлежащих территориях, десептиконам же приходилось прочесывать удаленные участки. Для большей эффективности так же удалось задействовать часть армии людей. Чтобы обнаружить новые осколки использовали уже найденные. Сэм, Микаэла, Андрей и Сари так же активно помогали друзьям. Ялара же не имела возможности быть рядом постоянно, поскольку родители настаивали, чтобы она не смела прогуливать школу. А сама девушка не могла даже придумать отговорку для возможных пропусков занятий. Зато в выходные она с самого утра связалась с Мегатроном, заявив о своем желании принять участие в поисках. Сам вождь десептиконов по наводке Саундвэйва собирался отправиться в квадрат “Дельта-2”, где нужно было нырять под воду, следовательно, никак не мог взять Ялару с собой.

Поэтому он решил отправить ее с Блэкаутом и его верным помощником Скорпоноком в центральную Африку, что Ялара вряд ли когда-нибудь смогла бы забыть. Во-первых, она предположить не могла, что трансформер-вертолет может развивать ТАКУЮ скорость, девушке стало аж нестерпимо любопытно, как быстро способен летать Мегатрон в форме истребителя, поскольку на авиагонках несколько месяцев назад он явно не проявил всех своих возможностей. Во-вторых, Скорпонок. Все дело в том, что относительно маленький (по сравнению с другими трансформерами!) механический скорпион для ускорения уходит под землю, и сделал он это тогда, когда Ялара находилась у него на спине, пока Блэкаут в своей вертолетной альтформе обозревал окрестности сверху. По счастливой случайности девушка успела частично спрятаться в стыки его брони, но впечатлений ей хватило с лихвой.

\- Чтоб я еще раз когда-нибудь... – злобно прошипела Ялара, отряхиваясь от песка и земли, когда они с Блэкаутом прибыли на базу. – Черт! У меня песок в таких местах, о которых я даже и не подозревала!

\- А Искра? – Мегатрона больше интересовало это, чем негативные впечатления подруги, ведь ему самому пришлось тоже непросто. Ялара в ответ состроила рожу и кинула ему найденный осколок, который повелитель десептиконов передал Старскриму, а сикер положил его к остальным.

\- Мы уже собрали достаточно много, - Айронхайд ухмыльнулся, глядя на внушительную горку кусков Оллспарка. – Сколько еще?

\- Вот еще один, - неожиданно произнес Андрей Маков, вытаскивая из кармана небольшой осколок.

\- Где ты его нашел? – удивился Оптимус.

\- Вообще-то еще давно, - пожал плечами парень. – И, думаю, пришло время его вернуть.

\- А??? – Ялара, вытаращив глаза, подступила к нему. – То есть, ты, как и я, хранил у себя фрагмент Оллспарка? Почему не сказал раньше?

\- А как ты думаешь, Ял? – Андрей скрестил руки на груди. – Я ждал подходящего момента. Ты постоянно свой таскала на шее, и какая шумиха разыгралась. Я выжидал, а не светил им направо и налево.

\- Спасибо, Андрей, - поблагодарил Оптимус, тем самым давая понять, что причин для скандалов нет. Он понимал, почему парень так поступил. Ялара обиженно хмыкнула.

\- Теперь еще такая проблема, - Сэм взял два осколка и прислонил их друг к другу, но ничего не произошло. – Как их... склеить?

\- Хм... – Оптимус задумчиво посмотрел на Мегатрона. – Мастер Джетфайр ничего тебе по этому поводу не говорил?

\- Какой-то бред, - лидер десептиконов махнул манипулятором и фыркнул, припоминая разговор с призраком прошлой ночью. – “И свет, разогнавший ночную темноту, возродит Дающую Жизнь...”

\- Чего-чего? – разом удивились присутствующие.

\- О, Великий Праймус, если бы я знал! – рассерженный Мегатрон прошелся взад и вперед. – Как хорошо было без него! И ведь он начал меня преследовать совсем недавно! После того как... – Вождь десептиконов неожиданно замер, положив левый манипулятор на грудь. – Неужели... – Его оптика вспыхнула. – Ну конечно!

\- Конечно что, мой господин? – подал голос Старскрим. Остальные молча взирали на десептиконского лидера.

Мегатрон перевел взгляд на Ялару. Он вспомнил ночь, когда девушка, убитая горем из-за смерти ее дедушки, сбежала из дома, а он отыскал ее в центральном парке. Тогда-то все и случилось. Слияние его Искры с фрагментом Оллспарка... Никто до сих пор не мог объяснить тот аномальный выброс энергии, который был даже мощнее, чем тот, от соприкосновения двух осколков Великой Искры. Тогда он открыл Яларе свою “душу”. То минутное проявление слабости, то, о чем никто не должен был знать кроме них двоих... Да, сейчас Мегатрон был даже рад, что Джетфайра не видит и не слышит никто кроме него.

Однако никто из присутствующих трансформеров и людей пока так и не понял, что за озарение нашло на предводителя десептиконов, поэтому Мегатрону пришлось объяснять, изо всех сил стараясь не давать им задуматься, откуда у него подобное предположение:

\- Наши Искры связаны с Оллспарком, так? Не напрямую, конечно, но все же... Хранилище знаний объединяет всех жителей Кибертрона, значит, мы способны собрать Великую Искру заново, использовав энергию Искры каждого из нас!

\- Воздействовать на Оллспарк через наши собственные Искры? – переспросил Рэтчет. – Ты думаешь, это возможно?

\- Не знаю... – честно ответил Мегатрон. – Однако попытаться можно.

\- А это не опасно? – Старскрим сжал пальцы правого манипулятора левым и огляделся. – В смысле не то, чтобы я боялся, но...

\- Ход твоих мыслей я понял, брат, - Оптимус покачал головой. – Однако же никто и никогда прежде не делал ничего подобного. Насколько я помню из истории рода Праймов лишь Нова и Зета Праймы имели настолько сильную связь с Великой Искрой, что были способны даже “общаться” с ней. Можем ли мы...

\- Думаю, пришла пора это выяснить, - решительно заявил Мегатрон. – Нас куда больше, и если объединимся, то вероятно что-то и получится. Не спрашивайте! Джетфайр не говорил, что восстановление Оллспарка не возможно, а это... – Он замолчал, понимая, что может случайно проговориться. Да... Раньше он был совсем другим...

Из кучки уже найденных осколков Мегатрон выбрал два, которые, как это ни странно, при совмещении идеально подходили друг к другу, как будто раньше были единым целым.

\- Вот это глаз-алмаз!.. – шепотом изумилась Ялара, открыв от удивления рот. – Я бы не смогла так быстро...

\- Не забывай, они видят предметы не так, как мы, - ответил ей Андрей, тоже шепотом.

\- А, ну да, - рассеянно согласилась девушка, только теперь по-настоящему задумавшись, как видят мир трансформеры. Как в разных фильмах про роботов или же как-то иначе? Во всяком случае, точно не как люди, это она поняла.

\- Ну, и что теперь, повелитель? – Старскрим с сомнением уставился на два фрагмента Оллспарка в руках лидера.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lGt1NMvtrJA&feature=emb_logo) **

Мегатрон промолчал, хотя понимал, что замечание заместителя вполне уместно, поскольку сам повелитель десептиконов не имел не малейшего понятия, что делать дальше. Как он уже успел понять, осколки могут взаимодействовать с Искрой самого трансформера – ведь именно так активизировалась его матрица лидерства... Как бы там ни было, будь что будет. Повелитель десептиконов кивнул собственным мыслям, словно собираясь принять непростое решение, а потом... Грудные пластины Мегатрона расползлись в стороны, открывая внутренние механизмы, Матрицу и камеру Искры... Кто-то охнул, а потом раздался грохот падения. Но никто не обратил на это внимания – все взгляды были прикованы к вождю десептиконов.

\- Брат?.. – заволновался Оптимус. – Что ты делаешь?..

Не слушая абсолютно никого и ничего, Мегатрон поднес два вспыхнувших осколка к своей груди, из которой выбивался такой же ослепительный свет... Мегатрон почувствовал усиление пульсации в Матрице, сила которой захватила фрагменты в его манипуляторах, словно магнит. Два осколка зазвенели... потянулись друг к другу, сливаясь с потоком, идущим из Искры десептикона. Осколок Оллспарка на шее Ялары вспыхнул, вместе с остальными затмевая все помещение... Оптимус так же невольно положил руки на грудь, чувствуя, как реагирует его собственная Матрица лидерства. Искра – это великая сила, говорил Мегатрону когда-то альфа-отец. Даже до сих пор мы не знаем предела своих возможностей...

Два фрагмента Великой Искры слились в один и моментально погасли, одновременно прекращая свечение и всех остальных. Мегатрон упал на колени и дрожащим манипулятором провел по вновь сомкнувшимся грудным пластинам.

\- Брат... – Лидер автоботов, которого тоже слегка еще трясло, присел рядом с Мегатроном, но тот лишь слегка мотнул головой вниз. Рядом на полу лежал фрагмент Оллспарка, только больше – результат слияния двух предыдущих. Оптимус дрожащими пальцами поднял его.

\- Получилось... Великий Праймус, получилось...

Праул взял у лидера новый осколок и пустил его по рукам. Каждый трансформер разглядывал его как нечто совершенно ране невиданное.

\- Немыслимо... – выдавил Айронхайд. – Лишь настоящий Прайм способен на такое...

\- Нет... – Мегатрон, поддерживаемый Рэтчетом и своим братом покачал головой. – Великая Искра может быть восстановлена только общими усилиями...

* * *

Теперь все поняли, что восстановить Оллспарк не только можно, но и нужно, поэтому трансформеры с удвоенной силой взялись за поиски недостающих фрагментов. Оптимусу очень хотелось найти все до единого, пока не прибыли посланцы с Кибертрона. О них десептиконы и автоботы узнали от своих лидеров, вернее говорить большей частью пришлось Оптимусу, которого Мегатрон практически не поддерживал, мол сам заварил эту кашу, сам и объясняйся. Так же вовсю шла подготовка к встрече новых гостей из космоса. В своей школе Ялара стала уже самым известным человеком, среди учеников, а Тифани Фэнзон почти никто уже не замечал. Нет, она пыталась, конечно, обратить на себя внимание, однако это ей удавалось уже не так хорошо, как раньше.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OKOI_pNK7bE&feature=emb_logo) **

Последние дни перед прилетом корабля с Кибертрона были самыми напряженными, но, не смотря на все трудности, трансформерам таки удалось найти все, какие было возможно оставшиеся фрагменты Великой Искры. В тот же день все осколки были собраны в одно целое. Ночью, за городом, на высоком холме в присутствии всех до единого автоботов и десептиконов. Искра каждого из них отдала часть своей энергии, чтобы древнее хранилище знаний собрать воедино. Но никто из жителей города не знал, что на самом деле произошло. В новостях сообщили, что уже третий раз подряд происходит непонятный выброс энергии, источник которого засечь не удалось еще ни разу. Из жителей города только пятеро догадывались, что это могло быть.

\- Вы... ч-что?.. – сиплым голосом переспросила Ялара.

\- Да, мы это сделали, почти, - подтвердил Мегатрон, глядя на заходящее солнце. Сегодня он прилетел за Яларой, когда у той кончились занятия в школе, и сейчас они вдвоем стояли на крыше одного из самых высоких городских зданий. Только они вдвоем, и больше рядом никого. Как раньше... Ялара уж забыла, когда он прилетал в последний раз, чтобы забрать ее после учебы, и появление на школьном дворе кибертронского истребителя стало для не крайней неожиданностью. Но сегодня Мегатрон явился не просто потому, что соскучился, ему требовалось сказать подруге нечто важное. Он давно над этим думал, и все же принял решение.

\- Почему, Черный Вихрь? – продолжала возмущаться Ялара. - Почему ты ничего мне не сказал? Хотел восстановить эту вашу Искру в тайне от меня?!

\- Нет.

\- Тогда почему?.. – тут Ялара вспомнила об осколке, висящем у нее на шее. Прошлой ночью он светился как прожектор, пока далеко в темном небе не погас яркий столб света. Странно, тогда получается, что Великая Искра восстановлена не полностью.

\- Именно, - кивнул повелитель десептиконов, словно прочитав ее мысли.

\- Я тебя не понимаю, - сдалась Ялара, потирая пальцами глаза. И Мегатрону пришлось объяснить:

\- Корабль Ультра Магнуса прибывает завтра в полдень. Частично собранная Великая Искра докажет согласие обоих кланов на мирное соглашение. Само же соглашение официально вступит в силу завтра вечером, на торжественной встрече. Будет установлена связь с Кибертроном, а оттуда и с планетами, где пребывают представители нашей цивилизации. Это, - он указал пальцем на медальон Ялары, - последний недостающий осколок, и я бы хотел, чтобы именно ты вернула его на место.

\- А??? – Ялара удивленно вытаращила глаза, от ее обиды и следа не осталось. – Т-ты... ты это серьезно?

Повелитель десептиконов кивнул. Если бы не Ялара, кто знает, как бы все обернулось. Получил бы он второй шанс? От мысли, что все могло обернуться совсем не так, ему порой становилось жутковато. Война окончена во многом благодаря этой девочке, и Мегатрон хотел дать ей возможность довести это до конца.

\- Так ты согласна?

Потрясенная Ялара лишь молча кивнула, еще не осознавая до конца, на что соглашается. Почему он предложил ей это? Он глава великого клана, по происхождению из “королевского”, по земным понятиям, рода, будущий правитель... Почему же он хочет, чтобы это сделала она? Но как бы там ни было, Ялара согласна, и не только потому, что это важно для всех трансформеров, а потому что ее попросил друг.

* * *

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RJfP0VMY4jA&feature=emb_logo) **

Половину ночи Ялара не могла заснуть, все думая о том, что произойдет завтра. С родной планеты Черного Вихря прилетят новые трансформеры, потом еще это заключение мира... Как это все будет происходить? И прямая трансляция на другую планету и даже не одну... В Галактике, оказывается, много разумных рас, уровень развития которых значительно выше, чем у землян, а теперь все узнают и о людях... Теребя маленький камешек на цепочке, девушка представляла себе, как все будет происходить завтра. Когда она только познакомилась с Мегатроном, то не могла и предполагать, что он столь значимая персона в космических масштабах. Справится ли Ялара с возложенной на нее задачей? Как на это отреагируют не только не Земле, но и за ее пределами? И, самое главное, что будет с трансформерами дальше? Если Черному Вихрю вместе с братом с самого рождения предназначено было править своей планетой... Значит ли это, что ее друг-десептикон... покинет ее?..

Эта мысль мгновенно перебила Яларе весь сон. Нет... не может быть, думала она. И почему девушка раньше об этом не подумала... И есть только один человек, который может сейчас дать совет, как ей быть. Ялара вышла из комнаты и на цыпочках побежала по темным коридорам в комнату своей бабушки.

\- Баб... бабуль, проснись! – Ялара нерешительно потеребила ее за плечо, хоть и понимала, что нехорошо будить пожилого человека посреди ночи. – Бабушка...

\- А??? – пожилая женщина открыла глаза и включила настольную лампу. – Ял? Что ты здесь делаешь? Поздно же!

\- Я... – девушка убрала за ухо прядку волос и виновато опустила взгляд. – Я все заснуть не могу... Думаю, что будет завтра.

\- А-а-а... – бабушка свесила ноги с кровати и усадила внучку рядом. – У твоих друзей завтра большой день, не так ли? Как и у всех нас. Честно говоря, я тобой очень горжусь, Ял. Моя внучка смогла помирить инопланетный народ, - она улыбнулась, - все как я и говорила, а ты не верила. Жаль только, что твой дедушка не дожил до этого дня...

\- Да... – глухо отозвалась Ялара, глядя на сцепленные пальцы своих рук. – Мегатронус... Черный Вихрь... Он хочет, чтобы я... – она снова потеребила свой медальон, - чтобы я завершила восстановление Оллспарка...

\- В самом деле? – по лицу бабушки трудно было определить, обрадовалась она или удивилась. – Это же огромная честь!

\- Да. – Ялара сглотнула. – Вроде все просто, вставить недостающий осколок на место, как кирпичик в стену здания. Но... Мне предстоит это сделать на глазах тысяч... или миллионов зрителей... Что если я... не смогу? Я боюсь... я...

\- Все будет хорошо, Ял, - бабушка улыбнулась и погладила внучку по голове. – Ты долгое время хранила у себя часть их наследия, ты смогла изменить лидера десептиконов, благодаря тебе война трансформеров будет окончена не только на Земле. Осталось последнее. Сделай этот шаг, доверши начатое и выполни свой долг. Я в тебя верю, как и твои родители и твой друг-трансформер. А что будет потом, пока не важно, могу только сказать, что ваш с Мегатроном общий путь еще не окончен. На самом деле ты ведь этого боишься, не так ли?

Девушка вздрогнула. Да, вот, что мучает ее даже больше, чем то, что случится завтра. Но бабушке Ялара верит, и если та говорит, что это еще не конец всего, значит, нет повода усомниться в ее словах.

\- Спасибо, - искренне поблагодарила Ялара. – Ты очень мне помогла.

\- В самом деле? – бабушка подняла вверх брови. – Ну раз так, тогда на здоровье. А теперь иди спать – завтра важный день.

Девушка кивнула и отправилась в свою комнату, заметно повеселев.

* * *

На следующее утро Ялара первым делом позвонила Кайле и сообщила, что сегодня в школу не придет, объяснив это “неожиданным вызовом на важную встречу”. На какую именно, девушка уточнять не стала, а иначе тут же бы последовал водопад вопросов и ненужных объяснений. Ялара посчитала своим долгом вместе с трансформерами встретить космический корабль с Кибертрона, хотя официально ее никто никуда не приглашал. Но уж очень любопытно, какие там школьные занятия, когда происходят такие важные события! Сэм с Микаэлой и Сари тоже собирались пойти, Андрей поначалу сомневался, но потом и он согласился.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u8-39Oh7uxY&feature=emb_logo) **

И вот в назначенное время все пятеро вместе с автоботами и десептиконами прибыли на военную базу, где когда-то держали отключенного Мегатрона. Здесь находился и космодром, так что инопланетный корабль мог приземлиться безо всяких проблем. Лидер клана Фиолетового знака несколько смутился, вновь оказавшись в этом месте. Ялара чувствовала то же самое. Ведь именно здесь все и началось...

Президент со своими советниками так же приехал на встречу, присутствовал и министр обороны и еще несколько высокопоставленных чинов. Так же было полно и журналистов. Ялара была готова спорить на что угодно, что сегодняшнюю сенсацию будут обсуждать еще не один месяц, если не год. Не каждый день на планете Земля происходят такие важные события.

\- А я уже видела раньше Ультра Магнуса, - Сари шепотом говорила Яларе и Андрею.

\- Видела? – удивилась дочь министра обороны. – Хочешь сказать, он уже прилетал?

\- Ага. И с ним был еще помощник. Этот... как его... Сентинел Прайм. Он, - Сари хихикнула, - он как меня в первый раз увидел, так едва не обделался от страха!

\- Почему? – удивился Андрей.

\- А я почем знаю? – Сари развела руками. – Видимо, чугунная башка решил, что мы, люди, какую-то заразу переносим. Так он говорил... Вот ведь идиот.

\- Стой, Прайм? – перебила Ялара. – То есть он родственник Оптимуса и Черного Вихря? Ой, то есть... Мегатрона?

\- Судя по всему – да, - Сари кивнула. – Об этом не имею представления, но с уверенностью могу заявлять, что Оптимус и этот Сентинел, скажем так, друг друга... не переносят.

\- Это как?

\- Почти как Мегатрон и Старскрим.

Ялара закатила глаза и, молитвенно сложив руки, прошептала:

\- Боже, пусть прокатит...

В ясном небе появилось непонятное белое свечение, с каждой секундой становящееся все ярче, словно к Земле направлялся довольно крупных размеров метеор. Одновременно с этим раздался шум, который с каждой секундой становился все громче, словно от заходящего на посадку самолета. Приближающийся с неба огненный шар постепенно начал обретать форму, а полыхающий вокруг него огонь, создавшийся из-за трения об атмосферу, начал затухать.

\- Это они... – прошептал Сэм за спиной у Ялары. Девушка быстро повернула голову в сторону Мегатрона, стоявшего рядом с Оптимусом в полусотне метров от нее. Десептикон неотрывно следил за приближающимся с неба космическим кораблем, похожим на наконечник стрелы с двумя закругленными крыльями и четырьмя гигантскими реактивными соплами. Этот корабль был огромен даже для трансформеров. И Ялара очень жалела, что не может сейчас спросить о его назначении ни у кого из ее инопланетных друзей.

Кибертронский корабль медленно опустился на землю, подняв сильный ветер и тучи пыли. Медленно опустился трап, с которого в сопровождении охраны и боевых дронов сошел высокий бело-синий трансформер. Ростом он был чуть выше Оптимуса и Мегатрона, довольно массивный корпус, на плечах на вид очень мощные боевые установки, на синем шлеме антенны, похожие на рожки, как у Оптимуса. Красный автоботский знак на груди и с каждой стороны от него по три полосы такого же цвета – принадлежность к элитной гвардии. Его белая лицевая пластина заметно выделяется на фоне синего шлема.

\- Это он? – шепотом поинтересовался Андрей у стоящей рядом Микаэлы. – Ультра Магнус?

Девушка утвердительно кивнула.

Следом за ним шел трансформер чуть пониже ростом, облаченный в сине-серую броню с некоторыми оранжевыми элементами. Такой же “рогатый” шлем, как у его командира, верхняя часть туловища напоминает равнобедренный треугольник, обращенный вершиной вниз. Оранжевые плечевые накладки напоминают две половинки разделенного пополам экскаваторного ковша, на каждом плече по колесу, до колен ноги довольно узкие, а вот “голени” сразу резко расширяются, создавая эффект “сапог”, на каждом из которых тоже по автомобильному колесу.

\- Вот Сентинел, - Сари, хихикнув, указала на этого трансформера. – Интересно, он меня еще помнит?

\- Не смей вмешиваться, - шикнул на нее Андрей.

\- Да я и не собиралась, - Сари с невинной улыбкой подняла руки и пошевелила пальцами. Андрей Маков погрозил ей пальцем.

Оптимус и Мегатрон отделились от остальных трансформеров и зашагали навстречу делегации с Кибертрона. Оказавшись друг напротив друга, они остановились. О чем говорили трансформеры, было не разобрать. Этот Ультра Магнус показался Яларе крайне серьезным, он ни разу не изменил выражения лица за весь разговор. За Праймов девушка ручаться не могла, поскольку оба стояли к ней спиной, но чувствовала, что ее друг-десептикон испытывает некоторую неприязнь к прибывшим, хотя и тщательно это скрывает. Через пару минут трансформеры направились на человеческую базу, а точнее в один из ангаров, который по указаниям Айронхайда был переоборудован в некую комнату переговоров для трансформеров и людей. Президент со своими советниками, а так же прибывшие министры, отправились туда же. За ними последовали Айронхайд, Рэтчет и Праул, а со стороны десептиконов Старскрим, Саундвэйв и Блэкаут, а так же Черная Арахния, как в прошлом представитель класса автоботов, а ныне - десептиконов.

\- Би, в чем дело? – поинтересовался Сэм.

\- Ни в чем, - ответил желтый автобот. – Дальше они сами договорятся. Я не разбираюсь ни в кибертронской ни в земной политике. Сейчас вам лучше вернуться на базу, пока что вы здесь не нужны. А у нас... – он покосился на Балкхеда, - другие дела. Нужно все подготовить для вечера.

\- Что именно? – поинтересовалась Микаэла.

\- Как что? – не понял большой зеленый автобот. – Прайм поручил мне руководить налаживанием связи с Кибертроном. Сегодня вечером... как это называется... Ах, да! Прямая трансляция!

\- Нельзя доверить все десептиконам, - Бамблби усмехнулся. – Как бы конструктиконы Мегатрона чего не напутали.

\- Эй, Миксмастер и Скрэппер – мои друзья! – надулся броневик.

\- Это да, как же! – хмыкнул желтый автобот. – Столько раз они получали от нас под зад... Ничего удивительного, что сбежали к десептиконам. Хотя это и хорошо. Манерами эти двое не блещут.

Балкхед недовольно фыркнул и отвернулся.

\- Надеюсь, мирное соглашение не сорвется, - Ялара поджала губы и нервно дернула головой.

\- О, ради Праймуса, Ял! – воскликнул Бамблби. – Все уже решено. Ультра Магнус прилетел только чтобы все подтвердить. Видишь ли, даже сам капитан элитной гвардии подчиняется нашему босс-боту. Он служил еще у альф нашего лидера. Мне говорили, Ультра Магнус отвечал за боевую подготовку рекрутов в Военной Академии, когда Оптимус и Мегатрон там учились.

\- А что насчет этого Сентинела?

\- Сентинел Прайм не из главной ветви династии Праймов, так что слово Оптимуса... и Мегатронуса... гораздо важнее. Он может ворчать и плеваться энергоном, но древние традиции он уважает.

\- Все понятно, - девушка сделала вид, что все поняла, однако слова Бамблби все же не до конца ее убедили.

Бамблби отвез пятерых друзей на базу автоботов, после чего отправился на главную городскую площадь, где другие десептиконы и Балкхед уже занимались порученной им работой. Сари то и дело выглядывала в окно, ожидая прибытия кого-нибудь из трансформеров. Андрей и Сэм пялились в телевизор, где шла передача про новые марки автомобилей, а Ялара, чтобы как-то убить время, рисовала портрет Микаэлы. За работой время всегда летит быстрее, да и надо было себя чем-то занять. Стоило ей отвлечься, как все мысли тут же возвращались к Мегатрону. Что там происходит? Когда они вернутся? С момента прилета Ультра Магнуса прошло уже где-то часа два.

\- Ух ты!

\- Что?!! – Ялара и Микаэла подскочили на месте. Парни оторвались от экрана.

\- Ты так красиво рисуешь! – Сари не могла отвести восхищенного взгляда от листа бумаги перед синеволосой девушкой. – Серьезно!

\- Я этим давно занимаюсь, - Ялара пожала плечами. - Практика.

\- И тебе совсем не сложно рисовать левой рукой?

\- Я левша, если ты забыла, - Ялара нахмурилась. – А что касается рисования... Художник, которому сложно рисовать, не художник вовсе.

\- А можно взглянуть? – не утерпела Микаэла.

\- Вот, я закончила. – Ялара протянула ей лист.

\- Потрясающе!.. – восхищенно прошептала девушка, рассматривая собственный портрет. – Ял, ты... ты... – Но слов не хватало, чтобы выразить восхищение, хотя подруга и так все поняла.

\- Я всегда любила рисовать. Мне нравится выражать эмоции через картины, ведь на них всегда можно изобразить то, чего даже не может быть на самом деле. – Ялара улыбнулась своим мыслям.

На улице раздался звук автомобильного мотора, который с каждой секундой становился громче. Потом громкий низкий гудок. Сари тут же подскочила к окну:

\- Они здесь!

Пятеро друзей выскочили на улицу. На территорию завода первым въехал красно-синий тягач, за ним огромный бело-синий броневик с двумя мощными пушками на кузове, и следом черный внедорожник. Сверху опустились два срерхзвуковых истребителя: Мегатрон и Старскрим. Все пять трансформеров одновременно перешли в свои обычные формы, огласив окрестности мощным лязгом. Тот, который превратился из бело-синей военной машины, был Ультра Магнусом. Он вышел вперед и остановился перед пятью людьми. Некоторых из них капитан Элитной Гвардии автоботов уже знал.

\- Приветствую вас, жители Земли.

\- Здравствуйте, Ультра Магнус, сэр... – нерешительно выдавил Сэм.

\- Юный Уитуики, - капитан Элитной Гвардии автоботов кивнул и обвел взглядом людей. – Мисс Бэйнс, мисс Самдак, мистер... э-э-э...

\- Я... Меня зовут Андрей, - представился второй парень, понимая, что трансформер сейчас имел в виду именно его. – Андрей Маков. Для меня большая честь, сэр...

\- Взаимно, - кивнул Ультра Магнус, после чего повернул голову к Яларе, несколько секунд задумчиво разглядывал ее, а потом произнес: - Так стало быть, это ты? Та самая Ялариана Элизабет Старшайн?

\- А... м-м-м... о... – волнуясь, начала она, хватая ртом воздух, как выброшенная на сушу рыба.

\- Человек, благодаря которому десептиконы и автоботы встали на путь окончания войны, - спокойно продолжал бело-синий автобот, пока разволновавшаяся Ялара мысленно подбирала подходящие слова. - Мегатронус Прайм очень высоко о тебе отзывался.

\- А-а-а??? – Ялара удивленно посмотрела на предводителя десептиконов. Тот лишь развел руками и улыбнулся, сверкнув оптикой. Девушка повернула голову к Ультра Магнусу и, сглотнув, неуверенно выдавила: - Да я это... э-э-э... вроде бы ничего такого и не сделала... Черный Вихрь и я... Ой! В смысле... Мегатрон... Мегатронус Прайм и я... Мы друзья, да...

Она совершенно не знала, как себя вести. И жутко боялась, что если так струхнула перед одним, то что же будет вечером? Но тут слово взял Оптимус:

\- Это правда. Мы многим обязаны Яларе, и я полностью поддерживаю желание моего брата. Последний осколок с Великой Искрой должна соединить она.

\- Что ж... – командующий Элитной Гвардии автоботов задумался. – Коль вы оба настаиваете, так тому и быть.

Праймы обменялись улыбками. Ялара так и стояла не шелохнувшись, чувствуя смесь страха и некоторого облегчения – теперь она осознала, что слово Оптимуса и Мегатрона о заключении мира действительно является решающим.

После разговора с капитаном Элитной Гвардии, Айронхаяд отвес Ялару и Андрея по домам до определенного времени. Бамблби доставил до места жительства Сэма, Микаэлу и Сари. Уже совсем скоро все свершится...

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D4ytiqB6xlU&feature=emb_logo) **

Не находя себе места, Ялара ходила по комнате, то и дело поглядывая на часы, висящие на стене. Этот день кажется таким бесконечным... Все не совсем так, как девушка себе представляла, по крайней мере она надеялась, что будет рядом с Мегатроном. Но нет. Очевидно, у них опять какие-то переговоры или последние неразрешенные вопросы. Как бы там ни было, сейчас он занят, и не может уделить ей время.

Ялара подошла к зеркалу и потеребила фрагмент Оллспарка на цепочке. Сейчас она волновалась гораздо больше, чем тогда перед авиагонками. Девушка окажется в самом центре внимания двух планет и даже больше. А, казалось бы, надо просто вставить недостающий фрагмент на место...

_Перед тем, как Айронхайд отвез Ялару домой, Мегатрон отвел ее в сторону, чтобы дать последние инструкции._

_\- Ну, ты не передумала? – на всякий случай уточнил повелитель десептиконов._

_\- Нет, но..._

_\- Что?_

_\- Да так... не обращай внимания... – признаваться, что она боится до икоты, Яларе никак не хотелось, хотя бы из-за боязни расстроить своего друга. – Я не совсем понимаю, то есть, мне надо будет просто... – она потеребила цепочку на шее, - просто вставить этот осколок? А как же... Я помню, вы задействовали энергию собственных Искр для того, чтобы... чтобы собрать кусочки вместе..._

_\- Я думаю, в этом не будет необходимости, - Мегатрон говорил уверенно, хотя и отчасти мысленно признавал правоту подруги. – Но мы все будем рядом и поможем в случае необходимости._

\- В случае необходимости... – Ялара взяла расческу и начала причесывать волосы. А что если в самом деле потребуется участие трансформеров? Тогда она опозорится на всю планету...

Следующие несколько часов девушка провела в ожидании, морально готовясь к тому, что случится вечером. Она пыталась смотреть телевизор, читать книгу и даже рисовать и даже полистала учебник физики, точные науки, благодаря Мегатрону, стали ей гораздо более интересны. Но отвлечься Ялара никак не могла. Поэтому она позвонила Андрею, и в течение получаса парню пришлось ее подбадривать. И вот в назначенное время дворецкий постучался к девушке в комнату и сообщил, что ее ждут снаружи. Ялара закрепила над левым ухом заколку с большим красным цветком в цвет ее праздничного платья с множеством блесток, еще раз “прошлась” расческой по своим длинным волосам вышла из комнаты.

На улице было уже темно, в ясном летнем небе загорались первые звезды. Спустившись вниз и выйдя из дома, девушка увидела ожидающих ее Сэма, Микаэлу и Андрея, а так же Бамблби в альтформе автомобиля. Парни по столь важному случаю надели пиджаки и галстуки, на Микаэле было шикарное белое платье без бретелек, длинные черные волосы собраны в высокий хвост.

\- О! А вот и героиня дня! – воскликнул Сэм, едва увидев Ялару. – Ну что, ты готова?

\- Наверное... – неопределенно ответила та. – А... А где Сари?

\- Она с отцом приедет прямо на площадь, - ответила Микаэла и взглянула на часы. – Давайте уже поедем, нехорошо будет опоздать...

\- Верно, - согласился Бамблби, открывая все четыре двери сразу. – Садитесь.

Сэм сел за руль, Микаэла рядом, а Ялара с Андреем забрались на заднее сидение. И они поехали, желтый автобот решил предоставить управление “водителю”. Ялара последний раз оглянулась на дом и тяжело вздохнула. Жаль, бабушка отказалась поехать с ней, сославшись на то, что не любит большие скопления народу.

Ехали быстро, поскольку дорога была свободной, если не считать сопровождающих полицейских машин с надоедливыми воющими сиренами. Движение во многих частях города было перекрыто уже с утра, так что препятствий на пути не было. Всю дорогу Ялара молча смотрела, как за окном мелькают фонари, здания, вывески, но даже не видела всего этого. Сэм с Микаэлой, Андреем и Бамблби о чем-то заинтересованно разговаривали, но Ялара не слушала. Трудно даже было сказать, о чем она думала в это время.

И вот они прибыли. Огромная городская площадь была полна народу, на специально установленной сцене выступали музыканты, а от шума едва не закладывало уши. Приходилось в голос орать, чтобы тебя услышал находящийся рядом человек. Было полно журналистов, а так же над площадью кружили вертолеты с телекамерами. На столь торжественное мероприятие были приглашены главы многих государств: России, Франции, Германии, Японии и еще многих-многих других. Для обеспечения порядка были задействованы целые военные подразделения, ведь на праздник явилось небывалое количество жителей города и туристов.

Сцена с трибуной специально была отодвинута на край площади, а в центре на искусственной площадке со ступеньками, покрытыми красной дорожкой, находилось круглое каменное возвышение, на котором находилась Великая Искра. Она представляла собой узорчатый куб размерами где-то 30х30х30 сантиметров. Внешне издалека казалась абсолютно целой, но лишь немногие знали, что не хватает одного маленького кусочка.

По одну сторону от этой площадки в шеренгу выстроились автоботы, по другую – десептиконы, и лишь Мегатрон и Оптимус заняли места по бокам от сцены. Так же на равном расстоянии от площадки, где находилась Великая Искра, и главной сценой была установлена странная конструкция, высотой около десять метров, по форме напоминающая телевизионную вышку с тремя острыми наконечниками, а у ее основания с четырех сторон располагались большие спутниковые тарелки. Должно быть, это и есть прибор для ретрансляции сигнала в удаленную часть космоса, подумала про себя Ялара, оглядывая это необычное сооружение. Откуда эта штука у трансформеров и как она действует, девушка даже предположить боялась. На базе автоботов Ялара не видела ничего подобного, а в штаб-квартиру десептиконов она являться побаивалась.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JTHPqY0jMDo&feature=emb_logo) **

Как только музыканты ушли со сцены, на нее сразу вышли приглашенные главы государств. Ультра Магнус отдал приказ конструктиконам, Скрэпперу и Миксмастеру, начать установку связи с Кибертроном. Два десептикона-строителя встали за пульт, находящийся рядом с “антенной” и нажали определенные кнопки и рычаги. Внутри установки что-то загудело, потом металлическая часть антенны прямо на глазах зрителей стала накаляться, пока не изменила цвет с черного на ослепительно белый, из каждой спутниковой тарелки выбился мощный энергетический луч в направлении “телевышки”. Четыре световых пучка сошлись на верхушке ретранслятора, посылая в небеса яркий световой поток, по которому змеились молнии. Толпа испустила удивленный вздох.

\- Связь с Кибертроном установлена! – громогласно объявил Ультра Магнус.

Ялара во все глаза таращилась на световой поток, исходящий от этого источника приема-передачи сигнала. Она представляла себе это не совсем так. Думала, что откроется некоего рода портал, через который люди увидят Кибертрон, а трансформеры – Землю. Хотя, они наверняка видят, что здесь происходит, иначе все это не имело бы смысла.

На сцену один за другим выходили главы разных государств и произносили свои торжественные речи, в которых сообщали, насколько важным для Земли является сие событие, какой это шаг для человечества, а так же и поздравляли трансформеров с окончанием войны. Ялара слушала с замиранием сердца. Она все боялась пропустить момент, когда же ее выход. Наверняка Мегатрон и Оптимус тоже вставят свое слово, а уж потом...

И когда речи глав государств были окончены, вперед вышли браться Праймы. Первым заговорил Оптимус:

\- Дорогие собратья-кибертронцы, а так же наши друзья-земляне, - голос красно-синего автобота эхом разносился по округе, - я, Оптимус Прайм, предводитель клана автоботов, хочу сказать, что безмерно счастлив окончанию многовековой космической войны, которая расколола нашу расу на две враждующие стороны.

\- Некогда единая раса превратилась в два враждующих клана, - проникновенно продолжил Мегатрон, - несмотря на то, что раньше мы были единой цивилизацией, которой положил начало сам Великий Праймус, низвергнувший злобного Юникрона! Как завершилась эта битва победой Света, так и мы сегодня становимся на путь мира. Эта война навсегда останется в Искрах каждого из нас. Но мы должны двигаться вперед, мы должны возродить Кибертрон, мы должны объединиться. И первым шагом на пути к новой эре станет восстановление Великой Искры!

Он замолчал, потом они с Оптимусом встали во главе каждый своей шеренги трансформеров. И тут Ялара поняла, что час пробил. Она медленно направилась к возвышению, на котором находилась уже практически собранная воедино Великая Искра. Девушка оказалась в центре всеобщего внимания, лишь теперь целиком и полностью осознав всю важность сего момента. Когда Мегатрон попросил ее об этом, Яларе уже тогда было не по себе, но теперь... Только сейчас она поняла, какую великую честь оказали ей трансформеры. Путь всего в десять-пятнадцать метров показался ей целой вечностью. Ялара чувствовала себя так, словно находилась под микроскопом, ведь за происходящим здесь и сейчас наблюдали не только жители всей планеты по телевидению, но так же трансформеры, находящиеся за многие тысячи световых лет от Земли. Ее бабушка была права с самого начала...

И вот девушка уже рядом с Оллспарком... Она в нерешительности останавливается, снимает с шеи цепочку и отсоединяет последний осколок. Тот самый, что она хранила у себя все эти месяцы, который свел ее с новым столь необычным другом... А теперь она вернет этот камешек на место...

Когда последний фрагмент хранилища знаний Кибертрона оказался расстоянии нескольких десятков сантиметров от практически собранной Великой Искры, он тут же стал менять цвет и еще издавать слабый звон. То же самое происходило и с остальной частью Оллспарка. Ялара вздрогнула, слегка отодвинув руку с последним осколком, и вопросительно взглянула на лидера десептиконов, словно ожидая его одобрения. Мегатрон слегка улыбнулся и едва заметно кивнул. Ялара дрожащей рукой снова поднесла светящийся осколок и…

Великая Искра снова засветилась и слегка зазвенела, выпуская ослепительные потоки энергии, сопровождающиеся сильными порывами ветра, оторвалась на несколько десятков сантиметров от постамента, где находилась до этого, и зависла на уровне груди Ялары. Девушка испуганно отступила на шаг, держа последний осколок на вытянутой руке, который так и рвался из ее пальцев к Оллспарку, словно магнит. В небо взметнулся гигантский луч света, разгоняя ночную темноту. Точно как тогда Ялара прикасалась к Искре Черного Вихря... Яркий свет, ветер, звон... и мягкое приятное тепло... Время потеряло значимость... Прошло ли несколько секунд или же несколько часов... Это не известно, как не важно и то, что происходит вокруг...

Восстановление Оллспарка – последний шаг на пути к миру между трансформерами... Когда-то девушка и не представляла, что совершит в жизни нечто подобное... Все именно так, как говорила бабушка... Сейчас за происходящим наблюдают не только на земле... Вот она, вся важность этого мгновения, которое так хочется остановить... Момент между ушедшим и ожидающим, вот что есть настоящее... Нить, соединяющая прошлое и будущее... И нужно лишь переступить этот порог...

Ялара обернулась на стоящего чуть позади нее Мегатрона, освещенного энергетическим потоком, вырывающимся к небу, улыбнулась и разжала пальцы. Пламенный осколок вылетел из ее руки и медленно вошел в единственное оставшееся углубление. Последовавшая за тем вспышка поглотила всю площадь, а в следующую секунду Великая Искра угасла и медленно опустилась на возвышение, на котором она находилась до этого.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wP8DxjtRCns&feature=emb_logo) **

Все присутствующие не могли вымолвить ни слова, потрясенные этим невероятным светопреставлением. Можно было бы даже услышать жужжание мухи, если бы таковая пролетала рядом в этот момент. Ялара так и стояла с вытянутой рукой, медленно приходя в себя.

\- Восстановлена...– Ультра Магнус прошептал это едва слышно. Однако в абсолютной тишине его голос был подобен раскату грома среди ясного неба. - Великая Искра восстановлена...

\- Ура!!! – с явной издевкой и легкой обидой в голосе возопил Старскрим, вскинув вверх кулак. Он все еще не привык к этой мысли, хотя тщательно пытался это скрывать.

Его тут же поддержали восторженные крики других автоботов и десептиконов, а затем и людей. Громче всех орал Блитцвинг, периодически меняя лицо. Автоботы ликовали вместе с десептиконами, ведь они общими усилиями совершили то, что доселе не удавалось никому. Этот день представители обеих рас запомнят как День Воссоединения, окончания многотысячелетней войны. Радостная атмосфера затронула сердце и Искру каждого присутствовавшего. Равнодушных не было. Даже всегда сердитый и ворчливый Айронхайд улыбался.

Все ночное небо в пределах видимости озарили всполохи фейерверков, а от выстрелов пушек и радостных криков закладывало уши. Мегатрону казалось, что время словно остановилось, а он находится в самом центре мощнейшего шторма и вот-вот исчезнет в нем. Так вот как это должно было случиться... Многотысячелетняя война закончилась на отдаленной планете, населенной органическими существами, одно из которых стало для предводителя десептиконов самым лучшим другом на свете... И если бы не она, кто знает, чем бы все обернулось...

\- Свершилось, брат, - Оптимус улыбнулся и положил манипулятор на плечо лидера десептиконов. – Война окончена.

\- Да... – тихо отозвался Мегатрон. – Окончена...

Он стал совсем другим, хотя вероятно и нет, быть может десептиконский лидер наконец-то снова стал самим собой. Теперь им с братом предстоит вернуться на родной Кибертрон и начать восстановление того, что было разрушено за это тяжелое время. Война унесла миллионы жизней, и этих трансформеров уже не вернуть. Кибертрон страдал слишком долго, но почему Падший развернул военную кампанию против своих же сородичей... Вероятно, это навсегда останется тайной. Все, что Мегатрон мог, это пообещать больше не допускать подобного в будущем. Прайм – это лидер, он ставит интересы других куда выше своих собственных. Прайм никогда не откажет в помощи, он обладает смелостью и пойдет на любой риск, ради защиты тех, кто окажется в опасности. Защищать Кибертрон и Землю ото всех возможных захватчиков – вот какие цели стояли перед ним теперь. Глядя в полыхающее от фейерверков точное небо, среди ликующих трансформеров и людей, повелитель десептиконов улыбался. Впервые за много тысяч лет он чувствовал умиротворение.

Саундтреки (с указанием эпизодов главы):

1) Tron Legacy OST - Solar Sailer; (Блэкаут Ялара и Скорпонок в пустыне)

2) Final Fantasy 13-2 OST - Found The Esper; (Мегатрон показывает, как можно восстановить Оллспарк)

3) Final Fantasy 13 OST - Fabula Nova Crystallis; (кибертронцы восстанавливают Великую Искру, Мегатрон рассказывает Яларе ее задачу)

4) Tetsuwan Birdy OST - Saigo no Kousoku; (Ялара рассказывает бабушке о своих переживаниях)

5) Transformers The Dark Of The Moon OST - Freeway Chase; (прибытие)

6) Final Fantasy XIII OST - Ending Credits; (размышления Ялары, поездка до площади)

7) Transformers the Movie OST – The All Spark; (восстановление Великой Искры)

8) Brand x Music – Never Surrender (фейерверк)


	18. Часть 1. Глава 17. Если дом там, где Искра... (часть 1)

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nprjp5Zn4lM&feature=emb_logo) **

Прошла ровно неделя со дня торжественного заключения мира между трансформерами и восстановлением Великой Искры. И, как ни странно, все неожиданно стихло. Вернее журналисты писали об этом в газетах, а ведущие говорили по телевизору, но каким будет следующий шаг огромных механизированных разумных существ с другой планеты, никто из людей не догадывался. Ялара и Мегатрон вот уже целую неделю друг с другом не виделись, Оптимус тоже редко появлялся на автоботской базе, как и Айронхайд с Рэтчетом. Балкхед объяснял это тем, что сейчас лидеры все время на каких-то межкосмических переговорах или важных встречах с прибывшими с Кибертрона автоботами. И почти ни от кого из трансформеров не было ни слуху ни духу.

\- Не совсем так я себе это представляла... – как-то пожаловалась Ялара Кайле после школы. – Такое ощущение, словно меня кинули...

\- В смысле? – удивлялась та. – Ты же стала теперь мировой знаменитостью! Любой бы мечтал оказаться на твоем месте.

\- Не в этом дело, - Ялара вздохнула. – Просто... Мы с Черным Вихрем уже неделю как совсем не виделись! Безо всякой причины он исчез, даже не потрудился со мной связаться...

Они вышли на улицу и теперь шли по школьному двору. Еще днем в перерыве между занятиями Кайла предложила Яларе после учебы вместе съездить в торговый центр, где она присмотрела себе новое платье. Поскольку Ялара не была уверена, что сегодня все же встретится с Мегатроном, согласилась. И сейчас девушки направлялись к машине, которая приехала за Кайлой.

\- Уверена, твой друг скоро даст о себе знать, Ял. Просто сейчас он, вероятно, слишком занят, чтобы...

Договорить Кайла не успела – из-за поворота вылетела полицейская машина с включенными мигалками, которая довольно быстро подъехала к оцепеневшим девушкам и резко остановилась, огласив окрестности визгом тормозов. После чего эта самая машина металлическим лязгом развернулась в десятиметрового черно-белого робота с красными окулярами и фиолетовым знаком на груди, напоминающем голову лисы. Появление десептикона тут же привлекло внимание находившихся рядом людей.

\- Ял? – Кайла испуганно отступила на шаг, во все глаза таращась на боевого робота.

\- Ялариана Элизабет Старшайн? – низким голосом прогудел черно-белый десептикон.

\- Бэррикейд? – моментально опознала его Ялара, потом, обернувшись на Кайлу, спокойно произнесла: - Не пугайся, это свой. – После чего снова перевела взгляд на трансформера: - Что ты здесь делаешь?

\- У меня для вас послание от лорда Мегатрона. – Бэррикейд запустил пальцы в стыки брони на левом манипуляторе, вытащил оттуда небольшой сложенный лист бумаги и вручил его девушке.

\- От Мегатрона? Черного Вихря?

Удивленная Ялара развернула сложенный вчетверо лист бумаги, на котором идеальным калиграфическим подчерком был выведен текст следующего содержания:

_"Нужно встретиться. Приходи туда, где полет фантазии изменил все. Жду тебя сегодня там, в 16:00 по местному времени."_

_Черный Вихрь._

Ялара была просто поражена. С чего это вдруг он решил воспользоваться таким способом, чтобы ее известить? _“...где полет фантазии изменил все...”_ Это где? Странная шифровка... На ум ей приходило несколько мест сразу, к примеру парк, где он раскрыл ей Искру, или же там, где они вдвоем были в тот последний день, когда он вспомнил... Вот о чем речь! Полет фантазии - тема выставки, где девушка рисовала себя на его крыле... И что такого важного он хочет ей сообщить, что теперь снова решил встретиться наедине так тайно? Непонятно... И очень странно.

\- Что все это значит? - девушка искренне растерялась.

\- Не представляю, - трансформер-полицейский помотал головой, - лорд Мегатрон лишь просил передать вам это, сказал, вы все сами поймете, Ялариана Старшайн. Я передам, что вы получили послание.

\- Да-да... спасибо, - Ялара спрятала записку в карман.

\- Хорошо, - десептикон не стал задавать никаких вопросов. Без лишних слов он трансформировался и укатил, включив мигалки, тем самым беспрепятственно проскочив на красный сигнал светофора.

Как некрасиво, покачала головой Ялара, глядя ему в след. Если уж выбрал трансформу полицейской машины, так подавай пример другим, а не нарушай правила дорожного движения...

\- Так... В чем дело? – Кайла попыталась заглянуть подруге через плечо, чтобы увидеть написанное.

\- Не... ничего особенного, - Ялара смяла лист бумаги в ладони, чтобы подруга ничего не разобрала. – Это так... Не обращай внимания.

\- Ага, я так понимаю... – Кайла несколько погрустнела, - в торговый центр ты со мной не едешь?

\- Почему же? - Ялара удивленно подняла брови. – Поеду, конечно!

\- Здорово!

На самом деле после такого у девушки уже отпало желание пройтись с подругой по магазинам, но слоняться несколько часов без дела и теряться в догадках она тоже не горела желанием. Поэтому все же решила составить Кайле компанию.

В машине Ялара не решалась вновь вытащить на свет загадочную записку, а уже в торговом центре, когда Кайла, наконец, выбрав себе подходящее платье, отправилась в примерочную, снова украдкой перечитала послание. Довольно необычно со стороны Мегатрона. И странно, что он решил связаться с ней только сейчас, спустя неделю... И, самое главное, где предложил встретиться? “где полет фантазии изменил все...” Ялара очень надеялась, что правильно поняла послание, ведь таких перемен было невероятно много в жизни девушки с тех пор, как она подружилась с повелителем десептиконов, и поди угадай, что именно он имеет в виду. Ялара очень надеялась, что действительно угадала место. Городской парк, где когда-то под покровом ночи она прикоснулась к его Искре не подходит - в этом месте всегда много людей вечером, так что поговорить спокойно им не дадут. Еще центральная городская площадь, где неделю назад прошла церемония установления мира между трансформерами. Но и это людное место, поэтому – тоже не вариант. Военная база, где они впервые встретились, но до нее далеко, да и кто туда просто так пустит? Нет, это должно быть какое-нибудь тихое безлюдное место. Вероятно, он действительно имеет в виду то место за городом, где она рисовала картину, потом они ринулись на помощь друзьям, и трансформер вспомнил, кем является на самом деле. Это место подходит больше всего. Иначе... Иначе она просто не знает, что делать.

И в назначенный час Ялара решила отправиться именно туда. Уходя из дома, она сообщила дворецкому, что встречается с другом. Родители за нее не волновались, понимая, что в обществе Мегатрона их дочери ничто не угрожает. Девушка взяла такси и поехала к месту встречи, очень надеясь, что она правильно поняла координаты.

Минут через сорок такси остановилось около указателя на выезд из города, Ялара заплатила водителю и вышла из машины.

\- Не ждите меня, - бросила она, закрывая дверь. Водитель не возражал – девчонка отдала ему довольно приличную сумму, а уж кто она и зачем поперлась вечером за город, его уж совершенно не касается. Поэтому шофер быстренько завел двигатель и укатил по своим делам. А Ялара зашагала к холму с единственным раскидистым деревом, рядом с которым стояла огромная металлическая фигура, смотрящая куда-то вдаль. Девушка облегченно выдохнула - угадала. Странно, что он прилетел один, без почетного караула. Хотя она тоже приехала на такси.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3dGnaTP1ub4&feature=emb_logo) **

Девушка сильно волновалась: почему он пригласил ее сюда, сейчас и таким странным образом? Соскучился? Мог бы просто прийти или прилететь... В сообщении о цели встречи не было ни слова, и теперь Ялара терялась в догадках.

\- Привет.

\- Рад, что смогла прийти, - трансформер медленно повернул голову.

\- Я получила твою записку, - Ялара продемонстрировала ему сложенный вчетверо лист бумаги. – И честно говоря, я... Я просто поражена, что ты решил воспользоваться бумагой и шариковой ручкой, а не компьютерной сетью или... просто передать словами... Ну и каково пользоваться ручкой?

\- Если интересно, попробуй написать что-то английской булавкой, - отшутился он.

Ялара тихо хихикнула, представив Мегатрона, старательно выводящего слова на бумаге таким маленьким для трансформера предметом, как обычная шариковая ручка. И тем не менее его почерк был идеальным. Но тут девушка поняла, что они снова уходят от темы. Как обычно.

\- Так... Зачем ты меня позвал?

\- Я должен сказать тебе что-то важное. – Мегатрон очень волновался, что было ему совершенно не свойственно. – Но я не знаю, как ты это воспримешь...

\- Ты о чем? – Ялара сразу преисполнилась подозрений. – Что-то случилось?

\- В общем-то - да.

\- Что? – Ялара напряглась. – Только не говори, что вы с Оптимусом опять подрались, и всему мирному договору конец!

\- Нет. На этот счет можешь не волноваться, - быстро ответил повелитель десептиконов. Ялара облегченно выдохнула, но тут же снова заподозрила неладное.

\- Тогда что?

\- Пришло время. – Десептикон отвел взгляд. Ялара вздрогнула – такую манеру он, видимо, перенял у нее. И такое странное заявление ей жутко не понравилось.

\- Да о чем же ты?! – не выдержала девчонка. – Время для чего? Скажи мне!

\- Мы улетаем, - тихо произнес Мегатрон, глядя на заходящее солнце. - Сегодня. В 23:39 по местному времени.

\- Ч-что?.. – севшим голосом переспросила Ялара, чувствуя, словно ее желудок резко опустился вниз. – Куда? Как? Зачем? Почему?

Мегатрон знал, что последует целый водопад вопросов. Понять людей, как расу, невозможно, он и своих собратьев не до конца понимает. Но узнать одного человека – своего лучшего друга – он успел уже очень хорошо. Он знал, что Ялара захочет и потребует объяснений. Но еще он не знал, как она себя поведет, узнав о его отлете – и боялся этого больше всего.

\- Пришло время трансформерам вернуться на нашу планету для установления официального мирного соглашения. - Вождь десептиконов повернулся у подруге, их взгляды встретились. - Пора лететь домой.

\- Домой? - у девушки перехватило дыхание. - На этот ваш... э-э-э... Сиберион?

\- Кибертрон, - поправил вождь десептиконов.

\- Ну да, именно. А... – растерянная Ялара закусила губу, все еще не до конца осознавая происходящее. – Ну а... А нельзя этот ваш договор заключить здесь? На Земле? Тем более после восстановления Оллспарка. Ты же лидер... Прайм... Ты можешь приказать, и...

\- К сожалению, нет, - десептикон покачал головой. – Такие мероприятия не проводят в отдаленных мирах... Приказать или нет... Даже лидеры подчиняются определенным правилам. У тебя родители – члены правительства. Ты же должна понимать

Ялара решительно не понимала. А может, просто и не хотела. В любом случае от нее здесь ничего не зависит. Она так не хочет отпускать своего инопланетного друга. Но ничего не может сделать. Девушка шумно выдохнула и уселась на траву, обняв колени руками.

\- В любом случае, это когда-нибудь бы да произошло, - Мегатрон опустился на землю рядом с ней.

\- А-а-а... ясно... – девушка сглотнула подступивший к горлу комок. Он улетает. Она знала, что это неизбежно, и произойдет это очень скоро, но... уже сегодня... А они за последнюю неделю совсем не виделись в неофициальной обстановке... Все какие-то встречи, установления мирных договоров и всякое такое... Ялара сама ведь толкала его к этому. А теперь же неужели им с Мегатроном придется расстаться? И нет времени для того, чтобы друзья просто могли побыть друг с другом... просто поговорить...

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cqmet6VzKUM&feature=emb_logo) **

Солнце медленно клонилось к закату, дул легкий ветерок, шевеля листья близ растущих деревьев и играя волосами Ялары, над головой проносились крикливые птички, словно зовущие кого-то... Завтра ничего здесь не изменится. Планета останется такой как всегда. Ее обитатели будут жить своей обычной жизнью. А в душе одного человека наступит пустота...

\- Мегатронус...

\- Что, Ялара? – он слегка удивился, что подруга назвала его по имени. Да еще и по полному имени.

\- А ты хочешь лететь домой? В свой мир?

\- У меня нет выбора, - как-то спокойно ответил трансформер. - Я всегда сражался за то, чтобы наш клан вернулся на родную планету. Хотя мой путь был и не... совсем верным, цель оставалась одна. Теперь это произойдет. Честно говоря, я... доволен.

От этой фразы Ялара подскочила, будто бы рядом с ней проползла ядовитая змея. Что он сказал?! Он доволен?! Вот, значит, как! Так, получается, сердито думала Ялара, что он хочет вернуться туда больше, чем остаться со мной!!! А все эти “правила” – просто отговорки! Он не хочет с ней оставаться! Ну да, он получил, что хотел – он снова повелитель десептиконов, будущий правитель Кибертрона, он – важная шишка. Он использовал ее, а теперь бросает, как ненужную вещь! Неблагодарная летающая длиннокрылая жестянка! Я столько сделала для тебя, я отдала вам свой фрагмент Оллспарка, а ты... ты...

Почти всегда милое и приветливое лицо Ялары исказила ненависть. Таких сильных негативных эмоций девушка еще никогда не испытывала даже к Тифани, которая вечно задирает и дразнит ее.

\- Что? – насторожился Мегатрон.

\- Отвези меня домой. – Потребовала девушка ледяным голосом.

\- Ялара?

\- Черный Вихрь. Отвези. Меня. Домой. – Отчеканила она сквозь зубы.

\- Почему ты злишься?

\- Я хочу домой!!! – рявкнула Ялара, сжимая кулаки. Так он еще и не понимает?! Мерзкий инопланетянин! Девушка с трудом удерживалась, чтобы не дать ему пинка по ноге. Хотя, несколько сопоставив свои и его размеры, пришла к выводу, что это, мягко говоря, глупо и бесполезно, про безопасность вообще речи не идет. Но нет, есть много и других способов сделать больно.

Мегатрон не мог угадать, о чем именно она думает, но понимал, что говорить что-либо бессмысленно – она не будет слушать. Что вызвало эту агрессию? Агрессию к нему? В какой момент проявилась эта ярость? Вождь десептиконов мог командовать армиями, умел подавить восстания и как бороться с врагами, знал математику и квантовую физику, как манипулировать другими... А сейчас он не представлял, как вести себя с одним единственным человеком, не мог придумать, что сказать. Люди не подчиняются законам логики, как и кибертронцы. Растерянный (впервые за невероятно долгое время!) десептикон не придумал ничего, кроме как трансформироваться и доставить Ялару домой.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mf5PaClwyHQ&feature=emb_logo) **

Всю дорогу девушка молчала, то стискивая зубы, то сжимая пальцы, то кусая губы и с трудом удерживаясь от слез. На все попытки Мегатрона заговорить с ней отвечала, что хочет домой. А оказавшись на месте, сразу отошла на него на несколько шагов, после чего остановилась и стала сердито смотреть себе под ноги, словно ожидая чего-то.

\- Ял?

\- Ну что тебе?! – снова взвилась она. – Ты, вроде как, улетать собрался, так и лети на все четыре стороны! Оставь меня! – Но бежать домой девчонка почему-то не спешила.

\- Я тебя не понимаю... – пробормотал Мегатрон.

\- Ну, еще бы! – голос Ялары сорвался в крик. – Где тебе понять, если ты этого не хочешь! Конечно, Кибертрон – все, о чем ты можешь только думать!

\- Что ты го...

\- Я думала, что что-то значу для тебя! – всхлипнула девушка. - Я думала, мы друзья!

\- Но мы и есть друзья...

\- Больше нет!!! – рявкнула раскрасневшаяся Ялара, задыхаясь от слез. – Ты... ты... Ты предал меня! Ненавижу! Убирайся отсюда, Черный Вихрь!!! Я вообще больше не желаю тебя знать!!! – И Ялара со всех ног бросилась к дому, не прекращая рыдать.

Мегатрон проводил ее растерянным взглядом. Что произошло? Он что-то не так сделал? Почему она так себя повела? Он даже не успел вручить ту важную вещь ей в знак дружбы и благодарности за то, что она сделала для него и его клана. Но теперь, по словам самой Ялары, они больше не друзья...

\- Ял... – Мегатрон хотел было пойти за ней, но неожиданно передумал и, махнув рукой, тихо произнес, обращаясь к ее дому, из которого до его чувствительных аудиосенсоров приглушенные рыдания: - Ладно, забудь. Если ты так хочешь... – Вождь десептиконов трансформировался и, взметнув тучи пыли, устремился в небо.

Наблюдавшая за ним из своей комнаты Ялара занавесила окно и бросилась на кровать, задыхаясь от горя и давясь слезами. Он так ничего и не понял...

* * *

Сначала Мегатрон хотел вернуться на свою базу, но потом, вспомнив, что там сейчас вовсю кипит работа по сбору техники и переправки ее на их корабль, решил полететь за город. Все заняты делом, мельтешат, окуляры мозолить будут. А еще наверняка заметят, что их предводитель опять сам не свой. А вдруг он снова на ком-то из них сорвется? На вопрос: “Повелитель, что случилось?”, сразу БУМ(!) – кулаком в лоб... или пушкой. Особенно если хорошенько вмазать Старскриму... Мегатрон мысленно ухмыльнулся. Не-е-ет, пусть сначала закончат “собирать чемоданы”, а уж потом... Потом и отыграемся.

Ему было жутко обидно, он злился на Ялару за только что произошедший скандал. За то, что она без причины заявила ему, что они больше не друзья... Почему? Почему люди такие непостоянные в своих решениях? За один день могут по десять раз передумать. Но агрессия со стороны той, кого он хорошо знал и любил как младшую сестру... кого считал семьей...

“Я ненавижу тебя!” – эти слова упорно не желали покидать слуховые датчики десептикона. И от этого ярость еще больше вскипела в его груди. И я ненавижу тебя, Ялара!!! Мегатрон резко спикировал вниз и, еще в воздухе выйдя из альтернативной формы, с размаху ударил кулаком в землю. Кратер получился внушительным...

* * *

Сэм зашел в гараж у своего дома и, включив свет, закрыл двери. После чего медленно подошел к Бамблби, который тут же из формы автомобиля перешел в свою обычную.

\- Я говорил с родителями, - Сэм вздохнул. – Они сначала были против, но потом позволили поехать сегодня с вами. А уж когда я сказал, что сам министр обороны довезет меня обратно...

\- Но ведь это не так, - тут же возразил автобот, усаживаясь на пол перед парнем, чтобы быть несколько пониже.

\- Но зачем моим родителям знать все подробности? Меня довезут на правительственной машине по распоряжению министра обороны – почти одно и то же.

\- Прости, что не я...

\- Да, - парень вздохнул и на секунду отвернулся, потирая глаза. – Жаль, что ты улетаешь, Би. Я буду по тебе скучать.

\- А я по тебе, Сэм, и... Эй, ты что, плачешь?

\- Да нет, - парень быстро махнул рукой. – Что-то в глаз попало. Я... – он снова замолчал на несколько секунд, потом тихо произнес: - Спасибо тебе за все, Би... Я... Ты самый лучший друг, о котором можно мечтать.

\- Я хотел сказать тебе то же самое, Сэм... - Бамблби протянул парню правый манипулятор и пересадил человека мебе на плечо. - Ты мой лучший друг.

* * *

Ялара в растерянности ходила по комнате, не зная, что делать. Она связалась сначала с матерью, затем с отцом. Оба подтвердили, что трансформеры действительно сегодня собирались улетать. Тогда девчонка закатила жуткий скандал, после чего заявила, что все ее предали, и раздраженно швырнула телефонную трубку. Она была в отчаянии. Обида через некоторое время сменилась злобой, а та, в свою очередь, тоской. Неужели все закончится вот так? И это после всего, что они пережили вместе? Нет... Так не должно быть... Это не честно...

Девушка взяла с книжной полки альбом с фотографиями и, сев на кровать, начала листать страницы с фотографиями. Этот альбом она купила специально чтобы вставлять туда снимки об их с Черным Вихрем приключениях. Идея эта пришла Яларе в голову после победы на авиагонках. Тогда их фотографировали со всех сторон, и один снимок, сделанный с довольно хорошего ракурса, запомнился девушке особо – она стоит на плече Черного Вихря, держась одной рукой за его плечевую накладку и другой вскидывая вверх кубок победителя соревнований. Это был самый лучший день рождения в ее жизни... И все эти несколько месяцев, что она провела с Черным Вихрем – тоже. И в один миг все рухнуло...

Ялара ощущала острую потребность с кем-нибудь поговорить, но дома как назло никого не было. В смысле никого из ее семьи. Родители на работе, бабушка уехала в гости еще вчера и вернется только через пару дней. А с дворецким или охраной Ялара беседовать на подобные темы не желала – это для нее чужие люди. Был только один человек, который мог бы ей сейчас помочь.

Отыскав в углу комнаты мобильник, который она в сердцах швырнула после разговора с родителями, Ялара набрала номер Андрея.

\- Привет, Ял.

\- Привет. Ты сейчас занят?

\- Что? А, да нет... – быстро ответил парень, хотя по его голосу со стопроцентной гарантией можно было утверждать обратное. - Я с мотоциклом опять вожусь. Такое дело... – Андрей хотел объяснить, но потом вспомнил, что Ялара совсем не разбирается в мотоциклах, и решил промолчать. – А что?

\- Я... ты... Мне надо с тобой поговорить. Это важно. Мы можем встретиться?

\- Ну хорошо, не вопрос... – согласился он. – Где?

\- Я... Я могу приехать к тебе?.. Сейчас... – Яларе очень не хотелось говорить о подобных вещах в общественном месте. Ее очень интересовало, известно ли Андрею то, что она сегодня узнала.

\- Конечно.

\- Спасибо, сейчас буду.

Ялара попросила Роджера отвести ее к дому Андрея Макова, а потом сказала, что ждать ее не нужно. Поскольку водитель хорошо знал русского друга Ялары, то и возражать не стал.

Как только он уехал, Ялара взошла на крыльцо дома Маковых и позвонила в дверь. Открыла ей тетя Андрея – Евгения Макова.

\- Здравствуй, Ялара.

\- Добрый день, миссис Макова, - смущенно поздоровалась она в ответ. – А... Андрей дома?

\- Он в гараже. Ты проходи, я сейчас его позову.

\- Благодарю.

Ялара уже не раз бывала в доме Андрея, и его родственники хорошо к ней относились. Девушке нравилось бывать у своего друга в гостях.

Пройдя внутрь, Ялара увидела в гостиной дядю Андрея, Михаила Макова, сидящего в кресле и смотрящего европейский футбол. Рядом сидела его маленькая дочь, Аня.

\- Ялара! Рад тебя видеть. Проходи, не стесняйся.

\- Здравствуйте, мистер Маков... Привет, Энн, - Ялара улыбнулась девочке, но та ничего не ответила, таращась на вошедшую во все глаза. Cудя по ее лицу, младшая кузина Андрея стеснялась присутствия Ялары. Девушка только хотела поинтересоваться, что так напугало малышку, но тут входная дверь отворилась, и в дом зашел Андрей, нос у парня был испачкан какой-то смазкой.

\- Привет, - улыбнулся он подруге. – Ну, что стряслось?

\- Эм-м-м... - Ялара замялась. Она не хотела, чтобы их разговор был услышан родственниками Андрея. Если дело было особо важным, то девушка всегда неохотно объяснялась в присутствии тех, кого она считала лишними при разговоре, кого данная информация совершенно не касалась. И Андрей это знал.

\- Так, понятно... - задумчиво протянул он и кивнул на лестницу: - Пошли.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=53UYXfEBIKo&feature=emb_logo) **

Они направились на второй этаж в комнату Андрея. Судя по поведению Ялары, произошло что-то нехорошее. Дойдя до комнаты, парень сначала пропустил внутрь подругу, потом зашел сам и закрыл за собой дверь. Ялара взглянула на настенные часы, висящие над кроватью. Двадцать пять минут шестого... Уже через пять с половиной часов... Она подошла к окну и задумчиво посмотрела в темнеющее небо.

\- Ял? – раздался за спиной голос Андрея, от чего она вздрогнула. – Так... Что произошло?

\- Сегодня Мегатрон... - Ялара опустила голову, оставаясь стоять спиной к другу, - он сказал мне кое-что... Ты знал, что...

\- М-м-м? – Андрей насторожился. По его лицу было ясно, что он ни о чем не догадывается. – Что Мегатрон? Что я должен был знать?

\- Он улетает, - сглотнула Ялара, отходя от окна. – Они все сегодня вечером... улетают...

\- Что? – переспросил Андрей. – Куда улетают?

\- На свою планету... Этот... Кибертрон. Вот. Типа мирное соглашение и все такое... Черный Вихрь... хм... Мегатронус Прайм... мне сказал, что официально мир установится там... - Ялара убрала за уши прядки волос и нервно тряхнула головой. - Ну... ты понял. Они с Оптимусом будущие правители своей планеты, блин, мать их за ногу! - девушка сжала левую руку в кулак и с силой ударила по своей правой ладони. - Так что вот... примерно так... Факт в том, что они не останутся с нами...

\- Ясно. – Андрей задумчиво посмотрел в окно.

\- Ясно?! – воскликнула Ялара. – И это все? Это все, что ты можешь мне сказать?!

\- А что ты хочешь услышать? – хмыкнул парень.

\- Ну... да... Да что угодно! Хоть что-то! Неужели они просто улетят и... И.... – девушка закусила губу и отвернулась.

\- Ты не хочешь его отпускать, да? – догадался он.

\- А ты как думаешь?! – вскинулась в ответ Ялара. – Конечно, нет! Черный Вихрь, то есть Мегатрон... мой... Мой друг. Он мне как брат. Старший брат, понимаешь?

\- Тогда почему ты прячешься от него?

Это был вполне законный и правильный вопрос, но Ялара предпочитала бы молчать. Ответить на него – значит признать, что именно она совершила, что сказала. Может ли она после такого называть Мегатрона своим другом? Самое главное, может ли он называть ее подругой? Но девушка в то же время понимала, что если кому-нибудь не расскажет об этом, все более усиливающееся чувство вины никогда ее не оставит.

\- Мы... мы поссорились... – тихо выдавила она, и прежде чем Андрей успел задать следующий вопрос, начала объяснять: - Я так разозлилась, когда услышала об их отлете. Я просто взбесилась. Сама себя испугалась... – Она всхлипнула. – Я сказала ему, что больше не хочу его видеть, что он меня предал, и что... И что мы больше не друзья...

\- Ого, - Андрей присвистнул, - сильно.

\- М-м-м. Сама не знаю, что на меня нашло, - Ялара, шмыгнув носом, села на кровать. – И теперь не знаю, что делать.

\- Да уж, Старшайн, ну ты даешь. – Взгляд Андрея стал холодным. Ялара вздрогнула – это первый раз, когда он назвал ее по фамилии. – Сказать такое главному десептикону...

\- О чем ты?

\- Ты, видимо, забыла, кем является твой так называемый “старший брат”. Предводитель десептиконского клана, с которыми люди и автоботы еще недавно находились в состоянии войны, самый сильный из трансформеров... И... и... Черт, да просто чудо, что он не стер с лица земли весь наш город с окрестностями!

\- Он не станет, - робко возразила Ялара. – Он изменился!

\- Знаешь, я раньше тоже не думал, что ты способна наговорить такого кому-то из своих друзей! – продолжал злиться Андрей. – Так что тебе ли об этом судить?

\- Я не хотела... Просто не хотела, чтобы он улетел...

\- Истерикой ты все равно ничего не изменила, а сделала только хуже, - мудро изрек ее друг из России, - в первую очередь себе. Они все равно покинут Землю, хочешь ты этого или нет. Да и потом, думаю, ты не единственная, кто не хочет их отпускать.

Это наверняка правда. Ялара не единственная из людей, дружащих с трансформерами. А как же Сэм, Микаэла и малышка Сари? И еще тот же Андрей? Все они так же переживают. Но никто из них не ведет себя настолько мерзко. Никто не обвиняет их в предательстве дружбы. Никто, кроме нее.

\- Что же мне делать?

\- Ты должна поговорить с ним, - решительно заявил парень. – Поговорить и извиниться, пока еще не поздно.

\- А смысл? – недоверчиво хмыкнула она – Ты же сам только что сказал, что это ничего не изменит! Трансформеры все равно улетят домой. Что я могу? От меня, получается, ничего не зависит...

Несколько секунд Андрей задумчиво молчал, а потом тихо произнес:

\- Нет, Ялара, кое-что ты можешь. Есть одна вещь, зависящая от тебя.

\- А? – в расширившихся глазах девушки проскользнул огонек надежды. – Что именно?..

\- Какие воспоминания у вас с Мегатроном останутся друг о друге: хорошие или плохие...

Ялара так и не нашлась, что на это ответить. На секунду ей показалось, что Андрей даст ей подсказку, как действовать, как не дать Мегатрону оставить ее... Но этого не случилось, и поэтому ей стало еще обиднее. Однако же она понимала, что ее друг безусловно прав. Как всегда. Девушка помолчала еще несколько секунд, а потом неуверенно спросила:

\- Можно позвонить?

\- Само собой, - Андрей кивнул в сторону телефона на тумбочке, а сам направился к двери: - Я тебя оставлю.

Ялара улыбнулась. Да, Андрей Маков давно стал для нее хорошим другом, коих у нее было раз-два и обчелся. Он прекрасно чувствовал и понимал людей. Хоть родом из другой страны. Но это и не важно. Ялара очень рада, что у нее есть такой хороший друг. Несколько поколебавшись, она сняла трубку и набрала номер отца.

**Саундтреки (с указаниме эпизодов главы):**

1) Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen OST - Sam Off To College; (Бэррикейд доставляет Яларе сообщение от Мегатроона)

2) Armageddon OST - Harry And Grace Make Peace; (встреча Мегатрона и Ялары, он рассказывает ей об отлете)

3) Transformers The Dark Of The Moon OST - Are You Coming With Me; ((дальнейший разговор, Ялара спрашивает, хочет ли Мегатрон улетать)

4) Transformers The Dark Of The Moon OST - Goodbyes; (Ялара рыдает, Мегатрон обижен, Сэм и Бамблби прощаются друг с другом)

5) Armageddon OST - Goodbye Grace (Андрей предлагает Яларе выход)


	19. Часть 1. Глава 18. Если дом там, где Искра... (часть 2)

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zg5DazuetcY&feature=emb_logo) **

Андрей спустился вниз. Стоять за дверью и подслушивать ему вовсе не хотелось. Ялара сама расскажет, если захочет. А если нет, парень не будет допытываться, кому именно она решила позвонить.

\- Андрей? – удивилась тетя, выходя из гостиной. – А где Ялара? Уже ушла?

\- Нет. Она на верху, говорит по телефону.

\- Что-то случилось?

\- Ну... да. Вроде того. У Ял... У нее очень непростая ситуация. Она с другом поссорилась. – Андрей решил не вдаваться в подробности и не упоминать, что этот “друг” к тому же и не является человеком. - С очень близким другом, а он сегодня улетает домой. И Ялара... она хочет... – Тут у него зазвонил телефон, и Андрей обрадовался, что даже ничего придумывать не придется: - Извини, друг звонит.

\- Понимаю, - тетя кивнула и пошла на кухню.

\- Алло? Да, Сэм, привет. Что? Да, знаю. Да. Нет, я... – Он обернулся на лестницу, ведущую на второй этаж. – Я с Яларой подъеду. Обязательно. Скажи им, что мы обязательно будем. Ага, давай. Пока.

Позади на лестнице раздались шаги. Андрей быстро спрятал мобильник в карман и повернулся к спускающейся Яларе:

\- Ну что?

Девушка медленно подошла к Андрею и, опустив взгляд в пол, тихо пробормотала:

\- Я только что с папой говорила... В общем, они улетают сегодня с космодрома на той базе, где мы встречали Ультра Магнуса и...

\- Во сколько?

\- В полдвенадцатого ночи. Эм-м-м... Точнее в 23:39, там все точно... Космонавтика...

\- Что ж, - Андрей, решивший пока не говорить о только что состоявшейся беседе с Сэмом Уитуики, взглянул на свои наручные часы, - у нас еще есть часов пять...

Ялара нервно хихикнула и прислонилась спиной к стене, скрестив руки на груди. Что он хотел сказать? Что еще можно успеть ей поговорить с Мегатроном? Или же что осталось подождать совсем недолго, и, после отлета трансформеров все снова станет как раньше? Тогда можно будет вздохнуть свободно и избавиться от терзающего ее чувства вины? Если, конечно, такое возможно...

\- Ялара?

\- Что?

\- Так ты поедешь?

\- Куда? – девушка изобразила непонимание, хотя прекрасно знала, что Андрей имеет в виду.

\- Куда-куда! – передразнил он. – Провожать их. Вот куда.

\- Думаешь, я должна?

Девушка исподлобья взглянула на Андрея. Она не может принять это решение сама, поэтому хочет, чтобы парень подсказал, как ей быть. Конечно, Ялара хочет увидеть Мегатрона еще хотя бы раз, но... После того, что произошло сегодня, девушка сомневалась, хватит ли у нее смелости посмотреть ему в глаза. А если и сможет, то разрыдается от горя.

\- Никто тебя не заставляет, - Андрей пожал плечами.

\- Знаю... – Ялара вздохнула и опустилась на ступеньки, спрятав лицо в ладонях. – Просто... А что, если он не захочет со мной говорить?

\- Этого я точно сказать не могу, - Андрей сел рядом с ней. - Но, если ты отпустишь его так и не попрощавшись, то до конца своих дней будешь жалеть об этом.

Ялара подняла голову, по-прежнему глядя на пальцы своих рук. Она понимала, что здесь Андрей, безусловно, прав.

* * *

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QoyZDaMlsiQ&feature=emb_logo) **

Не зная, куда ему деваться, Мегатрон решил полететь на космодром и лично проследить за тем, как идет подготовка к предстоящему полету. Лучше было бы сейчас не думать о случившемся. Скоро он будет дома, скоро Земля, а так же Ялара, останутся далеко позади. В былые времена он не задумываясь бы развернул новую военную кампанию не объясняя никому причин. И лишь бы только заглушить боль и досаду, но сейчас... Теперь, когда он знал, кем является, повелитель десептиконов не мог позволить себе опускаться до подобного. Однако это не значит, что он не может, как и раньше, грубо обращаться с подчиненными, если те сделают что-то не так, хотя теперь меры наказания должны быть мягче.

В космическом центре вовсю шла подготовка, а за пределами космодрома уже собралась целая толпа желающих посмотреть вечерний запуск. Мегатрон приземлился прямо на стартовой площадке рядом с кораблем автоботов под названием “Омега Суприм”, на котором автоботы и десептиконы отправятся в полет вместе. Во время одной из битв с десептиконами уже на Земле, корабль получил сильные повреждения, и теперь уже неделю шла работа по восстановлению двигателей. Часть систем была выведена из строя, а у землян не было подходящих технологий для починки корабля, поэтому старт будет проводиться по “земным традициям”.

\- Не доверяю я этим людским двигателям, - пробормотал Лагнет, вместе с Блитцвингом, Праулом и Балкхедом загружая на борт контейнеры, в которых находилось разобранное оборудование, доставленное с обеих баз. – Я много фильмов видел.

\- Так вот, значит, чем десептиконы занимаются в свободное время, - усмехнулся Праул. – Не думал, что человеческие телепрограммы могут быть для вас интересны.

\- Интересны – нет, смешны – да, - не замедлил с ответом Лагнет, стараясь врать как можно убедительнее.

Мегатрон молча прошел перед кораблем, делая вид, что внимательно следит за происходящим, но на самом деле он пребывал мысленно очень и очень далеко. С одной стороны, можно улетать хоть сейчас, но... Нет, пусть все произойдет точно по расписанию. И дело даже не в том, что лидер десептиконов все еще не доверяет автоботам и отчасти даже боится лететь с ними на одном корабле, а скорее даже... Нет. Нет, нет и еще раз нет. Они больше не друзья, это Ялара очень ясно дала ему понять. Может, так даже и лучше... По крайней мере, он улетит без каких-либо сожалений. А ведь он хотел... Что ж, очевидно, не судьба.

\- Мегатрон? – раздался у него за спиной низкий, но мягкий голос брата. – Что-то случилось?

\- Что?! – десептикон резко обернулся. – Что ты хочешь, Оптимус? Нет, ничего не случилось.

\- Ты уверен?

\- На все сто процентов, - огрызнулся Мегатрон, понимая, что не слишком хорошо изображает спокойствие. – Как проходят сборы?

\- Почти закончили. Ты говорил с Яларой?

Мегатрон вздрогнул и отвернулся. Вот вопрос, который застал его врасплох. Нужно лишь взять себя в руки, ни Оптимус, ни кто-либо другой, ничего не должен был знать. Вождю десептиконов не нужны были ни поддержка, ни сочувствие. Он не позволит себе подобных слабостей. Нет. Все, что произошло сегодня, должно остаться забытым. Навсегда.

\- Да, - ровным голосом произнес Мегатрон, глядя на стоящий неподалеку от “Омеги” такой же большой корабль Ультра Мегнуса, под названием “Серебряная Стрела”. Оба крейсера стартуют сегодня одновременно. – Я говорил с ней.

\- И? – не отставал Оптимус. – Как она отреагировала?

\- Нормально.

\- В смысле?

\- Так, знаешь, что... – Мегатрон резко обернулся к брату с намереньем очень “вежливо” намекнуть лидеру автоботов, что тот лезет не в свое дело, но тут снизу раздался неуверенный, но громкий кашель. Оба Прайма опустили головы и увидели стоящую рядом с ними Микаэлу Бэйнс. Она приехала на космодром с самого утра, желая помочь, если будет нужно.

\- Извините...

\- Что случилось, Микаэла? – Оптимус Прайм тут же переключил все внимание с брата на девушку.

\- Сэм звонил мне только что, - ответила Микаэла. – Они с Бамблби уже едут сюда, по дороге захватят Сари и профессора Самдака. Андрей и Ялара тоже скоро прибудут.

\- Не может быть, - тут же заявил Мегатрон. – Ялара не приедет.

\- Почему? – в один голос удивились Оптимус и Микаэла. Тут Мегатрон понял, что проболтался, сам того не желая. Но, может быть, еще удастся выкрутиться из этого...

\- Я сам просил ее не приезжать, - нашелся десептикон. - Ялара сказала, что у нее какие-то важные дела сегодня. Она же не сможет быть в двух местах сразу, так?

\- Дела? – Микаэла округлила глаза. - Какие еще у нее дела?! Андрей сказал Сэму, что они вместе приедут. Она должна... Ну-ка, сейчас я ей позвоню...

\- Не надо. – Мегатрон поднял вверх правый манипулятор с прикрепленной к нему плазменной пушкой.

\- Почему?

\- Потому что я так сказал. – И десептикон зашагал от них прочь, больше не желая ничего объяснять. Микаэла и Опимус удивленно посмотрели друг на друга.

Оставшиеся часы прошли в последних приготовлениях к старту. Солнце уже скрылось за горизонтом и на небе вспыхнули звезды. Людей за пределами базы собралось еще больше. Все трансформеры и их друзья уже прибыли. Не хватало только двоих.

\- Черт, где же Андрей и Ялара? – Микаэла то и дело поглядывала на часы. – Сколько можно?! Ох, надеюсь, они успеют...

\- Скорее, Роджер, скорее! – подгоняла Ялара водителя.

\- Осталось семь минут! – Андрей взглянул на часы.

Все это время Ялара провела у него в гостях, думая, хочет ли она ехать или же нет. И вот, когда времени осталось совсем мало, девушка приняла решение. Она позвонила Роджеру по телефону и попросила подъехать к дому Андрея и забрать их обоих, однако перед этим водитель должен был подняться в комнату Ялары и взять оттуда кое-что очень важное. И вот теперь до старта остается времени всего ничего, а они еще не прибыли на место.

\- Боже мой, боже мой, боже мой... – молитвенно сложив руки, Ялара ерзала на сидении, стараясь успокоиться. Что она скажет Мегатрону, когда увидит его? Как он поведет себя? Нужно ли им встречаться вообще после устроенного Яларой скандала? Девушка не знала даже что лучше: успеть приехать до отлета трансформеров или же опоздать и тешить себя тем, что она хотя бы пыталась успеть добраться вовремя.

Машина остановилась у контрольно-пропускного пункта, рядом с которым собралась толпа желающих увидеть запуск. Водитель опустил боковое стекло для разговора с охранником, но тут вмешалась Ялара:

\- Нам срочно нужно проехать! Пропустите нас, пожалуйста!

Охранник несказанно удивился подобному требованию, но все же решился возразить:

\- Без специального разрешения вход на базу запрещен. Кто вы?

Сама не зная, что на нее нашло, Ялара вышла из машины и резко шагнула к военному:

\- Послушайте, у нас крайне важное дело! Я Ялариана Элизабет Старшайн, министр обороны, мой отец, сейчас на этой базе. И мой друг, Черн... э-э-э... Мегатронус Прайм, тоже! Если вы нас не пропустите, они оба будут очень недовольны. Свяжитесь с вашим начальством, вам все подтвердят. В противном случае никакой шлагбаум меня не остановит!

Охранник был просто в шоке – не каждый день подростки-старшеклассники вот так вот нагло требуют их впустить на территорию военного объекта. Хотя, день сегодня крайне необычный. Эта девчонка могла быть кем угодно, но если же она сказала правду, то...

Он взялся за рацию:

\- Сэр, тут приехала э-э-э...

\- Ялариана Старшайн, - девушка скрестила руки на груди и недовольно поджала губы.

\- Приехала Ялариана Старшайн. Что делать?

\- Пропустите немедленно, - ответил голос по рации.

\- Слушаюсь, сэр! – охранник убрал рацию и отдал Яларе честь: - Проезжайте, мисс Старшайн.

Ялара с победной улыбкой села в салон автомобиля, и машина поехала дальше.

\- Ну ты даешь, Ял! – поразился Андрей, с улыбкой пихая подругу кулаком в плечо. – Серьезно, не ожидал такого.

\- Да я и сама... тоже... – честно призналась девушка, смущенно опустив взгляд. Отчасти она была даже невероятно довольна, что не побоялась начать спор с военным. Раньше бы Ялара на такое не решилась.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iKDDhqoSAE0&feature=emb_logo) **

Он все еще ждал, хотя и не понимал, зачем. До старта оставались минуты, а он все еще стоял у трапа корабля и оглядывал окрестности. Слышал, как в отдалении шумят зрители, желающие посмотреть старт кораблей, фиксировал переговоры центра управления полетом и пилотов кораблей, и... все не двигался с месте.

\- Нам пора, брат, - Оптимус спустился с трапа и подошел к Мегатрону. – Все остальные уже на корабле.

\- Да, - глухо отозвался десептикон, понимая, что тянуть больше нельзя. Он медленно развернулся и следом за лидером автоботов направился к кораблю, как вдруг...

\- Черный Вихрь! Подожди! – неожиданно раздался за спиной голос Ялары. Мегатрон медленно обернулся. Она бежала к нему, тяжело дыша, будто бы боялась, что секундой позже уже не успеет. Практически так и есть. Но почему она тут? Мегатрон был несказанно удивлен - увидеть ее теперь после сегодняшней ссоры он никак не ожидал, хотя в самой глубине Искры он надеялся, поэтому и ждал до последнего.

\- Может быть... – Оптимус указал в сторону корабля, где уже ждали остальные.

\- Да. Идите, я сейчас, - пробормотал Мегатрон и направился к Яларе.

Странно, она ведь заявила, что больше не хочет его видеть... Как сказал бы Саундвэйв: непонятно, не логично. Людям свойственно говорить одно, а делать другое. И она здесь - Микаэла Бэйнс оказалась права. Но откуда она знала? Он медленно подошел к девочке. Черный плащ, распушенные волосы, сохраняющие хладнокровие глаза. Чем-то она подражала ему. Они оба многое переняли друг от друга. Мегатрон сам придавал своему виду некоторое устрашения для дезориентации собеседников, чтобы они опасались его, не зная, чего ожидать. А теперь она повторяет его манеру. Но дело даже не в этом – судя по всему, она и сама не слишком уверена в себе. Что ей нужно?

\- Ялара?

\- Да. – Она закусила губу, смущенно глядя себе по ноги. После устроенного ею сегодня скандала, девчонка боялась смотреть трансформеру в окуляры. Теперь ее выходка отталкивала их друг от друга как однополюсные магниты.

\- Ты что-то хотела? – Мегатрон постарался придать своему голосу как можно больше безразличия. Теперь он не знал, чего ожидать то нее.

\- Ну я...

\- Что?

\- Так я это... Ну... – Ялара в растерянности почесала макушку, пытаясь подобрать нужные слова, но таковых не находила. – Желаю хорошо долететь до дома...

\- Спасибо, - бесцветным голосом поблагодарил лидер десептиконов. Что ж, если это все, тогда не стоит больше задерживаться. Неужели их столь долгая и чудесная дружба вот так и закончится? Но раз так, то, что поделать... Мегатрон медленно развернулся и направился к кораблю.

\- Постой!!! – тут же окликнула его девушка сорвавшимся голосом. Трансформер удивленно обернулся. Ну что там еще?

\- Я... Прости меня... Прости, пожалуйста... – Ялара сглотнула и шмыгнула носом, по ее щекам потекли слезы, она заплакала и опустила взгляд в землю. – Прости меня за сегодняшнее. Прости, что я так себя вела, что я все это наговорила... Я ведь так не думаю... - Она резко помотала головой и обхватила пальцами предплечья, трясясь и тяжело дыша. - Я растерялась. Я... я, понимаешь, просто... – Ялара подняла на него заплаканные глаза. – Я просто не хочу, чтобы ты уходил... Прости меня...

\- Ладно, забудь, - повелитель десептиконов наклонился и легонько провел кончиком пальца по ее влажной щеке. – Я не злюсь на тебя.

\- П... п-правда? – всхлипнула Ялара.

\- Да. Ну успокойся.

\- Мегатронус! – окликнул его снова вышедший на трап корабля Оптимус.

\- Сейчас! – огрызнулся десептикон и снова повернулся к Яларе: - Мне пора.

Девочка покивала головой и, шмыгнув носом, шепнула:

\- Удачи. Обещай... - Она шмыгнула и вытерда нос. - Обещай, что прилетишь снова.

\- Как только сумею, - вздохнул Мегатрон. Нет, если это затянется еще на какое-то время, он сам не удержится от так называемых слез. А это недопустимо для лидера десептиконов!

\- Вот, это тебе... – Ялара протянула ему что-то твердое и плоское, завернутое в бумагу. Развернув, Мегатрон к немалому удивлению увидел... фотографию в темно-коричневой рамке за стеклом. На этой фотографии был изображен он сам, а стоящая на его плече Ялара держит высоко над головой кубок повелителя авиационных соревнований Трансформер не знал, что сказать.

\- Это был мой самый счастливый день рождения за всю жизнь, - Ялара засмеялась сквозь слезы. – Благодаря тебе. Не забывай меня, хорошо?

Мегатрон двумя пальцами осторожно держал столь маленькую для его размеров фотографию. Авиагонки... Сколько скриншотов у него в памяти сохранилось! Как давно это было... Именно тогда он впервые заново вспомнил, что у него есть вторая альтернативная форма. Он хотел участвовать в соревнованиях не только чтобы проявить себя, но и сделать подарок своему лучшему другу. Тогда, в тот самый день, десептикон был по-настоящему счастлив. И он этого никогда не забудет. Но он не может улететь, не сделав еще кое-что... Десептикон, спрятав фотографию в стыки брони на левом манипуляторе, обернулся к кораблю:

\- А где... где...

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iQjagJpieLU) **

Тут же по трапу спрыгнул Лагнет и протянул повелителю маленькую черную коробочку, размером с человеческую ладонь. А Мегатрон в свою очередь вручил эту самую коробочку Яларе.

\- Что это? – девушка открыла крышку и обомлела: в ней находился маленький где-то с треть указательного пальца покрашенный в сиреневый цвет медальон на длинной цепочке и в форме десептиконского знака! Ялара подняла на повелителя десептиконов круглые глаза.

\- А это тебе. За твою помощь, - объяснил Мегатрон с улыбкой.

\- Это символ твоей принадлежности к клану десептиконов, - проникновенно возвестил Лагнет. – Ты – первый человек, удостоенный этой чести. – И, спохватившись, добавил: - Ну... В некотором смысле...

\- У нашего клана есть поверье, - перебил Мегатрон: - Кто ударит в спину – наш заклятый враг, кто бьется с честью – достойный союзник или противник, а кто поможет – хороший друг. Я уже и забыл, каково это. Но, думаю, пришла пора возродить наши принципы.

\- Это... это... – У Ялары просто не было слов. – Я не... не знаю, что сказать...

\- Ничего говорить и не надо, - шепотом ответил Мегатрон. – Просто не забывай нас. И, быть может, однажды мы встретимся вновь.

\- Я... я надеюсь. – Ялара всхлипнула, надевая цепочку с десептиконским знаком себе на шею. – Да. Встретимся. Буду ждать твоего возвращения. Прилетай... обязательно...

\- Хорошо... – тихо ответил он.

\- Скажи: я обещаю... – По щекам Ялары покатились новые слезы.

\- Обещаю, Ял... – десептикон присел перед ней на корточки и провел указательным пальцем по ее волосам. Затем он протянул левый манипулятор, в который девушка тут же забралась. – Я обязательно прилечу снова. Веришь? - Он поднес ее к своей груди, и Ялара прильнула к нехолодному металлу, чувствуя напряжение энергетического поля трансформера и странную притягивающую энергию Матрицы.

\- Да...

\- Тогда мне пора. – Мегатрон понял, что это может длиться бесконечно. Он спустил девочку на землю и выпрямился. – Сейчас я должен уйти, чтобы когда-нибудь вернуться. А когда так случится, ты узнаешь об этом быстрее, чем мой корабль достигнет поверхности Земли.

\- Спасибо... – искренне поблагодарила она, улыбаясь. – За все. Ты для меня сделал даже больше, чем можешь себе представить.

\- Я ничего особенного не сделал, - возразил Мегатрон. - Это тебе мы обязаны окончанием войны. - Последнюю фразу трансформер сказал очень тихо, а потом огляделся, чтобы проверить, не слышал ли его еще кто-нибудь.

\- Ошибаешься, - Ялара выдавила улыбку, чувствуя, что сейчас вот-вот опять заплачет. - Ты изменил мою жизнь... Я стала совсем другим человеком благодаря тебе. У меня никогда не было такого друга, как ты.

\- Взаимно, Ял... Взаимно. - Десептикон улыбнулся в ответ, умолчав, что ценит действия Ялары ничуть не меньше. Ведь она была первой, кто заставил его задуматься, первой, кого он послушал, первой, кто стал для него настоящим другом. Те, кто были его друзьями когда-то, давно превратились в последователей и подчиненных, выполняющих приказы своего лидера. Война не оставила в его Искре места дружеским чувствам. Пока не появилась Ялара. Но гордость мешала ему признаться в этом. - Что ж, мне пора.

\- До свидания, Черный Вихрь... Мегатронус... Желаю найти то, что ты всегда искал.

Повелитель десептиконов кивнул, молча развернулся и вместе с Лагнетом поднялся по трапу корабля. Он не обернулся, несмотря на все надежды Ялары. Он не любил прощаний. Но никогда не давал повода для подозрений.

Трапы обоих кораблей поднялись, и по громкой связи мужской голос велел всем посторонним немедленно покинуть стартовую площадку. Провожающие люди быстро выполнили требование и теперь наблюдали за стартом, находясь за несколько сотен метров от границы самого космодрома. Оба корабля, подсвеченные прожекторами, были хорошо видны оттуда на фоне ночного неба.

\- Ну, вот и все... – тихо прошептала Микаэла. – Забавно... Прошло столько времени, а мне кажется, будто бы они только вчера прилетели.

\- Это верно, - согласился Сэм. – Без них все уже будет не так...

\- Зато у нас есть отличные воспоминания, - Андрей пытался искать положительные стороны лишь только бы скрыть, что ему так же трудно расставаться с трансформерами.

\- Да, здесь ты прав... – Микаэла сглотнула подступивший к горлу комок.

Ялара стояла молча, неотрывно глядя на два готовящихся к старту космических корабля. Вот и все... Похоже, ее бабушка в этот раз ошиблась, говоря, что “их с Мегатроном общий путь еще не окончен”. Может как раз это и есть конец? Конец их дружбы, их приключений... И так хочется вернуть все назад... Она нащупала на шее цепочку с новым медальоном. Десептиконский знак... Мегатрон считает ее частью своего клана... Это... Ялара даже не могла подобрать слов... Быть может, когда-нибудь он вернется, но через сколько лет? Да и вернется ли вообще... Этого Ялара не знала, от чего на душе становилось еще больнее...

\- Кто бы мог подумать, что мы полетим на одном корабле с автоботами, - задумчиво произнес Бэррикейд, глядя в иллюминатор, за которым еще были видны постройки военной базы людей.

\- Придется заново привыкать к друг другу на Кибертроне, - ответил ему рассудительный Блэкаут, у которого на коленях устроился Скорпонок, и боевикон играл с ним в "поймай мой палец". – И хотелось бы теперь все решать по-другому – не с помощью оружия и кулаков.

\- О чем речь, мальчики! – усмехнулась Черная Арахния. Она все еще злилась на Оптимуса, из-за которого стала той, кем является сейчас, а на Мегатрона за то, что тот по-прежнему не проявляет к ней нужного внимания.

Айронхайд и Старскрим, занявшие места пилотов, проводили последнюю проверку. Мегатрон и Оптимус сидели позади своих заместителей.

\- Центр, мы готовы к запуску, - сообщил по связи Айронхайд. – Последняя проверка.

\- Вас поняли, “Омега Суприм”, - ответил ему мужской голос. – До старта ровно минута.

\- “Серебряная Стрела” на связи, - раздался в динамиках голос Сентинела Прайма. – Как слышите?

\- Громко и четко, - несколько раздраженно ответил лидер автоботов. – Начинаем запуск.

\- “Омега Суприм”, говорит центр управления запуском. До старта одна минута, начинайте пусковые операции ускорителей.

\- Так точно, центр, - отрапортовал Айронхайд вместе со Старскримом проводя последнюю предзапусковую проверку и выполняя указания космического командования.

\- До запуска тридцать секунд, - разнеслось по громкой связи по всему космодрому. Начался обратный отсчет. Публика затаила дыхание, даже не умолкавшие до сего момента репортеры опустили микрофоны, а операторы перевели камеры на готовящиеся к старту корабли.

\- Десять, девять, восемь, семь...

Ялара сжала в кулаке свой новый медальон. Вот и все, теперь уже ничего не изменить... Позади послышался вздох Сари, но девушка не думала оборачиваться.

\- ...шесть, пять, четыре...

Она не хочет прощаться, но так надо...

\- ...три... два... один...

Двигатели зашумели, и одновременно из сопел обоих кораблей вырвались огненные вспышки. Оба корабля начали подниматься в воздух, преодолевая притяжение Земли и оставляя после себя клубы грязного дыма. Некоторые присутствующие свистели и хлопали в ладоши, кто-то махал вслед удаляющимся кораблям, а кто-то просто стоял молча и провожал взглядом два корабля, кажущиеся в ночном небе двумя светящимися шарами.

Вот и все, подумала про себя Ялара, до боли сжав в руке цепочку с маленьким десептиконским знаком. Все кончено. По крайней мере она успела извиниться и теперь не чувствовала себя так мерзко, как еще совсем недавно. Хотя в душе по-прежнему осталась боль разлуки.

Они следили за двумя кибертронскими кораблями, пока те совершенно не пропали из виду. А минут через пять все зрители, собравшиеся у базы, чтобы посмотреть запуск кибертронских кораблей, начали расходиться, обсуждая то, что только что случилось. Уже было довольно поздно, и отец Ялары любезно предложил всем друзьям своей дочери переночевать у них. Мама Ялары тоже была только “за”. Сначала ребята колебались, но потом все же решили согласиться – им было что обсудить всем вместе и поделиться впечатлениями. Яларе было как-то все равно. Более того, она сейчас очень хотела побыть одна, но все же решила не обижать оставшихся у нее друзей.

По дороге домой Сэм, Андрей, Микаэла и Сари весело и оживлено обсуждали прошедшие события. Сначала была война, а потом...

\- Помню, как я, спасаясь от Мегатрона, влез на крышу небоскреба, а потом чуть не навернулся оттуда! – вспоминал Сэм. – Это была первая серьезная битва трансформеров на Земле.

\- Да уж, - хмуро согласилась Микаэла. – Как вспомню, так жутко становится. Честно.

\- До этого мне еще родители машину купили, - продолжал Сэм. – А это оказался замаскированный Бамблби!

\- Серьезно? – удивился Андрей.

\- Ну да! Представь, как я удивился, когда машина поехала сама!

\- И что ты сделал? – полюбопытствовала Сари.

\- Ну как что? – не понял Сэм. – Вызвал полицию, а сам на велосипеде за ней помчался. Вот тогда-то меня чуть не прикончил Бэррикейд.

\- Бэррикейд, это что-то с чем-то, - с улыбкой подтвердила Ялара, вспомнив, как еще сегодня днем он доставил ей письмо от Мегатрона...

За ужином Ялара вела себя тихо, изо всех сил стараясь не слушать тех, кто находился рядом. После подробного и сильно приукрашенного словесного воссоздания первой битвы десептиконов и автоботов ребята перешли к обсуждению разборки с Фолленом, бывшим учителем Мегатрона, а так же и машины, которая была способна “погасить” земное солнце. Трудно было поверить, что Мегатрон когда-то был таким... жестоким... Хотя причина известна, однако, все же не до конца. Кому нужна была эта война? Чего именно те неизвестные пытались добиться? Десептиконов считали захватчиками, безжалостными существами, рвущимися к власти. И никто даже понять не мог, что на самом деле происходило. А вот автоботы... Да кто их знает? Наверняка они тоже совершили немало злодеяний. Война всегда приносит смерть и разрушения. За долгие века трансформеры уже забыли, кто прав, а кто виноват. Однако истину искать никто не пытался. Изначально десептиконам не нужна была Земля, как полагали автоботы. Им нужна была лишь Великая Искра, случайно оказавшаяся здесь.

Ялара медленно встала из-за стола и направилась к двери.

\- Ты куда? – окликнула ее мама.

\- Сейчас вернусь, - ответила та. На самом деле ей уже просто не хотелось слушать разговоры о войне.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yT7P-3UBp5o&feature=emb_logo) **

Ялара зашла в соседнюю комнату и, не включив свет, села на пол, прислонившись спиной к стене. За окнами уже ночь, яркий свет фонарей, проникающий в окна, оставляет только яркие квадраты на полу. Больно... тоскливо... печально... Его больше нет рядом, он далеко, летит домой... Какая она, их планета? Наверняка очень красивая, девушка могла только догадываться, Мегатрон показывал ей сохраненные в процессоре голограммы. Как девушка хотела увидеть все это в реальности... А теперь ее друг покинул ее. Только что был здесь, а тепереь далеко-далеко. Ялара взяла в руку свой новый медальон в форме десептиконского знака, какое-то время просто смотрела на него...

\- Мегатрон... Черный Вихрь... прости... – тихо заговорила она, сама не зная, зачем. Ей просто было больно и тяжело, она скучала. - Я все никак не могу поверить, что ты улетел. Это случилось столь неожиданно, что я... Вот поэтому-то я сегодня и сорвалась – так сильно хотела, чтобы остался... И не думала больше ни о чем. Знаю, мы уже говорили об этом, и ты сказал, что не сердишься на меня... Но дело в том, что я сама себя все никак простить не могу... – Ялара всхлипнула. – До встречи с тобой моя жизнь была ужасной и скучной... я не могла найти общего языка с одноклассниками и... Ох, но потом появился ты, и... и я поняла, что все-таки не столь бесполезна, как считала раньше... Ты круто изменил мою жизнь, и я благодарна тебе за это. Так жаль, что мы принадлежим к разным планетам и цивилизациям, хотя в душе мы с тобой похожи. – Ялара вытерла лицо рукавом, но слезы снова наполнили ее глаза. – Забавно, но я сейчас смотрю на твой подарок и говорю с ним так, будто передо мною ты. Как бы сильно я не хотела удержать тебя рядом, я понимаю, что это не возможно – ведь твой дом там... где-то далеко... Знаю, ты не можешь меня услышать, но я так скучаю... У меня никогда не было такого друга, как ты... И хоть ты меня и не слышишь, я уверена, ты почувствуешь – я люблю тебя, как старшего брата люблю... Знай, где бы ты ни был, я всегда буду тебя помнить и ждать... – Тут Ялара не удержалась и заплакала еще сильнее, до боли сжав в ладони маленький фиолетовый медальон в форме десептиконского знака. Уткнув лицо в колени, девушка не заметила слабого мерцания, исходящего от подарка Мегатрона...

* * *

\- ...всегда буду тебя помнить и ждать...

Мегатрон стоял неподвижно, напряженно глядя куда-то в одну точку, но и не отворачиваясь от терминала. Да, он слышал каждое слово, каждый всхлип, каждый вздох. Но не только он один. Они с Оптимусом в это время как раз говорили с Ультра Магнусом, который летел на соседнем корабле, как вдруг в каналы коммуникации проник этот сигнал... Повисла напряженная тишина.

\- Эти люди не перестают меня удивлять, - наконец проговорил с экрана капитан элитной гвардии Кибертрона. – Нелогичные и эмоциональные... Как им до сих пор удается сосуществовать друг с другом? Не понимаю...

\- Люди – удивительные создания, сэр, - Оптимус Прайм улыбнулся.

\- Да уж, - нехотя согласился Ультра Магнус, - если именно они способствовали заключению мира... Из старых архивных записей есть сведения, что когда-то Земля была союзником Кибертрона. Расскажите мне об этих белковых подробнее.

\- У меня есть идея получше, - перебил Мегатрон, отходя от терминала и поворачиваясь в сторону голографического экрана с изображением на нем Ультра Магнуса. – Капитан, Оптимус, есть очень важный разговор...

* * *

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0_FHPJIhNBw&feature=emb_logo) **

Ей не спалось. И не потому, что Сэм слегка похрапывал внизу, а Сари что-то бормотала во сне. Яларе надо было решить, что делать дальше. Она довольно сильно привязалась к своему инопланетному другу, и теперь без него чувствовала, как в ее жизни не стало чего-то невероятно важного. Будто теперь все снова может быть таким же, как раньше, она опять станет серой мышью, никем не замечаемой, никому не нужной. Сейчас он где-то в космосе, летит на родную планету... И вспоминает ли он ее? Скучает ли? Как бы Ялара хотела, чтобы он услышал то, что она говорила... Подумать только, еще несколько часов назад Мегатрон был рядом... А сейчас он далеко... очень далеко...

Ялара раздраженно встала с кровати, открыла окно и села на подоконник, задумчиво глядя в звездное небо и вдыхая воздух майской ночи. Тишина нарушается лишь стрекотанием сверчков. Кругом так спокойно и тихо... даже слишком тихо...

Девушка повертела в руках свой новый медальон в форме десептиконского знака – его прощальный подарок. Возможно, эти двое больше никогда не увидятся... От этой мысли снова хотелось расплакаться. Быть может, когда-нибудь Ялара не будет относиться к этому так эмоционально, и все перейдет в воспоминания, счастливые и не очень... Однако сейчас... Сейчас она была одинока. Она скучала. Скучала и жалела, что нельзя вернуть прошлое...

И только Ялара снова собиралась заплакать, как вдруг в ночном небе увидела нечто необычное. Огромный светящийся шар, довольно быстро увеличивающийся в размерах. Похоже на огромный метеор или же...

Фиолетовый десептиконский знак у Ялары на шее неожиданно посветлел и начал слабо мерцать, словно маленький фонарик, который периодически включали и выключали. Что-то новенькое... Ялара уже хотела разбудить остальных, как вдруг заметила, что летящий из космоса метеор изменил траекторию и замедлил ход. Что это? НЛО? Очень похоже на...

\- Возможно ли?..

Ее медальон не переставал мерцать. Это связано с... Ей вспомнились слова Мегатрона перед его отлетом:

_\- Я уйду, чтобы когда-нибудь вернуться. А когда так случится, ты узнаешь об этом быстрее, чем мой корабль достигнет поверхности Земли..._

\- Не может быть... – хрипло выдавила Ялара, чувствуя нарастающую в груди радость. – Неужели....

Неопознанный космический объект спускался за холмы, оставляя в ночном небе яркую полосу. Теперь Ялара с уверенностью могла сказать, что это космический корабль. Слегка подавшись вперед, девушка едва не вывалилась из окошка.

\- ОНИ ВЕРНУЛИСЬ!!! – заорала Ялара на всю комнату. – ВЕРНУЛИСЬ!!!

\- А?!!! – Микаэла резко подскочила, дико озираясь по сторонам. – Чего? Куда? Где?

\- Что?.. – сонно пробормотал Сэм, поднимая голову.

\- Вставайте скорее! – Ялара соскочила с подоконника. – Говорю вам, они прилетели!

\- Нет, Ял. Они Улетели, - поправил Андрей, сделав особое ударение на первую букву в последнем слове.

\- Да нет же! Я только что видела их корабль!

\- Ты уверена?

\- На все двести процентов! Ну же!

С одной стороны ребята думали, что Ялара не в себе. Но что если она права, и трансформеры действительно по какой-то причине прилетели назад? Может, что случилось? В любом случае не мешало бы проверить. Так, на всякий случай.

Взбудораженная Ялара разбудила своих родителей и все же сумела уговорить отца свозить их с друзьями до места, где якобы приземлился космический корабль. Конкретного места девушка не знала, поэтому указала только направление, в котором пролетел и оставил за собой яркий луч неопознанный объект.

Пожалуйста, мысленно умоляла она. Пусть это будут они.

Еще издалека даже ночью в свете дорожных фонарей было заметно в небе облако пыли. Теперь всем стало понятно, что Ялара не обманывала относительно неопознанного объекта. Был ли это корабль трансформеров, сказать пока было нельзя, но что-то там определенно есть.

Минут через пять-семь машина выехала за пределы города.

\- Подожди! Папа, остановись! – громко крикнула Ялара. От неожиданности министр обороны резко нажал на тормоза. Столб пыли, уже начинающий рассеиваться, выходил из-за небольшого холма недалеко от шоссе. Там же находился и непонятный источник света. Ялара первая выскочила из машины и со всех ног рванула туда.

\- Ял, стой! – кричала ей вслед мама. – Вернись!

\- Ялара!!!

Все остальные побежали за ней. Когда девушка взбежала на вершину холма, тут же замерла от охватившей ее смеси радости и удивления. Подбежали остальные и...

\- Это же... это...

\- Не может быть... Это же “Омега Суприм”

В огромном овраге стоял довольно большой космический корабль с яркими прожекторами, освещающими местность. Трап медленно опустился, и на поверхность планеты с лязгом ступили несколько восьми-двенадцатиметровых металлических фигур.

Бамблби отошел от собратьев и огляделся.

\- Эх, Земля – дом, милый дом.

\- Если честно, я уж запутался, - прогудел ему в ответ Балкхед, - какая именно планета является нашим домом. Вероятно, у нас их два.

\- А разве это плохо? Я думаю, что...

\- Би!!! – раздалось с холма, и невысокий, по сравнению с другими трансформерами, желтый автобот заметил бегущих к ним с холма людей.

\- Сэм? Сэм!

\- Ребята!!!

Пять человек радостно бежали вниз с холма навстречу трансформерам. И лишь двое, родители Ялары, оставались на месте, наблюдая за происходящим со стороны.

\- Даже не верится, что вы здесь! – радовалась Сари. – А мы-то думали, что никогда больше вас не увидим!

\- Ну, у нас тут еще дела остались, - уклончиво объяснил Праул. – Наши лидеры решили, что...

\- И вы, и мы должны лучше узнать друг друга, - перебил Оптимус. – Нам пока, думаю, еще рано прощаться.

\- Это же замечательно! – обрадовалась Ялара, но тут же заметила, что среди прилетевших не видно одного... – А где же... где...

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aNQhcbOIZdA&feature=emb_logo) **

Оптимус Прайм сначала насторожился, а потом с улыбкой отступил назад, махнув манипулятором в сторону корабельного трапа, по которому спускалась высокая темная фигура. Потрясенно выдохнув, Ялара медленным шагом направилась к нему. Они остановились на расстоянии метров пяти друг от друга. Яларе до сих пор не верилось, что она снова видит своего друга-трансформера.

\- Ты здесь... – тихо прошептала она. – Ты решил... остаться?

\- Да... – просто ответил он и, заметив, как просияло лицо Ялары, быстро пояснил: - Ну, на время. Вы, люди, удивительные создания, наши расы должны больше узнать друг о друге... Ультра Магнус отправился на Кибертрон с соответствующими указаниями, ну а мы пока что будем здесь. К тому же, мы не закончили строительство Космического Моста. Если нам удастся, для связи с вами нам не будут нужны звездные корабли.

Ялара не слишком понимала, что все это значит. Было ясно одно – трансформеры пока не улетят, и это приносило ей огромную радость.

\- Я так по тебе скучала...

\- Знаю. Я слышал. – Мегатрон улыбнулся. Глаза Ялары удивленно расширились:

\- Т-ты... слышал?

\- Как бы странно это ни звучало, но и я к тебе отношусь так же - ты мне как младшая сестра... - Он вдруг резко замер, поразившись тому, что сказал это вслух. Ялара в изумлении открыла рот, оптика вождя десептиконов сверкнула, словно он подмигнул подруге. Ялара любит его как старшего брата – она сказала такое только один единственный раз. Откуда же он мог знать, если только не...

\- Но как?.. – голос ее дрогнул.

\- Медальон, который я тебе подарил – это коммуникатор, а так же и радио маячок, настроенный на мою волну, - объяснил Мегатрон. – Вообще-то я... надеялся подарить его тебе раньше, но в последнюю неделю... – Он усмехнулся. – В общем, я бы не смог услышать тебя на Кибертроне, но... Тогда наш корабль еще был относительно недалеко от Земли.

\- Так значит...

\- Все, что “значит”, я уже объяснил. Так, ладно, мы что, до следующего вечера будем здесь стоять? – Мегатрон повернулся к своим подчиненным: - Внимание, десептиконы! Начать выгрузку оборудования!

\- Куда же вы теперь?

\- На нашу базу.

\- Ох, а нам обязательно все это... – начал было Старскрим, но под грозным взглядом вождя мгновенно заткнулся и понесся выполнять приказы.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TkYspvuoZe0&feature=emb_logo) **

Весь этот день десептиконы и автоботы были заняты тем, что перетаскивали и заново монтировали оборудование на своих базах. Корабль “Омега Суприм” временно был отбуксирован в ангар базы десептиконов, поскольку у автоботов а бывшем заводе не было столько места. Кто бы мог подумать, вчера только все разбирали, а сегодня приходится устанавливать снова. Старскрим по этому поводу довольно ехидно высказался, за что проходящий мимо повелитель как бы случайно сбил его огромной балкой, которую нес в тот момент.

В целом день был достаточно напряженным для трансформеров и помогавших им людей. Не обошлось еще и без объяснений земному правительству причин, по которым трансформеры вдруг ни с того ни с сего решили вернуться.

К вечеру все изрядно вымотались. Автоботы и десептиконы ушли в офф-лайн раньше обычного, Андрей, Сэм и Микаэла с Сари тоже отправились по домам, при чем Сэм еще заметил, что после сегодняшнего он будет спать как минимум несколько дней. А Мегатрон, прежде чем тоже уйти в перезагрузку, отвез Ялару домой.

\- Ох, ну и денек сегодня был, - Ялара зевнула и потянулась.

\- Это да, - вынужденно согласился Мегатрон, хотя и не понимал, отчего люди устали – ведь всю самую трудную работу брали на себя трансформеры. Но как бы там ни было...

\- Какие у тебя планы на завтра?

\- Я... – Мегатрон не знал, что ответить. Война окончена, не нужно больше строить планов по захвату Вселенной или постоянно ждать нападений. Так что планов у него совершенно никаких не намечалось. Словно он снова стал Черным Вихрем, который и понятия не имел, что совсем рядом есть те, такие же, как он, кто неустанно воюет друг с другом до полной победы. – Я не знаю...

\- У меня завтра тоже нет занятий в школе, так что... Может, мы проведем день вместе? Как раньше, а? – девушка улыбнулась. – Я тебе свои новые рисунки покажу, к тому же скоро лето, надо к экзаменам подготовиться и... Мне бы твоя помощь не помешала.

\- Почему бы и нет, - Мегатрон пожал плечами. – Я согласен.

\- Здорово!

\- Тогда до завтра. Я прилечу за тобой сам.

\- Это замечательно, - Яларе трудно было сдержать радостные эмоции. Прошлая ночь была довольно трудным испытанием, но теперь все позади. Мегатрон снова с ней, и все будет как раньше.

\- Тогда я полетел. Завтра увидимся. – Мегатрон трансформировался в сверхзвуковой самолет и, подняв тучи пыли, взмыл в звездное небо.

\- До завтра, Черный Вихрь, - тихо произнесла улыбающаяся Ялара, глядя вслед уносящемуся в темном небе истребителю. – До завтра...

Девушка смотрела, как длиннокрылый сверхзвуковои истребитель удаляется прочь, и едва сдерживалась, чтобы не закричать от радости. Лучший друг снова рядом, и теперь Ялара снова не одна. Мегатрон вернулся ради нее, какими бы другими причинами он не оправдывался. Когда-нибудь, все же, ему придется вернуться на родную планету, и Ялара это прекрасно понимала, но сейчас… Сейчас девушка об этом просто не думала. Как и не знала она того, что ждет их завтра… Не знала она и того, чье внимание привлекли их с Мегатроном действия. Она не знала, что за ними уже давно наблюдают…

* * *

Из космической темноты они следили за происходящим на этой отдаленной планете, изобилующей жизнью. Когда-то в очень далекие времена они были союзниками. Но то было так давно, что они и сами не помнят всего. Все их внимание было обращено на воюющие фракции, действия которых постепенно разрушали Кибертрон, вместо того, чтобы защищать его. На жителей земли они обратили внимание лишь тогда, когда Великая Искра покинула свое пристанище и отправилась на эту далекую планету, некогда бывшую союзником…

\- Должен сказать, меня удивило решение Мегатронуса Прайма, - задумчиво произнес низкий голос одного из Них. – Война окончена, и ему наконец-то выпал шанс попасть домой, а он вдруг возвращается на Землю…

\- Неужели только ради одной человеческой девчонки? – недовольно вопросил другой. – Кто бы мог подумать. Мне казалось, в нем не осталось ничего подобного.

\- Ты недооцениваешь Мегатронуса Прайма, - укорил третий голос.

\- Я недооценил людей, - фыркнул недовольный.

\- И их тоже, - согласился четвертый голос. – Мегатронус Прайм доказал, что в нем есть добро, и он выдержал первое испытание.

\- Первое. Но далеко не последнее, - напомнил недовольный голос. – Как известно, путей бесконечно много, и только Оракул мог предсказать наиболее вероятный сценария развития событий. Пророчество Возрождения – лишь вероятное предположение. Но где гарантии, что оно сбудется после всего, что он устроил? Откуда мы знаем, что Мегатронус Прайм не изменит своего решения? Даже матрица лидерства не всегда может заставить Прайма поступать по совести. И Падший – прямое тому доказательство.

\- В падении Рэд Арроу Прайма есть и наша вина, - с печалью в голосе возразил пятый. – Он был одним из нас когда-то…

\- Мегатронус Прайм стал его инструментом в борьбе за власть, - перебил шестой голос. - Но за КАКУЮ власть! Даже мы не могли предположить, на что он пойдет ради своей цели. Остается надеяться, что новые соправители не повторят его ошибок.

\- Оптимус и Мегатронус ни о чем не догадываются, и даже не представляют, насколько они оба особенные.

\- Но Рэд Арроу Прайм знал все. Поэтому и выбрал Мегатронуса своим оружием. Месть и война против автоботов не были конечной целью Падшего. Все дело в Наследии... И это противостояние еще не завершилось.

\- Грядут большие перемены, - прервал их спор еще один голос, который непроизвольно заставил других замолчать. Очень скоро может случиться то, чего они опасались с самого начала. Они могли спорить, могли осуждать прошлые поступки свои и других… Но вмешиваться в ход событий напрямую не имели права. Они знали, с какой угрозой трансформерам и людям в ближайшем будущем предстоит столкнуться. Но удастся ли новым союзникам противостоять тому, что в скором времени произойдет… Они могли лишь надеяться.

* * *

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qRpXT939xT0&feature=emb_logo) **

А в это время на далекой и безжизненной планете осуществлялся коварный замысел по нападению на голубую планету, населенную органическими существами. Жители Земли и не догадывались, что в скором времени должно случиться...

Он сидел на высоком троне в полумрачном помещении и глядел в панорамное окно, за которым виднелась часть пояса астероидов. Безмолвный космос навивает разные мысли. Он любил размышлять в одиночестве. Быть может поняв, где он ошибся в прошлом, ему удастся избежать подобного в будущем... Они ведь были почти у цели. Когда война на Кибертроне только началась, казалось, что все случится очень скоро. Но нет... Недооценивание противника – серьезный промах. Они просчитались тогда, но не в этот раз... Не в этот раз.

С шипением отворились входные двери, вслед за чем раздались тяжелые шаги. Он медленно встал с трона и обернулся на вошедшего.

\- Сэр, важные новости, - объявил помощник.

\- Говори, - ровным голосом приказал лидер.

\- Оллспарк покинула Землю на корабле капитана Элитной Гварди Кибертрона. Однако... Корабль Праймов вернулся на человеческую планету.

\- Что ты сказал? – оптика лидера полыхнула. Если помощник и испугался, то виду не подал.

\- Оба Прайма по необъяснимым причинам остались на Земле, - голос помощника перешел на шепот, хотя кругом больше никого не было: - Думаете, они догадались?

Лидер и сам не знал, что ответить на это. Десептиконы и автоботы вместе являются невероятно грозным противником, а если они еще объединятся с людьми... В том, что Праймы все знают, он не мог быть стопроцентно уверен. Но если это так, то надо действовать быстрее.

\- Стало быть, Праймы на Земле лишь только со своими небольшими передовыми отрядами?

\- Так точно.

\- Тем даже лучше. – Он резко повернулся к помощнику. – Действуйте. Мне нужны точные координаты нашей цели и, - он ухмыльнулся, - если вы сумеете добыть Ключ, тем лучше.

\- Тот самый Ключ? – оживился помощник. – Будет сделано. – Он развернулся и быстрым шагом покинул помещение.

Оставшись в гордом одиночестве, командующий медленно подошел к панорамному окну, за которым была видна часть пояса астероидов, а так же яркая звезда. Такая далекая, но в то же время самая близкая к этой темной безжизненной планете...

\- Скоро все решится, - тихо произнес он. – Пока тебе рано праздновать победу, Мегатронус Прайм. Еще не конец. Все только начинается... Только начинается...

Саундтреки (с указанием эпизодов главы):

1) Transformers: The Last Knight OST - Seglass Ni Tonday; (Ялара и Андрей, он предлагает ей поехать на космодром проводить друзей)

2) The Island OST - My Name Is Lincoln; (трансформеры на космодроме, Ялара и Андрей торопятся успеть к запуску)

3) Transformers OST - Optimus; (прощание)

4) Armageddon OST – the Launch; (пуск кораблей)

5) Transformers: The Last Knight OST - Sacrifice (Ялара говорит с Мегатроном, не зная, что он слышит ее)

6) Transformers OST – Arrival to Earth; (возвращение)

7) Transformers: The Last Knight OST - Tessa; (новая встреча)

8) Tron Legacy OST - Finale; (Мегатрон и Ялара, древние обсуждают ситуацию)

9) Star Wars: KotOR 2 Soundtrack - Malachor 5 (враг)


	20. Часть 2. Глава 1. Первый удар.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9N1IilLhbcQ) **

_Кибертрон... Планета, некогда бывшая его родным домом... Которую он клялся защищать... Сердце их цивилизации... Где у него должно было быть будущее... Сейчас столица великой державы охвачена огнем. Города в руинах, огромные потери с обеих сторон с самого начала войны, и ни один клан не желает сдаваться. Борьба до полного истребления противника. Он стоит на мостике своего корабля и наблюдает, как внизу, на его родной планете происходят новые разрушения... Вокруг в космосе тоже идет бой, и его корабль маневрирует, уклоняясь от вражеских залпов._

__

_Неужели это оно? То светлое будущее, которое обещал десептиконам его наставник? _“Трансформируйте свою судьбу... Трансформируйте и улучшайте... Через боль и страдания ведет путь к самому желанному...”__

_Даже теперь он не может забыть предсказание всевидящего Оракула. Вероятно, это и есть “боль и страдания”, через которые проходит его путь? Однако же... О, Праймус... все должно быть не так... Какой-то малой частью Искры он это понимает, но обратного пути уже нет. С каждым днем он меняется все больше, сущность того, кем он был когда-то, постепенно исчезает, уступая место новой. Он поклялся отомстить, и он доведет дело до конца._

__

_И вот они на позиции... Цель впереди. Осталось лишь отдать приказ... Но почему-то он медлит... И тогда на голографическом экране появляется его наставник._

_\- Время уходит, Мститель. Ждать больше нельзя. Выпустить ракеты!_

_\- Но эти боеголовки сотрут с лица Кибертрона всю столицу, Учитель! Сейчас внизу много наших! Не для того мы ведем эту войну, чтобы..._

_\- Сейчас не время и не место для обсуждений, - отрезал командир. – Иакон должен быть уничтожен._

_\- Сэр..._

_\- Молчать! Приказы не обсуждаются. А теперь выпустить ракеты!_

_Он в замешательстве. Разумеется, он, как и его учитель, жаждет расправиться с ненавистными трансформерами, истребить их одним массированным ударом. Но... почему же он колеблется?_

__

_Корабль неожиданно содрогнулся, кое-где заискрилась проводка, взвыла пожарная тревога._

_\- Капитан, нас подбили! – доложил второй пилот. – Мощность щита 61% и падает!_

_\- В нашу сторону направляется три вражеских судна! – крикнул штурман._

_\- Запускайте ракеты и убирайтесь оттуда! – голос предводителя тонул в статическом шуме и вое сигналов тревоги. По голографическому экрану пошли помехи. – Это приказ, Мститель! Это приказ, Мститель... Это приказ... приказ..._

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J5ssfLmMJYQ&feature=emb_logo) **

Повелитель десептиконов резко сел на платформе, все его внутренние системы были напряжены до предела, а Искра пульсировала гораздо чаще обычного. Чтобы сфокусировать оптику, трансформеру понадобилось несколько секунд, но перед его внутренним взором все еще стояла эта жуткая картина. Фоллен велит ему сделать нечто, в чем Мегатрон сомневается... Мститель - его новое имя, которое он выбрал, присягнув на верность своему наставнику. удар по Иакону? Такое могло иметь место только в самом начале войны, когда будущий лидер клана Фиолетового знака еще не до конца был уверен в своем решении и, чтобы задавить порой возникающие у него сомнения, постоянно представлял себе Оптимуса, протыкающего ему грудь зазубренным мечом. Когда это происходило, Мегатрон резко преображался, все происходящее кругом переставало иметь всякий смысл. У него была лишь одна цель, а все остальное неважно. Учитель приказал Мегатрону нанести удар по столице Кибертрона, и как раз в этот момент его корабль был атакован. Так и не ясно было, успел ли он дать команду или же нет.

\- Нет. Массированного ракетного удара по Иакону в начале войны не было. – Рядом с ним из воздуха появилось голографическое изображение бывшего наставника, Джетфайра. - Взрывы были, да, особенно в первый день атаки их было много... Но не из космоса. Диверсии... Тогда Рэд Арроу очень хорошо подготовился к нападению. - Призрак сочувственно покачал головой. – Что, кошмары, да?

\- Какое подходящее определение, - буркнул Мегатрон, поднимаясь с платформы. Такое с ним происходило уже не первый раз. Все началось несколько дней спустя после возвращения на Землю. Поначалу какие-то смутные образы, а потом все переросло в такие жуткие и запоминающиеся картины. Поврежденные архивные файлы... Как будто, каждый раз уходя в перезагрузку, вождь десептиконов снова подключался к машине Рэтчета, которая отправляла Мегатрона в его собственную память. Но лидер десептиконов никому не рассказывал об этом. Вероятно не хотел показаться слабым, а быть может просто боялся... – Как ты узнал?

\- Не забывай, я существую в твоей Матрице лидерства. Я вижу, слышу и ощущаю все то же, что и ты.

\- Что со мной происходит, Джетфайр, - с явным страхом в голосе прошептал Мегатрон.

\- Нейронная активность в состоянии перезагрузки, - стилизуясь под Нокаута, объяснил призрак. – У людей это называется “снами”.

\- Сон... – предводитель десептиконов покачал головой. - Сон – это естественный физиологический процесс пребывания в состоянии с минимальным уровнем мозговой деятельности и пониженной реакцией на окружающий мир, присущий млекопитающим, птицам, рыбам и некоторым другим животным, в том числе насекомым. Разве трансформеры способны видеть сны? Мы же не органики... Мы можем только переживать события прошлого во время перезарядки... нет?

\- А разве это не есть сны, Мегатронус? - возразил прозрачный десептикон. - Похоже, твоя память повреждена сильнее, чем я думал. Хоть и не так, как люди, но мы это можем. Некоторые из них порой говорят, что могут видеть призраков, а мы - Праймы – видим образы, сохранившиеся в Матрице лидерства. Так ты видишь меня, когда для остальных я даже не слышим. Да, трансформеры тоже могут “видеть сны”, которые являются на самом деле только лишь наиболее яркими воспоминаниями, порой слегка измененными в деталях. Поскольку во время перезагрузки большинство систем отключается, это происходит крайне редко, но все же...

\- Крайне редко... – проворчал Мегатрон. – В последнее время все чаще! Как же ты это объяснишь?

\- Я... – призрачный десептикон отвел взгляд. – Я... не знаю...

\- Не знаешь? – вождь клана Фиолетового знака резко подступил к нему, злобно сверкнув алой оптикой. – Неужели великий и всезнающий Мастер Джетфайр может на что-то не иметь ответов?

\- У меня есть только предположения.

\- Что же ты ими не делишься? По оптике вижу, тебе известно нечто. Так чего молчишь?

\- Так тебе же слово нельзя сказать! – наигранно обиделся призрак. - В ответ всегда одни возмущения и... как всегда.

\- Ну скажи все прямо! А то "предположения" у него... – надулся Мегатрон. - Я тебя слушаю.

\- Не слишком-то это заметно.

Мегатрон фыркнул. Повелитель десептиконов еще в довоенное время, будучи курсантом Высшей Военной Академии Кибертрона, не всегда почтительно вел себя со старшими, поскольку очень не любил, когда его поучают. Это началось, конечно, после вступления в тайный клан Падшего, а так теперь все переросло в то, что он и вовсе не считал нужным быть вежливым с тем, кого вроде, как и не существует. Вероятно, какой-нибудь другой Прайм был бы счастлив, что в его матрице лидерства хранится образ столь великого и мудрого наставника, и расценил бы подобное великим даром Праймуса, но только не Мегатрон, считавший Джетфайра “занозой в заднице”. Порой он даже задумывался о том, что ни будь у него в груди Матрицы лидерства, жизнь была бы куда проще.

\- Ну, так что?

\- Это может быть последствием влияния Оллспарка, - предположил Джетфайр. – Та частица Великой Искры, что вновь активизировала твою Матрицу лидерства и пробудила твои воспоминания.

\- Это... – Мегатрон провел манипулятором по груди. – Это было так давно...

\- Ну, не так уж и давно, - Джетфайр усмехнулся.

Повелитель десептиконов отвел взгляд. Две недели прошло с их возвращения на Землю. И уже три - трансформеры официально существуют в мире друг с другом. Кажется, что прошла уж целая вечность. Что уж говорить о том дне... Мегатрон тогда пообещал себе больше никогда и ни при каких обстоятельствах не поддаваться больше этой слабости. Тогда ему было жаль подругу, потерявшую близкого родственника, а о последствиях он вовсе и не думал...

\- Так что же ты замолчал? – стоя спиной к призрачному трансформеру, поинтересовался вождь десептиконов.

\- С твоего позволения, - язвительно откликнулся тот и продолжил: - Как я уже тебе говорил, излучение Оллспарка повлияло на твою Матрицу лидерства, а так же и на твои нейронные сети, что вызвало пробуждение заблокированных во время того электроудара воспоминаний. Процесс восстановления еще не завершен, из чего следует предполагать, что твои “сны” являются частью этого процесса. Но есть еще кое-что...

\- Ах вот как? И что же? – Мегатрону это очень не понравилось. Слишком свежи были воспоминания, когда он узнал, что его Матрица лидерства работала не синхронно с другими системами, и это грозило ему полным отключением. Что бы он тогда не говорил и как бы себя не вел, ему было жутко страшно. И Повелитель десептиконов больше никогда не хотел бы испытать нечто подобное.

\- Не могу сказать, - ответил призрак. - Быть может, Рэтчет или Нокаут смогли бы ответить. Одно скажу, опасности нет.

\- Если нет, то и беспокоиться не о чем.

\- Вероятно. – Призрак исчез, тем самым дав лидеру десептиконов понять, что разговор окончен. Но Мегатрон не слишком-то и хотел вступать в дебаты. Джетфайр сам все это начал, а теперь, судя по голосу, еще и обиделся, что молодой десептикон не желает его слушать. Но Мегатрона это совершенно не волновало, гораздо больше его мысли занимали обрывочные воспоминания из тех времен, когда он еще находился на службе у Фоллена.

Вождь десептиконов помотал головой, вышел из своего жилого отсека и направился по коридору базы на улицу. После случившегося Мегатрон понимал, что снова отключиться ему уже не удастся, да и вообще в последнее время десептикон замечал, что на подзарядку ему теперь требуется гораздо меньше времени, чем обычно. С чем бы это могло быть связано, Мегатрон не знал, но был уверен, что по этому поводу уж точно не стоит заморачиваться, к тому же у него и других забот полно. Вот сегодня днем, к примеру, на центральной площади города состоится открытие памятника в честь не только прекращения войны десептиконов и автоботов, но так же и установления союзнических отношений между Кибертроном и Землей. И он, как глава одного из двух кланов, обязательно должен был там присутствовать вне зависимости от его желаний. Кто-нибудь из его подчиненных при сильном желании мог бы откосить, сославшись, к примеру, на какие-нибудь системные неполадки и так далее. Мегатрону статус не позволяет так себя вести.

Поднявшись на самый верхний уровень базы, повелитель десептиконов вышел на улицу и остановился у края скалы, с которой довольно часто любил обозревать окрестности. Летняя ночная тишина слегка нарушается шумом большого города, расположенного относительно недалеко от базы. Далеко на востоке небо уже постепенно окрашивается в алый оттенок, постепенно прогоняя ночную темноту. Скоро уже светать начнет. Ялара говорила Мегатрону когда-то, как ей нравится смотреть на восходящее солнце. Рождение нового дня; люди говорят, что каждый рассвет – единственный в жизни. Он хорошо помнил эти слова, но никогда не задумывался об их смысле.

В его жизни было слишком много мрачных событий, которые казались лидеру десептиконов совершенно естественными. Поглотившая его Тьма не оставляла надежды Мегатронусу Прайму когда-нибудь снова стать прежним. Война. Она меняет всех. Часть событий того времени до сих пор он не мог восстановить в памяти, а те обрывки воспоминаний, в последнее время накатывающие яркими вспышками во время перезагрузки, заставляют его настораживаться. Что он делал, как, куда исчез во время кибертронской войны Фоллен перед тем, как потом вновь появиться на Земле... Вопросов много, а ответов нет ни на один. Не ясно и то, кем был тот неизвестный, кто под видом Оптимуса атаковал Мегатрона и едва не убил его, и по какой причине Матрица лидерства Прайма-десептикона долгое время бездействовала. Еще теперь главу клана Фиолетового знака интересовало, что произошло с его альфами. Вероятнее всего оба погибли, иначе Мегатрон обязательно узнал что-то о них. Быть может Оптимусу известно нечто... Да скорее всего. Вот только вождь десептиконов даже не знал, как об этом спросить. Титанус Прайм, верховный правитель Кибертрона в то время, а так же и родной брат бывшего командира Мегатрона... Эти двое возглавляли противоборствующие стороны точно также как Мегатрон и Оптимус. Но теперь все кончено. Однако же десептиконский лидер желает знать, из-за чего все это случилось. Теперь он хотел знать то, что так долго пытался забыть когда-то. Мегатрон еще долго стоял на вершине скалы, глядя вдаль и размышляя о прошлом.

* * *

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=INSHJHOiS-Y&feature=emb_logo) **

Ялара проснулась от того, что кто-то тряс ее за плечо. Девушка попыталась отмахнуться, но нахал ни в какую не желал оставлять ее в покое. Кто прервал ее сон, девушка могла сразу догадаться, поскольку только один человек мог позволить себе такую наглость. Анджела, младшая двоюродная сестра. Она приехала в гости из соседнего штата всего четыре дня назад, и с тех пор Яларе житья не стало. Анджеле четырнадцать лет, а ведет себя так, словно только недавно в детский садик пошла. Раньше она не часто приезжала, но и этого Яларе хватало с лихвой. Хотя раньше у Ялары не хватало смелости поставить малявку на место, сейчас это перестало быть проблемой. И теперь между двоюродными сестрами постоянно возникали конфликты.

\- Эй, соня! Вставай! – Анджела потянула Ялару за руку

\- Отстань! – проворчала та и, оттолкнув кузину, перевернулась на другой бок, но это не помогло.

\- Ял! Ну сколько можно валяться уже?! Через два часа нам надо быть на главной площади! Вставай!

\- М-м-м… Энджи, отвали. – Девушка со стоном натянула одеяло на голову, но сестра и не думала уходить:

\- Значит так, или ты сейчас же поднимаешься, иди я…

\- Acita tirranassya! – откинув одеяло, Ялара резко села, убирая волосы с лица и плеч. – Тебе что, заняться больше не чем?! Мне такой сон снился, а ты...

Она ожидала какой-нибудь очередной колкости от младшей кузины в свой адрес, но та застыла на месте с вытаращенными глазами и, слегка приоткрыв рот, удивленно пялилась на Ялару. Та, поджав губы, недовольно прищурилась:

\- Что?

\- Ты произнесла какую-то непонятную фразу...

\- А... - Ялара открыла рот, но, не придумав подходящего ответа, моментально заявила: - Неправда. – Она решила, что это очередная шутка кузины.

\- Серьезно. – Анджела кивнула. – Вот только что.

\- Ничего подобного. Я ничего не говорила.

\- Сказала.

\- Нет.

\- Да. Что такое “акта… акита… тирра...” э-э-э... “тирре...” или как там?

\- Не знаю, - честно призналась Ялара, мимоходом взглянув на настенные часы, показывающие без пяти восемь утра. – И что же это?

\- Я думала, ты знаешь… - Анджела в недоумении развела руками. – Такой язык мне даже не знаком…

\- Можно подумать, ты много языков знаешь, - Ялара поняла, что сон ей окончательно перебили, поэтому, мысленно проклиная нахальную кузину, раздраженно фыркнула и, сунув ноги в тапки, встала с кровати. – Кстати, Андрей учит меня говорить по-русски. – Она показала Анджеле язык и пошла в душ. Эх, скорее бы младшая кузина уже домой свалила. Но теперь ее, видимо, пинками отсюда не выгонишь. Ее родители сильно поругались друг с другом, а дочь, дабы она не была свидетелем семейных ссор, на время отправили к родственникам. На Ялару была возложена обязанность следить за младшей кузиной, и теперь девушке приходилось разрываться между своими друзьями, учебой и двоюродной сестрой. К тому же Анджелу крайне интересовали пришельцы из космоса, и она уже за четыре дня своего присутствия совершенно замучила Ялару вопросами о том “что”, “где”, “как” и “почему”. В школе Ялару доставали такими же расспросами уже давно. Ведь теперь девушка стала настоящей знаменитостью.

Через некоторое время Ялара спустилась в гостиную и увидела отца, сидящего на диване и читающего газету. Так непривычно было видеть его дома, учитывая, что они с матерью большую часть времени проводят на работе.

\- Папа? Что ты делаешь дома?

\- Читаю газету, - министр обороны пожал плечами. – У меня же со вчерашнего дня недельный отпуск начался. Ты забыла?

\- О-ой, да... – Ялара легонько постучала себя пальцами по вискам. – Прости, я, видимо, еще не проснулась до конца.

\- Слышал вашу с Энджи перепалку наверху, - отец улыбнулся.

\- Да ну ее, - девушка махнула рукой и села рядом со своим папой. – Заноза в заднице, а не сестра.

\- Ял, выбирай выражения, - построжел отец. – Ты же знаешь, у Энджи дома неприятности.

\- У нее здесь будут неприятности, если и дальше будет приставать, - обиженно хмыкнула Ялара и решила сменить тему: - А мне сегодня такой сон приснился! Прямо как наяву.

\- Неужели? И о чем?

Ялара прикрыла глаза, мысленно воссоздавая виденные ею во сне образы:

\- Я была в космосе... а потом на какой-то планете... м-м-м... Вот знаешь, в первом классе у нас было задание – нарисовать город будущего, каким его видит каждый из нас...

\- И? – отец удивленно поднял брови, оторвавшись от чтения.

\- Ну... Не помню. – Девушка раздраженно тряхнула головой. – Но эти ощущения ни с чем не сравнить.

\- Сказывается общение с твоими инопланетными друзьями, я прав?

\- В смысле? - удивилась Ялара, пытаясь понять, является ли это сарказмом или просто безобидным вопросом. – Кстати, хорошая тема для моих будущих картин. Думаю, Черному Вихрю... то есть Мегатрону, понравится.

\- Кстати о Мегатроне, - напомнил отец. – Уже меньше чем через два часа торжественное открытие. Ты готова?

\- Само собой, - кивнула Ялара. – Только...

\- Что?

Ялара замялась, ставить условия было совершенно непохоже на нее, по крайней мере раньше, однако довольно длительная дружба с десептиконским лидером наложила на девушку свой отпечаток. Ялара набрала воздуха в грудь и заявила:

\- Если Энджи тоже пойдет с нами, то пусть держится от меня подальше, или я за себя не отвечаю. – После чего резко встала и вышла из гостиной прежде чем отец успел произнести хоть слово.

* * *

Через два часа правительственная машина подъехала к главной площади, на которой уже собралась целая толпа жителей. Сэм, Микаэла, Андрей и Сари, приехавшие вместе с Яларой, проследовали за ней к, так сказать, местам для особо важных гостей. Анджела тоже отправилась с ними, Ялара была против, но отец настоял, да и мама тоже внесла свое слово. Так что пришлось уступить. Все автоботы уже выстроились рядом с высоким монументом, полностью скрытым за коричневой тканью. Памятник в честь мирного соглашения, заключенного примерно месяц назад, изготавливался в другом месте, а был привезен и установлен с помощью самих трансформеров на главной площади только этой ночью. Покрывалом его обтянули, чтобы никто из пришедших на праздник жителей города случайно не увидел этот монумент раньше времени. Трансформерам все было известно еще давно, ведь памятник создали в такие короткие сроки с использованием кибертронских технологий. Проект был придуман человеческими архитекторами с участием лидеров обоих кланов. Мегатрон и Оптимус едва не подрались, пытаясь решить, каким же должен быть символ окончания многотысячелетней войны, но в итоге все же пришли к соглашению. И вот настал день открытия, на площади собрались все... кроме представителей десептиконского клана.

\- Куда они запропастились? – шепотом поинтересовался Сэм у Ялары. – Ты говорила с Мегатроном?

\- Вчера, - ответила девушка тоже шепотом. – Обещал, что они придут... То есть прилетят.

\- Надеюсь, десептиконы не решат нарушить мирное соглашение, - Сэм сказал это не подумав, и лишь через секунду понял смысл своей фразы. – Ну, то есть...

\- Не говори так! – повысила голос Ялара. – Черный Вихрь этого не допустит!

Это для тебя он “Черный Вихрь”, подумал парень, нахмурившись. Он все еще помнил жуткого и безжалостного Мегатрона, который несколько раз пытался его убить. Сэму до сих пор не верилось, что это и есть тот самый трансформер, который возглавлял атаку на Землю.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d4pH734g8CI&feature=emb_logo) **

Только Сэм начал вспоминать события давно минувших дней, как далеко в небе послышался шум реактивных двигателей, который нарастал с каждой секундой. В практически безоблачном небе освещаемые ярким солнцем летели восемь сверхзвуковых самолетов и черный вертолет слегка позади. Одновременно с этим к площади подъехали полицейская машина, синий фургон, экскаватор, красный гоночный автомобиль и самосвал. Рядом с ними шагал фиолетово-черный механический паук. Пять автомашин и металлическое насекомое выстроились в ряд и трансформировались, дожидаясь, пока остальные десептиконы совершат посадку. Боевые реактивные самолеты и вертолет, ведомые красно-серо-черным истребителем, совершили круг над площадью и плавно приземлились.

Мегатрон медленно обвел взглядом площадь с собравшимися на ней людьми, несколько задержавшись взглядом на Яларе, находящейся в нескольких десятках метров от него. Десептикон едва заметно подмигнул ей своей алой оптикой, девушка ответила ему добродушной улыбкой, потом недовольно поджала губы и слегка погрозила пальцем, стараясь сделать это так, чтобы никто не заметил. Вождь десептиконов недовольно мотнул головой, после чего вместе со своим кланом отправился к находящимся неподалеку автоботам.

\- А ты не спешил, брат, - укоризненно заметил Оптимус Прайм, как только они поравнялись.

\- Долгая история, - буркнул в ответ Мегатрон, полыхнув оптикой в сторону своего заместителя. Старскрим втянул голову в плечи и поспешил отвернуться, делая вид, что его больше интересует происходящее на площади.

Вечный подлиза и подхалим все еще никак не мог смириться с неопровержимым превосходством своего лидера и теперь желал если уж не свергнуть вождя десептиконов, то, как минимум, опозорить. В этот раз еще ночью, когда на базе все остальные десептиконы находились в режиме подзарядки, Старскрим проник в помещение с главным компьютером и сбил программу защиты. От чего всех разбудил вой сигналов тревоги, хорошо хоть охранные системы не включились. Хотя десептиконы могли прибыть раньше, да уж слишком повелитель и его главный помощник увлеклись “игрой в догонялки”. Мегатрона разозлило, что Старскрим опять взялся за свое, и лидер желал как следует всыпать заместителю, чтобы тот прекратил пакостить, благо призрак Джетфайна все же вовремя сумел урезонить лидера десептиконов, пока тот не добрался до шутника. Так что Старскриму опять повезло. Мегатрон предпочел обо всем этом не распространяться, а посему просто встал рядом с лидером автоботов и устремил взгляд на трибуну, с которой люди начнут произносить речи. Все почти так же, как месяц назад, за исключением того, что тогда было темно и теперь им не придется заново восстанавливать Великую Искру.

И снова длинные речи о значимости происходящих событий. Мегатрон считал все это лишним, но не подавал виду. Само собой понятно, что за красивыми словами могут зачастую скрываться совершенно другие эмоции. Люди все еще боятся трансформеров, и не без причины. Точно так же, как и два клана одной расы по-прежнему не слишком-то доверяют друг другу. Слишком долго продолжалась никому не нужная война, и так мало времени прошло после заключения мира. Надо было лететь на Кибертрон, когда была возможность. Может быть, тогда их отношения налаживались бы быстрее. Трансформеры остались под предлогом развития союзнических отношений с человеческой расой вместо того, чтобы восстанавливать родную планету. Мегатрон пошел на поводу у своих эмоций, но не смел признаваться в этом даже самому себе.

Пока говорил Оптимус, лидер десептиконов пытался обдумать, что ждет их в будущем. Сейчас на Кибертроне идет восстановление разрушенных городов под руководством Высшего Совета, и каждый день два представителя, по одному от каждого клана, отчитываются находящимся на Земле правителям о проделанной работе. По идее больше на на человеческой планете ничего не должно держать трансформеров, и они могут отправляться домой хоть сейчас. Больше всего они нужны именно там. Строить межпланетарный Космический Мост не так важно, как восстанавливать Кибертрон. Многие уже задумывались над этим, но терпеливо ждали решения своих предводителей. Неоднократно в посланиях с Кибертрона упоминалось, что лидеры нужны на своей планете, и ждать уже было нельзя. И Мегатрон понимал, что в ближайшие дни им придется улететь. Но как сказать об этом своей лучшей подруге? Интересно, что если предложить ей полететь с ним...

И вот, наконец, Оптимус Прайм завершил свою речь, и Мегатрон понял, что пришло время его выступления. От отделился от своих и вышел туда, где только что стоял его брат.

\- Друзья, - ему самому не слишком нравилось начинать с этого слова, но такое обращение более всего могло подойти. Ведь теперь они кто угодно, но уж точно не враги. И так можно было обратиться сразу ко всем собравшимся. – Месяц назад здесь, на этой же самой площади произошло событие, которое раз и навсегда изменило судьбу всего нашего мира. Великая Искра – древнее хранилище знаний нашей расы была восстановлена... – При этих словах Сэм Уитуики смущенно опустил взгляд в землю, но никто не обратил на него внимания. А Мегатрон продолжал: - Что ознаменовало окончание войны... Тех, кто погиб в бесчисленных и жестоких сражениях, уже не вернуть, но мы по-прежнему чтим их память, мы их не забудем. – Отчасти сам вождь десептиконов не верил собственным словам, вспоминая, что на войне он со временем заставил себя не думать о потерях. Ненависть настолько затмила его разум, что он не позволял себе таких проявлений слабости. У десептикона была одна цель, и он намеревался прийти к ней несмотря ни на что. Плюс постоянный попытки Старскрима его уничтожить. Если бы Мегатрон не стал тем десептиконом, каким является, то не сумел бы выжить среди “хищников”. И лишь теперь он стал задумываться об ошибках прошлого...

Он еще долго говорил. Многотысячная аудитория молча внимала речам десептиконского лидера. Члены его клана знали насколько прекрасным и убедительным оратором является их предводитель, однако прежде все его призывы были к началу боевых действий, но теперь... Многим десептиконам так и хотелось закричать что-нибудь вроде “Да здравствует наш лидер!” или “Слава Мегатрону!”, но никто не смел его прерывать. Они видят в нем сильного вождя, потомка древнего рода правителей Кибертрона, за которым они последуют и дальше.

Мегатрон замолчал, выдержал некоторую паузу, а после чего объявил:

\- А теперь настал момент, которого мы все так ждали.

Айронхайд и Старскрим подошли к скрытому за коричневым покрывалом и сдернули ткань, демонстрируя собравшимся символ окончания кибертронской войны. По толпе прокатился восторженный “ох”.

\- Ничего себе... – поразился Андрей, стоящий справа от Ялары.

\- Да... – почти беззвучно ответила та.

Памятный монумент высотой около двадцати метров представлял собой нечто ранее совершенно невиданное. Основание в виде длинной узкой колонны, поддерживающей большой шар, составленный из двух половинок, одна из которых символизировала Землю, а другая непонятную планету, состоящую словно из различных сегментов. Очевидно, это Кибертрон. Из этой сферы ввысь тянулся длинный узкий шест, вершину которого украшал символ, так же составленный из двух половинок, одна из которых являлась частью знака автоботов, другая – десептиконов. Все это ознаменовало единство не только двух кланов, но также и союз трансформеров и людей. Все присутствующие зааплодировали.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xn5ZAuqobcs&feature=emb_logo) **

Дальше должен был последовать завершающий этап церемонии открытия, но тут в небе раздался странный гул. Неожиданно высоко в небе возникла яркая вспышка, секундой позже она исчезла, а к земле начала движение странная штуковина довольно крупных размеров, напоминающая диск с двумя выпуклыми сторонами и переливающимся опоясывающим кольцом.

Все без исключения молча следили за неясно откуда приближающимся неопознанным летающим объектом. Что это? Откуда оно взялось? Шокированы были даже трансформеры. Мегатрон и Оптимус удивленно переглянулись. Летающая тарелка остановилась где-то метрах в тридцати над землей. Она провисела над площадью несколько секунд, потом в ее верхней части резким щелчком открылся люк, из которого фонтаном хлынули мелкие, размером где-то с треть указательного пальца, острые металлические осколки, градом обрушившиеся на собравшихся внизу людей. Выброшенные из странной конструкции кусочки металла больно впивались в кожу расположенными на них тончайшими иглами, которые невозможно было вытащить. Люди в панике бросились прочь, но убраться подальше из-за большого количества народу было крайне проблематично. Началась полная неразбериха. Трансформеры, броню которых маленькими кусками металла было не пробить, не могли даже подобраться ближе, чтобы обезвредить адскую машину. И тогда Мегатрон сбил ее выстрелом из своей мощной плазменной пушки. Но как только он это сделал, с неба на город обрушилась волна зеленых шаровых молний. Из облаков вылетело множество неопознанных летательных аппаратов в форме треугольников, которые стремительно ринулись на город, сея плазменные заряды прямо в толпу пытающихся убежать людей.

Грохот, взрывы, огонь… Город охватила паника. Удары были самыми разными, начиная от масштабных, от которых разрушались здания, и заканчивая точечными по людям, которым в кожу впились выброшенные осколки. Вытащить их не представлялось никакой возможности, и такие люди превратились в живые мишени.

По команде Мегатрона десептиконы трансформировались и взлетели в небо, чтобы дать нападавшим сражение в воздухе. Автоботы из-за отсутствия способности к полетам, оставались на земле, ведя огонь по неприятелю из встроенных орудий. Некоторые из них бросились на помощь людям. Пытаясь спасти собственные жизни, многие даже не задумывались о том, что будет с остальными. В давке кто-то упал, но никто не думал даже пытаться помочь. Ведя прицельный огонь по тем людям, в кого попали странные осколки, треугольные инопланетные истребители поражали не только саму цель, но и тех, кто находился рядом. Плакали дети, громко кричали женщины… От грохота взрывов закладывало уши, а из-за поднявшейся пыли трудно было что-то разглядеть. Всего за несколько минут город превратился в зону боевых действий. И ведь еще совсем недавно никто и предположить не смел, чем завершится праздник в честь установления мира...

Ялара бежала так быстро, как могла, тащя за собой спотыкающуюся Анджелу. Сквозь пыль и падающий осколки она пыталась разглядеть своих родителей. Девушка кричала, звала, но ее голос тонул в грохоте выстрелов и разрушающихся зданий. В небе продолжался бой, можно было лишь надеяться, что десептиконы сумеют отбить атаку.

\- Мама! Папа! Где вы?!! – кричала Ялара на пределе своих голосовых возможностей. – Мама! Папа! Кто-нибудь...

\- Ялара! Ялара, сюда! – из-за завала показался ее друг.

\- Андрей?

\- Идемте скорее!

\- А как же...

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=12aE1IA_zIM&feature=emb_logo) **

Тут прямо у них над головами пролетел один из вражеских боевых кораблей, а секундой позже ребята заметили приближающийся к ним с другой стороны вражеский истребитель, бомбящий улицу из встроенной плазменной пушки. Еще пара секунд, и для Андрея с Яларой и ее кузиной все было бы кончено, если бы не пришедший им на помощь лидер десептиконов. Мегатрон серебристой молнией обрушился с неба и, трансформировавшись еще в воздухе, приземлился между людьми и атакующим вражеским кораблем. В последний момент он отбил мечом летящий в них плазменный заряд, который, отскочив от серебристого клинка, угодил прямо в атакующий истребитель. Раздался взрыв, и противник, охваченный пламенем, рухнул прямо на асфальт метрах в двадцати от предводителя десептиконов.

\- Уходите отсюда! – велел Мегатрон, повернувшись к спасенным. – Вам тут нечего делать.

\- Ага... – слабо выдавил Андрей, глядя на груду горящих обломков за спиной десептиконского вождя. – Лихо ты его... грохнул...

\- Черный Вихрь, кто... кто они? – заикаясь выдавила перепуганная Ялара.

\- Не знаю, - ответил тот. – А вам предлагаю не выяснять. Уходите скорее, мы с ними сами разберемся. Давайте. Я найду вас, когда все это закончится.

\- Постой! – воскликнула Ялара. – Мои мама и папа...

\- Мы их найдем. А теперь бегите. Я свяжусь с тобой позже.

\- Каким образом?..

Рядом с ними громыхнул еще один взрыв, и Мегатрону снова пришлось заслонить собой людей, на этот раз от осколков. Времени на объяснения совершенно не было.

\- Твой медальон. Я тебе говорил, что это коммуникатор, настроенный на мою волну. Через него ты сможешь со мной связаться.

\- Как?

\- Возьми в руку и говори. Все живо марш отсюда! – Мегатрон снова трансформировался в реактивный самолет и устремился в небо.

Проводив его взглядом, Андрей схватил Ялару за руку и потянул в сторону, откуда недавно сам выбежал. За углом полуразрушенного здания их ожидали Сэм, Микаэла и Сари с Анджелой. Они видели, как Мегатрон пришел на помощь и были поражены не меньше, чем сами участники события.

\- Вот это было сильно, - Сэм уважительно кивнул головой. – Не думал, что десептиконы могут развивать ТАКУЮ скорость!

\- Он крутой! - восторженно поддержала кузина Ялары с некоторой завистью в голосе.

\- Если бы не Черный Вихрь, нас бы сейчас здесь не было, - Ялара перевела дух.

\- Да уж, повезло, - Андрей пошевелил ушибленной рукой. – Мегатрон велел нам всем скрыться. Он свяжется с нами, когда все утихнет. Так, Ял? Эй, Ял?

\- Что?.. Да-да... – пробормотала девушка. – Точно...

\- Тогда пойдемте, - решил Сэм. И все шестеро, стараясь избегать открытых мест, стали удаляться от главной городской площади. Ялара сильно переживала за родителей, но так же и верила своему другу. Он обещал найти ее папу и маму, и он это сделает.

Они забежали в подвал жилого дома. Сэм зашел последним и закрыл дверь, прислонившись к ней спиной. Снаружи все еще слышались звуки борьбы и крики людей.

\- Тут темно... – прошептала Сари. – У кого-нибудь есть фонарик?

\- Сейчас... – Микаэла нашарила на стене выключатель и зажгла свет. Довольно большое подвальное помещение было заставлено ящиками и стеллажами, на полках которых располагались какие-то банки. Тут де стояли ведра и швабры, одной из которых Микаэла подперла дверь, освобождая своего парня от необходимости ее придерживать.

\- Будем надеяться, что нас здесь не найдут, - Андрей провел рукой по волосам и задумчиво добавил: - Кто бы они ни были...

\- Инопланетное вторжение... – Микаэла опустилась на один из ящиков, вытащила из кармана мобильный телефон и, набрав номер, приложила трубку к уху: - Ну же, папа, ответь... Пожалуйста...

Ялара села на пол, прислонившись к стене, и обняла колени руками. Мегатрон обещал найти ее родителей... Она ведь даже не знает, что с ними... Но ведь ее друзья точно в такой же ситуации. Хорошо, что им хотя бы удалось убраться оттуда всем вместе. Но ведь их близкие остались там... где-то... Хорошо, родители остальных предпочли остаться дома и наблюдать за происходящим по телевизору, однако нет гарантий, что космические захватчики до них не доберутся. Сейчас никто не может быть в безопасности. Никто.

\- Я так не могу. – Ялара поднялась с пола, отряхнулась и шагнула к придерживаемой шваброй двери.

\- Куда?! – Андрей ухватил ее за руку. – Ты с ума сошла?

\- Пусти! – Ялара попыталась освободиться, но парень удержал ее. – Там мои мама и папа! Я должна... должна их найти!

\- Ял, там опасно, - вмешался Сэм. – Нам с этими штуками не тягаться.

\- Значит, надо просто сидеть здесь и ждать?! – вскинулась девушка, таки выдернув руку из пальцев Андрея.

\- Сейчас выходить на улицу – чистейшее самоубийство. Мегатрон сказал, что найдет твоих родителей. Доверься ему. – Сэму даже не верилось, что он произнес последнюю фразу, но парень сам понимал, что прав.

\- Как же мы узнаем, что опасность миновала? – неуверенно уточнила Микаэла.

Сэм и Андрей перевели взгляд на Ялару.

\- Мой кулон... – девушка оттянула ворот и извлекла на свет цепочку с десептиконским знаком. – Он сказал, что так мы можем разговаривать на расстоянии. Именно так он услышал меня, когда был на корабле!

\- Тогда попробуй связаться с ним.

\- Да... сейчас... – Ялара поднесла кулон ближе ко рту и позвала: - Черный Вихрь... Мегатрон... Ты слышишь меня? Ответь, прошу. – Фиолетовый десептиконский знак посветлел и начал слабо мерцать.

\- Ну как? – Сари заерзала от нетерпения. – Получается?

\- Подожди... – Ялара снова повторила вызов: - Мегатрон, как слышно? Где ты? Отзовись.

В это время Анджела отошла от друзей и села на перевернутое ведро, чувствуя колющую боль в предплечье. Она не обратила внимания на это раньше, решив, что просто ударилась или поранилась, пока они бежали, но... Оттянув рукав своей кофты девушка увидела...

\- О боже... Ял...

\- Ну что? – все обернулись к ней.

Трясясь с головы до ног, Анджела с несчастным видом продемонстрировала левую руку, в которой торчало сразу три металлических осколка, переливающихся разноцветными маленькими лампочками.

Саундтреки (с указанием эпизодов главы):

1) Armageddon OST - Prologue; (сон Мегатрона)

2) TES 5 Skyrim - Masser; (разговор Мегатрона с Джетфайром)

3) TES 5 Skyrim - Under an Ancient Sun; (Ялара и Анджела)

4) Transformers (Expanded Score) - Soldiers Arrive; (прибытие десептиконов)

5) Final Fantasy XIII OST - Eden Under Siege; (летающая тарелка с датчиками)

6) Transformers the Movie OST - Scorponok (атака пришельцев)


	21. Часть 2. Глава 2. Поиск ответов.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kr398CSvrFM&feature=emb_logo) **

\- Ох, нет... – Микаэла испуганно приложила ладонь к губам, глядя на руку Анджелы. Трудно было даже предположить, какую боль девушка наверняка испытывает. – Что... что это такое?

\- Ты можешь их вытащить? – боязливо осведомилась Ялара. Кузина отрицательно помотала головой, едва не плача. Она не могла вспомнить, когда именно и как это случилось. Скорее всего, когда эти странные штуковины начало выбрасывать из той странной летающей тарелки, она лишь пригнулась, заслонив лицо руками. Все случилось так быстро, Анджела даже понять ничего не успела.

\- Ч... что это?.. – едва слышно выдавила она, чувствуя, как от страха и отчаяния у нее начинает щипать глаза. Боли не было, но предплечье словно онемело, и можно было лишь гадать, какое воздействие оказывают эти странные штуковины, торчащие у нее из руки. Андрей и Сэм подсели ближе и стали внимательно их рассматривать.

\- Как думаешь, что это? – поинтересовался Сэм у друга.

\- Трудно сказать... Похоже на какие-то микрочипы... – голосом эксперта проговорил Андрей. – Нанотехнология внеземного происхождения... или что-то вроде...

\- Почему ты так уверен? – удивилась Сари. – Думаешь, на нас пришельцы напали? – Все присутствующие недовольно уставились на нее, и рыжеволосая малышка, отступив на шаг и выставив перед собой раскрытые ладони, произнесла: - Ладно... з-забудьте, что я сказала...

\- Но если они из космоса... – Микаэла огляделась по сторонам, будто в поиске подходящего объяснения происходящему, - тогда кто они и откуда?

\- Сейчас у нас несколько другая проблема, - напомнила Ялара, кивая в сторону кузины.

\- Верно, - согласился Сэм. – Мы должны сообщить об этом Прайму и другим. Может они что-то подскажут.

\- Которому Прайму? – тут же снова влезла Сари.

\- Обоим, - поправился Сэм и перевел вопросительный взгляд на Ялару. Та снова попыталась связаться с Мегатроном через вой кулон-коммуникатор, но безрезультатно.

\- Он не отвечает... – с явной тревогой в голосе произнесла она. – Что-то не так...

\- Вероятно, бой все еще продолжается, - предположила Микаэла. – Или же...

\- Нет! – тут же перебила Ялара, с полу слова уловив, о чем думает подруга. – Не смей так говорить! Слышишь?!! Он в порядке, с ним ничего не может случиться!

\- Девочки! – Андрей резко выставил свою ладонь между ними. Он пытался предотвратить конфликт, хотя в душе парень превосходно понимал, что сейчас чувствует подруга. Ее родители не известно где находятся, что с ними случилось, пострадала ее двоюродная сестра, и непонятно, где сейчас Мегатрон и другие. Ясное дело, что девушка жутко волнуется, у остальных нервы тоже на пределе.

\- Но... Что делать, Андрей? – она едва не плакала.

\- Ял, криками проблему все равно не решить.

\- Тогда я сама пойду их искать, - тут же заявила девушка. И на этот раз Ялара не намерена была позволить кому-либо себя отговорить. – Я найду их всех сама.

\- Кого? – тут же удивились все.

\- Моих родителей и Черного Вихря.

\- Ты сума сошла? – Сэм снова попытался воззвать к ее здравому смыслу. – Там сейчас опасно, если ты забыла!

\- Предлагаешь дальше сидеть здесь и ждать неизвестно чего?! – вскинулась в ответ девушка. – Мои родители где-то там, моя двоюродная сестра ранена и… О-ох! Akirata neserra mokoshe! Вы же сами понимаете, нельзя так просто сидеть и ничего не делать! И... и... Нет, я больше так не могу!

Сэм удивленно округлил глаза и отступил от Ялары на пару шагов. Андрей, Микаэла и Сари тоже не сводили с нее удивленных взглядов. Видя реакцию друзей, девушка даже растерялась, считая, что несколько перегнула палку, но извиняться вовсе не собиралась.

\- Ну что?! – фыркнула она. – Скажете, я не права?

\- Ял... Что означают эти слова? – Андрей нахмурился. – Что это за язык?

\- Какой? – не сообразила она. – Что я непонятного сказала?!

\- Да, в общем-то, все почти по-человечески, но... – Сэм обернулся к остальным. – Но в твоей речи проскочили какие-то непонятные слова. Мы все это слышали. – Присутствующие согласно закивали головами.

\- Я не... – Ялара осеклась на полуслове, неожиданно вспомнив, что еще утром ее кузина тоже заикнулась об этом. Мол, Ялара какими-то непонятными словами заговорила, сама того не замечая.

\- С ней такое не впервые, - сквозь зубы выдавила Анджела, поддерживая левую руку правой.

\- М-да? – Сэм нахмурился. – Как думаешь, с чем это связано?

\- Не знаю, и знать не хочу, - отрезала Ялара. – К тому же это сейчас не главное.

\- Она права, - согласился Андрей, подходя к подруге. Парень знал, что отговорить Ялару не удастся, уж если когда трансформеры еще находились в состоянии войны, у нее хватило смелости и... глупости в одиночку отправиться искать базу десептиконов лишь для того, чтобы увидеться с Мегатроном... То сейчас она и подавно прятаться не станет. Раньше - скорее всего да, плакала бы, мысленно ругала бы себя за трусость, но не теперь... И Андрей предложил:

\- Ладно. Думаю, мы с Ял разведаем обстановку снаружи, а потом вернемся и...

\- Еще чего! – тут же возразила Микаэла. – Если уж пойдем, то все вместе. Анджеле требуется срочная помощь, и не стоит тратить время на обратную дорогу.

\- Я согласна, - поддержала ее Сари.

\- Но... – Ялара не была уверена в правильности этого решения, но все же Микаэла в чем-то была права. – Ох, ладно. Только надо быть очень осторожными. – Она подошла к сидящей на ящиках Анджеле и неуверенно спросила: - Ты как? Идти сможешь?

\- Думаю, что... да... – тихо шепнула в ответ та. – Только... Я не чувствую руку...

\- Держись, Энджи, - Ялара помогла кузине встать, придерживая ее с левого боку. Андрей тем временем поддерживал Анджелу с другой стороны, перекинув ее правую руку поверх своей шеи. – Пойдемте.

Сэм осторожно приоткрыл дверь подвала и выглянул на улицу. Снаружи творилось что-то ужасное. Улица выглядела как после сильного землетрясения: огромные трещины в асфальте, и даже ямы, козырьки магазинов обвалились, поваленные горящие деревья, выбитые окна зданий, перевернутые машины... На одном из верхних этажей высокого здания на другой стороне улицы бушевало пламя, и пожарные всеми силами старались ликвидировать возгорание. Мимо с включенной сиреной и светящимися мигалками пронеслась машина скорой помощи. Спасатели вели поиски тех, кто мог оказаться под завалами. А где-то вдалеке еще раздавался грохот, напоминающий шум боя.

\- Скажите, что мне это снится... – пробормотала Сари, глядя себе под ноги.

\- Ну, куда теперь, мисс всезнайка? – ехидно полюбопытствовал Андрей у Ялары, поддерживая Анджелу. Стоило, наверное, обратиться за помощью к спасателям, но вряд ли люди что-то могут понимать в этих странных микрочипах, да и подобных пострадавших и так уже достаточно много. Для начала стоит обратиться к тем, кто обладает более высоким уровнем знаний, и, быть может, отыщет способ изъять эти странные осколки из руки девушки. Вот только где их искать...

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vZUbVME8Uv4&feature=emb_logo) **

В форме реактивного истребителя Мегатрон сбил очередной вражеский корабль и, трансформировавшись в робоформу, завис в воздухе и стал оглядываться по сторонам в поисках новых захватчиков. Битва была долгой и жестокой, однако из десептиконов серьезно не пострадал никто. За брата и его клан повелитель десептиконов не особо переживал, поскольку те из-за своей неспособности подниматься в воздух были вынуждены оставаться на земле, и они все же по большей части спасали людей. Самому Мегатрону же и его подчиненным пришлось основной удар принять на себя. Совсем недавно вождь десептиконов и предположить не мог, что совсем скоро он будет защищать жителей планеты Земля...

\- Ах!..

Всего где-то в метре от его правого манипулятора блеснул зеленый плазменный заряд, а в следующую секунду Мегатрон увидел несущийся на него черный с темно-зеленым отливом вражеский летательный аппарат в форме треугольника. Но не успел лидер десептиконов прицелится, как корабль противника был поражен фиолетовым лазерным лучом. И буквально из ниоткуда перед десептиконским лидером появился другой реактивный истребитель. Старскрим, как и его командир, тоже принял форму робота и, зависнув несколько выше Мегатрона, обернулся к нему, демонстрируя довольную улыбку.

\- Теперь вы мой должник, повелитель, - хищно оскалившийся первый помощник настолько был доволен собой, что не заметил аж два приближающихся к нему корабля противника. Однако теперь Мегатрон был готов действовать.

Заметив, что повелитель наводит пушку в его сторону, перепуганный помощник с криком: “Мегатрон, ты сдурел?!!”, отлетел в сторону, и тут же за его спиной раздался взрыв. Обернувшись, вечный хвастун, подлиза и подхалим увидел густое облако огня и дыма, из которого на землю падали искореженные горящие обломки. Старскрим так и ахнул...

\- В таком случае ты мой должник дважды. – Мегатрон снова трансформировался в реактивный самолет и устремился в облака, пока его заместитель висел в воздухе на одном месте, приходя в себя после потрясения. Он так хотел “утереть нос” своему лидеру, но опять не вышло. Повезло Скриму еще, что Мегатрон не отреагировал на его выкрик.

\- Мегадурак Прайм, - буркнул себе под нос обиженный помощник, - у меня чуть остановка Искры на случилась. - И с этими словами Старскрим опять превратился в истребитель и направился помогать остальным.

Лидер десептиконов летал высоко над городом, высматривая новых врагов. Основная волна нападения уже была остановлена, однако еще не все вражеские корабли были повержены. Сканировать местность было бесполезно – боевые самолеты противника были снабжены устройствами для подавления сигнала, поэтому искать приходилось практически вслепую. Это и настораживало Мегатрона больше всего. В последние годы войны сами десептиконы использовали подобные “глушители”, чтобы скрыть свое присутствие. Могут ли их нынешние противники применять кибертронские технологии... Да еще нападение произошло в день открытия памятника в честь окончания войны... Кто мог это затеять?..

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t0xm82l8pvI&feature=emb_logo) **

В городе громыхнул еще один взрыв, и повелитель десептиконов сразу же поспешил туда. Что происходило внизу, Мегатрону с высоты птичьего полета было довольно хорошо видно. На улицах пожары, люди в панике в панике пытаются убежать, военные делают все возможное, чтобы защитить мирных жителей. На помощь трансформерам прибыла человеческая авиация, и постепенно чаша весов склонялась в пользу объединенных сил.

Метрами десятью ниже пролетело три военных самолета людей, преследовавших два вражеских истребителя. Вероятно, человеческим пилотам и удалось бы их уничтожить, но тут совершенно из ниоткуда вынырнул еще один треугольный темно-зеленый перехватчик и пустил самонаводящийся плазменный заряд. Люди среагировать не успели – один истребитель взорвался, другой был задет обломками и, потеряв управления, штопором понесся к земле. Раньше повелитель десептиконов даже бы обрадовался, увидев подобное, однако же не теперь... Что именно толкнуло его на этот поступок, и как это случилось, Мегатрон не знал, все произошло на уровне рефлексов – серебристой молнией десептикон ринулся за падающим самолетом, и, трансформировавшись в полете, перехватил его за крыло и, задействовав собственные двигатели малой тяги, позволявшие ему держаться в воздухе, оставаясь в робоформе, плавно опустил самолет с пилотом на землю.

Мегатрон был несказанно удивлен и даже доволен собой, ведь еще какие-то доли секунды, и от пилота даже мокрого места бы не осталось. Доли секунды... Это чудо, что ему удалось предотвратить аварию, ведь иначе мог погибнуть не только пилот, но и люди, случайно оказавшиеся поблизости. Как это у него получилось, Мегатрон не знал, но сейчас было и не время размышлять об этом, тем более что в данный момент вождь десептиконов желал покарать мерзавца, совершившего этот выстрел, кем бы он ни являлся.

Снова перейдя в форму реактивного самолета, Мегатрон взлетел над городом и стал выискивать обидчика, которого уже и след простыл. От этого предводитель десептиконов еще больше разозлился. Одна часть его внутреннего “я” говорила, что не стоило тратить время на спасение сбитого летчика, но утверждала совершенно противоположное. Как бы там ни было, результат все тот же – вражеский истребитель как сквозь землю провалился.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cwNCen_z0Wo&feature=emb_logo) **

Но не успел десептикон предположить, куда мог подеваться его противник, как почувствовал довольно сильный удар по крылу, от чего он на секунду потерял управление, однако все же сумел выровняться. Из-за облаков вылетел треугольный боевой истребитель и понесся прямо на лидера десептиконов, осыпая того зелеными плазменными зарядами. Мегатрон вильнул в сторону, после чего с головокружительной скоростью совершил мертвую петлю и, оказавшись позади своего врага, открыл ответный огонь. В небе Мегатрону не было равных, и даже хвастливый и заносчивый Старскрим уважал повелителя за мастерство полета. Противнику удалось застать Мегатрона врасплох только лишь потому, что тот не мог его засечь, однако теперь десептикон отчетливо видел своего врага и отступать не собирался. Тот ли это был истребитель, что несколькими минутами раньше ударил по военным самолетам людей, или же нет, повелителю десептиконов было уже не важно. Главное, уничтожить всех нападающих.

Два истребителя с дикой скоростью носились над полуразрушенным городом, по взмывая над крышами домов, то практически опускаясь до земли. Враг, видимо, понял, что с Мегатроном ему не справиться, и теперь пытался всеми возможными способами оторваться от преследователя. Однако это было не так-то просто.

Мегатрон практически уж догнал своего противника, потом поднялся вертикально вверх и ринулся прямо на вражеский самолет. В стремительном полете он перешел в свою обычную и перевернулся ногами вперед, дабы, как однажды в случае со Старскримом, нанести более сильный удар, но тут треугольный темно-зеленый боевой истребитель неожиданно... трансформировался! Предводитель десептиконов еле успел включить двигатели малой тяги и застыл в воздухе, оставаясь в робоформе. Его противник тоже оказался трансформером – такого поворота Мегатрон точно не ожидал. Чем-то этот темно-зеленый робот напоминал ему помесь Бамблби и Старскрима , только крылья имели совсем иную конструкцию, окуляры лимонно-желтые, а на груди фиолетовый круг с расходящимися лучами, тоже образующими некоторое подобие нарисованных крыльев.

\- Ч-что за...

\- Ты! – неизвестный полыхнул желтой оптикой, глядя десептикону прямо в окуляры. - Нас предупредили о твоем возможном появлении.

Потрясенный Мегатрон не успел рта раскрыть, как раздался выстрел, и в спину его противника ударил энергетический заряд. Трансформер вскрикнул и с грохотом свалился на располагавшийся внизу виадук. Автомобильный мост не выдержал удара и обвалился на нижнюю проезжую часть. Мегатрон так и остался висеть в воздухе, сверху глядя на повершенного врага. Затем вождь десептиконов перевел взгляд в сторону, откуда был совершен выстрел, и ахнул, увидев там Оптимуса Прайма.

\- Юникрон подери... – тихо выругался вождь десептиконов. Автоботы всегда вмешиваются, когда это не нужно.

Мегатрон плавно опустился на землю и подошел к лежащему в груде бетона неподвижному телу. Выходит, это не просто боевые корабли, а такие же трансформеры, хотя и несколько иные. Но откуда он знал о повелителе десептиконов? Да и символ на груди поверженного... Это же очень похоже на...

\- Праймус, хотел бы я знать, что все это значит, – за спиной десептикона раздался голос лидера автоботов. Оптимус подошел к брату и задумчиво стал смотреть на поверженного врага. Мегатрон молчал, он не знал, как реагировать на произошедшее. Оптимус повернул голову в его сторону и удивленно спросил: - Мегатронус, ты в порядке? Почему замешкался?

Вождь десептиконов какое-то время боролся с собой, а потом все же решился спросить:

\- Зачем... Зачем ты это сделал?

\- Я... э-э-э... что?.. – от такого Оптимус даже растерялся.

\- Да абсолютно ничего, - огрызнулся в ответ Мегатрон и зашагал прочь. – Забудь.

\- Не стоит благодарности, - несколько обиженным тоном заявили ему в спину. Мегатрон только фыркнул и, трансформировавшись, снова взлетел в небо. Благодарности... Оптимус ведь наверняка считает, что спас ему жизнь, хотя на самом деле даже не догадывается, что натворил. И теперь, спасибо стараниям лидера автоботов, Мегатрон так и не сможет узнать, что имел в виду тот трансформер.

Спустя некоторое время, повелитель десептиконов получил очередной вызов от Ялары через подаренный ей миниатюрный коммуникатор. Он бы и раньше ответил ей, да только был слишком занят. По входящим сигналам он мог определить ее местонахождение, и знал, где подруге ничто не будет угрожать. Однако же теперь Ялара и остальные находились в совершенно другом месте, поэтому Мегатрон поспешил туда, откуда исходил сигнал подруги.

\- Что вы делаете на открытом пространстве?! – сердито возмутился он, приземлившись на землю напротив полуразрушенного здания.

\- Я несколько раз пыталась с тобой связаться, но не получалось, - Ялара развела руками, считая, что оправдываться ей совершенно не в чем. – Я уж испугалась, что ты... ты... – тут взгляд девушки упал на слегка оплавленный левый манипулятор трансформера. – Черный Вихрь, ты ранен?

Мегатрон скосил взгляд на поврежденную конечность и только фыркнул:

\- Ерунда. Кстати, Рэтчет мне только что передал по комлинку, что доставил твоих родителей в главную городскую больницу, - и, заметив ужас на лице Ялары, быстро пояснил: - Не стоит волноваться. У твоей матери небольшое сотрясение, а твой отец повредил руку. Но они оба живы, так что успокойся.

\- Ох... – Ялара облегченно выдохнула, чувствуя, как у нее огромный камень с души свалился. – Спасибо огромное... я...

\- Но у нас есть еще проблема, - Андрей, поддерживая сестру Ялары, сделал несколько шагов вперед. Та показала повелителю десептиконов левую руку с тремя торчащими в ней микрочипами, переливающимися разноцветными лампочками. – Это те микрочипы, что были выпущены из летающей тарелки.

Его окуляры сузились, трансформер за векунды определил степень повреждения и ту же сигнальную частоту.

\- Черный Вихрь?

Мегатрон не знал, что ответить. Он как-то даже не предал этому значения раньше, а теперь мог бы точно сказать, что видит подобное впервые в жизни. Однако же решил не подавать виду, что увиденное его обеспокоило.

\- Оптимус, - обратился Мегатрон по комлинку к своему брату, - тебе стоит на кое-что взглянуть. И Рэтчет с Нокаутом тоже должны это увидеть.

\- Понял тебя, - ответил ему голос Прайма. – Встречаемся на нашей базе, я еду туда.

\- Ясно.

\- Постой-постой! – замахала руками Микаэла. – Я должна срочно поехать домой, к папе! Вдруг что... Я не могу... – она вытащила мобильный телефон и стала набирать номер отца. – Алло, папа? Да. Да! Да, это я!

Мегатрон понимал, что остальные переживают за своих близких, поэтому им нужно попасть домой и убедиться, что семьям ничто не угрожает. Поэтому вызвал по комлинку Блэкаута и велел тому доставить четверых людей по домам, а сам, взяв с собой Ялару и Анджелу, полетел на базу автоботов.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GQL8ZDXTKWs&feature=emb_logo) **

Рэтчет, как только они прибыли, тут же отвел Анджелу в медицинскую лабораторию. Как Мегатрон заметил, повреждения получил не он один. Так же на базу автоботов прибыли и первые помощники своих лидеров, а так же и Блитцвинг, которому опалило пушки.

Пока Рэтчет занимался Анджелой, Нокаут взялся помогать остальным, хотя и заметил, что на базе десептиконов оборудование гораздо лучше. Потом все отправились в главный зал, чтобы обсудить сложившуюся ситуацию. И только Ялара осталась дежурить у больших металлических дверей, ведущих в медицинскую лабораторию, где находились медик автоботов и ее кузина.

Рэтчет вышел оттуда примерно через полчаса. Ялара молниеносно подскочила к нему:

\- Ну? Что... Как она?

\- Мне удалось дезактивировать микросхемы с помощью высокочастотных импульсных сигналов, - сообщил он. – После этого удалить их не было проблемой.

\- Значит, с Энджи все будет хорошо? – обрадовалась Ялара, уловив лишь общую суть сказанного.

\- Да. – Рэтчет кивнул. – Она в лаборатории, приходит в себя после потрясения, вызванного испугом. Сходи к ней.

\- Сию секунду. – Ялара побежала к большим металлическим раздвижным дверям за спиной трансформера. У самого входа в медицинскую лабораторию она резко остановилась и обернулась с улыбкой: - Рэтчет?

\- Да?

\- Спасибо.

\- Всегда рад помочь, Ял, - кивнул он. - Это моя работа.

Девушка вновь одарила автобота-врача радостной улыбкой и скрылась за металлическими дверями, с шипением сомкнувшимися у нее за спиной. Рэтчет покачал головой и направился в зал управления, чтобы доложить о проделанной работе. Кое о чем он не осмелился сказать Яларе прямо, дабы не пугать девушку лишний раз. Ей достаточно знать, что ее сестре больше ничто не угрожает, а вот с лидерами было просто необходимо поделиться своими опасениями.

В командном центре он застал пятерых: Оптимуса, Мегатрона, Айронхайда, Старскрима и Блитцвинга. Они стояли у трехмерной голографической схемы города и что-то обсуждали. При появлении медика дискуссия, уже начавшая переходить в полемику между Айронхайдом и Старскримом, тут же прекратилась, и все трансформеры полностью переключили свое внимание на вошедшего.

\- Ну? – первым решился задать вопрос Оптимус. – Как там?

\- Все в порядке, - Рэтчет кивнул. – Микросхемы обезврежены и полностью удалены. Сестре Ялары ничто больше не угрожает.

\- Молодец, Рэтчет, - искренне обрадовался лидер автоботов. Но его тут же перебил вышедший вперед Мегатрон:

\- Но есть еще что-то, верно?

\- Ты как всегда очень наблюдателен, - проворчал в ответ медик и протянул вождю десептиконов один из крохотных металлических осколков, изъятых из руки пострадавшей. – Это тебе знакомо?

\- М-м-м... нет, - честно признался Мегатрон и подозрительно уставился на Рэтчета: - А должно?

\- Я тоже никогда прежде не видел ничего подобного, - задумчиво произнес Оптимус, взяв у брата переданную тому медиком микросхему. Остальные поддержали его согласными кивками. – Есть какие-нибудь соображения, что это может быть?

\- Не было времени на подробное изучение, - признался Рэтчет, - все, что у меня есть – предварительные результаты. Напрашиваются удивительные выводы. Эти микрочипы излучали радиоволны. Едва уловимые, но в то же время довольно сильные, создающие прочную связь с источником сигнала. Люди называют это нанотехнологией, однако жители Земли не обладают столь обширными знаниями для создания чего-либо подобного.

\- Миниатюрный радиомаяк... – Мегатрон задумчиво перевел взгляд на голографическую карту города. – Вполне допускаю... Но такого я еще не видел...

Трансформеры такими устройствами не пользовались, и вождь десептиконов это хорошо знал. Для перехвата сигналов противника они обычно запускали роботов-шпионов, внедряющих в компьютеры врагов коды-перехватчики, или же в дело пускались наниты, способные пробить практически любую программу. А эти чужеродные микрочипы, очевидно, служили для точечного наведения боевых установок.

\- Мегатронус.

Десептикон вспомнил, как точно атаковавшие город боевые корабли вели стрельбу по людям, в тела которых попадали те выброшенные из летающей тарелки металлические осколки. Беги не беги, все бесполезно - ты уже живая мишень... Сестре Ялары невероятно повезло, что в живых осталась...

\- Мегатронус?

Это явно было спланированное нападение. Вот только причина не известна. Настораживает еще один факт, что трансформер, сбитый Оптимусом, знал Мегатрона. “Нас предупредили о твоем возможном появлении” – эти слова не желали покидать слуховые датчики предводителя десептиконов. Предупредили. Кто? Получается, захватчики заранее знали о присутствии трансформеров и лично Мегатрона на Земле, и от этого все может стать только еще хуже...

\- Эй, ты меня слышишь? Брат?

\- А??? - повелитель десептиконов вздрогнул, почувствовав, как кто-то легонько потеребил его за левую плечевую накладку. – В чем дело, Оптимус?

\- Это я у тебя хотел спросить, - лидер автоботов недоуменно мигнул оптикой.

\- Я... я задумался. – Мегатрон отвернулся. Он так никому и не сказал о том, что услышал от того трансформера. Они прежде никогда не встречались раньше, однако же тот знал о Мегатроне, а еще этот знак у него на груди... Круг с расходящимися шипами... Такой был у первого советника его бывшего наставника. Октавиус... Вождь десептиконов его хорошо помнил. Именно благодаря ему Мегатрон довольно быстро встал на ноги после нападения того, кого он считал Оптимусом. Никто не знал, куда исчез Октавиус после сражения на Тоганоре-5, в результате которого Фоллен был повержен, и, как некоторое время думал Мегатрон, погиб вместе с Титанусом Праймом. Именно тогда десептиконы остались без лидера, и Мегатрон решил принять командование на себя...

\- Рэтчет, ты сказал, что сумел обнаружить радиоволны, - голос Айронхайда снова оторвал лидера десептиконов от размышлений о прошлом. – А ты можешь определить, где находится источник сигнала?

\- Я медик, а не связист.

\- Саундвэйв сможет, - тут же заявил Мегатрон, он взял у Рэтчета один из микрочипов и передал Старскриму: - Доставь на базу и передай ему мои указания.

\- Слушаюсь, повелитель, - ехидно ответил первый помощник, но возражать не стал. Сейчас главное для всех – разобраться, что происходит. А уж потом... можно будет и позлорадствовать.

Первый помощник предводителя клана десептиконов вышел за пределы базы автоботов, трансформировался в истребитель и, подняв тучи пыли, взлетел в темнеющее небо. Кто знает, чем обернется сегодняшняя ночь. Когда еще остальные разберутся с беспорядками в городе. И быть может Мегатрон заставит своих подчиненных всю ночь патрулировать окрестные территории. После одной ударной волны обязательно последует вторая, и Старскрим в этом нисколько не сомневался. Вопрос только в том – когда?

Саундтреки (с указанием эпизодов главы):

1) Mass Effect OST - Eden Prime; (люди прячутся в подвале)

2) Transformers the Movie OST – Soccent Attack; (битва в городе)

3) Tron Evolution OST - Track 04; (Мегатрон спасает пилота)

4) Tron Evolution OST - Track 32; (Мегатрон против неизвестного противника)

5) Tron Evolution OST - Track 37 (на базе автоботов)


	22. Часть 2. Глава 3. Вторая волна (часть 1)

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2i-4g3yx9as&feature=emb_logo) **

Мегатрон, Оптимус и Рэтчет вошли в медотсек, где находились Ялара и ее младшая двоюродная сестра. Левая рука Анджелы была забинтована, однако настроение девочки заметно улучшилось. Она еще ни разу так долго не находилась наедине с трансформером, и теперь она завидовала Яларе. Так же ее удивило наличие в “ремонтной мастерской” медикаментов, необходимых людям. Рэтчет объяснил, что все это хранится про запас на случай, если людям из NEST потребуется медицинская помощь.

\- Привет, - Ялара улыбнулась всем троим вошедшим.

\- Ну как вы тут? – как бы невзначай поинтересовался лидер автоботов.

\- Спасибо, хорошо, - поблагодарила Анджела. – Только рука очень болит...

\- Через несколько дней все пройдет, - пообещал медик. – Микросхемы проникли не слишком глубоко.

\- Но что это были за штуки? – перебила Ялара. – Андрей предположил, что это какие-то чипы, но...

\- Так и есть, - ответил Мегатрон. – Судя по всему миниатюрные радиомаяки для точечного наведения боевых установок.

Анджела ни слова не пняла, а вот Ялара ни на шутку испугалась.

\- Что??? То есть Энджи... она... Она была...

\- Ходячей мишенью, - подтвердил вождь десептиконов. При этих словах Оптимус, заметив, как испугались теперь обе девочки, одарил Мегатрона осуждающим взглядом. Что поделать, его брату чувства такта всегда недоставало.

\- Но все обошлось, - лидер автоботов поспешил успокоить девушек. – Так что, все позади. Ну, пока что.

\- Вы уже знаете, кто на нас напал? – Ялара все еще не могла успокоиться, вспоминая, как такие же микросхемы, что попали в руку ее кузины, разлетались по округе фонтаном, а потом обрушившиеся с неба самолеты странной формы с невероятной точностью стреляли по убегающим людям. – Что они хотят?

\- Пока нет, - Прайм-автобот покачал головой. Пока было решено не говорить друзьям, что это тоже трансформеры, хотя и несколько иные. – Но мы над этим работаем. А вам обеим пока стоит отправиться домой. Я вызвал Бамблби, он уже едет сюда.

\- Но... – Яларе крайне не хотелось сейчас прятаться дома. Двоюродную сестру она сплавила бы с удовольствием, а вот сама... – А может я...

\- Нет, - повелитель десептиконов был настроен крайне решительно. - Так надо.

\- Здесь я с Мегатронусом согласен, - Рэтчет тоже решил вставить свое слово. Тут его взгляд неожиданно скользнул по левому манипулятору Прайма-десептикона: - Давно это у тебя? Почему сразу не сказал?!

\- Что? – не сразу сообразил Мегатрон. – А-а, это... Да так, ерунда...

\- Не сказал бы... А ну-ка покажи... – медик внимательно осмотрел поврежденную конечность десептиконского лидера: - Ну что ж... проводка пострадала несущественно, энергонные шланги не задеты... Тебе очень повезло, задело бы сильнее, и манипулятор полностью бы отказал, восстанавливать нужно было бы долго. Сядь, - он махнул в сторону медицинской платформы. – Это не займет много времени.

\- Опасности нет? – на всякий случай уточнил Оптимус, обходя спереди обоих трансформеров, чтобы внимательнее изучить повреждение, полученное Мегатроном.

\- Нет... но могло быть... – Рэтчет активизировал лазер и аккуратно принялся “сшивать” поврежденные провода в руке повелителя десептиконов. В основном медик любил работать молча, но сейчас один вопрос не давал ему покоя. Сначала было все как-то не в тему, но сейчас они уже ушли от темы инопланетного вторжения: - Ял, твоя кузина сказала мне, что ты вдруг заговорила на каком-то неизвестном языке... Это так?

\- Что? – в один голос удивились оба Прайма, Мегатрон дернулся, вследствие чего получил замечание от медика.

\- Я не... – Ялара аж растерялась, но ее тут же перебила Анджела:

\- Да-да, она говорит. Уже несколько раз так было. В последний раз это было когда мы прятались сегодня, да еще утром было. Вы вон хоть остальных спросите: Микаэлу, Андрея и других – они все то же самое скажут.

\- Да врет она все! – Ялара вскочила и сжала кулаки. Эти шутки кузины ей уже приелись, ведь будь это правдой, и она действительно говорила на другом языке, то сама бы это заметила.

\- Не вру! – Анджела упорно гнула свое. – Это действительно было!

\- Нет, не было!

\- А я говорю, было!

\- Нет.

\- Да.

\- Нет!

\- Было, и я не одна была этому свидетелем!

Ялара замолчала. В самом деле, когда они прятались в подвале, все остальные тоже намекнули ей не какие-то нечеловеческие слова. Не могла же Анджела их подговорить...

\- Мне в последнее время сны непонятные снятся... – нехотя призналась девушка, отвернувшись ото всех. – Я словно на какой-то чужой планете... Будто бы там обитает высокоразвитая техногенная цивилизация... вроде вас... Дома уходят в высоту на много миль, что даже крыш в облаках невидно... как нет и ни одного зеленого растения... Но деталей запомнить я не могу, а когда просыпаюсь, то и в памяти воспроизвести не получается... - Она подняла взгляд на лидера десептиконов: - Помнишь, ты мне голограммы показывал?

\- Shihta atta...– предположил ошарашенный Оптимус Прайм, многозначительно глянув на Мегатрона.

\- На что похоже? – удивилась Ялара, повернув голову к лидеру автоботов. – Оптимус?

Но все три трансформера словно застыли, не сводя с нее взгляда.

\- Оптимус?

\- А? – лидер автоботов мигнул голубой оптикой. – Что-что?

\- Ты сказал “похоже на”... На что?

\- Ялара, - Прайм вдруг стал крайне серьезным, Мегатрон и Рэтчет удивленно переглянулись, - я сказал это на кибертронском языке...

Тут девушка впала в ступор. Она беспомощно переводила взгляд с одного трансформера на другого, словно надеясь, что кто-нибудь из них объяснит, что с ней происходит...

* * *

Через минут десять прибыл Бамблби и забрал домой только Анджелу. Рэтчет настоял, что Ялара пока должна остаться на базе. Он просканировал головной мозг девушки и обнаружил аномальные волны, не свойственные человеку. То же самое было когда-то с Сэмом, на которого повлиял осколок Великой Искры, давший парню знания о Жнеце. Однако с ним это случилось мгновенно, как только он коснулся фрагмента Оллспарка, Ялара же такой носила на шее в течение полугода, и никаких изменений с ней не происходило. Но в том, что воздействие Великой Искры имело место и в данном случае, медик не сомневался.

Ялара помнила только один случай такого “воздействия” и нехотя поведала Рэтчету и Оптимусу их с Мегатроном секрет. Повелитель десептиконов при этом чувствовал себя так, словно стоит перед ядерной бомбой, таймер которой отсчитывает последние секунды, однако ни слова не сказал. Оба трансформера были в шоке от услышанного, но несколько позже медик, слегка оправившись от потрясения, сумел сделать кое-какие выводы. Во-первых, именно благодаря воздействию Оллспарка Матрица лидерства в груди Мегатрона снова активизировалась. Именно тогда и по этой причине Оптимус и впал во временную блокировку – он почувствовал энергию другого Прайма. Во-вторых, это отразилось и на самой Яларе, только последствия проявились несколько позже. Получается, что девушка коснулась не только знаний древних, но и воспоминаний самого Мегатрона. Вероятно поэтому она видит во сне планету трансформеров и постепенно начинает понимать кибертронский язык. Возможно, это еще только начало... Рэтчет хотел знать, нет ли новых последствий для Мегатрона, однако тот моментально отказался, добавив, что ему срочно нужно вернуться на базу десептиконов, дабы проверить, как обстоит ситуация. Яларе предводитель клана Фиолетового знака не сказал совершенно ничего, более того, перед отлетом он даже не взглянул на нее...

* * *

Спустя день случилась новая атака только уже в соседнем штате, и трансформеры, а именно десептиконы, отправились туда. Битва была не слишком тяжелой, хотя противник и превосходил числом. Все по тому же сценарию: сначала в небе появляется летающая тарелка, осыпающая горожан микрочипами, потом следует удар “основных” сил. Десептиконам и людям из NEST всю работу пришлось брать на себя, автоботы для подобных боевых операций не подходят – слишком медленно двигаются, по сравнению со стремительными летающими десептиконами. Бэррикейд, к примеру, и еще несколько десептиконов из-за того, что имели формы автомобилей, так же не вошли в боевую группу, возглавляемую лично вождем клана Фиолетового знака.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cOTnbhwALC8&feature=emb_logo) **

Оптимус, предварительно посоветовавшись со своим братом, вышел на связь с Кибертроном и сообщил уже новому Совету, состоящему из представителей обоих кланов, о сложившейся на Земле ситуации. Просить их выслать на человеческую планету боевой флот было бы несколько некстати – Кибертрон только-только начал делать первые шаги на пути к восстановлению. Однако же Ультра Магнус просил держать их в курсе событий и распорядился найти для Праймов всю возможную информацию о враге, какую они только смогут. Мегатрон тогда не удержался от язвительного: “Если смогут”. Но в целом идею одобрил. Однако то, что Кибертрон не может прислать поддержку, вовсе не значит, что лидеры не могут вызвать помощь в лице еще нескольких трансформеров.

И вот спустя еще два дня автоботы и десептиконы, а так же представители правительства и NEST на военном космодроме встретили делегацию в составе двенадцати трансформеров (по шесть представителей от каждого клана), прибывшую на двух космических кораблях. Видимо из-за пока еще натянутых мирных отношений автоботы и десептиконы не смогли бы без происшествий долететь до Земли на одном корабле. Сэм с Микаэлой, а так же Ялара, Андрей и Сари тоже присутствовали. Даже Анджела увязалась за кузиной. Из новоприбывших особое внимание привлекли пятеро. Лонг Хоул - чем-то напоминающий черепаху зеленый бронированный гигант с крупных размеров шинами на спине и где-то ростом с Лагнета и Балкхеда. Хук - "худой" высокий десептикон с левой конечностью в форме крючка, тоже медик, как и Нокаут с Рэтчетом. Гриндер - практически точная копия Блэкаута с более светлой броней и некоторыми отличительными деталями. Брейкдаун - восьмиметровый бело-синий воин, тоже трансформируется в автомобиль, как оказалось, он лучший друг Нокаута. Сайдуэйз - серебристый невысокий трансформер с торчащими как у Бэррикейда на плечах дверями легкового автомобиля. И шестой, Брэйкэвей, судя по всему, имел альтернативную форму реактивного самолета, вот только отличительной его особенностью была принадлежность к автоботам.

\- Я думала, что все автоботы ездят по земле, - шепнула Ялара стоящему рядом Сэму.

\- Этот, похоже, исключение, - откликнулся тот. – Я уже успел много трансформеров повидать. Да и потом, некоторые десептиконы же тоже... так сказать, наземные, почему автоботы не могут быть с крыльями?

Ялара лишь пожала плечами и опустила взгляд в землю. Мегатрон не сказал ей и двух слов с момента их последней встречи. Его реакция тогда была несколько неопределенной, а на все попытки Ялары связаться с ним и поговорить, он постоянно отвечал, что очень занят. или не отвечал вообще. Эти три дня показались девушке вечностью. Ялара места себе не находила, когда десептиконы отбыли в соседний штат чтобы остановить очередное нападение. Но он даже знать о себе ничего не давал. Даже Айронхайд и Оптимус, которые слышали, что сказал тогда Рэтчет, теперь как-то странно смотрели на девушку. О том, что с ней случилось, Ялара не поведала даже родителям, и Анджеле велела хранить эту тайну под угрозой побрить ее на лысо, если проболтается.

Сейчас Ялара все надеялась поймать на себе взгляд повелителя десептиконов, но тот упорно ее игнорировал. Раньше они постоянно переглядывались. День прибытия Ультра Магнуса и делегации с Кибертрона, вечер того же дня, когда Мегатрон кивком подал девушке знак, что пора завершить восстановление Великой Искры, или же тогда, в день установки памятника, символизирующего мир между трансформерами... А теперь Мегатрон в ее сторону даже не смотрит, словно Ялары вообще рядом нет.

После встречи десептиконы и автоботы отбыли каждые на свою базу. Бамблби решил подбросить Сэма и Микаэлу до дома, Андрей на своем мотоцикле согласился довезти Сари. Ялара и Анджела ехали на своей машине. За рулем как всегда водитель Роджер, а кузины на заднем сидении. Анджела говорила по мобильному телефону со своей мамой, которая теперь, в свете последних событий, каждый день звонила и спрашивала, как дела у дочери. И Анджела взахлеб рассказывала ей о своих приключениях, попутно обещая каждый раз быть осторожнее.

Ялара смотрела в окно и напряженно размышляла, вернее пыталась. Однако мысли путались и ускользали. Девушку сейчас очень интересовали две вещи. Первая – это полученные ей знания инопланетной цивилизации. Девчонка подобное только в кино могла наблюдать, а вот теперь сама оказалась в такой ситуации. Страха девушка не ощущала, скорее даже наоборот, волнение вперемешку с радостью и осознанием собственной важности... Ялара находилась в центре событий с самого первого дня, как повстречала Мегатрона, а вот теперь ей открылось то, о чем не мог даже подумать любой другой человек! Конечно, пока еще никаких значимых перемен она не ощущала, но все же... Это начало чего-то. Чего-то, имеющего огромную значимость не для настоящего, но для будущего - во всяком случае, это она так думала.

Второй проблемой был сам Мегатрон. На нем последствия слияния его собственной Искры с энергией Оллспарка проявились гораздо раньше, однако, это еще не все. Теперь десептикон избегает встреч с Яларой под любым предлогом. Разумеется, время сейчас крайне неспокойное, но ведь можно же найти минуту и увидеться, или хотя бы сообщить, что у него все хорошо. Но ведь нет, теперь трансформер даже в глаза ей не посмотрит. Они и раньше ссорились, но вот теперь, похоже, Мегатрон затаил обиду. Хотя тогда ведь сам же и...

\- Эй, о чем задумалась? – голос Анджелы вывел ее из раздумий.

\- Что? А-а, нет-нет, - Ялара опустила стекло и подставила лицо слегка поддувающему ветру. – Мама тебя еще забрать домой не надумала?

\- Она волнуется, конечно, - кузина потерла шею и ухмыльнулась: - Но теперь я ни за что отсюда не уеду. Ха! Я что, чокнутая что ли, чтобы все пропустить?

\- По-твоему, это весело?! – неожиданно рассердилась Ялара. Двоюродная сестра сразу перестала улыбаться и удивленно похлопала глазами.

\- Ял, ты чего?

\- Чего я?! – продолжала злиться Ялара. – Это ты чего! Забыла, как тебе досталось в день первой атаки? Взрывы, бои, разрушения, смерть – все это, по-твоему, детские забавы?!!

\- Ял... – Анджеле стало стыдно, но Ялару эти раскаяния не тронули. Всю дорогу домой она молчала, целиком погрузившись в свои мысли.

Дома опять не было никого кроме бабушки и работающих в их доме людей. Родители снова не приедут, к тому же завтра у обоих важные встречи. Как всегда все заняты, а некоторые еще и разговаривать не хотят. Ялара направилась в свою комнату, заявив, что устала и никого не хочет видеть. Вдали от Мегатрона она чувствовала себя одинокой, и не хотела, чтобы так продолжалось. Что-то оттолкнуло их друг от друга, и, если это то, о чем Ялара подумала, значит как минимум ей нужно объясниться. Но, поскольку он к ней уже три дня не прилетает, остается только один выход...

Где примерно располагается база десептиконов, Ялара представляла, ведь сама пару месяцев назад отправилась искать ее и сумела подобраться довольно близко, но автоботы вмешались как всегда в самый неподходящий момент. День уже клонился к вечеру, но Ялара все же смогла убедить Роджера довезти ее до нужного места. Бабушке Ялара сказала только, что ей срочно нужно увидеться с Черным Вихрем, решив не вдаваться в подробности. Просила только не сообщать Анджеле о том, куда решила поехать – компания Яларе была абсолютно не нужна.

По дороге девушка все думала, что же будет, когда она доберется до места. Пропустят ли ее на территорию, не то что уж к самому главе клана десептиконов, если он сам в данный момент на базе, а не где-нибудь еще. Но поговорить с Мегатроном ей просто необходимо. Ялара не любила ссор, а уж тем более с семьей и друзьями.

У съезда на грунтовую дорогу, идущую по низу скального ущелья, Ялара попросила водителя остановиться, заявив, что дальше пойдет пешком. Роджер начал возражать, но девушка убедила его заявлением, что машина привлечет ненужное внимание, а ее лично десептиконы знают.

\- Но если с вами что-то случится, мисс Старшайн?.. – Роджеру это явно не нравилось.

\- За меня не волнуйся, - улыбнулась Ялара. – Если ты забыл, их предводитель – мой хороший друг. Так что не переживай. Если через двадцать минут не вернусь, значит, меня пропустили внутрь, следовательно, езжай домой. Десептиконы со мной ничего не сделают – Черный Вихрь не позволит. – Но сама Ялара не была столь уверена в своих словах. Ей не хотелось бы думать, как трансформеры отреагируют, если узнают...

Но Роджеру об этом знать не полагалось, поэтому Ялара помахала ему рукой и побежала по дороге, пока водитель не передумал. Минут через семь-восемь она стояла перед окружающим высокую гору массивным тяжелым металлическим забором, обнесенным вдобавок еще и силовым полем. Да, это куда эффективнее, чем просто ограда под напряжением. Высоченные ворота заперты, и как пройти внутрь, Ялара не ведала. Может быть, стоит хотя бы покричать...

\- Эй! Есть там кто-нибудь?! АУ-У-У-У!!! Наро-о-о-од!!!

Но ответа не последовало. Тогда Ялара предприняла вторую попытку, на сей раз уже закричав громче:

\- Эгей!!!!!! Меня кто-нибудь слышит?!!!

Располагавшиеся над воротами камеры слежения повернулись в сторону Ялары, но больше ничего не произошло.

\- Ах так?! – неожиданно для себя самой рассердилась она. – Черный Вихрь! Я знаю, ты там! Я знаю, ты меня слышишь! Открой дверь! Нам надо поговорить, это важно! И я не уйду, пока ты со мной не увидишься! Хоть всю ночь буду здесь прыгать!

Силовое поле, окружавшее забор, неожиданно исчезло, после чего массивные металлические ворота разъехались в стороны и перед Яларой предстал высокий серый десептикон с маленькой головой и свисающими пропеллерными лопастями.

\- Блэкаут! Это ты? – Ялара обрадовалась, но трансформер никак не прореагировал.

\- Белковым вход на территорию десептиконов запрещен, - довольно серьезным тоном заявил появившийся трансформер. Но это был не Блэкаут, у того голос ниже, да и еще некоторые внешние отличительные черты имеются, к тому же пушка у этого трансформера на правом манипуляторе, а не на левом. Значит, это похожий на Блэкаута недавно прилетевший десептикон, по имени Гриндер. Ялара изо всех сил старалась показать, что не боится его, хотя это было непросто. Новенький. Другие бы ее пропустили без вопросов.

\- Я пришла увидеться с Черн... э-э... с Мегатронусом Праймом.

\- С повелителем? – десептикон наклонил свою маленькую голову на бок, словно думающая птица. – На сегодня никаких визитов не назначено. У вас есть разрешение?

\- Ну хорошо, - Ялара поджала губы и поманила его пальцем, извлекая другой рукой из-под ворота спортивной кофты маленький фиолетовый медальон форме десептиконского знака. – Вот мое разрешение. Подойдет?

Гриндор удивленно мигнул оптикой, после чего тут же резко выпрямился и отошел в сторону, пропуская девушку на территорию базы:

\- Проходите. Я сообщу господину о вашем приходе.

\- Не надо, - тут же возразила Ялара, снова пряча медальон под кофту. – Лучше просто проводите меня к нему, пожалуйста.

Не долго думая, Гриндер повел Ялару внутрь базы. Девушке еще не доводилось бывать в штабе десептиконов, поэтому она с любопытством вертела головой по сторонам. Хотя смотреть особо было не на что, вернее вся ее экскурсия по базе на этом уровне ограничилась лишь длинным гигантским металлическим хорошо освещенным коридором, столь огромным для человека, но, учитывая размеры трансформеров, все было вполне соизмеримо.

Гриндер довел Ялару до лифта, после чего зашел внутрь вместе с ней и на голографической панели выбрал надпись “Смотровая площадка”. Двери лифта с шипением сомкнулись, и кабина поехала вверх. Ялара заморгала, снова глядя на голографическую панель на стене кабины лифта. Непонятные знаки... красивые и таинственные, как иероглифы, письмена древних цивилизаций. И в то же время девушка только что прочитала неизвестную надпись. Если бы не объяснения Рэтчета, Ялара бы подумала, что сходит с ума.

Лифт остановился, и Гриндер с Яларой шагнули в большое помещение, напичканное разной непонятной аппаратурой. Терминалы, большущие компьютерные мониторы и так далее. Все переливалось разноцветными лампочками, некоторые приборы едва слышно гудели, в центре высокая платформа, по краям которой четыре луча проецировали голографическую модель планеты Земля. Пункт наблюдения, догадалась Ялара. Ей уже приходилось бывать на военных базах

\- Повелитель снаружи, на смотровой площадке, - сообщил сопровождавший ее десептикон.

\- Благодарю вас, - девушка улыбнулась и направилась к проходу в дальнем конце помещения. Да, похоже Мегатрон и не ждал ее появления, иначе, если он действительно на что-то сердит, но ни в коем случае Ялара не смогла пройти на территорию базы десептиконов так легко. Что ж, теперь уже поздно отступать, подумала она, Черный Вихрь, вот и я.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s5lxAsfxINI&feature=emb_logo) **

Металлические двери разъехались в стороны, и Ялара вышла на довольно широкую смотровую площадку. Вид оттуда открывался просто изумительный: горы, лес, протекавшая рядом река, хорошо просматривался город, находящийся на довольно приличном расстоянии. Клонящееся к закату солнце подсвечивало облака в розоватый цвет, над головой проносились крикливые птицы. Единственным минусом был довольно сильный ветер, учитывая, что гора, внутри которой располагалась база десептиконов, была достаточно высокой. Хотя сейчас уже практически конец весны и воздух достаточно теплый, Ялара несколько пожалела, что не заплела волосы в косу или не зацепила в хвост.

Мегатрон стоял почти на краю обрыва, повернувшись к девушке спиной и задумчиво глядя куда-то вдаль. Он делал вид, что не заметил появления гостьи, хотя не мог не слышать звука открывающихся дверей. Ялара неуверенно подошла к нему слева и робко кашлянула, чтобы объявить о своем присутствии, хотя, он знал о ее появлении еще до того, как она шагнула на территорию базы – девушка была в этом уверена.

\- Эй? – тихо позвала она. – Я тебе не мешаю?

В ответ лишь тишина. Вождь десептиконов оставался неподвижным и смотрел куда-то вдаль, даже не думая что-либо отвечать. Яларе это совсем не понравилось. Лучше бы он хотя бы накричал на нее и велел немедленно уйти, но трансформер вместо этого совершенно ее игнорирует.

\- Я беспокоилась... Кстати, как рука?

\- Нормально. Что ты хочешь? – ровным голосом поинтересовался Мегатрон, продолжая смотреть перед собой. Ее приход не был неожиданностью, Гриндер послал предводителю вопрос по комлинку, и Мегатрон сам дал добро пропустить девчонку, хотя и не знал, зачем. Он злился на нее за то, что она выдала их тайну, и на себя тоже - за ту глупость.

\- Я вообще-то к тебе пришла. А ты даже не здороваешься, - с некоторой обидой заметила Ялара, скрестив руки на груди.

\- Ну, здравствуй, - трансформер мельком взглянул на девушку и снова отвернулся.

\- Здравствуй, - кивнула Ялара и, убрав за ухо бьющую по лицу прядку волос, прямо спросила: - Почему ты меня избегаешь?

\- Я? Избегаю? – деланно удивился Мегатрон, недоверчиво сверкнув оптикой. – С чего, во имя Праймуса, ты так решила?

\- Не нужно быть гением, чтобы это понять. – Ялара отошла от него на несколько шагов, а потом, резко повернувшись, выпалила: - За эти три дня ты мне и пары слов не сказал! А стоит нам оказаться рядом друг с другом, так ты сразу вспоминаешь о каких-нибудь “важных” делах. Ты думаешь, я не понимаю, что происходит?!

\- Эй! Если кто забыл, мы пытаемся защитить вашу планету!

Гриндер все это время стоял прямо за закрытыми дверями, ведущими на верхнюю смотровую площадку, и прислушивался. Этому десептикону было крайне интересно. Он не присутствовал при заключении мира с автоботами, но много слышал о том, что произошло. Что же толкнуло повелителя на этот шаг, и как на него влияет это человеческое существо по имени Ялара Старшайн. Судя по долетающим снаружи голосам, отношения между этими двоими крайне близкие, если у белкового создания хватает смелости и наглости спорить с вождем клана Фиолетового знака. Никто из десептиконов не мог посметь даже думать о таком. Ну, кроме Старскрима, разумеется. Любопытно...

\- Эй, ты чего там делаешь? – раздался за спиной Гриндера низкий голос Лонг Хоула.

\- Тише, - шикнул в ответ десептикон-вертолет. – И так почти ничего не слышно!

\- А что там? – большой зеленый десептикон-самосвал удивленно мигнул оптикой.

\- Ох, там такое творится! Хозяин выясняет отношения с белковым созданием!

\- Как некрасиво, - осудил их появившийся буквально из ниоткуда Нокаут.

\- Да тихо ты, и так ничего не слышно! - шикнул на него Гриндор.

Нокаут несколько секунд боролся с собой. Сначала он снова хотел возмутиться, что, мол, нельзя подслушивать разговоры предводителя с кем бы то ни было, но любопытство все же взяло верх. Десептикон-медик как можно тише подобрался к закрытым металлическим дверям и вместе с товарищами максимально напряг слуховые датчики.

\- Да, я помню, и что дальше?! – вызывающе бросила Ялара, уперев руки в бока. Окуляры десептикона полыхнули, и девушка неожиданно поняла, что сказала что-то не то, поэтому тут же поспешила исправиться: - Ну в смысле... Раньше ты себя так не вел. После того, что сказал Рэтчет, ты начал меня сторониться. На что ты злишься, я не пойму?!

\- Я?! – не выдержал повелитель десептиконов. – А ты не догадываешься?! Я дал сам себе слово, что НИКТО не узнает, что произошло тогда! И ты тоже обещала!

\- Я испугалась... – попыталась оправдаться Ялара, но Мегатрона это не убедило.

\- А теперь вот... – продолжал злиться он, - голограмма Джетфайра, преследующая меня, эти воспоминания, ты получила часть знаний нашей расы...

\- А ты – второй шанс! – парировала Ялара. – И вообще, кто ж знал, что Оптимус почувствует через свою матрицу, что тогда произошло?!

\- Ничего бы не случилось, если бы ты не просила меня показать тебе Искру! - буркнул Мегатрон с обидой в голосе.

\- Конечно, - саркастически подтвердила девушка, всплеснув руками, - вы бы тогда до сих пор воевали, причем, заметь, опять же на Земле! И вообще, я тогда не просила, а Спросила, - заявила она, особо сделав ударение на первую букву последнего слова. – Это ты сам принял решение.

Повелитель десептиконов сдавленно рыкнул. Ну вот, опять, куда не посмотри, везде он один во всем виноват. Сейчас десептикон даже объяснить не мог, почему тогда это сделал. Он хотел как-то подбодрить Ялару в трудную минуту, он сочувствовал ей, сам того не осознавая. Каким бы неизвестным образом его матрицу не отключили в те давние времена, именно воздействие энергии Великой Искры активизировало ее снова. Но это были не все последствия произошедшего. Мегатрон и Ялара, сами того не осознав, коснулись древних тайн хранилища знаний Кибертрона. Никто из трансформеров не мог разгадать, какие загадки кроются в недрах Великой Искры. Рэтчет предположил, что это может быть еще не все... Еще в день перед первой атакой призрак Джетфайра обмолвился, что ощущает в Мегатроне какие-то изменения. Нечто неуловимое и в то же время столь явное. Выходит, он догадался. Этот старый голографический зануда обо всем знал! Ах, чтоб тебя! Неужели не мог сказать? А может быть, и не хотел по каким-то ему одному понятным причинам... Мегатрон решил для себя, что при первой возможности надо будет обязательно очень серьезно побеседовать с этим надоедливым “фантомом” и вытрясти из него всю необходимую информацию. Проблема состоит в том, что Джетфайр всегда является повелителю десептиконов только тогда, когда сам этого хочет. Вызывать его Мегатрон почему-то не может или скорее даже не знает, как это сделать, а в чьем-либо обществе, даже считая Ялару, повелитель десептиконов даже пытаться не станет, представляя себе, как глупо он будет выглядеть. А вновь синхронизировать свою Матрицу лидерства с Матрицей Оптимуса Мегатрон не желал вообще, опасаясь, что после этого абсолютно ВСЕ трансформеры будут знать об их с Яларой маленькой тайне... Хотя теперь это вряд ли можно называть тайной...

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CxSXm8qGjS8&feature=emb_logo) **

\- Послушай, я... – девушка сглотнула и, подступив к трансформеру на шаг, неуверенно продолжила: - Мне тоже страшно, но вдруг все не так ужасающе, как может показаться на первый взгляд?..

\- Кто сказал, что мне страшно? – с явным нажимом переспросил десептикон. – Ты залезла ко мне в Искру и в каком-то смысле лишила меня части меня самого, заменив на нечто, с чем я до сих пор не могу разобраться!

\- Сам-то понял, что сейчас сказал? – неожиданно тихо, но четко произнесла насупившаяся Ялара. Такой бессвязный поток слов, передающий только лишь общий смысл фразы, был крайне нехарактерен для Мегатрона, причем и он сам это прекрасно понимал. Обоснованных причин сердиться на Ялару у повелителя десептиконов не было, ведь он сам тогда принял решение...

\- Так непривычно мне разделять что-то личное с кем-то... – наконец-таки сумел выдавить Мегатрон и внутренне содрогнулся. Ведь только что он раскрыл девушке истинную причину своего недовольства. Даже, несмотря на то, что хорошая сторона в нем постепенно перевешивала плохую, все же порой у него проскакивает ощущение недоверия ко всем окружающим. – Странно это...

\- А я думала, мы уже давно перешли границу недоверия, - Ялара даже не обиделась, зная характер своего друга. Это он сейчас поворчит-поворчит, а потом и забудет. – Но куда уж нам теперь деваться-то? – девушка усмехнулась, но в открытую признаваться, что ей все это очень даже нравилось, отказывалась. – Рэтчет еще не сделал никаких выводов, так что... Ха, кто знает, может нам обоим эти последствия еще пользу принесут, а?

\- Кто знает... – недоверчиво откликнулся Мегатрон и, ухмыльнувшись, добавил: - Как же ты всегда все усложняешь, Ял. В кого ты такая упертая?

\- Упрямству я училась у тебя, вообще-то. И, сказать по-правде, слегка укороченный вариант моего полного имени имеет весьма определенное значение, - девушка с улыбкой смущенно отвела взгляд и пояснила: - “Jalara” означает “загвоздка”...

Наступила пауза. Ялара только лишь через несколько секунд решилась снова поднять взгляд на трансформера. Мегатрон, казалось, вот-вот засмеется.

\- Неужели? – игриво переспросил он. Какое-то время трансформер пристально смотрел на подругу, а потом неожиданно захохотал в голос.

\- Эй, ничего смешного! – обиделась девушка. – Это вовсе не... Без всякой задней мысли и... Так, слушай... Эй! Хватит хохотать!

Скажи повелителю десептиконов кто-то другой нечто подобное, да еще и таким тоном, нахалу не сносить головы. Но то в первую очередь все же подчиненные или бывшие враги. А Ялара была ему самым близким существом во Вселенной. К тому же сейчас настроение у Мегатрона заметно улучшилось, а мысли о Великой Искре совершенно исчезли из головы.

\- Как же так вышло? – спросил он, немного успокоившись. – Твои родители заранее знали, какой у тебя в будущем окажется характер?

\- Ох, кто бы говорил! – воскликнула Ялара, но тут же поняла, что перегибает палку, и поспешила исправиться: - Яларианой меня бабушка назвала. Мама с папой мне говорили, что сами хотели больше назвать меня Элизабет, но бабушка убедила их передумать. В прочем, поэтому у меня двойное имя. Она говорила, что когда я родилась, у нее было видение. Еще она мне в детстве рассказывала всякие сказки о железных великанах, и о спустившемся с небес страннике. Помнишь, я тебе легенду рассказывала, которую поведала мне когда-то бабушка?

\- Фускус Вентус? – уточнил Мегатрон. – Ну да, я помню, и что?

\- Бабушка говорила, что мне предстоит в жизни сделать нечто невероятно важное. Видимо тогда она и решила, что мне нужно звучное имя. А “загвоздка” – просто совпадение.

Мегатрон бы с этим поспорил. У Ялары действительно был непростой характер, как впрочем, и у него самого. Они оба были мечтателями, со своими стремлениями и взглядами на мир. Их связывало нечто общее, и, в конечном счете, эти двое стали лучшими друзьями. Но был еще один вопрос – видения. На всем Кибертроне существовал лишь один предсказатель, имеющий прямую связь с ядром планеты и Великой Искрой одновременно. Всевидящий Оракул. Те, кому посчастливилось лицезреть Предсказателя, описывали его как огромные круглые врата со сверкающей завесой, скрывающей будущее. Считалось, что Оракул наперед знает будущие события, просчитывая все варианты и выдвигая наиболее вероятные. И ошибок не было никогда, хотя и не все кибертронцы кто удостаивался чести заглянуть в будущее, верили в то, что будет именно так, а никак иначе. Но вот люди...

\- И как же твоя бабушка высчитала, что ожидает тебя в будущем?

\- Высчитала? – Ялара усмехнулась. – О нет, Черный Вихрь, она ничего не высчитывала. Когда моей бабушке было семь лет или около того, она попала в аварию и получила травму головы. После этого у нее и открылся этот дар. Бабушка говорит, что видения у нее бывают не всегда и возникают непроизвольно. Наша с тобой встреча, окончание войны, смерть дедушки... Она все знала. – Девушка вздохнула и зябко повела плечами. – Как это, должно быть, страшно – знать и понимать, что от тебя ничего не зависит...

\- Вероятно, - задумчиво протянул Мегатрон, мысленно возвращаясь к одному из своих самых ярких и жутких воспоминаний. Если бы он мог тогда сопротивляться, то непременно одержал бы верх над тем, кто, приняв обличье его брата, пытался убить его. Трансформер мотнул головой, прогоняя прочь мрачные мысли. – Но с другой стороны, если заранее знать, что может случиться, то вероятность избежать неприятностей может возрасти, нет? А больше тебе бабушка никаких предсказаний не делала?

\- Больше нет, - Ялара помотала головой, откидывая с плеч волосы. – Последнее, что она говорила на эту тему, было где-то около месяца назад. Но как-то непонятно. Она сказала только, что “наш с тобой общий путь еще не закончен”.

\- И все? – несколько разочарованно переспросил повелитель десептиконов. Он надеялся, что, быть может, пожилая женщина сможет пролить свет на происходящее, но как оказалось, нет.

\- Да, все. – Ялара его намека явно не уловила. – Не знаю, как ты, а я этому рада.

\- Я тоже... – Мегатрон отвел смущенный взгляд, тут же обратив внимание, что пока они говорили, солнце уже практически спряталось за горизонтом. – Ладно, давай я отвезу тебя домой, пока твои родственники не спохватились. А у меня сегодня еще ночной вылет. Только дам указания своим, пока меня не будет. – Трансформер направился к двери, ведущей на базу, но Ялара окликнула его:

\- Черный Вихрь!

\- Что?

\- А мне с тобой можно? – нерешительно спросила девушка.

\- К-куда? – не понял десептикон.

\- Ну... с тобой... в ночной патруль... Обещаю вести себя тихо и во всем тебя слушаться.

\- Не сегодня, - тут же заявил он. – Если не ошибаюсь, у тебя завтра контрольная по математике. – Десептикон вспомнил, что еще неделю назад Ялара говорила ему об этом.

\- А... может тогда завтра?..

\- Если хорошо сдашь математику. – Мегатрон нажал кнопку открывания дверей и...

...Хорошо, он стоял сбоку. Из образовавшегося проема на металлическую смотровую площадку с грохотом и лязгом рухнули сразу семь десептиконов! Что бы эти трансформеры не делали за дверью, они явно не ожидали, что та раскроется в самый неподходящий момент.

\- Эй, осторожнее с винтами! – возмутился Сайдуэйз, осторожно отодвигая пропеллерные лопасти Гриндера подальше от себя. Повелитель так и замер, в недоумении уставившись на собравшихся, пока те неуклюже поднимались на ноги. А первый помощник, выбравшись из-под свалившегося на него Лагнета, как бы между делом с некоторой издевкой уточнил:

\- Тайные переговоры окончены, сэр?

\- Заткнись, Старскрим, - только и сумел выдавить Мегатрон, потом с растерянным видом обернулся к Яларе. Та лишь пожала плечами, старательно пряча улыбку. Нокаут тоже не удержался и невинно хихикнул:

\- Нет, ну нам просто хотелось узнать.

\- А ну-ка валите отсюда, - беззлобно велел Мегатрон, подпихивая хохочущих подчиненных к двери, ведущей внутрь базы. – Кыш, кому сказал!

Десептиконы нехотя все же вернулись к своим обязанностям. Перечить своему вождю они не хотели и опасались. И дело даже не только в суровости предводителя (хотя он уже вел себя не так, как раньше) или в его происхождении из рода Праймов. Нет, десептиконы именно уважали своего лидера, и лишь Старскрим выделялся своим стремлением самому занять место главы клана Фиолетового знака, хотя в Военной Академии на Кибертроне еще до начала войны он за Мегатроном хвостом ходил.

Наблюдая за тем, как ее друг выпроваживает своих подчиненных со смотровой площадки, Ялара снова непроизвольно улыбалась. Как ведь бывает. Не многие из землян могут похвастаться, что видели базу десептиконов изнутри и наблюдали за поведением этих трансформеров. Десептиконы не такие уж и ужасные, как может показаться сначала. Да, их считали агрессорами, но ведь причина такого поведения у них была, причем довольно веская. Но сейчас все по-другому. Десептиконы и автоботы объединились и уже вместе с людьми отразили атаку нового космического противника. Хотя еще многое предстоит выяснить, к примеру, кто это был, и что послужило причиной нападения. Ну а ей, Яларе, вероятно еще откроются новые тайны истории союзников Земли.

* * *

На следующий день Ялара, все же несколько побаиваясь, приехала в школу. Занятия возобновили, хотя и с явной неохотой. Никто не знал, когда и может произойти новое нападение, да и будет ли это вообще, учитывая, что трансформеры и военные так встали на защиту простых граждан от инопланетных захватчиков. Хотя в подвале школы находится хорошо укрепленное бомбоубежище, так что если что произойдет, учеников сразу отведут туда.

Для большего спокойствия Мегатрон и Ялара договорились держать связь через маленький медальон-коммуникатор, который трансформер подарил девушке перед “первым” отлетом. Чтобы его активировать, Яларе требовалось лишь посильнее сжать его в ладони. Тогда Мегатрон тут же получал позывной радиосигнал, что позволяло ему слышать все, что происходит в месте, где находится подруга. Для прекращения связи Яларе требовалось повторить то же самое действие, как при вызове. Принцип работы “волшебного” кулона Ялара побоялась выяснять, поскольку понимала, что это совершенно для нее бесполезно, но сама идея ей понравилась. К тому же она, Ялара, все же убедила Мегатрона в случае чего подсказать ей решение какой-нибудь особо сложной задачи. Согласился десептикон не сразу, но потом все же пошел на попятную, но только если девушка уж совсем не будет знать решение.

В целом день прошел вполне обычно, вернее первые три урока. Контрольная по математике должна была быть на четвертом. Тогда-то все и случилось…

\- Ох, я так волнуюсь! – говорила Яларе по дороге в кабинет математики ее одноклассница и хорошая подруга, Кайла. – Причем не только из-за контрольной. Мой папа уже четыре дня дома не появлялся, все по военным базам ездит. Как они вообще могут заставлять нас ходить в школу, когда Земля уже дважды подверглась атаке из космоса!

\- Жили же мы как-то, когда автоботы и десептиконы друг с другом воевали, - равнодушно откликнулась Ялара, пожимая плечами. – Не волнуйся, трансформеры нас защитят.

\- Мне бы твою уверенность, Ял…

Сама Ялара уверенной в собственных словах нисколечко не была, скорее даже наоборот. Папа Кайлы генерал, и обязан был выйти на службу в любое время. Беспокойство подруги Ялара хорошо понимала, поскольку сама родителей давно не видела. Мама в Белом доме на встрече глав наиболее влиятельных мировых держав, включающих Россию, Германию, Францию и другие, а вот отец сегодня отправился на встречу с военным руководством, чтобы обсудить сложившуюся ситуацию и разработать стратегию защиты от новых возможных нападений. Встреча эта должна была состояться на авианосце в Тихом океане, недалеко от побережья Соединенных Штатов Америки. Авианосец окружают корабли поддержки, да и самолеты при необходимости быстро могут подняться в воздух, но все же... На душе у Ялары было неспокойно. Сев за парту, девушка сделала вид, что почесывает правое ухо, а на самом деле она сильнее затолкала в ухо миниатюрный радиоприемник, связанный с ее кулоном по принципу Bluetooth, чтобы никто кроме нее не слышал голоса Мегатрона.

И вот, все расселись по своим местам и приступили к решению контрольной работы. Решив первую задачу, Ялара подумала, что все еще не так уж и плохо, учитывая, что она практически не готовилась. Второе задание вышло несколько сложнее, а вот с третьим девушка засела всерьез и надолго. Она упростила вычислительный пример насколько могла, а вот дальше...

\- Я совсем запуталась... – как можно тише произнесла она, словно обращаясь сама к себе.

\- Что, уже? – с сарказмом вопросил голос повелителя десептиконов в наушнике. – Быстро ты...

\- Не смешно! – прошипела в ответ Ялара. – Помоги, а? Тут задание, что надо привести длинное тригонометрическое выражение к простой формуле. У меня получилось такое: в числителе дроби котангенс Альфа, а в знаменателе плюс-минус квадратный корень из единицы плюс квадрат котангенса Альфа. Что за ерунда...

\- Косинус Альфа, - тут же подсказал трансформер. – Когда будешь формулы учить?..

\- Да как-то не до этого в последние дни... – Ялара тяжело вздохнула. – Спасибо за помощь. Если провалю контрольную, меня на дополнительные занятия оставят, и плевать, что нам всем может угрожать опасность...

\- Смотри не попадись только...

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B0DV5ySHKyE&feature=emb_logo) **

\- Лорд Мегатрон. Тревога. – Неожиданно вмешался третий голос. Это Саундвэйв, десептиконский специалист по связи. Его металлический дребезжащий голос нельзя было спутать ни с каким другим.

\- В чем дело? – резко вопросил дождь десептиконов.

\- Мы засекли врага в пяти километрах от побережья города Лос-Анджелес. Около сотни боевых единиц. Они движутся к человеческим военным кораблям.

\- Вылетаем.

\- Стой! – от выкрика Ялары весь класс вздрогнул, но девушка на это не обратила никакого внимания. – Я с вами!

\- Я с вами!

\- Нет, Ял.

\- Никаких нет! Там мой отец, я знаю! Я должна быть там. Черный Вихрь, пожалуйста.

\- Что ж, хорошо... – нехотя согласился Мегатрон. – В таком случае жди меня на школьном дворе. Мне до тебя меньше двух минут, мы уже вылетели.

\- Уже бегу! – выскочив из-за парты так резко, что стул с грохотом свалился на пол, Ялара со всех ног бросилась к выходу.

\- Мисс Старшайн! Куда вы?! – только и успел выкрикнуть учитель, но девушки в классе уже не было. Резко хлопнула дверь, от чего окна в классе звякнули, но по счастью не разбились. Ученики так и сидели не шелохнувшись, во все глаза пялясь на дверь, за которой только что скрылась дочь министра обороны и советницы президента.

\- Что это с ней? – удивленно спросил Макс Форест, обратившись к сидящей позади него Кайле. Та лишь недоуменно пожала плечами, не зная, что ответить.

\- У Старшайн совсем крыша поехала... – Тифани Фэнзон подперла кулаком щеку и закатила глаза. – Совсем спятила...

Ялара пулей пронеслась по коридору, едва не сбив кого-то из учителей. Но не было времени даже обернуться и посмотреть, кто это был, ни то чтобы даже извиниться. Едва ли не кубарем скатившись по лестнице на первый этаж, девушка выскочила на школьный двор, едва не снеся входные двери. Сердце в груди Ялары выбивало барабанную дробь, она остановилась, напряженно вглядываясь в голубое небо при этом закрывая рукой глаза от солнца. Она уже слышала нарастающий шум винтов, и через несколько секунд из-за верхушек ближайших небоскребов красно-серо-черный винтокрыл с внушительной пушкой на носу, а за ним семь реактивных самолетов и два боевых вертолета. Винтокрыл сделал круг над школой и приземлился метрах в двадцати от девушки. Странно, подумала Ялара, обычно в последнее время он больше форму истребителя использует. Дверь винтокрыла отъехала в сторону, приглашая войти в кабину.

\- Быстрее! – велел Мегатрон, подгоняя девушку.

От пропеллеров, не перестающих вращаться, поднимались тучи пыли, а деревья от столь сильных потоков воздуха едва ли не пригибались к земле. Обернувшись на окна школы, девушка увидела, что на них смотрят все ученики и учителя, а некоторые даже выбежали во двор, посмотреть на огромный боевой двухпропеллерный вертолет. Ялара отыскала глазами окна своего класса и крикнула:

\- Извините! У меня срочное дело! – но ее голос потонул в шуме пропеллеров Мегатрона. Ялара влезла в его кабину, винтокрыл поднялся в воздух и стал удаляться от школы. Следовавшие за ним боевые истребители и вертолеты пристроились сзади.

Вся школа провожала боевую эскадрилью потрясенно-удивленными взглядами. Больше всего были шокированы одноклассники Ялары. Учитель математики молча опустился на стул, не в силах вымолвить хоть слово, позеленевшая от злости Тифани Фэнзон жадно хватала ртом воздух, Кайла и Макс удивленно переглянулись.

\- Куда же это они? – шепотом вопросил парень.

\- Не имею представления, - честно призналась подруга Ялары. – Но тут явно что-то не так... Ял чего-то не договаривает, это точно.

Весь класс не отходил от окон до тех пор, пока боевые самолеты не исчезли в облаках. Да, контрольная сегодня пошла явно насмарку...

Саундтреки (с указанием эпизодов главы):

1) Mass Effect Soundtrack - The Normandy; (обсуждение произошедшего)

2) Mass Effect Soundtrack - The Citadel; (встреча новых трансформеров)

3) Final Fantasy XIII OST - Mysteries Abound; (Ялара приходит к Мегатрону)

4) Final Fantasy XIII OST - The Promise; (друзья помирились)

5) Transformers the Game OST – Tran.1 Bumblebee 4 (десептиконы летят на помощь)


	23. Часть 2. Глава 4. Вторая волна (часть 2)

Эскадра боевых самолетов, возглавляемых красно-серо-черным винтокрылом, довольно быстро направлялась к тихоокеанскому побережью, оставив город далеко позади. На помощь автоботов в данной ситуации рассчитывать не приходилось – рожденный ездить летать не сможет. Так десептиконы переделали на свой манер человеческую поговорку и теперь втихаря любили посмеиваться над трансформерами Красного знака. Те всегда завидовали десептиконам, и это было одной из причин, по которым автоботы неприязненно относились к летающим трансформерам. Конечно, к Брейкэвею это не относится, поскольку он один из тех немногих, а в данном случае даже единственный из автоботов способен преодолеть планетарное притяжение, что некоторые трансформеры Фиолетового знака считали оскорблением. Айронхайд как-то мимоходом обмолвился, что сам хотел бы именно такие крылья. Конечно, среди десептиконов тоже есть те, кто не может летать, к примеру, Бэррикейд, Лонг Хоул, Миксмастер, Скрэппер и еще несколько, которые не могли участвовать в воздушных сражениях. И сейчас десептиконам и Брейкэвею, которого Оптимус отправил им на помощь, все придется взять на себя и сделать все необходимое, чтобы отбить новую атаку. Саундвэйв уже несколько дней изучает деактивированные вражеские передатчики, но пока желаемых результатов нет. Как нет и зацепок, позволяющих узнать, с кем же люди и трансформеры имеют дело. Это какой-то вид кибернетической формы жизни, но явно не с Кибертрона, однако выяснить их происхождение пока не удается. Сбитые во время боев они тут же либо самоликвидировались, либо же все их внутренние системы сгорали, оставались только бесполезные оболочки.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OD_GNiZ5gH8&feature=emb_logo) **

\- Мегатрон, - из ниоткуда и в то же время ото всюду раздался металлический дребезжащий голос десептиконского связиста, который в это время находился на базе и по мониторам следил за передвижением противника и ударной группы трансформеров, - цель в квадрате “Дельта-16” и направляется в квадрат “Сигма-4”.

\- Понял тебя.

\- Ты объяснишь мне, что происходит? – Ялара заерзала на месте от волнения.

\- Мы перехватили вражеский сигнал и обнаружили боевую группу противника, - начал рассказывать предводитель десептиконов, - они движутся в сторону тихоокеанского побережья. Нам известно, что километрах в двадцати от Лос-Анджелеса находится военный авианосец “Зеленая Волна”, на котором и должна проходить встреча военного руководства людей.

\- “Зеленая волна”... – Ялара сдавленно выдохнула, приложив ладонь ко рту. – Боже мой... папа...

\- Мы возьмем на себя вражескую авиацию, а ты в это время поможешь людям на авианосце. Выведешь их на открытую площадку, тогда Гриндор, Блэкаут и Брейкэвей смогут эвакуировать их. Все ясно? Ялара?

\- А??? Да... – девушка нервно помотала головой и похлопала себя по вискам. – Прости, я... Да. Сделаю все, что от меня потребуется. Я... Спасибо... – Ялара была испугана и в то же время жутко благодарна, что Мегатрон взял ее с собой, несмотря на всю опасность ситуации.

\- Не больно-то задирай нос, - посоветовал в ответ десептикон, - не будь ты заинтересованным лицом, я бы ни за что тебя бы не взял. Не заставляй меня жалеть об этом. – По правде говоря, он уже и сам сомневался в правильности своего выбора. Сражение предстоит нелегкое, и некогда будет отвлекаться на людей на корабле. Если с отцом Ялары что-то случится, девушка никогда не простит ни себя, ни трансформера, но если с ней самой произойдет нечто плохое, предводитель десептиконов сам себе никогда этого не простит. Но когда-то они вдвоем вытащили из огня ребенка, поэтому у Ялары уже имеется некий опыт в выполнении подобных миссий.

\- Прием! Меня кто-нибудь слышит?! – неожиданно раздался по громкой связи знакомый мужской голос. - Это сержант Эппс с авианосца “Зеленая Волна”! Нас атакуют!

\- Эппс?! – ахнула Ялара. – Значит, наши враги уже добрались до цели! Боже... папа...

\- Сержант, это Мегатрон, - тут же отозвался десептиконский лидер. – Мы следуем в вашу сторону, расчетное время прибытия – восемь минут и сорок шесть секунд.

\- Мегатрон Прайм?! – обрадовался голос. – Слава богу! Мы подняли в воздух боевые самолеты, но у противника численный перевес. Боюсь, мы долго не продержимся...

\- Мы уже в пути.

\- Восемь минут?! С ума сошел?! – обалдела Ялара. – До них километров двести! Может больше! Мы ни за что не успеем...

Мегатрон только собрался ее злобно осадить, но вовремя одумался, понимая, что девушка так себя ведет, потому что переживает за своего отца. Эх, надо было все же оставить ее в школе...

\- Значит, мы должны сделать все, чтобы успеть, - четко произнес он и уже обратился к остальным: - Внимание десептиконы! Наш враг уже достиг цели – переходим в сверхзвуковой режим!

\- Давно пора, - буркнул в ответ Старскрим, - я уже и забыл, когда последний раз летал с нормальной скоростью.

Мегатрон молча начал трансформироваться из винтокрыла в боевой истребитель. Фюзеляж сузился и слегка вытянулся, пропеллеры втянулись в крылья, а те в свою очередь повернулись в горизонтальной плоскости на сто восемьдесят градусов, у его носа с каждого боку выдвинулось по одному небольшому сегменту, создавая эффект “носовой вилки”, а вертолетный хвост раздвинулся, переходя в турбореактивные сопла. Все превращения произошли одновременно и практически за доли секунды, поэтому Ялара, находящаяся в его кабине, не испытала никакой качки или перепадов высоты. Девушка хорошо помнила, как испугалась, когда трансформер проделал то же самое на авиагонках несколько месяцев назад, и что было потом... Двести километров за восемь минут...

\- По моей команде! – приказал Мегатрон, завершив трансформацию. – Ускорение через три секунды... две... одну...

Небо постепенно стало превращаться из голубого в фиолетовое, наружный воздух превратился в пространственный коридор, а облака внизу пролетали с невероятной скоростью. Но никакой перегрузки или перепадов давления, несмотря на стремительный полет.

\- Скорость 1М... 2М... 3М... 4М... - Саундвейв зачем-то отсчитывал вслух, но благодаря этому девушка прекрасно осознавала, как быстро они летят.

Они и дальше продолжали разгоняться. Ялара сделала вывод, что находись она в кабине обычного земного истребителя, то давно бы уже потеряла сознание. Летчиков и космонавтов готовят годами.

\- ...8М, 9М, 10М, 11М...

...Но в кабине десептикона, когда тот находится в форме сверхзвукового самолета, летящего с гигантской скоростью, может путешествовать даже ребенок. Похоже, Мегатрон к тому же специально поддерживает в кабине нормальные для человека условия... Однако от вида пролетавших мимо них облаков, девушке все же стало нехорошо...

Вокруг авианосца “Зеленая Волна” и сопровождающих его катеров уже шла ожесточенная схватка. В воздух были подняты все боевые истребители с главного корабля и сопровождающих его крейсеров, однако численный перевес противника был очевиден. Весь руководящий состав был собран в главном штабе авианосца, откуда же командование давало указания летчикам, и откуда военные управляли корабельными орудиями.

\- Сэр! – сержант Эппс, сняв наушники и отойдя от терминала связи, обратился к полковнику Ленноксу. – Помощь будет, сэр! Десептиконы уже в пути.

\- Хорошо, - ответил тот. Как странно было все же обращаться к тем, кого еще недавно человечество считало своими врагами. Слишком мало времени прошло, чтобы люди начали доверять десептиконам, а те, в свою очередь, перестали считать землян “никчемными букашками”. Однако своими силами людям эту татку не отбить, а автоботы при всем желании не смогли бы сюда добраться. – Как скоро они будут здесь?

\- По словам их лидера – минут восемь, сэр.

\- Мы продержимся до их прибытия, полковник? – задал вопрос уже министр обороны, глядя на большую компьютерную схему с изображенным на ней кораблем и кружащими над ним зелеными и красными точками, которых было гораздо больше.

\- Должны продержаться, сэр. – Леннокс постарался придать своему голосу как можно больше уверенности. Вся надежда была на пилотов, защищающих корабль снаружи, и пусковые зенитные установки на борту авианосца и сопровождающих крейсеров.

\- Подумать только... Десептиконы летят нам на помощь? – изумился сидящий за одним из терминалов связи майор Мичтел, который несколько месяцев назад присутствовал при пробуждении потерявшего память трансформера, оказавшегося предводителем клана фиолетового знака. – Не думал, что доживу до этого дня. – А про себя мысленно добавил, что хорошо бы его все-таки еще и пережить.

Выстроившись в небе косяком, боевые трансформеры неслись за своим ведущим, со свистом рассекая воздух и разгоняя облака. Так стремительно Ялара еще никогда не летала. Она знала, что Мегатрон невероятно быстр, но чтоб настолько... Но, судя по всему, для десептиконов это еще не предел. Еще до начала разгона Старскрим бросил фразу, что давно желал полетать с нормальной скоростью. Если это для них считается “нормальным”, то, что же такое по их меркам “быстро”? Девушка даже не заметила, когда земля под ними успела смениться водой, а буквально меньше чем через минуту в поле зрения трансформеров появилась цель... Авианосец, окруженный кораблями поддержки, вокруг которого словно как назойливые мухи вились черно-зеленые боевые летательные аппараты в форме треугольников, рассыпая зеленые шаровые молнии. Им противостояли человеческие бомбардировщики, ведя обстрел с помощью ракет и установленных на носу пулеметов. Снизу их поддерживали зенитные установки на борту флагмана и сопровождающих кораблей.

Непонятно чем инопланетяне руководствовались, решившись на подобную атаку. Напасть на один авианосец, в то время как удару могут подвергнуться целые города! Могли ли они знать, что на этом корабле будут находиться некоторые из членов правительства, от решения которых зависит немало? А если так, быть может, они каким-то образом подключились к коммуникационным системам землян, и слушают все их переговоры? Десептиконы когда-то делали то же самое, и у них была вполне конкретная цель. Что же задумали эти новые пришельцы? Вопрос этот пока остается без ответа. Однако времени на раздумье не было. Главное сейчас – задание.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s1b4O7JnhLM&feature=emb_logo) **

По приказу лидера десептиконы увеличили скорость и ринулись в бой, практически одновременно открыв огонь из всех орудий. Противников было гораздо больше, но их количество было всем, чем бы они могли похвастаться. Десептиконы действовали довольно слаженно и громили врагов наповал. Даже в условиях мира с автоботами Мегатрон каждый день гонял своих подчиненных на “секретный” тренировочный полигон, где по нескольку часов в день заставлял отрабатывать в воздухе фигуры высшего пилотажа и совершенствовать боевые навыки.

Лагнет, Блитцвинг и Старскрим пошли в атаку по пересекающимся траекториям, одновременно открывая огонь. Навстречу им понеслось сразу пять боевых единиц, которые были уничтожены почти сразу. Однако почти сразу появилось еще трое. Истреблять вражеских дронов было довольно несложно, однако их количество весьма осложняло ситуацию. Брейкэвей оказался вполне хорошо подготовленным для серьезных воздушных сражений, но его несколько сбивали с толку колкие замечания некоторых десептиконов, в особенности Блитцвинга, который даже в разгар боевых действий не переставал спорить сам с собой. Как обычно с ним случалось, трехликий трансформер начал сам с собой обсуждать, в какой альформе ему удалось бы перебить еще больше дронов: истребитель или танк? И непроизвольно трансформировался из самолета в гусеничную военную машину. Естественно в этой альтформе он не мог оставаться в воздухе и рухнул прямо в океан. Старскрим за это обозвал его довольно нехорошим словом, к счастью произнесенном на кибертронском языке. Сам первый помощник демонстрировал прекрасную боевую подготовку и крушил противников наповал. Он искренне надеялся на похвалу от своего предводителя, когда это задание будет завершено.

Мегатрон все пытался как можно ближе подобраться к авианесущему крейсеру, чтобы высадить девушку на палубу, но мешали не только враги. Орудия всех кораблей так и сыпали пулями и ракетами, разумеется, ведя огонь по неприятелю, но и десептиконам это довольно сильно усложняло ситуацию. Хотя десептиконы безо всякого труда могли отличить своих от чужих, но какова гарантия, что под удар случайно не подвернется союзник? Меньше всего им сейчас хотелось терять тех, кто сражается с ними на одной стороне. А, к сожалению, потери были. Человеческие военные летали довольно хорошо, однако же противники были маневренней и явно превосходили числом.

В нескольких метрах от повелителя промелькнул зеленый вражеский треугольный самолет. Мегатрон вильнул в сторону, после чего резко набрал высоту и, сделав в воздухе мертвую петлю, спикировал вниз, на полной скорости поливая несущегося прямо на него врага дождем мелких плазменных зарядов. Второй зеленый истребитель, пристроившийся за предводителем десептиконов, был удачно сбит Старскримом. Мегатрон это, разумеется, заметил, однако гордость не позволяла ему поблагодарить первого помощника. Да и время было неподходящее. В этот момент он наконец-таки добил несшийся на него снизу инопланетный самолет, расстреляв его почти в упор.

\- Ничего себе! А-а-ах!!! – вскрикнув, Ялара зажмурилась и закрыла лицо руками, когда они пролетали сквозь облако огня. Тут неизвестно откуда появилось еще три вражеских боевых единицы. Мегатрон штопором взмыл к облакам, а двое нападавших на полной скорости врезались друг в друга. Третий был уничтожен пролетавшим мимо человеческим реактивным самолетом.

\- Черный Вихрь, осторожно! – взвизгнула Ялара, снова зажмурившись, когда они едва в очередной раз с кем-то не столкнулись. – Боже мой, нет! А-а-ах!!! – Мимо пронеслась ракета, пущенная с боевого крейсера внизу. - Маневрируй!!!

\- Ялара, ты окажешь мне огромную услугу, если, наконец, заткнешься! – рявкнул на нее Мегатрон, продолжая закладывать крутые виражи и выделывать фигуры высшего пилотажа, одновременно ведя прицельный огонь по неприятелю. – В противном случае, я сброшу тебя в воду. Заберу на обратном пути, если не утонешь. Но тогда твоя задача будет не выполнена.

Девчонка так и обалдела от сего заявления. Нет, разумеется, Мегатрон ее бы никуда не сбросил, и Ялара это прекрасно понимала, но все же услышать такое от лучшего друга было довольно неприятно. От возмущения и обиды она потеряла дар речи, но Мегатрон не стал перед ней объясняться, и сейчас ему было абсолютно неважно, что подруга в данный момент о нем думала.

Уворачиваясь от плазменных зарядов и маневрируя между другими самолетами и пролетавшими ракетами, Мегатрон сумел максимально близко подобраться к уже достаточно поврежденному авианосцу, после чего принял форму робота и, оставаясь висеть в воздухе с помощью двигателей малой тяги, спустил Ялару на корабельную палубу.

\- Боюсь, судно не сможет долго оставаться на плаву, - заявил он, за пару секунд собрав данные о полученном ущербе. – А это значит, времени у тебя очень мало. Выведи всех как можно скорее, а мы пока разберемся с врагом. – С этими словами он вновь трансформировался в истребитель и направился в самую гущу схватки, оставив Ялару на корабле.

Потрясенная Ялара наблюдала, как повелитель десептиконов взмыл в небеса и снова вступил в бой с неизвестным противником. Отсюда, с корабельной палубы, наблюдать за воздушным сражением девушке было даже страшнее. До этого она много фантастических фильмов по телевизору смотрела, где постоянно велись космические баталии, и удивлялась, как же некоторым особо удачливым пилотам удавалось вернуться живыми, после такой заварушки. Одно неверное движение, один неудачный маневр – и все, можно поминать, как звали... И при всем желании, Ялара ни чем бы не была способна помочь ни трансформерам, ни военным летчикам. Единственное, что она могла сделать – предупредить всех на главном крейсере, что надо немедленно эвакуироваться. Хотя корабль такой большой... Успеют ли Блэкаут и еще те двое переправить всех в безопасное место? Для начала хотя бы руководящий состав, а уж потом и остальных... Но почему она? Можно было бы все передать по радиосвязи. Почему Мегатрон поручил это ей лично? Девушке на ум приходило только одно объяснение. Что если люди откажутся покидать корабль до последнего? Десептиконы-спасатели... Не все бы этому поверили даже сейчас. А свою дочь министр обороны не станет подвергать опасности и отдаст приказ покинуть судно. Может быть. Но Мегатрон не стал бы поручать Яларе это задание, если бы не был уверен, что она сможет его выполнить. Поэтому девушка не могла больше терять времени.

\- Будь осторожен, Черный Вихрь, - шепотом произнесла Ялара, глядя вверх, где вовсю шла воздушная битва. – Будь очень осторожен... – И побежала по пустующей взлетно-посадочной полосе авианосца, спеша укрыться от случайных пуль и плазменных зарядов.

\- Сэр! Взгляните! – наружные камеры видео наблюдения засекли, как один из десептиконов в форме истребителя добрался до авианосца и, трансформировавшись, высадил на палубу человека, после чего снова превратился в боевой самолет и вновь ринулся в гущу схватки. При увеличенном изображении стало ясно, что человеком, которого трансформер оставил на борту корабля, является синеволосая девушка, одетая в школьную форму.

\- Ялара?! – министр обороны моментально узнал свою дочь. – Какого черта она здесь делает?!

\- Ваша дочь, сэр? – полковник Леннокс удивленно посмотрел на своего начальника.

Сам Ричард Старшайн тоже хотел это выяснить и как можно скорее. Он уже понимал, что добраться сюда Ялара могла только одним способом, но почему она тут оказалась... Этого он понять не мог. Сейчас министр обороны хотел только одного – как можно скорее отыскать свою дочь и увести ее в безопасное место. Внутрь попасть она вряд ли сможет, а снаружи крайне небезопасно. Однако сам он никогда прежде на этом корабле не был, следовательно, не смог бы выбраться наружу без провожатого.

\- Сержант Эппс! – позвал он. – Мне нужна ваша помощь.

\- Да, сэр! – тут же отозвался тот.

Вдвоем они покинули командный центр и отправились на поиски дочери министра обороны. Не было никаких гарантий, что девчонка все еще снаружи, а, учитывая размеры корабля, они могли бегать по палубам часами, но так никого и не встретить. Тогда Эппс, держащий связь с корабельным штабом по рации, велел через камеры видеонаблюдения определить местонахождение той, которую высадил на корабль трансформер, в котором опознали предводителя десептиконов. Меньше чем через минуту “объект” был обнаружен, и Эппс с министром последовали в указанную точку.

Когда Ричард Старшайн наконец-таки увидел свою дочь, он был готов едва ли не убить ее. Эмоции били через край, министр не мог даже подобрать подходящие слова, чтобы отругать свою дочь за то, что она здесь оказалась. Ялара же наоборот, следуя приказу Мегатрона, объяснила отцу и сержанту “четко и доходчиво”, как и для чего она прилетела. Своего отца она добила заявлением, что он сможет от всей души покричать на нее позже, когда они окажутся в безопасности. Министр хотел возразить, но в этот момент корабль довольно сильно тряхнуло после чего сильно накренило видимо от сильной волны, ударившей в бок, и он вынужден был согласиться. Уже втроем они отправились к командному центру, однако, оказавшись в коридоре перед нужными дверями, войти внутрь не смогли – вход оказался заблокирован. По необъяснимой причине система аварийного закрытия дверей сработала по всему кораблю, намертво отделив отсеки друг от друга. Три человека оказались замурованы в небольшой секции коридора толстыми перегородками, но и те, кто находился в центре управления, тоже не могли выйти. Эппс схватился за рацию, и после нескольких минут оттуда сквозь жуткий треск и шипение раздался голос полковника Леннокса, который сообщил, что за несколько минут до сбоя на главную мачту опустилось металлическое паукообразное существо, после чего нарушились коммуникации и система накрылась полностью, вследствие чего даже перестали работать зенитные установки на борту авианосца. Ялара уже почти отчаялась, как вдруг неожиданно вспомнила, что носит на шее медальон-коммуникатор, подаренный ей Мегатроном. Поэтому, не долго думая, она вытащила цепочку из-под ворота блузки и вызвала на помощь повелителя десептиконов. Он был их последней надеждой.

Мегатрон отозвался сразу, хоть и был слишком занят отстрелом противников. Девушка сообщила ему о ситуации, и только тогда десептикон обратил внимание на то, что происходит внизу. Он действительно засек миниатюрного дрона-глушителя на радаре, установленном на мачте крейсера. Мегатрон тут же ринулся туда, открывая огонь из носовой пушки. Сразу попасть в цель не получилось, и в конечном счете вождь десептиконов просто напросто сбил локатор, на котором сидел вражеский паукообразный глушитель. Сообщив Яларе, что цель уничтожена, он поспешил на помощь человеческим военным летчикам. Теперь он лишь надеялся, что Ялара и остальные успеют выбраться с корабля вовремя. И где-то минут через десять на главной палубе начали появляться люди, которых становилось с каждой секундой все больше. Мегатрон тут же приказал начать эвакуацию.

Выбравшихся на открытую палубу людей уже поджидали Блэкаут и Гриндор. Брейкэвей прикрывал их с воздуха, отгоняя вражеские истребители. Два десептикона-вертолета несколько отстали от своих товарищей, когда те рванули на сверхзвуковой скорости, но все же прилетели достаточно быстро и, самое главное, очень вовремя. Каждый из них мог взять на борт максимально шесть человек, поэтому им придется сделать несколько ходок до спасательного корабля, чтобы суметь перевезти всех, пока авианосец не пошел ко дну. Министр обороны изо всех сил пытался убедить и даже запихнуть свою дочь в один из вертолетов при первом рейсе, но та упиралась и вопила, что без него не улетит. А Ричард Старшайн считал своим долгом покинуть корабль исключительно в последней группе эвакуируемых.

\- Какого черта ты вообще здесь забыла?!!! – кричал он дочери практически в ухо, стараясь перебить окружающий грохот.

\- Если ни я, кто бы вас отсюда вытащил?!! – вопила в ответ Ялара на пределе своих голосовых возможностей.

\- Тебе здесь вообще не место!

Ялара открыла рот с явным желанием вновь возразить, но слова застряли у нее в горле – глядя снизу вверх через правое плечо отца, она различила несущийся прямо на них вражеский треугольный истребитель. Большой зеленый летательный аппарат стремительно приближался к ним, судя по всему с явным намерением протаранить корабельную палубу именно в том месте, где стояли и ждали спасения люди. Бежать было некуда, и времени что-либо предпринять не оставалось.

\- О боже! – раздался чей-то испуганный голос. Кто-то упал на пол, кто-то просто пригнулся в страхе, кто-то в оцепенении смотрел на приближающуюся смерть с небес... Министр обороны притянул к себе дочь, закрывая ее своим телом... Летящий на них вражеский истребитель трансформировался, готовясь нанести решающий удар, и... В этот момент с неба на него обрушился неизвестно откуда взявшийся Мегатрон. Повелитель десептиконов молнией спикировал к авианосцу и, перейдя в форму робота, перехватил нападавшего, по инерции увлекая его в воду. Стоявших на палубе людей окатило волной ледяной воды, кого-то даже едва не смыло за борт, но пострадавших не было.

\- Черный Вихрь... – хрипло выдавила Ялара, глядя, как в том месте, куда упали трансформер и его противник, бурлит вода. Спустя пару минут десептикон вынырнул и снова взлетел в небо пятьюдесятью метрами левее. Девушка вздохнула с облегчением.

И вдруг неожиданно и для десептиконов, и для людей, враг отступил. Истребители неприятеля в один момент, словно по команде, прекратили атаку и, набрав высоту, понеслись прочь, на довольно приличной скорости. Мегатрон удивленно смотрел им вслед, не понимая, что произошло. Битва окончилась так же неожиданно, как и началась. Но вот что странно, несмотря на все старания десептиконов и людей, у противника еще оставалось достаточно боевых единиц, чтобы склонить чашу весов на свою сторону. И тем не менее, они ушли. Отступили, словно кто-то приказал им это сделать. Но кто и почему, на эти вопросы предводитель клана Фиолетового знака ответов не имел.

\- Что делать, сэр? – к Мегатрону подлетел Лагнет. – Будем преследовать?

\- Нет, - тут же ответил вождь. – Не сейчас. – Он прекрасно понимал, что если они бросятся в погоню, то все равно в таком количестве им агрессоров все равно не одолеть, поэтому Мегатрон приказал своим возвращаться на базу. За людей переживать уже не стоило – с берега сообщили, что спасательные вертолеты уже в пути.

По дороге назад повелитель десептиконов получил вызов от Оптимуса, который просил Мегатрона и всю его боевую команду прибыть на базу автоботов. Они уже знали о произошедшем, и теперь, видимо, хотят услышать подробности. Что ж, пусть узнают, что пропустили. К тому же многие из его команды, да и сам Мегатрон в частности, получили повреждения в воздушной схватке, а до родной базы дальше.

\- Моим бойцам требуется помощь, - ровным голосом произнес повелитель десептиконов, снижая высоту и меняя курс на базе автоботов.

\- Рэтчет, Нокаут и Хук уже ждут, - ответил Оптимус. – Встретимся на базе. Конец связи.

Мегатрон связался с Саундвейвом и рассказал о ситуации, заодно попросив проверить, не поступает ли новых сигналов о готовящихся нападениях. Связист, в свою очередь, сообщил, что никаких признаков вражеской активности не наблюдается, как только неприятельские истребители отступили, то почти сразу же пропали с радаров, видимо включив какое-то защитное поле. Саундвейв предположил, что маскирующие устройства выключаются в боевом режиме, поэтому невозможно заранее предугадать, когда и где ударит неприятель. Остается только ждать. Мегатрона не слишком обрадовали эти новости, но связной предположил, что как только он как следует изучит переданные ему микрочипы, то сможет узнать больше.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8koDWQ60yOI) **

По прибытии в штаб-квартиру автоботов, Мегатрон сразу отправил своих подчиненных в медлабораторию, где Рэтчет и прибывшие с базы десептиконов Нокаут и конструктикон-медик Хук тут же занялись раненными. На устранение и повреждений ушло примерно полтора часа, однако и итоге все неисправности были устранены. Автоботский медик покачал головой и задумчиво сказал, что если так пойдет и дальше, то потребуется здесь уже целая бригада медиков. Но пока приходится обходиться тем, что есть: он, Нокаут и Хук – всего три трансформера-врача, ну еще Праул мог чем-нибудь помочь, и Миксмастер со Сркэппером.

Оказалось, автоботам тоже сегодня пришлось сражаться – пришельцы атаковали еще один человеческий город. Все по тому же сценарию: сначала появляется летающая тарелка, выстреливающая микрочипами, а потом следует основной удар. И снова никаких требований, никаких ультиматумов, совершенно ничего. Мегатрон стоял у голографической модели Земли, на которой красными точками были отмечены объекты нападений пришельцев. Схема не имела никакого смысла.

\- День ото дня становится только хуже... – задумчиво произнес подошедший к нему Оптимус, большей частью обращаясь к самому себе. – Враги словно играют с нами, а мы даже не знаем кто они, и что им нужно.

\- Я без конца задаю себе этот вопрос, - лидер десептиконов продолжал внимательно изучать голографическую карту. Оптимус встал рядом, несколько секунд разглядывал искусственную имитацию земли, потом повернул голову в сторону Мегатрона и как бы между делом спросил:

\- Ты сам-то как? В порядке?

\- В смысле? – не понял тот. – Все повреждения, если ты об этом.

\- Не только. Я чувствую, тебя что-то беспокоит.

\- А тебя – нет? – Мегатрон по-прежнему не сводил окуляров с голографической карты. – Не успела закончится одна война, как началась другая. Причем наш враг действует каким-то странным образом. Посмотри, - он указал на красные точки, - вот все те места, где совершались удары. Что ты здесь видишь?

\- Ничего, - Оптимус уловил мысль брата, - схема атаки вообще ни на что не похожа. Смысла нет никакого.

\- Вот именно, - кивнул Мегатрон.

Довольно странно, вражеские трансформеры нарочно совершают эти атаки, вынуждая союзников разделиться. Фоллен часто применял подобную тактику, когда еще командовал десептиконами в начале войны. Как-то это все довольно знакомо. Мегатрон мог с уверенностью сказать: “Это мы уже проходили”. Все эти, бессмысленные на первый взгляд, нападения могут иметь вполне конкретную цель. Отвлекающий маневр? От чего? Для чего? И кто их направляет? У Мегатрона было предположение, но здравый смысл уверенно заявлял, что такого просто не может быть. Хотя... Нет. Ту битву в Египте десептиконы проиграли. Жнец был обезврежен, а наставник Мегатрона убит Оптимусом. Что стало с телом Падшего, предводитель десептиконов не знал, но абсолютно уверен, что Учителя больше нет. Вернее он был уверен в этом еще совсем недавно. Сейчас же Мегатрон во многом начал сомневаться, и ему стало страшно.

Выход был только один – захватить в плен одного из агрессоров и выведать у него все планы. Так поскольку никто не знал, откуда ждать очередного нападения (а оно обязательно должно было произойти, в чем были уверены абсолютно все), были введены жесткие меры безопасности. В городах ввели военное положение: по улицам ездили танки, в воздухе кружили боевые вертолеты, людям при первом же сигнале тревоги необходимо было перейти в безопасное место – подвалы, подземные склады и т.д. Не известно было, куда и в какой момент может ударить неприятель, а эвакуировать всех не представлялось возможным. Некоторые уже давно уехали сами, однако другие наотрез отказывались покидать свои дома.

У Ялары тем же вечером состоялся довольно серьезный разговор с родителями. Оба не знали, как поступить – похвалить дочь за храбрость и помощь, или же строго наказать, что вообще сунулась на корабль. Выслушав все нотации и порицания родителей, девушка привела свои аргументы в пользу того, что ее содействие трансформерам необходимо. Как ни странно, Ялару поддержала ее бабушка. Девушка так хотела рассказать им всем про то, что узнала от Рэтчета, но вовремя одумалась. Ведь заяви она, что теперь начинает понимать родной язык трансформеров... вероятнее всего, ей запретили бы с ними общаться. А потом девушка заявила, что сегодня Мегатрон обещал взять ее в ночной патруль. Стоило ли говорить, что родители тут же ответили ей отказом, но бабушка их переубедила, сославшись на то, что хуже, чем сегодня на корабле было, уже точно ничего не произойдет. Для спокойствия родителей она дала слово, что если, не дай бог, на них нападут, то перед тем, как вступить в бой, Мегатрон высадит ее где-нибудь в безопасном месте. Младшая кузина Анджела тоже хотела полететь вместе я Яларой, но та быстро припечатала ее фразой: “У тебя, Энджи, еще нос не дорос до полетов, а я, между прочим, авиагонки выиграла”. Двоюродная сестра обиделась и заявила, что больше не станет с Яларой разговаривать. Но той не очень-то хотелось.

И вот в назначенное время он прибыл. Услышав шум пропеллеров, Ялара метнулась к окну и стала высматривать в уже темном небе красно-серо-черный винтокрыл. Он спустился с неба и приземлился на широкую проезжую часть рядом со входом на территорию сада.

\- Ну все, мне пора! – крикнула Ялара. Она поправила волосы, собранные в конский хвост, и побежала на улицу, на ходу застегивая молнию кофты – время уже позднее, на улице похолодало.

\- Будь осторожна! – крикнула ей вслед бабушка.

\- Обязательно! – пообещала Ялара и вышла из дома, слегка хлопнув дверью.

Он ждал ее, оставаясь в форме винтокрыла, однако на сей раз, соизволил все-таки выключить двигатели, так что не было никакого сильного ветра, гнущихся деревьев и клубов пыли. Зевак, вышедших посмотреть на прилетевшего десептикона тоже не было – он так часто здесь появлялся, что если раньше любопытные соседи выбегали на улицу, то теперь ограничивались выглядыванием из окон.

\- Надеюсь, ты готова к долгому ночному дежурству, - дверь винтокрыла отъехала в сторону, пропуская девушку в кабину. – Нам придется патрулировать всю ночь.

\- Само собой, - улыбнулась в ответ Ялара. – Но хочется, чтобы ночь все же прошла спокойно.

\- Мне тоже. Ну что, полетели? – Мегатрон запустил пропеллеры и, оторвавшись от земли, начал подниматься в практически безоблачное ночное небо, оставляя тихий жилой район далеко внизу. Они были не единственными, кто отправился на ночное дежурство. Сейчас далеко внизу по улицам ездят танки, и автоботы так же патрулируют территорию. Десептиконы, которые не могли оторваться от земли, выполняли ту же задачу. А вот летуны, считая Мегатрона, следили за происходящим с воздуха. И все это после сегодняшних тяжелых сражений...

\- У меня такое чувство, что сегодняшний день длится уже целую вечность. – Ялара потянулась. – Черный Вихрь, я... – она вдруг запнулась. – Спасибо, что спас сегодня моего отца и не только...

\- Мы делаем то, что должно, - отозвался он и тут же поспешил сменить тему: - Кстати, ты сегодня хоть успела контрольную дописать?

\- Нет, конечно. Ну представь, я выбегаю из класса в самой середине урока – профессор Дорн даже и ничего не успел. Он даже моему папе позвонил чтобы наябед... э-э... то есть рассказать все, но папа объяснил ему ситуацию.

\- Неужели так и объяснил? – деланно удивился повелитель десептиконов. – Прямо во всех подробностях?

\- Ну-у-у нет, что ты! – Ялара засмеялась. – Он просто сказал, если в общем, что мое присутствие срочно потребовалось в другом месте. Поэтому мне разрешили переписать контрольную на следующей неделе. Но я не жалею.

\- Ты знала, куда я собираюсь, и тем не менее захотела полететь с нами... И выполнить свою задачу. Должен сказать, я впечатлен.

\- Я... Да я там чуть от страха не обделалась! – честно призналась девушка, шумно выдохнув. – У меня волосы дыбом встали. Черный Вихрь, а... А тебе было страшно?

\- Нет. Я страх потерял очень давно, - как можно более убедительно соврал Мегатрон.

\- Не может быть, - не поверила Ялара, она его слишком хорошо знала, чтобы раскусить подобную ложь. - Не может.

\- Да ну? – десептикон усмехнулся. Надо было срочно ее отвлечь, и ему пришла в голову одна идея: – Сейчас докажу!

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0HxVO7iJbAo&feature=emb_logo) **

Он трансформировался из винтокрыла в истребитель, постепенно увеличивая скорость. Сначала он резко набрал высоту, после чего выполнил несколько фигур высшего пилотажа. Таким образом, он надеялся убедить Ялару, что ничего не боится, но это, само собой, неправда. Конечно только дураки не боятся, а лидер десептиконов таковым никогда не был. Ему было страшно и за Ялару, но в тот момент привычный холодный расчет на время притупил его чувства. Девчонка должна была помочь своим... Только по возвращении на базу он подумал, что бы почувствовал, если бы она погибла... Когда на корабль кинулся тот трансформер, Мегатрон среагировал практически мгновенно, хотя так пока и не понял, как ему удалось так быстро перехватить нападавшего. Он не хотел показывать свой страх, лидер должен быть примером для все. Однако сейчас Ялара уже совершенно забыла о только что начатой теме, поскольку сама перепугалась не на шутку.

\- Эй-эй! Ты что творишь! Прекрати!

\- Я еще не так могу! – азартно крикнул он, сделав еще одну мертвую петлю.

\- Мама!!! Черный Вихрь, хватит, я знаю, ты классный летун! Довольно показухи, стой!

Кибертронский истребитель резко спикировал вниз и понесся прямо на проезжую часть. У Ялары дыхание перехватило от страха. На высоте около пяти метров он нырнул в туннель, пролетев по которому с дикой скоростью и появившись уже с другой стороны, едва не врезался в здание многоэтажное здание бизнес-центра, расположенное практически рядом с выездом из туннеля. Улица там уходила вправо, однако Мегатрон и не думал куда-либо сворачивать, а резко начал подъем вдоль стены небоскреба. Потом снова сделав переворот в воздухе, приземлился на крышу соседнего здания, трансформировался.

\- Как тебе это? – он гордо упер манипуляторы в бока и самодовольно ухмыльнулся.

Ялара сделала несколько неуверенных шагов, восстанавливая дыхание и приходя в себя после головокружительного полета и, снова взглянув на трансформера, не поверила собственным глазам. Он... улыбался! И это после того, как едва не убил их обоих! Казалось, еще чуть-чуть и засмеется.

\- И чему, позволь узнать, ты так радуешься? – удивилась она.

\- Разве для этого нужен повод? – Мегатрон подмигнул ей и снова улыбнулся. Ялара покачала головой и тоже не смогла удержаться от улыбки. Вот, наконец, они снова вдвоем, как раньше. Пусть поблизости внизу по дорогам ездят и в ночном небе летают другие трансформеры, но тем не менее...

\- Черный Вихрь...

\- М-м-м? – он оторвался от созерцания полной луны и опустил взгляд на девушку.

\- Ты ведь не сбросил бы меня тогда в воду, правда?

\- Что? – Мегатрон не сразу понял, о чем она. Тогда во время битвы она его здорово отвлекала и мешала ненужными советами, вот десептикон и сорвался. – А как ты думаешь?

\- Ну-у-у... нет... – Яларе стало неловко. – Я просто... я жутко испугалась...

\- Но, тем не менее, справилась с возложенной на тебя задачей. Молодец.

\- Можно вопрос? – Ялара снова поправила хвост на затылке и в нерешительности потеребила прядку волос. – Как ты все это выносишь?

\- Я профессионал, - без тени смущения ответил трансформер, слегка приподняв правый манипулятор и глядя на прикрепленную к нему плазменную пушку.

Ялара хотела что-то сказать, но слова застряли у нее в горле. В нескольких километрах от места, где они с Мегатроном находились, громыхнул взрыв. Грибовидное облако дыма, пожар на фоне ночного неба... Вслед за этим раздались взрывы послабее. И тут же до Мегатрона и Ялары долетели звуки пожарной сирены. А секундой позже в комлинке десептикон услышал голос Праула, который, как и Саундвейв, наблюдал за происходящим с базы, но только автоботов, а не десептиконов.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jhp_cr1lNMs&feature=emb_logo) **

\- Тревога! НЕСТ вызывает Копье-1! Копье-1, как слышите? Враг замечен в квадрате Альфа-6! Перемещается в квадрат Гамма-8.

\- Вас понял, - ответил ему Мегатрон, - иду на перехват. Копье-2, Копье-3! Будьте наготове.

\- Так точно, - отозвались Старскрим и Брейкэвей, а первый помощник еще пробурчал: - Квинтовы позывные! Какой болван их придумал?

\- Что теперь? – заволновалась Ялара.

\- Ты жди здесь. – Мегатрон трансформировался и понесся в указанную зону, куда по словам Праула, следовал неприятель..

\- Но я хочу с тобой!.. – крикнула ему вслед Ялара, однако боевой истребитель был уже достаточно далеко. Она раздраженно пнула воздух и сердито насупилась, скрестив руки на груди: – Ну здорово...

По дороге к Мегатрону присоединились еще пять десептиконов. Саундвейв неожиданно сообщил, что вражеские дроны сменили курс и теперь направляются прямиком навстречу ударной группе. И буквально в этот же миг из-за облаков на них обрушились черные (на фоне ночного неба) треугольные самолеты, поливая десептиконов дождем зеленых плазменных зарядов. По команде Мегатрона десептиконы тоже открыли огонь.

\- Как же меня все это достало! – рявкнул Старскрим, взорвав один из истребителей неприятеля. – Какой-то замкнутый круг!

Предводитель десептиконов был с ним совершенно согласен. Не ему одному все это надоело. Но им лишь бы выяснить, что задумали враги... Тогда хоть ясно станет, как действовать дальше. Прибывшие на помощь автоботы вели обстрел врага, оставаясь на земле. Некоторые особо догадливые умудрились вскарабкаться на крыши близ стоящих небоскребов и стали стрелять оттуда.

\- Мегатрон! Один из них уходит! – доложил Саундвейв, и предводитель десептиконов заметил, что действительно один из противников отделился от своей боевой группы и полетел прочь. Довольно необычно. Что у него на уме? Если это шпион, который собирается передать своим лидерам некие сведения... Мегатрон знал, что нельзя дать ему уйти ни при каких обстоятельствах.

\- Гепард-1, на связь! - позвал он.

\- Я засек его, - ответил голос лидера автоботов. – Иду на перехват.

Оптимус спешил на помощь, но был еще слишком далеко, поэтому решил сократить маршрут несколько необычным способом. Забравшись на крышу одного из зданий, Прайм побежал по ней, потом перескочил на другую, после чего на третью... Он надеялся не упустить из виду вражеского дрона, который отделился от остальных и, по какой-то причине удалялся прочь от зоны боевых действий. Мегатрон летел следом, стараясь не потерять преследуемого, но и огонь открывать не решался – надо поймать одного из них любым способом. Оптимус в этот момент соскочил с крыши и в красивом прыжке сумел ухватиться за крыло неприятельского истребителя. Тот увеличил скорость и попытался сбросить неожиданно навалившийся “лишний груз”, однако лидер автоботов вцепился в крыло мертвой хваткой.

Они уже вылетели за пределы города, когда противник предпринял еще одну попытку стряхнуть Оптимуса, но тут неожиданно сверху на него обрушился еще один трансформер. Мегатрон предпринял ту же тактику, что и днем в битве за крейсер “Зеленая волна”, и перехватил дезертира, спикировав прямо на него. Вот только посадку, а вернее даже сказать падение, трансформеры совершили отнюдь не в воду...

Кое-как встав на ноги и прояснив оптику, Мегатрон обернулся на поднявшегося с земли Оптимуса и тут же отметил, что у того повреждена левая нога. Вероятно это результат неудачной посадки.

\- Полеты – это для десептиконов, - пробормотал Оптимус.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=35Zdv8yCfz8&feature=emb_logo) **

Мегатрон ничего не ответил, считая, что смысла нет констатировать очевидное. Их противник, тоже перешедший в форму робота, лежал на спине в паре десятков метров от автобота и десептикона. Выглядел он точно так же, как и все те, кого Мегатрон и Оптимус видели раньше, только у этого была несколько иная конфигурация шлема. Продолжая лежать на земле, он окинул взглядом Оптимуса, потом повернул голову к Мегатрону:

\- Мы знали, что ты не сдашься так легко, - произнес он, зловеще полыхнув оптикой.

\- Кто ты? – прорычал Мегатрон, приставив свою пушку прямо к лицевой пластине противника. – Что вы задумали?!

\- Мы посланники, - практически шепотом ответил черно-зеленый механоид. – Мы подчиняемся Его приказам.

\- Его? – удивленно переспросил Оптимус. – Кого еще “его”?

\- Отвечай! – грозно потребовал Мегатрон. – Немедленно! Ради чего все это, и кто это такой “он”?!

Механоид дернулся, на его лице отразилась болезненная гримаса, как будто в груди что-то на секунду вспыхнуло, причинив сильную боль. Тускнеющей оптикой он взглянул на предводителя десептиконов и отчетливо произнес:

\- Тот, кто тебя знает... Мегатронус... – желтые окуляры погасли. – Предвестник... – Его слегка приподнятый манипулятор безвольно упал на землю, оптика последний раз вспыхнула и отключилась совсем.

Оптимус Прайм какое-то время вглядывался в безжизненную лицевую пластину черно-зеленого механоида, а потом задумчиво произнес:

\- Похоже, он убил сам себя. Встроенная программа самоликвидации, разрушающая нейросети, на случай, если боец попадет в плен. Чтобы противник ничего не узнал и...

\- Я знаю, что это такое, - раздраженно остановил его Мегатрон, поднимаясь на ноги.

\- Я не думал, что нечто подобное до сих пор применяется, - потрясенный Оптимус огляделся по сторонам, словно в поисках подсказки. Он знал из истории Кибертрона, что когда-то еще очень-очень давно перед серьезными боевыми операциями солдатам, располагающим довольно важными сведениями, вносили в центральный головной процессор программу самоликвидации, на случай, если они попадут в плен. Но то было еще задолго до появления на свет самого Оптимуса и его брата. Кибертронские власти уже давно отказались от этих приемов. А сколько сам лидер автоботов помнил, за время его командования ни один из кланов такую технику тоже не использовал.

\- Я никогда такого лично не видел, - последнюю мысль Оптимус высказал уже вслух.

\- Зато я видел, - шепотом откликнулся Мегатрон, потрясенный страшной догадкой. – Предвестник... Возможно ли...

\- Что-что? – тут же переспросил лидер автоботов.

Повелитель десептиконов ничего не ответил. Он думал, пытался собрать все кусочки мозаики воедино. Картина, которая при этом вырисовывалась, его крайне настораживала и вовсе не радовала. Ни теперь, когда войне автоботов и десептиконов пришел конец. Отличительный знак нападающих, программа самоликвидации, “тот, кто его знает”... Предвестник... Так Он себя называл...

\- Кажется, я знаю, кто стоит за всем этим, - заявил Мегатрон, резко повернувшись к Оптимусу. Голубые линзы полыхнули. Лидер автоботов застыл в недоумении, не зная, что сказать.

Саундтреки (с указанием эпизодов главы):

1) Speed OST - The Rescue; (полет до кораблей)

2) Transformers Prime OST- Battle in the Energon Mine; (сражение)

3) Mass Effect 2: The Arrival OST - Infiltration; (Мегатрон и Оптимус обсуждают произошедшее)

4) Starship Troopers OST - Carmen's test flight; (ночной полет, Мегатрон решил покрасоваться)

5) Transformers the Movie OST – Sector 7; (нападение)

6) Mass Effect 2 Arrival DLC OST- Track 12 (тот, кто тебя знает)


	24. Часть 2. Глава 5. Тайны прошлого.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6eB5f399Lb0&feature=emb_logo) **

Предводитель десептиконов снова окинул взглядом безжизненное тело поврежденного механоида. Снова промах. Союзникам в очередной раз не удалось выведать планы инопланетных захватчиков. Похоже, враги все предусмотрели. Здесь и сейчас теория Мегатрона не находила больше никаких подтверждений. Однако для него лишь одного упоминания о “Предвестнике” было достаточно. Значит, ночная атака была не случайна... Это было предупреждение, тайное послание, предназначавшееся именно повелителю десептиконов... Мегатрон вспомнил первый день атаки, когда во время сражения один из нападавших заговорил с ним: “Нас предупредили о твоем возможном появлении...”. Но завершить фразу он тогда не успел, поскольку был сбит выстрелом в спину, произведенным с земли Оптимусом Праймом, чтоб того приподняло да пришлепнуло. Противник, очевидно, мог сказать что-то еще, но было уже поздно. Поэтому десептикон тогда и не понял. Лишь сейчас все начинало вставать на свои места.

\- Как же так?.. – тихо прошептал он, обращаясь к самому себе.

\- Мегатрон? – лидер автоботов все еще ждал ответа.

Повелитель десептиконов только открыл рот, дабы озвучить свое предположение, но тут с неба послышался шум реактивных турбин, и с неба спустились шесть истребителей и два вертолета. Минутой позже подоспели автоботы и три десептикона в форме автомобилей (Беррикейд, Лонг Хоул и Сайдуэйз). Прибывшие окружили лидеров и безжизненный корпус вражеского дрона.

\- Ого! – поразился Бамблби. – Значит, они такие же, как мы?

\- Поразительно... – неуклюжий Балкхед присел на корточки, разглядывая безжизненную лицевую пластину. – Я ни разу вблизи их не видел... – Он продолжал изумляться, но уже более тихим тоном, внимательно отмечая крылья врага, его конфигурацию шлема, строение оптики, необычный знак на груди...

\- Прайм, ты сильно поврежден... – заметил Рэтчет, случайно глянув на левую ногу Оптимуса.

\- Это... – лидер автоботов подвигал плохо слушающейся нижней конечностью, - так... ерунда. Не слишком удачно приземлился.

\- Еще бы! – фыркнул у него за спиной Старскрим. – Как известно, рожденный ездить летать не может. – Он продолжал тихо подхихикивать, не замечая возмущенных лиц Бэррикейда, Сайдуэйза и Лонг Хоула. Зато на это обратил внимание Айронхайд.

\- Заметьте, это сказал ни кто-то из нас, а ваш собрат по Знаку, - ядовито усмехнулся он, обращаясь к троим недовольным десептиконам. Снова обмен сердитыми взглядами. Назревал новый конфликт, но тут Балкхед оторвался от созерцания поверженного врага и задал вопрос, который моментально вернул всех присутствующих к более насущным делам:

\- Как вам удилось обезвредить его так... аккуратно? – броневик удивленно переводил взгляд с одного лидера на другого. – Ведь они взрываются, как только получают сильные повреждения.

\- Этот был еще жив, когда мы с Мегатронусом его поймали, - ответил Оптимус. – Отключился он позже.

\- Как? – недоумевали все.

\- Нейродеструкция, - Оптимус обвел взглядом толпу трансформеров. Большинство было в полном недоумении, и лишь немногие догадались, что имеет в виду лидер автоботов.

\- Великий Праймус... – едва слышно прошептал Рэтчет. – Я считал это лишь выдумкой...

\- Слухи не возникают на пустом месте... ну, за редким исключением... – Блэкаут обошел вокруг неподвижного тела. – А это не повод для шуток.

\- Кто-нибудь может объяснить, что это значит? – прогудел ничего не понимавший Балкхед. Брейкэвей и Бамблби удивленно переглянулись, желтый автобот в растерянности развел манипуляторами.

\- Это значит, у нас большие неприятности, - произнес молчавший доселе Мегатрон. – Падший вернулся...

Повисла напряженная тишина. Трансформеры обменялись недоуменными взглядами.

\- Что-что?.. – тихо переспросил Оптимус. Мегатрон кивнул.

\- Почему ты так думаешь? – это уже был вопрос Айронхайда.

\- Он, - кивок головы в сторону дезактивированного трансформера, - перед отключением сказал, что их направляет Предвестник. Так Падший величал себя, когда командовал десептиконами в самом начале кибертронской войны. Еще у него был корабль... Флагман, который носил то же имя.

\- Предвестник – звучить грозно, - задумчиво проговорил Брейкэвей. – Но откуда...

Тут в комлинке Мегатрона раздался металлический голос десептиконского связиста:

\- Повелитель, важные новости. Мне удалось расшифровать данные дезактивированных вражеских микрочипов. Есть информация о том, откуда исходил сигнал дистанционного управления.

\- Понял тебя, Саундвейв, - не замедлил с ответом предводитель десептиконов, - мы возвращаемся на базу. Отследи мой сигнал и сообщи людям из НЕСТ, что здесь отключенный вражеский дрон. Думаю, им будет интересно узнать. Десептиконы, возвращаемся на базу.

\- Стойте! – воскликнул Айронхайд. – Мы с вами.

\- Ну уж нет! - тут же запротестовал Старскрим. – Наша база не место для автоботов. – Сайдуэйз, Бэррикейд и Гриндор согласно закивали головами.

\- Нет, ну надо же, а?! – возмутился Балкхед. – Десептиконы к нам на базу ходят, как к себе домой, а мы к ним не можем?!

\- Он прав, - Оптимус почти вплотную подошел к своему брату и посмотрел ему прямо в глаза: - Наша война окончена, Мегатрон, пора это прекратить. Если мы не будем действовать сообща, у нас не будет шанса противостоять им...

Повелитель десептиконов не мог не признать правоту брата. Особенно, если здесь действительно замешан Фоллен, то неприятности будут у всех: у автоботов – как у главных врагов, у десептиконов – за объединение с “низшими” трансформерами, у людей – поскольку они жалкие и никчемные.

И Мегатрон дал свое согласие. Однако прежде чем отправляться на десептиконскую базу, предстояло еще кое-что сделать. Рэтчет велел всем получившим повреждения трансформерам сначала посетить медблок в штабе автоботов, дабы устранить полученные ими повреждения в привычной обстановке. К счастью, пострадавших было немного, и раны их оказались не серьезными. Мегатрон вспомнил, что оставил Ялару одну на крыше небоскреба и полетел за ней. Девушка была возмущена его поступком и обижена, что он еще собирается лететь на базу без нее. Однако десептикон не стал ее уговаривать и объясняться, а просто заявил, что так надо. И улетел, оставив подругу во дворе ее дома.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o4JwIfRYaro&feature=emb_logo) **

Спустя в общей сложности где-то часа два, автоботы и десептиконы собрались в командном центре базы Фиолетового знака, где Саундвейв поведал им то, что сумел обнаружить...

\- Сигнал слабый, но непрерывный. Как будто бы его источник либо заглушается, либо исчерпывает свои ресурсы. Но, сопоставив все данные, я определил, откуда исходит сигнал. Сейчас покажу, - связист вывел на голографический экран изображение галактики, на ней сразу отобразилась точка, подписанная кибертронскими символами: “Земля”, от которой тут же пошла пунктирная линия до соседнего рукава галактики. – Вот. В двадцати парсеках от нас. – Саундвейв указал на конечную точку, оказавшуюся почти на самом краю галактического диска. - Сверив космические карты, я сделал только один вывод, откуда может исходить сигнал с точностью до звездного скопления и конкретной солнечной системы. – Он увеличил изображение и вывел соответствующую подпись.

У Старскрима непроизвольно отвисла челюсть, а металлические веки распахнулись настолько, что его ярко красные окуляры стали в два раза больше.

\- Это... Это же... – он медленно повернул голову в сторону своего предводителя.

\- Тоганор... - тихо произнес Мегатрон. – Да, теперь все сходится.

\- Тоганор? – переспросил Праул. - Я слышал об этом... Говорят, там была жестокая битва, но... Никто не знает, что именно произошло. Ни один из кораблей, отправившихся туда, так назад и не вернулся.

Мегатрон молчал. Не все, случившееся с ним в прошлом окончательно восстановилось в его памяти. Что-то произошло тогда... после чего именно он взял на себя командование десептиконами. Битва, в которой Падший не выжил – во всяком случае, Мегатрон так думал очень долго. Как же десептикон был удивлен, увидев своего учителя столько лет спустя... Что произошло тогда... Мегатрон помнил лишь некоторые обрывки тех событий...

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bIE-y3p7kcc&feature=emb_logo) **

_Он бежит, стараясь не попадать под выстрелы и падающие с потолка куски металла. Вой сирены тонет в оглушительном грохоте взрывов. Нужно успеть, пока еще не стало слишком поздно... Отсчет времени продолжается... Но быстрее бежать не получается – Мегатрона замедляет практически мертвым грузом висящий на нем тяжело раненный Старскрим. Справа их прикрывает Лагнет, впереди мелькает спина Блэкаута, от них не отстают еще несколько десептиконов. Где-то слева что-то громыхнуло, потом в туче искр появилось несколько боевых трансформеров с красными эмблемами._

_\- Вот они! – крикнул один из них._

_Мегатрон среагировал быстрее остальных, выстрелив в свисающую с потолка балку, которая с лязгом рухнула вниз, моментально отгородив спасающихся десептиконов от врагов._

_Мегатрон снова взвалил на себя упавшего на пол истекающего энергоном Старскрима и приказал:_

_\- Не останавливаться! Мы уже почти у цели!_

_Тут высоко над ними громыхнул еще один взрыв, от чего в огромном металлическом куполе образовалась внушительная дыра, в которой Мегатрон разглядел очертания виденного им ранее боевого крейсера. “Страж” – флагманский корабль кибертронского флота..._

\- Лорд Мегатрон? Что с вами? – услышал он встревоженный голос Лагнета, и тут же обратил внимание, что все смотрят на него.

\- Мой господин, вам нехорошо? - участливо поддержал нокаут.

\- Что... Нет-нет... ничего... – предводитель десептиконов помотал головой, прогоняя наваждение. – Значит, Тоганор, да? Тогда мои предположения верны... За всеми этими нападениями действительно стоит Фоллен.

\- Почему вы так думаете, повелитель? – удивился Лонг Хоул.

\- Там была его база... у пятой планеты от солнца. – Мегатрон оглядел тех десептиконов, которые вместе с ним были когда-то на базе Падшего. А из присутствующих таковыми являлись Старскрим, Лагнет, Блэкаут и Саундвейв. Еще Хук, который в данный момент находился в другом месте.

\- Так значит, это туда отправился Титанус Прайм с большей частью кибертронского флота... – пробормотал Оптимус. – Что там произошло?

\- Жестокое сражение, - Саундвейв задумчиво поглядел в потолок. – Я только помню, как мы бежали к нашему кораблю, как все вокруг рушилось... А потом... Последнее, что я видел перед прыжком в гиперпространство, как всю станцию и находящиеся рядом корабли, наши и вражеские, поглотило светящееся облако...

\- Ого... – протянул Бамблби, потрясенный рассказом десептиконского связиста. – А что это было?

\- Не имею представления, - честно признался Саундвейв.

\- Последняя линия обороны, - Мегатрон почувствовал неприятную пульсацию Искры. Фоллен рассказывал ему, а так же предупреждал, что почти никто на станции не знает и не должен знать. – Похоже, взрыв главного реактора базы породил электромагнитное поле, которое... – Он замолчал на секунду, а потом задумчиво произнес: - Хм, я не верил, что это возможно...

\- Что возможно, повелитель? – не понял Сайдуэйз. Остальные не сводили взглядов с предводителя десептиконов.

\- Это поле... – Мегатрон напряженно вспоминал, - кажется, оно способно уничтожить Искру трансформера, при этом, совершенно не повредив его тело. И происходит это мгновенно. Не успеешь ничего понять, как ты уже на пути к Колодцу Искр.

\- Ой... – Бамблби боязливо пригнулся, сжимая пальцы в кулаки. – Как же он создал такое мощное оружие?

\- Падший лишь нашел ту космическую станцию, а не построил. Я думал, он не выбрался тогда, - повелитель десептиконов усмехнулся: - Как же неожиданно было его появление.

Лидер автоботов не сводил окуляров с галактической карты, но даже не видел ее. Он вспоминал. Тоганор был известен и ему, последний правитель Кибертрона, Титанус Прайм, так и не вернулся оттуда. Оптимус понимал, что его отец погиб, но не знал, как... Отправляя флот в дальнюю систему Тоганор, Титанус надеялся, что сможет положить конец войне, но ничего не вышло... Последний раз он видел своего отца как раз перед отлетом.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x5JvbD2Zc9I&feature=emb_logo) **

_Они стояли у трапа главного корабля кибертронского флота. Шли последние приготовления к отлету, и времени оставалось мало._

_\- Отец, у меня плохое предчувствие... Не лети туда... – умолял Оптимус._

_\- Все будет хорошо, сын, - отвечал ему Титанус Прайм. – Не волнуйся, я вернусь. И, клянусь Праймусом, я верну твоего брата назад._

_\- Тогда позволь мне пойти с тобой! Я помогу!_

_\- Нет, - отрезал альфа-отец, - ты нужен здесь. Я скоро вернусь, и Мегатронус вместе со мной. Не сомневайся. – Он направился к трапу флагманского корабля._

_\- Будь осторожен, папа, - тихо прошептал Оптимус, глядя вслед правителю Кибертрона._

Лидер автоботов вздрогнул, прогоняя нахлынувшее яркое и мучительное воспоминание. Он поглядел на Мегатрона:

\- Что там произошло точно?

\- Я... – предводитель десептиконогв поморщился и, мотнув головой, тихо ответил: - Я... не помню... – Мегатрон провел манипулятором по лицу. - Все случилось очень быстро. На нас напали, Фоллен приказал уводить подчинявшиеся мне корабли прочь от станции, а остальные вступили в бой. Потом взрыв... Это все, что я могу вспомнить. После той битвы, мы на базу Альфа больше не возвращались.

\- Но если станция больше не функционирует, - не понял Бэррикейд, - как же тогда...

\- Не знаю, - честно ответил Мегатрон, поняв его с полуслова. – Единственный способ все выяснить – отправиться туда.

\- К-куда? – голос Старскрима дрогнул. - На Тоганор? Повелитель, вы уверены, что... что это хорошая идея? – На всякий случай сикер отступил от предводителя на несколько шагов, опасаясь мести за подвергшуюся сомнению идею, но Мегатрон не спешил устраивать расправу. Он внимательно посмотрел на своего зама и тихо произнес:

\- Если у тебя есть другие идеи, будь добр, поделись ими.

\- Я... – сикер опустил голову. Задумка Мегатрона казалась ему бессмысленным и непродуманным ходом, но своих предложений у Старскрима не было. – Простите, сэр... Их нет...

Отчасти Мегатрон понимал причину беспокойства первого помощника. Тот не терял память, и должен помнить те события более детально. Но это была единственная зацепка. Если база снова функционирует, то без помощи сил Кибертрона не обойтись. И надо сначала все выяснить.

\- Значит, надо лететь, - решил он.

\- На “Омеге” мы долетим меньше чем за один земной день, - предложил Оптимус.

\- Это единственный вариант. Здесь мы закончили, все свободны. - Мегатрон и направился к выходу из командного центра.

Остальные десептиконы и автоботы последовали за ним. Блэкаут замыкал шествие. Неожиданно Гриндер ухватил его за манипулятор и отвел в сторону. А когда все остальные вышли, он спросил:

\- Ты ему не сказал? Никому из них не сказал?

\- Сейчас это уже не важно, - отозвался Блэкаут. – Этого никому не нужно знать.

\- А вдруг... – начал Гриндер, но Блэкаут поднял правый манипулятор на уровень груди, призывая брата замолчать, и слегка дрогнувшим голосом произнес:

\- Если возникнет необходимость, я сам все расскажу. А если нет – то об этом никто и никогда не узнает. Тебе все ясно?

\- Но...

\- Прошу, не начинай... – Блэкаут сжал кулаки. – Каждый раз, глядя в лицо лорду Мегатрону, я вспоминаю о содеянном. Я сожалею... Но тогда я думал, что поступаю правильно...

\- А ты никогда не задумывался, как бы все обернулось, не выдай ты секрет Падшего владыке Кибертрона?

Несколько секунд Блэкаут боролся с собой. Ему хотелось ударить брата, сделать ему больно за эти слова. Мало признать свою вину, так ведь приходится выслушивать осуждающие речи других. Блэкаут и сам довольно часто размышлял о том, как бы стали развиваться события, не соверши он ту роковую ошибку. Тогда еще не все десептиконы поддерживали идею Фоллена, и быть может, все вышло бы по-другому... А именно его действия стали началом той самой войны, затянувшейся на много тысячелетий. И все, что Блэкаут мог сделать – оставаться со своим предводителем и надеяться, что когда-нибудь этот кошмар закончится. Лишь Гриндер знал, что произошло на самом деле, но ради своего брата он хранит эту тайну, и в то же время открыто осуждает его.

Блэкаут сжал манипуляторы, шумно выпустил воздух, резко повернулся и, шагнув к Гриндеру почти вплотную, и заявил:

\- Как ты хорошо знаешь, брат, история не терпит сослагательного наклонения. Не нужно напоминать тебе наш долг перед правителями Кибертрона. Эта война унесла множество жизней. То, что я сделал, навсегда останется на моей совести. И поверь, ни дня не проходит, чтобы я не вспоминал о Тоганоре-5. – Он довольно быстро покинул помещение, непроизвольно задев брата расположенными на спине пропеллерными лопастями.

\- Я не забыл, в чем заключается наш долг, - тихо сказал Гриндер, обращаясь к закрывшейся за Блэкаутом двери. – Я все помню...

* * *

Люди были не в восторге от решения трансформеров покинуть Землю сейчас, когда в любую минуту может случиться новая атака. Оба Прайма это тоже понимали, но Мегатрон почему-то был твердо уверен, что если где и можно найти объяснение происходящему, то только на той далекой космической станции, довольно долго бывшей для него домом. Неизвестно, функционирует ли звездная база опять, поэтому миссия заключалась лишь в том, чтобы разведать обстановку, но не более.

\- Вы полагаете обнаружить там главный штаб интервентов? – интересовался полковник Леннокс у Оптимуса.

\- Я, конечно, не разделяю "оптимизма" Мегатронуса, - честно отвечал лидер автоботов, - но если есть хоть небольшая возможность подобраться ближе к разгадке этой тайны, нельзя ее упускать. Это лучше, чем бездействовать и ждать очередного нападения. Большая часть автоботов и десептиконов останется на Земле, а мы будем держать связь.

Разведывательная команда состояла из семи трансформеров. Четыре десептикона (Мегатрон, Саундвейв, Лагнет и Блэкаут) и четыре автобота (Оптимус, Балкхед, Айронхайд и Рэтчет), а так же несколько человек военных под командованием полковника Леннокса. Поначалу людей брать не предполагалось, но правительство настояло.

Из трансформеров за главных на Земле оставались заместители лидеров, Старскрим и автобот по имени Смоукскрин, а держать связь поручалось Праулу. Практически полностью отремонтированный корабль трансформеров, Омега Суприм, был готов к взлету.

Сари изъявила желание составить “разведчикам” компанию, но все были против, поскольку девочка еще маленькая для дальних и опасных путешествий, тем более в далекий космос. Даже не смотря на предложения, что ее ключ может быть полезен в этом деле... Андрей ни слова не сказал родственникам о полете в космос, лишь предупредил, что несколько дней будет отсутствовать, поскольку его помощь требуется друзьям. А, поскольку его дядя и тетя знали, кто его друзья и где парень проводит много времени, вопросов не последовало. Сэм и Микаэла остались на Земле, на всякий случай. Что касается Ялары, здесь дело обстояло несколько сложнее. Девушка понимала, что ее родители уж точно никуда не отпустят. Они все никак не могут простить ей появление на авианосце, подвергшемся нападению. Однако прежде чем рассказать родителям, она сперва решила поведать тайну бабушке, чтобы посмотреть, как та отреагирует. Как ни странно, Каролина Старшайн повела себя очень спокойно и лишь спросила, стоит ли девушке лететь. Сама Ялара была убеждена, что стоит. И не только потому, что не хочет отпускать Мегатрона неизвестно куда. Космос – вот, что интересно. А корабль трансформеров – это все же не земные ракеты и шаттлы. Тогда бабушка, к величайшему изумлению внучки, дала свое согласие и более того, предложила обеспечить Яларе алиби, на случай, если родители или младшая кузина что-нибудь заподозрят. Яларе требовалось только убедить трансформеров взять ее с собой, что та и сделала. Оптимуса было не слишком сложно уговорить, он добрый. Мегатрону же Ялара старалась в глаза не смотреть.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yVm_ljDSdwA&feature=emb_logo) **

Приняли решение лететь ночью, ближе к рассвету, чтобы не вызывать подозрений. Отдав последние распоряжения подчиненным, трансформеры и люди поднялись на борт корабля. В этот раз “Омега Суприм” стартовал очень плавно, не как в прошлый раз с космодрома людей. Поскольку корабль был полностью отремонтирован, раньше из-за войны у автоботов манипуляторы не доходили, а потом опять же было не до того. За тот мирный месяц, что трансформеры живут на Земле, многое поменялось.

Саундвейву поручили управление кораблем, в качестве второго пилота выступал Рэтчет. Военным предоставили место в главном корабельном зале. Оптимус и Мегатрон сидели позади пилотов и наблюдали за их действиями. Ялара и Андрей крутились рядом, не находя себе места от волнения.

Наконец, получив разрешение на взлет, Саундвейв запустил двигатели. Корабль слегка вздрогнул и начал подниматься в алеющее небо. Не ощущалось никаких перепадов давления. Ялара вспомнила свой недавний полет в кабине Мегатрона, когда тот находился в форме истребителя, и уже не удивлялась. Все напоминало взлет самолета, только без всяких перегрузок. Люди знали только один вид реальной искусственной гравитации - за счет центробежной силы, а кибертронцы располагали более высокими технологиями, ибо корабль летел ровно, без какого-либо вращения.

И вот последние облака впереди рассеялись, и предрассветное небо постепенно вновь сменилось ночной темнотой, зажигая одновременно тысячи или даже миллионы звезд, от количества которых зарябило в глазах. У Ялары непроизвольно отвисла челюсть, а Андрей едва слышно выдохнул:

\- Невероятно... Я не смел о таком даже мечтать...

\- Обернитесь, - с улыбкой предложил Оптимус. Люди послушно повернули головы в боковое окно слева и увидели оставшуюся далеко позади Землю...

\- Господи... – шепотом произнесла потрясенная Ялара, - я никогда не видела ничего прекраснее...

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JgM5oCE3HYk&feature=emb_logo) **

Одно дело смотреть на снимки, сделанные из космоса, а совсем другое – лицезреть все наяву. Подобную красоту невозможно описать простыми словами. Это невероятное сочетание столь большого количества красок... таких разных и, казалось бы, не подходящих друг другу. Все они сосредоточены в одном месте... И кругом черная пустота... Земной шар просто “висит в воздухе”, оставаясь при этом совершенно неподвижным, а столь обширные океаны словно “прижимаются” к поверхности планеты.

А вот и Луна, обычно являющаяся в небе круглым желтым пятном, кажущаяся ночным солнцем. Сейчас она выглядит совсем иначе... Серая, холодная, безжизненная, испещренная огромным количеством кратеров... Она совсем не похожа на яркий ночной фонарь, отчетливо выделяющийся на темном небе...

По водной поверхности Земли скользит отражение солнечного диска, четко прослеживается граница дня и ночи... Какая-то часть планеты спит, какая-то уже проводила день, а какая-то еще только собирается встречать рождение нового дня... По освещенному полушарию медленно плывет пелена белых облаков, складываясь в различные рисунки. И создается впечатление, что вся эта прекрасная и изобилующая жизнью планета может уместиться в ладонях одного единственного человека... Земля - лишь маленькая песчинка в просторах необъятной вселенной...

Спустя где-то час, все более-менее привыкли к смене обстановки. Балкхед показывал людям корабль. Потрясало не только оснащение и вид помещения, но так же и размеры, нормальные для трансформера и огромные для человека.

Проверив навигационные системы, Саундвэйв, сидевший в кресле главного пилота, установил связь с Землей:

\- Центр, это “Омега Суприм”, как слышите?

\- Громко и четко, - ответил ему голос Праула. – Как проходит полет?

\- Пока все идет хорошо. На гипперскорости мы достигнем системы Тоганор через десять земных часов.

\- Вас понял, “Омега Суприм”. Дайте знать, когда прибудете к место назначения. Отбой.

\- Тоганор? А это где? Хм... Что-то я не припомню из курса астрономии подобных названий... – недоумевал Андрей.

\- Возможно, у вас эта солнечная система зовется иначе, - предположил Рэтчет. – Насколько я помню, вы, люди, называете многие звезды и планеты просто сочетанием букв и цифр. У нас все имеют собственное название. Но иногда мы даем название солнечным системам, а планеты просто нумеруются. К примеру, Тоганор. Планеты именуются как Тоганор-1, Тоганор-2 и так далее.

\- О-о-о... ясно... – смутился парень – По возвращении обязательно почитаю учебники по астрономии.

\- Вряд ли там есть упоминание об этих звездных системах, - возразил услышавший их разговор полковник Леннокс. – А если и есть, то всяко они зовутся иначе...

Ялара стояла на смотровой палубе у большого панорамного окна и глядела на далекие звезды. Космос... Девушка даже и предположить не могла, что когда-нибудь окажется в космосе. Ради такого можно пойти на что угодно, даже на вранье, хотя Ялара очень не любила говорить неправду. Особенно семье. Но сейчас она ни о чем не жалела. Пусть потом ей влетит от родителей, пусть Мегатрон разозлится, пусть будь что будет. Все это будет позже. Сейчас, глядя на тысячи звезд, алмазной пылью рассыпанных в безмолвной черноте космоса, она не хотела думать ни о чем плохом.

Позади послышался звук открывающихся дверей, затем тяжелые шаги железного гиганта, и над головой Ялары раздался голос Мегатрона:

\- Впечатляет?

\- Еще бы! – Ялара подняла голову на друга и заметила, что тот улыбается. – Даже не верится, что я на самом деле попала в космос!

\- Ну, радуйся, пока можешь. Когда прилетим назад, тебе все же придется объясняться с семьей.

\- В смысле? – Ялара изобразила непонимание, но Мегатрон лишь хмыкнул.

\- Брось. Ты смогла убедить Оптимуса, но я-то понимаю. Никто тебе не давал разрешения лететь с нами, так?

\- А-а...

\- Вот и доказательство.

Ялара была готова со стыда провалиться сквозь корабельный пол и вылететь в открытый космос, если бы могла это сделать. Мегатрон ее раскусил, и, похоже, давно. Непонятно только, почему он тогда позволил ей отправиться с ними.

\- Черный Вихрь, но... а... Ты никому не скажешь?

\- Будешь себя хорошо вести и не станешь лезть куда не надо, тогда не скажу.

\- Идет, - согласилась подруга и, потеребив левой рукой пальцы на правой, шепотом спросила: - Как думаешь, действительно ли там, куда мы направляемся, можно будет найти объяснение этим нападениям?

\- Надеюсь. Саундвейв говорит, что источник сигнала исходит оттуда, где находилась космическая база моего бывшего командира. Я не возвращался туда с тех пор, как... Ну, не важно.

Ялара открыла рот, но тут на смотровую палубу шагнул Оптимус, и девушка решила не задавать вопросов. Она не хотела спрашивать Мегатрона о его прошлом в присутствии других, да предводитель десептиконов и не стал бы ничего рассказывать. Возможно, потом... когда они вернутся...

\- При нынешней скорости мы прибудем к месту назначения примерно через десять земных часов, - сообщил лидер автоботов, после чего обратился к девушке: - Ял, там Андрей искал тебя зачем-то. Он в грузовом отсеке.

\- А он не сказал, зачем? – уточнила Ялара, почесав подбородок.

\- Нет. Только спросил, не видел ли я тебя. Сходи к нему, вдруг это важно?

\- Э-э... Ну ладно... – несколько удивленная Ялара обернулась на Мегатрона, после чего покинула смотровую палубу.

Оптимус шумно выпустил воздух и подошел к Мегатрону. Никто на самом деле Ялару не искал, просто лидеру автоботов хотелось поговорить со своим братом без свидетелей.

\- Как думаешь, что мы можем найти на Тоганоре-5? – издалека начал Оптимус.

\- Не знаю... – отозвался Мегатрон, глядя в панорамное окно. – Быть может, если мы найдем источник сигнала, управляющий вражескими маяками, то, вероятно, сумеем вычислить коммуникационную частоту противника. А потом и отследить, где находится вражеский штаб. Я надеюсь.

\- Хорошо бы, - Оптимус кивнул. – Пока преимущество не на нашей стороне, как это не прискорбно.

\- Я думаю... Фоллен и раньше использовал некибертронские технологии. Он отдавал предпочтение квинтессонским разработкам, даже сотрудничал с ними...

\- С квинтессонами?! – ахнул Оптимус. - Но... они же... они враги трансформеров...

\- Видимо, их Падший ненавидел гораздо меньше, чем изгнавших его Праймов, - предположил Мегатрон. – Ты же знаешь пословицу: “Враг моего врага – мой друг”. А они были не против нанести удар по тем, кто отстоял свою независимость. Фоллен создавал свой собственный клан, он величал себя Предвестником новой эры для всех десептиконов. Не представляю, что он пообещал квинтессонам, что те поддержали его... Ну а я... – предводитель десептиконов поморщился. - Не знаю даже... Он хотел, чтобы я направлял его войска...

\- Значит, Фоллен хотел забрать тебя от нас... Но зачем?.. Все дело в предательстве, ненависти к автоботам или же лично к его брату – нашему альфе-отцу?

\- Сейчас я уже не знаю, что и думать... – Мегатрон продолжал смотреть на далекие звезды. – Но тогда я всецело верил ему. Падший говорил, что таким образом он спас мне жизнь...

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZoSTjl7-R3w&feature=emb_logo) **

_Кто-то несильно, но настойчиво теребил его за плечевую накладку, от чего Мегатрон на ощупь перехватил манипулятор незнакомца и резко сел, включив оптику. На секунду в груди что-то вспыхнуло и отдалось в голову. Десептикон охнул, в окулярах начало мутнеть._

_\- Зря ты это, - наставительно заметил Драконофус, высвобождая свой манипулятор из пальцев десептикона, - резкие движения тебе сейчас противопоказаны._

_\- Только не в твоем обществе, - огрызнулся Мегатрон и снова поморщился. Медики утверждали, что он довольно быстро идет на поправку, однако сам десептикон был не слишком-то доволен своим состоянием. Пройдет еще немало времени, прежде чем его выпустят из-под надзора врачей. По словам Фоллена, их корабль направлялся к секретной космической станции, по прибытии на которую, Мегатрона тут же переправят в главный медицинский комплекс, где он и должен будет находиться до полного выздоровления. Но если рядом будет присутствовать этот драконоподобный механоид..._

_\- Ну, как знаешь, хотя... - Драконофус хищно оскалился, - реакция у тебя действительно замедленная, да и чувства опасности никакого. Будем надеяться, что недавние события хоть чему-нибудь тебя научили._

__

_Мегатрон только собрался ему достойно ответить, но неожиданно заметил нечто, от чего вся злоба моментально куда-то улетучилась, сменившись смешанным чувством тревоги и озадаченности. Броня его собеседника на правом предплечье была слегка оплавлена, некоторые сегменты грудной пластины были темнее остальных, будто бы их совсем недавно заменили на новые, а левый окуляр не горел, даже более того – его просто не было!_

_\- Драг... что с тобой случилось? – искренне удивился Мегатрон_

_\- Что? – судя по голосу, Драконофус явно насторожился. Было заметно, что он о чем-то напряженно размышляет, словно пытается подобрать подходящее объяснение. – Так... ерунда. Небольшая неудача с экспериментом нового энергетического щита. Экспериментальная разработка._

_\- Ты что, генератор на себе замкнул, что ли? – Мегатрон Драконофусу явно не верил. Судя по характеру повреждений, можно было предположить, что того кто-то хорошо отметелил, о чем свидетельствовало еще и помятое левое крыло. – Сейчас еще скажешь, что тебя взрывом отбросило, так?_

_\- Иди ты... – обиделся Драконофус, нервно взмахнув длинным шипастым хвостом. – Тебе ли говорить об ударах, Мегатронус? Я думал, ты хоть чему-то научился у нашего лидера, а все равно, - он надменно ухмыльнулся и его правый желтый окуляр зловеще полыхнул, - Оптимус Прайм оказался сильнее._

_Услышав это имя, десептикон вздрогнул и отвернулся, чувствуя, как в груди неприятно пульсирует Искра. Он знает. Драконофус все знает... Вероятно, Падший уже все ему, своему любимчику, рассказал. И, следовательно, Драконофус пришел сюда поиздеваться над ним. Мегатрон мог ожидать нападения от кого угодно, только не от своего брата. Хотя... брата ли? В памяти всплыли недавние события, в голове зазвучали столь знакомые голоса…_

__

_“Ты не один из них...”_

_“За чистоту Искр династии Праймов...”_

_“Рэд Арроу предал нас...”_

_“Я лишь защищался...”_

_“Ты никогда не был моим братом!..”_

_Мегатрон сжал кулаки, его лицевую пластину исказила болезненная гримаса. Он хотел кричать, но не мог произнести ни звука. За что?.. Праймус, что я такого сделал?.. Почему все это происходит?.. Кто-нибудь, скажите, что в моих системах вирус, и все не по-настоящему…_

_\- Мегатронус?! – в голосе драконоподобного механоида послышалась явная тревога. – Что… что такое? Тебе плохо? Я вызову Октавиуса…_

_\- Нет! – тут же воскликнул десептикон. С некоторым трудом он повернулся, спуская ноги с платформы и оставаясь сидеть на ней. Пару секунд Мегатрон молчал, глядя в пол, потом поднял на Драконофуса алую оптику и тихо спросил: - Откуда ты знаешь, что со мной произошло? Учитель рассказал?_

_\- Он опасался, что подобное может случиться, - Драконофус покачал головой. – Ха, я помню, как гордо ты ушел от нас тогда. На твое счастье наш Учитель своих не бросает. – Он одарил Мегатрона хищным осуждающим взглядом. – Будь я на его месте, ты был бы сейчас мертв, а не строил бы здесь из себя униженного и оскорбленного._

_\- Значит, мне повезло, - буркнул десептикон, глядя на сцепленные пальцы своих манипуляторов._

_\- Более чем, - согласился Драконофус._

_Двери медотсека с легким шипением отворились, и в помещение вошел тот самый высокий необычный трансформер с восьмью желтыми окулярами и непонятным символом на груди, состоящим из круга с радиально расходящимися шипами справа и слева. Октавиус. Глава медицинского корпуса на этом корабле. Мегатрону пока так и не удалось выяснить, к какому клану трансформеров принадлежит данный субъект. Восемь окуляров... У Фоллена их четыре, но все красные, да и знак на груди соответствующий. А этот... Он явно не из десептиконов, однако, судя по всему, подчиняется Падшему._

_\- Хорошо, что ты здесь, Хищник, - произнес он, обращаясь к Драконофусу. – Повелитель ждет тебя на мостике._

_\- Хищник? – искренне удивился молодой десептикон, вытягивая шею в направлении крылатого механоида._

_\- Потом объясню, - ухмыльнулся Драконофус и уже обратился к медику: - А что случилось? Мы уже подлетаем?_

_\- Да, - коротко ответил Октавиус, проверяя данные о работе систем Мегатрона. Необычный трансформер недовольно покачал головой, пробормотал что-то непонятное и после чего обратился к десептикону: - Как ты себя чувствуешь? Идти сможешь?_

_\- Куда? – тут же спросил молодой десептикон._

_\- Мы приближаемся к базе Альфа. Повелитель сказал, чтобы ты тоже явился на мостик, но при условии, если ты хорошо себя чувствуешь. Хотя я бы не советовал тебе вставать лишний раз – твои системы еще не восстановлены окончательно._

_Мегатрон это и сам прекрасно понимал. После разговора с Фолленом, когда тот увел его из медблока даже на столь короткое время, у десептикона произошел серьезный сбой одной из центральных систем. Мегатрон после этого еще три дня пребывал в оффлайне. Октавиус тогда строго настрого запретил своему пациенту покидать платформу, но Мегатрон был и не в состоянии спорить, в последнее время он вообще плохо понимал, что происходит вокруг. Где он, каким образом сюда попал, как долго здесь находился, сколько времени прошло с того момента, как Оптимус пытался его убить – все это не имело для него значения. Десептикон то приходил в сознание, то снова впадал в беспамятство. Перед его внутренним взором всплывали картины прошлого, а так же и события, которые никогда не происходили... Все в его головном процессоре перемешалось: он куда-то летел, с кем-то спорил, кого-то звал... Медики делали все необходимое, но все же были предположения, что Мегатрон может не выжить. И вот лишь дня два назад или около того (в космосе время не имеет значения) ему стало лучше, хотя и не настолько, чтобы по первой команде вскочить и нестись сломя голову неизвестно куда... И все же, он хотел знать, куда они прилетели, хотел знать, где на самом деле живет его наставник._

_\- Я готов идти, - кивнул Мегатрон, - я чувствую себя хорошо._

_\- Рад это слышать, - вероятно, Октавиус бы ему поверил, если бы предварительно не ознакомился с данными о работе его систем, однако возражать не стал. Меньше чем за минуту он ловко отсоединил от тела Мегатрона провода, датчики и энергонные трубки. Десептикон неуверенно встал с платформы и покачнулся, в оптике начало мутнеть..._

_\- Неудачная идея... – Октавиус подхватил его за манипулятор и снова усадил на платформу. – Ну-ка ложись..._

_\- Нет! – Мегатрон отсторонился и помотал головой. Никаких поблажек. Больше никогда. – Нет... все нормально... Я... оступился... – Он вновь встал. – Ничего страшного. Куда идти?_

_\- А ты упорный, - уважительно кивнул стоящий рядом Драконофус._

_\- А ты сомневался? – Мегатрон довольно вздернул голову и уже обратился к главному медику: - Где находится мостик?_

_\- Я провожу. Следуйте за мной. – Октавиус развернулся и направился к выходу из медотсека. Мегатрон с Драконофусом последовали за ним._

_\- Так... Хищник – это... – шепотом начал Мегатрон, пока они шли по коридору за Октавиусом._

_\- Мое второе имя, - ответил Драконофус._

_\- М-да... можно было догадаться..._

__

_Они остановились у закрытых раздвижных дверей. Октавиус набрал определенную последовательность символов, после чего раздался едва слышный гул, и, спустя несколько секунд, створки дверей раздвинулись в стороны, открывая проход в светлую просторную кабину. Драконофус первым шагнул внутрь, следом за ним, предварительно оглядевшись, проследовал Мегатрон._

_\- Командная палуба 1, - велел Октавиус, вошедший последним._

_Двери с шипением закрылись, и кабина лифта довольно быстро стала подниматься вверх. Все трое молчали. Через несколько секунд двери снова с шипением отворились, и Драконофус, выйдя первым, свернул направо и зашагал по длинному хорошо освещенному коридору. Мегатрон и Октавус шли за ним. Медик всю дорогу то и дело поглядывал на десептикона, явно опасаясь, что Мегатрон может по пути неожиданно потерять сознание. Передвигаться молодому десептикону пока довольно непросто – он старался идти небыстро и не делать резких движений. Но Мегатрон стремился не показывать вида и не давать спутникам лишних поводов для беспокойства. Еще чего не хватало... Достаточно было и того, что они оба знают, что с ним произошло. Ниже ему падать было уже просто недопустимо._

_Миновав несколько коридоров, они оказались на мостике. Мегатрон, еще никогда не бывавший на военных кораблях, не смог сдержать вздох удивления. Первое, что бросилось ему в глаза – большие панорамные окна, закрытые едва различимыми почти прозрачными силовыми полями. Справа и слева вниз уходили две лестницы, ведущие на нижние уровни мостика, которых было три. На среднем располагалась главная панель управления, за которой сидели два трансформера, очевидно пилоты. Ниже находились другие неизвестные десептикону панели и терминалы. Количество постоянно присутствующих членов команды на мостике составляло около двадцати трансформеров. Увидев размеры корабельного мостика, Мегатрон впервые задумался, насколько велик звездолет Фоллена с таким громким названием “Предвестник”._

_**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r5tf8P8R2M0&feature=emb_logo) ** _

_Учитель, сидевший до этого в кресле капитана на самом верхнем уровне встал и обернулся к вошедшим. Мегатрон и Драконофус поклонились наставнику, тот кивнул в ответ и довольно ухмыльнулся:_

_\- Рад, что тебе лучше, Мегатронус._

_\- Благодарю, Учитель, - молодой десептикон почтительно склонил голову, - я постараюсь оправдать ваши надежды и не подвести вас._

_\- Это хорошо. После нападения на тебя на Кибертроне стало опасно находиться. Всем нам._

_\- Из-за меня? – робко переспросил ученик._

__

_\- В каком-то смысле, - ледяным голосом ответил Падший. Мегатрон виновато потупился. Против таких железных аргументов нечего было возразить. Он сам дал повод “семье” заподозрить неладное. Фоллен предупреждал, но Мегатрон не послушал..._

_\- Простите..._

_\- Ничего, - Фоллен положил манипулятор ему на плечо. – Нам в любом случае не следовало задерживаться на Кибертроном слишком долго. Глупо так долго находиться вблизи врага и надеяться, что тебя не засекут. Произошедшее с тобой, хм, несколько подкорректировало наши планы._

_Мегатрон ничего не ответил. Сейчас его интересовали не “разногласия” Падшего с Праймами, или конечный пункт следования корабля, и даже не то, как ему удалось выжить. Мегатрон размышлял о том, кем же он сам является на самом деле. Во время первого разговора с Фолленом на корабле он думал лишь о мести, о желании заставить и его семью страдать. Теперь ему было еще и обидно... Получается, он не лидер от рождения... он не Прайм... правители Кибертрона не его альфы... Тогда кто же он? Быть может, Фоллен смог бы ответить на этот вопрос когда-нибудь... Одно Мегатрон для себя понял: нельзя поворачиваться спиной даже к тяжело раненному врагу, поле боя нужно покидать только удостоверившись, что противник не подает признаков жизни. Иначе последствия могут оказаться страшными. Он сжал кулаки. Это и ощутят на себе предатели... Ненависть... Он должен держаться за это чувство, чтобы дойти до конца и не сгинуть в огненной пасти Юникрона..._

_\- И что теперь?.. – глухо спросил Мегатрон, подняв взгляд на своего наставника._

_\- А теперь все будет иначе. Нам больше не придется прятаться. – Фоллен вытянул вперед правый манипулятор, обращая внимание ученика на центральное окно. Корабль в это время проходил рядом с серой пустынной планетой. Даже отсюда, из космоса, можно было увидеть глубокие кратеры и скальные ущелья. На первый взгляд никаких признаков жизни или природной активности. Холодный, мертвый мир... Мегатрон невольно содрогнулся._

__

_\- Что это за место?.._

_\- Тоганор-5, - не замедлил с ответом Падший. – Наш новый дом. Сейчас Кибертрон нам не принадлежит, но однажды мы возьмем верх. Праймы пожалеют, что предали нас._

_Корабль обогнул планету по экватору, и вот, в лучах далекого солнца показалась необычная полусферическая конструкция с высокими шпилями, сверкающими в свете яркой звезды._

_\- Добро пожаловать на базу Альфа, - довольным голосом произнес Фоллен._

_\- Ух ты... - Мегатрон тут же выбросил из головы все терзающие его мысли и с восторгом маленькой беты принялся разглядывать увеличивающуюся в размерах по мере приближения корабля космическую станцию._

__

_\- Добро пожаловать домой, - шепнул ему стоящий рядом Драконофус._

_Молодой десептикон при этих словах вздрогнул. Когда-то его домом был Кибертрон. Но сейчас там опасно, во всяком случае сейчас... Если кто-нибудь узнает, что Мегатрон не погиб, все повторится... А здесь безопасно, так говорит Учитель. И больше не будет никаких нападений, никакой опасности... Здесь Праймы их не найдут. Дом... он дома..._

**__Саундтреки (с указанием эпизодов главы):**

1) Mass Effect Anbromeda OST - Vault (догадка о Фоллене)

2) Mass Effect OST - Feros; (обсуждение)

3) Indipendence Day OST - Firestorm; (Мегатрон вспоминает атаку)

4) Mass Effect 3 - An end once and for all; (воспоминание Оптимуса)

5) Mass Effect OST - Mass Effect Theme; (взлет корабля)

6) Two Steps From Hell - Eria; (Омега Суприм в космосе)

7) Mass Effect 3 OST - Prothean Beacon; (воспоминания Мегатрона - пробуждение)

8) Star Wars Revenge of the Sith – Game Menu (фрагмент трека “Return to Tatooine”) (база Альфа)


	25. Часть 2. Глава 6. Ход Мстителя (часть 1)

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=im9U5ngZ9Zs&feature=emb_logo) **

_По мере приближения к космической базе Альфа, “Предвестник” постепенно замедлял ход. Мегатрон не сводил восхищенного взгляда с вырастающей перед ними станции, имевшей довольно необычную конструкцию. Она представляла из себя некое подобие полушара с торчащими длинными шипами по всей поверхности этой странной полусферы, и один из них особо выделялся по толщине и длине, он возвышался над остальными, словно шпиль или маяк. Общее устрашающее впечатление этому сооружению придавал практически черный цвет, с точечными белыми огнями из окон и яркими бликами отражающегося света ближайшей к планете звезды._

__

_Космическая станция была не просто огромной, она была гигантской! Создавалось впечатление, что внутри этой полусферы может поместиться весь Иакон, столица Кибертрона. Такого Мегатрону не встречалось никогда в жизни. Увиденное настолько шокировало его, что на какое-то время десептикон даже забыл, что всего несколько минут назад он вышел из медблока, едва держась на ногах._

_Один из пилотов включил громкую связь и спокойно произнес:_

_\- Тоганор-Альфа, дредноут “Предвестник” запрашивает разрешение на стыковку._

_\- Стыковку разрешаю, - практически незамедлительно последовал ответ, - “Предвестник”, следуйте к доку 205, курс сближения 07304-В. С возвращением._

_Звездолет медленно начал заходить на посадку. Пояс корабельных доков, представляющих из себя прямоугольные углубления, подсвеченные мерцающими красными лампочками, окантовывал всю станцию по “экватору”. Именно к одному из этих “окошек”, кажущихся издалека такими маленькими на фоне всей остальной космической базы, и направлялся “Предвестник”._

_\- Впечатляет, не правда ли? – Драконофус скрестил манипуляторы на груди, явно наслаждаясь удивлением на лице Мегатрона._

_\- А? Что?.. – тот не сразу понял, что крылатый обращается к нему. – А-а, да... Да, еще бы... – десептикон даже не пытался скрыть свои эмоции, хотя обычно предпочитал их не показывать._

_\- Я чувствовал то же, что и ты, когда в первый раз прилетел сюда. Никогда не забуду это ощущение._

_Мегатрон повернул голову в его сторону:_

_\- Хочешь сказать, ты здесь уже был?.._

_\- И не единожды, - подтвердил Драконофус._

_**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hxY_tv9LB5I&feature=emb_logo) ** _

_Космический корабль довольно плавно вошел в док. На потолке и стенах мерцали сигнальные лампочки, а звуки сирены были слышны даже с мостика. Снаружи к кораблю тут же потянулись два больших шланга, каждый из них в диаметре был около двух метров, которые с шипением вошли в открывшиеся в обшивке отверстия. Звездолет вздрогнул и замер._

_\- На выход, - скомандовал Фоллен. Красно-черный десептикон поднялся с кресла и первым отправился к выходу с мостика._

_\- Пошли, - Драконофус кивком головы указал Мегатрону следовать за наставником. Октавиус так же не отставал от них._

_Все четверо спустились на лифте до главной палубы и, миновав несколько коридоров, оказались в большом широком помещении перед огромным металлическим затвором. Корабельный трап начал с шипением опускаться, с обеих сторон он него с шипением выпустились струи пара. Первым на посадочную площадку спустился Падший, за ним сошел Октавиус и остановился чуть позади своего лидера. Драконофус легонько подтолкнул Мегатрона в спину, кивком головы указывая тому следовать за наставником. Десептикон повиновался, и они вдвоем встали за спиной Падшего. Сопровождавшие их охранки в составе шести трансформеров, которые присоединились к ним у выхода с корабля, остановились сзади метрах в десяти. Все остальные не спешили покидать корабль. Вероятно, подумал Мегатрон, какие-нибудь проверки проводят или что-то в этом роде. У такого большого корабля нельзя так просто взять и выключить двигатели._

__

_В доке было много обслуживающего персонала. Десептикон заметил техников, а так же много и боевых механоидов. Справа и слева довольно высоко в стенах имелись панорамные окна, в которых виднелись терминалы и прочая техника. Очевидно, это диспетчерские, откуда следят за прибывающими и отбывающими звездолетами._

_Прямо напротив корабельного трапа внушительных размеров металлические двери с небольшим лязгом отварились, и навстречу прилетевшим вышла целая делегация – девять трансформеров. Восемь из них были похожи друг на друга как две капли воды – высокие, с острыми торчащими крыльями. А тот, что стоял спереди, выглядел иначе. Черная полированная броня, горящий взгляд, серьезное выражение лицевой пластины… Казалось, этот трансформер других эмоций просто не знает. Чем-то он похож был на тех, кто входил в Высший Совет Кибертрона. Высокий, статный, уверенный в себе… И, судя по виду, прирожденный боец. Широкая грудь, огромные манипуляторы, утолщенные нижние конечности, как у большинства боевых десептиконов, шипованные колени, а так же и предплечья, плечевые накладки как у Мегатрона, только не загнутые вверх, а прямые, врастающие в плечи под углом в сорок пять градусов, три длинных острых шипа на шлеме, напоминающем корону, зрительно еще больше увеличивали его рост, за спиной виднеются две огромные пушки. И, разумеется, яркий фиолетовый десептиконский знак на груди._

_\- Лорд Предвестник, - черный трансформер почтительно склонил голову, - с возвращением. Мы..._

_\- Опустим любезности, Даркфайтер, - перебил его Фоллен, – задерживаться мы не можем - моему ученику требуется помощь._

_Мегатрон в замешательстве огляделся по сторонам, стараясь сделать вид, что сказанное Падшим к относится не к нему. Чувствовал он себя неважно, однако такое пристальное внимание было ему совершенно ни к чему. Молодому десептикону и так было противно, что он оказался в такой ситуации. Стоящий рядом Драконофус выглядел гораздо хуже, но держался куда увереннее. Хорошо бы этот подумал, что речь о крылатом, мелькнуло в голове у Мегатрона, но черный трансформер по имени Даркфайтер тут же обратил внимание именно на него:_

_\- Так это..._

_\- Да, это он, - подтвердил Падший. Молодой десептикон опустил взгляд в пол._

_\- Ясно. Прошу вас, следуйте за мной к шаттлу. Мы немедленно отправляемся в медицинский центр._

__

_Остальные трансформеры, что стояли позади Даркфайтера, расступились, пропуская его, а так же Фоллена с Мегатроном, Драконофусом и Октавиусом. Они прошли по широкому ярко освещенному коридору и, миновав еще одни двери, оказались на огромной смотровой площадке, у края которой были выстроены небольшие кораблики, предназначенные для перелетов на не слишком длинные расстояния. Чем-то они напоминали кибертронское такси. На Иаконе многие трансформеры, даже летающие десептиконы, пользовались подобным видом транспорта. Зачем тратить собственные силы, когда есть средство передвижения._

_С этой площадки открывался удивительный вид. Такого Мегатрон прежде никогда не видел. Внутри база “Альфа” выглядела как огромный город, накрытый куполом с широкими отверстиями, за стеклом которых виднелась безмолвная чернота космоса. Дома, разумеется, не столь высоки, как на Кибертроне, но все же достаточно внушительные, и почти все имели форму высоких острых шпилей. Одни почти достают до высокого купола, другие примерно в половину ниже, иных и вовсе не видать вдалеке. И каждое спицеобразное строение подсвечено большим количеством ярких белых лампочек. Как будто здесь всегда вечер или даже ночь, но жизнь кипит здесь всегда._

__

_\- Ну что скажешь? – полюбопытствовал Драконофус, пока они шли к одному из челноков._

_\- Это невероятно… - Мегатрон даже не пытался скрыть свое удивление._

_\- И все лишь только начинается, - ухмыльнулся Драконофус._

_У челнока их ожидал зеленый трансформер, который тут же распахнул двери пассажирского салона, приглашая войти внутрь. Падший опустился на сидение спиной вперед, справа от него занял место Октавиус. Мегатрон и Драконофус сели напротив них. Двери с тихим шипением закрылись, заурчали двигатели и челнок, плавно оторвавшись от посадочной площадки, начал снижаться в сторону города. Оказывается, что под площадкой, где они только что находились, располагалось много точно таких же стоянок для небольших челноков. Длинными рядами они тянулись одна под другой, окантовывая внутреннюю часть купола по окружности. Эти площадки соединялись между собой лишь стеклянными лифтами, коих тоже было не мало, и подъемники начинались от самого низа…_

__

_Пока они летели над космическим городом, Мегатрон все смотрел в окно, не в силах оторваться. Огромный город под куполом… А за его пределами ничего… только космическая пустота._

_\- Праймус... Я никогда такого прежде не видел..._

_\- Ты много чего не видел, приятель, - усмехнулся Драконофус и подмигнул единственным окуляром._

_\- Не понимаю, - Мегатрон оторвался от созерцания обстановки за пределами шаттла и по очереди посмотрел на всех троих, - откуда все это? На уроках истории в Военной Академии нам никогда не говорили ни о чем подобном. Даже в архивах Академии не упоминается о таких базах..._

_Драконофус в ответ возмущенно фыркнул, откинулся назад и, скрестив манипуляторы на груди, недовольно процедил:_

_\- Неужели ты думаешь, что курсантам разрешат доступ к подобным сведениям?_

_Мегатрон бы с ним поспорил. Учась еще на первом курсе, они с Саундвейвом и Старскримом несколько раз ночью забирались в кабинет ректора и копались в его компьютере. С определенной целью или просто ради интереса. У Саундвейва был явный талант в обращении с компьютерами, а Мегатрон и Старскрим всегда хорошо запоминали. И никаких сведений о космических базах такого рода они там не находили. Хотя дальше главного компьютера кибертронской Военной Академии эти трое не лазили._

_\- Этой станции довольно много лет, Мегатрон, - начал Фоллен, - больше, чем ты даже можешь себе представить. Она была построена еще во времена Древних, и, вероятно, служила убежищем для мирных жителей во времена Великой войны с квинтессонами, - Драконофус при этих словах почему-то дернулся, Октавиус отвернулся, а Падший, проигнорировав их, продолжил: - Когда мы ее обнаружили, она была абсолютно заброшенной, но со временем удалось более-менее восстановить ее. Теперь здесь живут несколько десятков тысяч трансформеров, оставивших родной Кибертрон. Большинство десептиконы, однако, нет здесь ни одного автобота._

_\- Десятки тысяч? – ахнул молодой десептикон. – Откуда так много?_

_\- Все мы изгнанники в той или иной степени, - Фоллен откинулся на спинку сидения и чуть притушил оптику. – Кто-то сослан, кто-то добровольно оставил дом, ну а кто-то… - он выглянул в окно и снова посмотрел на Мегатрона, - кто-то просто не мог больше терпеть деспотию автоботов. На этой базе живут десептиконы и… хм… наши союзники. – Драконофус при этих словах заерзал на месте, а Октавиус, заметив, что десептикон смотрит за знак, изображенный на его груди, уставился в окно и сделал вид, что его больше интересует происходящее снаружи. Мегатрон хотел задать этот вопрос, но пока не решался. Он уже давно подозревал, что эти двое не относятся к десептиконскому клану. Но вот кто они, он не догадывался._

_Тем временем челнок приближался к необычному зданию в центре космического города. Оно отличалось от остальных не только размерами, но и еще своей конструкцией. Оно словно состояло из двух сросшихся конусов, один из которых вырастал из купола, а другой из пола. Еще снизу и сверху к самой узкой части здания присоединялось множество длинных балок._

__

_Челнок плавно опустился на площадку перед этим необычным зданием, и все четверо вышли наружу. Из центрального входа к ним уже шли четыре трансформера. То, что это именно к ним, Мегатрон не сомневался._

_\- Наконец-то вы прибыли, - заговорил один из подошедших, предварительно поклонившись Фоллену. – Мы давно вас ждем._

_\- Все готово? – коротко поинтересовался Октавиус._

_\- Так точно, сэр._

_\- Хорошо, - кивнул тот и положил свой манипулятор на плечо десептикона: - Пойдем, Мегатронус._

_Но тот почему-то не спешил повиноваться, настороженно глядя на Октавиуса. Тогда вмешался Падший:_

_\- Ступай, мой ученик, - он легонько подтолкнул его в спину. – Не переживай, ты в надежных руках. Ступай._

_\- Как скажете, Учитель, - Мегатрон оглянулся на Фоллена и Драконофуса, после чего последовал с Октавиусом и сопровождающими их трансформерами внутрь здания. Они прошли по широкому светлому коридору, поднялись на лифте, миновали еще несколько коридоров и остановились у белой металлической двери. Один из трансформеров набрал код на стене, после чего дверь отъехала в сторону и все они вошли внутрь._

_Комната, куда привели Мегатрона, оказалась светлой и просторной, где находилось много всякой аппаратуры. В центре располагалась медицинская платформа, прямо напротив входной двери большое окно, из которого открывался хороший вид на темный космический город._

_\- Ну и... – Мегатрон хмуро оглядел помещение. Он жутко не любил медблоки, а трансформеров-врачей так и просто боялся. – Это надолго?_

_\- Ну, это уже зависит от тебя, мы свою работу выполняем как надо, - спокойно произнес Октавиус, - ложись, и никаких возражений. Тебе сейчас нужен отдых._

_Мегатрон шумом выпустил воздух, лег на платформу и закрыл металлические веки. Только сейчас он понял, как сильно устал за время путешествия. Спорить с Октавиусом у него не было ни сил, ни желания. Все, чего он хотел, это уйти в перезагрузку, забыться, прогнать от себя все мрачные мысли._

_Медики начали подсоединять к нему провода систем поддержки, но Мегатрону было все равно. Он не сопротивлялся, не произнес ни слова, он просто спокойно лежал, позволяя трансформерам-врачам закончить начатое._

_\- Готово, сэр, - объявил один из ассистентов, включая приборы._

_\- Хорошо, - услышал он голос Октавиуса. – Импульсную активность снизьте на 30 процентов, а частоту волновых колебаний доведите до 120. Мегатронус, - обратился главный медик к десептикону, - я зайду через час, чтобы проверить, как работают твои системы. Сейчас отдыхай. Последние дни были тяжелыми… для всех нас._

__

_Медики вышли, и Мегатрон, наконец, остался один. Он лежал неподвижно, слушая тихое мерное гудение приборов систем поддержки, и постепенно погружаясь в режим сна. Сейчас он чувствовал себя таким далеким от всего происходящего за пределами медицинского отсека. Ему было все равно, что творилось на Кибертроне, чем занимаются Фоллен или Драконофус, да и вообще все остальные трансформеры. Когда-нибудь Праймы пожалеют о том, что сделали с ним. Но это будет потом. Сейчас Мегатрону не хотелось думать ни о чем. Но он дал себе слово – не отступать и не жалеть себя, только так он сможет добиться справедливости._

_\- Больше никогда... – едва слышно прошептал десептикон и сжал манипуляторы в кулаки. Он побежден, но не сломлен. Он выжил, он последует за наставником. Падший научит его сражаться. И, в конечном счете, Оптимус когда-нибудь пожалеет о содеянном. С этой мыслью Мегатрон полностью погрузился в сон, оставив суровую действительность где-то далеко._

_* * *_

_В медотсеке под пристальным наблюдением медиков Мегатрон провел неделю. Он довольно быстро шел на поправку, чем не переставал удивлять окружающих. Октавиус, однако, не спешил отпускать молодого десептикона из медицинского центра. Падший велел ему поставить Мегатрона на ноги, и необычного вида трансформер не мог позволить, чтобы что-то случилось с учеником его командира. Самому Мегатрону хотелось смыться из медотсека как можно скорее, но стоило ему встать, как в оптике резко темнело, и внутренние системы начинали давать сбои._

_\- Сильно же Оптимус тебе всыпал, - не удержался от колкого замечания Драконофус, когда зашел проведать Мегатрона. Тот в ответ наградил его ненавидящим и в то же время обиженным взглядом, в котором ясно читалось: “Если б я мог сейчас, убил бы тебя на месте”. Но двигаться ему было все еще тяжело, поэтому как следует навалять крылатому десептикон пока еще не мог. И все же Мегатрону было чем отбиться – он ехидно напомнил Драконофусу, как тот выглядел еще совсем недавно. За те несколько дней, что Мегатрон находился в медблоке, драконоподобному успели заменить окуляр и отреставрировать броню. Видать, повреждения Драконофуса, были не столь серьезными, как у Мегатрона, где бы он их не получил..._

_**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ph_xk0YmzKQ&feature=emb_logo) ** _

_Через три дня Мегатрону позволили на некоторое время покинуть медицинский центр, чтобы осмотреть космическую станцию более подробно. Драконофусу было велено сопровождать его на всякий случай. Но Мегатрон в этот раз был не против. Он совершенно не знал, куда идти. Некоторое время они вдвоем бродили по улицам, Драконофус что-то рассказывал про станцию, но Мегатрон не слушал. Он всегда больше любил все исследовать сам. Это сначала он считал правильным отправиться на “обзорную экскурсию” с провожатым, но теперь общество Драконофуса ему наскучило, и десептикон раздумывал, как же улизнуть от своего спутника. И вот, когда Драконофус отвернулся, десептикон просто нырнул за угол одного из зданий и скрылся из виду. Наконец один, подумал он. Заблудиться десептикон не боялся – командный центр был единственным строением в самом центре космического города, что сливался с куполом, так что потеряться не представлялось возможным. При желании можно было долететь, но трансформироваться Мегатрону пока строго-настрого запрещали. Значит, возвращаться придется пешком. Но пока он не спешил назад даже несмотря на некоторую усталость.._

_Спустя какое-то время он добрался до корабельных платформ, с которых на стеклянных лифтах можно было попасть в доки. Поднявшись на один из уровней, Мегатрон вышел и направился вдоль пришвартованных космических крейсеров. Мимо несколько раз прошли работники дока, но никто не обратил на десептикона никакого внимания. Мегатрон предположил, что будь он сейчас на Кибертроне, его бы давно попросили уйти, поскольку посторонних на территорию обычно не пускали. Он продолжал идти, засмотревшись на один из кораблей, и тут неожиданно налетел на что-то... или на кого-то..._

_\- Эй, осторожно!_

_Мегатрон так и не успел ничего понять – что-то довольно тяжелое ударило его. Десептикон понять не успел, как оказался на полу. Раздался грохот и чья-то ругань, что-то большое придавило Мегатрона сверху._

_\- Праймус! Только не это... Сейчас... – забормотал голос, который только что довольно нецензурно выражался. Потом чьи-то сильные манипуляторы в секунду убрали придавивший Мегатрона груз, и перевернули пострадавшего трансформера на спину._

_Сфокусировав оптику, Мегатрон увидел перед собой широкую серую с зелеными отливами лицевую пластину с огромным ярко-красным окуляром в центре, в том месте, где должен быть нос. А еще огромные челюсти, занимающие большую часть лица. Мегатрон непроизвольно охнул. Склонившийся над ним трансформер был раза в полтора крупнее самого Мегатрона, это был широкоплечий гигант с фиолетово-зеленой броней, его голова из-за отсутствия шеи сразу переходила в массивный корпус, создавая некий эффект сутулости, толстенные манипуляторы не имели пальцев, а заканчивались тремя хватательными сегментами. Толстые нижние конечности не менее внушительные, чем все остальные части тела. На груди у этого трансформера точно такой же как у Мегатрона фиолетовый десептиконский знак._

__

_\- Вы целы?- пробасил он, помогая Мегатрону подняться. – Простите меня… Я не нарочно… Праймусом клянусь…_

_\- Да отстань ты уже… - десептикон оттолкнул манипулятор незнакомца и покачнулся, а когда опустил взгляд на пол, то понял, что именно на него обрушилось. Рядом валялось пять внушительных цилиндрических контейнеров, каждый из которых был диаметром около двух метров и высотой около трех. Он что, все это нес, когда они столкнулись? Вот это силища, подумал про себя Мегатрон._

_\- Не сердитесь… Я вас, правда, не заметил… - продолжал бормотать фиолетово-зеленый бугай, виновато оглядываясь по сторонам, словно ища подсказку к тому, как ему поступить. – Праймусом клянусь… Простите…_

_\- Ну все, хорош, - не выдержал Мегатрон, отходя от него. – Раз извинился, два извинился, хватит. Я… я тоже тебя не видел… если честно… Смотрел на корабль… - он снова оглянулся на дредноут, на который так долго любовался._

_\- Да, - неожиданно согласился незнакомец. – “Предвестник” просто восхитителен. Флагманский корабль флота Альфы… Могу лишь догадываться, насколько он силен в бою…_

_\- Флот? – Мегатрон удивленно уставился на неизвестного. – Ты сказал флот?_

_\- Именно, - кивнул он. – Вы, стало быть, здесь недавно, если не знаете. Наша цитадель надежно защищена, при необходимости мы готовы отразить любую атаку… - он задумался на секунду, а потом добавил: - Я так думаю… Вряд ли нам сейчас что-то угрожает, но у всех должны быть средства защиты на всякий случай, согласны? А мы живем обособленно от остального мира._

_\- Но почему?_

_\- Сложный вопрос… Многие жители Альфы не по собственной воле покинули Кибертрон. Кого-то заставили это сделать – выслали прочь, кто-то вынужден был бежать по каким-либо причинам… Ну и так далее._

_\- Не понимаю… - Мегатрон растерялся, - они что, преступники, что ли?_

_\- Лишь некоторые. Но в большинстве своем здешние десептиконы оставили родной Кибертрон потому что ничего больше им не оставалось._

_Мегатрон задумался. Этот неизвестный десептикон сказал ему то же самое, что и Учитель, когда они только прилетели на базу Альфа. Выходит, все действительно так. Как же много Мегатрону было неведомо… Раньше он искренне верил справедливость правления своих альф, и скажи ему кто что-то вроде того, что он услышал от Учителя или этого громилы, десептикон не задумываясь, дал бы нахалу в лицевую пластину за подобные слова. Но теперь… теперь он смотрел на мир совершенно иначе. Удивительно, как может изменить кого-то предательство близких…_

_\- Тебя как звать-то? – наконец-таки поинтересовался Мегатрон._

_\- Лагнет, - пробасил гигант. – Но все почему-то зовут меня верзилой, чудаком или... болваном... – И словно в подтверждение его слов где-то снизу раздалось:_

_\- Эй! Болван, шевелись! Я что ли должен все эти юникроновы контейнеры выгружать?!_

_\- Иду! – проорал в ответ Лагнет, свесившись с перил, после чего виновато обернулся у Мегатрону: - Простите. Работа зовет. Да я и не стану больше вас отвлекать. – Он начал поднимать разбросанные контейнеры с пола и ставить их друг на друга._

_\- Ты не отвлекаешь... – Мегатрон вновь поразился тем, с какой легкостью этот десептикон справляется с подобными тяжестями. Такой большой и сильный и в то же время такой затравленный... Мегатрону стало жалко этого громилу._

__

_\- Ты давно здесь живешь?_

_\- Около трех кибертронских лет, - Лагнет наконец снова поставил все пять контейнеров один на другой. – Но родную планету покинул еще годя за четыре до того, как попал сюда._

_\- Ого... – поразился Мегатрон. – А почему?_

_\- А? – Лагнет удивленно мигнул большим окуляром, словно не понял вопроса._

_\- Почему ты покинул Кибертрон?_

_Лагнет вместо ответа удивленно продолжал смотреть на собеседника. Мегатрону стало не по себе._

_\- Я сказал что-то не то?_

_\- Нет... – громила мотнул головой, - нет... просто... никто никогда за эти годы не задавал мне подобных вопросов. Если вам интересно..._

_…И он вкратце поведал Мегатрону свою историю. Альфы Лагнета погибли очень давно. Он долгое время работал наемником у одного подпольного авторитета, который любил устраивать бои без правил. Работа, казалось бы, была довольно простая – просто находиться рядом с хозяином и отпугивать недоброжелателей одним своим видом. И Лагнету это удавалось довольно легко. Но однажды случилось непредвиденное – бугай подслушал разговор, который не предназначался для его слуховых датчиков, и хозяин решил избавиться от телохранителя, дабы не было проблем. Лагнет доверял своему работодателю, и для него было большой неожиданностью, что тот от него отвернулся._

_\- Ну я и бежал… э-э-э… это если коротко… Потом скитался по космосу, побывал на многих планетах, но нигде не мог найти себя. Вероятно я… боялся… боялся вновь быть преданным кем-то… В одном из клубов на Саянире… Вы там бывали? – Мегатрон мотнул головой, и Лагнет фыркнул: - Тогда вам повезло, неприятное местечко… Так вот, я намеренно перебрал энергона и намеревался… намеревался покончить с собой… Я отправился к вулкану, находящемуся неподалеку от города и собирался упасть в кратер… Вот тут-то он меня и остановил. Лорд Предвестник. Оказывается, он долгое время шел за мной, чтобы остановить в самый последний момент…_

_\- Надо же… - пробормотал Мегатрон._

_\- Да. Так я оказался здесь. Должен сказать, место довольно-таки неплохое. Ни одного автобота. А с собратьями мне ужиться гораздо проще, чем с представителями другого клана. В моем роду ни одного автобота не было._

_\- А мне вот так не повезло… - тихо произнес Мегатрон и ухмыльнулся: - А кто же там внизу на тебя только что орал?_

_\- Начальник дока. Не обращайте внимания, у него просто такая манера общения._

_\- Ну-ну…_

_\- Болван, где, Юникрон подери, тебя носит?! – снова завопили с нижнего уровня._

_\- ИДУ!!! – рявкнул Лагнет и обернулся к Мегатрону: - Еще раз прошу меня извинить, - он с некоторым трудом поднял башню из пяти громоздких контейнеров и зашагал прочь._

_\- Да не страшно... – Мегатрон растерянно смотрел ему в спину. Его очень заинтересовал этот громадный десептикон. В чем-то они были похожи – их обоих подставили те, кому они доверяли, и оба были спасены одним и тем же трансформером, что привел их сюда. А еще Мегатрону было жалко этого громилу. Такой в одиночку мог бы в легкую одолеть пятерых элитных кибертронских бойцов-автоботов, но позволяет себя обзывать и унижать. Мегатрон всегда это не одобрял – в Военной Академии ему часто приходилось ставить на место нахалов, посмевших поднять манипулятор на тех, кто слабее. Он никогда не начинал драку первым. Вот и сейчас он испытывал сильное желание сказать пару ласковых неизвестному крикуну с нижнего уровня корабельного дока. Может, стоит как-нибудь намекнуть этому Лагнету, что он не должен позволять кому-то так унижать себя._

__

_От размышлений его отвлек неожиданно появившийся Драконофус. Его желтая оптика светилась ярче обччного, а выражение лица не сулило ничего хорошего._

_\- Тебя где Юникрон носил?! – напустился драконоподобный на десептикна. – Я всю базу облетел, пытаясь тебя разыскать!_

_\- А ты что, мой альфа? – съехидничал в ответ Мегатрон и, не удержавшись, усмехнулся. – Никто не просил тебя за мной ходить._

_\- Если б это было так… - тихо проворчал в ответ крылатый, но тут же тряхнул головой и продолжил уже громче: – Ты вообще что творишь?! Твои системы еще не полностью восстановлены, если забыл! А если бы ты впал в блокировку, и никого бы поблизости не оказалось?!_

_\- Может, объяснишь, что все это значит? Ты не настолько сентиментален, чтобы волноваться за других._

_\- Лорд Предвестник беспокоится о тебе… по каким-то ему одному известным причинам. Как по мне, так тебя стоило оставить подыхать на Кибертроне._

_Если бы десептикон не был знаком с этим драконоподобным механоидом столь долго, он обиделся бы на такое заявление. Но Мегатрон слишком хорошо знал Драконофуса и понимал, что тот его просто провоцирует. Как всегда. А Учитель всегда твердит, что прежде чем ударить, стоит несколько раз подумать, нужно ли это вообще. И если Драконофус обычно подталкивает Мегатрона к драке, то, вероятно, стоит попытаться воспользоваться оружием врага против него самого._

_\- Ты злишься, потому что знаешь, что я лучше тебя, не так ли? – Мегатрон упер манипуляторы в бока и самодовольно вздернул голову._

_\- Что-что? – Драконофус слегка наклонил голову. Делая вид, что ослышался. – Повтори еще раз?_

_\- Тебя раздражает, что я дерусь уже куда лучше, чем раньше. Все еще злишься из-за той царапины, да?.._

_Драконофус замер – Мегатрон явно задел его за живое. После того, как на одном из последних поединков десептикон сумел задеть мечом левое крыло металлического дракона, тот стал гораздо раздражительнее, чем прежде. При виде Мегатрона у него мстительно загорались глаза, и подергивался хвост. Еще бы… До этого никто из учеников Падшего не мог нанести ему никаких повреждений. Драконофус явно жалел, что сам привел этого десептикона к Фоллену когда-то._

_\- Если ты полагаешь, - крылатый, казалось, едва сдерживался, - что наш учитель спас тебя, потому что ты хороший воин, то сильно ошибаешься. У Предвестника были свои причины спасти тебя. – Он открыл рот, будто собирался сказать нечто важно, но потом неожиданно передумал и, скрестив манипуляторы на груди, издевательски продолжил: - Не знаю почему. Может из жалости, или что-то в этом роде… Но все не так, как ты думаешь. Ведь вряд ли бы обученный боец не сумел бы заподозрить неладное и не поверить словам предводителя. Вот ты и поплатился за свою глупость. А я бы с ним справился…_

__

_\- Ну докажи! – Мегатрон встал в боевую стойку. Драконофус в ответ полыхнул желтой оптикой и зашипел, со скрежетом разворачивая крылья, но тут вдруг неожиданно вздрогнул, словно вспомнив что-то нехорошее, и мотнул головой._

_\- Нет… не сейчас… Я не стану бить калеку. Когда ты полностью восстановишься, тогда я тебя с удовольствием по стенке размажу. В противном случае исход этого поединка уже предрешен._

_\- Ах так… - разозленный Мегатрон рванулся к Драконофусу, занося кулак над головой, но тут неожиданно в груди что-то кольнуло и больно отдалось в конечности. Десептикон споткнулся, а в следующую секунду его уже поддерживал Драконофус._

_\- Видишь? – укорил он десептикона. – И ты еще кулаками размахиваешь в таком состоянии? Смотри, впадешь в блокировку, не беги потом жаловаться._

_\- Кому? – Мегатрон поднял голову и хмуро посмотрел в желтые окуляры драконоподобного механоида, - Тебе? И не мечтай._

_\- Я бы хотел на это посмотреть, - Драконофус рассмеялся, неожиданно перестав сердиться и поднялся на ноги, поддерживая Мегатрона. – Ладно, пошли. Пора возвращаться в медицинский комплекс, пока нас не начали искать. – И, не слушая возражений, он повел десептикона назад в командный центр._

_Октавиус был крайне сердит, что Мегатрон и Драконофус отсутствовали так долго. Прежде чем подключить десептикона к системам поддержки, он кричал на обоих минут десять. Таким десептикон главного медика еще не видел._

_\- Кажется, Разрушитель сегодня не в духе, - шепнул Драконофус Мегатрону, пока глава медицинского корпуса, никого не слушая и ни на что не обращая внимания, продолжал их обоих отчитывать._

_\- Р-разрушитеь?.. – ошарашено переспросил десептикон._

_\- Тш-ш-ш… потом объясню. Но на всякий случай лучше с ним сегодня не спорить…_

_Десептикон кивнул, решив на этот раз прислушаться к совету заклятого друга._

_* * *_

__

_Еще через неделю Мегатрону впервые было позволено трансформироваться. Драконофус предложил полетать сначала под куполом по территории города, обгоняя транспортные челноки, а потом и в космосе вокруг базы. С помощью турбореактивных сопел, расположенных на спине, Драконофус летал невероятно быстро, широко расправив свои огромные металлические крылья. В отличие от Мегатрона ему не нужно было превращаться в истребитель, чтобы развить большую скорость. Десептикон тоже мог подняться в воздух, будучи в своей обычной форме, но как следует разогнаться не мог. Несмотря на длительный перерыв, летал Мегатрон достаточно хорошо, хотя с маневренностью пока было не слишком. Но Октавиус сказал, что со временем все придет в норму._

_Потом Мегатрона вызвал к себе Падший. Вернее пришел Драконофус и сообщил, что наставник желает его видеть. После чего проводил десептикона в пустое светлое помещение с панорамными окнами и указал на закрытую дверь. Войдя внутрь, Мегатрон оказался в большом темном помещении с зеркальными потолком и полом. Внутри не было никого, кроме наставника._

_\- Здесь нам никто не помещает, - голос Фоллена эхом разнесся по залу. – Я вызвал тебя не просто для разговора. – В его манипуляторах было два меча, один из которых он протянул ученику._

_\- Зачем это? – растерялся Мегатрон, по инерции взяв оружие._

_\- Поскольку твое восстановление практически завершено, я хочу знать, как сказался длительный перерыв на твоих боевых навыках. Покажи, что ты можешь._

__

_Такого Мегатрон явно не ожидал. Сражаться с наставником… Ему даже стало страшно. Поднять оружие на учителя – чистое самоубийство… Он стоял в нерешительности, пока Фоллен сам не атаковал его. Схватка была не долгой, но жестокой. Мегатрон только отбивался, в то время как Падший не считал нужным щадить ученика и довел его до системной блокировки._

_Когда Мегатрон очнулся в медицинском центре, то услышал за дверью недовольные голоса учителя и Октавиуса, который намекал господину, что тот явно перестарался. Через четыре дня все повторилось – новая схватка и новое поражение. Падший учил его новым боевым приемам, но действовал жестко и решительно. Видимо, для индивидуальных занятий он выбрал совсем иную тактику. Драконофус каждый раз ждал за дверью и потом помогал Мегатрону дойти до медотсека, где трансформеры-врачи устраняли полученные им повреждения в результате схваток с учителем. Мегатрон и предположить не мог, что Фоллен может быть настолько жестоким. Октавиус каждый раз просил господина быть осторожнее и не причинять Мегатрону еще более тяжких повреждений. В ответ Падший заявлял, что он и сам разберется, как ему быть со своими учениками, а задачей медика было восстанавливать бойцов после сражений. Октавиус и сам был воином. Мегатрон несколько раз слышал, как главного медика называли Разршутелем, но не знал, по какой причине. Как-то он снова спросил об этом Драконофуса, но тот лишь в ответ усмехнулся и сказал, что Мегатрону пока еще рано задавать подобные вопросы._

_Тренировки с Фолленом не приносили желаемого результата. После семи сокрушительных поражений десептикон уже начал сомневаться в собственных возможностях. Одно дело биться с самодовольным Драконофусом и совсем другое – со своим учителем, который гораздо сильнее его._

_На восьмой раз после отработки боевых приемов они устроили очередной спарринг, где Падший вновь довел Мегатрона до изнеможения. Ученик бессильно упал на зеркальный пол, однако наставник не спешил оканчивать тренировку._

_\- Встать! – рявкнул Фоллен, с презрением глядя на ученика. – И еще раз!_

__

_Мегатрон, собрав последние силы, неуклюже поднялся на ноги, но в следующую секунду вновь упал на колени, усиленно вентилируя системы. В его оптике помутнело, Искра билась гораздо чаще обычного, а текущий по внутренним трубопроводам энергон, казалось, вот-вот закипит._

_\- Чего ты ждешь, крылатая жестянка?! – Падший перехватил свой меч и направил его острием на своего ученика. - Я сказал, поднимайся! Немедленно!_

_\- Я... – Мегатрон виновато опустил голову, - я... не могу... – Он был настолько обессилен, что оскорбление в собственный адрес не вызвало у него возмущения. Молодой десептикон желал лишь, чтобы все это поскорее закончилось. Он устал, получил повреждения и чувствовал себя абсолютно беспомощным. От осознания всего этого Мегатрону становилось обидно до глубины Искры. – Не могу..._

__

_\- Можешь, - Неожиданно спокойно произнес Учитель. Он подошел к молодому десептикону и силой поднял его на ноги, придерживая за правый манипулятор, чтобы ученик снова не упал. – Все ты можешь, Мегатрон, нужно лишь захотеть. Ты всегда отличался стремлением к цели. Если ты сдашься сейчас, то тем самым позволишь победить тем, кто предал нас. Неужели ты этого хочешь?_

_Мегатрон вздрогнул, сжал кулаки и, глядя в пол, помотал головой:_

_\- Н-нет..._

_\- Так докажи это, - Фоллен поднял валявшийся рядом меч и вложил его в манипуляторы ученика. Мегатрон смотрел на серебристое лезвие, слегка подрагивающее в его руках, и молчал. Учитель прав... если он когда-нибудь выйдет один на один против лжебрата, то он должен сделать это без колебаний. Даже если он и не ровня Праймам, Мегатрон будет биться до конца. До самого конца._

_**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bxa4hvM4Av4&feature=emb_logo) ** _

_\- Сделай это, - Фоллен отошел на несколько шагов назад. Мегатрон так и остался стоять на месте, глядя на клинок своего меча. – Представь, что я – Оптимус. Собери весь свой гнев, всю свою ярость. Вспомни тот день, когда Прайм почти убил тебя..._

_Мегатрон оставался неподвижным, сверля взглядом меч, который он держал перед собой едва ли не на вытянутых манипуляторах. Он смотрел на отсветы собственных окуляров, его пальцы крепче сжимали рукоятку. Слова Учителя непроизвольно врезались в слуховые датчики, воспроизводя в головном процессоре Мегатрона события того рокового дня._

_\- Вспомни его взгляд... его слова... каждое его действие... – продолжал говорить Фоллен, во мраке помещения его оптика светилась гораздо ярче обычного. – Ощути каждый удар..._

_Мегатрон стоял не шелохнувшись, вслушиваясь в голос наставника, притушив оптику и закрыв металлические веки. Падший словно возвращал его в прошлое. Гроза... Он видел перед собой приближающуюся фигуру Оптимуса Прайма с острым зазубренным мечом... Вспышки молний и громовые раскаты... барабанящий по броне дождь... Страх... Однако теперь Мегатрон твердо стоит на ногах и тоже держит в манипуляторах оружие. На сей раз он готов принять бой._

__

_\- Оптимус Прайм хочет тебя убить... Он твой враг... Защищайся или погибнешь._

_Враг... Мегатрон с такой силой сжал рукоятку меча, что пальцы слегка деформировали ее. Прайм все ближе... он заносит манипулятор для решающего удара..._

_\- Сделай это! – приказывает голос в слуховых датчиках Мегатрона. – Убей или умри!_

_...длиный зазубренный меч со свистом рассекает воздух..._

_\- НЕ-Е-Е-Е-ЕТ!!!!!!! – молодой десетпикон резко срывается с места, нанося стремительный удар. Падший едва успел блокировать и уклониться от следующего. Он явно не ожидал от ученика подобной прыти, хотя тому этого знать не полагалось. Однако Мегатрону было все равно, его атаки убыстрялись, а блоки становились увереннее и жестче._

_Я убью тебя, Оптимус! Именно с этой мыслью Мегатрон наносил удар за ударом. Враг отступал, хоть и продолжал отбиваться. Но десептикон знал, теперь все будет по-другому. Не отступать. Одержать победу любой ценой. Когда-то, впервые взяв в манипуляторы меч и выйдя на боевую арену, Мегатрон сильно волновался. Он боялся, что ему сделают больно, он боялся сделать больно сам. Но не теперь. Сейчас десептикон посмеялся бы над самим собой за прошлые мысли..._

_Битва продолжалась. Мегатрон даже забыл, что несколько минут назад едва не падал от усталости. Он просто не думал об этом. В его головном процессоре не осталось никаких мыслей, кроме желания победить. Ему даже показалось, что движения противника стали гораздо медленнее, чем прежде. В тот момент, когда вражеский клинок оказался на уровне его лицевой пластины, Мегатрон блокировал, а затем легким движением выбил меч из рук противника, которого оттолкнуло к стене. Десептикон рванулся вперед, метя своим клинком в шею врага, но вдруг..._

_\- Достаточно!_

_Мегатрон так и замер, еще не успев ничего понять. Он замигал оптикой, приходя в себя. Вокруг неожиданно выросли стены тренировочного зала, а тот, кого он атаковал, оказался Фолленом. Системы Мегатрона едва не вошли в блокировку, когда он обнаружил, что прижимает к стене своего наставника и держит меч в нескольких сантиметрах от его шеи._

_**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=svM2I-kvLC4&feature=emb_logo) ** _

_\- Учитель... я... – молодой десептикон выронил меч, отступая назад. Он дрожал. Нахлынувший страх остудил его пыл, Мегатрон почувствовал нарастающую слабость. Он упал на колени, изо всех сил стараясь удержать уплывающее сознание. – Простите меня... Учитель... – Голос молодого десептикона был невероятно тихим. Мегатрон испугался бы, если бы был в состоянии соображать. – Я не... н-не хотел... Простите..._

_\- Напротив, Мегатронус, - Фоллен выглядел крайне довольным. – Ты меня порадовал. Можно сказать, что мы наконец-то сдвинулись с мертвой точки._

_Ученик поднял на него помутневшую оптику. Уж не ослышался ли он? Учитель говорит, что Мегатрон его... порадовал?_

_\- Я вижу, сколь высок твой потенциал, мой ученик, - продолжал Падший, - я вижу в тебе надежду для всех десептиконов. И я знаю, у тебя хватит сил противостоять Оптимусу Прайму._

_Мегатрон вздрогнул. Мысль о сражении с Оптимусом заставила его Искру дрогнуть. Только что, представляя себе лжебрата, молодой десептикон атаковал не задумываясь, не понимая, что замахивался на своего наставника. Однако теперь ему стало страшно. Страшно и обидно одновременно._

_\- Прайма может одолеть только Прайм... – произнес Мегатрон едва слышно. – А я вовсе не..._

_\- Но я Прайм, - Фоллен присел рядом, обхватил ученика за плечи и пристально заглянул в пылающие рубиновые окуляры: - И ты только что доказал, что способен противостоять Высшему. Все в этом мире возможно, Мегатрон, главное – захотеть. Держись за чувство ненависти, оно поможет тебе выстоять. – Падший слегка встряхнул ученика. Мегатрон дернулся, но учитель держал его крепко. Их горящие взгляды встретились, молодой десептикон хотел отвернуться, но четыре ярко-красных окуляра Фоллена словно не позволяли ему этого сделать. Казалось, Учитель смотрит Мегатрону в самую Искру. – И когда предатель, сраженный твоим мечом, - голос старшего десептикона врезался в слуховые датчики Мегатрона, - когда его безжизненный корпус рухнет к твоим ногам, вырви из его груди матрицу лидерства и принеси ее мне._

_\- Матрицу? – удивился Мегатрон. – Зачем?_

_\- Как доказательство нашей победы, - незамедлительно последовал ответ. Фоллен поднялся с пола и с силой поставил на ноги ослабевшего ученика. – Мы покончим с тиранией Праймов и подарим Кибертрону иное будущее._

__

_\- У Праймов слишком много сторонников, - неожиданно для себя и для Падшего произнес Мегатрон, отвернувшись. – Свергнуть их будет непросто._

_\- Я знаю, - учитель кивнул. – Однако многие на Кибертроне озабочены твоим исчезновением. Они по-прежнему думают, что ты – Прайм, - эту фразу Фоллен произнес довольным голосом, смакуя каждое слово. Мегатрон вздрогнул и сжал кулаки. Наставник снова самодовольно ухмыльнулся и продолжил: - Ходят разные слухи, знаешь ли, в том числе есть версия, что Титанус Прайм избавился от своего младшего беты, дабы не допустить возвышения десептиконов._

_Мегатрон задрожал от страха и злости, снова представив надвигающуюся на него грозную фигуру с длинным зазубренным мечом. Нет... не Титанус... Оптимус... Это был Оптимус. И вероятно по приказу своих альф. Мегатрон не заподозрил бы подвоха._

_\- Я убью его... – тихо прошептал Мегатрон, закрывая металлические веки и сжимая кулаки. – Праймус, клянусь, я избавлюсь от этого предателя._

_\- Я верю в тебя, мой ученик, - Фоллен положил манипулятор ему на плечо. – Знаю, ты не подведешь меня._

_Мегатрон поднял голову, взгляды трансформеров встретились, и молодой десептикон впервые в жизни не ощутил желания снова в страхе отвернуться. Он никогда не мог смотреть в окуляры Падшего слишком долго. Учитель непроизвольно заставлял его внутренне трепетать перед своим величием. Все последователи Фоллена боялись его и одновременно уважали, тянулись к нему. Так же, как и Мегатрон. Однако теперь ученик на мгновение ощутил себя практически на ровне с Фолленом, он чувствовал себя таким же сильным и уверенным в себе. Так вот, что пытался объяснить ему наставник! Мегатрона и раньше посещало подобное чувство, но стоило ему задуматься об этом больше, как решительность начинала уступать место страху и сомнениям. Теперь же, когда он одержал верх над тем, кто сильнее него (Мегатрон и сам не мог понять, как ему это удилось), десептикон догадался, где искать ключ к нужным эмоциям. Теперь все будет иначе, сказал он сам себе, теперь я не отступлю._

_\- Я вижу в твоей оптике решительность, Мегатрон, - Падший был невероятно доволен. – Теперь ты готов перейти на новый уровень._

_\- Как скажете, Учитель, - молодой десептикон почтительно поклонился, теперь почему-то Фоллен не казался ему столь страшным. Скорее даже Мегатрон ощутил нечто общее между ними. – Я готов пройти любые испытания._

_\- Отлично. Встретимся завтра в командном центре. А теперь возвращайся в медицинский комплекс и как следует отдохни, Драконофус тебя проводит... Завтра важный день, ты должен быть в хорошей форме._

_\- А что случится завтра?_

_\- Увидишь, - в глазах Падшего зажглись веселые огоньки, создавалось ощущение, будто наконец-таки свершится то, чего он ждал очень давно. Мегатрон понятия не имел, что на уме у наставника, и это его настораживало, но, тем не менее, молодой десептикон решил не показывать этого наставнику._

_\- Я готов ко всему, учитель._

_\- Ступай, Мегатронус. Увидимся завтра. – Фоллен повернулся к нему спиной и опустился на колени и затих. Ученик понял, что разговор окончен, и, слегка прихрамывая, пошел к выходу из темного тренировочного зала._

_Снаружи его как всегда ждал Драконофус._

_\- Ну как прошло?_

_\- Сложно сказать… - Мегатрон неопределенно пожал плечами, решив не говорить крылатому, что случилось на тренировке. – Учитель сказал, что завтра должно произойти что-то… Ты знаешь что-нибудь об этом?_

_\- Знаю, - кивнул Драконофус. – Он считает, что ты готов стать одним из нас._

_\- Не понял… - десептикон растерялся. – Это как?_

_\- Это значит перейти на следующую ступень. Я уже давно не просто ученик и последователь лорда Предвестника. Я – его доверенное лицо, командир эскадры боевых кораблей. Мое второе имя Хищник, как ты уже слышал. То же самое с Октавиусом, который является не просто главой медицинского центра. Он первый советник нашего учителя, носящий имя Разрушитель. И поверь, не без причины, - он усмехнулся. – Сейчас нас всего двое. Но теперь и ты удостоился этой великой чести. Поздравляю. Предвестник хочет объявить об этом завтра на закрытой церемонии посвящения._

_\- Ничего себе… - Мегатрон явно был не готов к такому повороту. Он был потрясен и в то же время испуган. Разумеется, он пойдет за наставником куда угодно, однако же… - И что я должен буду делать?_

_\- Отказаться от прошлого и следовать выбранному пути, - Драконофус прошелся перед Мегатроном взад-вперед и снова резко обернулся к нему: - И поклясться в вечной преданности нашему наставнику, разумеется. А еще тебе следует подумать над новым именем, то есть прозвищем, если так тебе больше нравится._

_\- Новое имя? Не понимаю... А это зачем? - искренне удивился десептикон._

_\- А ты разве не хочешь оставить свое прошлое и начать новую жизнь? Разве не хочешь избавиться от кошмаров и перестать сожалеть о том, что ты потерял?_

_\- Ну... да. Само собой хочу, но как это может помочь?_

_\- Новое имя - новая жизнь, - пояснил Драконофус. - Я тоже когда-то через это прошел. Только так можно будет отказаться от своей прежней сущности, Мегатронус. Только так._

_Десептикон некоторое время молчал, а потом решительно взглянул в глаза собеседника и тихо произнес:_

_\- Тогда я сделаю то, что должен._

_* * *_

_Он долго не мог уйти в оффлайн, несмотря на усталость. Все думал над тем, что будет завтра. Принести клятву верности наставнику не было для него проблемой, десептикон это уже делал, но если нужно подтвердить это еще раз, он согласен, в конце концов если бы не Учитель, Мегатрон был бы мертв. Сейчас его волновало другое. Он все никак не мог придумать себе звучное прозвище. После всего случившегося его настоящее имя, которым его назвали в честь легендарного героя древности, Мегатронуса Прайма, потеряло для него значимость. Если я сам не являюсь Праймом, думал десептикон, то смысла связывать себя с Высшими нет. Нужно быть реалистом. Даже если он всего лишь самый обычный боевой десептикон, он способен на многое. И он это докажет. Его имя должно быть звучным, внушающим ужас… Как имена учителя и его первых помощников. Предвестник, Хишник, Разрушитель… эти имена звучат устрашающе, и для себя он хотел что-то подобное. На ум десептикону пришло несколько вариантов, с одной стороны звучные, но с другой - совершенно не подходящие. Так и не определившись с выбором, обессилевший Мегатрон погрузился в режим сна._

_Его разбудил Драконофус, пришедший вместе с двумя медиками. Проверив системы Мегатрона, они отключили подсоединенные к нему приборы и позволили покинуть медотсек. И вместе с Драконофусом десептикон отправился навстречу неизвестности. Металлический драконоподобный механоид все говорил ему, как надо правильно повести себя, когда они доберутся до места, и что будет происходить. А Мегатрон злился на себя, что так и не определился с новым именем. Тогда он решил, что выберет то, которое первым придет ему на ум._

_**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jLF1OvCDt_A&feature=emb_logo) ** _

_И вот они дошли до главного зала – круглого, окруженного колоннадой, слабо подсвеченного факелами на стенах помещения, в центре которого на возвышении находился высокий трон, на котором восседал Фоллен. Мегатрон здесь еще ни разу не был, и, увидев учителя на троне, невольно содрогнулся. Справа от него стоял Октавиус, слева - какой-то незнакомый трансформер. Еще десятка два десептиконов расположились у стен по обеим сторонам от трона хозяина. Полумрак помещения нагонял на Мегатрона страх._

_\- Друзья, - заговорил Фоллен, поднявшись с трона, - сегодня великий день. Нам выпала честь принять в наши ряды нового десептикона, который, как и мы все, не согласен с той несправедливостью, что существует на Кибертроне. И он так же, как и мы, желает с ней бороться. – Падший спустился с трона и подошел к Мегатрону почти вплотную: - Мегатронус, мой ученик, надеюсь, ты понимаешь, какие обязанности и какие надежды я возлагаю на тебя?_

__

_\- Да, - кивнул в ответ молодой десептикон, внутренне дрожа._

_\- Ты обязуешься следовать нашему Кодексу и бороться против деспотии автоботов везде и всюду?_

_\- Да._

_\- Покараешь тех, кто предал тебя и всех нас?_

_\- Да! – последнее слово он произнес особенно громко. При упоминании о Праймах в его Искре поднялась безудержная ярость. – Я клянусь, учитель._

_\- В таком случае добро пожаловать в наши ряды. – Фоллен ухмыльнулся и щелкнул пальцами. К ним подошли два совершенно одинаковых десептикона, державших большую черную плазменную пушку._

_\- Я решил преподнести тебе подарок. Обрати это мощное оружие против наших врагов. Заставь их страдать. Да обрашится твой гнев на их головы._

_Один из трансформеров взял Мегатрона за правый манипулятор, а другой начал закреплять новое оружие на его предплечье. Раздался щелчок, в головном процессоре десептикона прошел электрический импульс, и пушка прочно приросла к его предплечью. Под тяжестью этого оружия Мегатрона повело в сторону, однако его придержал один из стоящих рядом трансформеров._

_\- Прими в знак моего уважения. И пусть это оружие принесет тебе победу._

_\- Это… - шокированный Мегатрон с некоторым трудом согнул в локте правый манипулятор и сжал пальцы в кулак, разглядывая довольно тяжелую и внушительную пушку. – Я… даже не знаю, что сказать… Учитель… - десептикон ощущал смесь страха и восторга от того, что теперь союзники признали его со всей серьезностью._

_\- Теперь ты один из нас, - довольным голосом констатировал Фоллен, скрестив манипуляторы на груди, - и можешь выбрать себе новое имя. Такое, под которым тебя будут знать твои последователи и твои враги. Думай, как следует, выбирай с умом. Постарайся найти то, что бы отражало твою сущность._

_Он задумался. Новое имя... новая жизнь... новая цель... Мегатрон должен отпустить свое прошлое и жить дальше. Хватит цепляться за то, чего он лишился... за то, чего у него никогда не было… Нужно принять мир таким, каков он есть. Мегатрон должен перестать гоняться за призраками, перестать бояться. Пора двигаться дальше. И десептикон доказал наставнику в поединке, что он готов сделать то, что должен._

_Десептикон подумал несколько секунд, потом лицо его неожиданно просияло. Он самодовольно посмотрел на Драконофуса, после чего перевел взгляд на Фоллена и ухмыльнулся. Он выбрал. Новое имя будет его главной целью._

__

_\- Мститель, - уверенно произнес Мегатрон, он поднял правый манипулятор и сжал его в кулак, разглядывая прикрепленную к нему мощную пушку и хищно ухмыляясь. – Я буду Мстителем._

__

**Саундтреки (с указанием эпизодов главы):**

1) Transformers: Age of Extinction OST - Honor to the End; (прибытие на базу Альфа)

2) Independence Day OST - Area 51/ The Big Tamale / Formaldehyde Freak Show; (внутри станции)

3) Independence Day OST - S.E.T.I. Radio Signal; (прогулка по станции и знакомство с Лагнетом)

4) Transformers the Movie OST - Decepticons; (тренировочный поединок, Мегатрон представляет Оптимуса на месте учителя)

5) Transformers Dark of the Moon OST - Sentinel Prime; (Мегатрон присягает в верности Фоллену)

6) Transformers Prime OST - Cybertron; (Мститель)


	26. Часть 2. Глава 7. Ход Мстителя (часть 2)

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1DB4PvAGoIM&feature=emb_logo) **

_Прошло несколько недель с момента принесения им публичной клятвы наставнику и выбора для себя нового имени. Мегатрон сильно изменился. Он перестал на время думать о Кибертроне, предателе Оптимусе, своих альфах… Он даже больше не вспоминал о своих лучших друзьях из Академии и перестал считать дни своего пребывания на орбитальной станции Альфа, теперь ставшей ему родным домом. Для Мегатронуса эта космическая база была чужой, Мститель же родился здесь. Новому “я” Мегатрона нечего было бояться, не от кого убегать, не от кого ждать подвоха. Десептикону даже удалось более-менее наладить отношения с Драконофусом. Хотя эти двое по-прежнему друг друга недолюбливали, но теперь хоть меньше цапались и дрались по пустякам. Мегатрон даже заметил, что после того, как он отказался от своего настоящего имени, крылатый механоид стал с ним несколько дружественнее, несмотря на то, что практически каждая их встреча начиналась со скрещения мечей. Фоллен продолжал тренировать их и еще несколько десятков трансформеров, некоторых из них Мегатрон помнил еще с Кибертрона, а другие, очевидно, еще давно жили на Альфе. Так же Падший еще занимался с Мегатроном отдельно, где учил его не только новым боевым приемам, но так же и подавлять собственные страхи и управлять эмоциями. Порой, разумеется, в памяти трансформера все же всплывали кошмарные события прошлого, что заставляло его содрогаться при мыслях о том, что с ним случилось. Однако десептикону по большей части удавалось подавлять в себе эти эмоции и тщательно скрывать свои переживания, так что никто особо не думал, что с ним происходит._

_Постепенно Мегатрон привыкал и к тяжелой плазменной пушке на его правом предплечье. Поначалу его слегка кренило на бок даже при ходьбе, что уж говорить обо всем остальном… Но десептикон постепенно освоился, его оружие даже перестало мешать ему на боевых тренировках, коих было немало. А когда Мегатрон переходил в альтернативную форму истребителя, эта пушка, способная нанести серьезный урон, становилась его главным носовым оружием._

__

_Спустя несколько дней после того, как Мегатрона окончательно отпустили из-под надзора медиков, Падший взял его и Драконофуса с собой на военный комплекс, располагавшийся на поверхности планеты Тоганор. Мегатрон был потрясен увиденным. Раньше он думал, что кроме станции “Альфа” в этой холодной и безжизненной солнечной системе ничего нет. Как же он ошибался… На поверхности планеты в долине располагался целый небольшой город, включающий в себя жилые районы, военные постройки, космопорт и многое другое. А на многие километры вокруг только каменистые скальные образования…_

__

_Тоганор, что в переводе с древнекибертронского означало “пустыня”, полностью оправдывал свое название. Только голая земля, скалы, ущелья. Никаких растений и водных ресурсов, никакой местной фауны. Поселенцы из космоса были здесь единственными живыми существами здесь, поэтому они не опасались возможных нападений со стороны местных жителей. Единственной потенциальной угрозой могли стать атмосферные вихри или вулканические процессы, но город находился на приличном расстоянии от разломов земной коры, а гроз и ураганов особо не опасались – все основные помещения располагались под землей._

_В течение следующих месяцев десептикон по большей части жил именно здесь. Падший тренировал свою элитную группу не только на закрытых полигонах, но и в полевых условиях. Он учил своих последователей драться, работать в команде, летать, учил решать тактические и стратегические задачи, а потом применять полученные знания в полевых условиях. Но Фоллен был не единственным преподавателем, молодые десептиконы тренировались и у других инструкторов, которых лидер сам для этого выбрал. Например, уже хорошо знакомый Мегатрону механоид по имени Октавиус, обучал молодых десептиконов не только первой помощи на поле боя, но и тому, как вести шпионскую деятельность на вражеской территории, а так же тактике ведения боевых действий. Десептикон Даркфайтер, которого Мегатрон увидел в первый день прилета на “Альфу”, отвечал за тренировки по стрельбе. И еще пять десептиконов отвечали за другие дисциплины. И все было на уровне прошлых лет обучения на Кибертроне. Мегатрон терялся в догадках, откуда у наставника и приближенных такие знания, но потом неожиданно вспомнил как-то проскочившую фразу Фоллена, что с врагом стоит бороться его же средствами, и ужаснулся: неужели у них есть доступ к главным базам Военной Академии Кибертрона?.. Однако он не решался задать сей провокационный вопрос, понимая, что ему за это может быть._

_За время обучения Мегатрон проявил себя сильным бойцом и настоящим лидером, способным находить выход из сложных ситуаций, чем очень радовал своего наставника, который, видя достижения ученика, решил, что пора переходить на новый уровень. За своим усердием и рвением к победе, Мегатрон старался скрыть свое “несовершенство”, то есть, непринадлежность к династии Высших, частью которой себя считало его прошлое “я”. Он полагал, что способен на что-то большее, чем командование небольшим ударным отрядом, он хотел большего. И вот однажды произошло нечто совершенно для него неожиданное._

_В тот день Мегатрон как всегда покинул базу и полетел к далеким горам. Опустившись на высокую вершину, он обозревал окрестности и слушал завывание ветра. Десептикон любил бывать в одиночестве. Когда-то Мегатронус Прайм был лидером, способным собрать вокруг себя большую компанию. Мститель же являлся полной противоположностью бывшего «я» десептикона. Угрюмый и мрачный, ему не нравилось, когда вокруг много народу, он предпочитал быть один. Хотя Мегатрон и раньше любил одиночество, думая, что мало кто мог его понять, даже друзья, но хотя бы в нем не было такой внутренней злости. Теперь в окружающих Мегатрон видел не друзей и соратников, а подчиненных, которые являются инструментом для достижения цели – именно так учил его Фоллен, заявлявший, что лидер должен заставить последователей бояться и уважать его. А для этого надо показать свою силу. И Мегатрон уже не раз это делал. Падший то и дело напоминал ему, что если кто-то или что-то стоит на пути к цели, нужно от этого избавиться, а если же это “что-то” или этот “кто-то” еще может оказаться полезным в будущем, нужно непременно этим воспользоваться. Однако же, наставник не говорил, где именно искать ответ к правильному решению, нужно действовать по ситуации и не идти на поводу у своих эмоций._

_Мегатрон поднял с земли большой камень и бросил его высоко вверх, потом тут же выстрелил из своей плазменной пушки на правом предплечье. Фиолетовый энергетический заряд достиг падающей мишени, и на десептикона обрушился дождь из более мелких камешков и пыли._

__

_\- В десятку, - довольно констатировал трансформер, отряхивая манипуляторы._

_В следующий момент до его слуховых датчиков долетел знакомый звук реактивных турбин, становящийся все громче и громче. Опять он… Мегатрон уже хорошо запомнил шум этих огненных сопел и знал, кому они принадлежат… Сначала десептикон хотел где-нибудь спрятаться, но поблизости как назло не оказалось ни одной пещеры, а взлетать бессмысленно – тот все равно заметит. А судя по звуку, он уже совсем близко…_

_\- Мститель! Вот ты где! – раздался недовольный голос за спиной Мегатрона. Десептикон медленно обернулся на приземлившегося в паре десятков метров от него Драконофуса и недовольно покачал головой: нигде от этого механоида не скроешься… Ходит за ним по пятам, как привязанный. И зачем учителю нужно это? Фоллен сам часто на учебных заданиях отправлял этих двоих вместе, говорил, что из них получится в будущем хорошая команда, ученики не смели возражать. И хотя их отношения заметно улучшились, порой оба так и горели желанием хорошенько навалять друг другу. Один раз, когда их тренировочной миссией был поиск сигнального маяка на поверхности планеты, Мегатрон и Драконофус вновь начали выяснять отношения, и как раз тогда произошел сильный выброс газа. Десептикону и крылатому механоиду удалось спастись, благодаря помощи друг другу. Оба не любят об этом вспоминать и просто делают вид, будто ничего не происходило._

_\- В чем дело, Драг? – Мегатрон хищно прищурился. На сегодня у него никаких особо важных дел запланировано не было, и десептикон откровенно не понимал, зачем крылатый искал его._

_\- Учитель вызывает. Мы должны срочно вылетать на базу Альфа. Идем. – Драконофус развернул крылья и, включив расположенные на спине реактивные турбины, поднялся в воздух. Вслед за ним взлетел длиннокрылый истребитель. Оба отправились в сторону космопорта, откуда шаттл должен был доставить их на космическую станцию._

__

_\- Что-то срочное? – недоумевал Мегатрон, летя чуть позади._

_\- Не могу знать, - отозвался Драконофус. – Учитель сказал только, что ждет нас в доках на станции Альфа._

_Мегатрон ничего не ответил. Он тщетно искал причину, по которой Фоллен мог вызвать его в такое неожиданное место, как корабельные доки. Возможно, хочет что-то показать или еще что. Попытки выяснить что-либо у спутника никаких результатов не дали – тот упорно заявлял, что ничего не знает и находится в таком же неведении, как и сам Мегатрон. Мысли о внеплановом вызове сильно озадачили трансформера, он даже решился затеять спор с Драконофусом, что быстрее долетит до космопорта, хотя в другое время непременно бы рискнул._

_На небольшом двухместном шаттле десептикон и крылатый драконоподобный механоид быстро долетели до космической станции. Выйдя из кабины, Драконофус уверенным шагом пересек посадочную площадку и направился к лифту. Мегатрон шел следом, с сомнением косясь на провожатого, мол если Драконофусу ничего не известно, то откуда он знает, где именно ждет их наставник._

_Лифт спустился на нижний этаж, и едва двери кабины отворились, Мегатрон увидел его. Наставник, сопровождаемый Октавиусом, стоял в дальнем конце смотровой площадки и о чем-то беседовал с десептиконом по имени Даркфайтер. Мегатрон его хорошо помнил – глава встречавшей их делегации, когда корабль Падшего только прибыл на станцию Альфа. Ныне - один из его учителей._

_**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aXCM0lZxh4U&feature=emb_logo) ** _

_\- Хорошо, - услышал молодой десептикон слова учителя, когда они с Драконофусом подошли ближе. – Передай им, что разрешение получено._

_\- Непременно, сэр, - отрапортовал Даркфайтер и, заметив подошедших учеников своего командира, поспешил удалиться, предварительно задержавшись взглядом на каждом из них: - Мститель, Хищник._

_Мегатрон в ответ проводил его подозрительным взглядом и переключил все свое внимание на наставника._

_\- Наконец-то вы здесь, - Фоллен кивком поприветствовал своих учеников. Вслед за ним приветственно кивнул и Октавиус._

_\- Вы хотели видеть меня, Учитель, - Мегатрон поклонился Фоллену вслед за Драконофусом._

_\- Да, Мститель, хотел, - ответил он. – За прошедшее время обучения ты хорошо проявил себя. Но это лишь начало. Пора нам узнать, готов ли ты перейти на новый уровень._

_\- Я готов ко всему, что меня ожидает, - незамедлительно заявил молодой десептикон, мысленно гадая, какое же внеплановое испытание Фоллен приготовил для него на этот раз._

_\- Тогда следуй за мной. Хочу показать тебе кое-что. – Падший с Октавиусом направился к лифту, Мегатрон и Драконофус последовали за ним. Они поднялись еще на пять уровней, миновали несколько коридоров и вышли на площадку закрытого дока, где обслуживающий персонал проводил проверку перед запуском космического корабля._

__

_Корабль… От увиденного у Мегатрона непроизвольно отвисла челюсть, а металлические веки распахнулись настолько, что алые окуляры увеличились чуть ли не в полтора раза. Трансформеры стояли напротив огромного космического крейсера треугольной формы с вытянутым заостренным носом и тремя не слишком длинными крыльями ближе к хвостовой части, заканчивающейся большими соплами двигателей. Одно из этих крыльев располагалось сверху, словно гребень, а два других, соответственно по бокам корпуса, на носу две внушительных плазменных установки, в корпусе много добавочных элементов. Темная с зелеными отливами обшивка корабля ярко блестела, и это намекало на то, что этот звездный крейсер совсем новый. Выглядел корабль довольно таки грозно... и в то же время невероятно красиво._

_\- Как тебе? – глядя на ошарашенную лицевую пластину Мегатрона, Драконофус едва сдерживался, чтобы не захохотать. – По-моему “Мститель” хорош, а? Соответствует своему названию._

_\- Э-э-э… что? – Мегатрон повернул голову к нему с тем же выражением лица, с каким он до этого пялился на корабль._

_\- Я говорю, “Мститель” хорошо смотрится, - повторил Драконофус уже громче, явно намекая на внезапную глухоту собеседника. - Это…_

_\- Ты сказал, “Мститель”?.._

_\- Все верно, - перебил Фоллен и сделал шаг вперед. Мегатрон обернулся к наставнику, в то время, как Драконофус запрокинул голову, притушил желтую оптику и шумно выпустил воздух, намекая Мегатрону, что как можно быть таким идиотом и не понимать очевидного? Последний в это время переключил все внимание на учителя, и показательное выступление крылатого драконоподобного механоида осталось незамеченным._

__

_\- По нашим традициям каждый флагманский корабль носит имя своего капитана, - объяснил наставник. – Показывая тем самым полное единство с тем, кто его направляет. Смею надеяться, что “Мститель” хорошо послужит нашим целям._

_Мегатрон стоял не шелохнувшись, с трудом понимая происходящее. Неужели это его собственный корабль? И ни какой-то одноместный челнок для перелетов на короткие расстояния, а настоящий космический крейсер! Такой красивый и мощный, такой… большой. На лицевой пластине красно-серо-черного десептикона непроизвольно застыло восхищение. Фоллен скрестил манипуляторы на груди и гордо спросил:_

_\- Ну что, пора испытать его в действии, не так ли? Совершим первый пробный вылет._

_Мегатрон удивленно уставился на учителя, а тот продолжал улыбаться. Молодой десептикон был несказанно рад и в то же время смущен. Он считал себя не достойным такого подарка. Мегатрон хотел сказать об этом, но боязнь расстроить Фоллена оказалась куда сильнее, поэтому ученик лишь кивнул в ответ и опустил взгляд к полу._

_Все четверо подошли к краю смотровой площадки и на движущейся платформе спустились прямо к открытому трапу корабля. Мегатрон вертел головой по сторонам, внимательно изучая каждую деталь космического корабля… его корабля, с трудом веря, сто все это происходит на самом деле. Трансформеры поднялись по трапу, прошли по светлым коридорам и поднялись до главного уровня. Мимо туда-сюда ходили члены экипажа, проводя последние проверки. Все как один отдавали честь Фоллену и Мегатрону, как капитану корабля, хотя молодой десептикон был уверен, что преветствуют они все-таки его учителя._

_Когда они ступили на мостик, от смеси радости, волнения и страха ему казалось, что Искра вот-вот выскочит из груди. До появления находившиеся на мостике трансформеры проводили предстартовую подготовку, но, как только Падший со своими учениками и первым помощником показались в проходе, все внимание команды переключилось на них. Повисла напряженная тишина._

_\- Смирно! – гаркнул стоявший у входа трансформер, и все, как один, отдали честь вошедшим. Давший команду десептикон строевым шагом подошел к Фоллену и отдал честь: - Лорд Предвестник! – перевел взгляд на Мегатрона, по-прежнему держа манипулятор у шлема: - Капитан Мститель, сэр! Позвольте приветствовать Вас на борту крейсера “Мститель-1”, нового класса “Зеленая Комета”. К вылету готовы!_

__

_Мегатрон растерянно кивнул и перевел взгляд на наставника. Это совсем не то, что командовать небольшим боевым отрядом. Теперь у него есть команда… его команда… и его корабль. Крылатый механоид за спиной десептикона тихо захихикал:_

_\- У тебя такой вид, Мститель… Видел бы ты себя со стороны._

_\- Ты знал об этом? – возмущенно поинтересовался Мегатрон у Драконофуса. Тот в ответ кивнул, после чего невинно развел манипуляторами и объяснил, что не хотел портить сюрприз. Десептикон только покачал головой, мысленно признавая, что сюрприз действительно удался на славу._

_\- Тоганор-Альфа, - услышали они голос одного из пилотов, - “Мститель” запрашивает разрешение на вылет._

_\- Даю добро, “Мститель”, - последовал ответ. – Удачного пути._

_Пилот, запросивший разрешение, ввел в компьютер какие-то команды, после чего, не оборачиваясь, доложил:_

_\- Сэр, мы готовы к расстыковке._

_\- Они ждут твоей команды. - Фоллен положил свой манипулятор на плечо Мегатрона. Ученик вздрогнул от неожиданности, и нервно кивнул головой. Его команды… Его?.._

_\- Д-да… я… Да. Вперед, - молодой десептикон постарался придать своему голосу командный тон, однако волнение скрыть ему не удалось. Падший покачал головой и велел:_

_\- Начать расстыковку. И взять курс на Тоганор-8, полный вперед._

_\- Так точно, сэр. – Ответил другой пилот._

_Корабль начал задним ходом медленно выходить из корабельного дока, вот он уже за пределами космической станции, медленно разворачивается и берет указанный Фолленом курс… Впереди только темный холодный космос с тысячами далеких звезд… И кто знает, сколько таинственного и неизведанного ожидает впереди…_

__

_\- Да… - тихо произнес Мегатрон, ни к кому в сущности не обращаясь, - полетим в неизвестность… - он смотрел вперед на далекие звезды и едва сдерживался, чтобы не закричать от восторга. Его собственный боевой крейсер, носящий его имя… корабль и его капитан… Мегатрон был потрясен. Насколько десептикон мог вспомнить, это был самый лучший день в его жизни: новой и прежней._

__

_* * *_

_Новый корабль… Его собственный корабль, носящий имя своего капитана. Мегатрон стал четвертым, кто удостоился такой чести – все остальные корабли не имели такой “связи” со своими капитанами. Только четверо, считая предводителя, могли назвать свои космические суда своими именами. Да, были еще двое. Как оказалось, у Драконофуса тоже был свой боевой корабль, именовавшийся “Хищником”, а крейсер Октавиуса носил имя “Разрушитель”._

_Разрушитель… Мегатрон вспомнил, как-то раз Драконофус уже называл так главу медицинского корпуса, но не объяснил причины, заметил только, что подобное надо увидеть лично. Сам Октавиус тоже предпочитал не раскрывать тайну своего имени и лишь намекнул, что Мегатрон когда-нибудь сам все увидит. Драконофус тоже очень мало о себе рассказывал. Имя Хищник он придумал себе сам еще очень давно просто так, потому что это звучит грозно, но Мегатрон почему-то ему не верил. Эти двое, безусловно, знали, почему он выбрал себе имя Мститель, а он про них ничего не знал. Необычный знак на груди Октавиуса не относил его ни к десептиконам, и к автоботам, его внешний вид тоже не делал его похожим на кибертронца. Впрочем, это же относилось и к Драконофусу. Мегатрону в некоторой степени было даже обидно, он будто догадывался, что его посвящают не во все детали происходящего. Фоллен, видя недовольство ученика, говорил ему, что когда придет время, Мегатрон все узнает, однако тому подобные подбадривания погоды не делали, он желал получить ответы на все “здесь и сейчас”._

_Ощущение подозрительности усилилось, когда по приказу Фоллена крылатый механоид отбыл на Кибертрон для какого-то секретного задания. Об этом Мегатрон узнал от работкика корабельных доков – того самого десептикона-верзилы по имени Лагнет, с которым когда-то случайно столкнулся на смотровой площадке. Десептикон-циклоп обмолвился, что крылатый давал кому-то указания о подготовке небольшого корабля для вылета на Кибертрон, однако неизвестно, с какой целью он туда собрался._

_\- Не нравится мне этот Драконофус, - поделился Лагнет своими мыслями к Мегатроном. – Чужой он какой-то… даже для некибертронца. Лорд предвестник доверяет ему и этому Октавиусу, но лично мне оба они жутко неприятны. Таких, как они здесь немало… и от этого мне жутко становится._

__

_\- Каких это “таких”? – не понял Мегатрон._

_\- Других. Они похожи на нас, но это не десептиконы, и что-то в них есть такое… отталкивающее, что ли…_

_\- Согласен, - вынужденно признался Мегатрон, у него тоже порой возникало подобное чувство. – Хоть мы все и на одной стороне… Откуда ты столько знаешь о происходящем на станции?_

_Лагнет в ответ усмехнулся и гордо заявил:_

_\- Может, я и болван, но я слушаю и запоминаю. Еще наблюдаю._

_Мегатрон снова невольно восхитился уже сообразительностью десептикона-громилы. Что-то в этом Лагнете есть, чего другие не замечают. И раз у Мегатрона теперь есть корабль и команда, быть может, стоит рискнуть и принять Лагнета в свой отряд… Возможно из этого что-то может получиться…_

_Драконофус отсутствовал несколько недель. Если бы он улетел на какую-нибудь другую планету, Мегатрон совершенно бы не думал об этом, но… Кибертрон… Десептикон вовсе не волновался за крылатого, он все пытался представить, что там могло произойти, почему Падший направил одного из своих учеников туда. Наставнику Мегатрон не сказал, что знает, куда именно улетел драконоподобный механоид, дабы не выдавать своего осведомителя. Фоллен тогда обмолвился, что Драконофус отбыл по важному заданию, и это все. Мегатрон решил не вдаваться в подробности, опасаясь, что может сболтнуть лишнего._

_Но были и положительные моменты. Пока Драконофус отсутствовал, Мегатрон наслаждался свободой: никто за ним не следил и на драку не провоцировал. Десептикону больше хотелось снова испытать данный ему боевой крейсер. Но, несмотря на то, что он получил собственный корабль, Падший пока запрещал Мегатрону вылетать самостоятельно, а уж тем более и речи не было о гиперпространственных прыжках. На возмущенные вопросы ученика “когда же?” Фоллен уклончиво отвечал: “Когда будешь готов”. И это обижало молодого десептикона не меньше, чем недоговорки и секретные дела командира и его приближенных. Мегатрон считал, что учитель почему-то не доверяет ему._

_**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AWgWLBUy8Gk&feature=emb_logo) ** _

_Когда именно крылатый механоид вернулся со своего задания, Мегатрон не знал. Встретились они только когда Драконофус сам пришел к нему в жилой отсек без всякого приглашения. Десептикон отрабатывал атаки с мечом, когда услышал шипение открывающейся двери, затем шаги за спиной, и тут же опознал вошедшего. Быстро же он с Кибертрона возвратился… Без всякого предупреждения Мегатрон резко развернулся, замахиваясь мечом, но его клинок был перехвачен манипулятором Драконофуса._

_\- Не стоит этого делать, Мститель, - наставительно заметил крылатый механоид, удерживая лезвие на вытянутом манипуляторе. Десептикон невольно поразился, с какой легкостью металлический дракон поймал его клинок, но старался не подавать виду, насколько он удивлен._

_\- А я думаю, стоит, - прошипел в ответ Мегатрон, выдергивая свой меч из пальцев собеседника._

_\- Тебе же хуже. – С этими словами Драконофус взмахнул своим мечом и бросился в атаку. Мегатрон кувыркнулся в сторону и, стоя на коленях, блокировал удар противника, потом прыжком стал на ноги, удобнее перехватывая меч._

_Несколько минут они кружили по комнате, нанося удар за ударом, и в то же время, держа оборону. Места для маневра было не очень много, и все же механоидам каким-то образом удавалось не задевать никакие посторонние предметы. Мегатрон больше нападал, а Драконофус уворачивался и защищался, однако же, он более внимательно следил за клинком соперника, вовремя отбивая атаки, что очень сердило десептикона. В очередной раз плавным движением ушел в сторону крылатый мехаонид, и Мегатрон опять промахнулся. Обозленный десептикон резко занес клинок над головой, но…_

_\- Довольно, - приказал Драконофус, и оба трансформера замерли на месте. – Ты делаешь успехи._

_\- Спасибо, - фыркнул Мегатрон, вслед за Драконофусом убирая меч. – В этот раз я даже не старался._

__

_\- О да, я заметил, - хохотнул крылатый и с выразительным лязгом пошевелил крыльями, после чего оба снова обменялись хищными взглядами. Такие небольшие спарринги у них случались довольно часто и порой заменяли приветствие. Разговор начинался только после нескольких атак. Драконофус обычно нападал первым, и Мегатрон, как только его замечал, всегда готовился к вероятной новой драке. Предвестник полагал, что подобного рода стычки помогут улучшить реакцию десептикона, поэтому никогда не вмешивался, зная, что ученики не намерены друг друга уничтожить._

_\- Ты что-то хотел? – наконец поинтересовался Мегатрон, демонстративно отряхивая манипуляторы._

_\- Собственно да, - Драконофус ухмыльнулся. – Есть одно важное дело, требующее твоего присутствия. Идем, по дороге все объясню._

_\- И что это за дело? – Мегатрон упер манипуляторы в бока, но с места не сдвинулся._

_\- Кое-что, связанное с недавними событиями на Кибертроне. Я ведь только что оттуда, ты знаешь. Интересно?_

_Не дождавшись ответа, крылатый механоид вышел в коридор. Поколебавшись, Мегатрон последовал за ним._

_\- А куда мы? Драг?_

_\- Увидишь, - Драконофус самодовольно усмехнулся. – Кое-кто хочет с тобой встретиться. – Крылатый механоид нажал кнопку вызова лифта, и через несколько секунд двери с тихим шипением отворились, пропуская в кабину._

_\- Встретиться со мной? – настороженно переспросил Мегатрон, входя в лифт вслед за Драконофусом. – И кто это?_

__

_\- Сейчас узнаешь, могу сказать, что эти личности тебе знакомы… Из твоего прошлого. - Снова ехидная усмешка. Драконоподобному явно доставляло удовольствие держать Мегатрона в неведении. Десептикон вздрогнул. Кто-то из его прошлого… Кто бы это мог быть… Вряд ли сам правитель Кибертрона заявился на базу Альфа, дабы узнать, действительно ли его ложная бета до сих пор жива? Нет, после всего услышанного от Фоллена, Лагнета и других, Мегатрон со стопроцентной уверенностью мог быть уверен, что никого из Праймов на пушечный выстрел к не подпустят к Тоганору и его орбитальной космической станции. Нет, это кто-то другой… Но кто?.._

_**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yl8f2mWB6X8&feature=emb_logo) ** _

_Они вышли из лифта, прошли по ярко освещенному коридору и остановились на против одной из дверей. Драконофус нажал кнопку на приборной панели и деликатно отступил на шаг, пропуская десептикона._

_\- После тебя._

_Тот смерил его недовольным взглядом, молча шагнул в открывшийся проход и остолбенел. В комнате ожидали двое, которых, Драконофус не соврал, десептикон действительно хорошо знал… еще с Академии.._

__

_\- Старскрим? Саундвейв? – ошарашенный Мегатрон непроизвольно отступил на шаг._

_\- Мегатронус?.. – в один голос произнесли оба трансформера. Саундвейв от удивления застыл на месте, а крылатый сикер на нетвердых ногах подошел к нему, вытаращив окуляры:_

_\- Ты жив?.. Неужели… Неужели это действительно ты?_

__

_\- Как на это посмотреть, - откликнулся тот. Прежний Мегатрон был бы счастлив увидеть старых друзей из Академии, но он уже не тот, что раньше. Для Мстителя эти двое были чужими и в то же время сильно напоминали о его прошлой жизни. И, тем не менее, в глубине Искры он был рад этой встрече. - Никак не ожидал, - признался он, - поверить не могу, что вы здесь._

_\- Кто бы говорил?! – второй товарищ укоризненно всплеснул манипуляторами, выходя из-за спины крылатого десептикона. – Мы уж боялись, что ты деактивирован!_

_\- Почти так и было, ты угадал, - тихо пробормотал Мегатрон, опустив голову, после чего снова поднял взгляд на друзей и уже громче спросил: - Вы как здесь оказались и почему?_

_\- Мы-то? – хмыкнул Саундвейв и посмотрел на отвернувшегося Старскрима. – Такое дело… сразу все и не рассказать._

_\- Я, пожалуй, пойду, - неожиданно встрял Драконофус, - Мститель, поручаю наших гостей тебе, покажи им, что у нас где и как, хорошо?_

_\- Да, разумеется, - растерянно отмахнулся Мегатрон, только что вспомнив о присутствии крылатого механоида. Драконофус быстрым шагом покинул помещение, оставив Мегатрона с его гостями одних. И это было большим облегчением, десептикон не горел желанием общаться со старыми знакомыми в присутствии того, от кого он раньше постоянно ожидал удара в спину. Хотя все же он понимал, что не сможет вести себя с друзьями как прежде – для Мстителя эти двое совсем чужие._

_\- Ну, - Мегатрон обернулся на закрытые входные двери, затем по-хозяйски обойдя старых знакомых, встал возле окна и, прислонился к стене, - теперь-то вы расскажете мне, как сюда попали?_

_\- Мы… собственно говоря… - сбивчиво начал Старскрим, но Саундвейв перебил его:_

_\- Лучше бы объяснил нам, что ты здесь делаешь и почему сбежал с Кибертрона?! Полтора года… Полтора года, Мегатрон! Как мог ты бросить свою планету и свою семью?!_

_\- Это очень длинная история, - пробормотал он в ответ._

_\- Надеюсь, у тебя выли веские причины так поступить потому что иначе это… это…_

_У меня даже слов подходящих нет! А мы… - Саундвейв вдруг осекся и, обернувшись на Старскрима, уже тише продолжил: - Сбежали мы. После твоего исчезновения на Кибертроне началась полная неразбериха. Все силы были брошены на твои поиски. Безрезультатные, как ты понимаешь. Общественность взволновалась. Постепенно все переросло в открытые протесты, забастовки, митинги… Потом в десептиконских районах начались теракты! Многие десептиконы попали под удар. Альфы Скрима… - Саундвейв замолчал, посмотрев на крылатого десептикона, издавшего в этот момент странный лязгающий звук, после чего растерянно покачал головой: - Как до такого могло дойти? Совершенно нелогично…_

_\- Почему же нелогично? – сердито пробурчал Старскрим. – По-моему, все вполне логично. То, что атакам подвергаются в первую очередь десептиконы, ни на какие мысли тебя не наводит, Саундвейв?! Поактивнее поработай головным процессором и догадайся!_

_\- Постой-постой! – перебил Мегатрон, внимательно глядя на сикера. – С твоими альфами что-то случилось?_

_Повисла напряженная тишина. Крылатый десептикон замер, сосредоточенно глядя в одну точку, Саундвейв сделал вид, что его больше интересует пол в комнате, где они находились, Мегатрон ожидал ответа. Искра его непроизвольно дрогнула – по поведению друзей десептикон понимал, что сейчас может услышать что-то очень нехорошее._

_\- Они… они погибли… - тихо прошептал Старскрим, после долгого молчания. – Их больше нет! – крылатый рванулся к другу и, схватив его за плечи, закричал ему прямо в лицевую пластину: – Мегатронус, их больше нет, ты понимаешь?! Их нет… – Сикер начал медленно оседать на пол, под его тяжестью второй десептикон тоже опустился на колени, дрожащими манипуляторами поддерживая друга. Подошел Саундвейв._

__

_\- Скрим…_

_\- Их больше нет… Их нет… Нет… - шептал Старскрим, сидя на коленях и раскачиваясь взад-вперед, из его оптики потоками лилась омывающая жидкость. Мегатрон беспомощно смотрел на Саундвейва, надеясь, что он подскажет, что делать. Но тот был не менее растерян._

_На Старскрима было жалко смотреть, он все никак не мог успокоиться. Понимая, что в данном случае помощь профессионалов будет нелишней, Мегатрон связался с Октавиусом и описал ему суть проблемы. Главный медик немедленно велел отвести Старскрима к нему. Мегатрон и Саундвейв поспешили подчиниться. Пока Октавиус занимался крылатым десептиконом, оба друга топтались возле закрытых дверей медотсека в неведении._

_**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ojgeESqsWw8&feature=emb_logo) ** _

_\- Мне жаль, что до этого дошло, - вздохнул Саундвейв. – Скрим все никак не смирится с потерей семьи. Такие приступы у него в последнее время не редкость._

_\- Ты так и не сказал, как это случилось, - напомнил ему Мегатрон в ответ._

_\- Корабль, на котором они летели, взорвался при заходе на посадку. По официальной версии – несчастный случай, - Саундвейв скрестил манипуляторы на груди и покачал головой, - мы со Скримом знаем правду. Я взломал засекреченные файлы и обнаружил уцелевшие фрагменты записей, сделанных с камер видеонаблюдения на их корабле. Это было спланированное нападение. Была битва – взбунтовавшиеся охранники открыли огонь, а потом взрыв. Никто не выжил._

__

_Мегатрон молчал. Он не видел, как это случилось, но слова рассказывающего все детали Саундвейва непроизвольно вырисовывали в его головном процессоре образы тех событий. Корабль заходит на посадку на космодроме Иакона, группа охранников неожиданно оборачивается против своих… стрельба, взрывы, крики… пламя пожирает корабль раньше, чем тот успевает достигнуть места назначения. Он четко видел, как произошло крушение, видел, как огонь распространялся по отсекам корабля, как пытались спастись трансформеры, что были на борту…. Пламя… Грохот… Крики, тонущие в шуме сигналов тревоги… Горящие обломки осыпаются на землю… К месту крушения спешат пожарные и медики… черный дым заволакивает все кругом… Нет, кто-то из пассажиров был еще жив, когда корабль разбился… но их повреждения были слишком серьезными…_

_**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oN2Xs-MvxLw&feature=emb_logo) ** _

_Десептикон замотал головой, прогоняя наваждение. Образы в его голове были необычайно яркими, и Мегатрну казалось, будто бы он действительно был там и лично видел происходящее. Это была его отличительная особенность – способность перестраивать воспринимаемые слова и сигналы других кибертронцев в визуальные образы, точно отображающие события прошлого, что позволяло Мегатрону определить, врет ли собеседник, или же нет. Десептикон не мог контролировать это, не мог увидеть события глазами другого по собственному желанию, все происходило спонтанно, и это его злило. Мегатрон считал это чем-то совершенно бесполезным, что только мешает ему жить нормально, как все. Оптимус как-то задался вопросом, может ли его брат предсказывать будущее, в ответ Мегатрон покрутил пальцем у виска и заявил, что не желает обсуждать эту тему. Стоило ли говорить, что он боялся своей отличительной особенности, выделяющей его среди династии Высших. Больше никто из знакомых Мегатрона не обладал этими способностями, следовательно, никто не мог научить его правильно использовать свои возможности. Юный десептикон был настоящей загадкой. Рэтчет, придворный медик и глава медицинского корпуса Военной Академии настаивал на тщательных обследованиях, чтобы выяснить, как этому трансформеру удается “видеть” глазами других, но альфы Мегатрона наотрез отказывались, они не хотели, чтобы их бета был объектом исследований, и велели не разглашать его тайну. По словам Титануса, правителя Кибертрона, такие способности встречались крайне редко и только среди Праймов. Но если Мегатрон не один из них значит, Титанус ошибался. Или пытался ввести его в заблуждение. Саундвейв продолжал что-то говорить, но Мегатрон не слушал. Он думал о Старскриме и его погибших альфах, и что бы чувствовал он сам, если бы оказался на его месте._

_\- Диверсия? – глухо спросил Мегатрон, наконец._

_\- Не удивлюсь. После твоего исчезновения обстановка сильно накалилась. Не знаю, насколько это важно, но те террористы-смертники были автоботами._

_Мегатрон вздрогнул, невольно вспомнив тот роковой день, когда он сам подвергся нападению. Он подошел к окну и уставился на городские здания, но даже не видел их. У него было много догадок, как друзья попали на базу Альфа, одна невероятнее другой, но такого он даже предположить не мог. Значит, не только его коснулась эта борьба за власть. Нет, это уже настоящая спланированная кампания по уничтожению десептиконов. Альфы Старскрима были влиятельными членами Высшего Совета, и оба являлись десептиконами. Наставник был прав во всем…_

_\- Может, теперь ты расскажешь, почему живешь здесь и зачем сбежал с Кибертрона? – прервал его мысли Саундвейв._

_\- Я не сбегал, я…_

_Тут двери в медотсек с шипением отворились, и в проходе показался Октавиус. Мегатрон и Саундвейв тут же бросились к нему, забыв о начатой теме. Тревога за жизнь Старскрима была гораздо сильнее._

_\- Что там, Октавиус?_

_\- Все в порядке, за друга можете не беспокоиться, - доложил медик._

_\- Хорошо, - Саундвейв облегченно выпустил воздух. – Что с ним вообще?_

_\- Сбой системы, вызванный сильной перегрузкой, - Октавиус недовольно покачал головой. – И это не первый раз, как понимаю. – После чего обратился к Мегатрону: - Чем ты его так довел, Мститель?_

_\- Мститель? – удивленно переспросил Саундвейв._

_\- Ты, возможно, удивишься, но я тут не причем, - ядовито ответил Мегатрон, обращаясь к медику._

_Октавиус смерил его недовольным взглядом и заговорил уже спокойнее:_

_\- В любом случае я оставлю вашего друга в медблоке до завтра на всякий случай. Мститель, будь добр, покажи второму своему товарищу его жилой отсек._

_\- Можно увидеть Старскрима?_

_\- Не стоит. Он сейчас в оффлайне, а у меня работы полно – ты только мешать будешь. – Тон Октавиуса не допускал возражений. - Заберете вашего друга завтра утром, а теперь оба будьте так любезны, уйдите, наконец. Для твоих друзей, Мститель, выделены жилые помещения С-345 и С-346 в главном корпусе на третьем уровне, дорогу ты и сам должен знать. Все. – С этими словами Октавиус скрылся за дверями медицинского комплекса._

_\- Да Юникрон тебя подери! – Мегатрон погрозил двери кулаком и обернулся к Саундвейву: - Ладно, пошли, покажу, где ты будешь жить. – Он сделал шаг и остановился, снова глядя на друга - Саундвейв не спешил следовать за ним: - Ну?_

_\- Как он тебя назвал? – второй десептикон удивленно мигнул оптикой._

_**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oN2Xs-MvxLw&feature=emb_logo) ** _

_\- Мстителем, - спокойно ответил Мегатрон. – Это мое новое имя. Мегатронуса Прайма больше не существует… - И уже гораздо тише добавил: - И никогда не существовало…_

_\- Не понимаю… - Саундвейв совершенно растерялся._

_\- Идем, - Мегатрон мотнул головой в направлении, в котором собрался уходить, - я покажу тебе твой жилой отсек, по дороге все расскажу. Октавиус взбесится, если мы и дальше будет торчать у него под дверью. – И направился по коридору к лифту. Поколебавшись, Саундвейв последовал за ним._

_Избежать объяснений Мегатрону не удалось. Саундвейв был очень настойчив, он не успокоился бы, пока товарищ не поведал бы ему свою историю. И Мегатрон все рассказал. Во всех подробностях, какие мог вспомнить. Саундвейв был шокирован услышанным, он поверить не мог. Мегатрон тогда напомнил только что рассказанную самим Саундвейвом историю про гибель альф Старскрима. Тот не нашел, что на это возразить. На следующий день эту же самую историю Мегатрону пришлось рассказывать и Старскриму. Сикер был ошеломлен не меньше Саундвейва. Теперь он уже не мог сказать наверняка, кому из них пришлось хуже: ему самому или Мегатрону._

__

_Так или иначе, оба гостя решили остаться на базе Альфа как минимум потому, что идти им было некуда. Только не после того, что случилось на Кибертроне. Скрим отказывался говорить об этом месте и желал его забыть, а у Саундвейва не было семьи, его воспитателем был один из преподавателей в Военной Академии, но воспитанник недолюбливал своего наставника, и возвращаться к нему не имел никакого желания. Плюс ко всему, из-за последних событий находиться на кибертроне было явно небезопасно. Поэтому оба остались. Мегатрон тогда для себя сделал вывод, что вот еще двое пали жертвами борьбы за власть._

__

_Спустя некоторое время Мегатрон привел друзей в корабельный док, где находился крейсер “Мститель” и предложил друзьям стать членами его экипажа. Оба десептикона были шокированы увиденным, в Военной Академии их бы еще близко не подпустили к боевым кораблям, а тут один уже получил такой крейсер под свое командование. И, конечно, оба согласились. Они были рады, что трое лучших друзей теперь снова вместе, несмотря на все пережитые несчастья. Мегатрон их радости не особо разделял, он теперь вообще смотрел на мир совсем иначе…_

**Саундтреки (с указанием эпизодов главы):**

1) Halo OST - Opening Suite; (начало)

2) Mass Effect 2 OST - The Normandy Reborn; (корабль "Мститель", позже "Немезида")

3) Pirates of the Caribbean 1 OST - The Black Pearl; (спарринг Мегатрона и Драконофуса)

4) Arn Andersson & Nights Amore - Farewell Life; (встреча со Старскримом и Саундвейвом)

5) Dante's Peak OST - End Titles (видение Мегатрона о гибели альф Старскрима)

6) Zack Hemsey - "The Way (Instrumental)" (дальнейший разговор с Саундвейвом)


	27. Часть 2. Глава 8. Ход Мстителя (часть 3)

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BX95rXvdx_4&feature=emb_logo) **

_Постепенно Старскрим и Саундвейв освоились на базе Альфа, сам Фоллен даже предложил им вступить в его элитную команду бойцов, в которую уже входили Мегатрон и Драконофус. Оба охотно приняли это приглашение, Мегатрон целиком поддерживал решение учителя. Он перестал сторониться старых приятелей, но не мог не заметить, что их отношения стали куда более натянутыми. Особого внимания Мегатрон на это не обращал, пока случайно не услышал их разговор, главной темой которого был он. Как-то, идя по коридору, десептикон услышал голоса друзей и прибавил шагу, чтобы выйти к ним, но, услышав, о чем они говорят, мгновенно завернул за ближайший угол и притаился._

_\- Новое имя, свой боевой корабль, эта пушка у него на правом манипуляторе… - говорил Старскрим, - Мегатронус меня пугает, честно._

_\- И не тебя одного, - вынужденно согласился Саундвейв. - Но после того, что с ним случилось, я удивлен, как у него головной процессор не перемкнуло._

_\- Боюсь, как раз таки перемкнуло, иначе стал бы он отказываться от своего настоящего имени? Он стал совсем другим… Один только взгляд чего стоит! У меня каждый раз Искра сжимается от страха, когда он смотрит в мою сторону. Я не то, что даже волнуюсь за Мегатронуса, но уже даже побаиваюсь его._

_\- Я тоже, Скрим, я тоже… Не хочу даже думать, что с Мегатронусом сделали, чтобы довести его до такого состояния._

__

_Мегатрон не стал слушать дальше и просто ушел, хотя желание вмешаться и как следует все объяснить друзьям, было очень велико. Но трансформер сдержался, его новое “я” не имело совершенно никакого отношения к тому, кого обсуждали Саундвейв и Старскрим. И он довольно хорошо делал вид, что ничего не знает. Старскрим и Саундвейв тоже держались уверенно, и, если бы Мегатрон не слышал их разговор лично, то никогда бы не подумал, что они говорили о чем-то подобном. Однако же его сильно раздражало то, что друзья все еще продолжали называть его прежним именем, чего Мегатрон много раз просил не делать. Мегатронус... Мегатрон... Мегз... Это имя трансформера, которого никогда не существовало. Почему Праймы не говорили, что он чужой? Мегатрон бы принял эту правду. Но простить такое вранье, а затем и предательство, которое чуть не стоило ему жизни... Нет, это слишком. Он должен был послушаться своего учителя, тогда всего этого не было бы._

_После некоторых раздумий, Фоллен все-таки дал добро на то, чтобы Лагнет, работник из корабельного дока, вступил в команду Мегатрона и стал частью экипажа его корабля. Огромный десептикон был невероятно, просто безумно счастлив и обещал, что Мегатрон об этом не пожалеет. Последний на это очень надеялся. Он еще давно заметил, что у этого верзилы есть определенный потенциал, и рассчитывал направить его энергию на благо общего дела._

_Драконофус уже в очередной раз отбыл на Кибертрон по каким-то срочным делам. Часто же он туда летает, подумал тогда Мегатрон. На его памяти это был уже седьмой или восьмой раз. Однако теперь десептикону было чем заняться, поэтому отлучки Драконофуса его больше не сильно заботили. Фоллен наконец-то дал Мегатрону разрешение на самостоятельные учебные полеты на его боевом крейсере. Саундвейва он назначил штурманом, для Старскрима подходящую должность пока придумать не удалось, поэтому крылатый десептикон путешествовал пока “за компанию”, ни во что не вмешиваясь, да особо он и не возражал._

_После трех вылетов “Мстителя” Фоллен решил, что пора перейти к следующему этапу – испытанию гипердвигателей крейсера. Мегатрон был очень рад такой возможности и немедленно велел своей команде готовиться к полету. Перед запуском Фоллен взял с ученика честное слово, что тот будет строго следовать указаниям диспетчеров с базы, которые будут наблюдать за ходом испытаний. Двигатели новые и модифицированные, так что, если вдруг возникнут какие-то проблемы, Мегатрон должен будет немедленно дать команду прекратить полет._

_**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O6VnsUxtYyA&feature=emb_logo) ** _

__

_И вот корабль покинул док станции “Альфа” и вылетел в открытый космос, следуя к координатам, откуда и произойдет переход в гиперпространство. Они войдут в туннель в установленном месте и выйдут в назначенной точке. Если все пройдет хорошо, дрейф окажется в пределах небольшой величины._

_Старскрим сидел по левую руку от Мегатрона и смотрел перед собой. Хотя он оставался неподвижен и ничего не говорил, создавалось ощущение, будто он с трудом удерживается, чтобы не вскочить с кресла и не метнуться прочь с корабельного мостика… и с корабля вообще. Глядя на него, Мегатрон невольно усмехнулся:_

_\- Что с тобой? У тебя вид такой, будто все системы сейчас откажут._

_\- Не смешно, - буркнул в ответ взволнованный Старскрим. – Ты точно знаешь, что нужно делать?_

__

_Мегатрон тоже испытывал сильное волнение и даже страх. Но как лидер, он не мог себе позволить открыто выражать такие эмоции. Учитель так не делает, и ему тоже не стоит. Если уж предводитель начнет бояться, что уж говорить о последователях._

_\- Думаю, сейчас мы это выясним._

_\- Выходим на точку, - объявил один из пилотов._

_\- Центр, мы готовы к старту, - тут же доложил Саундвейв._

_\- Даю добро, “Мститель”, - сообщили с базы._

_\- Приготовиться к переходу в гиперпространство через три секунды… две… одну… Пуск! - Резкий рывок… яркая вспышка… И космическая чернота превратилась в длинную пространственную воронку, куда и устремился космический крейсер._

__

_Гиперкосмический туннель представлял собой широкую трубу, светящийся коридор, вращающийся и пульсирующий вихрь чистой энергии. Мегатрону прежде никогда не доводилось видеть что-то подобное. В Военной Академии им рассказывали о пространственных скачках, как в мгновение ока боевые корабли исчезали в одном месте и тут же появлялись в другом, и как осуществляется сам переход... Но одно дело – услышать, а другое – увидеть, испытать, почувствовать…_

_Внезапно усилившаяся тряска вернула его в реальность, и десептикон ощутил, как увеличивается скорость и возрастает нагрузка._

_\- Так и должно быть?! – на всякий случай поинтересовался Мегатрон. Прежде он никогда не летал через гиперпространство и не знал, как это должно быть, но тем не менее какое-то нехорошее чувство подсказывало ему, что все идет не совсем так, как задумано. И он не ошибся._

_\- Сэр, что-то происходит! Показатели приборов выше нормы и продолжают подниматься!_

_\- “Мститель”, что происходит?! – раздался встревоженный голос диспетчера. - Уровень энергии гипердвигателей резко возрастает!_

_\- Новые двигатели, Юникрон их подери… - возмутился кто-то._

_\- Сэр, какие указания?..._

_Мегатрон молчал. По еще не оборвавшейся связи до них пытались докричаться следившие за полетом диспетчеры, вмешался и наставник. Он велел кораблю срочно выключить гипердвигатели и возвращаться на базу. Однако Мегатрон не спешил подчиняться приказу, как обещал, он все еще считал, что они способны завершить испытание._

_\- Не останавливаться! Продолжайте движение._

_Крейсер с дикой скоростью мчался по гиперкосмическому туннелю, с каждой секундой разгоняясь все больше. Вспышки становились чаще, вокруг корабля начали вспыхивать фиолетовые разряды молний._

_\- Приказываю немедленно прекратить испытания! – на повышенных тонах взывал голос Фоллена. – Мститель… сейчас же… - внезапно пошли помехи и связь оборвалась._

_\- Капитан…_

_\- Нет! Не останавливаться! – приказал Мегатрон, держась за приборную панель. - Мы уже почти у цели!_

_Корабль трясло с каждой секундой все больше, освещение с интервалом в доли секунды то погасало, то включалось вновь, росла перегрузка, показания приборов начали зашкаливать. Надо остановиться, но нельзя. Ситуация становилась все хуже, но командир все еще не давал приказа выйти из гипертуннеля._

__

_\- Праймус!!! Это уже слишком!!! – вопил перепуганный Старскрим_

_Мегатрон разделял его точку зрения, но, по-прежнему, не давал команды остановиться. Корабль летел все быстрее, перегрузка росла, а от тряски создавалось ощущение, что обшивка сейчас не выдержит. Но нет, останавливаться сейчас значило бы струсить и не выполнить задание, а этого капитан “Мстителя” допустить никак не мог. Штурман продолжал докладывать об изменении скорости и расстояния. Уже почти… почти…_

_\- Сэр, еще немного и корабль не выдержит!_

_\- Пора! – крикнул Мегатрон._

_\- Приготовиться к выходу из гиперпространства… - оповестил пилот. Сверкнула яркая вспышка, одновременно с чем скорость резко упала, и вот корабль снова окружает космическая темнота. Члены команды постепенно начали приходить в себя после столь головокружительного полета._

_\- Статус? – велел доложить капитан, включив громкую связь._

__

_\- Двигатели в норме, обшивка не пострадала, все системы работают, - отчитался из инженерного отсека главный механик. – Уровень энергии ядра снова в норме._

_\- Сэр! – воскликнул Саундвейв. – По данным навигационных приборов мы вышли из гиперпространства гораздо… - он обернулся к командиру, - гораздо дальше, чем нужно…_

_\- Выйдите на связь с базой, - приказал Мегатрон Саундвейву. Тот кивнул и начал настраивать необходимую частоту. По главному экрану пошли помехи, и по громкой связи все услышали встревоженный голос:_

_\- “Мститель”, на связь! Говорит Тоганор-Альфа, прием. “Мститель”, ответьте. Это Тоганор-Альфа…_

_\- Тоганор-Альфа, говорит “Мститель”, - Саундвейв продолжал настраивать необходимую частоту. – Вы слышите? Прием!_

_\- “Мститель”, ответьте… - продолжал вызывать голос, потом неожиданно воскликнул: - Сэр, есть сигнал, мы их засекли!_

_\- На экран. – Приказал голос Фоллена. Сквозь помехи постепенно проявилось изображение наставника. Мегатрон самодовольно ухмыльнулся и гордо заявил:_

_\- Тоганор-Альфа, говорит “Мститель”, похоже, у нас случился перебой связи…_

__

_\- Мы молодцы… - тихо проблеял позади Старскрим. – А я не испугался… Нисколечко…_

_\- …мы вышли из гиперпространства, испытание прошло успешно._

_\- Я вижу, - сдержанно ответил Падший. Его взгляд ученику почему-то совсем не понравился. – Возвращайтесь на базу. Только на основных двигателях, больше никаких трюков с гиперпрыжками на сегодня. Вам все ясно?_

_\- Но сэр, мы же только…_

_\- Это приказ, Мститель! Немедленно на базу!_

__

_Мегатрону оставалось только подчиниться. Обратный путь без гипердвигателей занял гораздо больше времени, чем, если бы они совершили прыжок сквозь пространство. А по прибытии на базу Фоллен, вызвав ученика к себе, устроил ему такой “разбор полетов”, что Мегатрон впервые ощутил сильное желание не только возразить, но даже кричать от возмущения и обиды. Оказалось, что во время испытаний не только прекратилась связь, но и корабль пропал с радаров базы. Несколько минут все находились в полном неведении, опасаясь, что новые гипердвигатели не выдержали, и звездолет разорвало на молекулы. А потом выяснилось, что крейсер вышел из гипертуннеля гораздо дальше, чем было задумано. Плюс ко всему, еще до перебоя связи, когда только с крейсера начали поступать тревожные сигналы, наставник приказал остановить испытания, но Мегатрон этого не сделал. Ученик в ответ упорно гнул свое, что они следовали первоначальному приказу, и эти наезды со стороны учителя необоснованны. Он считал, что Фоллен обвиняет его совершенно незаслуженно._

_\- Нашей задачей было испытание новых гипердвигателей корабля, как вы и приказали! - возмущался Мегатрон, явно не понимавший, почему наставник так сердит. – А теперь вы заявляете, что я вас ослушался, сэр?!_

_\- Нет, Мститель, ты не просто ослушался меня! – голос Фоллена понизился до зловещего шепота. – Ты подверг смертельному риску жизнь своего экипажа и целостность одного из ключевых военных кораблей нашего флота!_

_\- Останавливаться было еще рискованнее! Вы же сами поставили задачу, и мы…_

_\- МОЛЧАТЬ!!! – Фоллен размахнулся, собираясь ударить непослушного ученика, который явно не считал себя в чем-то виноватым, но вдруг резко передумал и опустил сжатый в кулак манипулятор, после чего почти вплотную подступил к Мегатрону и угрожающе зашипел, едва удерживаясь, чтобы не наказать его физически: - Да как ты смеешь, ничтожество, мне не подчиняться?! Кто дал тебе право решать…_

_\- Я выполнял ваш приказ! Какая разница, какими средствами?! – крикнул возмущенный Мегатрон и под ледяным взглядом Фоллена тут же в ужасе замолчал, понимая, что перегибает палку. Молодой десептикон даже не знал, как объяснить, что на него нашло. Перечить Фоллену… такого Мегатрон себе никогда прежде не позволял. – То есть… я хотел сказать… учитель… Простите…_

_Он ожидал жестокого наказания, которое, вне всякого сомнения, заслужил. Мегатрон даже не мог подобрать подходящих слов, чтобы объяснить свои действия, правда была не на его стороне, и молодой десептикон это прекрасно понимал. Но вместо оглашения наказания Фоллен вдруг положил манипуляторы на плечи ученика и примирительно сказал:_

_\- Ты должен быть осторожен, Мститель. Я не могу допустить, чтобы с тобой что-нибудь случилось. И не только потому, что никто другой не сможет выполнить поставленную тебе задачу… - Фоллен отпустил Мегатрона и подошел к панорамному окну. - Мы с тобой разделяем похожую судьбу._

_Мегатрон вздрогнул. Наставник никогда не позволял себе подобных слов, для него все последователи были равны, и Мегатрону всегда казалось, что Фоллен уделяет его обучению больше внимания именно потому, что когда-нибудь хочет отправить его сражаться с самим Оптимусом Праймом. Молодой десептикон никогда не думал, что… он может быть для Фоллена особенным по каким-то еще причинам. О своем прошлом наставник упомянул вскользь лишь однажды. Мегатрон знал, что его учитель – изгнанный Прайм, которого считают изменником, но это все. Разделяют похожую судьбу… Что он хочет этим сказать..._

_**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C3bGrnG0o6Y&feature=emb_logo) ** _

_\- Что вы имеете в виду? – почти шепотом спросил ученик, боясь, что лидер может оборвать начатый разговор._

_Фоллен, все еще стоя спиной к Мегатрону, упер манипуляторы в бока, тихо поинтересовался:_

_\- Помнишь, когда-то давно ты спросил меня о моем настоящем имени? - Потрясенный ученик коротко кивнул, не произнеся ни звука. - Так вот, - продолжил Фоллен, не оборачиваясь, - как тебе уже известно, когда-то меня звали Рэд Арроу Праймом, я был младшим из двух бет правителя Кибертрона, легендарного Вектора Прайма._

_Ученик вздрогнул. Но вовсе не из-за названного Падшим имени великого кибертронского лидера, который, как Мегатрон раньше думал, являлся его предком. Нет. Он не ожидал, что Фоллен так неожиданно с ним разоткровенничается. Джетфайр когда-то рассказывал молодому десептикону о предателе Рэд Арроу Прайме, которого описал не лучшим образом. Учитель признал, что когда-то это на самом деле было его имя, но совсем иначе, хоть и очень коротко изложил свою версию случившегося. Мегатрон терялся в догадках, кто же прав, кто виноват…_

_\- Почему они отвернулись от вас? – Мегатрон слышал две противоположные точки зрения, но сути проблемы это не объясняло. Чтобы все вот так разом объявили предателем одного из своих безо всякой причины? Сомнительно… Или учитель совершил нечто очень плохое, или же все было подстроено… как в случае с самим Мегатроном._

_\- Почему? – презрительно повторил Фоллен и резко повернулся и подступил к своему ученику: - Да из-за борьбы за власть, вот почему! Титанус и я были соправителями, но мой старший брат желал прибрать весь Кибертрон к своим манипуляторам. Ему не хотелось, чтобы кто-то стоял у него на пути, он предал меня - своего брата - родственную Искру!_

_Мегатрон испуганно отшатнулся. Таким он учителя еще никогда не видел. Падший снова подошел к панорамному окну и снова уставился на далекие звезды._

_\- Я никогда не забуду тот роковой день, когда меня приговорили к изгнанию… - Фоллен замолчал на секунду, а потом заговорил уже спокойно, без всяких эмоций, как будто читал очень неинтересную историю, или словно все это не имело к нему абсолютно никакого отношения._

__

_Слушая рассказ наставника, Мегатрон замотал головой. Слова Падшего непроизвольно вырисовывали в его головном процессоре события, которых он никогда не видел. Главный зал заседаний Высшего Совета Кибертрона… В центре на коленях стоит Фоллен, по бокам от него два охранника. Напротив него на высоком троне восседает правитель Кибертрона, Титанус Прайм, по обе стороны от него полукругом остальные члены Высшего Совета, среди которых есть и Джетфайр. Взгляды присутствующих прикованы к трансформеру в центре зала, который, опустив голову, терпеливо ожидал своей участи._

_\- Рэд Арроу Прайм, - голос правителя громовым эхом пронесся по залу. – Ты обвиняешься в жестоком убийстве одиннадцати Праймов, в измене родины и предательстве своего народа. Признаешь ли ты вину за свои действия?_

_Повисла напряженная тишина. Обвиняемый несколько секунд оставался неподвижен, а потом и встретился взглядом с лидером Кибертрона. Окуляры Фоллена горели ненавистью._

_\- Моя вина лишь в одном – в ошибочном доверии тебе, Титанус. Я думал, мы на одной стороне, что мы делаем общее дело… Но ты и остальные Праймы упорно отказываетесь понимать… Лишь я один вижу решение! - произнес он с презрением. – Я не предавал Кибертрон, все мои действия были на благо нашей расы._

_\- Твои поступки привели к гибели одиннадцати наших братьев! – возразил правитель. Сидящий справа от него Джетфайр сжал манипуляторы и отвернулся. – Если ты не признаешь свою вину, у меня не будет другого выбора, кроме как…_

_\- Поступай, как знаешь, если уверен, что правда на твоей стороне! – резко перебил его Падший, гордо вскинув голову и презрительно глядя на Титануса. - Но будь готов отвечать за свои действия. Народ Кибертрона это просто так не оставит! Мои последователи, те, кто знает правду, донесут весть до всех десептиконов планеты, и тогда ты поймешь, как нас недооценивал, но будет уже поздно._

_Несколько секунд правитель Кибертрона, казалось, боролся с собой, потом грозно сверкнул оптикой и, поднявшись с трона, громко объявил:_

_\- Рэд Арроу Прайм, за твои преступления Верховный Суд Кибертрона приговорил тебя к изгнанию и пожизненному заключению в одиночной камере на астероиде вдалеке от Кибертрона, - отчеканил он. Ты будешь лишен матрицы лидерства и своего имени, - голос Титануса дрогнул, - Падший Прайм – вот, как тебя запомнят будущие поколения. – Он снова опустился на трон и махнул рукой охранникам: - Уведите его._

_Стоявшие по бокам охранники подхватили осужденного и потащили вон из главного зала._

_\- Ты пожалеешь об этом, Титанус! – кричал Фоллен, пока его вели к выходу. – Тебе это даром не пройдет! Слышишь?!! Я еще вернусь и отомщу тебе, предатель!!! – Двери парадного зала с шипением закрылись._

__

_\- Четверо кибертронских суток я провел за решеткой, а потом… - голос Падшего вернул Мегатрона в реальность. – Потом они все же сделали это… - Он положил правый манипулятор себе на грудь, а левый до скрежета сжал в кулак: - Вскрыли мне грудную пластину и изъяли мою матрицу лидерства._

_\- Что?! – ахнул потрясенный Мегатрон. Такого он точно не ожидал. – Как это возможно? Я всегда думал, что матрица и ее носитель едины, и их нельзя разделить…_

_\- Это так. И все же, способ есть, Мститель, - Фоллен отвернулся от панорамного окна и впился взглядом в ученика: - Не знаю, как, но это возможно… Последнее, что я помню перед тем, как отключился в лаборатории… трансформеров-медиков, подсоединяющих ко мне какие-то приборы… и лицевую пластину этого… Рэтчета! – От произнесения этого имени Падшего передернуло. – Праймус… дай мне только добраться до этого автобота… - Он выпустил воздух и, помотав головой, продолжил уже спокойно: - Считается, что если у Прайма изъять матрицу, это его убьет. Зная это, Титанус Прайм в общем-то подписал мне смертный приговор. Но я выжил… возможно потому, что уже достиг определенного уровня… - Он невесело усмехнулся. – Тебя такое бы убило. Без обид, Мститель._

_Мегатрон отвел взгляд. Ему было очень обидно, но сейчас вовсе не за себя, а за учителя. Против него обернулись те же, кто предал и самого Мегатрона. Насколько автоботы могут быть страшны… Они не выступают открыто, но могут ударить исподтишка, и последствия для жертвы будут куда хуже, чем если бы это был открытый поединок. Мегатрону было жаль своего предводителя. Пройти через такое… Видимо, поэтому Фоллен и предостерегал ученика относительно правящей династии… не хотел, чтобы подобное случилось с ним._

_\- Зачем… зачем он поступил так со своим братом?.. – еле слышно вопросил Мегатрон больше сам у себя._

_\- Он поступил так с Праймом-десептиконом, который стоял у него на пути, - поправил Фоллен. - Мы были соправителями, но этому автоботу нужна была вся власть. Поэтому он и решил избавиться от меня. Как я сказал, мы с тобой прошли один и тот же путь. Меня предали близкие, как и тебя. И так же, как и ты, я до последнего не замечал подвоха…_

_Мегатрон опустил взгляд в пол, он совершенно не знал, что ответить на это. Еще сегодня он даже подумать не мог, что с его наставником – сильным воином и настоящим лидером - могло произойти что-то подобное. Пройти через такое… Мегатрон даже не мог точно сказать, кому из них пришлось тяжелее: ему или Фоллену._

_\- Но почему вы показали… рассказали мне это, учитель?_

_\- Ты помнишь тот день, когда я сказал тебе, что Праймы – не твоя семья? Ты помнишь, что ответил мне и как себя повел? - Фоллен внимательно посмотрел Мегатрону в оптику. – Я жалею, что позволил тебе улететь тогда… Возможно, если бы я действовал решительнее, тебе не пришлось бы пройти через все это. И я рассказал тебе свою историю, потому что мы на одной стороне, Мститель, ты и я. Никогда не забывай этого._

_В тот вечер Мегатрон предпочел ни с кем не общаться. Забившись в угол в своем жилом отсеке, десептикон долго сидел, погруженный в свои мысли. Ему было очень стыдно. Тогда он считал слова учителя враньем и даже заявил, что уходит. А получается, Фоллен пытался защитить его… Защитить от тех, кому Мегатрон доверял, кого считал семьей… от тех, кто его предал… Кто предал их обоих. Фоллен просил Мегатрона хранить его тайну и больше никогда не заводить разговоров об этом. Ученик слово держал, однако теперь он смотрел на учителя совсем иначе – теперь их связывало нечто общее, и у Мегатрона появился еще один повод для возмездия._

_Далее снова пошли усиленные тренировки, тактическая и стратегическая подготовка, а так же учебные маневры в космосе. Мегатрон со своей командой на крейсере “Мститель” побывали в отдаленных частях космоса, где выполняли поставленные Фолленом задачи. Со временем “Мстителю” был дан статус флагмана (четвертого после “Предвестника”, “Разрушителя” и “Хищника”), и в его подчинении оказалась целая флотилия космических кораблей, которые подчинялись исключительно приказам Мегатрона. Когда он только прибыл на Тоганор, молодой десептикон был лишь одним из учеников Фоллена, а теперь он стал одним из главнокомандующих флота своего предводителя. Теперь Мегатрон понял, что учитель полностью доверяет ему, и надеялся, что очень скоро сможет заставить наставника по-настоящему гордиться им._

_* * *_

_**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j1eI-7XWjho&feature=emb_logo) ** _

_И вот, спустя еще несколько месяцев подготовки, наступил день Х. Фоллен принял решение о том, что пора начинать готовиться к первому наступлению. Он решил сделать публичное заявление и передать послание тем, кто сейчас находится далеко за пределами солнечной системы Тоганор._

_Перед началом трансляции Фоллен вызвал всех троих своих командиров для подведения итогов подготовительного этапа. В помещении было темно, и свет исходил только от терминалов и панелей управления, расположенных у стен. В центре небольшая круглая платформа, а на стене напротив входа огромный экран. Мегатрон, Октавиус и Драконофус не сговариваясь ступили в темное помещение и практически одновременно поклонились ожидавшему их предводителю. Здесь они в последнее время бывали довольно часто, обсуждая тактику и стратегию предстоящего боя, а так же и разрабатывая различные схемы проведения атак. И сегодня Фоллен в последний раз перед сражением хотел еще раз обсудить все до мельчайших деталей._

_\- Мы уже это много раз проходили. И повторим снова. – Фоллен подошел к круглой консоли с мигающими лампочками и включил ее. Выбившийся луч света выдал голографическое изображение планеты Кибертрон. – Итак, ваши позиции таковы, - Фоллен указал на голограмму, - Мститель, ты выманиваешь врага в нужный нам сектор “Эпсилон”, - в том месте, куда он указал, появились красные треугольники, которые стали двигаться по направлению к планете, навстречу им направлялись желтые круги, имитирующие вражеский флот. – После чего “Хищник” атакует из сектора “Каппа” и с третьей стороны, в секторе “Тау” “Разрушитель” захлопывает ловушку. – Еще с двух сторон возникли зеленые и синие треугольники._

_\- Похоже, все будет просто, - тихо усмехнулся Драконофус, больше обращаясь к себе, чем к присутствующим._

_\- Не спеши, - остановил его лидер. - На схеме это выглядит очень просто, но численность их флота куда больше, чем может показаться на первый взгляд, а по огневой мощи их корабли сравнимы с нашими. Особенно их флагман, “Страж”, крейсер правителя Кибертрона. – Падший произнес это спокойно, чем очень удивил Мегатрона – молодой десептикон поразился, как уверенно держится его наставник при упоминании предателя. – Учтите, полная победа – не является задачей первой атаки. Это не возможно в любом случае. Но о нашем восстании узнают везде. На планетах, подчиненных Кибертрону, десептиконы поднимутся против угнетателей и присоединятся к нам. - Фоллен продолжал объяснять схему проведения атаки и тактическую расстановку боевых кораблей. Что за чем следует, и какая задача у каждой отдельной флотилии. Он уже давно продумал все ходы, теперь осталось только привести план в исполнение._

_\- А как же их наземные силы? – не удержался от вопроса Мегатрон. – Пока мы будем сражаться в космосе, что помешает им применить против нас противовоздушные боевые установки?_

__

_\- Им будет не до этого, - лидер самодовольно ухмыльнулся. – Совсем не до этого. Мои шпионы сообщают, что подготовка почти завершена. Скоро ты сам все увидишь._

_\- Как скажете, - Мегатрон с сомнением пожал плечами. Снова тайны, снова недоговорки… Но если учитель говорит, что у него есть план, значит, это не пустые слова. Что-то он задумал… Странно, подумал про себя десептикон, не за этим ли Драконофус уже несколько раз летал на Кибертрон?_

_\- Задача поставлена, - объявил он, наконец. - Пора объявить всем, что час пробил. Если есть вопросы, - Падший обвел взглядом присутствующих, - лучше задайте их сейчас._

_Мегатрон и Драконофус промолчали, а Октавиус отдал честь предводителю и отрапортовал:_

_\- Вопросов нет, сэр. Мы готовы выступить по приказу._

_\- Хорошо. Теперь для нас нет обратного пути. – Фоллен взошел на невысокую круглую платформу, которая вспыхнула белым светом, едва трансформер ступил на нее. На включившемся перед ним большом экране на стене все четверо увидели главную площадь космического города, на которой собралась целая толпа трансформеров, которые, в свою очередь крупным планом увидели своего предводителя._

__

_\- Друзья десептиконы! – заговорил Фоллен, подняв манипуляторы над головой. - Вот и настал момент, которого мы все так ждали! До сегодняшнего дня мы находились в тени, стояли в стороне и позволяли другим решать нашу судьбу. Но довольно! Мы долго ждали, и я говорю вам, время пришло! Пора нам взяться за оружие и нанести удар по тем, кто так жестоко обошелся с нами! – Падший вскинул вверх сжатые в кулаки манипуляторы. Собравшиеся молчали, все их взгляды были прикованы к оратору, голос которого эхом разносился по округе. – Довольно с нас страданий! Теперь их черед познать боль и отчаяние! - Сигнал проходил не только внутри станции Альфа. Все те, кто в тот момент находился в военном комплексе на планете Тоганор, тоже не сводили глаз с экранов, внимая голосу своего предводителя, и даже те верные последователи, кто был за много световых лет от планеты-пустыни, по своим секретным каналам получили сообщение Фоллена. – Они будут дрожать от страха, когда увидят в небе наши корабли! Они пожалеют, что отвернулись от нас, своих же собратьев! Совсем скоро мы возьмем то, что принадлежит нам по праву! Что у нас было отнято… - Фоллен на мгновение замолчал, очевидно, давая слушателям осмыслить все, что он говорил, после чего заговорил уже громче: - А когда враг будет разгромлен, и солнце вновь поднимется над горизонтом, - продолжал вещать он, - когда его лучи коснутся верхушек зданий Иакона, это будет наш рассвет! Начало новой эры для нас, десептиконов! Наши враги будут вынуждены признать нас, как равных себе! Мы будем драться за наше право на существование и, наконец, заставим автоботов бояться и уважать нас! Не мы начали эту войну, но именно мы ее и закончим!_

_Толпа взорвалась бурными аплодисментами и радостными криками. Даже здесь, в изолированном темном помещении было слышно их ликование._

_\- Предвестник! Предвестник! Предвестник! – скандировали они на пределе своих голосовых возможностей._

__

_Мегатрону стало не по себе. Его наставник – сильный и уверенный в себе лидер, но подобного ученик не мог даже представить. Настолько зажечь искры слушателей столь вдохновляющими словами. Он сам внутренне был невероятно доволен и восхищен пламенной речью учителя. Однако вынужденно признался сам себе, что ему до Фоллена еще очень далеко. Хотя если Фоллен – Прайм, пусть даже больше не имеющий матрицы, то Мегатрону таким явно никогда не стать, как бы сильно он этого не желал._

_\- Будьте готовы! – велел предводитель. – В 5:00 мы направляемся к Кибертрону! – Фоллен выключил связь и обернулся на стоящих позади него командиров ключевых военных подразделений. – К назначенному времени всем приготовиться к вылету. А сейчас свободны. - Все трое направились к выходу, но вдруг…_

_**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V0hH_kwUwU8&feature=emb_logo) ** _

_\- Мститель, - окликнул наставник, все еще стоя у терминала связи, Мегатрон медленно обернулся, - останься._

_Десептикон сделал шаг в сторону, пропуская Октавиуса и Драконофуса, а когда за ними закрылась дверь, медленно подошел к учителю. Фоллен отступил от терминала и посмотрел Мегатрону прямо в оптику:_

_\- Это твое первое настоящее боевое задание, - заговорил старший десептикон, - будь внимателен и не давай эмоциям помещать тебе достичь цели. Вверенные тебе корабли атакуют первыми, потом в бой вступают флотилии “Разрушителя” и “Хищника”. Если у тебя еще остались какие-то сомнения, лучше скажи мне сейчас._

_\- Сэр, какие могут быть сомнения? – незамедлительно откликнулся Мегатрон. – Я полностью уверен в своей команде. Они готовы к решительным действиям, и я тоже._

_\- Хорошо. Но я говорю не об этом. Ты долго жил на Кибертроне под опекой Праймов, думая, что сам являешься одним из них. – Падший замолчал, внимательно глядя на Мегатрона, словно ожидая чего-то. Но ученик никак не отреагировал на это заявление, судя по виду, ему уже было совершенно все равно. Во всяком случае, так казалось со стороны. Но ученик понимал, о чем говорит Фоллен, и какие слова он хочет услышать в ответ._

_\- Мой дом – Тоганор, учитель, - Мегатрон старался говорить уверенно, по большей части убеждая в собственных словах себя, чем наставника, - Кибертрон для меня ничего не значит, кроме как необходимости освободить сердце цивилизации трансформеров от гнета и тирании Праймов-автоботов. Вот только…_

_\- Что?_

_\- Как же мирные жители? – сам для себя неожиданно брякнул Мегатрон, и, в замешательстве оглядевшись по сторонам, как можно спокойнее добавил: - Просто интересно._

_\- Невинные… - презрительно фыркнул Падший. – Запомни, Мститель, нет никаких невинных, есть те, кто согласен, и те, кто не согласен. Рано иди поздно, каждый сделает для себя выбор: сражаться или погибнуть. А если они предпочтут сражаться, то на чьей стороне. И те, кто пойдут против нас, не достойны хорошего будущего._

_\- Да, учитель. - Слова падшего вновь рассеяли все сомнения, и Мегатрон снова был готов к серьезным действиям._

_\- Я возлагаю на тебя большие надежды, Мститель, - серьезно сказал наставник. – Не подведи меня._

_Мегатрон отвел взгляд. Что бы он ни говорил, самому десептикону это задание казалось очень трудновыполнимым, если вообще не невозможным. Но кто, если не он, отомстит за собратьев, за Кибертрон, за Старскрима и его альф, за изгнанного учителя и за самого Мегатрона? Он должен оправдать свое новое имя и свершить правосудие, а если это не будет возможно, то, хотя бы приложит максимум усилий, чтобы кто-то другой довел его дело до конца. Мегатрон снова посмотрел на учителя и честно пообещал:_

_\- Я не отступлю._

_\- Рад это слышать, мой ученик, - Падший важно кивнул. - Теперь ступай, отдохни как следует, наступление начнется ровно через восемь часов._

_**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=COB6-PrmqjE&feature=emb_logo) ** _

_Молодой десептикон покинул главный зал и направился в свой жилой отсек. Но уйти в оффлайн сразу у него не вышло. Долгое время Мегатрон просто лежал на платформе и глядел в потолок, изо всех сил пытаясь отключиться, но почему-то не мог этого сделать. Все его мысли занимал предстоящий бой. Вот уже близится час расплаты. Скоро он, держа в манипуляторе меч, будет стоять над поверженным безжизненным корпусом Оптимуса Прайма._

__

_Мегатрон в красках представил себе этот момент. Он стоит на крыше высотного здания, в левом манипуляторе серебристый клинок, направленный точно в грудь лежащего перед ним изувеченного Прайма-автобота, которого он когда-то считал своим братом. Вокруг них идет битва. Взрывы, огонь, столбы черного дыма поднимаются в светлеющее небо. Десептикон смотрит на беспомощного врага, которому не откуда ждать подмоги, заносит над головой меч… На секунду его ослепляет отразившийся от клинка солнечный луч… и вот Мегатрон уже в космосе. Вокруг него боевые космические корабли двух противоборствующих сторон ведут огонь друг по другу, а внизу на поверхности планеты только руины, охваченные пламенем. В этой войне не будет победителей… проиграют все…_

_\- Мегатронус Прайм…_

_Он резко подскочил на платформе, дико озираясь по сторонам. Тишина. Значит, показалось… Десептикон мог поклясться, что слышал чей-то голос, но кроме него в отсеке никого не было. Вероятно, Мегатрон и сам не заметил, как ушел в перезагрузку. До запланированной атаки оставалось еще очень много времени, а потребности в дальнейшей подзарядке трансформер почему-то не ощущал, поэтому он решил пройтись, чтобы хоть как-то убить время._

__

_Встав с платформы, Мегатрон вышел в коридор, спустился на лифте до главного уровня и направился к выходу. Гулять по пустынным улицам десептикон смысла не видел, поэтому, трансформировавшись в истребитель, он взмыл над городом и полетел в сторону корабельных доков._

_Битва уже скоро. Но, разумеется, не все жители Альфы отправятся в бой. Многие останутся ждать возвращения своих героев… Некоторые из которых погибнут в этом сражении. А что, если сам Мегатрон будет одним из них? Эта мысль только сейчас появилась него в голове. Он никогда не участвовал в настоящих космических битвах. Что, если он не справится, и его корабль собьют быстрее, чем Мегатрон сумеет понять, что происходит? Он погубит не только себя, но и членов своего экипажа, подведет Предвестника и не сможет свершить правосудие._

_Он приземлился на площадку, где стояли челноки для перемещения внутри станции альфа и трансформировался. Несколько секунд десептикон смотрел на город, потом направился к корабельным докам. Он и сам не знал, зачем идет туда, беспорядочные мысли не позволяли ему рассуждать здраво. Мегатрон все никак не мог забыть те события из памяти учителя. Нет… Раньше бы он никогда не подумал, что правитель Кибертрона мог так поступить со своим братом, но теперь… Нет. Их действия не должны остаться безнаказанными. И Мегатрон, ставший Мстителем, поможет учителю одержать верх._

_Десептикон шел по смотровой площадке совершенно пустого корабельного дока мимо больших военных космических кораблей, которые в скором времени вступят в бой. Предатели ответят за все. Наступление начнется через шесть часов. Еще никогда десептикону не казалось, что время тянется так медленно... Мегатрон уже ни раз представлял себе, как будет проходить битва между ним и лжебратом. Но теперь в эту войну будет втянут весь Кибертрон…_

_Однако же почему одни могут жить там, а другие вынуждены были уйти? Как Лагнет, или же сам Мегатрон? Или же Старскрим, чьи альфы погибли в той авиакатастрофе? Почему автоботы должны править, а десептиконы - уступить? Нет. Кибертрон больше не будет собственностью этих тиранов. Десептиконы всей планеты восстанут. Со временем к ним присоединятся десетиконы подчиненных звездных систем. Кибертрон ожидает новая эра, предвестником которой является наставник Мегатрона. Нужно лишь отобрать планету у автоботов. Вот так просто. А что будет с теми, кто ни в чем не виноват? Нет. Здесь нет никаких невинных. Учитель сказал, что есть только те, кто “за” и те, кто “против”, третьего не дано. Значит, если среди десептиконов будут те, кто отвергнет предложение Предвестника, то они должны будут разделить участь автоботов. Десептиконы против десептиконов? Нет, если они будут помогать предателям, то сами станут таковыми, следовательно, должны быть уничтоженными. И это правильно, подумал Мегатрон, если они не с нами, значит, они против нас._

_Он остановился напротив “Мстителя” и, облокотившись на перила, задумчиво уставился на громадный звездолет. Его корабль, названный вторым именем своего капитана… И Мегатрон скоро поведет его в бой. Десептикон притушил оптику и закрыл металлические веки. Он ничего не забыл, несмотря на то, что прошло уже целых два кибертронских года. Подумать только, так долго… Но здесь, на базе Альфа, время потеряло для Мегатрона значимость. У него есть только одна цель, все остальное не важно. Он обязан Фоллену своей жизнью, и Мегатрон сделает все, чтобы оправдать надежды своего наставника. Мститель… Вот кем он стал. Он свершит правосудие, он покарает тех, кто предал Рэд Арроу Прайма и его самого._

_\- Мегатронус? – неожиданно раздался за его спиной знакомый голос. Десептикон медленно обернулся, глядя на крылатого сикера._

__

_\- А, Скрим… - пробормотал он в ответ. Сикер все никак не мог прекратить называть его старым именем, хотя лидер уже много раз повторял, что он теперь Мститель, и его прежнее имя должно быть забыто. - В чем дело?_

_\- Я просто проходил мимо и увидел тебя, - Старскрим подошел к нему и прислонился боком к перилам, опершись на них локтем. – Не можешь заснуть?_

_\- Похоже, я не единственный, - усмехнулся Мегатрон в ответ._

_\- Да… - сикер задумчиво провел манипулятором по лицевой пластине и взглянул на корабль. – Все поверить не могу, что мы собираемся это сделать…_

_**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UaIoK3Bf6lk&feature=emb_logo) ** _

_\- Я тоже, - тихо ответил Мегатрон, однако в отличие от Старскрима он испытывал совершенно другие эмоции. Десептикон хотел, чтобы сражение началось как можно скорее. Да, ему было страшно, и он думал о тех, кто падет жертвами его действий… Однако Падший совершенно прав, в этом Мегатрон нисколечко не сомневался. – Но это единственный путь. И если ради освобождения Кибертрона я должен буду пойти по этой дороге, да будет так._

_\- Не знаю… Ты уверен, что иначе нельзя? – Старскрим взирал на Мегатрона с явным страхом. – Может, все же есть иной выход?_

_\- Когда-то я думал так же, но не теперь… - тот продолжал смотреть перед собой в космическую черноту, сквозь корабль и силовое поле за ним. – После того, что случилось, я… не знаю… то ли попал в эту виртуальную реальность… то ли наоборот – вернулся в страшную действительность… где есть только пустота. Холодная жуткая пустота. Она прямо… прямо здесь… - Мегатрон положил левый манипулятор себе на грудь и опустил голову, - как будто внутри меня что-то исчезло… Вот оно было, а сейчас этого нет. И я больше… - десептикон отнял манипулятор от груди и сжал его в кулак, - больше не чувствую своей связи с ними…_

_Старскриму не верилось, что рядом с ним стоит трансформер, которого он всегда знал как уверенного в себе лидера, гения, мечтателя, своевольного, порой даже нахального, который всегда был для сикера объектом восхищения. То был его хороший друг, рядом с которым Старскрим чувствовал себя значимым, на кого мог ровняться. Теперь же он так сильно изменился… Это был совсем другой Мегатрон… Мрачный, потерянный, чужой. Ледяной и безжизненный тон его голоса заставил Искру Старскрима дрогнуть._

_\- И когда впервые ты это почувствовал?.. – спросил он шепотом. – Пустоту, о которой ты говоришь?_

_\- С первой секунды, как пришел в онлайн после нападения. Учитель сказал, что я тогда почти умер, и что это ощущение - призрачный отголосок тех событий, оставшийся в моем головном процессоре... И оно никогда не исчезнет, как мне сказали… – Мегатрон повернул голову в сторону сикера, хищно прищурившись: - Ты хочешь знать, сомневаюсь ли я в том, что мы собираемся сделать? Мой ответ – нет. После всего случившегося я многое понял. И сейчас вижу только один выход – автоботам надо бросить вызов и победить их._

__

_Сикер испуганно вздрогнул и попятился._

_\- Так больше не может продолжаться, - Мегатрон, казалось, больше говорил сам с собой, начисто игнорируя реакцию Старскрима, - мы, десептиконы, тоже имеем право на существование. Если автоботы не хотят мириться с этим – их проблема. – Он шагнул к собеседнику, угрожающе сверкая алой оптикой. – Но мы не должны отступать._

_Старскрим опустил голову, непроизвольно вспоминая картину из собственного прошлого. Корабль, на котором летели его альфы… Те террористы были автоботами… Из личной охраны альф Старскрима… те, кому они доверяли… Запись, которую Саундвейв сумел добыть, содержала послание, в котором сообщалось, что десептиконам скоро настанет конец. Нападение на Мегатрона, исчезновение которого взволновало народ Кибертрона, взрыв корабля, на котором летели альфы Старскрима… открытые протесты… вероятно, все это было кем-то подстроено. Кем-то, у кого была вполне определенная цель. И если так пойдет и дальше, война неминуема в любом случае. Десептиконам либо придется подчиниться, либо же бороться за свои права. Как утверждает Предвестник, как говорит сейчас и сам Мегатрон, ставший Мстителем._

_**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ttNJ_C0JFxc&feature=emb_logo) ** _

_\- Возможно, ты прав, - наконец, произнес сикер. – Только… мне все еще кажется, что это неправильно как-то…_

_\- Мне тоже, - вынужденно согласился лидер. – Но, если лорд Предвестник говорит, что это единственный способ заставить автоботов считаться с нами. И после всего увиденного и пережитого я с ним полностью согласен. Следовательно, я готов сделать этот шаг. Если ты предпочтешь остаться в стороне, я не стану тебя осуждать._

_\- Нет, Мегатрон, - ответил крылатый десептикон после короткой паузы. Как бы он ни хотел, отказаться сикер уже не мог. Мегатрон и Саундвейв – единственные, кто у него остались, после гибели альф. И Старскрим их не бросит. – Ты мой друг. Всегда был и останешься им. Даже если ты и не Прайм, я последую за тобой хоть в пасть самого Юникрона. Если мы должны ввязаться в эту войну ради будущего клана десептиконов, значит, так тому и быть. Я тебе верю, Саундвейв тоже верит. Мы останемся с тобой до конца._

__

_Мегатрон удивленно посмотрел в полную решительности оптику Старскрима и едва заметно улыбнулся. Он понимал, что сикер говорит совершенно искренне и не собирается отступать. Когда-то он думал, что Старскрим и Саундвейв "дружат" с ним только исключительно под влиянием Матрицы Мидерства Прайма-десептикона... Но теперь же Мегатрон понимал, как же сильно он ошибался. Учитель сказал, что нет у него никакой Матрицы, вернее есть в его груди нечто один в один напоминающее Матрицу, но это не более чем симуляция. Октавиус предположил, что этот блок был вмонтирован в грудь Мегатрона, когда тот был еще спарклингом. Та конструкция росла и развивалась вместе с корпусом самого десептикона, сделано это было, видимо, для отвода глаз. Но это не Матрица как таковая. Тогда Мегатрон спросил, возможно ли удалить это "нечто" совсем, на что учитель каким-то загадочно-довольным голосом ответил, что пока в этом нет необходимости. В будущем, возможно. А пока Мегатрону лучше вообще не думать об этом._

_И Мегатрон послушал наставника, хотя теперь и понимал, что он не является Праймом... Однако же, друзья не отвернулись от него. Наоборот, они продолжают следовать за ним, как и прежде. Мегатрон теперь знал, что в этой битве он не будет один. И если ему суждено командовать армией наставника, то самому Мегатрону понадобится первый помощник. И Старскрим на эту роль идеально подходит._

Саундтреки (с указанием эпизодов главы):

1) Mass Effect 3 OST - EDI; (начало)

2) Armageddon OST - Asteroid Chase; (полет корабля Мститель)

3) Tron Legacy OST – Reflections; (рассказ Падшего Мегатрону о своем изгнании)

4) Tron Legacy OST – Recognizer; (речь Фоллена)

5) Mass Effect 3 OST - You Look Good, Shepard; (Фоллен спрашивает Мегатрона о его решительности)

6) Mass Effect 3 OST - Dream; (сон Мегатрона)

7) Death Note OST – Kyrie; (разговор со Старскримом)

8) Mass Effect 3 OST - Main Menu (Скрим принимает решение пойти в бой с остальными)


	28. Часть 2. Глава 9. Ход Мстителя (часть 4)

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TFyyAjcjnjg&feature=emb_logo) **

_В назначенный час ударные силы десептиконов были готовы к бою. Перед вылетом, когда все были уже на месте, Фоллен с мостика своего корабля в очередной раз с пламенным призывом обратился в войскам, в котором вновь напомнил, за что они сражаются._

_Мегатрон шагнул на мостик “Мстителя” в сопровождении Старскрима и Саундвейва. Последний тут же направился к навигаторскому пульту. Мегатрон сел в капитанское кресло, а Старскрим, как раньше, занял место справа от него. Командир хотел сказать своему экипажу и подчиненным кораблям что-то столь же вдохновляющее, но, зная, что так хорошо, как у наставника, у него вряд ли бы вышло, Мегатрон просто открыл канал связи и произнес:_

_\- Внимание всем кораблям, говорит Мститель, приготовиться к вылету. Вы слышали приказ нашего лидера, так сделаем все зависящее от нас, чтобы выполнить нашу миссию. Удачи всем нам, я на вас надеюсь._

__

_Корабли начали выходить из доков космической станции и перестраиваться в боевой порядок за своими флагманами. Армада боевых космических кораблей следовала к точке, откуда они совершат прыжок в гиперпространство._

_\- Ну, вот и началось… - Старскрим внимательно посмотрел на лидера, надеясь понять, какие эмоции тот испытывает перед грядущим сражением. Но лицевая пластина Мегатрона совершенно ничего не выражала._

_\- Да… - тихо ответил он голосом, столь непохожим на свой собственный, - наконец-то…_

_Старскрим невольно содрогнулся, но ничего не сказал. Ему тоже хотелось отомстить, но только не так. Однако сикер не отказывался от своих слов – он обещал остаться с Мегатроном до конца, и не бросит его. Старскрим лишь надеялся, что Мегатрон знает, что нужно делать, и потом они все об этом не пожалеют._

_По команде Предвестника корабли совершили переход и понеслись по гиперкосмическому туннелю, ведущему прямо на Кибертрон. Путь был относительно неблизким, но Мегатрону показалось, что прошло совсем немного времени, прежде чем один из пилотов объявил:_

_\- Приготовиться к выходу из гиперканала. Торможение через три секунды… две… одну… - Полыхнула яркая вспышка, и светящийся пространственный коридор резко сменился черной космической пустотой._

__

_Корабли вышли из гиперкосмического туннеля и снизили скорость. Штурман сообщил о приближении к планете и вывел изображение на главный монитор. Мегатрон замер. Он мысленно долго и упорно готовился к этому, но, как оказалось, все было напрасно. Кибертрон... его родная планета... его дом... Как давно это было... По кибертронским меркам уже должно было пройти целых два года. Все это время Мегатрон считал своим домом Тоганор и базу Альфа. А сейчас десептикон словно вернулся в прошлое. Тогда Мегатрон покинул родную планету не по своей воле... И теперь он явился сюда во всеоружии... Чтобы начать войну, как приказывает Падший..._

_Нет... не войну против мирных жителей... А против тиранов и поработителей. Остальные трансформеры должны увидеть истину. Он уже не тот, кем был когда-то. Теперь он носит имя принадлежащего ему боевого крейсера, вернее даже крейсер назван его именем._

_\- Сэр, Кибертрон в зоне видимости, - сообщил один из пилотов._

_\- Поднять щиты, приготовиться к бою._

_\- Откройте канал связи с флагманом, - приказал Мегатрон, и когда на экране появился его наставник, спокойно доложил: - “Предвестник”, это “Мститель”. Мы на позиции._

_\- Хорошо. – Фоллен, величественно восседавший в капитанском кресле на мостике своего корабля, словно на троне, самодовольно вздернул голову. - Всем звеньям приготовиться к атаке. И помни, Мегатронус..._

_\- Я знаю, сэр, - командующий “Мстителя” уверенно кивнул головой, и когда экран отключился, уже гораздо тише произнес: - Без колебаний... – Он изо всех сил старался не поддаваться панике, старался скрыть от членов экипажа свои эмоции, ведь остальным было не менее страшно, и лидер это прекрасно понимал._

_\- Сэр, к нам поступает сигнал с Кибертрона, - доложил Саундвейв. – Нас вызывают._

__

_\- Выведи сообщение, но на связь не выходить, - приказал Мегатрон и, откинувшись в кресле, с ухмылкой взглянул на сидящего справа Старскрима: - Кажется, нас уже засекли._

_\- Было бы странно, если бы этого не случилось, - хмыкнул в ответ тот._

_\- Так точно, транслирую сообщение, - отрапортовал Саундвейв, и в следующую секунду корабельный мостик огласило громкое требование:_

_\- Внимание, неизвестные корабли, вы входите в космическое пространство планеты Кибертрон. Назовитесь, иначе против вас будут приняты соответствующие меры._

_Мегатрон вздрогнул. Этот голос… до боли знакомый… хотя и почти забытый… И его обладатель не был в числе тех, кого капитан “Мстителя” был бы рад видеть._

_\- Подумать только, сам Джетфайр Прайм… - хмыкнул он. Услышать голос бывшего учителя было для десептикона большой неожиданностью, что Мегатрон тщательно старался скрыть. Первое предупреждение – значит, на Кибертроне уже знают о приближении неизвестного флота. Но даже не догадываются, кто вернулся. Их воспринимают, как потенциальную угрозу..._

_\- Капитан, к нам приближаются вражеские корабли, – доложил штурман, после чего с ужасом воскликнул: - И так много!_

_На главный экран вывелось увеличенное изображение – им навстречу летели десятки боевых крейсеров и малых атакующих кораблей. Быстро же они сообразили, мысленно усмехнулся Мегатрон. Предупреждение Джетфайра о “принятии соответствующих мер” – вовсе не пустая угроза. Но командующий кибертронскими войсками уже допустил ошибку, подумал про себя Мегатрон, злобно сверкнув оптикой, надо было атаковать, пока имелась возможность. Ведь они боятся, и правильно делают. И сейчас они ответят… ответят за все…_

_\- Мы на позиции, капитан, - спокойно сообщил Саундвейв, не отрываясь от экранов, на которых схематично отображались сам Кибертрон, а так же корабли противников и союзников. Плюс еще множество диаграмм, графиков и столбиков цифр. – Начинаем атаку? – Он нажал определенную комбинацию кнопок, открывая канал связи с другими кораблями флота Падшего и терпеливо ожидая приказа командира._

__

_Наступила пауза. Мегатрон сидел неподвижно, глядя прямо перед собой на далекую планету, которая когда-то была его родным домом, на приближающиеся к ним корабли кибертронского флота, и молчал, не зная, что ему делать. Вот он, решающий момент - то, чего десептикон так долго ждал… И все же что-то его останавливает… что-то мешает ему отдать этот приказ…_

_\- Повторяю, идентифицируйте себя, - снова услышали они в динамиках связи голос Джетфайра, - или же мы будем вынуждены открыть огонь._

_\- Они заряжают оружие! – раздался чей-то встревоженный голос._

_\- Мегатрон, - Старскрим повернулся к лидеру, - если атаковать, то сейчас._

_Он не отвечал, но вовсе не потому, что первый помощник опять назвал его прежним именем. Глядя на приближающиеся к ним вражеские корабли, десептикон непроизвольно вспомнил, каким он был когда-то… Теперь же целый флот по его приказу готов нанести удар и разрушить все, что когда-то было ему дорого. Нет, то имело значение для Мегатронуса Прайма… но его больше нет… Тот роковой день навсегда останется в его памяти. Смерть мечтателя и рождение воина. Тогда появился Мститель, которому совершенно чужды все эти переживания, у него есть только одна цель, и он не намерен отступать._

_\- Последнее предупреждение! – пригрозил голос Джетфайра. – У вас десять секунд, чтобы выйти на связь, или будете уничтожены. Время пошло…_

_\- Мегатронус! – испуганно вскрикнул первый помощник._

__

_\- Открыть огонь, - велел он, явно раздраженный, что Старскрим отвлек его от размышлений. В следующее мгновение он с ужасом осознал, ЧТО сейчас приказал сделать, но обратного пути не было. Дороги назад не было в любом случае, ведь они уже здесь, и, если бы Мегатрон не дал команду нападать, это сделали бы их противники._

_\- Внимание всем кораблям! – приказал Саундвейв. – Подтверждаю, начать атаку! Огонь по моей команде! - Корабль мелко задрожал, заряжая оружие. - Три… два…_

_\- Да свершится правосудие, - прошептал Мегатрон так, чтобы никто его не слышал._

_\- … один… Залп! - Все корабли практически одновременно выпустили боевые снаряды, устремившиеся к вражескому флоту, звездолеты которого тут же открыли ответный огонь. Битва началась._

__

_**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода (со времени 3:40)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CIGHCoVzqtk&feature=emb_logo) ** _

_Только лишь первый приказ он отдал с явным сомнением, дальше все пошло своим чередом. Завязалось нешуточное сражение. Большие крейсеры, малые корабли и одноместные истребители маневрировали и вели прицельный огонь по врагу. К флоту Мегатрона присоединились корабли под командованием Октавиуса и Драконофуса. Впервые за долгое время командующий “Мстителя” действительно был рад появлению своих союзников. Мегатрон ледяным тоном давал команды своим, стараясь не поддаваться страху и надеясь, что у него и его команды будет шанс выбраться из этой заварушки живыми. Его корабль тоже получил повреждения и потерял некоторых членов экипажа, и это еще больше разозлило капитана._

__

_\- Сэр, мощность щита упала на тридцать процентов! – доложил техник. В этот момент крейсер снова содрогнулся от прямого попадания по защитному полю._

_\- К нам летит вражеский корабль! Их силовое поле практически на нуле, - Саундвейв обернулся к Мегатрону: - Идут на таран!_

_\- Обходной маневр, - приказал Мегатрон. – Подойдут максимально близко – огонь по их мостику._

_\- Мегатрон, это безумие! – вякнул справа Старскрим, по под грозным взглядом вождя обреченно заткнулся._

_Вражеский корабль все ближе, “Мститель” открывает огонь из всех орудий, но тут неожиданно буквально из ниоткуда появляется корабль-союзник, который, не сбавляя хода, таранит вражеский крейсер... Взрыв от столкновения… ударная волна доходит до “Мстителя”, яркая вспышка поглощает все кругом…_

__

_**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w4k2Fa5ssYs&feature=emb_logo) ** _

_Мегатрон включил оптику и в ужасе огляделся. Куда-то исчезла вся его команда, и сам корабль словно растворился в небытие. Кругом пустота и тишина. Где бы он ни находился, это уже был не мостик его корабля. Вокруг не было ничего, кроме яркого света…_

_\- Мегатронус Прайм… - Услышал он эхо множества голосов, звучащих едино, словно принадлежащих одному существу. – Мегатронус Прайм, что же ты наделал…_

_Перед ним прямо из воздуха сформировался огромный светящийся шар, похожий на яркую звезду, излучающую ослепительно яркое сияние. Десептикон чувствовал невероятную силу неизвестного сферического свечения. Мощное энергетическое поле окружило его, мгновенно сковав трансформера по рукам и ногам. Мегатрон попытался пошевелиться, но невидимое силовое поле, возникшее из ниоткуда, удерживало его. Десептикону было страшно. Очень страшно. И пытаться скрыть это не представлялось возможным._

_\- Кто ты? Что ты такое?.. – хрипло прошептал трансформер, беспомощно глядя на это странное явление._

_\- Зачем задавать вопрос, если ответ уже известен? Ведь ты знаешь, кто я. - Что-то невидимое коснулось фиолетового знака на груди Мегатрона, а затем прошло сквозь броню и достигло самой Искры, и десептикон почувствовал, как по телу распространяется приятное тепло, ощущение холодной пустоты в груди исчезло…_

__

_\- Наследие нашего народа… - произнес светящийся шар. – Думая, что поступаешь правильно, ты отдаешь его в руки врага._

_\- Наоборот, я сражаюсь за будущее Кибертрона! За будущее клана десептиконов! – Мегатрон крикнул это прежде, чем успел подумать, и лишь в следующий миг он услышал, что сказал ему собеседник. – Наследие? Что вы имеете в виду? Я ничего не отдам врагам своей родины!_

_\- Ты не знаешь и половины того, что происходит, - в голосе яркого феномена слышалась явная печаль. - Тот, за кем ты следуешь, уничтожит тебя. Пойми, Мегатронус, ты помогаешь врагу._

_\- Враги – Праймы! - гневно возразил десептикон. – Они убили того, кем я был… кем я думал, что являюсь… - он отвернулся._

_Наступила пауза. Яркое свечение молчало, десептикон тоже ничего не говорил. Державшее его силовое поле исчезло, вновь вернув трансформеру способность двигаться. Вместе с этим Мегатрон почувствовал, как вместе с энергетическим полем угасло и тепло в его груди, уступив место прежнему ощущению пустоты, как будто Мегатрона снова лишили части его самого._

_\- Ты хочешь, чтобы все продолжалось вот так?! – громыхнуло эхо голосов, от чего Мегатрон содрогнулся. – Ты хочешь и дальше жить во лжи, причиняя боль, сея смерть и разрушения?! Хочешь полностью превратиться в Мстителя и карать тех, кто этого не заслужил?!_

_Десептикон упал на колени, невольно дрожа от страха. Он не понимал, что хочет это странное существо. Чтобы он простил изменников? Чтобы он остановил войну и вместе с другими изгнанниками покинул Кибертрон и оставил его в манипуляторах тех, кто “имеет на него право”? Он так хочет объяснить этому свечению свои взгляды на мир, но не смеет. Он пытается подобрать слова, чтобы выразить свое отношение, сказать, что хочет справедливости и отмщения, но молчит, зная, чем это может для него обернуться._

_\- Мегатрон… - Необычайная сила мягко подхватила его корпус, вновь полностью обездвижив трансформера. – Не делай этого. Если не отступишь сейчас, то погибнешь… И вовсе не по вине тех, против кого ты ведешь эту борьбу, но от манипуляторов своих же союзников. Не такой должна быть твоя судьба… Не таким должен быть Мегатронус Прайм, в честь которого тебя назвали._

__

_\- Мегатронус Прайм… - тихо повторил десептикон. – Это не мое имя, и никогда не было. Я не тот, кем меня когда-то считали, а тот, кем я был, давно мертв._

_И снова молчание. О чем думал его собеседник, Мегатрон даже представить не мог. Однако он чувствовал, что это существо видит его насквозь, смотрит ему в самую Искру. Может быть, теперь все решится…_

_\- Нет, - наконец произнес светящийся пульсирующий сгусток энергии, - сущность твоего истинного “я” все еще внутри тебя, хоть ты упорно не желаешь принять это и следуешь за тем, кто когда-то предал свой род._

_\- Предвестник не предатель! – воскликнул Мегатрон, сразу догадавшись, что речь идет о его наставнике. - Он был изгнан за преступления, которых не совершал!_

_\- Это он тебе сказал? Тогда ответь, - потребовало эхо голосов, - объявление войны Кибертрону – это твой выбор? Или же выбор твоего нового учителя?_

_\- Выбор был сделан за меня давным-давно._

_\- Это так. - С печалью неожиданно произнесло яркое свечение. - И все же когда-нибудь, смею надеяться, ты осознаешь последствия своих ошибочных действий, тогда у тебя будет возможность свернуть с этой дороги и вернуть свое истинное имя. Но вот о потерях ты будешь сожалеть всегда._

_\- Я уже выбрал сторону, и не собираюсь отступать, - твердо заявил в ответ Мегатрон. Он был очень зол, и негативные эмоции сумели слегка приглушить страх перед неизвестным феноменом, который, вне всякого сомнения, способен в доли секунды стереть десептикона с лица Вселенной. Может, так будет даже лучше, подумал он, если все закончится сейчас. Но если неизвестный разум не собирается уничтожать его, тогда Мегатрон продолжит свое дело. – Я потерял то, чего никогда не имел, все в моей жизни было ложью… до определенной поры. Я – Мститель, и я освобожу Кибертрон от деспотии Праймов. И мне не о чем сожалеть._

_\- Тогда твой путь приведет тебя во Тьму..._

_В тот же момент сияние исчезло, и вокруг Мегатрона снова выросли стены корабельного мостика. И тогда далеко внизу на поверхности планеты он увидел взрывы. Множественные всполохи в разных частях Иакона, поглотившие довольно обширные территории. Видимо, это и был тайный план Фоллена, о котором тот вскользь упомянул еще до объявления войны. Мегатрон смотрел на огненные вспышки, прекрасно понимая, что сейчас происходит в столице, однако он не испытывал жалости к тем, кто находился на поверхности планеты. Словно его это вовсе не касалось, будто бы десептикон наблюдал за происходящим со стороны._

__

_\- Да свершится правосудие… - повторил он уже гораздо тише. В этот момент Мегатрон непроизвольно вспомнил слова учителя о “за” и “против”. Выбор сделан. Война началась…_

\- И что это такое было? – тихо прошептал потрясенный Оптимус, доселе молча слушавший рассказ брата. – Этот говорящий светящийся шар… Я никогда не слышал ни о чем подобном.

\- Не представляю… - честно признался лидер десептиконов. – В последующем я часто задавал себе этот вопрос. Об этом случае больше не знает никто, я даже Предвестнику… то есть Фоллену, не рассказывал. Но больше это нечто мне не являлось, и, со временем, я просто… забыл.

\- Эта война заставила всех нас забыть о том, кто мы есть, Мегз. – Оптимус невесело усмехнулся. – Должен признать, Падший все тщательно спланировал.

\- Только этого оказалось недостаточно…

_После длительного космического сражения на орбите Кибертрона Фоллен вдруг неожиданно решил отозвать войска. Мегатрона тогда это невероятно разозлило, десептикон хоть и помнил предупреждение наставника, но все же надеялся, что тот не отдаст приказ об отступлении именно сейчас. По возвращении на базу Альфа у него состоялся серьезный разговор с наставником, инициатором которого был сам Мегатрон, почему-то уверенный, что врага можно было сокрушить всего лишь одной атакой._

_\- Почему вы велели нам уходить? – Мегатрон был невероятно возмущен требованием наставника. Первый раз за все время ему хотелось оспорить решение своего предводителя._

_\- Потому что сражаться до последнего корабля не было никакого смысла._

_\- Не было смысла?!_

_\- Да, Мститель! Не было! – рявкнул учитель, с трудом сдерживаясь, чтобы не ударить своего протеже._

_Ученик остолбенел. До этого Фоллен повышал на него голос только один раз, после того случая на испытаниях нового крейсера. Мегатрон хорошо помнил, как злился командир, когда он отказался подчиняться и велел не останавливаться, а продолжать лететь вперед, несмотря на серьезный риск погубить и себя, и команду. Тогда, вопреки всем опасениям, тест гиппердвигателей прошел успешно, и теперь Мегатрон откровенно не понимал, что именно так разозлило предводителя._

_\- Не было необходимости рисковать собой в первом же сражении, - наконец спокойно сказал Падший. - Все прошло, как и было задумано._

_\- Даже то, что нам пришлось отступить? – Мегатрон замер, словно громом пораженный. – Это тоже было частью плана?_

_\- Мститель, неужели ты думал, что победу такого уровня можно одержать одной единственной битвой? – осуждающе вопросил Фоллен, подходя к Мегатрону и глядя ему прямо в окуляры. Мегатрон продолжал молчать, удивленно глядя на учителя, но тот почему-то не спешил объясняться. У молодого десептикона возникло странное ощущение, будто исход первой битвы оказался не совсем таким, как предполагалось. Но Падший предпочел не вдаваться в подробности своего изначального плана._

__

_\- Первая битва была лишь предупреждением, - ответил Фоллен на немой вопрос Мегатрона. – Наш враг еще не раскрыл все карты. – Твоя основная задача – уничтожить бету правителя Кибертрона – Оптимуса Прайма. Твоего лжебрата. – Учитель хищно ухмыльнулся, а Мегатрон при этих словах непроизвольно сжал кулаки и отвернулся._

_\- Я помню, - холодно отозвался он._

_\- Хорошо. Предатели должны быть наказаны. Когда матрица лидерства Оптимуса окажется в моих руках, мы добьемся своего. Их поражение будет неизбежным. Мститель, - Фоллен шагнул вплотную к ученику и, положив манипуляторы ему на плечи, слегка встряхнул, чтобы полностью обратить его внимание на себя, - я на тебя рассчитываю._

_\- Я не подведу вас, Учитель, - тихо прошептал Мегатрон в ответ. Падший одобрительно кивнул и самодовольно ухмыльнулся._

_* * *_

_**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_7MYByqha_8&feature=emb_logo) ** _

_Фоллен был прав, говоря, что война будет жестокой. Автоботы вовсе не собирались сдаваться. Вслед за первым космическим сражением последовало новое, а за ним еще одно, потом еще... и еще… Мегатрон направлял флот, и его флагман всегда был в самой гуще схватки. Он постоянно видел смерть и разрушения, ему приходилось идти на жертвы. Каждый раз десептикон уверял себя, что он поступает правильно, даже когда гибли его товарищи. Несколько раз он сам едва выживал в наземных боях. Но Драконофус и Октавиус не оставляли его. Этих троих Фоллен если и посылал на какое-нибудь секретное задание, то только вместе, причем лидером группы предводитель всегда назначал именно Мегатрона, что определенно не нравилось Драконофусу. Сам же Мегатрон надеялся, что очень скоро он сразится с Оптимусом Праймом один на один. Как-то раз они уже столкнулись лицом к лицу на планете Наяргус, где находился важный форпост сил автоботов. Незадолго до этого на базу Альфа прибыл странный несильно разговорчивый десептикон по имени Блэкаут, который заявил, что хочет присоединиться к восставшим. Он сказал, что располагает важными сведениями о местонахождении одной из ключевых военных баз автоботов и готов предоставить информацию, если ему будет позволено вступить в ряды войск Предвестника. Мегатрон вспомнил, что как-то раз он уже видел этого трансформера в охране правителя Кибертрона, или же то был кто-то на него сильно похожий. Десептиконов, подобных этому Блэкауту, было немного, и входили они в какое-то тайное подразделение особого назначения. Летали они гораздо быстрее своих собратьев, имеющих вертолетную форму, мастерски владели боевыми приемами, и оружие их было куда мощнее, чем у боевых десептиконов-истребителей. Мегатрон увидел его тогда всего на мгновение, но успел хорошо запомнить._

__

_\- Да, это действительно был я. – Загадочный гость не стал отрицать очевидное. – Когда-то я был личным телохранителем владыки Кибертрона._

_\- Что же заставило вас передумать? – допытывался Мегатрон, несмотря на то, что Фоллен уже несколько раз взглядом намекнул ему замолчать._

_\- Скажем так, единство со своим кланом, - не замедлил с ответом Блэкаут, горько усмехнувшись, после чего он повернулся к Фоллену: - Мои сведения точны. Если вы соберетесь отправиться на Наяргус, я готов пойти с вами и оказать всякое содействие._

_\- Что ж, хорошо… - задумчиво протянул Падший. – Мы проверим эту информацию, и если все подтвердится… Тогда, Мститель, - обратился он у ученику, - ты возглавишь ударную группу._

_\- Да, сэр, - кивнул Мегатрон._

_К большому удивлению Фоллена, визитер не солгал о местонахождении военной базы автоботов. Мегатрону и его команде было поручено проникнуть в главный компьютер базы и скачать важную информацию, касательно расположения сил противника в данном секторе, после чего убраться оттуда, установив сигнальные маяки, которые позволили бы кораблям нанести удар по базе из космоса. Тогда-то Мегатрон и увидел там своего злейшего врага. Десептикон чуть не сорвал всю операцию, и команде с трудом удалось убраться с планеты, так и не завершив свое задание._

_Фоллен был вне себя, что ученик нарушил прямой приказ лидера… опять, и по возвращении доходчиво разъяснил своему протеже, когда можно и когда нельзя нарушать правила. Мегатрон в ответ заявлял, что жаждал расправиться с врагом и приблизить конец жестокой войны._

_\- Я понимаю твое стремление скорее завершить все это, сам я тоже не сторонник подобных действий, - сказал ему тогда Фоллен после длительных споров и препираний со стороны ученика. – Но пойми, твоя задача – не просто выиграть войну. Оптимус Прайм – вот твой главный враг, вот твоя цель. А если ты погибнешь, некому будет выполнить твою миссию. Поэтому обещай мне, Мститель… - Он положил манипуляторы на плечи ученика и слегка встряхнул его. – Обещай не рисковать понапрасну._

_\- Обещаю, сэр… - тихо пробормотал Мегатрон, понимая, что врет не слишком убедительно. И наставник это понял._

_Зато Блэкаут заслужил доверие Предвестника, который, недолго думая, принял решение: зачислить его в экипаж “Мстителя” на должность офицера службы безопасности. Вернее десептикон-вертолет сам просил определить его в команду Мегатрона, и Фоллен согласился. Один раз Блэкаут уже помог им, так что теперь будет кому присмотреть за вспыльчивым протеже Предвестника, когда того нет рядом._

__

_Самому Мегатрону не очень понравилась такая идея – этот Блэкаут казался ему крайне подозрительным. Он как-то поделился своими сомнениями со Старскримом и Саундвейвом, но те считали, что Блэкауту все же можно доверять. Он ведь сообщил сведения о важном форпосте автоботов, да еще и помог в проведении операции по захвату объекта, и все могло быть иначе, если бы Мегатрон не сорвался, увидев тогда Оптимуса Прайма – о чем ехидно напомнил ему Старскрим. Мегатрон ушел недовольный. Он потом долго думал, пытался найти причину недоверия к новобранцу и не мог отыскать таковой. Это из-за того, что Мегатрон видел его… или кого-то похожего на него… в охране Титануса Прайма? Вероятно. Но то прошлое, и вовсе не значит, что Блэкаут шпион. Когда-то Мегатрон думал, что он сам является Праймом… Что ж, в конце концов, решил про себя десептикон, если другие, особенно учитель, ему доверяют, то и я, наверное, могу._

_Однажды, после выполнения очередного задания и отчета Предвестнику, когда Мегатрон шел по коридору в свой жилой отсек, его неожиданно догнал Блэкаут и сам поднял эту тему._

_\- Командир, у вас есть минута? – Блэкаут соблюдал субординацию, несмотря на то, что был гораздо старше и опытнее своего лидера._

_\- В чем дело? – удивился Мегатрон, продолжая идти._

_\- Думаю, я должен объясниться._

_\- Ч-что?.. – Мегатрон резко остановился, взирая на Блэкаута так, словно впервые его увидел. – Объясниться в чем?_

_\- Сэр, я знаю, что вы считаете, будто мне нельзя доверять, - прямо заявил большой десептикон-вертолет и, видя, что Мегатрон только собрался задать вопрос, тут же продолжил: - Да, не отрицайте. И нет, никто мне такого не говорил. Просто я очень наблюдательный. Да, я действительно когда-то служил в охране Титануса Прайма. Вернее был начальником секретного подразделения его службы безопасности… Разведчик, или тайный агент, проще говоря._

_\- Хм… - Мегатрон исподлобья глянул на Блэкаута. Все выражение его лицевой пластины говорило: так я и думал._

_\- Но война есть война, - продолжил он спокойно, не обращая внимания на недовольство лидера. – Я разделяю взгляды нашего предводителя, я - десептикон, и я верен нашим идеалам._

_\- Почему вы говорите мне это? – удивился Мегатрон, не понимая, куда клонит его собеседник._

_\- А разве предводитель не должен знать все о своих солдатах? – задал встречный вопрос Блэкаут. – Да и потом… Вы напоминаете мне его младшего бету – Мегатронуса Прайма. – Он усмехнулся. – Внешнее сходство просто поразительно._

_Лидер вздрогнул, непроизвольно сжав кулаки. Казалось, еще мгновение, и он ударит десептикона, затронувшего эту тему. Нет, подумал он, это имя для меня пустой звук, оно больше ничего не значит, как и мое прошлое._

_\- Вы ошибаетесь, - спокойно произнес командир, - мое имя Мститель, и я... не один из Праймов. Вовсе нет. – С этими словами он зашагал прочь, не желая продолжать этот разговор._

_**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LLsUmImbHYc&feature=emb_logo) ** _

_Больше они с Блэкаутом об этом не разговаривали. Мегатрона вообще с каждым днем все меньше заботило то, кем он был когда-то или мог бы стать. Та часть его жизни постепенно забывалась, словно кто-то стирал те события из памяти десептикона. А стоило Мегатрону задуматься о прошлом, как перед ним снова возникала фигура лидера автоботов с занесенным для удара зазубренным мечом. Поэтому Мегатрон предпочитал не думать об этом. С каждым днем он менялся все больше, превращаясь в Мстителя, у которого главная цель – победа в войне. Саундвейв спросил лидера однажды, а что они будут делать потом, когда война завершится? Если, конечно, им удастся выжить. На что Мегатрон ответил, что только Предвестник может сказать, что же будет дальше. Сейчас их задачи предельно ясны._

_\- Мне передают данные из дальних секторов, - сообщил он Фоллену, когда тот в очередной раз вызвал его к себе, тогда они были на базе, находящейся на самой планете Тоганор-5. Мегатрон по настоянию учителя специально прилетел с орбитальной станции “Альфа”. - Все больше десептиконов желает присоединиться к нам. Вторжение осуществляется, Учитель._

_\- Освободительное движение, - терпеливо поправил Фоллен, неодобрительно качая головой. – Сколько раз повторять, Мститель?_

_\- Прошу прощения, сэр, - ученик опустил голову. Мегатрон прекрасно понимал, что они сражаются за правое дело, но порой все же у него возникало ощущение, что делать это надо несколько иначе. После первой битвы на орбите Кибертрона, он окончательно убедился, что обратного пути нет. Какого труда ему стоило отдать тот приказ… Но то еще были мысли Мегатронуса, которые не желали покидать его процессор. Единственным способом избавиться от них было отречение от своей сущности. Вот зачем ему было нужно новое имя! Мегатронус Прайм никогда не приказал бы атаковать родную планету. А Мститель это сделал, и сделал без сожаления. Теперь трансформер сам настаивал, чтобы его называли новым именем – так ему было гораздо легче отвернуться от прошлого. Мегатронуса Прайма больше нет, есть только Мститель._

_\- Что тебя беспокоит, мой ученик? – Падший положил манипуляторы Мегатрону на плечи, словно в поддержке. Молодой десептикон вздрогнул и, подняв взгляд на командира, тихо спросил:_

_\- Нам удастся это сделать, учитель?_

_\- Почему ты спрашиваешь? – Фоллен слегка наклонил голову, пристально глядя на подчиненного. – Ты сомневаешься нашей идее, Мститель?_

_\- Нет-нет! Что вы! – Мегатрон тут же отступил назад, взмахнув манипуляторами. – Я только… я… - он опустил голову и шумно выпустил воздух. – Я совершил ошибку. Их военные силы куда больше, чем мне казалось сначала. Праймы-автоботы и их сторонники – могущественные противники._

_\- Понимаю твои опасения, - наставник кивнул, - но и мы не так просты, как им может показаться. Автоботы действуют решительно, а значит, нас воспринимают всерьез, нас боятся. – Его оптика угрожающе полыхнула: - И не зря. Идем. – Фоллен направился к раздвижным дверям в противоположной от входа стене. Поколебавшись, ученик последовал за ним._

_Первое, что Мегатрон услышал, когда оба трансформера вышли на смотровую площадку, с которой открывался приличный обзор на космопорт, обширную строевую площадку и далекие темные скальные возвышения, было это множества голосов. Внизу их приветствовало неимоверное количество боевых трансформеров, радостно выкрикивающих имя своего предводителя. А еще целый военный парад боевой техники. Такого молодой десетпикон никак не ожидал._

__

_\- Предвестник! Предвестник! Предвестник! – дружно скандировала толпа внизу._

_\- Смотри, мой ученик. – Фоллен положил манипулятор Мегатрону на плечо. - Узри же истинную мощь освободителей Кибертрона от гнета и тирании автоботов. Рано или поздно мы, десептиконы, возьмем верх._

_Мегатрон на нетвердых ногах приблизился к самому краю платформы и, держась за перила, посмотрел вниз. Молодой десептикон знал, что у его наставника много союзников, но такого он не мог и предполагать. Мегатрон даже не хотел представлять, что произошло, из-за чего все эти десептиконы последовали за Фолленом. Неужели Праймы и в самом деле так далеко зашли? Но это уже и не так важно. Сейчас он смотрит на трансформеров, которые, как и он сам, готовы драться за то, что у них было отнято, и не важно каким образом. Главное, что вместе они – сила._

_Падший все не сводил с него взгляда, ожидая, что тот скажет что-нибудь в ответ. Но Мегатрон не обращал на учителя никакого внимания. Он продолжал смотреть вперед. Внизу перед ними стройными рядами шли боевые десептиконы и проезжали мощные военные машины. А высоко в красное небо, в котором сгущались черные грозовые тучи, поднимались звездные корабли. Сейчас на орбите собирается флот, который вскоре ожидает новый бой, за которым последует еще один, а за ним еще… и еще… до полного уничтожения предателей. Мегатрон Искрой чувствовал, что эта война может затянуться на долгие века или даже тысячелетия..._

_\- Предвестник! Предвестник! Предвестник!_

_…но обратного пути уже нет… И Мегатрон уже давно это понял._

_\- Предвестник! Предвестник!_

_Остается только идти вперед. Вперед по пути тьмы и разрушений. Выбор сделан, изменить уже ничего нельзя. Праймы совершили серьезную ошибку, и они ответят за содеянное. Учитель покарает предателей, в этом молодой десептикон не сомневался. Да, в тот момент Мегатрон действительно ощутил всесильность наставника и свою собственную…_

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tAS4DEwgKH8) **

\- Значит, вот как все это было... – Оптимус опустил оптику к полу. – Праймус, я... Я даже не знаю, что сказать...

\- Так ничего не говори, - после короткой паузы ответил Мегатрон. Ему не нужны были бессмысленные слова поддержки или обвинения. Разговорами не изменить того, что уже произошло. Тогда он искренне верил, что поступает правильно, что они сражаются за правое дело, за будущее десептиконов.

\- И все это время... - Лидер автоботов прошелся несколько раз туда-сюда, потом остановился спиной к брату, после чего резко развернулся к нему: - Как же так, Мегатрон?

Десептикон не отвечал, трудно было догадаться, о чем он думает. Как бы Мегатрон поступил, будь у него возможность вернуть прошлое? Если нападение было совершено не лидером автоботов, тогда кто в ответе за это? Если же Фоллен это подстроил специально, чтобы переманить Мегатрона на свою сторону… Почему? Нежелание отпускать ученика? Или же просто потому, что он хотел обратить на свою сторону как можно больше десептиконов?

\- Мегатрон…

\- Что? – голос брата показался Оптимусу крайне безразличным, и это еще больше разозлило предводителя клана Красного знака. Лидер автоботов сжал кулаки и сдавленно выпустил воздух. Ему хотелось кричать, но частью Искры Оптимус понимал, что обвинять Мегатрона бессмысленно. То, что он не нападал на брата и не пытался его убить, автобот знал точно. Но кто это был и зачем? Какие цели преследовал Падший? Месть? Жажда власти? Или что-то еще? Этого Оптимус не знал. В тот роковой день Мегатрон до начала занятий сбежал из Академии чтобы увидеться с Падшим и заявить, что уходит от него.... но так назад и не вернулся. Возможно, Фоллен не хотел отпускать Мегатрона и устроил все это, чтобы удержать его на своей стороне, поскольку тому было слишком много известно.

\- И ты ни разу не усомнился в его словах? – с укоризной тихо спросил автобот, стараясь скрыть терзающее его чувство вины. Еще в мирное время, когда ничего не предвещало войны, Оптимус довольно часто тревожился за Мегатрона, Искрой чувствуя, что брат может попасть в беду.

\- Нет... – глухо отозвался десептикон. – Учитель был так... убедителен, да и потом... – Вдруг он резко шагнул к Оптимусу и заговорил уже громче: - К тому же у меня не было повода сомневаться!

\- А я бы на твоем месте... – начал лидер автоботов, но Мегатрон резко вскинул манипуляторы и, сузив алую оптику, низким шипящим голосом отчетливо произнес:

\- Заткнись. Ты никогда не был на моем месте.

В это время в кабине корабля Саундвейв, сидевший за штурвалом, сверился с показаниями компьютера. Они были почти на месте.

\- Мы уже почти прибыли, - десептиконский связист повернулся к Рэтчету, находившемуся в кресле второго пилота справа от него, - предупреди остальных.

Медик нажал кнопку громкой связи, как вдруг...

\- ...и никогда не поймешь! – громкий голос лидера десептиконов нарушил тишину кабины пилотов. – Так что не смей упрекать меня!

\- Ничего бы этого не произошло, если бы ты хоть изредка слушал, что говорили тебе наши альфы, члены Совета, Джетфайр и я! – отвечал ему не менее сердитый голос Оптимуса Прайма. – Но нет, ты всегда все делал по-своему!

\- Слушать ничего не желаю!

\- А придется, потому что… Мегатронус, не уходи! Мы еще не закончили!

Рэтчет и Саундвейв обменялись недовольными взглядами. Ну вот, лидеры кланов опять выясняют отношения. Хорошо, что в этот раз хотя бы только на словах. Обоим пилотам стало интересно послушать, поэтому они даже решили пока повременить с предупреждением.

\- Ты покинул Академию никому ничего не сказав! – продолжал возмущаться голос лидера автоботов. - Проигнорировав все меры безопасности! О чем ты думал? И, самое главное, чем?

\- Я ушел, чтобы сказать Фоллену, что больше не хочу быть частью его команды! Тогда это было мое личное дело!

\- Нет, Мегатронус. Это касалось всех Праймов! Не только тебя...

\- Я не хотел никого подставлять...

\- Ну вот, уже лучше, - улыбнулся Рэтчет, решив, что перепалку можно прекращать.

Корабль вышел из гипперкосмического туннеля и замедлил ход. Судя по тому, что перепалка на смотровой палубе не прекратилась, лидеры обоих кланов этого просто не заметили. Зато Саундвейв и Рэтчет от увиденного одновременно вытаращили окуляры и разинули рты. Медик ошеломлено уставился на десептиконского связиста, тот отвечал ему таким же потрясенным взглядом.

\- Злишься, - удовлетворенно констатировал Мегатрон, - а теперь попробуй представить, каково было мне.

\- Да не в этом дело! А в том, что...

\- Простите, что прерываю, - неожиданно раздался голос Рэтчета, - но...

\- ЧЕГО?!! – рявкнул Оптимус, глядя в потолок, где были расположены динамики громкой связи. Лидер автоботов был явно возмущен, что его перебили.

\- Ничего, - обиженно буркнул в ответ медик, - просто хотел сообщить, что мы уже прибыли. – Связь отключилась.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u8CyAtdp2N4&feature=emb_logo) **

Оба лидера тут же прекратили препираться и одновременно перевели взгляды на панорамное окно, за которым в безмолвной космической черноте им предстала невероятная картина. “Омега Суприм” находился словно в поясе астероидов, только вместо космических камней его окружали металлические обломки. Чуть дальше можно было разглядеть корабли, в обшивке которых зияли многочисленные дыры. Все это напоминало огромную космическую свалку, последнее пристанище кораблей-призраков, которые когда-то были частью кибертронского военного флота... Сама станция Альфа, бывшая военная база наставника Мегатрона, по-прежнему вращалась на орбите безжизненной планеты Тоганор-5, только сейчас она выглядела несколько иначе. Заброшенная полуразваленная зловещая конструкция, центр кладбища космических кораблей...

Увиденное настолько шокировало обоих, что незавершенный разговор мгновенно забылся, трансформеры перестали сердиться друг на друга и переключили все свое внимание на происходящее за пределами корабля.

\- Праймус, что же здесь произошло... – хрипло выдавил Оптимус. В наступившей тишине его голос был подобен раскату грома.

\- Мятежник переоценил свои возможности, - шепотом ответил ему Мегатрон, не отводя взгляда от космической станции. Он не думал, что когда-нибудь вновь вернется сюда.

**Саундтреки (с указанием эпизодов главы):**

1) Independence Day OST - Target Remains; (старт кораблей, флот подходит к Кибертрону)

2) Starship Troopers OST - Battle Theme; (начало атаки)

3) Mass Effect 3 Leviathan OST – The Leviathan; (встреча с Праймусом)

4) Mass Effect 3 Omega Score: The Omega Mines; (Блэкаут)

6) ABC Visitors OST – Red Sky; (флот Фоллена)

7) Mass Effect 3: Leviathan OST - You Don't Belong Here; (спор братьев)

8) Transformers The Game OST – Main Menu (прибытие на базу Альфа)


	29. Часть 2. Глава 10. Месть Падшего.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода (время трека с 3:21 до 6:44)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-IyJry1mqlU&feature=emb_logo) **

Оба лидера вернулись на мостик корабля. Через несколько минут к ним присоединились Блэкаут и Балкхед, а так же и люди: Ялара, Андрей, полковник Леннокс и несколько военных. Омега Суприм уже приблизился к окружающим станцию обломкам и теперь летел через это кладбище космических кораблей и груды непонятных кусков металла, представлявших собой отдельные части взорванных звездолетов и того, в чем Рэтчет опознал фрагменты корпусов погибших кибертронцев. Одни из этих боевых кораблей-призраков были практически неповрежденными, другие имели множество пробоин, а у некоторых не хватало двигателей, носовых или иных частей.

\- Боже… - прошептал кто-то из людей.

\- Праймус… Это… это… - Балкхед тщетно пытался подобрать слова, но таковых не наблюдалось, поэтому большой автобот решил замолчать, так и не закончив фразу.

Мегатрон и Блэкаут переглянулись. Они-то знали, что здесь когда-то случилось. Лидер десептиконов помнил эти события лишь обрывками, а Блэкаут, и Саундвейв наверняка должны были знать о случившемся во всех деталях. Они память не теряли, и были здесь вместе со своим предводителем, когда это произошло.

Станция Альфа, все так же как и сотни лет назад вращающаяся на орбите безжизненной планеты Тоганор, в лучах местного солнца сейчас выглядела особенно зловеще. Мегатрон помнил, какой она была, когда он впервые прибыл сюда со своим наставником и его подчиненными. Тогда космическая база даже издалека была полна жизни, сейчас же… Сейчас его прежний “новый” дом уже не был таким гостеприимным. Пробоины в полусферической конструкции, длинные острые шипы, угрожающе блестящие в свете ближней звезды, полное отсутствие сигнальных огней… Было ощущение, словно там, внутри этой безмолвной гигантской конструкции притаился монстр, который только и ждет, когда же любопытный разведывательный корабль соизволит причалить, чтобы можно было поглотить всех его пассажиров, даже не задумываясь, что это за формы жизни.

\- Что здесь было?.. – пробормотал Оптимус, вопросительно косясь на своего брата. Но Мегатрон молчал. В памяти всплыла странная картина: он с мостика своего корабля вместе со своей командой наблюдает, как вдалеке станцию Альфа и окружавшие ее корабли пожирает энергетический световой купол… А еще слова Фоллена: “Последняя линия обороны…”

\- Давайте заходить на посадку, - тихо сказал Мегатрон. – Что показывает радар?

\- Сигнал четкий, - ответил десептиконский связист, сверяясь с компьютерами, - источник излучения внутри базы… - Он вдруг резко выпрямился в кресле и обернулся к лидеру: - Командир?..

\- Действуй, Саундвейв, - Мегатрон одобрительно кивнул. – Ты помнишь это место лучше меня.

Тот что-то пробормотал в ответ и направил корабль к полусферической конструкции. Но отнюдь не в один из доков, что окантовывали станцию по периметру, а прямо в одну из широких пробоин в куполе, достаточно большую, чтобы такой корабль, как Омега Суприм, мог пройти через нее.

Когда корабль оказался под огромным металлическим куполом, пилотам пришлось включить бортовые прожекторы. В космосе от них толку бы не было никакого, а здесь… уже было не открытое космическое пространство. Но и мощности установленных на корпусе корабля осветителей едва ли хватало, чтобы выхватывать из темноты какие-то отдельные высокие постройки, что оставались далеко внизу. Ориентировались пилоты по приборам, но все равно видеть это было пугающе. Андрею почему-то вспомнились телевизионные подводные съемки на большой глубине.

Саундвейв направил корабль вниз, и теперь они уже маневрировали между заброшенными высотными домами некогда процветающего города. Мегатрон догадывался, куда они летят: посадочная площадка перед Цитаделью, главным зданием космического города, его бывшим домом. Контуры самой центральной высотки отчетливо вырисовывались в свете прожекторов корабля.

\- Праймус, вот это да... - потрясенно выдохнул Айронхайд. И Мегатрон понимал, что это за чувство. Только в отличие от других, он знал иную "Альфу", хотя был шокирован не меньше, когда впервые оказался здесь.

Как только корабль опустился на площадку, вокруг неожиданно включился свет. Установленные по периметру прожекторы загорелись сами собой, освещая и место посадки, и путь, ведущий к главной цитадели. Раньше она выглядела гораздо внушительнее, но куда менее пугающе.

\- Ну вот мы и здесь... - пробормотал Мегатрон и первым покинул мостик.

Военные и Андрей с Яларой быстро переоделись в защитные серые костюмы-скафандры, которые они взяли с собой. Девушке пришлось немного повозиться со своим снаряжением, но, в конечном счете, все в кратчайшее время собрались и покинули корабль. Трансформеры вышли на своих двоих, а вот люди заняли места в военных машинах с открытым верхом, чтобы не отставать от многометровых роботизированных созданий. Дополнительное освещение не понадобилось, самостоятельно включившихся прожекторов вполне хватало для обзора. Возможно, сенсорная автоматика сработала, хоть прошло так много времени.

Первое, о чем подумал Мегатрон, оказавшись за пределами корабля: как здесь тихо. И жутко. Будто где-то поблизости спрятались неизвестные невидимые сущности, которые, стоит только зазеваться, утащат в неизвестность. Он и раньше испытывал такое чувство, когда посещал заброшенные территории, но это место... Десептикон помнил его совсем другим.

\- Куда дальше? - прогудел Балкхед, задумчиво оглядываясь.

\- Сигнал исходит из цитадели, центральный уровень. - Саундвейв сверился с показаниями небольшого голографического устройства, которое он взял с собой.

\- Вперед, - Мегатрон решительным шагом направился к главному входу. Остальным ничего не оставалось, кроме как идти за ним.

\- Значит... - Рэтчет догнал десептиконского лидера, - здесь ты жил когда... когда... покинул Кибертрон?

\- Да, - глухо отозвался он, - я, Старскрим, Саундвейв, Лагнет... многие из нас.

Медик обернулся назад, но Мегатрон и так догадывался, что Рэтчет обменялся взглядами с Оптимусом. Но десептиконскому лидеру было все равно. Сигнал, о котором говорил Саундвейв... Не этот ли едва уловимый шум улавливают его сенсоры? Слышит ли это кто-нибудь еще?

Когда они прошли через раскрытые настежь главные двери, свет так же включился сам собой, он был тусклым, и некоторые лампы периодически мигали, но видимость для людей была приемлемая. Внутри все было таким же чистым и нетронутым, как будто и не было никакой решающей битвы… И только несколько попавшихся на глаза деактивированных корпусов выдавали мрачную реальность. Город-призрак, все жители которого – безжизненные металлические останки.

\- Сигнал становится сильнее, - Саундвейв сверился с показателями детектора. Сигнал, Мегатрон особо обратил внимание на это слово, потому что похоже, он сам улавливает его. Наверное другие не слышат, ведь тогда кто-нибудь что-нибудь обязательно бы сказал. Наверняка же.

По длинному светлому коридору они дошли до лифта, такого же вместительного, что в кабинку могли зайти сразу все восемь трансформеров и заехать две человеческих военных машины. А как только все оказались внутри, раздвижные двери сами собой закрылись, и лифт поехал куда-то вверх.

\- Что происходит?! Айронхайд, какую кнопку ты нажал? – обратился Медик к стоявшему около самой приборной панели боевого автобота.

\- Я вообще ничего не успел сделать! – он показал раскрытые манипуляторы.

\- Но если не ты, то кто? – задал справедливый вопрос Балкхед.

Ответа не было ни у кого, тем более что в следующую секунду кабина лифта плавно остановилась, и двери раскрылись так же сами собой. Трансформеры переглянулись. Первыми вышли лидеры: из предплечий Оптимуса вылезло два мощных бластера, Мегатрон же выставил вперед правый манипулятор с установленной на нем плазменной пушкой. Подарок Фоллена, как он вспомнил. Далее показались и другие, Леннокс велел своим так же быть настороже. И хотя ни один из присутствующих кибертронцев не фиксировал поблизости никого подозрительного, нужно было быть начеку, поскольку все это и так очень подозрительно.

\- Ваше оружие жалко, - Блэкаут все же не удержался от едкого комментария в сторону людей.

Поплутав еще по освещенным коридорам, за редкими окнами которых царил настоящим мрак, боевая группа оказалась в центральной части этжа перед раздвижными дверями, за которые им, судя по замечанию Саундвейва, обязательно нужно было попасть. Там находился главный научный комплекс и… запретная зона для большинства тех, кто здесь жил. Преграждавшие дорогу двери усиленно пытались открыться, но что-то сдерживало их. Возможно, нечто мешало с другой стороны, или же это просто был системный сбой.

\- Похоже, здесь не пройти, - заключил Оптимус Прайм, - придется поискать другой способ попасть в центр управления.

\- Да, но, возможно… Эй, - Айронхайд прервал мысль на полуслове, заметив, что не вся группа в сборе, - а где Мегатрон?

Все присутствующие огляделись по сторонам, но десептиконского лидера рядом с ними не было. Ялара Старшайн и Андрей Маков тоже исчезли.

\- Ну здорово… - пробормотал Рэтчет, поставив манипуляторы на пояс.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xrmGnNo_DIU&feature=emb_logo) **

Он отделился от остальной группы как только предположил, что на него никто не смотрит. Зачем было оставлять других, десептикон объяснить не мог, как и то, куда он направлялся. Ноги сами вели трансформера, в то время как его головной процессор переполняли хаотичные мысли о прошлом и настоящем. Почему-то Мегатрон знал, что здесь, на этой заброшенной базе еще может находиться нечто… способное пролить свет на происходящее сейчас на Земле. Но почему? Как это может быть связано с Тоганором и теми событиями столь отдаленного прошлого. Фоллен тогда спешно объявил эвакуацию – они даже понять ничего не успели, а корабли кибертронского флота уже взяли станцию Альфа в кольцо.

_Под громкий вой сирены он выскочил из своего жилого отсека и едва не сбил спешившего куда-то Блэкаута._

_\- Что случилось?.._

_\- На нас напали!_

_Узкие окна купола Альфы стали закрываться металлическими затворками, но Мегатрон успел увидеть приближающиеся к ним звездные корабли. Много звездных кораблей кибертронского флота…_

Он продолжал идти, невольно озираясь по сторонам. В памяти всплывали образы десептиконов, живших на этой станции когда-то очень давно. Вот, двигаясь навстречу, мимо него прошли три трансформера что-то оживленно обсуждая, еще два, поодиночке, спокойным шагом прошествовали в том же направлении, что и он сам. Одного из них десептикон узнал – тот трансформер был членом его команды, один из тех, что погиб, когда в одном из космических сражений корабль Мегатрона подвергся массированному обстрелу…

_Он бежит по длинному тускло освещенному коридору вместе с Лагнетом и Блэкаутом. Свет то гаснет, то снова загорается. Периодически раздаются звуки выстрелов._

_\- Саундвейв, вели команде готовиться к отлету. Мы найдем Старскрима и присоединимся к вам._

_\- Слушаюсь, сэр, - отвечает ему голос главного связного. – Будьте осторожны._

_\- Как всегда, - откликается Мегатрон и выключает связь. Фоллен велел уходить, времени остается крайне мало. Но… Старскрим и еще несколько членов его команды где-то там… Лидер не может их бросить… Отсчет пошел. Трансформер знает, что это означает. Последняя линия обороны. Если они не успеют добраться до своего корабля вовремя, то погибнут…_

Мегатрон замер. Эти образы были настолько реальными, словно он вновь оказался в прошлом. Но это невозможно. Сенсоры десептикона ничего не улавливали, по близости не было ни одного трансформера из тех, кого он только что видел. Только два живых существа шли за ним по пятам…

\- Может, хватит уже в шпионов играть, вы двое? – он медленно обернулся, но позади никого не было. Хотя почему же никого? Вот они, за углом затаились. Если парень с девушкой думали, что Мегатрон их не заметит, они либо наивные, либо глупые. – Я знаю, вы здесь, можете не прятаться.

Андрей и Ялара медленно вышли из-за своего укрытия. Хоть их лица были скрыты защитными стеклами шлемов, сенсоры дескптикона точно подсказывали ему – оба человека испытывают чувство вины.

\- Как ты узнал? – недоумевала подруга.

\- Это риторический вопрос? – уточнил у нее Андрей. – Говорил тебе, что скрываться бесполезно.

\- Да, но…

\- Зачем вы пошли за мной? – с нажимом спросил Мегатрон, строго глядя на человеческих друзей.

\- Зачем ты ушел от нас? – с вызовом уточнила подруга. Остальные трансформеры и люди были так заняты, осматривая то помещение, что не заметили, как вождь десептиконов неспешно направился в один из коридоров справа. Только Ялара. Она хотела позвать его, чтобы привлечь внимание остальных, но почему-то только лишь схватила за руку находившегося рядом Андрея и молча указала на удаляющегося десептикона. Тогда оба, уловив мысль друг друга, поспешили за ним, стараясь не привлекать внимания.

И теперь она ждала ответов. А Мегатрон и сам не мог сказать, зачем, почему и куда он идет. Он когда-то здесь жил и знал это место Но это было так давно… И в то же время у него было ощущение, что все случилось только вчера.

\- Что с тобой?

\- Не знаю… - десептикон покачал головой. – Во всех системах странное напряжение, я что-то чувствую, но не могу понять, что именно. Я вижу то, что когда-то здесь случилось, и вижу тех, кого больше нет.

\- Что?.. – на секунду Яларе показалось, что трансформер шутит, но эта мысль быстро улетучилось. Почему-то она вдруг осознала, что Мегатрон вовсе не врет. – Что-что???

\- Ты все прекрасно слышала, - раздраженно отозвался он.

\- Слышала, но не поняла. Что значит, ты “видишь” то, что здесь случилось? Это как видения, что ли?

\- Называй, как хочешь, - Мегатрон уже начинал терять терпение. Эту свою особенность он всегда не любил и боялся.

\- Но, все-таки, как это возможно? – не отставала Ялара. – Может, у тебя просто какой-то сбой? Или это как в случае с мастером Джетфайром, который живет в твоей матрице?

\- Не веришь? И не надо. Я просто знаю, и все тут, - огрызнулся десептикон и зашагал дальше по коридору. Нет, ситуация с Джетфайром совсем иная, а это... Мегатрон никогда не мог объяснить эту аномалию. Переглянувшись, друзья чуть ли не бегом последовали за ним.

\- Откуда? С тобой уже случалось такое раньше? - это был уже вопрос Андрея, который был потрясен заявлением трансформера ничуть не меньше.

\- Да, - Мегатрон кивнул, продолжая идти, - но я до сих пор не могу понять, что все это значит. Все случается независимо от моего желания. Иногда мне удается свершено четко воспроизводить события прошлого только лишь со слов очевидцев. Выражаясь вашим языком – это своего рода взгляд в прошлое. Я “вижу”, когда совсем не желаю этого, а целенаправленно сделать это не могу. - Он остановился и замолчал. Ялара смотрела на него так, словно увидела впервые в жизни. То, что он говорил, совершенно не вписывалось в ее картину мировоззрения. Будь ее друг человеком, девушка назвала бы его экстрасенсом. Но перед ней не человек, а механизированное существо, пусть и высшее по развитию, но, все-таки роботизированное. И то, что он сказал, было за пределами ее понимания.

\- Я тебе верю, Черный Вихрь, - Ялара решила пойти на попятную, ясно, что ее друг не в лучшем настроении, - но… Ты никогда об этом не рассказывал. И как же ты это делаешь?

\- Не представляю. – Мегатрон был удивлен и в то же время напуган не меньше Ялары, хотя тщательно старался скрыть это. - Это всегда являлось частью меня… Той частью, которую я никогда не мог понять и очень хотел бы, чтобы ее не было. – И он последовал дальше по коридору.

\- Получается, все кибертронцы так могут? – не отставала Ялара.

\- Нет.

\- А Праймы? – перебил Андрей.

\- Тоже нет.

\- Когда такое случилось впервые?

\- Не помню.

\- А как это вообще возможно?

\- Не знаю.

\- А кто…

\- Так, хватит! – Мегатрон резко остановился, и почти бежавшие за ним люди испуганно отскочили. – Для глухих и глупых повторяю: я не знаю, что все это значит. Эта моя особенность всегда держалась в тайне. Сейчас о ней знают только Хук, Нокаут, Рэтчет и Оптимус. – Он осекся, вспомнив, что его бывшим союзникам тоже было известно, но они все мертвы, включая Учителя. - Все, закрыли тему. – И десептикон молча пошел дальше. Переглянувшись, Андрей и Ялара снова поспешили за ним. Трансформеру очень не хотелось признаваться, как сильно его настораживала и пугала эта странная отличительная черта.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mQlETL-aLdE&feature=emb_logo) **

Больше трансформер не обронил ни слова. Он просто шел вперед, совершенно не задумываясь, пока через некоторое время они не оказались в невероятных размеров помещении... настолько большом, что потолка и пола вообще видно не было, там располагались в несколько уровней площадки с перилами, соединенные лестницами и в некоторых местах еще были кабины лифтов. Справа от трансформера виднелась прозрачная, соединяющая пол и потолок, невообразимого диаметра труба. Только внутри нее ничего не происходило, а должно было… По нечетким воспоминаниям он знал, что раньше в этой трубе бился сильный бело-зеленый луч. Его когда-то устрашающее гудение свидетельствовало о великой мощи запертой здесь энергии. Шокированный Мегатрон резко остановился – он узнал это место. Узнал, хоть и был здесь всего лишь один раз вместе со своим учителем и его двумя неизменными верными помощниками. Квантовый генератор… впервые в жизни тогда он увидел его в действии, да и еще в таких масштабах…

_\- Добро пожаловать в сердце "Альфы", Мститель, - Фоллен шел чуть впереди него, не сводя взгляда со своего ученика, который потрясенно оглядывал огромное помещение. Драконофус и Октавиус не отставали от них._

_\- Ого… - Мегатрон шумно выпустил воздух, оглядывая высоченные потолки, - Праймус, что это такое?_

_\- Центр управления, - пояснил Драконофус. - Этот реактор дает жизнь всей станции “Альфа”, без него она давно бы превратилась в кучу металлолома, космический мусор._

_Они поднимались по винтовой лестнице, обвивающей большущую трубу из прозрачного материала, похожего на стекло, а в этой трубе сверкал поток энергии, освещающий все пространство. Да, других источников света здесь просто не находилось, но кругом было светло как днем. Это не стекло, отметил про себя Мегатрон, простое стекло такого бы просто не выдержало. Таких энергетических колонн здесь было шесть._

__

_\- Отпад… - пробормотал он, опасливо косясь на трубу, боясь, что та может рвануть в любой момент. Газер – источник когерентного гамма-излучения. Молодой десептикон мгновенно вычислил в уме, какая у данного реактора мощность, и это его потрясло. В Академии Мегатрон был одним из лучших, блестяще летал, прекрасно понимал военную тактику и стратегию, но так же великолепно разбирался в инженерии, квантовой и астрофизике. Его Альфа-отец полагал, что когда Мегатронус Прайм взойдет на трон вместе со своим братом-соправителем, то станет так же верховным главнокомандующим кибертронских войск, Альфа-мать же считала, что из их младшего беты мог бы получиться отличный ученый и глава департамента по науке. Вероятно, он смог бы совмещать обе должности… Мегатронус действительно был уникумом. А еще также очень любил писать. Рассказы, стихи... Это было одно из его увлечений._

_Но это прошлое, сейчас он даже больше не думал об этом, сейчас все его мысли занимал сам квантовый реактор, и происходящие в нем процессы… а так же последствия возможных потерь контроля над его энергией. Они продолжали подниматься вверх, пока не оказались на верхней обзорной платформе, откуда можно было разглядеть весь масштаб увиденного._

Мегатрон вспомнил, как все это его потрясло. Увидеть нечто подобное он никогда не ожидал, в Академии курсанты их возраста еще не дошли до того уровня, когда можно было бы проходить практику на научных предприятиях, и все эксперименты ограничивались практическими работами в лабораториях самой Академии. А потом Фоллен сказал ему то, чего Мегатрон так опасался:

_\- Знай, Мститель, это не просто источник энергии для всего нашего космического города, но и так же последняя линия обороны, на случай, если наши враги решат приблизиться к станции. Слишком рискованно отдавать ее в руки кого бы то ни было из недоброжелателей, которых у нас, к сожалению, немало._

_\- Последняя линия обороны? – Мегатрон оторвался от обозревания зала генератора и недоуменно посмотрел на наставника. Тот продолжал самодовольно ухмыляться, осознавая, что ученик его понял, и, подобно преподавателю в Академии, спросил:_

_\- Скажи мне, что будет, если отключить сдерживающие поля?_

_\- Все сразу? Н-ну… Гамма-потоки лишатся опоры, реакция преобразования ядер ускорится в течение трех миллионных наносекунды… Когерентность волн мгновенно возрастет… - произведя простые для него вычисления, Мегатрон снова огляделся, отмечая количество источников, - в шесть раз и… - Молодой трансформер ошарашено мигнул оптикой и посмотрел себе под ноги: - Высвобожденный импульс поглотит все на расстоянии до пяти кибертронских астрономических единиц… и при этом… - Мегатрон опять повернулся к учителю: - Все другие источники энергии будут поглощены, действующие механизмы мгновенно сгорят… - Последнюю фразу он произнес особенно тихо: - Все живущие здесь при таком исходе мгновенно погибнут… так и не поняв, что произошло._

_\- Верно, - Фоллер одобрительно задел его по левой плечевой накладке. – Как я сказал: последняя линия обороны, всех возможностей которой мы пока не знаем._

_\- Будем надеяться, нам никогда не придется выяснять это, - пробормотал Драконофус со скрежетом дернув крыльями._

_Мегатрон снова перевел взгляд на луч реактора в ближайшей энергетической колонне, пытаясь мысленно представить весь масштаб потенциального разрушения. Нет, не взрыва как такового, только для всех, живущих здесь, это уже вряд ли будет иметь хоть какое-то значение._

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bES2Bj59hKg&feature=emb_logo) **

\- Вот вы где! - от голоса Оптимуса поток воспоминаний Мегатрона прервался. Все трое резко обернулись и увидели подоспевшую остальную группу. Не зная, куда именно они попали, никто не начал задавать вопросов, видимо посчитав данное помещение необычно большим центром управления. И только Саундвейв от удивления раскрыл рот, его алая оптика вспыхнула ярче.

\- Квинт подери, чтоб мне обнулиться... - не сдержавшись, выдавил он. - Квантовый реактор... - Он указал дрожащим левым манипулятором на ближайшую кольцеобразную колонну: - Газеры... Не знал, что у нас было... было... это...

\- Я знал, - Мегатрон поставил манипуляторы на пояс, - Фоллен показывал мне. Когда реактор еще действовал.

\- Отключенные сдерживающие поля... выброс электромагнитного и гамма-излучения... Да, теперь все сходится. За исключением того, что некоторая автоматика до сих пор действует... Странно. Мой лорд, почему вы не никогда не рассказывали?

\- Высший уровень секретности, что ты хотел, - Мегатрон развел манипуляторами. - Ты сам знаешь значение слова "засекречено". - При этом он еще взглянул на человеческих военных. Они тоже понимают, что есть военная тайна.

\- А... так что здесь такое? - наконец спросил Андрей, обменявшись удивленными взглядами с Яларой.

\- То, что и погубило базу Альфа, - ровным голосом отозвался Мегатрон. Снова увидев это место, десептикон вспомнил, как это произошло.

\- То энергетическое поле, о котором ты говорил? - уточнил красно-синий трансформер.

Мегатрон фыркнул. Оптимус тоже был гением, как и он, только основным Прайма-автобота направлением было политическое взаимодействие и урегулирование правовых вопросов. По праву старшего брата предполагалось, что Оптимус займет место главы Сената. Он учился другим вещам, и в науке разбирался весьма посредственно.

\- Так что по сигналу? - обратился вождь десептиконов к своему связисту. Шум в его сенсорах стал сильнее. Сверившись с показаниями радара, Саундвейв заключил:

\- Похоже, что здесь. Идемте. - Он уверенно повел весь отряд влево, где у стены находился целый комплекс терминалов и консолей с экранами. Один из пультов управления, Мегатрон вспомнил, что таких здесь было шесть - по количеству лазерных колонн, хотя реактор был абсолютно автономен.

Пульт был длинным и загибался в полукруг. Три экрана на стене, так же три клавиатуры с сенсорными кнопками, на которых были изображены неизвестные людям символы. Так же около каждой группы кнопок слева был вмонтирован разъем для подсоединения напрямую. В прошлом операторы использовали это для идентификации перед тем, как приступить к работе.

\- Сигнал четкий, - констатировал Саундвейв, - не будь база заброшенной, можно было подумать, что управление осуществлялось... отсюда.

\- Хм-м-м... - Айронхайд только успел коснуться одной из кнопок центральной клавиатуры, как весь пульт мигнул всеми лампочками одновременно, и сразу на трех экранах красными символами высветилась предупреждающая надпись. Могучий автобот резко отдернул манипулятор: - Что за... "Доступ запрещен"?!

Ялара вздрогнула. Она прежде подобных символов не видела, но инстинктивно поняла, что они означают. Как тогда... на Земле. Но решила она об этом не говорить - Черный Вихрь и так обижается на нее из-за того случая. Хотя инициатива ведь принадлежала ему.

\- И что делать? - подал голос удивленный Балкхед.

\- Попробую подключиться к системе. Может мой старый код еще действует… - Мегатрон только поднес левый манипулятор к терминалу, намереваясь установить соединение напрямую, но его остановил сомнительный вопрос Ялары:

\- Стой... А это правильно? – все сразу повернулись к ней, но девчонка не сдалась: - Я хочу сказать, если эти терминалы не работали черт знает сколько лет, может… Не стоит? Вдруг это плохо кончится?

\- Вообще она права, - неожиданно согласился медик. – Если энергетический импульс и не стер данные, что странно, то вполне мог переписать исходные коды.

\- Я тоже против, брат, слишком опасно, - поддержал их Оптимус. Мегатрон только собрался ему ответить, но тут вперед вышел Саундвейв:

\- Мой лорд, позвольте мне. Я ведь у вас лучший специалист по технике, меньше риска…

\- Что я напортачу? – обиженно вскинулся лидер десептиконов. Связист отвел взгляд, он хотел сказать, что меньше риска для его командира, но Мегатрон это и так понял. Он тоже не хотел подвергать опасности своего солдата и друга, хотя решил не подавать вида. – Ценю твое рвение, Саунд, но доступа к этим системам у тебя никогда не было, это высший уровень, ключи имелись только у Падшего, меня и… - он вздохнул: - Ты знаешь, кого.

\- Те двое? – догадался связист. Мегатрон согласно покивал головой и тише добавил:

\- Те двое.

\- Кто? – удивился Айронхайд. Оптимус же, похоже, догадался, кого имеет в виду его брат. Он опасался за Мегатрона, однако понимал, что кроме него никто не сможет подсоединиться к инородному терминалу, а если тот странный сигнал привел их сюда, так далеко от Земли, они просто обязаны что-то найти здесь. Поэтому, послав многозначительный взгляд Рэтчету, Оптимус послал ему мысленное закрытое сообщение:

_“Будь наготове, если что.”_

_“Я всегда готов, Прайм,”_ – отозвался тот.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wev1Tz2ttso&feature=emb_logo) **

Мегатрон поднес левый манипулятор к разъему рядом с терминалом, извлек из ладони штеккер и воткнул его в отверстие. По всем его внутренним системам прошел электрический импульс, заставивший десептикона вздрогнуть. Он замер, невидящим взглядом смотря перед собой, по яркой алой оптике бежали столбики цифр. Система работала медленнее, чем прежде, но ему таки удалось довольно быстро подобрать нужную комбинацию. Все так же глядя перед собой, Мегатронон ровным безэмоциональным голосом произнес:

\- Код доступа: Мститель-Альфа-D16/86СD-A5S7-DFNR-9356.

_Перед ним сформировался длинный кибернетический коридор из многоциферных кодов, неведомая сила потащила его вперед, и десептикон обнаружил себя в черной пустоте, а вокруг него змеились светящиеся зеленые потоки, формирующие некие подобия компьютерных схем. Ему удалось проникнуть в ядро системы._

_\- Я внутри, - сообщил он в пустоту, обращаясь к тем, кто остался в реальном мире._

\- Я внутри. - Он так и стоял перед пультом управления, глядя в мониторы пустым взглядом и не двигался.

\- Что происходит? - шепотом поинтересовалась взволнованная Ялара.

\- Киберсоединение, - предположил полковник Леннокс, - похоже трансформеры могут не только дистанционно подключаться к системам, но и напрямую, перенося свой разум непосредственно в сеть.

\- Мегатрон, - Оптимус подошел к брату слева, - что ты видишь?

_Он огляделся и сделал шаг, пустота под его ногами тоже загорелась зеленым. Десептиконский лидер огляделся, подошел к одному из скоплений светящихся линий, по которым перемещались шарообразные огоньки, и пригляделся:_

_\- Данные фрагментированы..._

\- ...система повреждена, - говоря это, он все так же оставался неподвижным, - попробую...

_\- ...считать информацию, которая уцелела. - Он вытянул левый манипулятор в сторону голографической зеленой схемы и сжал одну из нитей, направляя поток вывода на встроенное голографическое устройство._

Над центральным экраном загорелась белая лампа, спроецировавшая две огромных голографических фигуры в полный рост. Один из них был Фоллен, а другой - некое подобие большого металлического дракона, стоящего на задних лапах. Только почему-то сильно поврежденный... и стоял он как-то странно, придерживая правый манипулятор и еле держась на ногах.

\- Хищник... - сразу опознал Саундвейв. - Что с ним случилось?

\- В следующий раз уничтожу, - пригрозил Фоллен. - Его нужно было иммобилизовать, но не входить в крайности. Мегатронус едва выжил!

\- Зато теперь он поверит нам, - подчиненный, судя по голосу, испытывал сильную боль. - Все получилось, учитель...

\- Молчать! - Падший размахнулся и со всей силы ударил механического дракона так, что тот потерял равновесие и грохнулся на пол. - Ты знаешь, как этот Прайм важен для нас. Если он погибнет - весь план Юникрону в пасть... Не нужно повторять, что Ключ...

Присутствующие удивленно переглянулись. Никто кроме Саундвейва и самого Мегатрона не знал, кто здесь второй, и о чем эти двое говорят. Оптимус же догадывался, основываясь на том, что его брат успел рассказать по дороге сюда.

_Мегатрон резко отдернул манипулятор, чувствуя, как пропала связь с голографическим проектором. Драконофус? Единственный раз, когда десептикон видел его такм поврежденным, был тогда, когда он очнулся на корабле наставника по пути на базу Альфа._

_\- Есть там что-то еще, сэр? - услышал он голос Саундвейва из реального мира._

_\- Нет. - Мегатрон подошел к другой схеме на противоположной стороне виртуального коридора. - Посмотрим здесь. - Он снова коснулся светящихся потоков данных, посылая их на проектор._

На этот раз голограмма отобразила его самого из прошлого и того же Фоллена рядом. Мегатрон злился, это был тот самый разговор после первой атаки на Кибертрон.

\- Почему вы велели нам уходить?

\- Потому что сражаться до последнего корабля не было никакого смысла.

\- Не было смысла?!

\- Да, Мститель! Не было! - Фоллен мог его ударить, но не стал этого делать. - Не было необходимости рисковать собой при первом же сражении. Все прошло, как и было задумано.

_\- Это явно не то. - Он снова опустил манипулятор. Откуда здесь все это? Учитель фиксировал все их разговоры? Но это явно не то, что им нужно. Мегатрон точно не знал, что должен здесь найти. Почему сигнал привел из сюда? Он огляделся. Должно же здесь быть что-то... способное помочь им разобраться в ситуации. Тут его внимание привлекла находящаяся на расстоянии среди таких же зеленых, группа фиолетовых схем с желтыми огоньками. - Подождите... Я кое-что вижу. Может, здесь?_

_**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q34vCME3Ve8&feature=emb_logo) ** _

_\- Что там, сэр? - задал вопрос Блэкаут._

_\- Сейчас узнаем, - Мегатрон направился к необычному скоплению виртуальных схем._

_\- Осторожнее, брат, - только успел предупредить лидер автоботов._

_Подойдя почти вплотную, десептиконский лидер снова поднял левый манипулятор, намереваясь как и прежде считать данные, но стоило ему коснуться фиолетового потока, как все системы десептикона пронзил мощный разряд тока, что-то захватило его и стало затаскивать в разрастающуюся пылающую белую сферу... из которой доносилось эхо голосов, перебиваемое необъяснимым грохотом, похожим... на взрывы..._

Мегатрона резко ударило током, он вскрикнул и безвольно рухнул на пол. Оптимус едва успел кинуться вперед, чтобы подхватить брата в последний момент. Все остальные испуганно бросились к ним.

\- Черный Вихрь! Что с ним?! Да пустите же… - она попыталась пробиться к другу, но Андрей и полковник Леннокс удержали ее.

\- Назад, - велел ей военный, - не мешай им.

\- Мегатрон! – красно-синий трансформер сидел на коленях на полу, придерживая безжизненный корпус лидера десептиконов, провод из левой ладони которого все еще был подсоединен к главной консоли. – Что с ним, Рэтчет?!

\- Тихо! - резко осадил его медик. Он извлек портативный сканер и направил его в грудь Мегатрона, сверяя показания. Похоже произошло то, чего он боялся… или даже хуже? Как такое вообще возможно?

Желая как-то помочь, боевой десептикон-вертолет только шагнул к терминалу, намереваясь отсоединить провод из манипулятора лидера, но…

\- Блэкаут, нет! – громкий возглас Рэтчета заставил вздрогнуть всю группу. Медик все еще держал сканер над грудной пластиной десептиконского лидера, изучая собранные показания. – Сигналы от Искры и головного процессора очень нечеткие и хаотичные, его сознание все еще внутри системы. - Рэтчет помедлил и уже серьезно обратился к застывшему в оцепенении боевикону: - Если разорвать связь – Мегатрон погибнет.

Повисла напряженная тишина. Все с нескрываемым страхом смотрели на безжизненное тело красно-серо-черного трансформера в манипуляторах Оптимуса Прайма. На лице Мегатрона застыла гримаса боли…

_…от оглушительного неожиданного воя сигнала тревоги он резко пришел в онлайн и чуть ли не кубарем скатился с платформы, дико озираясь по сторонам. Лампы на потолке в его жилом отсеке теперь почему-то горели красным, а за дверью помимо предупреждающего рева систем оповещения еще слышались какие-то странные звуки, напоминающие скрежет, а еще и чьи-то голоса. Не понимая, что происходит, Мегатрон практически на автомате выскочил из своего жилого отсека и едва не сбил Блэкаута, спешившего к нему._

_\- Командир!_

_\- Что случилось?.._

_\- На нас напали!_

_\- Внимание! Красный код! Противник приближается! – оповестил голос на кибертронском языке. – Всем военным подразделениям приготовиться к бою. Жителям и рядовому персоналу – немедленно пройти в убежища. Это не учебная тревога!_

_Узкие окна купола Альфы стали закрываться металлическими затворками, но оба трансформера успели увидеть приближающиеся к ним звездные корабли. Много звездных кораблей кибертронского флота…_

_\- Как это произошло?! – требовательно вопросил Мегатрон, глядя на город под ними._

_\- Не знаю, сэр, - десептикон-вертолет помотал своей маленькой головой, - они появились из ниоткуда, я сразу поспешил вас предупредить._

_Лидер был в полной растерянности. Как? Каким образом враг обнаружил их главный боевой центр? Более того, почему это нападение стало столь неожиданным? Надо что-то делать. Но что? Но прежде чем трансформер успел что-то придумать, на его левом предплечье запищал вмонтированный коммуникатор._

_Мегатрон нажал кнопку вызова, и над его левым манипулятором отобразился небольшой голографический экран, на котором он увидел своего наставника._

_\- У нас непредвиденная ситуация, Мститель, - заговорил Фоллен ровным холодным голосом, - придется действовать быстро, слушай мой приказ…_

_В этот момент вся станция содрогнулась, раздался оглушительный скрежет. Судя по звукам за пределами защитного купола, космическое сражение уже началось. Все смотровые окна уже были закрыты, и по куполу загорелись мощные лампочки, чем-то напоминающие звезды, но света от них было предостаточно, чтобы не переводить системы в режим ночного видения._

_\- Учитель! Как это могло произойти?! – Мегатрон огляделся по сторонам в поисках ответов._

_\- Похоже, в наших рядах предатели, - ответил наставник. – Вражеские корабли воспользовались нашими же входными кодами и обошли защиту. Сейчас это не главное. Мститель, соберись! Нужно действовать!_

_Мегатрон опомнился. Учитель прав. Он лидер, и он принимает решения. Он лучше знает, и наверняка уже придумал план. Но если все же повезет выяснить, кто их так подставил…_

_\- Скажите, что нужно сделать, сэр, - ученик был готов ко всему. – Дайте команду, и мы вступим в бой! Мы покажем, кто здесь главный! Мы их…_

_\- Нужно уходить._

_\- …одолеем! А? Что? Что?!_

_\- Ты не ослышался, Мститель. – Фоллен говорил как же спокойно, как и до этого. – Каким бы образом Кибертрону ни удалось узнать о нашем месте нахождения – сейчас не имеет значения. Но мы еще можем повернуть ситуацию в нашу сторону._

_\- Как мы это сделаем, если сбежим?_

_\- Здесь и сейчас нам не выстоять. – Фоллен уже начал терять терпение. Новый резкий удар по куполу снаружи, Мегатрон испуганно поднял голову вверх. – Мы должны уйти… на время. Защитные системы базы Альфа займутся нашими недругами. А потом мы вернемся._

_Мегатрон в нерешительности взглянул на стоящего рядом Блэкаута. Да, он понял, что Учитель хочет сделать, но уверенности это не внушало. Если это оно самое, то, о чем подумал Мегатрон, тогда ситуация действительно крайне серьезная._

__

_\- Какой план, сэр? – спросил он как можно спокойнее._

_\- На эвакуацию полчаса. Отсчет пошел. Отводи подчиняющиеся тебе корабли на максимально далекое от станции расстояние, возьми на борт как можно больше десептиконов, будь то солдаты и гражданские, слышишь? Как можно больше. Уходите в гиперпространство и направляйтесь к объект Бета, Координаты есть в компьютере твоего флагмана._

_\- А как же вы? – заволновался ученик. – А что будет с остальными? - Снова где-то сверху удар и взрыв, от которого Мегатрон и Блэкаут одновременно присели, в куполе образовалась небольшая пробоина._

_\- Квинт подери! – выругался десептикон-вертолет._

_\- Мы догоним, не волнуйся. Твоя задача – увести со станции всех, кого можешь. Это приказ, Мститель, выполняй! – И связь отключилась._

_Они посмотрели друг на друга в растерянности. Это все нереально, подумал Мегатрон, ерунда какая-то, все происходящее не укладывалось у него в голове. Как враги могли отыскать их главную базу? Фоллен сказал, были задействованы их же коды безопасности... Кто? Когда? Почему?_

_\- Сэр, какие указания? - вместе с вопросом Блэкаута очередной удар извне сотряс металлический купол. Мегатрон не знал, что делать, в этой ситуации ему оставалось только одно: поверить своему наставнику._

_\- Ты слышал приказ Предвестника, - глухо отозвался лидер, глядя себе под ноги, а потом, взглянув на боевого товарища, спокойно и четко приказал: - Уходим. - Далее по пути к лифтам Мегатрон, приложив два пальца к правому виску, вызвал по каналу связи своего главного связного: - Саундвейв, прием. Где ты?_

__

_\- Командир! - тут же отозвался помощник. - Я в главном центре управления, тут творится что-то невообразимое! Они появились совершенно внезапно и сразу открыли огонь! Коммуникационные каналы нарушены, я потерял связь со Старскримом, но мы готовы вступить в бой по вашей команде._

_Блэкаут и Мегатрон были уже в кабине лифта, и боевикон нажал какую-то кнопку, предводитель не посмотрел, которую._

_\- Отдать приказ о наступлении? - снова спросил связист._

_\- Нет, - немного погодя, ответил Мегатрон. - Предвестник велел нашему флоту начать эвакуацию гражданских и выдвигаться на другой объект. - Мегатрон сжал в кулак пальцы левой руки: - Саундвейв, мы уходим. У нас девятнадцать минут. - На самом деле до взрыва оставалось двадцать шесть, но десептикон-истребитель понимал, что им еще нужно время на отступление._

_\- Как уходим? - на повышенных тонах переспросил связной. - А как же..._

_\- Не обсуждается. Это приказ верховного главнокомандующего, - резко оборвал Мегатрон, - девятнадцать минут на эвакуацию. И дай мне последние координаты Старскрима. Я сам его найду. Жди меня на мостике "Мстителя", корабль должен быть готов к отлету к нашему возвращению._

_\- Слушаюсь, сэр. - Связь отключилась. Одновременно с этим Мегатрон получил последнее местонахождение Скрима._

_Когда двери кабины лифта открылись, ото всех концов параллельно с сигналами тревоги раздалось предупреждение Саундвейва о срочной эвакуации станции. Гражданские обязаны были пройти к ангарам в секторах Каппа-7а, 89е, 7в и 83у; Мю-1в, 75м и 23х; Тетта-12 и 7е; Лямбда-25, 26с и 27к, а так же и Омикрон-4у, 68р, 63с и 1е. Помощник Мегатрона как всегда верно исполнял свои обязанности, и предводитель знал, что хоть этот приказ господина будет исполнен. Его сейчас волновало совсем другое: он не может улететь без Старскрима... да и всей свой команды. Он об этом знает, а вот сопровождающий его Блэкаут - нет._

_\- Девятнадцать минут на эвакуацию? Сэр, что это значит?_

_\- То, что ты слышал, - отозвался Мегатрон, отслеживая оставшееся время по внутреннему хронометру._

_Они быстро бежали, пересекая целые секторы жилых районов в том направлении, где в последний раз были замечены товарищи. По пути к ним присоединился Лагнет, который в это время, следуя указаниям Саундвейва, направлялся к их флагману. Бой снаружи продолжался, однако еще врагам удалось в некоторых местах пробить защитный корпус космического города и пробраться внутрь, несколько малых кораблей оказались под куполом. Кое-где на улицах слышалась стрельба - это пришли в активность оборонные турели, а так же в бой вступили боевые отряды. В другое время Мегатрон обязательно тоже вступил бы в схватку и помог им, но сейчас... Искра трансформера сжималась от мучений, что он не может им сказать... никому из них. Чтобы миновать одну из особо крупных стычек, им с Блэкаутом пришлось изменить форму и лететь, но и в воздухе без сражений с дронами не обошлось. И вот, когда очередной вражеский залп пробил купол, Мегатрон резко остановился и в оцепенении посмотрел вверх: сквозь пробоины он различил знакомые черты флагманского крейсера кибертронского флота._

_В зале главного реактора базы Падший, стоя у терминала с большим экраном, отдал последние распоряжения Октавиусу и Драконофусу: им предстояло пожертвовать практически всеми вверенными им кораблями, а в решающий миг так же отойти на безопасное расстояние. Эта внеплановая битва могла оказаться решающей, враг намеревался вырвать из рук Фоллена его главное оружие, и тот был готов рискнуть всем, чтобы сохранить его. Мегатрон выполнит его приказ, а потом... Они начнут заново, на новом месте... но войну продолжат до полной победы._

_\- Сэр! - на экране появился Драконофус. - Корабль "Страж" в зоне видимости... но они не подходят близко._

_\- Значит, заставьте, - велел Фоллен. "Страж" - флагман Кибертрона... Если он здесь, то... - Подведите весь вражеский флот как можно ближе к базе и отступайте._

_\- Некуда отступать, Рэд Арроу, все кончено. - Раздался за спиной холодный голос правителя Кибертрона. Падший вздрогнул и, отключив связь с Хищником, медленно обернулся. В нескольких десятках метров от него стоял могучий черный автобот с боевым копьем в правом манипуляторе. Его броня сверкала в свете аварийного освещения, а голубая оптика горела жаждой мщения. Но еще в выражении его лицевой пластины было какое-то... трагическое разочарование._

_\- Титанус Прайм, - Фоллен оскалился, из его манипуляторов вылезло два острых длинных клинка, таких же красно-черных, как и его броня, - какая встреча. Эффектное появление, - он параллельно просчитывал пути отступления. - Хотя по правилам хорошего тона стоило бы сначала известить принимающую сторону о скором визите или хотя бы постучать._

_В ответ его брат-близнец автобот горько усмехнулся:_

_\- Так же как ты известил нас о своем возвращении в день первой атаки? Я поступил так же, как ты._

_\- Хотя бы мы не воспользовались вашими кодами безопасности, а пошли в открытую, как подобает настоящим воинам. Если предатель переживет эту битву, его все равно ждет медленная и крайне мучительная смерть._

_\- Рэд Арроу... - Титанус смотрел на него с горечью, - что же ты наделал? Зачем? Мы должны были быть соправителями Кибертрона, стать гарантом мира и справедливости для всех его жителей. Но ты... ради чего ты предал своих, Рэд Арроу?_

_\- Вот только не говори мне о мире и справедливости! Это все автоботская глупая ложь. Теперь я Предвестник! - гордо ответил Фоллен. - А за то, что ты со мной сделал, я поклялся, что заберу у тебя самое дорогое и уже наполовину достиг цели. Мегатронус - мой, а скоро и Ключ окажется в моих руках. Но для этого мне не понадобится твой другой спарклинг, мой ученик сделает все сам - уничтожит его._

_\- Этому никогда не бывать, - Титанус навел на него копье. - Я заберу Мегатронуса и положу конец этой бессмысленной войне здесь и сейчас._

_\- Ну попробуй, - рыкнул Фоллен и обрушился на врага всей своей яростной мощью. Но и Титанус не дал застать себя врасплох. Завязалась яростная схватка. Прайм против Прайма... Противостояние высших._

_Мегатрон, Лагнет и Блэкаут практически добрались до нужного места, но путь им преградило целое подразделение бойцов Кибертрона. Но только их командир заметил троих десептиконов и назвал его Мегатронусом Праймом, как вдруг на них сверху обрушились боевые трансформеры-истребители в количестве шести солдат. Старскрим, спикировав к лидеру, приземлился рядом и с упреком заявил:_

_\- Я думал, вы уж не появитесь._

_\- Неправильно ты думал! - фыркнул в ответ Мегатрон, увернувшись от бластерного выстрела. До взрыва оставалось уже шестнадцать минут, значит у них всего девять, чтобы добраться до корабля. - Предвестник объявил эвакуацию, нужно срочно уходить._

__

_Старскрим только хотел уточнить, но в этот момент оттолкнувший Блэкаута автобот направил пушку прямо на красно-серо-черного трансформера... Мегатрон даже понять не успел, как оттолкнувший его сикер принял удар на себя, словив выстрел в грудь... Дико взревевший Лагнет бросил в ответ гранату. Громыхнул взрыв... Мегатрон велел отступать независимо от того, остался ли кто-то из вражеских солдат в живых или нет._

_Фоллен и Титанус дрались одинаково яростно и были практически равны по силе, но намерения у них были совершенно разные. Правитель Кибертрона просто не видел иного выхода, он не мог позволить преступнику, развязавшему масштабную войну и похитившему его младшего бету уйти безнаказанным... И все же, это его брат, некогда носивший имя Рэд Арроу Прайм... он не должен был превратиться... в это. Падший же жаждал мести за все, что с ним сделали... Он по-прежнему был верен своим убеждениям и сдаваться не собирался. При очередном взрыве, сотрясшем станцию, на сражающихся обрушилось сразу несколько крупных потолочных сегментов. Фоллен успел телепортироваться в сторону, однако Титанус, не обладавший этой способностью, оказался под завалом. В противопоставлении своему брату в ловкости, скорости и способности перемещаться в пространстве, правитель Кибертрона обладал не дюжей силой и мог бы выбраться, но сражение с равным себе несколько измотало его._

_Ехидно смеющийся Падший подобрал откатившееся копье и подошел к поверженному врагу, направив заряженное острие точно ему в грудь в красный знак автоботов. Алая оптика красно-черного трансформера угрожающе полыхнула:_

_\- Может ты и лишил меня Матрицы, но не моих сил. Не стоило сюда приходить. Хочешь знать, что я сделал с твоим бетой? Я отключил его Матрицу, не лишил, как ты - меня, но отключил. Она пока еще на месте, хоть Мегатронус ее и не чувствует._

_\- Тварь... - гневно выдохнул правитель Кибертрона. - Я тебя за это..._

_Но падший в этот момент занес копье над головой и пронзил грудь Титануса заряженным острием... Враг не издал ни звука, вся невероятная боль, на секунду парализовавшая его тело, отразилась лишь на его лицевой пластине. Отбросив боевое копье, Падший сделал последний прощальный жест и телепортировался из-под летящих сверху новых сегментов._

_Они бежали так быстро, как могли, иногда даже приходилось трансформироваться и лететь. Мегатрон тащил тяжело раненного товарища на себе, и это несколько замедляло его. Но бросить Скрима, своего близкого друга, он просто не мог, хотя тот, находясь на грани сознания, просил лидера оставить его и спасаться самому. Путь, преодоленный ими за несколько минут, показался Мегатрону вечностью: взрывы, вой сирены, разрушения... Их ведет Блэкаут, прикрывают Лагнет и еще несколько десептиконов. И времени остается крайне мало._

_До корабля им удалось добраться за три минуты до энергетического взрыва. Мегатрон передал Старскрима Блэкауту, который, подозвав ближайшего члена команды, велел помочь:_

_\- В медблок. Немедленно._

_Тот кивнул, и они вдвоем потащили Сикера к лифту на нужный уровень. Сейчас на их корабле число пассажиров превышало в несколько раз. Мегатрон отправился прямиком на мостик, где были уже все необходимые члены экипажа, включая и Саундвейва. За ним увязался и Лагнет, который просто не знал, куда себя деть._

_\- Взлетаем! - велел вбежавший на мостик Мегатрон и с металлическим звоном хлопнул в ладоши. Огромный десептикон-циклоп испустил удивленный вздох - в этой части корабля он еще никогда не был._

_**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NnBonEBOcqc&feature=emb_logo) ** _

_Космический крейсер быстро покинул док и стал удаляться от станции "Альфа", вокруг которой продолжалось космическое сражение. За их кораблем следовали и другие, что подчинялись ему, и на каждом находилось большое количество десептиконов, которые просто жили на той станции уже много десятков или, возможно, тысяч лет._

_\- Увеличить скорость, - приказал Мегатрон, встав перед креслом капитана, - мы еще в опасной зоне._

_Подчиненные ни о чем не спрашивали, просто выполняли приказ, не важно, кто о чем думал. Только Мегатрон знал правду._

__

_Мутнеющей оптикой взглянув на экран сбоящего терминала рядом, лежащий под завалом Титанус Прайм неожиданно все осознал. Он проиграл. Он не спас своего сына и более того, погубил очень многих. Собрав последние силы, правитель Кибертрона послал сигнал своему заму о том, чтобы тот отводил флот от станции..._

_\- Лайтнин... Оптимус... Мегатронус... - три самых дорогих для него имени... Имена тех, кого он больше не увидит. Все должно быть не так... Все должно быть не так... Может, он мог не дать брату свернуть на этот путь... Тогда Рэд Арроу не стал бы предателем и убийцей... Что с ним произошло? Когда? При каких обстоятельствах? Этого Титанус не знал, и уже не узнает. Призвав энергию Древних, Прайм-автобот попытался передать своему бете-десептикону одно последнее послание: **"Ты - Прайм, Мегатронус, ты можешь остановить это безумие."**_

_И все вокруг поглотила ослепительно-яркая вспышка без какого-либо звука..._

__

_Уже издалека, стоя на мостике “Мстителя”, Мегатрон наблюдал, как светящийся электромагнитный кокон, разросшийся из недр станции “Альфа” поглотил сначала ее, а потом и космические корабли, сражавшиеся вокруг… За секунду до этого десептикон почувствовал, как на мгновение что-то невидимое и очень знакомое прошло сквозь его грудную броню и коснулось самой Искры…_

_\- Ты - Прайм, Мегатронус, - произнес чей-то голос в его голове, - ты можешь остановить это безумие._

_...а потом исчезло._

_И в этот момент Мегатрон понял, что для тех, кто не успел выбраться со станции или находился вблизи нее, все кончено… В один момент не стало ни врагов, ни союзников… Ни учителя. Их больше нет. Осознав это, Мегатрон ощутил себя потерянным… снова брошенным, преданным и одиноким… Ты мог предотвратить это, укорил его внутренний голос, мог не допустить, это твоя вина._

_\- Знаю… - едва слышно произнес десептикон, обращаясь к самому себе, - я виноват… - Трансформер скорбно опустил голову. - Учитель, я подвел вас… Подвел._

Его оптика резко включилась, по корпусу пошла дрожь от чужеродных электрических импульсов, отдавшаяся сильной болью в головном процессоре. Не понимая, где находится, Мегатрон попытался сесть, но его тут же обхватили чьи-то манипуляторы с обеих сторон.

\- Спокойно-спокойно, не делай резких движений, - в этом голосе десептикон опознал Рэтчета и вдруг понял, где они... Значит, это было не на самом деле... Но так реалистично...

\- Черный Вихрь? - этот обеспокоенный голос заставил его вздрогнуть.

\- Мегатронус, как ты? Слышишь меня? - осторожно спросил поддерживающий его Оптимус. Рэтчет снова направил на лидера десептиконов него сканирующее устройство и попросил не шевелиться.

\- Лорд Мегатрон, вы в порядке? - осторожно спросил Саундвейв.

Десептиконский лидер предпринял новую попытку подняться, на этот раз манипуляторы поддерживавших его товарищей слегка ему помогли. Мегатрона трясло, несмотря на слабость он чувствовал сильную необходимость рассказать всем, что случилось здесь... много сотен лет назад.

\- Я видел... - он прикрыл тусклую оптику и положил левую руку себе на грудь, - видел, как это было.

\- Ты о чем? – Рэтчет встал и осторожно отсоединил от терминала провод его манипулятора.

\- Уничтожение кибертронского флота... - Мегатрон смотрел прямо перед собой, не обращая внимания ни на кого и ни на что вокруг, его голос дрожал. - Я видел, как погиб Титанус Прайм.

\- Наш Альфа-отец? - лицевую пластину Оптимуса исказило потрясение, он все еще поддерживал полулежащего Мегатрона.

\- Он сражался с Фолленом... который хотел получить какой-то Ключ... не знаю, что это, но достать его, оказывается, должен был я...

\- Какой еще ключ? - удивленно уточнил Айронхайд.

\- Тот самый, который всегда был у тебя под носом, Мегатронус Прайм, и даже ближе, - раздался сзади грубый металлический голос. Все вздрогнули и синхронно повернулись к источнику. Из темноты возникли три гигантских роботизированных полусферы с множеством металлических щупальцев.

\- Что за хрень?.. - обалдело уточнил полковник Леннокс.

\- Квинтессоны... - прорычал Айронхайд, медленно выходя вперед и загораживая собой обоих предводителей. Рядом с ним встал и Блэкаут, готовый ко всему.

**Саундтреки (с указанием эпизодов главы):**

1) Independence Day OST - Mutha Ship; (заход на посадку)

2) Terminator II OST - Main Theme; (сумбурные воспоминания Мегатрона)

3) Independence Day 2 OST - How Did They Get the Lights On!; (Мегатрон, Ялара и Андрей выходят к реактору)

4) Total Recall OST - The Mutant; (Мегатрон вспоминает, как впервые увидел газер)

5) Independence Day 2 OST - Inside the African Ship; (секретные записи Фоллена)

5) Independence Day OST – Evacuation; (атака на базу “Альфа”)

6) Armageddon OST - The Shuttle Crash (побег со станции)


	30. Часть 2. Глава 11. Отвлекающий маневр.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RfOso3O3EDo&feature=emb_logo) **

\- Какой сюрприз, - проскрипело существо слева на земном языке, вероятно чтобы абсолютно все присутствующие были в теме разговора, - мы ждали гостей, но чтобы в таком количестве...

Враги, мелькнуло в голове Ялары. Опасность. Она почему-то понимала, что эти существа отнюдь не дружелюбные, и не только из-за своей устрашающей внешности и размера. По росту, считая длину щупальцев, они были таким же, как и друзья-кибертронцы. Эти существа - угроза, девушка это знает, потому что Мегатрон это знает. Они - враги Кибетрнона, а, стало быть, и Земли. 

Предводитель десептиконов медленно поднялся, поддерживаемый лидером автоботов, он еще чувствовал слабость, поэтому не оттолкнул предложившего помощь брата. Все члены группы застыли, словно громом пораженные, каждый мысленно пытался осознать всю суть происходящего. Напряжение энергетических полей трансформеров легко могло породить электрическую реакцию. Квинтессоны? Здесь? Этих существ не видели уже с тех пор как... Нет, Мегатрон знал, кто они... Сторонники его учителя... Уже не те, какими они были когда-то. Модифицированные, они так хотели быть похожими на нынешних кибертронцев, более развитую ступень эволюции механоидов, которым значительно уступали по умственным и физическим показателям, а так же не имели возможности изменять форму тела.

_"На этой базе живут десептиконы и… хм… наши союзники."_

_"Они похожи на нас, но это не десептиконы, и что-то в них есть такое… отталкивающее, что ли…"_

Только потом он узнал правду, которую пришлось принять, потому что других вариантов не было. Доводы учителя были крайне убедительны, и тот момент куда важнее было сосредоточиться на войне с Кибертроном. Хотя Мегатрон и не одобрял этого, особенно узнав, как близко к нему находятся эти самые союзники. Нет, лучше бы он не знал вообще.

\- Какого Юникрона... - Айронхайд был готов в любой момент открыть огонь. Этих существ он ненавидел даже больше, чем в прошлом десептиконов. Квинтессоны презирали всех нынешних кибертронцев, надеясь их если не поработить, то уничтожить точно, без деления на кланы.

\- А что мы такие удивленные? - хихикнул квинтессон справа, игриво помахивая щупальцами. - Неужели и впрямь ожидали последовать за сигнальным маяком и никого не обнаружить?

\- Ожидали, но уж точно не вашу братию, - Блэкаут вел себя посдержаннее чем Айронхайд, однако всем напряжением своего энергетического поля показывал свою неприязнь к этим существам. - Значит, нападение на Землю - ваша работа?

\- Наша, да не совсем, - ухмыльнулся квинтессон в центре, - у всех у нас есть свои командиры, а приказы вышестоящих не подвергаются обсуждению. Это прямое нарушение субординации. - Его горящий взгляд сосредоточился на Мегатроне: - Не так ли, Агент D-16?

Мегатрон вздрогнул. Это … это было его кодовое имя, D-16 – позывной, шифровка, чтобы запутать врага. Все знали Мстителя, одного из первых офицеров лорда Предвестника, но... кто такой Агент D-16? Мегатрон и сам часто участвовал в секретных заданиях, как и его тогдашние товарищи Октавиус и Драконофус. Команда МОД, такое было у них название...

\- D-16? - удивленно повторил Оптимус. Он слышал это обозначение раньше, впервые это было, когда он случайно подслушал разговор Титануса Прайма с одним из его командиров, но не представлял, кто или что это. И лишь потом узнал, что это некий вражеский шпион высшего уровня, умный, быстрый и опасный, не раз он был из тех, кто срывал планы отдельных боевых операций. Правитель велел захватить этого десесптикона любыми средствами, но условием было именно поймать, а не убить. Ни в коем случае не убить.

\- Что значит D-16? - Ялара удивленно смотрела на Мегатрона, который буравил сказавшего это квинтессона хищным взглядом. Если бы вспышкой оптики можно было испепелить на месте...

\- Кодовое имя нашего лидера во время войны, сокращенно от "Диверсант-16", - тихо объяснил Саундвейв. Как и все, он не испытывал никакой радости от встречи с этими существами, хотя в прошлом они и воевали плечом к плечу, поскольку все подчинялись одному Падшему Прайму.

Девчонка издала понимающий звук, похоже она еще многого не знает о своем друге. И тут Ялара поймала себя на мысли, что она думает совершенно не о том! Они столкнулись с врагом, очень серьезным врагом, и люди здесь совершенно беспомощны. Если дойдет до драки, вся надежда только на друзей-кибертронцев.

\- Я так погляжу, вам многое известно? - Мегатрон хоть и смотрел на квинтессона в центре, он прекрасно фиксировал, что происходит вокруг. Их еще не видно, однако сигналы четкие, группа в окружении. 

_'Чувствуете?'_ \- обратился Оптимус ко всем стоящим рядом трансформерам по внутреннему комлинку. Квинтессоны не должны были быть способны это засечь, для них подобные переговоры недоступны - как телепатия для большей части землян.

_'Инсектиконские дроны,'_ \- отозвался Айронхайд.

_'Много,'_ \- Блэкаут огляделся по сторонам, а Саундвейв даже назвал их точное количество. Мегатрон тоже все мгновенно подсчитал и теперь прикидывал, как им отсюда выбраться, причем еще и не дать погибнуть людям. Трансформеры могут за себя постоять, у людей нет ни шанса, их вообще не должно было быть здесь. Ее не должно было быть здесь...

\- О, нам известно очень много, Мститель, - полусфера с щупальцами слева от своего лидера издала звук, похожий на смешок, - даже гораздо больше, чем ты думаешь.

Окуляры Мегатрона злобно сузились. Они тянут время, надеются отвлечь, а потом задавить численным превосходством. Это была ловушка, и они попались. Думай, Мегатрон, думай, говорил он себе, ты бывал в ситуациях и гораздо хуже. Да, может и бывал, но тогда у него был совершенно другой настрой. В те времена он либо был один, или же рядом были союзники, все до единого способные постоять за себя. Один раз она уже участвовала с ним в сражении, но… все равно ему пришлось прийти на помощь.

\- Но что все это значит? - встрял Оптимус, тоже выходя вперед. Его резкий требовательный голос прервал поток хаотичных мыслей Мегатрона. - Какая связь между этой заброшенной станцией и атакой на Землю?

\- Самая что ни на есть прямая, - ответил квинтессон уже справа. - Цели наших вождей воистину грандиозные, раз они решили снова задействовать некогда уничтоженную станцию. Они знали, что вы прилетите сюда.

Мегатрон обменялся взглядами с Саундвейвом и Блэкаутом. Знали? Неужели врагов действительно направляет Падший? Но Оптимус его уничтожил... Или нет? Может, это был такой же обман? Мегатрон и думать не мог, что Учитель выжил после взрыва здесь...

\- Конечно большого труда стоило восстановить хотя бы часть того, что было уничтожено при сражении с кибертронским флотом. Кто бы ни был этот изменник, передавший врагу входные коды, если он еще функционирует, ему не избежать гнева нашего предводителя.

Мегатрон вздрогнул: слова квинтессона вызвали в его процессоре еще одно яркое воспоминание. Отчаяние, растерянность, досада... Тот момент, когда он совершенно не знал, что делать. Мегатрон и раньше попадал в такие ситуации, когда, казалось бы, нет выхода, но тогда... весь его новый мир в один миг просто исчез...

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода (пропустить первые 18 секунд)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l18y5SJqc30&feature=emb_logo) **

_Они не могли поверить ни своим оптическим сенсорам, ни приборам самого корабля. На их глазах буквально за секунды погибли два могущественных флота. Никого не осталось, только флагман “Мститель” и следовавшие за ним девять с половиной десятков больших и малых космических судов, спасавших гражданское население, как и приказывал Фоллен. Должны были забрать гораздо больше, но не все корабли успели отдалиться от станции на безопасное расстояние._

_По приказу Мегатрона на место происшествия были высланы космические зонды-разведчики, но им не удалось обнаружить совершенно ничего. Тогда капитан “Мстителя”, удостоверившись в том, что угрозы излучения больше нет, собрал небольшой отряд из пяти членов своей ударной боевой группы, куда вошли Блэкаут и Лагнет, и на малом разведывательном шаттле они вшестером решили облететь базу Альфа. Рациональной частью головного процессора десептикон осознавал, что случилось, но не желал этого признавать. Он надеялся найти хоть кого-то, будь то друг или враг, живого. Саундвейв хотел отправиться с ними, но Мегатрон велел ему оставаться на мостике и держать связь._

__

_Мегатрон сам управлял шаттлом. Лагнет с Блэкаутом сидели по обеим сторонам от него, сзади разместились еще три десептикона. Полет занял всего пару минут, и вот маленький корабль оказался среди безжизненных обломков новообразованного кладбища боевых космических крейсеров, станция альфа была на удивление молчалива и безжизненна. Раньше она всегда приветствовала возвращавшихся трансформеров ярким блеском множества огней, а теперь…_

_\- Никаких признаков жизни, командир, - Блэкаут справа нажал пару кнопок и сверился с мониторами, - чем бы этот взрыв ни был вызван, все в зоне поражения погибли. Как будто… - боевикон помедлил, собираясь с мыслями, а потом выдвинул свою гипотезу: - Будто что-то просто поглотило их Искры, оно же сожгло всю электронику кораблей. Сигналов нет… вообще._

_Никаких признаков жизни, с горечью повторил про себя Мегатрон, его пальцы сильнее стиснули рычаг управления. Он знал, он обо всем знал. Последняя линия обороны. Драконофус однажды обмолвился, что надеется, им никогда не придется переступить эту черту. Теперь его нет, нет и Учителя… Все они погибли, а он ничего не сделал. Все из-за меня, подумал Мегатрон, их шаттл завершал виток вокруг безжизненной космической станции, пора было возвращаться на корабль. Я должен был как-то помочь им… не знаю как, но должен был, продолжал мысленно корить себя десептикон, всеми силами стараясь не подавать вида другим, в каком он отчаянии. Что теперь делать… Это моя вина…_

_\- Твоя вина лишь в нежелании слушать, - вдруг укорил его чей-то голос… или даже эхо. Мегатрон вздрогнул, невольно вспомнив события первой битвы на орбите Кибетрона и удивленно огляделся, но остальные, судя по их поведению, ничего не услышали. Показалось, подумал он, и вдруг, как и тогда, что-то невидимое коснулось его грудной брони, прошло сквозь нее, и вновь ощущение холодной пустоты вокруг камеры Искры отступило. – Я не могу тебе помочь, пока ты сопротивляешься мне, пока отрицаешь свое истинное “я”, Мегатрон… Мегатронус Прайм…_

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=35Zdv8yCfz8&feature=emb_logo) **

\- Мегатронус Прайм... Десептикон, так долго отрицавший свое происхождение, что же изменилось? - голос ведущего квинтессона был на удивление спокойным, Мегатрон же начинал злиться. - Далеко же вы улетели от Земли таким небольшим отрядом, не говоря уж о родном Кибертроне. Рискованная затея, хотя... Все вполне предсказуемо, наш господин...

Мегатрон вздрогнул, внезапно в его голове возникли образы, которых он прежде не видел: какой-то странный темный зал, панорамное окно, из которого открывается вид на безмолвную таинственную космическую пустоту и россыпь десятков тысяч звезд, и тень... высокая шипастая тень с горящими красными огнями там, где должны быть глаза. Чем-то этот силуэт показался ему знакомым, и в то же время чужим.

\- ...знал, что вы здесь появитесь.

Наваждение исчезло. Мегатрон провел левой ладонью по лицевой пластине, вдруг осознав, что видел сейчас обрывки воспоминаний этого самого квинтессона. Их импульсы не такие, как у современных кибертронцев, они гораздо примитивнее, иначе повелителю десептиконов удалось бы перехватить больше. Юникронова необычная способность, Мегатрон никогда не мог это контролировать, все получалось спонтанно: нет-нет, да и поражают процессор какие-то чужие воспоминания. Если бы он в прошлом таки согласился пройти длительное детальное обследование, как настаивал Рэтчет, как сначала рекомендовали ему Альфы, может сейчас он смог бы полностью управлять данными ему возможностями. Одно предводитель десептиконов понял точно: эти квинтессоны не знают, кому они повинуются, они никогда не видели ничего больше, кроме его тени.

\- Ii shav tote imas nidopsog lalsop shiovs koretsesh titertv saan? – на кибертронском языке уточнил он с максимальным презрением.

\- Что-что? - переспросил квинтессон в центре, он подался в направлении трансформеров, но вовремя одумался и остановился. Двое других угрожающе лязгнули щупальцами.

\- Что слышал. Вы просто шестерки, так? - Мегатрон тоже сделал два шага вперед, он знал, что без драки не обойтись, и только надеялся разозлить их. Квинтессоны остолбенели, эти существа могли легко поддаться на эмоции, это он знал из прошлого опыта, и если их как следует вывести из себя, они теряют способность мыслить здраво и могут сделать глупость. Как учитель их сделал союзниками... оставалось только гадать. Мегатрон усмехнулся, видя реакцию врагов, и повторил уже громче: - Шестерки, которые даже не видели своего господина в лицо.

\- Брат... - осторожно начал Оптимус, Айронхайд и Блэкаут переглянулись. Рэтчет почувствовал, как напряглись все его внутренние системы - он никогда не забывал об этой необычной способности Мегатрона и сразу догадался обо всем.

\- Вы видели только его тень, да? - спокойно продолжал предводитель десептиконов, игнорируя товарищей. - Наверное, страшно получать приказы от того, кого не знаешь, но боишься... - Оптика десептикона полыхнула, он сейчас немного копировал своего прошлого учителя, надеясь их припугнуть, Фоллен сам учил его, как подавлять врага психологически: - Ведь хуже всего неизвестность, так?

О чем он, только успела подумать Ялара. Их продолжали брать в кольцо.

\- Считал наши сигналы? - констатировал квинтессон справа, чем заставил самого Мегатрона вздрогнуть от удивления, он не ожидал, что кому-то еще известна его тайна. - Да, мы знаем о твоих возможностях. Редкая особенность среди кибертронцев. Редкая, но, все же, ты не первый, у кого проявился этот дар.

\- Какой дар, о чем он? - не удержался Балхед.

\- Не знаю, - отозвался Айронхайд.

\- Позже, - осадил обоих Рэтчет. Сейчас это было не главное, Мегатрон сам должен решить, рассказывать другим о своей способности или же нет. Но это когда они все выберутся оттуда. Если выберутся.

Теперь уже ни у кого не было сомнений в том, насколько все плохо. С потолка спустились и зависли в воздухе пять уже знакомых по строению треугольных реактивных самолетов, что с лязгом развернулись в боевых роботов, все так же продолжая висеть в воздухе на двигателях малой тяги, расположенных на спинах, а еще все далекие темные стены вспыхнули десятками или даже сотнями голубых огоньков.

\- Ого... - выдохнул кто-то из военных.

\- Что это? - растерялся Андрей.

Это могло бы выглядеть красиво, если бы ни было так смертельно: инсектиконские дроны, мелкие механизированные насекомые, неживые, без какого-либо намека на интеллект. Настоящие инсектиконы тоже умом не блистали, но были обычно крупнее трансформеров. Мегатрон помнил, что именно из-за них Элита и стала Арахнией, он спас ее и принял в свою команду...

\- У нас численный перевес, ваши шансы практически равны нулю, да и драться смысла нет, только время зря потеряем. Но можно ограничиться, как говорят ваши белковые друзья “малой кровью”.

\- Это как? - не понял Балкхед.

\- Сдавайтесь. Нашему повелителю нужны только Праймы, остальных мы согласны отпустить, это его условие. Что скажешь, Мститель D-16? Ты и твой брат пойдете с нами, и вашим друзьям ничего не будет. Они смогут спокойно вернуться на Землю.

\- Нет, Черный Вихрь, не соглашайся, - услышал Мегатрон в стороне испуганный шепот Ялары. Десептикон, само собой понимал, что это ложь, квинтессоны никого не отпустят, но заявление, что их предводитель хочет видеть его и Оптимуса...

\- И зачем мы нужны вашему... повелителю? - Мегатрон бы мог считать информацию из памяти квинтессонов, но те действительно ничего не знали. Как он сам их назвал - "шестерки".

Если атаки возглавляет Фоллен, тогда понятно, почему он хочет видеть Мегатрона, однако... Оптимус тут при чем? Хотя это именно лидер автоботов нанес его Учителю решающий удар.

\- Этого мы сказать не можем...

_'Оптимус, не вздумайте соглашаться,'_ \- предупредил его Айронхайд, - 'они уничтожат всех.'

_'Знаю,'_ \- отозвался предводитель Красного знака.

\- То есть, не представляете даже, - Мегатрон поставил руки на пояс, он уже был готов к бою, но ждал момента, люди не должны путаться под ногами, он передал сообщение Оптимусу, чтобы тот велел людям уходить. Сигналами Матрицы в своей груди десептиконский предводитель чувствовал, что если пострадает Ялара, он за себя отвечать не будет.

\- Мститель, это ты не представляешь, что на самом деле происходит...

_'По сигналу,'_ \- предупредил Мегатрон всех по внутреннему комлинку. Энергетические поля других кибертронцев отреагировали положительно. Оптимус так же велел всем людям отойти как можно дальше, и те медленно стали отступать. Андрей крепко стиснул правую руку Ялары и повел ее за собой.

К сожалению, хоть квинтессоны и не могли слышать высокочастотные переговоры трансформеров, по поведению органических созданий.

\- Неумно, однако, раз не хотите по-хорошему, будет по-плохому, - заключил их лидер.

_'Он много болтает, мне надоело ждать,'_ \- не выдержал Айронхайд.

_'Две секунды,'_ \- Мегатрон уже проанализировал, что люди на относительно безопасном расстоянии. Ялара, Андрей, только не делайте глупостей, подумал он, я не смогу быть в нескольких местах одновременно.

\- Вы двое рождены Праймами, но ни один из вас даже не догадывается об истинном могуществе Матрицы лидерства.

\- А вы, можно подумать, знаете? – с вызовом уточнил Оптимус, сжав кулаки, которые в следующий момент трансформировались в мощные бластеры.

\- Да. – Глаза квинтессона в центре полыхнули. – Знаем. – И все трое, не сговариваясь, взмахнули удлинившимися щупальцами в сторону группы трансформеров и людей напротив них.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iPCOnh5jxkg&feature=emb_logo) **

\- Сейчас! - рявкнул Мегатрон, уклоняясь от атаки. Все трансформеры одновременно прыгнули в разные стороны и открыли огонь. Квинтессоны тоже отскочили, все огромное помещение огласило эхо из металлического скрежета и жужжания, голубые огни на стенах пришли в движение, и тут же из темноты проявилось множество механических насекомых, похожих на огромных комаров, где-то в половину среднего человеческого роста, только вместо носов у них были бластеры…

\- Прочь с линии огня! – крикнул Айронхайд людям.

Дальше все произошло слишком быстро. Рой механических комаров-гигантов, а так же квинтессоны и висевшие в воздухе треугольные истребители ринулись в бой. Военные и Андрей с Яларой по приказу полковника Леннокса покинули транспортные средства и отступили к стенам. Бегать в защитных скафандрах было непросто, но если жить захочешь, придется. На защиту спасающихся землян встали Айронхайд и Блэкаут. Только десептикон-вертолет не долго оказывал поддержку: предпочел вести бой в воздухе в альтернативной форме. Так же как и Лагнет, его другая форма кибертронского истребителя была гораздо маневреннее, чем у товарища. Остальных от людей оттеснили враги.

Лидер десептиконов вспомнил, что зал управления оснащен собственной системой защиты и, попросив Саундвейва прикрыть его, долетел до консоли на одной из площадок уровнем ниже, при этом он не прекращал отстреливаться от надоедливых насекомых. Когда связной приземлился рядом, он опять подключился к системе, использовав свой код авторизации, и запустил протоколы защиты, при этом указав системе все дружеские субъекты, остальные были помечены как враждебные цели, подлежащие уничтожению.

Тут же из пола и стен во многих местах открылись отверстия, из которых появились лазерные турели, что моментально начали палить в инсектиконов. Так же одного из квинтессонов прожгло случайным, но точным выстрелом. Мегатрон отсоединился от пульта управления и довольно сжал кулаки на уровне груди, наслаждаясь произведенным эффектом.

\- Здорово! – похвалил Саундвейв. Дальше им пришлось прыгнуть в разные стороны, чтобы не попасть под град бластерных зарядов от пикирующего на них истребителя противника.

Кувырком уйдя влево и снова вскочив на ноги, Мегатрон обменялся взглядами с помощником и крикнул:

\- Действуем вместе! Ураганная атака!

Связист кивнул в ответ, они оба взлетели и, превратившись в сверхзвуковые самолеты, начали движение в противоположных направлениях по восходящей спирали. Кибертронские истребители двигались все быстрее и быстрее, создавая мощный турбулентный поток, в который попало аж четырнадцать механических насекомых, которые застыли на месте, не способные справиться с напором воздуха. Лидер десептиконов и его помощник еще увеличили скорость, причем Мегатрон разогнался настолько, что его практически невозможно было засечь невооруженным глазом. Он чувствовал какой-то странный прилив энергии, с ним такое в последнее время случалось уже дважды: в день нападения, когда он защитил человеческих друзей, и при сражении около военно-морского флота людей, когда он перехватил нападавшего, что мог протаранить авианосец. Попавшие в ловушку механоиды задрожали под действием бьющих по ним струй воздуха и со скрежетом начали неестественно изгибаться, постепенно теряя конечности… и через несколько секунд все было кончено. Мегатрон и Саундвейв разлетелись в разные стороны, поливая плазменным огнем других атакующих, а искореженные останки поверженных инсектиконских дронов рухнули в темную бездну.

\- Ого… - поразился Андрей. – Ты это видела?

\- Как Черный Ветер из бабушкиной сказки… - потрясенно прошептала Ялара, вместе с Андреем и военными прячась за широкие выступы в стене.

Сделав еще один вираж и сальто, Мегатрон приземлился платформой выше, где находились его брат и медик-автобот. Над ними не очень высоко пролетел Блэкаут, так же гонявший инсектиконов в воздухе.

\- Это был очень рискованный маневр, - как бы невзначай попенял десептиконскому лидеру Оптимус, в глубине Искры испытав облегчение, что его брат и Саундвейв не покалечили ни себя, ни кого-то из их группы, тут и без того много желающих. К его большому удивлению, на это Мегатрон резко подпрыгнул к красно-синему трансформеру и, грозя левым указательным пальцем, прошипел:

\- Никогда, слышишь? Никогда не учи меня летать!

\- Вообще-то Оптимус прав, Метеор, - поддержал друга Рэтчет. От этого они оба, и медик, и Мегатрон, вздрогнули. Метеор... Давно он не слышал это свое прозвище. Рэтчет его так называл за сверхскорость, которой десептикон отличался еще в раннем возрасте. Мегатрон начал летать еще до того, как произнес первое слово. Медик до сих пор помнит того милого сикера-спарклинга, которым Мегатрон был когда-то...

Но лидер десептиконов не успел ответить : над головами у них раздался взрыв, и трансформеры увидели, как сверху прямо на платформу центрального уровня штопором летит сбитый вражеский зеленый треугольный истребитель. Прямо туда, где оказались зачем-то выбежавшая на открытое пространство Ялара и тянущий ее назад в укрытие Андрей. Искра Мегатрона замерла в оцепенении, долететь до друзей за такой короткий период времени он бы сейчас не сумел…

_Сосредоточься на цели… Сконцентрируй энергию Искры… Четко представь место, где хочешь оказаться, и сделай мысленный шаг… Телепортация. Падший пытался научить его этому еще до войны. И один раз у Мегатрона получилось… Только из-за волнения он переместился вообще за пределы Кибертрона. На пролетавший мимо астероид._

После того случая он больше не хотел делать ничего подобного, и мечта мгновенно “прыгать” в пространстве столь же легко, как и его учитель, так и осталась мечтой. Мегатрон больше сосредоточился на скорости. Сейчас же этого не достаточно.

Я должен их спасти, должен защитить, подумал он, вспоминая ощущения, которые испытал при первой и единственной удачной телепортации. Искра в его груди забилась чаще, импульс от Матрицы прошел по всему корпусу, Мегатрон закрыл металлические веки и…

\- Осторожно!!! – крикнул кто-то.

…в следующую секунду предводитель десептиконов оказался перед людьми, стоя на левом колене и раскинув руки в стороны. Треугольный истребитель свалился позади него, пропахав металл, громыхнул взрыв. Сильный удар нескольких крупных искореженных частей пришелся точно ему в спину, заставляя невольно упасть вперед, но трансформер вовремя уперся руками в пол и сумел удержаться, оказавшись в нескольких метрах от своих человеческих друзей, которые едва успели отскочить... Лицевую пластину Мегатрона исказила болезненная гримаса, но десептикон не издал ни звука.

\- Ч-черный Вихрь? – икнула потрясенная Ялара, так и стоя столбом.

\- Охренеть… - выдохнул рядом Андрей по-русски.

Рэтчет и Оптимус, оставшиеся на верхнем уровне, удивленно смотрели на эту сцену, гадая, как это произошло.

\- Это... телепортация? - потрясенно выдавил лидер автоботов. - Как он это сделал?

\- Не представляю, - отозвался медик и, заметив летящих на них сразу пять инсектиконов, резко толкнул лидера автоботов в сторону: - Берегись! – из кистей манипуляторов Рэтчета вылезли два огромных зажима, похожих на огромные магниты, они вспыхнули ярким розовым светом, и тут же все механические насекомые угодили в мощное магнитное поле, Рэтчет усилил нажим и тут же превратил их в пять смятых в несколько раз кусков металла. - Ха! Вот вам сила магнитизма!

Балкхед, будучи в это время вместе с Айронхайдом и Лагнетом на мосту, соединявшем две платформы, уклонился от пикирующего инсектикона, сделал шаг вслепую и… не нашел под ногами опоры… Однако не успел он даже испугаться, как его левый манипулятор был перехвачен клешней большого десептикона-циклопа:

\- Ну нет, громила, если упадешь, ваши потом нас упреками замучают! – проворчал он, затаскивая броневика обратно.

\- От громилы слышу, - обретя твердую опору, Балкхед благодарно сжал манипулятор спасшего его Лагнета: - Но за помощь спасибо. – Оба трансформера одновременно кивнули друг другу и вновь открыли огонь по врагу.

Снова обретя способность двигаться, Мегатрон кое-как встал на ноги и огляделся. Врагов все не убывало, а бесконечно сражаться трансформеры не могли. Выход был только один, хотя и он не гарантировал стопроцентные шансы на спасение.

\- Черный Вихрь! – Ялара протянула к нему левую ладонь, правую потянула к лицу, но пальцы наткнулись на защитное стекло шлема. – Как ты? Сильно ранен?

\- Все нормально… - отозвался Мегатрон, отмечая, что ни девушка, ни парень не пострадали. – Вам нужно уходить к кораблю. – Он послал ей улыбку: - У меня есть план.

Тут рядом с ними громыхнул еще один взрыв, причем такой мощный, что от ударной волны пошатнулся даже Мегатрон, а людей вообще смело взрывной волной. Ялара больно стукнулась правым боком, и хоть защитный костюм слегка смягчил падение, девушка на несколько секунд потеряла ориентацию в пространстве. Предводитель десептиконов тут же метким выстрелом сбил обидчика, в то время как Андрей и кто-то из солдат подобрались к ней.

\- Ял… Ял, ты слышишь? – Андрей схватил ее за плечи.

\- М-м-м… - пробормотала она, приоткрыв глаза.

\- Ялара… - лидер десептиконов поднял ее на руки, тут же считав ее биометрические параметры. Девушка была в сознании, но стукнулась сильно. Мегатрон почувствовал себя виноватым – этого не должно было быть. Он обязан был ее защищать, она – его семья… Он не должен был брать ее с собой. Никого из них.

\- Полковник Леннокс, заберите их отсюда, - Мегатрон передал Ялару человеческому военному.

\- Есть идеи? – уточнил на всякий случай военный, взяв девушку на руки.

\- Одна. – Коротко отозвался Мегатрон и, развернувшись спиной к людям, обратился к собратьсям-кибертронцам по внутреннему комлинку:

_‘Внимание всем. Отступайте к кораблю. Когда я запущу реактор, у нас будет очень мало времени, чтобы убраться со станции.’_

Далее в его голове вперемешку со звуками выстрелов последовал целый водопад вопросов и эмоциональных возмущений:

_‘Что-что?!’_

_‘Как в тот раз?’_

_‘Лорд Мегатрон, вы серьезно?’_

_‘Мегз, ты с ума сошел.’_

_‘Есть идеи получше?’_

_‘В данный момент нет, но…’_

_‘Гарантирую, что и через пять минут их у тебя тоже не будет. Это единственный вариант.’_ Мегатрон секунду молчал, а потом заявил: _‘И я не спрашиваю разрешения, а предупреждаю.’_

Время и место для споров были самые неподходящие, и Мегатрон понимал, что никто с ним спорить не будет, лучшего варианта все равно нет. Хотя, они могут и дальше сражаться, пока противник не задавит их числом, но этот вариант остальным бы понравился еще меньше чем тот, что предложил повелитель десептиконов. Снова момент тишины, а затем в слуховых датчиках Мегатрона послышался решительный голос Оптимуса:

_‘Внимание всем, быстро покинуть зал управления. Отходите к Омеге Суприм.’_

_‘Но Прайм…’_

_‘Айронхайд, я приказываю это сделать!’_ велел лидер автоботов и уже тише лично Мегатрону добавил: _‘Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь, брат…’_

\- Я тоже… - неуверенно прошептал он, уже отключив связь.

Они действовали быстро. Команда стала отступать, Мегатрон снова трансформировался и, резко сделав небольшой круг, направился к одному из терминалов выше основного уровня. Он не мог вызывать огонь на себя, поскольку как только подключится к системе, то не сможет отбиваться. Но сделать пару выстрелов ему все же пришлось, а когда его заметил большой треугольный истребитель, тут совсем рядом с десептиконским лидером оказался Оатимус.

\- Думал, я тебя одного оставлю?

\- А ты почему здесь?! – удивленно воскликнул Мегатрон при его появлении. Предводитель клана Фиолетового знака вдруг невольно вспомнил, как Оптимус задал ему тот же самый вопрос, когда он, будучи еще без памяти, думая, что его зовут Черный Вихрь, вместе с Яларой прилетел помочь автоботам против своих же товарищей… А потом, после потасовки со Старскримом, он все вспомнил…

\- Делай, что должен, - Оптимус Прайм в этот момент точным выстрелом сбил еще одного инсектикона, - я тебя прикрою. И не спорь со мной! Только вытащив своего брата из тьмы, я не собираюсь терять его снова!

Мегатрон был, мягко говоря, шокирован и в то же время приятно удивлен. Старший брат… бывший враг… теперь надежный союзник… Как это вообще, Юникрон подери, получилось?

\- Схватить их! – велел голос кого-то из квинтессонов. – Праймы нужны нам живыми!

Теперь, когда остальные члены команды отдалились, все внимание противника направилось на предводителей кланов Фиолетового и Красного знаков. Оба поняли, что сейчас им придется куда тяжелее.

\- Спина к спине! – крикнул Оптимус.

Мегатрон кивнул и встал позади брата. Прикрывая друг друга, братья Праймы сражались как единое целое, эффектно и точно отбивая все атаки. Они уверенно держали оборону, отстреливаясь и отмахиваясь от неубывающих сил противника. Защитные турели, конечно, оказывали огромную помощь, однако даже с их участием невозможно было бы противостоять натиску бесконечно. Нет, надо было дать время скрыться остальным, и тогда можно будет действовать.

Остальные спешили к кораблю, все в той или иной степени получили повреждения в схватке, но, к счастью, передвигаться могли. Автоботы перешли в альтформы и, каждый взяв к себе нескольких людей, ехали по просторным коридорам станции, десептиконам же пришлось просто бежать, для воздушных маневров места просто не было. Только в лифте всем трансформерам пришлось перейти обычную форму, а когда спустились на первый уровень, автоботы снова превратились. Лагнет еще брякнул по пути, что надеется, враги еще не успели разобрать на части корабль. Айронхайд за это посоветовал ему засунуть свой вокалайзер куда поглубже за такие предположения.

В кабине Рэтчета Ялара полулежала, прислонившись правым боком к Андрею. Девушке было больно, но еще более страшно: она прекрасно понимала, что их команда не в полном составе. Как они могли? Как можно было оставить там… Нет! Надо вернуться за ними! Так нельзя!

\- Мег… мегатрон-н-нус… - промычала она, пытаясь озвучить свою мысль. - Опти-и-иму-ус-с-с… где…

\- Они справятся, Ял, - русский друг сжал ее правую руку, - они смогут.

\- Андрей прав, - поддержал парня Рэтчет, хотя и он, и все остальные тоже не были рады этой необходимости: они должны были отступить все вместе. Как теперь помочь предводителям? Остается только довериться. Мегатрон знает, что делает, во всяком случае, Рэтчет на это надеялся. - У них все получится, они – Праймы.

\- Надеюсь, вы все правы, - вынужденно согласился полковник Леннокс. Выбора не было совсем.

Яларе в тот момент было все равно, не важно, насколько силен и умен ее инопланетный брат, как бы странно это ни звучало. Он все еще там… Ему грозит опасность, и девушка ничем не может помочь. Только не смей погибнуть, мысленно умоляла она, пожалуйста, вернись.

Как только команда исчезла из виду, Оптимус кивнул Мегатрону, и тот, прекратив огонь, подскочив уже к третьей консоли, вновь собрался установить соединение со станцией. Теперь уже в последний раз.

\- Нет! - успел крикнуть неожиданно появившийся один из двух выживших квинтессонов, подобравшийся достаточно близко. Он протянул щупальце, намереваясь обвить грудь Мегатрона, однако секира Оптимуса оказалась быстрее. Обрубленное щупальце свалилось на пол, так и не достигнув цели. Квинтессон завизжал от боли, Оптимус тут же выстрелил в него, заставив упасть на пол, Мегатрон же рывком подсоединился к терминалу. Оптимус в это время продолжал отстреливать круживших над ними крылатых механических дронов. Хорошо, помогали стационарные пушки, иначе им пришлось бы хуже.

\- Прайм, мы на корабле, - сообщил ему медик по каналу связи.

\- Хорошо. - Оптимус на секунду обернулся на застывшего брата, чей разум сейчас был внутри компьютерной сети, и сбил еще одно несущееся на них механическое насекомое. - Взлетайте немедленно!

\- А как же вы оба?!

\- Рэтчет, это приказ! - и лидер автоботов отключил связь. На самом деле Оптимус не знал, как им выбраться из этой ситуации. В первую очередь нужно было спасать остальных. Сам он считал своим долгом остаться с упрямым братом и защищать его, пока Мегатрон не запустит реактор, а там... Праймус, помоги им.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eZArBXYO1Nk) **

_Мегатрон быстро бежал по виртуальному коридору, состоявшему из цветных блок-схем, столбов цифр и перемещающихся белых огоньков. Необходимо найти программу, отвечающую за запуск системы защиты. Нужно торопиться, десептикон знал, Оптимус в реально мире прикрывает ему спину, однако сколько времени предводитель клана Красного знака сможет в одиночку сдерживать натиск врага..._

_Коридор привел его в огромное цифровое пространство, чернота, в которой туда-сюда медленно перемещались разной формы голубые и фиолетовые блоки. Здесь нет гравитации, вспомнил он, и, оттолкнувшись, прыгнул вверх. Направляя свое виртуальное тело лишь силой мысли, Мегатрон летел вперед, уклоняясь от перемещающихся схем, которые на самом деле были фрагментами старых данных._

_Я знаю эту систему, мысленно подбадривал он сам себя, знаю, все управление осуществляется здесь. Мне просто нужно найти точку входа... Найти точку входа..._

_Слева вдалеке он увидел мерцающий вертикальный белый столб света, очень похожий на имитацию настоящего луча газера. Наверное, это оно? То, что я ищу? По мере приближения к этому виртуальному потоку энергии слуховые датчики трансформера улавливали все более нарастающий гул, а его энергетическое поле усилилось под влиянием более мощного источника. Будучи совсем рядом, ему пришлось заслониться от яркого света. Мегатрон несколько секунд колебался, он не был уверен в правильности своих действий. Конечно, он имел дело с виртуальными подсоединениями в прошлом, и в этой системе был не раз, хоть и вместе с наставником, но так далеко еще не заходил. Но каждый миг, что он медлит, лишает их всех пусть даже крошечного шанса на спасение._

_\- Праймус, помоги... - с этими словами предводитель десептиконов нырнул в поток света, вдруг мгновенно ощутив себя везде и всюду на станции. Время для него остановилось: он увидел безжизненную планету Тоганор-5 и далекую-далекую звезду, на орбите которой она вращалась, массивные обломки старых космических крейсеров вокруг станции, стартовавший с площадки за пределами Цитадели корабль Омега Суприм, видел себя, стоявшего около терминала, видел Оптимуса, защищавшего его от подбирающихся врагов... Это чувство настолько захватило его, Мегатрону хотелось, чтобы это мгновение никогда не закончилось..._

__

_"Мегатронус, быстрей!"_

_Оптимус? Резкий испуганный голос брата заставил сознание Мегатрона снова пробудиться. Собрав всю волю, чтобы не дать своему "я" вновь затеряться в системе станции, Мегатрон дал мысленную команду: "Начать процедуру запуска, авторизация: Мститель-Альфа-D16/86СD-A5S7-DFNR-9356." Полыхнула яркая вспышка и..._

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ty41DxguPp4) **

...вот он снова у терминала, в своем собственном теле, почему-то все системы отдались сильным напряжением, но это ощущение быстро прошло.

\- Ты вернулся! - взволнованный Оптимус прекратил стрельбу и подскочил к брату. Мегатрон мотнул головой, успокаиваясь. Испытанное им чувство единства со станцией было... невероятным.

\- Condac dwan! Condac oba! - эхом раздалось на весь зал управления, и Мегатрон тут же переключился на происходящее вокруг. Получилось. У него получилось. 

\- Дурак... - прошипел наблюдавший за ними раненный квинтессон, которого недавно подстрелил лидер автоботов, - ты не знаешь, что натворил...

\- Как раз таки знаю, - холодно отозвался предводитель десептиконов и оборвал соединение. Он только навел пушку на врага, но в этот миг все кругом содрогнулось, гул, исходящий от газеров, стал громче, это означало, что мощность нарастает, и гамма-потоки могут высвободиться в любой момент. Пора сматываться. Десептикон лишь надеялся, что Омега Суприм успеет отойти на безопасное расстояние. Мегатрон в секунду принял форму истребителя и, зависнув в воздухе, велел Оптимусу: - Хватайся за мои крылья!

Лидер автоботов подпрыгнул и зацепился за правое крыло реактивного самолета, стараясь не попасть под пламя, вырывающееся из сопел. Чуть сбалансировав, Мегатрон выровнялся и тут же начал резкий набор высоты.

\- Нет! - раздалось позади. - Не дать им уйти! Остановите их!

Жужжащий рой ринулся догонять сверхзвуковой кибертронский истребитель, который был уже почти под потолком. Гул энергетических полей, перебиваемый сигналами тревоги, нарастал, еще немного, и то, что случилось здесь сотни лет назад, снова повторится. Держась за крыло брата левым манипулятором, Оптимус трансформировал правый в бластер и отстреливался от преследователей, которые тоже отвечали градом плазменных зарядов, но пока не могли задеть по счастью ни одного, ни другого Прайма.

\- Мегз, осторожно! - крикнул Оптимус, когда они совершили очередной крутой вираж, и автобот едва не сорвался. После этого он уже не стрелял в ответ, а обеими руками держался за крыло красно-серо-черного истребителя.

\- Ха, не попали! Не попали! Мимо! - отозвался Мегатрон в ответ, лететь с перекосом на одну сторону ему было очень неудобно. Конечно, десептикону было страшно, только идиот бы не испугался. Он мог только надеяться, что его брат удержится, и обоим удастся выбраться живыми. А еще он мысленно умолял Праймуса, что остальные успели добраться до корабля и уже ждут их за пределами станции. Иначе конец – у лидера десептиконов не хватит собственной скорости, чтобы уйти от энергетической волны.

После еще одного головокружительного маневра Мегатрону и Оптимусу удалось проскочить в не очень широкую щель в металлическом куполе и вырваться в открытый космос. Омега Суприм только что вылетел из другой пробоины.

\- Вон они! – указал Рэтчет и развернул корабль в нужном направлении, чтобы забрать Праймов на борт.

\- Начать процедуру блокировки внутренних дверей стыковочного отсека и опустить трап, - сидящий на месте второго пилота Саундвейв проверил показания, что людей нет близко к выходу с корабля, нажал определенную последовательность кнопок и обратился к предводителю по внутреннему комлинку: - Лорд Мегатрон, я открываю шлюз, скорее залетайте внутрь!

Получив сообщение связиста, Мегатрон тут же поспешил к кораблю и проскочил в открывшийся проход грузового отсека, мгновенно перейдя в обычную форму. Он и Оптимус рухнули с лязгом на металлический пол, трап начал закрываться, но Мегатрон успел еще увидеть преследовавший их рой. Омега Суприм увеличил скорость и, к счастью всех на его борту, успел отдалиться от эпицентра взрыва на безопасное расстояние. Их преследователи сделать этого не сумели...

* * *

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OIpyr8256no&feature=emb_logo) **

Он наблюдал, следил, анализировал. Переданные голографические изображения вызывали противоречивые чувства. Трансформеры вырвались из этой западни, и теперь возвращаются на Землю... Хотя этого следовало ожидать, справиться даже с одним Праймом непросто, а теперь их двое. Это... неожиданный поворот событий. Все было сделано, чтобы стравить этих двоих, и тем не менее кибертронская война официально завершена...

Вид сражающихся спина к спине братьев Праймов вызывал у него нешуточную ярость. Как?! Они все сделали, чтобы настроить братьев друг против друга... Он должен был уничтожить Прайма автобота, таков был изначальный план. Мегатрон всегда был умным и сильным воином, гордостью своего учителя. Мститель, Агент D-16, Мегатронус Прайм... Теперь, когда десептиконы и автоботы объединились, победить их будет гораздо сложнее, чем разбираться с каждой фракцией по одиночке. Такого вообще не должно было быть. Ситуация сложная, но не безвыходная, нужно просто найти другой путь.

\- Ты изменился, Мститель, и не только внешне, - задумчиво произнес он, стиснув левый кулак, и тут его взгляду предстала неожиданная картина: Мегатрон заслоняет собой людей. Его оптика полыхнула, а рот искривился в злобной ухмылке: - Ты стал совсем другим.

Он покачал головой, подошел к панели голографического проектора. Пора выяснить, на какой стадии миссия по обнаружению цели. Он надеялся, что хоть на Земле пока Праймы не мешают, все идет как надо. Им нужно найти его во что бы то ни стало, а потом как-то добыть Ключ. Таких установок несколько: одна на Кибертроне, в сердце планеты, одна на Земле... возможно существует еще несколько. И все запускаются одним Ключом. Тринадцать Праймов, Космические Искатели, знали это... Трусы. Только один из них оказался достаточно храбрым, чтобы во всем разобраться. Координаты есть, осталось надеяться, что все сохранилось в первозданном виде. Люди даже не догадываются, что скрыто на их планете. Жнец не страшен, Жнец существовал в конкретный момент... По сравнению с этим Жнец даже в каком-то смысле бесполезен.

Он подошел к голографическому терминалу и установил связь с Землей. Круглая установка в полу слева отобразила немного уменьшенную фигуру терпеливо ожидающего помощника.

\- Не вышло, - коротко констатировал вождь, - группа захвата уничтожена тем же энергетическим всплеском.

\- Хм, вероятно Мститель сумел получить доступ и захватить контроль над станцией, после чего запустил реактор снова, - предположил голографический собеседник. Он не хотел признавать, но чувствовал некоторую гордость за Мегатрона - когда-то они вместе занимались научной деятельностью, молодой десептикон всегда тянулся к знаниям, и старшему исследователю было чем поделиться.

\- Я знаю, - недовольно отозвался лидер. Он не любил, когда ему констатировали очевидное. - Омега Суприм возвращается на Землю, нужно действовать быстро. Из-за войны наши ресурсы ограничены... 

И это было правдой, кибертронцы - одна из самых развитых рас в галактике, затянувшаяся война, затронувшая и многие меньшие народы, ослабила всех. Изначально надеялись сделать все быстро, все бы прекратилось раньше, получи они контроль над целью раньше. Битва за Тоганор-5 изменила все. И Мститель не успел выполнить свою миссию.

\- Сообщите, когда установите координаты цели. Он должен быть здесь, на этой планете. А потом займемся Ключом. Главное, чтобы ни кибертронцы, ни земляне ни о чем не догадались.

\- Будет сделано. Как думаете, они действительно клюнут? - Голографическая фигура тут же замолчала, обдумывая собственные слова. Он имел несколько своих идей, но не высказывал их, он не был лидером по натуре, он всегда следовал за повелителем и его двумя учениками, одному из которых пришлось меняться под влиянием обстоятельств. Отчасти он немного сочувствовал молодому десептикону, осознавая, какая ему уготована участь, испытание, которое он может и не выдержать.

\- Мегатронус Прайм стал сильнее, это факт, - вынужденно признал лидер. - Но теперь у него появились и слабости. - Механоид усмехнулся и переправил помощнику фрагмент голограммы сражения. Тот пару секунд задумчиво изучал его, а потом вынес заключение:

\- Интересно. Его Матрица снова активизировалась, но это еще не все. Вы можете переслать мне данные того, что произошло на станции Альфа для анализа?

\- В ближайшие несколько наноциклов все будет у вас... Жду отчет как можно скорее, нужно найти их уязвимые места.

\- Так точно, сэр. - Ответил помощник, и связь отключилась.

Вероятно вот в чем дело... Они не вели за трансформерами на Земле постоянного наблюдения и не могли знать всего. Его Матрица... Может, это и хорошо. Им не придется искать способ сделать это самим. Осталось только захватить Праймов и забрать Ключ. Он не заботился о судьбе Оптимуса Прайма, но очень надеялся, что Мегатрон переживет этот процесс: хотел, чтобы бывший союзник видел их триумф и... возможно даже вновь присоединился к ним. Как они думали будет изначально, в тайне и он тоже всегда хотел этого.

**Саундтреки (с указанием эпизодов главы):**

1) Mass Effect 3 DLC Leviathan OST – Bryson’s Lab (напряженная ситуация)

2) Stargate Atlantis OST - The Hologram; (разведывательная группа Мегатрона облетает станцию Альфа)

3) Mass Effect 2 DLC Arrival OST - Track 12; (Мегатрон воспроизводит в голове мысли квинтессонов)

4) Transformers: Prime OST – Relentless Recruit; (битва)

5) Mass Effect 2 DLC Lair Of The Shadow Broker OST - Shadow Broker; (Мегатрон в виртуальном пространстве)

6) Beyond Two Souls - The Experiment; (запуск реакторa и побег со станции)

7) Mass Effect 3 OST - I Will Watch Over The Ones Who Live On (враг анализирует ситуацию)


	31. Часть 2. Глава 12. Решения и последствия (ч.1)

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6rqYHUl89HE&feature=emb_logo) **

Какое-то время Мегатрон и его брат лежали рядом на полу почти без движения, оба усиленно вентилировали системы, постепенно приходя в себя в себя. Успели, мелькнуло в процессоре десептиконского лидера, мы живы. В отличие от Оптимуса предводитель клана Фиолетового знака точно знал, от чего они спасались и как близко находились к тому, чтобы оказаться в Колодце Искр, встретиться с самим Праймусом… или с Юникроном, как повезет. Но в этот раз им повезло вырваться, остаться в живых. Им всем.

Красное аварийное освещение в грузовом отсеке сменилось привычным желтым, через пару секунд после этого, хотя Мегатрону казалось, будто время тянется гораздо медленнее, появилась вся команда кибертронцев. За ними показались полковник Леннокс и Андрей Маков. Они оставались на расстоянии, понимая, что сейчас трансформерам лучше не мешать.

\- Прайм! Мегатрон! – Айронхайд подбежал к своему лидеру.

\- Лорд Мегатрон! – Лагнет опустился рядом со своим вождем. Около них присел и обеспокоенный Саундвейв. Остальные сгруппировались вокруг.

\- Тихо-тихо, не толпитесь около них, - появившийся в поле зрения Рэтчет так же сел рядом с братьями. И тот и другой уже сумели приподняться от пола. – Как вы оба себя чувствуете? Мы уж боялись, что…

\- Все нормально, - спокойно отозвался Оптимус. Он оперся на левый манипулятор и посмотрел на брата, боевая защитная маска автоматически сложилась в пазы шлема: - Я говорил, что полеты - для десептиконов?

\- Говорил, и много раз, - буркнул Мегатрон, вставая, он даже не сразу обратил внимание, что его поддерживают манипуляторы Лагнета, - крылья тебе все равно не пойдут.

\- Точно так же, как и тебе не подойдут колеса, - усмехнулся Оптимус, поднимаясь на ноги вслед за братом. Он сказал это в шутку, надеясь как-то ослабить шоковое состояние, но Мегатрон этого стремления не оценил. Резко подавшись к лидеру автоботов, он навел правый указательный палец ему в лицевую пластину, не замечая, что одновременно с этим невольно наставил на него и пушку, и обиженно сквозь зубы заявил:

\- А я никогда не надевал колеса.

Оптимус Прайм застыл словно громом пораженный, по сигналам своей Матрицы лидерства он почувствовал, что именно так разозлило его брата.

\- Мегз, я…

\- Это было жестко, - осудил Мегатрона появившийся из воздуха Джетфайр.

\- Но справедливо, разве нет? - огрызнулся он в сторону призрака и только тут осознал: - Надо же, кто явился. Все веселье пропустили, учитель.

\- Мегз? – начал Оптимус,

\- Что? – Мегатрон вытянул манипуляторы в сторону призрака, и Оптимус, просканировав пустоту, только мотнул головой:

\- Ничего.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8koDWQ60yOI&feature=emb_logo) **

Далее в первую очередь им пришлось заняться устранением повреждений, полученных в ходе сражения. Рэтчету помогал Айронхайд, имевший некий опыт медицинской полевой практики. По факту все трансформеры более-менее знали, как хотя бы остановить небольшие утечки энергона и более-менее восстанавливать двигательную активность, но сейчас в этом не было особой необходимости. Среди человеческих военных, само собой, тоже был медик, но Рэтчет, не мог не помочь пострадавшим товарищам-землянам, тем более технологии кибертронцев куда более развитые. 

У трансформеров были какие-то странные устройства, испускающие неизвестное людям излучение, под воздействием которого небольшие раны быстро могли затянуться сами собой. Для более глубоких же требовалось больше времени, а так же в некоторых случаях требовалась лазерная сварка. Ялара, уже почти оправившаяся от полученного сотрясения, вместе с Андреем во все глаза наблюдала, как под действием тех же лучей, но настроенных по объяснениям Рэтчета, на более высокую частоту, мелкие царапины на броне трансформеров сами собой исчезают. Что-то же приходилось оставить системам саморемонта: Омега – небольшой разведывательный корабль, а не медицинский фрегат или боевой крейсер со всем необходимым оборудованием.

\- Как это возможно?.. – шепотом спросила она русского друга.

\- Знал бы, стал ученым, известным на весь мир, - так же отозвался он. У парня возникла мысль почаще заглядывать в лабораторию к Рэтчету… или Нокауту, если пустят. Последний, вроде как, любит гонки, может он посвятит Андрея в детали инопланетной починки… лечения… или как это на их языке…

После все собрались в главном зале, чтобы обсудить ситуацию. Ялара, Андрей и военные разместились у стен, чтобы не встревать в разговоры. От людей участвовал только полковник Уильям Леннкос.

\- Что ж, друзья, - заключил Оптимус, - миссия прошла не совсем так, как ожидалось, но есть и положительные моменты…

Мы облажались, подумал про себя Мегатрон, что уж тут хорошего.

\- …мы выяснили, - продолжал как ни в чем ни бывало Оптимус, - что за атаками на человеческие города стоят квинтессоны, и, что самое главное, мы все сумели спастись.

\- Но для чего им понадобилась наша планета? – недоумевал Леннокс. – Кто-то, конечно, может сказать, что напали они именно из-за вашего присутствия, но… в этом случае встает вопрос: почему атакам подвергаются города?

\- И нападения очень разрозненные, - подтвердил Оптимус. – Они рассеяны по всей планете. Мы думаем, - многозначительный кивок Мегатрону, - нас пытаются отвлечь от чего-то.

\- И схватить вас с Мегатроном, - вставил Айронхайд. Все повернулись к нему. – Что? – первый помощник лидера автоботов развел манипуляторами. – Те квинтессоны сами сказали: “Нам нужны только Праймы, остальных мы согласны отпустить”. Не отпустили бы, конечно, но он проговорился.

\- Мегатронус… - неуверенно начал Рэтчет. Он не хотел, чтобы у других возникли вопросы, но сейчас это было необходимо. – Когда они говорили, что ты увидел?

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W8W86rCaPOY&feature=emb_logo) **

\- Обрывки, - лидер десептиконов опустил голову, - эти квинтессоны не знали, кому подчиняются. Похоже, они видели только тень… которая… - Он оглядел присутствующих, - выглядит почти как Падший. Не знаю, - он провел манипуляторами по лицевой пластине, - все размыто. Их мысленные сигналы… примитивнее наших.

\- Э-эм… в смысле? – не понял Балкхед.

\- Тоже не знаю, - ответил Лагнет.

\- У моего брата есть, скажем так, кое-какие... особые возможности, - нехотя объяснил лидер автоботов. - Почти телепатия, и в то же время - это не она.

\- И что-то еще совсем необычное, так понимаю, вроде той телепортации, - укоризненно заметил медик. – Не думай, Мегатронус, что мы не видели. - Те-ле-пор-та-ци-ей? – по слогам повторил Лагнет. – Какой еще…

\- Те-ле-пор-та-ци-ей? – по слогам повторил Лагнет. – Какой еще…

\- Эй! – в голосе Мегатрона проскользнула явная обида. Лидер десептиконов был хотя бы рад, что Нокаут с ними не полетел. Он бы просто так не отстал от вождя, начал бы расспрашивать детали, а затем стал бы уговаривать предводителя согласиться на обследования… в первую очередь чтобы удовлетворить собственное любопытство. Это напомнило Мегатрону о Медиках из прошлого…

\- Прости, - сдался лидер автоботов. – Об этом потом. Сейчас главное решить, как действовать дальше. Если врагов ведет действительно Падший… - Оптимусу и самому не верилось в то, что он говорит, - нужно понять, какова его цель.

\- Саундвейв, что на Земле? – обратился Мегатрон к связисту.

\- Я получил отчет Старскрима, - ответил тот, - объединенными усилиями удалось отбить еще три нападения.

\- Что же ему нужно… - тихо вопросил Мегатрон, больше обращаясь сам к себе.

\- Да, - поддержал Оптимус, - Фоллен далеко не дурак, он не станет бомбить земные города только чтобы насолить и автоботам, и десептиконам… Это абсурд. Он хочет что-то нам доказать? Если так, то мог бы вести свое войско прямо на Кибертрон…

\- Тогда он стопроцентно отпор получит, - возразил Айронхайд.

\- Значит, дело не в доказательствах? – предположил Леннокс.

\- У него уже не так много ресурсов, как было до битвы у Тоганора-5, - вдруг встрял молчавший доселе Блэкаут. – А потом и Оптимус Прайм устроил ему взбучку на Земле. Будь Падший в силе, никто бы не выстоял. Когда у него были флот и база Альфа, Фоллен был по истине грозным противником…

\- Интересно все же, как кибертронский флот тогда узнал, где нас искать, - как бы между делом заметил Саундвейв. – Мы были вне досягаемости… скрывали местонахождение базы всеми возможными способами.

\- Хороший вопрос, - признал Мегатрон.

\- Это я передал координаты… - неожиданно заявил Блэкаут. Все присутствующие напряженно уставились на него. Наступила угрожающая тишина как за несколько секунд до начала сильнейшей бури.

\- Ч-что?.. - одновременно переспросили Саундвейв и Мегатрон сиплыми голосами. Деспптиконский лидер почувствовал, будто под ним начинает образовываться дыра, через которую его вот-вот выкинет в открытый космос:

\- Повтори еще раз?

Оптимус выглядел не менее потрясенным.

\- Я передал координаты и входные коды правителю Кибертрона, - отрешенно отчеканил боевикон, глядя своему предводителю прямо в оптику.

Снова напряженное молчание, казалось, можно было почувствовать, как наэлектризовался воздух от энергетического поля Мегатрона. Падший сказал тогда, что противник обошел защиту с помощью входных кодов союзников, и квинтессоны тоже упоминали некоего предателя… Но Мегатрону в обоих случаях было не до крота: тогда он скорбел о погибших на станции Альфа и спешно пытался придумать, как им, выжившим, быть дальше, а сейчас им пришлось драться с квинтессонами и роем инсектиконов, так что и в этот раз мысль об изменнике отошла на второстепенный план.

\- Т-ты? – Мегатрон на нетвердых ногах приблизился к стоящему столбом десептикону-вертолету. Предводителя разрывали противоречивые чувства: тогда он был ошарашен гибелью союзников, с которыми, как предполагал, погиб и учитель, теперь же он думал о своем альфе-отце, убитом тем же учителем, тысячах кибертронских солдат… и тех же союзниках. А все это время тот, чьи действия погубили столько жизней в один миг, был рядом. – Но зачем?.. Почему, Блэкаут, ПОЧЕМУ?!!

Боевикон пошатнулся от крика лидера, но устоял. Он так надеялся, что о его действиях не будет известно, а если будет – придется отвечать за свои поступки. Тогда он верил в правильность собственных намерений, но никак не мог просчитать ТАКИХ последствий. Только его брат-близнец Гриндер знал правду.

\- Я никогда не служил Падшему, мой повелитель, - Блэкаут старался говорить спокойно, невзирая на смесь чувств вины и страха. Он не ждал, что лидер его простит, но может, хотя бы поймет. Не сразу. Но поймет. – Я всегда служил владыке Кибертрона… и вам. Он послал меня найти вас и защищать от всех возможных угроз. Мой долг Стража – ваша безопасность, лорд Мегатрон. Так было всегда: тогда и сейчас.

Мелко дрожа от бури эмоций, Мегатрон помотал головой, пальцы сжались в кулаки:

\- Защищать? Да ты уничтожил мой мир…наш мир… - голос десептиконского лидера дрожал. Саундвейв и Лагнет смотрели теперь на Блэкаута со смесью ненависти и презрения. Оба, как и Мегатрон, хотели его как минимум ударить.

\- А мы-то тебе доверяли… - с явным разочарованием пробормотал десептикон-циклоп.

\- И я никогда не предавал вас. Никого из вас. – Возразил обвиняемый, по очереди посмотрев на троих собратьев. – Мы сражались бок о бок, плечом к плечу, прикрывая спины друг друга…

\- А еще в тайне от нас ты передавал сведения противнику, - перебил Саундвейв, он поставил манипуляторы на пояс и воинственно уточнил: - Может теперь-то расскажешь нам, какое было у тебя задание на самом деле? Предатель.

\- Отвечай, - грозно но без крика потребовал Мегатрон.

Блэкаут отошел к стене, чтобы сохранить хоть какую-то дистанцию между ним и пышущими праведным гневом товарищами. Сейчас в нем врага видели все из-за гибели союзников, а Праймы еще из-за смерти правителя Кибертрона, прибывшего с большей частью флота после того, как Блэкаут не только передал входные коды, но и одно важное сообщение. Десептикон-вертолет сохранил его до сих пор… как раз на такой случай.

\- Сам правитель, Титанус Прайм, поручил мне отыскать вас, лорд Мегатрон, разобраться в ситуации, понять, что с вами происходит, где вы пропадали и почему встали на сторону падшего Прайма, почему называете себя другим именем. – Блэкаут говорил тихо и медленно, чтобы случайно не разозлить собратьев еще больше. – Мне нужно было выяснить планы Фоллена, понять, что он хочет… Периодически я отправлял полученные данные на Кибертрон по секретным каналам. Таких разведчиков как я в рядах Падшего было несколько.

\- Юникрон подери… - выругался Лагнет.

\- Так же как и у Падшего были шпионы на Кибертроне…

\- Хорошо, - снова вставил десептикон-циклоп. Мегатрон помнил, Фоллен когда-то спас Лагнета, когда тот был на грани отчаяния, так что не удивительно, что гигант до сих пор хорошо отзывается о нем.

\- Все шло своим чередом, я выполнял указания, следовал инструкциям, а потом стал свидетелем одного события… - Он замялся. Хотел было словами описать, но таки решил, что наглядная демонстрация будет лучше: - Я покажу вам. – Алая оптика Блэкаута засветилась еще ярче, возникшие из его окуляров красные лучи спроецировали две фигуры, уже видимые ранее всеми присутствующими: это были Падший и драконоподобный механоид. Часть беседы была упущена, вероятно Блэкаут застал не весь разговор, но самую суть запечатлеть удалось.

_\- Когда вы собираетесь это сделать, учитель? – нетерпеливо и в то же время с опаской спросил крылатый._

_\- Когда Мегатронус уничтожит своего брата. Не раньше. – Отрезал Фоллен._

_\- Но вы ведь заберете его Матрицу, так?_

_\- Разумеется, Хищник. Так было задумано с самого начала. Но нам нужны обе Матрицы, только так наш план осуществится…_

Оптимус и Мегатрон обменялись удивленными взглядами.

_\- …мне удалось убедить Мегатронуса, что у него в груди лишь имитация. Он добровольно согласится на извлечение, сам спрашивал… но я уговорил его подождать. – Фоллен выпустил воздух и покачал головой: - Жаль, другого выхода нет, но может у него будет хоть какой-то шанс пережить это…_

_\- Он вам нравится, - констатировал Драконофус, поставив манипуляторы на пояс и нервно дернув хвостом._

_\- Да… нравится… - в голосе Падшего проскользнули нотки сожаления. – Иногда кажется, что у нас с Мегатронусом гораздо больше общего, чем у него с Титанусом или Лайтнин._

_\- Если честно, я бы тоже хотел, чтобы он выжил…_

По прозрачным фигурам пошли помехи, и обе они исчезли. Какое-то время все еще смотрели в пространство, где только что были проекции Фоллена и его ученика, не зная, что сказать. Мегатрон чувствовал себя совершенно униженным: тот, кому он безоговорочно верил, за кем следовал, ради кого отдавал приказы об атаках… Кто убедил его, что война – единственный способ спасти десептиконов от угнетения… Все это было ради… личных целей? Столько жизней… а цели были ложными?

\- Зачем ему были нужны наши Матрицы? – сдержанный низкий голос Оптимуса привел всех в чувства.

\- Этого я, к сожалению, не знаю. – Блэкаут покачал головой. – Но правитель Титанус Прайм перешел к отчаянным мерам, только я передал ему это сообщение. Мой повелитель, - обратился он к Мегатрону, - флот Кибертрона прибыл к станции Альфа, чтобы одним массивным ударом положить конец войне. Титанус Прайм собирался лично уничтожить Падшего и…

\- А что при этом стало бы с нами, ты тогда не подумал? – Мегатрон сжал кулаки и начал медленно наступать. – На Альфе было много мирных жителей, таких же десептиконов как мы, кто из них заслужил такое? Сколько **__мы** потом скитались по космосу, когда спаслись? – Он навел на Блэкаута плазменную пушку, тот в ответ даже не пошевелился, будучи готовым понести заслуженно наказание. – Неужели ты забыл, что нам пришлось пережить и кем стать, чтобы выжить?!

\- Эй-эй-эй-эй! – замахав манипуляторами, Рэтчет рванулся к повелителю десептиконов.

\- Мегатронус! – Оптимус перехватил правое серво брата. С другой стороны от десептиконского лидера появился Джетфайр:

\- Мегатронус, не смей! – строго приказал он, от чего глава Фиолетового знака замер, а затем медленно повернул голову в сторону призрака. – Прайм не должен позволять себе подобных вещей! Это не…

\- Ты… - он вырвался из хватки лидера автоботов и наставил на призрака свою плазменную пушку, - заткнись. – Мегатрона трясло, его голос снизился до угрожающего шепота. – Хватит учить меня жизни, слышишь?! Не смей, ты уже давно не мой учитель! Давно!!

Саундвейв и Лагнет переглянулись, Балкхел удивленно похлопал металлическими веками и уставился на Айронхайда, тот лишь развел манипуляторами. Но Мегатрону не было дела до их удивлений, они видели Джетфайра, соответственно знают, что он существует.

\- Мегз? – услышал он тихий голос Оптимуса. Никто не двигался с места, все молчали, не зная, чего ожидать дальше.

\- С кем он говорит? – раздался где-то шепот Ялары. – С мастером Джетфайром?

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BSYV6CMvexk&feature=emb_logo) **

Но Мегатрон смотрел только на прозрачного десептикона, невидимого больше никому. Ему вдруг стало стыдно за собственные слова, он будто почувствовал, как обидел старого наставника этим необдуманным заявлением. Как это вообще? Настоящий Джетфайр погиб, это точно. Оптимус потом использовал его крылья, чтобы… чтобы сражаться наравне с Падшим… Летающий, хоть и временно, наземник… Какое оскорбление для тех трансформеров, кто действительно рожден парить в небесах.

\- Учитывая твое состояние, Мегатронус, я прощу тебе этот необдуманный эмоциональный всплеск, - спокойно проговорил Джетфайр и погрозил лидеру десептиконов пальцем: - Но враги подобного не сделают, так что…

\- Мое состояние?! – взвился Мегатрон, чувствуя, будто у него отняли все личное пространство. – Да что ты можешь знать… - Он вдруг замер: Джетфайр предупреждал, что чувствует все то же, что и он сам. Матрица лидерства… Неужели эта штука… живая? За всю свою еще недолгую для кибертронца жизнь Мегатрон почти ничего не знал о возможностях Прайма, поскольку большую часть времени не чувствовал связи со своим родом. И сейчас ему было страшно. – Нет… Это должно прекратиться, - решил он, и способ был только один. Его грудные пластины начали раскрываться, выпуская наружу ослепительно-яркий серебряный свет, смешанный с золотым сиянием конструкции, чем-то напоминающей форму бабочки. Людям показалось, что будто сам воздух стал гораздо плотнее. Присутствовавшие десептиконы и автоботы застыли в оцепенении при виде настоящий Матрицы лидерства, как и тогда, когда он впервые соединил вместе два осколка Великой Искры. Рэтчета же потрясло совсем другое:

\- Серебряная Искра?.. Какого Юникрона… - он не мог заставить себя говорить дальше, шок был слишком сильным. Ему даже как опытному врачу никогда не доводилось видеть подобного. Искры Оптимуса и Мегатрона отличались от остальных, они являлись куда более мощными и по цвету были золотыми, а здесь… вдруг… Что за аномалия.

Не обращавший на них внимания Мегатрон схватился за Матрицу…

\- Стой, Мегатронус! – только успел испуганно воскликнуть медик. Лидер десептиконов попытался дернуть, но Матрица не поддавалась, зато по телу прокатилась волна боли, заставившей главу Фиолетового знака мучительно вскрикнуть. Для человека это было равносильно попытке вырвать себе ребра. Джетфайр тут же исчез.

\- Брат, что ты… Нет! – опомнившийся Оптимус сзади обхватил плечи Мегатрона, не давая тому осуществить задуманное. На помощь ему так же бросились Рэтчет, Лагнет и Айронхайд. Медик, морщась от яркого света, исходящего одновременно от Искры и Матрицы десептикона, надавил на его раскрытые грудные пластины, стараясь их снова сомкнуть.

\- Не-е-е-ет!!! – кричал вырывающийся Мегатрон, запрокинув голову. – Что вы… Пустите! Я должен… Я не хочу…

\- Держите его крепче! – в манипуляторах Рэтчета рядом с шеей вырывающегося предводителя десептиконов на секунду блеснуло нечто. Мегатрон почувствовал слева болезненный электрический импульс, волна зарядов прошла по внутренним системам, и Прайм-десептикон ощутил нахлынувшую слабость. Он больше не был способен сопротивляться, не мог осуществить, что хотел. Грудные пластины снова закрылись. 

Удерживавшие его трансформеры ослабили хватку, и Мегатрон медленно осел на колени. Сзади его все еще поддерживал Оптимус, а спереди – Рэтчет. Удостоверившись, что броня Прайма-десептикона прочно встала на место, автоботский медик убрал манипуляторы и извлек портативный сканер.

\- Ему нужно в медотсек, - обратился он к Оптимусу, тот кивнул.

\- Вытащи ее из меня… - слабо выдохнул Мегатрон, схватив Рэтчета за манипуляторы. – Пожалуйста… Вытащи… - Его окуляры были прикрыты веками, а по лицевой пластине текли тонкие струи омывающей жидкости.

Это… слезы? Яларе стало нехорошо. Она никогда не видела друга в таком состоянии. Сейчас на него было больно смотреть. Подруга хотела помочь, но… что она могла сделать в данной ситуации? Другие трансформеры ее к нему даже не подпустят.

\- Вытащи из меня эту штуку… - продолжал умолять Мегатрон уже более угрожающим шепотом, не глядя ни на кого. – Ты ведь можешь… да?

Рэтчет замер, напряженно выпрямившись. Он сделал над собой колоссальное усилие, чтобы блокировать доступ к собственным воспоминаниям на случай если вдруг Мегатрон их неосознанно перехватит. Об этом никто не должен был знать: Рэтчет выполнял приказ… Приказ, ослушаться которого он просто не смел даже при всем желании, но и тогда он делал все возможное, чтобы сохранить жизнь... Не зная, к каким последствиям это приведет. Как нелегко далось правителю это решение, как тяжело ему было после…

\- Это невозможно, Мегатронус, а если бы я мог, то не сделал бы такого, - медик вытащил манипуляторы из пальцев десептикона десептикона и взял его за громадные плечевые накладки, - Матрица и ее обладатель едины. Извлечение – гарантированная гибель.

Мегатрон посмотрел на медика-автобота совсем недоверчиво. Алая оптика сузилась почти до щелок. Этот взгляд и усилившееся напряжение электромагнитного поля заставили Рэтчета насторожиться и отпустить плечи предводителя десептиконов. Мегатрон блеснул алой оптикой, а затем тихо спросил:

\- Но один все же выжил, правда?

\- Что?.. – Айронхайд потрясенно уставился на стоявшего рядом Балкхеда. Броневик поскреб макушку и тоже спросил, только с непонимающей интонацией:

\- Что?

\- Предвестник… говорил… - Мегатрон отвернулся. Как бы он хотел сейчас “прочесть” память красно-белого автобота, но не мог. Он никогда не мог делать этого по желанию. Однако слабость, причиненная усмиряющим медицинским шокером, уже почти отступила.

\- О чем он? Рэтчет? – Оптимус, все еще державший обессиленного брата, чуть подался в направлении медика. Тот мотнул головой. Да, неприятная ситуация. Если Мегатрон знает, он просто так не отстанет, пока не получит ответ, а если в деле действительно снова замешан Рэд Арроу Прайм, обоим передовым отрядам нужно знать, с чем трансформеры и люди имеют дело.

\- Расскажу, когда будем на Земле, - сдался он, - расскажу сразу всем. Чтобы дважды не повторять. Сейчас, пока летим, займемся насущными проблемами. Мегатронус, мне нужно провести более детальный осмотр твоих Искры и Матрицы. Выяснить, что происходит…

\- Ничего не происходит, - возразил Мегатрон, вставая. Он чувствовал себя уже гораздо лучше. Вслед за ним поднялся и Оптимус.

\- Ничего? – с явным намеком на обратное уточнил медик. – Хорошее же “ничего”. Если помнишь, Искры обычных кибертронцев голубые, у Праймов – золотые, - на эти слова Оптимус согласно кивнул, - а твоя светит серебром. Это ненормально.

\- Мегатрон… пожалуйста, - умоляюще попросил Оптимус. В его голосе проскочили нотки страха. Лидер десептиконов и сам боялся, что говорить. Его Искра была золотой, но Фоллен убедил его, что это просто аномалия, причина по которой Праймы его использовали, вставив ему в грудь “фальшивую” Матрицу. Будучи в то время сильно подавленным эмоционально, Мегатрон даже не думал сомневаться в словах наставника. Сейчас что-то изменилось: ему требовалось еще меньше времени на подзарядку, чем обычно, скорость и быстрота реакций еще сильнее возросли, ему удалась точная телепортация. А теперь это… Как он перепугался, что ему грозит блокировка из-за недавно активировавшейся Матрицы… Мегатрон всегда ненавидел медосмотры, но сейчас нужно понять, что с ним происходит, и что делать дальше.

\- Хорошо, - сдавленно рыкнул он. – Только быстро, пока я не передумал.

Оптимус дал распоряжения Айронхайду и Саундвейву, а сам направился в медблок корабля вместе с братом и медиком-автоботом, перед этим послал Блэкауту скрытое мысленное сообщение: _“Еще раз обсудим твои действия, когда прилетим на Землю, а пока ради собственной безопасности остаток путешествия чтобы ни Мегатронус, ни я тебя не видели.”_

\- Больше попыток самоубийства не будет? – по пути Рэтчет снова показал лидеру десептиконов усмиряющее маленькое устройство. – Учти, шокер у меня всегда с собой.

Мегатрон в ответ наградил его испепеляющим взглядом и обиженно пробормотал:

\- Ненавижу медиков.

\- Знаю, - Рэтчет как-то невесело усмехнулся, видимо вспомнив довоенные времена.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x18pwnU-6ZM&feature=emb_logo) **

Оказавшись в медблоке, медик велел Мегатрону лечь на платформу и раскрыть грудные пластины. Вошедший последним Оптимус закрыл дверь на магнитный замок. Он терпеливо наблюдал, как Рэтчет проводит сканирование, сверяется с показаниями диагностических приборов, которые он подсоединил к корпусу Мегатрона… И при этом его лицевая пластина все больше вытягивалась от удивления. Оптимус так же напомнил про двойное киберподключение к компьютерам древней станции и уточнил, нет ли угроз для нейросетей его брата. Мегатрон не сдержался, заявив, что таких подключений было больше: это ведь он запустил охранную систему турелей, без которой они бы точно не выстояли против численного превосходства врага.

\- Нейросети в полном порядке, - заключил Рэтчет, - не считая странного повышения уровня энергии в… Скажи, Мегатронус, в последнее время ты не замечаешь в себе каких-то изменений?

\- Сложно сказать, - Мегатрон закрыл грудные пластины и сел. – Я почти не чувствую усталости… И еще несколько раз удалось превысить скоростной лимит в полетах на короткие дистанции. – Он задумался: - Очень сильно превысить.

\- Как давно? – коротко уточнил Рэтчет.

\- Последние несколько земных недель. А что?

\- По каким-то непонятным причинам уровень энергии твоей искры увеличился чуть ли не в втрое… Все показатели зашкаливают.

\- Что это значит? – взволнованный Оптимус подался вперед.

\- Точно не знаю… Странное дело… - Рэтчет задумчиво почесал переносицу, - твоя Искра излучает в три раза энергии больше нормы… для Искры Прайма. И в то же время Матрица лидерства как бы… гасит излишки, уравновешивает, в своем роде.

\- Как-так? – нахмурился Мегатрон.

\- Вот и мне интересно. Ты в последнее время не подвергал себя какому-либо особо сильному облучению? Настолько чтобы…

\- Нет, - сразу перебил десептиконский лидер. – последний мощный источник – это Оллспарк, но Ультра Магнус забрал ее на Кибертрон. 

\- Оллспарк… - задумчиво повторил Рэтчет. – Не происходит ли с тобой то же самое, что и с Яларой?

\- Что? – удивились оба Прайма.

\- Помните, Ялара начала понимать наш язык? Сказалось ваше с ней, Мегатронус, маленькое необдуманное действие… Скорее всего активация Матрицы была не единственным для тебя… следствием.

\- Шлак, - не сдержался Мегатрон. Опять это… Вот и сохранили в тайне, что называется… Зачем я тогда это сделал… можно же было словами описать. Но тогда его Матрица по-прежнему бы бездействовала, и даже если бы он вспомнил все и так, война бы продолжилась…

\- … и учитывая образовавшийся баланс выделяемой и поглощаемой энергии, при сложившихся обстоятельствах все… в пределах нормы… - Рэтчет сам не до конца верил собственным словам: - Новой нормы, как бы. – Он укоризненно покачал головой: - А ты хотел Матрицу из груди вырвать… Инженер-астрофизик, тоже мне – ум за разум зашел, процессор перемкнуло…

\- Я ничего не понимаю, - растерялся Оптимус Прайм.

\- Похоже, Мегатронус при слиянии поглотил какую-то часть энергии Оллспарка, - объяснил своему лидеру Рэтчет уже спокойнее. - Что-то ушло на восстановление Матрицы, а оставшаяся – сохранилась в его Искре. Отсюда и увеличение выносливости, скорости, ему требуется меньше времени на подзарядку…

\- Телепортация? – вспомнил Оптимус.

Рэтчет неуверенно нахмурился:

\- Вот этого не знаю. Кстати о телепортации… Как?..

\- Я уже делал это однажды… - Мегатрон отвернулся. Они ведь были рядом и все видели. – Еще до войны. Фоллен учил меня, вернее пытался, но… по-настоящему телепортироваться удалось только один раз. И то я… - он разочарованно покачал головой, - промахнулся.

Оптимус удивленно мигнул оптикой, а Рэтчет как-то грустно улыбнулся:

\- Да, Рэд Арроу был мастером скорости и пространственных перемещений.

\- Это точно влияние Оллспарка? – вопрос Оптимуса заставил медика отвлечься от воспоминаний о Падшем, когда тот был еще самим собой.

\- Предположительно… - задумчиво ответил он. – Но это единственный раз, когда Мегатронус подвергался длительному воздействию. А наши общие усилия по соединению фрагментов Великой Искры во едино… - он развел манипуляторами, - никто из нас не находился от них ТАК близко. Сейчас, конечно, ничего сказать не могу. Прилетим, мы с Нокаутом проверим его системы более тщательно.

\- Не можешь сказать? – не понял Оптимус.

\- Нет, ну а что? Омега – разведывательный корабль. Это не "Потерянный Свет", твой "Ковчег" или его "Немезида", оборудованные по последнему слову техники. Я с таким никогда не сталкивался, - честно признался медик, - на моей памяти еще никто не был таким… - он задумчиво взглянул на Мегатрона, подбирая слова, - смелым, чтобы напрямую соединить энергию собственной Искры с Оллспарком…

\- Это произошло случайно, - напомнил Мегатрон. – Я не знал, что…

\- И тем не менее, - строго повысил голос Рэтчет. – Я знаю, что именно благодаря воздействию осколка Великой Искры твоя Матрица лидерства снова вернулась к жизни, но… Кто же знал, как это еще повлияет на тебя и Ялару!

\- Да что ж ты кричишь-то на меня?! – Мегатрон резко встал с платформы. – Сам же сказал, угрозы нет, почему же…

\- Да потому что это моя обязанность медика, и не только! – взвился в ответ Рэтчет. – Вы оба, - взмах манипулятора в сторону Оптимуса, - моя ответственность, Мегатронус! - Автобот-врач замолчал на секунду, успокаиваясь, и уже тише добавил: - Так всегда было и будет… нравится тебе или нет.

Мегатрон замер. Он думал, Рэтчет его ненавидит. Как и Оптимус. А оказывается… Безумие какое-то… Те, против кого он сражался, на самом деле не желали ему зла, а союзники… хотели его убить? Безумие. Бред. Ложь! Мегатрон чувствовал себя со всех сторон обманутым. Но если бы автоботы желали десептиконам гибели, сейчас бы не было никакого союза… И Матрица в груди Мегатрона настоящая, а не какая-то имитация, как говорил Фоллен. Так и не придумав, что сказать, лидер клана Фиолетового знака, ни на кого не глядя, тихо спросил:

\- Мы закончили?

Медик устало выдохнул и, положив манипуляторы на какое-то большое диагностическое устройство, устало заявил:

\- Когда вернемся, мы с Нокаутом проведем более глубинную диагностику, а сейчас… Пошли вон… оба. Видеть вас не могу.

\- А я-то что сделал? – растерялся Прайм-автобот.

\- Все перечислять? – огрызнулся уставший Рэтчет. – Брысь отсюда, не злите меня еще больше.

Братья молча вышли из медотсека. Оба почему-то чувствовали себя виноватыми. Рэтчет всегда был ворчуном, но сейчас, казалось, он чем-то серьезно обижен. А может вся эта ситуация тоже выбила его из колеи.

\- Он сильно разозлился, да? – невесело констатировал Мегатрон, когда двери медотсека закрылись.

\- Боюсь, что так, - Оптимус вздохнул, - а из-за тебя еще и мне попало. – На это Мегатрон “закатил” оптику и покачал головой. – Ладно, - сдался Оптимус, - я – на мостик, посмотрю, как там дела, а ты, - он положил манипулятор на правое плечо Мегатрона, - иди отдохни, хорошо?

\- Я не устал, - возразил десептикон, но Прайм-автобот тут же взмахнул правым манипулятором, призывая к молчанию:

\- Не спорь. Не выводи Рэтчета из себя окончательно. И меня тоже. – И лидеры направились в разные стороны. Мегатрон только сделал несколько шагов, но его вновь окликнул голос брата: - Мегз!

\- Что? – он медленно обернулся. Оптимус смотрел на него каким-то пустым взглядом:

\- Когда сможешь, расскажи мне, как это случилось? Как погиб наш Альфа-отец… Я хочу знать.

Искра Мегатрона болезненно сжалась. До сего дня он не знал, при каких обстоятельствах умер последний правитель Кибертрона: во время сражения или точно так же, как и большинство тогда, но теперь… То последнее послание, что он мысленно передал Мегатрону за секунды до взрыва… Десептиконский лидер тогда думал лишь об учителе и не придал значения… А теперь… он воспринимал это совершенно иначе.

\- Расскажу… - сдавленно ответил он, - когда прилетим…

\- Спасибо, - искренне поблагодарил Оптимус. И они пошли в противоположных направлениях.

По пути на мостик Оптимус наткнулся на спорящих о чем-то Балкхеда и Лагнета. Так же следом увязались Ялара и Андрей.

\- Оптимус! – синеволосая девочка первая кинулась к высокому красно-синему трансформеру. – Ну что там?! Где Черный Вихрь?

\- Скажите, как себя чувствует лорд Мегатрон? – это спросил уже Лагнет. – С ним все в порядке? Он будет жить?

\- Все в порядке, - Оптимус отступил на шаг, выставив перед собой раскрытые ладони. – Опасности, к счастью, нет. Это… - тут он задумался, как же выкрутиться. Говорить правду пока не хотелось, да и нужно ли это вообще. – Просто небольшие последствия киберсоединения. Жизни Мегатронуса ничто не угрожает, сейчас ему просто нужен отдых, вот и все.

\- Хвала Праймусу, - обрадовался десептикон-гигант. Андрей и Ялара облегченно выдохнули, и даже Балкхед выдавил небольшую улыбку.

\- Вы-то как себя чувствуете, босс-бот? – спросил он.

\- Я? Все хорошо, спасибо, друг. – Искренне поблагодарил Оптимус. – А как вы все?

\- Да что нам будет, - отмахнулся циклоп. – Но вошли и вышли мы эффектно, конечно.

\- Ага, обалденное приключение, - довольно поддержал Андрей. – Рассказать кому – не поверят. Кстати… Оптимус, а… А… что это значило? Ну, когда ты сказал про крылья, и Мегатрон почему-то обиделся…

\- Ах это… - лидер автоботов повел себя как-то уж совсем по-человечески: смущенно потеребил пальцами правую антенну на шлеме, - скажем так, у всех сикеров и джетов… пунктик на полетах. И Мегатронус – не исключение. Скорее даже наоборот. – Оптимус не считал нужным объяснять человеческому товарищу истинную причину. Не все нужно рассказывать даже хорошим друзьям. Кому надо, и так знали правду, а таких было достаточно.

**Саундтреки (с указанием эпизодов главы):**

1) Mass Effect 3 OST - Prothean Beacon (Праймы на борту)

2) Mass Effect 2: The Arrival OST - Arrival On Aratoht; (трансформеры и люди обсуждают ситуацию)

3) Mass Effect 3: DLC Leviathan OST - The Artifact; (признание Блэкаута, голограмма Фоллена и Драконофуса)

4) Transformens 3: Dark Side Of The Moon OST - Finding Sentinel Prime; (Мегатрон хочет извлечь Матрицу из собственной груди, Оптимус и другие его останавливают)

5) Mass Effect 3 OST – Squad Selection; (разговор в медотсеке)


	32. Часть 2. Глава 13. Решения и последствия (ч.2)

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xJHnTEp-RpI) **

В одиночестве Мегатрон сидел на коленях в небольшом отсеке перед панорамным окном, изо всех сил пытаясь привести мысли в порядок. Но это не получалось, он не мог сосредоточиться, уж слишком много всего навалилось, и головной процессор просто отказывался упорядочивать информацию. Падший врал ему, а Мегатрон слепо верил наставнику… Он мог допустить мысль, что показанная Блэкаутом голограмма – ложь, но… зачем тому врать? Рассказывать все сейчас, спустя столетия. Совесть замучила? Фоллен жестоко расправился с Титанусом, но тому было вполне логичное объяснение. Мегатрон и сам желал покарать тех, кто предал его, и в этом обвинять учителя не мог.

_“Ты – Прайм, Мегатронус, ты можешь остановить это безумие.”_

Эти слова, которым он тогда не придал значения… Последними словами Титануса Прайма были имена его родных, включая Мегатрона. Тогда правитель Кибертрона сожалел, но о чем? О том, что его брат стал таким? Или о том, что Фоллен не погиб, когда ему вырвали Матрицу из груди? О том, что тот отказался умереть, когда, по мнению Титануса, должен был? И самое главное, что послужило причиной падения Рэд Арроу Прайма? Одного из двух соправителей великой расы?

А если Оптимус не пытался убить Мегатрона, то кто это был? Клон? Может быть… теперь уже не выяснить… Вся подготовка к войне, занявшая длительное время… Его обучение уже на Тоганоре… Его практически дружба с учителем: они часто вдвоем тренировались, летали, и Фоллену было что рассказать. Мегатрон даже стал ассистентом по научным исследованиям у Октавиуса, первого помощника Падшего. А Драконофус… Даже он со временем стал к Мегатрон относиться куда дружелюбнее. Они пережили много хорошего, даже веселого, не только Мегатрон, но и Старскрим с Саундвейвом тоже полюбили новый дом. Так же в команде была и одна фемм, Слипстрим ее звали, хороший боевой товарищ и друг, Мегатрон ей откровенно нравился, но сам десептикон не был заинтересован в чем-то большем, кроме дружбы. Слипстрим все равно была рядом… пока не погибла в одном из сражений… Скорбел весь передовой отряд.

Интересно, вдруг подумал Мегатрон, Старскрим и Саундвейв тоже были частью плана? Сенатор Децимус и его соузница, альфы Скрима… Могло ли это быть спланировано? Фоллен умело скрывал от Мегатрона свои воспоминания, показывал только то, что хотел. Праймус, почему я не могу управлять этим?! Мегатрона злила собственная беспомощность. И что теперь делать с предателем Блэкаутом?.. Верный товарищ оказался шлаковым предателем. Убить его Мегатрон не может, только не сейчас, да и… они столько прошли вместе… Верный союзник, однажды чуть не погубивший всех… Что было с выжившими, с теми, кто спасся со станции Альфа… Начинать все с нуля было крайне тяжело.

_Он чувствовал себя абсолютно потерянным, он совершенно не знал, что делать. Почти декацикл их маленький флот из неполной сотни кораблей дрейфовал в космосе. Некоторые уже начали задавать вопросы, что делать дальше, но в то же время никаких предложений не поступало. Все ждали его решения, как последнего оставшегося в живых командира флота Предвестника, а он… Он чувствовал себя таким же потерянным, как и все остальные. Пока был жив учитель, Мегатрон знал, что делать, а теперь же… Теперь он просто хотел сдаться._

__

_Сидя у панорамного окна на смотровой палубе в полной темноте, Мегатрон не сводил взгляда с бесконечной пустоты за пределами корабля, но не видел ее. Он воспроизводил в своей голове зафиксированные воспоминания об уничтожении станции, и это причиняло ему сильную эмоциональную боль. Мегатрон хотел наказать себя, он считал себя виновным в том, что не остался с товарищами. Он послушал учителя, и вот что получилось. Сначала автоботы лишили его одного дома, а теперь и другого. Почему? Что он сделал? Какое великое зло совершил, за которое пришлось так расплачиваться?_

_\- Праймус, за что… - тихо прошептал он, прижав левый манипулятор к груди. – Почему ты оставил меня?_

_И ведь не просто оставил, а еще и так жестоко наказал только за то, что я существую, продолжал думать он уже про себя. Один мир был уничтожен, я обрел другой… Так нет же, надо было забрать и его тоже. В чем мы, десептиконы, так виноваты?_

_\- Ответь…почему?! - дрогнувшим голосом выдавил Мегатрон. – Или ты благоволишь только нашим врагам? - Он вдруг осекся: враги тоже были уничтожены. Теперь Мегатрону и его соратникам грозит медленная и мучительная смерть от нехватки ресурсов, если он не придумает, что делать. Пиликнула дверная панель, что значило – снаружи кто-то стоит. – Войдите, - отозвался Мегатрон, поднимаясь с пола._

_**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UOgJmmyY0qw) ** _

_В темное помещение шагнули Саундвейв и уже относительно выздоровевший Старскрим. Оба остановились, в нерешительности ожидая разрешения, и Мегатрон дозволительно кивнул. Оба трансформера подошли к нему. Какое-то время все трое стояли молча. Первым заговорил Саундвейв:_

_\- Так… что делать будем? Я провел ревизию… при таком количестве народа на борту наших запасов энергона хватит максимум на три орбитальных цикла. Мы не можем вечно скитаться в космосе, не зная, куда нас вынесет._

_\- Знаю, - коротко отозвался Мегатрон._

_\- И… каков следующий шаг? – это был уже вопрос Старскрима._

_\- Не знаю… - на сей раз ответил он._

_\- А стоило бы! – вдруг повысил голос крылатый товарищ. Мегатрон вздрогнул от неожиданности, но Скрима это ничуть не смутило: - На тебя все рассчитывают, вообще-то. Раз Предвестника не стало, значит… наш предводитель теперь ты. Нас осталось мало, но война не закончена, Мегатронус. Если бы не автоботы… и десептиконы предатели… У нас до сих пор был бы дом! Неужели мы простим им… - сикер в замешательстве обвел манипуляторами пространство:- Все это?_

__

_\- Согласен со Старскримом, - неожиданно поддержал друга Саундвейв. – На тебя вся надежда. Что думаешь?.._

_\- Вы правы… - Мегатрон отошел от них и коснулся левым манипулятором прозрачного энергетического поля панорамного окна и сжал пальцы в кулак. От слов Старскрима ему стало стыдно за собственное бессилие. – Вы правы, мы должны продолжать бороться. Во имя всех наших падших собратьев. И если Праймус отвернулся от нас, - он резко обернулся к соратникам, - тогда, если хотим выстоять, придется искать помощи Другого._

_\- Другого? – в один голос повторили помощники и удивленно переглянулись._

_\- Ты имеешь в виду… - начал Старскрим, но Мегатрон кивком подтвердил его догадку:_

_\- Учитель мне о нем рассказывал, прямая противоположность тому, в кого мы верили. А когда предвестник приказал отступать, он обмолвился, что в навигационном компьютере есть координаты некоего объекта Бета. Возможно это какая-то другая база или что-то... – Он посмотрел на Саундвейва: - Проверь все пункты назначения, в которых мы когда-либо бывали. Возможно, данные зашифрованы._

_\- Будет сделано, Мститель, сэр, - охотно кивнул специалист по связи._

_\- Нет… - вдруг резко заявил командир. Он больше не мог носить это имя, зная, как подвел учителя и других. – Не Мститель. Больше нет..._

_\- Как, опять другое имя будет? – не поверил Старскрим. – Что ж ты никак определиться не можешь? Мегатронус, Мститель, D-16… как там тебя еще? Давай уже решай раз и навсегда, чтобы хоть нас-то не путать. Как по мне – Мегатронус, твое настоящее имя, это самый лучший вариант._

_\- Мегатронус… - повторил тот задумчиво. – Это имя Прайма, которым я никогда не был. Многие, включая вас, обращаясь ко мне, укорачивали его. Пусть так и останется._

_\- В смысле?_

_\- Мегатрон, - решил предводитель, - теперь мое имя просто Мегатрон._

__

_\- Что ж, приемлемо, - одобрил первый помощник, а связист согласно кивнул._

_\- А этот корабль, - продолжал лидер, оглядывая темный отсек, - теперь тоже будет называться иначе._

_\- Изменить имя корабля?.. – недоверчиво переспросил Саундвейв. – Но так не делается… Это противоречит традициям… Правила же…_

_\- А то, как с нами поступили, правильно? – задал встречный вопрос Мегатрон. В ответ молчание. – Если мы хотим начать все заново, придется приспосабливаться._

_\- Справедливо, - нехотя признал Старскрим. – И какое же имя будет у нашего крейсера?_

_Мегатрон сжал правый кулак, задумчиво разглядывая мощную плазменную пушку на предплечье. Они ответят за все, что совершили. И имя корабля должно стать предвестником грядущего._

_\- Немезида, - Мегатрон поставил манипуляторы на пояс и с самодовольной ухмылкой гордо вздернул голову: - Новое имя нашего корабля – Немезида._

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yl8f2mWB6X8) **

Вот как все это было… Я сам отказался называться Мстителем после битвы за Тоганор-5 и предпочел чуть сокращенную версию своего настоящего имени. Теперь для Мегатрона многое начало вставать на свои места. Какой же я идиот… А с другой стороны что я тогда мог сделать? Праймус, это очень жестокая шутка обстоятельств… А все началось, когда я решил уйти от учителя… Дурак, Мегарон схватился за голову, не надо было вообще к нему летать… Действие, противодействие… Причина, следствие, итог… Каждое решение порождает цепь событий, воздействующих на тебя и окружающих… Твое случайное везение и невезение вполне так же могли быть последствиями действий других… кого ты даже не знаешь…

\- Хватит! – прошипел он, обращаясь сам к себе. – Прекрати об этом думать.

Сенсоры предводителя десептиконов уловили приближение органической формы жизни еще до того, как автоматические двери раскрылись за его спиной, пропуская внутрь человека. Она. Ну, здорово.

\- Эй? – взволнованно позвала Ялара, проходя в отсек. Двери за девушкой сомкнулись.

\- Эй… - устало отозвался он, поворачиваясь корпусом и оставаясь сидеть на полу.

\- Разве тебе не следует быть сейчас в медотсеке? Как ты себя чувствуешь?

\- Нормально, - хмыкнул он. Как минимум повреждений было меньше, боль притупилась, и такого сильного желания вырвать из груди Матрицу уже не было. Зато появилось чувство стыда за то, что Ялара и другие увидели его таким… отчаявшимся. - Прости. – Он опустил голову.

\- За что? – девушка шагнула еще ближе.

\- Ну-у… за этот случай. – Мегатрон провел правым манипулятором по груди. – Я повел себя как… как беспомощный псих. Да еще при таком количестве свидетелей… Идиот.

\- Эй, да ладно! Все в порядке. – Ялара выставила ладони перед собой. Будь они одного роста, девчонка бы его обняла. – Ты пережил серьезный эмоциональный шок, это естественная реакция… У всех бывает, тут нечего стыдиться.

\- Лидер не должен позволять себе подобных слабостей, или он не лидер вовсе, - отозвался Мегатрон.

\- Оу, лидер – тоже живое существо, - возразила Ялара, - будь то органик или мех. Думаешь, людям всегда легко принимать решения? Думаешь, Оптимус не давал волю чувствам, когда…

\- Когда мы дрались, намереваясь уничтожить друг друга? – перебил Мегатрон, вспоминая. – О да. Один выживет, один падет.

\- Это слова Оптимуса? – не поверила Ялара, Мегатрон кивнул, и девчонка тихо присвистнула: - Да-а уж… а я-то, когда впервые его увидела, решила, что он пацифист. Ну, когда недоверие отступило, сначала-то я вообще, как ты помнишь, думала, что нам не стоит связываться с подозрительными мехами, но потом... Все эти слова о мире, желании помочь тебе вспомнить, и все дела… А потом увидела, как он сражается… Даже страшно стало. Нет, он конечно выглядит грозно, так же как ты, но… отношение…

\- Оптимус? – Мегатрон иронично рассмеялся. – Он такой же пацифист, как я - хиппи.

Ялара нахмурилась:

\- Ты не хиппи.

\- Вот именно, - Мегатрон погрозил ей правым указательным пальцем и снова уставился в панорамное окно. Девчонка пугливо сглотнула, сделав для себя какие-то выводы. Она вдруг заметила, что поврежденная от взрыва спина Мегатрона уже выглядит гораздо лучше: трещины и вмятины будто стали… менее заметными.

\- Очень больно? – Она обошла Мегатрона слева, чтобы быть в поле зрения.

\- Нормально, - отмахнулся он, - Рэтчет устранил основные повреждения, дальше системы саморемонта сделают свое дело. На мне все быстро заживает.

\- Оу… саморемонта? Я так и не поняла, что это… - только выдавила она. Пришлось объяснять:

\- Мы не те “машины”, какими вы, органики, можете нас представлять. Видишь? – он поднял левый манипулятор и со звоном постучал правым кулаком по предплечью: - В твоем представлении это металл, так? Для меня это… Ну, как для тебя – кожа. Самоисцеляющийся металл, живой металл, да как хочешь называй. На Земле такого нет и быть не может.

\- Д-да, я слышала от ребят, но… не совсем поняла. Кстати, когда Оптимус назвал тебя братом, родственной Искрой, я… - она смущенно кашлянула, - я спросила у Сэма и Микаэлы… Вы… вы тоже рождаетесь маленькими? У вас… дети появляются, как… От слияния двух Искр?

\- Наши “дети”, называются спарклингами, - сдержанно объяснил Мегатрон. Темы интерфейса и вынашивания никогда не доставляли ему удовольствия. Исследования, техника, путешествия, дружеские беседы на отвлеченные темы и подобное – это да, а такие вещи, как отношения… - Но да, от слияния Искр, верно. У вас это происходит на клеточном уровне, у нас – на энергетическом. А потом формирование кокона и корпуса внутри носителя. Далее уже активация. – Ялара слушала его с неподдельным интересом. - У вас, людей, носителями являются женщины, в нашем случае не имеет значения, кто будет носителем: фемм или мех. – Десептикон уже жалел, что начал ей что-то объяснять, поскольку эта тема девчонку почему-то зацепила, а вот ему хотелось если не прекратить беседу вообще, то хотя бы перевести ее в другое русло.

\- Получается… и ты тоже? – у Ялары невольно отвисла челюсть. Мегатрон не реагировал, тем самым невольно подначивая ее уже разыгравшееся воображение. – Серьезно можешь?..

\- Я не стану это обсуждать, - сухо отозвался трансформер. – Хочешь подробностей, спроси Нокаута или Рэтчета. Они как медики объяснят этот процесс с научной точки зрения. – Он смерил подругу недовольным взглядом: - Если тебе интересен именно научный аспект.

\- Л-ладно… - сдалась Ялара, отметив себе, что по возвращении на Землю обязательно обратится к Нокауту. Десептиконский медик более общительный, чем ворчливый Рэтчет, который может как помочь кому-то, так и уничтожить. Красно-белый десептикон-гонщик, скорее всего еще более чокнутый ученый, но девушка предпочитала не знать больших подробностей. А вот эта тема, конечно, не совсем вписывалась в ее представление об окружающем мире: самовоспроизводство механоидов… чего только не бывает во Вселенной… Яларе трудно было представить его с… таким коконом внутри… Но если Мегатрон может превращаться в истребитель и винтокрыл, способен считывать чужие воспоминания, самоисцеляться и плакать как человек, а еще… телепортироваться… то почему бы и нет? Они совсем как люди, только другие… и более развитая цивилизация. В наступившей тишине девушка почувствовала себя снова виноватой. – Что мы будем делать дальше?

\- Для начала вернемся на Землю, а там… - Мегатрон не знал, что ответить. Плана дальнейших действий в данный момент у него не было, из-за чего десептикон чувствовал себя очень беспомощным. Он надеялся… что удастся выяснить, кто за этим стоит – и выяснил. Только полученных сведений оказалось мало, чтобы понять, что нужно бывшему учителю. Так просто он не отстанет. Квинтессноы сказали, что их лидер хочет “встретиться” с Мегатроном и Оптимусом. И это явно не переговоры, иначе сам бы давно вышел на связь. Но продолжает прятаться, посылая своих лакеев. С Кибертрона пока не поступало никаких сигналов об атаке, значит, их цель – все же Земля.

\- Все будет хорошо, - вдруг заверила Ялара. Мегатрон мотнул головой и непонимающе посмотрел на подругу. Что она имеет в виду… – Вместе мы со всем справимся.

Мегатрон с трудом удержался от горькой усмешки. “Мы”, если она и себя в виду имеет, как-то слишком смело сказано. Ялара даже не боец, она – простой человек, школьница, против таких врагов у нее нет ни шанса. Ему каждый раз приходится защищать ее. Защищать человека… Когда-то Мегатронус Прайм был воплощением справедливости и честности, но поплатился за свою доверчивость и беспечность. Потом появился Мститель, который от части был таким же, но куда более мрачным и отчужденным. А далее Мегатрон стал тем, кем оставался до потери памяти: когда после уничтожения своего второго дома осознал, что главное – выживание десептиконов, и для этого будут хороши все средства, если враг жаждет их уничтожения, надо защищаться любыми способами. И вот он вновь становится прежним собой, Мегатронусом Праймом… Обязанности лидера, бремя предводителя, эта праймусова штука у него в груди… Другие такую иметь могли только в мечтах, не все осознавали, какая ответственность лежит на плечах каждого Прайма, не важно из главной ли он ветви Династии или из побочной. А все могло обернуться иначе… если бы ни Старскрим… если бы ни Ялара…

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xl2tbC7mQjE) **

\- Спасибо за поддержку, - наконец выдохнул он. – Другим такое сказать не осмелюсь, посчитают слабаком, но тебе могу: я… рад, что мы друзья.

\- Друзья навечно. - Ялара улыбнулась и гораздо серьезнее заявила: – Черный Вихрь, никто не считает тебя слабаком. – Он только хмыкнул. – Дружба – это не слабость. Когда рядом те, кто в нас верит, кто поддерживает нас, мы сильны как никогда.

Она вдруг в красках вспомнила, при каких обстоятельствах произошло их знакомство, как зарождалась эта дружба… Мегатрон… Мегатронус Прайм, предводитель десептиконов и потомок древней династии правителей далекой от Земли планеты под названием Кибертрон… Тогда он не помнил ни своего прошлого, ни собственного имени, не знал, кто он есть. Ялара сочувствовала ему, будучи одиночкой по жизни, девушка могла только догадываться, что он ощущал, находясь среди созданий, так непохожих на него. Плюс любопытство: инопланетное создание, так же проявляющее интерес… Черный Вихрь – имя, которым она его назвала, и до сих пор так зовет по привычке. Для десептиконов он предводитель, для нее - близкий друг… почти брат. Инопланетный старший брат. Ялара не боится его, она ему доверяет, а Мегатрон доверяет ей. Война трансформеров окончена, теперь два объединившихся клана вместе с людьми противостоят новой угрозе. Они могли улететь домой, но вернулись. Он вернулся… хоть и ненадолго. Они нужны их родному Кибертрону.

\- Ты где, эй? – Мегатрон слегка помахал двумя пальцами левой руки у нее перед лицом, это заставило Ялару вздрогнуть.

\- Ты про что? – девушка максимально постаралась изобразить непонимание. Трансформер только усмехнулся, и Ялара почувствовала желание поделиться с ним своими мыслями: - Помнишь, как мы с тобой только подружились?

\- В смысле когда я очнулся на вашей человеческой военной базе, увидел много солдат с оружием и тебя с фрагментом Великой Искры не шее? – предположил он.

\- Ну да. Это и еще кое-что. Три дня спустя. Я набралась смелости и сказала, что хочу с тобой дружить.

\- А я спросил, что такое друг, - вспомнил Мегатрон с улыбкой. Да, это был тот момент, когда он почувствовал странное спокойствие впервые с момента пробуждения. Те военные не знали, кто он есть и из какого клана. Девчонка же тянулась к нему, приезжала каждый день, допуск имела только благодаря влиятельным родителям. Трансформер не понимал, почему это существо постоянно приходит к нему, но с другой стороны этот человек… она – единственная, кто относился к нему не со страхом и недоверием. И это вызывало в нем ответный положительный эмоциональный отклик.

_Тогда трансформер еще не выходил за пределы базы по убедительным просьбам человеческих военных, которые обещали ему, да и сами надеялись, разобраться в ситуации. Предводитель десептиконов, тогда не помнивший абсолютно никого и ничего, ощущал себя совсем потерянным, даже немного напуганным. Он не знал, что случится, если вдруг человеческие создания проявят враждебность. Он обнаружил у себя способность “прослушивать” их переговоры, уловил какие-то слова вроде “десептиконы” и “автоботы”, но не понимал, что это значит. А тут еще эта навязчивая девчонка, у которой имелось нечто знакомое ему на подсознательном уровне… Не угроза. Только она хотела с ним общаться, делала это без какого-либо страха, в отличие от других местных созданий._

_Тогда им опять разрешили остаться наедине, но под наблюдением камер и с включенной защитой. Больше для спокойствия военных, на самом деле никто не знал, насколько лазерные турели могут быть эффективны, если вдруг механоид восстанет против людей, а проверять никому не хотелось. Тогда трансформер сидел на полу, чтобы чуть меньше нависать над девчонкой, которая рассказывала ему случаи из своей жизни, а так же и что знала о Земле и людях в общем, надеясь как-то больше дать ему понять, кто такие люди вообще. Правда, о войне десептиконов и автоботов ей было запрещено говорить с этим существом, и Ялара не смела нарушить это правило._

_\- У вас очень интересное сообщество, - заключил он в итоге. – Примитивное, но довольно занятное._

_Ялара хотела обидеться, но смолчала, понимая, что говорит с высшим созданием, с пришельцем из космоса. Она хоть и охотно общалась с этим трансформером, инстинкт самосохранения у девчонки, все же, имелся._

_\- Ты тоже классный, - она выдавила улыбку, чувствуя, как обида постепенно сходит на нет. – С тобой мне нравится разговаривать гораздо больше, чем с… большей частью представителей моей расы, знаешь._

_\- Почему? – удивился он._

_\- Не знаю… Просто так. - Ялара и сама не могла этого объяснить. Любопытство – само собой, но было еще что-то… Она представляла себя на его месте, что бы чувствовала, ей бы хотелось иметь рядом кого-то, кому можно доверять. Девушка, сжав кулаки, кивнула самой себе, а затем, сделав для храбрости глубокий вдох, решилась задать этот вопрос: - Мы бы могли стать друзьями, как думаешь? Мне бы хотелось. А тебе?_

_На лицевой пластине механоида отразилось полное недоумение, рубиновые окуляры сузились, все еще оценивающе сканируя девушку. На момент Яларе показалось, что он сейчас скажет “нет”, что она его чем-то оскорбила, задав этот вопрос… Пол начал уходить из-под ног. Ялара только хотела как-то сгладить ситуацию, но трансформер неожиданно спросил:_

_\- Что такое “друг”?_

_\- Ты… этого не знаешь? – Ялара вдруг почувствовала, как волны нахлынувшего страха уходят прочь. Значит, он не рассердился, он… в недоумении? Девушка хлопнула себя по лбу: - Ах да, прости, забыла про твою память. – Она сцепила руки на уровне груди и сбивчиво начала объяснять: - Ну, друг – это некто близкий… Кто может помочь делом или советом в трудную минуту… или порадоваться за тебя, когда ты счастлив. Без зависти. От кого никогда не получишь удара в спину, кто никогда не предаст… А еще это тот, с кем ты не будешь чувствовать себя одиноким._

_Механоид задумался. Предложение органического существа было для него неожиданным и… приятным? Кто-то близкий… трансформер не мог сказать, что страдает от одиночества, или что-то в этом роде. На подсознательном уровне ему казалось, что он в своей прошлой жизни давно являлся одиночкой, и никто не предлагал ему дружбу. До сего дня. Интересно, а раньше у меня были друзья? Была семья? Может быть, но механоид не знал, что с ними стало, где они сейчас… Он один среди чужих существ, как бы он к ним ни попал, кто такие автоботы и десептиконы, и вдруг он окажется среди врагов? Не зная, почему они враги._

_\- Я бы хотел иметь друга, - наконец решил механоид и улыбнулся ей. По всем его системам прошла волна необъяснимых радостных эмоций, стоило только это признать._

_\- Правда? – лицо Ялары просияло, девушка подступила к нему еще на несколько шагов._

_\- Да, - подтвердил он, протягивая ей левый манипулятор. Сдавленно выдохнув от возбуждения, девчонка забралась в его ладонь, и механоид поднял ее на уровень груди._

__

_\- Значит, друзья, - девчонка дрожащей левой рукой коснулась фиолетового знака, напоминавшего голову лисы._

_\- Друзья, - подтвердил он, снова улыбаясь._

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=geTjphxKsQI) **

Мегатрон вздрогнул от неожиданного яркого воспоминания. Ялара все еще смотрела на него с теплой улыбкой и радостным блеском в глазах. Многие не понимали, как эти двое смогли сойтись… Все оказалось проще некуда. Один шаг навстречу, один простой вопрос, а какие масштабные события это повлекло. Конец войны и объединение кланов, неожиданное (для Мегатрона) откровение, что он, все же, из династии Праймов и столько времени ошибочно следовал за тем, кто являлся врагом Кибертрона… А теперь и противостояние новым неизвестным врагам. Мегатрон не хотел даже думать, что могло бы случиться, если бы кибертронцы все еще находились в состоянии войны. Он и сейчас не уверен, удастся ли им победить даже объединенными силами, но они будут делать все возможное. И если они выживут, вероятно Мегатрон сможет найти в себе решимость таки поблагодарить Старскрима за очередную попытку его свержения, приведшую к временной потере памяти.

\- Пообещай мне кое-что, - голос Ялары снова нарушил тишину. Трансформер поднял веки, молчаливо выражая вопрос. Девушка сцепила руки на уровне груди. – Что будешь осторожен. Я понимаю, новых сражений не избежать, и кто бы ни атаковал нас, так просто они не отстанут, глупо верить в обратное. Поэтому обещай, что… - она сглотнула подступивший к горлу комок, - обещай, что с тобой ничего не случится. Обещай, что останешься в живых, хорошо?

Мегатрон не знал, что ответить. Разумеется, умирать ему ни капли не хотелось, как и терять кого-то из команды, да и воевать в самом начале – тоже, если бы не Фоллен. Но как пообещать ей это, не зная, что случится завтра? Вдруг им придется биться с многократно превосходящими силами противника… как недавно на космической станции? Вырваться удалось только благодаря повторной активации реактора и… случайному стечению обстоятельств. В судьбу Мегатрон не верил, а вот в везение и последствия определенных событий и принятых решений – да. Высшая сила, будь то Бог, Праймус или как еще ее называют другие цивилизации, может помочь или помешать, но каждый принимает решение сам. Он помотал головой, прогоняя из головы начинающую выстраиваться многомерную модель из цепочек абстрактных событий прошлого, настоящего и будущего.

\- Черный Вихрь, хочу, чтобы ты знал: ты всегда можешь на меня рассчитывать, - продолжала девчонка, не знавшая, о чем он думает. – Да, я – обычный человек, в отличие от тебя у меня нет каких-то супер знаний или сверхспособностей... но я буду рядом всегда, когда нужна тебе. Даже если… - она с трудом заставила себя произнести следующее: - В смысле когда… вам придется улетать… мне будет спокойнее от мысли, что хоть ты и где-то там, с тобой все в порядке. Ты, мама, папа, бабушка и Андрей – самые близкие мне люди. Поэтому обещай, хорошо?

\- Хорошо, - сдался Мегатрон, - только если и ты пообещаешь мне… Вот все то же самое. – Его вдруг посетила страшная мысль. А вдруг с ней что-то произойдет? Это правда, Ялара – простой слабый человек, у нее ни шанса не будет даже против примитивного бота-разведчика… Враги могут убить ее, даже не заметив. Она уже много раз подвергалась риску, а сейчас могла и погибнуть из-за его... медлительности и небрежности. А если… вдруг Падший все узнает и решит использовать ее против меня? Этого нельзя допустить.

\- Обещаю, - Ялара кивнула и, протянув к нему обе руки, тихо попросила: - Можно?

Лидер десептиконов понял ее без лишних слов. Вытянув правый манипулятор, он пересадил Ялару себе на левое плечо. Сразу стало так хорошо и спокойно, как если бы они могли обняться. Но все равно сомнения не уходили. Он очень не хочет, чтобы пострадало то первое существо, которое за столько времени признало в нем друга…

\- Искра и сердце, брат и сестра, вместе отныне и навсегда…

\- Хм?.. – повелитель десептиконов повернул голову влево, его лицевую пластину исказило непонимание.

\- Просто на ум пришло, - девушка развела руками. – Что, тебе не нравится?

\- Почему же? – возразил Мегатрон, улыбаясь. – Конечно нравится. Это очень… красиво.

\- Правда? – ее лицо просияло.

\- Да…

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LfCYu1CnXAs) **

Створки дверей позади них с шипением отворились, и в отсек шагнул Оптимус Прайм с кубом энергона в правом манипуляторе. Мегатрон тут же резко встал с пола, Ялара так и сидела на его левом плече.

\- Я помешал? – Оптимус смущенно улыбнулся. Лидер десептиконов смолчал, а ответила за него Ялара:

\- Да нет, мы просто тут… болтали, да.

\- Через три земных часа и двадцать шесть минут будем на орбите Земли, вот, - он протянул Мегатрону прозрачный куб с розовой жидкостью, - все уже подзарядились, кроме тебя.

\- Мне это не нужно, - Мегатрон поставил манипуляторы на пояс и помотал головой. Он и в самом деле не испытывал необходимости в данный момент, несмотря на недавнюю тяжелую битву. Вероятно из-за того, о чем говорил автобот-врач.

\- Рэтчет считает иначе, - Оптимус продолжал держать куб на вытянутом манипуляторе. – И медик здесь он, а не ты. А раз не желаешь находиться в медблоке, то…

\- Пожалуйста, Черный Вихрь, - вмешалась Ялара, надеясь, что хоть ее он послушает.

\- Ладно, - огрызнулся Мегатрон, забирая у Оптимуса кубический контейнер, не отстанет ведь, главное чтобы Рэтчета не позвал. Открыв его, десептикон в несколько глотков выпил содержимое и сурово буркнул: – Спасибо. - Оптимус забрал у Мегатрона пустой куб и поставил на какую-то панель на стене.

\- Когда вернемся, нам надо выйти на связь с Кибертроном, доложить ситуацию, - снова заговорил лидер автоботов. – А еще обсудить происходящее с мировыми лидерами людей. Интересно, как там наши на Земле…

\- Мне еще необходимо со Старскримом побеседовать, - отозвался Мегатрон, - хотелось бы знать, куда он дел “Немезиду”. Нам бы сейчас она очень пригодилась.

\- Сначала пройдешь полную системную проверку, - наставительно напомнил ему Оптимус. Мегатрон только открыл рот чтобы высказать все свое недовольство, как Прайм-автобот мгновенно сменил тему: - Но согласен, твой корабль будет очень хорошим огневым подспорьем. – Лидер автоботов улыбнулся. Наконец-то “Немезида” Мегатрона могла бы стать союзником, а не противником.

\- Корабль? – Ялара заерзала на плече Мегатрона. – Черный Вихрь, у тебя есть корабль?

\- Есть, - гордо подтвердил он. – Боевой крейсер. – И с сомнением добавил: - Надеюсь, Старскрим ничего не успел с ним сделать… От этого “умника” всего можно ожидать.

\- Вот класс! – обрадовалась Ялара, явно не придавшая особого значения последней фразе. Мегатрон только хмыкнул на ее восторг.

\- Что дальше? – неожиданно сам для себя спросил Мегатрон. – Миссия прошла не так, как задумывалось. Мы только узнали, что противников направляет Фоллен, и что он хочет, но это все.

\- Значит будем искать другие варианты, - Оптимус подошел к Мегатрону, оба развернулись лицом к панорамному окну. – Главное – мы больше не враги. Теперь мы будем сражаться вместе, Мегатронус. За Кибертрон, за Землю, за наши фракции, - он тепло улыбнулся брату: - Друг за друга. Вместе мы выстоим, заставим врагов оставить человеческую планету. И как говорят наши друзья-земляне, - дружественный кивок в сторону Ялары, - черта с два они получат наши Матрицы… для чего бы они им ни понадобились.

Мегатрон отвернулся, чтобы скрыть от брата и подруги довольную улыбку. Оптимус – неисправимый идеалист, добряк, который при желании (необходимости) без колебаний способен лишить противника жизни. И все же, его слова вселяют надежду. Когда-то Мегатрон был мечтателем, стремился к миру во всем мире, пока с ним не случилось… то, что случилось. Но он понимает, что не один в этой войне: Оптимус простил его, десептиконы и автоботы верны своим лидерам, люди оказывают помощь в защите своей планеты, Ялара всячески старается поддержать его… Только не ясно пока, что затеял Фоллен, почему решил нанести удар по Земле, а не снова по Кибертрону, зачем ему изначально были нужны Матрицы Оптимуса и Мегатрона, что за новые возможности у него появились, и еще… где, все же, его корабль и остальная команда? Только вспомнив себя, Мегатрон даже не задумывался об этом, теперь же возвращающиеся воспоминания вызывают новые вопросы. В поисках Великой Искры предводитель десептиконов прилетел на Землю один, временно оставив за главного своего заместителя. А потом под предводительством оного десептиконы объявились здесь небольшой группой, что должна была отыскать пропавшего лидера. Как только вернемся, решил Мегатрон, я задам Старскриму парочку вопросов. “Немезида” – мощный корабль, а в борьбе против Падшего им понадобятся все имеющиеся средства.

**Саундтреки (с указанием эпизодов главы):**

1) X-Men Days Of The Future Past OST – He Lost Everything; (воспоминания Мегатрона после гибели станции)

2) TES 5 TC Enderal: Shards Of Order OST - Nature of Humanity/ Die Natur der Menschheit; (Мегатрон отказывается от имени Мститель)

3) Arn Andersson & Nights Amore - Farewell Life (Emotional Sad Orchestral); (Мегатрон и Ялара)

4) 101 Dalmatians Score - The Wedding (Cup Of Marriage); (воспоминание Мегатрона и Ялары о том, как они подружились)

5) VNV Nation - As It Fades; (Ялара просит Мегатрона выжить, что бы ни случилось)

6) Transformers: Prime OST – Optimus Prime Returns (обещание Праймов, Омега дальше летит на Землю)


	33. Часть 2. Глава 14. Внутренние противоречия.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PTZgVUxm0jk) **

В расчетное время Омега Суприм был на орбите Земли. На мостике собрались все трансформеры, а так же полковник Леннокс и Андрей с Яларой. Учитывая многоуровневость помещения, даже у маленьких, по сравнению с кибертронцами, людей был хороший обзор через панорамное окно. По меркам находившихся на корабле, путешествие заняло не так много времени, но, учитывая преодоленное расстояние и произошедшее на станции Альфа, казалось, что прошла целая вечность.

В очередной раз Ялара поразилась, как же прекрасна Земля из космоса… И летит вокруг своей звезды с колоссальной скоростью, но в космическом пространстве этого совсем не ощущается. Линия терминатора или светораздела, граница дня и ночи отсюда кажется такой четкой, но на самом деле же эта территория довольно обширна, и в одном полушарии люди уже встречают новый рассвет, а в другом только еще провожают уходящий день. Темная часть планеты светится миллиардами огней ночных, в то время как светлая наслаждается лучами солнца… помимо территорий, закрытых облаками, конечно. Кое-где видны и грозовые вспышки, кажущиеся отсюда такими незначительными… Огромный космический корабль естественного происхождения, один большой дом для человеческой цивилизации. И там… обитатели живут обычной жизнью, не задумываясь о том, что творится вокруг. У них одна задача – выжить, особенно теперь, когда людям угрожает новый враг…

Рэтчет вышел на связь с Землей и сообщил о заходе на посадку. В центре Кеннеди ответили утвердительно, и Омега Суприм начал снижение. На секунды корабль охватило пламя, но медик успокоил, что кораблю ничто не угрожает, это естественный процесс при входе в плотные слои атмосферы планеты. Перегрузок никаких не ощущалось, вероятно тоже благодаря эффекту искусственной гравитации, который достигался не за счет эффекта центробежной силы. Инопланетные технологии…

\- Интересно, а каким цветом светит Земля из космоса? – вдруг тихо спросила Ялара. - Всегда было любопытно.

\- Она не то чтобы светит, она отражает видимый спектр волн, подобно многим предметам, - поправил предводитель десептиконов, подняв вверх левый указательный палец. – Излучают свет звезды, а планеты отражают, таким образом легко определить, какое из небесных тел чем является. Если точка в темном небе мерцает – это звезда, если нет – планета. А что касается Земли… На расстоянии в… - Мегатрон осекся, точные цифры его человеческим друзьям все равно ничего не скажут, гораздо проще перевести все в зрительные образы, - ну представьте, на таком же далеком как до звезды расстоянии, ваша планета будет бледно-голубой из-за атмосферы и океанов.

\- Как голубая звезда? – уточнил Андрей и, переглянувшись с Яларой, спросил: - А Кибертрон какого цвета?

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jhp_cr1lNMs) **

Десептиконский лидер только собрался ответить, как вдруг с приборной доски раздался предупреждающий сигнал, на радарах появились подозрительные объекты, движущиеся в сторону корабля.

\- Похоже у нас гости… - пробормотал Рэтчет. – Поднять щиты!

Саундвейв только успел нажать нужные кнопки, как в следующий момент корабль мелко содрогнулся, но повреждений не было - выпущенный заряд поглотился защитным экраном. Однако новые атакующие выстрелы не заставили себя ждать. Из облаков блеснуло множество уже до боли знакомых треугольных бомбардировщиков, резко увеличивающихся в размерах, они не прекращали поливать Омегу Суприм дождем плазменных выстрелов.

\- Квинт! Держитесь! – Рэтчет резко накренил корабль влево, но атакующие дроны были куда маневреннее и меньше космического корабля, они вились вокруг него, словно хищные насекомые вокруг большого животного.

\- Шестьдесят семь боевых единиц, - сообщил Саундвейв, - похоже, они серьезно настроены сбить нас.

\- Раз уж не получилось на той станции, - буркнул Оптимус, - мы можем отбиться лазерными пушками?

\- Внешние защитные турели активированы, - отозвался Рэтчет, задействовав какие-то рычаги слева от себя, - но противников слишком много, а так приземляться тоже проблематично… Ах ты ж… - Очередной удар по кораблю и уклонение.

\- Тогда уравняем шансы, - решил Мегатрон, - Лагнет, Саундвейв, за мной, отгоним этих тварей от корабля.

\- По вашему приказу, лорд Мегатрон, - с готовностью подался вперед десептикон-громила. Саундвейв тоже не спорил, с субординацией у десептиконов всегда было строго.

\- Мегатронус... - только начал Оптимус.

\- С ума сошел?! – ахнула Ялара. – Вас же там снаружи убить могут!

\- Нас всех убьют, если ничего не предпримем, - он присел перед девушкой на одно колено, - не бойся, я знаю, что делаю.

Он знает, он опытный воин, и тем не менее Яларе каждый раз страшно. Хотя все же, если ничего не сделать, они все рискуют погибнуть.

\- Ты обещал мне… - тихо выдавила она и сжала руки на уровне груди.

\- И не собираюсь обманывать, - он встал и кивнул своим. К предводителю неожиданно шагнул Блэкаут:

\- Лорд Мегатрон, если позволите, я с вами. – Лидер застыл от неожиданности, а боевикон тем не менее продолжил: - Мое преступление тяжело и не имеет срока давности, но я на вашей стороне, Праймусом клянусь. Я обязан участвовать.

В другое время Мегатрон конечно бы ему отказал, но сейчас была не та ситуация. Он хотел послать Блэкаута куда подальше или стукнуть, но… сейчас чем больше участников, тем выше шансы. Что будет с обманщиком, потом решит фракция, а он, их предводитель, огласит приговор.

\- Обязан? – холодно уточнил Мегатрон и поджал губы. – Ну участвуй, раз обязан.

Боевой десептикон-вертолет благодарно кивнул и вместе с Лагнетом и Саундвейвом последовал за своим предводителем в грузовой отсек. Им компанию так же составили Оптимус и Айронхайд. Они не могли участвовать в воздушном сражении из-за неспособности летать, но Прайм-автобот чувствовал необходимость быть с боевой группой брата, пока те не покинут корабль.

\- Почему ты никогда не рассказывал о своих способностях перестраивать сигналы? – с некоторой обидой поинтересовался Саундвейв по пути к грузовому отсеку.

\- Какая разница? Что бы это изменило? - мимоходом поинтересовался Мегатрон, даже не глядя на своего специалиста по связи.

\- Какая разница? – ошарашено повторил тот.

\- Опускаю трап, - предупредил Рэтчет, - удачи.

С громким щелчком и металлическим скрежетом рампа начала медленно открываться, впуская в освещенный отсек солнечные лучи. Голубое небо и облака, огня вокруг корпуса корабля уже нет… они в атмосфере Земли. Все четверо приготовились покинуть корабль.

\- Будьте осторожны, – на всякий случай предупредил Оптимус.

\- Как всегда, - хмыкнул Мегатрон и первым выпрыгнул в открывшийся проход. За ним соскочили три других десептикона. Все четверо в полете моментально трансформировались и вступили в бой. Трап Омеги начал подниматься. Переглянувшись, Оптимус и Айронхайд поспешили обратно в кабину пилотов. Иногда они жалели, что не могут летать.

Только оказавшись за пределами корабля, Мегатрон и его команда сразу попали под дождь плазменных зарядов, но, к счастью, уже наученный опытом прошлых столетий, все четверо в секунду перестроились в боевую формацию и открыли ответный огонь. Завязалось жесткое сражение с опять же численно превосходящим противником, но в этот раз враг действовал как-то более агрессивно. Если раньше можно было предположить, треугольные инопланетные летуны просто проверяют, испытывают возможности противника, то сейчас их целью было – уничтожить. Сбить Омегу, а там уже разбираться, что к чему. Похоже, мы их здорово разозлили, - успел подумать Мегатрон, сбив один из треугольных зеленых самолетов, летящих в сторону корабля. Не отвлекаться, нужно дать Омеге приземлиться, а там уже и…

\- Их слишком много! – констатировал связист, чудом избежав столкновения. Снижающийся корабль вел огонь из встроенных лазерных пушек.

\- Нас бы не сбили заодно, - мимоходом прокомментировал Лагнет, заложив резкий вираж. Довольно крутой для его маневренности. Мегатрон едва сдержался, чтобы вслух не согласиться с массивным бомбардировщиком. Хоть у них теперь мир, но прошло еще очень мало времени, чтобы забыть прошлое. Забыть… ну, хотя бы отпустить.

\- Саундвейв, свяжись с базой, пусть вылетают сюда!

\- Сделано, лорд Мегатрон. Ударная группа прибудет через две минуты.

Повелитель десептиконов засек, что в его сторону несутся сразу три треугольных бомбардировщика, но в последнюю секунду Мегатрон резко взмыл вверх, а те врезались друг в друга. Полыхнул очередной взрыв. 

\- Это было рискованно, Метеор, - заметил ему по связи Рэтчет и, прежде чем Мегатрон успел возмутиться, довольным голосом добавил: - Но, Юникрон подери, эффектно!

\- Не зови меня так, - огрызнулся лидер десептиконов, облетая корабль в горизонтальной плоскости. То старое прозвище, которым медик его называл, когда Мегатрон был спарклингом, только-только научился летать пока еще без трансформаций.

_\- Хэтчет! Хэтчет, смотрите! Я лечу! – и, включив турбины, он поднялся в воздух._

_\- Осторожно, Мегатронус! – альфа-мать бросилась ловить смеющегося красно-серо-черного спарклинга._

_\- Ого! – искренне изумился врач-автобот. - Маленький метеор, ну ты даешь! – И уже обратился к правителю: - Такой кроха, а уже летает! Поразительно._

_Титанус улыбнулся и согласно несколько раз кивнул, глядя, как его соузница, наконец-то, перехватила своего малыша, а через секунду к ним подбежал второй маленький спарклинг с красно-синей броней._

_\- Сейчас даже и не сказать, что эти малыши и есть Хранители Наследия. В них надежда на будущее нашего народа…_

Предводитель десептиконов невольно вышел из альтернативной формы и в растерянности завис в воздухе. Что… что это было? Воспоминания Рэтчета? На таком расстоянии? Образы были явно не из собственной памяти Мегатрона, поскольку он видел себя со стороны… окулярами медика-автобота…

\- Юникрон знает что… - пробормотал он, мотая головой. Десептикон только собирался снова обратиться в истребитель, но вдруг почувствовал со спины приближение врага, а так же услышал испуганный возглас неизвестно откуда внезапно появившегося Старскрима:

\- Мегатрон, сзади!

Повелитель десептиконов резко обернулся и даже рефлекторно вскинул пушку… Он бы успел выстрелить или уклониться, но вдруг сильная боль пронзила его процессор, от чего Мегатрон с криком схватился за голову, волна болевых импульсов прокатилась по корпусу, мощность турбин резко снизилась, и десептиконский лидер едва не рухнул вниз. Странный сигнал сначала создал статические помехи в его аудиосенсорах, а после окружающая действительность померкла… но он успел почувствовать, как трансформировавшийся из треугольного самолета вражеский дрон схватил его за плечи, усиливая излучаемый сигнал.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dZE_Go4SfUM) **

_Он куда-то летит в кромешной тьме, вернее падает, вокруг то и дело возникают яркие вспышки, слышны чьи-то голоса каким-то странным эхом… не разобрать… где-то там, далеко внизу разрастается нечто яркое… Оно манит, затягивает, не позволяет даже отвести взгляда. Страх неизвестности…_

_\- Наследие нашего народа… Думая, что поступаешь правильно, ты отдаешь его в руки врага…_

_\- Сопротивляйся, Мегатронус! – неожиданно кричит откуда-то издалека голос Джетфайра._

_Вспышка света поглощает все кругом, и Мегатрон вдруг оказывается перед гигантским порталом. Чем-то это напоминает Космический Мост, но другой… Нет, это не Мост, это… что-то другое. Что-то зовет его туда, и как завороженный предводитель десептиконов подчиняется, идет к этому свету… из которого навстречу Мегатрону выходит бывший учитель… Десептикон резко замирает на месте, он растерян, озадачен, сбит с толку._

_\- Игра окончена, мой ученик, - Фоллен все ближе, - сдавайся, тебе нас не победить._

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AXKH40rUALA) **

\- Мегатрон!

Что-то резко толкает его в левый бок, Мегатрона отбрасывает в сторону, и странное видение тут же рассеивается. Они еще в воздухе, битва не окончена. Неожиданно к нему подлетел первый помощник и, так же схватив командира за плечи, заорал ему прямо в слуховые датчики:

\- Ты совсем процессором тронулся или где, Юникрон тебя подери?! Как вообще можно, а? У меня чуть искра не погасла…

\- Что… - Мегатрон мотнул головой, приходя в себя. На подмогу подоспели все остальные воздушные силы десептконов, а так же и боевые самолеты людей. Силы сравнялись.

\- Что-что… - передразнил Старскрим, отпуская его. На эмоциях он не стеснялся в выражениях. – Нашел время отключаться в разгар боя! Что за шлак с тобой происходит, повелитель?!

Мегатрон и сам хотел бы это знать. Что это было? Зашифрованное послание от Падшего, закодированное в боевого дрона? Юникрон подери… значит, бывший учитель таки решил дать о себе знать. Но… почему таким странным образом? Как бы он это ни сделал… И Старскрим… он что, действительно испугался за своего вождя?.. Что за шлак… но неважно, сейчас главное совсем не это.

Дальше им со Старскримом пришлось сражаться спина к спине, что было так же неожиданно. Давно им не приходилось отбиваться, прикрывая друг друга. Что это значит, Мегатрон сам себе удивился, надеюсь не очередной его подвох… И почему я все это терплю до сих пор… А меньше чем через минуту к ним пробился Саундвейв, и впервые за столь долгое время боевая тройка истребителей вновь выступала единой формацией, действуя слаженно, понимая друг друга с полудвижения, будто у них было единое сознание. Фоллен когда-то учил их этому… плюс начальные навыки, полученные в Академии.

В конечном счете им, все же, удалось ликвидировать всех нападавших, и Омега Суприм благополучно приземлился в 8:41 утра по местному времени. Оказывается, что разведывательная команда Омеги отсутствовала четыре дня. Ялара не удержалась от вопроса, как так получилось, на что Мегатрон успел выдать ей короткую, но содержательную речь об относительности времени и космических перемещений, которой вогнал подругу, пытавшуюся все это себе представить, в полнейший ступор.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TNw5v6IOrJs&feature=emb_logo) **

Все путешествовавшие в космос люди были отправлены на детальный медосмотр, в ходе которого врачами были выявлены только травмы, полученные в схватке. Трансформеры же отправились на базу десептиконов, у которых имелось более продвинутое оборудование. Рэтчет так же напомнил Мегатрону, что тому не удастся избежать детального осмотра, который… из-за срочной онлайн конференции с мировыми лидерами землян пришлось отложить до следующего дня, впрочем как и разговор о остальной частью объединенной группы по поводу давних действий Блэкаута. Последний не спорил, вины своей он не отрицал и заявил, что готов понести любое наказание, которое выберут для него собраться по знаку.

Оптимус и Мегатрон со своими первыми помощниками, Айронхайдом и Старскримом соответственно, освободились только под самый вечер. Сначала выход на связь с Кибетроном и тамошним сенатом, некоторые члены котрого откровенно были недовольны отсутствием Праймов на родной планете, затем видеоконференция с лидерами ведущих стран. Вот встреча была особенно тяжелой и долгой… Сначала доклад кибертронских лидеров, затем отчеты о происходившем параллельно на Земле, дебаты… занявшие большую часть времени… Нашлись и те из людей, кто предположил, что Кибертрон стоит за атаками, и трансформерам нельзя доверять. Это разозлило Мегатрона, однако Оптимус взял слово и максимально четко со всеми фактами изложил, что союзники-трансформеры не имеют к этому никакого отношения. Лидер десептиконов еще не удержался сказать, что они могут улететь хоть сейчас, но противник вряд ли последует за ними. Людя подобный исход был совсем не по душе.

\- А ведь тебе еще и придется присутствовать на заседаниях кибертронского сената, - не удержался тогда Мегатрон.

\- И тебе тоже придется, брат, - ехидно напомнил ему старший близнец. Прайм-десептикон поднял взгляд к потолку, но ничего не сказал.

Когда все четверо механоидов вышли из ангара на военной базе, который был временно переоборудован в зал для телеконференций, автоботы отправились к себе, пообещав завтра всей группой прибыть на десептиконскую базу, чтобы уже своей боевой группой обсудить происходящее. Мегатрон и Старскрим трансформировались в истребители и тоже полетели домой.

\- Кошмар, Праймус, я вымотался, - жаловался по пути первый помощник. – Неужели и дома нам придется ходить на эти встречи постоянно? Не то, чтобы я жалуюсь, но…

\- Ты именно жалуешься, - заключил Мегатрон, решив умолчать, что совсем недавно тихо так же жаловался Оптимусу. А брат, интересно, кому пойдет жаловаться на тяжелую жизнь? Вряд ли пойдет, Мегатрон про себя усмехнулся, но надо же как-то сбрасывать эмоциональный негатив? А если пойдет, то к кому? А к кому пойдет тот после разговора с Оптимусом? А тот к кому пойдет? Бесконечная цепочка… Ладно, есть другой более важный вопрос на повестке дня, а точнее остатка этого дня: - Кстати, Скрим, а где наш корабль?

Второй истребитель неожиданно вильнул:

\- Н-немезида в смысле?

\- Есть еще какой-то, о котором я не знаю?

\- Нет-нет, лорд Мегатрон, просто… ах, да… ваша память еще не полностью восстановилась… Немезида должна быть там же, где вы и приказали, система Йорна, созвездие М21, рукав Стрельца… Оттуда вы начали путешествие на Землю в поисках Великой Искры… один… хотя я-то был против такой рискованной миссии. Потом мы отправились искать вас. Остальная команда и дроны – все они остались на корабле. Я… как прилетим, я выйду на связь с ними…

\- Нет уж, я сам это сделаю, - тут же раздраженно решил Мегатрон и добавил: - Рядом постоишь, не развалишься.

Первый помощник внутренне дрогнул. Он не нарушал приказа, Мегатрон велел ждать, и команда следовала распоряжению, но кто знает… вдруг оставшиеся члены экипажа передового десептиконского крейсера решили уйти в самоволку? Не то, что это могло случиться, но получать нагоняй от повелителя за них Старскриму ни капли не хотелось.

Но, слава Праймусу, все обошлось. По прибытии на базу он и предводитель вышли на связь с кораблем, где оставшаяся часть экипажа была очень рада видеть и слышать своего настоящего предводителя, а не этого… временно исполняющий обязанности капитана десесптикон по имени Дредвинг решил при вожде не обзывать Старскрима и просто смолчал. Команда Немезиды была рада оказать посильную помощь в битвах против нового врага, и корабль выдвинулся в направлении планеты Земля, расчетное время прибытия на сверхскорости составляло примерно два земных дня.

По завершении сеанса связи Мегатрон окинул Старскрима недовольным взглядом и покачал головой, после чего направился в свой жилой отсек. Завтра с автоботами еще все надо будет обсудить, еще осмотр этот… О-о-ох… Может, хоть вечером удастся смотаться с глаз долой хоть ненадолго… Ялара звала погулять.

\- Сам приказал ждать, мы и ждали, - услышал он вслед тихое недовольное ворчание, - а как связь пропала, так мы тут же за ним выдвинулись… что сразу так смотреть разочарованно, как будто я враг всего десептиконского рода… Ну подумаешь несколько раз убить пытался, но не убил же… Чтоб тебя, Мегатронус Прайм.

Предводитель решил никак на это не отвечать. Хватит, завтра, все завтра, сегодня он и без того эмоционально вымотался. А Скрим… поворчит и перестанет, первый раз что ли?

Андрея и Ялару тоже отпустили только под вечер, признав обоих физически здоровыми. Приехав домой, девушка с облегчением узнала, что родители за это время дома не появлялись, следовательно ничего не знают о ее маленьком тайном путешествии. Пока бабушка при кузине не спросила, как прошел полет в космос… затем она вспомнила, что обещала ничего не говорить ни родителям Ялары, ни Анджеле и выдала тихое: “Ой…”

Кузина пристала с вопросами, пригрозила, что если Ялара будет молчать, то ее родители все узнают. Стиснув зубы, старшая девочка заявила, что если Анджела хоть слово кому сболтнет, Ялара оторвет ей все выступающие части тела, а если будет молчать, так и быть, станет частью компании человеческих друзей трансформеров, пока гостит здесь.

* * *

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pR_5QRO6kPM) **

На следующий день вся команда автоботов, как и планировалось, прибыла на десептиконскую базу. Трансформеры собрались в главном зале, и вернувшаяся из космического полета делегация поведала остальным все, что удалось узнать о квинтессонах, падшем и тому факту, что ему зачем-то нужны и Оптимус, и Мегатрон. Точнее даже не сколько они сами, сколько их Матрицы. Блэкаут воспроизвел ту же самую голографическую запись, которую показывал по пути на Землю.

\- Падший, наконец-то, заявил о себе, - признался Мегатрон, когда десептикон-вертолет закончил демонстрацию голограммы. – Когда мы отбивались при приземлении корабля, - он кивнул в сторону первого помощника: - Тот дрон, которого ты, Скрим, от меня отогнал, успел передать мне короткое послание… Я увидел бывшего учителя.

Волна тихих удивлений прокатилась по помещению.

\- Он сказал, что нам не победить.

\- И ты не говорил об этом? – возмутился Оптимус Прайм.

\- Ну вот, сейчас говорю, - буркнул в ответ десептиконский лидер. Праул и Балкхед переглянулись.

\- Н-но босс-бот, вы же… уничтожили его, да? – уточнил Бамблби не очень уверенно.

\- Я тоже так думал… - задумчиво ответил Оптимус и поставил манипуляторы на пояс. Он решительно не понимал, как Падший мог выжить. Хотя, если он уцелел при изъятии Матрицы… - Рэтчет, - позвал он, - ты, вроде бы, хотел нам что-то рассказать? О Падшем Прайме?

\- Не хотел, но, похоже, придется, - ворчливо поправил он, сжал манипуляторы в кулаки, успокаиваясь, и начал свой рассказ: - Итак, многие из присутствующих, да я думаю, все, знают персону, под именем Падший. Как он там себя величал в начале войны?

\- Лорд Предвестник, - подсказал Лагнет, - защитник нашего клана, тот, кто собрал нас, изгнанников, вместе, обещал всему десептиконскому роду светлое будущее…

\- А закончилось все гражданской войной, - вставил Айронхайд.

\- Если ваша элита не хотела к нам прислушиваться…

\- Молчать! – оборвал обоих Мегатрон, подняв правую руку с плазменной пушкой к потолку. – Потом разберетесь, кто прав, кто виноват, - рассказ Рэтчета сейчас был куда важнее мелких ссор. Предводитель десептиконов опустил руку и обратился к красно-белому старому медику: - Ну и?

\- Не важно, какими именами он прикрывался, изначально его звали Рэд Арроу Прайм. Брат-близнец Титануса Прайма, десептикон, соправитель Кибертрона… Предатель собственной расы.

Все десептиконы, включая Мегатрона, вздрогнули, снова раздался удивленный шепот. Нет, подумал Мегатрон, это все не так. Он говорил, обвинение было ложным, это его предали, а не он. Был бы здесь Джетфайр, но старый голографический Прайм так и не появлялся с тех пор, как Мегатрон пытался вырвать Матрицу лидерства из своей груди. Обиделся, что ли?

\- Он рассказывал… показывал мне… - вмешался предводитель десептиконов. – Праймы от него отвернулись, а не наоборот.

\- Ну, учитывая, что ты был нужен ему только за этим, - Рэтчет выразительно постучал правым кулаком по своей грудной пластине, - то боюсь даже подумать, что еще он тебе наговорил. Так или иначе, уж не знаю, что там произошло, и какое жестокое злодеяние он совершил, вынесению такого приговора послужило не сколько само преступление Рэд Арроу Прайма, сколько его отказ признать вину за содеянное.

Мегатрон мотнул головой. Да, в виденных им воспоминаниях Фоллена Титанус Прайм действительно задавал этот вопрос. Лидер десептиконов провел манипуляторами по лицу, в доли секунды отыскав в архивах памяти нужный файл и, стилизуясь под своего альфу-отца неожиданно выдал:

\- Рэд Арроу Прайм, за твои преступления Верховный Суд Кибертрона приговорил тебя к изгнанию и пожизненному заключению в одиночной камере на астероиде вдалеке от Кибертрона. Ты будешь лишен Матрицы лидерства и своего имени. Падший Прайм – вот как тебя запомнят будущие поколения. – И, обведя взглядом присутствующих, Мегатрон развел манипуляторами: - По крайней мере, я видел эту сцену, так мне показали.

\- Быть не может, - шокированный Оптимус подался вперед. Чтобы Титанус так поступил? С родственной искрой? Как велико было предательство Падшего…

\- Да, - дрогнувшим голосом подтвердил Рэтчет, - все так и было. Операция по изъятию Матрицы была проведена через три орна. Разумеется, вся эта речь с изгнанием была лишь показухой. Само извлечение Матрицы с большей долей вероятности убьет любого Прайма. По крайней мере так было… два раза в истории. – Он вздохнул и чуть прикрыл голубую оптику. – Когда мы изъяли Матрицу…

Мегатрон вздрогнул: перед его внутренним взором понеслись размытые образы: незнакомая лаборатория, суетящиеся трансформеры, красно-черный шипастый корпус на операционном столе…

_\- Искра угасает! – услышал он крик Рэтчета. – Срочно заряжающие батареи!_

_\- …гигаватт… готово!_

_\- Разряд!_

_Корпус трансформера на столе вздрогнул._

_\- Еще!_

_Они повторили те же манипуляции пять раз, уже отчаялись, но вдруг…_

_\- Смотрите, его искра… она оживает! – воскликнул один из ассистентов._

_\- Хвала Праймусу…_

_\- Как это может быть…_

Поток информации резко оборвался, и вокруг Мегатрона опять выросли стены главного зала их базы.

\- …когда он более-менее оправился, то был отправлен на тюремном корабле туда, куда приказал правитель. По дороге Рэд Арроу в одиночку захватил его и, перебив всю команду, скрылся в неизвестном направлении. Даже без Матрицы он остался Праймом, со всеми присущими такому физическими качествами и мощностью энергополя. Стараясь помочь, я погубил еще больше собратьев.

\- Ты не виноват, старый друг, - Оптимус подошел к медику и в поддержке положил манипулятор ему на плечо. – Ты не ослушался приказа, и в то же время думал о пациенте.

\- Да… ну, я же не маньяк какой-нибудь… - многозначительный взгляд в сторону Нокаута. – И все же…

\- А я-то что сразу?! – обиженно надулся тот.

\- А разве нет? – ехидно уточнил Хук.

\- Кстати, о приказах, - вдруг напомнил Мегатрон, - есть еще один вопрос, который мы не обсудили. Некоторые из вас помнят переломный момент в ходе войны, гибель станции Альфа у планеты Тоганор-5. Но как это случилось, каким образом враг узнал о нашем месте нахождения… - сердитый взгляд в сторону Блэкаута. - Кто предал нас, а потом оставался рядом под личиной друга… признавшийся в содеянном только сейчас…

Тут растерялись все, кроме тех, кто уже знал эту историю. Блэкаут сделал шаг вперед:

\- Что ж, раз время пришло…

И он рассказал все: как был шпионом в рядах Фоллена, зачем и почему сообщил Титанусу Прайму о месте нахождения главного штаба союзников, не упустив факт, что такой поворот событий стал не менее шокирующим для него самого. А в довершение всего, Гриндер добил присутствующих признанием, что обо всем знал с самого начала, но ради брата никому ничего не говорил. Заявление братьев вызвало волну возмущений и негодований со стороны десептиконов.

\- Два предателя? – Нокаут удивленно выпучил окуляры. – Ну это уж слишком!

\- Мы не предатели, - раздраженно возразил ему Гриндер.

\- Тогда как это называется, в таком случае? – не утверпел Старскрим.

\- Тихо! – оборвал начавшийся спор лидер. – Решение по данному вопросу примет фракция. Но сначала пусть все желающие десептиконы выскажут свое мнение. Прямо и четко. Не боясь взысканий с моей стороны. Автоботов же попрошу не вмешиваться, это внутренние дела десептиконов.

\- Подумать только, - не удержался первый помощник лидера десептиконов, - если бы это был я, то давно бы уже остался без крыльев, головы и… всего остального.

\- Старскрим, твое мнение, как непосредственно пострадавшего, одно из решающих, - спокойно отозвался Мегатрон, чем заставил крылатого десептикона замереть на месте от удивления. Его мнение одно из решающих… Его мнение? Да, Мегатрон окончательно спятил… Но Старскрим не мог не признаться самому себе, что таким лидер нравится ему гораздо больше. Только он ведь не знает, что сказать-то.

\- Я… а какие варианты?

\- Вот ты и скажи, какие, - Мегатрон обвел взглядом всю свою передовую группу: - Вы все скажите.

_‘Док-бот, мне это кажется, или Мегатрон подхватил манеру нашего босс-бота?’_ – осторожно поинтересовался Бамблби у стоявшего от него слева Рэтчета.

_‘Матрица лидерства дана каждому Прайму неслучайно,’_ – тем же способом ответил тот.

Начались споры. Кто-то, к примеру, Старскрим, заявил, что наказание должно быть самым строгим, Саундвейв и Хук тоже были не рады, но пытался убедить друга, что в нынешней ситуации отказываться от помощи будет неразумно, а прошлого не исправить. Миксмастер и Скрэппер, удивившиеся, что их мнение тоже важно, вообще были не в теме, поскольку были созданы здесь, на Земле, ожившая человеческая тяжелая техника (асфальтоукладчик и экскаватор) под влиянием фрагмента Великой Искры. Но для них Блэкаут всегда был братом по клану, и, если бы не это, никогда бы не подумали, что он способен предать своих. Нокаут, Брейкдаун и другие тоже были не рады, но, все же, доводы Сандвейва и Хука оказались вескими. В итоге Мегатрон огласил приговор:

\- Решением большинства голосов собравшихся представителей клана Блэкауту и Гриндору позволено остаться в рядах десептиконов до победы над новым врагом. По возвращении на Кибертрон их судьбу решит Верховный Суд. Если проявят себя хорошо здесь, им обоим это зачтется. – Он кивнул Оптимусу и в ответ получил тоже одобрительный кивок.

\- Лорд Мегатрон, - Блэкаут почтительно опустился на одно колено.

\- Лорд Мегатрон, - Гриндер сделал то же самое.

\- В последнее время Мегатрон меня удивляет… в самом хорошем смысле, - шепотом признался Праул, особо ни к кому не обращаясь.

\- Молодчина, Метеор, в кой-то веки верное решение, - поддержал Рэтчет.

\- Тогда это все, все свободны. – Мегатрон махнул левым манипулятором и только хотел уйти, но путь ему преградил Рэтчет:

\- Не так быстро. Не думай, что я забыл. Нет уж, не отвертишься. – За ним встали Хук и Нокаут. Так, похоже эти двое уже знают о намерениях автобота. И слова Нокаута это подтвердили:

\- Повелитель, Рэтчет нам все рассказал, что с вами случилось, как и о необходимости полного обследования. 

\- Но я…

\- Не спорь, - красно-белый автобот слегка подтолкнул его в спину, - это ради твоего же блага.

\- Как скажешь, Хэтчет, - устало съязвил Мегатрон и, вместе с медиками, а так же Оптимусом, отправился в лабораторию. Другие стали расходиться. 

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o_vu-uJ2ilY) **

Еще вчера Рэтчет связался с Нокаутом и Хуком, вкратце обрисовав ситуацию, так что все трое уже знали, с чем имеют дело. Мегатрону было сказано лечь на стол для обследований, с кислой миной он подчинился, и медики приступили к диагностике. Все это время он просто лежал, глядя перед собой, но старался вслушиваться в тихую беседу докторов, чтобы понять, действительно ли с ним происходит что-то плохое, или же нет. Оптимус Прайм в это время молча ждал у стены, взволнованно наблюдая за происходящим. Лицевые пластины Хука и Нокаута все больше вытягивались по мере получения новых сведений. Хук еще предложил связаться с Кибертроном и проконсультироваться с их ученым, Шоквейвом, который снова вошел в уже новообразованный сенат, как один из представителей десептиконов. Нокаут и Рэтчет идею одобрили, Мегатрона, разумеется, никто не спрашивал.

\- Мегатронус, - автоботский медик склонился над лежащим на столе под сканирующими лучами предводителем десептиконов, - скажи честно, Падший знал о твоих способностях перехватывать чужие воспоминания?

\- Да, - тот пожал плечами.

\- Шлак, - выругался в ответ Рэтчет и отошел от него.

Мегатрон вовремя одумался: ему хотелось спросить, хотелось рассказать, что он во время того сражения увидел помимо образа Падшего… Но лидер десептиконов не был уверен, что это значило, а Рэтчет… Во-первых, наверняка будет делать вид, что не знает, о чем речь, во-вторых это даст присутствующим новые поводы для беспокойства о состоянии Мегатрона.

Когда обследование было закончено, и предводителю десептиконов позволили покинуть медицинскую лабораторию, Оптимус вышел вместе с ним. Мегатрон тут же схватил брата за правый манипулятор и затащил за ближайший угол, в соседний коридор. Огляделся. Рядом никого кроме них.

\- Мегатронус? – Прайм-автобот насторожился. – Что… что такое?

\- Последними словами Титануса были наши имена, - тихо выдавил Мегатрон, глядя в пол, - а за секунду до взрыва он каким-то образом передал мне послание. – Десептикон отпустил манипулятор Оптимуса, все так же остальной частью корпуса оставаясь неподвижным. – А я не понял тогда… думал только о том, что подвел учителя и союзников, что не остался с ними.

Искра Оптимуса мучительно заныла. Он ведь как чувствовал, предупреждал альфу-отца, чтобы тот не летел туда, нужен был другой план… А Титанус не послушал, обещал, что вернется и приведет младшего бету домой, при необходимости силой притащит. Почему так получилось, с горечью подумал Прайм-автобот. Теперь он знал причину, по которой Титанус торопился отыскать Мегатрона как можно скорее, и все же…

\- И что он тебе сказал? – тихо спросил лидер автоботов

\- Он сказал… - Мегатрон коснулся левой ладонью до своей грудной пластины и сжал пальцы с кулак, зажмурив оптику. – Он сказал: “Ты – Прайм, Мегатронус, ты можешь остановить это безумие…” – И посмотрел на старшего близнеца, ожидая осуждений и упреков, но этого не произошло. Оптимус положил правый манипулятор ему на плечо и слегка встряхнул:

\- Он был прав. – Лицевую пластину лидера десептиконов исказило удивление, а Прайм-автобот уверенным голосом продолжил: - Вместе мы со всем справимся, брат. Мы нужны Кибертрону и Земле, нужны друг другу. Я верю, что все будет хорошо, поверь и ты.

Когда-то верил, чуть не ответил Мегатрон. Юникрон тебя подери, оптимист ты неисправимый. Или это маскировка собственных сомнений? Давай же, Оптимус, говори все как есть, я же не дурак и восприятие не потерял. А может, это способ поддержать и меня и себя? Праймус, почему я не могу считывать воспоминания других, когда этого хочу?

\- Надеюсь, ты прав, - наконец отозвался Мегатрон, несколько раз кивнув. Прайм-автобот одобряюще улыбнулся ему.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IptZFNSlplk) **

А в это время не знавшие, что происходит на базе десептиконов человеческие друзья трансформеров решили устроить свою встречу. Выбраться компанией, погулять, вопросов к Андрею и Яларе о том, как прошло их космическое путешествие, не убывало. Согласились встретиться на набережной, пройтись, зайти в местное кафе. Несмотря на постоянную опасность возможных нападений, в городе ввели усиленный контроль за порядком, но, поскольку нападений именно на Мишн Сити больше не было, город все же продолжал жить, хотя ситуация и была довольно напряженная. Но, благодаря объединенным усилиям кибертронцев и ученых из Самдак Индастрис за короткое время удалось создать, а точнее переделать, локаторы, которые фиксировали бы сигналы приближающихся врагов. Все благодаря той же частоте, что и привела поисковую группу к казалось бы заброшенной космической станции.

К по договоренности нужному времени Ялара и увязавшаяся за ней младшая кузина прибыли на место. По дороге они заехали за Сари в Самдак Индастрис. Дочь профессора хоть и самая младшая из всей компании, но все равно “одна из них” и довольно неглупая для своего возраста. После водитель Роджер высадил трех девушек на набережной, где они встретились с Андреем и Сэмом и решили пойти в местный ресторан быстрого питания. Девушки заняли места, пока парни отошли сделать заказ для всех. Когда они вернулись с подносами, и каждый из присутствующих получил свое, тут Ялара, все же, решила поинтересоваться, почему их только пятеро, одного члена группы близких друзей трансформеров не хватает:

\- А Микаэла где?

\- Она… - ее парень растерянно потер шею, - она сегодня занята. – Он укусил свой гамбургер и, продолжая жевать, решил сменить тему: - Лучше вы расскажите, как слетали… В космос-то.

\- Да-да! – сидя на стуле, Сари усиленно заболтала ногами.

\- Ну-у, в общем… - Ялара и Андрей переглянулись.

\- Колитесь уже! – потребовала Анджела. – Сколько ее спрашивала, - она ткнула пальцем в Ялару, - молчит как рыба. Нет уж, перед всеми нами теперь не отвертитесь.

\- Рассказать, как мы едва спаслись? – Андрей вопросительно поднял брови.

\- Спаслись от кого? – не поняла Сари. Взгляды всех присутствующих сосредоточились на них.

Андрей переглянулся с Яларой, и оба, все же, начали свой рассказ во всех деталях. Может, невольно что-то и приукрашивали, но не специально, это были впечатления. Приказа держать все в тайне не было, поэтому не рассказать друзьям было бы неправильно, тем более что его самого распирало желание поделиться впечатлениями. Ялару, если честно, тоже. ТАКОЙ удивительный опыт! Да еще в компании инопланетян.

Рассказ космических путешественников потряс их друзей. Сари обиженно заявила, что пропустила все веселье, Анджела завистливо назвала кузину везучей… И только Сэм признал, что хорошо он всего этого не видел. Натерпелся в свое время от Падшего, да и от Мегатрона тоже. Кто вы сейчас подумал, каковы повелитель десептиконов и его фракция на самом деле… Автоботы тоже изначально рассказали страшную сказку… которую можно было интерпретировать как их версию происходящего. Ялара больше бы в такое никогда не поверила, она при любом раскладе готова защищать честь и достоинство своего инопланетного брата.

В целом время они провели хорошо, и внезапных нападений тоже не случилось. Вечером Мегатрон обещал Яларе провести с ней время, они хотели посетить те ангары, где Мегатрон проживал, когда не помнил, кто он есть. До того, как прибыли автоботы и предложили ему перебраться к ним. Девушка сама предложила трансформеру слетать туда. Просто так, чтобы вспомнить прошлое. 

Когда девушки возвращались на машине к Самдак Индастрис, Сари вдруг поведала Яларе и ее двоюродной сестре неожиданную новость:

\- Сэм и Микаэла поругались. Похоже, в их отношения влез кто-то третий. Точнее влезла.

\- Что?? – Анджела и Ялара удивленно переглянулись, и синеволосая девушка от волнения сглотнула:

\- В смысле третий?

\- Я слышала, как они ссорились, - младшая девочка подергала хвостики на голове, - Сэм пытался ей что-то доказать, но Микаэла как-то стала агрессивно выпытывать у него относительно некой девушки… Келли… Кортни… А, Карли! Какая-то девушка по имени Карли, вот. А потом Микаэла ушла, Сэм за ней побежал… а дальше я уже не слышала.

\- Да уж… дела. – Ялара откинулась на спинку сидения и скрестила руки на груди. – Не мое дело, конечно, но все равно как-то нехорошо… А это точно его новая девушка?

\- Не знаю… - Сари виновато развела руками. – Но в противном случае стали бы они ругаться?

Ялара задумалась. Микаэла и Сэм давно встречаются, и не стали бы ссориться просто так. Когда вообще у Сэма могла появиться новая девушка, и чем она лучше Микаэлы? Она – подруга, и если мистер Сэмюель Джеймс Уитуики вдруг увлекся новой пассией, то он как минимум заслуживает пинка под зад, подумала Ялара, сжимая кулаки. У нее самой никогда не было парня, а к однокласснику, по которому она одно время “сохла”, все влечение пропало, но за подругу Яларе стало обидно. Может все не так уж и плохо? Может все… преувеличено? Вдруг Сари ошиблась? При случае надо поговорить с Микаэлой. Будет жать, если они с Сэмом расстанутся.

В назначенное время красно-серо-черный винтокрыл прибыл к дому Ялары, а та уже ждала его снаружи. После рискованного космического путешествия это был первый раз, когда они могли куда-то отправиться вдвоем. На секунду обернувшись на дом, девушка увидела наблюдавшую из окна Анджелу, в глазах кузины читалась явная зависть. Усмехнувшись, Ялара залезла в кабину Мегатрона, и он устремился в темное небо.

\- Фух, хорошо, наконец-то выбраться с базы, - поделился с подругой десептикон по пути к старым складам, - будь воля Нокаута, он бы запер меня в медотсеке и изучал бы до дезактива… 

\- Чьего? – на всякий случай невинно уточнила подруга и усмехнулась. Никто бы никого не дезактивировал, но Мегатрон очень забавно возмутился, хотя и не без причины.

\- Не имеет значения, - уклонился он. – Ненавижу медиков.

Ялара вымученно улыбнулась, глядя на свои руки. Она прекрасно могла понять своего друга, и в то же время волновалась за него и сама.

\- Ни Нокаут, ни Рэтчет, ни Хук не желают тебе зла, - заверила она уже заведенного друга. – Кстати, как ты себя чувствуешь?

\- Не хуже, чем обычно, - отозвался трансформер, поворачивая влево. – Наша “медкомиссия” пришла к выводу, что мое… как они говорят, новое состояние не опасно. Да, теперь я меньше устаю и могу развить еще большую скорость… научиться бы управлять этим… Но все равно настаивают на плановых осмотрах хотя бы раз в три земных дня. И Оптимус, Юникром его подери, поддержал эту идею. Чтоб им всем от ржавчины чесаться… Знаешь, каково это? Когда ржа разрастается по броне? Лечится долго и неприятно, да к тому же невыносимо чешется…

\- Эй, можно без подробностей? А то я сама сейчас чесаться начну! – Ялару передернуло. Мегатрон в ответ лишь засмеялся. Был в его жизни такой неприятный опыт в начале кибертронской войны. Где только Мегатрон, будучи тогда Мстителем с кодовым именем “Диверсант-16”, ни бывал по заданию своего учителя. Один раз вся их группа подхватила эту заразу. Как Старскрим жаловался, что его прекрасные чувствительные крылья невыносимо зудят…

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=anl-61LnAj4) **

Через несколько минут они приземлились у большого хорошо знакомого ангара с полукруглой крышей. Эти здания всегда казались пустынными, но… однажды отец Ялары обмолвился, что территория всегда находилась под видеонаблюдением. Потерявшего память трансформера просто не могли оставить без присмотра наедине с… детьми, это была хоть какая-то подстраховка. Однако десептикон уже давно просек, где какие камеры находились, и не трогал их, чтобы не было ненужных конфликтов с невраждебной расой. Старскрим, когда атаковал его и троих людей, разумеется, предварительно послал сигнал об отключении, поэтому никто сразу понять не мог, что происходит.

\- Будто прошла уже целая вечность… - вздохнула Ялара, оглядывая территорию.

\- Да… - Мегатрон покачал головой.

Они прошлись вокруг ангара и соседних построек, делясь воспоминаниями. Вот дверь, через которую он пытался попасть внутрь, а Ялара отказывалась открывать, поскольку ее тогда обидела одноклассница, за этим углом Ялара стояла, поджидая Андрея, а Мегатрону было сказано спрятаться, чтобы устроить сюрприз, тут на открытом участке они запускали фейерверки в день рождения Ялары, сюда упала пущенная Старскримом ракета…

Потом они вошли в бывший “дом” Мегатрона. Лампы на потолке тут же зажглись сами, хотя девушка подозревала, что предводитель десептиконов сам их включил. В ангаре все было, как и прежде, никто ничего не забрал, не перенес, не украл… Удивительно. Что дальше? Девушка предложила посмотреть телевизор, только… не могла вспомнить, куда, будучи здесь крайний раз, засунула переключатель.

\- Ох, так… где пульт… - Ялара огляделась, сжимая руки, словно намеревалась что-то схватить.

\- Зачем он тебе? – Мегатрон послал мысленный сигнал, и телевизор сам собой включился, от чего Ялара резко подскочила:

\- Ой, господи! Ну спасибо, напугал, е-мое… - Она невольно схватилась за грудь.

\- Сердце с другой стороны, - ехидно подсказал Мегатрон и уселся на пол. – Ты ищи пульт, ищи. А я пока так попереключаю. – Каналы начали автоматически сменять друг друга. Ялара скрестила руки на груди и уставилась в телевизор. Мегатрон выжидал секунд пять прежде чем сменить программу, этого вполне хватало, чтобы понять, интересная ли передача или фильм.

\- Во-во, оставь! – вдруг воскликнула девушка. – Это клевый комедийный боевик. Старый, но смешной. – Она плюхнулась на диван рядом.

Мегатрон послушался, и они стали смотреть, как на экране герой, разговаривавший со своей матерью по телефону-автомату, оказался посреди боевых действий, а чтобы успокоить мать, сказал, что это телевизор так громко включен.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TqwHaO7mOTU) **

После окончания фильма они еще посмотрели какую-то передачу про гонки, Мегатрон отметил, что Нокауту такое нравится, поскольку он сам гонщик. Ялару это очень удивило – таких подробностей она про десептиконского медика не знала. Время было в районе десяти вечера, когда девушка заметила через узкие окна, что улице уже совсем стемнело.

\- Наверное пора возвращаться, да? – с некоторой грустью заметила она. Мегатрон тут же встал, телевизор погас сам собой:

\- Идем, отвезу тебя домой. Но сам пока на базу не полечу.

\- Почему? Патрулирование?

\- Это и… просто пока не хочу. – Десептиконский лидер не горел желанием объяснять ей все причины, почему он хотел бы сейчас оказаться подальше от всех. Никаких сообщений об инцидентах с Блэкаутом или Гриндером не поступало, значит, хочется надеяться, другие не решили ослушаться приказа и тайно избавиться от них.

\- Тогда может… - закусив губу, Ялара почесала макушку, - еще тут посидим?

\- Если хочешь, - он направился в дальний угол ангара, рядом с которым располагалось одно из окон, и сел на пол возле стены, прислонившись к ней спиной. Откинув волосы за спину, Ялара сцепила руки и неуверенно подошла к трансформеру. Мегатрон протянул ей правую руку и пересадил девушку себе на грудь. Лампы на потолке погасли, и теперь внутрь проникал только свет уличных фонарей.

\- Прикольно, - улыбнулась она и спокойно вздохнула.

\- Чувствую себя спарклингом, - усмехнулся он, - давно такого не испытывал.

\- Ты часто прятался от других… в детстве?

\- Нет. Но хотел, а потом… - Он разочарованно выдохнул, - ну, неважно.

В его словах проскочили болезненные интонации, от чего девушке стало неловко. Она знает, что с ним случилось, понимает и не осуждает. Как у него хватило сил не сойти с ума… Хорошо, что другие теперь видят Мегатрона таким, какой он есть, а не поддаются влиянию “навешанных ярлыков”. Он заслуживает уважения и принятия, как и любое другое живое существо. Иногда мир должен первым сделать шаг навстречу, чтобы личность поверила в его невраждебность.

\- Нас искать не будут? – просила Ялара задумчиво, глядя сначала в темный потолок, а затем на узкие полоски света на полу.

\- Мой комлинк включен, - успокоил ее Мегатрон, чуть прикрыв веки, - сообщат, если что-то случится. Прямо сейчас я не фиксирую поблизости никаких потенциальных угроз. Из органических форм жизни у соседнего ангара крутится несколько собак, но это все. – В подтверждение его слов откуда-то с улицы раздался громкий лай, будто псы что-то не поделили. Эх, если бы она могла так же “прощупывать” местность, управлять техникой мысленными сигналами, летать и телепортироваться…

\- Не верится даже, что мы слетали в космос и вернулись, - Ялара перевернулась на живот и левым указательным пальцем начала водить по фиолетовому знаку на груди Мегатрона. Десептикон чуть вздрогнул, словно ему было щекотно, но не просил ее прекратить, хотя он особо никогда не любил, когда его трогали... только альфы… жизни которых уже давно унесла война…

\- Ключевое слово “вернулись”, - хмуро заключил он. В темноте его оптика светилась гораздо ярче.

\- Пессимист, - укорила девушка, не отвлекаясь от своего занятия.

\- Ты - оптимистка, - парировал он, - а я – реалист. Просто знаю, что могло произойти, если бы мы задержались еще на какие-то секунды… Рой инсектикоров ни что по сравнению с этим.

\- Но все обошлось, - Ялара посмотрела ему в оптику.

\- В этот раз, - согласился транфсормер. – Что будет дальше, не знаю. Нас втянули в новую войну, и имей мы возможности, Кибертрон прислал бы даже флот, команду ученых… дело бы пошло куда быстрее, будь нас больше… Но из-за нашей длительной… гражданской войны между фракциями до сих пор остаются разногласия. Новый сенат хоть и пытается действовать сообща, но пока это не так хорошо получается, как хотелось бы…

Девушка вздрогнула. Стоит только ей услышать о планете транфсормеров, как в голове зарождается мысль, что рано или поздно Мегатрон улетит… И в этот раз уже не решит развернуть корабль на полпути домой. Когда все это закончится, им здесь будет нечего делать, они нужны своему народу.

\- Мегатронус, ну прошу, - Ялара подняла вверх правый указательный палец, - давай хоть сегодня не будем говорить о войне. Просто… не думай об этом, отвлекись, а?

\- Нельзя не думать о том, что…

\- Расслабься, мы заслужили хоть небольшой отдых. В последнее время событий так много… Все по-честному. Хоть сегодня.

\- Ты права, - согласился он. – Кто знает, что случится завтра…

Ялара вздохнула и перевернулась на правый бок. Мягкое тепло, исходящее от грудной брони Мегатрона невольно начинало вгонять в сон. Может, не сопротивляться? Тихо, темно, тепло и спокойно, а рядом тот, с кем она чувствует себя в безопасности. Он не даст ее в обиду, как и она - его… хотя бы словами.

\- Мне в следующем году в колледж поступать… а я так и не определилась, куда.

\- Ты же собиралась в художественное училище, разве нет? – удивился он.

\- Собиралась, но… - глядя на свои пальцы, Ялара несколько раз сжала их в кулаки.

\- Передумала?

\- Искусство субъективно, а когда кому-то что-то не нравится, можно отмахнуться, мол этому человеку не нравится, потому что он не понимает, он ограниченный, - так же лежа на правом боку на его груди, девушка потянулась и зевнула, - музыка, кино, картины… Все это классно и вызывает восхищение, но всех свой взгляд на вещи, хотя пиар делает свое дело. Нет, я теперь хочу приносить реальную пользу. – Ялара запрокинула голову и улыбнулась ему: - У тебя научилась.

У меня? Удивленно подумал он. Чему она могла научиться у меня… Ну, разве что стала немного жестче, и я стал… бр-р-р… мягче. А может наоборот… стал тем, кем был до того, как познакомился с Фолленом и его последователями… Как же его выводило из себя несправедливое отношение к окружающим… Так он подружился с Саундвейвом в Академии – защитил от задиравших его старших мехов, так он познакомился с Драконофусом, который привел его к Фоллену. Появился так неожиданно в нужный момент… Была ли та засада подставой? Мегатрон только сейчас об этом задумался…

\- Не забудь свое обещание не погибнуть, - чуть прикрыв глаза, Ялара снова начала гладить символ десептиконов на его груди. От этого он чуть вздрогнул, возвращаясь в реальность. Не думать, Ялара права, хоть сегодня… Но не получается.

\- И ты свое не забудь, - тихо отозвался он, снова невольно представляя себе, что случится, если девушка попадет под удар. Мегатрон при всем желании не сможет быть в нескольких местах одновременно. Даже если он каким-то чудом освоит телепортацию, пусть и за очень короткий промежуток времени… он может не успеть прийти ей на помощь. А если Фоллен узнает… вдруг он уже знает? Что тогда?.. Я не могу, не должен, ей опасно рядом со мной… Но как сказать подруге об этом, не обидев и не сделав больно ни ей, ни… себе? Первое существо на этой планете, предложившее ему быть друзьями… Я не хочу этого лишиться.

\- Через два дня, - вдруг выдал он, стараясь изо всех сил выгнать из головы пугающие мысли.

\- М-м-м? – Ялара сонно подняла голову.

\- Немезида - мой корабль - будет здесь через два дня.

\- Класс… Жду не дождусь, - честно призналась Ялара. Но несмотря на эту новость, бороться со сном ей было тяжело. Как же хорошо было просто лежать на груди лидера десесптиконов без какого-либо опасения, что сейчас откуда-нибудь подкрадется новая опасность. Тепло искры, чувство защищенности, исходящее от Матрицы лидерства Мегатрона, спокойствие от генерируемого поля… – Какой он, твой корабль?

Мегатрон вздрогнул. Какой его корабль? Как передать все эмоции, что он испытал, когда увидел его впервые… когда, наконец осознал, что это ЕГО боевой крейсер… Знак уважения… Красота, скорость, мощь… Первый полет через гиперпространство, путешествия на другие планеты за пределами системы Тоганор, первый бой, война, спасение… продолжение войны… Сколько связывало Мегатрона с этим кораблем… Всего и словами не передать.

\- Очень большой и красивый, боевой космический крейсер… Увидишь, думаю, тебе понравится, - только мелькнула мысль создать через оптику уменьшенную голографическую проекцию, но тут Мегатрон заметил, что дыхание и сердцебиение девушки изменились: - Ял? – позвал он почти шепотом. - Эй, Ял?

В ответ только тишина. Моментально считав данные, Мегатрон понял, что подруга заснула. Ладно, подумал он, может ты и права, мы действительно заслужили перерыв… Улыбнувшись спящей на его груди подруге, предводитель десептиконов закрыл оптику и перевел системы в оффлайн.

Саундтреки (с указанием эпизодов главы):

1) As Long As God Loves Us by Efisio Cross; (Омега Суприм подлетает к Земле)

2) Transformers OST – Sector 7; (атака на Омегу)

3) Interstellar OST – Atmospheric Entry; (видение Мегатрона)

4) Transformers OST – You’re A Soldier Now; (воздушное сражение)

5) Салют 7 OST - Docking Failure; (дальнейшие действия)

6) Interstellar OST - I'm Going Home; (обсуждение на базе)

7) Interstellar OST - Dreaming of the Crash; (в медлаборатории)

8) Transformers OST – Sam At The Lake; (встреча друзей)

9) Fearless Motivation - Why Do We Fall? - Song Mix (Epic Music); (на территории склада)

10) Mass Effect Andromeda OST - Romance Suite; (Мегатрон и Ялара в ангаре, где десептикон временно жил когда-то)


	34. Часть 2. Глава 15. О чем мы молчим.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yoDGzBfiWb8) **

_Где это я… Мегатрон удивленно оглядывал местность, представлявшую собой… туманную пустыню. Что под ногами творилось, было невидно, скрывавший поверхность туман был довольно густым, а над головой чернота, по которой россыпью переливались десятки тысяч звезд. В вышине пронеслись три метеора, оставляя за собой яркие полоски света._

_\- Что происходит… Что это за место? - удивленно вопросил Мегатрон сам у себя. Он пробовал просканировать территорию, но HUD не отображал никаких данных. Вообще никаких, он даже не включился. Какой-то сбой? Или помехи? Однако десептикон почему-то чувствовал, что оказался здесь неслучайно._

_\- Вопрос даже не в том, “что” или “где”, а скорее “когда”, - рядом с ним появился Джетфайр, только не в виде голограммы, а словно он вновь был живым. Не дав Мегатрону и рта раскрыть, он со своей привычной усмешкой как бы случайно заметил: – Ты выглядишь как до начала войны._

__

_Предводитель десептиконов оглядел себя насколько это было возможно. Цвет его брони ничуть не изменился, а вот внешний вид был несколько иным: чуть выступающие сегменты грудных пластин, в центре ромбовидное углубление, в котором красуется фиолетовый десептиконский знак, плечевые накладки несколько загнутые и заостренные кверху, предплечья тоже имели несколько отличий, более утолщенные нижние конечности с дополнительными элементами… Потрогав шлем, Мегатрон отметил, что и его конфигурация изменилась, добавилось несколько декоративных элементов. Так же на правом манипуляторе не было огромной черной пушки с красными полосками, которую когда-то подарил ему Фоллен. Сейчас лидер десептиконов куда больше походил на свое прошлое “я” до того, как изменился уже на Земле. Именно таким когда-то все знали Мегатронуса Прайма, таким и он видел себя в собственных воспоминаниях._

_\- Так… - потрясенно начал лидер десептиконов, но вдруг справа послышались шаги, и к ним из тумана шагнул ничего не понимающий Оптимус Прайм._

_\- Мегз?.. – удивился он, увидев брата и… стоявшего рядом павшего в бою бывшего учителя: - Мастер Джетфайр?_

_\- Оптимус… - пробормотал в ответ Мегатрон, и только хотел спросить, но автобот заговорил первым:_

_\- Я будто шел на зов, - красно-синий трансформер положил левый манипулятор себе на грудь, - следуя сигналам моей Матрицы и… - Он вдруг осекся: - Мегатронус, ты… ты выглядишь иначе…_

_\- Заметил, - отозвался тот._

_\- Но где это мы?_

_\- Как я уже сказал твоему брату, юный Оптимус, - загадочно ответил их старый наставник, снова привлекая к себе внимание, - правильнее спросить, не “где”, а “когда”…_

__

_И только братья успели обменяться непонимающими взглядами, как небо над головами неожиданно начало светлеть. Все трое подняли головы, и увидели, как на них несется что-то светящееся и пульсирующее… Оно все ближе, оно вращается, звенит, ослепляет… Братья смотрели, пока странное свечение не стало невыносимо ярким. Мегатрон заслонился манипуляторами, чувствуя, как в груди разрастается странное тепло… Этот феномен – не враг, мелькает мысль где-то в уголках сознания._

__

_\- Оптимус Прайм, Мегатронус Прайм… Хранители Наследия… - произносит эхо голосов, и Мегатрон осознает, что слышал его прежде._

_\- Трансформируйте свою судьбу, трансформируйте и улучшайте… - вторит другой голос… Похожий на…_

_Лидер десептиконов не успевает ничего понять, как неизвестная сила подхватывает его и…_

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o_vu-uJ2ilY) **

Мегатрон резко пришел в онлайн, с удивлением обнаружив, что вокруг темно. Сильный контраст по сравнению с тем светом, что ослепил его только что. Ангар… я… мы в ангаре… Еще ночь… и, похоже, на улице сильный дождь… даже гроза… Как? Я только что был… в другом месте…

\- Что случилось?! – хрипло спросила внезапно проснувшаяся Ялара, дико озираясь по сторонам. Лидер десептиконов чуть приподнялся, и девушка сползла бы ему на живот, не подставь трансформер вовремя левый манипулятор. Правый из-за большой плазменной пушки на нем был несколько ограничен в действиях. – Что с тобой?.. – продолжала допытываться она, по спине побежали мурашки. - Опасность?

\- Нет… - Мегатрон мотнул головой, постепенно успокаиваясь. - Нет-нет… - Но на всякий случай просканировал местность – ни каких признаков угроз нет. А снаружи действительно сильный дождь с шипением барабанит по крышам. – Все хорошо, спи. – Он снова прислонился к стене, вытянул правую ногу, а левую оставил согнутой в колене. В узких окнах полыхнула вспышка света, а вслед за этим по округе прокатился громкий рокот. Это было не по-настоящему, мысленно сказал он сам себе, это неправда.

\- Тебе что-то снилось? – девушка снова устроилась на его груди. Она потерла глаза и сдавленно зевнула, прикрыв рот правым кулаком. – О войне? – Ялара даже не спрашивала, как он может видеть сны, после всего, что уже успела узнать о кибертронцах.

\- Не о войне, - пробормотал он, закрыв оптику, - не знаю, о чем. Туман, космос, яркая вспышка… и все. Это даже не архивные файлы, это… - он вздохнул, - это что-то вообще непонятное. – Лидер десептиконов сам себе удивился. Рассказывать о своих снах кому-то? Он и раньше-то это не любил обсуждать, а после уничтожения станции Альфа так вообще замкнулся в себе: лидер обязан быть сильным, лидер не должен никому говорить о слабостях, он вообще не должен их иметь. И тут вдруг… Само собой, Мегатрон умолчал о деталях увиденного, он и сам не был уверен, что это значит. Ладно Джетфайр, но… Оптимус? Надо будет расспросить призрака об этом, когда тот перестанет обижаться.

\- Непонятное? Что именно? – девушка насторожилась.

\- Если бы я знал, то не сказал бы “что-то непонятное”, - Мегатрон подтянул к себе и правую ногу. Он хотел рассердиться, но вдруг подумал, как это выглядело со стороны его подруги: спала, и тут он, резко вздрогнув, пробудился посреди ночи. – Извини, если напугал.

\- Да ничего, ты не напугал… - соврала она не очень убедительно. - А это нормально для… кибертронцев?

\- Я же говорил тебе, мы не машины в понимании людей. Искусственный интеллект, созданный вами, базируется на ветвлении, прописанном множестве вариантов выбора в зависимости от ситуации. Мы видим не столько сны, сколько архивные воспоминания, и… – В отличие от подруги, Мегатрон четко видел и в темноте, так что окаменевшее лицо девушки невольно наставило его осечься. – В общем да, для нас “сны” – тоже норма, хоть и случается это нечасто.

\- Я просто… раньше за тобой такого не наблюдалось…

\- Когда я не помнил ни кто я, ни откуда – разумеется. Информацию было брать неоткуда. В общем, не обращай внимания, больше такого не будет, обещаю… - Мегатрон не был уверен в собственных словах, но уж очень хотел, чтобы подруга от него отстала.

Понимая, что ее друг не очень горит желанием рассказывать, что ему снилось, Ялара снова поудобнее устроилась на его грудных пластинах и тихо спросила:

\- Это что, гроза на улице? Только сейчас заметила…

\- Гроза, - подтвердил предводитель десептиконов.

Девушка издала тихое “хм” и закрыла глаза. Мегатрон же еще минуты три глядел в ближайшее узкое окно, слушая шум дождя и грома, а так же наблюдая частые вспышки молний. Кибертрон… гроза, когда для него все изменилось… Раньше он любил эти погодные явления, а потом стал бояться. На Тоганоре тоже случались бури, и Фоллен часто повторял, что страх можно победить, только встретившись с ним лицом к лицу, поэтому часто заставлял Мегатрона выходить на улицу во время гроз. Оставался рядом в качестве моральной поддержки, и в итоге юному Мегатрону все же удалось преодолеть эту боязнь.

Что бы это ни было, надеюсь, больше сегодня подобного не случится, подумал Мегатрон, снова постепенно уходя в перезарядку. До утра кошмары его больше не беспокоили.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tPTo3Rk4cBA) **

Утром же Мегатрон пришел в онлайн несколько раньше подруги, но оставался лежать неподвижно, чтобы не будить ее так же резко, как ночью. В ангар уже проникали солнечные лучи, мягко освещая помещение, некогда бывшее его домом. Тогда он хотел знать, кто он есть, сейчас же думал, здорово бы было вернуться в то время… Груз прошлых воспоминаний и решений… Мысли об ошибочных выборах… Ответственность за весь клан… а теперь еще и необходимость защищать человеческую планету… Молодец, Мегатрон, допрыгался, саркастично упрекнул он сам себя. Будь возможность, я бы многое сделал иначе… разумеется уже зная, к каким последствиям приведут…

\- Шлак, - едва слышно выругался он, после чего посмотрел на спящую Ялару, и мрачные мысли сами собой начали отступать. Момент тишины, когда не нужно никуда спешить или опасаться очередного удара в спину… от первого помощника, нет нужды сию секунду решать какие-то важные задачи… Никогда не знаешь, что принесет новый день. Внутренний хронометр Мегатрона фиксировал земное время 6:25 утра. Пусть еще поспит хоть полчаса, решил он.

Подруга проснулась примерно через час. Все это время Мегатрон тихо лежал, мысленно просматривая уже восстановившиеся в памяти архивы событий. Он старался сосредоточиться на хорошем, вернее хотя бы на нейтральном: еще довоенном времени на Тоганоре-5. Немного жутко было об этом думать, учитывая, что теперь десептикон знал, зачем был нужен учителю, и какая участь была уготована ему в итоге. Но эти воспоминания были не так болезненны, как его жизнь на Кибертроне, зная, что произойдет с его близкими, и чем все закончится. Мегатрон думал о научных исследованиях, проводимых вместе с Октавиусом, о летной практике, Фоллен учил его, а так же Саундвейва и Старскрима действовать как единое целое… То, что они недавно делали, защищая Омегу Суприм от нападавших… Вспоминал свой корабль, первый вылет, путешествия на другие планеты… Пока воспоминания были, обрывистыми, но в то же время восстановленные являлись очень яркими, будто он переживал их вновь. Столько времени прошло… многих забрала война…

Но вот Ялара пошевелилась и, чуть привстав, улыбнулась смотрящему на нее трансформеру:

\- Доброе утро.

\- Ну наконец-то, - своеобразно поздоровался он, чем по какой-то причине смутил девушку:

\- В каком смысле?

\- Да так. Доброе утро. Как спалось?

\- Хорошо, - она подавила зевок. Она действительно чувствовала себя отлично, хоть и спала всю ночь на жестком. – А тебе? Кошмаров больше не было?

Мегатрон помотал головой и, наконец, сел, спустив ее на пол. Ялара довольно потянулась, отметив про себя, что им надо делать это почаще, вот было бы хорошо. Она проверила мобильник: сообщений не было, пропущенных звонков тоже. Мегатрон бы сказал, не услышь она вызов.

\- Тебя искать не будут? – уточнил он, наблюдая за ее действиями

\- Не-а, они же знают, что я с тобой. А уж где… это дело десятое. М-м-м… у нас сегодня собрание в школе в двенадцать… Что-то по поводу сессии. А так…

\- Тогда надо лететь. У тебя экзамены на носу, а ты вместо учебы то в космос, то еще куда…

\- Куда брат, туда и сестра, - девушка погрозила ему пальцем, - ты от меня так легко не избавишься.

\- Ну нет, это ты от меня никуда не денешься, - Мегатрон подхватил подругу на руки, подбросил вверх и так же бережно перехватил. Девчонка радостно засмеялась, и трансформер вместе с ней, но тут прошел сигнал в его внутреннем комлинке, заставив десептикона замереть. – Погоди. – Мегатрон спустил девушку на пол и приложил два пальца к левому виску: - Да, Саунд?

_‘Лорд Мегатрон, мы получили странное сообщение по закрытому каналу связи. Это не от автоботов или людей.’_ – Даже металлическое дребезжание не скрывало нервных интонаций в голосе десептиконского связиста. – ‘Сигнал чужой. Это предупреждение.’

\- Ясно, - медленно отозвался лидер, - свяжись с командой Прайма, пусть выдвигаются к нам. Думаю, все захотят услышать.

_‘Слушаюсь’,_ \- и связь отключилась.

\- Что-то случилось? - Ялара напряглась. Девушка слышала только его слова, но и этого ей хватило, чтобы догадаться. – В чем дело?

\- Н-ничего, - Мегатрон дернул головой и быстрым шагом направился к выходу, - идем, отвезу тебя домой.

\- Точно? – Ялара не отставала от него. – У тебя вид какой-то напряженный.

\- Ничего подобного, - Мегатрон раздвинул большие створки дверей, а когда он и подруга оказались на улице, закрыл их вновь. Что бы это ни было, Ялары сейчас не касается, и будет только лишним поводом для паники, если он что-то скажет. А еще к тому же подруга может запроситься с ним на их базу… Сейчас это совсем не нужно.

Снаружи вовсю светило поднявшееся из-за горизонта солнце, но лужи после ночной грозы еще не высохли, трава тоже была мокрая. Оглядевшись, Ялара потерла еще запанное лицо и попросила трансформера подождать пару минут.

\- Куда ты? – удивился он.

\- Умоюсь, и можно лететь. Там за углом колонка есть. Погоди пять секунд! – и она побежала в сторону складского здания.

\- Если бы в прошлом мне кто-нибудь сказал, что окончанию войны будет способствовать одно маленькое органическое создание, - справа от Мегатрона, заставив его вздрогнуть, возник призрак Джетфайра, - я бы решил, что шутник перебрал высокозаряженного энергона. 

\- Решили появиться? – не удержался Мегатрон, хотя несколько был рад видеть наставника. Хоть и явился опять без предупреждения, но… Раз дал о себе знать, значит простил.

\- Не надейся, я все еще злюсь на тебя, - Джетфайр словно прочитал его мысли. – То, что ты сделал… Честное слово, будь у меня осязаемый корпус, я бы тебя побил.

\- Серьезно? – деланно удивился Мегатрон. Чтобы старый наставник когда-нибудь распускал манипуляторы… Хотя война изменила всех.

\- Ну, может и не побил бы, но стукнул точно, - поправился он. – Мегатрон, эта твоя выходка была…

\- Знаю-знаю, - десептикон примирительно поднял вверх манипуляторы, - мне уже все высказали по этому поводу.

\- Тогда, я надеюсь, ты все осознал, и больше не будешь пытаться покончить с собой таким образом. Еще ни один Прайм даже додуматься до такого не смел… во всяком случае на моей памяти.

\- Я понял, - Мегатрон сжал кулаки, он уже начинал злиться. Сделал ошибку, осознал, но этого другим мало, они и дальше будут тыкать тебя носом, пока сами не удовлетворятся. Он хотел было спросить про свой сон, видел ли его невольный виртуальный жилец то же самое, но сомневался, не знал, как лучше это сделать, а сейчас куда важнее другое. Юникрон подери, где она там… Мегатрон прошелся туда-сюда и неожиданно решил спросить: - А много их вообще осталось в живых? Ну, Праймов, в смысле.

\- Не знаю… - Джетфайр явно растерялся и сам заинтересовался этим. – Твоему брату, наверняка, известно больше. Пока я был жив, оставалось около… пятнадцати, считая тебя, меня и Оптимуса… Сентинел, Родимус… И несколько других Праймов, как ты знаешь, погибли не все. Но из главной ветви династии остались только ты и твой брат.

\- Сентинел, - Мегатрон усмехнулся, - он ничуть не изменился. Когда был здесь последний раз, казалось, “миролюбивый” Оптимус еле сдерживался, чтобы не стукнуть его. Даже не верится, что ему дано имя в честь того самого Сентинела Прайма, древнего правителя Кибертрона.

\- Знак памяти и уважения. Тебя ведь тоже назвали по имени одного из древних Праймов.

\- Знаю, - услышав приближающиеся шаги десептикон повернул сначала голову, а потом и корпус в сторону бегущей к нему Ялары. Джетфайр тут же растворился в воздухе, будто его рядом и не было.

\- Я готова! – объявила она.

Мегатрон молча трансформировался в винтокрыл и отворил дверцу кабины. Девушка залезла внутрь, винты закрутились и, подняв тучи пыли, повелитель десептиконов устремился в небо. У него было странное чувство: что-то грядет… интересно, что же? И когда? Может, стоит поговорить с Оптимусом… Или пока не стоит…

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1MnPq2Xb9LA) **

Высадив Ялару на границе частного жилого сектора, девушка случайно по пути обмолвилась, что соседи почему-то уже жаловаться начинают на частые появления боевого винтокрыла рядом со своими домами, предводитель десептиконов вернулся на базу, куда как раз только что прибыла вся команда автоботов.

\- Саундвейв, что у нас? – Мегатрон прошествовал к пульту управления, за которым уже разместился десептиконский связист.

\- В 7:19 утра поступило сообщение, для передачи которого использовались сигнальные частоты людей, но послание пришло не от них.

\- Откуда такая уверенность? – не подумав, брякнул Балкхед, но тут же заткнулся под взглядами всех собравшихся и примирительно раскрыл манипуляторы.

\- Если бы люди знали наш язык, можно было бы предположить, что это от них, но в данном случае… - Саундвейв потыкал клавиши и вывел на центральный монитор послание, написанное кибертронскими глифами:

_“Вы знаете, что нам нужно. Отдайте это добровольно, или последствия дальнейших событий будут на вашей совести. Если Кибертрон и сумел бы отразить атаку, Земле точно не выстоять даже с вашей помощью.”_

\- Офигеть можно! – воскликнул Блитцвинг, сменив разумную лицевую пластину сразу на черную, самую сумасшедшую.

\- Понять бы, что это такое, - пробормотал стоящий рядом Лагнет. – “Вы знаете, что нам нужно…” Ты знаешь, Блитц? – Тот отрицательно помотал головой, и гигант развел манипуляторами: – И я не знаю.

\- Наши Матрицы, - Оптимус положил правый манипулятор себе на грудь, - уж не про них ли речь? – Головы присутствующих повернулись к нему. – Голограмма, которую показывал Блэкаут, - спокойно продолжил лидер автоботов, - где Падший говорит со своим учеником… - вопросительный взгляд в сторону Мегатрона: - Драконофус, да? – в ответ утвердительный кивок. – И тогда, на той космической станции квинтессоны сказали, что им нужны мы с Мегатронусом…

\- О том, чтобы что-то или кого-то отдать врагу и речи быть не может! – резко перебил Айронхайд. – Кроме того, мы не знаем, что задумал Падший, и почему ведет себя как последний трус, передавая такие странные сообщения.

\- Если это действительно он, а не кто-то еще, - хмыкнул Хук недоверчивым голосом. – После сражения в Египте я думал, он уже не восстанет из мертвых.

\- После разрушения станции Альфа мы все так думали, - возразил ему Старскрим.

\- Повелитель, вы говорили, что… видели его? – вспомнил Нокаут.

\- Пусть только посмеет думать, чтобы причинить вред лорду Мегатрону, и я лично оторву ему голову! – неожиданно пригрозил Лагнет к большому удивлению всех присутствующих. И решил пояснить: - Нет, а что? Предвестника я очень уважаю, но мой лидер давно не он. Точнее никогда им не был, Предвестник просто… отговорил меня… 

От попытки самодеактивации в кратере вулкана, вспомнил Мегатрон. Уставший от тяжелой жизни Лагнет был из тех, кому на Кибертроне в то время практически не осталось места, и не вмешайся Фоллен в тот момент, сейчас десесптикона-циклопа рядом не было бы.

\- Тише, верзила, - подошедшая Черная Арахния погладила его по правому манипулятору. – Никто не собирается никому ничего отдавать. – Она оглядела присутствующих: - Но сообщить союзникам-людям, все же, стоит.

\- Как они к этому отнесутся… - Сайдуэйз задумчиво поскреб макушку. – Люди нас и раньше-то не жаловали, - он указал на автоботов, - из-за ваших россказней, между прочим!

\- Можно подумать, вы миролюбивые, - не удержался Праул.

\- Можно подумать, вы – идеал добродетели, - заступился за собрата Бэррикейд, - мы не были заинтересованы в этой органической планете в плане ее порабощения. В первую очередь мы искали нашего пропавшего лидера и Великую Искру, улетевшую сюда. Все остальное – детали, связанные с вашим желанием нас уничтожить.

\- Успокойтесь, пожалуйста, - попросил их Оптимус Прайм. – Каждая сторона права от части. Но война окончена, никто никого не станет уничтожать. Однако… Арахния права, люди должны знать о надвигающейся угрозе.

\- Все, что мы думаем, сообщать не обязательно… - поддержал Мегатрон. – Однако игнорировать угрозу нельзя. Может, они ищут что-то? Фоллен и раньше использовал тактику отвлечения. – Он усмехнулся, сам ведь научился у него. – Один из любимых приемов.

\- Может быть… - неожиданно согласился Оптимус. Он, казалось, одновременно с обсуждением, о чем-то своем размышлял. Мегатрону казалось, будто красно-синий то и дело как-то задумчиво смотрит на него, будто хочет что-то сказать, но не знает, как… Сам лидер десептиконов думал о том, чтобы рассказать Оптимусу о своем сне, но… как тот отреагирует? И так хватает того, что медики настояли на быстрых осмотрах раз в два-три дня… Если бы были какие-то отклонения, они бы сразу сказали… Ну как иначе-то?

Людям было решено сообщить общие факты: что поступило сообщение от врага именно через земные каналы передачи данных, в котором упоминается, что им нужно нечто, однако что, кибертронцы не знают. Отчасти это правда, ведь нет гарантии, что враг хочет именно Матрицы Оптимуса и Мегатрона. Вдруг это уловка? Может это было сделано специально, чтобы… деморализовать союзников? От Падшего всего можно ожидать. Айронхайд еще предположил, что после поражения в Египте тот мог окончательно тронуться умом. Как бы то ни было, силы Альянса скоро пополнятся мощным боевым кибертронским кораблем, который как раз направляется к Земле.

Вечером, во время ночного патрулирования Мишн Сити и близлежащих территорий, Оптимус связался с Мегатроном и сообщил, что им нужно поговорить с глазу на глаз, так же передал координаты, где будет ждать. Лидер десептиконов прибыл меньше чем через минуту. Это было за городом, на пустынной территории. Описав круг в воздухе, Мегатрон приземлился, еще в воздухе перейдя из формы истребителя в обычную.

\- В чем дело? – он подошел к лидеру автоботов, поприветствовавшему его кивком.

\- Мегз, я… хотел спросить тебя кое о чем. – Оптимус колебался, не зная, как начать. – Прошлой ночью, во время перезарядки я… я видел кое-что… Все было так реально, но…

Десеприконский предводитель напрягся и отвернулся. Его брат… говорит о том же, что во время подзарядки наблюдал и сам Мегатрон? Юникрон подери… Я думал, это… все было неправдой.

\- Что именно? – справившись с собой, десептикон повернулся к красно-синему трансформеру.

\- Я… меня будто звал кто-то, я шел вперед, не зная, кого и что увижу, а потом… туман рассеялся, и я… увидел тебя и мастера Джетфайра. Тогда вдруг понял, что моя Матрица звала меня туда же… где был ты. И ты выглядел… как до начала войны… А потом… - Он вдруг осекся от выражения лица Мегатрона: - Что? Не веришь?

\- Дай угадаю, ты спросил, где мы, и мастер Джетфайр ответил: ни “где”, а “когда”, - тихо заявил тот, поставив манипуляторы на пояс. – А потом еще вспышка и голоса.

Оптимус застыл словно громом пораженный:

\- Откуда ты… ты… тоже это видел?

Мегатрон кивнул.

\- Но почему не сказал…

\- Ты тоже мне только сейчас сообщил, - отбился Мегатрон. – Да и потом… откуда мне было знать? – Он развел манипуляторы в стороны. – Джетфайр после со мной говорил, но про это ни слова. Я и подумал – показалось.

\- Сейчас он здесь? Мастер Джетфайр.

\- Нет… - Мегатрон разочарованно покачал головой. А жаль, можно было бы у него спросить… Но нет, он словно живет своей жизнью… Юникронова Матрица… Я был так разочарован, когда учитель сказал, что я не один из Праймов… А теперь… отчасти мне бы хотелось стать обычным…

\- Голоса сказали - Хранители Наследия… - Оптимус коснулся своей переносицы. - Какого наследия? И что все это значит?

Мегатрон фыркнул. Оптимус его спрашивает, что значит то… о чем предводитель десептиконов знал гораздо меньше, чем он сам? Похоже, лидер автоботов растерян не меньше. А это значит, все еще куда загадочнее, чем предполагал Мегатрон.

\- Не представляю… Историю ты знаешь лучше меня, а я… даже на Кибертроне-то последний раз был, когда…

\- В архивах древней библиотеки могут содержаться какие-то сведения. Скорее всего даже в той ее части, куда вход разрешен только Праймам… А если нет, есть только один, кто может нам все разъяснить – это Оракул.

Мегатрон вздрогнул, вспоминая первый и единственный раз, когда они с Оптимусом видели его... Точнее это был лишь свет… свет и голос… Оракул обитает в глубине их родной планеты, там где по легенде еще гораздо глубже, в самом ядре,находится Вектор Сигма… хранилище древних знаний, по сказанию именно он дал Первым разум, способность мыслить… Созданный Праймусом. Но это лишь истории, никто не знает, что на самом деле находится в ядре Кибертрона… никто из ныне живущих не спускался туда…

\- Оракул обитает на Кибертроне, сомневаюсь, что он сможет дать внятный ответ, пока мы на Земле, - хмуро заключил лидер десептиконов.

\- Теоретически можно попробовать связаться с ним через Матрицы, - предложил Оптимус, - знать бы только, как… Древние Праймы могли…

\- Мы не Древние, - возразил Мегатрон с некоторым раздражением. Все эти трюки Праймов были для него чужими, но признавать, что десептикон боялся, ему ни капли не хотелось. – Идея, конечно, интересная, но… Сначала нужно защитить Землю, а уж потом заняться другими вещами.

\- Ты прав, - согласился лидер автоботов. – С одной стороны мне легче стало, что это был не глюк, а с другой… Не знаю даже.

\- Я тоже, Оптимус, - вынужденно согласился Мегатрон, - я тоже.

* * *

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AYzgG0J1TcM) **

В день прилета корабля десептиконов у Ялары должен был быть первый экзамен, но, к немалой радости почти всех, в этом году летнюю сессию было решено отменить из-за постоянной угрозы нападения неизвестных пришельцев, о чем им как раз и сообщили на том собрании. Если раньше кибертронцы в основном вели борьбу друг с другом, причем одна из сторон таки сумела заручиться поддержкой землян, и это как таковое не угрожало крупным городам, то сейчас неясно, оттуда будет нанесен следующий удар… именно по людям. Город-то не закрыли, но вот учебу у студентов и школьников пока было решено отменить. Это касалось и элитной школы для детей членов правительства. Поэтому Ялара и Сари решили заглянуть в гости к Микаэле, которую давно не видели, узнать, как дела и по возможности ненавязчиво выяснить, что происходил между ней и Сэмом.

Бамблби вызвался отвезти подруг до ремонтной мастерской отца Микаэлы. Он и сам соскучился по ней, и да, по дороге желтый автобот признался, что не просто видел Сэма с девушкой по имени Карли, но и даже подвозил их обоих один раз. На его взгляд эта Карли довольно милая и общительная, даже не особо боится трансформеров, но… Микаэла тоже друг, и бросать ее Бамблби не собирался.

Приехали они утром, Микаэла в это время возилась с двигателем очередного автомобиля. Увидеть друзей она была очень рада, и старалась вести себя так, будто ничего не происходит, но и Сари, и Ялара уже все знали. Чтобы как-то разговорить подругу, обе девушки вызвались помочь в мастерской. Если Сари уже имела представление о технике благодаря своему отцу и автоботам, Ялара же никогда раньше не имела дела с автомобилями, поэтому ей поручили мойку. Микаэла принесла подругам более-менее подходящую одежду, и они принялись за дело. Работа проходила на улице, поэтому Бамблби, остававшийся в своей альтернативной форме, тоже мог принимать участие в разговорах. 

В обед желтый автобот довез подруг до ближайшего кафе, и, оказавшись на улице, Ялара тут же юркнула за растущие неподалеку кусты, поскольку увидела неподалеку группу девочек, одна из которых чем-то показалась ей похожа на Тиффани Фэнзон. Старая привычка, выработанная годами – скрываться от потенциального хищника…

\- У нас с Сэмом… давно трудности, - нехотя призналась Микаэла, когда они сидели за столиком на веранде летнего ресторана быстрого обслуживания. – Просто мы старались как-то замять это дело, да и не афишировать… А теперь у него другая.

\- Оу… - Ялара чуть не подавилась газировкой. – Прям уж и другая?

\- Вы… расстались? – ахнула Сари. Брюнетка еле сдерживалась, чтобы не всхлипнуть. Ялара вздрогнула, словно от удара током. Такой раздолбай, как Сэм, бросил такую умную и красивую девушку, как Микаэла… И уже нашел себе другую? А она переживает. Дикая несправедливость!

\- Я его стукну, - решила синеволосая девушка, сжав кулак, - с правой, как увижу. – Обе удивленно уставились на нее. Миролюбивая и несколько пугливая Ялара хочет кого-то побить, пусть даже и за дело? Не иначе от Мегатрона нахваталась. Но та восприняла их взгляды несколько иначе: - Что? Я левша, для меня с правой – что для вас с левой.

\- Не надо драться, Ял, - Микаэла отмахнулась, - это жизнь, простая жизнь. Сэм сделал выбор, я тоже. Все меняется. – Она пошевелила трубочку в своем стакане с газировкой. – Когда все это прекратится… А я надеюсь, мы выстоим… в этом случае я уеду.

\- Что?! – в один голос ахнули Ялара и Сари, а синеволосая еще добавила:

\- Из-за Сэма?..

\- Нет. Отцу предложили работу… в Лос-Анджелесе. – Так что я – с ним. Расставание с Сэмом только к лучшему.

\- В Лос-Анджелесе… но это так далеко… - Сари задумчиво посмотрела в небо, а потом на темноволосую подругу: - Но… а как же мы все?

\- Будем созваниваться и переписываться. Связь никто не отменял. Лос-Анджелес, может, и далеко, но гораздо ближе, чем… Кибертрон.

\- А причем тут… - не поняла Ялара, и тут ее парализовала страшная догадка. Которую Микаэла тут же подтвердила:

\- Ял, ты же знаешь, рано или поздно, они улетят домой, и с ними уж точно связи не будет.

Улетят… Ялара сжала кулаки, чувствуя, будто стул под ней поплыл прочь. Да, она знает, но… зачем ей Микаэла об этом напомнила? Улетят… когда? Как скоро? Сколько времени Мегатрон еще будет рядом… Этого она не знала. Но представив, что снова останется одна… от этого Яларе хотелось рыдать…

Во второй половине дня Бамблби отвез Сари и Ялару по домам. Вечером прибывает десептиконский корабль, нужно успеть подготовиться. Ялара сказала, что за ней заедет Бэррикейд и отвезет на базу десептиконов к Мегатрону. Сам желтый автобот заберет Сари и Анджелу. Айронхайд захватит Андрея, Сэма и… вероятно эту неизвестную Карли.

\- Ты хоть приедешь встречать Немезиду? – на всякий случай уточнила Ялара у Микаэлы перед отъездом.

\- Праул меня заберет, - та кивнула и улыбнулась, - ни за что не пропущу такое событие.

\- Здорово, - Ялара показала ей левый большой палец и вместе с Сари села в салон к Бамблби. Они отправились домой.

Дома Ялара только успела переодеться и привести в порядок волосы, как у забора показалась полицейская машина без водителя. Бэррикейд. Интересно, он все так же гоняет с мигалками, нарушая правила, или уже исправился? Сейчас выясним, подумала Ялара. Анджела хотела пойти с ней, но старшая кузина обещала, что за ней заедет Бамблби чуть позже. Сама же Ялара полетит на место встречи со своим лучшим другом.

Увидев свою пассажирку, десептикон-полицейский басом поздоровался, открыл правую дверь пассажирского сидения и, как только Ялара залезла внутрь, покатил на базу десептиконов. Надо было отдать ему должное, ехал по правилам, даже мигалки не включал, как он объяснил, время позволяло.

Добравшись до места, он высадил девушку, трансформировался в обычную форму, и вместе с Яларой зашел на территорию базы. Оказавшись внутри, Бэррикейд сказал девушке, что Мегатрон уже знает о ее прибытии, а еще сейчас на базе Оптимус Прайм, неповоротливый броневик Балкхед, решивший повидать друзей-конструктиконов, и медик-автобот Рэтчет. Вероятно опять пристают к Мегатрону с обследованиями, подумала Ялара, он же недавно ей возмущался. Бэррикейд так же спросил, нужна ли девушке еще помощь. И когда она, поблагодарив, ответила, что все хорошо, и дальше справится сама, он просто ушел. Ялара была из тех “чужаков”, кто мог свободно перемещаться по десептиконскому штабу без последствий.

И все же, поплутав какое-то время по коридорам, Ялара признала, что помощь ей, все же, сейчас была нужна: вся база, казалось, будто вымерла. Где все? Даже Бэррикейд как сквозь землю провалился. Что такое? Мегатрон знает о ее прибытии, так что же не вышел встречать? Девушка думала, сама сего найдет, или хотя бы спросит кого-то, как к нему пройти, но как назло поблизости ни души! Или ни искры… как правильно в их случае… Она уж отчаялась, но вдруг заметила наполовину открытые двери одного из отсеков, откуда слышались голоса, и сразу поспешила туда. Однако различив, кто это, замедлила шаг, остановилась, прижавшись к стене, прислушалась, осторожно заглянула… Это были Оптимус и Рэтчет. Говорили на своем кибертронском языке, но до Ялары, все же, доходил общий смысл сказанного. Медик говорил лидеру автоботов, что ему придется предоставить сенату полный отчет о физическом состоянии обоих правителей, прежде чем они смогут официально вступить в свои должности на Кибертроне. А для этого, хотят они или нет, им уже дома придется так же посетить медика, по имени Ранг, который является… чем-то вроде психолога у людей? Ялара так и не поняла. Психолог… У кибертронцев есть психологи? Хотя… что удивляться, их общество чем-то похоже на человеческое… Ну, другие формы жизни, но все же.

\- Я-то понимаю, а вот Мегатронус…Ты ведь знаешь, как он не любит медиков, не важно какой области. Заставить его пойти на прием к Рангу… Это будет непросто.

\- Мне ли не знать, - Рэтчет усмехнулся, - вас обоих помню еще вот такими. – Он поднес два пальца к собственным окулярам. – Тебя он послушает. А если я или Нокаут ему скажем, Мегатрон, как ты сам сказал, упрется крыльями и все. Нашей планете нужны адекватные предводители, а не поехавшие процессором. В тебе я ничуть не сомневаюсь, а вот он… Одним сеансом тут не ограничится, это сто процентов.

\- Эмоциональный шок… - попробовал вступиться за брата Прайм-автобот, он как никто понимал и чувствовал, что пришлось пережить его брату.

\- Шок, который чуть не закончился… ты сам помнишь, чем. – Участливо подсказал медик. – Оптимус, а если бы мы не вмешались, если бы у него получилось… Если бы Мегатронусу хватило сил вырвать Матрицу из груди… он бы тогда…

\- Знаю, старый друг, - лидер автоботов ответил как-то особенно тихо. – Твоя взяла. Когда разберемся с вторжением на Земле и вернемся на Кибертрон, Мегатронус пройдет полное обследование, хочет он или нет.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода (до времени 3:30)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rXUOAGEHbU8) **

Не желая больше это слушать, Ялара отскочила от дверного проема и быстро пошла, куда глаза глядят. В другое время, услышав подобное о своем друге, она бы сперва не удержалась от горькой усмешки, ведь Ялара одна из тех, кто как раз хорошо знает, каким Мегатрон может быть упертым и своенравным, а потом забеспокоилась, ведь девушке не безразлично эмоциональное состояние ее “инопланетного брата”, но сейчас… Сейчас у Ялары были совершенно другие мысли: улетят, рано или поздно они улетят. Нет, она знала и понимала, что так или иначе Мегатрон и другие вернутся на свою планету, им с Оптимусом как братьям-соправителям предстоит вести кибертронцев в светлое будущее, и все такое… Предводитель десептиконов не сможет с ней остаться даже если захочет всей искрой, его долг Прайма перед народом, обязанности лидера – прежде всего. А когда-то ведь Мегатрон не помнил, кто он есть… зачем только другие вмешались…

_\- Черный Вихрь, ты… Ты ведь не оставишь меня, да?_

_\- Ну что ты… Конечно нет._

Будет это не сейчас. Новый враг еще не побежден. Однако в конечном счете так случится, Мегатрон улетит, а Ялара останется на Земле. Если они выживут, разумеется. Девушка даже не допускает иного исхода, мозг категорически отвергает подобный вариант развития событий. Нет, они победят… и Мегатрон покинет ее… Один раз это почти случилось, и Ялара невольно вспомнила, какой была ее реакция, когда лидер десептиконов сообщил ей, что пора домой…

_\- Я думала, что что-то значу для тебя! Я думала, мы друзья!_

_\- Но мы и есть друзья…_

_\- Больше нет! Ты… ты… ты предал меня! Ненавижу!_

И она позволила себе так с ним говорить… а он, в итоге, простил ее… Их прощание на военном космодроме перед двумя кибертронскими космическими кораблями… Тогда и Мегатрон, и Ялара думали, что могут больше никогда не увидеться…

_\- Буду ждать твоего возвращения. Прилетай… обязательно…_

_\- Хорошо…_

_\- Скажи: я обещаю…_

_\- Обещаю, Ял… Я обязательно прилечу снова._

Ялара резко остановилась, невольно начиная плакать. Подступив к металлической стене, девушка прислонилась к ней спиной и стала медленно оседать на пол. Подтянув колени к груди и вытащив из-под воротника цепочку с фиолетовым десептиконским знаком, она крепко сжала его в левой руке и укусила себя за кулак, борясь с диким желанием от досады закричать во весь голос. Нет… нельзя… Один раз она уже устроила скандал и чуть не разрушила их дружбу… Только Андрей, ее рассудительный русский друг помог девушке тогда одуматься и извиниться…

_\- Истерикой ты все равно ничего не изменила, а сделала только хуже. В первую очередь себе.”_

_\- Что я могу? От меня, получается, ничего не зависит…”_

_\- Нет, Ялара, кое-что ты можешь. Есть одна вещь, зависящая от тебя. Какие воспоминания у вас с Мегатроном останутся друг о друге: хорошие или плохие…”_

Девчонка сжалась в комок, мелко трясясь и тихо всхлипывая. Она отпустит его… Выбора не будет. Еще не известно, как скоро это случится, но лишь от одной мысли о расставании хочется рыдать…

Справа от девушки с шипением раскрылась металлическая дверь и раздались тяжелые шаги. Ялара вздрогнула и подняла голову: над ней стоял как всегда хитро ухмыляющийся двуногий красно-белый Астон Мартин. Девчонка даже не заметила, что предалась душевным терзаниям рядом с медлабораторией.

\- Привет, сестра по Знаку, что грустим? – десептиконский медик был как всегда в хорошем настроении.

\- Нокаут? – откинув назад волосы, Ялара резко встала, часто дыша от неожиданности. – Н-нет, ничего. Я не грустила, я просто…

\- Да ладно врать, твои биометрические данные говорят сами за себя. Колись, кто обидел, кому конечности отпилить? – его правый манипулятор трансформировался в круглую бензопилу. Лезвие начало вращаться с пугающими быстротой и звуком, а лицевая пластина десептикона стала какой-то уж совсем устрашающей. Испуганно икнув, Ялара застыла на месте, не сводя глаз с орудия расчленения, и трансформер только усмехнулся, снова меняя бензопилу на пальцы: - Да шучу я, что ты в самом деле-то. – Он засмеялся, и девушка, все еще мелко дрожа, облегченно выдохнула.

\- Шуточки у тебя, - насуплено буркнула Ялара.

\- Ну извини, - развел руками медик. – Твой приятель, Андрей Маков, больше понимает мой юмор. – Он махнул в сторону открытых дверей: - Может, зайдешь? Что как не родная.

Ялара с улыбкой прошла в открытый проход, не переставая оглядываться по сторонам. Она еще не бывала в этом месте. Трансформер зашел следом.

Здесь она еще никогда не была. Сей довольно большой отсек, напичканный разной неизвестной девушке аппаратурой кто-то несведущий мог бы назвать ремонтной мастерской, но, как уже стало понятно, кибертронцы – не просто машины в человеческом понимании. Живые машины, самоисцеляющийся металл, даже искровое размножение. Как Мегатрон сказал на энергетическом уровне.

Медицинский блок на десептиконской базе был гораздо больше, чем у автоботов, собственно как и вся база, как бы они ее не построили в скале за такой небольшой промежуток времени. Слева четыре полугоризонтальных платформы, в изголовьях которых компьютерные мониторы, чуть подальше что-то похожее на пульт управления, справа еще две больших консоли с голографическими экранами, у дальней стены еще какое-то оборудование и шкафы с какими-то реактивами. В центре еще большой стол для обследований, над ним яркие лампы сканера.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g9vd07dTAF8) **

\- Ого… - удивленно выдохнула девушка.

\- Будь как дома, - Нокаут обчел манипуляторами лабораторию и сел за компьютер около полугоризонтальных медицинских платформ, - только не шуми, мне работать надо. Брейкдаун собрал кое-какие сведения, надо систематизировать.

\- Твой помощник?

\- Брат, - Нокаут начал вводить в компьютер какие-то команды.

\- Искровый брат? – не отставала девушка. Медик удивленно повернулся к ней, округлив алую оптику:

\- Ты уже такие подробности о нас знаешь?

\- Ну типа… - она закусила губу и потеребила прядку волос. – Оптимус и Черный Вихрь… В смысле Мегатрон… Мегатронус… Они, вроде как, искровые братья-близнецы… Блэкаут и Гриндер – тоже. Ребята мне рассказывали, что это такое, а Мегатрон потом предложил спросить у тебя детали…

\- Тему интерфейса и образования новой искры тоже поднимали, да?

\- Интерфейс, это типа… э-э-э…? - Ялара почувствовала, что начинает краснеть, догадываясь, ЧТО это может означать в данном случае. Явно не то, что по-человечески считается взаимодействием человека и компьютера.

\- Одно без другого не сработает, если пара решила создать спарклинга. – Нокаут, все так же сидя, чуть нагнулся к ней: - А не маленькая ли ты еще для таких “взрослых” разговоров?

\- Эй, мне уже семнадцать! – обиделась девчонка. – В следующем году школу заканчиваю, вот!

\- И все равно мелочь по нашим меркам, - тихо хихикнул медик, уже, вероятно, забыв, чем хотел заниматься. – Этот ворчливый старый автохлам, Рэтчет, услышит – нам обоим влетит.

\- За “автохлам” или за обсуждение? – невинно уточнила девушка. Она не хотела ругаться, хотя услышать такое в адрес медика-автобота было обидно.

\- За то и другое, - подумав, решил Нокаут.

\- Мегатрон сказал, ты можешь объяснить процесс с научной точки зрения… - выкрутилась Ялара. И эта часть ей была тоже интересна. Девушка уже знала, что трансформеры пьют энергон для того, чтобы функционировать, для них это как еда для людей.

\- Сказал, значит? Ну что ж… Тогда смотри сюда, слушай и запоминай. - Нокаут ввел в компьютер какие-то команды, и на голографическом мониторе высветилась анатомическая схема внутренних систем кибертронца. Заинтересованная Ялара подступила еще ближе - Ну-с, начнем образовательную лекцию?

И он в деталях стал рассказывать ей… вставляя что-то из кибертронской медицины и, вероятно, судя по описанию, нечто из своего опыта. К концу объяснений у девушки были глаза как у персонажей японских мультфильмов и щеки пылали огнем. Воображение, что ты делаешь, прекрати, укорила себя Ялара, изо всех сил стараясь успокоиться. 

\- Значит, - она несколько раз глубоко вдохнула, - интерфейс-система у вас у всех одинаковая… И заберем… м-м-м… заискрить может принимающий от передающего, так? Без разницы, кто.

\- Именно. Базовая, говоря вашим языком, анатомия у нас сходная... Мы сейчас не касаемся особенностей строения летунов и наземников. Кибертронцы только выглядят по-разному. Это не то же самое, что у вас мужчины и женщины…

\- Значит, воспроизводить могут и фемм, и мехи? – уточнила девушка. Мегатрон уже упоминал об этом, но не хотел вдаваться в детали. Даже вел себя так, будто сам стесняется подобных тем.

\- Все кибертронцы могут, - Нокаут усмехнулся, - я, Черная Арахния, Саундвейв, Старскрим, Блэкаут… лорд Мегатрон… - улыбка медика стала какой-то уж совсем хитрой: – Не говори никому, что я это сказал, но увидеть нашего предводителя в таком положении было бы… интересно, знаешь, какие бы эмоции еще в нем проснулись во время носительства и далее, в последнее время и так одни сюрпризы... Может, доживу до того дня, когда у него появятся спарклинги. Хотя, Мегатрон никогда особо не имел мыслей даже о том, чтобы найти себе вторую половинку. – Нокаут сочувственно вздохнул: - Как и всех нас, его мысли занимала война и выживание нашего клана. Даже отрицая свою сущность Прайма, он все равно инстинктивно действовал как один из них.

\- Как? – не поняла Ялара.

\- Десептиконы для него – это все, понимаешь? – Нокаут выпрямился в металлическом кресле. - Да, Мегатрон может быть грубым, высокомерным, жестоким… Но без него мы бы давно пропали, и все наши это понимают. Даже Старскрим, чтоб у него крылья узлом завязались и турбины заглохли.

Девушка хихикнула. Очевидно, что десептиконский медик и первый помощник предводителя друг друга не очень-то жалуют. Хотя тот же Старскрим и с Мегатроном-то на одной базе не слишком-то уживаются друг с другом…

\- Ты знал, что Мегатрон из династии Праймов? – вдруг тихо спросила она.

\- Предполагал, - Нокаут вернулся к просмотру данных.

\- И-и? – Ялара подошла к нему.

Медик встал и уперся манипуляторами в приборную панель:

\- Он очень сильный, Ялара, - голос Нокаута стал каким-то холодным и даже резковатым, - его системные показатели во много раз выше, а искра и энергетическое поле гораздо мощнее, чем у любого другого кибертронца, с которыми мне приходилось иметь дело. А еще эта его неконтролируемая способность “видеть” воспоминания других через мысленные сигналы, сопровождающиеся словами… – Медик не сводил с девчонки пронизывающего взгляда. Таким серьезным Ялара этого трансформера еще не видела. – Конечно, Мегатрон всеми правдами и неправдами старается избегать этого места, - он обвел манипуляторами пространство лаборатории и поставил их на пояс, - точно как и медотсека на Немезиде, быстрее бы она прилетела…

Девушка с трудом подавила смешок, в красках представив, как ее друг тщательно скрывается от ищущего его медика со сканером в манипуляторе.

\- …но к счастью, ему не всегда удается, ибо в боях серьезно достается всем, так что порой медпомощь требуется и ему. Поэтому уж я-то знаю. Одним только незначительным усилением энергополя наш лидер, как и Оптимус Прайм, способен буквально деморализовать врага.

\- А его Матрица лидерства?

\- Это самая большая загадка, подруга. – Нокаут погрозил ей пальцем. - Учитывая, что она только недавно вошла в полную силу, опять же тебе спасибо. – Он кивнул, и девчонка смущенно поскребла пальцами макушку, вспоминая, когда и как это случилось.

_\- А на что похожи эти ваши искры?_

_\- Ты действительно хочешь это знать?_

_\- Хочу…_

Событие, изменившее их обоих… Нечто самое важное, поворотный момент, приведший к окончанию войны… Доверие и дружба, единство… вместе отныне и навсегда, вспомнилась девушке собственная импровизация.

\- Когда я в первый раз осматривал предводителя после одного из сражений, еще будучи ассистентом Хука, то сразу заинтересовался этим странным блоком, не подававшим никаких, скажем так, признаков жизни. Особой пользы для функционирования повелителя в нем выявлено не было, но и вреда тоже никакого. У вас подобные вещи в организмах называются рудиментами. Кто же знал, что это… на самом деле… - красно-белый десептикон как-то по-человечески кашлянул. - Ведь ни у кого другого подобной не было, я уж не предполагал, что это за апгрейд для дополнительной защиты камеры искры, а лорд Мегатрон не хотел говорить, только наш специалист по науке, Шоквейв, обронил раз что-то такое, мол не стоит пока даже уделять этому внимания, есть и есть, дескать рискованно много знать... Но раз эта штука не мешала нашему предводителю жить, то и я даже не стал выяснять. Зря, возможно. 

Ялара выдавила слабую улыбку. Они жили еще задолго до ее рождения, в то время Мегатрон даже не думал, что когда-нибудь познакомится с ней. Да и сама Ялара до недавнего времени не догадывалась… “Серая мышка” в школе, вечная жертва, замкнутая и тихая, она случайно нашла странный осколок, который и привел ее к новому другу… Который так или иначе все равно ее покинет, вернется домой… И что тогда?

\- Нокаут… - девушка сглотнула и, потерев плечи ладонями, тихо спросила: - Когда вы улетаете?

\- Что, так не терпится уже выпроводить нас? – с намеком уточнил красно-белый десептикон, но от вида расстроенной Ялары у него самого кольнуло в искре. – Понятно, неудачно пошутил…

\- Я только что случайно услышала разговор Рэтчета и Оптимуса… Про возвращение на вашу планету… - Нос девушки начало щипать и грудь мучительно сдавило. Только не плачь, сказала она себе, не при свидетелях, он тебя и так считывает.

\- Рано или поздно – да, - Нокаут пожал плечами и, соединив ладони, довольно посмотрел на потолок: - Подумать только, Кибертрон… родной Кибертрон… Они уже спрашивают, когда же соправители закончат играться на Земле и, наконец, вернутся. – Снова серьезный взгляд на девушку: - Уже не как враги, но как союзники.

\- Они?

\- Новосформированный сенат. Сейчас там во главе Ультра Магнус от автоботов и Шоквейв от нас.

\- Ультра Магнуса знаю, а… кто такой Шоквейв?

Нокаут махнул ей, подошел к другой консоли у противоположной стены и вывел на голографический экран изображение крупного десептикона с фиолетово-черной броней. Мощный корпус, шипастые накладки на плечах, большие сервоприводы и внушительные бластеры… Голова Шоквейва была похожа на огромную лампу, в которой мерным красным светом сиял всего один окуляр. Судя по тому, насколько тяжелым и массивным бы он выглядел, Ялара сделала вид, что этот трансформер возможно ростом с Оптимуса и Мегатрона, а может даже и с Ультра Магнуса. Самыми большими из всех, кого она знает, являются Балкхед и Лагнет.

\- Наш ведущий ученый, представитель еще старого довоенного сената... Кто лучше подойдет для этой должности?

\- Действительно, - девчонка согласно кивнула. Что еще спросить, она просто не знала. Очевидный ответ уже получен: они не останутся.

\- Ялара? – Нокаут подошел к девушке и вопросительно навис над ней. – Ты поэтому расстроилась? Из-за нашего отбытия, которое еще неизвестно когда случится?

\- Один раз вы уже чуть не улетели, - она попыталась усмехнуться, но не вышло. – Боюсь представить, что случилось бы, если бы… вы не вернулись, а на нас напали так или иначе.

\- Да уж. И повезло вам, что мы тоже друг с другом больше не воюем. Эх, все это отговорки, - Нокаут небрежно махнул рукой: - Космический мост от Земли до Кибертрона… Да его строить и строить! Из-за тебя он решил вернуться, - медик резко выпрямился, - из-за тебя.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D0ziHbGclkg) **

Ялара удивленно застыла. Мегатрон говорил, якобы дело в другом… и она поверила, просто радуясь, что хоть еще какое-то время он будет рядом. А теперь, то есть, получается, что… если бы не ее послание… причем девушка не знала, что лидер десептиконов ее слышал…

\- В чем секрет? Как тебе удалось так изменить нашего предводителя? – Нокаут поставил манипуляторы на пояс.

\- Ну… - Ялара замялась. – Наверное, не всегда личность может сделать шаг навстречу враждебному миру, который, с большей вероятностью, оттолкнет еще больше. Иногда это мир должен показать, что на самом деле он не так жесток, как может восприниматься. Общество должно принять, иначе о готовности личности измениться и речи не будет. Я была изгоем среди своих сверстников, а Мегатрон… он был таким… растерянным, и, понимая каково это, когда тебя отвергают или боятся, мне казалось, что я могу помочь… - И она вкратце поведала ему о тех событиях со своей точки зрения, не упустив и случаи, как они с Мегатроном вытащили ребенка из горящего здания, или как десептиконский лидер защитил саму Ялару, а так же Андрея и Микаэлу от пытавшегося их всех убить Старскрима. Нокаут слушал с большим интересом, иногда задавая уточняющие вопросы, а когда она закончила, он очень выразительно присвистнул и заключил:

\- Да уж… это многое объясняет, конечно. – Рассказ Ялары заставил десептиконского медика задуматься. Не наблюдай он сам поведенческие метаморфозы Мегатрона, то принял бы такой рассказ за неудачную шутку.

\- Впервые я чувствовала ответственность за кого-то… - девушка положила руку на грудь. - И это ощущение до сих пор присутствует, хоть мой... бывший подопечный в этом больше не нуждается. Поэтому прошу, вы уж там… присмотрите за ним, хорошо? Я знаю, что он умный, сильный, самостоятельный, что он ваш лидер и все такое… но…

\- Не волнуйся, - Нокаут присел перед ней на одно колено, - одно могу сказать точно, если раньше были те, кто пытался свергнуть предводителя и занять его место, - при этих словах девушка пришла в ужас, - то сейчас, зная его происхождение… не думаю, что у кого-то хватит смелости и глупости пойти на это. Праймы, они… Они другие. Высшие, сотая процента, искры самого Праймуса.

\- А почему, интересно, Рэтчет сказал Оптимусу, что хочет отправить Мегатрона… к психологу? – вдруг вспомнила она. Неожиданно так же в памяти возникли события на корабле, когда они летели домой.

Нокаут усмехнулся:

\- Да, не помешает. Представляю себе эту сцену, Мегатрон же тогда…

\- Крыльями упрется, - подсказала Ялара.

\- Не без этого. Но так будет нужно в любом случае, и это не смешно. Не переживай, - он коснулся левым указательным пальцем ее правого плеча и снова встал, - нашему предводителю никто не даст пропасть.

\- Знаю, просто когда вы все улетите, когда Черн… Мегатрон улетит, то…

\- С кем ты будешь дружить? – догадался медик. Ялара сглотнула и опустила голову, глаза против воли начали наполняться слезами. – Эй, ну мы же не прямо сейчас отбываем, а? Прекрати, а то лорд Мегатрон еще подумает, что это я тебя довел и… - он огляделся и тут заметил, что двери в лабораторию открыты, а прислонившись к косяку стоит со скрещенными на груди манипуляторами высокий красно-серо-черный трансформер. - О, повелитель?.. – Нокаут невольно дрогнул – появление предводителя было очень неожиданным. - А мы тут… мы…

\- Коммуникатор отключать надо, когда секретничаете, - лидер десептиконов выразительно постучал себе указательным пальцем по левому виску.

\- Коммуникатор? – Нокаут и Ялара уставились друг на друга в недоумении. Мегатрон с недовольным выражением показал на знак у себя на груди, и девчонка, все осознав, тут же хлопнула себя ладонью по лбу:

\- Ах ты черт! Прости… – Снова нашарив под одеждой медальон, она стиснула его в руке и спрятала обратно. Он все слышал? Каждое слово? Вот попала, подумала она, ведь из головы вылетело, как этот медальон работает.

\- Другое дело, - Мегатрон кивнул и сделал шаг назад. Двери в медлабораторию автоматически закрылись, в коридоре раздались удаляющиеся шаги.

Растерянная Ялара взглянула на удивленного Нокаута, виновато развела руками и, пробормотав тихое “извини”, бегом бросилась из медотсека догонять лидера десептиконов.

\- Черный Вихрь!

Он чуть замедлил шаг, но не остановится.

\- Стой, эй! Да подожди меня!

Десептикон резко встал и обернулся, от чего спешившая следом Ялара едва не налетела на его левую конечность. Переведя дух, девчонка подняла голову и замерла при виде пронизывающих ее ярко-красных светящихся окуляров. Лицевая пластина трансформера оставалась непроницаема, но девушке не пришлось даже гадать, о чем он думает.

\- Ты все слышал, - обреченно выдавила она, снова глядя в пол. Это был не вопрос, констатация.

\- Каждое слово, - ровным голосом подтвердил Мегатрон и поставил манипуляторы на пояс.

\- Прости… - Ялара виновато закусила губу и потеребила цепочку с десептиконским знаком. – Я забыла как эта штука действует… Так…

Повисла неловкая пауза. Девушка ждала, какой провокационный вопрос Мегатрон задаст следом, а тот и не знал, что вообще даже сказать. Все слышал… Абсолютно все. И о разговоре Оптимуса и Рэтчета относительно него, и все, что Нокаут ей поведал, включая и эту смущающую его тему… а так же признание Ялары, как много Мегатрон для нее значит… и нежелание его отпускать… Я бы и сам хотел остаться, подумал он… И прежде посещали меня мысли, что я не хочу, не должен быть лидером, слишком большая ответственность за всю фракцию, столько раз я уже подводил их… Когда рядом были альфы, а потом учитель… я всегда знал, что делать, осознавал, что мне есть к кому обратиться за советом, более мудрые примут верное решение… Когда их не стало, ни дня не прошло, чтобы я не сомневался в своих действиях, и скрывать приходится это за резкостью и жестокостью, чтобы ни у кого не возникало сомнений, как у меня. Надо было быть как учитель, потому что рядом с ним я сам чувствовал себя уверенно… Ох, как же я хочу порой оставить все это… улететь далеко-далеко… В сердце галактики, в темноту, окруженную умирающим светом, оказаться там, где весь этот груз эмоций будет раздавлен колоссальной гравитацией, обратится в ничто под влиянием сингулярности… Но боюсь, да и не могу оставить их… Это не выход. Не улети Оллспарк на эту планету, нас бы тут не оказалось… Мы бы с ней никогда не встретились в этой огромной Вселенной. Спасибо, что веришь в меня, что даешь мне надежду… силы двигаться дальше… Друг… Сестра… Семья… Пусть и с другой планеты, из другой цивилизации.

\- Пока мы никуда не улетаем, - тихо произнес Мегатрон с едва заметной улыбкой и ободряюще кивнул ей. Как хорошо, что люди не владеют телепатией, не хотелось бы, чтоб она услышала… Ялара сглотнула и несколько раз в ответ тоже кивнула, не удержавшись от радостного смешка. Пока что не улетают. Пока что…

Снова напряженное молчание… Но только оба вновь открыли рты, собираясь сказать друг другу нечто, как в комлинке повелителя десептиконов раздался голос связиста:

\- Лорд Мегатрон, поступил сигнал с Немезиды, корабль уже рядом, ориентировочное время входа в атмосферу через сорок восемь минут.

\- Понял тебя, Саунд, - тут же ответил он, приложив два пальца к левому виску, - оповести всех, включая автоботов, мы выдвигаемся. – Мегатрон отключил связь и вопросительно кивнул Яларе: - Ну что, готова?

\- Да, - девушка вытерла слезы и радостно сжала кулаки. Трансформер указал себе за спину и, развернувшись, не торопясь, пошел по коридору в нужном направлении. Ялара опять припустила следом. Только сейчас у нее возник справедливый вопрос: - Кстати, а ты сам не мог отключить связь?

\- Мог, - отозвался он, продолжая идти и не глядя на чуть ли не бегущую рядом девчонку.

\- А почему не…

\- Потому что я злой и вредный, - он засмеялся. Что ж, хорошо хоть она повеселела.

\- Под вторым пунктом охотно подпишусь, - согласилась Ялара, спеша за ним, - а вот первый вообще отметаю! Эй! – В ответ снова только смех.

Через несколько минут все трансформеры, что находились на десептиконской базе, вышли на улицу, большинство из них были десептиконы, ну из автоботов Оптимус, Рэтчет и Балкхед, который приехал повидаться со своими друзьями-конструктиконами: Скрэппером и Миксмастером. Саундвейв установил защиту и дал необходимые команды охранным дронам на всякий случай.

\- И кто быстрее доберется до места: наземники или летуны? – как бы невзначай тихо поинтересовался Нокаут у Старскрима.

\- Это вызов? – на всякий случай уточнил первый помощник. Десептиконский медик покачал головой и ехидно усмехнулся, а слышавший это Миксмастер пихнул в бок своего друга:

\- Они что, шутят что ли, я не пойму?

\- Понятия не имею, - развел манипуляторами Скрэппер.

Оптимус и Мегатрон кивнули друг другу и дали всем команду на взлет и выезд. Ялара, само собой, отправилась с Мегатроном, больше никого из человеческих друзей рядом не было, они прибудут вместе с теми, кто сейчас не на базе. Ведущий красно-серо-черный винтокрыл первым взмыл в небо, за ним выстроилась цепочка боевых истребителей и два черных вертолета. Расстояние относительно близкое, видимо поэтому в этот раз Мегатрон предпочел эту форму, особо разгоняться не требуется.

\- Все хотела тебя спросить, - Ялара неуверенно потеребила правое ухо и поерзала на месте, - ты сможешь… научить меня? Ну, говорить по-вашему. Если я теперь понимаю кибертронскую речь… как бы это ни было странно, то…

\- Хм… Mirtomosop, tavoborgop onozhom, – он усмехнулся. Ялара мотнула головой, и только тут до нее дошел смысл сказанного.

\- Правда? – лицо девчонки просияло.

\- Тут все будет зависеть от тебя.

\- Да, я понимаю. Буду очень стараться, - искренне пообещала она.

\- Надеюсь.

Они продолжали путь к человеческому военному объекту, к которому из космоса должен был прибыть боевой корабль Мегатрона. Далеко внизу двигалась цепочка автомобилей, возглавляемых красно-синим грузовиком. Увидеть свой корабль снова, тот самый космический крейсер, с которым связано столько событий из прошлого, которое Мегатрон постепенно вспоминает… Давний подарок Фоллена, оружие, которое обернется против него. Я заставлю вас рассказать правду, учитель, вы все мне объясните, зачем использовали и предали меня, зачем вообще начали эту войну.

**Саундтреки (с указанием эпизодов главы):**

1) Men In black OST – Orion’s Belt; (сон Мегатрона)

2) Interstellar OST - Dreaming of the Crash; (пробуждение ночью)

3) Елки 5 OST - Pinguin Story; (утро в ангаре)

4) Mass Effect Andromeda OST - Meridian Ambience; (разговор на базе десептиконов, а затем и Оптимус с Мегатроном обсуждают общий сон)

5) Deep Impact OST - The Long Return Home; (Микаэла, Ялара и Сари)

6) Sunder by Really Slow Motion 1 часть трека (Ялара думает о расставании с Мегатроном и другими)

7) The Theory of Everything OST - A Spacetime Singularity; (разговор Нокаута и Ялары)

8) Fearless Motivation - Stand Up Again - Song Mix (Epic Music) (Мегатрон и Ялара, все вылетают и выезжают встречать Немезиду)

**P.P.S. В разговоре Нокаута и Ялары я попыталась отразить, почему именно кибертронские пары не воспринимаю как слэш, хоть это так и считается. В остальных случаях, когда касается людей - это вообще не моя тема.**

**Так же в описании сна Мегатрона и Оптимуса вспомнилась своя фотка, я тут играла с фотошопом, описание в основном отсюда (плюс музыка):**


	35. Часть 2. Глава 16. Помощь из космоса.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QPmhQv1_iGA&feature=emb_logo) **

До нужного места команда трансформеров добралась примерно через сорок одну минуту. По дороге к ним присоединились все остальные десептиконы и автоботы, которые к моменту оповещения о прилете корабля находились в других местах, не на базе десептиконов. Местом встречи была одна из военных баз, над которой и должен был появиться корабль. Именно прилететь и зависнуть, не приземляться рядом с данным военным объектом. Нокаут по дороге еще пошутил: "если наша громадина сядет, она подомнет под себя все на расстоянии в нескольких километров". Андрей, в это время ехавший с Сэмом и его новой подругой в салоне Айронхайда, добавил, что слышал подобные шутки про российский самолет АН-124 "Руслан".

\- У вашего "Руслана" размах крыла под 73 метра, а "Немезида" в длину составляет, если переводить в земные единицы измерения, больше двух километров, - гордо отозвался десептиконский медик по каналу связи. - Если уж совсем точно, два километра и двести метров.

\- Сколько-сколько??? - не поверил парень, выглядывая в окно, чтобы лучше видеть настигающего их красно-белого десептикона в форме автомобиля Астон Мартин.

\- Сколько есть. - Нокаут на секунду поравнялся с первым помощником лидера автоботов и тут же его обогнал.

\- Офигеть, - выдавил тот по-русски и потрясенно посмотрел на Сэма. Тот выглядел таким же удивленным

Повелитель десептиконов, услышав переговоры внизу, про себя усмехнулся. Уж что-что, а к своему кораблю он был очень эмоционально привязан, Мегатрону даже совестно было, что какое-то время он даже не помнил, а потом и не думал, что крейсер существует... и та часть команды, что сейчас на нем.

\- Он серьезно такой большой? - не поверила Ялара. Она мысленно пыталась представить себе, как это выглядит, и воображение подкинуло девушке довольно невероятную картину.

\- Большой, - гордо отозвался Мегатрон. Ялара задумалась, до “Омеги Суприм” она видела космические корабли только в фантастических фильмах, современные человеческие - не считаются. Собственно... до появления кибертронцев девушка и о пришельцах знала только по фильмам, видеоиграм или книгам. Похоже, зрелище будет впечатляющее.

О скором появлении корабля стало известно на следующий день после приказа Мегатрона. Информация держалась в строжайшем секрете на случай, если враг прослушивает каналы связи людей, так что даже не все члены правительства США располагали нужными сведениями. Использовалось кодовое слово "проект Космос" в содружестве с ведущими мировыми державами, такими как Россия, Германия, Англия, Франция, Япония, Китай и другими. Главы этих стран так же были приглашены, ровно как и представители СМИ для освещения событий, поскольку скрыть такое будет просто невозможно, и лучше уж во избежание паники рассказать все как есть, возможно это даже хоть немного успокоит население, если только те же средства массовой информации или отдельные интернет-блогеры не постараются спровоцировать обратный эффект. Но были и те, кто считал, что кибертронский крейсер надо держать в тайне, ведь по словам десептиконов он обладает мощным энергетическим полем, способным отклонять электромагнитные волны любой частоты, то есть при необходимости корабль может скрыться с радаров и даже из виду. А это уже как минимум уравнивает шансы, ведь похожую технологию используют и противники, буквально появляясь из ниоткуда и уходя потом в никуда. 

Еще на подлете к полигону сверху можно было увидеть за ограждениями огромную толпу любопытных, решивших воочию увидеть чудо инопланетной техники. На территорию военного объекта гражданских не пускали, для них выделили отдельную зону для наблюдений. Появившихся трансформеров толпа встретила радостными криками и свистом, некоторые даже аплодировали. Охранники раскрыли ворота, пропуская кибертронцев-наземников на базу, летуны же приземлились без каких-либо трудностей.

Глядя на происходящее внизу, Ялара внутренне дрогнула – она как-то не подумала, что соберется столь много народу. Хотя… все же логично, такое событие не может остаться в тайне. Интересно, мелькнула мысль у нее в голове, мои мама и папа тоже здесь? По дороге домой с космической станции, где враг их чуть не убил, она поделилась с Мегатроном своими опасениями и призналась, что на самом деле никто из семьи, кроме бабушки и кузины, не знает, куда они направились. А если ее родители, все же, узнают, пусть и не напрямую… Но Мегатрон решил пойти ей навстречу и заверил, что при необходимости Саундвейв проберется человеческую компьютерную сеть и сотрет всю информацию об участии Ялары и Андрея Макова в этом космическом приключении. У него было только одно условие: больше не врать на такие темы, иначе в следующий раз он девушке помогать не будет.

Летуны опустились в указанном руководством базы месте, через пару минут к ним присоединились наземники. Люди, прибывшие с ними, а это были Ялара, Андрей, Сари, Анджела, Микаэла и Сэм с какой-то светловолосой девушкой, благополучно всей группой отошли в сторону, не мешая трансформерам и встречавшим их политикам. Среди делегации людей Ялара сразу увидела отца Сари, а так же и своих обоих родителей. Приехали-таки... она не видела их уже несколько недель. Хотя, это обычное дело. Учитывая всю официальность ситуации, девушка при всем желании не могла броситься к ним обниматься, поэтому приветствие ограничилось только радостными улыбками. Вероятно, подумала Ялара, таки не знают о нашем космическом приключении. Если данные о прохождении ими с Андреем медицинского осмотра после прилета заблокированы или стерты, остается надеяться, что никто из военных не проболтается... как минимум исчезновение части информации должно было насторожить. Корабль уже миновал Луну и был уже совсем рядом, всего на расстоянии тридцати девяти тысяч километров от планеты. Человеческие спутники засекли входящий высокочастотный сигнал еще когда неопознанный объект миновал орбиту Луны, и Саундвейв еще в полете подтвердил, что он исходит от “Немезиды”, так же отправил ответное сообщение, что встреча состоится в указанной точке.

Времени до прибытия становилось все меньше и меньше. После официальных приветствий и короткого обмена информацией разговоры стали несколько менее формальными, а тогда Ялара уже получила возможность, наконец-то, подойти к своим маме и папе.

\- Я так рада видеть вас обоих! - призналась девушка, по очереди обнимая родителей.

\- Привет, родная, - мама крепко обхватила дочь, а папа после этого даже чуть подкинул Ялару в воздух.

\- Эй! Пап, не на людях, - смутилась та, но ей было приятно.

\- Раньше ты это любила, - вспомнил он. - Несмотря на всю невероятность происходящего, мы не должны удивляться твоему появлению здесь.

Подошла Анджела.

\- Тетя Элеонора, дядя Ричард...

\- Вашему появлению здесь, - поправился министр обороны, обняв и племянницу.

\- Говорила тебе, они увяжутся за своим другом, - не удержавшись, ввернула мама Ялары.

Конечно, военные базы - не место для подростков, даже если у них члены семьи занимают высокие правительственные посты, но именно близкая дружба Ялары с предводителем десептиконов и способствовала заключению мира между трансформерами. Без третьей стороны, полагаясь на помощь только автоботов, землянам не удалось бы продержаться так долго... кем бы это враг ни был.

\- Простите, что нас так долго не было, - вздохнула советница президента, - Скайп и телефон не заменят живого общения...

\- Не заменят, - вынужденно согласилась дочь, она понимала все обстоятельства как никто, и в то же время слова мамы ее несколько задели. Но если раньше девушка рассказывала им и бабушке все, как есть, то теперь она начала задумываться, а что изменит то или иное признание? Как это улучшит ситуацию? В данном случае - никак, ее маме и папе это только добавит переживаний. Ялара, конечно, по часто отсутствующим родителям скучала, но теперь не считала себя брошенной и одинокой, вовсе нет. Мегатрон и другие здесь... пока что. Поэтому, обняв кузину правой рукой за шею и притянув к себе, девушка улыбнулась и честно призналась: - Но не переживайте, мы не скучаем. Да, Энджи? - И легонько стукнула младшую левым кулаком в плечо.

\- Да-да! - та радостно закивала и, скосив взгляд на держащую ее синеволосую девушку, прошипела: - Пусти, задушишь.

Ялара виновато разжала руки.

\- Как минимум они уже ладят, - заметил министр обороны своей жене. - Не переживай, Элли, к тому же у них хороший защитник, - с намеком подсказал он.

\- Это да... - губы Ялары сами собой растянулись в довольной улыбке, и она обернулась на Мегатрона, который вместе с Оптимусом о чем-то говорили с представителями России и Японии. И снова внезапное ощущение тоски от понимания, что он не будет рядом вечно... Однажды все кибертронцы улетят, и с этим ничего нельзя будет сделать...

Далее обеих девушек и Андрея подозвал Сэм, видимо решивший, что пора представить свою спутницу. Карли в светлом деловом костюме выглядела очень элегантно и, что уж врать, она была не менее красивой, чем Микаэла. Прямо таки модель, подумала про себя Ялара, нос приятно щекотнул легкий аромат духов спутницы Сэма. Высокая, серые глаза, прямой нос, высокие скулы, пухлые губы, легкий неброский макияж, светлые волосы до лопаток волной струятся по плечам.

Микаэла в отличие от нее, Ялара специально снова обернулась на подругу, выглядела иначе: синяя футболка под цвет глаз, черные обтягивающие штаны, черная кожаная куртка, длинные черные волосы заплетены в косу на левый бок... Сейчас они смотрелись как Свет и Тьма в каком-то смысле, обе девушки красивые. И все же, как они еще только обращают внимание на такого парня, как Сэм, мелькнуло в голове Ялары. Он, конечно, друг, но...

\- Ребята, позвольте представить, - заговорил Сэм, указывая на спутницу, - это Карли... - Он кашлянул: - Карли Брукс-Спенсер. А это, - уже указал на друзей, - ребята. В смысле c Андреем ты уже знакома, так что это Ялара и... Анджела, кузина Ялары.

\- Здрасьте, - Анджела смущенно помахала правой рукой.

\- Рада познакомиться, - блондинка дружелюбно улыбнулась, - Сэм много о вас рассказывал, - она задержалась взглядом на Яларе: - Особенно о тебе. Да и я помню: видела тебя по телевизору несколько раз. - Карли не выглядела надменной, нахальной или злой... Нет-нет, эта девушка - сама вежливость, и желание ее познакомиться с трансформерами и их друзьями являлось искренним. Но все равно Яларе было неприятно, ведь Микаэла - друг, и поступок Сэма был, по мнению синеволосой девушки, мягко говоря, нечестным.

\- Обо мне? - тем не менее Ялара постаралась максимально сдержаться и не выказывать какой-либо неприязни. Успокойся, эта Карли тебе ничего не сделала, напомнила она сама себе, потом будет еще время поговорить по душам с Сэмом. Последний в это время обратил внимание на Микаэлу, которая в этот момент говорила с Праулом, принципиально не глядя даже в сторону парня. Она и близко-то не подходила.

\- Ну да, - продолжала Карли, не замечавшая, какие вокруг кипят эмоции, - ты ведь... близкая подруга Мегатрона, верно?

\- Я - его партнер и сестра… ну, в своем роде, - поджав губы, Ялара извлекла из-под одежды цепочку с десептиконским знаком, и пока Карли во все глаза смотрела на фиолетовый символ, послала Сэму колкий многозначительный взгляд.

\- Что? - удивился тот.

\- Вот это да! - Карли подошла поближе к Яларе, чтобы лучше разглядеть медальон. - Это невероятно... Он... настоящий?

\- В каком смысле? - не сообразила Ялара. Эта девушка уже начала действовать ей на нервы почти как Тиффани раньше. - Если думаете, что я купила его в придорожном киоске, то разочарую - он настоящий, Черный Вихрь подарил.

\- Черный Вихрь?

\- Так она Мегатрона зовет по-дружески, - разъяснил Андрей. - Ялара, можно тебя на секунду? - Он бесцеремонно взял девушку за правый локоть и отвел в сторону, по пути снова обернувшись на Сэма и Карли: - Мы сейчас вернемся. - Он оттащил ничего не понимающую Ялару подальше и с шипящим недовольством вкрадчиво поинтересовался: - Старшайн, ты какого черта устраиваешь?

Ялара открыла рот в немом недоумении. Это второй раз уже, когда Андрей зовет ее по фамилии. Первый раз так случилось, когда она приехала к нему и рассказала о ссоре с Мегатроном из-за отлета последнего. Но тогда - да, ситуация была действительно сложная и неприятная... а здесь-то?

\- Что? - недоуменно вопросила она таким же заговорщическим шепотом.

\- Что-что, - передразнил русский друг, - ты ведешь себя как маленький испорченный ребенок, вот что!

\- Я?! - вскинулась Ялара в ответ. - Это Сэм предал Микаэлу! Разве ты не в курсе, что они разошлись из-за этой... этой... - она мельком обернулась на не слышащую их обсуждаемую пару. Сэм как раз знакомил блондинку с некоторыми трансформерами. - Из-за этой девушки.

\- Значит так... - Андрей медленно выдохнул, они с Яларой были знакомы уже довольно давно, и парень знал, как далеко можно зайти в выяснении отношений с этой девушкой, хотя... здесь сказалось "примерное" поведение Мегатрона... и тем не менее. - Во-первых, никто никого не предавал, Сэм мне свою версию рассказывал, что у них с Микаэлой давно разногласия. Во-вторых, это касается только их, и больше никого. В-третьих, не забывай, где и в чьем обществе ты в данный момент находишься. Так что будь добра хотя бы сейчас вести себя прилично и не лезть не в свои дела. Микаэла и Сэм сами разберутся, а Карли тут ни в чем не виновата.

\- Не виновата? - Ялара уже начала чувствовать угрызения совести, но сдавать позиции пока не спешила. - Как это не виновата?

\- Ну вот, - Андрей оторвал от нее взгляд и встретился глазами с Сэмом и Сари, которая как раз знакомилась с Карли, коротко кивнул и снова обратился к Яларе: - Представь себе гипотетическую ситуацию как если бы у Мегатрона до тебя была другая человеческая подруга, с которой он раньше был бы в таких же отношениях, и о которой ты ничего не знала. Понимаю, сравнение не совсем эквивалентное, но просто попробуй поставить себя на место Карли и, будь добра, не суйся в их дела, хорошо? Сами разберутся. - Он обошел Ялару и уверенно зашагал к остальным друзьям, на ходу окликнув ее: - Идешь или нет?

Девушка подняла глаза к небу и развела руками, выражая немой вопрос: "А что я сделала?" - и поспешила за ним. Отчасти слова Андрея, все же, возымели успех. Что если Карли и впрямь не имеет отношения к разрыву Микаэлы и Сэма? Девушка лично Яларе ничего не сделала, к Мегатрону не лезет и заменить подругу не пытается. Тогда... может зря я так уж сильно враждебна к ней? И все равно обидно за Микаэлу. Сама Ялара никогда не была особо интересна лицам мужского пола - стеснительная и зашуганная отчасти благодаря Тиффани Фэнзон и ее подружкам... А с Андреем у них исключительно дружба. Мегатрон для нее как брат... и вообще инопланетянин, это другое. А с парнем, который Яларе давно нравился, просто не вышло - новые друзья и бурные события как-то вытеснили все мысли о нем. Стало быть, Макс Форест был не так уж девушке и важен. И все равно жалко Микаэлу. 

Спустя примерно две минуты с “Немезиды” пришло сообщение о вхождении в атмосферу. Все ожидающие подняли головы к небу. Небо было почти безоблачное, что предоставляло хороший обзор, и даже яркие солнечные лучи не могли затмить появившуюся в вышине и постепенно увеличивающуюся в размерах светящуюся точку.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ph_xk0YmzKQ&feature=emb_logo) **

В тот момент они даже не думали, что прибытие “Немезиды” уже привлекло внимание противоположной стороны…

\- Сэр, важные новости. Мы фиксируем приближение к планете крупного космического объекта. Похоже, это корабль.

\- Что? - он подошел к одному из пультов управления, на котором оператор вывел компьютерное изображение Земли и сближавшегося с ней мерцающего фиолетового объекта в форме схематичной остроугольного равнобедренного треугольника. Справа на другом мониторе отобразились все данные в виде глифов: размер, скорость, мощность двигателей и энергетического поля, и так далее. Помощник сразу узнал этот корабль: - "Мститель"... Проклятье. Свяжитесь с базой, у нас непредвиденная ситуация.

Появление корабля было неожиданностью, если бы они смогли прослушивать каналы связи кибертронцев, то знали бы заранее о прилете космического крейсера, стало быть могли бы организовать атаку, хотя... Он хорошо знал, на что способен военный звездолет Мегатрона, по мощности из их раннего флота тогда являвшийся вторым после корабля Предвестника. Все остальные, даже дредноуты "Хищник" и "Разрушитель", уступали "Мстителю". Это была идея лидера, даль "любимому" ученику самый мощный крейсер, не считая своего собственного, дабы жаждущий правосудия десептикон скорее бы его свершил. И тогда Ключ был бы уже у них.

Но атака на станцию "Альфа" изменила все. Они едва спаслись на малых шаттлах, оставив корабли и большую часть солдат сдерживать врага, в то время как Мегатрон по приказу Предвестника уводил с космической станции гражданских. Его жизнью Фоллен рисковать не мог... После было приказано затаиться и наблюдать, собирать новые силы для возобновления войны... Может за это время кибертронцы уже извели бы сами себя... Но так случилось - те объединились, Матрица Лидерства предводителя десептиконов пробудилась, и теперь им нужно придумать, как если не одолеть, то хотя бы сдержать вражеские объединенные силы кибертронцев и землян, пока не отыщутся Врата, пока Ключ не будет у них.

\- Радуйся, пока можешь, Мегатронус Мститель Прайм, все равно ни твои войска, ни корабль, ни друзья тебя не спасут.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jk_qfrVmwAo&feature=emb_logo) **

Свечение в небе становилось все ярче, словно это было второе солнце, потом вспышка и настоящий громовой раскат средь ясного неба. И вот уже сквозь затухающее свечение начали проступать очертания большого темного объекта. Нечто вытянутое с заостренными шипами, по мере снижения оно становилось все больше.

"Немезида" плавно скользила среди облаков, издавая тихий, почти неуловимый низкий гул, сопла в задней части корабля светились мощным бледно-голубым светом. Мегатрон невольно заулыбался. Его корабль... Сейчас он выглядел несколько иначе, чем когда предводитель десептиконов впервые увидел его в доке базы "Альфа", за время длительного противостояния с автоботами было добавлено несколько модификаций систем и самого корпуса, но в целом это был все тот же самый крейсер, изначально называвшийся "Мстителем" по его тогда новому имени.

_\- Капитан Мститель, сэр! Позвольте приветствовать вас на борту крейсера "Мститель-1", нового класса "Зеленая Комета". К вылету готовы!_

Сейчас он испытывал схожую неуверенность, как и тогда, когда впервые ступил на мостик своего нового корабля, но одновременно с этим чувствовал и радость. Фоллен - грозный противник, некогда бывший могущественным союзником, но теперь можно хотя бы немного уровнять шансы. И не только огневой мощью: на корабле помимо остальной частью его передового отряда находится еще много боевых дронов: вехиконов и эрадиконов. Безискровых, но мощных и боеспособных, так что численно боевой отряд кибертронцев на Земле тоже возрастет.

До него долетал тихий восхищенный шепот человеческих наблюдателей рядом, что-то вроде: "Бог мой, вот это да...", "Только посмотрите, какая громадина!", "Не думал, что увижу такое, сэр..." и другие похожие. Где-то там за пределами базы так же улавливался удивленный гул толпы любопытных, что так же пришли посмотреть. Так же вокруг перешептывались и автоботы, которые уже прежде видели этот корабль в действии. Мегатрон поймал на себе взгляд брата и по-доброму усмехнулся.

С каждой секундой замедляющий корабль становился все больше, а когда он уже завис прямо над базой на высоте меньше километра, стало понятно: Нокаут не шутил, говоря о размерах крейсера. Два километра и двести метров… И эта махина висит в воздухе словно воздушный шар. Ялара с открытым ртом повернула голову к десептиконскому лидеру, и тот, боковым зрением перехватив ее взгляд, послал девушке довольную ухмылку.

Через несколько секунд после того, как корабль остановился, откуда-то с его верхней части вылетел маленький (по сравнению с самим крейсером) бело-серый транспортный челнок треугольной формы с фиолетовыми десептиконскими знаками. Он опустился на землю в нескольких десятках метров от встречающей делегации трансформеров и людей. Справа в челноке образовался проход, выдвинулся трап, и наружу вышли пять механоидов: большой сине-желтый десептикон с направленными за спиной вниз крыльями и оранжевой лицевой пластиной, рядом стоял сине-фиолетовый трансформер с направленными вверх острыми крыльями, вместо окуляров у него был длинный красный визор почти как у Саундвейва, а позади них стояли три одинаковых крылатых сине-зеленых трансформера, вместо окуляров тоже оптические визоры, лицевые пластины скрыты шлемами. Из-за спин этих десептиконов выскочило нечто… похожее на крупного четвероногого робота из фильма ужасов. Ростом среднему кибертронцу из присутствующих оно доходило до колен, имело всего один окуляр, колоссальные зубы в половину лицевой пластины, которым бы позавидовала любая акула, шиповидные отростки на спине и хвосте, который заканчивался “кисточкой” из длинных острых лезвий с отверстиями, так же на ногах длинные загнутые когти. 

Существо огляделось и галопом припустило к Саундвейву. Стоявшие рядом люди сыпанули в разные стороны, автоботы тоже отшатнулись, и лишь десептиконы не двинулись с места.

\- Ничего, - успокоил связист, протягивая манипуляторы к четвероногому механоиду, - это мой напарник.

\- Предупреждать надо, - хмыкнул Бамблби. Один раз эта “киса” довольно серьезно повредила его левую ногу хвостом.

\- Это что… кибертронская кошка? – обалдевшая Ялара похлопала глазами и посмотрела на Андрея. После Скорпонока ей это уже не казалось таким уж очень странным.

\- Кошка? Да это целая космическая киберпантера! – хрипло отозвался он, тоже вовсю пялясь на экзотическое существо.

\- Реведж… - Саундвейв потер манипуляторами бока металлического существа, - я тоже очень скучал по тебе. - Далее котоподобное нечто так же весело подскочило к Мегатрону, заставив всех остальных, кто находился рядом, так же отпрянуть в разные стороны.

\- Привет, здоровяк, ну-ну, спокойно, это я, это действительно я, - глава фиолетового знака нагнулся и погладил спину четвероногого создания, то в ответ довольно подняло длинный жуткий хвост и с тихим скрежетом стало тереться об ноги Мегатрона. Что удивительно, не оставляя никаких царапин на его броне или собственных боках.

Киберкот отпрыгнул обратно к связисту, и Мегатрон первым пошел в сторону остальных вышедших из шаттла трансформеров. От них отделился желто-синий крылатый механоид с оранжевой лицевой пластиной и тоже пошел в направлении предводителя.

\- Лорд Мегатрон! – как только оба остановились на расстоянии в несколько метров, этот десептикон вытянулся по стойке “смирно”. – По вашему приказу “Немезида” по графику прибыла в указанную точку. Отклонений по времени нет.

\- Вольно, - усмехнулся предводитель, - хорошо, что вы прибыли, Дредвинг, - он слегка улыбнулся, - рад снова вас всех видеть. Много времени прошло.

\- Взаимно, повелитель, - внешне Дредвинг оставался спокойным, но в голосе проскользнуло некое удивление.

Далее последовали представления между прибывшими трансформерами и землянами. Большинство автоботов уже было этим десептиконам знакомо из прошлых военных столкновений. Потом вся делегация кибертронцев и людей отправилась на корабль. Для этого было вызвано еще три шаттла. Человеческие друзья трансформеров, поскольку был не самый лучший момент путаться у тех под ногами, держались с представителями своего вида. К счастью, их никто не прогонял, хоть эти ребята и не являлись официальными представителями землян. Что происходило за пределами базы, где толпились простые зрители, можно было только гадать. Выкуси, Тиффани, подумала про себя еще Ялара, тебе такое может лишь присниться.

Когда все отправились к шаттлам, Дредвинг приблизился к Нокауту и, осторожно указав в спину идущему впереди Мегатрону, который в тот момент отвечал на вопрос кого-то из людей, тихо поинтересовался:

\- Повелитель ведет себя очень странно. Он ударился головой или что?

\- Очень сильно ударился, - хмыкнул в ответ Старскрим, обгоняя их, - неудачное пике во время боя. - И послал медику многозначительный взгляд. Тот лишь закатил оптику: неудачное пике, ну-ну... Скажет Дредвигну как есть все, что случилось с их предводителем, то сикеру можно будет попрощаться со всеми выступающими частями корпуса. И, как подобает первому помощнику, крылатый десептикон поспешил догонять своего вождя.

\- Потом расскажу, - небрежно отмахнулся медик.

Шаттлы были довольно вместительные, достаточно для трансформеров, чтобы те могли даже стоять, а уж для людей эти корабли ближнего следования и вовсе были гигантскими. Хотя, некоторые из присутствовавших посещали “Омегу Суприм”, который куда больше… с “Немезидой”, конечно, не сравнить.

Человеческие представители даже не успели ничего понять: только зашли, массивные входные двери закрылись, а когда открылись снова, то челноки стояли уже в ангаре большого корабля.

Далее им показали крейсер. Не весь, конечно, даже не большую часть. Просто провели по широким темным коридорам с высокими потолками, показали несколько помещений с разной аппаратурой, а так же и мостик. Какой оттуда был вид! Даже “Омега Суприм” не имеет такого хорошего обзора. Это было по истине впечатляюще. Члены большей части команды, что была на корабле, были похожи друг на друга как две капли воды. Мегатрон объяснил, что это вехиконы, запрограммированные боевые дроны, созданы искусственно, не имеют искр, но беспрекословно выполняют приказы.

Корабль, конечно, потрясал своей красотой и технической навороченностью даже тех землян, кто не так давно путешествовал в другую часть галактики, что уж говорить об остальных. Десептиконы снова были рады оказаться на родном крейсере, ставшем для них почти домом, а автоботы были потрясены тем, что им позволили подняться на борт боевого звездолета в прошлом противника, а теперь союзника. Мегатрон отметил про себя, что только недавно понял, как же он соскучился.

После экскурсии по кораблю представителей людей отправили назад теми же шаттлами. С ними же отправились Сэм и Карли, Бамблби обещал доставить их домой. Микаэла сказала, что ее ждет отец, с ней отправился Праул. Девушка хотела остаться, но вид бывшего с новой пассией сильно ее расстроил, и хоть Микаэла мысленно убеждала себя, что они с Сэмом больше не пара, все равно ей было тяжело. Сари забрал отец, чтобы не путалась под ногами у трансформеров, хотя девчонка протестовала. Ялара и Андрей попросились остаться, с кузиной так же увязалась и Анджела.

\- Ты точно этого хочешь? – спросила у нее мама перед посадкой в шаттл.

\- Да, - уверенно кивнула Ялара. Домой ей не хотелось, а если Мегатрон не против ее присутствия, девушка будет с ним, а родители все равно не задержатся. – Обещаю вести себя прилично и никому не мешать.

\- Ну хорошо, Ял, - сдался отец и обнял дочь. – Веди себя прилично здесь, хорошо?

\- Папа! – наигранно возмутилась Ялара. Министр обороны засмеялся и вместе с женой и остальными зашел в шаттл. Челноки стартовали и меньше чем через минуту уже были на земле.

Потом по приказу Мегатрона было решено выдвигаться. Саундвейв проложил курс, корабль издал громкий гул и неспешно двинулся вдоль поверхности планеты. Снова оказавшись на своем боевом крейсере, предводитель десептикоонов почувствовал себя немного спокойнее. 

Совсем вечером часть автоботов и десептиконов уже отбыла в патруль. Команда на корабле активно следила за происходящим, но осторожность никогда не бывает лишней, поэтому команды трансформеров так же определенное время ночи дежурили на улицах и в небе, а после возвращались на заслуженную подзарядку.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c2YJAlucwyA&feature=emb_logo) **

Оптимус Прайм вошел в медотсек корабля, где увидел Нокаута и Старскрима, у которого в последнем сражении что-то случилось с турбинами, и сикер долго не мог уговорить себя сходить к медику, а само заживало медленно. Настало время очередной проверки систем Мегатрона, и Прайм-автобот считал своим долгом присутствовать при этом. Рэтчет должен подойти через несколько минут, а вот где носит самого пациента… Оптимус надеялся, что его не придется искать по всему кораблю. Хук в это время в медотсеке не присутствовал, отправился в патруль вместе с Лонг Хоулом, Сайдуэйзом, а так же Блэкаутом и Скорпоноком. Оптимусу и Мегатрону по плану тоже сегодня предстояло отправиться в патруль, как и всегда, только десептикон перед этим собирался сделать круг и доставить домой троих человеческих друзей, которые остались, когда основная делегация землян отбыла.

\- Ну вот, теперь твои турбины как новые, - заключил Нокаут, довольно потирая манипуляторы. – В следующий раз сразу иди ко мне, если подобное случится. Знаю, вы с повелителем одинаково заглядываете сюда как можно реже, пока совсем не прижмет… где он, кстати?

\- Мегатрон снаружи со своими органическими зве... друзьями, - сикер недовольно поморщился и подошел к одному из мониторов с данными. - Взаимовыгодна - это одно, а такое... Не знаю, что он в них нашел... играется с ними, как со спарклингами. Шарктиконов или скраплетов бы вместо этого завел, что ли...

\- Я позову его, - решил Оптимус и вышел из медотсека. Слушать ворчание сикера ему не хотелось, у лидера автоботов к людям было совсем иное отношение, и осознание, что его брат теперь тоже обрел друзей среди представителей этой расы, а остальных не считает никчемными букашками, тепло грело искру предводителя Красного знака.

\- Ну зачем уж ты так, - не согласился Нокаут, когда за Праймом закрылись двери, - люди - довольно интересные существа в плане общения. Примитивнее нас, но все равно весьма неплохие. Скрим, тебе стоит попробовать, может, когда встретишь "своего человека", поймешь, что они на самом деле не такие уж и неприятные.

\- Не-ет... - ошалело выдавил первый помощник лидера, вдруг пораженный неожиданной догадкой. Когда уж он-то успел? И, самое главное, кто из этих... - И ты туда же, Нокаут? - Крылатый сикер подошел к красно-белому десептикону почти вплотную, удивленно вглядываясь в острые черты лицевой пластины.

\- А почему нет? - медик загадочно улыбнулся и миролюбиво развел манипуляторами. Он уже обмолвился Яларе, что Андрей Маков понимает его юмор, но девчонка в тот момент была в не очень хорошем настроении, расстроилась, что когда-нибудь кибертронцы улетят домой, и не задала никаких вопросов. 

_С Андреем они пересеклись почти три недели назад, когда Нокаут решил снова погонять по ночным городским улицам, и по пути от базы до города пересекся с ехавшим по дороге мотоциклистом. Хоть на парне была вся соответствующая экипировка, десептикон-медик опознал его в момент. Андрей хоть и увидел в боковых зеркалах фары и красно-белый корпус, но не сразу понял, кто его догоняет. Даже когда они поравнялись, он думал, что автомобиль, хотя в голове и мелькнула мысль о схожести с одним десептиконом, просто его объедет и все._

__

_\- Привет двуногим на двух колесах! - весело поздоровался Нокаут на повышенном тоне, дабы его было слышно в реве мотоциклетного двигателя._

__

_\- Ой, твою ж мать! - отозвался человек по-русски и сбавил ход. Он остановился и уперся левой ногой в асфальтовое покрытие. Одновременно с этим Нокаут в красивом развороте преградил парню дальнейший путь. - Ополоумел?! - Андрей снял шлем и слез с мотоцикла._

_\- С каких пор приветствие считается чем-то нехорошим? - медик трансформировался в обычную форму. - Хорошо, в следующий раз просто обдам пылью и проеду мимо. Пф!_

_\- Нет, я не об этом... Извини, просто... - Андрею стало совестно. - Просто не ожидал, к тому же здесь, да на большой скорости, еще и поздно..._

_\- Взаимно, человек, - секундную обиду Нокаута как рукой сняло._

_Как быстро выяснилось, оба - и человек, и трансформер - фанаты быстрой езды, медик иногда приезжает на городские ночные соревнования по стритрейсингу, проецируя в салоне голограмму водителя-человека для маскировки. Пока никто не заподозрил, что один из участников - нечеловек. Андрей же просто любит кататься на мотоцикле по вечерам. Хотя сейчас это куда опаснее из-за опасений новых атак. Перекинувшись с десептиконским медиком еще несколькими фразами, Андрей вдруг неожиданно предложил:_

_\- Ну что, может тогда посоревнуемся, кто быстрее до города, а?_

_\- Легко, - охотно согласился двуногий Астон Мартин, - только не обижайся, когда отстанешь, человек._

_Он трансформировался, Андрей надел шлем и завел мотоцикл, отсчитал от трех до нуля, и они стартовали. Донеслись до нужной точки в минуты... Нокаут, естественно, выиграл._

Старскрим посмотрел на их главного медика так, будто прежде никогда не видел, затем на Брейкдауна, работавшего с какими-то данными на консоли у стены. Тот даже головы не повернул, будто совсем не слушал.

\- У нас тут все с ума посходили, что ли... - недовольно буркнул он и быстрым шагом покинул лабораторию. Встретить "своего человека"... что за бред? Дальше Блитцвинг будет с двуногим зверьком всюду ходить? А потом еще кто-нибудь? И еще? Старскрим во всех деталях помнил тот бой, когда он выстрелил в Мегатрона... Он даже не мог объяснить, почему. Желание свергнуть вождя и занять его место - это одно, а совсем другое убить своего предводителя, когда кругом враги... Только когда лидер уже падал, Старскрим с ужасом осознал, что натворил, тогда им пришлось срочно отступать... Какое-то время сикер, обрадовавшийся, что наконец-то стал главой десептиконов... в глубине искры чувствовал вину, будто что-то необъяснимое толкнуло его на этот поступок. А теперь... вот к чему привели его же действия.

Десептиконы ведь не всегда были такими, Старскрим помнил еще хорошие довоенные времена, их близкую дружбу с Мегатроном, а позднее и с Саундвейвом, сам сикер был добродушным и веселым зазнайкой, но ценил близких друзей и любил своих создателей... А потом все изменилось: внезапное исчезновение Мегатрона, общественные волнения, даже терракты, гибель создателей... Шаттл сенатора Децимуса и его соузницы взорвался при заходе на посадку, еще в воздухе. Сам правитель взял осиротевшего Старскрима под опеку, тот иногда спрашивал, известно ли что-то о Мегатроне, на что Титанус Прайм обещал ему, что они просто так не сдадутся и продолжат поиски. Потом Тоганор... воссоединение друзей, новая жизнь... в итоге война... После уничтожения станции "Альфа" Мегатрон долго не мог прийти в себя, что отражалось в его неуверенности и нерешительности сразу же продолжать войну. Тогда у Старскрима стали зарождаться идеи, быть может было бы лучше, руководи он десептиконскими войсками? Хоть он, как и все, присягал своему командиру и общему делу, а перед первой атакой на Кибертрон Мегатрон даже предлагал ему отступить, говорил, что не осудит, Старскрим все равно остался со своими... Тоганор изменил все и всех. Предатель Блэкаут думал, что поступает правильно...

По коридору мимо сикера в противоположную сторону прошли Лагнет и Блитцвинг, они что-то оживленно обсуждали. Из услышанного Старскрим уловил только общую суть: автоботский крылатый боец, Брейкевей, заявил Трехликому, что летает гораздо лучше, чем он, на что Блитцвиг, естественно обиделся и пообещал при первой же возможности показать выскочке, кто из них лучший в небе. Десептикон-циклоп охотно согласился поддержать товарища и, возможно, даже составить компанию. Старскрим проводил обоих хмурым взглядом, покачал головой и, фыркнув, отправился на мостик, проверить, как там дела. Автоботы и люди на десептиконском корабле, летун-автобот, который посмел тягаться с десептиконами... Ну и пусть, все равно все знают, что лучшими авиаторами передового ударного отряда десептиконов являются он сам, Мегатрон и Саундвейв. Тут не поспоришь, это факт.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TzMHvvBqVuY&feature=emb_logo) **

Уже почти стемнело, но на западе все еще алел угасающий закат. С восточной стороны неба было уже совсем темно, там же высоко-высоко ярко сияли звезды. "Немезида" неспешно скользила над редкими облаками, а далеко внизу причудливым рисунком горели огни какого-то крупного человеческого города. Высота нал землей была невелика, всего километров восемь. Чуть ниже той, на которой летают земные пассажирские самолеты.

Оптимус Прайм вышел на смотровую палубу и сразу их увидел. Мегатрон и три человека стояли почти у края площадки и разговаривали. Лидер десептиконов, как показалось Прайму-автоботу, увлеченно вещал на какую-то астрономическую тему, одно из своих любимых направлений, а друзья внимательно слушали, иногда задавая уточняющие вопросы. Невидимое силовое поле корабля сохраняло вокруг атмосферу, достаточную, чтобы земляне могли дышать, поэтому никто их них не чувствовал себя плохо.

\- Расскажи еще, - нетерпеливо попросила Ялара.

\- Я и рассказываю, - отозвался Мегатрон чуть с раздражением. - Это одна из форм звезды на последней стадии своей жизни. В космическом пространстве они в диаметре относительно очень малы, примерно... - трансформер осекся, снова решив не вдаваться в цифры, этим слушателям будет куда проще понять все образно: - Всего пятнадцать кораблей как "Немезида", - десептикон спроецировал через оптику прозрачный белый шар размером с половину роста среднего человека. Люди невольно отступили. Голограмма пульсировала, схематичные линии, изображающие направление магнитного поля, двигались вокруг в соответствующих направлениях.

\- Ух ты... - потрясенно выдохнула Анджела и снова обратилась к предводителю десептиконов: - Но ведь "Немезида" далеко не маленькая!

Тот гордо усмехнулся на ее высказывание, голограмма нейтронной звезды резко уменьшилась до размера чуть ли не песчинки, а прямо из воздуха рядом возникло над головами подростков изображение солнца куда больше человеческого роста. Все трое инстинктивно отпрянули, заслоняясь от яркого проецируемого света.

\- Теперь видишь, насколько все относительно? - Мегатрон чувствовал себя лектором, рассказывающим студентам учебный материал. - Хоть магнетары могут быть сравнительно небольшими, их масса значительно больше солнечной, не говоря уж о земной. Андрей и Ялара невольно переглянулись.

\- А это возможно?.. - не подумав, ляпнула Анджела, пораженная увиденным и услышанным.

\- Конечно. Как, например, маленький камень и большой мяч. - Мегатрон вовсе не злился, наоборот он поймал себя на мысли, что ему... нравится объяснять людям тему, одновременно интересную и ему, и им. Мысленным сигналом он отключил проецируемую голограмму и развел манипуляторами: - Такие дела.

\- Расскажи им еще про сингулярность, расскажи, - с намеком подсказал появившийся справа от Мегатрона Джетфайр, но, стоило только лидеру десептиконов посмотреть в его сторону, как призрачный трансформер с ехидным смехом исчез. Мегатрон только недовольно покачал головой. Сингулярность... у этих троих не так много знаний в области астрофизики, чтобы понять...

\- Сколько же всего в космосе-то есть, - Андрей поднял голову к ночному небу. - Долгое время человечество гадало, есть ли жизнь на других планетах... - И уже кивнул лидеру десептиконов: - Теперь уж никто не скажет, что мы одни во Вселенной.

\- Многие планеты обитаемы, - возразил Мегатрон, - в некоторых случаях одна цивилизация, например наша, может заселить еще ни кем не занятые космические объекты, если там подходящие условия для жизни. Вы, люди, насколько я понимаю, в будущем планируете заселять Марс и Венеру, только вам придется постараться, чтобы приспособиться к тем условиям жизни… когда будете способны до туда добраться. Мы же, - он развел манипуляторами и упер их в бока, - можем существовать почти везде, иметь бы только источники энергии.

\- В космосе, наверное, потрясающе… - с некоторой завистью предположила Анджела и потерла плечи руками. Поздний вечер, открытая смотровая палуба плывущего в облаках корабля, ветер… Все трое бы уже давно дрожали от холода, но рядом с Мегатроном им было тепло. Возможно, это воздействие его энергополя, трансформер просто не дает людям замерзнуть.

\- Потрясающе – это да, - согласился предводитель десептиконов: - Сверхновые, коллапсары, кометы и звезды, гиперканалы… Всего и не перечислить за раз. И мы тоже не знаем всех тайн Вселенной… - Он еще умолчал о потерянных цивилизациях и загадках Древних. Учитель знал гораздо больше него…

\- Здорово, - Анджела улыбнулась трансформеру, - знаете, Мегатрон сэр, если бы у нас в школе были такие преподаватели, как вы, которые так же увлекательно объясняют свой предмет, уверена, многие бы проявляли к учебе куда больший интерес. Серьезно.

Десептикон удивленно поднял металлические брови, не зная, как на это реагировать, и тут же вмешалась Ялара:

\- Полностью согласна. Ты так красиво рассказываешь... Черный Вихрь, тебе бы книги писать. - И, разведя руками, серьезно добавила: - Без шуток.

\- Он писал когда-то, - раздалось сзади, и все трое повернулись к сказавшему это Оптимусу Прайму. Лидер автоботов подошел к брату и человеческим друзьям; он какое-то время наблюдал за ними, но не вмешивался. Мегатрон это знал, хотя и не подавал вида для людей. - Особенно хорошо получались фантастические истории с ярким описанием событий, а так же эмоций действующих лиц.

\- Серьезно? - удивилась Ялара. - Ты сочинял? - Андрей и Анджела молча открыли рты и переглянулись. Инопланетянин, предводитель своей расы, инженер-астрофизик... еще и писатель. Кибертронцы не перестают удивлять: они такие же как люди, только иначе выглядят и гораздо более развитые как цивилизация.

\- Было дело, - Мегатрон поставил манипуляторы на пояс и смущенно отвернулся.

Он писал. И не только сочинения или поэмы, но... и некоторые речи для своего учителя с призывами против действовавшей кибертронской власти уже тогда, когда жил на Тоганоре. А потом, во время войны, он даже был так называемым "голосом протеста", призывал десептиконов присоединиться к революции. Сначала ему непросто было говорить перед большим количеством народа, все голографические записи делались в закрытых помещениях, где на него не смотрело большое количество окуляров, и так Мегатрон мог искренне высказывать свои мысли, полагаясь лишь на собственные чувства. Потом все это транслировалось на Кибертроне и других планетах. Его речи были очень вдохновляющими.

Пока предводитель десептиконов мало помнил о тех вещах, но это уже хоть что-то. Медики не назвали, когда точно его память восстановится полностью... Видимо вмешательства Ранга, как бы он этого не хотел, в любом случае не избежать... И дело тут не только в недавнем нервном срыве.

\- А что именно ты писал? – не отставала Ялара. Такого о себе он еще не рассказывал.

\- Да так… не важно, - отмахнулся Мегатрон. – Это было давно. - Шлак, надо было Оптимусу вмешаться… Взбудоражил прошлое, о котором я не очень-то хотел бы думать.

\- Не расстраивайся, Мегатронус, я уверен, тебе есть еще что сказать миру через свои сочинения, - попытался поддержать его Оптимус, но, перехватив хмурый взгляд десептикона, решил сменить тему: - Надеюсь, ты не забыл: Рэтчет и Нокаут ждут в медотсеке.

\- Проклятье, - пробубнил он сквозь дента пластины. Он помнил, но надеялся, этого делать, все же не придется.

\- Мегатронус?

\- Да-да… - И виновато кивнул человеческим друзьям: - Я отлучусь ненадолго. – Кивок в сторону Оптимуса: - Надо. А вам одним лучше тоже тут не стоять, а то сдует, не приведи Праймус. – Мегатрон не удержался от смешка. – Идемте внутрь.

По пути со смотровой площадки Мегатрон незаметно от всех послал мысленный сигнал и вызвал Реведжа. Огромный металлический кот с шипами прибыл в секунды. То, что этот киберхищник еще и говорить умеет, стало для всех троих людей огромное неожиданностью. Десептиконский лидер попросил его присмотреть за человеческими подростками, чтобы не лезли, куда не надо, и вместе с Оптимусом отправился в медицинский блок корабля. Ведь не успокоятся. Даже прилет корабля не заставил медиков отвлечься. Они что, боятся, что у него искра взорвется? Мегатрона передернуло от этой мысли.

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? – спросил Оптимус по пути.

\- Как всегда хорошо, - с раздражением отозвался Мегатрон, - ты знаешь, как меня бесят такие вопросы.

\- Я просто беспокоюсь о тебе. Что здесь плохого?

\- Нет необходимости. Кстати, да - я все знаю, и нет – ни к какому терапевту ты меня пойти не заставишь даже под дулом бластера.

Оптимус резко встал, будто напоролся на невидимую стену:

\- Откуда ты…

\- Ялара, – Мегатрон тоже остановился, - случайно услышала ваш с Рэтчетом разговор, так же случайно включила коммлинк, и я услышал… Хоть специально не подслушивал.

Ну здорово, подумал про себя Прайм-автобот. Он-то думал, как бы слова подобрать, а Мегатрон уже все знал, и отреагировал именно так, как лидер Красного знака и предполагал.

\- Я понимаю твое недовольство, но… После всего, что с нами со всеми случилось, это естественно чувствовать…

\- Хочешь сказать, я сумасшедший? – лидер десептиконов подступил к брату и упер кулаки в бока. – Сумасшедший?

\- Я этого не говорил… - неуверенно выдавил Прайм-автобот.

\- Но подумал. Я вам скраплет подопытный или что? – Мегатрон резко развернулся и пошел дальше.

\- Ранг – терапевт, а не врач как Рэтчет, Хук и Нокаут, и это необходимость, сенату нужно будет предоставить отчет… - терпеливо ответил Оптимус, следуя за ним. Обсуждать такие вещи в корабельном коридоре ему не очень хотелось, особенно учитывая характер брата. Мегатрону придется, хочет он или нет, но Оптимус решил, что они вернутся к этой теме позже. В данный момент Мегатрон на эмоциях, и на все даст только отрицательный ответ. - Хорошо, сейчас оставим это, - сдался он, - главным настоящее время является совсем другое. Но по возращении на Кибертрон…

\- Что ты говоришь? Я тебя не слышу, Оптимус! – предводитель десептиконов зажал манипуляторами аудиосенсоры и ускорил шаг.

\- Мегатрон…

\- Я не слышу!

Прайм-автобот лишь покачал головой на выходку брата.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Eqm5mhGgYp4&feature=emb_logo) **

К счастью для Мегатрона осмотр не занял много времени. Теперь медики знали, на что нужно обратить внимание, быстро провели общее сканирование его систем, особенно уделив внимание грудному отсеку. К счастью, раскрывать грудные пластины десептикону нет необходимости: сканеры довольно хорошие, а дополнительный мощный источник энергии теоретически мог оказать воздействие на аппаратуру.

\- Так, ну, похоже, все в пределах нормы, - экспертным голосом заключил Нокаут, сверяя данные с полученными два дня назад.

\- Может, больше нет необходимости это делать? – с надеждой поинтересовался предводитель десептиконов чуть поднимаясь с полугоризонтальной медицинской платформы.

\- Рано, - возразил Рэтчет, указав пальцем на лидера десептиконов. Мегатрон вздрогнул и застыл. – Если тенденция не изменится в течение определенного периода наблюдений, можно говорить о прекращении обследований, до этого времени чтоб даже и не думал прятаться.

\- Определенный период – это сколько? – Мегатрон таки слез с медицинской платформы. Нокаут бессильно развел манипуляторами и тоже вопросительно посмотрел на Рэтчета.

\- Ну, это мы поймем по ходу дела, - отозвался тот, уставившись в один из мониторов. С тех пор, как они подняли тему выживания Падшего, Рэтчет не мог выкинуть эти мысли из головы. Параллель с Мегатроном, которому Матрицу как-то временно отключили, породила гипотезу. Медик-автобот вдруг невесело усмехнулся и неожиданно выдал: - Знаете, у меня в последнее время одна мысль из головы не идет: как Рэд Арроу Прайм пережил извлечение Матрицы? Несмотря на все наши усилия, шансы были далеко не в его пользу.

\- Как и в Египте, - хмыкнул Оптимус, - уж что-что, а его появления вновь я не ожидал.

\- Да, живучий он, - десептиконский медик поставил манипуляторы на пояс, - слушайте, может тогда это предположение ошибочно? Может, извлечение Матрицы не так опасно для Прайма, как считалось?

\- Нет, здесь, скорее всего, другое, - тут же возразил Рэтчет. – Я это видел, помню, что с ним происходило, как его искра изменила цвет на зеленый – внешний признак Персентера…

\- Что? – оба лидера уставились друг на друга в полном шоке.

\- Персентер? - Нокаут удивленно мигнул оптикой. – Как лорд Мегатрон или Шоквейв… в смысле сенатор Шоквейв?

\- Да, - Рэтчет утвердительно кивнул. – На то время из Праймов Рэд Арроу был единственным из тогда сущевтвовавших, - взмах манипулятора в сторону каждого из лидеров по очереди: - До вашего появления.

Мегатрон вздрогнул. Он видел воспоминания Рэтчета, но не различил деталей. Уж слишком велико было потрясение от того, что десептикон просто наблюдал. Если он сам один из них, то... его искра тоже по факту… зеленая?

\- Хочешь сказать, наличие Матрицы искажает… - остальную часть фразы он изобразил пояснительным взмахом манипуляторов.

\- Главное не вид, а свойства искры, Мегатронус. Но возможно. Персентеры сами по себе редкость, а уж среди Праймов… так и подавно. У меня нет желания проверять эту теорию, знаешь. Важно то, что Рэд Арроу - действительно один из Персентеров, как и вы оба.

Десептикон-медик удивленно присвистнул:

\- Персентер и Прайм… уже одно из двух условий делает кибертронца Высшим, а уж два условия сразу… М-да…

Особенные искры, излучающие в тысячи раз больше энергии, чем у обычных кибертронцев и в сотни раз больше, чем у Праймов. Такие – невероятная редкость, считается, что их из всего населения меньше одной десятой процента… На данный момент известно всего лишь около двадцати таких личностей, среди которых Мегатрон, Оптимус, Шоквейв, Ультра Магнус и даже Скорпонок. По иронии, его “хозяин”, Блэкаут, таковым не являлся. Считается, что это избранники самого Праймуса, и они имеют особую связь с Великой Искрой. Вероятно, подумал Рэтчет, особые возможности Мегатрона могут быть связаны с этим, плюс воздействие Оллспарка так необычно на нем отразилось… Может и поэтой же причине предводитель десептиконов пережил отключение Матрицы… А Фоллен в свое время ко всему еще и мастерски освоил телепортацию. Его брат-близнец, Титанус, Персентером не являлся…

\- Да, это так, - подтвердил материализовавшийся рядом с Мегатроном Джетфайр, - Рэд Арроу был особенным… Даже другие Двенадцать, включая меня, не смогли остановить его… Печально, что самый могущественный из нас, обладавший даром Праймуса… выбрал путь зла…

\- Что-что… - Мегатрон вздрогнул и провел пальцами по лицевой пластине, ему показалось, будто медотсек вокруг начал расплываться. Персентер… нужно было догадаться… Учитель очень отличался от остальных. Повелитель десептиконов об этом никогда не задумывался, даже не считал важным копаться в прошлом наставника, он просто был его последователем, обучался у него, верил в праведность их дела…

_\- Жаль, другого выхода нет, но может у него будет хоть какой-то шанс пережить это…_

_\- Он вам нравится._

_\- Да… нравится… В каком-то смысле у нас с Мегатронусом гораздо больше общего, чем у него с Титанусом или Лайтнин._

Получается, он знал… Праймус, да конечно знал! Это я, дурак, не догадывался о его мотивах. Он… спас меня, и я поверил. А вот остальное было неважно. Идиот.

\- Повелитель? – обеспокоенный Нокаут сделал шаг в сторону вождя, но Мегатрон выпрямился и, указав туда, где стоял призрак, тихо пояснил:

\- Джетфайр только что подтвердил. Рэтчет? – так же негромко позвал он. - Почему ты никогда не рассказывал?

\- Не было необходимости… - тот уперся манипуляторами в терминал, со вздохом он устало опустил голову и закрыл оптику. – Не думал, что это могло быть важно… до недавнего времени.

\- И ты, когда это произошло, после не проводил никаких исследований? Даже ради любопытства? – не поверил Нокаут.

Старый автобот-медик только помотал головой:

\- Мне не было любопытно, мне просто хотелось… забыть. Или хотя бы не думать о том ужасе. - Он спиной чувствовал как три пары окуляров словно прожигают его броню. - Выживание Фоллена было шоком… А потом, когда я услышал, что он сотворил с командой тюремного корабля, который…

\- Это не твоя вина, старый друг, - Оптимус подошел к медику и в поддержке положил левый манипулятор ему на правое плечо. – Ты делал то, что было приказано.

\- И все же, гнев Фоллена нельзя считать неоправданным, - Мегатрон сжал кулаки и уставился в пол, чувствуя, будто текущий по его внутренним трубопроводам энергон начинает закипать. С ним произошло почти то же самое… и долгое время он считал, что это Оптимус… Но даже если не он… а кто-то другой, как бы это парадоксально ни было… Война, Наследие, Матрица, Ключ… Как сопоставить все это вместе? Мегатрон словно чувствовал, будто знает ответ, но стоило попытаться схватиться за мысль, как она тут же ускользала. В любом случае лидер десептиконов понимал одно: он не мог винить учителя, какие бы поступки того в прошлом ни привели к создавшейся ситуации.

Оптика Рэтчета удивленно расширилась:

\- Только не говори, что защищаешь его, Падший же…

\- Не защищаю! – резко перебил Мегатрон, вздернув кулаки. – Но и не обвиняю тоже. По крайней мере, в этом.

Все замолчали. От напряжения электромагнитных полей казалось, что сам воздух стал осязаемым. Что же делать, спрашивал у себя Мегатрон, как противостоять тому, кто все о тебе знает, а ты о нем не знаешь ничего? Корабль… что-то подсказывает мне, этого будет недостаточно в грядущей битве. А в том, что придется драться, сомнений нет.

\- Так… что дальше? – озвучил Оптимус общий вопрос. И все почему-то посмотрели на Мегатрона, словно он был единственным, кто мог дать ответ или хотя бы подсказку. Только предводитель десептиконов и сам не представлял, как быть.

\- Пока мы не знаем, когда и где последует новый удар, так что… Придется ждать, - решил он, – ждать и не терять бдительность, дальше мониторить активность врага и попытаться как можно больше информации получить из сигнальных чипов, использовавшихся при атаке на мирное население, а так же и со сбитых дронов. Может, удастся выяснить еще что-нибудь, вычислить их сигнальную коммуникационную частоту, к примеру... Падший рано или поздно даст о себе знать в открытую. Он нападет. И когда это случится, - Мегатрон сжал правый манипулятор в кулак и согнул его в локте, внимательно разглядывая термоядерную пушку, затем сверкнул оптикой в сторону присутствующих: - Мы должны быть готовы.

**Саундтреки (с указанием эпизодов главы):**

1) Transformers Prime OST - This Is Your Home Now; (встречающие прибывают на место)

2) Independence Day OST - S.E.T.I. Radio Signal (враг засек “Немезиду”)

3) Fearless Motivation - Overcome - Song Mix (Epic Music); (прилет корабля)

4) Fallout 4 OST - The Commonwealth; (разговор Старскрима и Нокаута, встреча Нокаута и Андрея)

5) Fallout 2 OST - Dream Town (Modoc); (Мегатрон, Оптимус и люди на внешней смотровой палубе "Немезиды")

6) Fallout 4 OST - Portal to the Past (разговор в медотсеке, предположение Рэтчета)

**P.S. Ну вот, добавим еще кое-чего из канона. Зато так проще будет объяснить выживание Падшего и то, что будут вытворять во время сражений Мегатрон, Оптимус и Ультра Магнус, который присоединится к ним в третьей части. Благодаря истории _We Hail From Golden Chains by Silver_setting_sun_ я еще больше заинтересовалась этим героем и решила дать Минимусу Амбусу и его команде реальную действующую роль в третьей части сего фанфика. Конечно, главная роль, разумеется, у Мегатрона, но и эти ребята, в том числе Магнус, себя покажут.**

**В третьей части Мегатрон и Оптимус узнают, что у них искры на самом деле зеленые, когда временно лишатся Матриц. В конце получат назад, но узнают кое-что о себе.**

**Да, что-то меня потянуло в такую детализацию... То, что случится в следующей главе, изначально должно было быть в 14-й. Там конец следующей главы будет жестким, у героев начнутся серьезные неприятности, хотя до финального махача еще есть время.**

**Эта и следующая часть будут длинными.**

**Так же подумала, что пора бы моих ОСок "шипнуть" с кем-нибудь из канонических персонажей, пришли на ум две пары: Джек Дарби/Ялара Старшайн и Андрей Маков/Мико Накадаи. Они почти одного возраста все будут. Так, незначительные, на главную линию платонических отношений Мегатрона и Ялары это никак не повлияет. Раф и Сари, которая в конце этой части, когда наши победят босса, поймет, что она нечеловек, просто будут крутиться рядом - дети еще. Микаэла Бейнс в конце второй части уйдет со сцены, ее место полностью займет Карли Брукс-Спернсер (правда оба погибнут где-то в середине 3-й части).**

**(!)В голове уже начали формироваться сюжеты для приквела и сиквела этого фанфика. Если захотите еще попутешествовать со мной и Мегатроном, то есть предложение побывать и в прошлом, и в будущем, но куда отправимся в первую очередь - этот вопрос задам после окончания третьей части.**


	36. Часть 2. Глава 17. Удар исподтишка.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-gR517TwIy8&feature=emb_logo) **

_Маленький корабль медленно выходит на орбиту Кибертрона... Планета внешне не изменилась, но Мегатрон хорошо знает, что сейчас происходит на ее поверхности. Война началась, бои идут в разных городах, хотя из космоса этого засечь невозможно. Боевые вражеские корабли не реагируют на маленький транспортный шаттл с распознаваемым идентификационным номером, в котором вместо отряда технических специалистов находится диверсионная группа из трех мехов: сам Мегатрон, Старскрим и Саундвейв. Их задачей в данный момент является приземлиться на одну из двух лун и встретиться со связным Падшего, который должен передать им данные о новых системах защиты противника. Для этого всем троим пришлось перед вылетом надеть дополнительные элементы брони с красными эмблемами автоботов. Мегатрон с трудом подавил презрение, увидев себя в отражении... Посадка осуществится на одну из охраняемых лунных станций, если повезет, их не рассекретят._

__

_\- База “Эпсилон-М”, говорит шаттл “Метеор-36”, - Мегатрон вышел на связь с планетарным спутником, - запрашиваем разрешение на посадку._

_\- Посадка разрешена, “Метеор-36”, - через некоторое время отозвался голос диспетчера, - можете начинать заход по курсу 45-Дельта._

_\- Так точно. Конец связи._

_\- Красиво... - задумчиво глядя на некогда родную планету неподалеку, протянул крылатый сикер, сидящий слева от предводителя, который как раз управлял шаттлом. - Вы помните, когда первый раз оказались в космосе?_

_\- До Академии я никогда в космосе не был, - отозвался Саундвейв справа, - увидел Кибертрон с орбиты только когда весь наш курс отправился на учебную базу на Шардане. Вы помните это._

_\- Еще бы, - Мегатрон хмыкнул, чуть поворачивая корабль, чтобы не сбиться с курса, Луна-1 уже близко, - как ты тогда сказал: "Лопни моя оптика, красота-то какая!" – Хоть тема прошлого ему была неприятна, все возвращалось к предательству "семьи", этот момент командующий десептикон вспомнил с улыбкой. Ничего, мы еще отобьем эту планету у наших недругов, добавил он про себя, они за все ответят. Но сейчас главное – выполнить задание Предвестника… Не отвлекаться…_

_Неожиданно на приборной панели заморгал красный индикатор, сопровождаемый соответствующим тихим писком. Мегатрон почувствовал, как его внутренние системы невольно напряглись: ну что там еще?_

_\- Что-то система навигации шалит, - Саундвейв проверил данные, - компьютер запрашивает семипроцентную корректировку._

_\- Семь процентов? - уточнил Мегатрон, меняя курс по траектории._

_\- Теперь шестнадцать..._

_\- Мне нужна точная цифра. Так семь или шестнадцать?_

_\- “Метеор-36”, вы серьезно отклоняетесь от курса, что происходит? – вмешался взволнованный голос диспетчера._

_\- Не пойму, показания скачут, - пробормотал Саундвейв растерянно. - Основной генератор дал сбой._

_\- Как-так? - не поверил Старскрим. - Перед стартом же все было нормально. Куда смотрели техники..._

_\- Резервный не включается... - проигнорировав первого помощника, Саундвейв снова дал команду с пульта. - Как вариант - прямое киберсоединение и навигация в "ручном" режиме._

_Это был один из способов: подключиться к системе и направлять корабль импульсами от головного процессора. Здесь важен был не только точный расчет и знания, но и достаточные собственные внутренние резервы. А иначе даже в обычной ситуации опытный навигатор, но со слабой или средней мощностью искры мог впасть в стазис или даже сгореть от перенапряжения систем. Мегатрон, может, являлся и не самым опытным в этом случае, была практика только на космических тренажерах на Тоганоре, но как минимум его энергии должно было хватить на то, чтобы заставить шаттл двигаться по курсу. Для больших крейсеров вроде "Мстителя" потребовалось бы несколько членов команды, которым пришлось бы действовать или даже думать синхронно._

_\- Главное не промахнуться, а то еще в открытый космос унесет, и будем дрейфовать, пока нас не схватят... - пробурчал Старскрим и сжал подрагивающие манипуляторы в кулаки. Подобная перспектива как-то не прельщала._

_\- Это наилучший исход, если ничего не сделать, - Мегатрон посмотрел на него с укором. Они столько раз уже отрабатывали внештатные ситуации, не единожды вступали в бой... можно было бы хоть внешне не показывать, как тебе страшно. Во всяком случае предводитель изо всех сил давил это в себе. Если уж он поддастся панике в критической ситуации, то что говорить о команде..._

_\- А какой наихудший? - не умолкал крылатый. - Разобьемся при посадке? Собьемся с курса в другую сторону и сгорим в верхних слоях атмосферы Кибертрона на радость автоботам? Или взорвемся прямо в космосе от пущенной ракеты?_

_\- Лучше бы мы вместо тебя дополнительный запас энергона взяли, все больше пользы, кончай паниковать! - осадил его Мегатрон, вставая с кресла пилота. - Саундвейв, бери штурвал, я скорректирую курс._

_\- Принято, - связист сел на место лидера, а сам Мегатрон быстрым шагом отправился в соседний отсек с необходимыми приборными панелями._

_Мгновенно отыскав соединительный узел в нижней части панели на правой стене, Мегатрон поднес к нему левый манипулятор, из которого тут же вылез соединительный провод. В момент подключения десептикон вздрогнул, чувствуя, как его разум вдруг стал единым целым с шаттлом, HUD выдал дополнительные сведения: теперь он мог управлять им как собственным корпусом, одновременно наблюдая происходящее и собственной оптикой и сенсорами космического корабля. Совместно с Саундвейвом и под тихие бормотания Старскрима им удалось вернуться на нужную траекторию посадки._

_\- Мегатрон… Мегатронус Прайм…_

_Они были уже на расстоянии меньше километра от поверхности Луны-1, как вдруг внимание Мегатрона привлекло показавшееся из-за скалы кибертронское солнце… Яркое, завораживающее, от которого, он и сам не мог понять почему, так трудно было отвести взгляд._

_\- … координаты 3-5-2… Мы слишком резко снижаемся, командир! Мститель?!_

_Но все внимание Мегатрона было сосредоточено на солнце, которое почему-то резко стало увеличиваться в размерах, будто приближаясь к планете и ее спутникам…_

__

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hesHDK6mGlU&feature=emb_logo) **

Мегатрон вздрогнул и пришел в онлайн, непонимающе огляделся, приподнялся на платформе и, опершись левым локтем на нее, провел пальцами правого манипулятора по лицевой пластине. Вокруг темно, только узкие белые полоски неяркого света тянутся вдоль потолка, и стены отражают красные отблески его оптики. Десептиконскому лидеру понадобилось целых несколько секунд, чтобы понять, что нет необходимости сканировать помещение или переводить зрение в ночной режим: он на “Немезиде”, в своем жилом отсеке, а не на каком-то шаттле или еще где. Война с автоботами в прошлом… Но приходящие воспоминания становятся все ярче. В тот раз у них едва получилось таки прилуниться по причине, что он внезапно отвлекся непонятно на что… А вот обратно пришлось лететь на другом шаттле, и сматываться очень быстро. Но то странное свечение… Было ли это солнце? Голос, уже слышанный ранее… Почему никто другой не видел и не слышал его?

\- Такое положение полулежа – не лучшее для перезарядки, тебе не кажется? – голос Джетфайра сначала послышался в аудиосенсорах, а затем появился и его зримый прозрачный корпус.

\- Я задумался, - Мегатрон спустил ноги с платформы, оставаясь сидеть на ней. Физически он чувствовал себя хорошо, плохо же ему было эмоционально. Часть процесса восстановления памяти… В ходе одного из обследований медики предупредили, что подобные вещи во время перезарядки могут оказаться нередки. Но больше никто не будет лезть ему в голову. Этого Мегатрон не позволит.

\- Вижу. О чем? – Джетфайр к великому удивлению Мегатрона сел на платформу справа от него. Прозрачный корпус не проходил сквозь жесткий материал, и создавался эффект, что призрак действительно сидит рядом.

\- Вы наверняка сами все видели, какой смысл рассказывать. – Мегатрон вздохнул и уперся манипуляторами в платформу.

\- Восстановление памяти продолжается, это хороший знак…

Мегатрон окинул его вопросительным взглядом, задавая немой вопрос: ты что, процессором тронулся? А потом подумал: какой у Джетфайра процессор? Матрица в моей груди – вот его источник существования… Но вдруг она или призрак – или оба сразу – могут что-нибудь знать о том феномене? Если Джетфайр – один из Них, ему известно гораздо больше, чем мне.

\- Если вы… видели то же самое, что и я, - Мегатрон опустил голову, глядя на свои колени, - как думаете, что это была за вспышка?

Призрак выпрямился и, продолжая сидеть, посмотрел прямо перед собой. Мегатрон все ждал, ему казалось, будто тот обдумывает ответ. Если бы я мог считать его воспоминания, не задавая вопросов…

\- Ну… а что говорят другие? Ты спрашивал об этом Саундвейва или Старскрима, не помнишь? 

\- Они ничего не знали, - Мегатрон помотал головой, - иначе уж кто-кто, а Скрим замучил бы вопросами, что это было. Тогда, насколько я понимаю, он переживал лишь за то, что мы чуть не разбились при посадке… а в день первой атаки и вовсе был перепуган как… - Он невесело хмыкнул на собственные слова: - Да все мы боялись.

\- Понимаю, - неожиданно согласился прозрачный десептикон, - знаешь, Мегатронус, чем больше я узнаю вместе с тобой о твоем же прошлом, тем меньше осуждаю твои действия. Как говорится, у медали две стороны, истину можно увидеть только когда взглянешь на ситуацию со всех точек зрения. Автоботы тоже не идеальны, во многих случаях действия их фракции ни чуть не лучше нашей. – Он усмехнулся и погрозил Мегатрону пальцем: - Будь я жив, наверное сделал бы публичное заявление, а так… ни кому не говори, что я это сказал. – И он исчез.

Предводитель десептиконов так и остолбенел от услышанного. Несколько секунд он пялился туда, где только что находился Джетфайр, а далее тем же удивленным взглядом обвел весь свой жилой отсек и неуверенно выдавил:

\- Спасибо… наверное. – Мегатрон был так поражен заявлением своего некогда учителя и даже не подумал, что ответа на свой вопрос он так и не получил. 

Раздраженно выдохнув, предводитель десептиконов встал и вышел из своего жилого отсека и отправился на мостик. Прошло восемь дней с тех пор как “Немезида” прибыла на Землю, и за это время не было ни одного нападения пришельцев. Враг будто затаился, словно выжидал более подходящий момент или придумывает новый план. Некоторые в правительстве и НЕСТ предполагали, что противник решил больше не появляться, дабы не испытывать на себе мощь десептиконского крейсера, но Мегатрон точно знал, что бывший учитель просто так не отступит. Только не теперь, не после всего… Он где-то здесь, рано или поздно нанесет удар.

Мегатрон решил заглянуть на мостик, узнать, что и как, хотя время было еще совсем раннее: его внутренний хронометр показывал 2:37 ночи. Кто-то еще патрулирует, кто-то уже вернулся… Может, и мне сделать на разведку? Раз уж все равно потребности в дальнейшей подзарядке нет… Была бы сейчас здесь Ялара, она ведь уже шесть дней просится остаться хотя бы на ночь, но Мегатрон говорит, что по ночам ей лучше быть дома. Так безопаснее, но девчонка возражает, что сейчас нигде не может быть безопасно. И в этом она, к сожалению, права. Но отчасти Мегатрон боится, что если она будет рядом постоянно, то привлечет к себе ненужное внимание, если уже не привлекла, и враг может захотеть использовать подругу против него.

Мимо прошествовали четыре фиолетовых вехикона. При виде командующего все как один остановились и отдали честь. Запрограммированные, не имеют собственной индивидуальности, так что Мегатрон только скользнул по ним мимолетным взглядом и прошел мимо. Смысла реагировать даже нет – не воспримут.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7lN9mKZ_UJM) **

На мостике корабля предводитель десептиконов застал несшего вахту Дредвинга и троих вехиконов-операторов. Из панорамного окна открывается великолепный вид на ночное небо и окружающие корабль плотные облака. Где-то впереди сверкнула молния, вероятно “Немезида” входит в грозовой фронт, ничего страшного, разряды земных молний никак не повлияют на защитное поле корабля, который бывал в эпицентрах штормов гораздо мощнее тех, что случаются на этой планете. Но зрелище, конечно, непривычное оптическому сенсору: молнии вокруг, а не над головой, как большую часть времени.

\- Лорд Мегатрон, - Дредвинг подступил к вождю, - на данный момент все спокойно, никакой подозрительной активности.

\- Хорошо, - он кивнул. Стоило бы сказать: смотрите в оба, но это было не нужно. В отличие от Старксрима на Дредвинга можно положиться, он один из самых преданных десептиконов, почти как Лагнет.

\- Ты пробудился гораздо раньше предполагаемого срока, - раздалось за спиной, к предводителю десептиконов подошел Оптимус Прайм, - что-то случилось?

Мегатрон вовремя прикусил глоссу, чтобы не спросить: что ты здесь делаешь? До него не сразу дошли предшествующие ночи события. Он уже восемь суток подряд не перезаряжался, просто, как говорил, не испытывал потребности, а еще ждал, когда появится потенциальный враг, которому можно дать отпор уже с помощью корабля. Но как назло этот самый враг просто будто испарился.

Не считая Оптимуса, на “Немезиде” в данный момент есть еще автоботы, но к счастью не вся их братия. Кто-то, например, Праул, следит за ситуацией с их базы в центре Мишн Сити, а кто-то здесь. Рэтчет, вот, вчера был. Так же присутствуют и люди из НЕСТ.

\- Да ничего не случилось. Я что, не имею право прийти на мостик **моего** корабля? – Мегатрон особо сделал ударение на слово “моего”, тем самым намекая, кто в доме хозяин, а кто гость. Дредвинг, понимая, к чему все идет, поспешил отойти подальше и сделать вид, будто его вообще здесь нет.

\- Ты помнишь, что Рэтчет тебе говорил о необходимости отдыхать? – с намеком уточнил Прайм-автобот. Эмоциональное состояние Мегатрона волновало его ничуть не меньше, чем физическое. Прайм-Персентер с зарядом Оллспарка в собственной искре… Даже если сейчас все хорошо, никто не может знать на данный момент, стабильна ли она, поскольку все происходило постепенно. Хоть Сенат пока не знает… и так хватает проблем.

\- Не надо обращаться со мной, как с немощной ржавой развалюхой, - в голосе Мегатрона проскользнула смесь обиды и угрозы, - я, между прочим, теперь гораздо сильнее, быстрее... – Он дальше хотел сказать “умнее тебя”, но вовремя остановился – несмотря на свой интеллект, предводитель десептиконов знал, что всегда есть чему еще научиться, а только что перечисленное являлось фактами, и выдал: - …и выносливее тебя.

\- Это-то и беспокоит… - тихо буркнул красно-синий трансформер сквозь дентапластины.

\- Что?

\- Говорю, могу вызвать Рэтчета, он с торой церемониться не будет, - попытался пригрозить Прайм-автобот, на что Мегатрон не выдержал и тихо захихикал:

\- Прискачет с вашей базы и запрыгнет сюда с помощью... катапульты? Мы слишком высоко летим.

\- Возможно. - Лидеру автоботов с трудом удалось сохранить серьезность, так как он тоже представил сею картину, однако беспокойство за брата не позволило ему рассмеяться вместе с ним. – Но Нокаут-то и Хук - здесь.

\- Как страшно, - Мегатрон закатил оптику в притворном ужасе.

\- Я серьезно, Мегатронус…

\- Я тоже! – перебил лидер десептиконов, резко подавшись в сторону брата, и уже тише добавил: - Хватит на меня давить. Сам иди заряжайся, отдыхай или что там еще, мне уже не требуется. – Он развернулся к Оптимусу спиной, тем самым намекая, что тема закрыта. Прайм-автобот с тяжелым вздохом покачал головой и, судя по шагам, покинул мостик.

Все эти ночи Мегатрон не сидел без дела: помимо патрулирования он просматривал старые проекты в лаборатории Шоквейва, который сейчас на Кибертроне снова в должности сенатора. Хотя и выразил желание прилететь и воссоединиться с их передовой ударной группой, впрочем как и Ультра Магнус. Одной из разработок Шоквейва был индивидуальный силовой щит, мощность которого можно было регулировать энергией собственной искры без настраивания режима вручную. Прототип уже имелся, но пока не был испытан. Устанавливается такое миниатюрное устройство на манипулятор и через магистрали подсоединяется к нейросети, мысленными сигналами процессора может делаться более или менее мощным, должен управляться по подобию его плазменной пушки. Вчера как раз предводитель десептиконов говорил с Нокаутом и самим автором изобретения о возможности подключения. Как Персентер с искрой, заряженной Оллспарком, Мегатрон считал своим долгом первым испытать новинку, к тому же десептикону было жутко интересно, как это сработает. Если получится, можно будет всех кибертронцев снабдить такими.

А еще Мегатрон по памяти пытался восстановить хоть какую-то часть своих прошлых писаний, включая фантастическую историю о приключениях джета по имени Индевор, в котором, разумеется, предводитель десептиконов выражал себя. Ялара спрашивала, что он писал в прошлом, ей, возможно, будет интересно, да и вождю десептиконов полезно для восстановления памяти. Он уже начал учить девочку кибертронскому алфавиту, и та на данный момент выучила семнадцать глифов. Мало, конечно, но все равно прогресс за такой короткий срок.

С мостика Оптимус шел в свой жилой отсек. Его просто выставили за дверь: без грубых слов, без применения силы… достаточно было усиления электромагнитного поля и сигналов Матрицы. Может, Мегатрон и прав, кто знает, что он ощущает из-за своих новых возможностей? В отличие от него, Оптимус никогда не мог воспринимать мысленные сигналы других и перестраивать их в зрительные образы в собственном процессоре. При всем желании ему не понять, каково это. Может и здесь то же самое? Зачем перезаряжаться, если уровень энергии в норме? Это все равно что если заставить человека лечь спать, если он не хочет. Может Рэтчет и преувеличивает, но… Но неужели Мегатрон не хочет принять, что старший близнец и один из их некогда неофициальных опекунов беспокоятся за него? Память он, может, и потерял, но привычки остались.

Память… Судя по реакции Мегатрона на упоминание о Ранге, Прайм-автобот сделал вывод, что Ялара, к счастью, слышала не весь разговор с Рэтчетом. Автобот-медик упоминал еще кое-что… И Оптимус очень надеялся, что делать это не придется. Нет, мнемохирургия – вещь крайне опасная, и что произошло в тот раз, когда Мегатрон вспомнил о нападении того, кто выдавал себя за лидера автоботов… Но тогда они просто пытались пробить ментальный блок, а не перетрясать все заблокированные воспоминания Мегатрона. Опасения Сената понятны, если бы Мегатрон не лишился памяти, и был бы иной способ заключить мир, этого бы не потребовалось. Хотя может и не остаться выхода, кроме как поставить брата перед выбором: или серия сеансов с Рангом или кардинальный метод… а потом все равно курс психологической реабилитации. А Кибертрон придется восстанавливать еще очень долго: возвращение к жизни городов, налаживание экономических связей, создание научных институтов, обеспечение жителей рабочими местами... Столько всего предстоит… И больше не допускать войны. Подумать только, укорил себя лидер автоботов, я уже строю планы на многие ворны вперед, хотя планета людей еще в опасности… да и мы тоже.

Утром Нокаут и Хук по инструкциям Шоквейва таки установили Мегатрону тот самый прототип энергетического щита, представлявший собой небольшую схему с перекоючателями. Процесс занял примерно полчаса, но в итоге все прошло хорошо. Маленькое устройство было встроено под внешнюю броню, и никак визуально себя не выражало, но теперь ощущалось как часть корпуса.

Встав с медплатформы, Мегатрон отошел от медиков на всякий случай, чтобы не задеть их, послал мысленный сигнал на вмонтированную под броню плату и... Вокруг него образовался бело-золотой светящийся купол, который за доли секунды разросся подобно мыльному пузырю, сметая все и всех на своем пути. Когда вспышка исчезла, Мегатрон стоял посреди разрушенного медицинского блока, недоуменно глядя на согнутый в локте левый манипулятор. Да, такого он и не предвидел.

\- Ой... - виновато выдавил предводитель десептиконов, оглядывая беспорядок. Эффект оказался, мягко говоря, неожиданным. Шит активировать получилось, а вот удержать не вышло. Он думал, все будет как с обычным силовым барьером, а не....

Шокированный Нокаут поднялся с пола и, выставив перед собой еще подрагивающие манипуляторы, неуверенно предложил:

\- По-моему, вы немного не рассчитали мощность, мой повелитель... Лучше потренируйтесь где-нибудь на открытых участках местности.

Хук молча покивал, соглашаясь с каждым словом своего коллеги.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nff3Bj09glk&feature=emb_logo) **

Испытать новый щит в боевых условиях Мегатрону выпала возможность через два дня. Враг атаковал Нью-Йорк, но не так, как раньше. Снова через каналы связи людей пришло послание с призывом защитить "то, что для них важно", а потом военные силы людей сообщили об атаке. "Немезида" тут же изменила курс в сторону Нью-Йорка. Всем летающим десептиконам, кто был не на корабле, было велено возвращаться, а наземников, включая автоботов, подобрали шаттлы. Мегатрон еще мысленно обрадовался, что никого из человеческих друзей на борту крейсера не было... а он ведь собрался за Яларой лететь. 

Когда они прибыли на место, то увидели, как два больших корабля длиной в половину десептиконского крейсера и по форме напоминающие абрикосовые косточки с длинными щупальцами в хвостовой части неспешно двигаются над небоскребами и ведут огонь по всему, что находится внизу, так же вокруг подобно мошкам вьются уже хорошо знакомые темно-зеленые дроны-трансформеры, которые точечно уничтожают убегающих людей, вероятно тех, в кого попали маячки в виде микрочипов. Военные уже вели борьбу с напавшими.

\- Эт-то что еще за... - Бамблби так и не договорил, но все поняли его с полуфразы. Какие-то новые корабли, невиданные ранее. Враг что, узнав о "Немезиде", вызвал свое собственное подкрепление? 

\- Не знаю, что это, но летать они будут недолго, - уверенно заявил Мегатрон и отдал приказ начать атаку.

Сражение началось. Дредвинга Мегатрон назначил главным, Саундвейв выполнял роль штурмана, и еще несколько наземных десептиконов остались на корабле, остальные же, следуя за предводителем, проследовали на внешнюю площадку, готовые взлетать по команде. Автоботы на шаттлах долетели до земли: их задачей было вести огонь оттуда, одновременно защищая попавших под удар мирных жителей, а летающим десептиконам, включая лидера, вместе с военно-воздушными войсками людей как всегда пришлось брать основной удар на себя.

Битва теперь осложнялась тем, что орудия больших кораблей противника оказались довольно дальнобойными. Заряды одного из кораблей, что парил над Заливом Аппер, могли легко достать до суши, к счастью, не было самонаводящихся ракет. Хватало и способных менять форму дронов. Кибертронцы и люди действовали четко и слаженно по уже отработанным схемам. Даже и не сказать, что совсем недавно десептиконы были для автоботов и людей противником номер один.

На очередном вираже Мегатрон вышел из альтформы, завис в воздухе и активировал силовой щит, который точно как и в первый раз мощной световой волной разбросал окруживших его вражеских дронов.

\- Круто, и я так хочу! - заметил пролетевший над его головой Старскрим.

Довольный результатом лидер десептиконов опять перешел в режим истребителя и снова бросился в бой, не думая, что его действия были замечены еще и другими.

_"Видели, что Мегатрон сделал?"_ \- потрясенно спросил Айронхайд у своих товарищей. - _"Что это было?"_

_"Не знаю, но честное слово... Это круто!"_ \- восторженно заявил Бамблби.

Один из двух крупных кораблей, когда крейсер десептиконов подлетел ближе, перестал обстреливать город и начал вести огонь по "Немезиде", и хотя заряды поглотились силовым полем, корабль ощутимо тряхнуло. 

\- Зарядить носовую пушку, - велел Дредвинг, - навести на цель.

\- Цель взята, сэр, - ответил Саундвейв.

\- Огонь! - скомандовал Дредвинг.

Из носовой части корабля выбился мощный красный луч, угодивший в один из больших кораблей. Взрыв сотряс ударной волной близлежащие здания, и на землю обрушился дождь горящих обломков. Второй корабль, что висел над водой, начал разворачиваться, вероятно чтобы скрыться с поля боя, но так же был сбит носовой пушкой "Немезиды". Сбитое инопланетное судно рухнуло в Залив Аппер, подняв волны на десятки метров. Остальных нападавших добили десептиконы, эрадиконы и люди, в то время как автоботы защищали попавших под удар простых горожан.

Жертв среди людей было много, кибертронцы тоже пострадали, но выжили все, в итоге противник был повержен. В данном случае ни один дрон не отступил, как в других случаях, будто все это было затеяно специально, чтобы проверить мощность недавно прибывшего корабля. Какая-то цель у Фоллена все же есть, Мегатрон в этом не сомневался, и все это делается для отвода глаз.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PA8NFBYQR70&feature=emb_logo) **

Исход битвы для них оказался неутешительным, но вполне предсказуемым. Огромный ущерб, нанесенный человеческому городу, никак не компенсировал проигрыш, хотя все и было затеяно именно ради этих испытаний. Но как бы ни было неприятно на это смотреть, пришлось анализировать видео и статистические данные во всех подробностях. Боевой крейсер десептиконов, разумеется, оказался крайне грозным оружием, а теперь еще что?

\- Стоп! – велел он. Картинка на мониторе замерла, отображая лидера десептиконов в золотом коконе энергощита. – А это еще что… Интересно… - Опытная оптика даже на видеозаписи уловила едва заметные всплески энергии, идущие по поверхности силового купола, будто щит пульсировал. – Увеличьте изображение квадрата В-67 до десяти тысяч.

Помощник-квинтессон кивнул и, тыкая щупальцами в голографические кнопки, выполнил команду. Полученная картинка отобразила границу энергетического щита, по которому плясали электрические разряды.

\- Как это…

На пульте связи заморгал красным и запищал индикатор, информирующий о входящем вызове. Уже догадываясь, кто звонит и зачем, он нехотя подошел к проекционному диску в полу, включил кнопку установления связи и встал в зоне видимости собеседника. Голограмма отобразила изображение лидера.

\- Итак, вам опять надрали сопла, - холодно констатировал тот, скрестив манипуляторы на груди. – Сколько еще боевых единиц мы должны принести в жертву ради достижения цели?

\- Сэр, вы не хуже меня знаете, на что способен этот корабль, и…

\- В данном случае корабль особо в сражении не участвовал, - оборвал предводитель, - основной удар взял на себя боевой отряд десептиконов и людей.

\- Дополненный эрадиконами. И тем не менее, боевые лазеры “Мстителя”…

\- Я все сам видел, не надо мне пересказывать, - резко оборвал предводитель. Сердился он не столько на помощника, сколько на ситуацию в целом. - Высылаю вам два боевых корабля поддержки. Но использовать их только в крайнем случае, мы и так потратили слишком много ресурсов, а результат…

Здесь помощнику было что сказать. Он мог переправить все данные вместе с теми, которые они получили недавно, но хотел сообщить лидеру лично, чтобы избежать недомолвок или утечки информации.

\- Результат того стоит. Мы нашли, сэр, - гордо объявил помощник. – Мы нашли Врата.

В оптике лидера полыхнул огонек надежды, агрессии как ни бывало:

\- Где?.. – хрипло спросил он, не веря собственным аудиосенсорам.

\- Южный географический полюс Земли, во льдах Антарктиды. В течение нескольких нанокликов вся информация будет у вас. Храм Древних на Земле действительно существует, вы были правы.

Лидер задумчиво склонил голову. Существует… Как и Врата. Значит, есть надежда, что их миссия увенчается успехом. Другие такие Врата есть на Кибертроне, и еще несколько в разных частях галактики. Но как все удачно: и дверь, и ключ к ней находятся в одном месте. Стоит ли ему лететь на Землю сейчас, или дать шанс заместителю разобраться с недругами? Пусть попытает счастье, решил он, их бойцы хорошо подготовлены и жаждут разобраться с кибертронцами, проведенные тесты дали положительные результаты, нужно нанести удар до того как с Кибертрона может прибыть помощь… Они ждали уже слишком долго.

\- Значит, осталось только забрать Ключ, - констатировал лидер, самодовольно оскалившись, - все готово к началу операции “Вершитель”?

\- Почти, сэр, но…

\- Никаких “но”! – возразил лидер. – Все это и так слишком затянулось. Пора показать этому наглому выскочке, кто в этой галактике главный. Он еще пожалеет, что не довел войну против автоботов до конца. Действуйте.

Голограмма погасла. Помощник лишь покачал головой: как всегда его командир выходит из себя, когда речь заходит о десептиконах и, в особенности, об их лидере. Что ж, приказ отдан, остается только подчиниться.

\- Объявить о начале операции “Вершитель”, - велел он. Помощник кивнул и отправил со каналам связи соответствующие распоряжения. Ну вот и началось, что ж, Мститель, подумал он в этот момент, мы еще посмотрим, кто кого.

Это случилось через трое суток. До роковых событий того вечера оставалось совсем немного времени, но никто даже не догадывался, что в скором времени случится. В тот день у трансформеров и НЕСТ все шло рутинно, не было никаких подозрительных сигналов о деятельности врага, “Немезида” так же неспешно летала над поверхностью планеты, маскировочные щиты на всякий случай подняты, поэтому никто, даже союзники, не могли ее засечь.

Помимо людей из НЕСТ Ялара, Андрей и Анджела были единственными друзьями трансформеров, кто довольно часто гостил на десептиконском корабле. Сэм вполне справедливо боялся из-за еще незабытых прошлых стычек, Микаэла теперь появлялась все реже: переживает таки из-за расставания со своим парнем, что бы она ни говорила, ну а Сари отец просто не пускает тоже по вполне ясным причинам. Зато эти трое – частые гости. Андрей больше времени проводит в обществе Нокаута, Брейкдауна и Хука, ну а Анджела таскается за своей старшей двоюродной сестрой, несмотря на то, что последней это и не нравится.

После сражения в Нью-Йорке медики проверили системы Мегатрона и подтвердили, что силовой щит, берущий подпитку от искры действительно работает относительно безопасно, хотя тот еще не умеет как следует им управлять. Рэтчет еще высказал и Мегатрону, и его медикам, что крайне глупо было делать это не посоветовавшись с ним, как с более опытным и обладающим куда большими знаниями о Персентерах, и ну и что, что их инструктировал Шоквейв. Предводитель десептиконов все поверить не мог... Во время войны автобот-медик вел себя совсем по-другому.

Так или иначе, эксперимент скорее удачный, чем неудачный. Следовательно, в таких жестких условиях можно переходить ко второму этапу испытаний: сделать еще несколько прототипов для тех, кто добровольно хочет попробовать новое средство защиты, ведь одно дело искра Прайма-Персентера, а совсем другое – искра обычного кибертронца. Поучаствовать в испытании захотели Айронхайд, Брейкевей, Дредвинг, Старскрим и Лагнет, а так же Оптимус. Трехликий Блитцвинг долго не мог с собой договориться, хотел он или нет, поэтому другими было решено, что он участвовать в проверке не будет.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=izsjRpcgfmk&feature=emb_logo) **

В тот вечер во время небольшого брифинга, на котором присутствовали Мегатрон и Оптимус со своими первыми помощниками, так же все медики, Саундвейв, Дредвинг, Бамблби, несколько человек из НЕСТ, а так же Ялара с Андреем и Анджелой (эти трое просто стояли в углу, не во что не вмешиваясь), неожиданно в помещение влетел Рэведж и сообщил, что Брейкевей, Лагнет и Блитцвинг решили устроить летные состязания и со словам: “Это надо увидеть!” – умчался прочь. Все присутствующие вопросительно переглянулись, и так же ведомые любопытством всей группой поспешили на одну из внешних смотровых площадок.

\- Куда это все? - несколько растерялась Ялара.

\- Сейчас выясним, - Андрею было не менее любопытно.

Выйдя на одну из внешних смотровых палуб корабля, они увидели высоко в небе три сверхзвуковых кибертронских самолета. Они кружили над кораблем, выполняя различные фигуры высшего пилотажа, а так же подначивая друг друга: "А так можешь?", "А это слабо повторить?", "Не правильно, надо так..." - и все подобное. Старскрим вспомнил, что несколько дней назад Лагнет и Блитцвинг обсуждали желание Брейкевея посоревноваться, видимо только сейчас эти трое решились попробовать.

\- Ну кто так летает, - фыркнул сикер, - уровень "Любитель", не более. Вот бы я бы... - он поймал на себе прямой взгляд Мегатрона и втянул голову в плечи: - То есть... повелитель, я хотел сказать...

Но Мегатрон неожиданно усмехнулся и выдал:

\- Вообще, это идея. - Он посмотрел на связиста: - Что думаешь, Саунд?

\- Я... с удовольствием, если честно, - тот с полуслова понял о чем речь.

Когда-то они среди учеников Падшего были лучшей тройкой летунов и невероятно слаженным авиационным отрядом. Не так давно уже сражались единым боевым звеном, а теперь выдался шанс вспомнить командное взаимодействие как раньше во время тренировочных полетом.

Не сговариваясь, Мегатрон, Старскрим и Саундвейв отделились от остальной группы смотревших и зашагали к краю площадки, где было больше места для взлета.

\- Что они задумали?.. - не понял Айронхайд. Оптимус только хотел сказать: "Не знаю", как три десептикона поднялись в воздух на двигателях малой тяги, все оставаясь в своих обычных формах, трансформировались и так же понеслись вверх.

Затем последовало то, что можно было бы назвать самым настоящим авиашоу. Три кибертронских истребителя на большой скорости летали вокруг корабля так, словно законы физики были для них не писаны вовсе. Крены, мертвые петли, бочки, синхронное свободное падение, потом Мегатрон стал взлетать вертикально, а двое других носились вокруг него по спирали...

\- Четко чешут, - тихо промурчал Рэведж по-кибертронски. Ялара, стоявшая чуть поотдаль, это услышала и, не удержавшись, несколько раз кивнула, все так же не сводя глаз с “танцующих” в облаках истребителей. Она всегда любила авиационные шоу и соревнования, а один раз они с Мегатроном даже выиграли воздушную гонку… Но только сейчас, наблюдая за скользящими на большой скорости в небе реактивными кибертронскими самолетами, она вдруг поняла, чего на самом деле желает.

Я хочу быть как он, вдруг возникла мысль в ее голове, хочу так же легко и свободно летать среди облаков в лучах солнца, хочу быть пилотом… Ялара вдруг в красках представила себе эту картину: она на сверхзвуковом самолете несется высоко-высоко над землей, а рядом летит Мегатрон в своей альтернативной джет-форме… И никого больше, они вдвоем, все небо принадлежит им…

Взмыв высоко-высоко над кораблем, Мегатрон сделал крутой разворот так, что теплое вечернее солнце оказалось прямо перед ним. И вдруг в памяти десептикона сами собой возникли образы, как он когда-то летал в небе Тоганора вместе со своим учителем…

_Он стоял на краю скального обрыва и любовался закатом. Вернее даже просто, закрыв оптику, наслаждался теплом солнечных лучей. Тихо, спокойно, страх от событий, приведших его на эту планету, хоть еще и дает о себе знать, но уже все меньше и меньше. Он привыкает к новому имени, новому окружению, новой жизни…_

_\- Пора возвращаться, Мститель, мы и так задержались, - окликнул его сзади наставник. Мегатрон вздрогнул и обернулся: он как-то отвлекся, что находится тут не один._

_\- Еще пару бримов, учитель, - попросил он спокойно. Мегатрону не хотелось улетать, здесь хорошо, здесь нет неприятных личностей вроде Драконофуса…_

_\- В следующий раз, - Фоллен покачал головой. Голос его был тихим и нетребовательным, но и не подразумевал никаких возражений._

_Они вдвоем часто покидали базу, иногда, как сегодня, на целый солнечный цикл: Фоллен учил его новым воздушным трюкам, рассказывал о событиях из далекого-далекого прошлого… Учитель обладал огромным знанием истории. Мегатрон никогда не спрашивал наставника о его прошлом, и так одного раза хватило, а поднимать эту тему означало и будоражить собственные воспоминания._

_\- Как скажете, - несколько разочарованно произнес ученик. Он уже был готов трансформироваться, но Фоллен вдруг неожиданно предложил:_

_\- Предлагаю наперегонки до базы. Что думаешь? Форы в пять нано-кликов будет достаточно?_

_\- Учитель! – возмущенно воскликнул Мегатрон, не сразу сообразив, что наставник предложил ему... посоревноваться._

_\- Ладно, три. – Фоллен отступил, мирно раскрыв манипуляторы, и с намеком кивнул: - Лети давай уже. – И по-доброму засмеялся._

_Мегатрон обернулся истребителем и понесся в направлении аванпоста… и почти моментально его настиг красно-черный реактивный самолет и поравнялся с ним справа…_

Мегатрон чуть не вышел из альтернативного режима, увидев справа, где только что в воспоминании был Фоллен, совершенно иной формы истребитель: черный, вытянутый, с двумя мощными соплами и… прозрачный. Мегатрон даже не сразу поверил: это был первый раз, когда он видел призрачного Джетфайра в его альтернативной форме.

\- Ну, авиатор-недоучка, покажи, на что ты способен! – голографический самолет исчез и возник точно перед Мегатроном, - сможешь повторить? – И он начал вращаться, так и двигаясь параллельно земле.

\- Кто это недоучка?! – обиделся Мегатрон, ускоряясь и копируя движения голографического истребителя. Снова пристроившиеся по бокам Старскрим и Саундвейв делали то же самое, видимо думая, что так задумано.

Еще несколько минут головокружительного полета, три истребителя один раз даже два не врезались в борт “Немезиды”, поскольку видимый лишь Мегатроном истребитель решил продемонстрировать особо опасный маневр, попутно заявив, что все трое авиаторов еще “зеленые”, и Рэд Арроу в прошлом их недостаточно гонял. Мегатрон с трудом таки смолчал, что наставник научил его такому приему, на который решиться может далеко не каждый. Вернее Мегатрон исполнил его всего раз во время одного сражения, и едва ли не чудом остался в живых. А когда все трое, наконец, опустились назад на открытую площадку “Немезиды”, то были вознаграждены бурными аплодисментами зрителей, в том числе и тех троих, кто всю эту показуху затеял.

\- Спасибо-спасибо, - ухмыляющийся Мегатрон изобразил благодарный поклон, Старскрим гордо вздернул голову, а Саундвейв поспешил погладить кинувшегося к нему Рэведжа.

\- Они украли наше шоу, - пробормотал Брейкевей, но не мог не признать, что у этих летунов есть чему поучиться.

Ялара не сводила с Мегатрона восхищенного взгляда. Идея, возникшая в голове девчонки во время его полета, нравилась ей все больше и больше. Она бы сказала ему сейчас, но… вокруг столько посторонних… Лучше подождать, когда они окажутся одни.

Тем вечером, когда уже стемнело, Мегатрон в форме винтокрыла полетел в сторону Мишн Сити, чтобы доставить домой подругу и ее кузину, обещал прилететь за ними завтра, Андрей еще пока оставался с Нокаутом, они довольно быстро нашли общий язык. Ялара возмущалась, мол почему ему можно остаться на “Немезиде”, а ей – нет. На это Мегатрон решил не придумывать никаких объяснений и просто заявил: “Потому что я так сказал.” Ялара только обиженно хмыкнула.

Он особо не был против присутствия Анджелы, но с другой стороны, еще один посторонний на корабле – это не очень-то правильно. Больше возражала Ялара: раньше она могла запросто послать лесом надоедливую кузину, а теперь приходится терпеть, иначе та проболтается кому не надо про космическое путешествие… Лучшим вариантом будет – отправить ее к автоботам. Пусть с Балкхедом или Бамблби тусит, а может и с Брейкевеем, он тоже в каком-то смысле большой ребенок. 

За разговорами, инициатором была Анджела, Мегатрон и Ялара только терпеливо поддерживали беседу, они добрались до Мишн Сити и теперь летели над ночным городом, пылающим сотнями тысяч разноцветных огней. Кузину Ялары интересовало все о жизни инопланетян, она задавала новые вопросы, Мегатрон отвечал со знанием дела на все, что знал, и теперь только его лучшая подруга чувствовала себя, своего рода, за бортом. Разве что когда младшая девчонка задала вопрос, как кибертронцы размножаются, тут Ялара влезла с вопросом, когда Анджела в последний раз связывалась с родителями.

Неожиданно в коммлинке Мегатрона прошел вызов, по сигнальной частоте он понял, что это Оптимус. Предводитель десептиконов решил принять вызов, но говорить высокочастотными сигналами, чтобы его пассажиры ничего не слышали.

_“Слушаю тебя.”_

 _“Мегатрон? Хвала Парймусу. Где ты сейчас?”_ – послышалось в коммлинке. Это был голос Оптимуса, но какой-то взволнованный.

_“Над Мишн Сити, везу Яларe и Анджелу домой. А что? В чем дело?”_

_“Нам удалось выяснить кое-что о нашем враге. Давай встретимся на базе автоботов в центре города. Сможешь? Это очень важно.”_

_“А что случилось?”_

 _“Сообщу при встрече. По связи говорить опасно. Жду тебя на базе.”_ – и вызов прервался.

\- Странно… - пробормотал он сам себе.

\- Что странно? – не поняла Ялара.

\- М-м-м? Да нет, ничего. – Мегатрон как-то и забыл, что девушки его не слышали.

Чтобы не тревожить соседей дома Ялары шумом пропеллеров, Мегатрон по сигналам подчиненных выяснил, что ближе всех к его местонахождению был Сайдуэйз. С ним-то Мегатрон и связался, попросил доставить девушек до их дома. То есть как попросил, сказал, что нужно сделать, в то время как он сам должен лететь на базу автоботов по срочному делу. На месте встречи подчиненный обещал исполнить все наилучшим образом, но так же попросил сопровождать своего предводителя, поскольку одному ему было бы небезопасно являться на территорию бывшего врага. Мегатрон возразил, что может сам за себя постоять, но так же решил, что присутствие еще одного десептикона будет не лишним: кто знает, что хотят сообщить автоботы. Поэтому обещал подождать возвращения Сайдуэйза и уже прибыть на место вместе с ним. 

Сайдуэйз трансформировался, посадил девушек к себе в салон и покатил в сторону их дома. Мегатрон так и остался смотреть им вслед. В некоторых редких случаях форма наземного транспорта оказывается более выгодной, но предводитель десептиконов никогда бы не согласился менять режим истребителя на колесное средство передвижения.

Десептикон-автомобиль высадил Ялару и Анджелу прямо у ворот их дома, сдержанно попрощался и уехал прочь. Помахав вслед удаляющемуся трансформеру, девушки пошли к дому. Во всех окнах горел свет, значит, бабушка или дворецкий… или еще кто-нибудь – точно не спит. Но только открыв входную дверь, Яларе показалось, будто что-то не так. Их никто не встретил, и вокруг полная тишина, словно весь народ куда-то пропал, все ушли, а свет забыли выключить. 

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VlSPkJ0zy7M&feature=emb_logo) **

\- Баб? - позвала Ялара, но ответа не было. - Бабушка, мы пришли!

Снова никакой ответной реакции. Дома будто никого нет, даже дворецкий Бенджамин не вышел встречать, а он из тех, кто так же живет в этом доме. Девушки прошли в гостиную, свет горел во всех комнатах, но ни единой живой души не было.

\- Бабушка? Бенджамин? Кто-нибудь?

\- Куда все делись? - Анджела недоуменно огляделась по сторонам. - Может, бабушка уже и спит, но... где все остальные?

\- Может, тоже уже спят? - неуверенно предположила Ялара.

\- Ага, и свет везде включенным оставили так на всякий случай. - Анджеле хотелось согласиться с Яларой, но при всем желании она не могла подавить в себе какой-то необъяснимый... скорее всего необоснованный страх. Обычно, когда Ялара возвращалась от Мегатрона, дома всегда хоть кто-то не спал, даже в последнее время, когда обе девчонки зачастили в гости на десептиконский корабль. А сейчас... - Э-эй? - негромко позвала кузина, когда они вошли в другую комнату. - Есть кто дома?

\- Не кричите, разбудите бабушку, - внезапный знакомый мужской голос заставил обеих с визгом подпрыгнуть и резко обернуться к соседнему проходу, из которого в комнату шагнул отец Ялары собственной персоной.

\- Папа? - синеволосая девушка перевела дух, а ее рыжеволосая двоюродная сестра вовремя схватилась за спинку дивана, чтобы не упасть.

\- Дядя Ричард? - Анджела все еще тяжело дышала. - Фух, напугали.

\- Напугал? – он удивленно поднял брови. – Думал, обрадую своим появлением.

\- Я рада тебя видеть, пап, - Ялара подскочила к отцу, и они обнялись, - просто неожиданно. Почему ты дома? Сказал же вроде, что не знаешь, когда в ближайшее время еще у вас с мамой будет возможность приехать.

\- Ну вот появилась, - Ричард Старщайн развел руками и нехотя признался: - Вообще я только до завтра дома. Далее лечу в Вашингтон. Думал, хоть один вечер проведу с моими дочкой и племянницей. Но вы, как всегда, с нашими инопланетными друзьями проводите время.

Потом они втроем сидели в большой кухне и пили чай, разговаривая на разные темы. Отец Ялары мало что говорил о своей работе – секретно, все дела, но много вопросов задавал о том, что происходит в жизни Ялары и Анджелы. Девчонки с огромным энтузиазмом рассказывали о том, как они живут, как часто бывают с трансформерами (каждый день), а так же и про сегодняшнее устроенное десептиконами авиашоу. Потом Анджела сказала, что отойдет на пару минут, дескать две последние чашки чая были лишними, и покинула кухню.

\- Кстати, пап... - довольная Ялара закусила губу и, обернувшись на дверь, с гордостью призналась: - Кажется, я определилась, чем хочу заниматься после школы.

\- Серьезно? - он удивленно поднял брови. - Я думал, это случилось уже давно.

\- Нет, - Ялара помотала головой, - недавно. Вернее только недавно поняла... Я хочу быть не художником или дизайнером, - она сделала глубокий вдох и выпалила: - Хочу быть пилотом.

Глаза Ричарда Старшайна удивленно расширились. Он смотрел на дочь так, будто перед ним был совершенно чужой ребенок. Яларе стало некомфортно от выражения лица папы. Неожиданно тот весело усмехнулся и заявил:

\- А, я понял, ты пошутила.

\- Нет... - в груди у девушки кольнуло от обиды. Пошутила? Она вполне серьезно, какие могут быть шутки? Уж кто-кто, а он должен был понять, сам же в прошлом военный летчик. - Я действительно хочу.

\- Ты не серьезно.

\- Абсолютно серьезно.

Неожиданно глаза министра обороны зловеще сузились, левая ладонь потерла правый кулак. Подойдя ближе к дочери, он, казалось, едва сдерживался, чтобы не начать кричать на нее.

\- Кто тебя надоумил? Твой дружок-истребитель, да? Парочка фигур высшего пилотажа, и все, у тебя восприятие сдвинулось?

\- Не говори так о нем! - вскинулась Ялара в ответ и тут же осеклась, понимая, с кем говорит. Но говорить грубости про Мегатрона она не позволит даже родителям, точно как не позволила бы лидеру десептиконов говорить плохие вещи о своей семье... если бы он вдруг когда-либо такое себе позволил. - И это не его идея, а моя. Моя и только моя.

\- Ну уж нет, - разозлился отец. - Мы с твоей матерью стерпели вашу выходку на тех воздушных гонках, а затем и на авианосце, но всему есть предел. - Он погрозил Яларе пальцем: - Хочешь летать с Мегатроном - пожалуйста. Но одна ты за штурвал истребителя не сядешь никогда, поняла меня?!

\- Почему?.. - обалдело переспросила та. - Это же то, чего я на самом деле хочу! - Ялара поймала себя на мысли, что раньше у нее не хватило бы духу отстаивать свою точку зрения. Нет, значит нет. Но сейчас...

\- На самом деле хочешь? - воинственно повторил отец. - С чего ты взяла, что это внезапное необдуманное решение - есть правильное, а?

\- Оно обдуманное! - девушка сжала кулаки. - Я стану пилотом, даже если ты против.

\- Ну-ну. Посмотрим. Думаешь, мать тебя поддержит? Мечтай-мечтай. А одна без нас ты ничего не добьешься, и тут тебе даже твой драгоценный крылатый приятель не поможет. На своей планете он может устанавливать какие угодно правила, но здесь этого не будет.

\- Не вмешивай его в это, - прорычала Ялара. Она резко развернулась и пошла к выходу из комнаты. И вообще из дома.

\- Ты куда?! - отец кинулся следом. - Ял, вернись сейчас же! Стой! - он догнал дочь, перехватил за левое плечо и развернул лицом к себе, неожиданно вся злость как по чьей-то команде резко испарилась. Девушка дернулась, но отец держал ее плечи с какой-то особо не свойственной ему силой: - Ну подожди же. Хорошо, признаю, я вспылил, но... это потому что я за тебя беспокоюсь. Уж я-то прекрасно знаю, как опасна профессия военного летчика, какие перегрузки приходится выдерживать, и с какими последствиями иметь дело. Условия, в которых оказываются летчики, не щадят ни мужчин, ни женщин. А ну как боевое задание какое-нибудь? Вот как сейчас, когда мы живем в постоянном напряжении, не зная, откуда последует новый удар. А еще опасность быть сбитым в небе и не успеть катапультироваться, а? Ты же сама, - он раздраженно выдохнул, - все время лезешь в гущу событий. О нас с твоей мамой ты хоть раз подумала? А теперь еще и кузину подставляешь.

Яларе стало стыдно. И в то же время прятаться девушка не просто не могла себе позволить, она не хотела этого. Ярый интерес к происходящему, жизнь Ялары круто поменялась с появлением инопланетного друга... Рядом с Мегатроном она кажется себе всемогущей, хотя понимает, что от нее куда больше проблем, чем помощи.

\- Никого я не подставляю, - сердито заявила девчонка, перестав вырываться, и сильные руки отца наконец разжали ее плечи. - Сама не хочу, чтобы Анджела за нами таскалась, но... - Но у них уговор, чтобы кузина не проболталась о космическом полете. - В общем, не важно. Я осторожна, пап, и уж когда Черный Вихрь... Мегатрон... когда он рядом, мне точно ничего не грозит, сколько раз это уже подтверждалось. Ты знаешь, он мне как брат, а какой старший брат даст в обиду младшую сестру?

\- Может, ты и права, - неожиданно согласился он. Честное слово, папа ведет себя странно, мелькнуло в голове Ялары. Он притянул к себе дочь и обнял ее. - Я люблю тебя, Ял, и не хочу, чтобы ты пострадала.

\- Я тоже тебя люблю, пап, - Ялара обняла отца в ответ, решив попытаться поговорить с ним о своей новой идее летать чуть позже, когда оба окончательно успокоятся. У нее еще год есть на убеждение родителей. - Не переживай, все хорошо. Если уж где и есть самое безопасное место, так это рядом с Черным Вихрем и... - Неожиданно она замерла: переместившиеся на шею обнимавшего ее мужчины пальцы под воротником нащупали что-то странное... жесткое, инородное, по ощущениям будто вросшее в кожу... - Что это у тебя... - Ялара только успела отстраниться, но министр обороны резко перехватил ее правое запястье, буравя девушку внезапно остекленевшим взглядом...

\- П... папа?

Поездка для Сайдуэйза туда и обратно заняла меньше семи минут. Доставив девушек до дома, он быстро вернулся к тому месту, где Мегатрон все еще ждал. У предводителя десептиконов таки была мысль лететь на базу автоботов в одиночку, но раз уж обещал подождать, то решил сдержать слово. И да, хоть автоботы больше не враги, старые воспоминания не скоро позволят ему такую роскошь как безоговорочное доверие Красному знаку.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nW3DTCIO5Zs&feature=emb_logo) **

Когда десептикон-автомобиль вернулся, Мегатрон коротко кивнул, трансформировался в винтокрыл, и вдвоем они отправились на место встречи. Интересно, что же хочет Оптимус? Голос у него был какой-то странный… тревожный, что ли… Но Прайм даже в серьезных ситуациях, сколько себя помню, старался до последнего вести себя сдержанно, будто убеждая, что все хорошо, а сейчас… Ладно, сейчас мы все выясним.

До бывшего завода в центре города оба десептикона добрались одновременно. Мегатрон приземлился, еще в воздухе перейдя в обычный вид. Рядом как раз трансформировался Сайдуэйз. Ворота на территорию были раскрыты, а навстречу уже шел сам лидер автоботов.

\- Мегатронус, ты здесь. – Тут он обратил внимание на второго десептикона: - Добрый вечер, Сайдуэйз. – Лидер автоботов не стал уточнять, что он здесь делает.

\- Оптимус Прайм, - кивнул тот в ответ.

\- Прощу, пойдемте, - и повел их в главное здание на территорию базы. Они зашли в комнату управления, где за пультами сидел Праул и мониторил происходящее и обменивался данными с Саундвейвом на десептиконском корабле. “Немезида” в данный момент находилась над Атлантикой. При виде вошедших он встал, поздоровался и снова уселся за пульт.

\- Ну, я прилетел, - Мегатрон поставил манипуляторы на пояс, - о чем ты хотел рассказать мне?

\- Я… что? – искренне удивился Оптимус на это. – Ты сказал, что хочешь поговорить здесь, на нашей базе. Я прибыл так быстро, как смог.

\- Я хотел поговорить? – теперь пришла очередь Мегатрона удивляться. – Ты же сам мне сказал, что…

\- Н-нет, я не…

\- Что за фокусы, Прайм?

\- От Прайма слышу, - парировал Оптимус, его голос стал уже жестче, - это ты вышел со мной на связь, сказал, что хочешь поговорить о чем-то здесь, на нашей базе.

\- Ничего подобного.

\- Так, еще раз, - ниндзя-бот мотнул головой, встал и вздернул манипуляторы, - то есть, якобы, каждый из вас получил сообщение от другого о том, что нужно встретиться… здесь?

Оптимус и Мегатрон обменялись непонимающими взглядами.

\- Что за шум, а драки нет? – в помещение с другого входа вошел Балкхед. – О, у нас гости? Хорошо, что без драк…

Мегатрон хмыкнул, но коротко кивнул броневику в знак приветствия. Сайдуэйз просто скользнул по нему равнодушным взглядом.

\- Странное дело, я получил сообщение от Мегатрона о том, что нам нужно встретиться и обсудить что-то важное… а он говорит, что получил точно такое же - от меня.

\- Э-э? – Балкхед неуверенно поскреб макушку. – Как это вообще?

\- Может, это какое-то недоразумение? – неуверенно предположил Праул.

\- Возможно, - Мегатрон согнул в локте правый манипулятор и задумчиво уставился на собственные пальцы, - если только… Оптимус, - позвал он со всей серьезностью, - когда ты получил вызов якобы от меня?

\- Девятнадцать минут назад… А что? – Прайм Автобот на всякий случай сверился с внутренним хронометром. Время было правильное.

\- В то же время, как я получил твое сообщение… - Мегатрон нахмурился, изучая пол. Ему это не нравилось, все было очень подозрительно. Странный голос Оптимуса, призыв срочно прилететь… Что происходит? У него было странное ощущение незримой, но серьезной опасности… Она именно надвигалась будто бы ото всюду, сжимая базу автоботов в кольцо.

\- Может, это чья-то шутка? – неуверенно предположил броневик.

\- Интересно, кто же такой умный шутник, - не поверил Праул, но достойного объяснения у него не было. Это ж нужно было определить коммуникационные частоты нашего лидера и Мегатрона, смоделировать голоса и отправить два сообщения синхронно… Даже самым продвинутым человеческим хакерам такое не под силу. Не тот уровень.

\- Тогда как объяснить…

\- Стоп! - лидер десептиконов неожиданно резко вскинул оба указательных пальца вверх. Все удивленно, как по команде, тут же застыли. - Слышите? - Странный гул, сначала очень тихий, но в то же время отчетливый теперь становился все громче, как будто к ним приближался кто-то или что-то.

Праул тут же метнулся к пульту управления, взглянул на мониторы, и его лицевую пластину исказил ужас:

\- Похоже, у нас гости...

Пятеро трансформеров быстро выскочили на улицу, чтобы в этот момент увидеть на фоне ночного неба зависший над базой на высоте меньше сотни метров большой черный круглый объект с белым свечением в центре, которое становилось все больше одновременно с нарастающим гулом.

\- Что за... - начал Сайдуэйз, но фразу договорить до конца не успел... Из черного неопознанного летающего объекта в землю, прямо в центр территории бывшей фабрики, где находилась база автоботов, ударил яркий лазерный луч системы наведения, по которому в следующую долю секунды энергетический заряд устремился к цели...

\- Праймус, нет... - только и смог выдавить Оптимус едва слышно.

Считается, что перед гибелью вся жизнь проносится перед глазами... Но в тот момент единственное, о чем Мегатрон успел подумать, было: "Мощность щита на максимум!" - затем все вокруг потонуло белом свете, жуткий удар, резкая секундная боль во всем корпусе... и затихающий звон.

**Саундтреки (с указанием эпизодов главы):**

1) Салют 7 OST - Accident; (сон Мегатрона)

2) X-Men Origins: Wolverine OST - The Power Of Persuasion; (пробуждение, разговор с Джетфайром)

3) Fallout 1 OST - Gold Slouch; (Мегатрон и Оптимус на мостике “Немезиды”)

4) Transformers Dark Of The Moon OST - It's Our Fight; (Немезида вступает в бой)

5) Fallout 1 OST - Vault of the Future; (враг решает действовать по иному плану)

6) Thomas Bergersen - Empire of Angels (Sun); (выступление десептиконов)

7) Fallout 1 Soundtrack - Followers' Credo; (Ялара и ее отец)

8) Fallout 1 OST - Vats of Goo (атака на базу автоботов)


	37. Часть 2. Глава 18. Спасение.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qEW45vD0YJo&feature=emb_logo) **

_Это была их первая наземная боевая операция на Кибертроне с тех пор, как автоботам была объявлена война. До сего момента Мегатрон не участвовал в непосредственных сражениях на родной планете, битвы на орбите, где он командовал своим флотом, оставаясь на корабле, не считались. Сейчас их целью было пробиться на территорию Главного Научного Института Иакона и забрать голографические чертежи потенциально мощного оружия. Мегатрон помнил этот институт, когда-то он даже проходил там практику. Десептикон знал планировку здания и систему охраны. Фоллен четко приказал Мегатрону и его группе ни в коем случае не вступать в бой ни с кем из Праймов, если вдруг они объявятся. Ни с кем, будь то даже Оптимус, которого Мегатрон должен в будущем уничтожить. Цель – чертежи, и только._

На улицах и в воздухе шли бои, что несколько облегчало задачу Мегатрону и еще двенадцати десептиконам-истребителям добраться до цели. Но пришлось и в воздухе сражаться тоже. Старскрим, который уже несколько привык к битвам, всецело считал, что они выполняют геройскую миссию – спасают Кибертрон и низшие слои населения от гнета правящей династии. Собственно, этого он от Мегатрона нахватался, а тот, в свою очередь, от Учителя. Но, в отличие от первого помощника, Мегатрон-Мститель не потерял голову и трезво оценивал ситуацию.

\- Узри своих героев, Кибертрон! – Старскрим прицельно пальнул ракетой в управляющих наземной турелью двоих автоботов. Громыхнул взрыв. – Мы еще покажем этим мерзавцам, что сломали наши жизни!

_Этот выкрик подействовал на Мегатрона вдохновляющее. Увернувшись от одного пушечного выстрела, он в воздухе трансформировался и мечом отбил другой заряд, метя в ту же сторону, откуда этот сгусток энергии прилетел. Что-то взорвалось, и приземлившийся десептикон радостно сжал кулаки:_

_\- Да!_

_\- Мегатрон… Мегатронус Прайм?!_

_Его чуть не парализовало. Этот голос... Медленно обернувшись, Мегатрон увидел вышедшего из облака плотной пыли большого бело-синего меха, ростом выше себя где-то на две головы, а еще он был куда шире в плечах. Белая лицевая пластина, антенны на синем шлеме как у... его лжебрата, ярко-алый автоботский знак на груди. А он здесь откуда взялся???_

_\- Минимус Амбус... - пробормотал он, не веря своим оптическим сенсорам. Вот, Юникрон подери, как говорится, не повезло - наткнуться на самого Ультра Магнуса. Уж кого-кого, а тебя я точно не ожидал здесь увидеть, старый друг, только успел еще подумать молодой десептикон._

_\- Ты жив?.. - Ультра Магнус был явно ошарашен и... одновременно с этим... рад его видеть? Ах да, он же не знал, Мегатрон до этого с начала войны не ступал на поверхность Кибертрона. - Мы уж боялись, тебя больше нет... Что все это значит?- его голос стал жестче и требовательнее: - Что это?!_

_\- Я... - Мегатрон так и стоял в оцепенении с мечом в манипуляторе. Уж Ультра Магнуса он всегда боялся и уважал. Нет, Мегатронус Прайм сего уважал, а он - не я. Крепче сжав рукоять меча обоими манипуляторами, молодой десептикон яростно сверкнул оптикой. - Я исполняю свой долг. Я – Мститель._

_Не известно, чем бы дальше дело обернулось, но тут над их головами раздался шум незнакомых турбин, и с неба спикировал серо-фиолетовый остроносый истребитель и начал палить прямо в стоявших друг напротив друга автобота и десептикона. Оба кинулись в противоположных направлениях, Мегатрон юркнул за угол какого-то здания и осторожно высунулся. Острокрылый реактивный самолет развернулся и начал вести обстрел по кругу, целясь именно в автоботов. Движения его были резкими и точными, он хорошо уклонялся от ответных зарядов и один раз спикировал совсем низко, оказавшись всего в нескольких метрах над землей. Вроде бы он кого-то там из солдат противника сшиб и снова взмыл ввысь._

_\- Что за... - начал Мегатрон, однако удивление помешало ему закончить фразу._

_\- Оп-оп-оп! Товарищам по Знаку нужна помощь? - прокричал этот неизвестный истребитель, все кружа над ними. - Давайте за мной, собратья!_

_\- Что за псих... - фыркнул один из солдат, подскочивший к предводителю._

_\- Откуда он взялся? – это был уже вопрос Саундвейва._

_Псих, согласно подумал Мегатрон. Откуда взялся – не знаю, но очень кстати. И куда он нас зовет? Может это быть ловушкой? С другой стороны "беседовать" с Ультра Магнусом ему хотелось еще меньше. Когда-то они были даже друзьями, глава энфорсеров, как и многие, видел в юном Мегатроне большой потенциал... Теперь эти двое по разные стороны конфликта. Нет уж, в другой раз как-нибудь._

_\- За ним, - решил Мегатрон и первым, превратившись, полетел за неизвестным джетом. Следом в воздух поднялись остальные истребители, оставив группу автоботов далеко внизу. Потом они вернутся за чертежами, сейчас надо оказаться как можно дальше от Ультра Магнуса и его отряда…_

_Они пролетели несколько городских кварталов и начали снижаться. Ведущий истребитель то и дело кричал, чтобы боевая группа не отставала. Он привел их к наполовину разрушенному зданию, которое, скорее всего, когда-то было клиникой. Сейчас стекла все были выбиты, в стенах множественные пробоины, от небольшого кристального сада вообще ничего не осталось. Еще в воздухе все перешли в обычную форму, а земли коснулись уже твоими двумя. Приведший их сюда транфсормер оказался так же десептиконом, о чем свидетельствовал фиолетовый знак на груди, ростом он был со Старскрима, даже крылья такие же длинные и острые, только направлены вниз, а не наверх, вероятно он тоже сикер. Броня серо-фиолетовая, мощные плечевые накладки почти как у Мегатрона, за спиной из-за каждого плеча торчит по дулу бластерной пушки, лицевая пластина светло-фиолетовая, левого окуляра нет, вместо него защитная пластинка._

_Слева в самом здании Мегатрон уловил движение и тут же выставил пушку в направлении потенциальной угрозы, остальные так же зарядили оружие. К ним шли пятеро, возглавляемые невысоким мехом в вишново-красной броне с белыми полосками._

_\- Не стреляйте, я медик! - этот мех поднял вверх манипуляторы. Судя по внешним особенностям корпуса - наземник. Мегатрон опустил манипулятор с пушкой, остальные последовали примеру лидера, и красно-белый врач рискнул подойти ближе: - Хвала Праймусу - десептиконы, мы уж не знали, найдет ли нас кто. Я сказал этому ненормальному не высовываться, - взмах левого манипулятора в сторону серо-фиолетового десептикона, - но кого он вообще слушает?.. Я Нокаут, приятно встретить своих в этом... - он обвел манипуляторами пространство, - хаосе._

_\- Мститель, - представился Мегатрон, - а это моя команда. Вы из гражданских, да?_

_\- Среди нас нет солдат, ну... кроме него может быть._

_Серо-фиолетовый летун помахал левым манипулятором._

_\- А что делать? - далее заговорил он. - Автоботы настроены решительно. - Его лицо вдруг уехало вправо и спряталось в шлем, заменившись другим: грубым багровым, с красным оптическим визором и более массивной нижней челюстью: - Вот и приходится раздавать им пинки, чтобы сюда не совались. - Теперь и это лицо пришло в движение, скрылось в шлеме, и вот уже вместо него новая лицевая пластина: черная, безумные красные окуляры, ехидная ухмылка и клыкастые дентапластины. - Да! - заявил он невероятно высоким голосом, столь непохожим на свой прежний. - Они так смешно бегают, когда я палю по ним с воздуха!_

_При виде этой лицевой метаморфозы остолбенела вся группа Мегатрона, включая его самого._

_\- Во имя Праймуса… кто или что ты такое??? - икнул Старскрим и опасливо попятился._

_\- Это Трехликий, - спокойно отозвался красный медик, - неудачная шутка Праймуса, я бы сказал. Будто три личности в одном корпусе, две альтформы, но при этом искра одна. Еще на этапе построения протоформы у него обнаружились неполадки в нейросетях, в итоге сформировалась эта аномалия. Создатели отказались от этого спарклинга, как только увидели, что получилось._

_Командир боевой группы и его первый помощник обменялись сочувственными взглядами. Мегатрону даже думать не хотелось, как такое могло на свет появиться. Ладно - две формы, но... глючный процессор и три лицевых пластины... И при этом летает этот странный десептикон довольно неплохо._

_\- Блитцвинг, мое имя Блитцвинг, - между тем представилось фиолетовое спокойное лицо и тут же сменилось красным: - Запомните это! - Еще один поворот, и уже тот же трансформер с черным лицом подтвердил собственные же слова сумасшедшим хихиканьем._

_\- Такое уж точно забыть будет трудно, - Старскрим задумчиво посмотрел на Мегатрона, тот ответил недовольной ухмылкой и коротким кивком._

_Далее Мегатрону и всей его боевой группе опять пришлось взлетать, дабы отвлечь внимание еще одного наступательного наземного отряда. Мегатрон всегда считал, что у летающих кибертронцев явное преимущество над наземниками в силу их мобильности и скорости. Хотя это не всегда спасает от тяжелых дальнобойных орудий..._

_...И снова вместе с ними в бой вступил серо-фиолетовый реактивный самолет, едва не сорвавший всю боевую операцию. Ему, в отличие от остальных, было весело. Даже очень. Он кружил над группой врага и другими десептиконами, поливая всех подряд дождем плазменных зарядов._

_\- Уху-ху! Получайте, автоботы! Манипуляторы прочь от наших ребят!_

_Чуть не попавшие под удар одновременно и противника, и безумного Блитцвинга, Мегатрон и Старскрим спикировали и приземлились в руинах огромного здания. Это ненормальный смешал им все карты, остальная боевая группа, так же повинуясь инстинкту самосохранения, разлетелась в стороны._

_\- Этот сумасшедший нас всех под удар ставит! - пожаловался Саундвейв, приземлившийся к ним последним. - Что делать будем? Какой план?_

_\- План? Мы же герои, справимся! Как-нибудь... - возразил Старскрим. - Разве настоящим героям нужны какие-то там планы? Ах!.. - Неожиданный выстрел откуда-то сверху и слева едва не угодил в острое крыло. Мегатрон метким выстрелом своей термоядерной пушки тут же снес неизвестному снайперу голову._

_\- Ну что теперь скажешь, герой юникронов?! – прорычал он, по прежнему держа оружие в направлении поверженного врага, но тот больше не показался._

_\- Скажу… - только начал Старскрим, но прямо в вышине над ними громыхнул взрыв, здание рядом содрогнулось, и огромные куски стекла и искореженного металла обрушились вниз, прямо на десептиконов внизу: - Берегись!!! – не своим голосом взвыл сикер, заслоняясь манипуляторами. Мегатрон только успел поднять голову, но было уже слишком поздно…_

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yAwQ6Qo6Pp4&feature=emb_logo) **

\- Папа… - Ялара попыталась вырвать руку, но министр обороты держал ее запястье мертвой хваткой. – Папа, что происходит?!

\- То, о чем тебе не нужно было знать, - мужчина с силой сжал руку дочери так, что она вскрикнула от боли.

\- Что случилось? - в дверях появилась обеспокоенная Анджела, четко слышавшая возглас своей старшей кузины. Оба обернулись, взгляд Ричарда был абсолютно пустой, как и выражение его лица.

\- Вторая помеха, - холодно произнес он. - Устранить. - Свободной рукой мужчина извлек из кармана штанов нечто маленькое, что за секунду развернулось в настоящий крупный бластер, который он направил на замершую в оцепенении Анджелу.

Ялара даже не успела подумать, откуда у ее отца может быть инопланетное оружие, так как в этот самый момент неподалеку сверкнула необычайно яркая вспышка, будто молния ударила в землю, от грохота ударной волной в доме выбило окна, свет моментально погас, всех троих отшвырнуло к стене.

На момент Ялара потеряла ориентацию в пространстве, а когда через несколько секунд более-менее пришла в себя, то с ужасом обнаружила вокруг самую настоящую разруху. Папа? Энджи? Она не могла даже никого позвать, ее отец за несколько секунд до случившегося, что бы это ни было, угрожал Яларе и младшей двоюродной сестре инопланетным оружием, а теперь...

\- Энджи?.. - слабо позвала она, все еще кашляя от пыли в воздухе. Кругом было темно, приходилось двигаться почти на ощупь.

\- Ял? - раздалось из соседней комнаты. До удара Анджела стояла в дверях, вероятно ее отбросило туда же. - Ты жива?

\- Вроде бы... - Ялара потянулась к выходу, но тут ее за левую ногу схватила крепкая мужская рука:

\- Не уйдешь, человек!

\- Нет! - Внезапно девушку словно ледяной водой окатило страхом: ее отец на самом деле хочет убить их обеих. - Нет! - Ялара изо всех сил начала отпинываться другой ногой. Мысль, что девушка отбивается от собственного отца... или того, кто выглядит как ее отец, отошла на второй план, на первое место встал инстинкт самосохранения, сейчас под угрозой была и ее собственная жизнь тоже.

\- Не уйдешь! - мужчина, все еще держа Ялару за ногу, начал выбираться из-под завала. И голос, и все его движения говорили только об одном - о намерении уничтожить... Нормальный человек с трудом бы мог шевелиться после такого, не то чтобы даже на кого-то пытаться напасть.

\- Пусти! Папа, нет!!! Пожалуйста!!!

Тот уже выбрался, и в его правой руке появилось что-то большое и острое. Тут же чья-то фигура гораздо меньше подскочила и всадила осколок стекла мужчине в руку, которую он занес для удара. Ричард Старшайн взвыл от боли и ослабил хватку.

\- Быстрей! – руки Анджелы силком подняли Ялару с пола, и обе девушки бросились наутек. За спиной раздался звон, и одновременно с этим блеснул голубой луч лазера, мгновенно образовавший дыру в стене. С визгом пригнувшись, девушки наугад ринулись к входной двери. Им вслед понеслись проклятья и еще три выстрела вслепую.

Оказавшись на улице, Анджела и Ялара тут же обратили внимание, что весь район обесточен, света нет нигде, из домов повыскакивали ничего не понимающие соседи, а где-то в центре города сияла огромная огненная вспышка, будто там произошел мощный взрыв. Похоже от ударной волны как раз и пострадали все окружающие дома.

Мгновенно оценив ситуацию, Ялара потянула двоюродную сестру как раз в ту сторону, где в темноте пылал огонь. Очаг возгорания крупный, что-то случилось там очень серьезное, но… Именно в тех местах могут быть полицейские или даже кибертронские друзья… Кто-то способный помочь…

\- За мной! Скорее! – крикнула она, слыша, как Анджела без каких-либо вопросов следует за ней по пятам.

На секунду обернувшись через левое плечо на спешащую на пару шагов позади нее двоюродную сестру, Ялара врезалась в группу ничего не понимающих людей, раздались крики и возмущения, но перепуганной девушке было все равно. Грубо оттолкнув препятствие, она рванула дальше в сторону яркого свечения где-то далеко.

\- Бегите, людишки, бегите!! - необычайно громко раздалось на всю округу. Это был голос Ричарда Старшайна, но искаженный, с примесью чужих интонаций, будто внутри него говорил кто-то другой. - Вы все равно им не поможете! Слышите, земляне?! Не поможете!!!

От этого возгласа девчонки побежали еще шибче, у них обеих было только одно желание – оказаться как можно дальше отсюда.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q2MRsa4gb98&feature=emb_logo) **

...из вокалайзера вырвался слабый стон, в оптике помехи, в аудиодатчиках странный треск, тепловые сенсоры фиксировали всюду вокруг повышенную температуру, а обонятельные - улавливали сильный запах гари и дыма, HUD не переставая выдавал новые оповещения о повреждениях, и эта дикая боль во всем корпусе. Он попытался пошевелиться, но что-то большое и тяжелое давило сверху. Мегатрон даже не сразу сообразил, что находится под завалом, но вовсе не на Кибетроне, как подумал в начале... А на Земле... Взрыв? События в его памяти сами собой начали выстраиваться с конца: энергощит, вспышка, лазерный луч с неба, черный круглый летающий объект, база автоботов, их было здесь пятеро... Оптимус, Сайдуэйз, Балкхел, Праул и он... Где другие... где...

_\- Не шевелись..._

Мегатрон вздрогнул. Кто это сказал? Помимо странного треска он слышит непонятное жужжание будто от слабо работающих двигателей малой тяги, а так же более тяжелый осторожный стук, напоминающий... чьи-то шаги?

\- Taksibo uirotirret, - раздался где-то в отдалении холодный безэмоциональный голос с металлическим дребезжанием, - itian asuprok Primes.

_\- Ни звука,_ \- снова сказал кто-то незримый, - _они не должны тебя обнаружить. Когда подойдут близко, атакуй, а пока не высовывайся._

Этот голос... Предводитель десептиконов мог поклясться, что сигнал исходил из-под его грудных пластин, однако... это был не Джетфайр. Нет-нет, точно голос не его... Но чей тогда? Как будто… его собственный, и в то же время – нет. Удивление было насколько сильным, что на пару секунд даже отвлекло Мегатрона от множественных болевых сигналов, выдаваемых HUDом системных сбоев из-за повреждений, а так же и от самой ситуации. Должно быть ему показалось... Но так или иначе инстинкт самосохранения подсказывал десептикону, что сейчас совету этого "глюка" стоит довериться, а уж разбираться что к чему – потом.

Мегатрон оставался лежать неподвижно под обломками, прислушиваясь... Они близко, рыщут среди завалов, ищут, переговариваются... Квинтессонский диаллект вперемешку с основным кибертронским языком. Боль не ослабевала, но силы постепенно возвращались. Десептиконский лидер чувствовал, как электрические импульсы от искры расходятся по корпусу, запуская системы восстановления. Этого не достаточно, однако сейчас у него хоть есть немного сил дать врагу отпор... А что будет потом...

_"Сайдуэйз?.. Оптимус?.. Слышите меня?"_ \- позвал он по коммуникационным каналам. Опасно было это делать, что если враги засекут, но Мегатрон решил рискнуть. Он должен был знать, выжил ли кто-то еще... От этого зависели его дальнейшие действия.

Несколько секунд статического шума показались предводителю десептиконов вечностью, его искра уже екнула от мысли, что никто больше не выжил, но тут сквозь шипение раздался голос лидера автоботов:

_"Мегз... это ты?.."_

_"Да. Где ты? Сильно поврежден?"_

_"Сильно,"_ \- нехотя признался Прайм-автобот, - _"но, слава Праймусу, подвижность сохранил... более или менее. А ты как?"_

_"Они здесь,"_ \- предупредил предводитель десептиконов вместо ответа, хотя и понимал, что Оптимус и так все знает. Мегатрон замер, надеясь вновь услышать тот самый голос, чей бы он ни был, но не слышал ничего, кроме звука металлических конечностей, жужжания двигателей и коротких переговоров врага. А этот треск и ощутимый жар… похоже вокруг огонь.

_“Праймус, моя голова…”_ – вмешался голос ниндзя-бота.

_“Это было больно…”_ – пожаловался откуда-то Балкхед. – “Все целы? Я выбраться не могу…”

Они все переговаривались по общему коммуникационному каналу, и присутствующие кибертронцы должны были слышать друг друга. Мегатрона беспокоило, что Сайдуэйз не отвечал, даже его электромагнитное поле было почти неуловимо.

“Тихо!” – оборвал его жалобы Мегатрон. – “Нас могут засечь.” - От удара повредились его внутренние радар и сканер, предводитель десептиконов не мог точно определить, где под завалами находятся товарищи, приходилось ориентироваться только на звук и ощущение их электромагнитных полей. Видимо вот каково людям, внезапно мелькнуло в его процессоре, их органы чувств гораздо примитивнее.

_"Сколько их там? Не могу понять... Шестеро? Семеро?"_ \- тихо поинтересовался броневик. Судя по голосу, ему было обидно, похоже не только я так сильно ударился головой, подумал про себя Мегатрон, и ответил, к своему удивлению, одновременно с Оптимусом:

_"Шестеро."_

Судя по звуку, два парящих в воздухе квинтессона, три шагающих дрона, вероятно их тех боевых единиц, что превращаются в треугольные боевые самолеты, и еще кто-то, судя по тяжести шагов, больше и тяжелее остальных. Именно он и от давал приказы.

\- Hikakin vodels? Onzhun itian hi ortsib!

Жужжание совсем близко, если их найдут живыми - уничтожат на месте. Ведь эти ребята здесь именно за этим. Удар с воздуха по врагу, потом уже добить на земле тех, кто остался. Сейчас Мегатрон не задавался никакими масштабными вопросами, изо всех сил стараясь максимально блокировать болевые ощущения. Есть серьезные повреждения внутренних энергонных шлангов, уровень заряда падает, но надо держаться... Одолеть хотя бы эту группу, а потом... Не имеет значения. 

Сайдуэйз, вдруг подумал он, товарищ не отзывается, но его поле ощутимо, значит еще жив. А жужжание все громче, противник уже почти над ним. Три... два... один...

_"Сейчас!"_ \- скомандовал Мегатрон и, собрав все силы, рванул из-под завала прямо на висевшего над ним квинтессона. Тот явно не ожидал от еле живого противника такой прыти и только обвил его корпус щупальцами, как меч десептикона, выскочивший из левого манипулятора, пронзил ему голову. Щупальца противника обмякли, и он рухнул на землю, уронив вместе с собой и ослабшего предводителя десептиконов.

Оптимус одновременно с братом точно так же резко толкнул лежавшие на нем блоки, после чего выпрыгнул на второго квинтессона, двумя мощными выстрелами из каждого бластера пробив тому глаза, после чего нанес решающий удар. Три дрона-трансформера попали под взрывчатые сюрикены, брошенные ниндзя-ботом, после того, как большие острые металлические звезды взорвались, причинив серьезный урон, добил их бластерными выстрелами уже Блалкхед, который пока сумел выбраться только наполовину.

Схватка была недолгой, видимо сказалась неподготовленность противника к этой неожиданности. Они, скорее всего, рассчитывали только извлечь из-под завалов безжизненные корпуса, но какое же их ждало разочарование.

Крупный, в два раза больше своих дронов-помощников, механоид с яркой желтой оптикой оказался более сильным противником. Он грубо отшвырнул Оптимуса и тут же одновременно выстрелил в Мегатрона. Предводитель десептиконов отбил заряд на мгновение активировавшимся щитом, который исчез в следующую секунду, но свою функцию выполнил.

\- Да чтоб тебя… - предводитель десептиконов раздраженно потряс левым манипулятором. Когда же эта штука начнет работать как надо? Между тем враг наступал. В него полетело еще несколько взрывающихся сюрикенов, выпущенных Праулом. От сразу нескольких взрывов гигант покачнулся, Мегатрон еле увернулся от удара и замер в боевой стойке с мечом, но вдруг на замахнувшегося для нового удара врага тут же прыгнул зеленый броневик-автобот, дальше последовал прицельный выстрел Оптимуса точно в голову противника, и вот все было кончено.

\- Спасибо, - тихо отозвался десептиконский лидер и опустил меч. Он чувствовал, Сайдуэйз совсем рядом, всего в нескольких шагах под грудой обломков, надо только убрать давящий на него большой тяжелый блок…

Потрясенный Балкхед отпихнул от себя огромный корпус и неуклюже встал. Уж не ослышался ли он? Мегатрон поблагодарил его? Мегатрон??

\- Да без проблем… - прогудел тот и помог десептиконскому лидеру приподнять особенно крупный кусок стены, под которым в неестественной позе обнаружился корпус второго десептикона. Сайдуэйз медленно пошевелился, медленно зажглись алые окуляры.

\- За что так с нами… - голос был слабым, но в нем проскользнула явная саркастичная ирония. С горькой усмешкой Мегатрон опустился рядом на одно колено, надеясь осмотреть повреждения товарища. Его оптика уже не сбоила, но HUD отключаться по-прежнему не желал. А стоило только боевым протоколам отключиться, на него накатило сильное чувство неимоверной слабости, но Мегатрон старался держаться изо всех сил.

\- Вот прижмем тех, кто это сделал – обязательно спросим…

\- Эй, смотрите! – вдруг окликнул всех Балкхед, указывая на поверженного большого механоида. – Этот еще функционирует. 

Мегатрон и Оптимус медленно подошли к Балкхеду и лежащему перед ним огромному механоиду, в шлеме которого зияла огромная дыра. Не промахнулся лидер автоботов, точно пробил... Манипуляторы врага дернулись, заставив всех троих трансформеров наставить на него оружие, но нападения не последовало. Черный механоид сфокусировал взгляд на Мегатроне:

\- Живые… - пробормотал он, оптика медленно начала гаснуть. – За-дание прова-лено… гос… по… дин… - И отключился. Автоматическое разрушение нейроцепей, уже известный вражеский прием.

\- Юникрон тебя подери… Опять. - Предводитель десептиконов опустил пушку. Не вышло... На какое-то время он решил, что хоть одного удастся заставить говорить, и вот - снова тоже самое... 

Неожиданно в его системах резко упал уровень заряда. Ноги Мегатрона подкосились, и он упал на колени, окружающая действительность совсем растворилась в темноте, чей-то перепуганный возглас, скорее всего, это был Оптимус, показался десептикону очень далеким. Еще какой-то шум, над головой промелькнуло что-то большое, затем лязг и топот массивных лап... Рэведж? Может ли это быть он?.. Это было последнее, что предводитель десептиконов успел подумать, прежде чем окончательно потерял связь с реальностью...

_Мегатрон оказался в темноте, но меж двух локальных свечений. Нечто невидимое поддерживало его, не давая провалиться в неизвестность, тянуло его наверх, давая новые силы... Что-то или кто-то поддерживал его... кто-то знакомый..._

_\- Держись, Мегатронус..._

_\- Оптимус?.._

_Мегатрон почти вслепую протянул правый манипулятор, на мгновение его ослепило яркой зеленоватой вспышкой..._

...далее голосов стало больше, добавились какие-то звуки, напоминающие сигналы тревоги, чернота отступила, и в поле зрения десептиконского лидера появился красно-белый автобот-медик.

\- ...пульсации... Как после такого резкого падения уровня заряда он не впал в стазис?

\- Он был близок к этому, но я... мне удалось стабилизировать его... через Матрицу... - отозвался Оптимус.

\- Все ясно...

Мегатрон мотнул головой. Рэтчет здесь? Как? Когда? Только что его рядом не было, буквально секунду назад. Знакомые красно-синие манипуляторы поддерживают его, предводитель десептикотов четко различил сидящего рядом на земле Оптимуса Прайма. Повреждения его корпуса были серьезными, но как минимум больше не наблюдалось утечек энергона.

\- Рэведж, отойди! - Старскрим и Саундвейв вдвоем пытались удержать обеспокоенного киберкота, что вовсю рвался к Мегатрону.

\- Что?.. - предводитель десептиконов попытался приподняться, но сильные манипуляторы лидера автоботов вовремя удержали его в лежачем положении:

\- Мегатрон! Эй, тише...

\- Не двигайся, - строго велел Рэтчет, - я должен остановить утечку энергона, пока...

Дальше все происходящее снова все на момент выпало из его сознания, Мегатрон не знал, что делал Рэтчет, он ничего не чувствовал, кроме усталости... То же, что он испытывал после активации нового щита, как будто часть энергии его искры покидала корпус... Но сейчас ему пришлось задействовать максимум, какой удалось успеть за эти доли секунды... и то, он не смог удержать защиту...

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r6qt_70iGk4&feature=emb_logo) **

Отбежав на безопасное расстояние, девушки остановились, чтобы отдышаться. Здесь уже горели уличные фонари, шум пожара и смешанные звуки сирен стали еще громче. Что там такое случилось? Что могло взорваться? Обеих девчонок трясло, в горле першило, и только теперь обе почувствовали усиливающуюся боль... Они даже сначала не обратили внимания на полученные ушибы и открытые порезы, полученные при ударе.

\- О, черт... - стиснув зубы, Анджела пощупала область правого бедра вокруг довольно глубокой раны. Она бы расплакалась, но не могла из-за сильного стресса.

\- Покажи... - старшая кузина присела перед кузиной на корточки, чтобы лучше изучить. Кровь уже остановилась, похоже никакие крупные артерии и вены задеты не были, но все равно увиденное Яларе явно не понравилось. У нее у самой на руках кровоподтеки, на голове шишка, коленки разбиты, а в том месте на левой голени, за которую тогда схватился обезумевший отец девушки, виднелись четкие синяки от пальцев. - Очень больно? - на всякий случай участливо поинтересовалась она.

\- Терпимо, - отозвалась рыжеволосая девушка и попыталась пошутить: - Во всяком случае не хуже, чем тогда с инопланетными микрочипами.

\- Да... - Ялара горько усмехнулась в ответ и встала.

\- Что делать будем?

Ялара задумалась. Как быть, она попросту не знала: они одни на улице в темное время суток, недалеко полыхает огромный пожар, ее родной отец только что пытался их убить, а теперь... Но нельзя же просто стоять здесь. Ялара, как старшая, должна принять решение. И первой ее мыслью было позвать на помощь того, кто действительно мог им сейчас помочь. Быстро достав десептиконский медальон, девушка крепко сжала его в руке:

\- Черный Вихрь, ты слышишь? Ответь, прошу...

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KZZKzJTGI9E&feature=emb_logo) **

Сигнал в коммлинке подействовал на него, словно удар током. Мегатрон резко вздрогнул, чем сильно напугал остальных. Рэтчет уж подумал, что неосознанно сделал ему больно. Вокруг них уже шла борьба с огнем, а так же и спасение людей из-под завалов обрушенных соседних зданий. Прибывшие конструктиконы - Скреппер, Миксмастер и Лонг Хоул - активно помогали пожарным и спасателям. Старый завод, что являлся базой автоботов, находился не очень близко к другим постройкам, но взрывная волна распространилась больше чем на два километра.

_"Ялара?"_ \- позвал он по своей коммуникационной частоте. Говорить было тяжело, девушка по голосу бы поняла, что что-то не так, к тому же услышала бы весь этот шум.

_"Ох, слава богу... Черный Вихрь, у нас беда... Мой папа, он... Он напал на нас! Хотел убить..."_

\- Что?! - десептикон резко сел, прижав палец к левому виску.

\- Мегатронус! - Рэтчет от неожиданности испуганно отпрянул, но десептиконский лидер жестом попросил медика не вмешиваться. Тот обменялся взглядами с лидером автоботов, а потом Оптимус удивленно поднял голову в сторону Старскрима. Сикер непонимающе развел манипуляторами.

\- Где ты сейчас? - спросил он, прикрыв оптику. Ялара не сразу сориентировалась, но таки сумела назвать свое местоположение. - Понял. Я сейчас буду там... - Он отключил связь и с надеждой посмотрел на Рэтчета: - Мне нужно лететь...

\- Куда еще?! - не понял тот, вместе с Оптимусом удерживая его на месте. - Никуда ты не полетишь!

\- Это Ялара, - сбивчиво начал объяснять Мегатрон, - она в беде. - По правде говоря, он не совсем понял, что девушка имела в виду, уловил только суть, что у нее и младшей двоюродной сестры какие-то неприятности, им пришлось бежать из дома. А если враг нанес такой удар по ним, то что может произойти с таким хрупкими созданиями...

\- Что случилось с Яларой? - взволнованно спросил Оптимус.

\- Не знаю... Но что-то нехорошее. Она ждет... – Мегатрон и сам не знал, как лучше объяснить. Мысли путались, боль и сбоящий HUD мешали мыслить и объективно оценивать ситуацию. Да, он понимал, что сейчас ему будет тяжело даже встать, что уж говорить о полетах.

\- Как же вам удалось выжить? – искренне удивился Лагнет, задумчиво оглядывая апокалипсическую картину вокруг них.

\- Разберемся со всем этим позже, - решил Рэтчет, пересилив себя, - сейчас - на корабль. Я уже связался с Нокаутом и Хуком, они ждут.

\- Но Ялара... – снова попытался предводитель десептиконов. - Я должен ее забрать...

Медик-автобот взял его за плечи и приблизил свою лицевую пластину к лицевой пластине Мегатрона:

\- Сейчас что ты и должен делать - так это не двигаться. Повреждения корпуса не так серьезны, как могли бы быть, вы все - просто юникроновы счастливчики, но твой нестабильный уровень заряда, всплески энергии искры... С этим предстоит разобраться.

\- Это, наверное, мой... Мой щит... - пробормотал Мегатрон, дернув левым манипулятором.

Сразу все осознавший Рэтчет тихо выругался и поднял оптику к небу, несколько раз сжал и разжал кулаки. Стукнуть его, что ли? Хоть это и противоречит врачебной этике... Но, похоже, именно щит Мегатрона, источником которого служит его собственная искра, и спас их от гибели в этот раз. В противном случае... Рэтчет даже думать боялся, что они могли бы здесь обнаружить.

Старскрим неожиданно подошел и присел рядом:

\- Я подберу твою девчонку. Доставлю на “Немезиду”. – Он похлопал Мегатрона по плечу и под его удивленно-недоверчивым взглядом примирительно пообещал: - Да ничего с ней не будет, правда! – Сикер выпрямился, отошел от них и, перейдя в форму истребителя, полетел к предполагаемому месту встречи. Старскрим и сам не мог понять, что вдруг на него нашло, в последнее время ему все труднее было разобраться в собственных чувствах: может это из-за врага, с которым лично он сам не был уверен, что смог бы справиться, или это из-за происхождения Мегатрона, а может все старые воспоминания… о том, как они дружили. А еще теперь он понимал, что тягаться с Праймом-Персентером ему уж точно не по силам… И Старскрима это очень злило и обижало.

\- Скриммер лично вызвался помочь конкретным людям? - Рэтчет задумчиво посмотрел вслед улетающему сикеру и снова опустил взгляд на Мегатрона: - Не думал, что доживу до такого... - Тут он снова сдержался, вспомнив, кому он это говорит.

Предводитель десептиконов слабо усмехнулся скорее на реакцию Рэтчета, чем на "альтруистский" поступок своего заместителя. Он вздрогнул, когда Лонг Хоул и Лагнет осторожно подняли его и уложили на доставленную платформу, и летающий десептикон-циклоп начал осторожно направлять ее к шаттлу. Мегатрону это не понравилось, он предпочел бы дойти на своих двоих, но кто бы ему сейчас это позволил. Повернув голову вправо, он заметил, что Оптимусу помогли лечь на такую же платформу.

\- Где Сайдуэйз?.. - слабо позвал Мегатрон, вспомнив о плачевном состоянии собрата по Знаку.

\- Уже в шаттле, - успокоил его шедший рядом Рэтчет, - не волнуйся, Метеор, все будет хорошо.

Как только все оказались внутри, двигатели шаттла зашумели, и небольшой корабль взял курс на "Немезиду". Лонг Хоул, Миксмастер и Скреппер остались помогать человеческим спасателям разгребать завалы.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yY1OJyaWBJ4&feature=emb_logo) **

Когда Ялара и Анджела добрались до нужного места, то на всякий случай затаились в ближайших кустах рядом с парковой скамейкой. После всего пережитого сегодня им не очень-то хотелось находиться на открытом пространстве - они еще не в безопасности. Но скоро... Мегатрон заберет их отсюда, он придумает, как им быть дальше. Обязательно.

В общем шуме все сильнее слышался звук реактивных сопел инопланетного истребителя. Ялара высунулась и подняла голову к небу - так и есть, с неба к ним опускался кибертронский джет... но это был не Мегатрон! Нет, у него другое строение. Этот с вытянутым носом, острые крылья направлены чуть вперед, хвостовая часть тоже отличается...

\- Он здесь! - обрадовалась Анджела, хлопая в ладоши.

\- Это не он... - с сомнением отозвалась Ялара. Тем не менее она узнала этого десептикона, как только тот трансформировался и коснулся ногами земли. - Сэр Старскрим, это вы? - ничего не понимающая Ялара медленно вышла из укрытия. Она не боялась, скорее была встревожена.

\- А ты - Ялариана Старшайн, - утвердительно кивнул он и протянул ей правый манипулятор, - я должен доставить тебя на "Немезиду". – Сканеры десептикона сразу зафиксировали многочисленные неглубокие раны и ушибы на теле девушки, но раз она стоит на ногах твердо, можно не беспокоиться. Он только понадеялся, что на него наговаривать не станут.

\- А где Черн... м-м-м... Мегатрон? - Ялара неуверенно сделала шаг к трансформеру. Недавно пережитый шок все еще давал о себе знать. - Он сказал, что прилетит за нами...

В свете фонарей девушке показалось, что лицевую пластину Старскрима исказило сильное недовольство, что она его чем-то разозлила, но кибертронец ответил максимально спокойно:

\- Хотел, но из-за полученных ран лорд Мегатрон сейчас вряд ли способен подняться в воздух, не говоря уже о трансформации.

\- К-каких еще ран?.. - у Ялары от услышанного земля начала уходить из-под ног.

\- Он, Оптимус Прайм и еще несколько наших находились в эпицентре взрыва, удар был нанесен по базе автоботов. Все живы, но их повреждения серьезные. О людях ничего не могу сказать.

\- Бог мой... - Ялара испуганно приложила ладони ко рту. Сначала ее отец, теперь... инопланетный брат... Как?!

\- Мы должны лететь на корабль, люди, - повторил сикер уже более твердым голосом.

\- Да-да... - Ялара мотнула головой и, обернувшись на кузину, махнула ей идти к ним. Старскрим поднял обеих с земли и в форме истребителя помчался в ночное небо. С высоты из его кабины четко был весь масштаб разрушений...

**Саундтреки (с указанием эпизодов главы):**

1) Final Fantasy XIII OST - Defiers of Fate; (поле битвы на Кибертроне)

2) Dreamfall Chapters OST - Dreaming and Undreaming; (побег Ялары и Анджелы)

3) Fallout 1 OST - Vats of Goo; (после взрыва)

4) Fallout 1 OST - "Metallic Monks" (Lost Hills); (Ялара и Анджела на улице)

5) Fallout 1 OST - Radiation Storm (The Glow); (прибытие спасательной команды)

6) The Da Vinci Code OST - Chevaliers De Sangreal (Старскрим забирает девушек на "Немезиду")

**(!)Эта и следующая главы должны были быть единым целым, но меня как всегда понесло. Хотя впрочем - не важно.**


	38. Часть 2. Глава 19. Признание.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0gk8wZVRZUI&feature=emb_logo) **

Старскрим быстро и плавно скользил сквозь ночные облака. Саундвейв сообщил ему, что шаттл с пострадавшими уже достиг корабля, о чем сикер тут же сообщил своим пассажиркам.

\- Как это может быть? – все недоумевала Ялара. - Я же только что с ним говорила… уже после того, как произошел взрыв…

\- Знаю, - коротко отозвался Старскрим и увеличил скорость, - но это не меняет фактов. - Он не был настроен на какие-либо беседы. Кабина у первого помощника была такая же узкая и тесная, как у Мегатрона в форме истребителя, которая была куда шире, когда десептиконский лидер находился в альтернативной форме винтокрыла. Поэтому девчонкам пришлось сидеть друг за другом, вернее Анджела оказалась на коленях Ялары. Тесно, да, но можно и потерпеть. В конечном счете кибертронцы – не транспорт для людей.

“Немезида” появилась в поле зрения, если точнее – высоко над головой, когда сикер вынырнул из пелены очередной тучи. Корабль так же относительно медленно двигался высоко в небе, освещенный мощным лунным светом, на корпусе вереницей белых точек горели бортовые прожекторы.

Старскрим взмыл над крейсером, обогнал, развернулся и спикировал точно в открытый ангар на одной из средних палуб. Анджела испуганно пискнула, спрятав лицо в ладонях, Ялара же только нервно хихикнула, когда они оказались внутри. Мегатрон так постоянно хулиганит, похоже это у десептиконов общее.

Далее появился Рэведж и проводил девушек в штаб НЕСТ на корабле. Один большой отсек и два поменьше были выделены для размещения военных, сотрудников организации. В большом помещении находился человеческий командный пункт с установленным земным оборудованием, в двух других - комната отдыха, переносной санузел с тремя душевыми кабинками и медпункт, разделенные искусственно установленными стенами, не достающими до высокого потолка, и еще в одном - столовая. Как это все установили и когда, девчонки даже не предполагали.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MzAcSg-ifTE&feature=emb_logo) **

После оказания медицинской помощи обе девушки смогли вымыться, переодеться в новую, предоставленную сотрудниками НЕСТ одежду и поесть. На вопросы Ялары, где Мегатрон, ответы были крайне уклончивые, что еще больше добавляло ей поводов для беспокойства. Далее их отправили в комнату отдыха, где стояли одноместные двухъярусные кровати, а на стене висел большой плоский телевизор. По нему как раз шла трансляция новостей на одном из центральных каналов. Показывали, само собой, масштабы разрушений с вертолетов и на земле близких ракурсов.

\- На данный момент достоверно подтверждено, что был нанесен удар с воздуха, - вещал репортер в камеру, - очевидцы говорят о странной круглой переливающейся огнями конструкции в небе, которая зависла над территорией бывшего завода, что до недавнего времени являлся местом жительства автоботов.

На экране появились кадры не очень хорошего качества, но в черном небе отчетливо можно было разглядеть движущуюся группу белых и красных огней, так же все это сопровождалось тихим жужжанием. Затем нечто остановилось, мощный пучок света ударил в землю, а потом взрывная волна и крики людей...

\- Черт... - выругалась Анджела, и поставила руки на пояс, качая головой. Она расхаживала туда-сюда перед стеной, на которой висел телевизор, Ялара же тихо сидела на одной из нижних коек, молча глядя на происходящее на экране. Мегатрон и другие были там в тот момент... - Ял? - младшая кузина позвала синеволоую девушку. - Эй? - Та не отреагировала, и тогда рыжеволосая девчонка села рядом и взяла ее за правую руку: - Все будет хорошо.

В ответ Ялара наградила ее мутным недовольным взглядом. Хорошо Анджеле рассуждать: это не у ее отца в шее инопланетное устройство, превратившее его в жестокого дрона, это не ее дом был разрушен, это не ее самый лучший друг оказался на линии огня... Ялара попыталась это представить и содрогнулась: она бы точно не выжила. Нет, лучше бы Анджела просто отошла и вообще не приставала. Но только Ялара открыла рот, собираясь в сердцах сердито послать кузину куда подальше, как появившийся Айронхайд позвал обеих девушек пойти с ним в медицинский блок корабля, где они смогут рассказать все непосредственно лидерам автоботов и десептиконов. По дороге к ним присоединился Старскрим. Это должна была быть недолгая встреча для простого обмена информацией, ну и Ялара должна была рассказать, что произошло с ее отцом.

Часть вехиконов под руководством Хука и Лагнета отправили на помощь пострадавшим людям в городе. Сначала он помог оказывать помощь раненным трансформерам, а затем отправился туда. Теперь главой медицинского корпуса десептиконов был Нокаут, и он не слишком одобрял присутствие бывшего руководителя, у него свой помощник есть - это Брейкдаун. Блэкаут, Блитцвинг, Брейкевей и Гриндер кружили над городом в поисках еще какой-нибудь подозрительной активности. Задачей Бамблби было собрать всех остальных друзей трансформеров в одном месте. Сэм предложил гараж у своего дома как временное убежище. Его дом тоже тряхнуло, но, по крайней мере, там было безопасно.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yXUHRg6nhAg&feature=emb_logo) **

Медицинский блок “Немезиды” был несколько больше того, что на старой десептиконской базе в скале, но такой же мрачный и с добавлением еще разного оборудования, но в целом сходство заметное. На двух полугоризонтальных медицинских платформах справа от входа лежали Оптимус и Мегатрон, термоядерной пушки на правом манипуляторе лидера десептиконов не было. К корпусам обоих трансформеров были протянуты шланги и провода от машин в изголовьях платформ, слева точно в таком же состоянии пребывали Праул и Балкхед, оба находились в состоянии перезарядки, так что последующего разговора даже не слышали.. Сайдуэйза поместили в отдельный отсек. Его состояние было особенно тяжелым, но медики пока не стали озвучивать прогнозы другим мехам. Шанс у него был, но очень крошечный…

\- Ой… - едва слышно выдавила Анджела, как только вошла, и виновато зажала себе ладонью рот. Ялара сдавленно выдохнула.

\- Не пугайтесь, юные фемм, мы живы, - лидер автоботов, услышавший ее вздох, ободряюще подмигнул девчонке. Мегатрон же с трудом поборол чувство неловкости от того, что люди видят его таким… беспомощным. В шаттле он снова на какое-то время потерял сознание и пришел в себя уже здесь в медотсеке на корабле. Не удержался от вопроса, как это получилось, мы же только что в другом месте были... Нокаут отвел взволнованный взгляд а Рэтчет, подойдя максимально близко, прошипел ему: "Я с тобой потом поговорю относительно твоих экспериментов."

Рассказ Ялары с добавлениями от Анджелы заставил всех присутствующих задуматься. Видимо враг как-то хочет использовать местных обитателей в своих целях. Интересно, сколько уже таких "двойных агентов" может быть в рядах людей? По словам Ялары в шее ее отца был обнаружен какой-то инородный предмет, но девушка не смогла и не успела его разглядеть. Значит, необходимо проверить всех сотрудников НЕСТ на корабле, а так же и тех, кто находится на земле. И сделать это надо так, чтобы никто не догадался. У трансформеров есть устройства, помимо встроенных, что позволяют видеть земные формы жизни практически насквозь, так что это не должно быть проблемой. А вот когда они вернулись к вопросу, как врагу удалось настроиться на коммуникационные частоты лидеров, тут Мегатрон уже выдвинул свое предположение:

\- Он знает... давно знает мою коммуникационную частоту... А людям известны сигналы и автоботов, и наши...

\- Но до этих пор Фоллен молчал, только один раз с тобой на связь вышел тем странным образом, когда вы вернулись со станции "Альфа", - вспомнил Старскрим.

\- Да, это так, - хмуро подтвердил лидер. - Но если у них есть свои "кроты" среди правительства США... и возможно других стран тоже... Ялара, - Мегатрон чуть приподнялся, - твой отец вел себя странно с самого начала, или же только когда ты поняла, что...

Девушка сглотнула и тихо ответила:

\- Он только внезапно оказался дома. Это было единственной странностью, за исключением того, что все остальные... даже бабушка... куда-то пропали. Я... - она замотала головой, - я не знаю, прости...

\- Ничего, Ялара, - попытался утешить ее первый помощник лидера автоботов, - нам просто нужно было понять, насколько естественно или неестественно он себя вел. Настоящий ли это был министр обороны или же нет... Может это клон, а не...

\- Айронхайд, - строго остановил его Оптимус, наблюдавший за реакцией обеих девушек.

\- Да, я увлекся, простите, босс... - смутился тот.

\- Взрыв был такой сильный... - неуверенно перебила Анджела. - Как вам удалось выжить?

\- Да, и это тоже, кстати? - заинтересованно добавил сикер.

\- Благодаря новому щиту Мегатрона, - лидер автоботов повернул голову к десептиконскому лидеру на платформе справа от себя, - очень ловкий ход, брат, вовремя сообразил.

\- Если бы я только смог удержать его дольше... - уставшим голосом отозвался тот, буравя взглядом потолок. - Мне удалось отразить потоки, направленные точно на нас, но не на территорию вокруг. Нас сбило окружающей взрывной волной, когда мой щит сам собой отключился.

\- Да уж, повезло, - с сомнением согласился Нокаут, - иначе все могло быть куда хуже...

_"Обыскать территорию. Найти корпуса Праймов."_ \- Вспомнилось Мегатрону. Корпуса. Похоже, они не брали в расчет его новый силовой щит... а если и брали, то не рассчитали заряд. Что бы Рэтчет ни говорил, изобретение Шоквейва спасло им жизни в этот раз.

Когда брифинг закончился, Рэтчет попросил всех, кому помощь не требуется, покинуть медотсек и дать их с Нокаутом пациентам возможность отдохнуть. Красно-белый десептиконский медик пошел в соседний отек проверить, как дела у Сайдуэйза, первые помощники и две девушки вышли в коридор. Балкхед и Праул так и не проснулись, соответственно не знали, о чем был разговор. Рэтчет тоже на время оставил медотсек, чтобы просканировать всех находящихся на "Немезиде" людей. Мегатрон вдруг подумал, каково сейчас его подруге... Когда-то он и сам прошел через нечто подобное.

Айронхайд проводил Анджелу и Ялару обратно в человеческую комнату отдыха и оставил. Ему и Старскриму нужно было установить связь с Кибертроном, а потом снова выдвигаться на место взрыва в городе, чтобы проверить, как там идут дела.

Телевизор все так же был включен, по новостному каналу все шла прямая трансляция с места бедствия. Анджела уже валилась с ног и устало растянулась на одной из верхних коек. Ялара какое-то время задумчиво сидела на нижней, легла на спину, перевернулась на один бок, на другой, снова села и резко встала, больно стукнувшись головой о верхнюю койку.

\- Ял, ты чего? – удивилась приподнявшаяся Анджела.

\- Ничего. – Она зашагала к выходу из отсека. Куда-нибудь отсюда… Ей нужно просто побыть одной… Сама Ялара не могла объяснить своих действий.

\- Ты куда?.. - тут же обеспокоенно спросила кузина ей вслед.

\- Скоро вернусь, - безразлично отозвалась Ялара, не оборачиваясь.

\- Можно с тобой?

\- Нет...

И Ялара ушла. Первой ее мыслью было вернуться в медицинский блок корабля к Мегатрону, как-нибудь забраться на его корпус и прижаться к грудным пластинам, чтобы снова ощутить приятное тепло, исходящее из-под брони… Чтобы просто удостовериться, что он жив. Какая же я дура, мысленно ругала себя девушка, знай она, где Мегатрон был в момент ее вызова, то сама бы бросилась к нему со всех ног. А тут… он хотел лететь за ней, не смотря на собственные серьезные раны… Возможно иногда он может быть грубым, заносчивым, холодным и даже жестоким, но друзья ему не безразличны, это Ялара знала. И если при ней кто-то скажет про него что-то плохое, девушка не уверена, что сможет отреагировать сдержанно.

Он не мог уйти в перезарядку, все думал, пытался понять, представлял себе, что могло случиться, не будь у него нового силового щита... пусть хоть и с таким негативным влиянием на его собственные системы. Считается, что Прайма может одолеть только Прайм... Но это если речь заходит о поединках один на один. И это не значит, что Прайма или Персентера невозможно убить. И враг решил изменить тактику.

Сайдуэйз. Мегатрон повернул голову в сторону дверей, из которых только что вышел Нокаут. Он о чем-то быстро переговорил с автоботским коллегой, и предводитель десептиконов заметил у стоящего к нему вполоборота Рэтчета очень задумчивое выражение на лицевой пластине. Автобот-медик недавно вернулся, сообщив, что на военных на корабле нет никаких посторонних датчиков.

\- Что с ним? - чуть приподнявшись на платформе, спросил Мегатрон у проходящего мимо Нокаута.

\- А, мой лорд... - вишневый медик вздрогнул. - Почему вы не подзаряжаетесь? Вам необходим отдых после того как...

\- Ты слышал мой вопрос, Нокаут, - оптика предводителя десептиконов недобро сузилась, - говори, как есть.

\- Он... - красно-белый Астон Мартин подошел ближе к платформе, - врать не буду, мой господин, его состояние критическое. - На мгновение он отвел взгляд и снова посмотрел на вождя со всей серьезностью: - Ближайшие несколько часов будут решающими.

\- Хочешь сказать, Сайдуэйз может не выжить? - спросил слева пробудившийся Оптимус Прайм.

\- Не будем загадывать пока, - Рэтчет тоже подошел к лидерам. - Вам обоим нужно сосредоточиться на собственном выздоровлении. Враг не дремлет, а... - он тяжело вздохнул и нехотя договорил: - Без вас мы вряд ли сможем дать отпор должным образом.

Оба переглянулись. Пока не было никаких срочных сообщений от НЕСТ или первых помощников, которые должны были как раз связаться с Кибертроном и сообщить о случившемся. Нанести удар и снова затаиться... Или нет? Теперь они пытаются силой заставить местных работать на себя, лишить кибертронцев поддержки. Ялара... Интересно, вдруг подумал Мегатрон, ее семья пострадала потому что оба родителя девушки - члены правительства, или же... это ход против меня лично? Падший про нее знает? Наверное лучше всего будет, если Ялара не станет мешать, они с сестрой должны покинуть "Немезиду" и спрятаться в более надежном месте... но где? Никому из человеческих друзей сейчас небезопасно рядом с ними.

\- Надолго это все? - Мегатрон приподнял манипуляторы, намекая на системы поддержки.

\- Ну-у... - задумчиво протянул Нокаут, - как вам сказать... - Он подошел к одной из консолей и проверил показания мониторов. - Уровень запаса энергии постепенно возрастает... На данном этапе шестьдесят два процента от нормы. Заживляющие наниты ускоряют регенерацию примерно на семнадцать и... тридцать пять десятых... В среднем еще три-четыре часа, и дополнительные системы поддержки можно будет отсоединить. Этим двоим, - взмах манипулятора в сторону Балкхеда и Праула, - придется задержаться здесь дольше. Но все равно в ближайшие дни никому из вас не желательно трансформироваться или участвовать в боях... - Он провел острыми пальцами правого манипулятора по левому и с сомнением добавил: - Что маловероятно. - Затем указал на вождя уже более решительно: - Ваш новый щит, повелитель, лучше вообще не использовать до тех пор, пока Шоквейв не придумает, как сделать его более... стабильным.

\- Но... - Мегатрон только собрался возразить, но Рэтчет перебил его:

\- Нокаут прав, Метеор. Этот щит, конечно, очень мощный... Но даже тебя такой перепад энергии чуть в стазис не отправил... Хоть и спас всю вашу группу... Так что об успешных испытаниях пока еще очень рано говорить.

Десептикон не знал, что сказать. Он спас их - хорошо, но как это отразилось на нем... А если бы Мегатрон этого не сделал, враг уже получил бы их безжизненные корпуса.

\- Сейчас, - продолжил Рэтчет, - нам придется ввести вас обоих в состояние перезарядки, чтобы уж к завтрашнему дню оба смогли, как минимум, передвигаться самостоятельно. А-а! - Он жестом пресек неозвученное возражение десептиконского лидера: - Я знаю, что ты хочешь сказать, и нет, никаких возражений.

\- Подожди! - остановил его лидер десептиконов. Спорить с ним он не собирался, измученные системы и так требовали подзарядки, но внезапное беспокойство кольнуло его искру. Может быть это просто надуманное, но на всякий случай... – Тогда прежде чем... Перед этим я... Мне нужно кое-что проверить. Лично. Можно на время убрать все это?

\- С ума сошел?! - обалдело переспросил Рэтчет и обернулся на заряжающихся Баркхеда и Праула, но те не пошевелились. Нокаут пугливо втянул голову в плечи. Был бы он таким же смелым как автоботский медик в разговорах с Мегатроном...

\- Мегатронус... - попытался вмешаться Оптимус.

\- Рэтчет! - повысил голос десептиконский лидер. Он мог бы самостоятельно сорвать с себя все провода, но во-первых, слабость еще давала о себе знать, во-вторых разум не покинул его процессор.

\- Ты хочешь встать на ноги быстрее?

\- Хочу, - честно ответил Мегатрон, - но я должен убедиться кое в чем...

\- Ничего с твоей девчонкой не будет, - сразу догадался автобот-врач, - здесь опасности ждать не откуда.

\- Какой девчонкой? - Мегатрон попытался изобразить непонимание, но Рэтчет послал ему лукавую улыбку:

\- Ой, Метеор, не начинай. Оставь свои сказки для тех, кто тебя не так хорошо знает. Хотя с другой стороны, все же, приятно знать, что смысл слова "друг" не утратило для тебя значения. - Под вспыхнувшим гневным взглядом десептикона он осекся и пошел на попятную: - То есть, в смысле... Прости, я не то сказал. Нехорошо получилось.

\- Ее отец пострадал, - Мегатрону было обидно высказывание медика, но предводитель десептиконов решил не затевать бесполезный спор и зайти с другого бока, - напал на нее и ее кузину. Ты ведь знаешь, каково это? Когда те, кто тебе дорог, оборачиваются против тебя... не важно по какой причине. - Под взглядами троих мехов Мегатрону стало неуютно. Они не считают его теперь слишком "мягким" из-за ее? Не случить этого с Яларой, он бы и не рвался ее проведать. Поэтому осталось только развести манипуляторами и пояснить: - Можете считать это проекцией на себя... в каком-то смысле.

Как ни странно, они поняли. Особенно Рэтчет и Оптимус. Вероятно, они догадались о причине беспокойства Мегатрона: быть может Ялара испытвает сейчас то же, что и он, когда Падший забрал его с Кибертрона. Он хочет поддержать ее, потому что понимает, что та чувствует.

\- Почему не связаться с кем-нибудь? - Не очень уверенно предложил Оптимус. - Коммлинк у тебя, вроде, не барахлит...

\- Знаю, но лучше если я проверю лично...

\- Мегатрон – нет. – Голос Рэтчета был строг, как никогда. – Только не в твоем нынешнем состоянии…

\- Пожалуйста! – воскликнул он, тем самым заставив замереть обоих медиков и Оптимуса, сам он тоже застыл от неожиданности. – Я хочу лично удостовериться, что Ялара не сделает ничего необдуманного. – В голосе десептикона отчетливо слышалась мольба. – Прошу тебя, Хэтчет…

Красно-белый автобот-медик вздрогнул. Это старое прозвище, которым предводитель десептиконов, еще будучи спарклингом, называл придворного медика, уже не раздражало, скорее наоборот: вызывало некие теплые чувства, особенно в сравнении нынешнего Мегатрона, могучего воина и ученого, с тем самым невинным любознательным малышом, который так стремительно развивался, поражая всех вокруг. Он беспокоится о человеческой подруге и совершенно не напрасно. Такая же эмоциональная, так же близко к сердцу все воспринимает… Ей сейчас тоже нужна поддержка, и… Возможно Мегатрон – единственный, кто мог бы это сделать, с кем сейчас она могла и захотела бы поговорить. Он ей нужен… а ему нудна медицинская помощь… Но если сейчас отказать Мегатрону в его отчаянной просьбе, насильно ввести его в состояние перезарядки, чтобы системы быстрее пришли в норму… Десептикон может этого никогда не простить.

\- Максимум пятнадцать минут, не более, - сдался Рэтчет, - а потом сразу назад, ясно?

\- Само собой, - сдался предводитель десептиконов. Или так, или его отсюда не выпустят в ближайшее время, придется пойти на условия автобота-медика. Рэтчет осторожно отсоединил от корпуса Мегатрона системы поддержки, Нокаут просканировал его корпус ручным сканером и помог ему встать с платформы. Десептиконский лидер сделал неуверенный шаг и, поняв, что комната не собирается вращаться перед оптикой, утвердительно кивнул красно-белому автоботу. Затем уже самостоятельно неторопливо вышел из отсека.

\- Пятнадцать минут, Мегатронус! – на всякий случай напомнил Рэтчет ему в спину.

\- Да-да… Засекаю по хронометру.

\- Я тоже, - Рэтчет с недовольным видом поставил манипуляторы на пояс.

И Мегатрон ушел. Как только двери за ним закрылись, Нокаут с недовольным видом поставил руки на пояс.

\- Мегатронус в своем репертуаре, - Оптимус приподнялся на платформе и покачал головой.

\- Это уж точно, - недовольно подтвердил автобот-медик, проверяя данные мониторов систем поддержки своего командира. - Когда-нибудь он меня доведет до остановки искры, честное слово.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода (до времени 2:55)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jQqZMTwc9q8&feature=emb_logo) **

Какое-то время Ялара будто в трансе слонялась по кораблю, в голове не было никаких мыслей, глаза слипались, организм требовал отдохнуть, но нервное напряжение не позволяло Яларе даже думать о сне. Как можно, когда происходит такое... такое...

Задумавшись, девушка даже не сразу осознала, что к ней приближается два вехикона, и очнулась только когда едва не попала под ногу одного из них. Робот металлическим дребезжащим голосом сделал ей замечание и вместе с товарищем продолжил свой путь.

\- Извините, - буркнула Ялара и последовала дальше в противоположном от них направлении. Девчонка не знала, куда ей пойти, куда себя деть… Хотела быть рядом с Мегатроном, но там ее присутствие будет совершенно лишним сейчас.

Она прошла мимо открытого отсека, где что-то делали люди из НЕСТ, несколько раз свернула по коридорам и очнулась только когда дошла до мостика. Услышав серьезные голоса, Ялара быстро прижалась к стене и осторожно выглянула. На мостике была команда операторов, а еще первые помощники своих предводителей. Старскрим и Айронхайд вели переговоры с двумя мехами на голографическом экране. Один из них – Ультра Магнус, Ялара его помнила, а другой – фиолетовая броня, голова на подобие лампы, в ней один-единственный красный окуляр, антенны по бокам… Шоквейв. Нокаут ей про него рассказывал. Член бывшего, а теперь и нового сената.

\- Как это случилось?! – ужаснулся Ультра Магнус, вероятно только сейчас услышавший новости. – Что говорят медики, с ними все будет в порядке??

\- Полагаем, что да, - ответил ему Айронхайд. – Мегатрон вовремя успел активировать свой новый силовой щит, это их и спасло.

\- Хвала Праймусу… - тихо выдохнул командир кибертронской армии.

\- Это радостные вести, - поддержал Шоквейв какие-то непривычно безэмоциональным голосом, от которого девушку передернуло, - похоже, мое изобретение работает. Надо будет спросить самого лорда Мегатрона, когда ему станет лучше. Но то, что случилось…

Ялара не стала дальше слушать. Она все это и так знает. Уйти… Уйти подальше ото всех, чтобы никто не приставал, не беспокоил. Девушка добрела до лифта и зашла в кабину вместе с каким-то эрадиконом. Очень удивилась, когда осознала, где находится, но “попутчик” вообще не обратил внимание на присутствие человека – в них была встроена система распознавания “свой-чужой”. Вот массивные двери раздвинулись, и Ялара вместе с дроном вышли из кабины. Девушка брела дальше, ища место, где можно было бы уединиться. Так неожиданно она добралась до выхода на смотровую площадку. Когда очередные двери сами раскрылись перед ней, выпуская на улицу, Ялара осторожно вышла и вздохнула с облегчением. Одна… Наконец одна.

“Немезида” летит на привычной высоте над поверхностью планеты, небо темное и ясное, пока не холодно, где-то на горизонте что-то светится, вероятно какой-то большой город… Какой, Ялара даже не задумывалась. Это далекое сияние невольно напомнило ей недавний пожар, уничтоженную базу автоботов и часть Мишн Сити.

Новое нападение… Девушка зябко повела плечами: теперь инопланетяне бьют непосредственно по ним. Ялара даже подумать не могла, что такое может случиться. Ее папа захвачен пришельцами, неизвестно что с мамой, бабушкой и всеми остальными, кто работал в их доме. Теперь и ее лучший друг… инопланетный брат… в тяжелом состоянии. А ведь еще прошлым вечером она и остальные с восхищением следили за полетом шести реактивных самолетов… три из которых особенно отличились… И тогда, наблюдая за Мегатроном, Ялара поняла, что ее мечта – летать.

\- Господи, за что… - девушка запрокинула голову к небу, уже не сдерживая слез. Почему так происходит, продолжала она уже мысленно, слезы лились по щекам против воли, только кажется, что жизнь налаживается, и вот следует новый удар. Как будто мы не достаточно натерпелись. – Почему?! – крикнула она в темное небо, но ответа не было ни вокруг, ни сверху. - Сколько это будет продолжаться?! За что ты так с нами?!!!

Она рухнула на колени, больно стукнувшись о металл, но даже не обратила внимания на это. Ялара рыдала по другим причинам, ее трясло, но вовсе не от холода. Обхватив себя руками, девушка задыхалась от слез бессилия, от досады, от душевной боли... Она чувствовала себя такой никчемной... Только недавно, когда они с Мегатроном провели ночь в том старом ангаре, Ялара убеждала его, что они вместе все преодолеют, была в этом уверена. И вот... ее самые близкие: папа, Мегатрон, возможно даже бабушка - пострадали. А она, Ялара, никому из них помочь не может.

\- За что.?.. Сколько можно... - выдохнула она почти одними губами, но уже не была уверена в том, что хочет получить ответ. Она слишком устала и уже ничего не хотела.

Куда отправилась его подруга, Мегатрон не представлял. Первым делом он заглянул в отсек, где девушек разместили после оказания медпомощи, но нашел там только спящую Анджелу, Ялары поблизости и не было. Идти на мостик и проверять по камерам не хотелось, зачем ему лишнее внимание. Мысли Мегатрона переключились на Рэведжа: проворный киберкот, как и его старший напарник, Саундвейв, видит и слышит все, он знает, что происходит на корабле, часто любит шпионить за другими.

_“Рэведж?”_ \- позвал Мегатрон, настроившись на коммуникационную частоту четвероногого меха.

_“Мегатрон?”_ \- раздался в комлинке удивленный голос. _“Я думал, ты сейчас в глубокой перезарядке… Что случилось?”_

“Ничего особенного, просто…” - он замолчал на секунду, думая, как сформулировать. Этот котяра может быть довольно настойчив. - “Скажи, ты не видел ли, где может находиться один человек? Это девушка, возраст - семнадцать земных лет, рост – метр шестьдесят семь, большие зеленые глаза, длинные темно-синие волосы… Ты ее видел уже прежде здесь.”

_“Твоя земная подружка?”_ \- небрежно уточнил тот. - “Я ведь и обидеться могу, знаешь…”

_“Рэведж!”_

_“Ладно-ладно. Внешняя смотровая палуба №7, я видел, как она вышла туда, а дальше - не знаю. За ней не ходил, не думал, что надо…”_

_“Не надо. Значит, смотровая № 7? Понял, спасибо.”_

_“А в чем дело…”_ \- только хотел уточнить хвостатый, но Мегатрон уже отключил связь.

Значит, внешняя смотровая № 7… Несмотря на неприятные болезненные ощущения в корпусе, он резко направился в сторону ближайшего лифта, шлак, Ялара, надеюсь, ты не собираешься сделать ничего такого… Мегатрон так ускорил шаг, что у самого лифта чуть не налетел на вышедшего из кабины выше упомянутого киберкота.

\- Мяу! Осторожно! – Рэведж аж попятился и прижал уши. – Чуть не сшиб…

\- Прости… - Мегатрон покачал головой. – Я просто… я… задумался. – Он вовсе не хотел говорить товарищу причину своей спешки.

\- Уверен, что тебе стоит сейчас шататься по кораблю в таком состоянии? Куда только наши медики смотрят… Выглядишь паршиво, друг. - Рэведж сел и примирительно выставил вперед передние лапы: - Без обид.

\- Можно подумать, ты у нас эталон красоты, - тут же отозвался Мегатрон и, обойдя четверолапого меха, зашел в лифт, чтобы попасть на палубу, с которой можно выйти на нужную смотровую площадку. Прежде чем двери закрылись, за спиной успел раздаться недовольный лязг и обиженное мяу:

\- А вот сейчас обидно было, эй! – Но, поскольку Мегатрон даже обернуться не соизволил, киберкот фыркнул и, махнув шипастым хвостом, неспешно потопал прочь. – Подумаешь! Делай, что хочешь… тоже мне…

Мегатрон проигнорировал это. Сейчас его физическое и эмоциональное состояние не соответствовало тому, чтобы шутить или язвить. Рэведж – хороший друг, долго дуться не будет, сейчас Мегатрон больше нужен Яларе. Внешняя смотровая площадка №7… Надеюсь, она не собирается… делать то, о чем я думаю…

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1MnPq2Xb9LA&feature=emb_logo) **

По пути, уже на нужной палубе, ему встретились еще несколько десептиконов и автоботов. Все тоже поинтересовались самочувствием Мегатрона, тот только отмахнулся, что все хорошо, долго задерживаться с ними не стал. А, когда, наконец, он добрался до нужного места, прошел в открывшиеся двери, ведущие на наблюдательную палубу, то в свете внешних корабельных фонарей увидел ее… В одиночестве подруга сидела на коленях и, судя по всему, тихо плакала, обняв себя руками. Она слышала, что кто-то идет, но никак не отреагировала, просто продолжала сидеть с опущенной головой, чуть дрожа от холода и эмоционального стресса.

Мегатрон остановился, разглядывая, как ветер колышет длинные распущенные волосы его человеческой подруги, как она, судя по всему, поднесла ладони ко рту и подышала на них… Мегатрону стало легче: раз Ялара так сидит, хоть и будучи абсолютно подавленной, то не собирается делать глупостей, о которых он успел подумать, пока искал ее. Он задумался: все слова утешения сейчас будут бесполезны, поэтому предводитель десептиконов решил поступить иначе.

\- Забыть и ни о чем не думать, - заговорил Мегатрон, оказавшись уже совсем рядом, - умчаться прочь в неведомую даль, узнать секреты космоса и тайны, истории - что можно рассказать. Понять, где жизнь берет свое начало, постичь всю истину бытия, Вселенная скрывает много таинств, познать которые давно зовет меня.

Подруга, резко обернувшаяся на голос, как только трансформер начал говорить, так и сидела на коленях, но уже вполоборота к Мегатрону. Яларе не верилось, что он действительно стоит рядом с ней. Она слышала приближение механоида, но логически не думала, что это он: только что был в меблоке, лежал на медицинской платформе, к корпусу подключены системы поддержки… А теперь он здесь? Как? Почему?

Но Мегатрон воспринял ее реакцию по-своему:

\- Не слишком красиво, как хотелось бы… Так, экспромт. - Он развел манипуляторами, Ялара смотрела на него круглыми удивленными глазами. Девушка даже не знала, что поразило ее больше: само появление Мегатрона, или то, что он только что сказал.

\- Наоборот, это очень красиво, - выдавила она, вставая. – Оптимус был прав, у тебя талант. – Она вдруг вздрогнула, осознав, что на мгновение забылась, и постаралась придать своему голосу больше возмущения: - Почему ты здесь? Черный Вихрь, тебе нельзя было вставать!

\- Ну вот, начинается… - десептикон поставил манипуляторы на пояс и покачал головой. Ялара вдруг осознала, что больше не чувствует холода, видимо Мегатрон снова задействовал свое энергополе, дабы ей было теплее.

\- Что “начинается”? – завелась Ялара. – Ты должен вернуться в медицинский блок сейчас же! Это не… ты ведь…

\- А я-то думал, что я командир этого корабля, - Мегатрон скрестил манипуляторы на груди. Решив, что лучшей защитой будет нападение, он в ответ напустил на себя строгий вид: - Может лучше ты объяснишь мне, что делаешь здесь одна? Уж кому-кому, а тебе не стоило сюда выходить, слишком открытое пространство, и мы летим высоко.

\- Я… - она понимала, что Мегатрон прав, - я просто… я… - Она тяжело вздохнула и отвернулась, поставив руки на пояс: - Хотела проведать тебя, но… тогда бы как минимум помешала отдыхать другим.

Его лицевая пластина оставалась непроницаемой, но Ялара все равно смотрела в другую сторону. Он знает причину, понимает, что его подруга чувствует. Когда-то он испытал то же самое…

\- Мне жаль, что так случилось с твоим отцом…

Ялара несколько раз кивнула в знак благодарности, затем всхлипнула и зарыдала в голос:

\- Я даже не знаю, что с ним, Черный Вихрь… Настоящий ли был папа, или его клон… или как там еще… - она потерла заплаканное лицо, - когда мы бежали, Энджи ранила его в руку осколком стекла… - Новые слезы потекли из покрасневших глаз. – Он… он хотел убить нас, Мегатронус! Он хотел убить меня!

Эти слова словно энергетический луч пронзили его искру. Когда-то Оптимус, вернее тот, кто выдал себя за Оптимуса, пытался лишить его жизни… Ты никогда не был моим братом! Преданного искренне может понять только тот, кого точно так же предали. Настоящий ли это был отец Ялары или нет… Это надо будет как-то выяснить. Но все слова поддержки сейчас будут бесполезны, поэтому Мегатрон просто опустился на колени и протянул к ней оба манипулятора:

\- Иди ко мне?

Ялара забралась в его ладони, и трансформер пересадил ее себе на правое плечо. С рассветом, когда будет ясен весь масштаб разрушений, нужно будет вернуться на разрушенную базу автоботов, может быть какие-то фрагменты оборудования, из которых еще можно извлечь данные, уцелели... Праул тогда зафиксировал приближение НЛО. Может, человеческие военные и сотрудники НЕСТ чем-то смогут обрадовать... Хоть что-то должно быть. Мегатрон лично примет участие в поисках, и без разницы, что скажут медики... Это уже личное дело.

\- Что будем делать? – спросила Ялара, наконец, после не очень продолжительного молчания.

\- Пока не знаю… - последовал задумчивый ответ.

Девушка дернулась, будто ее укололи одновременно во все болезненные места сразу.

\- Пока не знаешь?.. – хрипло уточнила она с обалделым видом. Ответом был взгляд полный холодной серьезности:

\- Да, **__пока** не знаю, - он особо выделил голосом слово “пока” и тут же не очень уверенно поспешил заверить: - Но мы что-нибудь придумаем. Даю тебе слово.

Ялара не знала, как ей реагировать. Было обидно, досадно, злостно. Она думала, Мегатрон в секунду сможет решить эту проблему, он же супер-пупер пришелец, особенный даже среди своих… Но ведь бывают ситуации, когда будь ты даже сверхсуществом, тебе придется постараться найти правильное решение, сделать соответствующий выбор и не ошибиться. Она сама уж точно не знает, как им быть.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ACI7rCAC2HM&feature=emb_logo) **

\- У тебя часто бывает такое… когда ситуация кажется… безвыходной? – неуверенно спросила она, сцепив ладони.

\- Очень часто, - отозвался он как-то особенно тихо. Кому бы другому Мегатрон в этом признался? Он все время в себе сомневается, а постоянные подлянки со стороны заместителя уверенности не добавляют. Но лидер должен быть сильным, не давать своим последователям сомневаться… Таким был Предвестник, таким хотел стать и Мегатрон. - Я тут... кхм... Нашел свой старый электронный журнал данных... куда записывал, что происходило с нами во время космических путешествий, свои наблюдения, мысли, места и даты событий...

\- Как журнал капитана? - не удержавшись, ввернула девушка с улыбкой.

\- Вроде того, - подтвердил он, уловив намек.

\- И-и?..

\- И когда начал читать, то не сразу поверил, что это мои собственные записи. Кое-что я уже помню, но есть и такие вещи... о тех же автоботах, например... Старскрим, Дредвинг или Нокаут, например, это помнят и очень хорошо. Я только жалею, что не имел при себе этих записей когда... - его лицо внезапно погрустнело: - В общем во время мирных переговоров с ними.

Ялара затаила дыхание. Мегатрон никогда не рассказывал, что там происходило на совещаниях, она помнила, что он отсутствовал днями, а потом внезапно заявил, что им пора домой. После она как-то и не думала спросить...

\- А что там было?.. - поинтересовалась она почти шепотом.

\- Ну... Скажем так, нам пробовали... ставить условия. - Мегатрон вдруг ссадил девушку на площадку и выпрямился. Неприятные воспоминания, резкое желание отдалиться… По выражению лица трансформера можно было сразу догадаться, как непросто ему подобрать цивилизованные слова. - Даже пытались обвинить нашу фракцию в “преступлениях против вида”. – Мегатрон не удержался от ехидного смешка. - Хотели, чтобы я принес публичные извинения автоботам… И очень удивились, когда я сказал, что и они должны извиниться перед моими людьми… - Он хмыкнул: - Было столько возмущений!

\- Почему? Это же честно! – тут же возразила Ялара. Похоже, терзавшие ее до этого чувства, на время отступили. – Вы извинитесь перед ними, они – перед вами. Что возмущаться-то? “Преступления против вида”… - Девушка возмущенно задохнулась и всплеснула руками, - ничего себе формулировочка! – Она чувствовала себя оскорбленной до глубины души, будто все это касалось ее лично. Вспомнила, как еще не так давно в школе не сдержалась надела на голову Тиффани мусорное ведро в ответ на подножку, а потом самой Яларе же и выговор сделали. А кто начал? Не приставала бы, ничего бы не случилось. В случае Мегатрона все гораздо масштабнее, и, тем не менее, им как-то удалось договориться… Сжав кулаки и с закрытыми глазами сделав несколько глубоких вдохов, Ялара, все же, решилась спросить: - И как вам удалось договориться?

\- Угадай, - хмыкнул он и положил правую ладонь себе на грудь.

\- Матрица? – сразу осознала девушка. Трансформер кивнул:

\- Хоть за это я… могу быть благодарен, - нехотя признал он. - Иначе для нас все могло бы быть... - Мегатрон внезапно оборвал фразу. Рассказывать подруге все прямо сейчас он не хотел, не был готов, не считал это нужным. Может быть потом… когда это все не будет так на него давить. – После - да, Оптимус и я обратились с призывом к нашим войскам сложить оружие… А потом мы, - он указал раскрытой правой ладонью в сторону Ялары, - общими усилиями восстановили Оллспарк.

\- Да, это классно было… - девушка заулыбалась, вспомнив те события, и все же в словах Мегатрона имелось не озвученное “но”. Она не присутствовала на переговорах, не представляла даже, что там могло случиться, и сейчас, уловив некие намеки, девушке стало как-то неприятно.

\- Я осознал ошибочность своих действий, но не решений. Единственная… - Мегатрон не удержался и хмыкнул, дабы выделить следующее слово: - проблема… в том, какими средствами.

\- В смысле?

\- В смысле знай я, как все это закончится, - он развел манипуляторами, - попытался бы найти обходной путь. Но не отступил бы. Не позволил бы нас уничтожить.

Ялара пыталась выстроить параллель с войнами, через которые успело пройти человечество. Их было много, причины разные, множество локальных боев и две Мировых войны, некоторые предрекают, что если случится Третья, она погубит всю земную цивилизацию и, возможно, даже саму планету. Инопланетные вторжения, разумеется, никто не учитывал. Кибертронцы воюют не одну тысячу земных лет… Конфликты неизбежны, они нужны для поиска оптимального решения, но не всегда удается пойти на компромисс, а когда время упущено, случается… это.

\- Они говорят о жестокости десептиконов… - Он усмехнулся сквозь боль: - Но не хотят признавать, что по их вине представителей нашего вида погибло не меньше… и упускают наши хорошие поступки. Вот за что я их ненавижу: за нежелание видеть картину целиком. Ведь это значило бы…

\- …признать собственные ошибки, - договорила за него девушка. В ее голосе не было вопросительных интонаций. Мегатрон вновь застыл в изумлении. Она все понимает, это маленькое человеческое создание как всегда понимает, что он чувствует… Понимает и сопереживает.

\- Да… - тихо выдавил трансформер и снова посмотрел перед собой. Он пытался думать, но все мыслительные процессы будто остановились, Мегатрон видел впереди только небо и землю внизу, горизонт, огни поселений и редкие двигающиеся точки внизу – человеческие автомобили. На искре было тяжело, он будто снова вернулся в те события… И хотя казалось бы, этот этап уже пройден, последствия все равно терзают… Это то, что будет давить на меня всю жизнь. Интересно, а что чувствуют они? Это их способ переложить всю вину на нас и выставить себя в лучшем свете?

\- Трусы.

\- Что?.. - обалдело переспросил он, отвлекаясь от своих мыслей.

\- Трусы, - точно так же с нажимом повторила Ялара и пнула воздух. Теперь вдруг она полностью осознала, почему десептиконы все еще эмоционально враждебны к трансформерам Красного знака. Дело не только в войне, дело в… нынешнем отношении. Мегатрон имеет полное право злиться, даже если Оптимус и хочет, чтобы все было как когда-то прежде. Его манипуляторы, как и у членов всей его группы, тоже все в десептиконском энергоне.

\- Да… - Мегатрон несколько раз коротко кивнул, - трусы. – Ему почему-то хотелось иронично рассмеяться. Для настоящего веселья поводов не было вовсе. – После Тоганора, - лидер десептиконов поставил манипуляторы на пояс и запрокинул голову к небу, выстраивая в голове цепочку уже частично восстановленных файлов памяти, - они решили, что мы – угроза, от которой нужно избавиться полностью. Подавить, уничтожить и забыть! – Он с лязгом стукнул правым кулаком по левой ладони, заставив Ялару испуганно вскрикнуть и отскочить, но не обратил на это внимания. – Изначальные причины уже не были важны, здесь стоял вопрос самого выживания десептиконов… и мести. – Его оптика яростно полыхнула, а в следующую секунду гнев на лицевой пластине сменился усталостью: - Все, за что мы сражались до этого, стало не так важно.

\- А за что? – опасливо поинтересовалась девушка. - Какова была причина войны в твоем понимании… с самого начала?

Ее друг замер. Никто не задавал ему такого вопроса. Казалось, все всё знают, как минимум представители их расы. Согласные и несогласные, социальная несправедливость и умение сопереживать… Мегатрон видел такие вещи, которые многим не являлись и в ночных кошмарах. Никто не был создан для жестокости, но порой так складываются обстоятельства, когда приходится делать выбор: либо ты, либо тебя.

\- Справедливость. – Он пожал огромными плечами. - Какими бы ни были истинные мотивы Фоллена, он показал мне все несовершенство кибертронской системы, отношение к... нашему виду. И к низшим классам. Большая часть прежнего сената не хотела этого замечать... Я столького, оказывается, не знал о политике Титануса Прайма и его предшественников: Номинуса и Сентинела…

\- Сентинел?.. – Ялара удивленно изогнула брови. – Ты про того Сентинела Прайма, который прилетал с Ультра Магнусом?

\- Нет, - Мегатрон с легкой усмешкой покачал головой, - я имею в виду Сентинела Прайма – правителя Кибертрона… А тот, кого ты видела, это… - он небрежно махнул правым манипулятором и выразился иначе: - В общем, его назвали в честь того правителя, вот и все.

\- А-а… - понимающе протянула подруга, по-прежнему будучи вся внимание.

\- В общем, ситуация накалялась, рано или поздно взрыв бы произошел, а я... - Мегатрона передернуло, - не зная всего, наверное тоже был бы всецело на стороне автоботов, думая, что правы они...

\- Но начал-то все это не ты, так? Если конфликт зрел давно, и никто не пытался его загасить... такой исход вполне логичен, как бы паршиво это ни звучало. У тебя не было выбора…

\- Был, - Мегатрон опустил голову, - я мог не сопротивляться, не воевать, мог просто позволить врагу добить себя и товарищей... Вот мой выбор. – Собственную мысль, что он вообще не должен был выжить после того нападения, предводитель десептиконов решил не озвучивать и только зажмурился, с силой сжав кулаки.

\- Неправда! – тут же возразила подруга, рассекая воздух руками. – Черный Вихрь, выбор между смертью и борьбой за жизнь – это не выбор! Тем более от тебя зависели и другие…

Многие автоботы бы незамедлительно ответили, что для врага - это самый приемлемый вариант, чуть не заявил он, однако сдержался. Ялара не виновата в том, что со мной произошло, она и так старается поддержать меня всеми возможными способами, даже несмотря на то, что под прямой удар попала ее семья. А все из-за меня... Я должен был хотя бы думать на несколько ходов вперед, возможно предотвратил бы это...

\- Знаешь, я как-то сказала Оптимусу, - Ялара снова нарушила молчание, - что война ведется с обеих сторон. И что их фракция действовала не менее жестоко... так что глупо винить во всем только десептиконов. - Она извлекла из-под одежды фиолетовый знак и повертела его в руках. - Он посмотрел на меня тогда, как на личного врага... и даже не придумал ничего лучше, как закончить разговор.

\- Типичный случай, - не удержался Мегатрон, улыбаясь подкинутой воображением картине. Лидер десептиконов невольно ощутил гордость за подругу: не побоялась грозного "справедливого" Прайма и заступилась за клан Фиолетового знака. Она определенно заслуживает быть в их рядах, пусть по факту это лишь маленькое органическое создание, не имеющее к кибертронцам никакого отношения. - Жаль, я этого не видел.

\- Меня это просто взбесило тогда, - возбужденно продолжала Ялара так, будто снова только что пережила тот момент, - ненавижу, когда кого-то пытаются выставить виноватым во всех грехах человечества... - Она тяжело вздохнула: - Может это просто проекция на себя... Я всегда была жертвой, девочкой для битья, не способной дать отпор... - Ее ясные зеленые глаза вновь встретились с рубиновой оптикой десептикона: - Пока тебя не встретила. Ты научил, как не дать себя в обиду.

\- Если так, то хоть какая-то от меня польза... - не сдержавшись, буркнул Мегатрон. Однако слышать это ему было приятно. Трансформер вздохнул и потер пальцами лицевую пластину, он чувствовал усталость, нужно было возвращаться в медотсек, но... Так хотелось еще побыть наедине с той, кто понимает... Изначально сам он не считал себя жертвой, но от несправедливости по отношению к другим все его системы словно накалялись, а протоформа под внешней броней начинала зудеть. 

\- С тобой все в порядке? - вдруг насторожилась Ялара и подступила к трансформеру на два шага. – Черный Вихрь… Мегатрон?!

\- Да-да... все хорошо. Не волнуйся. – Предводитель дсептиконов выдавил улыбку, надеясь согнать с лица внешние признаки недомогания. Она снова зовет его по имени… видимо серьезно волнуется.

\- Уверен? - не поверила подруга. - Может, пора уже вернуться в медостек, пока никто не начал нас искать? Тебе нужен отдых...

\- Не превращайся в Рэтчета! - строго повысил голос трансформер и повернулся к ней спиной. - Нормально все. - Он сдался и, снова развернувшись лицом к подруге, развел манипуляторами: - Ну правда.

\- И все равно, мне кажется, мы задержались. Если уж я вижу, в каком ты состоянии, то от других это скрыть не удастся.

Мегатрон вздрогнул. Один раз он уже слышал подобное от профессора Самдака, и тогда ситуация была еще хуже. И раз уж скрыть от Ялары не получается, значит я действительно выгляжу так плохо? Может и правда стоит вернуться, пока обеспокоенные медики сами не прибежали нас искать? Яларе и самой поспать не помешает. Проверив внутренний хронометр, он вдруг понял, что они действительно провели здесь больше времени, чем Рэтчет ему позволил, теперь неприятных разговоров точно не избежать, а раз так, то хотя бы пусть еще какое-то будет тихо, надо же настроиться морально... 

\- Еще пару минут постоим здесь и пойдем, хорошо? - предложил он спокойно.

\- Ну... хорошо... - неуверенно согласилась она. Опасения за друга перевешивали желание нарушить их уединение, если он свалится без сознания, она сама до медицинского блока просто физически его дотащить не сможет.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8-yO0z8FvJo&feature=emb_logo) **

"Немезида" все так же скользила высоко над землей, ее движение можно было ощутить только сменяющимся ландшафтам далеко внизу, невидимое силовое поле вокруг препятствует проникновению сильных ветров, снижая их до слабого дуновения. Вот корабль уже над океаном... Одинаковая темнота над головой и под кораблем, только белые облака скользят мимо. Уже глубокая ночь, до рассвета всего два-три часа... А что дальше? Как быть? Хорошо, завтра медики их отпустят из-под своего надзора, иначе... Мегатрон смутно представлял, как он и Оптимус могли бы координировать дальнейшие действия из медотсека. На Старскрима надежды мало, может сейчас он и не будет пытаться предать своего командира, пройдет не один десяток ворн прежде чем Мегатрон станет доверять ему как когда-то до войны. Если вообще сумеет... Что сейчас делать, он и не представлял, все внутренние системы от физических повреждений и эмоциональной перегрузки молили по подзарядке... Прямо сейчас. А завтра он сможет думать.

Неожиданно аудиосенсоров достиг голос подруги, она тихо под нос что-то пела, какой-то незнакомый мотив. Мегатрон мотнул головой, приходя в себя, прислушался внимательнее. Молитвенно сцепив ладони, синеволосая девушка смотрела перед собой и продолжала тихо петь без слов, не обращая внимания... 

\- Что за песня? - не удержавшись, полюбопытствовал трансформер.

\- А? – Ялара вздрогнула и смущенно провела руками по голове, она и не задумалась, что напевает в голос. – Да так, одна давняя… Прости.

\- Красивый мотив. Не знал, что ты поешь.

\- Не знала, что ты стихи сочиняешь, - не замедлила с ответом девушка.

Они обменялись смущенными улыбками.

\- Хочешь, тайну открою? – неожиданно спросила Ялара, решив, что, может быть сейчас как раз и есть подходящий момент. Кто знает, что будет дальше, и когда у них снова появится возможность остаться наедине. А Ялара хочет сказать Мегатрону, уж он-то должен понять. - Только не смейся, ладно?

\- Почему я должен смеяться и над чем? - лицевую пластину Мегатрона исказило недоумение.

\- Ну просто... Когда я сказала папе перед тем как... - Ялара сглотнула и, мотнув головой, шумно выдохнула: - Вчера вечером, когда я смотрела на ваш полет... со Старскримом и Саундвейвом... Ну ты понял. - Он заинтересованно кивнул. - Тогда я вдруг осознала, что хочу быть пилотом... Летать среди облаков так же свободно, как... как ты. - Девушка хотела сначала сказать "как птица", но сравнение Мегатрона с пернатым существом было как-то уж слишком неправильным. – Да, я мечтаю летать, хочу в будущем стать пилотом.

\- Пилотом? – он поднял брови и удивленно наклонил голову влево. Девушка кивнула, всем своим видом давая десептикону понять серьезность своего заявления. Она уж на секунду представила, как Мегатрон засмеется, приняв это за шутку, особенно когда на его лицевой пластине появилась легкая улыбка, но трансформер вовсе не собирался над ней потешаться: - По-моему, это прекрасная мечта… - тихо произнес он и посмотрел в небо.

\- Правда? – с замиранием сердца переспросила она.

\- Да, - Мегатрон кивнул, снова глядя на девушку. – Помнишь нашу победу на соревнованиях? И то, как ты до этого рассказывала мне о них? – Ялара кивнула. – Несмотря на то, что я тогда... немного перегнул палку с виражами, ты продолжила летать со мной, ни разу не сказала, что хочешь остановиться.

\- Я люблю летать с тобой, - Ялара ответила совершенно искренне, - хоть у тебя, прости за прямоту, крышу сносит в воздухе.

\- Вину признаю, - усмехнулся он, - иногда бывает.

\- Постоянно, - поправила Ялара, погрозив ему правым указательным пальцем.

\- Не порти момент! - деланно обиделся Мегатрон. - Я хотел сказать, что не вижу в этой идее ничего плохого. Даже наоборот.

\- Правда? - оживившаяся на мгновение Ялара шмыгнула носом: - А папа... или его копия, кто он... мне начал тогда расписывать, что это не для девушек, ну и все такое. Про перегрузки там и подобное. Как будто я этого не знаю.

\- Твой... папа... в каком-то смысле... прав... - начал Мегатрон и при виде исказившегося лица Ялары пояснил: - Уж по сравнению с нами ваши человеческие тела гораздо более уязвимые, и глупо будет отрицать очевидное. Но, если я правильно понимаю, в этом деле у людей нет четких разграничений на мужчин и женщин, и любой, если его организм и навыки позволяют, может летать. Есть же космонавты-женщины.

\- Есть, кто прошел жесткий отбор, - Ялара согласно кивнула, заправляя волосы за уши, - космос не щадит никого, поэтому требования для всех одинаковые.

\- Как и в случае с профессией летчика. - Добил Мегатрон. - Но не попробуешь - не узнаешь, твое это или нет. - Он опустил голову, борясь с собой какое-то время, а потом выдал: - Твой отец не просто так не одобрил твое решение – даже будучи под влиянием наших врагов он переживает за тебя, и я тоже. Но, после всего, через что мы прошли вместе, я вижу в тебе потенциал... Думаю, тебе стоит попробовать. - Он поднял вверх правый большой палец: - Знай, я поддерживаю и верю в тебя, Ял.

\- Правда?.. - лицо Ялары просияло. Это все, что ей было нужно. Одобрение Мегатрона... О большем она и мечтать не могла.

\- Да, - кивнул лидер десептиконов с улыбкой и неожиданно выдал: - Ты мне Ультра Магнуса напоминаешь.

\- Я? Чем? - искренне удивилась она, все еще не веря своему счастью, будто ее уже произвели в пилоты. В ответ добродушная усмешка:

\- Так... потом расскажу. Пока могу намекнуть, что он получил свой титул не просто так. Он его заслужил.

\- А-а… Стой! – Ялара вздернула руки и мотнула головой, ничего не понимая. – В смысле Ультра Магнус – это титул? – Пораженная удивительным открытием девушка вдруг ощутила себя ужасно глупой: - Я думала, это имя…

Мегатрон не удержался и по-доброму захохотал, от этого в груди что-то кольнуло, и десептиконский лидер невольно содрогнулся и опустился на одно колено, прижав оба манипулятора к груди.

\- Черный Вихрь?! – Ялара испуганно подалась к нему, уже забыв про то, о чем они только что говорили. Мегатрон успокаивающе махнул правым манипулятором:

\- Все нормально. – Прикрыв оптику, он подождал несколько секунд, чтобы боль отступила, и уже спокойно объяснил, все оставаясь на одном колене: - Его настоящее имя – Минимус Амбус, и да, Ультра Магнус – это должность, созданная Верховным судьей Тайрестом, - Мегатрон погрозил девушке пальцем: - Чье имя по факту - Соломус, очень уважаемый кибертронец своего времени. Кстати, полное имя Оптимуса – Оптимус Орион Пакс Прайм. Создатели долго не могли решить, как назвать спарклинка-первенца. Со мной все оказалось проще.

\- Ого… - Ялара задумчиво почесала макушку, чувствуя, что окончательно запуталась. Чем дальше, тем интереснее… Сколько же всего она еще не знает о кибертронцах… Об их социальном устройстве, о том, как они живут, об их истории и технологиях… Она задумалась. Напоминает ему Ультра Магнуса? Этого могучего автобота, главу кибертронских войск и само воплощение справедливости? По крайней мере, такое впечатление о себе он оставил, когда Ялара его видела... Чем, интересно? Почему он не хочет говорить сейчас? Но что бы это ни было, девушке было приятно, не думала она, что ее могут сравнить с таким уважаемым... с такой уважаемой личностью.

\- Ял?

\- М-м-м...

\- А спой еще? - вдруг попросил Мегатрон, снова вставая. - Только со словами.

\- А? Ну-у... - она закусила губу и, убрав руки за спину, неуверенно пошевелила правой ногой, - я не очень-то хорошо пою, так, для себя.

\- Ну спой, - настойчиво повторил он с некой игривой интонацией в голосе, - я хочу послушать. Правда, хочу.

\- Ладно... - таки сдалась она, откашлялась и, три раза глубоко вдохнув, начала петь.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vyn8gAYtNu4&feature=emb_logo) **

Песня была медленная, лирическая, красивая, с сильными перепадами голоса: более низкие модуляции для куплетов и высокие - в припеве. Ялара пела не торопясь, старательно вытягивая каждый звук, как предполагалось оригинальным исполнением. Она пела, глядя на Мегатрона, обращаясь к нему каждым словом, каждым звуком. Слушая ее, предводитель десептиконов вдруг ощутил внутреннее спокойствие, будто корабль уносил его прочь от всех тягот и невзгод, никто и ничто не могло добраться до него сейчас. Даже боль в корпусе будто бы временно притупилась… Мегатрон думал о родной планете, Кибертрон без войны... Можно ли этого было избежать? Падший показал ему то, что скрывали правитель и сенат. Но нет, Мегатрон сейчас не хотел вновь окунаться во все ужасы социальной несправедливости. Думать только о хорошем, дурные мысли прочь. Дом, создатели, брат, другие члены семьи и друзья, учителя... и другие, кого он знал. Даже Фоллен, его тогда тайный учитель… Многих уже нет... Как бы хотелось повернуть время вспять... я бы многое сделал иначе.

Ялара продолжала петь Мегатрону, даже не задумываясь, что слышит ее не только он. Все это время их разговор фиксировал проворный киберкот Рэведж. На мостике Саундвейв засек по камерам предводителя и его подругу, и вместе с Дредвингом и Старскримом, по инициативе последнего, так же слушали весь разговор. Рэтчет, оставившие пока других на попечении Нокаута, на всякий случай сам отправился искать пропавшего вождя десептиконов, поскольку вишневый медик своего лидера все еще побаивался. Он как раз в это время ступили на внешнюю смотровую площадку. Каким-то образом песню Ялары слышал и находившийся на грани сознания в медотсеке Сайдуэйз, чья искра постепенно угасала...

**Саундтреки (с указанием эпизодов главы):**

1) The Matrix Reloaded OST – Main Title; (Старскрим и девушки прилетают на корабль)

2) Mass Effect 3 OST – Uploading the Code; (помощь пострадавшим; телерепортаж о взрыве)

3) Mass Effect 3 OST – Hospital Ambient; (в медотсеке корабля)

4) Салют 7 OST – Come Back! (Ялара выходит на смотровую площадку корабля)

5) Mass Effect Andromeda OST - Meridian Ambience; (Мегатрон выходит к Яларе)

6) Mustafa Avşaroğlu - When the Last Hope Runs Out; (рассуждения Мегатрона и Ялары о войне)

7) Limbo OST - Machine Gun Tranquility; (Ялара признается Мегатрону в своем желании летать)

8) Eurielle - Carry Me (песня Ялары)


	39. Часть 2. Глава 20. Amica Endura.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=naawUcpcy7w) **

Он следил за происходящим с помощью маленьких роботов-шпионов, что парили в воздухе неподалеку и транслировали происходящее прямиком в командный центр. Разрушения масштабные, много погибших среди землян… а Праймы и их подручные выжили. Юникрон их подери, стойкие оплавки, возможно легенды и впрямь не врут... А может дело в другом…

Дроны так же зафиксировали момент схватки с поисковым отрядом, что должен был доставить им обоих Праймов функционирующими или отключенными. Снова тот странный щит, активированный Мегатроном. Об этом нужно узнать больше. Может их новым кротам в человеческих силовых структурах удастся что-то выяснить… Лидеру нужен результат, как и им всем.

Голографический терминал издал предупреждающий сигнал о входящем вызове. Проклятье, предводитель так нетерпелив... он фыркнул и вступил в центр вспыхнувшего проекционного круга на полу, за пределами которого перед лицевой пластиной появилась большая голограмма вождя.

\- Сэр…

\- На данный момент я звоню не по поводу отчета о ходе начатой операции, а чтобы сообщить важные новости, - голос предводителя был довольно серьезным. – Ваш запрос дополнительных ресурсов и огневой поддержки будет удовлетворен. Мне только что подтвердили, в вашу сторону направляется “Мирная Тирания”.

\- Десептиконское Подразделение Правосудия?? – несказанно удивился он. Интересно, каким образом удалось переманить на свою сторону верный Мегатрону карательный отряд… Может, это ловушка? Вероятно, скрыть беспокойство помощнику не удалось, поскольку предводитель тут же поспешил с разъяснениями:

\- Тарн и его группа – из тех, кому пришлось не по нраву мирное соглашение с автоботами. Они считают, здесь не обошлось без теневых игр, уверены, что над разумом их лидера поработали опытные мнемохирурги, и твердо намерены вернуть его. Заручиться их поддержкой было нетрудно.

\- Это разумно? – не сдержался помощник. – Что будет, когда они узнают правду? Мы рискуем нажить себе новых врагов. – О ДПП ходило много слухов, далеко не самых приятных, кое-что удалось увидеть и воочию. Они охотились на перебежчиков и жестоко расправлялись с ними. Карательный отряд был создан уже после событий на Тоганоре-5. Да, серьезно же тогда это дело пошатнуло психику Мегатрона… раз он держал при себе… таких ребят. – Как много они знают?

\- Достаточно, чтобы стать нашими временными союзниками. Им известно о Матрице Лидерства в груди Мегатрона, они считают, что без нее он станет прежним. – Лидер задумчиво посмотрел куда-то за правое плечо помощника и снова сфокусировал взгляд на нем: - Тем лучше будет, если наш бывший товарищ выживет.

\- Я понял, - кивнул тот.

\- Не теряйте бдительности, Тарн – Персентер, как и Мегатрон. Вся эта группа по самые шлемы верна своему предводителю, и они не в восторге от этого союза. Будьте внимательны. – И голограмма погасла.

\- Отлично, у нас и так проблем хватает, - проворчал помощник и вернулся к мониторам. Сейчас ему как раз пришли подробные данные об этом самом Десептиконском Подразделении Правосудия, но многое уже им и так было известно в ходе тайных наблюдений за обеими сторонами конфликта.

Отряд особого назначения, не задают вопросов, просто идут и выполняют приказ. Некоторые из них назвали себя в честь кибертронских городов, свои настоящие имена они тщательно скрывают. В том числе этот самый Тарн, чей псевдоним происходит от названия города, где родился Мегатрон…

В любом случае, если они получат ключ, то никакие ДПП, Мегатрон и союзнические войска кибертронцев и людей им не будут страшны, даже если и Оверлорд выступит на их стороне. Пусть прилетают, решил он, будем решать проблемы по мере их поступления… быстрее бы это закончилось.

* * *

\- Как-то так… - закончив петь, Ялара пожала плечами и вымученно улыбнулась, ожидая в первую очередь замечаний. Она не считала себя хорошей певицей, но и неприязни к собственному голосу у девчонки не было, но прошлые насмешки со стороны Тиффани Фэнзон и ее подруг по поводу чего-либо выработали у Ялары стойкую привычку в первую очередь ожидать осуждения. К счастью, это касалось вещей, которые она делала не так часто, например, пела кому-либо. А слух у кибертронцев гораздо лучше, чем у людей.

\- По-моему, очень здорово, - одобрил он.

\- Правда? – неуверенно уточнила Ялара, все же невольно улыбаясь. Мегатрон кивнул. Девушка смущенно закусила губу и сцепила пальцы: - Злые языки в прошлом часто говорили, что у меня ни голоса, ни слуха.

\- Голос и слух есть у всех, Ял, - на внезапный голос Рэтчета за спинами обернулись и десептиконский предводитель, и его подруга, - во всяком случае, у тех, кто может слышать и разговаривать. Но ты, и правда, поешь довольно неплохо. – Улыбка на лице синеволосой девушки стала еще шире, но медик снова напустил на себя недовольный вид, обращаясь к Мегатрону: - Мы договаривались с тобой: вернешься в медблок через пятнадцать минут. А прошло двадцать три! И то я сам пошел тебя искать!

\- Док-бот! Рэтчет, сэр! – Ялара замахала руками, привлекая к себе внимание обоих мехов прежде чем десептиконский предводитель успел бы вставить что-то в своей манере. – Это все я… Мы заболтались, и я не подумала…

Алая оптика Мегатрона округлилась от удивления. Она ведь говорила, что надо возвращаться в медотсек, несколько раз напоминала, а он сам не слушал. Это просек и Рэтчет. Чуть наклонившись к девочке, он прищурился и тихо усмехнулся:

\- Дорогая моя, он старших-то не особо слушает, неужели думаешь, твои советы будут восприняты всерьез?

\- А вот сейчас обидно было! – таки вмешался Мегатрон, однако на Рэтчета это никак не подействовало. Вернее эффект был не тот, на который предводитель десептиконов надеялся:

\- Правда оптику колет, да, Метеор? Нокаут, будучи твоим подчиненным, не осмеливается тебе возражать… За что я бы лишил его лицензии с таким пренебрежительным подходом к пациентам…

\- Нокаут – хороший медик, и он знает, что такое “субординация”, - с явным намеком отозвался Мегатрон. Десептиконский врач хоть и имел некоторые садистские наклонности, но был профессионалом своего дела. Может еще не таким опытным, как Рэтчет, у которого многим было чему поучиться, но все же вишневый десептикон не раз вытаскивал с того света многих товарищей, включая лидера. Другое дело, что Мегатрон всегда сбегал из-под наблюдения врачей гораздо раньше положенного срока.

\- В медотсек. Немедленно. – Велел Рэтчет, указывая на закрытые двери, ведущие со смотровой площадки. Сам он не двигался с места, ожидая. Мегатрон еще несколько секунд прожигал его недобрым взглядом, будто боролся с собой, но, все же, подчинился.

\- Не надо называть меня Метеором, я уже не спарклинг, - буркнул он сквозь дентопластины, проходя мимо старого медика. Только сейчас Ялара заметила, что Мегатрон немного прихрамывает и при движении держится за левый бок.

\- Еще какой спарклинг, - хмыкнул Рэтчет, следуя за ним.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x1emb3IQZcQ) **

До медицинского блока предводитель десептиконов дошел сам, без посторонней помощи, хотя Рэтчет был настороже, готовый в любой момент подхватить красно-серо-черный корпус, если Мегатрону вдруг внезапно станет хуже. Им с Нокаутом предстоит долгая работа сегодня, но самое трудное – усмирить особенно эмоционального пациента, идущего рядом.

В медотсеке из трансформеров-врачей были Нокаут и два вехикона, что в данный момент занимались корпусом Балкхеда, у которого было меньше всего повреждений. До этого Рэтчет максимально возможно подлатал корпус Праула, а уж Праймами они должны были заняться вместе, как только старший медик приведет Мегатрона назад.

\- Ах, мой господин, вот и вы! – Нокаут с улыбкой кивнул вошедшим и повернулся снова к пребывающему в оффлайне большому зеленому автоботу. – Мы уже начали беспокоиться. - Вишневый медик как раз заканчивал полировку недавнего запаянного разрыва брони Балкхеда.

\- Ложись, - Рэтчет указал на ту же самую платформу рядом с Оптимусом, который также не подавал видимых признаков жизни. Только подключенные к красно-синему корпусу машины отображали активность внутренних систем.

Мегатрон устало кивнул, но не успел и шага сделать, как из соседнего блока, где находился Сайдуэйз, через приоткрытые двери раздались тревожные звуки систем поддержки. Плохой знак.

\- Квинт… Вызывай Брейкдауна! – приказал Рэтчет и первым кинулся к десептикону в отдельном отсеке. Нокаут виновато посмотрел на лидера, но Мегатрон уверенно кивнул:

\- Спеши. Сейчас вы Сайдуэйзу нужнее.

\- Скоро вернусь, мой лорд, - пообещал красно-белый медик. Тут в медблок влетел вызванный помощник, и все трое уже исчезли за металлическими дверями.

Мегатрон и Ялара остались в компании троих кибертронцев в состоянии глубокой перезарядки, а также двоих вехиконов-помощников, что являлись обычными дронами.. Голосов медиков слышно не было, на корабле хорошая звукоизоляция, но не было даже смысла предполагать, что там происходит. Девушка подошла к глухим металлическим дверям, прислушалась, но не уловила ничего.

\- Что там случилось?.. – пробормотала девушка, обернулась на Мегатрона, и ее будто окатило ледяной водой. – Черный Вихрь?.. Боже… Черный Вихрь! – она метнулась обратно, даже не зная, как могла бы помочь рухнувшему на колени красно-серо-черному трансформеру…

Мегатрон почувствовал это сразу, как только раздались тревожные предупреждающие сигналы. Нарастающая слабость в груди, будто собственная искра по необъяснимым причинам на мгновение перестала быть. Нечто призрачное и едва уловимое прошло сквозь его корпус, и затем исчезло.

Он слышал голоса, чувствовал, как чьи-то манипуляторы перемещают его корпус, куда-то кладут… Размытые силуэты рядом. Мегатрон пробовал подключить HUD, чтобы распознать происходящее, но в оптике лишь пошли помехи. Пустота – все, что десептикон мог сейчас чувствовать… И осознание, что у них не вышло. Пытались, но не смогли…

Сколько прошло времени, пока странная слабость не начала хоть немного отступать, Мегатрон не знал. Ему было все еще плохо, но хотя бы десептикон мог уже воспринимать происходящее. Он лежал на полугоризонтальной медицинской платформе, к корпусу подсоединены системы поддержки, рядом медики что-то обсуждают, Мегатрон так же уловил присутствие Ялары.

\- Ничего не понимаю… - пробормотал Нокаут, - сканеры не фиксируют в корпусе лорда Мегатрона никаких дополнительных повреждений или системных сбоев, не могло же это падение уровня энергии случиться само по себе!

\- Теоретически – нет, - Рэтчет задумчиво нахмурился, - но мы сейчас имеем дело не с обычным кибертронцем. Праймы и Персентеры не вписываются в понятие “норма”, а Мегатрон, - кивок в сторону красно-серо-черного корпуса, - и то, и другое. Плюс влияние Оллспарка на его искру.

\- Вы чего-то не договариваете, - догадался Брейкдаун.

\- На данный момент у меня есть только теория, что могло случиться.

\- С ним все будет в порядке? – робко поинтересовалась Ялара.

\- Состояние Мегатрона стабильно, его жизни на данный момент ничто не угрожает, не переживай, Ял… Все будет хорошо.

\- Его больше нет, так ведь? Сайдуэйз… его нет? – тихо спросил Мегатрон, приоткрыв оптику. Все три трансформера сразу подошли к платформе.

\- В-вы… откуда вы знаете, мой повелитель? – дрожащим голосом осведомился Нокаут и обменялся шокированными взглядами со своим помощником.

\- Я… я почувствовал… - Мегатрон положил правый манипулятор себе на грудь, - здесь… - Он был еще в сильном шоке и не мог даже связно мыслить. – Здесь… - Десептикон зажмурился и несильно хлопнул манипулятором по фиолетовому десептиконскому знаку. Все еще тяжело…

\- Через Матрицу Лидерства, - без какого-либо удивления констатировал Рэтчет, чем сразу привлек внимание всех. - Да, это случалось с Оптимусом. Прайм способен чувствовать потерю товарища. А уж когда мы думали, что ты погиб… в очередной раз… - Медик посмотрел на неподвижный корпус лидера автоботов и снова повернулся к Мегатрону, - в общем, я боялся, его искра этого не выдержит. Сайдуэйз же, - продолжил он, пока лидер десептиконов не придумал, что ответить, - долго был членом твоего передового отряда, так что неудивительно, что ты это ощутил…

\- Такого раньше не было… - Мегатрон смотрел в потолок, он едва сдерживал омыватель. Как пусто и грустно… как давит… Но только не сейчас, лишь бы не при них. Электромагнитное поле сдержать труднее.

Рэтчет подошел к платформе совсем близко и положил свой манипулятор поверх манипулятора Мегатрона, который тот все еще прижимал к своей груди. От этого лидер десептиконов слегка вздрогнул. Брейкдаун и Нокаут замерли в оцепенении. От сильного напряжения полей даже длинные волосы Ялары слегка наэлектризовались, но девушка тоже удивленно смотрела на это странное действие, не обращая внимания больше ни на что.

\- Ты снова чувствуешь Матрицу, Метеор, спустя столько ворн… - Пальцы красно-белого медика осторожно сжали кисть руки Мегатрона. Тот, к всеобщему удивлению, вырываться не стал. Несмотря на все постоянное недовольство Рэтчета, в котором тот пребывал практически постоянно, этот бот мог успокоить одним лишь прикосновением. Как – непонятно, десептиконский предводитель помнил только обрывки, но именно благодаря Рэтчету, Мегатрон в прошлом раздумывал и о карьере медика. – Это первая смерть кибертронца в наших рядах после ее пробуждения. Вероятно, здесь еще сказалось влияние энергии Оллспарка, близкое нахождение и… твои необъяснимые телепатические способности. Праймы чувствуют гибель других, но… чтобы так резко…

\- Это может повториться? – Мегатрон даже не сразу осознал, что именно он спросил. Но напряженное молчание старого медика уже стало для него ответом.

В другой ситуации Мегатрон бы сейчас в гневе рвал и метал, кричал бы от досады, но ему было слишком тяжело, и повреждения корпуса все еще давали о себе знать. Лидер десептиконов чувствовал лишь сильную усталость и боль в искре.

\- Не хочу, Хэтчет… - Мегатрон закрыл оптику, по лицевой пластине таки потекли прозрачные струйки. Ялара невольно прижала руки ко рту, у нее самой глаза защипало – это второй раз, когда она видела слезы своего друга. – Не хочу… - повторил Мегатрон едва слышно, слегка мотая головой. – Вытащи ее из меня…

\- Мегатронус…

\- Я так больше не могу… Не хочу быть Праймом, хочу снова быть собой… 

\- Мегатрон, малыш, посмотри на меня, - попросил Рэтчет так, что десептикон невольно открыл оптику и с надеждой уставился на старого медика. Красно-белый бот улыбнулся ему с какой-то особой теплотой, через электромагнитное поле передавая десептикону эмоции поддержки: - Ты, наконец-то, вновь стал самим собой. Тем самым Мегатронусом, которого мы когда-то потеряли… И я очень рад, что ты вернулся.

Шокированный Мегатрон смотрел на него так, будто прежде никогда не видел. Яларе тоже не верилось: это точно Рэтчет, а не какой-то его добрый двойник?

\- Ты серьезно?.. – из-за упадка сил предводителю десептиконов трудно было придать сомнение своему голосу. Медик все с той же доброй улыбкой кивнул:

\- Совершенно серьезно. – Он теперь отпустил манипулятор Мегатрона и отошел от платформы: - Отдохни хотя бы несколько часов. Скоро все пройдет. Все будет хорошо. – Он ввел какие-то команды в консоль рядом, корпус десептикона вздрогнул и замер, оптика погасла, металлические веки закрылись сами собой.

\- Что с ним, док? – заволновалась девушка, осторожно делая шаг к платформе, на которой лежал Мегатрон.

\- Принудительная перезарядка, - ответил Рэтчет, решив в этот раз проигнорировать слово “док”, на которое он всегда раздражался, - в его состоянии – это сейчас необходимая мера. Физически с ним все будет в порядке, не волнуйся.

Физически, мелькнуло в голове девушки, акцент именно на это.

\- Тебе бы тоже отдохнуть не помешало. 

\- Согласен, Ял, - поддержал Нокаут, - ночь еще не закончилась, тебе стоит поспать. А у нас тут… - быстрый взгляд на Брейкдауна и обратно на Ялару, - у нас тут дел хватает.

\- Идем. Я провожу тебя, - предложил Брейкдаун. Ялара не стала задавать вопросов, куда именно ее хотят выпроводить, просто еще раз посмотрела на спящего Мегатрона и, опустив взгляд, медленно пошла прочь из медблока корабля. С ней вышел и бело-синий десептикон.

Брейкдаун проводил девушку в тот самый отсек НЕСТ, где располагалась комната отдыха для людей. Анджела мирно спала на верхней койке двухъярусной кровати, как раз там, где Ялара ее и оставила, пообещав скоро вернуться. По пути помощник Нокаута пытался заговорить с ней о чем-то, девушка отвечала односложно, и даже уже не помнила, что именно. Мыслительные процессы ей сейчас давались с большим трудом, все крутилось вокруг четверых членов е семьи: папа, мама, бабушка, Мегатрон… Интересно, Андрей, Сэм, Микаэла или сари знают, что случилось? Знают, скорее всего, да только чем они сейчас могут помочь… Вся надежда на кибертронцев и военных. Потерев плечи руками, Ялара со вздохом легла на нижнюю койку и повернулась на левый бок. Я сказала тебе, Черный Вихрь, что вместе мы со всем справимся, подумала она, вспоминая ту ночь в ангаре, и не намерена нарушать слово. Ялара нащупала под футболкой десептиконский знак и слегка сжала его.

\- Я с тобой, мой Amica… - прошептала она, хотя и понимала, что сейчас Мегатрон не может ее услышать. – Я с тобой.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q2-2jd87Aak) **

Мегатрон очнулся спустя четыре с половиной часа, с удивлением отметив, что уровень энергона в норме, а основные повреждения устранены, даже вмятин на броне не осталось. Чувствовал он себя гораздо лучше, но системы саморемонта были все еще активны, через HUD он отчетливо фиксировал, где все еще наблюдается скопление заживляющих нанитов. Но что самое главное, той дикой боли в груди больше не было. Однако же воспоминания о прошлой ночи никуда не исчезли.

\- С возвращением, мой лорд, - улыбнулся ему Нокаут, - полегче, не делайте резких движений. – Он хотел дотронуться до лидера, но когтистые манипуляторы так и замерли в воздухе. - Как вы себя чувствуете? Что-нибудь болит?

\- Нет… - неуверенно выдавил Мегатрон, еще раз, на всякий случай, запуская процедуру самодиагностики. Только когда он попытался сесть, то заметил, что к корпусу еще подсоединены провода от устройств рядом, Оптимус Прайм с соседней платформы наблюдает за ним, Балкхед и Праул у противоположной стены все еще в состоянии стазиса.

\- Здравствуй, брат, - произнес лидер автоботов своим привычным глубоким низким голосом.

\- Здравствуй, - десептиконский предводитель слегка махнул левым манипулятором в знак приветствия. Что сказать в данный момент, Мегатрон просто не знал: они потеряли Сайдуэйза, но хорошо, что Оптимус и остальные выжили. – Что с другими?

\- Выведем их из стазиса через три часа, - ответил Нокаут, - к вечеру вы все будете более-менее функциональны, хотя этим двоим, - взмах манипулятора в сторону Балкхеда и Праула, - придется задержаться здесь подольше. - Рэтчет еще бы добавил некоторые ограничения, как то “беречь себя”, Нокаут же не стал констатировать очевидное: предводитель все равно будет делать по-своему.

\- Это замечательно, спасибо, - Оптимус благодарно кивнул медику и неожиданно попросил: - Нокаут, можешь оставить нас ненадолго?

Не надо, успел подумать Мегатрон, инстинктивно догадываясь, что Прайм желает поговорить с ним о прошлой ночи и… вероятно, о потере боевого товарища. Нокаут ни о чем таком не думал, поэтому легко согласился:

\- Да, разумеется. Зовите, если что… - и вишневый десептикон скрылся в отсеке, где недавно находился Сайдуэйз.

Праймы остались одни, если не считать дронов-помощников и двоих автоботов, до сих пор пребывающих в перезарядке.

\- Где Хэтчет… в смысле Рэтчет? – Мегатрон сразу заметил, что автобота-медика нигде не видно.

\- Нокаут отослал подзарядиться, мотивируя необходимостью отдыха, но мне кажется, он просто не любит в своем медотсеке посторонних, от себя добавлю: он бы никуда не ушел, но я настоял. - Оптимус не смог сдержать улыбки: его брат снова вспомнил привычку называть старого медика тем прозвищем. Хотя, Рэтчет и сам теперь иногда использует имя “Метеор” при обращении к Мегатрону. – Наш док-бот, как его зовет Бамблби, по привычке тоже не особо рад посторонним, тем более молодым. – И поднял вверх раскрытые манипуляторы: - Не говори ему, что я это сказал.

\- Не буду. Давно ты пробудился?

\- Минут за сорок шесть до тебя. Мегз, я… Рэтчет рассказал мне, что случилось, когда… когда Сайдуэйз…

Мегатрон сжал кулаки и резко вздрогнул. Не удалось соскочить с темы. Эмоциональное воспоминание было таким ярким, десептиконскому предводителю показалось, будто он пережил все заново. Проклятая Матрица… я не просил этого.

\- Почему этого не происходило с вехиконами? – Мегатрон сосредоточил взгляд в одной точке на стене, будто это был спасительный якорь, который удерживал его от риска быть унесенным в штормящий океан эмоций. – Мы теряли их в битвах. – Теперь он вопросительно посмотрел на лидера автоботов: - Почему сейчас?

\- Потому что эрадиконы и вехиконы не имеют искр, - объяснил ему Оптимус, - мы, Праймы, чувствуем гибель только… живых кибертронцев, тех, кто находился рядом с нами достаточно долго.

Оптика Мегатрона гневно полыхнула. Оптимус Прайм… знал об этом, как и Рэтчет! Знал, что так может быть, и не сказал. Две их Матрицы практически идентичны… как минимум должны быть, Мегатрон в этом уверен.

\- Значит, с тобой это уже случалось, да? – Мегатрон вспомнил, как Джетфайр говорил ему, что все Праймы на Кибертроне почувствовали боль будущего лидера десептиконов, когда на него напали…

\- Тех, кто был рядом. - Оптимус коротко кивнул, и Мегатрон виновато отвернулся. – Ошушения каждый раз разные, в зависимости от того, как погиб тот или иной меха.

\- Сайдуэйз… не страдал… - Мегатрон положил оба манипулятора себе на грудь, воссоздавая в памяти те ощущения. Сейчас он больше хотел донести до второго меха информацию, нежели возмущаться, почему от него скрыли такой важный факт. – Не страдал. Он просто… просто отключился, и все. Оптимус, ты… - десептикон приподнялся на платформе и взглянул на старшего близнеца шокированным взглядом: - Ты живешь с этим всю жизнь?.. С начала войны?

\- На три ворна дольше – со дня твоего исчезновения. – Лидер автоботов медленно слез с платформы и приблизился к Мегатрону. Присоединенные к корпусу провода потянулись следом. – В тот роковой орн я впервые почувствовал через Матрицу боль другого Прайма, - красно-синий трансформер коснулся собственных грудных пластин, - твою боль, Мегатронус. И я был не единственным. Наши создатели это почувствовали, мастер Джетфайр – тоже, и все Праймы на Кибертроне.

\- Он говорил… - Мегатрон задумчиво смотрел в потолок. Как всегда близкое присутствие лидера автоботов вселяло в него какое-то странное спокойствие, уверенность, чувство… защищенности. И Мегатрону это не нравилось. Не нравилось испытывать эти эмоции, находясь рядом с бывшим врагом.

\- Они снова общаются друг с другом как раньше, - Оптимус улыбнулся.

\- Что?.. – не понял Мегатрон, его взгляд сфокусировался на лидере автоботов.

\- Наши Матрицы. Они общаются. – Красно-синий манипулятор стоявшего рядом трансформера коснулся серых грудных пластин.

\- Эй! – Мегатрон аж подскочил на платформе, от чего Оптимус удивленно отпрянул. – Никаких обнимашек! – Красно-серо-черный трансформер погрозил пальцем.

\- Даже не думал об этом, ну честное слово! - соврал старший Прайм и по-доброму засмеялся. Мегатрон продолжал взирать на него с укором. Вслух он этого сказать не посмеет, однако вождь десептиконов был рад, что они… больше не противники. Неожиданно лицевая пластина Оптимуса стала гораздо серьезнее, а от перемены в напряжении электромагнитного поля Мегатрону стало не по себе: - Я мало что знаю о твоих способностях “видеть прошлое оптикой других”, но с вот этим, - лидер автоботов опять переместил правый манипулятор себе на грудь, а левым снова коснулся грудной брони десептикона, - могу помочь, если ты только позволишь.

Позволить ему… Прайм не врет мне, мы уже сражались плечом к плечу, спина к спине, он не бросил меня, хотя мог… Но такое… Не хочу, чтобы это повторилось снова. Не могу дать слабину. Нужна дополнительная защита. Если мой щит, он с сомнением посмотрел на свой левый манипулятор, доработать как надо, можно сделать такие и для других… Тогда меньше вероятность снова ощутить… это.

\- Буду признателен… - Мегатрон кивнул в знак благодарности.

Если нельзя избавиться от Матрицы, можно хотя бы как-то уменьшить ее влияние. Удивительно, когда-то Мегатрону было обидно, что он может быть простым меха, но теперь… Какой толк в силе, которую не знаешь, как использовать? Можно быть потенциально сколь угодно крутым, но если ты не можешь применить свои способности, то проиграешь даже тому, кто потенциально слабее. А Падший – наоборот, он гораздо… сильнее и умнее меня… Нужна дополнительная защита… Сегодня же свяжусь с сенатором Шоквейвом – нужно понять, как сделать его изобретение безопаснее и надежнее, тогда можно будет снабдить такими всех. Если будет время.

Неожиданным оказался вызов из Пентагона, сам министр обороны, Ричард Старшайн, вышел на связь с “Немезидой” и расспросил о деталях случившегося. Он вел себя так, будто никакого инцидента с дочерью вовсе не было, а дома он даже не появлялся. Тогда кто это мог быть: дрон, клон, замаскированный пришелец? По словам Ялары, чип у него был на шее сзади и скрыт под одеждой, так что без специального сканера незаметно проверить не удастся.

В любом случае, было решено не сообщать, что на Ялару и Анджелу было совершено нападение, был передан только основной отчет об ударе с воздуха по штаб-квартире автоботов и о пострадавших, но выживших трансформерах. О том, что дочь с племянницей министра обороны находятся на “Немезиде”, сообщать не пришлось: изо всех сил сдерживая эмоции, Ялара сама поговорила с отцом, Анджела же просто стояла рядом и несколько недоверчиво смотрела на лицо дяди в большом голографическом мониторе.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m__O4uDOOVo) **

В тот же день группа из трех эрадиконов под руководством Лагнета и Рэтчета (который оставил Нокаута наблюдать за пациентами в медблоке корабля) прибыли к дому семьи Старшайн, чтобы детально обследовать местность и понять, действительно ли напавший был настоящим министром обороны, или же это был замаскированный враг. Рэтчет без труда смог бы проанализировать образцы ДНК, если их удастся найти. По словам Анджелы должна была остаться кровь, она ведь лично воткнула осколок стекла в руку дяди, когда он попытался чем-то ударить Ялару. Обе девушки отправились с разведывательной группой, дабы точнее воссоздать события вчерашнего вечера. До города долетели на шаттле, а дальше Рэтчет в альтформе скорой помощи и с обеими девушками в кабине ехал по дороге, а четыре летуна сопровождали их в воздухе.

Весь район частных домов серьезно пострадал от взрывной волны, местность вокруг особняка Старшайнов была огорожена до тех пор, пока прибывшая поисковая команда не выяснит все необходимые детали.

\- Жесть, как после бомбежки… - пробормотала Анджела, зайдя внутрь вместе с Яларой.

\- Значит, вы с отцом были на кухне, когда это случилось? – оставшийся снаружи Рэтчет присел перед потрескавшейся стеной с выбитыми окнами. Эрадиконы и Лагнет охраняли периметр.

\- Д-да. Я стояла здесь, - Ялара прыгнула к столу, - а папа… ну, тот, кто был похож на папу, - девушка кашлянула, мысль, что это мог быть не ее настоящий отец, приходилась больше по душе, - был вот тут. – Она указала на пространство перед собой. – Мы спорили, потом обнялись, я почувствовала у него на шее нечто странное, он поймал меня за руку… Потом и… бабах… - Ялара хлопнула в ладоши.

\- А я потом вбежала отсюда, - Анджела указала на дверь между кухней и гостиной, - и как-то сразу… Ну, вы знаете уже… Рэтчет, сэр… - Ей было до сих пор страшно от мысли, что она посмела поднять руку на дядю. Даже если оправданием было спасение кузины.

\- Я понял. – Подключив HUD, Рэтчет в несколько секунд просканировал полуразрушенную кухню, тут же обнаружив несколько подозрительных следов крови, незаметных невооруженным глазом. Три разных образца: кровь Ялары, Анджелы и… сделав запрос в базе данных, медик вычислил, что третьим присутствовавшим в доме в момент взрыва был… Ричард Старшайн. Настоящий.

\- Ну что, док-бот? – осторожно поинтересовалась Ялара, видя, как автобот-медик протянул манипулятор через выбитое окно, подобрал один из осколков стекла и задумчиво начал его разглядывать, поднеся почти к самой оптике. 

\- Пока сложно сказать… Есть неопознанные образцы ДНК, но мне нужен доступ к базе людей, сейчас его нет. – Рэтчет постарался соврать как можно убедительнее. Просто так сказать Яларе правду он не мог. – Лагнет! – похвал он.

\- Здесь я, - недовольно отозвался десептикон-циклоп, выходя из-за угла.

\- Просканируй дом и двор в поисках ДНК человека по имени Каролина Старшайн, бабушка Ялары. Открой коммуникационную частоту, я перешлю тебе данные. А вы обе, - обратился Рэтчет к девушкам, - идите соберите вещи. Сюда в ближайшее время вы точно не вернетесь.

Спорить они не стали, и каждая быстро пошла в свою комнату. Более безопасного места, чем на “Немезиде” рядом с Мегатроном Ялара просто не могла придумать. В своей комнате она отыскала мобильник, который вчера случайно забыла, и обнаружила тринадцать вызовов от мамы, десять - от Андрея, шесть - от Сэма и восемь - от Микаэлы. Учитывая, что после разговора с отцом, она еще и сумела сообщить маме, что они с Анджелой живы и находятся на десептиконском корабле, Ялара перезвонила только троим последним по очереди и более-менее детально рассказала о случившемся.

В то же время Лагнет выполнил поручение Рэтчета и сообщил ему, что последние следы Каролины Старшайн ведут из дома, то есть, пожилая женщина вчера днем уехала на машине и все. Куда – не известно. С ней были так же водитель, садовник и дворецкий. Было также подтверждено присутствие третьих лиц, все это были люди, вероятно – военные.

\- Час от часу не легче, - пробормотал медик, представляя, как он будет рассказывать об этом Оптимусу и Мегатрону. Возможно, те люди уже были зомбированы и вывезли всех из дома под предлогом переправки в более безопасное место. И те совершенно не почувствовали подвоха, если такой и был.

* * *

К некоему удивлению и даже облегчению автоботского медика, оба лидера посчитали, что действительно лучше пока не говорить Яларе и Анджеле, что все на самом деле хуже, чем они думают. С девчонок и так хватит, меньше знают – меньше мешают. Хотя, Мегатрон, все же, про себя отметил, что Ялара может на него совершенно справедливо разозлиться за сокрытие важной информации. Он расскажет ей… потом. Сейчас есть куда более важные проблемы.

\- Они хотят настроить людей против нас, - заключил Оптимус, - это не битва за территорию или влияние. Им нужны мы, им нужны Матрицы.

\- С самого начала, - согласился Мегатрон, вспоминая голографическую запись, показанную Блэкаутом при возвращении с Тоганора. Война – жажда мести, но у Падшего была еще какая-то цель… Но какая?

Одновременно с дальнейшими расследованиями, Мегатрон решил-таки попробовать хоть как-то улучшить дополнительную защиту. Когда в тот вечер медики выпустили его и Оптимуса из медблока, предводитель десептиконов вышел на связь с Шоквейвом и запросил возможности решения проблемы со щитом в кратчайшие сроки. Снова вошедший в новый сенат меха пообещал сделать все возможное, и на следующий день уже выслал Мегатрону некоторые данные и возможные идеи. Эта информация у Шоквейва уже была, но реализовать задумки ученый не успел. Мегатрон сам взялся за расчеты. Он больше не хотел повторения того, что случилось в момент гибели Сайдуэйза.

Матрица… Оптимус сказал, что они могут начать в любое время, но Мегатрон в первую очередь считал необходимым разобраться со щитом. Некогда сейчас медитировать, или что там Прайм еще придумал, сначала надо решить более насущную проблему.

А еще им пришлось объявить о гибели Сайдуэйза. Было решено пока не сообщать об этой трагической новости Кибертрону. Нет. Все это потом, они возьмут его корпус туда, домой, это будет правильно… Если удастся выжить.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1MnPq2Xb9LA) **

Не смотря на все желание Ялары остаться на “Немезиде”, все понимали, что гражданским не место на боевом корабле особенно в военное время. Поэтому по настоянию предводителя десептиконов они обе отправятся в убежище Самдак Индастриз, у компании профессора имелось три таких на случай начала ядерной войны. Туда он уже отправил свою дочь, а так же с ней в безопасное место перебрались Андрей, Сэм и Карли со своими семьями, а так же и Микаэла с отцом. Теоретически можно было бы задействовать старую земную базу, но нет гарантий, что врагу о ней ничего не известно. Лучше уж человеческое убежище, тем более профессор Самдак показал себя умным землянином. Стало быть – сгодится. Этим же вечером Мегатрон собирался лично доставить туда свою подругу и ее двоюродную сестру. А пока за девушками должен был присматривать Рэведж. Киберкот хоть и не стал возражать, но и недовольства своего так же не скрывал. Хорошо еще Скорпонока в помощь не выделили, этот субъект наводит даже больший страх на людей, вероятно, потому что скорпионы ядовитые, а пантеры просто хищные… хотя убить способны и те и другие.

Просто так болтаться в обществе сотрудников НЕСТ или под присмотром хищного киберкота Яларе не хотелось. Мегатрон куда-то пропал, а девушка надеялась поговорить с ним хотя бы до того момента, как им вылетать в то самое убежище, может она сможет убедить его позволить ей остаться…

На вопрос Ялары, можно ли ей увидеться с Мегатроном, Рэведж связался с ним по коммлинку и задал тот же вопрос. Вождь десептиконов хоть и не очень радостно, но согласился, мол пусть приходит. И киберкот отвел девушку до самого жилого отсека Мегатрона, где тот, по словам того же Рэведжа, в данный момент занимался какой-то научной ерундой.

\- Удачи, мяу, - махнув шипастым хвостом, космическая металлическая пантера с невероятной грацией удалилась восвояси. Ялара осталась одна перед закрытыми глухими дверьми с красными узорами на них.

Что дальше? Постучать? Дверного звонка нигде не наблюдается, ручки – тоже, а руками сдвинуть такие дверные створки точно не получится. Интересно, если постучать, он услышит? Наверняка, но… Стоп, медальон! Хлопнув себя по лбу, Ялара засунула руку под футболку и чуть сжала коммуникатор в руке:

\- Черный Вихрь, это я. Стою тут у тебя под дверью… пропустишь?

Вместо ответа массивные двери сами собой раздвинулись, приглашая пройти внутрь. Ялара вытянула шею, а затем уже осторожно вошла. Первым, что бросилось в глаза, были стены, исписанные разными мелкими, размером с человеческую ладонь, цифрами и кибертронскими символами, что отливали голубоватым ярким фосфорным свечением. Они покрывали уже две трети всех стен и даже потолок. Как он только там писать умудрился, подумала Ялара, наверное, взлетел. И уже потом девушка обратила внимание на большую платформу для сна слева в углу, письменный стол справа, рабочую консоль и два шкафа с множеством датападов.

\- Привет, - стоявший у еще относительно чистой стены Мегатрон махнул ей левым манипулятором, а в правом держал что-то светящееся. Этим “чем-то” он и выводил цифры и глифы. – Что, с Рэведжем скучно? – Только сейчас Ялара обратила внимание, что на правом манипуляторе предводителя десептиконов отсутствует термоядерная пушка, которая, кстати, стоит слева от двери, прислоненная к стене.

\- Что это такое? – Ялара с улыбкой обвела руками исписанные стены и потолок.

\- Так… Пока не знаю, что из этого выйдет, но если получится – будет хорошо, - уклончиво отозвался Мегатрон, и в шутку добавил: - Ничего противозаконного, не думай.

\- Обижаешь, - наигранно надулась Ялара, подходя ближе. – Я же просто так… увидеться хотела. Можно я с тобой посижу?

\- Только не шуми, мне нужно закончить расчеты. – Он снова продолжил писать.

Ялара понимающе кивнула и отошла влево, где вся стена уже была в разного рода математических вычислениях, большую часть которых девушка даже не могла понять в силу отсутствия знаний. Цифры и кибертронские глифы отливали голубым фосфорным свечением, и были особенно яркими в полумраке помещения. Не удержавшись, девчонка коснулась правым указательным пальцем одного из написанных символов. Кончик ее пальца “утонул” в нем, словно в краске, Ялара испуганно отдернула руку, но на коже не осталось совершенно ничего.

\- Ого! Что это такое?

\- Голографический карандаш, - Мегатрон перестал писать, и повернулся к ней всем корпусом. – Вот. – Он продемонстрировал ей светящийся пишущий инструмент. – Четкий, легко стирается и не оставляет следов. Смотри, - он провел левым манипулятором по стене, стирая последние несколько глифов, и продемонстрировал подруге чистую ладонь.

\- Круто, - потрясенно протянула Ялара, делая несколько шагов к нему. Она хотела спросить принцип работы странной “ручки”, но не решалась, поскольку если Мегатрон станет вдаваться в подробности – а он обязательно это сделает – Ялара рискует окончательно запутаться даже в таких элементарных для кибертронцев вещах. К тому же, не меньше ее интересовало, чем предводитель десептиконов так увлеченно занят в данный момент: - А что ты считаешь? Что за математика?

\- Двоичная и шестнадцатеричная системы – минимум и максимум, что можно в земных условиях.

\- Что?..

Мегатрон недовольно выдохнул, опустив плечи, и неохотно пояснил:

\- Сенатор Шоквейв прислал данные по моему запросу, мне осталось только вывести конечные результаты, и все. Я мог бы сделать это в уме, но так нагляднее.

\- Да уж, вижу… - Ялара еще раз оглядела его жилой отсек.

\- Касательно щита, - Мегатрон демонстративно поднял вверх левый манипулятор, сжатый в кулак. Там под броней на предплечье у него находился встроенный мини-генератор. – Если удастся отрегулировать прототип так, чтобы он не забирал у обладателя много энергии и работал дольше, можно будет сделать такие для всех нас. Это сильно увеличит шансы в грядущих противостояниях. – Десептиконский предводитель снова вернулся к расчетам.

\- Хорошо бы, - Ялара неуверенно повела плечами и потерла их ладонями. Страшно подумать, что могло произойти, если бы щит Мегатрона не сработал в тот момент. Они уже потеряли одного члена отряда. – Можно я с тобой останусь? Не поеду ни в какое убежище Самдак Индастриз?

\- Исключено. – Мегатрон даже не повернулся, но его тон и так не допускал никаких возражений. – Мы это уже обсуждали, Ял.

\- Пожалуйста! – Ялара понимала, что хочет невозможного, но расставаться с Мегатроном пусть и ненадолго было страшно. Несколько раз он уже едва выживал в сражениях, а уж последний случай… - Ну хотя бы сегодня. Можно?

Хотя бы сегодня… Опять в ночной патруль со мной запросится? Вряд ли решит отсиживаться на корабле. А что делать? Я не смогу защищать ее и сражаться одновременно. Сверхскорость – это для меня, телепортация же – нет, как ни прискорбно. Но если сегодня… Не знаю даже.

\- Ты домашнее задание сделала? То, которое я тебе дал? – наконец, спросил он вместо ответа. С тех пор, как Ялара озвучила ему идею о том, что хочет стать пилотом, Мегатрон принял решение, что девушке за оставшийся школьный год необходимо сильно подтянуть математику и физику. Он передал ей датапад с электронными заданиями, в которые так же входила начальная практика изучения кибертронского языка. Двойная польза: девчонка багаж знаний пополнит, и никому не будет мешать, просто слоняясь по кораблю. С ее сестрой, конечно, сложнее. Рэведж уже много раз жаловался, что он не нянька для примитивных белковых с планеты Земля.

\- Д-да… с некоторыми пришлось повозиться, но… Вроде бы…

\- В третьем пересчитай, там кубический корень, а не квадратный. И в седьмом интеграл вычислен неверно. Остальные – хорошо.

Ялара так и замерла:

\- Погоди… ты что… уже все проверил?

\- Ну да. А третье и седьмое задания, все-таки, переделай.

\- Круто… - Ялара аж присвистнула. Не верить ему оснований не было, каким бы образом десептикон так мгновенно ни выдал ответ. – Энджи права, побольше бы таких учителей, как ты.

Он довольно хмыкнул. Все же, приятно, когда тебя ценят и говорят что-то хорошее искренне, а не потому что боятся или хотят что-то получить. Ладно, не отвлекаться, почти уже…

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lDVbENziL2g) **

\- Черный Вихрь… можно еще вопрос?

\- М-м-м… - дозволительно промычал вождь десептиконов, продолжая писать.

\- Что значит Amica? Почему-то кажется, что это что-то кибертронское… хотя, может я не права, но… слов на других неизвестных языках я никогда не говорила.

Пальцы Мегатрона с голографическим карандашом замерли в воздухе, так и не дописав несколько цифр последнего числа. Вождь десептиконов медленно опустил манипулятор и развернулся к Яларе всем корпусом. Удивление было таким сильным, что он не сразу вспомнил, девушка ведь от него получила знание кибертронского языка. Нечто, которое она еще не научилась контролировать, хоть он и начал учить ее алфавиту.

Немного растерявшись от его реакции, Ялара поспешила объяснить:

\- Тогда… два дня назад… когда тебя насильно ввели в состояние принудительной перезарядки, Брейкдаун проводил меня… Ну, из медблока. А в ту ночь перед сном я подумала о тебе и… это слово вдруг само с языка сорвалось…

\- Серьезно?

\- Да… - Ялара кивнула и настороженно нахмурилась: - Что-то не так?

\- Amica Endura – близкий друг. – Мегатрон подошел к консоли, оставил на ней голографический карандаш и, приблизившись уже к Яларе, сел на колени перед ней. – Мы живем миллионы и даже миллиарды ворн. Это один оборот Кибертрона вокруг нашего солнца, - через оптику красно-серо-черный трансформер спроецировал голограмму звезды и вращающейся вокруг нее планеты, а так же точки вокруг, имитирующие более отдаленные космические светила, - он равен восьмидесяти трем земным годам.

\- О-ой… - Ялара даже рот приоткрыла от возбуждения. Каждая показываемая им голограмма - это всегда так красиво…

\- Таких долгоживущих видов, как наш, очень мало, к сожалению. Мы строим связи не только на энергетическом и физическом уровне как Conjunx Endura… соузники… - десептикон вдруг опять смутился и, махнув правым манипулятором, бегло добавил: - Опустим тему интерфейса, Нокаут уже прочитал тебе подробную лекцию по этому поводу.

Девушка смущенно поскребла макушку. Да, тот случай, когда она случайно активировала медальон-комлинк, и Мегатрон услышал гораздо больше, чем Яларе хотелось.

\- Amica – связь на эмоциональном уровне. – Трансформер отключил иллюзию. – Платонический союз двоих или более представителей своего вида, формируется так же по согласию каждого, это как… - Он задумался на мгновение, решая, как бы лучше разъяснить все совершенно иной форме жизни: – Своего рода как семья из неродных друг другу... существ, которые принимают свет наших искр.

Та ночь, вдруг вспомнилось Яларе. Мегатрон раскрыл ей искру… и это оживило Матрицу Лидерства в его груди… Матрицу, о которой он даже не помнил, а когда знал, то считал ее просто имитацией. А она, Ялара, переняла часть его знаний из-за фрагмента Оллспарка.

\- Ты назвала меня инопланетным братом. – Мегатрон едва заметно повел огромными плечами и развел манипуляторами: - Теперь знаешь, как то же самое звучит на нашем языке. До начала войны своими Amica я мог называть только Оптимуса, Саундвейва, Рэведжа… и Старскрима. Возможно, был еще кто-то, но… - Десептиконский лидер тяжело выдохнул, - не знаю, вспомню ли когда-нибудь все досконально.

\- Подожди… Старскрим? – ужаснулась Ялара, до этой секунды не смевшая даже перебивать. – Но ведь он столько раз пытался тебя убить!

\- Да… знаешь, он не всегда был таким, как сейчас, - нехотя признался Мегатрон. – Но, в то же время, именно его очередное предательство привело к тому, что происходит сейчас. Наша встреча, конец войны, союз двух рас против новой угрозы… Все вместе.

\- Паршиво признавать, Черный Вихрь, но ты прав… - Ялара поставила руки на пояс и покачала головой. Внезапно девушке стало страшно: а что если сикер попробует сделать это снова? Попытается если не убить Мегатрона, то как минимум его серьезно ранить. Этого нельзя допустить. Но предводитель десептиконов продолжил говорить, прежде чем она собралась с мыслями озвучить собственный страх:

\- Той ночью в парке я раскрыл тебе искру… потому что ты задала мне вопрос… и потому что я хотел хоть как-то облегчить твою боль утраты близкого…

Вспомнив о дедушке, Ялара невольно замерла на вдохе.

\- Я не думал о последствиях, и сделал это просто… просто потому что… - внезапно в области искры стало так непривычно тепло, что Мегатрон невольно переместил руки на грудные пластины и зажмурился. Это живительное чувство исходит прямо из-под брони, обволакивая камеру искры, импульсами распространяясь по всей поверхности протоформы и внутренним системам. Матрица… Его связь с Великой Искрой и самим Праймусом, где бы тот ни существовал… То самое, что заставило его почувствовать потерю Сайдуэйза… Оно же теперь вызывало совершенно иные чувства. Радость, привязанность, спокойствие, безопасность… Сейчас Мегатрону казалось, что он способен абсолютно на все.

\- Черный Вихрь?! Что с тобой? – взволнованный голос Ялары заставил его вздрогнуть. Предводитель десептиконов открыл оптику и, глядя ей в глаза, тихо признался:

\- Потому что неосознанно понимал, что могу тебе доверять, - договорил Мегатрон гораздо тише, но так, чтобы Ялара все равно смогла его услышать. Оптика трансформера светилась как-то особенно по-доброму. Глаза девушки сами собой наполнились слезами счастья, она вытерла нос и беззвучно засмеялась. Вместе с ней заулыбался и Мегатрон. Они уже давно достигли взаимопонимания, которого у него еще ни с кем не было.

\- И я всецело доверяю тебе, Черный Вихрь… Мегатрон… Верю и люблю… - снова размазав слезы по лицу, улыбающаяся Ялара подошла к нему почти вплотную. - Искра и сердце, брат и сестра. Вместе отныне и навсегда. – Девушка протянула ему левую руку ладонью вперед. – Значит… Amica Endura навечно?

\- Amica Endura навечно, - по-прежнему сидя на коленях, Мегатрон нагнулся вперед и так же вытянул ей раскрытый правый манипулятор. Огромная разница в размере ладоней не смущала ни его, ни ее, и также ни у кого из них не возникло очередной мысли о будущем неизбежно расставании. Даже на расстоянии многих парсеков друг от друга их эмоциональная связь не ослабнет… Маленькое земное существо, человек… ты одна проявила ко мне сострадание, ты предложила дружбу, не требуя ничего взамен, ты не бросила меня, узнав правду… И ты спасла меня. Amica Endura навечно, Ялариана Элизабет Старшайн… Спасибо тебе за то, что ты есть.

* * *

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MEc1OTFaWnI) **

Они ждали, как и было приказано. До прибытия “Мирной Тирании” остаются считанные земные дни, и тогда союзникам несдобровать. Против Мегатрона выступят его же бойцы… до поры до времени. А дальше нужно будет действовать быстро, ведь если Мегатрон не переживет изъятия Матрицы, Десептиконское Подразделение Правосудия обернется против них, тогда останется только надеяться, что они сумеют активировать Врата вовремя. Чем дальше, тем труднее. Стоит ли оно вообще того? Может, есть смысл отпустить прошлое, оставить все как есть? И в то же время, они слишком далеко зашли, чтобы останавливаться сейчас.

Один из помощников-квинтессонов сообщил о входящем сообщении. Лидер недовольно покачал головой и подошел к голографическому проектору, отобразившему высокую могучую фигуру в массивной броне, на плечах тяжелые танковые гусеницы, а лицевая пластина скрыта за фиолетовой маской в форме символа десептиконов.

\- Командующий Тарн! Это большая честь наконец-то встретиться с вами, так сказать, лицом к лицу. Мы много слышали о вас и вашем отряде.

Фигура в маске оценивающе разглядывала собеседника. Хоть лица предводителя ДПП и не было видно, одна лишь светящаяся алая оптика передавала все недовольство и даже, своего рода, отвращение, которое Тарн и не думал скрывать. Не в восторге от этого союза… Как будто и сотрудничество с ДПП тоже можно считать чем-то хорошим.

**Саундтреки (с указанием эпизодов главы):**

1) Mass Effect 3 OST - The Reapers Are Coming; (сообщение о прибытии ДПП)

2) Deus Ex: Mankind Divided OST – Otar Botkoveli Debate; (гибель Сайдуэйза)

3) Beyond Two Souls OST - Jodie's Story; (разговор с Оптимусом)

4) Fallout 3 OST - What Remains; (вехиконы проверили дом Ялары)

5) Mass Effect Andromeda OST - Meridian Ambience; (Мегатрон делает расчеты)

6) David Michael Tardy - The Far Reaches; (Мегатрон и Ялара: Amica Endura)

7) Mass Effect OST - Sovereign’s Theme (“Мирная Тирания” выходит на связь)

**P.S. Акцент на одинаковость Матриц Лидерства, хранителями которых являются Мегатрон и Оптимус – не случаен. В третьей части выяснится, что они таки выглядят по-разному: в груди Мегатрона более “классическая” Матрица, которую уже многие герои видели, а Оптимус же – носитель Матрицы, больше похожей на ту, что в Бэй-вселенной. Лидер автоботов это знает, а вот Мегатрону еще многое понять придется.**

**Когда еще только начинала писать этот фанфик, то просто хотела, чтобы Мегатрон нашел друга, способного понять его. Надеюсь, не слишком переборщила с их разговором. Просто саундтрек очень понравился, и сразу в голове возникло… вот то, что получилось.**


End file.
